N'OUBLIE JAMAIS
by acheroniastyx
Summary: Suite au décès de sa mère, Bella emménage à Forks et rencontre Edward. Une relation sulfureuse s'instaure entre eux dès le premier regard. Mais entre amour et haine, il n'y a qu'un pas. Edward trouvera-t'il la clé du secret de Bella? GRAPHIC LEMON !
1. Magnétisme

**I – Magnétisme**

_**Bella's POV**_

Quatorze ans que j'avais quitté Forks, persuadée que jamais, ô grand jamais, je n'y remettrais les pieds, hormis pour quelques exceptionnelles visites paternelles. Et où étais-je, là maintenant ? à Forks, petite ville pluvieuse, trouducutoire et « plus chiante tu meurs » de l'état de Washington !

Lorsque maman avait quitté Charlie, mon chef de police municipale de père, nous nous étions installées toutes deux dans l'Arizona. Puis, quelques années plus tard, elle avait rencontré Phil, jouer de base-ball semi-professionnel. Ils se sont vite mariés et nous avons déménagé pour Jacksonville, où Phil avait été engagé dans une équipe très prometteuse.

Malheureusement, l'année de mes 12 ans, Phil a été victime d'un grave accident de la route, et sa carrière sportive s'est interrompue. Mais la chance lui a nouveau sourit lorsque l'un de ces amis, proviseur dans un lycée, lui a offert un poste de coach sportif à Chicago. Nous avons donc atterrit dans cette ville, et y avons passé des moments merveilleux, jusqu'à ce que maman meurt… Même si je ne supportais plus de rester à Chicago, dans la maison où nous avions vécu avec Phil, mon beau-père, j'ai patiemment attendu que mon année scolaire se termine avant d'emménager chez Charlie. Six mois maintenant que ma mère nous avait quitté… Maman, ma petite maman, tu me manques, je m'en veux tellement…

Les larmes commençaient à couler, je les séchai rapidement. L'endroit n'était pas des plus appropriés aux états d'âmes : une fête avait été organisée en mon « honneur », afin de me présenter à tous les jeunes de Forks. S'il y a une chose dont je préfère me passer, c'est bien d'être le centre d'attention. Les gros timides, dont je fais partie, n'apprécient pas vraiment que tous les regards soient braqués sur eux.

Je regardais par la fenêtre, perdue dans mes pensées, lorsqu'une main se posa sur mon épaule.

Je sursautai, me tournai, et vis Mike Newton, qui avait organisé cette fête.

- Ben alors Bella, tu dors ou quoi ? rigola-t'il.

- Désolée Mike, mais les fêtes et moi, c'est pas le grand amour.

- Ah ! Désolé, je ne savais pas… Mais il fallait bien trouver un moyen de te présenter à tout le monde avant la rentrée, non ?

- Mouais, tu as raison. Merci encore Mike !

Nous discutâmes encore quelques instants, Mike et moi, puis il m'invita à danser. LA galère.

- Ce n'est franchement pas une bonne idée, Mike, la danse c'est pas vraiment mon truc : je suis d'une maladresse épouvantable, limite handicapée moteur, je risquerais de me casser quelque chose, pire encore, te casser une jambe. Plus maladroite que moi, tu meurs! Lui avouai-je.

- Bah ! T'inquiète, on est là pour s'amuser, non ? Me répondit-il avec un clin d'œil qui se voulait complice. Et te bile pas, Bella, je ferai gaffe à mes pieds !

Il n'attendit même pas que je lui réponde, s'empara de ma main droite et me traîna sur la « piste » de danse, c'est-à-dire le salon, débarrassé de tous ses meubles. Dans le genre collant et acharné, Mike détenait le pompon.

Il se colla contre moi, enlaçant ma taille fermement, et commença à bouger en rythme sur la musique. Un slow en plus, super ! J'en profitais pour détailler les visages autour de moi. Il y avait quelques indiens Quileute – il y avait une réserve à la sortie de Forks – j'espérais reconnaître le visage de Jacob, mon meilleur ami depuis des années, mais apparemment, il n'était pas là.

C'est alors que je vis ces deux couples : une grande blonde, d'une beauté à couper le souffle, enlaçant un géant brun possédant une musculature à faire baver d'envie King-Kong, et une petite brune ressemblant à un lutin, accompagné d'un grand blond à l'air triste. Ils étaient à la fois si différents et si semblables, ils avaient une peau d'une pâleur de craie, encore plus pâle que la mienne (on me demande constamment si je passe mes vacances au fin fond de mon lavabo), des yeux d'une couleur ambre extraordinaire avec de légers cernes violets en-dessous et des traits d'une finesse incroyable. Ils étaient parfaits, magnifiques, de véritables œuvres d'art sculptées à même la chair. Je doutais sérieusement que le plus talentueux des chirurgiens plastiques puisse arriver à un tel degré de perfection sur ses patients. La petite brune se tourna tout à coup et planta son regard dans le mien. Il n'y avait pas de curiosité mal placée, contrairement aux autres personnes qui me dévisageaient, mais plutôt de la sollicitude, comme si elle savait que je souffrais d'être le centre d'attention générale. Elle me fit un grand sourire et un petit signe de la main. J'y répondis avec un sourire timide.

- Mike, qui sont ces gens ? Lui demandais-je en désignant les deux couples.

- Eux ? Ce sont les enfants adoptifs du docteur Cullen et de sa femme. La blonde, c'est Rosalie, son mec, lui c'est Emmett. La petite brune, c'est Alice et son copain s'appelle Jasper. Ils sont assez bizarres, surtout Alice, mais plutôt sympas dans l'ensemble. Emmett me fait un peu peur, il faut dire qu'il a un gabarit assez impressionnant ! Tiens, et là-bas avec Jessica Stanley, c'est Edward, le cinquième de la fratrie Cullen ! Indiqua Mike, en pointant un doigt vers un couple.

Mes yeux suivirent la direction indiquée. La fille, de ma taille, avait de longs cheveux châtains. Le garçon était d'une splendeur fabuleuse, à l'instar de ses « frères et sœurs ». Il était plutôt grand, son long corps mince avait une allure très féline et ses cheveux étaient d'une étrange couleur bronze. Il était tellement beau qu'Adonis pouvait aller se rhabiller!

Son expression, par contre, me laissa perplexe : ses yeux étaient fermés, ses longs cils caressant ses pommettes, et ses traits parfaits reflétaient à la fois une intense concentration, mais surtout une frustration sans limites. À l'instant où il ouvrit les yeux, nos regards se croisèrent. J'eus l'impression de me faire foudroyer sur place. Comme s'il n'y avait plus rien, ni personne, dans cette pièce hormis Edward et moi. Nos yeux ne voulaient plus se lâcher, comme si une quelconque force magnétique les en empêchait et une foule d'émotions différentes miroitèrent dans son regard : frustration, incompréhension, espérance, choc, douleur, faim, envie, désir.

Mon cœur se mit à battre une chamade désordonnée, mes mains devenaient moites ; j'avais l'impression qu'un million de papillons voletaient dans mon ventre. Je _le_ voulais, je _le_ désirais, je voulais qu'_il_ me possède totalement et je m'abandonnerais à _lui_ avec délices.

Alors que je me perdais totalement dans son regard ambre, je sentis une main descendre sur mes fesses. Je sursautais. Mon partenaire de danse essayait d'en profiter pour me peloter – imbécile ! Je toisais Mike, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'attende à ce que je sois coopérative. Apparemment, le message passa puisque sa main repris sa place, sur ma taille.

Cet « incident » me permis de me remettre les idées en place. Que venait-il de se passer ? Pourquoi désirais-je Edward, un total inconnu, au point que tout mon corps le hurlait ?

Jessica tourna la tête vers moi, et je pouvais clairement voir, à son air dédaigneux, qu'elle ne m'appréciait pas, voir même qu'elle avait des envies de meurtre à mon égard…

Je relevai les yeux vers Edward. J'étudiais ses traits, sa beauté irréelle et j'eus l'impression d'un sentiment de déjà-vu. Mais quoi ? J'étais sûre et certaine de ne l'avoir jamais rencontré avant ce soir, alors quoi ? Tandis que je fouillais dans mes souvenirs, cela me revint…

_**Edward's POV**_

Ennui : 1/ Tristesse profonde

2/ Peine que l'on éprouve d'une contrariété

3/ Impression de vide, de lassitude causée par le désœuvrement, par une occupation monotone ou sans intérêt

4/ Mélancolie vague, lassitude morale qui fait qu'on ne prend d'intérêt, de plaisir à rien.

_« L'ennui, ce fléau de la solitude »_ (Rousseau)

Déjà un an que nous étions revenus à Forks, un stupide patelin suintant l'ennui… Quel exploit !

Jusqu'à présent, nous ne restions jamais bien longtemps au même endroit, nous vivions trop en autarcie, ne nous mélangeant pas avec les humains. Bien évidemment, ce comportement, ainsi que notre apparence physique – le charme vampirique nous rend plus que magnifiques pour les Hommes - leur donnaient des soupçons. Dans ce cas, nous disparaissions du jour au lendemain, pour ne plus revenir.

Lorsque nous avions emménagé à Forks, Carlisle nous avait fait la «morale», nous expliquant qu'en nous rapprochant des humains, en essayant d'avoir des relations amicales avec eux, nous pourrions éventuellement y rester quelques années.

Bien entendu, Rosalie en était très heureuse : elle ne supportait plus ces sempiternels déménagements et devoir recommencer tout à zéro en arrivant dans un nouvel endroit. En général, Rosalie ne pense pas à grand-chose, hormis sa précieuse petite personne. L'égocentrisme à l'état pur.

Carlisle nous avait demandé de copiner avec les humains, les inviter à sortir, organiser des fêtes… Franchement, est ce que j'ai une tête à faire la fête ?!

Ma solitude me plaisait, je la chérissais, même si je sentais bien qu'il me manquait quelque chose. Je me sentais vide ou plutôt j'avais l'impression de ne pas être entier, comme si j'étais le yin et que le yang n'existait pas…

Il faut dire aussi que je suis le seul célibataire de notre clan. Vivre avec trois couples parfaitement unis et fous amoureux était parfois plus que pesant. Mais c'est ma famille.

Même si nous ne sommes pas liés par le sang, même si nous n'avons aucun trait physique en commun – excepté notre beauté époustouflante (un piège à proies idéal), notre pâleur de craie et nos étranges yeux d'or, caractéristique des vampires « végétariens » - nous sommes malgré tout une vraie famille, et j'aime ma famille.

J'avais déjà eu quelques relations avec des femmes de mon espèce, mais il n'y avait jamais eu de sentiments. J'avais également expérimenté la chose avec des humaines, par curiosité, histoire de comprendre pourquoi mes « cousines » de Dénali préféraient les humains. Même si leur chaleur, leur douceur, leur souplesse étaient appréciables, j'avais toujours cette impression de manque…

Mais bon, se vider les burnes de temps à autre, ne serait-ce que pour l'hygiène et éviter de s'emmerder pendant quelques heures, est loin d'être désagréable !

Ainsi, pour faire plaisir à Carlisle et Esmée, nos « parents », Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper et moi nous étions liés avec un petit groupe d'élèves du lycée de Forks. J'avais également accepté de jouer les Don Juan – tant qu'ils ne me demandaient pas de jouer les étalons, ça irait! Il faut bien se dévouer à la mascarade humaine.

J'étais sorti avec Lauren Mallory, mais je l'avais vite lourdée : cette grue, d'une jalousie et d'une méchanceté sans limites me tuait avec ses pensées toutes plus insipides et ignobles les unes que les autres.

Lire dans les pensées peut être un sérieux atout, mais la plupart du temps c'est un véritable fardeau. L'esprit humain est si plat et prévisible, ils ont tous la même chose à l'esprit : argent, sexe et ce besoin incompréhensible d'être et agir comme les autres. Quel ennui !

Ce soir, mes frères, mes sœurs et moi-même étions invités à une fête organisée par Mike Newton, la coqueluche de ces dames – quand celles-ci ne pensaient pas à moi.

Il avait préparé cette soirée pour fêter la fin des cours et présenter à tout le monde la petite nouvelle de Forks : Isabella Swann, la fille de notre dévoué shérif, revenue depuis peu au bercail.

J'avais eu l'occasion de la « voir » dans différents esprits, mais cette vision était faussée, déformée en fonction des fantasmes masculins et de la jalousie féminine.

Les pensées d'Alice me tirèrent de mes rêveries.

_Edward ! N'oublie pas que tu as promis à Jessica que tu passerais la prendre avant d'aller à la fête !_

- Ouais Alice ! Je n'ai pas oublié. Merci de me le rappeler. Lui répondis-je sur un ton las.

Cela faisait quinze jours que Jessica Stanley me harcelait pour que je l'invite à sortir. Et comme par hasard, sa voiture – tout juste sortie de révision – était tombée mystérieusement en panne hier matin. Je lui avais donc galamment proposé de l'emmener à la soirée.

_Houlala ! j'en connais un qui va avoir une soirée plus que mémorable !_

Je me vis alors, dans une vision étrangement juste de l'avenir, avec une jeune femme brune, dans une position plus qu'équivoque…

- Par pitié ! rassure-moi : c'est pas Jessica au moins ? Lui demandais-je, alarmé.

_Non, ce n'est pas Jessica… mais je ne la connais pas. En tous cas, ça a l'air plutôt torride !_

Alice s'éloigna en rigolant, en direction de sa chambre, pour se changer.

Cette vision me perturbait, surtout que je n'étais pas du genre à sauter sur des inconnues. J'adore le Sexe, mais j'ai un principe : pas d'inconnues, des fois que je tomberais sur une folledingue acharnée du sado-masochisme.

Qu'allait-il donc se passer ce soir pour que je transgresse cette règle que je m'impose ?

De toute façon, il ne servait à rien que je me prenne la tête inutilement : on verra ce qu'il se passera en temps voulu !

Apercevant l'horloge du coin de l'œil, je vis qu'il était presque 20 heures. J'avais promis à Jessica que je serais devant chez elle à 20 heures pétantes.

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett partaient de leur côté, dans la décapotable de Rose.

J'allai dans le garage, et montai dans ma volvo. Le ronronnement du moteur me donnait des frissons : j'adore l'ivresse de la vitesse, et encore plus lorsque la voiture répond à mes moindres demandes.

Alors que j'attendais patiemment au volant de ma volvo, qu'elle daigne enfin sortir de chez elle, les pensées de Jessica affluaient dans ma tête.

_Edward Cullen ! Je sors avec Edward Cullen !_

_Les filles vont en baver de jalousie ! Il est trop chaud ! Il est torride ! _

_Toi, gaillard, ce soir tu seras à mes pieds !_

_Cette robe va le mettre dans tous ses états, elle me fait un beau cul et de beaux nichons !_

Rien que d'entendre ses fantasmes désolants, j'en étais déjà malade de cette foutue soirée…

Mais quelle idée j'avais eu d'accompagner une fille aussi pathétique…

J'avais déjà envisagé de sortir avec Jessica, elle est plutôt mignonne, mais avec sa manie de sucer continuellement des bonbons à la menthe, elle avait la même odeur que les vieux qu'on croise dans les maisons de retraite, mâchouillant leurs pastilles vichy.

Elle sortit enfin de sa maison, ouvrit la portière de ma voiture et s'installa sur le siège passager.

- Bonsoir Eddy ! Comment vas-tu? Me dit-elle d'une voix de crécelle, ses cils battant l'air comme ceux d'une vieille pute qui racole.

Bon sang ! Je ne supportais pas qu'elle m'appelle « Eddy ».

- Bonsoir Jessica. Ça va. Pas mal ta robe. Lui répondis-je sur un ton neutre.

Elle portait une robe noire, moulante et assez courte, très échancrée dans le dos et surtout sacrément décolletée. Une robe qui aurait pu être jolie, mais sur elle, c'était carrément vulgaire. On aurait dit qu'elle s'apprêtait à aller tapiner.

_Je le savais que cette robe m'allait à merveille et qu'elle allait lui retourner la tête !_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à ses pensées ; bien sûr, cette idiote le prit comme un compliment.

Bon dieu, pourquoi avait-il fallu que je propose à cette greluche de m'accompagner ?! Le puma que j'avais liquidé la veille avait dû avoir une tare quelconque, je ne voyais pas d'autre explication possible…

Nous arrivâmes chez Mike Newton une vingtaine de longues, très longues, trop longues minutes après. Lorsque je trimballais des humains dans ma voiture, je ne pouvais faire autrement que de me conformer aux limitations de vitesse, ce qui était une vraie torture.

La fête battait son plein, la musique hurlait, tout comme ces ados affligeants qui profitaient de l'absence de chaperons pour se saouler, fumer des joints et baiser dans des coins à l'abri des regards.

« Écouter » leurs parties de jambes en l'air me faisait trop d'envie ; ça faisait un sacré bail que je n'avais pas tiré mon coup, mais de là à me taper Jessica…

Beurk ! Rien que d'y penser, j'en avais mentalement la nausée.

À peine entré dans la maison de Mike, je fus assailli par des dizaines de pensées, toutes focalisées sur la fille Swann.

_Allez, à peine arrivée, il faut que Newton lui mette le grappin dessus ! Manquerait plus que Cullen s'y mette aussi…_ pensait Eric Yorkie.

_Lauren est plutôt mignonne, mais la nouvelle est pas crade du tout. Faudrait que je la sorte un de ces quatre. _Tiens ! Tyler Crowley s'y met aussi.

- Eeeeh ! Edward ! Comment va mon pote !

Je me retournai et vis Seth Clearwater, accompagné de Sam Uley, indiens Quilleutes.

Il y a encore six mois, les Quilleutes n'acceptaient pas le clan Cullen : ce sont des « modificateurs », se transformant en loups géants lorsque des vampires menacent la région. Ils ne nous toléraient qu'à cause d'un traité que nous avions conclu avec leurs arrières-grands-parents, suite à notre régime « végétarien ». Cependant, nous avions tissé des liens très forts suite à une vision d'Alice. Maria, la « créatrice » de Jasper, avait crée une armée de vampires nouveau-nés dans le but de nous éradiquer, et faire main-basse sur la région. Notre seule chance de nous en sortir, vampires et meute, était de nous allier. En deux heures, le problème avait été réglé, et Quilleutes et Cullen s'étaient réconciliés.

- Seth ! Sam ! Comment allez-vous ? Leur demandais-je en échangeant des poignées de main. Jake n'est pas avec vous ?

- Ça va, la routine ! Répondirent les indiens d'un seul homme.

- Quant à Jacob, il va regretter d'avoir préféré le cinéma à la soirée ! Rigola Sam.

- Bah ! pourquoi ? Des soirées comme ça, il y en a déjà eu et il y en aura encore !

- Ah ! Peut-être, mais s'il avait su que Bella serait ici il serait venu : elle est sa meilleure amie depuis des lustres, cependant Jake a toujours eu un petit faible pour elle ! M'avoua Seth.

- Ce n'est que partie remise ! Répondis-je.

_Bon, il en a encore pour longtemps à discuter avec les gars de La Push ? J'en ai marre, je suis venue pour m'amuser, pas pour discuter ! _

- Bon, je vous laisse ! On se voit plus tard ! Dis-je aux Quilleutes.

Tandis que Jessica me traînait dans la salle, les pensées de Mike Newton, au sujet de la petite nouvelle, me parvinrent.

_Putain! Vise moi ce cul! Il est superbe ce cul ! _ Il est toujours plein de finesse celui-là, surtout envers les filles.

Quoique, dans le cas de Bella – elle corrigeait quiconque l'appelait par son prénom – on pouvait faire une entorse à la règle.

Elle se tenait dos à moi, à l'autre bout de la pièce et regardait par la fenêtre, donnant l'impression de ne pas être à sa place au milieu de tout ce monde. Ses épaules étaient voûtées, ses bras croisés l'enserrant fermement. Newton était près d'elle, s'escrimant à lui faire la conversation dans le but de l'amadouer.

Bizarrement, je n'entendais strictement rien émanant de son esprit, comme si aucune pensée ne peuplait son cerveau. En 90 ans, cela ne m'était jamais arrivé… mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? J'avais beau sonder le silence autour d'elle, je ne percevais rien. Étrange… Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ?

Elle n'était pas très grande, environ 1m69, à vue d'œil, ses longs cheveux bruns aux reflets roux coulaient tels une cascade jusqu'à sa chute de rein, la plus belle chute de rein que j'eusse vue de ma vie. Tout simplement magnifique.

Bella avait une taille de guêpe dont je ferai aisément le tour de mes mains. Une cambrure parfaite, ni trop, ni pas assez, des hanches larges que je rêvais de pétrir – bon sang ! Pourquoi je pensais à ça ? - et, comme le pensait si bien Mike, un cul à tomber par terre : rebondi, ferme, pommé, un cul à…

- Bon Eddy, on danse ? S'impatienta Jessica en interrompant mes pensées.

Je la suivis au milieu des autres couples évoluant au rythme de la musique.

Un slow, en plus ! Quelle galère, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de me coller à Jessica…

Je posai mes mains sur sa taille molle tandis qu'elle s'accrochait à mon cou. Son odeur de pastille à la menthe me montait aux narines, quelle infection.

Tout en dansant, je continuais à observer Bella, de mes propres yeux et à travers ceux des autres garçons, sa chute de rein parfaite et son cul divin à faire bander un mort – ce qu'il fit, assurément.

_J'le savais que j'allais le mettre dans tous ses états avec cette robe !_

_Toi, je vais tellement te chauffer que tu vas devenir une bête enragée…_ songea Jessica, tout en se frottant de plus belle contre moi.

Rien qu'à entendre ses pensées, j'en débandai direct.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Et pourquoi il mate Mike comme ça ? C'est pas possible : il est gay ou quoi ?!_

Ah Jessica… si tu savais pauvre fille! Non seulement elle se trompait sur la direction de mes regards, mais elle se méprenait grandement au sujet de ma sexualité.

Tant qu'à jouer le jeu, autant le faire correctement : je me penchai vers elle, l'enserrant un peu plus de mes bras et essayai de l'embrasser dans le cou, mais j'en fus incapable : Pouah ! même sa jugulaire empestait la menthe…

Mike Newton invita Bella à danser.

- Ce n'est franchement pas une bonne idée, Mike, la danse c'est pas vraiment mon truc : je suis d'une maladresse épouvantable, limite handicapée moteur, je risquerais de me casser quelque chose, pire encore, te casser une jambe. Plus maladroite que moi, tu meurs! Lui dit-elle d'un ton coupable.

- Bah ! T'inquiète, on est là pour s'amuser, non ? Lui répondit-il avec un clin d'œil qui se voulait complice. Et te bile pas, Bella, je ferai gaffe à mes pieds !

_Quel cul ! j'vais en profiter de danser avec toi…_ Newton commençait à échafauder des stratégies pour tripoter Bella, soit-disant innocemment.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais le clin d'œil et les pensées de Mike me donnaient des envies de meurtre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il n'allait pas chez moi ce soir ?

Tandis qu'ils s'avançaient sur la « piste » de danse, je vis la figure de Bella, de mes propres yeux, pour la première fois et découvris par la même la huitième merveille du monde.

Elle avait un visage mince en forme de cœur, une peau translucide et d'une pâleur exceptionnelle, presque comme la mienne. Ses grands yeux bruns, couleur chocolat, étaient d'une profondeur abyssale. Généralement, les yeux marrons sont ternes, insipides, mais les siens étaient tout simplement incroyables. Son regard curieux fourmillait de questions et exprimait tous ses sentiments. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais en voyant ses yeux, je me mis à espérer… espérer quoi ? Je n'en savais rien.

Son petit nez retroussé et ses lèvres pleines me donnaient envie de les toucher du bout des doigts, surtout ses lèvres.

Bella rougit, fortement, gênée : elle n'était pas dans son élément au milieu de cette foule. Ses rougeurs donnaient à sa peau de porcelaine une teinte absolument exquise.

Fermant les yeux, j'essayai une nouvelle fois de me focaliser sur les pensées de Bella. Je n'entendais toujours rien, comme si elle possédait une quelconque armure psychique m'empêchant de pénétrer son cerveau. Pourquoi un tel silence ? Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Plus je me focalisais sur ses pensées silencieuses, plus j'étais frustré.

_Bella est vraiment extra, Edward ! Je l'adore ! On sera de très grandes amies toutes les deux !_

Les pensées d'Alice étaient surexcitées au sujet de cette fille, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle me disait ça. J'essayais de sonder l'esprit d'Alice afin de comprendre sa réaction, mais elle se focalisait intensément sur Jasper, comme à chaque fois qu'elle souhaitait me cacher quelque chose. J'ouvris donc les yeux, espérant croiser les siens et découvrir ce qu'elle cherchait désespérément à me cacher.

À cet instant, le regard de Bella croisa le mien. J'eus l'impression de me faire foudroyer sur place. Ce fût comme si nous étions seuls dans cette pièce, elle et moi. Nos yeux s'accrochaient et ne voulaient plus se lâcher. C'était comme si une force magnétique nous empêchait de regarder autre chose que l'autre. Plus je l'observais, plus j'étais attiré, comme aimanté, par Bella.

Quelqu'un ouvrit une fenêtre et un courant d'air tourbillonna dans la pièce, apportant une fragrance extraordinaire ; un mélange floral fait de lavande, de freesia et d'une touche de jasmin : le parfum de Bella.

Ce fut comme si je recevais un violent coup de boulet de démolition en pleine face. Le venin me monta à la bouche, le feu se déclencha dans ma gorge, mes muscles se bandèrent et je n'avais plus qu'une envie : planter mes dents dans sa chair tendre et m'abreuver de son sang.

Cela faisait huit décennies je n'avais plus bu de sang humain, mais celui-là, je le voulais plus que tout au monde. Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer qu'une pareille odeur puisse exister. L'appel du sang se faisait de plus en plus impérieux.

Cependant, je ne chassais pas, je n'avais pas soif et l'endroit grouillait d'humains.

J'inhalais profondément, m'imprégnant de son parfum. Son exquise odeur avait changé, embaumant le musc : elle était excitée…

Nos regards étaient toujours ancrés l'un dans l'autre, tandis que je sentais les émanations de son désir. Je la voulais, non plus pour m'abreuver de son sang ; je la voulais _elle_, je désirais sa bouche aux lèvres pulpeuses, son corps souple et chaud contre le mien. Je voulais la posséder totalement, l'avoir à ma merci pour la torturer de caresses, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me supplie de m'abandonner dans son corps souple et bouillant…

Ses yeux étaient emplis de désir, d'envie, de luxure teintée d'innocence. Bon sang ! Pourquoi désirais-je cette fille à ce point ?

_T'as vu comment il réagit ma fille ? Ce soir, c'est le grand soir! _Rêvassait Jessica.

Inconsciemment, je m'étais plus que rapproché d'elle pendant cet échange de sulfureux regards.

_Mais c'est pas vrai ! Je rêve ! Qu'est ce qu'il a à déshabiller cette pétasse du regard ? Je vais la tuer !_

Les pensées de Jessica étaient plus que mauvaises à l'encontre de Bella.

Mike essaya d'en profiter en laissant l'une de ses mains déraper sur les fesses de sa partenaire.

Notre brûlante connexion visuelle s'interrompit brutalement. Bella toisa Mike, puis ses yeux semblèrent perdus, comme si elle essayait de se remettre les idées en place. Son regard se posa à nouveau sur moi et un petit pli apparut entre ses sourcils ; elle avait l'air perdue dans des souvenirs. Puis peu à peu, ses yeux se teintèrent d'effroi.

Comment une main «innocente» glissant sur son divin petit cul pouvait l'effrayer à ce point ?

Son regard fit la navette entre Jessica et moi à plusieurs reprises. Elle dévisageait cette dernière, terrifiée.

On aurait dit qu'elle avait peur de Jessica… Vu que les pensées de Jessica s'étaient affichées clairement sur son visage, Bella avait dû y lire ses envies de meurtres. Enfin, je ne pouvais que spéculer : les pensées silencieuses de Bella me frustraient de plus en plus…

Bon sang ! Comme je rêverais de comprendre, mais surtout posséder, cette douce créature !

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

ça vous a plu ? Alors REVIEWS ;)


	2. Fièvre

**II – Fièvre**

Bella nous toisa, Jessica et moi, une dernière fois avec frayeur.

- Mike, je ne me sens pas très bien… je sors, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Dit-elle.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Lui demanda Mike avec espoir.

- Non, non. T'inquiètes, je reviens. Lui répondit-elle sèchement.

Bella se libéra des bras de Newton, qui essayait tant bien que mal de la retenir. Elle sortit par la porte de derrière, en direction du jardin.

Je la vis faire une centaine de mètres et s'asseoir à même le sol. Elle tremblait comme une feuille… Elle devait être gelée, la nuit était froide et elle n'avait pas de veste.

Mike se dirigea vers la porte, souhaitant rejoindre Bella. Une fois dehors, il la chercha du regard ; la vue humaine n'est pas aussi puissante que la nôtre, surtout la nuit. Il finit par l'apercevoir et s'approcha d'elle doucement.

Tout en dansant avec Jessica, j'« écoutais » leur conversation.

- Ça va Bella ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme ! S'inquiéta Mike.

- Te bile pas Mike, j'ai simplement eu un petit malaise. Ça m'arrive parfois lorsqu'il y a trop de monde. Lui assura-elle.

Bella mentait très mal ; en répondant à Mike, ses dents s'étaient mises à mordiller furieusement sa lèvre inférieure, signe de nervosité, et elle avait rougi, embarrassée. Elle ne s'était pas sentie mal, elle avait eu peur ; j'en étais persuadé.

- Ouf ! Tu me rassures. Répliqua-t'il.

Il passa l'un de ses bras autour des épaules de Bella – j'avais une furieuse envie de lui arracher son foutu bras – et commença à lui frictionner le dos, tout en fantasmant sur d'autres endroits de son corps qu'il rêverait de « frictionner ». Ses fantasmes au sujet de Bella, tous plus vulgaires les uns que les autres, me rendaient malade.

Bella se raidit.

- Tu as froid, tu trembles. Ça te réchauffe un peu ? se justifia Mike

- Merci, c'est sympa. Lui répondit-elle, un sourcil levé dans une expression septique.

Mike commençait à prendre de l'assurance, les frictions devenant caresses, puis, de sa main libre, il lui effleura la joue.

Fureur, rage, colère et haine se mêlaient en moi. Si ce connard la touchait encore, je lui arracherai le cœur !

- Oh ! Mike ! Ça va pas la tête ? On a pas élevé les cochons ensembles à ce que je sache! Bella était furieuse.

- Désolé, je croyais que…

- Tu croyais quoi ? Que danser avec moi t'autorisait à me peloter ? Tu me prends pour quoi ? Laisse-moi maintenant, s'il te plait.

- Ok, Bella. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Excuse-moi. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas !

Mike se releva, et repartit en direction de la fête, se demandant quelle fille il allait bien pouvoir draguer après son échec avec Bella. Apparemment, pour lui, les filles sont interchangeables… Pathétique.

Bella… Je n'arrivais pas à extraire cette fille de mes pensées, elle m'obsédait. Tout en elle m'appelait, son silence mental, sa fragrance, ses charmantes rougeurs, sa splendeur. Je ne pouvais plus résister à l'appel de cette sirène, je ne voulais plus y résister. Il fallait que je la vois, il fallait que je l'aie.

Je me détachai de Jessica – je l'avais complètement zappé celle-là.

- Excuse-moi, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de répondre, j'étais déjà dehors.

La nuit était très fraîche, et je voyais que Bella tremblait toujours. J'ôtai ma veste, m'approchai d'elle et la posai sur ses épaules.

- Aaaaah ! Cria-t'elle en sursautant.

- Houps ! Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. J'ai seulement vu que tu tremblais. Lui dis-je doucement, histoire de ne pas l'effrayer encore plus

Bella ne me répondit pas ; Elle leva son visage, plongeant ses yeux chocolat dans les miens. Ils flamboyaient de désir et son visage devint cramoisi.

Elle se jeta dans mes bras et m'étreignit. La chaleur de sa peau contre la mienne était tout simplement délicieuse ; son parfum m'obsédait, d'autant plus que ma gorge se mit à me brûler atrocement. Mais la soif de sang n'étant rien comparée au désir grandissant en moi.

Je l'enlaçais à mon tour, d'une main, la plaquant contre mon corps de pierre. Mon autre main se frayait un passage, caressant doucement sa taille fine, remontant délicatement le long de ses côtes, effleurant sa poitrine… Bella soupira et se pressa encore plus contre moi.

À nouveau, j'eus l'impression d'être foudroyé sur place. Je levai la main vers son visage, lui caressant les joues, et ses lèvres douces du bout des doigts. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit et laissa échapper un gémissement. Inconsciemment, mes lèvres de glace se posèrent sur les siennes, brûlantes. J'eus l'impression d'être électrocuté sur place, sa chaleur me consumait. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et sa langue se fraya un chemin à travers mes lèvres, cherchant avidement la mienne. Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de tel ; j'explosai littéralement de désir tandis que nos langues s'emmêlaient avec gourmandise et que je goûtais sa salive à la saveur mielleuse et florale, s'accordant harmonieusement à sa fragrance.

Son corps bouillant se plaqua encore plus étroitement contre le mien tandis que mes mains impatientes pétrissaient ses hanches. Mes lèvres quittèrent les siennes, explorant gloutonnement l'arche délicate de son cou. Je sentais le sang cogner impétueusement dans sa jugulaire ; son cœur, palpitant tellement vite et fort, déclencha ma soif de sang à nouveau. Je me détachai d'elle rapidement, avant de commettre un geste stupide.

Bella me regardait intensément, l'envie se lisait clairement dans son regard.

- On va chez toi. Ce n'était pas une proposition, mais un ordre. Sa voix était rauque, résultat de la tension qui l'habitait.

Je pris sa main tendrement dans la mienne, l'amenant en direction de ma voiture. J'ouvris sa portière, elle s'installa dans le siège passager et, avec beaucoup de difficulté, elle retira sa main de la mienne pour fermer sa portière. Je fis prestement le tour de la voiture – un peu trop vite, peut-être – elle avait déjà ouvert ma portière de l'intérieur.

Je m'installai au volant, sa main chaude se posa immédiatement sur ma cuisse, traçant sensuellement des arabesques du bout des doigts, et remonta délibérément vers ma queue. Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien, elle avait faim, elle avait soif de moi – autant que moi d'elle.

Pressé d'arriver au plus vite, j'appuyais sur l'accélérateur, dépassant les 150km/h.

Arrivé au début du sentier menant à la villa familiale, je bifurquai en direction du chemin forestier menant à mon cottage : pour une fois, celui-ci me servira à autre chose qu'à échapper aux parties de jambes en l'air de ma famille !

La voiture venait tout juste de s'arrêter que j'étais déjà dehors, ouvrant la portière de Bella. Elle se jeta sur moi, ses bras s'enroulant fermement autour de mes épaules, ses lèvres avides s'agrippant aux miennes.

Un gémissement s'échappa de ma gorge, je la pris dans mes bras, la soulevai du sol, l'emportant vers le cottage, sans rompre notre baiser. La porte était déjà grande ouverte – Alice avait certainement dû avoir une vision assez explicite de la situation… Pratique Alice ! À peine entrés, je fermais la porte d'un coup de pied, plaquant Bella contre le mur. Ses jambes s'enroulèrent fiévreusement autour de ma taille, ses hanches se tortillant sur mon sexe, ses lèvres glissèrent jusqu'à mon cou, que sa langue et ses dents attaquèrent. Elle me léchait et me mordillait chaque parcelle de peau accessible.

Bon sang ! Cette fille me mettait dans un état du tonnerre ! Elle poussa un petit cri et frissonna en sentant l'intensité de mon érection, ses mains s'escrimèrent à déboutonner ma chemise tandis que les miennes, caressant sa taille de guêpe, relevaient son Tshirt. Elle leva les bras, m'aidant à retirer son Tshirt, qui rejoignit ma chemise, à même le sol. Je dégrafais son soutien-gorge, en dentelle bleu nuit ; il libéra deux seins magnifiques en forme de poire.

Un grognement sourd s'échappa de mes lèvres tandis que mes mains caressaient ses seins chauds, qui se tendaient sous mes caresses. N'y tenant plus, je plongeais vers sa poitrine, ma bouche se délectant de ses délicieux tétons, je les suçais et les léchais avidement l'un après l'autre pendant que mes doigts les trituraient ; l'arôme et la chaleur de sa peau me rendaient fou.

Je sentis ses doigts s'accrocher à mes cheveux, son rythme cardiaque grimper en flèche, son souffle heurté contre ma joue. Cette fille était encore plus chaude que la braise.

- Edward…. Gémit-elle. Je te veux. Maintenant.

Relevant la tête, je plongeais mon regard dans le sien. Ses yeux mi-clos étaient vitrés par le plaisir.

Ma bouche fondit sur la sienne et ses lèvres brûlantes s'entrouvrirent sous la pression des miennes.

Mes mains quittèrent son exquise poitrine pour agripper ses hanches, tandis que je la portais vers ma chambre.

J'allongeai son corps bouillonnant sur le grand lit, entrepris de lui déboutonner son jeans et le fis glisser le long de ses jambes lisses. Je lui ôtais ses sandales et son pantalon, que je balançai sur le plancher.

Puis mes doigts remontèrent lentement le long de ses jambes et à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, son corps frémissait d'impatience sous mes caresses. J'attrapai du bout des doigts sa culotte – bleu nuit également – et m'empressai de lui retirer ce maudit bout de tissu. Oh putain ! Elle était intégralement épilée… Cette vue m'envoya des décharges électriques dans toutes les parties de mon corps, principalement dans ma queue. Mon érection en devint douloureuse, tellement j'avais envie d'elle.

Bella se redressa brusquement et s'attaqua à mon pantalon. Ses petits doigts fragiles déboutonnèrent mon jeans et firent glisser boxer et pantalon ; ses ongles griffèrent ma peau, provoquant de douces chatouilles sur mon corps de pierre. Je me débarrassai de mes godasses et de mes fringues, surplus inutile.

Je m'allongeai sur le lit, attirant Bella sur moi. Elle était enfiévrée.

Ses lèvres enragées se posèrent brutalement sur les miennes, ses mains chaudes me caressaient les fesses.

Je la poussai doucement, l'allongeant sur le dos. En la voyant ainsi, totalement nue et offerte, je me sentis comme un enfant découvrant ses cadeaux le matin de Noël. Cette fragile petite humaine d'une beauté époustouflante s'abandonnait à moi entièrement, en toute confiance. Mes doigts courraient le long de son corps, de sa gorge délicate à ses seins soyeux, le long de son ventre, jusqu'à son mont de vénus. L'odeur de son désir était de plus en plus forte, elle m'entêtait.

Ses cuisses s'ouvrirent sous mes caresses ; ne tenant plus, je plongeais la tête entre ses jambes, là où son obsédant parfum était le plus fort, et la goûtais avidement.

Comme sa peau était douce ! Mais ce n'était rien comparé à son goût qui s'attardait sur mes papilles. Mes pouces caressaient ses lèvres soyeuses et mes doigts pétrissaient ses cuisses, pendant que ma langue fourrageait dans son sexe, léchant chacun de ses plis et suçotant son clitoris, qui gonflait sous ma langue.

Le souffle de Bella devenait de plus en plus erratique et ses gémissements se succédaient.

Sa chatte était de plus en plus humide, envoûtant nectar uniquement pour moi. Ma main glissa doucement sur son sexe et mes doigts s'enfoncèrent lentement dans cette cavité humide.

Son corps s'arqua sous les assauts répétés de mes doigts et ma langue, ses gémissements devenaient de plus en plus rauques. Ses doigts agrippèrent brusquement la tête de lit ; le fer forgé grinçait sous la pression de ses mains.

- Hmmm Edward ! ! L'entendre gémir ainsi mon prénom me fit complètement planer.

Son corps se raidit, ses mains empoignèrent brutalement mes cheveux, ses cuisses s'enroulèrent fiévreusement autour de mes épaules, et ses hanches se soulevèrent, m'offrant un nouvel angle d'attaque.

Mes doigts continuaient leur œuvre, dans un va-et-vient de plus en plus rapide, tandis que ma langue savourait pleinement son intimité. Cette exquise créature au bord de la jouissance était faite pour moi ; un parfum obsédant, un goût envoûtant, un esprit impénétrable. Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi libre et abandonné. Un feulement d'extase s'échappa de mes lèvres pendant que le la léchais avidement. Son goût unique se révélait encore plus puissant que son odeur, un régal ! Je sentis ses parois se serrer fortement autour de mes doigts au moment où l'orgasme l'envahie.

Elle se cambra violemment en rejetant la tête en arrière, ses gémissements devenaient cris de plaisir. La jouissance lui arrachait des hurlements stridents et la rendait encore plus belle qu'elle ne l'était.

Ses doigts, toujours emmêlés dans mes cheveux, m'agrippèrent, me forçant à me détacher de son magnifique fruit défendu. Son regard voilé plongea dans le mien.

- Prends-moi ! Je t'en prie, prends-moi ! Sa voix se faisait supplique. Qu'étais-je donc pour ignorer une pareille requête ! Je poussais un grognement.

Elle se laissa tomber en arrière, pantelante de désir. Ma langue et mes mains remontèrent lentement le long de son corps, la caressant sensuellement. Mes lèvres prirent les siennes, ses mains se baladaient sur le bas de mon dos, empoignant mon cul avec une force impressionnante pour une si frêle créature.

Je m'allongeais doucement sur elle, en prenant garde à ne pas l'écraser.

- Je t'en prie, maintenant !

Bon sang ! Je n'avais jamais désiré une femme à ce point là ! L'entendre me supplier de cette manière, comme si sa vie en dépendait, agit sur moi comme un déclencheur.

Je la pénétrai doucement, le plus lentement possible. J'eus l'impression de plonger dans un volcan en éruption, et c'était tout simplement jouissif. Elle poussa un long gémissement tandis que je la prenais, me serrant de toutes ses forces contre elle.

Sa peau brûlante m'irradiait, et en sentant son cœur cogner avec acharnement dans sa poitrine, contre la mienne, j'avais le sentiment que le mien battait à nouveau. Quelle étrange – et agréable – sensation !

Je la pénétrais, encore et encore, toujours plus profondément, plus intensément. Ses parois enserraient mon sexe d'une façon que je n'aurais jamais cru possible ; c'était comme si le corps de Bella avait été conçu pour s'accorder parfaitement au mien. Du bonheur à l'état pur, et elle était si mouillée…

Mes lèvres quittèrent les siennes, et se dirigèrent vers son cou délicat. Je sentais la pulsation hypnotique de sa jugulaire contre mes lèvres, son doux sang couler dans ses veines brûlantes. Il promettait d'étancher la soif intense qui commençait à me consumer. Mes lèvres se retroussèrent sur mes dents, le venin me montait à la bouche…

- Encooore ! Ses cris me ramenèrent brutalement à la réalité. J'avais été à un doigt de tuer cette fille…

Elle hurlait tout en claquant férocement son bassin au mien. Et cette foutue jugulaire qui me faisait de l'œil… Non, je ne _devais _pas la tuer, je ne _voulais _pas la tuer. Il fallait à tout prix que j'extirpe cette putain de jugulaire de mes pensées, mais je ne voulais pas me retirer de cette divine créature : je me sentais tellement bien en elle, j'étais tellement bien dans cette fille aussi chaude que de la lave en fusion !

Je la plaquai contre moi, et roulai sur le dos, la laissant me chevaucher.

Si elle fut surprise par ce changement, elle n'en dit rien. Elle plongea son regard brûlant dans le mien et commença à se mouvoir doucement, sensuellement ; La voir ainsi, au-dessus de moi, à m'utiliser pour prendre son plaisir, ses seins bondissant sur sa poitrine, en rythme avec nos coups de hanches, décupla le mien.

Elle se pencha sur moi, agrippa mes poignets, tout en se balançant d'avant en arrière, d'avant en arrière… sans cesser de gémir ; je sentis ses muscles se contracter, elle se crispait de plus en plus, aux portes d'un nouvel orgasme. Elle libéra mes poignets, rejeta brusquement sa tête en arrière, ses cheveux me chatouillant les orteils, et son dos s'arc-boutât, m'offrant un panorama magnifique sur nos sexes enfoncés l'un dans l'autre. Cette vue me mettait l'eau à la bouche et ne fit qu'amplifier les sensations que Bella me procurait avec son chevauchement démentiel. Cette fille, qui avait tout de l'agneau innocent venant de naître, était stupéfiante de sensualité. Et elle m'avait choisi, _moi._

Je posai mes mains sur ses hanches, doucement - ce n'était pas le moment idéal pour lui casser un os – et entrepris de la guider dans ses mouvements. De bas en haut, de haut en bas, en elle, hors d'elle, en elle… Putain ! Quel pied ! Ses cris se faisaient de plus en plus rapprochés et de plus en plus forts, hmmm, quelle douce mélodie… Ma main droite glissa jusqu'à l'intérieur de sa cuisse gauche, incandescente, la caressant tendrement, mon pouce traçant des cercles lents sur son clitoris… Bella se mordait la lèvre inférieure, et se concentrait pour ne pas crier. Je sentis la chaleur monter en moi, je claquai violemment mes hanches contre les siennes, pour m'enfoncer encore plus profondément en elle ; je la travaillais avec un va-et-vient de plus en plus rapide, de plus en plus profond. Elle me chevauchait frénétiquement ; ses parois se crispèrent une dernière fois contre ma queue alors que j'explosai en elle, nos cris se mélangeant. Bella expira et s'écroula sur moi, enfouissant sa tête dans mon épaule. Je poussai un soupir et tournai ma tête pour croiser son regard. Ses lourds cheveux bruns étaient collés sur son visage, ses joues étaient d'une teinte rouge soutenue absolument exquise. Elle ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard brûlant dans le mien. Un immense sourire étirait ses lèvres parfaites.

- Pfff… wahou ! fiouuu ! Les propos de Bella étaient particulièrement incohérents.

- Comme tu dis ! Lui répondis-je avec un sourire en coin.

Elle rougit encore plus.

- Euh… écoute, je… je suis désolée… je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, je…

- Chut ! Ne t'excuse pas. La coupais-je, en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Mais je…

- Pas de « mais », s'il te plaît Bella. Je suis aussi perdu que toi, je ne sais pas non plus ce qu'il m'a pris de me jeter sur toi. Mais je ne m'en excuserais pas, parce que je ne le regrette pas. Ça serait le pire des blasphèmes de dire que je regrette ce qu'on a fait cette nuit !

Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me réponde, mais au lieu de ça j'entendis un souffle ténu : Bella s'était endormie, épuisée, comblée, un magnifique sourire étirant ses lèvres charnues, alors que les premiers rayons du soleil levant pointaient à l'horizon…

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

REVIEWS ;)


	3. Versatile

**III – Versatile**

Je contemplais le lever du soleil, mes mains caressant machinalement le dos de Bella, étendue sur moi. Elle s'était écroulée, repue, et dormait paisiblement la tête enfouie dans mon épaule, ses mains crochetant mon cou. Elle avait l'air tellement fragile et innocente ainsi !

- Edward… huuum… oui, comme ça…

Bella parlait pendant son sommeil. Intéressant. Il faudrait que je mette ça à profit pour essayer de découvrir ses pensées silencieuses… Et apparemment, son rêve avait l'air agréable. Mais surtout, elle rêvait de _moi_…

Pour la première fois de ma longue existence, j'étais envahi par un sentiment de plénitude ; j'avais enfin l'impression d'être « entier », là, simplement étendu sur mon lit et tenant cette fragile et voluptueuse petite humaine dans mes bras. Non seulement je me sentais « entier », mais je me sentais étrangement bien, en sécurité. Et, pour être franc, j'aimais ça.

Les pensées silencieuses de Bella me frustraient énormément, mais pour la première fois de ma vie d'immortel, j'avais pu m'abandonner totalement, et avec délices, dans les bras d'une femme.

Et sa chaleur exquise contre ma froideur de glace était un pur régal…

Je n'en étais pas totalement sûr, mais j'éprouvais quelque chose d'intense pour cette fille. Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti d'aussi fort de toute mon existence… J'aimais ma famille, bien sûr, mais ce que j'éprouvais envers Bella n'avait rien à voir avec ce que je ressentais pour mes parents, mes frères et sœurs. Non, c'était beaucoup plus puissant et beaucoup plus beau. Cette fille venait de chambouler indéniablement et irrévocablement mon existence solitaire et ennuyeuse en l'espace d'une nuit.

Et elle m'avait choisi, _moi_, parmi tous ces humains qui lui tournaient autour… je devais tout mettre en œuvre pour la garder à mes côtés, je voulais qu'elle m'appartienne comme je lui appartenait désormais, je ne pouvais plus le nier. Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions : j'étais un vampire et avais un semblant de vie illimité devant moi alors qu'elle… Je resterai à jamais figé dans mes dix-sept ans, alors qu'elle continuerait sa vie, vieillirait, aurait des enfants, un mari… et j'en étais malade rien que d'y penser. Quoique, si je la transformais, le problème ne se poserait plus et je pourrais la garder à mes côtés jusqu'à la fin des temps… Avant cela, il faudrait que j'envisage de lui parler de l'existence des vampires. Non. Impossible, elle fuirait en hurlant, mais ce serait surtout l'exposer à une mort certaine et sadique : les Volturi n'accepteraient jamais qu'un humain soit au courant à notre sujet et connaissant Jane et Félix, ils prendraient leur pied à torturer ma douce Bella…

Non, je devrais y réfléchir à un autre moment et trouver une façon agréable d'aborder le sujet de sa prochaine transformation…

_Espèce de gros con prétentieux et égoïste !_

_Non, c'est pas vrai._

_Si, et tu le sais ! La tuer pour te la garder, c'est pas de l'égoïsme peut-être ? Et c'est aussi cruel !_

_T'as une autre solution peut-être ? Parce qu'à part trouver une lampe magique, la frotter et faire apparaître un génie qui me transformera en humain, j'vois pas d'autres solutions !_

_Elle est humaine et doit le rester, alors passe ton chemin !_

_Oh ! Ta gueule !_

Pas possible, je devenais vraiment barje si je commençais à me parler à moi-même… Mais ma « bonne conscience » avait raison : j'étais à la fois égoïste et cruel d'avoir de telles pensées.

Ce serait le plus abominable des crimes que de mettre fin à son existence, elle si pure et innocente ! Et si c'était son humanité qui me plaisait autant ?

Perdu dans mes réflexions, je n'entendis pas Alice approcher.

_Edward ? Tu es décent ?_

Elle venait d'entrer dans le cottage, et attendait patiemment que j'arrive.

Je sortis du lit en prenant garde de ne pas réveiller ma douce Bella et enfilai mon jeans prestement. Je sortis sans bruits de la chambre et rejoignis Alice, confortablement installée dans le canapé en cuir devant la cheminée.

- Salut Alice !

- Salut toi ! Me répondit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil. Alors, cette nuit, agréable ?

Si j'avais pu, j'aurai piqué un fard.

- Au fait, Alice, merci pour la porte !

- Heureusement que je l'ai ouverte, sinon cette pauvre porte aurait explosé et tu aurais eu encore plus de travaux à faire. Me dit-elle avec un petit sourire narquois. À ce sujet, sache, mon cher, qu'Esmée est en rogne contre toi.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Humm… disons que tes ébats mouvementés de la nuit dernière nous ont donné matière à réflexion. Et… tu connais Emmett et Rosalie ! Les murs sont cassés et ils ont explosé la verrière. Que veux-tu, la douceur, c'est pas trop leur truc !

- Mouais. Donc, c'est ma faute s'ils se conduisent comme des sauvages en gros ! Pas grave, j'assume ! Et je réparerais leurs dégâts ! Répondis-je en rigolant.

- Bon alors, tu réponds ? C'était comment cette nuit avec Bella ? Et t'as vu l'heure ? Il est déjà plus de 10 heures !

- C'est pas tes oignons ! Je t'en pose des questions sur ce que tu fabriques avec Jasper ? Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ?

- Rien de spécial, je me suis seulement dis que Bella aurait peut-être _très_ faim après votre nuit mouvementée…

Et elle sortit un énorme sac, rempli de viennoiseries et de jus de fruits.

À cet instant, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, et Bella entra dans la pièce, vêtue d'une chemise bleue – décidément, cette couleur s'accordait parfaitement à son teint de porcelaine – qu'elle avait déniché dans mon placard. Ah oui, j'avais oublié : nos fringues étaient éparpillées un peu partout dans le salon !

- Salut ! Me dit-elle avec un petit sourire gêné.

Comment pouvait-elle être aussi timide après la nuit torride qu'elle m'avait fait passer ?

Alice se rua sur Bella et lui claqua une bise sur la joue.

- Salut Bella ! Moi c'est Alice. Comment vas-tu ?

- Salut Alice ! Euh… bien, merci…

- Tiens ! J'ai ramené le p'tit déjeuner. Tu dois mourir de faim, non ? Lui dit Alice avec une pointe de malice dans la voix.

Le visage de Bella tourna au rouge vif, et elle s'empressa d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Elle attrapa le sac, en sortit un croissant qu'elle commença à manger.

Nous bavardions tranquillement, parlant de tout et de rien, rigolant. Bella plongea son regard dans le mien et comme la veille, j'eus l'impression qu'elle me foudroyait sur place.

- J'adore ça quand tes yeux de braise me dévisagent de cette façon… ça me fait tellement d'effet que je n'ai plus qu'une envie : te faire l'amour sauvagement, beauté. Lui murmurais-je dans le creux de l'oreille.

Elle piqua un fard et rit timidement. Ses yeux se firent lubriques, puis ils semblèrent perdus, d'un seul coup. Son regard se figea, comme si elle ressassait de lointains souvenirs, et peu à peu, la stupeur fit place à l'effroi. Elle se leva prestement, envahie par une terreur pure.

Je me levai et m'approchai lentement d'elle.

- Bella ? qu'est-ce…

- Ne t'approche pas ! Cracha-t'elle, la voix emplie de haine. Ne t'approche pas ! Laisse-moi !

Elle se dépêcha d'attraper ses affaires, sans me perdre de vue une seule seconde. Elle était terrorisée et moi, complètement paumé.

Bella se rua dehors, vit que les clefs étaient restées sur le contact de la volvo. Elle se jeta dans ma voiture, la démarra et partit en trombe, me plantant comme ça, sans aucune raisons et surtout, sans explications.

Qu'avais-je bien pu faire pour l'effrayer à ce point ? Et cette haine dans sa voix, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

_Edward, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

- Je n'en sais rien Alice. Répondis-je à sa pensée.

Alice ferma les yeux et se concentra quelques instants. Elle traquait ses visions, bizarrement justes, de l'avenir.

- Hum… non, rien de grave ! Tu vas la revoir cet après-midi, chez elle. Tu lui rapportes sa camionnette et… Houps ! Je m'arrête là ! J'ai pas envie d'en voir plus !

- Tu m'étonnes ! Lui dis-je après avoir vu un aperçu de sa vision : Bella et moi, faisant l'amour chez elle. Mais j'aimerais quand même savoir pourquoi elle est partie aussi vite, et surtout effrayée à ce point ! Mon ton était inquiet. Pourquoi était-elle partie comme ça ? De quoi avait-elle peur ?

Je ne pus me perdre plus longtemps dans mes pensées car Emmett arrivait.

- Toc ! Toc ! Dit-il, hilare. Dis-donc, je pensais pas qu'entre toi et Jessica s'était chaud à ce point là !

- Ce n'était pas Jessica, Emmett, mais Bella Swann. Lui répondit Alice.

- Ah ! Ben mon cochon, je te voyais pas comme ça ! La fille du chef de police, en plus ! Heureusement que les balles ne peuvent t'atteindre et que tu courres vite, parce que s'il l'apprend, t'es mal mon pote ! Me dit-il, s'étouffant de rire.

- Bon ! Ça va ! Tes commentaires, je m'en passerai bien. Lui répondis-je, amer.

- Dis, Casanova, elle a eu peur de la « bête » pour s'enfuir comme ça ?

- Ah ! Ah ! Très drôle, Emmett. T'as fait l'école du rire ?

- Non ! Je suce un clown tous les matins ! En tous cas, je ne te savais pas comme ça ! Me dit-il, entre deux rires.

- Comment ça ?

- Ah ! Ben tout Forks a dû vous entendre cette nuit ! Je suis même sûr qu'on pouvait vous entendre depuis Port-Angeles voir Seattle ! Emmett se tordait de rire et Alice se tenait les côtes. Non seulement vous nous avez donné des idées, mais je suis sûr que dans neuf mois, il y aura une explosion de bébés dans la région !

Je secouais la tête, affligé par leurs commentaires.

- Ouais, bon ça va ! Stop ! Plus de commentaires sur ma vie privée, merci.

- Vie privée, mon œil ! Fallait pas gueuler comme ça si tu voulais avoir une vie privée ! J'ai cru qu'on égorgeait des cochons ! rigola-t'il.

- Pff… et si vous me foutiez la paix cinq minutes ? Ça serait trop demandé ? J'ai des choses à faire, _moi_. Et une voiture à ramener. Dehors !

- Fais pas la gueule ! On y va. Amuse-toi bien Edward cet aprèm'! Ah oui, pour ton information, Bella n'a pas de voiture, mais une vieille Chevrolet à plateau rouge. Me dit Alice avec un petit sourire, tout en poussant Emmett vers la porte.

J'attendis patiemment qu'ils partent ; Emmett était encore tordu de rire. _Celui-là, il m'étonnera toujours ! J'aurai jamais pu croire ça de lui ! En tous cas, j'aurais payé cher pour assister à leur show d'hier soir, ça devait être sacrément chaud-bouillant d'après ce que j'ai entendu…_

Je me rendis dans la salle de bains, adjacente à la chambre, et décidai de prendre une douche. Je n'en avais pas besoin, les impératifs humains ne nous étant pas indispensables. Mais l'eau chaude coulant sur ma peau m'aidait à me calmer et à réfléchir. Pourquoi Bella était-elle partie aussi vite ? Pourquoi avait-elle l'air aussi effrayé ? L'avais-je blessée ? Tout en ressassant ces idées, je repensais aux évènements de cette nuit, à ses gémissements de plaisir, à sa fougue, à toutes ces fois où elle avait murmuré mon prénom, jusque dans ses rêves… Non, je ne l'avais pas blessée. Sûr et certain. Dans ce cas, pourquoi était-elle partie effrayée ?

Je sortis de la douche, m'essuyais et m'habillais. Le délicieux parfum de Bella flottait dans la chambre, ramenant de parfaits souvenirs de la nuit passée.

Je regardai par la fenêtre, le soleil était caché par une épaisse couche de nuages gris. Une journée idéale pour un vampire.

Je sortis du cottage, et courus à travers la forêt en direction de chez les Newton, où Bella avait laissé sa camionnette, une vielle Chevrolet à plateau à moitié délabrée, serrant ses clefs qui étaient tombées de son pantalon dans la main.

Je ralentis à une vitesse humaine avant de franchir les derniers arbres.

Par habitude, je scannais les pensées émanant de la maison des Newton. Hormis les pensées de Mike et de Jessica, la maison était silencieuse. J'eus même droit à un récapitulatif de leurs petits jeux de la nuit dernière… Les aléas de lire dans les pensées !

Mike sortit de chez lui à cet instant, Jessica pendue à son bras. Celle-ci le regardait, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

- Salut vous deux ! Dis-je, affichant un sourire amical.

- Eh ! Salut Edward ! Comment ça va ? Répondis Mike.

- Bonjour Edward. Répondit sèchement Jessica.

_Est-ce qu'il va dire quelque chose parce que je suis avec Mike ? Il doit bien se rendre compte que nous n'avons pas fait que jouer aux cartes cette nuit !_

- Désolé de vous déranger, je viens récupérer la camionnette de Bella.

- Ah ! Ok, pas de soucis. Répondit Mike. Ça va ? Elle est bien rentrée?

- Elle vient juste de partir, mais ça va, elle est bien rentrée ! Dis-je.

Jessica fulminait de jalousie à l'encontre de Bella. Elle n'avait pas digéré la façon dont nous nous étions séparés la veille, et pour être franc, je n'avais pas assuré sur ce coup, j'avais agi comme le pire des mufles en la plantant comme ça pour partir avec ma douce Bella…

Quant à Mike, bien que dégoûté que je lui aie ravi Bella sous le nez, son amour-propre en ayant pris un sacré coup, il était plutôt content de la nuit qu'il avait passé. Et moi, je serrais les dents car cet imbécile avait fantasmé toute la nuit sur ma douce, imaginant qu'elle était à la place de Jessica…

- Euh… j'ai pas beaucoup de temps là, j'ai promis de ramener Jessica chez elle assez vite. Me dit Mike. _Avec un peu de chance, ses parents ne seront pas là et on pourra jouer les prolongations…_

Les souvenirs de sa nuit passée avec Jessica affluèrent en masse de son esprit. Je m'en serais bien passé, franchement…

- Te casse pas la tête, de toute façon, je suis pressé : j'ai une camionnette à ramener !

- Ok ! À plus, alors ! dit Mike

Et ils partirent ensembles, main dans la main. Quelle soulagement de ne plus avoir Jessica et son parfum de bonbon à la menthe dans les pattes !

J'ouvris la portière de la Chevrolet, grimpai derrière le volant, mis la clef dans le contact et démarrai. Le moteur fit un boucan du tonnerre, au point que, surpris, j'en sursautai !

C'était un véritable calvaire de conduire cette épave : impossible de dépasser les 90km/h et surtout, cette bagnole vibrait de toutes parts !

Tant bien que mal, j'arrivais chez Bella. La voiture de patrouille de son père n'était pas là, indiquant clairement que le chef Swann était en vadrouille.

Je ne savais pas trop comment agir au vu de sa réaction ce midi… Tergiversant pendant cinq bonnes minutes, je finis par me décider et descendis du véhicule. Je fis quelques pas et frappai à la porte.

Aucune pensée ne filtrait de la maison, mais j'entendis des pas dévalant l'escalier, un bruit de chute, un « ouille » et la porte s'ouvrit.

Les yeux de Bella étaient écarquillés par la surprise, ses lèvres charnues formant un O passablement comique. Elle portait une petite robe fluide couleur émeraude, qui mettait agréablement ses formes en valeur.

- Salut ! Dit-elle, alors que d'appétissantes rougeurs envahissaient ses joues.

Mes yeux plongèrent dans les siens, et, comme les autres fois, la foudre me tomba dessus brusquement. Il n'y avait plus de terreur dans ses yeux, ni de haine. À la place, j'y lisais chaleur, tendresse, fascination, passion et désir. Je levais lentement une main vers son visage, et caressai ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Les paupières de Bella se fermèrent à ce contact, un sourire étira ses lèvres et un soupir s'en échappa. Ses doigts se saisirent fermement de ma main libre et elle m'attira vers elle.

- Entre. Elle ne dit que ça.

Je franchis le seuil de sa maison, elle referma la porte derrière moi et se jeta dans mes bras.

Mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, avides, affamées. Elle m'embrassa avec une fougue incroyable, ses mains caressaient mon dos, mes fesses, ses doigts courraient sur mon corps et son contact m'électrifiait. J'eus toute la peine du monde à détacher mes lèvres des siennes.

- Ton père…

- Il est à la pêche, me coupa-t'elle. Il ne rentrera pas avant des heures…

Elle m'entraîna jusqu'au sofa, me poussa pour que je m'y laisse tomber, et me chevaucha. Au moment où ses lèvres m'attaquèrent, nous entendîmes un bruit infernal, ressemblant un peu au bruit d'une fusée pendant son décollage, qui nous fit sursauter.

- Foutue machine à laver à la con ! Rugit Bella.

Elle se leva en soupirant et se dirigea vers la cuisine où se trouvait le lave-linge. Elle regarda vite fait le tambour.

- Quelle connerie ! Charlie ne l'a pas assez remplie. Cette fichue machine va tressauter jusqu'à ce que le programme se termine… Bella se lamentait.

Elle n'avait pas terminé sa phrase qu'une idée germa dans ma tête… Avant qu'elle ne puisse avoir le temps de se retourner, je me ruai vers elle à vitesse vampirique, et posai mes mains sur ses hanches.

- AAAAAH ! Tu m'as fait peur ! hurla-t'elle

J'écrasai mes lèvres sur les siennes, la saisis par la taille, la levai et la posai délicatement sur le lave-linge. Bella haletait sous le coup de la surprise et de l'excitation. Mes mains se promenèrent le long de ses cuisses, remontant lentement sa robe. J'étais déjà dur, rien qu'à l'idée de la prendre sur la machine à laver. Bella frémissait d'anticipation, la concupiscence ruisselait de son regard, sa respiration se fit plus lourde, son rythme cardiaque s'envolait. Elle crocheta ses bras autour de mon cou et m'embrassa avec violence. Ses mains glissèrent sur mon torse, mon estomac ; je tressaillis à son contact et soupirai de désir. Cette fragile petite humaine me rendait dingue. Ses mains continuèrent leur cheminement, dessinant sensuellement le contour de mes abdos, descendant jusqu'à ma ceinture qu'elle défit à une vitesse hallucinante pour une humaine. Sa main glissa sous mon boxer et se referma sur mon érection déjà proéminente. Je gémis d'aise dans sa bouche tandis qu'elle me caressait, m'empoignant de toutes ses forces. Putain, comme c'était bon ! Mes doigts remontèrent avidement jusqu'à sa culotte – un petit boxer en dentelle blanche – et s'en saisirent. N'y tenant plus, j'arrachai le tissu humide avec empressement. Bella gémit et frissonna d'excitation. Ma main se posa sur sa chatte, et mes doigts taquinèrent ses lèvres ; elle était déjà trempée, prête pour moi… du bonheur à l'état pur !

- Merde Bella ! tu es si mouillée…hmmm j'adore te sentir comme ça pour moi…

Son cœur accéléra lorsque je pénétrais deux doigts en elle, les laissant aller et venir ; la convoitise éclaira son regard lorsqu'elle baissa mon sous-vêtement d'une main, l'autre étant toujours occupée à me caresser. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille, et à l'instant où sa main baladeuse me lâcha, elle me pressa contre elle à l'aide de ses talons pour me faire plonger profondément en elle.

- Putain Bella ! T'es une vraie tigresse ma parole.

- Tais-toi et baise-moi !

Elle agrippa mes cheveux d'une main pendant que l'autre me serrait contre elle le plus possible. Elle voulait du sexe brutal ? Elle allait être servie. Je saisis ses hanches, la faisant changer de position légèrement ; je pouvais la pénétrer encore plus profondément de cette façon. Je commençais à la travailler selon un tempo soutenu, rythmé par les claquements de plus en plus rapprochés de nos peaux l'une contre l'autre et nos gémissements.

Sa voix suave résonna dans le creux de mon oreille tandis qu'elle me pressait de toutes ses forces contre son petit corps brûlant.

- Je… Je t'en prie E-edward, plus fort !

Je la pénétrais sauvagement, profondément, rapidement, prenant garde toutefois à ne pas la blesser. Ses yeux brûlaient de plaisir et l'extase illuminait son beau visage, sublimant ses traits délicats. J'écoutais sa respiration devenir halètements, ses gémissements devenir suppliques et mon prénom s'échappant de ses lèvres, encore et encore. Il n'y avait pas plus beaux sons dans l'univers, j'étais au Nirvana ! La limite venait d'être franchie ; ses parois se resserrèrent violemment autour de mon chibre, provoquant intensément ma propre jouissance et libérant simultanément nos cris de plaisir.

Nos corps toujours pressés l'un contre l'autre, nous attendions que nos respirations se fassent moins laborieuses. Le lave-linge nous ramena à la réalité lorsque le programme « essorage » se mit en route. Bella éclata de rire et posa ses petites mains sur mon torse.

- Rappelle-moi de toujours mettre une lessive en route à chaque fois que tu viendras ! Sa voix sensuelle pétillait de malice et le vice éclaira son regard.

- Hmm… il y a tout un tas d'autres meubles qui pourraient largement faire l'affaire, tu ne crois pas ?

- Si, mais ils ne vibrent pas ! Son ton plein de sous-entendus me donnait des frissons.

Si elle était partante pour un deuxième round, elle n'aurait pas besoin de me supplier…

Son estomac choisit ce moment pour se faire remarquer en grondant violemment.

- Ah ! C'est l'heure de reprendre des forces ! Tu as faim Edward ?

- Non merci, je me suis déjà gavé avant de venir, mentis-je.

Elle se laissa glisser de la lessiveuse en soufflant, tituba légèrement sur ses jambes maladroites, et se dirigea tant bien que mal vers le frigo. Elle en ouvrit la porte, une main posée dessus tandis que l'autre fouillait frénétiquement l'intérieur du réfrigérateur, tentant de dénicher de quoi rassasier son estomac capricieux.

C'est alors que j'aperçus son étrange bijou. Jusqu'à présent, j'avais été trop obnubilé par Bella pour le remarquer. Un large bracelet en cuir, possédant un fermoir ouvragé en cuivre, enserrait son poignet gauche. Deux kanji japonais – que je mémorisais dans un coin de mon cerveau pour en trouver la signification - et les mots « N'OUBLIE JAMAIS » y étaient gravés. Étant donnée la teinte du cuir, il était évident que les lettres avaient été rajoutées longtemps après les symboles.

Bella referma le frigo et s'approcha de moi avec ce qu'il lui fallait pour se confectionner un sandwich.

- Je n'ai jamais vu pareil bracelet Bella, il est étrange et magnifique.

Elle se figea, et mon cœur mort se brisa en mille morceaux en voyant son doux visage exhaler la souffrance et les larmes couler. Je la pris dans mes bras et commençais à la bercer tendrement.

- Chuuut Bella, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te peiner. Je…

- T…T…Tu n… n'y es p…p…pour riiiien, me dit-elle entre deux sanglots. C… Ce n'est pas ta-ta faute. I-I-Il me fait pen-penser à ma mère.

- Chuuut… Tout va bien, ma douce. Ça va aller, Beauté. Lui dis-je tout en embrassant son front.

Bella se figea d'un seul coup, et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Ses yeux emplis d'une profonde tristesse se firent instantanément durs, elle s'arracha violemment à mon étreinte et une haine violente et sans égales envahi son regard.

- Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai f… Va-t'en ! VA-T'EEEN !

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

J'attends vos REVIEWS ;) !


	4. Souffrance

Hello everybody !

Tout d'abord, un grand MERCI pour vos reviews, elles m'ont énormément touchée!

J'ai donc décidé de vous gâter, en postant plus tôt que prévu le chapitre 4! Si vous êtes sages, le cinquième débarquera peut-être dans la foulée...

à Aizhi : Je suis sincèrement désolée d'avoir dénigré les pastilles vichy, si chères à ton cœur (hi! hi !). En fait, elles me rappellent un petit copain, quand j'étais en seconde, qui était un serial addict de la pastille vichy, à tel point qu'à la longue, j'avais l'impression de sortir avec un bonbon à la menthe... Seb, si tu passes par ici et que tu te reconnais...

Pour ce qui est de l'absence de fautes d'orthographe, il y a deux raisons. La première, j'ai une sainte horreur des fautes d'orthographe, alors je les traque avec acharnement! La seconde : "ne fais pas à autrui ce que tu ne voudrais pas qu'on te fasse". Et puis, peut-être aussi par respect pour le lecteur!

Pour une fic "all human", j'ai déjà quelques idées, mais j'attends d'avancer un peu plus sur "N'oublie Jamais"...

à Annecullen69 : Merci pour ton com' sur les lemons ! Pour info, les deux prochains chapitres n'en ont pas, mais rassures-toi, ils reviendront de plus belle ! ! !

Pour tous ceux qui se posent LA question : est-ce que Bella est bipolaire? allez savoir!! La réponse dans les prochains chapitres ! Arf ! Arf ! Arf ! (rire démoniaque)

**Disclamer :** Twilight et tous ses personnages sont le fruit de la génialissime Stephenie Meyer... Mais "Bella la bipo", elle est à moi ! ! !

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_« Rien n'est plus proche de l'amour que la haine. »_

_Sacha Guitry._

- Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai f… Va-t'en ! VA-T'EEEN !

- Bella ! Calme-toi ! Qu'est-ce que…

- Fous le camp de chez moi, j'te dis !

Le corps de Bella était envahi de violents tremblements, semblables à des spasmes. Elle irradiait la haine par tous les pores de sa peau.

- Bella, je…

- Tais-toi et va-t'en.

- Bella…

Elle recula jusqu'à un placard, sans me quitter des yeux, l'ouvrit et en sortit un fusil de chasse. Elle l'arma, me regarda droit dans les yeux, en pointant l'arme dans ma direction.

- Dé. Ga. Ge.

Elle me tenait en joue, et son regard implacable m'avoua qu'elle n'hésiterait pas un seul instant à faire usage de son arme sur moi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui passer par la tête ?!

Levant les mains en signe de reddition, je reculais jusqu'à la porte, incapable de détacher mon attention de son visage.

J'assistais, totalement impuissant, à un véritable conflit intérieur, entre la haine viscérale émanant de son regard et la souffrance infinie qui déformait son si joli minois… Bon sang, j'aurai mille fois préféré qu'on m'arrache le cœur plutôt que de voir ce profond chagrin sur ses traits ! C'était une véritable torture que d'y assister…

J'eus à peine le temps de sortir de la maison qu'elle me claquait brutalement la porte au nez. Incapable de réagir, je me laissais aller contre la porte, les yeux fermés. Je l'entendis tomber sur le sol, son corps ravagé par de violents sanglots.

- N-N-No-o-on… Nooooon ! M-Mais q-qu'est-ce que j-j'ai fait bon dieu ! J-je suis dé-désoléééee !

Je ne p-peux pas… Je n-n'ai pas le droit…N-Nooon ! Je ne veux plus … J'ai mal… Ô maman, j'ai si mal !

Bella était dans un état proche de l'hystérie. Je ne supportais plus d'être témoin de sa souffrance, il fallait que je réagisse… À l'instant où j'allai ouvrir cette foutue porte, mon portable se mit à vibrer avec insistance. Alice…

- Edward ! N'entre surtout pas ! Tu ne feras qu'empirer les choses ! Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe avec Bella, mais si tu franchis cette porte tu ne la reverras jamais plus, elle disparaîtra purement et simplement, je l'ai vu ! Rentre, s'il te plait, il faut qu'on parle de certaines de mes visions… Viens maintenant ! Te casse pas la tête à récupérer ta voiture, Bella te la ramènera demain. Dit-elle dans un souffle, avant de raccrocher.

Mais qu'est-ce que ma Volvo pouvait bien foutre là-dedans ?

_Crétin ! T'as déjà oublié que Bella est partie avec ce matin ? Elle a les clefs !_

_Euuuuh… Ah ! Ouais, c'est vrai…_

_C'est bien ce que je disais, pignouf !_

Je me dirigeais, à moitié conscient et totalement démoralisé, vers les bois devant sa maison, et une fois à l'abri des regards indiscrets, me mis à courir comme un forcené, espérant que la vitesse amoindrirait ma peine. Je courrais, courrais, courrais… mais la douleur était toujours présente, elle me collait comme mon ombre. J'accélérai, mes pieds touchant à peine le sol à présent, et j'avais l'impression que je pouvais voler, mais le chagrin m'abrutissait, encore et encore.

Je courrais, dévastant tout ce qui se trouvait sur mon passage, traversant les buissons, les ronces. Les arbres explosaient à mon contact, les animaux fuyaient à mon approche. Hormis le souffle du vent provoqué par ma course effrénée, la forêt était silencieuse.

Je venais de franchir la rivière située sur nos terres d'un bond et m'arrêtai brusquement. Voulais-je voir les regards attristés de ma famille ? Voulais-je être seul ? Voulais-je…

Les pensées d'Alice me tirèrent de mes réflexions.

_Edward, tu ne dois pas rester seul, il faut qu'on parle. C'est important. Tu ferais mieux de te changer avant de venir, tes fringues sont dans un état épouvantable… Va au cottage, essaye de te détendre un peu et rejoins-nous._

Me détendre ! Elle est bien bonne celle-là ! Comment pouvais-je m'apaiser alors que la souffrance m'anéantissait par vagues successives ? Je me dirigeais, moralement épuisé, vers le cottage.

En pénétrant chez moi, je fus submergé par l'exquis parfum de Bella. Si seulement je pouvais mourir en cet instant et ne plus avoir mal !

Je ne pouvais plus me le cacher, maintenant : j'étais tombé follement amoureux de cette tendre créature, qui pouvait m'aimer passionnément ou me haïr intensément au gré de ses envies.

De prédateur, j'étais devenu la proie ; Proie de cette envoûtante tentatrice, pris au piège dans sa toile tel un papillon prisonnier d'une veuve noire. Je voulais m'arracher le cœur, je souhaitais qu'on me démembre et qu'on me brûle et ne plus être consumé par la souffrance… Un humain serait mort depuis bien longtemps des suites d'un tel chagrin. Malheureusement, je ne l'étais pas et ne pouvais qu'endurer cette souffrance qui me ravageait de l'intérieur. J'étais malade d'amour... Putain de maladie à la con !

J'inspirais lentement, laissant le parfum de ma douce me pénétrer, et me rendis dans la salle de bains. En détachant ma ceinture, je compris les propos d'Alice au sujet de mes vêtements : ils étaient en lambeaux, quelques morceaux de tissu avaient réussi à tenir, notamment grâce à ma ceinture. Ma course folle en avait eu raison…

L'eau chaude ruisselant sur mon corps, combinée au parfum de Bella commença à me relaxer, tandis que l'incertitude pointait le bout de son nez. Que s'était-il passé ? Qu'avais-je fait ou dit pour que Bella me haïsse à ce point ? Son comportement tellement versatile me laissait pantois, elle qui m'enivrait par sa passion et sa fougue, gémissant inlassablement mon prénom, pour me détester purement et simplement l'instant d'après. J'étais déjà maudit, en raison de ma nature de vampire, mais là, c'était pire encore. Une mauvaise sorcière avait dû se pencher sur mon berceau, à ma naissance pour que je sois victime d'une telle malédiction ! Je ne voyais pas d'autre solution…

J'étais complètement paumé, je ne savais plus où j'en étais, le temps s'était figé, seule la douleur me maintenait.

Une heure après ou peut-être un jour – le temps n'avait plus d'importance - je sortis de la douche et j'enfilai les premières fringues qui me tombaient sous la main. Je me dépêchais de sortir du cottage, ne supportant plus d'être bombardé par les effluves du parfum de Bella, ramenant des souvenirs qui me torturaient moralement et physiquement.

Un toxico, voilà ce que j'étais devenu : j'étais accro, je n'avais pas ma came, mon corps et mon esprit réclamaient leur dose avec insistance, et j'en souffrais terriblement…

Ravalant mes pleurs desséchés, je m'installais au bord de la rivière et contemplais un nouveau lever de soleil, bien différent du précédent. Était-il vraiment possible qu'une seule et unique journée me sépare de cette nuit fabuleuse ?

Bella, ma Bella… Si seulement j'avais pu lire ses pensées et comprendre sa réaction virulente ! J'avais beau me repasser les moindres paroles, les moindres gestes… je n'arrivais toujours pas à saisir son comportement…

Cette fille était un paradoxe à elle toute seule, à la fois fragile et forte, tendre et dure, innocente et sulfureuse, passionnée et haineuse. Elle avait réussi à réveiller les sentiments que j'avais abandonnés avec mon humanité, notamment l'amour et la passion ; en l'espace d'une nuit, elle m'avait sorti de cette torpeur qui m'habitait depuis plus de quatre-vingt-dix ans. Alors que je ne pensais qu'à la baise, par ennui et soucis d'hygiène, elle m'avait emmené sur les chemins de l'amour et de la sensualité. _Ma voluptueuse_ _Bella_…

Perdu dans mes chimères et secoué par des sanglots asséchés, je n'entendis pas Alice arriver. Elle s'assit près de moi et me serra dans ses bras.

- Chuuut Edward, calme-toi… Ça va aller, tu la reverras tout à l'heure, elle viendra à ta rencontre, elle…

- Ah ouais ! Et elle va faire quoi, cette fois? M'aimer passionnément et me planter un couteau en plein cœur ensuite ? Je n'y comprends rien, Alice… Rien ! Je n'ai jamais eu aussi désespérément besoin de comprendre quelqu'un Alice…

- Quelles étaient ses pensées à ce moment là, Edward ? Ça pourrait peut-être t'aider, non ?

- Justement, je n'en sais rien ! Je n'arrive pas à pénétrer ses pensées, je n'ai jamais pu ! C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive…

- QUOI ?! Tu délires ! Tu ne peux pas lire ses pensées ? Vraiment pas ?

- Non Alice, je n'y arrive pas… Elle est complètement… Insonorisée. Comme si elle ne pensait à rien, continuellement !

- Bah merde alors ! Mais je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu n'as pas réagi avant qu'elle ne se mette en rogne… Allez, viens ! On va à la villa. Tout le monde s'inquiète, Edward… Et il faut qu'on parle d…

- Je ne veux pas de votre sollicitude, et encore moins de votre pitié ! Et parler de quoi ?

- Je te le dirai quand on sera rentré. Allez ! Bouge ton cul de là !

Je me levai péniblement, avec l'impression de m'arracher au sol et de peser des tonnes, et suivis Alice. Elle se focalisait tellement sur sa prochaine sortie shopping qu'il m'était impossible de savoir de quoi elle voulait parler…

Le vent se leva, apportant des effluves de puma et de grizzli. Un lance-flammes me brûla la gorge instantanément, mais je n'avais plus soif, la haine de Bella m'avait coupé l'appétit…

Alice se figea un instant, puis se tourna vers moi.

- Va chasser, Edward. Ça ne servira strictement à rien que tu te laisses mourir de soif, crois-moi ! N'oublie pas que Bella passera aujourd'hui ! Et si tu perdais les pédales devant elle ? Réfléchis-y. Allez ! Va chasser et rejoins-nous ensuite.

Alice avait raison, si je ne me nourrissais pas et que le parfum tentateur de Bella me venait aux narines, je risquerais de perdre contrôle. C'était sûr.

Soufflant un bon coup, je fermais les yeux et me laissais imprégner par le fumet du puma. Mon corps se déplaça de lui-même dans sa direction, se tapit au sol et bondit sur le fauve. Mes mains l'empoignèrent solidement et mes dents s'enfoncèrent dans sa jugulaire. Je bus à longs traits, savourant le sang chaud. Je venais à peine de drainer la bête que la folie s'empara de moi. Je dépeçai le puma d'un coup sec, j'arrachai ses membres l'un après l'autre, le décapitai, le réduisis en poussière. Je n'avais jamais été pris d'une telle sauvagerie, ce n'était plus _moi_. La souffrance avait réveillé le monstre que j'avais réussi à museler depuis de nombreuses décennies. Une bourrasque m'apporta un arôme de grizzli ; je m'empressai de suivre sa trace, l'asséchai totalement, et fis preuve de la même barbarie qu'avec le puma. Puis une harde de cerfs passa à proximité et je les attaquais tout aussi férocement. Une véritable frénésie meurtrière s'était emparée de moi, semblant ne plus vouloir s'arrêter…

Une fois comblé de sang, je repris mes esprits. Hébété, je ne reconnaissais pas l'endroit où je me trouvais. Enfin si, en partie. Mais ce petit coin tranquille de la forêt n'avait plus rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait été quelques instants plus tôt, il était complètement dévasté, ravagé par ma folie destructrice. Des arbres étaient arrachés, d'autres pulvérisés, du sang, des poils et des morceaux de ramures des cerfs étaient incrustés dans les troncs, des morceaux d'animaux jonchaient le sol… Une boucherie sans nom, voilà ce que j'avais fait.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait pris ? Je n'avais jamais été pris d'une telle sauvagerie de toute mon existence, même lorsque je me nourrissais d'assassins ou de violeurs. Et là, c'était des animaux innocents qui avaient fait les frais de ma cruauté, un vrai carnage…

Épouvanté par mes actes, je repris, accablé par la honte, le chemin de la villa.

C'était de _sa _faute, si j'étais aussi mal, c'était _elle _la cause de ce massacre, c'était _elle_, _elle_,_ ELLE _!

Ma nature faisait de moi un monstre, mais elle aussi en était un : sans cœur et cruelle, jouissant de ma douleur, s'abreuvant de mon chagrin.

Ah ! Elle avait dû être mante religieuse dans une vie antérieure pour agir de la sorte. Elle ne m'arrachait peut-être pas la tête après une nuit d'amour, mais elle me brisait le cœur…

J'avais beau être en colère et vouloir la haïr comme elle me haïssait, je ne pouvais pas, j'en étais incapable. Non, incapable, je l'aimais trop pour ça…

Franchissant la rivière, je rejoignais les miens, sachant qu'il fallait discuter de sujets que je ne préférais pas aborder…

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

à vos REVIEWS ;) !


	5. Révélations

**Disclamer 1** : Twilight et tous ses personnages sont le fruit de l'imagination de Stephenie Meyer.

**Disclamer 2 **: ATTENTION ! Certains passages peuvent se révéler choquants pour les âmes sensibles...

**Disclamer 3 **: Pas de lemon dans ce chapitre, mais que les adorateurs se rassurent, les lemons seront de retour dès le prochain chapitre !

**Disclamer 4 **: _En hommage à ma Ninou que j'aime. Je pense et penserai toujours à toi, RIP..._

_-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
_

J'eus à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte que je fus assailli par les pensées de ma famille.

_Oh, Edward… Je ne supporte pas de le voir souffrir autant !_ Esmée s'approcha de moi et enroula un bras protecteur autour de mes épaules.

_T'inquiète pas Edward, tu vas voir, ça va s'arranger. Si tu veux, j'irai même lui remettre les idées en place en lui mettant un bon coup de pied au cul à cette idiote!_ Wahou ! Une telle sympathie de la part de Rosalie était un phénomène rarissime. En général, soit elle a besoin de quelque chose, soit ça va mal….

Jasper me regardait avec un air de chien battu, la peine qu'il ressentait à mon égard lui dégoulinait de la tête aux pieds. Bon sang ! Il ne manquait plus que ça : la pitié. Pff…

_Oh putain ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à faire des têtes d'enterrements ? Eddy n'a pas besoin de ça ! Eh man ! Si t'as besoin de te défouler, j'suis ton homme ! Oh puis non, un gros câlin d'ours, ça te fera du bien !_ Emmett me fit un clin d'œil et un sourire qui se voulait démoniaque. Décidément, il ne changera jamais celui-là ! Toujours égal à lui-même : Emmett. Ce mec, je l'adore ! J'ai de la chance d'avoir un frangin comme lui.

Il m'attrapa et me serra tellement fort dans ses bras que mes os commençaient à craquer.

- Eh Em ! Bas les pattes ! Tu fais mal grosse brute !

-Ah ! « Qui aime bien, châtie bien » tarlouze !

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la tarlouze ? Continue comme ça Em et je vais tellement t'enculer qu'à chaque fois que tu vas bailler, on verra la lumière du jour! **1**

- Ahwooouuuuu ! Môman j'ai peur ! Protège-moi du grand méchant Eddyyyyy…

Emmett s'enfuit en braillant, gesticulant comme un possédé sur le bûcher, et alla se cacher dans les jupes d'Esmée. Quel con ! Incapable de me retenir, je ris.

Il se tourna vers moi et me fit un grand sourire._ Ah ! Ben la v'là la réaction que j'attendais !_

Y'a pas à dire, Emmett savait toujours quoi faire pour redonner du baume au cœur.

- Carlisle n'est pas là ?

- Non, il est à l'hôpital. Il devait voir un patient et… se renseigner sur un dossier. Me dit Esmée. J'étais sûr qu'elle me cachait quelque chose. Sa voix avait flanché à la fin de sa phrase et elle ne faisait que se répéter, tel un mantra, « je vais bien, tout va bien ! Je suis gaie, tout me plait ! ». Bizarre…

Je m'installais dans la salle à manger – où plutôt la salle des conseils de famille – et y fus rejoins par les autres. Alice prit la parole en premier.

- Bon, Edward. Faut qu'on parle de choses que j'aie vues. D'abord… Bella fera bientôt partie des nôtres.

- Quoi ? Elle va être transformée ! S'écrièrent Rosalie et Jasper.

- Quand ? Demanda Esmée.

- Par qui ? S'interrogea Emmett.

- Comment ? Dit Esmée.

- J'en sais rien ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que dans peu de temps, Bella sera un vampire.

- C'est ce que tu me cachais à la fête chez Newton ? Je vais la changer, c'est ça ? Mes fantasmes de l'avant dernière nuit revinrent en force : une Bella immortelle que je garderai près de moi jusqu'à la fin des temps…

- Euh… Ouais. Mais… C'est compliqué Edward !

- Comment ça, c'est compliqué ? Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de compliqué : je la mords, elle se transforme. Point barre !

- C'est pas aussi simple Ed… Bon écoute, quand je t'ai « dit » à la fête qu'on allait être de grandes amies elle et moi, je la voyais avec nous tous, heureuse. On préparait même votre mariage !

Bella et moi, mariés ?! Hmm, en y réfléchissant bien, l'idée ne me déplaisait pas du tout, loin de là même… Je la voyais déjà avec une magnifique robe blanche, fluide, mettant ses splendides courbes en valeur…

- Bon ! T'as fini de rêvasser ouais ? J'ai pas fini Eddy… Donc, vision numéro un, elle est l'une des nôtres, vous vous mariez, elle est heureuse. Vision numéro deux… Elle est transformée, mais elle est seule et carbure à la haine.

- Comment ça ?

- Pfff… À chaque fois qu'elle est dans… sa « phase chaudasse »… Je grognais et lançai un regard mauvais à Alice.

- Désolée Edward, je trouve pas mieux niveau comparaison… Donc, lorsqu'elle est dans sa « phase chaudasse », Alice me tira la langue, _tu _la transformes et j'ai des visions de vous deux mariés, heureux et tout le toutim ! Par contre, lorsqu'elle est dans sa « phase glaçon »… Tu n'es plus là. Elle est seule, transformée par je ne sais pas qui, elle souffre et ne ressent rien d'autre que de la haine. Elle est même consumée par la haine, Edward…

- Donc, si je résume bien, quoiqu'il puisse arriver, Bella deviendra un vampire ?

- Oui, sûre et certaine.

- Quand ?

- Huum… Je dirai… D'ici un an ou deux, grand maximum. Mais… Il n'y a pas que ça. Écoute, des visions comme celles-ci, j'en ai eu plusieurs… enfin… je les ai traquées... Une bonne centaine en l'espace de 24 heures pour être précise. Et elles sont toutes identiques : soit vous êtes ensembles, soit vous ne l'êtes pas. Et… Il y a un détail récurrent, qui diverge selon son avenir éventuel… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis sûre qu'il a son importance…

- Quoi, Alice ? Quel détail ?

- Euh… Dis-moi, est-ce que… Tu as vu le bracelet de Bella ?

- Oui, je l'ai vu.

- Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est ? Ou qui lui a offert ?

- Non. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il lui rappelle sa mère. Pourquoi ? En quoi est-ce important ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais… dans toutes mes visions où vous êtes ensembles, je n'ai plus jamais vu ce bijou. Jamais ! Par contre, à chaque fois que je vois son avenir solitaire, elle a toujours son bracelet au poignet. Je suis sûre qu'il a son importance dans ce changement d'avenir !

- Quoi ? Quel bijou ? Il est comment ce bracelet ? Demanda Rosalie.

- Je n'ai jamais vu un objet aussi étrange, Rose. Lui répondis-je. C'est une large bande de cuir, avec un fermoir en cuivre assez compliqué. Il y a deux petites chaînes sur le fermoir et une espèce de clapet. J'avais jamais vu un truc comme ça, avant ! Et… Il y a aussi des Kanji japonais et les mots « N'OUBLIE JAMAIS » qui sont gravés sur le cuir…

_C'est bizarre… Un bracelet ? On dirait une vague description d'un coll…_

- Quoi Jazz ? Tu as déjà vu quelque chose comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Lui demandais-je, interrompant ses pensées.

- Euh… Disons que ça ressemble assez à des colliers que j'ai déjà vu, mais je ne suis pas certain que ce bracelet ait la même signification que les colliers… Jasper se trémoussait, mal à l'aise.

- Vas-y, Jazz ! Crache le morceau !

- Ben… Disons que… J'ai assisté à certaines chosesun jour, à Dénali… Euh… En fait, j'ai gaulé par accident Irina et Laurent, et Kate et Garrett pendant… des _petits jeux _sexuels.

- QUOI ?! VAS-Y ! RA-CONTE ! RA-CONTE ! RA-CONTE ! Emmett trépignait sur place, tapant des mains, à l'affût d'un nouveau scandale.

- Ben… J'ai vu les filles et… À part un collier en cuir autour du cou, elles étaient complètement à poil et… à genoux, en train de... Enfin bref, ils sont dans des… relations « dominant-dominée », Irina est la _soumise _de Laurent, et Kate, celle de Garrett.

- Soumise ? Comment ça, Jasper ? Esmée était complètement ébahie, bouche-bée d'apprendre que ses amies tuaient le temps de cette façon.

- Ben… En gros, elles _appartiennent_ à leurs _maîtres_. Et les colliers qu'elles portent sont des colliers de soumission, qui représentent leur statut, leur engagement et la relation qui les unis. Sur les leurs, il y avait les initiales de Laurent et de Garrett, ainsi qu'un symbole. J'ai fait quelques recherches par curiosité et en ai vu d'autres exemples sur Internet, mais par contre, je n'y ai pas vu de bracelet, et encore moins de mots. J'ai vu des blasons, j'ai vu des symboles… mais pas de phrases.

- Non mais dis donc, Jasper Whitlock ! Comment ça se fait que tu te sois renseigné sur le net au sujet de ces trucs ? Lui demanda une Alice rageuse et sidérée à la fois.

- Ben… J'avoue que l'idée de t'en mettre un autour du cou et de faire de toi mon esclave sexuelle est plutôt alléchante ! Lui dit-il, un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

- OH PUTAIN ! OH PUTAIN ! OH LA PUTAIN DE SA RACE ! S'écria Emmett. Bon, venant de Kate, ça m'étonne pas trop, j'ai toujours trouvé qu'elle avait des penchants bondage et compagnie. Ben quoi ! Z'avez pas vu le pied qu'elle prend à électrocuter les gens ? Mais alors Irina, ça m'troue l'cul ! Elle est tellement coincée cette nana, que j'ai toujours dit qu'il fallait lui retirer ce foutu manche à balai qu'elle s'est carrée dans l'anus ! RhoooOOO, j'y crois paaAAAaas ! ! !

- D'après toi, Jazz, Bella serait une soumise ? Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Elle est tellement innocente !

- Non Edward, je t'ai dit que son bracelet _ressemblait_ aux colliers de soumissions, pas qu'elle était une soumise. De toute façon, si _réellement _elle était une soumise, elle n'aurait pas couché avec toi, sans l'aval de son « maître ». Tu parlais de symboles, ils signifient quoi ?

- Ça, j'en sais rien Jazz ! J'ai reconnu des kanji japonais, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'ils disent…

- Là, tu me vexes Eddy ! S'énerva Emmett. Ben alors boubourse, t'as oublié ma période manga ?

_Période manga ? Mais oui ! Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ?_

_Parce que t'es qu'un abruti !_

_Oh ta gueule, toi !_

Picasso a eu sa période bleue, sa période rose… Emmett aussi a ses périodes…

Emmett, lui, se tape des délires par « périodes »… Et parfois, c'est très lourd…

Un jour, il a eu sa période « lapdance », et on a tous eu droit à des shows chaud-bouillant, n'importe où et à n'importe quel moment de la journée ! Il a eu également une période « paillardes », qui a – malheureusement pour nous - durée une année entière, pendant laquelle il nous braillait du matin au soir « la grosse bite à Dudulle », « la digue du cul », « la fille du bédouin » et j'en passe… Il est aussi passé par une période « psychédélique », au cours de laquelle il s'amusait à donner du LSD à ses proies, avant de les tuer, pour en expérimenter les effets. Emmett sous acide, c'est tout un poème…

Mais là, sa période « manga » allait me rendre service !

Je me levai de ma chaise et allai chercher du papier et un crayon, près des ordinateurs. Je reproduisis à l'identique les deux symboles, et lui tendis la feuille.

- Hmmm… Celui-là c'est « bijin », ça signifie « beauté ». Et celui-ci, c'est… « Kyoujun »… _Merde ! C'est pas possible…_

- Oui Emmett ?

- Kyoujun, c'est l'obéissance, mais dans le sens de la… soumission… Désolé mec.

Non ! Je n'y croyais pas… Bella ne pouvait pas être une soumise. Impossible ! _De toute façon, si réellement elle était une soumise, elle n'aurait pas couché avec toi, sans la permission de son maître. _Je ressassais les paroles de Jasper et non, Bella ne pouvait pas être une soumise, elle ne se serait pas donnée à moi comme ça, sinon ! Puis ses paroles déformées par les sanglots me revinrent en mémoire. _Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait bon dieu ! Je ne peux pas… Je n'ai pas le droit…_

NON !

- Bah… conneries ! En tous cas, je comprends mieux pourquoi elle s'est enragée hier matin, nous dit Alice. Rappelle-toi Edward, elle s'est sauvée au moment où tu l'as appelée « beauté » !

- Mouais, c'est plausible… et hier après-midi, pareil, elle était furieuse après que je l'ai appelée « beauté »… Quel con !

- Mais tu ne le savais pas, Edward ! Tu n'y es pour rien ! Me réconforta Esmée en me frottant le dos.

- Si ça se trouve, on fait fausse route à propos de ce bracelet ! Elle l'a peut-être trouvé par terre ou acheté dans une brocante ! Dit Rosalie.

- Et comment savoir ? Quand j'ai abordé le sujet avec elle, elle en a pleuré, me disant que ça lui rappelait sa mère…

- Jacob Black ! S'écria Alice. Lui le saura! Bella est sa meilleure amie.

J'allai téléphoner, mais Alice se figea au même moment, perdue dans une vision nébuleuse.

- Non ! Il vaudrait mieux que ce soit moi qui l'appelle, Edward. Au passage, c'est pas très sympa de ta part…

- De quoi, Alice ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai _encore _fait !

- Hum… Jacob est amoureux de Bella depuis des années, il le prendrait très mal que tu l'appelles pour parler de tes problèmes de cœur avec elle…

Merde ! Quel abruti ! _Elle est sa meilleure amie depuis des lustres, cependant Jake a toujours eu un petit faible pour elle_ … J'avais complètement zappé les paroles de Seth Clearwater ; j'avais trahi mon pote…

_T'es vraiment le roi des cons ma parole !_

_Et alors, tu crois que je m'en rappelais peut-être ?_

_Voilà ce que c'est que de penser avec sa bite !_

_Oh la ferme ! Va te faire mettre !_

Alice se leva, alla jusqu'au téléphone et composa le numéro de Jacob. Quant à moi, je faisais les cents pas, en attente de quelconques révélations au sujet de ma douce.

- Salut Jake ! C'est Alice Cullen, comment vas-tu ?

_Salut la naine ! Bien et toi ? Eh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Va y'avoir de la castagne ?_

- Nooooon ! Rassure-toi ! En fait, je t'appelle au sujet de Bella Swann.

_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? QU'EST-CE……_

- STOP ! Pas de panique !! En fait, j'ai eu une vision, Bella et moi allons être de très grandes amies !

_Ah ouais ?! Cool ! Tu verras, elle est extra Bella !_

- Ça, j'en suis sûre ! En fait, je t'appelle parce que j'ai eu une vision au cours de laquelle je la faisais pleurer…

_QUOI !_

- Non ! T'inquiète ! Je ne lui faisais pas de mal, je lui parlais simplement de son bracelet en cuir. Tu l'as déjà vu ?

_Ça pour le voir, je l'ai vu ! Mais pourquoi elle en pleurait ?_

- Dans ma vision, ça lui rappelait sa mère…

_Sa mère ?! Ah ! Ah ! Elle est bien bonne celle-là !_

- Comment ça ? Ce n'est pas sa mère qui le lui avait donné ?

_Du tout ! C'était son petit ami qui lui avait offert !_

- Bella a un petit ami ?

_Plus maintenant, ils ont rompu après la mort de Renée si je me souviens bien._

- Et tu le connaissais ce mec ? Tu l'avais déjà vu ?

_Non, jamais. Bella m'en avait parlé quelques fois, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu. En tous cas, elle avait l'air sacrément accro ! Elle m'avait invité à Chicago il y a un an et demi, c'est à peine si je l'ai vue ! Et quand elle était là, elle avait toujours un sourire débile aux lèvres et caressait machinalement son bracelet. Je sais pas ce que ce mec lui faisait, mais vu son air con, ça devait être des choses torrides !!_

- Aaaaaah ! D'accord, je comprends mieux ma vision maintenant. En fait, elle pleurait à cause de son ancien petit-ami…

_Connaissant Bella, sûrement ! C'est une vraie fontaine cette fille ! Trop sensible !! Bon, Alice, le prends pas mal, mais je dois te laisser, j'ai des trucs à faire !_

- Pas de blèmes mec !

_Passe le bonjour à la famille, d'accord ? Et dis à Eddy qu'il faudra qu'on se fasse une sortie entre mecs un de ces quatre ! Une testostérone-party, y'a rien de mieux !!_

- Ok ! J'y manquerai pas ! Passe le bonjour de notre part à tout le monde ! Bye Jake !

_Bye la naine !_

Alice raccrocha le combiné et se tourna vers moi.

- Pourquoi elle te parlait de sa mère ?

- Mais j'en sais rien Alice, rien !

Nous nous étions tous réunis dans le salon, à l'écoute de la conversation téléphonique qui venait de se dérouler. Rosalie se laissa tomber lourdement sur le sofa, suivie d'Alice.

À cet instant, une voiture quitta la route et s'engagea sur le chemin menant à la villa. Au bruit du moteur, je reconnus la Mercedes de Carlisle. Les pneus crissèrent une dernière fois sur les graviers et la voiture s'immobilisa. Esmée alla ouvrir la porte et mon père entra, le regard grave.

Carlisle était au téléphone, apparemment en conversation avec l'un de ses confrères.

_Mon Dieu ! Quelle horreur… Comment des choses pareilles peuvent-elles être commises ? Pauvre enfant…_

De toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, Carlisle était le seul qui me bloquait ses pensées en énumérant mentalement la liste complète des anti-hémorroïdaires et des anti-diarrhéiques. Dans le genre chiant, on fait pas mieux, rien de tel pour vous dégoûter de lire dans les pensées.

- Oui, et encore merci Docteur House **2**. Ce fut un plaisir de discuter avec vous, même si j'aurais préféré que cela se fasse en de meilleures circonstances. Bonne journée à vous aussi, au revoir cher confrère.

Carlisle raccrocha le téléphone et se tourna vers Jasper. Il le regarda avec insistance et aussitôt, un nuage de calme m'atteignit. Emmett s'approcha de moi et me poussa vers le sofa où mes sœurs étaient déjà assises. À peine assis, Alice passa un bras autour de mes épaules et Rosalie posa une main sur mon genou. Mon corps se tendit.

_Houlala ! Ça pue ! C'est pas normal toute cette gentillesse !_

_Mais non, ils ont de la peine pour toi !_

_Non, j'te dis que ça pue !_

_Oh ta gueule ! J'suis suffisamment à la ramasse comme ça !_

Carlisle s'approcha du canapé et s'assit sur un pouf, face à moi. Toute la famille se resserra autour de moi. Ouais… ça commençait vraiment à puer. Mes poings se serrèrent.

- Edward, je… je ne sais pas comment te dire ça, mais j'ai appris certaines choses… Je… Ça ne va vraiment pas te plaire, c'est…. Oh ! Je ne sais même pas comment en parler, c'est tellement difficile ! Entendre mon père chercher ses mots nerveusement me fit haleter d'inquiétude.

Qu'avait-il donc à m'annoncer de si terrible pour que mon calme artificiel, provoqué par Jasper, se transforme en léthargie ?

Carlisle avala sa salive, mal à l'aise. J'étais incapable de lire ses pensées, totalement anesthésié par les effluves de torpeur qui émanaient de Jazz…

- Je… Je m'inquiétais pour toi, Edward. Nous tous, d'ailleurs ! Quand Alice nous a expliqué la façon dont Bella t'avait traité, je me suis demandé si… elle n'avait pas de problèmes psychologiques… La façon qu'elle a de passer de la joie à la peine m'a amené à me demander si elle n'était pas… bipolaire**3**. Elle a perdu sa mère depuis peu, je me suis dit qu'il y avait peut-être un rapport, qu'elle faisait une dépression nerveuse. Carlisle se passa les mains dans les cheveux, il avait l'air exténué.

- Edward, repris mon père. J'ai eu quelques renseignements au sujet de Bella Swann, par l'un de mes confrères de l'hôpital de Chicago. Il semblerait… euh… il est avéré…. Oh ! C'est tellement dur à raconter ! Carlisle geignit. L'angoisse s'empara de moi devant la difficulté que mon père avait à parler. Qu'avait ma Bella !

- Edward, tu sais que la mère de Bella est morte il y a six moix. Eh bien… Bella en a été témoin.

En fait… Elles avaient décidé d'aller dormir à la belle étoile sur la plage, au bord du lac Michigan et… elles ont été sauvagement agressées…

_Non !_

- Elles ont été frappées à mort avec des objets contendants. D'après le… médecin légiste… il se pourrait que ce soient des coups de baramine… Seigneur ! Presque tous les os de la mère de Bella étaient brisés et… non, je t'épargne l'état de ses organes…

_Non ! Non !_

- Par « chance », elle est morte quasiment immédiatement d'une rupture d'anévrisme. Elle n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de souffrir… Bella… a assisté au meurtre de sa mère, elle avait été ligotée et bâillonnée et… a vu le forcené s'acharner sur le cadavre de sa mère. Bella a… Oh Edward ! Bella a été…

_NON !_

Carlisle souffla un grand coup.

- Cet animal l'a ravagée, Edward… Son état a nécessité plusieurs points de suture et trois mois d'hospitalisation… Au moins, elle n'en gardera pas de séquelles physiques…

Un feulement furieux s'échappa de mes lèvres au moment où je compris les paroles de mon père…

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! Je me levai brusquement, prêt à tout casser, quand je fus plaqué au sol, retenu par cinq solides paires de bras.

_Ça ne servira à rien, fils. À rien. Bella a besoin de toi…_

- Je le trouverai ce fils de pute ! J'la vengerai ! Même si je dois y passer l'éternité, mais j'le trouverai ! J'lui ferai bouffer ses couilles !J'lui ferai bouffer sa bite ! J'lui ferai bouffer ses tripes ! C'est qui ? C'EST QUI CE BATARD ???

- On… on ne sait pas, Edward… Elle était totalement abrutie par les coups, elle…Elle avait une hémorragie interne, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang… C'est un miracle qu'elle soit encore en vie… Des jeunes sortaient d'une boîte de nuit et ont voulu prendre un bain de minuit, le malade les a entendus, il a pris peur et s'est enfui… Il n'y avait aucun témoin et apparemment, Bella a occulté toute cette soirée… La police n'a pas réussi à lui mettre la main dessus, le kit de viol n'a rien donné de concluant…

Les pensées de Rosalie étaient déchaînées. _Il faut que tu sois là pour elle ! Ne la laisse pas tomber ! Et surtout, ne lui fais pas de mal où je t'éclate la tête !_ De violents souvenirs de l'agression de Rosalie affluèrent en masse dans mon esprit, et le désir de tuer s'était réveillé en elle : elle voulait crever la pourriture qui s'était acharnée sur mon ange. Mais comment pouvait-elle croire que j'oserai blesser ma douce ? J'étais incapable de lever ne serait-ce que le petit doigt sur ma Bella !

Si seulement j'avais pu être là…

Mon pauvre amour avait été victime d'un sadique, avait assisté au meurtre de sa mère, et ne se rappelait de rien… On lui avait volé son innocence et sa pureté. Je mourrais à petit feu, j'avais mal pour elle en essayant d'imaginer ce que ce taré lui avait fait subir… J'en avais des nausées… Et moi qui me prenais pour un monstre sans nom… Quelle ironie !

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « apparemment » ?

- Eh bien… Quand elle a repris connaissance, les médecins, les inspecteurs de police, les psychologues… tous ont essayé de lui expliquer ce qu'elle avait subi… Tout ce dont elle dit se rappeler, c'est du meurtre de sa mère. Le cerveau humain est un organe très particulier. Lorsqu'une personne est témoin – ou victime – de telles atrocités, il est très fréquent qu'une amnésie partielle en résulte. Par autodéfense, l'esprit se refuse à évoquer ces moments difficiles, mais si brefs qu'aient été ces instants, ils réapparaîtront toujours, sous forme de cauchemars ou d'hallucinations. Ce qui me dérange, dans le cas de Bella, c'est l'absence totale de ces manifestations inconscientes ! Elle a repris le cheminement normal de son existence, ses notes en cours n'ont pas changé, elle a rencontré ses ami(e)s… Bref _rien _n'a changé. Ce n'est pas une réaction « normale » suite à une agression de cette ampleur. Ni dépression, ni colère, ni cauchemars. Rien ! Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ce soir là… Elle est restée trois mois à l'hôpital pour se remettre de ses blessures, est retournée au lycée pour passer ses examens et elle a emménagé ici. Hormis son père et son beau-père, personne n'est au courant et personne ne doit savoir. Mais son comportement m'intrigue, et m'a amené à me demander si Bella est _réellement _amnésique… Enfin, je ne peux que supposer ! Quoiqu'il en soit, physiquement elle n'a aucune séquelles… mais psychologiquement, personne ne le sait. Elle est peut-être brisée…

Je me dégageai des étreintes de ma famille et m'assis sur le sofa. J'étais…vidé, crevé. Tellement épuisé que j'aurai pu en dormir… La tête penchée entre mes mains, mes doigts passant et repassant dans mes cheveux, je tâchais de digérer les informations de Carlisle. Je n'y arrivais pas… Comment un homme pouvait-il s'acharner à détruire quelque chose d'aussi précieux que Bella ? Parce qu'apparemment c'était ça, elle était détruite, à l'extérieur et à l'intérieur. Un monstre lui avait souillé son corps et volé son âme. Je comprenais mieux toute cette haine qu'elle ressentait…

- Et moi, Carlisle, je te dis que Bella va très bien ! On l'a vue à la soirée ! Et même hier matin, quand je suis passée les voir, elle riait ! Elle est forte cette fille ! S'énerva Alice. Pour elle, Bella était déjà sa meilleure amie et elle n'avait qu'une envie, celle de broyer joyeusement la tête de ce malade.

- Est-ce que tu crois que je… qu'on a… que j'ai pu lui faire _revivre _ce qu'elle a vécu ? J'étais paniqué à l'idée d'avoir pu la blesser à nouveau.

- Oui… Non… Peut-être, je n'en sais rien en fait. C'est possible, oui. Cela expliquerait pourquoi elle te rejette aussi violemment. Mais…

- Voyons Carlisle ! Tu crois vraiment qu'elle se serait jetée _une deuxième fois_ dans les bras d'Edward s'il lui faisait revivre son viol ? Et tu crois qu'elle se jetterait dessus si elle ne voulait pas qu'il la touche?

- Peut-être pas ! Elle a enfoui ses sentiments tellement profondément… On ne sait pas…

- Oh si, on sait ! Rugit Rose. Ça détruit une personne un acte aussi monstrueux ! J'en sais quelque chose depuis le temps… Et ça détruit l'entourage ! C'est pour ça qu'elle te haït, Eddy, j'en suis sûre. Vivement qu'on retrouve cet enfant de salaud, j'lui apprendrai comment je m'appelle !

Carlisle se tourna vers moi une dernière fois et posa ses mains sur mes épaules.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, Edward, sois très prudent avec Bella Swann, fais très attention à elle. Cette enfant a déjà connu plus d'atrocités que nécessaire…

1 – Tiré du film « Bernie », un monument du cinéma français ! !

2 - Désolée ! J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… Hi ! Hi !

3 – Vous l'avez voulu ? Vous l'avez eu ! !

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

J'attends vos REVIEWS ;) ! Merci


	6. Rendezvous

Hellooo°°° everybody ;)!

Encore MERCI pour toutes vos reviews, elles me vont droit au coeur!

Pour vous récompenser et ne pas rester sur une note dramatique, je poste le chapitre 6 en avance !

Que tout le monde se rassure, même si "Bella la bipo" a un passé tragique, il y aura un "happy end", vous vous en doutez bien ! ! !

A l'origine, le chapitre 5 - et le passé de Bella - ne devait pas du tout receler d'éléments aussi durs, mais c'était ma façon de rendre hommage à ma meilleure amie, disparue trop tôt...

Pour ceux qui se demandent combien de chapitres mon histoire va comporter, la réponse est "j'en sais que dalle !" Une vingtaine? une trentaine ? Le temps qu'il faudra pour que le dénouement se fasse... agrémenté de lemons bien corsés, évidemment ;p!

En tous cas, je ne m'éterniserai pas en longueur sur NOJ, car je souhaite débuter une autre fic, "all human" cette fois-ci, et peut-être aussi une suite de "Révélation", de mon cru ! Aaaah, l'insomnie, ça rend service parfois...

Pour info, je change de FAI ces jours-ci, et risque donc d'avoir une interruption de ma connexion internet pendant quelques temps. Je ne pourrais donc peut-être pas upper le prochain chapitre avant une dizaine de jours...

**Disclamer 1 **: Twilight blablabla personnages blablabla appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

**Disclamer 2 **: Les répétitions et les allitérations contenues dans le POV de Bella sont intentionnelles, je préfère préciser...

BONNE LECTURE !

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_"Le sexe est le cerveau de l'instinct", André suarès_.

J'étais complètement abruti par la discussion qui venait de se dérouler. Avant que je ne puisse réagir, le téléphone sonna et Esmée alla décrocher.

_C'est elle Edward ! _M'avertit Alice.

- Oui, allô ?

_Bonjour ! Euh… Excusez-moi de vous déranger, pourrais-je parler à Edward s'il vous plait ?_

- Bien sûr, ne quittez pas. EEEDWAAAAAAARD ! Esmée s'obligeait à gueuler comme une marchande de poisson à chaque fois qu'on recevait un coup de téléphone. Comme si on avait besoin de ça, compte tenu de notre ouïe particulièrement fine ! J'étais sûr qu'on pouvait l'entendre jusqu'à Dénali...

Je me saisis du combiné, et m'aperçus que tout le monde sortait afin de me donner un peu d'intimité.

- Ouais ?

_Salut Edward ! Euh… C'est Bella…_ Sa voix été gênée.

- Salut toi !

_Écoute, je… J'ai ta voiture, j'ai oublié de te rendre les clefs, je… Je suis désolée.._

- Ne t'inquiète pas de ça ! Tout va bien ?

_Oui. Non. Je… Écoute, je suis vraiment, sincèrement désolée pour hier, je… Je voudrais m'excuser, je me suis conduite comme la dernière des garces avec toi, je.. Tu ne le méritais pas... Je… Je comprendrai parfaitement si tu ne le voulais pas, mais est-ce qu'on pourrait se voir ? Cet aprèm' ? J'aimerai te parler…_

- Cet aprèm ? Pas de problèmes. Et je veux te revoir, Bella. Crois-moi. Sa respiration se fit plus rapide et son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine lorsque j'eus fini ma phrase.

_Ok ! Euh… Je ne sais pas comment venir jusque chez toi, je… je n'ai pas trouvé votre adresse…_

- Hmm… Dis moi plutôt vers quelle heure tu souhaites arriver et je te rejoindrai sur le pont de la rivière Callawah. Ça sera plus simple que de t'expliquer le trajet ! Ça, c'est sûr. Trouver la maison dans ce foutoir de forêts et de montagnes était une vraie galère !

_Super ! Hmm… Il est midi… Vers 14heures, ça t'irait ? Ou plus tard si tu préfères… _Son ton ruisselait d'impatience et d'espoir. Elle voulait réellement me voir. Bon sang ! J'étais excité comme un gamin qui vient d'avoir sa première pipe !

- 14 heures, c'est parfait ! Je t'attendrai sur le pont, Bella.

_Ok ! Je… À tout à l'heure Edward._

- À tout' Bella !

Je l'entendis souffler à plusieurs reprises dans le combiné, puis elle raccrocha.

J'étais perdu sur mon petit nuage ; Bella souhaitait me voir, elle ne m'en voulait pas ! D'ici deux heures, j'allais pouvoir tenir son petit corps souple et chaud entre mes bras, poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, explorer l'arc délicat de son cou avec ma langue, laisser mes mains gambader de ses épaules, son dos jusqu'à ses cuisses soyeuses et mes doigts baladeurs trifouiller toutes les parties les plus sensibles de sa personne… Ah, c'est malin ! À laisser libre cours à mes fantaisies, je me retrouvais avec une gaule pas possible… Et vu mon état, une bonne douche bien froide s'imposait avant que je ne puisse voir ma Bella ! Bella…

Il fallait que je réfrène mes ardeurs, il était hors de question que je la blesse à nouveau. Rosalie avait raison, mon ange devait être détruit… Comment pouvais-je être aussi con et ne penser qu'au sexe après eu vent du calvaire de ma douce ?!

_Parce que c'est pas un cerveau qui te dirige, ducon, mais une bite !_

_Oh ! Va chier !_

Non. Je ne devais plus baiser avec Bella, il était hors de question que je lui fasse revivre l'horreur qu'elle avait subie… J'allai être tendre, doux, gentil, mais tant que ma belle n'aura pas tourné la page – et je l'aiderai à le faire – je devrai me contenter de ma main droite… Et accessoirement la gauche pour changer…

- Ne fais pas ça, Edward. Bella a besoin de toi !

- Quoi Alice ? Qu'est-ce que je ne dois pas faire ?

- Je ne sais peut-être pas lire les pensées, _moi_, mais j'anticipe l'avenir ! Et ça serait une bourde monumentale que tu ne la touches plus ! Elle se sentira rejetée et ça sera terrible pour elle !

- Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre ! M'écria-je, tout en priant qu'Alice n'ait pas eu une vision de moi en train de me branler sous la douche…

- Justement ! Elle souffrira d'autant plus si tu ne poses plus les mains sur elle !

Rosalie arriva et me donna un coup de coude joueur dans les côtes.

- Écoute Ed, si Bella prend les commandes, laisse-la faire ! Me dit-elle. Elle se sent en confiance avec toi, elle n'agirait pas comme cela sinon. Elle a besoin de temps, de patience et d'amour, et c'est toi qu'elle a choisi pour l'aider à surmonter… ça.

- Mais je ne veux pas la blesser !

- Tu sais, au début de notre relation, Em est passé par des moments difficiles, et moi aussi… Mais s'il n'avait pas été là, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue… Sois là pour Bella, promets-le moi !

- Je serais toujours là pour elle, Rose. Je l'aime ! C'est dingue, je l'ai rencontrée il y a à peine deux jours, mais je ne peux plus vivre sans elle…

- Eddy amoureux ! On y croyait plus ! On pensait que tu allais continuer à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge ! Alice et Rosalie riaient. Bon, on te laisse, c'est l'heure du repas !

Mes sœurs sortirent, me laissant seul avec mes pensées. Les frangins luttaient dans le salon, sous le regard attendri d'Esmée, et Carlisle lisait un ouvrage de neurologie dans son bureau.

Comment devais-je agir avec ma douce ? D'abord, suivre les conseils de Rose et Alice et laisser Bella agir comme elle le souhaite. Et si c'est mon corps qu'elle désire, je le lui offrirais sur un plateau d'argent !

_Et voilà ! Qu'est-ce que j'disais ! Pas capable de penser avec autre chose que sa queue celui-là !_

_Non ! C'est pas vrai !_

_Mais si ! Faut toujours que tu ramènes ça au cul !_

_Non j'te dis !_

_Han ! Bah pourquoi t'as pas été foutu de suivre tes principes alors?_

_Heeeuuuu…_

_Le « je ne couche jamais avec une inconnue dès le premier soir », t'en fais quoi ?_

_Beeeeeeen…_

_Et elle te sert à quoi cette règle ? Ne pas tomber sur une adepte du sadomasochisme !_

_Ouais, et alors ?_

_Et alors quoi ? La soumission ça ne fait pas partie du BDSM, peut-être ?_

_Bella n'est pas adepte de ces machins-là !_

_Alors pourquoi elle a un bracelet qui ressemble étrangement à un collier de soumission ?_

…

_Ah !_

_Oh ! Ta gueule !_

Y'a pas à dire, je devenais vraiment cinglé si je commençais à m'engueuler avec moi-même… Depuis que j'avais rencontré cette fille, j'étais devenu… cinglé en fait.

Plus rien n'était pareil depuis que j'avais croisé son regard.

Mon petit univers bien ordonné : la musique, la baise, la famille, les gonzesses, la chasse, la branlette, les études… était complètement chamboulé.

Plus rien ne comptait, plus rien n'avait de sens. Mon existence fade et ennuyeuse avait été sublimée par cette simple petite humaine, et se résumait entièrement à elle.

Magnifique. Envoûtante. Fascinante. Tentatrice. Sensuelle. Mystérieuse.

Oui, surtout ça… Bella Swann était une énigme que je n'arrivais pas à résoudre, et j'ai une sainte horreur des puzzles inachevés… Sa beauté sans fard et ses immenses prunelles couleur chocolat m'avaient tout de suite captivées, et ses pensées silencieuses m'avaient ensorcelées… Son corps semblait être conçu pour s'adapter au mien, en parfaite harmonie l'un dans l'autre… Bref, Bella était tout ce que j'attendais. Elle aura mis le temps pour arriver – 90 ans, c'est pas rien quand même ! – mais c'était elle que je voulais… Et je la voulais pour l'éternité…

Cependant, son esprit impénétrable était un vrai casse-tête et toutes ces zones d'ombres qui l'entouraient me laissaient perplexe… Elle, tellement versatile dans ses sentiments ! Chose que je pouvais comprendre, maintenant, elle devait en vouloir à la population mâle de la Terre entière… Par contre, j'étais déchiré à propos des visions d'Alice… Pas que l'idée qu'elle devienne un vampire me répugne, loin de là ! Au contraire, je pourrais passer une existence sans limites avec elle, et je ne pouvais que fantasmer dessus… En plus, il y aurait des côtés loin d'être négligeables : le sexe avec Bella étant 1000 fois meilleur que tout ce que j'avais vécu jusqu'à présent – humaines et non humaines inclues - j'ose à peine imaginer ce qu'elle me réserverait une fois transformée !

Mais… Ça ne m'empêchait pas de me poser des questions…

En quoi ce foutu bracelet pouvait-il avoir une incidence sur _notre_ avenir ? Était-il vraiment ce que Jasper considérait comme un objet de soumission ? Possible… Nous avons tous nos côtés sombres... Mais dans ce cas, elle ne pourrait pas être _ma _Bella, elle serait à un autre, son ex petit copain apparemment…

Non. Je n'y croyais pas, je n'imaginais pas Bella appartenant à quelqu'un, se soumettant à la volonté d'un autre. Elle aimait trop diriger les opérations pour ça… Et je voyais très mal cette fille, innocente comme l'agneau qui vient de naître, versée dans le BDSM et réclamer pour qu'on l'attache et la fouette. Quoique, je ne serais pas contre l'idée de la menotter, la bâillonner et la torturer de caresses… et elle n'aurait pas besoin de me supplier deux fois !

Non, il y avait autre chose avec ce bijou, et il fallait que je trouve pour ne pas perdre ma Bella…

Je levais les yeux et m'aperçus que le soleil avait changé d'angle.

Je regardais l'heure, il était 13h30… J'avais encore assez de temps avant de voir ma douce et décidai d'aller me prendre une douche bien froide, histoire de calmer mes ardeurs avant de la retrouver. Bon sang ! J'étais excité comme un gosse le matin de Noël à l'idée de la voir !

Bella's POV

Mais quelle conne !

Et dire que j'avais cru que prendre une douche bien chaude allait me calmer…

J'ai pris la route après ma toilette, persuadée que la Volvo d'Edward roulait à la même allure que ma camionnette. Et bien non, elle est plus rapide. BEAUCOUP plus rapide…

Résultat, il est 13h30, je suis au point de rendez-vous – une autre erreur mais c'est plus fort que moi - et je suis excitée comme une puce…. Il faut que je me calme, et vite, sinon dans cinq minutes, je vais hyper-ventiler dans la voiture et Edward devra me conduire aux urgences ! Et il a mieux à faire que ça… Surtout s'il me laisse participer… NON ! Je ne dois pas penser comme cela !

Allez, quelques mouvements de respirations abdominales et des pensées agréables devraient réussir à me détendre… Allons-y !

Hmmm….

Hmmm… Hmmmm…

_Son étrange regard or qui me fascine et dans lequel je me noie… Ses cheveux bronzes si soyeux qui glissent si facilement entre mes doigts… Ses grandes mains tellement froides, et pourtant qui me brûlent, s'accordent parfaitement à ma poitrine, les moulant comme une seconde peau, si douces et si brutales à la fois… Mes tétons roulant si aisément entre son pouce et son index… Ses longs doigts me faisant subir mille et une divines tortures, allant et venant dans ma fente, jouant avec mon petit bouton de nerfs… Son long corps ferme idéalement adapté au mien… Son petit cul si… Si… Oh putain ! Son petit cul si parfait ! Quel régal de le pétrir de mes mains… _

Non ! Je ne dois pas penser à ça, je ne peux pas !

_Ses mains qui me caressent, à la fois timides et audacieuses… C'est un virtuose, utilisant mon corps comme un instrument de musique, nos gémissements, nos cris de jouissance, les claquements de sa peau glaciale contre ma peau de braise se transformant en une symphonie enflammée… Et ce corps, CE corps !_

NON ! Stop ! Je ne dois pas penser à tout ça ! Mais c'est plus fort que moi, je n'y arrive pas… Un seul regard et j'étais prise au piège… Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne le veux pas. Pas après _ça_…

Et ça fait mal, parce que je le veux. J'en ai une putain d'envie, si terrible qu'elle me rend folle ! Mais je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas le droit !

_Ses lèvres si douces, et son haleine si glaciale et si sucrée… Sa langue si passionnée glissant contre la mienne, et si curieuse et si fougueuse, faisant vibrer et chanter mon corps, même dans les endroits les plus insoupçonnés... Et ses doigts… Hmmm… Ses doigts…. C'est à peine s'il m'effleure que mon corps vibre déjà… Et la sensation de sa peau contre la mienne, le feu contre la glace, si étrange et si naturelle ! Et lorsqu'il glisse en moi d'une façon tendre, brutale ou passionnée… Son corps s'emboîtant si idéalement dans le mien, comme les deux moitiés du même puzzle… _

STOP ! Je ne peux pas me permettre de penser à Edward de cette façon… Je ne dois pas ! Je ne devrais même pas être là à l'attendre… Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ! Des larmes commencent à rouler sur mes joues, je n'arrive pas à les retenir. Je dois prendre une décision, mais j'en suis incapable. J'ai beau combattre, je n'y arrive pas…

_Je me consume sous son toucher… Sa langue me fait chavirer, me noyant sous des sensations que je ne connaissais même pas… Ses longs doigts me transportent, ils m'emmènent au Paradis… Ou alors en Enfer, tellement je brûle sous ses caresses… Et son odeur… Hmmm… Son odeur m'enivre… Son parfum m'apaise et me déchaîne… Il m'intoxique, il est ma came… Et le merveilleux goût de cannelle, de poire et de miel de sa peau sur ma langue… Et son regard si pénétrant, donnant l'impression de déchiffrer mon âme… Son regard or assombrit par le désir… Ses prunelles si noires, tout à coup, comme s'il crevait de se repaître de moi… Et ce que je ressens lorsqu'il est en moi… Et sa queue… Hmm… Si divine ! Longue et ferme et épaisse et si pâle… Qui va et vient et me transcende… Si glaciale dans mon corps bouillant… Une sensation si bonne… Hmmm… Sa qu…_

NON ! ! ! Je n'ai pas le droit de penser à Edward comme ça… Mais j'en ai assez de le combattre, je n'en peux plus… Et les larmes coulent, de plus en plus. Mes pleurs ne veulent plus s'interrompre et redoublent de vigueur… C'est la guerre…

La guerre à cause d'Edward…

La guerre entre mon corps, mon cœur et ma raison…

Mon corps l'appelle. Mon corps le réclame. Avec acharnement, mon corps a faim du sien. Mon corps est fait pour le sien. Mon corps est irrémédiablement attiré par le sien, aspiré par son magnétisme. Mon corps veut Edward…

Mon cœur le désire. Mon cœur bât pour lui. Mon cœur l'exige. Mon cœur s'envole au son de sa voix. Mon cœur bât frénétiquement lorsqu'il me touche. Mon cœur explose d'une overdose de sentiments. Mon cœur aime Edward…

Je le veux, je ne vois plus que lui. Je revis grâce à lui. Edward…

Alors que mon corps et mon cœur ne cessent de crier, de hurler « Edward ! », ma raison les bâillonne…

Alors, mon corps et mon cœur pleurent, dévastés par le chagrin… Ma raison m'interdit tout…

Je veux Edward, mais je ne le devrais pas. Je n'en ai pas le droit, je le _Lui_ dois…

Edward ne sait pas et je ne veux pas qu'il sache… Il ne voudrait plus de moi, je le sais, j'en suis sûre… Je suis maudite, je suis indigne…

Mon corps et mon cœur souffrent de ne pas avoir Edward, ils le réclament avec insistance… Mais ma raison prend le dessus et musèle mes désirs…

Si tu savais à quel point j'ai besoin de toi, Edward !

Et les larmes se font intarissables. Les tremblements m'emportent… Ma tête tombe sur le volant, entre mes deux mains qui sont déjà crispées dessus… Les sanglots s'emparent de moi, semblant ne plus vouloir cesser…

Je ne peux pas… Je n'ai pas le droit… Je suis désolée Edward…

À l'instant où deux bras fermes et glacés m'enlacent et m'enfouissent le visage dans une épaule, je me sens enfin entière… Mon corps et mon cœur se libèrent…

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

REVIEWS ! REVIEWS ! REVIEWS !;)


	7. Interruption

J'ai récupéré ma connexion plus tôt que prévu, mais mon petit monstre de 4 ans a cru bon de farfouiller dans le PC et je galère pour récupérer les chapitres 8 et 9... ça a déjà été l'horreur pour retrouver le 7ème! Mais bon, je pense que d'ici ce soir, j'aurai retrouvé tous mes fichiers! Vive "recovery files"!

Un grand merci pour vos reviews!

Pour ceux qui me l'ont demandé,** BDSM** signifie **B**ondage **D**omination **S**oumission/**S**ado **M**asochisme.

Je me doute que vous devez être un peu perdus dans ma fic, vu tous les éléments dévoilés dans le 5ème chapitre, mais s'il n'y a pas d'intrigue, il n'y a pas d'histoire! Continuez à vous creuser les méninges, vous ne trouverez pas! AH! AH! AH!

Bonne lecture tous ;)!

**_Disclamer_** : Twilight blablablablabla Stephenie Meyer.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Edward's POV

On peut dire ce qu'on veut, une douche ça fait du bien !

En tous cas, celle-ci m'avait surtout permis de me remettre les idées en place…

Une fois séché et habillé, je sortis du cottage. J'avais encore un peu de temps devant moi avant notre rendez-vous, mais je décidai de partir maintenant. On ne sait jamais, peut-être que Bella sera en avance ?

Je courrais à travers les forêts et regardais en direction du pont. Un éclat argenté me frappa l'œil… Je me focalisais sur ce point et aperçus Bella dans ma Volvo, sur le petit chemin de terre en contrebas du pont. Oui, apparemment elle avait eu la même idée que moi. Comme quoi, les grands esprits se rencontrent !

J'accélérai le mouvement, pressé de prendre ma douce dans mes bras. À environ 500 mètres de mon véhicule, j'entendis des sanglots déchirants et mon cœur se brisa : ma Bella était secouée par de violents sanglots, la tête sur le volant et ses mains le serrait tellement fort que je craignais que ses jointures, si blanches à cause de la tension, ne se brisent...

Une fois arrivé à la voiture, j'ouvris prestement la portière passager et enlaçai mon ange, lui enfouissant le visage dans mon épaule.

- Chuuuut Bella. Lui murmurais-je dans le creux de l'oreille. Calme-toi, ma douce.

- Maintenant que tu es là, ça va aller… Souffla-t'elle entre deux larmes.

Ses bras agrippaient mon cou, tandis que ses petits doigts jouaient dans mes cheveux et caressaient ma nuque.

- Tu es sûre, Bella ? Tu ne préfèrerais pas que je te ramène chez toi et qu'on se voit une autre fois ?

Proposition totalement hypocrite, puisque je la voulais avec moi et maintenant… Mais j'avais tellement mal de la voir dans cet état !

- NON ! S'écria t'elle, catastrophée. Non, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien… Je pensais seulement à quelques petits trucs désagréables et qui me tracassent… Mais ça va, maintenant. Tu es là. Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir !

Elle leva un visage radieux vers moi, illuminé par un immense sourire. Ses yeux, rougis et bouffis par les pleurs, pétillaient d'une joie sans égale, même si une étincelle de douleur entachait son si beau regard. Son doux visage luisait de larmes et leurs flots commençaient à se tarir.

Je pris son visage en coupe dans mes mains et entrepris d'assécher ses larmes avec mes lèvres.

Elle ferma les yeux, se mit à soupirer d'aise sous mes caresses et je sentis ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire. Bella entortilla ses doigts dans ma tignasse, me maintenant fermement en place, avec une force que je n'aurai jamais crû possible de sa part. Elle posa sa bouche chaude sur la mienne. Hmmm… Cette sensation était tout simplement divine, je ne m'en lasserai jamais… Elle me mordillait tout doucement et commença à suçoter goulûment ma lèvre inférieure. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et lorsque sa langue vint à la rencontre de la mienne, je la laissais venir avec un plaisir indicible… Nos langues menèrent un combat acharné ; en gentleman, je la laissai gagner… Puis nos lèvres se séparèrent, nous étions tous deux à bout de souffle… Posant tendrement mon front contre le sien, je la laissais reprendre sa respiration, elle était à court d'air. Quant à moi, je tentais tant bien que mal de calmer mes halètements… Embrasser ma douce me mettait dans un tel état !

- Hmm… Ça m'a manqué, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ! Me sussura-t'elle dans le creux de l'oreille.

- Détrompe-toi, je sais très bien ce que tu ressens… Tu m'as manqué au point que j'en devenais dingue, Bella !

- Si tu savais, Edward… Si tu savais à quel point j'ai besoin de toi !

J'irradiai littéralement de joie en entendant ses paroles. Bella avait autant besoin de moi que moi d'elle ! Ma joie, cependant, fut de courte durée lorsque je vis son visage qui exhalait la souffrance.

- Bellaaaa ! Qu'as-tu ? Tu as mal quelque part mon ange ? J'étais complètement paniqué à l'idée de l'avoir blessée de quelque manière que ce soit.

- NON ! SI ! Aaaah… Je souffre parce que j'ai besoin de toi justement ! Murmura-t'elle.

Je ne comprenais rien à ses mots. J'étais complètement paumé… Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez elle ?!

Tout à coup, son regard se fit décisif. Elle renforça sa poigne dans mes cheveux et plaqua ses lèvres tremblantes contre les miennes, puis elle pivota sur son siège de manière à pouvoir bouger librement.

La façon dont elle m'embrassait était étrange, d'un côté j'adorais ça, mais de l'autre, ça m'effrayait… Ce baiser recelait tellement de sentiments contradictoires !

Passion (énormément de passion même), colère, fougue, désespoir, ferveur, peur, besoin, violence.

Elle y mettait toute son âme et tout son cœur. Elle m'embrassait comme si… Comme si sa vie en dépendait… Ou… Comme si elle voulait se punir… Voir… _Me_ punir… Il y avait tellement de violence dans ce baiser…

Alors je le lui rendis, en y insufflant _mes _sentiments pour elle…

Amour, ferveur, adoration, passion, fougue, besoin, vénération.

Bella y fut très réceptive. Elle gémit dans ma bouche et elle rendit les armes…

Je l'attirai contre moi, autant que les sièges nous le permettaient, et la pressai contre moi. Elle était tellement souple, et si chaude contre mon corps de pierre…

J'avais beau avoir eu le plaisir de goûter ses lèvres et son corps à plusieurs reprises, je n'arrivais toujours pas à m'habituer à cette impression d'être électrocuté sur place, lorsque sa langue s'enroula sensuellement à la mienne… Et surtout, je ne voulais pas m'y faire un jour.

Chaque baiser était nouveau, chaque caresse était inédite. Chaque fois que j'avais ma douce dans les bras était différente de la précédente, et je ne m'en lasserai jamais.

Plus je la voyais, et plus mon amour pour elle croissait de manière exponentielle.

J'étais comme un cocaïnomane, qui devait augmenter sa dose à chaque fois pour avoir son flash, j'étais un camé de Bella…

Ses petites mains se firent baladeuses, caressant ma nuque, effleurant mes épaules, et se posèrent sur mon torse. Elle me poussa contre le siège passager et ses mains quittèrent ma poitrine…

_Dommage…_

… Et commencèrent à farfouiller au bord des sièges. Avec un sourire machiavélique, elle fit reculer le siège passager où j'étais installé et actionna la molette permettant de l'abaisser.

_Non ! Pas dommage ! Génial !_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en saisissant ses intentions crapuleuses et j'avais l'impression que ma bite dansait la conga dans mon futal.…

Bella balança ses chaussures et se tortilla sur son siège pour retirer son jeans et se rua sur moi, m'allongeant sur le siège. Elle m'embrassait avec fougue et ses mains explorèrent mon torse, mon estomac, mes abdos et descendirent jusqu'à la lisière de mon jeans, tandis qu'elle ondulait lascivement des hanches.

Ses yeux étaient mi-clos et l'envie se lisait clairement dans son regard.

Mon érection déjà bien réveillée se fit douloureuse, coincée dans mon boxer et mon pantalon… Bella devait, elle aussi, lire dans les pensées car elle déboucla ma ceinture et je sentis le bouton de mon pantalon sauter sous la pression de deux petits doigts experts… Elle libéra ma queue déjà bien durcie de mon calbut avant de faire glisser mon boxer et mon pantalon le long de mes jambes ; je levais les hanches pour l'aider dans la manœuvre…

Dans cette position, allongé sur mon siège, je pouvais profiter pleinement de la vue idéale que j'avais de Bella. Elle me chevauchait toujours, se frottant sensuellement contre moi et son regard brûlant plongé dans le mien m'envoya des frissons jusque dans mon chibre. Elle commença à déboutonner son chemisier avec une lenteur délibérée, sans me quitter des yeux. J'étais dans un état d'excitation du tonnerre et, à en juger par l'humidité imprégnant son boxer en dentelle, Bella était dans le même état que moi… Hum quel bonheur !

Et cette fragrance de musc combinée à son envoûtant parfum m'envoyait déjà au septième ciel ! Hmmm… Si seulement je pouvais embouteiller son odeur !

Mes mains remontèrent lentement le long de ses cuisses jusqu'à son bassin et s'enroulèrent à son boxer. Agrippant le tissu délicat, je ne la quittais pas des yeux tandis que j'arrachais son sous-vêtement.

- Dommage, je l'aimais bien celui-là ! Me dit-elle, son expression affichant une petite moue coquine.

- On ira t'en acheter d'autres, ensembles… Je frémissais d'envie à l'idée d'emmener Bella dans une boutique de lingerie fine. Je rêverai de la voir essayer tout le stock du magasin rien que pour moi…

- Fais gaffe que je ne te prenne pas au mot !

- Oh si, fais-le ! J'en rêve ! Je t'en supplie, fais-le !

- Hmmm… Tu rêves de quoi ? Me faire défiler en sous-vêtements rien que pour toi ? M'acheter des trucs si sexy que j'en rougirais à l'idée de les porter ? Ou me culbuter dans une cabine d'essayage ?

- Les trois ! Et en plus, petite allumeuse, tu me donnes des idées…

- Hmmm… Tais-toi et occupe-toi de mon cas, plutôt ! Le vice dans sa voix et son regard me rendait fou…

Avec un sourire malicieux, elle fit sauter les deux derniers boutons de son chemisier et le laissa tomber derrière elle. Mes mains allèrent d'elles-mêmes vers son soutien-gorge pour en défaire les agrafes, mais Bella me donna une petite tape sur les mains et claqua sa langue contre ses dents…

- Non non non! Aujourd'hui, je dirige les opérations, et toi tu te laisses faire… Sussurra-t'elle d'une voix sexy en diable.

Merde ! Rien que le son de sa voix me rendait complètement dingue !

Et son petit air vicelard n'arrangeait rien, à part m'envoyer des décharges électriques dans tout le corps et me demander quelles douces tortures elle allait encore pouvoir m'affliger...

Bella me chevauchait toujours, en roulant des hanches, tandis que ses mains gambadaient sur mon ventre, y laissant des traînées bouillantes, puis elles descendirent jusqu'à mon pubis, où elle s'amusa avec mes poils… Je frémis d'anticipation et ma queue tressauta à plusieurs reprises, impatiente à l'idée de se loger en elle…

Elle remonta lentement ses mains le long de son ventre, se caressant du bout des doigts sans jamais quitter mon regard, jusqu'à sa poitrine. Elle défit les agrafes de son soutien-gorge, le laissa tomber derrière elle. Ses seins magnifiques, libérés de toutes entraves, révélèrent ses appétissants tétons déjà bien durcis…

- Bellaaaa !

- Je pensais que tu aimais ma lingerie. Me dit-elle d'une petite voix timide que contredisait la luxure qui noyait son regard.

- Ouais, j'adore te voir en sous-vêtements… Mais je préfère te voir toute nue !

- Hum… Heureusement que les vitres de ta voiture sont teintées, alors !

Bella suça ses index, l'un après l'autre, puis les laissa glisser le long de son cou, jusqu'à sa poitrine et caressa ses magnifiques pointes dardées du bout de ses doigts. Elle me regardait droit dans les yeux, tout en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure et ondulait des hanches, en prenant garde à ne pas me laisser la pénétrer. Elle était d'une sensualité exacerbée et la voir ainsi me rendait fou de désir… Si elle continuait dans cette voie, j'allais finir par venir avant même qu'elle ne me touche !

J'agrippais ses hanches fermement et tentais de la maintenir en place, mais elle continua à rouler des hanches et à se caresser, en gloussant devant mon impatience. Bella prenait son pied à me taquiner comme elle le faisait, s'amusant à frotter son clitoris et son entrée contre mon gland… Je n'en pouvais plus !

- Bella ! Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? Lui demandai-je d'un ton désespéré.

- Non ! Je veux seulement te faire du bien…

- Huuuuuuummmmmmm…

- Je n'y peux rien, Edward. C'est de ta faute, c'est toi qui réveille la chienne qui est en moi !

Ses paroles me rendaient fou et elle continuait à se frotter contre moi, me poussant à la limite de tout contrôle… Puis tout à coup…

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH !

Je criais d'extase au moment où elle s'empala sur moi. Dorénavant, je vouerai un culte à la mémoire de ce grand savant, Newton**1**. Saint Isaac, priez pour moi !

Bella continuait à me chevaucher, allant et venant sur ma queue de plus en plus vite.

- Arrête ! Calme-toi ! Je… Je vais venir sinon…

- Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmmm…. Fut sa seule réponse cohérente…

Je saisis ses hanches fermement pour l'obliger à se tenir tranquille. Je ne voulais pas de baise avec elle, je voulais prendre mon temps et l'aimer comme elle le méritait…

Je la guidais dans ses mouvements et lui imposais un rythme lent, exquis, savourant la vue splendide de ses seins qui bondissaient sous nos coups de hanches et de ses tétons qu'elle faisait rouler entre ses doigts…

J'enroulais fermement l'un de mes bras autour de sa taille et fis glisser mon autre main jusqu'à sa fente où mon pouce délogea son clitoris pour le caresser en traçant des cercles lents.

- Ed… Edward ! Plus foooOOOOOOrt ! Elle haletait de plaisir, et je sentis qu'elle allait bientôt jouir. Je la levais entièrement de ma queue à l'aide de mon bras autour de sa taille. Elle gémit sous la sensation de vide et je l'empalais à nouveau, la pénétrant profondément…

- OUIIII ! ENCOOOOOOOOOOORE !

Bon sang, même ses cris me rendaient fou ! Je la fis coulisser à nouveau sur ma queue, la levant et l'abaissant sauvagement pendant que mon pouce s'activait sur son bouton qui avait au moins triplé de volume, puis je sentis ses parois se crisper violemment autour de mon sexe. Son orgasme déclencha le mien et je la pénétrais une dernière fois, me répandant en elle en de longs jets saccadés.

- EDBEWARDLLA ! ! ! Nous hurlâmes à l'unisson, emportés par la jouissance.

TOC ! TOC ! TOC ! TOC ! TOC !

Nous sursautâmes en même temps ; Bella était rouge de la tête aux pieds…

Je me relevai rapidement et la déposai sur le siège passager…

TOC ! TOC ! TOC ! _Bon sang! Y'a des hôtels tout de même !_

Bella était complètement paniquée… Pour être franc, je n'étais pas mieux… Je remontai vite fait mon jeans et entrouvris la fenêtre.

J'aperçus Marc Evans, l'adjoint du Chef Swann, le père de Bella… Merde !

- Euh… Bonjour !

- Bonjour jeune homme. Je suis désolé d'interrompre un moment qui a l'air grandement instructif, mais vous êtes sur une route où il y a du passage, même si c'est rare… Vous savez que l'exhibitionnisme est passible d'une amende et d'un voyage au tribunal ?

- Hum… En fait, j'étais fatigué, je me suis ass…

- Faudrait pas me prendre pour un imbécile mon gars. Pour quelqu'un de fatigué, ta voiture tanguait dans tous les sens… Bref ! Pour cette fois-ci, je ferme les yeux. Mais vous êtes priés de reprendre vos activités ailleurs. Évitez les routes, les endroits publics… et allez dans un hôtel ! Allez, bonne journée les jeunes et que je ne vous y reprenne plus !

Et il s'éloigna en rigolant… _Ah ben ça alors ! Je me demande quelle tête il ferait le docteur s'il savait que son fils s'envoyait en l'air dans sa voiture ! Ah ! Ah !_

J'appréhendais juste une chose : que Evans en parle au père de Bella…

Je me retournais vers ma belle qui s'était rhabillée en deux temps trois mouvements. Elle était mortifiée… Personnellement, je n'étais pas vraiment à l'aise non plus…

Franchement, à quoi ça peut me servir de lire dans les pensées si je me fais prendre comme un bleu ? Mais, comme à chaque fois où je suis avec ma Bella, j'oublie tout, même la prudence…

Un silence gênant s'était installé entre nous, de plus en plus imposant alors qu'il s'attardait en longueur…

- J… Euh… On bouge, Bella ?

- Oui ! Oh, si Charlie l'apprend, je vais me faire tuer!

- Non, Evans n'a vu que moi ! Tu pourrais être n'importe qui ! La rassurai-je.

- Sauf que… J'ai dit à Charlie que j'allais voir ta sœur, c'était la version officielle… Mon père est… un peu trop sur-protecteur… M'avoua-t'elle, honteuse.

- Écoute, Bella. Franchement, je ne crois pas que Marc Evans ira raconter quoique ce soit à ton père. Et… Si jamais il le fait, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te laisserais pas l'assumer toute seule ! Et si je dois me prendre un bon coup de pied au cul, je le ferai… Pour toi.

Elle serra ma main droite de toutes ses forces, me fit un sourire éclatant et m'embrassa passionnément.

- Bon. Si on bougeait d'ici avant que les flics ne reviennent ? Lui demandais-je.

- Euh… Oui, d'accord ! On va où ?

Je me rappelais subitement le pourquoi de cette rencontre : Bella voulait qu'on parle.

- Hum… Et si on allait se balader ? On en profitera pour discuter des choses que tu voulais aborder. Ça te va ?

Un flash de souffrance passa dans son regard.

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?_

- Euh… OK ! On y va ! Me dit-elle, décidée.

- Je connais un coin très sympa, je suis sûr qu'il te plaira. Mais avant, il faut que je ramène ma voiture !

- Ah bon ! On y va à pied ?

- Mais non, nounouille ! On ne peut pas y aller en voiture, c'est en pleine forêt.

- Ok ! On y go!

Nous sortîmes de la voiture afin d'échanger nos places, et à peine installé au volant, j'entendis un bruit de chute, suivi d'un AÏE ! . Bella s'était cassée la figure… J'étouffais mon rire lorsque la puissante odeur de sang frais me parvint aux narines. Merde ! Bella s'était blessée… Il fallait absolument que je me contrôle… Je retins mon souffle, gardant suffisamment d'air dans mes poumons pour échanger quelques mots…

Avant que je n'aie le temps de sortir de la voiture, Bella y était déjà remontée, pressant son poing gauche sur son bras droit. Elle attrapa son boxer et s'en servit pour le compresser sur la plaie…

- Je suis désolée… Est-ce que tu peux me conduire aux urgences, s'il te plait ? Je vais avoir besoin de points de suture…

Crispé au volant, je démarrai en trombes.

- Non, je t'emmène chez moi. Mon père est médecin, il te soignera ça vite fait. Lui répondis-je sans desserrer les dents.

- Je… J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Bella était attristée par le ton de ma voix… Mais l'appréhension marquait ses traits.

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être con ! Ça te plait de la blesser ??_

_Oh ! Toi ferme ta gueule !_

- Non Bella, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Je ne supporte pas la vue et l'odeur du sang. Mentis-je.

Dans un sens, ce n'était pas faux : je ne supportais pas de voir ou sentir son sang tentateur. J'étais effrayé à l'idée de perdre le peu de contrôle que j'avais sur moi-même, aussi j'appuyai sur l'accélérateur, pressé de la mener à Carlisle…

Nous arrivâmes devant la villa trois minutes plus tard. Il n'y avait que mon père à la maison, Alice avait dû voir ce qu'il allait arriver. Même si nous contrôlons très bien notre soif, un accident est vite arrivé lorsque nous sommes face à une hémorragie…

Je sortis prestement de la voiture et emplis mes poumons d'air avant d'entrer. Je fis le tour de la voiture et ouvris la portière de Bella, qui grimaçait de douleur.

Je l'emmenais à l'intérieur, Carlisle était déjà dans l'entrée.

- Edward, tout va bien ? Me demanda-t'il en voyant mon visage crispé.

- Oui, ça va. Je te présente Bella. Elle s'est blessée et a besoin de points de suture, je ne voulais pas l'emmener à l'hôpital.

- Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Bella ! Allez, viens, je vais te soigner ça !

- Merci, Docteur Cull…

- Carlisle, appelle moi Carlisle. Lui répondit-il en affichant un air paternel.

- Euh… Merci Carlisle ! Bella était rouge, gênée d'être le centre d'attention.

- Tu devrais sortir Eddy, tu as une sale tête… Je m'occupe de Bella.

- NON ! Je reste !

Carlisle secoua la tête devant mon obstination.

- Tu peux aller me chercher ma sacoche dans le bureau, s'il te plait ? Et rejoins-nous dans la cuisine.

Je montais les marches quatre à quatre, entrais dans le bureau à vitesse vampirique, pris la sacoche et dévalai l'escalier, à une allure humaine… Je les retrouvais dans la cuisine, Bella était assise sur une chaise, blanche comme un linge. Carslisle avait installé une petite lampe sur la table, pour éclairer le site des opérations. Il mit des gants stériles, puis sortit du fil et une aiguille de suture. Il commença à laver la plaie avec un peu de sérum physiologique pour ôter les gravillons qui s'étaient logés dans la blessure.

- Comment t'es-tu fait ça ?

Bella rougit violemment, ce qui compliquait grandement mon contrôle...

- Euh… En sortant de la voiture pour laisser le volant à Edward… Je me suis pris les pieds dans une branche et j'ai trébuché sur des pierres…

- On peut dire que tu ne t'es pas ratée, Bella ! Bah, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est trois fois rien. Deux points feront largement l'affaire ! La rassura-t'il.

Après s'être assuré qu'il ne restait plus de saletés dans la plaie, Carlisle fit la suture, puis nettoya avec un antiseptique et fit un bandage.

_Emmène Bella dans le salon, que je puisse brûler le matériel._

- Viens, Bella, ma famille arrive, je vais te les présenter ! Lui dis-je, entendant les pas lourds d'Emmett sur le perron.

J'emmenais une Bella gênée, rouge comme une tomate, dans le salon. Au moment où nous y entrions, ma famille arrivait. Esmée se rua sur Bella et la prit dans ses bras.

- Bonjour Bella ! J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi !

- Euh… Bonjour Mad…

- Esmée. Pas de "madame", ça fait vieille! Lui dit elle avec un clin d'œil.

-Salut Bella ! Je suis contente de te revoir ! S'écria Alice en se jetant sur elle pour lui plaquer un bisou baveux sur la joue.

- Salut Alice, moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir. Par contre, si tu pouvais éviter de me baver dessus…

Je lui pris la main et la présentais au reste de la famille.

- Alice, tu la connais déjà, alors ici, c'est Rosalie, ici Jasper et enfin – le plus gros pour la fin – Emmett ! Lui dis-je en désignant mes frères et sœurs.

- Oui, je sais, on s'est vu à la soirée chez Mike ! Me répondit-elle timidement.

- AH ! Parce que tu nous connais ? C'est à peine si tu nous as vus 20 secondes avant de détaler avec cette bite ambulante ! Railla Emmett.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être con Em' ! S'écria Rosalie en lui mettant une claque à l'arrière de la tête.

- Mais euh ! Arrête bébé ! Ça fait mal euh !

- T'as qu'à être moins con ! Achète toi un cerveau Emmett !

Bella était rouge, gênée par les commentaires d'Emmett.

- Il est toujours comme ça ? Demanda-t'elle .

- Malheureusement oui, et là il est calme. Lui dit Rosalie dans un sourire.

- Eh ouais ! Bienvenue dans la famille « Folledingue » ! Rigola Jazz.

- En parlant de « folle », la prochaine fois que tu passes la nuit ici, préviens-nous Bella, qu'on puisse prévoir les boules quiès ! C'était une folle nuit vous deux, personne n'a pu dormir ! Lui dit Emmett avec un sourire mauvais.

Bella était mortifiée, mais elle avait quand même du cran…

- Pourquoi ? T'es jaloux ? Demande à ton frère de te donner des cours, peut-être que tu arriveras à faire crier Rosalie comme ça ! Répliqua-t'elle.

Pour une fois, quelqu'un – autre que Rose – avait réussi à fermer la grande gueule d'Emmett, ce qui eu le don de faire rire toute la famille !

- Bébé ! Pleura t'il en se tournant vers Rose. T'as vu comment elle est méchante avec moi la dame ? C'est vraiment trop injuste !

- Arrête de faire ton Caliméro, Emmett ! Tu l'as bien cherché ! Lui dit Rosalie avec un sourire. BRAVO Bella ! C'est la première fois que quelqu'un arrive à lui boucler sa grande gamelle !

Bon, c'était bien sympa ce petit moment en famille, surtout que tous acceptaient ma douce, mais j'avais vraiment besoin de passer un petit moment en tête-à-tête avec elle…

Je l'enserrais par la taille et lui fis un signe, indiquant qu'il serait temps de partir.

Elle me sourit et hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

- Bon, on va se balader ! Au passage Emmett, c'est pas la peine de nous pister, sinon t'as intérêt à courir vite ! Le menaçais-je.

- Vous inquiétez pas tous les deux, on va l'avoir à l'œil ! Nous rassura Alice.

- Bella, j'ai été ravie de faire ta connaissance ! Reviens quand tu veux ! Lui dit Esmée en la prenant une dernière fois dans ses bras.

- Moi aussi je suis contente de vous connaître, merci. Répondit Bella.

Bizarre, l'appréhension se lisait toujours dans ses yeux… Bah ! Avec les conneries d'Emmett, elle devait sûrement se demander ce qui l'attendait par la suite !

Je la poussais en direction de la porte et nous sortîmes, enfin !

J'étais heureux d'avoir ma Bella avec moi. Sa seule présence suffisait à me combler de joie. J'avais follement envie d'elle, mais il fallait aussi qu'on parle.

- Hmmm… Au fait, Edward, il faudrait que tu songes à reprendre là où tu t'étais arrêté tout à l'heure, tu ne crois pas ? Sa voix sensuelle résonna dans mes oreilles.

- C'est une invitation ? Lui demandais-je, mutin

- On peut dire ça ! Rigola t'elle, de charmantes rougeurs envahissant ses joues. On va où au fait ?

- Un petit coin tranquille où j'aime aller pour me détendre. Tu verras, je suis sûr que ça va te plaire !

Nous partîmes main dans la main en direction de la forêt. Au bout de trois laborieux kilomètres, pendant lesquels ma belle avait failli se trépaner une paire de fois, nous arrivâmes dans une petite clairière. C'était mon petit coin de paradis, suffisamment loin de toute civilisation, où j'aimais me rendre pour échapper à ces milliers de voix qui défilaient dans mon crâne. Bien entendu, je ne pouvais pas confesser ce point à Bella…

Cette clairière était parfaitement ronde, cernée par les arbres, tapissée d'une épaisse pelouse parsemée de fleurs de toutes les couleurs, et un ruisseau y serpentait.

- Oh ! C'est magnifique ! S'écria Bella, émerveillée par la magie de l'endroit.

Elle se laissa tomber dans l'herbe, et je la rejoignis en la serrant dans mes bras. J'étais bien, assis comme ça avec elle !

- Je suis content que l'endroit te plaise. Lui murmurais-je dans le creux de l'oreille, ce qui eu pour effet de la faire frémir dans mes bras.

Je déposai un baiser sur son front, et posais mon menton sur le haut de sa tête. Elle soupira d'aise.

- Edward ! Je… Je…

Elle cherchait ses mots, mais ce qui m'inquiétais fut qu'elle se mit à trembler comme une feuille…

- Quoi ! Qu'y a-t-il, Bella ?

- Je… Je… Peux pas ! Lâcha t'elle avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Horrifié, je la pris dans mes bras, la posai sur mes genoux de façon à ce qu'elle me chevauche et enfouis ma tête dans ses lourds cheveux bruns.

- Qu'as-tu, Bella ? Parle moi, je t'en prie !

- Je… Je… Je n'y arrive pas ! C'est trop dur ! Je t… Je t… Je ne peux pas !

- Chuuut mon ange… Tu n'es pas prête à me parler maintenant, je le vois. Je serai toujours là pour toi, j'attendrai le temps qu'il faut, mais calme-toi ! Je ne supporte pas de te voir aussi malheureuse !

- Je ne peux pas ! Si tu savais, tu me rejetterais comme une vulgaire saleté ! Je ne te mérite pas ! Pleurait elle.

- TAIS-TOI ! Ne dis plus jamais ça ! Tu es magnifique ma Bella, plus encore que tu ne le penses. Tu es ma déesse, tu mérites d'être adorée, adulée, vénérée…

- Aime moi, Edward ! Je t'en supplie ! Aime moi….

- Bella… Tu n'as pas à me supplier…

1 – La gravité universelle, ça vous dit quelque chose ;)?

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

J'attends vos REVIEWS ;)


	8. Jacob

"Chose promise, chose due" : voilà le 8ème chapitre de ma fic!

Mauvaise nouvelle, le neuvième arrivera un peu plus tard que prévu, je n'ai pas réussi à récupérer le fichier dans son intégralité, il en manque plusieurs parties et je dois donc le réécrire... Vive les mômes!

Bref! Encore un grand MERCI pour toutes vos reviews, qui me donnent vraiment envie de continuer sur ma lancée, et peut-être même commencer ma deuxième fic plus tôt que prévu... ;)

A "Annecullen69" : Non, je ne suis pas Ch'ti d'origine, mais mon homme si! J'ai vécu un peu partout en france, donc il risque d'y avoir des tas d'expressions de différentes régions tout au long de ma fic!

**_Disclamer 1 _**: Twilight blablabla Stephenie Meyer.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Je la pressais tendrement contre moi et me laissai tomber au sol, l'entraînant dans ma chute. Je caressais son beau visage ravagé par les larmes et embrassai le bout de son nez.

Bella frémit lorsque l'une de mes mains descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour se poser sur son splendide petit cul rebondi.

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir lorsque je sentis sa langue me lécher derrière l'oreille. Ses petites mains trifouillèrent dans mes cheveux, s'agrippant aux mèches, tandis que sa langue continuait son office, glissant de mon oreille et retraçant le contour de ma mâchoire ; je frissonnai quand elle commença à me mordiller le cou et ma queue se réveilla instantanément lorsqu'elle commença à frotter ses hanches contre les miennes. Malgré l'épaisseur de nos deux jeans, je sentis qu'elle était déjà mouillée…

Bon sang ! Une insatiable, comme moi ! LE pied !

Je nous fis rouler dans l'herbe tendre et la plaquai au sol.

Elle était magnifique, allongée dans l'herbe, petite chose trop vulnérable, avec ses longs cheveux bruns éparpillés telle une corolle autour de son visage et son profond regard chocolat voilé par le désir. En cet instant, j'aurai rêvé d'être un artiste peintre et pouvoir immortaliser sa beauté, afin que le monde entier voit quelle divine créature était Bella Swann.

Si mon corps me le permettait, j'aurai versé des larmes devant une telle splendeur…

Je plongeais voracement sur ses lèvres, qui s'entrouvrirent instantanément à mon contact.

Ma langue se fraya un chemin à travers ses lèvres et franchit sans soucis la barrière de ses dents. Sa langue se mêla à la mienne, à la fois timide et passionnée pendant que ses mains se baladaient dans mon dos, descendant lentement, mais volontairement jusqu'à mon jeans.

Je luis saisis les poignets et détachai à regret mes lèvres des siennes..

- Non non non! Aujourd'hui, je dirige les opérations, et toi tu te laisses faire… Lui susurrais-je à l'oreille, lui rappelant ses propres mots.

Ses yeux pétillaient de malice à mes paroles.

Je m'allongeais entre ses jambes et me mis à genoux. Je déboutonnai son chemisier lentement, alternant boutons et baisers, et la redressai en position assise afin de faire glisser son maillot le long de ses bras. Je la recouchais au sol, en lui dégrafant son soutien-gorge et m'empressai de le lui retirer. Je plongeais la tête entre ses seins soyeux, m'enivrant de sa douceur et de son parfum. J'étais complètement hypnotisé par son odeur, déconnecté de la réalité. Il n'y avait plus que Bella et moi, dans la clairière, seuls au monde…

Je pris délicatement ses seins en coupe dans mes mains, et l'un de ses mamelons entre mes lèvres, et le goûtai avidement, suçotant avec ferveur sa pointe durcie Hmmm… pendant que mon autre main pressait avec bonheur son autre sein, jouant avec son téton du bout des doigts.

Au bout de quelques délicieuses minutes, je changeais de sein : je ne voulais surtout pas faire de jaloux…

Je l'entendais gémir mon prénom, encore et encore, et sa voix devenue rauque par le plaisir résonna jusqu'au bout de ma queue, la faisant tressauter dans mon boxer.

Mes lèvres reprirent possession des siennes, et mes mains glissèrent lentement de sa poitrine jusqu'à ses hanches, caressant chaque parcelle de peau à leur portée. Je fis sauter le bouton de son jeans entre deux doigts et ma main droite se faufila dans son pantalon, jusqu'à sa petite chatte toute mouillée et je la pénétrais de deux doigts, qui glissèrent en elle avec une facilité déconcertante… Bella gémit sous mes caresses, se tortillant dans tous les sens. Elle poussa un petit cri de frustration lorsque j'ôtai mes doigts de son intimité. Je suçais goulûment mes doigts, trempés par son plaisir sous le regard enfiévré de Bella, qui appréciait follement me voir la goûter.

- Tu as un goût exquis, mon cœur. Lui susurrais-je avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle téta avidement ma langue, appréciant la saveur unique de son nectar combiné à ma salive.

Tandis que je lui caressais les cuisses, mes doigts replongèrent bien au chaud dans Bella, allant et venant de plus en plus profondément. Elle se cambrait frénétiquement sous les assauts de mes doigts, m'offrant un nouvel angle d'attaque. Mon pouce se posa sur son clitoris et se mit à y dessiner des petits cercles de plus en plus rapides. Je prenais mon pied d'une façon incroyable en caressant ma douce et en voyant le plaisir que je lui procurais, mon érection déjà bien douloureuse risquait d'exploser à n'importe quel moment…

Bella haletait, gémissait mon prénom ou des encouragements, ondulait furieusement du bassin en s'agrippant à mes épaules qu'elle labourait de ses ongles et sa tête roulait dans tous les sens…

Je sentis les muscles de son vagin se contracter violemment autour de mes doigts et un orgasme m'envahit au moment où je l'entendis hurler mon prénom pendant sa jouissance.

C'était la première fois de mon existence que je jouissais sans qu'on me touche… J'étais heureux d'avoir ruiné mon boxer préféré pour cette grande première !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Ne cessait-elle de répéter.

- Que du bien, j'espère !

- Hmmmmmmmmmm… ouiii ! C'était… C'était…

Je la fis taire d'un baiser et l'attirai contre moi, nous redressant dans l'opération.

Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule et s'effondra dans mes bras, tentant de reprendre son souffle.

Nous restâmes ainsi sans bouger un bon moment, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je lui frottais doucement le dos et dégageais quelques mèches de cheveux qui s'étaient enroulées autour de sa clavicule. Mes lèvres se posèrent sur l'arche de son cou délicat et je léchais sa peau, la suçais, me délectant de sa saveur.

Je lui maintenais la tête penchée d'une main pour avoir un accès plus facile à sa nuque. Mon autre main glissa le long de sa poitrine, s'attardant sur chacune de ses pointes durcies, jusqu'à son ventre bouillant, avant d'arriver à destination à l'intérieur de sa fente où trois de mes doigts reprirent leur va-et-vient…

- EDWARD ! Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ! S'exclama t'elle en riant.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, ma déesse : tu mérites d'être adorée, adulée, vénérée, et je ne te lâcherai pas tant que tu ne te seras pas écroulée sous une multitude d'orgasmes… Lui murmurais-je contre ses lèvres.

- Hmmmmmmm… Ses yeux étaient envahis par une intense extase.

Je la tenais assise contre moi, la laissant me chevaucher à moitié, pendant que mes doigts la pénétraient fougueusement et que je me délectais de son cou délicat.

…_ON… E…É… A…A…_

Bella se cabrait sous mes caresses, gémissait la tête enfouie dans ma clavicule et je la léchais, la suçais…

_NOOOOOOOOOON ! FAIS PAS ÇA EDWARD ! TU VAS LA TUER !_

Je n'eus pas le temps de chercher d'où venait cette voix.

- BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

J'entendis un souffle ténu et avant que je n'eus le temps de réagir, je fus projeté violemment contre un arbre.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Bella hurlait de terreur.

Je me retournais vivement et aperçus un loup géant roux devant Bella…

Elle était figée par l'horreur, ses traits reflétant une angoisse absolue et sa bouche était ouverte sur un cri muet d'effroi.

La grosse tête poilue de Jacob fit plusieurs fois la navette entre Bella, à moitié nue, et moi.

_Quoi ? Que ? Qu'est-ce ? Ah…_

Même s'il n'avait pas forme humaine à ce moment là, je vis clairement la douleur et la trahison dans son regard de loup…

Je m'avançais calmement vers Bella, toujours frappée d'horreur.

- Reste où tu es Edward ! Cette chose va t'attaquer ! Il va nous tuer ! Cria t'elle.

Je la rejoignis, ramassais son chemisier et le lui remis.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, il ne va pas nous attaquer…

Les pensées de Jake étaient furieuses à mon encontre.

_Pourquoi elle, Ed ? T'en as pas assez qui te courent après à Forks ? Pourquoi elle ? Et elle sait pour toi… enfin ta famille ?_

Je secouai légèrement ma tête de droite à gauche pour répondre à la dernière de ses pensées. Pour le reste, je ne savais pas quoi lui dire…

Bella s'accrochait à moi, se cachant dans mon dos.

- Mais c'est quoi cette chose ? C'est beaucoup trop grand pour être un loup ! C'est quoi ? Et pourquoi il ne nous attaque pas ?

Je soufflais bruyamment.

- Jake, je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on ait une petite discussion… Va à la villa, on te rejoint de suite.

Bella me regarda comme si je venais de parler en javanais, puis fixa les yeux du loup.

- Jake ? Jacob ? JACOB ? Mais que… qu'est-ce…

- On en parlera après, quand Jake aura repris son apparence. Lui dis-je en la saisissant par les épaules.

_Surtout, ne crois pas que tu vas réussir à te défiler. Je veux des explications._

Et sur cette dernière pensée, Jake pris la route vers la villa.

Bella était complètement absente, figée dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Je lui remis son chemisier, le reboutonnai, puis refermais son jeans…

Mouais, je m'étais fait prendre, la main dans la culotte, par un Jacob en rogne et amoureux de ma douce… Quelle galère !

Je pris la main de Bella et l'emmenais vers la villa. Mon chemin de croix…

Nous entrâmes dans le salon, où se trouvait un Jacob – habillé – furibond, entouré par ma famille qui tentait de le calmer…

_Je suis désolée, Edward ! Tu sais que je ne vois pas les loups…_ Alice se confondait en excuses…

À peine entrés, Jacob m'adressa des regards mauvais et se rua sur Bella, qui se cacha dans mon dos… Ce qui ne fit qu'accroître la colère de Jake…

- Voyons, Bells ! Je suis le même qu'avant !

- Mais comment ? Que ? Pourquoi ?

Jake se tourna vers moi avec un sourire mauvais… _Tu lui dis toi-même pourquoi je mute, Ed ? Ou je le fais ?_

En voyant mon expression, Carlisle comprit le sens du regard de Jacob. Il s'adressa à lui d'une voix basse et rapide pour que les faibles oreilles humaines de Bella ne saisissent rien.

- Jacob, ne dis rien à Bella ! Tu connais nos règles, le secret. Si elle l'apprend, elle mourra et nous ne pourrons rien faire d'autre que mourir avec elle. Les Volturi ne laisseront jamais passer ça !

Jacob baissa la tête, cherchant à trouver un moyen de contourner la règle, et d'expliquer à Bella avec quel genre de monstre elle pouvait bien fricoter.

J'en étais malade… Je ne le savais pas aussi mesquin…

- Bon alors, Jake. T'accouche oui ou merde ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ? S'écria ma douce.

- Ben… En fait… Euh… Il se trouve que les Quileutes peuvent se métamorphoser en loups-garous pour protéger la race humaine. Tenta t'il d'expliquer.

- Quoi ? Comment ça protéger ? Et pourquoi tu t'es jeté sur Edward comme ça ? Tu aurais pu le tuer ! Hurla t'elle.

- Ben… J'ai cru qu'il allait te t.. Agresser ! Alors j'ai voulu te protéger ! Apparemment, c'était pas une agression ! T'avais l'air sacrément consentante ! L'accusa t'il.

Bella rougit violemment en réaction aux paroles de Jake, mais elle était aussi sacrément énervée…

- En quoi ça _te _concerne, Jacob ? C'est _ma _vie, j'en fais ce que je veux ! Et comment ça ce fait que les Cullen soient au courant de ta double vie et pas moi? Merde Jake ! Je suis quand même ta meilleure amie ! Demanda t'elle, suspicieuse.

- Ben… En fait… C'est… Euh… Jacob cherchait une façon de lui expliquer, sans pour autant parler de l'existence des vampires, ce qui mettrait la vie de Bella en danger…

Il nous implorait du regard, cherchant un appui quelconque. Carlisle prit alors la parole.

- En fait, Bella, nous sommes au courant de l'existence des loups-garous depuis environ six mois. Nous avions été… agressés, ici, par une bande de fous furieux. Nous serions tous morts si une dizaine de bêtes monstrueuses n'étaient pas arrivées à notre rescousse ! Certains loups avaient été blessé par nos assaillants et nous sommes tombés des nues en voyant que ces bêtes blessées reprenaient forme humaine ! Les Quileutes nous ont donc mis au courant de leur secret, et de leur rôle : protéger les Hommes… Depuis ce jour, nous n'en avons parlé à personne, et je soigne les loups lorsqu'ils sont blessés. Mentit-il, plutôt habilement car Bella n'y vit que du feu.

- Wahou ! Impressionnant… T'aurais quand même pu m'en parler Jake ! Tu sais très bien que je sais tenir ma langue !

- Je n'avais pas le droit, Bella. Personne ne devrait être au courant de notre existence ! Nous ne vivons que pour protéger les humains des monstres ! Lui dit-il en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

Heureusement, ce regard avait échappé à ma douce…

- OK ! OK ! Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour te ruer sur Edward comme ça ! Tu aurais pu le blesser ou le tuer !

- Je te l'ai déjà dit ! J'ai cru qu'il allait t'agresser ! Ce n'était pas le cas… Ça fait longtemps que ça dure, votre petit manège ?

- Depuis… Je… Merde Jake ! Je n'ai pas à me justifier devant toi ! Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie et de mon cul !

- Tu fais chier, Bells ! Tu sais que je t'aime et tu te tapes mon meilleur pote !

- Quoi ? Je… Désolée, je ne savais pas qu'Edward est ton meilleur ami… Mais ce n'est pas une raison ! Et tu sais aussi que toi et moi, c'est impossible ! Tu es mon meilleur ami, tu es mon frère ! Je t'aime, mais pas comme tu le voudrais. Toi et moi, ça serait comme… Comme… De l'inceste ! Tu le sais, Jake… Tenta t'elle de lui expliquer.

- Pff ! Conneries ! Et toi, Eddy ? De toutes les filles des environs, pourquoi _ma_ Bella ?

- Je ne t'appartiens pas, Jacob ! S'énerva t'elle.

- Ce n'est pas à toi que je parle, Bells ! Edward, j'attends toujours ta réponse : pourquoi Bella ?

- Je… J'en sais rien, Jacob. C'est plus fort que moi, je..

- Quoi c'est plus fort que toi ? Fallait que tu l'ajoutes elle aussi à ton palmarès ? Railla t'il.

- NON ! Je… Je ne peux même pas te l'expliquer, je n'y comprends rien moi-même… C'est comme si Bella possédait une quelconque force magnétique et que j'étais un aimant… Je suis irrémédiablement attiré par elle ! Je n'arrive pas à le combattre, c'est plus fort que moi !

- Quoi ? S'exclama Bella, les yeux emplis de surprise. Toi aussi tu ressens ça ?

J'acquiesçai à sa question et me tournai vers Jacob, espérant qu'il comprenne l'attraction que Bella avait sur moi…

- T'es vraiment une belle ordure… Je pensais que tu étais mon ami, et tu me piques ma nana !

- Je ne suis pas, et ne serai jamais ta « nana » Jacob Black ! Fous-toi bien ça dans le crâne une bonne fois pour toutes ! Hurla t'elle.

- Mais Bella ! Tu sais très bien qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre ! Regarde tous les bons moments qu'on passe ensembles ! L'implora t'il.

- Oui, Jake. On passe d'excellents moments ensembles, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre ! Tu es comme un frère pour moi ! Je t'aime, mais d'un amour fraternel, pas passionnel !

- Pfff… Et pour te donner raison, tu baises avec le premier mec venu, c'est ça ?

- ... JACOB BLACK ! Et je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre ! Je m'envoie en l'air avec qui je veux !

L'espoir envahit Jake au moment où il entendit les parles de Bella.

_Ouf ! Si elle ne fait que s'envoyer en l'air avec lui, j'ai encore mes chances…_

- Je n'ai jamais sous-entendu que tu étais une pute, Bella ! Déformes pas mes paroles s'il te plait !

- Hmpf… Et pour information, je ne _baise_ pas avec Edward. Je l'… Je tiens énormément à lui.

- C'est pas le mec qu'il te faut! Il est pas sain pour toi, Bella !

En regardant Bella, j'eus soudain peur pour Jake. Elle était dans une colère noire, ses yeux envoyaient des éclairs et la rage pure envahissait son corps. Elle s'avança vers lui, enfonçant un doigt accusateur sur sa poitrine.

- Écoute-moi bien, Jacob Black. Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie. Je suis majeure, vaccinée depuis longtemps, et même tatouée ! Je n'ai pas à me justifier de mes actes, et encore moins envers toi !

- Toi ? Tatouée ? Ah ! Laisse moi rire ! Rigola Jacob, ce qui eut le don de faire sortir Bella de ses gonds…

- Et ça ! C'est pas un tatouage peut-être ! Lui dit-elle en relevant sa chevelure, dévoilant un tout petit dessin sur le haut de sa nuque. Encore un kanji…

Emmett, qui avait assisté, comme les autres, à toute la discussion, fixa son regard sur le tatouage.

_Intéressant… Qu'est-ce que ça vient foutre là ça ? C'est « Fukushuu », Eddy. La vengeance…_

- N'importe quoi ! Quelle idée de t'enlaidir comme ça, Bells ? Et depuis quand tu l'as ce truc ?

- Comment ça m'enlaidir ?! C'est mon corps Jacob ! J'en fais ce que je veux ! Et si un jour j'ai envie de me scarifier ou de me poser des implants, je le ferai ! Je n'ai pas à avoir ton accord !

- Ok ! Ok ! Je trouve juste dommage que tu abîmes ton corps comme ça…

- Tu vois, Jake, c'est aussi pour ça que toi et moi on ne pourra JAMAIS être ensembles ! Tu voudrais que je t'appartienne, que je vive et agisse comme tu le souhaites ! Tu voudrais me priver de ma liberté d'action et de penser, et ça, c'est impossible ! Tu voudrais me façonner selon l'image que tu te fais de moi. Et bien, au risque de te décevoir, la « Bells » de tes fantasmes n'a strictement rien à voir avec la « Bells » que je suis !

- Pffff… On en reparlera plus tard, ok ? Sinon, simple curiosité de ma part, depuis quand tu t'es faite tatouer ?

Bella, qui était d'une virulence sans égale jusqu'à présent, se raidit et pâlît à cette simple question…

- Tu… Tu n'es pas mon père, Jacob, je ne te dois aucune explications. Lui dit-elle dans un souffle.

Jacob ne s'aperçu même pas du changement de ton de Bella, ou alors il s'en foutait royalement…

- En parlant de ton père, Bells, il faut qu'on y aille ! Lui dit-il, joyeux d'un seul coup.

- Comment ça ? Aller où ?

- Bah ! Tu passes la soirée et la nuit à la Push ! Lui dit-il, comme si c'était une évidence.

- QUOI ?

- Ben ouais ! Charlie mange avec mon père, Sam, Emilie, les Clearwater… ce soir et passe ensuite la nuit chez Sue ! Donc, tu passes la nuit à la Push.

- Ah oui ? On décide comme ça dans mon dos ? Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ? J'ai peut-être des projets ce soir !

- Ben… Charlie m'a dit que tu passais l'après midi avec Alice. C'était plutôt avec Ed à mon avis. Il m'a seulement dit de venir te chercher, c'est pour ça que je suis venu. Lui expliqua t'il, avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.

_Et oui ! Bella va passer la soirée et la nuit avec moi ! Elle va vite t'oublier, crois-moi !_

J'étouffais un feulement furieux à l'écoute de ses pensées. J'en étais malade…

Bella se rua sur moi et me demanda mon téléphone portable. Elle saisit un numéro sur le clavier et attendit patiemment que l'on décroche.

- Allo, papa ?

_Bells ! Comment vas-tu ma chérie ?_

- Bof, ça pourrait aller mieux.

_Comment ça, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Bella ?_

- Rien de grave, papa, mais Jake me prend la tête. Comment ça se fait que je doive venir à la Push cette nuit ?

_Ben, j'y passe la nuit chez Sue, et Jake m'a dit que ça faisait un bail que tu n'étais pas venue le voir ! Je me suis dit que c'était une bonne idée que tu passes la nuit là-bas, surtout que je n'aime pas te savoir seule à la maison_

- Tu ne t'es pas demandé si j'avais des projets pour ce soir ?

_Désolé, Bells, je ne savais pas ? Mais… Tu fais quoi ?_

- Je…

- Bella passe la soirée et la nuit chez nous, Chef Swann ! S'écria Alice. Enfin… Si vous êtes d'accord, bien sûr.

_Tu es encore chez les Cullen, Bella ?_

- Oui, papa. Et j'y passe la nuit.

_Mais ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas allée à la Push, Bells, ce n'est pas très gentil. Et puis j'ai promis à Jacob que tu serais là !_

- Papa, j'ai tout le temps pour aller à la Push. Mais ce soir, j'ai des choses de prévues.

_Bella… Sois sympa ! J'ai promis !_

- Et moi, papa, je ne supporte pas qu'on arrange ma vie, tu le sais. Je suis majeure papa, je te le rappèle. Il faut que je me prenne un appartement pour que tu l'acceptes enfin ?

_Oh ! Ce n'est pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux, Bells ! Passe la nuit chez les Cullen si ça te chante, mais je te veux à la maison demain midi au plus tard. __D'accord ?_

- OK papa ! Et je suis désolée de m'être énervée comme ça contre toi….

_Ce n'est pas grave Bella, je n'aurai pas dû arranger cette soirée sans t'en parler, je le reconnais. Mais je n'aime pas te savoir seule, surtout depuis… Enfin tu sais, ta mère… Ça me rend insupportablement sur-protecteur envers toi, ma chérie._

- Je sais papa… Bon, passe une bonne soirée à la réserve et transmets mes amitiés à tout le monde, d'accord ? Et passe une bonne nuit avec Sue… Je t'aime papa, je t'embrasse. À demain !

_Je t'aime aussi, Bells ! Amuse-toi bien et à demain !_

Bella raccrocha le téléphone ; elle était tendue et pâle, certainement parce que son père avait soulevé le sujet de sa mère…

Elle me rendit mon téléphone et se tourna vers Jacob.

- Voilà ! Problème résolu, je passe la nuit ici ! Lui dit-elle d'un ton victorieux.

- Tu es sensée passer la nuit chez les Cullen, pas avec Edward. Tu crois que ton père aurait été d'accord si tu le lui avais dit ? Répliqua t'il avec un sourire mauvais.

- Jacob, je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu vas aller tout balancer à Charlie. Mais sache une chose, si mon père refuse que je vois Edward parce que tu auras ouvert ta grande gueule et raconté n'importe quoi à cause de ta jalousie maladive, je me prends mon appart. Ce qui signifiera plus de contact avec Charlie le temps que je me calme – ce qui risque d'être long – et plus de visites à la Push. Alors, tu fais quoi maintenant ?

Décidément, cette fille était pleine de ressources !

- Un appart ? Et tu vas faire comment pour payer ton loyer ? Rigola t'il.

- Mais je ne suis pas à la rue, Jake. La maison de Chicago a été vendue après la mort de maman, et la moitié m'est revenue. L'argent est sur un compte, à la banque, et fait des petits ! Alors, comme tu peux le comprendre, j'aurai de quoi acheter un petit appartement, si Charlie et toi continuez à vouloir régenter ma vie ! Lui dit-elle.

- Bon ! Bon ! Ça va, j'ai compris ! Je vais y aller, je ne voudrais pas déranger plus longtemps… On se voit demain, Bella ? Lui demanda t'il plein d'espoir.

- Euh… Ouais, peut-être, je ne sais pas encore ce que je ferai demain. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je t'appellerai !

Jacob sourit largement à cette nouvelle, et serra Bella dans ses bras si fort qu'elle en manquait d'air. Puis il l'embrassa à la commissures des lèvres, tout en me fixant droit dans les yeux…

_Première manche, victoire Cullen… Mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot ! Bella m'aime, elle est à moi, même si elle ne le sait pas encore. À moi ! Mets toi bien ça dans le crâne !_

Apparemment, s'en était fini de ma belle amitié avec Jacob… Mais quelle connerie ! Ne pouvait-il pas voir qu'on ne pouvait pas faire l'un sans l'autre, elle et moi ? Était-il vraiment prêt, par orgueil et jalousie, à perdre deux personnes qui l'aimaient énormément ?

- Bon, j'y vais ! S'écria Jake.

Il embrassa Bella une dernière fois, puis alla faire la bise à ma mère et mes sœurs, avant d'échanger des poignées de mains avec mes frères et mon père. Bien entendu, il m'avait totalement ignoré…

Il se dirigea vers la porte en criant « à la prochaine ! » et en évitant soigneusement mon regard.

J'avais mal. Je l'avais trahi, dans un sens, c'était vrai, mais… Je n'y pouvais rien, ça avait été plus fort que moi…

Bella s'approcha de moi et glissa tendrement sa main dans la mienne.

- Je suis désolée, Edward. C'est de ma faute tout ça… Me dit-elle d'une petite voix chagrine.

- Non, tu n'y es pour rien mon ange. La rassurais-je en embrassant son front.

Elle se tourna vers ma famille.

- Je suis vraiment désolée que vous ayez dû assister à cette discussion… Je…

- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella. Lui dit Rosalie. On connaît Jacob, il est très excessif dans ses réactions, c'est pour ça aussi qu'on est resté. Ça aurait pu tourner en bataille !

- Ouais ! Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas eu de baston, j'aurai bien aimé y participer ! S'écria Emmett. En tous cas, super que tu sois là, Bella ! Avec toi, on ne s'ennuie pas ! Et puis on dirait pas, à te voir comme ça, sous tes airs de chaton fragile, qu'on a affaire à une vraie tigresse enragée !

Bella rougit mais éclata de rire aux paroles d'Emmett.

Je pris ma douce dans mes bras et la regardai dans les yeux, lui faisant comprendre silencieusement que je voulais plus que tout être seul avec elle. Elle me sourit tendrement et me chuchota dans le creux de l'oreille, persuadée que je serai le seul à l'entendre :

- On va chez toi ?

Je l'enlaçai et nous sortîmes sous les commentaires d'Emmett…

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !( avec qui???)


	9. Aveux 1ère partie

Hellooo°°° everybody ;) !

Tout d'abord, un grand MERCI pour toutes vos reviews et pour m'avoir ajoutée à vos listes d'alertes !

Je suis sincèrement désolée de vous faire une fausse joie, mais j'ai quelques mauvaises nouvelles à vous annoncer… Et une bonne, quand même ! Ben ouais, je ne suis pas sadique tout de même !

**Mauvaise nouvelle N° 1** : mon logiciel de messagerie merdouille, ce qui fait que je ne peux pas lire toutes vos charmantes reviews (une sur cinq en moyenne)… GRRRRRRR

**Mauvaise nouvelle N°2 :** Mon PC a planté ce matin… Diagnostic : la carte-mère est flinguée… SNIF !

Heureusement, une gentille voisine m'a permis de commander le matos via sa connexion (ben wé, j'ai plus de PC, donc plus de connexion… GGGGGGGGUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII)

**Mauvaise nouvelle N°3** : Je n'ai pas eu le temps de mettre les chapitres X et XI sur ma clé USB avant que le PC plante... Désolée.

**Mauvaise nouvelle N°4 :** ma nouvelle carte-mère n'arrivera pas avant le milieu de la semaine prochaine, dans le meilleur des cas… Donc, le temps que je puisse tout démonter, remonter, installer, configurer… Je ne posterai pas avant une bonne dizaine de jours… SNIF !

_**ZCUZE me PLIIIIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ !**_

**Bonne nouvelle (quand même)** : voilà le chapitre 9 ! J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira ;) !

Bonne lecture !

Et à la r'voyure !

BIZZZ à toutes et tous

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Nous marchions main dans la main, Bella et moi, en direction du cottage.

Il faisait encore jour, mais la fraîcheur du soir commençait à se faire sentir.

Bella grelottait et claquait des dents, alors je lui frictionnais le dos tant bien que mal, espérant que mes mouvements pouvaient la réchauffer, là où ma main ne le pouvait pas… Comme je regrettais, en cet instant, de n'être qu'un tas de glace !

Une fois à l'intérieur, je me ruai sur le placard dans ma chambre, et en sortis une épaisse couverture en patchwork que j'enroulais autour de ma belle, à un tel point qu'on aurait dit un nem : la pauvre ne savait plus bouger !

- Edward ! Je fais comment maintenant pour m'asseoir ou marcher? Rigola t'elle.

- Ben alors ! Je sers à quoi sinon t'aider ? Lui répondis-je en déposant un léger baiser sur le bout de son nez.

Je la balançais sans ménagements sur mon épaule et la jetais sur le sofa, devant la cheminée, elle riait aux éclats.

Je froissais quelques morceaux de vieux journaux, les jetais dans le foyer, y ajoutais du petit bois sec et l'allumais à l'aide d'un briquet. Le feu partit instantanément et au bout de quelques secondes, je mis à flamber quelques branches de bois flotté.

Bella s'émerveilla devant la couleur bleutée des flammes, à cause du sil sur le bois.

Au bout de quelques minutes, un feu d'enfer ronflait dans la cheminée et ma douce se mit à transpirer comme une dingue sous sa grosse couverture.

- Edward, s'il te plait, aide-moi à me dépêtrer de se machin, sinon je vais finir par cuire comme une écrevisse !

- Tu avais froid ma douce, il fallait bien que je trouve un moyen pour te réchauffer ! Lui dis-je, tout en déroulant l'édredon.

- Hmmm… Il y a plusieurs façons bien plus agréables de me réchauffer, tu ne crois pas ? Me susurra t'elle d'une voix foutrement sensuelle.

Bon sang ! Je n'arriverai jamais à me tenir correctement si elle continuait à me parler comme ça !

Je m'installais à côté d'elle, sur le canapé, et la pris dans mes bras.

Je me sentais tellement bien avec ce petit bout de femme contre moi à contempler les flammes !

Au bout de quelques minutes, je vis que quelque chose contrariait Bella ; Ses sourcils étaient froncés et elle avait ce petit pli entre ses yeux, indiquant qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées.

- Qu'y a t il, Bella ? Ça ne va pas ? Lui demandais-je, inquiet.

- Non, ça va. En fait… je repensais à la discussion avec Jacob… M'avoua t'elle.

- Ah… Mouais, j'aurai préféré t'épargner ça, crois-moi !

- Non ! Tu n'as rien à y voir, ce n'est pas ta faute ! Jake a toujours été trop possessif à mon égard, il pense qu'il peut disposer de moi comme de sa voiture. Il pense que je lui appartiens, mais je n'appartiens à personne. PERSONNE ! La colère déformait son visage lorsqu'elle prononça ses derniers mots.

- Je sais, Bella… Mais je n'ai pas vraiment assuré avec Jacob…

- Comment ça ?

- Ben… J'étais vaguement au courant des sentiments que Jacob éprouve pour toi, Sam et Seth m'en avaient touché un mot à la soirée… Et s'il y a bien une chose que je voulais éviter, c'était de froisser Jake, c'est mon ami, tu comprends ? Mais… Quand je t'ai vue, je… Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te vouloir, c'était plus fort que moi…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends ! Moi aussi j'ai ressenti cette attraction ce soir-là… On y peut rien, c'est comme ça ! Mais je veux que tu saches qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu et il n'y aura jamais rien entre Jacob et moi ! Je l'aime, oui. Mais je l'aime comme un frère ! Franchement, tu pourrais sortir ou coucher avec Alice et Rosalie ?

- Bon dieu, non ! Quelle horreur ! M'exclamais-je.

- Et bien voilà ! Pour Jake et moi, c'est pareil ! Enfin… Surtout pour moi. Jacob ne veut toujours pas admettre que je ne l'aime pas d'amour. Il est persuadé que si je lui laisse sa chance, je finirais par tomber éperdument amoureuse de lui… Depuis quatre ans, il n'arrête pas de me prendre la tête avec « amour », « mariage », « enfants » et j'en passe… Beurk ! Oui, j'aime Jake, mais ce n'est pas avec lui que je veux faire ma vie, ce n'est pas lui mon âme sœur ! Et j'en ai marre qu'il ne veuille pas faire l'effort de m'écouter ! J'en ai…

Bella n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, interrompue par la sonnerie de mon téléphone.

Je m'excusai et pris mon cellulaire. Numéro inconnu…

Prudent, je décrochais.

- Oui, allo ?

_Edward Cullen ? Ici le Chef Swann. Passe moi ma fille tout de suite !_

Je me tournais vers ma douce, dont le visage avait prit une horrible teinte verdâtre…

- Tiens Bella, c'est pour toi. Ton père. Je suis désolé…

Elle inspira profondément et se saisit du téléphone.

- Oui papa ?

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec le fils Cullen ?_

- Ben… Je t'ai dit que je passais la nuit chez les Cullen, non ?

_Arrête de me prendre pour un con jeune fille ! Entre passer la nuit « chez » et passer la nuit « avec », il y a une différence de taille !_

- Je sais ! Mais si je t'avais dit que je voulais passer la nuit avec mon petit ami, tu aurais dit quoi ?

_NON ! Et tu le sais ! Ramène-toi tout de suite à la Push, Bella !_

- NON PAPA ! Je reste ici.

_Ce n'est pas un garçon pour toi Bella !_

-Écoute papa, je ne sais pas ce que Jacob t'a raconté, mais je me sens bien avec Edward. Tu comprends papa ? Je me sens bien, enfin !

_Sssshhh… Bella, pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé dans ce cas ?_

- Parce que jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je ne le savais pas. Enfin… Pas à ce point.

_Pfff… Bon. Du moment que vous faites chambre à part…_

- Franchement papa, je suis sincèrement désolée de te l'apprendre comme ça, mais premièrement, je suis majeure et mon corps m'appartient, et deuxièmement ça fait belle lurette que j'ai perdu ma virginité…

_QUOI ??? QUI ??? COMMENT ???_

- Oh papa, c'est bon, pas l'interrogatoire gestapo s'il te plait ! De toute façon, maman le savait.

_De mieux en mieux. Et ta mère qui ne m'a rien dit !_

- Honnêtement papa, si tu l'avais su à l'époque, tu aurais très mal réagi !

_Hmpf ! Bon. Demain midi, pétante, à la maison, avec Edward. Il faudra qu'on discute un peu._

- OK papa ! Bon c'est pas que tu me déranges, mais j'avais l'intention de passer ma soirée autrement…

_Pas la peine d'entrer dans les détails, je préfère ne pas savoir ! Bonne soirée Bella. Et n'oublie pas, demain midi pile ! Tous les deux !_

- Pas de soucis ! Bonne soirée papa et embrasse Sue pour moi !

_Oui, je n'y manquerai pas. Je t'embrasse ma fille._

- Bisou papa !

Bella raccrocha rageusement le téléphone, tout en marmonnant des « Jacob Black je te déteste ! » et se jeta dans mes bras.

En tous cas, sous ses airs de petite chose fragile, Bella avait pas mal de cran !

- Je suis désolée, Edward, mais demain midi il faudra que tu viennes avec moi. Mon père veut te rencontrer, et crois-moi, tu te croiras revenu au temps de l'Inquisition ! Rigola t'elle.

- Pas de soucis mon Cœur, c'est normal ! Et puis… Il était temps que ton père entende parler de moi si nous voulons continuer à nous voir.

- Je sais ! Mais… Tu vas en baver… Il va tellement te cuisiner que tu pleureras ta mère dans toutes les langues ! Premièrement, mon père est plus que sur-protecteur envers moi, encore plus depuis le décès de maman… Et surtout… Il rêverait que je fasse ma vie avec Jacob ! C'est le fils de son meilleur ami. Alors pour lui, il serait normal que Jake et moi finissions nos jours ensembles ! Mais, comme Jacob, mon père n'a toujours pas compris la différence entre rêve et réalité ! J'aime Jake, beaucoup même, mais on a rien en commun ! Je me vois mal passer ma vie à rester à la maison pour m'occuper d'une ribambelle de gosses, faire la bouffe, la lessive et le ménage pendant que lui sera coincé sous une voiture, dégoulinant d'huile de vidange de la tête aux pieds ! Mon père et Jake en rêveraient, mais moi, j'aspire à d'autres choses ! Faire des études, sortir, flâner dans les expositions, les concerts et les musées… Tu comprends ?

- Parfaitement, Bella. Et je t'imagine très mal t'épanouir à faire du ménage ! Rigolais-je.

Bella me sourit et me chevaucha pour s'asseoir sur mes genoux. Ses petites mains crochetèrent mon cou et elle enfouit son visage dans mon torse en inspirant profondément.

- Hmmm… J'aime ton odeur, elle me rend folle… M'avoua t'elle d'une toute petite voix.

Je ne sus pourquoi, mais son aveu me fis frissonner de la tête aux pieds. J'enfouis mon visage dans ses cheveux et m'imprégnai fortement de son parfum.

- Ton odeur me rend dingue aussi, depuis le premier jour… Lui dis-je d'une voix rauque. Et ta voix, ton regard, tes expressions, cette façon que tu as de rougir pour un rien, même ta maladresse me transportent ! Je suis fou de toi, Bella, depuis le premier regard...

Elle me sourit tendrement, ses yeux brillaient d'un quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas à définir.

- Moi aussi ! Me chuchota t'elle timidement dans le creux de l'oreille.

Nous restâmes un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, savourant pleinement ce moment de tendresse. Ce fut à cet instant que je compris que cette fragile petite chose était devenue l'élément le plus important de toute mon existence.

Bella venait de poser ses lèvres pleines et bouillantes sur mon cou, suçotant, mordillant et léchant l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver ma jugulaire… Elle savait s'y prendre pour me faire tressaillir de plaisir…

Je caressais doucement ses cheveux, les remontant pour embrasser sa nuque à un endroit particulier qui la faisait toujours frémir. C'est là que je vis ce fameux tatouage, juste à la naissance de ses cheveux. Un tout petit symbole, de trois centimètres de diamètre, signifiant, selon Emmett « vengeance »…

Je décidais d'en savoir plus à son sujet… Je fis tout le tour de son tatouage du bout des doigts, elle frissonna. Lorsque je le léchais, elle poussa un petit cri de plaisir.

- Hmm… Très joli ton tatouage… Et il rend cette partie de ta peau encore plus sensible… Euh… C'est un kanji, non ? Lui demandais-je d'un ton neutre.

- Oui, c'est bien ça. Sa voix avait beau être égale, je sentis qu'elle se tendait légèrement dans mes bras.

- Hmmm… Magnifique en tous cas… Et… Il signifie quoi, sans indiscrétion ?

Le corps de ma douce se contracta durement. Elle était tendue comme une corde de piano, prête à lâcher à tout moment. Ses yeux étaient fermés et je vis son visage ravagé par une espèce de conflit intérieur.

- Tu… Tu n'es pas obligée de me le dire si tu ne le veux pas, Bella. Ça ne me regarde pas de toute façon… Lui dis-je pour la rassurer.

- Non ! Si ! C'est juste que… Tu vas me prendre pour une dingue… Il signifie…« Fukushuu » ce qui se traduit par « vengeance »… M'avoua t'elle. Au moins, elle disait la vérité !

- Euh… Excuse-moi de te demander ça, mais ça m'intrigue… Est-ce que ton tatouage a un rapport avec ton bracelet ?

Elle souffla un grand coup, se leva brusquement et commença à faire les cents pas dans le salon.

- Pfff…. Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour, mais je ne m'y attendais pas si tôt ! Me dit-elle, un sourire amer affiché sur ses lèvres. Le… bracelet… Lâcha t'elle sur un ton sarcastique, m'a été offert par quelqu'un pour qui je comptais énormément à l'époque et que j'aimais… Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais… J'étais beaucoup trop naïve et confiante… Si j'avais pu prévoir !

Elle se laissa tomber au sol, aux pieds du sofa et se prit la tête entre ses bras. Elle passa à plusieurs reprises la main dans sa chevelure, essayant de se remettre les idées en place.

- Bella, il faut que je te dise quelque chose…Je… Je crois connaître la signification du bracelet…. Lui avouais-je timidement.

Bella se figea et son regard ruisselait d'une tonne d'émotions différentes : peur, colère, gêne, trahison, honte, haine…

- C'est… C'est une erreur de jeunesse. Me dit-elle d'une voix dure. Je ne savais pas, je…

- Bella, réponds-moi franchement : est-ce que tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

Elle se leva, furibonde, son regard irradiant la colère.

- NON ! Mais tu me prends pour quoi, Edward ? Tu crois que je me donnerais à toi si j'avais quelqu'un d'autre ? Je ne suis pas comme ça !

- Je sais ! Mais le br…

- Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était une erreur. UNE PUTAIN D'ERREUR ! Hurla t'elle. Je ne savais même pas ce que ça signifiait avant que mam…

Je me ruai sur elle et la serrai dans mes bras.

- Chuut Bella, calme-toi mon ange…

- Je n'appartiens à personne, tu comprends ? À PERSONNE ! ! Elle éclata en sanglots dans mes bras.

Je la berçais tendrement, espérant que les pleurs et les spasmes qui secouaient son petit corps frêle se calment au plus vite. Je ne supportais pas de la voir dans un tel état de souffrance.

- Tu dois me détester, pas vrai ? Me dit-elle en se dégageant de mon étreinte au bout de très longues minutes.

- NON Bella ! J'en suis incapable. Écoute, le passé, c'est le passé. Même si tu le voulais, tu ne pourrais pas revenir en arrière… Ce qui est fait, est fait. Maintenant, il faut que tu arrives à tourner la page… Et si tu le souhaites, je t'y aiderais !

Elle leva un visage incrédule vers moi.

- Q… Quoi ? Tu m'acceptes réellement telle que je suis sans poser de question ? Tu m'acceptes en sachant… _ça_ ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je t'aime, tout simplement… Je suis fou de toi depuis notre premier regard, et quoi qu'il te soit arrivé par le passé, ou quoiqu'il arrive par la suite, je serai toujours là, pour toi.

Bon sang ! Comme je me sentais libre de lui dire ça !

Bella était presque en état de choc suite à mes paroles. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, affichant une stupeur sans égale et ses lèvres formaient un « O » totalement incrédule…

- Q… Quoi ? Arriva t'elle à articuler au bout de très longues minutes.

- Je t'aime, Bella ! Lui dis-je en la serrant fort contre moi. Et je voudrais que tu saches que tu peux avoir confiance en moi.

J'effleurais tendrement les lèvres de ma douce du bout des doigts, puis posais mes lèvres sur les siennes, tremblantes. Ses grands yeux chocolats étaient noyés par les larmes et j'y lisais encore clairement ce conflit intérieur que j'avais eu l'occasion de voir à maintes reprises… Elle ferma les yeux et se cacha le visage dans les mains.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Bella ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Je t'en prie, dis-moi ! La suppliais-je.

- Je… Je ne peux pas, Edward… Je le veux, mais je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas le droit… M'avoua t'elle à mi-voix.

- Quoi Bella ? Je ne comprends pas… Qu'est-ce…

- Ce n'est pas toi le problème, c'est moi ! Je… J'aimerais te faire confiance, crois-moi ! Mais… Je n'y arrive pas… Si tu savais à quel point j'en ai envie, et ça me bouffe, tu ne peux même pas l'imaginer ! Je… Je… Je… Ses pleurs la rendaient à moitié hystérique.

Elle se dégagea brusquement de mon étreinte et recommença à tourner en rond dans le salon comme un fauve en cage, à tel point que j'en avais le tournis…

- Tu ne comprends pas… Je salis, je détruis tous ceux que je touche, Edward ! Je suis un monstre ! Une rage pure l'avait envahie…

Je me jetais sur elle pour l'enlacer, mais elle me repoussa violemment. J'en avais le cœur brisé…

- Bella ! Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Tu n'as rien d'un monstre, mon Cœur…

- SI ! C'est de ma faute si ma mère est morte ! C'est de ma faute… Je l'ai tuée ! TUÉE !!

Elle fondit en larmes et se laissa tomber au sol, convulsant à moitié au sol. Je m'approchais lentement pour ne pas l'effrayer et m'allongeais contre elle, la serrant fermement dans mes bras, pressant mon corps contre le sien en attendant que les convulsions cessent.

Mais quelle mouche l'avait piquée pour qu'elle se mette des idées aussi tordues dans le crâne ! Elles avaient été agressées par un taré, toutes les deux… Comment pouvait-elle se sentir responsable du meurtre de sa mère ?

Au bout d'une heure, ou peut-être deux, Bella commença enfin à se calmer.

Elle se tenait en position fœtale au sol et se tenait dos à moi, enfermée dans mon étreinte protectrice… Elle inspira profondément à plusieurs reprises et se décida enfin à ouvrir la bouche.

- Ma mère est morte à cause de moi, parce que je suis un aimant à problèmes… Elle… Nous avons été agressées un…

- Chuuut Bella… Je sais… Je suis au courant… Lui avouais-je d'une petite voix. Ce n'est pas ta faute, mon amour…

- Qu… Comment tu sais ça ? Elle était complètement paniquée…

- Carlisle s'inquiétait… Il… Il a contacté l'hôpital de Chicago et… Il m'a tout raconté…

Je lui rapportais donc les paroles de Carlisle, comment il nous avait appris ce qu'il leur était arrivé ce soir-là, le raport médico-légal, l'hospitalisation de Bella, la crainte des médecins à son sujet, son amnésie, la douleur que j'avais ressentie, mes envies de meurtre… Elle m'écoutait calmement, étrangement perdue entre ses souvenirs et le moment présent, un vague sourire s'affichant sur ses lèvres charnues.

Bella souffla bruyamment, puis se dégagea de mon étreinte pour me faire face. Elle planta un regard grave dans le mien.

- Non. Il ne t'a pas tout raconté… Personne ne sait… C'est… Très simple de simuler une amnésie… Franchement, je suis tellement mauvaise menteuse que je ne pensais pas pouvoir les leurrer aussi facilement ! Ah! … C'est pour ma mère que je me suis faite tatouer… « Vengeance » ! C'est de ma faute, Edward. Sa voix ruisselait d'une haine inégalable.

- Arrête de débiter toutes ces conneries, Bella ! Ce n'est pas de _ta_ faute ! C'est ce… Ce malade ! Pas toi ! Ma voix était plus dure que je ne l'aurais voulu, mais je voulais absolument lui enfoncer ça dans le crâne une bonne fois pour toutes.

À mon plus grand étonnement, Bella éclata d'un rire sardonique…

- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! … Ah ! Ah !

Elle semblait ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter de rire, je n'y comprenais plus rien…

Elle sécha des larmes qui s'étaient échappées de ses yeux, planta un regard froid dans le mien, puis fit tourner son poignet, entouré de ce foutu bracelet, devant mon visage.

- C'est de ma faute, Edward… Si je… Si je ne l'avais pas aimé, maman serait toujours là… C'est _lui_ qui nous a agressées… Et même si je dois y passer ma vie entière, je le trouverai un jour, et je la vengerai…

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

REEEEEEEEEVIOUZZZZZZZ PLIIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ :)


	10. Intrus

Hello°°° Everybody!

Me r'v'là, plus tôt que prévu!!

J'ai reçu ma carte-mère hier en fin d'aprèm, et après avoir bricolé mon PC cette nuit, je peux enfin vous envoyer le 10ème chapitre!

Rassurez-vous, il n'y a pas d'erreur : ce chapitre s'intitule bien "intrus"! Et non, je n'ai pas oublié la seconde partie des "Aveux"... Ces aveux en question viendront dans un autre chapitre (d'ici trois ou quatre, je pense...) EH! vous croyez quoi? Que je vais tout vous révéler comme ça? Non, non, non!!! Hi!Hi! Je tiens trop à mon intrigue!!

**Lenerol** : pas de soucis pour mon PC ou le DD, tout a été débranché comme il le faut!!

**L'empire des anges + Mely3969 + Veronique22 + Carliecullen + Slakware + Christelle31 **: merci pour votre soutien pour mon pauvre PC! Dans la foulée, je crois que je vais changer toutes les pièces, en prenant soin, cette fois, de transférer mes chapitres sur clé USB!

**Chriwyatt **: le bracelet a son importance! Je n'en dirais simplement pas plus pour le moment...

Et à tous les autres, merci!

Pour votre information, j'ai été récemment plagiée, sur ce même site. D'un côté, ça prouve que mon histoire plait, mais de l'autre, ça me rend malade... Alors...

**UN ÉNORME MERCI à Annecullen69 (el mirador) et à Eliloulou, qui ont gardé l'œil ouvert et m'ont avertie de ce plagiat! Merci les nénettes ;)** à ce sujet, cette personne aurait "par erreur" publié mon texte en croyant mettre son histoire à la place...

BREF! STOP BLABLA!

**Disclamer 1 **: Twilight blablabla Stephenie Meyer

**Disclamer 2 **: Je trouve super que plusieurs personnes me mettent en alerte, mais si ces mêmes personnes pouvaient penser à laisser une tite review, ça serait le pied!

ENJOY !

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

J'étais complètement abasourdi par les révélations du tout petit bout de femme qui se tenait devant moi…

Je savais qu'elle avait vécu un enfer, je savais qu'il y avait un côté sombre chez elle qu'elle ne souhaitait pas me dévoiler, mais _ça_, je ne m'y attendais pas…

Comment quelqu'un avait-il pu abuser de son innocence et de son amour inconditionnel ?

C'était une qualité que j'avais vite perçu chez Bella : lorsqu'elle aime, elle se donne entièrement, sans retenue, sans condition ; elle s'abandonne totalement…

Comment quelqu'un avait-il pu profiter de sa vulnérabilité ? Comment un homme avait osé lui infliger un tel calvaire ?

Pire que tout, comment un homme qu'elle aimait et qui était censé l'aimer avait pu commettre une telle atrocité? Monstre… Il n'y avait pas d'autre terme pour le désigner…

Il lui avait enlevé sa mère, lui avait infligé des dommages physiques si importants que Bella en avait ramé pour s'en remettre, mais pire encore : de par ses actes, cette ordure avait corrompu l'âme de Bella.

- Comment ? Mais… Pourquoi ?

Elle se referma instantanément, comme une huître…

Je compris alors qu'elle en avait suffisamment dit pour ce soir et qu'elle n'était pas prête à partager tous ses secrets avec moi…

Je me rendais enfin compte que Bella ne s'était pas forgée une carapace de colère, rage et haine par gaieté de cœur ou par hasard.

Non, elle l'avait fait parce qu'elle avait été trahie par une personne en qui elle avait confiance…

Cette saloperie ambulante lui avait ravi son innocence, sa pureté, sa douceur, sa gentillesse, sa confiance envers les autres en même temps que sa mère. C'était trop pour une seule personne…

Les seuls moments où Bella semblait en paix avec elle-même, c'était… dans mes bras, et j'étais plus que fier de pouvoir lui apporter un semblant de sérénité.

Il allait me falloir énormément de patience et de temps pour l'apprivoiser comme on le ferait avec un petit animal blessé et sauvage, ce qu'elle était par certains aspects, et lui redonner confiance, en elle et envers les autres.

Pour Bella, j'étais prêt à tout ! Mais c'était loin d'être gagné d'avance…

Je la tenais toujours dans mes bras, la berçant tendrement comme une mère bercerait son enfant pour le réconforter après un cauchemar. Elle avait enfoui son visage dans mon épaule, et commençait à se détendre légèrement.

- Bella je… Tu ne dois pas penser des choses comme ça. Tu… Pourquoi tu n'as pas tout simplement avoué ces choses aux inspecteurs ? Il serait déjà condamné à la chaise électrique, non ?

Elle me fit face, puis me répondit d'une voix dédaigneuse et d'un regard empli de sadisme.

- Ah ! Après ce qu'il m'a fait, tu crois que je me contenterai de le voir griller sur la Veuve Courant ? Non, ça serait beaucoup trop facile et doux… Je veux le voir crever lentement, l'entendre me supplier comme ma mère l'a supplié avant de mourir, je veux le tuer en prenant mon temps et j'y prendrais mon pied… Ce jour là, je serai enfin libre !

- Je te comprends, Bella… Mais… La loi du Talion ne t'apportera rien ! « Œil pour œil, dent pour dent », tu crois vraiment que c'est la justice ? Penses-y bien.

Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants ; ses paupières étaient rouges et bouffies. À son expression, je compris qu'elle cherchait ses mots. Au bout de quelques longues minutes, elle me répondit d'une voix calme.

- Je… Je sais… Mais… C'est ça qui m'a permis de m'en remettre, c'est cette obsession qui m'a permis de me relever et je sais, _je sais_, au plus profond de moi, que je n'en m'en remettrai vraiment que le jour où je l'aurai tué… J'en ai besoin pour vivre ! Je n'ai plus que ça auquel me raccrocher !

- Non, Bella. Tu n'as pas que ça… Je suis là… Je suis là, Bella…

Elle se jeta dans mes bras et fondit en larmes, tandis que je lui frottais doucement le dos, les cheveux, les bras, le visage. J'essayais, par mes gestes, de lui montrer que j'étais là pour elle, qu'elle pouvait compter sur moi, pendant qu'elle versait toutes les larmes que son petit corps pouvait contenir.

Bella finit par se détendre au bout d'un long moment, et je fus soulagé lorsque j'entendis un léger souffle : elle s'était endormie dans mes bras.

Je l'enlaçais, l'emmenais dans ma chambre et l'allongeais dans mon lit, en prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller en enlevant ses bras qui crochetaient mon cou avec une force impressionnante.

Avec une précaution infinie, je lui ôtais ses chaussures et son jeans, pour qu'elle soit plus à l'aise, et la couvrais pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid.

Une fois mes godasses, chaussettes, Tshirt et futal enlevés, je m'étendis près d'elle, l'enlaçant tendrement, et la regardais dormir.

Son sommeil était très agité, son visage passant du relâchement complet à une tension incroyable, et elle n'arrêtait pas de bouger dans tous les sens.

Bella se battait contre ses vieux démons, même pendant son sommeil…

Ma seule consolation fut qu'elle se détendit lorsque je la serrai plus fort dans mes bras : j'avais la capacité de la calmer, c'était déjà ça !

- Non… Fais pas ça, je t'en supplie, fais pas ça !

Sa voix était tellement claire que je croyais qu'elle s'était réveillée. Mais non, Bella était toujours profondément endormie. Elle rêvait et parlait…

- Non… Pas elle ! Edward… Aide-moi…

Bon sang, de quoi parlait-elle ?

- Fais tout ce que tu veux de moi… Punis-moi si tu veux… Mais fais pas ça… Je t'en supplie punis-moi…

Mais… Elle était en plein délire ou quoi ?

- Arrête de rire… C'est pas drôle… Ce n'est pas un jeu… Ce n'est pas un défi… Fais tout ce que tu veux avec moi… mais laisse ma mère, je t'en supplie… Pas elle… Pitié… Pas elle… Maman… Edward… Sauve-moi…

J'assistais impuissant au calvaire qu'elle avait vécu six mois plus tôt… Son cauchemar avait l'air tellement vivant, réel… Je ne supportais pas de la voir souffrir autant… Elle voulait que je sois là… Si seulement j'avais pu y être, je les aurais protégées de ce tordu qui la poursuivait jusque dans ses rêves…

- MAMAAAAAAN ! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Bella se redressa subitement, les yeux écarquillés de terreur, puis s'écroula à nouveau sur le dos, endormie dans mes bras. Je l'enserrais fermement d'un bras autour de sa taille fine, pendant que je caressais doucement du bout des doigts la main qu'elle avait posée sur son ventre, espérant chasser ses cauchemars par mon toucher.

Le reste de la nuit se passa sans encombres, hormis quelques paroles incompréhensibles et gémissements plaintifs.

Le soleil commençait à se lever, baignant la chambre d'une lueur rouge orangée, et le sommeil de mon ange se faisait paisible.

Le spectacle de Bella, illuminée par les rayons du soleil levant, était d'une telle splendeur que je ne m'en lasserai jamais. Elle était resplendissante baignée de lumière et, si pareille chose était possible, elle était encore plus belle qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Je me délectais de cette vision angélique, le cœur gonflé de bonheur… Elle était _mienne_.

Bella venait de se tourner dans son sommeil, se retrouvant face à moi, et commença à frotter sa poitrine contre mon torse… Sa jambe droite se retrouva sur ma hanche, dans une position plus qu'équivoque et elle se frottait contre mon entrejambe. Pourtant, elle dormait toujours profondément !

Le résultat de la friction ne se fit pas attendre, et je me retrouvais avec une gaule impressionnante… Bella poussait des petits soupirs, qui résonnaient jusqu'au bout de mon gland… Bon sang ! Je ne pouvais quand même pas lui sauter dessus et profiter de son sommeil !

Elle continuait à se frotter contre moi, en murmurant mon prénom et en gémissant…

Bon, je n'allais peut-être pas profiter d'elle pendant son sommeil, mais j'allais la réveiller avec plaisir!

Je poussais sa jambe en prenant garde de ne pas la bousculer, puis l'allongeais gentiment sur le dos. Je défis rapidement les boutons de son chemisier, en faisant attention à chacun de mes gestes, puis écartai les pans de sa chemise. J'écartais doucement ses cuisses d'un genou et me plaçais entre ses jambes. Mes lèvres papillonnèrent partout sur son ventre, déposant une multitude de baisers légers. Je déposais quelques baisers plus appuyés au pourtour de son nombril et ma langue se faufila jusqu'à son magnifique fruit défendu, se délectant de son goût si parfait. J'embrassais ses lèvres intimes avec ferveur et adoration avant de lécher avidement son clitoris et fus immédiatement récompensé en la sentant devenir très humide. Elle commençait à gémir et à se tortiller, mais elle dormait toujours profondément… Ma langue commença un langoureux va et vient dans sa fente, tandis que je maintenais fermement ses hanches de mes bras pour la maintenir tranquille.

Je fis glisser un doigt en elle, immédiatement rejoins par un second, pendant que ma langue se dirigeait vers son petit bouton de nerfs. Je le suçais avec un plaisir indescriptible, alors que mes doigts allaient et venaient, lentement, profondément et luisant de son jus.

Son goût unique et savoureux baignait sur mes lèvres, ma langue, mes papilles… Un pur délice !

Mon érection était de plus en plus douloureuse, tellement j'avais envie de me loger au chaud et profondément en elle…

_Vas-y ! Saute-lui dessus !_

_Non ! Réveil en douceur !_

_Ouais, mais moi j'ai besoin d'action !_

_Ta gueule ma bite !_

- Ed… Ward… Huuum… Ed… WaOoooooh…

Bella ondulait des hanches, et en relevant ma tête d'entre ses cuisses, je vis un magnifique sourire étirer ses lèvres et ses yeux mi-clos étincelant de plaisir. Elle s'était réveillée en douceur sous mes caresses et gémissait de frustration.

- Huuum… T'arrête pas…. C'est si booon…

Je lui obéis sans me faire prier une seconde fois et replongeai immédiatement, ma bouche attaquant goulûment son clitoris, le suçotant, l'aspirant, tandis que mes doigts continuaient leur office sur un rythme soutenu.

Bella commençait à gesticuler de façon complètement désordonnée, son dos se cambrait, ses mains s'escrimaient à tirer sur les draps, sa respiration se fit erratique et ses parois se serrèrent violemment autour de mes doigts au moment où elle hurlait sa jouissance.

- EEEDWAAAAAAARD !

Je remontais lentement vers son visage, en laissant ma langue divaguer de son mont de vénus à son cou délicat, avant d'y enfouir ma tête.

Elle tentait difficilement de reprendre son souffle et tourna un visage radieux vers le mien.

- Bonjour Bella ! Bien dormi ?

- Wahou… Des réveils comme celui-là, j'en veux bien tous les jours !

Je plongeais mon regard droit dans le sien et lui souris, heureux de ses paroles.

- À voir ton petit sourire satisfait, t'as l'air bien content de ta connerie Edward !

- Connerie ?! Bon, ben… Tant pis ! Je ne te réveillerai plus puisque ce sont des conneries !

- Rhooo, arrête de bouder, Edward ! C'est le plus beau et le plus sensuel réveil que j'ai jamais connu… Me dit-elle en posant son front contre le mien.

Bella posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'embrassa passionnément en m'attirant contre elle. Nos lèvres bougeaient selon le même tempo, et lorsque ma langue essaya de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, Bella se laissa faire avec gourmandise. Son haleine chaude et fruitée m'envoûtait ; un baiser de ma douce et j'étais en transe.

Ses mains glissèrent lentement le long de mon dos, avant d'arriver à la lisière de mon boxer qu'elle enleva prestement.

Ses doigts caressaient mon dos, y laissant des traînées brûlantes, et ses petites mains douces et chaudes se posèrent fermement sur mon cul, qu'elle palpait en gémissant.

Mes mains farfouillèrent dans son dos à la recherche des agrafes de son soutien-gorge, que je m'empressais d'ôter, avant de goûter et cajoler ses exquis mamelons sous les encouragements de ma douce.

Nos bassins ondulaient d'une manière synchronisée, ma queue plus que raide frottant contre son entrée trempée et bouillante nous arrachait des gémissements rauques.

Je lui saisis ses poignets et relevai ses mains au-dessus de nos têtes, entrelaçant nos doigts.

Nous étions enfermés dans une bulle de sensualité, plus rien ne comptait hormis elle et moi.

Au moment où j'allais plonger en elle, nous entendîmes tout à coup Emmett qui hurlait d'une voix de fausset depuis le salon.

- Oh ouiii ! Oh Eddyyyyyyy ! Oh encoooore ! Oh ouiii continuuuuuuuue! C'est booooon !

Nous sursautâmes en entendant sa voix et le rire cristallin d'Alice.

- EMMETT ! FERME-LA ! Hurlais-je.

Bella me jeta un drôle de regard, puis piqua un fard monstrueux, sa peau se réchauffant instantanément, mais ses rougeurs lui allaient à merveille !

Elle me poussa et se jeta sur ses fringues, pendant que j'enfilai mon jeans.

- BON ! VOUS SORTEZ DE LÀ OUI OU MERDE ! Hurla Emmett.

Je sortis de la chambre pour aller à la rencontre de ces deux chieurs, laissant à Bella le temps de se rhabiller.

- Salut Eddy ! Ben pourquoi tu tires la gueule ? Me dit Emmett avec un petit sourire diabolique.

- DEVINE ! Bon, restez pas plantés là tous les deux, installez-vous!

Emmett et Alice s'installèrent dans le sofa, devant la cheminée où quelques grosses braises étaient encore présentes. J'en profitais pour y ajouter quelques bûches de bois flotté, il faisait encore frais ce matin pour mon ange…

Une fois de plus, Alice avait pensé à ma douce et emmené le petit déjeuner.

Bella nous rejoignit une fois habillée, les joues écarlates. Elle avait essayé de discipliner ses cheveux, mais sans résultat : on voyait clairement qu'elle venait d'avoir un réveil plus qu'agité…

Elle s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa timidement puis se tourna vers nos deux intrus.

- Salut vous deux ! Ça va ?

- Ouais, ouais ! Lui répondit Alice avec une œillade qui fit rougir mon amour de plus belle. Tiens ! P'tit dèj' !

- Heureusement qu'on y a pensé ! Faut absolument que tu reprennes des forces, Bells ! Faudrait pas que tu nous fasses une crise d'hypoglycémie après la folle chevauchée ! T'es une crieuse en tous cas! J'te voyais pas comme ça ma coquine !

Bella rougit furieusement aux paroles de mon frère, alors que celui-ci et Alice se tordaient de rire.

- EMMETT ! BOUCLE-LA ! Hurlais-je

- Laisse tomber Edward, c'est rien qu'un gros jaloux ! Il est frustré parce qu'il ne _sait_ pas comment faire hurler Rosalie comme ça ! Me dit Bella en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- Maaaiiiis eeeeuuuh ! T'es pas gentille avec moi, Bella… Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter çaaaa ! Se lamentait mon frangin.

- Oh ! Arrête de jouer les caliméros ! T'es un grand garçon, non ? Alors assume tes conneries !

- Wahou ! Bravo Bella ! T'as réussi à le rembarrer deux fois en deux jours, un exploit ! Rigola Alice.

Bella s'empara du sachet de viennoiseries et se rua sur un croissant. Elle mordit dedans à pleines dents avant de nous présenter le sachet.

- Boujenbouvéunychodobnevon ?

- Hein ?

- … Hum… Vous en voulez un, ils sont drôlement bon ? Y'a pas à dire, on la comprenait beaucoup mieux lorsqu'elle n'avait pas la bouche pleine.

- Déjà pris le p'tit dèj ! Mentirent Alice et Emmett à l'unisson.

- T'en veux un, Edward ? Ils sont vraiment trop bons !

- Euh… Non merci, je n'ai pas faim maintenant.

- Tant pis ! J'en aurai plus comme ça !

Elle enfourna plus de la moitié du croissant dans sa bouche, sous mon regard béat, qu'elle remarqua immédiatement. Un petit sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres au moment où elle se saisit d'un second croissant.

Elle s'éloigna de moi et se posta innocemment derrière mon frère et ma sœur, se cachant de leur vue et planta son regard de braise dans le mien, alors que je discutais avec Emmett et Alice de choses et d'autres.

Bella porta lentement le croissant jusqu'à sa bouche, l'embrassa sur la pointe, et le lécha sur toute sa longueur.

_Non ! Elle ne peut pas faire ce que je crois qu'elle va faire ! Non ! Elle ne peut pas me faire ça ! Pas avec Alice et Emmett avec nous ! Ben si, elle le fait ! Et bien en plus… Oh ! Putain de merde !_

J'étais déjà douloureusement dur et avalais inutilement ma salive.

_Bon sang ! Continue comme ça et je vais te donner quelque chose de plus consistant à sucer !_

J'avais les yeux rivés sur ma Bella, qui continuait à administrer une sacrée gâterie à ce putain de croissant. Elle le faisait aller et venir entre ses lèvres, sa langue tournant autour, de haut en bas et de bas en haut, son regard brûlant plongé dans le mien…

- Ben alors, Eddy ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? T'es encore plus pâle que d'habitude si c'est possible ! Demanda Emmett.

Alice, elle, se bidonnait comme une baleine. Elle devait certainement avoir eu une petite vision du calvaire que me faisait subir Bella… Emmett lui jeta un coup d'œil, l'air de dire « elle est vraiment pas nette la frangine».

- Euh… Rien.. T'inquiète Em, tout va bien… Dis-je d'une voix mal assurée – j'comprenais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs-

- T'es sûr Eddy ? Pourtant, t'as l'air vraiment bizarre.

Je continuais à fixer Bella, qui suçait ce foutu croissant, avec un regard vicelard et diabolique à la fois. J'avais vraiment de plus en plus de mal à me retenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus devant ma famille, lui arracher ses vêtements, la basculer sur le divan et la prendre comme une bête…

- Eddy ! EDDY ! J'te cause ! T'es sûr que tout va bien? T'es tout crispé ! T'es constipé ou ce sont tes hémorroïdes qui te lâchent ?

Je soufflais un grand coup et lançai un regard à ma douce, lui signifiant qu'elle avait intérêt à faire gaffe à ses fesses…

Bella rit et finit par manger sa saleté de croissant… Enfin !

D'un coup, je me sentis beaucoup mieux, ce qui bien sûr, n'échappa pas à mon frangin…

- Tiens ! Ça va mieux on dirait ! T'as pété de travers, c'est ça?

Bella s'approcha de moi, glissa sa petite main chaude dans la mienne et m'embrassa sur la joue avant de chuchoter au creux de mon oreille « la prochaine fois, c'est ton tour… », ce qui m'excita encore plus.

Bien sûr, cela fit rire Alice et frustra Emmett, pendant que Bella les regardait en se demandant de quel asile de fous ils pouvaient bien débarquer…

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on peut savoir ce que vous foutez là ? Leur demandais-je.

- Ben… Rien de spécial, j'avais simplement envie de vous faire chier, et Alice est venue pour compter les points !

- Franchement Emmett, t'as rien d'autre à foutre que de prendre la tête des gens de si bon matin ? Râla ma douce.

- Si bon matin, c'est vite dit ! Il est plus de 11h30 ! Rigola Em.

- Meeeeerde ! Charlie ! Bella paniquait et commençait à courir dans tous les sens.

- C'que tu peux être con Emmett ! Dit Alice. Rassure-toi Bella, il n'est même pas encore 11 heures ! Pourquoi ça ?

- Ben… Mon père a appris que je ne passais pas la nuit « chez les » Cullen, mais « avec un » Cullen et… Il n'était pas spécialement enchanté de l'apprendre… Il nous attend tous les deux à midi.

- Ouhla Eddy ! T'as intérêt à mettre un gilet pare-balles ! Le Chef Swann va s'en donner à cœur joie !

- T'inquiète Bella, je suis sûre que tout se passera très bien ! La rassura Alice en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Et puis je suis là mon cœur ! Je te protégerai du grand méchant papa ! Dis-je à ma douce en l'enlaçant tendrement.

- C'est plutôt à moi de te protéger du grand vilain Chef Swann ! Le connaissant, tu vas en baver… La Gestapo ressemble à un lâcher d'ados attardés à côté de mon père !

- Eh Eddy ! Prévois la coquille ! Et renforcée ! À mon avis, le Chef Swann va t'en mettre une sévère dans les roubignolles pour que tu ne t'approches plus de sa fille ! Rigola Emmett.

En pensant à ce que le père de Bella pourrait faire subir à mon second cerveau, ma main se mit machinalement devant ma queue et commença à la masser d'une façon qui se voulait défensive.

- Oh Edward ! T'es crade ! Y'a des filles ici, bordel ! S'écria ma sœur en faisant semblant de vomir.

- Ben alors Eddy ! Bella t'en a pas donné assez pour que tu te soulages toi-même ? Lança Emmett avec un sourire goguenard.

Chose totalement inattendue, ma belle vint me masser l'entrejambe, en rougissant furieusement.

- Edward, je te promets que je ferai tout ce que je peux pour que mon père ne te les coupe pas. C'est beaucoup trop utile ces petites bêtes là !

- Petite ?! À ce que je sache, tu ne t'en plaignais pas jusqu'à présent !

Bella pris une teinte écrevisse et se mit à bafouiller, sous les éclats de rire d'Emmett et Alice.

- Euh… Non… Tu sais.. Enfin… Tu vois… Je ne m'en plains pas… Bien au contraire… Enfin… Tu sais…

- Ah ouais ?! Mon p'tit frangin est un dieu du sexe ?! VAS-Y ! ! RACOOOONTE BELLA ! !

- Em' ! Combien de fois faudra que je te demande de la fermer ? Criais-je en lui mettant un coup de poing joueur dans l'épaule.

Le visage d'Emmett afficha un air grave. Il planta son regard dans le mien, posa une main qui se voulait paternelle sur mon épaule, et me dit d'un ton solennel.

- Te v'là un homme mon Eddy. Un vrai !

- C'que tu peux être con quand tu t'y mets ! Lui dis-je en rigolant.

- Ah bon ? C'est pas son état naturel ? C'est seulement par hasard qu'il est aussi bête aujourd'hui ? Nous demanda Bella d'une voix concernée agrémentée d'une pointe de malice.

- Maaaiiis eeeuuuh ! Arrête-euh ! T'es pas gentille avec moi ! Aliiiiice-euh ! Protège-moi de la vilaine sorcière Bellaaaaa !!!

- T'inquiète Emmett, la « vilaine sorcière Bella » va prendre sa douche ! T'auras un peu de répit comme ça !

Ma douce se dressa sur la pointe de ses pieds et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les miennes en me soufflant un « courage avec ces deux-là! ».

Je posais mon regard sur son si joli petit cul, n'ayant qu'une envie : la rejoindre sous la douche, la laver partout, partout, et surtout partout, et laisser mes mains explorer son corps de déesse…

- Le timing ne joue pas en ta faveur aujourd'hui, Edward ! Mais ne te fais pas de soucis, vous la prendrez demain matin ! M'informa ma sœur.

- Hein ? Que… Quoi ?

- Laisse-tomber Emmett, ça te concerne pas !

Tandis que mon ange se préparait mentalement pour l'affrontement paternel, je regardais par la fenêtre, écoutant l'eau couler sur les courbes de ma douce et le frottement de l'éponge sur son corps, perdu dans la contemplation des souvenirs de nos caresses et de celles à venir, totalement oublieux de mon frère et ma sœur… Jusqu'à ce que les pensées d'Alice me tirent de mes rêveries.

_T'es pas possible toi ! Quand tu ne penses pas au cul, il faut que tu penses au sexe, et vice versa ! Enfin bref ! Edward, je voulais juste te prévenir qu'il y aura du soleil après-demain, pendant deux jours. Préviens Bella qu'on doit partir en randonnée, uniquement en famille. Tout le monde lui dira la même chose. Ah oui, j'oubliais ! Le clan Dénali va débarquer je ne sais pas quand. Tanya ne veut toujours pas lâcher l'affaire et elle est prête à tout pour te récupérer. Prépare-toi ! Et surtout, fais gaffe avec l'autre atrophiée du bulbe…_

Pfff, il ne manquait plus que ça…

La journée s'annonçait idéale !

Emmett et Alice qui se tapaient l'incruste au meilleur moment.

Le Chef Swann qui voulait faire de moi un eunuque à coup sûr.

Deux jours de soleil qui allaient me séparer de mon ange.

Et, pire que tout :

L'autre dégénérée qui allait m'en faire baver…

GÉNIAL !

Ouais, si j'avais su, je ne me serai pas levé…

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

REVIEWS PLIZZZZ ;)


	11. Charlie

Helloo°°° Everybody !

J'ai décidé de vous gâter pour votre fidélité en postant en avance le 11ème chapitre (putain! Déjà?!)

Et NON! La suite des révélations ne sera pas pour tout de suite! Mouahahah! Où serait le plaisir, sinon...

**Eliloulou **: Moi aussi je suis contente d'avoir pu réparer mon PC! Quasiment une semaine sans lui, c'est l'horreur! Je ne suis pas une "nolife", mais j'avoue que mon PC est le troisième "homme" de ma vie (après mon chéri, bien sûr, et mon p'tit bout de cul d'amour!). Et OUI, Tanya va bien débarquer! Il faut bien corser un peu la routine de nos tourtereaux ;)

**Misiri-addict : **Et oui, toujours là quand il le faut le Emmett!

**L'empire des anges :** Et oui, si plagiée, c'est que bonne histoire! Elle a quand même eut l'obligeance de retirer ma fic de "ses" fictions à elle (se dont je doute fortement après ce qu'elle m'a fait)

**Fan-de-jacob-black** : Beurk celui, je ne l'aime pas le Jacob... Il est encore plus lourd qu'Em! Heureuse que ma fic te fasse délirer ;)

**Véronique(nique nique)22 et Melacullen :** Merci à vous pour votre fidélité ;)

**Twilight007 :** C'est boooon les croissants! huuuum...

**Louloute0310 :** humour, humour... Quand tu nous tiens! Et c'est fait bien exprès que je vous coupe en pleines révélations! Arf! Arf! Arf!

**Tiftouff19 **: Et oui! Nos tourtereaux ont été plus que patients sur ce coup! Perso, je ne l'ai pas été du tout, et ma frangine se rappèle encore, 10 ans après, de la baffe monstrueuse qu'elle a reçu...

**Annecullen69 **: Je sais, idem pour moi... Pour les croissants, je confirme, ça marche! à 200% même... Tu peux aussi essayer avec une banane, mais c'est trop cliché ;) Pour l'autre, apparemment elle doit penser qu'à mon âge, je crois encore au père Noël... J'suis peut-être blonde, mais j'ai quand même au moins un neurone qui tourne à fond! Merci pour la veille, el mirador ;)

**Chriwyatt :** Ah! encore une fan de Tanya à ce que je vois...

**Hefida **: un grand merci pour tes compliments et je suis très heureuse que tu sois impatiente de lire la suite!

**Sophiebelier** : Je sais, mais c'est Emmett!

Je suis très heureuse que ma fiction vous plaise, et aussi super contente que des tas de gens s'inscrivent à l'alerte "story". Si ces personnes pouvaient laisser une p'tite review, ça serait vraiment génial!

**Au passage, plus y'aura de reviews et plus je posterai vite!**

à ce propos, je suis en train d'écrire un O.S sur "ma" version de leur lune de miel, parce que le "alors il nous entraîna en douceur vers les profondeurs" m'a vraiment, vraiment, mais alors là VRAIMENT frustrée!

La **200ème review** (je mets la barre très haut, je sais...) aura droit à quelques extraits salés avant la parution définitive...

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous ;) et.... ENJOOOYYYYYYY ;) !

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Je fus tiré de mes pensées par la petite main chaude de Bella sur mon épaule. Je ne l'avais même pas vue, ni entendue, sortir de la chambre… C'est vous dire à quel point je pouvais être préoccupé !

- Ça va, Edward ? Tu as l'air contrarié.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon amour. Juste un peu d'appréhension à l'idée de rencontrer ton père ! Lui répondis-je avec un petit sourire qu'elle me retourna.

- Bon, les amoureux ! On vous laisse tranquille. N'en profitez pas pour faire des bêtises! Rigola Alice. Au fait Ed, n'oublie pas la randonnée ! On partira sûrement demain dans la nuit. Bye !

Alice se jeta sur Bella pour l'embrasser et Emmett la serra tellement fort dans ses bras que ma douce faillit étouffer.

Ils sortirent – enfin ! - en nous gratifiant d'un sourire et d'un « ciao les tourtereaux ! ».

- Tu pars en randonnée ?

- Ouais. Après-demain. Deux jours. J'avais complètement oublié… C'est une espèce de tradition familiale qu'on a, et impossible de déroger à la règle sans en subir les conséquences, c'est à dire les foudres de la famille et me faire décapiter ! Crois-moi, j'aurai préféré m'en passer ! Mentis-je d'une voix morne. _Saloperie de soleil de merde !_

Bella crocheta mon cou de ses petites mains et posa sa tête sur mon torse.

- Je préfère que tu gardes ta jolie petite gueule attachée à ton cou, même si je dois me passer de toi pendant deux jours, ce qui risque d'être très long et très difficile tant j'ai besoin de toi et de ton corps de rêve… Enfin ! Je trouverai bien un concombre ou une courgette pour me satisfaire pendant ton absence…

Je la regardais, complètement hébété par ses paroles, la bouche grande ouverte. Je devais sûrement avoir les yeux qui me sortaient de la tête ! Et surtout avoir l'air con… Cette fille me mettait littéralement sur le cul!

Elle riait de bon cœur en voyant l'expression que mon visage affichait.

- Je suis désolée ! C'est Emmett qui déteint sur moi, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Si tu voyais ta tronche, Edward ! Ça vaut tout l'or du monde ! Ferme ta bouche, tu vas gober des mouches !

Elle riait tellement que les larmes coulaient toutes seules, et même si c'était à mes dépends, j'étais heureux de l'entendre rire.

- Allez, tu t'es assez foutue de moi pour aujourd'hui ! Je vais me doucher et on prendra la route, je n'ai pas envie de me faire arracher la tête par ton père si on arrive en retard !

Je me détachais à regrets d'elle et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes pour un chaste baiser.

Filant dans la chambre, j'attrapai un jeans, des sous-vêtements et un T-shirt avant de me mettre sous la douche.

Une fois lavé, séché et habillé, je courus rejoindre ma belle. Je la trouvais assise sur le sofa, les jambes repliées sous ses fesses, observant les flammes qui léchaient les bûches dans la cheminée.

Bella ne m'entendit pas arriver, et lorsque je posais une main sur ses cheveux, elle sursauta en hurlant. Je m'en voulu de lui avoir fait peur…

- Excuse-moi, Bella, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer… Dis-je en l'embrassant sur le front.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est de ma faute, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Je suis trop lunatique parfois ! Me rassura t'elle.

- Des pensées agréables ? Tu me racontes ?

- Très, très agréables. Me répondit-elle d'une voix suave. Mais… je ne te les raconterai pas ! Elle afficha un petit sourire narquois.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?

- je préfère te les montrer. Hmmm… Dommage que l'on doive aller chez Charlie ! Chuchota t'elle dans le creux de mon oreille.

Sa voix rauque de désir et sa main qui glissait le long de mon torse me firent frissonner.

- C'est pas grave ma belle, tu me montreras ce soir ! Lui répondis-je en l'embrassant. Et… Il vaudrait mieux que je sois en pleine possession de mes moyens pour rencontrer ton père ! On y va ?

Bella souffla lourdement et se leva du canapé. Elle attrapa la main que je lui tendais et entrelaça nos doigts.

Nous sortîmes du cottage et allâmes en direction de la villa pour récupérer la voiture.

À peine installés dans l'habitacle, nous entendîmes Esmée nous appeler.

- Pas de folies sur la route les enfants ! Oh Bella ! Nous avons été ravis de faire ta connaissance. Reviens quand tu le souhaites, tu es ici chez toi !

- Merci Esmée ! Moi aussi je suis heureuse de vous connaître ! À bientôt !

Je démarrais en trombe et roulais en direction de la maison Swann.

Bella était étrange, passant d'un calme inébranlable à une tension impossible. Sa douce main chaude posée sur ma cuisse se crispait, envahie de tremblements.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange, ça va bien se passer !

- Oui, je sais… Mais c'est la première fois que je présente un petit ami à mon père. Et comme il a tendance à être trop protecteur, j'ai peur que mes paroles dépassent mes pensées s'il se permet trop de commentaires sur nous.

- Je comprends. C'est vrai ? La première fois que tu présentes un mec à ton père ? Je n'en revenais pas.

- Oui ! Tu comprendras mieux tout à l'heure ! Et puis… Mon père a toujours cru que j'arriverai vierge à mon mariage ! Si possible avec Jake, bien sûr… Sa voix était pleine de sarcasmes, et elle se renfrogna en mentionnant Jacob.

Je n'eus pas le temps d'ajouter quelque chose car nous venions d'arriver à destination.

Je me garai devant son domicile, une jolie petite maison toute simple, en bois peint en blanc, comprenant deux étages. Le cadre était vraiment agréable, leur logement faisant face à la forêt, et ils n'avaient pas de voisins directs, la maison la plus proche se trouvant à une cinquantaine de mètres.

Je regardai l'heure avant de couper le contact. Midi moins dix, nous avions encore un peu de temps devant nous.

Bella se rua sur ma bouche, et m'embrassa désespérément. Ses lèvres tremblotaient contre les miennes et sa langue se mêla à la mienne avec un sentiment d'urgence. J'eus l'impression de recevoir le dernier baiser d'un condamné à mort…

- Zen, Bella ! Tu m'inquiètes à m'embrasser comme ça ! Je ne vais pas mourir ! Blaguais je.

- Désolée, je panique…

Plongeant mon regard dans le sien, je pris délicatement son visage en coupe dans mes mains et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je suçotais sa lèvre inférieure pendant quelques délicieuses secondes, avant de dessiner les contours de sa bouche pulpeuse avec ma langue. Ses lèvres dansaient sensuellement contre les miennes, et ma langue vint à la rencontre de la sienne, affamées l'une de l'autre.

Bella gémit et ce simple son me transporta au paradis…

J'approfondis ce baiser, y mettant tout l'amour que je ressentais pour elle, mais je dus l'interrompre au moment où je commençais à être un peu à l'étroit dans mon pantalon…

Je relâchais rapidement ma Bella et me calais bien sagement dans mon siège.

Me tournant vers ma douce, je vis que ses traits reflétaient l'incompréhension.

- Hum… Désolé Bella, je ne suis qu'un homme…

- Qu… Quoi ?

Je lui fis un petit signe, lui indiquant le renflement problématique de mon jeans…

- Oh ! D'accord… Elle afficha un petit sourire satisfait.

- À voir ton petit sourire satisfait, t'as l'air bien contente de ta connerie Bella! Lui dis-je, citant ses propres paroles du matin.

- Non ! Je suis simplement fière de voir quel effet ça te fait de m'embrasser ! Me dit-elle avec un petit sourire narquois.

- Tu peux ! Et personne ne m'a jamais fait autant d'effet, comme tu dis. Mais bon, ça la fout mal que je me présente à ton père avec une trique infernale, tu crois pas ?

- Tu l'as dit, bouffi ! Elle riait aux éclats.

Après lui avoir déposé un rapide baiser sur la joue, je sortis de la voiture.

Son obsédant parfum emplissait tellement l'habitacle que je n'arrivais pas à refroidir mes ardeurs.

Je m'appuyais contre la voiture, tournant le dos à Bella et observais la forêt, tentant de me calmer.

_Pense au Chef Swann !_

_Quoi ?_

_Ben si, pense que tu embrasses le chef Swann !_

_Beurk ! Beurk ! __Beurk ! Et ça marche pas de toutes façons ton truc!_

_Ben… Pense au Chef Swann qui te la coupe !_

_Gloups… Ah, ça marche ça…_

- Ça y'est, Edward ? Tu vas mieux ?

Ma Bella venait de sortir de la voiture et m'avait rejoint. Elle glissa sa petite main dans la mienne et nos doigts s'entrelacèrent. Je me tournais vers elle et l'embrassais sur le front.

- Ouais, ouais, ça y'est ! Problème résolu !

- Et… Comment t'y es-tu pris sans indiscrétion ?

- Ben… Pour être franc, j'ai pensé à ton père qui me castrait… Je sais pas pourquoi, mais ça m'a fait débander direct… Avouais-je d'une toute petite voix.

Malgré tous les efforts qu'elle fit pour ne pas se moquer de moi, Bella ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire.

- Allez ! C'est journée « fouttage de gueule d'Eddy » portes-ouvertes… Continue, je t'en prie, je l'ai bien mérité !

- Excuse-moi mon amour, mais si tu avais vu ta tête à ce moment-là !

Mon amour ! Elle m'a appelé « mon amour » !

Je sentis mes lèvres s'étirer en un sourire béat, et je la regardais avec adoration. Honnêtement, je devais afficher un air débile…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Edward ? Me demanda t'elle d'une petite voix inquiète.

- Rien ! Enfin si ! Mon amour ! Tu m'as appelé mon amour !

Bella rougit furieusement et baissa les yeux, gênée, alors qu'un magnifique sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

Irradiant de bonheur, je la pris dans mes bras et l'emmenait en valsant jusqu'à la porte de son domicile.

Évidemment, ce fut ce moment que sa maladresse légendaire choisit pour faire des siennes : Bella se prit dans ses pieds, trébucha et dans une tentative désespérée pour retrouver son équilibre, elle s'accrocha à moi, m'entraînant dans sa chute. Nous étions tous les deux étalés dans l'herbe, juste devant sa porte sur laquelle elle s'était cognée, riant aux éclats.

- Dé… Dé… Désolée-é-é-é ! Pleurait-elle de rire.

- Rappelle-moi de toujours glisser mes pieds sous les tiens pour danser, ça nous évitera de finir estropiés ! Me moquais-je.

Le Chef Swann ouvrit la porte à ce moment, nous trouvant tous les deux roulant au sol et riant comme des gosses.

- Bonjour les jeunes ! Dit-il d'un ton sec.

Il tendit une main à Bella pour l'aider à se relever. Me remettant debout d'un seul geste, je fus ébahi par l'esprit du Chef Swann.

Jusqu'à présent, je n'y avais jamais fait attention, mais je ne pouvais pas lire ses pensées, j'avais seulement un aperçu de ses sentiments…

Je comprenais un peu mieux la raison de l'étrange « silence » de ma belle, mais ne pus m'empêcher de m'interroger sur l'étrange combinaison génétique entre son père et sa mère qui avait donné lieu à une si étrange et merveilleuse créature : ma Bella.

Je sentis immédiatement que le Chef Swann ne m'appréciait pas, estimant que je volais « la fiancée de Jacob », mais il était également surpris, et surtout heureux, de voir sa fille rire de bon cœur, ce qui n'était plus arrivé depuis six mois maintenant…

- Bonjour Chef Swann. Lui dis-je.

Il regarda la main que je lui tendais pendant quelques secondes, puis grogna et me la serra.

- Bonjour Edward. C'est une entrée fracassante en tous cas !

- Tu connais ma poisse, papa ! J'ai perdu l'équilibre et fait tomber Edward en même temps que moi. Mais il y a du progrès, je ne me suis rien cassé cette fois !

- Mouais. Bon. Vous êtes pile à l'heure. Entrez.

Bella regarda son père avec une expression attristée, puis se tourna vers moi en roulant des yeux et soufflant fortement. Elle attrapa fermement ma main et m'invita à la suivre, le Chef Swann fermant la marche.

Je me raidis en m'apercevant que nous n'étions pas les seuls ici…

_Ah ! Il s'est enfin décidé à la sortir de la cage dorée dans laquelle il l'a enfermée !_

Décidément, Jacob ne comprendra jamais les sentiments que Bella et moi éprouvons l'un envers l'autre… Bon, pour être honnête, tout s'était passé tellement vite que j'en avais encore la tête qui tourne !

Nous entrions dans un petit salon agréable, où trônaient un canapé deux places et deux fauteuils. Jacob était installé sur le sofa, souriant de toutes ses dents, comme si l'échange musclé de la veille entre ma douce et lui n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Lorsqu'elle le vit, Bella expira lourdement, exaspérée et marmonna un « comprendront donc jamais ces deux-là » dans sa barbe.

Charlie poussa sa fille vers le sofa et se jeta dans un fauteuil, m'indiquant de prendre place dans l'autre.

Histoire de ne pas le contrarier, je m'asseyais sagement dans mon fauteuil, ce qui le fit sourire largement, ainsi que Jake.

C'était sans compter Bella… Si les regards pouvaient tuer, son père et son meilleur ami seraient déjà morts !

Elle fusilla son père et Jake des yeux, et sous leurs regards déconfits, s'installa sur l'accoudoir de mon fauteuil, passant un bras autour de mes épaules et posant sa joue sur le sommet de mon crâne.

Le Chef Swann grommelait…

- Excuse-moi papa, mais je pensais qu'on devait discuter _tous les trois. _Tu peux m'expliquer ?

- Mais… Euh.. Il n'y a rien à expliquer, Bells ! Jacob est juste passé pour me ramener le poisson frit que j'avais oublié chez Sue et… Discuter de quelques bricoles.

- Mouais, à d'autres… Marmonna t'elle

Je bouillais intérieurement en m'apercevant que Charlie avait volontairement fait venir Jacob, espérant ENFIN ouvrir les yeux de sa fille.

- Bells, tu peux aller chercher des rafraîchissements, s'il te plait ? Va voir dans le frigo du garage, il est rempli de boissons.

Bella tiqua en apprenant où se trouvaient les dits rafraîchissements, apparemment pas à leur place habituelle, mais se leva pour y aller. Comme par hasard, Jacob se leva immédiatement pour l'aider, en échangeant un clin d'œil complice avec Charlie…

_Jacob Black, je vais te tuer…_

La tempête faisait rage à l'intérieur de mon corps, malgré mon apparente sérénité. Quant à lui, Charlie affichait un sourire plus que satisfait et m'ignorait royalement.

M'inquiétant pour ma douce, je me décidais à écouter leur conversation au garage.

_- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ici, Jake !_

_- Ben rien ! Ton père te l'a dit, je suis juste venu lui ramener le poisson, c'est tout !_

_- À d'autres ! Tu crois que je suis aveugle ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué votre petit manège?_

_- Arrête Bella ! Et si tu veux mon avis, oui, tu es aveugle ! Quand vas-tu enfin ouvrir les yeux et admettre que tu m'aimes ?_

_- Et toi ? Quand vas-tu enfoncer dans ton crâne épais que toi et moi on est seulement des amis ! __A.M.I.S._

_- Alors pourquoi, Bella? Parce qu'il est plus beau que moi, c'est ça ?_

_- N'importe quoi, Jake ! Ça n'a rien à voir ! Il pourrait être bossu ou avoir un troisième bras que je l'aimerai toujours. Je l'aime, c'est tout ! Pour lui, pour ce qu'il est, pas pour son apparence physique !_

_- Arrête de mentir, Bella ! Quand tu le regardes, tu en baves !_

_- Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec sa beauté, crétin ! Il y a… Il y a… Comme une force qui m'hypnotise chaque fois que je suis près de lui ! Et… Je l'aime ! Et puis merde ! Je n'ai pas à me justifier !_

…

…

_- Ou alors c'est parce qu'il est riche, c'est ça !_

_BAM!_

Ouh… À mon avis celle-là a dû faire mal…

Bella arriva furibonde dans le salon, posant violemment les canettes de soda et bière qu'elle avait emportées avec elle sur la table, Jacob sur les talons.

La main de Bella se dessinait clairement sur sa joue…

Le Chef Swann regarda tour à tour sa fille et Jacob.

- Qu… Quoi ? BELLA ! Excuse-toi immédiatement !

- QUOI ? Je me fais insulter et je dois m'excuser ?! Et faut quoi encore ? Que je lui donne 100 balles et un mars en prime ?

- Comment ? Jake t'as insultée ? Franchement, ça m'étonne de sa part. Tu ne crois pas que tu t'es emportée plutôt ?

- Ah oui ? Parce que dire que je suis avec Edward uniquement pour l'argent, ce n'est pas une insulte, peut-être ? Je ne suis pas vénale !

- Mouais… C'est vrai ma chérie, c'était plutôt méchant de sa part de te dire ça… Mais Bells, tu connais Jake ! Tu sais très bien que ses paroles ont dépassé sa pensée… Et tu sais que tu l'aimes !

- Parce que tu prends sa défense en plus ?! Mais j'y crois pas ! Oui, j'aime Jake, papa. Comme un frère, c'est tout ! Quand vas-tu enfin le comprendre ?

- Bon, si tu le dis…

- C'est ce que je pense, papa. Maintenant, Jacob, ça serait le moment idéal pour que tu t'en ailles, j'ai à parler avec mon père et Edward.

- Ok Bells… De toute façon, on se voit plus tard ! À ce soir !

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est encore cette histoire ?

- On est invité chez Billy ma chérie, et comme tu nous as déjà fait faux-bond hier soir, je ne pouvais pas, une fois encore, repousser !

- Papa ! As-tu oublié ce que je t'ai dit hier ? J'ai horreur qu'on arrange les choses à ma place ! En plus, j'avais prévu de passer la soirée avec Edward et toute sa fami…

- NON BELLA ! Une fois, pas deux ! Tu viens, un point c'est tout !

- Papa, je suis maj…

- Tu es peut-être majeure ma chérie, mais tu vis sous mon toit ! Et tant que tu vivras ici, tu te plieras à mes règles ! Donc, ce soir, tu viens à la Push !

J'assistais, totalement impuissant, à la dispute familiale… Jacob jubilait, sachant que Bella ne pourrait pas se dérober, et Charlie… Et bien Charlie faisait clairement comprendre à sa fille qu'il fallait qu'elle fréquente Jacob, quitte à le lui ordonner… J'étais dégoûté de voir que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne prenait en considération les sentiments de Bella…

Malheureusement pour lui, Bella ne le voyait pas du tout de cette oreille. Elle ferma les yeux et serra les poings, cherchant à se calmer, puis se dirigea vers l'escalier et monta dans sa chambre.

La porte claqua violemment, et nous l'entendîmes fouiller dans ses affaires…

_Égalité Cullen ! Bella m'appartient, je te l'ai déjà dit. Même son père le pense ! Et Bella fera tout pour ne pas décevoir son père, parce qu'elle l'aime. Prépare-toi à te trouver une nouvelle nana !_

Mais comment avais-je pu être ami avec ce connard fini ? Et comment Charlie pouvait-il prendre le parti de Jake, surtout en voyant à quel point il pouvait être odieux envers sa fille ? Je n'avais qu'une envie, les baffer à tour de rôle jusqu'à ce qu'ils le comprennent…

La porte à l'étage claqua une nouvelle fois, et Bella se rua dans les escaliers, serrant son téléphone portable dans une main, et une pochette contenant des papiers dans l'autre.

Elle s'installa tranquillement sur mes genoux, regardant son téléphone avec espoir, sous les regards étonnés de Jacob et de son père… Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais cela ne présageait rien de bon, ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre…

Son cellulaire sonna, annonçant l'arrivée d'un message. Elle le lut immédiatement, sourit, se leva et saisit ma main.

- Viens Edward, on s'en v…

- Et tu comptes aller où jeune fille ? Demanda son père en lui saisissant le bras.

- Et bien… Puisque je vis sous ton toit et que je dois me plier à tes moindres désirs, t'obéir aveuglément et éventuellement à Jacob, chose que je ne ferai pas, il est grand temps que je déménage ! Je viens de recevoir la confirmation que les Newton ont un studio libre qu'ils acceptent de me louer, alors je vais passer à la banque retirer l'argent nécessaire pour la caution et les deux premiers mois de loyer.

Le chef Swann tomba lourdement dans son fauteuil. Son visage passa par toutes les couleurs, du rouge au violet foncé, en passant par le blanc et verdâtre, et ses sentiments passaient de la colère à la peur, à la peine…

- M… M… Mais tu ne peux pas faire ça, Bella !

- Je suis désolée, papa, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Tu n'as pas à décider ce que je dois faire ou non. Je ne t'appartiens pas, je n'appartiens pas à Jacob non plus, ni même à Edward ! _Lui _l'a très bien compris par contre ! Papa, je tiens à ce que tu saches que je n'ai vraiment pas envie de quitter la maison, parce que je t'aime et que je suis heureuse de vivre avec toi après toutes ces années, mais je suis une adulte et mes choix de vie ne concernent que moi. Maintenant, il y a deux options : soit tu acceptes de ne pas régenter ma vie et je reste ici avec toi, soit tu t'obstines à ce que je t'obéisse aveuglément et à ne pas écouter ce que je désire, et je pars d'ici avant ce soir. La balle est dans ton camp, mon petit papa. Maintenant, Edward et moi allons sortir pour que tu y réfléchisses. Nous resterons dans la voiture en attendant ta décision.

Sur ces paroles, elle m'attrapa fermement par la main, m'entraînant sous les regards narquois de Jacob et malheureux de son père…

_Là, t'es clairement mal barré pour que le Chef Swann t'accepte, mon gars ! Cullen 1 – Jake Black 2 ! _Riait intérieurement Jacob.

Une fois dans la voiture, Bella fondit en larmes.

C'était de ma faute, tout ça ; c'était à cause de moi qu'elle s'était si violemment disputé avec son père… Mais qu'est-ce que je peux être con !

Je la pris dans mes bras et la berçais tendrement, caressant ses longs cheveux soyeux.

- Chuuut… Calme-toi, mon cœur. Je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute toute cette histoire…

- NON ! Je t'interdis de penser ça, Edward Cullen ! Tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans.

- Mais si je n'avais pas été là, tout ça ne se serait pas produit !

- Si, un jour où l'autre… Tu as entendu ! Tu en as été témoin ! Jacob veut régenter ma vie, m'obliger à l'aimer et va jusqu'à m'insulter parce que je ne veux pas être sa petite amie ! Et mon père, que fait-il ? Il le soutien sous prétexte qu'il est le fils de son meilleur ami et que je ne pourrais rêver meilleur parti! J'en ai marre ! Il… Il… Il me traite comme une petite fille de cinq ans !

- Je t'en prie Bella, ne lui en veux pas ! Il fait ça par amour et il a surtout peur de te perdre. Et… Après tout ce qu'il t'est arrivé auparavant, je le comprends…

- QUOI ?! Tu comprends la réaction de mon père ?

- Ne te méprends pas ! Je comprends pourquoi il te surprotège et souhaite diriger ta vie, il a peur pour toi. Mais ça ne signifie pas que je l'admette. C'est _ta_ vie, _tes_ choix. Mais… Essaye de te mettre à sa place, d'accord ? Et surtout Bella, ne déménage pas, il ne s'en remettrait pas…

À mon grand étonnement, elle éclata de rire…

- Franchement, Edward ! Je ne pensais pas que tu serais tombé dans le panneau ! Ah ! Ah !

- De quoi tu parles ?

- C'était du bluff tout ça ! Les Newton ont bien un appartement à louer, mais il est hors de question que j'aille y vivre ! Avoir Mike pendu aux basques à longueur de journée ! Mon dieu, quelle horreur ! Ah ! Ah ! Je me suis envoyé un texto par internet, sachant que ça prendrait une bonne dizaine de minutes pour que je le reçoive, devant mon père ! Je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de déménager, crois-moi ! Enfin… Pas dans l'immédiat ! Mais c'était la seule solution pour que mon père réfléchisse un peu à la situation…

- Bellaaaaaa ! Mais tu ne sais pas mentir ! Tu rougis à chaque fois et tu te mordilles les lèvres et..

- Tu as remarqué ça ? C'est vrai, en temps normal, je suis incapable de mentir… Sauf lorsque je suis en colère !

- Tu me surprendras toujours mon amour… Même moi je me suis fait avoir comme un bleu ! Je suis fier de toi ma belle. Tu es vraiment une créature stupéfiante Bella.

Bella avait un sourire éblouissant accroché aux lèvres, apparemment ravie de mes compliments et du tour qu'elle avait joué à son père.

Je passai un bras autour de ses épaules, l'attirant contre mon torse, et caressais sa nuque du bout des doigts. Elle frissonna à mon contact, ses paupières se fermèrent et un petit soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Je sentis ses mains dans mon dos, remontant mon Tshirt, et ses pouces se caler entre ma peau et la ceinture de mon jeans. Elle m'embrassa avec fougue, ses lèvres caressaient les miennes d'une façon exquise, si légères que j'avais l'impression d'être en sucre, et sa langue glissa contre la mienne, nous arrachant des gémissements d'aise.

Jamais je ne me lasserai des baisers de ma douce, jamais…

La porte d'entrée de sa maison claqua violemment, nous faisant sursauter, et un Jacob Black furibond toqua avec force contre ma portière.

- Charlie vous attend. Me dit-il d'un ton qui suintait la haine. Et merde !

- Ok nous…

- Bye Bella. Et il tourna les talons pour partir dans la direction opposée.

Le visage de Bella affichait une expression chagrine, elle était malheureuse du comportement de son meilleur ami. Elle semblait se demander comment agir, et mordillait furieusement sa lèvre inférieure.

Elle sortit de la voiture en trombes.

- Jake ! Attends ! JAKE !

Jacob s'arrêta et serra les poings, lui tournant le dos. Il tremblait de tous ses membres, et j'étais affolé à l'idée qu'il n'ait pas assez de self-control pour éviter de se transformer devant ma belle.

Je sortis de la voiture et les rejoignis.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Bella ? Cracha t'il.

- Écoute Jake, tu sais que j'ai horreur de m'engueuler avec toi ! Tu es mon meilleur ami, bordel !

- Tu fais tes choix et moi les miens.

- Jacob… Écoute, je passerai te voir après-demain à La Push. Promis, juré, craché !

- Et comment je peux être sûr que tu vas passer et ne pas me planter, hein ?

- Edward part en randonnée pendant deux jours avec sa famille, et moi je passerai la journée avec toi, ok ! On aura qu'à plonger des falaises, ça fait un bail !

_Randonnée familiale, mon cul ! T'as pas mieux pour décrire tes actes, parasite ?_

- Pfff… Ok Bells. Désolé de m'être énervé comme ça contre toi, moi non plus j'aime pas quand on se prend la tête. On fait la paix ?

Jacob tendit les bras devant lui, attendant que Bella s'y jette.

Le corps de mon ange se raidit, puis au bout d'une trentaine de secondes, elle accepta l'accolade beaucoup trop chaleureuse et collante, pour ne pas dire gluante, de Jake, puis s'extirpa de son étreinte assez rapidement.

Il l'embrassa sur les deux joues et lui caressa les cheveux.

- Ok alors, à dans deux jours Bella ! Pique-nique et plongeons au programme, ça te va ?

- Pas de soucis ! À plus Jake. Passe le bonjour à tout le monde et embrasse ton père pour moi, ok ?

- No problems ! Bye Bells !

Il lui fit un vague signe de la main puis tourna les talons.

_Deux jours… Deux jours à attendre avant de l'avoir… Méfie-toi Cullen, tu n'as pas tout gagné, tu ne seras pas là pendant deux jours ! Deux jours pendant lesquels tout peut arriver… Et si rien n'arrive, n'oublie pas qu'il y a une belle arrière saison ici, avec de longues journées ensoleillées, la sangsue…_

J'avais mal au cœur de voir qu'un ami – enfin quelqu'un qui était un ami – avec qui j'avais partagé beaucoup de bons moments pouvait réagir comme ça.

Mais, pour l'amour d'une femme, les hommes deviennent con, quelle que soit leur espèce…

J'avais eu un mal de chien pour conserver une façade calme en entendant ses pensées, mais, une fois encore, je ne pouvais pas trahir notre existence…

Le pire, dans tout ça, c'est que j'avais l'impression que Jacob considérait Bella comme un objet, comme le trophée d'un combat qui n'avait même pas lieu d'être.

Il refusait d'admettre que ma douce puisse choisir un autre homme que lui. Il l'avait choisie, elle devait le suivre…

Bella me tira de mes réflexions en glissant sa main dans la mienne.

- On y va, Edward ?

Ah oui ! Charlie…

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**REVIEWS PLEASE**_


	12. Merci

Hellooo°°° everybody ;)

Me v'là beaucoup plus tôt que prévu, mais je ne voulais pas vous laisser sur votre faim concernant la rencontre avec beau-papa.

Par contre, le prochain chapitre arrivera plus tard, car mon gamin a tripatouillé le PC et j'ai récupéré certains documents incomplets (notamment les chapitres 13 à 15). Je dois donc les retravailler entièrement...

Mais bon, pas grave!

Alors, alors...

**Melacullen **: et oui, les sentiments s'emmêlent! Et la jalousie est une belle sal#*¤`°* ! Par contre, désolée de te décevoir ma grande, mais je n'ai jamais parlé de partie de chasse familiale... La randonnée est juste une excuse pour cacher sa réaction corporelle face au soleil ;)

**Lenerol** : Domination masculine, mon Q! GIRLS POWAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**Twilight007** :T'inquiète! T'as pas de soucis à te faire pour mon inspiration... J'ai une idée lumineuse (ou foireuse, ça dépend du point de vue) toutes les minutes... Et une mémoire d'éléphant seulement pour les choses qui m'intéressent (dont l'écriture...)

**Fan de Jacob Black** : Meuh non, Jacob n'est pas un méchant! C'est juste un gros lourdingue (comme dans la saga de SM) qui ne supporte pas que la fille qu'il aime le repousse! Et s'il ne me gave pas trop, peut-être que lui aussi aura droit à son "happy end" ;)

**Annecullen69 **: Alors, ça a marché le coup du croissant??? Sinon, tu peux toujours tenter avec une courgette ou un concombre ;)

**Hefida** : Si Jacob et Tanya sont là, ce n'est pas pour rien! Ils auront chacun leur utilité... Mais je te rassure, moi non plus je ne les kiffe pas trop...

**Lulupattinson** : Faut pas désespérer, peut être que tu seras la 200ème... Pour les lemons, non, je ne dirais pas que c'est si difficile que ça à écrire, au contraire, je m'éclate et profite de mes expériences...... BREF ! Le soucis c'est que mon homme doit se lever tôt le matin pour bosser et comme les 3/4 du temps, il est sur les rotules, il me supplie de calmer mes ardeurs sur mes écrits...

**L'empire des anges, Sophiebelier, Adoreyouu, Christelle31, Chriwyatt, Dawn266, Louloute0310** : Je suis toujours ravie de voir que mes histoires vous plaisent ;) !

_**Disclamer :**_ Twilight blablabla S.M ( C'est pour Sado-Masochisme, c'est ça?)

_**Disclamer 2**_ : Mesdames et Mesdemoiselles, non, leur "position" n'est pas issue de mon imagination... Avec un peu d'entraînement et beaucoup de souplesse, WAHOUUUU! Mais attention! Casse-gueule!

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous (au cas où des messieurs liraient ceci...) et ENJOY !

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_"... Et de cette différence dans les manières d'opérer suit une différence dans la conscience du plaisir, car l'homme pense 'cette femme m'est unie', et la femme pense 'je suis unie à cet homme'", le Kama Sutra._

Je suivis mon ange à l'intérieur de la maison silencieuse.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit, pas même la télévision en fond sonore.

Le silence était seulement interrompu par la respiration et les battements cardiaques du Chef Swann.

Bien entendu, j'étais le seul à les entendre…

Nous le trouvâmes installé dans le même fauteuil où nous l'avions laissé en partant.

Charlie était assis, les coudes posés sur les genoux, ses mains réunies sous son menton. Ses yeux étaient fermés et ses traits reflétaient une intense concentration.

Ses sentiments étaient très confus, passant de l'inquiétude à la peur, puis du soulagement à la colère, pour se transformer en gratitude.

Si seulement je pouvais lire clairement ses pensées, ça serait plus simple !

Bella me guida jusqu'au sofa, où nous nous installâmes.

- Bella, ne pars pas. Le Chef Swann était implorant.

- Papa, je n'ai pas envie de partir, crois-moi ! Mais je ne supporte pas que tu diriges ma vie, je suis adulte maintenant.

- Je le sais, ma chérie, je le sais. Mais c'est toujours difficile pour les parents de s'apercevoir que leurs enfants grandissent et n'ont plus besoin de leur soutien pour avancer dans la vie ! Écoute Bella, je ne veux que ton bonheur, et après tout ce… Tu le mérites plus que n'importe qui.

- Papa ? Est-ce que ça veut dire ce que j'ai compris ? Est-ce que tu vas arrêter de régenter ma vie comme tu le fais ? Est-ce que tu vas arrêter de me coller Jacob dans les basques ?

- Mais ! Je croyais que vous étiez amis !

- Oui papa, des amis. C'est tout, ça n'ira pas plus loin, même si ça te déplait !

Charlie grommela des paroles incompréhensibles, même si j'ai cru entendre que je pouvais me carrer quelque chose dans le cul…

- Donc. Est-ce que tu te décides à me traiter comme une adulte et à me laisser faire mes propres choix ? Oui ou non ?

- Oui, bien sûr que oui, et tu le sais ma chérie !

Bella se leva du sofa et alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de son père. Elle le serra dans ses bras et le Chef Swann, apparemment peu habitué aux démonstrations de tendresse, se mit à rougir furieusement.

Je commençais à comprendre d'où venait la timidité de Bella et sa retenue à exprimer ses sentiments, tel père, telle fille !

Par contre, les rougeurs de mon ange étaient bien plus exquises que celles de son père.

- Merci papa. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, Bells. Bref ! On ne va pas se mettre à pleurnicher. Dit-il alors qu'une larme silencieuse roulait sur sa joue. Et si tu allais nous acheter des pizzas ma grande ! Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de cuisiner, et je n'en ai pas le courage !

- Oh ! Et heureusement pour nous tous ! On finirait à la morgue si tu t'expérimentais encore à la cuisine ! Allez, « mission pizza » c'est pour moi !

Bella se leva et alla chercher de l'argent qui traînait sur une commode.

Je lui lançais mes clefs ; j'avais trop peur que son épave rende l'âme à mi-chemin…

Elle me fit un sourire ravageur, et son père, lui, me prenait pour un fou qui s'en fichait de récupérer sa voiture en mille morceaux…

Quoique, connaissant sa maladresse, j'aurai dû y réfléchir en deux fois…

Je pressentais qu'envoyer Bella en course était une façon discrète de l'envoyer paître pour qu'il puisse me cuisiner tranquillement…

Super ! Il allait déjà falloir que je joue la comédie en bouffant de la nourriture humaine – beurk !- et en plus, j'allais subir les assauts de Charlie, qui ne me supportait pas du tout !

Le Chef Swann resta silencieux pendant un bon quart d'heure, toujours perdu dans la contemplation de ses doigts de pieds en éventail dépassant de ses tongs, ou dans celle de ses ongles. Il était nerveux, ne sachant pas comment aborder certains sujets…

Quant à moi… J'étais un peu anxieux, il est vrai ; c'était la première fois, hormis Tanya mais la situation était différente, que j'étais présenté à la famille de ma petite amie.

Et là, s'agissant de Bella, c'était toute ma vie qui était en jeu.

- Hmpf… Bon… Alors.. Toi et ma fille…

Le pauvre cherchait ses mots, mal à l'aise à l'idée de parler « sexualité », surtout concernant celle de sa fille, et incapable de nous imaginer, Bella et moi au lit… S'il savait !

- Alors, c'est sérieux entre vous deux ?

- Oui, Chef Swann. Mes sentiments sont plus que sérieux pour votre fille.

- Oui, mais elle ?

- Elle… Ne m'a jamais vraiment dit ce qu'elle voulait, vous devez vous en douter, Bella vous ressemble énormément sur ce point. Mais… Oui, je crois, je suis même sûr, que c'est également sérieux de son côté.

- C'est bien ce qui me fait peur… Ne le prends pas mal, ne va pas croire que je ne te trouve pas assez bien pour ma fille, mais elle est trop je..

- Trop jeune ? Nous sommes encore des enfants ? Non Monsieur, excusez-moi, mais vous vous trompez : Bella est adulte, je le suis aussi, et nous sommes à même de savoir ce qui est bon pour nous !

- Hmpf… Mouais… Je n'ai jamais eu de soucis avec toi, je veux dire… Tes frères, tes sœurs et toi ne faites jamais parler de vous, t'es un bon gars, mais… C'est un peu trop rapide, tu ne crois pas ? Ça ne fait même pas une semaine que vous vous connaissez ! J'ai peur que Bel…

- Bella va parfaitement bien Chef Sw..

- Charlie.

- Merci Charlie. Comme je vous disais, Bella…

- Bella est très fragile, gamin. Trop fragile… Elle est passée par de rudes épreuves récemment, et je me fais du soucis pour elle.

- Je sais que…

- Oui, tu sais que comme tous les parents, je m'inquiète pour mon enfant, mais ce n'est pas là que je voulais en venir.. Depuis le décès de sa mère…

- Je sais, Charlie.

- Non gamin, tu ne sais pas. Il n'y a …

- Je sais _tout _Charlie.

Charlie avait la bouche grande ouverte, et me regardait, les yeux exorbités, ce qui me fit penser à un poisson échappé de son aquarium, qui suffoque.

- T… T… Tu sais ?

- Bella m'en a parlé.

J'omettais, bien sûr, que j'étais au courant bien avant que sa fille ne m'informe.

À cet instant, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, et un parfum enchanteur, accompagné d'une odeur nauséabonde, fit son apparition : Bella et les pizzas.

- BEEELLAAAAAAAAAA ! Rugit Charlie, rouge comme une tomate.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a papa ? Bella était perplexe.

- Co… CO… Comment ça se fait que lui soit au courant? Pourquoi tu lui as dit à lui ?

- Edward est mon petit ami, papa. Il est tout autant concerné que moi.

- Mais… Mais… C'est un étranger ! Tu racontes tout ça à un étranger, alors que Jacob doit rester dans l'ignorance ? Pourquoi ! Il est ton meilleur ami, vous vous connaissez depuis toujours, et tu refuses qu'il l'apprenne !

- Peut-être parce qu'Edward est étranger, justement ! C'est plus facile ! Et… Tu sais que je ne me rappelle de rien. RIEN ! Tu connais Jacob ! Il passera son temps à me harceler, pour que je lui raconte tout dans les moindres détails, alors que je ne sais même pas ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir là ! Il va m'obliger à y repenser, il est obstiné ! Je ne veux pas revivre ça, papa ! Jacob m'obligerait à me rappeler, et le répéter jour après jour ! C'est trop dur, papa ! Edward me laisse aller à mon rythme. Je me sens bien avec lui, accepte-le, je t'en prie !

Le Chef Swann regarda sa fille avec une expression chagrine, puis ses yeux baignèrent d'une tendresse infinie. Au bout de longues minutes, il se tourna vers moi.

- Merci Edward.

- Je ne comprends pas, Charlie. Qu'est-ce..

- Merci. Je ne sais pas comment tu t'y es pris, mais merci.

Je n'y comprenais plus rien. Cet homme qui m'ignorait royalement à notre arrivée, voir était franchement antipathique à mon égard, se confondait maintenant en remerciements.

- De rien. Mais honnêtement, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez !

- Bella… Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, mais tu as ramené ma petite fille à la vie. Merci. Pendant six mois, ma fille était devenue une épave..

- PAPA !

- Désolé ma chérie, mais c'est vrai ! Tu ne parlais presque plus, tu ne souriais plus, tu ne riais plus… Même tes yeux étaient morts ! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point il m'était difficile de croiser ton regard… Un cadavre aurait eu un regard plus vivant que le tien ! Et… Et ton allure… Tu te laissais totalement aller, ma chérie, tu ne prenais plus soin de toi ! Tu n'étais plus qu'une coquille vide, Bells ! Une enveloppe charnelle, sans âme pour la guider… Et depuis quelques jours, tu es… Tu es transfigurée, ma chérie ! Tu souris, tu sifflotes, tu ris, tu fredonnes… Et… Tu as repris des couleurs, alors que tu étais si pâle ! Et… Il y a cette étincelle dans ton regard qui me prouve que tu reviens à la vie, ma chérie. Je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant qu'Edward y est pour quelque chose, non ?

Bella baissa la tête, le visage rouge et les yeux fixés sur un trou du plancher. La connaissant, elle devait chercher un moyen de plonger dans ce trou !

Quant à moi, je rayonnais de joie à l'idée de ramener ma Bella à la vie !

Le Chef Swann se leva, me sourit et me tendit la main, que je m'empressais de serrer.

- Merci Edward.

- D… De rien, Chef…

- Charlie je t'ai dit !

- De rien, Charlie.

Le départ avait peut-être été chaotique, mais ça allait mieux se passer maintenant.

- Allez ! PIIIZZAAAAAAAA ! Rugit Charlie.

Rectification : ça n'allait pas mieux se passer, c'était carrément l'horreur ! Mais je ne pouvais pas me défiler…

Bella ouvrit la boîte et sortit une part de cette chose bizarroïde qu'elle engouffra à une vitesse folle !

Je ne pouvais imaginer comment une si petite bouche pouvait avaler une quantité pareille !

Quoique, après le coup du croissant, je finissais par me demander si sa bouche était réellement si petite…

_Tu peux pas penser à autre chose que ta queue, bordel !_

_C'est pas vrai ! Je n'y pensais pas !_

_Mon œil ! Et cette analogie avec le croissant ?_

_Rien à voir ! _

_Mais oui bien sûr ! Et la marmotte, elle met le chocolat dans le papier alu ?_ **1**

_Oh, ta gueule !_

Ma douce me regardait d'un drôle d'air, et je m'aperçu qu'une fois de plus, j'errais dans les méandres de mes pensées…

Je me saisis d'un morceau de pizza. Pouah ! Même la consistance était étrange…

Je croquais dedans, c'était assez mou, plutôt caoutchouteux, mais alors le goût… Vraiment dégueulasse !

J'étais sûr et certain qu'un morceau de carton avait un bien meilleur goût que ça !

Je m'obligeais à mâcher avec le sourire et m'empressais d'avaler.

Mon estomac ne supportait vraiment pas cette intrusion, j'avais l'impression d'avoir un parpaing dans le bide. Il allait falloir que je pense à recracher tout ça, une fois que ma belle aurait le dos tourné…

Charlie me tendit à nouveau une part de cette chose immonde, que je ne pouvais refuser…

Ah ! L'amour rend con et vous pousse à faire des choses impossibles !

Je m'arrêtais à la troisième part, prétextant que j'avais suffisamment mangé.

J'allais déjà suffisamment galérer pour réussir à recracher toutes ces immondices qui polluaient mon corps !

Je m'aperçu également d'une chose : mieux valait avoir Bella en photo qu'à table !

En effet, cette dernière avait englouti à elle toute seule l'intégralité d'une maxi-pizza, sans compter les morceaux qu'elle avait chipés de la seconde pizza que son père et moi nous étions partagés.

Et apparemment, ça n'était pas assez, car elle venait de sortir un pot de glace « coockies and cream », qu'elle recouvrit d'une généreuse couche de chantilly…

- Mais comment fais-tu pour bouffer autant ? Tu as petit-déjeuné il y a à peine trois heures, et tu viens encore de te gaver ! T'as mangé combien de croissants ce matin ? Deux ou trois ?

- Cinq ! Mais j'y peux rien, j'ai faim ! Rigola t'elle entre deux énormes cuillerées de glace.

- Je vous plains Charlie ! Elle doit vous ruiner vu les quantités astronomiques qu'elle ingurgite !

- Ça, mon gars, j'te l'fais pas dire ! Depuis toute petite, elle a un appétit d'ogre, et je me suis toujours demandé comment elle faisait pour ne pas gonfler comme une baudruche avec tout ce qu'elle s'avale sur une journée ! Et puis, il faut bien qu'elle se rattrape… Ces six derniers mois, elle n'avait quasiment plus d'appétit, je devais batailler pour qu'elle mange… Enfin bref. Si tu veux l'inviter au restaurant, fais gaffe à ton compte en banque, parce que la carte bleue va chauffer !

- Pfff… Si on ne peut même plus se goinfrer en paix, où va le monde ? S'offusqua ma douce.

- N'oublie pas Bells : « cinq minutes de plaisir dans la bouche, vingt ans sur les hanches ! » **2**

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange, j'ai la solution idéale pour éliminer toutes ces calories !. Et puis, je ne serais pas contre « cinq minutes de plaisir dans la bouche »… Lui chuchotais-je au creux de l'oreille.

Ces paroles à peine prononcées, je sentis que mes lèvres se réchauffaient fortement ; Bella était rouge comme une pivoine et la chaleur dégagée par son visage irradiait ma bouche.

- Eh les mômes ! Pas de messes basses ! Edward, arrête de lui dire des choses cochonnes, elle va finir par exploser à force de rougir comme ça ! Se moqua Charlie.

- Moi ? Dire des obscénités ? JA-MAIS. M'exclamais-je, la vertu incarnée.

Nous passâmes l'après-midi à rire avec son père et à regarder un match de football à la télévision. De temps à autres, Charlie me racontait quelques anecdotes au sujet de la maladresse de Bella, pour sa plus grande honte, et franchement, ça valait le détour ! Comme la fois où elle avait voulu laver ses poissons rouges, en les mettant dans un bain chaud et en tentant de les savonner… Je dois vous avouer que ces pauvres bêtes en ont péri, paix à leurs âmes… !

J'avais redouté la rencontre avec le Chef Swann, surtout après un si mauvais départ…

Mais Charlie était un homme juste. Il voyait que sa fille était heureuse avec moi et m'avait accepté sans faire trop d'histoires. J'aimais bien Charlie, et j'étais sûr que nous finirions par vraiment bien nous entendre.

Bella disparut pendant quelques instants dans sa chambre et en ressortit avec un sac à dos.

Devant mon incompréhension, elle me dit silencieusement « des fringues ! ».

Évidemment ! Si Bella passait beaucoup de temps avec moi, il allait bien falloir qu'elle se change !

Dommage, j'adore la voir toute nue…

Le Chef Swann devant se rendre à La Push pour le dîner et passer la nuit avec Sue, nous le quittâmes vers dix-huit heures, pour lui laisser le temps de se préparer.

Bella étreignit son père et lui donna ses recommandations pour la soirée.

- Allez mon p'tit papa, passe une bonne soirée ! Et attention ! Fais pas trop de folies avec ton corps, t'as passé l'âge ! Rigola t'elle.

- Oh ! Un peu de respect pour ton vieux père, Bells ! Et… Pas de bêtises ! Répondit-il avec un clin d'œil, s'étranglant à moitié en mentionnant les « bêtises », allusion à la sexualité de sa fille. Pauvre homme, s'il savait!

Au moment où nous sortions, je sentis la main du Chef Swann s'abattre sur mon épaule.

- Écoute, gamin… Je te remercie du fond du cœur pour avoir ramené mon enfant à la surface, et je t'en serais redevable jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Mais sache une chose : si tu la fais souffrir, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, tu devras en découdre avec moi… Si tu la fais pleurer, et que ce ne sont pas des larmes de joie, tu auras affaire à mes poings… Est-ce que c'est clair ?

- Oui Charlie, le message est passé. Mais j'aime Bella, de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme. Elle a transformé mon existence, elle est toute ma vie à présent ! Je ne la ferai jamais souffrir, je vous le promets.

- Hmpf… Y'a intérêt ! Encore merci, Edward, pour tout ce que tu fais pour elle. Allez ! Va la rejoindre !

Il nous accompagna jusqu'à la voiture, s'extasia dessus et se fit songeur.

Tout à coup, il bouillonna de colère et rugit.

- A LA MAISON ! TOUS LES DEUX ! TOUT DE SUITE !

Oh merde ! Je n'y pensais plus du tout… Evans… Aïe, aïe, aïe !

Bella était complètement paniquée, ne comprenant pas ce revirement soudain de situation. Je lui tendis la main, elle s'y cramponna…

- ASSIS ! Vous n'avez rien à me dire ? Tu ne devais pas faire du shopping hier après-midi, Bells ?

- Euh…

- Parce que si c'est ta conception du shopping, alors je suis la reine d'Angleterre !

- Queeeeuh…

- À moins qu'un centre commercial ait ouvert ses portes au bord de la rivière Callawah… Non mais, franchement ! Vous envoyer en l'air dans une voiture ! Dans un lieu PUBLIC ! Mais ça v…

- Alors là, papa, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Comme si ça ne t'était jamais arrivé ! Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Sue la semaine dernière dans la voiture de patrouille dans le garage ?

- Qu… Tu nous as vus ? Le Chef Swann rougit de honte d'avoir été surpris par sa fille. B… B… Ce n'est pas le problème ! Nous étions dans un garage, un endroit privé !

- Oh papa, laisse tomber… Je te promets que la prochaine fois qu'on aura envie de faire l'amour dans la voiture, on s'enfermera dans le garage !

- B… B… B… Quand Mark m'a dit qu'il avait attrapé des jeunes en pleine action, j'en ai bien rigolé. Mais s'agissant de ma fille, là N…

- PAPA ! C'est « fais ce que je dis mais pas ce que je fais » ? Je m'envoie en l'air où je veux ! Et si la prochaine fois, ça me prend devant le commissariat, je le ferais ! Bella était à la fois mortifiée et folle de rage.

- Hmpf… Pfff… Tu fais ça où tu veux, Bella, mais pas dans un lieu public ! L'implora t'il avant de se tourner vers moi. Quant à toi, j'attends un peu plus de respect de ta part envers ma fille à l'avenir ! Non mais ! Une voiture ! Au bord d'un pont ! Et pourquoi pas sur la plage tant que vous y êtes ?

- Pourquoi pas en effet, papa ! Rugit Bella. Allez, bonne soirée papa. Et la prochaine fois, évite de m'engueuler lorsque je fais la même chose que toi !

Bella et son père se fusillèrent du regard, puis craquèrent et tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre en riant.

- Bells, n'oublie pas que c'est une petite ville et que tout finit par se savoir, ici. Et… Évitez de faire ça au lycée, il y a beaucoup de commères… Allez, c'est pas que je vous fous dehors, les jeunes, mais j'ai un repas qui m'attend ! Bonne soirée ma puce. Edward. Et encore merci gamin.

Il nous raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, attendit que nous ayons démarré et atteint le coin de la rue en nous faisant des signes de la main avant de rentrer.

- J'y crois pas… Mon père qui se lâche ! Franchement, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il prenne aussi bien le fait que Evans nous ait surpris en train de baiser dans une voiture ! Je m'attendais plutôt à entendre des choses comme « couvent », « ceinture de chasteté »….

- Ah ! Ça, jamais ! J'étais horrifié à l'idée d'un tel objet gardant férocement les trésors de ma douce. Bah ! Si jamais son père arrivait à cet extrême, je pourrais toujours le briser, mais ma douce se poserait trop de questions…. Beurk ! Une ceinture de chasteté… J'en frémissais d'épouvante rien que d'y penser

- Franchement, parfois tu vaux largement Emmett ! Comme si j'allais me laisser enfermer dans une ceinture de chasteté ! Et je fais comment pour me repaître de ton corps avec un machin pareil, gros malin ?

Bella se tourna vers moi et m'embrassa sur la joue, puis elle se contorsionna sur son siège, de manière à s'allonger, entièrement repliée sur elle-même, afin de poser sa tête sur ma cuisse.

Elle glissa ses deux mains sous sa joue et commença à me caresser à travers mon jeans. Elle accompagnait les mouvements de ses mains en appuyant avec sa tête et ses pressions me procuraient des sensations intenses ! J'étais déjà bien raide…

- Bellaaa ! Calme-toi mon amour, j'ai pas envie qu'on se plante !

- Hmmmm… Pas de soucis, tu conduis trop bien pour ça… La joue de Bella roulait encore plus fort sur ses mains qui continuaient à me caresser.

Je ne vis plus qu'une seule solution : accélérer.

J'appuyais sur l'accélérateur ; la voiture fonçait à plus de 160km/h, avant de s'enfoncer dans les bois et de bifurquer en dérapant vers le cottage.

J'eus à peine le temps de faire le tour de la voiture que Bella en était déjà sortie.

Elle se rua sur ma main et me traîna jusqu'au cottage avec un empressement que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Elle était surexcitée, son parfum, renforcé par l'odeur du désir, la rendait encore plus irrésistible… Je ne l'avais jamais vue dans un état pareil !

Elle ouvrit la porte et me poussa sans ménagements à l'intérieur, avant de me clouer contre le mur et de se ruer sur moi.

Sa bouche se colla à la mienne, avide de caresses et nos langues se mêlèrent l'une à l'autre, se muant en deux farouches adversaires, combattantes tumultueuses, chacune voulant remporter la victoire sur l'autre.

Ses mains attaquèrent fiévreusement mon Tshirt, et elle rompit notre baiser, toute pantelante, pour le faire passer au-dessus de ma tête et l'envoyer valser quelque part.

De nouveau, ses lèvres et ses mains se ruèrent sur moi, et j'eus toute la peine du monde à y échapper pour espérer en placer une.

- Bella ! Mais c'est un viol ma parole ! Rigolais-je.

- Oh ! Boucle-la, Cullen ! T'es – SMACK – cent – SMACK – pour cent – SMACK – consentant - SMACK

- Putain Bella! Si chaque visite chez ton père te met dans un état pareil, je t'y emmènerais tous les jours !

- Huuuuum ouiii !

Elle me colla à nouveau contre le mur, moulant sa bouche parfaitement à la mienne, et ses mains s'attaquèrent à ma ceinture.

Elle fit sauter le bouton de mon jeans et le baissa violemment, ainsi que mon boxer, qui libéra ma raideur déjà foutrement amorcée, puis se laissa tomber à genoux devant moi.

Oh putain ! OH putain ! OH PUTAIN !

Je baissais mon regard enfiévré vers elle et la vit se lécher les lèvres d'un air affamé, tel un chien se léchant les babines devant un beau morceau de viande bien juteux.

Elle me caressa le gland du bout de la langue, tournant et retournant autour, tandis que l'une de ses mains me caressait le bas du dos et que l'autre jouait avec mes bourses, les malaxant tendrement, puis elle me lécha sur toute la longueur, sur le frein… Hmmmm… Elle humidifia toute ma queue en passant sa langue dessus goulûment, puis elle plongea un regard vicieux dans le mien.

Elle ouvrit sa bouche et accueillit mon gland, le suçotant doucement en l'enroulant de sa langue. Je commençais à flageoler à cause du plaisir intense que mon ange me procurait.

Jamais je n'aurai espéré qu'elle me prenne dans sa bouche !

- AAAAAAAAAH !

Elle venait de m'avaler entièrement, m'arrachant un cri de plaisir. Je sentis que j'étais au fond de sa gorge. Elle continua à me fixer d'un regard débordant de luxure et d'amour, le temps de s'habituer à moi. Sans me vanter, j'étais plutôt foutrement bien monté…

Puis elle commença un lent mouvement de va et vient, m'enroulant de sa langue et alternant avec une légère pression de ses dents. Si elle continuait à me torturer de cette manière, je n'allais pas tarder à venir…

Je la regardais avec vénération… Jamais je n'avais vu pareil spectacle !

Me voir entrer et sortir de sa bouche était d'un érotisme démentiel… C'était tout simplement fabuleux !

- Bordel Bella ! Si… Tu… Savais… Le bien… Que tu… Me… Faaaaiiiiiis.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de feuler d'extase lorsqu'elle commença à me presser légèrement avec ses dents sur toute ma longueur, me mordillant délicatement…

Bella continuait à m'avaler sans relâche, je l'entendais gémir autour de ma queue et ça me rendait dingue !

Je posais une main sur sa chevelure, l'enroulant de plusieurs mèches, et me laissais aller et venir en m'enfonçant dans sa bouche, accompagnant sa merveilleuse succion de quelques coups de rein.

Une vague de chaleur m'envahit, et je sentis mes bourses se contracter. Je n'allais plus être long, et je ne voulais pas jouir dans sa jolie gorge…

- Bella-a-AH ! Arrête! J… Je vais venir !

Elle s'agrippa fortement à moi, se cramponnant des deux mains à mes cuisses, ne voulant pas lâcher l'affaire…

- Bella… BELLAAA… Je vais… Je va… VÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ… BeeellaaaAAAAAAH !

Je me libérais en de puissants jets saccadés avec un dernier coup de rein.

Elle avala ma jouissance en gémissant de plaisir et ne me relâcha pas avant de m'avoir entièrement nettoyé avec de langoureux coups de langue…

Encore heureux que la majorité de nos fluides ne soient pas venimeux pour les humains…

- BORDEL !

Une fois que Bella se recula, je me laissais glisser contre le mur, avant de tomber lourdement sur les fesses et de l'attirer contre mon torse.

- Wahou ! J… J… J…

- Dois-je en conclure que c'était bon mon cœur, Me demanda t'elle d'une petite voix qui se voulait timide.

- C'est la… On m'a jamais… J'ai jamais pris un tel pied mon amour ! Putain ! C'était trop bon ! Tu m'as tué, Bella !

- Ah oui ? Dommage… Me dit-elle d'un ton plus que subjectif.

- Tu perds rien pour attendre ma belle !

- Huuum… Tu as bon goût ! Si tu savais à quel point ta queue est exquise mon cœur….

Non seulement je venais d'avoir « the best gâterie of the universe », mais combiné à ses mots doux, je ne me tenais plus…

Je me relevais et l'emmenais avec moi, la serrant contre mon corps.

J'écrasai mes lèvres contre les siennes, et elle me rendit mon baiser avec une fougue impressionnante !

Bon sang ! Je n'arrivais toujours pas à réaliser qu'une aussi divine créature puisse m'être prédestinée !

Je la fis tourner dans mes bras, dos à moi, et laissais mes mains s'aventurer sur ses courbes.

Je lui ôtais sa chemise, et dans mon empressement de caresser ses seins généreux, je lui arrachais son soutien-gorge. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise.

Mes mains couraient le long de son ventre, jusqu'à son jeans dont j'enlevais le bouton.

Je me mis à genoux derrière elle, embrassant chaque morceau de peau que je découvrais en faisant glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes.

Je lui enlevais ses chaussures avant de lui ôter son jeans, puis remontais lentement mes mains et ma bouche, caressant ses cuisses soyeuses, mes lèvres papillonnant sur ses fesses et le long de sa colonne vertébrale tandis que je me redressais pour reprendre ma position initiale.

Bella frissonnait entre mes bras, et gémit lorsque ma main couvrit la moiteur de son intimité et qu'elle sentit l'intensité de mon désir contre ses fesses.

Mes doigts trifouillèrent ses petites lèvres avant de la pénétrer, tandis que mon pouce venait de débusquer et se loger sur son bouton de plaisir…

Sans m'en apercevoir, je l'avais amenée jusqu'à l'accoudoir du sofa, qui faisait face à un mur où se trouvait un grand miroir… OooooOOOOh !

La voir ainsi, indirectement, se contorsionner entre mes bras sous mes caresses eut raison de mes sens.

Je la poussais sur le sofa, sur son ventre, et la pénétrais d'un habile et puissant coup de rein, lui arrachant un cri de surprise.

- AAAAAAAAAAH !

Ses yeux étaient voilés par le désir, des larmes de plaisir coulaient le long de ses joues, un sourire radieux étirait ses lèvres et son visage était rouge de bonheur.

Si je trouvais que ma queue allant et venant dans la bouche de Bella était un spectacle à ne pas rater, rien ne me préparait à la vision féerique que j'avais dans ce miroir…

Bella était à quatre pattes sur le canapé, merveilleusement cambrée, nue et offerte, dans toute sa splendeur.

Ma main gauche se posa sur son cou, que je caressais tendrement, pendant que mon autre bras s'était enroulé autour de sa taille afin de mieux la soutenir.

- Merde Bella ! Tu es si serrée… Tu es tellement bonne… Tu es… OOOH!

- Je t'en priiiie… Plus foooort ! C'est tel… Tu es tel… PUTAIN !

Tandis que je la pénétrais, encore et encore, toujours plus profondément, je la plaquais contre mon torse d'une main, qui en profita pour malaxer ses seins et faire rouler ses tétons entre mon pouce et mon index, lui arrachant des grognements et des petits cris de plaisir. Elle s'était cambrée d'une façon telle que je pouvais la pénétrer encore plus profondément.

- Re… Garde, Bella… Re… Garde !

Elle finit par lever son visage, et croisât les reflets de nos corps emboîtés dans le miroir.

Ma tête était posée sur son épaule et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'admirer l'image qui nous était renvoyée.

Bella fit difficilement passer ses jambes dans mon dos, et y croisât ses chevilles, tandis que je nous soutenais, une jambe repliée sur le sofa et l'autre, passée sous Bella, allongée sur le canapé.

Bella et moi nous contemplions dans le miroir, je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de ce chef-d'œuvre d'une sensualité exacerbée.

Elle avait la bouche entrouverte et se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, les yeux grands ouverts baignant de plaisir, le visage rouge d'excitation.

Son regard passait de mes yeux à la vision de nos sexes imbriqués l'un à l'autre, ma queue luisant de son savoureux nectar…

Ses gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus rauques à mesure qu'elle approchait de la jouissance. Je n'allais pas tarder à venir à cause de cette douce torture qu'elle me faisait subir en se tortillant contre moi, mais aussi de cette sulfureuse image que nous renvoyait ce miroir.

_Note : mettre des miroirs partout dans la maison._

La main que j'avais posée sur sa taille glissa le long de son ventre, et mes doigts dénichèrent son clitoris, s'empressant de le faire rouler entre mon pouce et mon index.

- Merde Bella ! Je… Te sens… Tellement bien… Comme çaaaa…

- J'adooore… La façoOOon… Dont tu me… RempliiiIIIIIIIs !

Bella commençait à convulser entre mes bras, m'envoyant à mon paroxysme…

Je la pénétrais d'un dernier puissant coup de rein en lui pinçant son petit bouton.

Ses parois se crispèrent violemment autour de mon membre au moment où j'éjaculais fortement en elle, lui arrachant des cris de jouissance.

Je ne la lâchais pas, la gardant toujours aussi serrée dans mes bras.

Elle rejeta sa tête sur mon épaule, les yeux clos, ses petites mains posées sur mon bras qui couvrait sa voluptueuse poitrine.

- Définitivement… On ira voir… Mon père… Tous les… Jours… Dit-elle d'une petite voix douce entre deux halètements.

- À vos ordres… Mam'zelle… Je n'arrivais toujours pas à me remettre de mes émotions.

Et apparemment, il en allait de même avec Bella.

Elle gémit de frustration au moment où je glissais hors d'elle et elle détacha ses jambes tremblantes, les faisant passer difficilement devant nous, et les allongeant maladroitement sur le sofa.

Une fois sûr que mon équilibre ne me jouerait plus de tour suite à nos ébats mouvementés, je la rejoignis sur le canapé, la serrant dans mes bras.

- Wahou ! Il faudrait que tu songes à investir dans des miroirs, tu ne crois pas ? Sa voix était pleine de sous-entendus et de malice.

- Huum… Les grands esprits se rencontrent ! Figure-toi que j'y ai pensé mon amour…

Bella me fit un sourire ravageur, de ce genre de sourire qui vous explose le cœur.

Elle posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les miennes, puis les laissa se promener sur ma joue, le long de ma mâchoire et jusqu'à mon oreille, dont elle mordillait délicatement le lobe.

J'en frissonnais…

- Edward… Commença t'elle d'une petite voix timide avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

- Oui, mon cœur ?

- Je… Je voulais te… Remercier.

Décidément, c'était la journée !

- De quoi ? À quel sujet ?

- Pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi… Mon père ne t'a pas menti, je… Je n'étais plus moi-même, j'étais devenue une ombre de celle que j'étais avant… Avant. Et… Tu m'as redonné goût à la vie, tu as réussi à réveiller des sentiments que j'avais enfouis pour ne plus les connaître… Tu éveilles des sensations en moi que je n'avais jamais connues auparavant… Tu me permets d'échapper à toute cette haine que j'ai au plus profond de moi. J.. J'ai envie de te faire confiance, entièrement, aveuglément, mais… Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais, mais je veux essayer. Avec toi… C'est pour tout ça que je te remercie, pour être toi et me laisser aller à mon rythme… Tu es une personne exceptionnelle, Edward, n'en doute jamais. Je t'a… Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, tu le sais n'est-ce…

Je la fis taire d'un baiser, ému par toutes ses paroles.

Dorénavant, notre relation sera beaucoup plus simple sachant que Bella m'ouvrait finalement son cœur…

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**1 **: Dédicace à "el mirador", j'ai nommé AnneCullen69 ;)

**2** : petit dicton de ma grand-mère à propos du chocolat et des pâtisseries. En gros, pour 5 minutes de plaisir gustatifs, on se tape toute la graisse sur les hanches 20 ans plus tard!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**REVIEWS ! REVIEWS ! REVIEWS ! DES REVIEWS ! JE VEUX DES REVIEWS ! DES RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ! ! !**_


	13. Tête à tête

Hellooo°°°OOO everybody ;) !

Me revoilou pour le 13 chapitre!!

Alors... Ce chapitre, ainsi que les deux prochains, ont été totalement réécrits... Me demandez pas pourquoi, j'en sais rien moi même! Mais bon, le résultat ne sera pas si mal, je pense...

Comme je revenais de répèt et que j'étais à fond dans la musique, ce chapitre contient une **playlist**...

Si vous voulez l'écouter, la voici :

**Portishead, "glory box"** : .com/watch?v=bnAfJjUorvU sur youtube

**Dead can dance, "Rakim"** : .com/watch?v=itwL5y0He-k sur youtube

**Dead can dance, "desert song"** : .com/fr/#music/playlist/dead-can-dance-31351347 sur deezer

**Dead can dance :" Yulunga "(sprit dance)** .com/watch?v=_Ti89c4RFzo sur youtube

Vous comprendrez mieux mes références aux percus...

Et encore, si je m'étais écoutée, c'est une cinquantaine de morceaux qui auraient été présents dans ce chapitre!!

**Annecullen69 **: pas trop dure la douche froide? pour le mojito, la prochaine fois, moi aussi j'en veux un ! ! SOIF! Et je suis heureuse que mon Edward orgasmique te plaise ;) Et c'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes reviews!!

**Veronique22** : non, ça va, je peux faire pire quand je me défoule!! Pour ce qui est de "star wars", tu es face à une inconditionnelle de starwars depuis ses 6 ans ! ! ! J'avais même tanné ma famille pour avoir une maquette de l'étoile noire et du faucon millenium... à ce sujet, Han Solo a été MON fantasme pendant des années, avant que je ne tombe sur mon homme, et plus récemment, sur ce foutu Edward ;)

**Melacullen** : Aaaah... Les miroirs... Huuum... J'ai dû décrocher les miens depuis que mon fils sait marcher et qu'il est entré dans la chambre au mauvais moment...

**Christelle31** : FELICITATIONS pour tes fiançailles!!! Alors, ça a donné quoi?!

**L'empire des anges **: non, j'ai seulement un petit garçon de 4 ans qui prend mon PC pour ses petites voitures... GRRRRR!

**Lulupattinson** : J'ai la solution pour tes problèmes d'eau : trempe toi le Q dans une flaque d'eau! Hihi! à condition qu'il pleuve quand parution des chapitres... LOL ;)

**Lenerol** : ben oui que Charlie fait des galipettes! Bella n'est pas l'immaculée conception à ce que je sache ! Pour le POV du papa, on verra! Mais j'y pense, j'y pense...

**Eliloulou** : Moi aussi il me gave ce mec...

**Hefida** : il faut bien des "méchants" pour corser les belles histoires d'amuuuuuur! ça va sinon? Pas trop chaud?

**Valou974** : les révélations de l'un et l'autre arriveront en temps voulu, patience!! Pour ton mari, n'oublie pas une chose : le désir, au même titre que la passion, se cultivent jour après jour...

**Linou** : MERCI ! MERCI ! MERCI ! d'avoir répondu à mes prières! à savoir qu'il y a un énoooooooorme traffic sur ma fic, mais trop peu de reviews... Snif!

**Dawn266, Sophiebelier, Chriwyatt, Fandejacobblack, Aliecullenforever, Schlagzeuger **: pas trop chaud les filles? un conseil, les miroirs sont à éviter si vous avez eu chaud en lisant ce passage... Merci pour votre fidélité!

Un peu de sensualité pour changer des lemons!

BONNE LECTURE à TOU(TE)S ! BIZZZZZZZZ et.................................... ENJOY ;)

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_"La pornographie, c'est l'érotisme du voisin"._ Citation de je sais plus qui...

Nous étions confortablement installés dans le sofa, Bella lovée contre moi, nous caressant tendrement du bout des doigts et nous abandonnant dans le regard l'un de l'autre.

J'avais l'impression que je pouvais me noyer dans le chocolat de ses yeux si profonds…

Le temps était suspendu. Cela aurait pu faire dix minutes, une heure, une journée… que nous étions dans notre bulle, nous nous en fichions royalement. Plus rien ne comptait hormis nous deux…

Brusquement, sa condition humaine nous ramena à la réalité : son estomac gargouilla bruyamment.

Bella en fit un bond dans mes bras, terrorisée par son propre estomac, ce qui eut le don de me faire rire.

- Gros malin ! Ça t'amuse, peut-être ? Me dit-elle d'une voix emplie de faux reproches et en pointant un doigt accusateur sur mon torse.

- Allez la crevarde ! Va t'habiller, je t'emmène dîner !

- Où ?

- Bah ! Au resto !

Bella se leva en secouant la tête et riant doucement.

Elle attrapa le sac contenant ses vêtements, qu'elle avait jeté au sol lorsque nous étions rentrés, et fila dans notre chambre.

_Attends ! T'as dis quoi, là ? Notre chambre ?_

_Ah ? Euh… Ouais._

_Mais… Mais… Mais… _

_Ben quoi, ça sonne bien, non ?_

_Mais… Mais.. Mais…_

_Oh la ferme ! Fais pas chier !_

Mon cellulaire sonna, m'informant de l'arrivée d'un message d'Alice.

_Pas la peine de l'emmener au restaurant, vous avez tous les deux d'autres projets en « tête »…_

_Il y a un repas __pour deux__, juste devant la porte._

_Nous vous souhaitons tous une « bonne » soirée._

_Amusez-vous bien tous les deux ! Bisous._

Vraiment très, très pratique d'avoir une voyeuse, euh… voyante – enfin, on peut dire ça comme ça - dans la famille…

Quoique assez gênant vu le manque d'intimité…

J'allais ouvrir la porte, et trouvais un panier sur le perron.

J'en sortis une boîte isotherme contenant un plat de lasagnes - à en juger par l'odeur - fraîchement cuisinées, une bouteille de « Bâtard-Montrachet » (un Bourgogne grand cru, un vrai délice…ndlr), un tiramisu, du raisin blanc, des fraises, une bouteille de « Mouët et Chandon », assiettes, verres, flûtes et seau à champagne et couverts.

Connaissant Esmée, elle avait dû se faire une joie de cuisiner pour ma belle !

Le pire était que j'allais devoir à nouveau jouer la comédie en bouffant des lasagnes…

Pfff ! Que ne ferait-on pas par amour !

Par contre, le vin et le champagne, même si je devais les recracher, me feraient effet !

Et oui ! À l'instar des humains, nous pouvons nous enivrer, ingérer ou inhaler diverses substances plus ou moins illicites et en expérimenter les effets, les particules chimiques étant parfaitement assimilées par notre organisme.

L'inconvénient : recracher alcool ou aliments…

Même si, de temps à autres, j'apprécie une bonne « défonse », je n'irai pas jusqu'à saouler ou enfumer un puma, protection de la nature oblige ! Je faisais donc ça « à l'humaine »…

J'allais toquer à la porte de la chambre pour informer ma douce que finalement, nous ne sortions pas.

- Bella ! Pas la peine de te changer ! On nous a livré le repas !

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, me clouant littéralement sur place…

- Ça tombe très bien, je n'avais pas du tout l'intention de sortir…

Bella se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, vêtue – enfin, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, mais c'était loin, très loin même, de me déplaire - d'un soutien-gorge pigeonnant, s'ouvrant (ou se fermant, éventuellement) sur le devant grâce à de fins lacets en satin et d'un shorty en dentelle, le tout d'un bleu lavande.

Elle m'avait également piqué une chemise en soie bleue nuit.

Bella en lingerie fine, dans ma chemise, ses lourdes boucles brunes retombant librement sur ses épaules, un sourire coquin aux lèvres et le regard débordant de désir était d'une telle magnificence qu'elle me laissait sans voix.

Elle me dévisagea avec une expression perplexe.

- Euh… Ça ne te plait pas ? J… Je vais me changer.

- Quoi ? Mais tu es folle ! Tu es… Tu es… Je ne trouve même pas les mots pour dire à quel point je te trouve belle ! Tu es magnifique ma Bella !

Bella rougit à mon compliment, ses couleurs la rendant plus belle encore.

- Huum… Non seulement tu es magnifique, mais ces rougeurs, accordées au teint de ta peau et à ta tenue te rendent… Foutrement sexy mon amour.

Son fard était encore plus prononcé, et elle me gratifia d'un sourire éblouissant avant de me prendre la main.

- Alors, il y a quoi au menu de ce soir ?

Je lui répondis en ponctuant chaque mot d'un baiser, plus ou moins chaste…

- Hmm… Lasagnes - SMACK - Tiramisu - SMACK - Fraises – SMACK – Raisiiiiiiiiin ! Bellaaa ! Je pensais que tu voulais connaître le menu !

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui énumérer notre repas que ma douce commençait à me suçoter le lobe de l'oreille et à avoir les mains baladeuses, me mettant dans un état second…

- Pfff… Rabat-joie !

Je lui saisis les mains et l'embrassais tendrement.

- Écoute ma belle, tu sais qu'on a, à proprement parlé, jamais eu de rencard ?

- Oh ! Tu oublies hier après-midi… On avait rendez-vous au bord de la rivière…

- Je sais ! Je te parlais juste d'un vrai rencard ! Genre resto, ciné… On est toujours passé à l'étape de « l'après dernier verre ».

- Huum… Le resto est tombé à l'eau, il me semble ! Elle me fit un petit clin d'œil.

- Oui et non… Tu sais quoi, ma belle ? Je te laisse t'occuper de la musique et moi je dresse la table. Ça te va ?

Elle m'embrassa passionnément pour conclure notre accord jusqu'à ce que son estomac en remette une couche, nous faisant rire tous les deux.

J'expliquais à mon ange où elle pouvait trouver la chaîne hi-fi et les CD et l'envoyais à sa mission en lui mettant une tape sur les fesses, ce qui la fit glousser. Ma Bella serait-elle une adepte des fessées ? Huuum… À découvrir au plus vite…

Pendant ce temps, j'allais en vitesse dans la salle de bains me débarrasser de cette saleté de pizza, quelle horreur… Et dire que j'allais devoir m'y remettre !

Je filais dans l'entrée, emportais le panier contenant nos victuailles puis allais dans notre chambre, et ouvris la porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur la terrasse.

J'aimais particulièrement cet endroit, et j'étais sûr que Bella l'apprécierait également.

Le sol était recouvert de dalles en bois exotique, et un salon de jardin en teck et des petits chauffages à huile se trouvaient sur la partie gauche. À l'opposé, il y avait un grand jacuzzi, entouré d'une multitude de plantes vertes. Deux futons japonais étaient placés au centre, ainsi qu'une table basse en cèdre et en verre.

Des vasques contenant des bougies flottantes étaient disposées ça et là, baignant la place d'une lumière tamisée, et la végétation luxuriante foisonnait sur la terrasse.

Une palissade totalement recouverte de chèvrefeuilles et de clématites aux parfums subtils nous protégeait du vent, et surtout des regards indiscrets, faisant de ce lieu un véritable petit coin de paradis.

J'allumais toutes les bougies flottantes, et en disposais d'autres sur la table, à proximité des sofas et sur le pourtour du jacuzzi que je mis en route, puis disposais un peu partout et actionnais les petits chauffages, tenant à créer une atmosphère particulièrement chaleureuse et romantique pour ma chère et tendre.

Je débouchais le vin pour qu'il soit à température ambiante et mis le champagne dans le seau à glace, puis dressais la table.

Le soleil venait de se coucher, une petite brise fraîche soufflait, stoppée par la palissade, et les chauffages empêcheraient ma douce d'avoir froid, bien au contraire…

J'entendis les premiers accords de **« Glory Box »** de Portishead émaner des haut-parleurs cachés sur la terrasse, et avant que Bella ne me trouve, je filais la rejoindre dans le salon.

Elle se déhanchait sur le rythme hypnotique de la musique et me tournait le dos.

Sans faire de bruit, j'allais vers elle et me collais contre son corps, me balançant selon son tempo.

Un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque je déposais un baiser sur son épaule et qu'elle sentit mon érection frotter contre ses fesses.

Je posais mes mains sur ses hanches et me frictionnais contre elle, sans briser notre danse et commençais à lui lécher le cou, suscitant ses gémissements rauques.

L'instant était parfait… Malheureusement, son estomac affamé en décida autrement !

- Bon ! Allons manger avant que je ne tombe d'inanition ! Ria t'elle. Où est la table ?

- Tu vas voir ! Mais avant, je veux que tu fermes les yeux et que tu me laisses te guider sans poser de questions !

- Mais…

- Chut… Fais-moi confiance, Bella…

Elle me fit un petit sourire hésitant, acquiesça et ferma les paupières. Je posais mes mains sur ses yeux, m'assurant qu'elle ne verrait rien avant que je ne l'y autorise.

- Eeeeh ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je m'assure seulement que tu ne risques pas de tricher mon cœur !

- Mais je vais me casser la figure ! Tu connais ma poisse…

- Fais-moi confiance, Bella, il ne t'arrivera rien.

Elle n'était pas totalement rassurée et pour être franc, je la comprenais : j'allais galérer pour gagner sa confiance après ce qu'elle avait vécu… Mais elle se laissa quand même faire.

Je la guidais lentement à travers le salon et la chambre, puis nous arrivâmes enfin à la porte-fenêtre qui était restée ouverte.

- Attention ! N'ouvre pas les yeux tant que je ne te le dirais pas !

- Ok…

J'enlevais mes mains de son visage et entrelaçais mes doigts aux siens, l'attirant sur la terrasse.

- C'est bon Bella, tu peux regarder !

Elle ouvrit les yeux et cligna des paupières à plusieurs reprises.

Ses traits se figèrent de stupeur et sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand, laissant échapper un « OH ! ».

Elle resta ainsi sans réagir pendant quelques minutes, puis son regard voyagea sur toute la terrasse.

Un sourire, d'abord timide, se répandit sur ses lèvres et l'émerveillement illuminait son regard.

- Edward… C'est magnifique !

- Mieux que le resto ?

- Cent… Non.. Mille… Un million de fois mieux que le resto ! S'écria t'elle en se jetant dans mes bras.

- Je suis ravi que ça te plaise…

- Me plaire ?! Tu rigoles ! C'est un endroit féerique ! Merci !

- Il fallait bien un lieu qui s'accorde à ta beauté, mon cœur, pour notre premier « vrai » rendez-vous !

Bella crocheta ses mains dans mon cou et me caressa la nuque du bout des doigts.

- Merci. Je t'ai… Je t'adore, Edward.

Elle captura mes lèvres langoureusement et m'emporta dans un baiser voluptueux, y insufflant tout ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à me dire. Nous haletions tous les deux lorsque nos bouches se séparèrent et tentions désespérément de reprendre notre souffle..

Je la guidais vers la table, tirais une chaise, et attendis qu'elle s'asseye avant de l'avancer.

Son regard brûlant de curiosité et de merveille se posait partout, sur la table, le mini salon, la végétation, et bien entendu, sur le jacuzzi.

Ses yeux s'éclairèrent lorsqu'elle vit le vin et le champagne.

- Edward Cullen, et dire que je pensais que vous étiez un gentleman… Auriez-vous l'intention de me saouler pour profiter de mon innocence ?

- Toi ! Innocente ? Laisse-moi rire !

Elle fit semblant d'être outrée avant d'exploser de rire à son tour.

Je lui présentais le vin et lui en servis un verre, avant de remplir le mien, puis servis les lasagnes. Quelle idée de devoir manger !

Bella sirota son vin et fit une légère grimace avant de passer goulûment sa langue sur ses lèvres.

- Wahou ! Il est fort ce vin ! Mais il est drôlement bon…

- C'est un Bourgogne mon cœur, c'est toujours un peu fort.

- Et bien, j'espère que je n'aurai pas la même réaction que mon père…

- C'est à dire ?

- Ben… À chaque fois que mon père boit du Bourgogne, le lendemain il nous fait une crise hémorroïdaire…

J'explosais de rire en pensant à Charlie, se trémoussant de douleur sur les chiottes.

- Dé… Dé… Désolé, Bella-a… C'était plus fort que moi ! Si tu as peur pour ton cul, tu n'es pas obligée de boire, tu sais ? Au pire, j'aurai grand plaisir à m'en occuper s'il souffrait atrocement…

- Bah ! Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien ! Clama t'elle avant d'avaler une nouvelle gorgée de son breuvage.

Nous dînions tranquillement, enfin surtout elle, moi je me contentais de subir le repas en silence et avec le sourire… Les lasagnes étaient toutes aussi infectes que la pizza… Mais le vin était un pur délice ! Enfin… Les effets du vin, le goût était tout aussi dégueulasse que le reste…

Bella s'avala deux parts de lasagnes, et comme je feignis de ne pas avoir faim pour le dessert, elle engouffra la totalité du tiramisu, sous mon regard ébahi…

Mais où arrivait-elle bien à caser tout ça ?

Nous venions tout juste de finir la bouteille de vin, et Bella, plus rouge que jamais, riait comme une petite folle.

Les haut-parleurs nous faisaient entendre **« Rakim »** de Dead Can Dance, et à mon grand étonnement, ma douce se leva, tangua dangereusement vers moi et attrapa fermement mes mains.

- Viens ! On danse ! Ria t'elle.

- Mais… Je pensais que tu ne savais pas danser sans te casser quelque chose ?

- C'est vrai ! Mais quand j'ai un coup dans le nez, je me métamorphose en reine de la piste !

- T'es sûre ? Tu as déjà du mal à mettre un pied devant l'autre sans vaciller, qu'est-ce que ça va être pour danser !

- Merde Cullen ! Bouge-toi de là et suis moi !

Heureusement pour elle, même si je commençais à être rond comme une queue de pelle, j'avais toujours de bien meilleurs réflexes ! Je pourrais la rattraper avant qu'elle n'aille se trépaner par terre.

Bella m'entraîna hors de table, se tourna dos à moi, collant son joli p'tit cul contre mon chibre, et posa mes mains sur sa taille, les recouvrant des siennes.

Elle ondulait sensuellement des hanches, au rythme des percussions, se transformant en danseuse orientale hors-paire, n'ayant rien à envier aux plus talentueuses.

Huuum… Il faudrait que je la fasse boire plus souvent…

Ses bras ondulaient en des mouvements fluides et remontèrent jusqu'à mes cheveux, où ses mains s'accrochèrent tandis que ses hanches et son ventre suivaient le rythme saccadé des percussions sur **« Desert Song ».**

Bon sang ! Si elle continuait comme ça, je n'allais pas tarder à jouir sans même pouvoir la toucher !

Elle fourrageait dans mes cheveux et rejeta sa tête en arrière, me donnant un accès à son cou délicat que je couvris de baisers, tandis qu'elle se cambrait dangereusement, tout en perpétuant ses langoureux mouvements du bassin.

Mes mains remontèrent lentement le long de son ventre, traçant du bout des doigts le contour de son nombril, provoquant soupirs et frémissements de ma belle.

Je pris ses seins en coupe dans mes mains et effleurais leurs pointes par-dessus le tissu qui les recouvrait. J'adorais la façon dont son corps réagissait à mon toucher, ses seins se tendant immédiatement sous mes caresses.

Je me penchais sur elle, parsemant son buste de baisers légers comme la brise, et léchais le creux entre ses seins avant de tirer sur les fins cordons qui maintenaient l'étoffe en place avec les dents…

Je ne cessais de m'émerveiller de sa beauté, de la perfection de ses traits délicats et de ses formes voluptueuses. Ma déesse de la sensualité…

Alors qu'elle continuait à s'agripper à mes cheveux, tout en ondulant et gémissant de plaisir, je malaxais l'un de ses seins, faisant rouler son téton entre mes doigts, pendant que mon autre main descendait doucement vers sa petite culotte…

Je feulais de bonheur lorsque mes doigts découvrirent qu'il n'y avait pas que moi que notre danse affectait : Bella était trempée…

Enhardi par cette découverte, j'ondulais dans son dos, tout en me baissant et en faisant glisser son shorty le long de ses jambes, en rythme avec la musique.

Prenant délicatement sa cheville d'une main, je tirais sur le tissu pour l'en dégager, avant de recommencer avec son autre pied.

Mes mains remontaient lentement, traçant des arabesques le long de ses jambes, de ses cuisses si douces, remontant sur son si divin petit cul, suivies de mes lèvres qui se posaient sur chaque parcelle de peau qui n'avaient pas été caressées par mes doigts.

Un long frisson parcourut son corps et un long râle rauque s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque ma langue remonta le long du sillon creusant ses fesses…

Je continuais mon ascension avec autant de lenteur, tandis que ma douce frémissait d'impatience sous mes doigts.

Une fois debout, je posais délicatement mes mains sur ses épaules et fis glisser ma chemise le long de ses bras, libérant ma douce de toutes entraves vestimentaires, avant de lui faire face.

Ses lourds cheveux retombaient en cascade sur sa poitrine, je ne tolérais pas qu'ils me cachent ces merveilles…

Je dégageais doucement sa chevelure de ses épaules, la rejetant dans son dos et admirais le spectacle qui se dressait devant moi, et pour moi seul…

Nue, les yeux mi-clos, la bouche entrouverte, ses seins pointant fièrement vers moi, Bella était resplendissante de sensualité, merveilleuse Sylphide échappée du monde astral…

Elle vrilla son regard au mien, et continua sa danse, collée-serrée contre moi.

Elle posa ses petites mains à la lisière de mon Tshirt, le remontant lentement, beaucoup trop lentement, tout en dessinant le contour de mes abdos, flattant mon estomac… N'y tenant plus, j'ôtais moi-même mon vêtement pour le balancer derrière moi.

Ma douce recula de quelques pas, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres, levant son index et l'agitant en signe de dénégation, tout en claquant sa langue contre son palais.

- Tu triches, Edward… Susurra t'elle d'une voix sexy en diable. Vas-tu être sage, maintenant ?

- Ou… Oui… Tout ce que tu veux, mon amour.

Je n'y comprenais plus rien.

De prédateur par excellence, je me retrouvais à présent dans le rôle de la proie, intimidé, subjugué par sa prise de contrôle.

- Hmmmm… Fais attention à ce que je ne te prenne pas au mot…

Ses prunelles chocolat étaient constamment ancrées aux miennes, me mettant dans une sorte de transe.

Et la musique… Cette musique hypnotique aux rythmes saccadés, combinée à sa danse et son regard m'envoûtait totalement.

**« Yulunga »**, la « danse des esprits »… Décidément, elle n'avait pu trouver meilleur choix !

Bella continuait à se déhancher sur les rythmes saccadés des derbukas et des djembes, et se rapprocha de moi, se recollant contre mon corps, essayant de s'y fondre…

J'étais pris au piège, ensorcelé par sa présence, et m'y jetais volontairement.

Ses mains se posèrent sur ma ceinture qu'elle défie prestement, et dans un même geste, elle fit sauter le bouton de mon jeans.

Elle se baissa lentement devant moi, en ondulant des hanches, tout en retirant mon pantalon et mon boxer, sans jamais me quitter des yeux.

Son regard brûlait de convoitise et de mille et une merveilleuses promesses…

Elle fit preuve de la même délicatesse pour me faire quitter mon futal qu'elle jeta au loin, et je m'en foutais totalement de savoir où il allait bien pouvoir atterrir.

Plus rien n'avait d'importance à part la mystérieuse prédatrice qui se tenait face à moi…

Elle remonta lentement, m'effleurant les jambes et les cuisses du bout des doigts ; son toucher m'électrifiait et mon érection en devint foutrement douloureuse… Bella en profita pour me donner un unique coup de langue sur le gland, m'envoyant très loin, puis se remit debout, toujours en se tortillant sur le tempo de la musique, son regard toujours vrillé au mien.

Je devenais fou…

Une fois debout, je sentis ses seins entrer à peine en contact avec mon corps. Elle m'effleurait constamment sans jamais réellement me toucher…

Un gémissement de frustration s'échappa de mes lèvres ; j'en voulais plus, beaucoup plus, et elle prenait un plaisir sadique à me faire mijoter…

Bella me suçota légèrement le lobe de l'oreille et me chuchota un « plus c'est long, plus c'est bon »…

En général, j'étais parfaitement d'accord, mais là, elle me torturait, je n'en pouvais plus…

La sentir frétiller contre moi, onduler du bassin contre le mien, frottant sa petite chatte si douce contre ma queue à un tel point que sa moiteur transpirait sur mon sexe, j'en devenais dingue !

Elle recula lentement, en me faisant un signe de son index pour que je la suive, et se rendit jusqu'à la table, tout en dansant.

Bella saisit la bouteille de champagne et un couteau, ses prunelles toujours plantées dans les miennes, recula de plusieurs pas jusqu'à se trouver entre le petit salon et le jacuzzi, puis d'un mouvement vif, elle sabra le champagne.

Un geyser de liquide s'en échappa ; elle me visa et je fus submergé de liquide.

Elle vida le reste de la bouteille en riant sur son visage, sa poitrine, son ventre…

Oooooh… Putain !

Je pouvais observer chaque microscopique gouttelette accrochée sur sa peau, et celles-ci explosaient en milliers d'arc-en-ciel sur son corps, sous l'effet de la réverbération des bougies.

Son corps scintillait à l'image d'un diamant, elle était tout simplement majestueuse…

Une goutte de champagne s'était figée sur son téton ; mon corps bougea de lui-même vers elle, et ma bouche happa sa pointe durcie.

Hmmm… Le champagne combiné au goût de sa peau était une pure merveille.

Incapable de me contrôler, je lui léchais la poitrine, remontant lentement jusqu'à son cou, sa mâchoire, ses joues, lavant sa peau avec ma langue.

Ses gémissements étaient de plus en plus rauques, m'envoyant des décharges dans tout le corps.

Bella prit fermement mon visage entre ses mains et plaqua sa bouche affamée contre la mienne, savourant mes lèvres, en dessinant leur contour du bout de la langue, puis elle m'entraîna dans un baiser à la fois tendre et fougueux.

Elle détacha brusquement ses lèvres des miennes et commença à lécher le champagne qui se trouvait sur mon torse, avant de poser sa langue sur mon mamelon, me faisant siffler sous la surprise. Elle le titilla du bout de la langue avant de le mordiller doucement, m'arrachant un grognement de plaisir.

Je l'enlaçais étroitement et capturais ses lèvres, suçant sa langue si douce et goûteuse, alors que mes doigts courraient le long de ses flancs, descendant de ses seins fabuleux jusqu'à ses divines cuisses, et pressais ma raideur contre son ventre.

Dans le mouvement, elle trébucha sur un futon, s'accrocha désespérément à moi pour ne pas tomber, mais l'alcool aidant, sa maladresse eut raison de mon équilibre.

Elle m'emporta dans sa chute mais je me laissais faire ; nous atterrîmes dans le jacuzzi…

Bella poussa un petit cri avant d'éclater de rire et de jeter ses lèvres sur les miennes.

M'asseyant dans la cuve, je l'attirais contre mon torse et mes mains posées sur son splendide petit cul la poussèrent à me chevaucher. Elle ne se fit pas prier deux fois…

Bella passait ses doigts dans mes cheveux, peignant mes mèches indomptables, les rejettant en arrière.

Elle embrassa mon front, mes paupières, mon nez, mes joues, tortura les lobes de mes oreilles, les grignotant et soufflant dessus, ses lèvres descendirent le long de ma mâchoire jusqu'à mon menton, et sa langue traça un sillon brûlant le long de mon cou, ma clavicule … Elle couvrait chaque parcelle de peau accessible de baisers, léchouilles tout en gémissant, ce qui lui valu en retour un concert de grognements de ma part.

Tandis que ses mains me couvraient de caresses légères comme l'air, descendant de mes épaules à mon torse, s'attardant sur mes flancs qu'elle pressait fortement, pour finalement se loger dans mon dos et courir de haut en bas, de côté… Et que ses lèvres continuaient leur douce torture, je la vénérais de mes mains, de ma bouche, de ma langue… Oui, vénérais…

Je fermais les yeux et rejetais la tête en arrière pour m'évader totalement dans la magie du moment. Elle ne s'était jamais abandonnée à ce point dans mes bras, en toute confiance, comme si c'était quelque chose de totalement naturel…

Je l'aimais comme un fou, je le lui avais prouvé de toutes les façons possibles, mais de sa part, il y avait toujours eu cette retenue qui m'avait bien des fois tourmenté, me demandant si l'attirance énigmatique que nous ressentions depuis notre tout premier regard n'était pas purement et simplement sexuelle de son côté…

Je sentis des larmes brûlantes rouler sur mon torse et ouvris les yeux.

Ses yeux étaient hermétiquement clos et son visage était tendu, comme ravagé par une bataille intérieure. Ses traits reflétaient la peur, le doute, l'angoisse et il y avait un quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer.

Je souffrais mille morts de la voir si mal et inconsciemment, mes mains la collèrent encore plus contre mon corps, comme si elles souhaitaient nous fusionner.

Sentant mon regard posé sur elle, Bella ouvrit les yeux et soudain le conflit qui faisait rage disparut, laissant place à une expression de joie intense. Puis un éclat que je n'avais jamais vu dans le regard de Bella apparut, faisant exploser mon cœur mort d'une félicité sans pareille…

Ses yeux débordaient d'amour… J'avais enfin la preuve de ses sentiments.

Elle prit mon visage en coupe entre ses mains au moment où je faisais le même geste, et posa ses lèvres tremblantes sur les miennes, m'embrassant comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait, explosant de passion, aimant littéralement ma bouche.

Elle gémit d'aise contre mes lèvres à plusieurs reprises, provocant la même réponse de ma part, et nous nous embrassâmes à perdre haleine, comme jamais…

Nous étions tous deux à bout de souffle, nous contemplant amoureusement.

- Bella… Si seulement tu savais depuis combien de temps je t'attends… Réussis-je à souffler entre deux halètements.

Je posais délicatement mes mains sur ses hanches puis vrillais mon regard au sien, y cherchant l'approbation qu'elle me donna immédiatement en me gratifiant d'un sourire enchanteur. Je la fis alors coulisser doucement sur mon membre, nous arrachant un long râle d'extase et je poussais un cri, enfouissant mon visage dans son épaule, lorsqu'elle fut entièrement empalée…

Elle m'aima tendrement, lentement, passionnément.

Cette fois là était absolument différente des autres, radicalement opposée. Il n'y avait plus cette urgence, cette frénésie sexuelle qui nous habitait auparavant. Non, il n'y avait qu'amour et passion…

Elle croisa ses jambes dans mon dos, se retrouvant assise sur ma queue.

Je ne m'étais jamais trouvé dans une position aussi… intime. Oui, c'était cela, nous partagions un moment pleinement intime, nous aimant avec lenteur, possédant chacun ce même feu qui nous consumait.

Elle jouit rapidement, des larmes de joie roulant sur ses joues cramoisies et je me focalisais au maximum pour ne pas venir à mon tour, souhaitant encore la combler.

J'accentuais la pression sur ses hanches, augmentant le rythme de notre cadence et la sentis frotter ses seins aux pointes durcies contre mon torse.

Aucune parole ne venait troubler l'échange mutuel de gémissements et soupirs, il n'y en avait pas besoin… Aucun mot n'aurait pu décrire l'amour que nous éprouvions l'un envers l'autre mieux que ce que nos corps chantaient…

Je la sentis à nouveau se crisper contre moi et la puissance de son orgasme déclencha le mien. Nous hurlâmes nos prénoms simultanément, et Bella s'écroula contre moi, m'enlaçant fermement…

Nous restions ainsi, silencieux, nous caressant pendant un très long moment, jusqu'à ce que je la sente trembler contre moi.

La nuit était déjà plus qu'avancée, ou plutôt, une nouvelle journée était déjà bien amorcée…

Je me relevais, et une fois sorti du jacuzzi, j'attrapais une serviette que je posais sur le bord.

Je mis Bella debout, l'enroulais dans l'épais tissu, et la séchais rapidement, ne souhaitant pas qu'elle attrape froid.

Je la pris tendrement dans mes bras et la portai jusqu'au lit, où je l'allongeais avant de la couvrir.

J'allais vite fermer la porte-fenêtre, et une fois de retour aux côtés de ma Bella, elle s'était déjà endormie, un sourire paisible aux lèvres…


	14. Tanya

Hellooo°°° everybody!

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, qui ne risque pas de plaire à certaines... Mais bien sûr, ce n'est que temporaire!

Je préfère vous prévenir, j'ai eu ma crise cette nuit, je n'étais pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout satisfaite du chapitre original, alors j'ai tout supprimé et tout retravaillé!

Entre 3 et 5 h du mat', un œil fermé pour voir clair avec le second (enfin, à moitié), ma cafetière posée sur le bureau, ma tasse en équilibre au-dessus du clavier, le paquet de clopes qui a tellement valsé que le cendrier était trop petit (oui, je sais, le tabac c'est tabou on en viendra tous à bout..)... Donc, si vous n'aimez pas, soyez indulgente! Le manque de sommeil commence sérieusement à me peser...

Bref!

Pour celles et ceux qui s'interrogent, effectivement, mon cher pôpa a quelques soucis hémorroïdaires avec le bourgogne! C'est con pour lui, mais mieux pour moi!! Papa, si tu passes par ici, n'oublie pas que je t'aime et que je t'adore!

Et la terrasse décrite était celle que j'avais à mon ancien logement! Ce jacuzzi me manque énormément d'ailleurs...

AH OUI ! Les liens pour la playlist de "tête à tête" se trouvent sur mon profil ;)

**Melacullen **: je ne vais pas me répéter une seconde fois, tu as eu les réponses en MP!

**Hefida** : ça va tes vapeurs? Sinon, désolée pour ce chapitre-ci, mais quand il faut, il faut...

**Christelle31 **: et alors? j'ai un fils et ne suis pas mariée, les deux ne vont pas forcément de paire! Sinon, je suis ravie de te donner des idées qui plaisent à ton homme! Et je t'en redonnerai d'autres tout au long de NOJ ;)

**Annecullen69 **: Je t'ai déjà dit tout ce que je pensais de ta review ma nénette, mais j'avais oublié une chose essentielle : je n'ai pas la prétention d'être un auteur de talent (et je tiens au masculin, car pour moi, c'est UN auteur, homme ou femme), je fais ça uniquement par plaisir, et vos reviews me récompensent! Si certain(e)s avaient des choses négatives à dire à propos de ma fic, je les accepterai avec joie, car il n'y a qu'avec la critique que l'on peut se dépasser et avancer ;)

**Linou :** ravie que la playlist t'ait plu! Il y en aura d'autres, dans certains chapitres!

**Lenerol** : moi, je maudis Stephenie Meyer parce qu'elle m'a foutrement frustrée!!! GNIIIIIII (tape du pied) "et alors, il nous entraîna vers les profondeurs..." GNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (se mord le poing)

**Kaorisolaris** : merci à toi! et excellentes répétitions au piano avec ton professeur attitré (hi! hi!)

Et à tou(te)s les autres, un grand merci pour votre fidélité!

Sur ce, je vous laisse, j'aimerai bien me taper un p'tit roupillon (on peut toujours rêver, non?)!

Babye et..._ ENJOY_ !

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

J'enserrai étroitement ma Bella qui dormait du sommeil du juste.

Cette fragile petite humaine était une créature fascinante, à la fois femme-forte et femme-enfant, petite chose à la fois coriace et vulnérable, en conflit permanent mais totalement libérée…

La Bella que j'avais rencontrée ce soir était totalement différente de celle que je voyais habituellement : tendre, fragile, sensuelle et passionnément amoureuse.

Et si pareille chose était encore possible, j'en étais encore plus entiché…

Elle dormait paisiblement, collée contre mon torse, la tête enfouie dans mon cou et en sécurité dans mes bras. Je ne pus m'empêcher de caresser ses cuisses du bout des doigts pendant son sommeil. Jamais je ne me lasserai de la toucher ! Sa peau était si douce et si chaude… Et son goût si… Si… Hmmm…

Vers les huit heures du matin, elle se mit à parler. J'adorais avoir ce petit accès à ses pensées privées…

- Pitié papa… Fais pas la cuisine… Non… C'est très bon… Mais j'en mangerai plus jamais…

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire devant ses délires nocturnes, mais m'empressais de l'étouffer dans ses cheveux pour ne pas la réveiller…

- Cinq minutes de plaisir… C'était vraiment délicieux… Edward…

Huuum… Là, ça m'intéressais un peu plus…

- Edward… Edwaaard…

Elle ne cessait de gémir mon prénom, l'accompagnant de voluptueux soupirs qui ne cessaient de résonner jusqu'au fin fond de ma queue… J'étais au paradis…

- Je t'aime… Edward… Je t'aime…

J'explosais de joie en entendant ces trois mots… C'était la première fois qu'elle les prononçait, et même si elle dormait profondément, je ne doutais pas de leur véracité…

Après la soirée et la nuit que nous venions de passer, je ne doutais plus, je savais.

Notre étreinte dans le jacuzzi m'avait déjà ouvert les yeux, mais ses paroles, même en rêve, me confirmaient ce que je souhaitais le plus au monde…

Bella m'aimait et plus rien d'autre ne comptait

J'avais l'impression que mon cœur mort battait à nouveau, ramené à la vie par l'amour que cette petite humaine me portait.

Je restais là, à la contempler et à me perdre dans les visions qu'Alice avait eues, à savoir un mariage, une délicieuse épouse, une vie éternelle à l'aimer passionnément…

Selon Charlie, Bella avait considérablement changé depuis notre rencontre. Mais elle n'était pas la seule : j'étais également transfiguré…

De la créature égoïste voire égocentrique que j'étais, ne pensant qu'à elle et à son propre plaisir, passant de femme en femme, d'humaine à vampire, j'étais devenu protecteur, ami, confident, amant et amoureux.

Je ne pouvais plus imaginer mon existence sans elle, elle était devenue ma vie, mon univers, mon tout.

Bella commença à s'agiter et à s'étirer ; la marmotte se réveillait…

Mes mains caressèrent machinalement son dos et mes yeux étaient fixés sur son magnifique visage. Elle était si belle et si paisible pendant son sommeil !

Elle ouvrit un œil et le referma immédiatement, agressée par la lumière du jour, puis se lova plus étroitement dans mes bras.

- Bonjour ma belle ! Bien dormi ?

- B'jour… Hmmm… Pas assez… Me répondit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée, tout en s'étirant précautionneusement.

- Tu es encore fatiguée ? Hum… Quel dommage… Lui dis-je d'un ton plus que suggestif.

Elle ouvrit immédiatement les yeux et haussa les sourcils, un petit sourire coquin se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as mieux à me proposer qu'une grasse matinée ?

Je la fis taire d'un baiser… Il valait mieux que sa talentueuse bouche serve à autre chose qu'à débiter un flot d'âneries !

Son esprit était peut-être encore ensommeillé, mais son corps, lui, était plus que réveillé !

Ses lèvres avides dansaient contre les miennes et lorsque ma langue caressa sa lèvre inférieure, sa bouche s'entrouvrit sans hésiter pour me laisser la goûter.

Ses mains se mêlèrent dans mes cheveux, tandis que les miennes prenaient en coupe ses seins délicieux…

_ALERTE ROUGE ! ALERTE ROUGE ! BOUGE TON CUL EDDY ! ÇA CRAINT ! ALERTE ROUGE !_

Les pensées d'Emmett retentissaient dans mon crâne.

Putain ! Pas cette fois ! Pas encore ! Il va me le payer ce con…

_MAGNE-TOI EDDY ! ÇA CRAINT VRAIMENT ! LA MABOULE DÉBARQUE ! __ALERTE ROUGE !_

Merde ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle vient foutre ici, cette conne !

Je n'eus pas le temps de me détacher de ma douce que la porte de notre chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, révélant le pire de mes cauchemars…

Je nous recouvris prestement, Bella et moi, et la serrais plus fort contre moi.

Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent de stupeur et je la sentis se tendre sous mon corps, gênée d'être vue dans une position si équivoque et ahurie par les évènements.

Tanya se tenait dans l'encadrement, vêtue d'un peignoir en soie noire et rehaussée par des talons aiguilles qui devaient faire dans les quinze centimètres.

- Bordel ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Tanya ?

- Ben alors, tu n'es pas content de me voir mon Edwardinou ? Susurra t'elle d'une voix qui se voulait sexy, mais qui me foutait les chocottes…

- Je répète : qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Tanya ?

Pour toute réponse, elle s'approcha de moi et ouvrit son peignoir, dévoilant sa « tenue ». En effet, Tanya ne portait qu'une guêpière, un string et des bas-résilles… Cette salope ne changera jamais !

Bella se crispa dans mes bras et souffla fortement, son regard faisant la navette entre le visage aguicheur de Tanya et ma face dégoutée… Elle me regarda en haussant un sourcil, me demandant silencieusement des explications sur cette intrusion…

- Tanya. Casse-toi !

Elle s'approcha de moi et tenta de crocheter ses bras dans mon cou… Je me reculais pour éviter son étreinte, emmenant dans le même mouvement ma douce. Je ne supporterais pas que cette folle pollue son corps en l'effleurant.

Tanya s'aperçu enfin de la présence de mon amour, et sans que je ne m'y attende, elle la poussa du lit. Je rattrapais ma douce avant qu'elle n'en bascule.

- Je dérange, peut-être ? Dit Bella d'une voix dure, vrillant un regard noir sur la dégénérée.

- Oh ! Tu comprends vite on dirait ! Bon, la pétasse ! Merci d'avoir réchauffé la place, mais maintenant, tu te casses ! Edwardinou n'aime que les vraies femmes, si tu voies ce que je veux dire…

Bella rougit, gênée par les paroles de Tanya, et baissa le regard, son petit corps tremblant comme une feuille entre mes bras.

- Tanya ! CASSE-TOI ! Tu n'as rien à foutre ici ! Et tu présentes des excuses à ma fiancée.

Le cœur de Bella s'emballa lorsqu'elle m'entendit parler de « fiancée »…

- Ta fiancée ? Ah ! Depuis quand tu cherches à te caser, mon chou ? Si tu veux mon avis…

- Je m'en branle de ton avis Tanya ! T'as rien à foutre ici !

Je me levais et empoignais Tanya, cherchant à la foutre dehors, mais cette garce ne se laissait pas faire…

- Je ne souhaite pas interrompre de charmantes retrouvailles, mais c'est qui cette dingue « Edwardinou » ? Cracha Bella en nous fusillant du regard.

- Oh, c'est vrai, je ne me suis pas présentée ! Je suis Tanya, la petite amie d'Edward.

- QUOI ? Bella et moi hurlions à l'unisson.

- Tu m'expliques « Edwardinou » ? Me demanda Bella d'une voix pleine de haine.

- Premièrement, Tanya n'est pas ma petite amie, mais une connaissance, sa famille est amie avec la mienne. Et…

- Il n'empêche qu'on a pris du bon temps tous les deux mon doudou ! Roucoula Tanya.

- Ah ouais ! Et tu te rappèles dans quel état j'étais ? Bordel Tanya ! Depuis le temps, je pensais que tu avais enfin compris ! Mais non, la seule fois où je me suis retrouvé complètement déchiré, il fallait que tu sois dans le coin et que tu en profites !

- Oh pourtant tu avais l'air d'aimer… Tu en as même redemandé !

Emmett et Alice venaient d'arriver, se doutant que les évènements allaient dégénérer…

- Ma très chère Tanya ! Lui dit Alice. Si tu te souvenais correctement de cette soirée, tu aurais compris qu'Edward a pris son pied uniquement parce qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal !

- Comme si j'allais te croire, Alice !

- C'est pourtant vrai ! C'est le soir où j'ai filé des ecstasy à l'insu de tout le monde… Désolé mec ! Avoua Emmett.

Oh putain !

Oh oui je m'en rappelle ! Plus de cinquante ans que cette saloperie de succube me court après, et il faut qu'Em fasse ingurgiter des ecstas au parc animalier de la région pour qu'elle arrive à ses fins … Résultat, une fois chassé, j'avais une furieuse envie de faire l'amour à… Tanya… BEURK ! Mais bon, voir Emmett en train d'essayer de se faire un chêne tricentenaire, ça valait le coup d'œil !

- Arrêtez de mentir ! Je sais qu'Edwardinou est fou de moi !

- Bordel Tanya ! T'as toujours pas compris depuis tout ce temps ? Je ne suis pas fou de toi, je ne t'aime pas et il ne se passera rien entre nous ! J'étais hors de moi, et ma Bella était dans une rage noire.

Alice lui tendit ma chemise qu'elle se dépêcha d'enfiler, puis elle sortit du lit, rouge des pieds à la tête, et se planta devant Tanya.

- Écoute Katia, j'ai rien contre toi, mais d'après ce que tu peux entendre, tu n'es pas la bienvenue ici. Lui dit-elle d'une voix calme qui contrastait avec ses tremblements dus à l'énervement.

Tanya détailla Bella de la tête aux pieds, un sourire méchant se dessinant sur ses lèvres et son regard se posa sur le bracelet de Bella.

- Dis-donc Edwardinou, c'est ton nouveau _jouet_ ? Pas vraiment le genre de la maison… Franchement, tu es tombé bien bas ! Ria l'autre atrophiée du bulbe.

Bella tressaillit et souffla lourdement en entendant le mot « jouet », et je vis une douleur infinie déformer son si beau visage… Alice et Emmett lui frottèrent le dos, lui chuchotant des paroles apaisantes pour la détendre. Mon pauvre ange était au bord des larmes…

- Ah ouais ? Et mon genre, c'est quoi Tanya ?

- Bah ! C'te question ! Moi, évidemment…

- Arrête, tu me donnes envie de gerber ! T'as toujours pas compris depuis le temps ? Je ne t'aime pas, je ne t'ai jamais aimée et je ne t'aimerai jamais, Tanya ! C'est pas…

- Et alors mon Edwardinou ? On est pas obligé d'avoir des sentiments pour se faire du bien !

- BORDEL TANYA ! Tu vois la merveille qui se trouve devant toi ? C'est elle la femme de ma vie, pas toi !

Je m'approchais de ma douce et la pris tendrement dans mes bras, l'embrassant sur le front.

Bella était dans une rage noire, ce que je comprenais parfaitement, et Tanya… Tanya ne me laissait aucun accès à ses pensées et avait le regard d'une folle furieuse…

- TU M'APPARTIENS ! Hurla t'elle en m'empoignant brutalement le bras.

Bella se dégagea de mon étreinte et se planta devant la dégénérée, raide comme la Justice et la colère irradiant son regard.

- Écoute Katia, Edward n'appartient à personne. Tu m'entends ? À personne ! Il serait temps que le neurone qui te fait office de cerveau enregistre l'information !

- Toi, _l'objet_, on ne t'a pas demandé ton avis ! Répondit Tanya d'un air dédaigneux.

- Quoi ? Comment m'as-tu appelée ?

- Voyons, petite chose, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, non ? Je suis sûre que mes sœurs et mes beaux-frères seront heureux de t'intégrer à leurs petits jeux ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occuperai très bien d'Edwardinou pendant ce temps !

Bella, jusqu'à présent choquée par les paroles de la blondasse qui nous faisait face, se redressa de toute sa taille, dans une colère noire, et décocha une beigne impressionnante à Tanya !

Bon sang, quel punch ! Si elle savait qu'elle venait de cogner un vampire…

On entendit un léger craquement et Bella secoua sa main, tandis que Tanya hoquetait de surprise, personne n'ayant jamais osé la traiter de la sorte…

- Toi… Toi… Toi…

- Bon, tu le changes ton disque, oui ou merde ? Lui demanda une Bella impatiente, tapant du pied.

- Tu vas me le payer… Siffla furieusement Tanya.

Alice se planta devant elle et lui saisit le bras, la secouant.

- Tu touches ne serait-ce qu'un seul cheveux de Bella, et tu auras tous les Cullen sur le dos ! La menaça t'elle. Dégage succube.

Tanya recula, l'air d'avoir reçu une autre gifle, et son visage était peiné.

Bella la regarda un instant puis se tourna vers moi.

- Je vais sous la douche. Et… Pendant ce temps, ça serait bien que vous discutiez tous les deux, d'accord ? Et j'ai dit tous les deux ! Ajouta t'elle en se tournant vers Emmett et Alice.

Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et m'embrassa tendrement, avant de se saisir de son sac et de filer dans la salle de bains.

Quant à Alice et Emmett, ils allèrent s'installer sur la terrasse.

Huuuummmm… La terrasse…

Je devais certainement avoir un air béat et être ailleurs, car Tanya me ramena sur Terre en claquant des doigts devant mes yeux.

J'enroulais le drap tant bien que mal autour de ma taille, lui saisis le coude et l'emmenais dans le salon, histoire de discuter un peu plus tranquillement.

- Pourquoi, Edwardinou ? Pourquoi elle ?

- Parce que je l'aime, Tanya. Je suis fou d'elle ! Et arrête de me donner ce surnom débile !

- Mais… Mais… C'est une humaine ! Sa voix était emplie d'un profond dégoût.

- Parce que ça te dérange, toi peut-être ? C'est dingue ça ! Tu sautes sur tous les bipèdes pourvus d'une bite quelle que soit l'espèce et tu te permets de me…

- Ça n'a rien à voir ! Tu… Elle est incapable de t'apporter ce que je peux t'offrir ! Tu ne peux pas t'abandonner avec elle, tu ne peux pas te laisser aller au risque de la tuer! Elle ne t'apportera jamais autant de plaisir que moi !

- C'est là que tu te trompes, Tanya ! Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais je n'ai eu autant de plaisir dans les bras d'une femme, quelle qu'elle soit…

- Elle sait pour toi, au moins ? Tu ne lui as pas dit, hein ? J'en suis sûre ! Comment réagirait-elle si elle l'apprenait ? Très mal, j'en suis certaine ! Tu peux déjà lui faire tes adieux !

- Ne te mêles pas de ça, Tanya ! Je… Je lui en parlerais quand elle sera prête…

- Tu ne le feras pas, tu as trop peur de sa réaction !

Là, elle marquait un point… Comment révéler ma vraie nature à mon ange sans l'effrayer et risquer de la perdre ?

J'entendis la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrir, signifiant que ma douce était prête, et au moment où elle posa sa main sur la poignée, Tanya me plaqua contre le mur et se jeta sur moi, enroulant fiévreusement ses jambes autour de ma taille et posa violemment sa bouche sur la mienne, avant même que je ne puisse réagir… Tandis que j'empoignais ses hanches pour essayer de la dégager, j'entendis Bella souffler lourdement et éclater d'un rire sarcastique.

- Et tu voudrais que je te fasse confiance ! AH ! Mais qu'est-ce que je peux être conne…

- Bella ! Attends ! Je…

- Laisse-moi « Edwardinou ».

Elle se rua vers la porte comme une furie alors que j'essayais de m'échapper de l'étreinte de l'autre folle.

La douleur que je ressentis en voyant l'amour de ma vie fuir loin de moi me terrassa, je me désagrégeais sous la souffrance…

Je fus d'un seul coup libéré du poids de la blondasse décérébrée et découvris un Emmett furibard, qui empoignait solidement Tanya, et une Alice mauvaise comme une teigne, qui pointait un doigt accusateur sur la barje.

- T'es vraiment la pire des garces, Tanya ! Tu as de la chance que ton clan et le nôtre soient liés à ce point, sinon j'aurai déjà arraché ta sale gueule… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?

- Edward est à moi, tu comprends la naine ? À.MOI.

- Non, il est à Bella, au même titre qu'elle est à lui. Edward ! Tu restes ici ! Me dit-elle alors que je filais déjà vers l'entrée.

- Non ! Je dois la retrouver… Je dois lui expli…

- Elle ne te croira pas, frangin ! Laisse-moi faire, j'appèle Rose et on s'en occupe ! Quant à toi, Tanya, si jamais tu reposes tes sales pattes sur mon frère ou sur ma belle-sœur, je te jure que je te ferais bouffer ta tronche de pouffiasse une fois que je te l'aurais arrachée. C'EST CLAIR ?

- Ta belle-sœur ! Laisse-moi rire ! C'est qu'une humaine qui ne sait rien ! Elle ne peut pas faire partie de cette famille autant que j'en fais partie ! Rigolait Tanya.

- Tu te trompes, Bella sera des nôtres dans peu de temps. Répondit ma sœur avec un sourire éclatant jusqu'aux oreille, tandis que le visage de Tanya se décomposait de plus en plus pour devenir un masque de colère.

- Emmett, Jazz arrive, je viens de le prévenir. Vous foutez la folledingue dehors et vous occupez d'Eddy, ok ?

- Pas de blème sœurette ! Lui dit Emmett, tout en empoignant fermement une Tanya qui hurlait comme une possédée pour la jeter dehors.

Alice se jeta dans mes bras et m'embrassa, en me promettant qu'elle me ramènerait mon ange au plus vite.

Quant à moi… Je m'étais lamentablement écroulé de désespoir contre le mur, le visage enfoui dans les mains… Je venais de perdre le peu de confiance que Bella me portait en l'espace de trente secondes…

- T'inquiète frangin, tout va bien se passer. Tu connais Alice, elle fait des miracles !

Emmett s'était assis à côté de moi, passant un bras autour de mes épaules.

- J'en sais rien, Em… Alice m'empêche d'avoir accès à son esprit, ça m'inquiète encore plus ! Et si elle n'y arrivait pas ? Et si Bella ne revenait pas ? Et si…

- Te casse pas la tête, tout ira bien, on est là ! Elle te reviendra ta petite humaine, te bile pas pour ça !

Une vague de calme m'envahit au moment où Jasper pénétra dans la pièce, et lorsqu'il s'assit près de moi et posa sa main sur mon épaule, je sombrai dans une douce torpeur, proche d'un sommeil libérateur…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**_Bella's POV_**

Quelle conne ! Mais quelle conne ! Mais quelle imbécile d'abrutie de conne je fais !

J'avais presque cru à son cinéma… AH ! C'est qu'il est bon comédien !

Lorsque j'ai vu le dégoût prononcé qui envahissait son visage devant cette créature de rêve, j'y avais cru, j'avais cru qu'il m'aimait réellement… J'avais cru qu'il pouvait m'aimer, _moi_, Bella Swann, pauvre petite fille d'une affligeante banalité qui ne méritait pas un tel adonis ; j'avais cru qu'il me désirait moi, plutôt que cette magnifique jeune femme, cette superbe blonde aux reflets couleur fraise, aux longues jambes fines et doucement musclées, à la taille de guêpe, cette fille modelée par les dieux et directement descendue des cieux…

J'avais cru ses paroles, j'avais même laissé mon imagination s'emballer lorsque je l'avais entendu m'appeler sa « fiancée », parce que pendant un instant, un merveilleux moment, je m'imaginais à ses côtés, pour toujours…

Et le rêve avait laissé place à la terrible réalité et à la souffrance, lorsque je le vis dans ses bras, à _elle_, l'embrassant fougueusement…

Et ce salaud voulait encore que je l'écoute ! Que je gobe encore ses mensonges !

Et je cours, je cours sans faire attention où je pose mes pieds, je cours car je ne veux plus le voir…

Quelle conne ! Mais que je suis conne d'avoir baissé ma garde et tenté de lui faire confiance !

AÏE ! Putain d'arbre !

Je devrais pourtant le savoir, maintenant, ils ne méritent pas ma confiance… Ce sont tous des salauds, des ordures… Ils ne cherchent qu'à profiter…

Moi qui m'étais jurée de ne plus jamais, ô grand jamais avoir de sentiments pour l'autre sexe, voilà où j'en étais !

Pleurer sur un amour qui aura à peine eu le temps de naître…

Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais aimer, de ne plus ouvrir mon cœur, de garder ma souffrance et méditer ma vengeance, et je m'étais ouverte et offerte, sans retenue, à la mauvaise personne…

Ce magnétisme m'avait fait tourner la tête, il avait eu raison de ma volonté et m'avait poussée dans les bras de cet ange… Il ne me mérite pas !

Je dois fuir, je dois me battre, j'ai plus important à faire que pleurer un amour à sens unique… Parce que je l'aime, malheureusement… Je m'étais promis de ne plus ressentir cela, mais cet amour, tellement puissant qu'il me tue à petit feu, est bien là et me ravage…

Je l'aime plus que tout, et cela en est même physique… Il est ma came…

Edward Cullen, je te hais de me faire souffrir tellement je t'aime…

AÏE ! Putain de rocher !

Non… Ce n'est pas un rocher… Mais putain ça fait mal !

- Rosalie ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_**Alice's POV**_

Emmett et moi étions tranquillement installés sur la terrasse, attendant patiemment que la discussion entre mon frère et la folle se termine.

Emmett se marrait comme un fou, son regard balayant l'endroit où nous nous trouvions.

- Et moi qui croyais qu'ils auraient joué aux cartes, mais tu m'as vu tout ce bazar ?

Effectivement, c'était un vrai champs de bataille ici…

Je me levais et commençais à débarrasser un peu les vestiges de ce qui devait être une « sacrée soirée » lorsqu'une vision m'assaillit…

- LA GARCE !

J'empoignais mon portable et envoyais un texto à Rosalie, expliquant la situation… Il fallait absolument qu'elle arrive à récupérer Bella… J'en envoyais un second à mon époux, lui seul arriverait à calmer Edward…

- Emmett ! Vite ! Viiiiiite !

- Quoi ?

- Tanya fout sa merde…

Nous filâmes le plus vite possible dans le salon et y trouvâmes un Edward, coincé contre le mur par une Tanya qui lui avait sauté dessus.

Mon petit frère souffrait le martyre car son amour s'était sauvée… Elle avait cru au tableau qui s'était dressé devant elle, sans même imaginer que cela avait été prémédité…

D'ailleurs, cette garce de Tanya m'avait bien eue ! Elle n'avait arrêté sa décision que lorsqu'elle s'était jetée sur mon frère.

Emmett se rua sur la folle et l'empoigna solidement pour l'écarter d'Edward.

Je n'avais jamais vu Em avec une expression d'intense fureur, et honnêtement, il me faisait peur…

Je me ruais sur la folle et lui pointais un doigt accusateur dans la poitrine.

- T'es vraiment la pire des garces, Tanya ! Tu as de la chance que ton clan et le nôtre soient liés à ce point, sinon j'aurai déjà arraché ta sale gueule… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?

- Edward est à moi, tu comprends la naine ? À.MOI.

Décidément, elle ne comprendra jamais rien… Trop blonde, sûrement !

- Non, il est à Bella, au même titre qu'elle est à lui. Edward ! Tu restes ici ! Lui ordonnais-je alors qu'il filait déjà vers l'entrée pour chercher Bella.

- Non ! Je dois la retrouver… Je dois lui expli…

Si mon frère pouvait pleurer, il serait en larmes en ce moment…

- Elle ne te croira pas, frangin ! Laisse-moi faire, j'appèle Rose et on s'en occupe ! Quant à toi, Tanya, si jamais tu reposes tes sales pattes sur mon frère ou sur ma belle-sœur, je te jure que je te ferais bouffer ta tronche de pouffiasse une fois que je te l'aurais arrachée. C'EST CLAIR ?

- Ta belle-sœur ! Laisse-moi rire ! C'est qu'une humaine qui ne sait rien ! Elle ne peut pas faire partie de cette famille autant que j'en fais partie ! Rigolait Tanya.

- Tu te trompes, Bella sera des nôtres dans peu de temps.

Oh ! Quel bonheur de voir sa sale tronche se décomposer à l'idée que Bella sera éternellement avec mon frère ! C'est purement jouissif de la voir aussi haineuse…

- Emmett, Jazz arrive, je viens de le prévenir. Vous foutez la folledingue dehors et vous occupez d'Eddy, ok ?

Oh ! Comme je rêverais de pouvoir lui arracher la tête, la démembrer et la jeter aux flammes cette garce !

- Pas de blème sœurette ! Me dit Emmett, tout en empoignant fermement une Tanya qui hurlait comme une possédée pour la jeter dehors.

Je me jetais dans les bras de mon petit frère et l'embrassais en lui promettant que je lui ramènerai sa Bella au plus vite.

Il était tellement heureux depuis qu'il l'avait dans sa vie ! Et là, il était complètement dévasté…

Je me ruais vers l'extérieur, courant comme une dératée, jusqu'à ce que j'entende des sanglots déchirants et la voix apaisante de Rosalie.

- Bella ! BELLA ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Lui demanda Rose, complètement paniquée.

- Elle… Il… Il s'en… Fout ! Que des mots… De belles paroles… Et j'ai sauté dedans… À pieds joints…

Elle éclata en sanglots dans les bras de Rosalie, et je n'avais plus qu'une envie : arracher la tête de Tanya…

- Je… Le… Savais-é-é-é… C'était… Trop beau… Pour être… Vrai-é-é-é…

- Quoi ? Que se passe t'il, Bella ? Edward t'a t'il mal traitée ? Rosalie jouait les imbéciles, mais Bella ne savait rien de notre existence et n'était pas prête à l'entendre maintenant… Ce n'était pas notre rôle de lui expliquer, c'était celui d'Edward…

Je posais une main sur l'épaule de Bella, et j'avais beaucoup de peine de la voir dans cet état.

- Que s'est-il passé, Bella ? Pourquoi… Continua Rose.

- Tanya. Est-ce que vous pouvez me ramener chez moi ? Je vous en prie, je ne peux plus être ici, je ne le supporterai pas !

Il fallait absolument que l'on fasse quelque chose. Il était hors de question que cette greluche ruine leur avenir…

Je pris Bella par le coude et l'emmenais vers le garage. La pauvre était en larmes, ne cessant de répéter « quelle conne » et « confiance »… Tanya allait me le payer d'une manière où d'une autre !

Rosalie nous suivit au garage.

J'ouvris la portière passager de la Mercedes de Carlisle et y poussais Bella. Rose monta derrière elle, pour une fois sans faire de commentaires, et je me glissais au volant.

Bella avait le visage impassible, mais le chagrin qui se lisait dans son regard était à vous fendre l'âme…

Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard !

Je fonçais en direction de Port-Angelès, il fallait absolument qu'elle nous écoute.

- Mais ! Où vas-tu Alice ? Je veux aller chez moi ! Hurla t'elle.

- On va faire du… SHOPPING ! Rien de mieux pour se remettre les idées en place !

- J'ai horreur de ça, Alice ! Et ne t'inquiète pas pour mes idées, elles vont très bien !

- Ça m'étonnerait. Lui dit doucement Rosalie. Tu ne serais pas partie comme ça, sinon.

- Je sais ce que j'ai vu ! Cracha t'elle.

- Et tu as vu quoi, Bella ? Une dégénérée qui s'est jetée sur mon frère ? Qui l'a embrassé de force ? Lui dis-je.

- C'est ce qu'il t'a dit ! Ça n'avait pas l'air de lui déplaire, il ne s'est pas débattu !

- Écoute, Bella. Tanya…

- Non, toi écoute. Elle débarque en lingerie fine, se jette sur ton frère qui se laisse faire ! Et je devrais…

- Bella ! Edward n'a jamais rien ressenti envers Tanya. Ça fait très longtemps qu'elle lui court après, mais il l'a toujours repoussée et…

- Sauf une fois, apparemment !

- Ouais… Mais ce n'était pas vraiment réfléchi ! Emmett nous avait tous drogués à notre insu en nous refilant des ecstasy et… Je ne sais pas si tu connais les effets…

- Oui, je les connais… **1**

- Donc, tu dois comprendre que la fois où il a couché avec cette folle était indépendante de sa volonté ! Rends-toi compte, ce soir là, Emmett a même tenté de se faire un arbre.

Bella sourit en essayant de s'imaginer la situation… Honnêtement, je regretterai toute mon existence de ne pas avoir eu de caméra pour immortaliser ce moment !

- Mais s'il n'y a rien entre Edward et Tanya, pourquoi réagit-elle de la sorte ?

- Justement, parce qu'il n'y a rien ! Tanya est du genre à obtenir sans efforts tout ce qu'elle souhaite. Mais elle n'a jamais eu Edward…

- Mouais, si on veut… Au fait Alice, pourquoi tu l'appelais « succube » ?

- Un succube est un démon femelle qui ne fait que séduire et jouer avec les hommes, c'est un bon portrait de cette garce !

- Comment ça ? Nous demanda t'elle, septique.

- Tanya est… Ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de « collectionneuse ». Elle change de mecs comme de strings, à tel point que tous les mecs d'Alaska, voir la moitié du Canada, lui sont passés dessus ! Le seul qu'elle a toujours désiré n'a jamais répondu à ses avances, et ça, c'est une chose à laquelle Tanya n'est pas habituée. Et cette personne, c'est Edward ! Elle l'a séduit de toutes les manières possibles et inimaginables, jusqu'à ce qu'Edward, complètement défonsé, lui tombe dans les bras. Ce soir là, sa famille était venue nous rendre visite et après, elle s'imaginait déjà vivre avec nous ! Le lendemain, quand Edward lui a dit que c'était une erreur, que jamais il n'aurait dû y avoir quelque chose entre eux, et qu'il fallait qu'elle arrête de se faire des films, elle est entrée dans une rage noire, prétextant que jamais on ne l'avait traitée de la sorte! Et depuis… Ben depuis elle le harcèle, comme tu as pu en être témoin ce matin. Elle est persuadée qu'Edward lui appartient…

- Alors… Tu voudrais me faire croire que ton frère ne l'a pas embrassée? Je ne suis pas aveugle tout de même ! Cracha Bella.

- Tu n'as vu que ce que _tu _as voulu voir, Bella ! Edward est fou de toi, tu l'as métamorphosé ! Jamais il ne pourra vivre avec une autre femme que toi ! Edward est… Un grand sentimental sous ses airs de Casanova et lorsqu'il aime, c'est pour la vie !

- Alors pourquoi s'est-il laissé faire ?

- Il a été surpris, il ne s'y attendait pas ! Quoique, connaissant cette garce, il aurait dû s'en douter ! Elle s'est toujours servie de lui… Elle s'est mis en tête qu'elle est LA femme de sa vie…

- Bella, s'il te plait, fais-nous confiance ! Lui dit Rosalie. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point on s'en veut de ne pas avoir pu arrêter cette malade ! Lorsqu'on l'a vue débarquer ce matin Emmett et moi, il a tout de suite couru jusqu'au cottage pour la retenir ! Mais cette dingue a une force impressionnante quand elle s'y met !

- Oh ! Rose ! Tu sais que Bella a cogné la folledingue !

- Noooooooon !

- Si, si ! J'te jure ! Elle lui a mis une sacrée droite ! Tu devrais te mettre à la boxe, Bella.

- J'aurais rêvé voir ça ! C'est bien la première fois que cette grande seringue se fait remettre à sa place ! Bravo Bells !

- J'ai réagi comme la dernière des connes… J'aurais dû lui faire confiance, lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer… Se lamentait Bella.

- Non Bella, s'il l'avait fait, tu ne l'aurais pas cru et tu le sais. Lui dit Rose en lui massant l'épaule. Franchement, comment as-tu pu croire que mon frère pouvait préférer cette chose à toi ?

- Elle est tellement belle et… Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'attire votre frère ! Je suis tellement banale, et maladroite et… Bref, elle est faite pour lui, pas moi.

- Bella, tu ne te vois pas clairement, tu sais ? Tu devrais passer chez l'ophtalmo ! Tu es magnifique, et tu n'as besoin de rien pour t'embellir ! Tu es belle naturellement ! Lui dit Rose, ce qui fit rougir Bella de la tête aux pieds !

Bon sang ! La voir rougir me donnait une de ses soifs…

- Oh si, elle peut encore s'embellir ! Hurlais-je. Franchement, t'as vu comment tu es fagotée ? Maintenant, il est temps qu'on te change les idées, on va faire du shopping et tu retrouveras notre frère en début d'après-midi, d'accord ?

- Hmpf…

Bella se renfrogna immédiatement à la mention du « shopping ».

Mais comment une fille peut-elle ne pas aimer le shopping ? C'est scandaleux !

Je garais la voiture à proximité des boutiques de vêtements.

Rosalie dû menacer Bella de la ligoter si elle ne se décidait pas à bouger ses fesses de la voiture.

Nous la traînâmes jusqu'à une boutique de lingerie fine où nous la forçâmes à prendre quelques ensembles. Connaissant mon frère, il allait en devenir dingue !

Puis nous l'emmenions acheter des fringues, et là, c'était vraiment l'horreur ! Elle n'arrêtait pas geindre et de se plaindre, et de hurler qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin, que de toutes façons elle n'avait pas d'argent sur elle, bref que des âneries !

J'achetais, contre son gré, une robe bleue nuit fluide, à fines bretelles, s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse, sachant qu'Edward raffolait la voir en bleu, et une longue robe noire, très moulante, très décolletée et échancrée jusqu'au bas du dos, fendue des deux côtés jusqu'en haut des cuisses.

- Mais t'es malade ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais porter ça ? Fais-toi soigner !

- Oh ! Arrête de râler, Bella… S'il t'emmène au théâtre, où dans les soirées de gala de l'hôpital, tu crois vraiment que tu peux y aller en jeans ? Fais-nous plaisir et prends là ! Et arrête de te plaindre pour le prix ! Tu rends notre frère heureux, alors on te doit bien ça !

Rosalie, qui s'était sauvée depuis une demie-heure de son côté, revint avec plusieurs pantalons, du slim au pattes d'eph', des jupes, et avec une tonne de pulls et petits hauts et trois paires de chaussures à talons, pas trop hauts, connaissant sa maladresse.

- Mais vous voulez m'estropier ou quoi ? Je n'arriverai jamais à tenir sur ces échasses ! Ce n'est plus d'un abonnement auprès de l'hôpital dont j'aurai besoin, mais d'une réservation à temps plein !

- Mais ce n'est qu'une question d'habitude, voyons ! Tu n'auras qu'à t'entraîner !

Rose et moi hurlâmes de rire lorsque Bella marmonna qu'on pouvait se foutre les talons dans le cul.

Après avoir passé trois heures à faire les boutiques sous les ronchonnements de protestation de Bella, nous décidâmes qu'il était grand temps de la ramener à mon frère.

Bien entendu, elle râla pendant tout le trajet de retour… Quelle rabat-joie ! Elle n'aime pas le shopping, d'accord, mais elle peut quand même faire plaisir aux autres, non ? Et franchement, j'aime bien l'habiller cette fille… Il faudrait que je songe à lui construire un dressing dans le cottage, comme ça je pourrais l'habiller selon toutes les occasions… Hum… Il faudra qu'Edward réduise au moins de moitié la taille de sa salle de musique pour ça… C'est pas grave ! Il me doit bien ça !

Une fois arrivées, nous l'emmenâmes d'abord dans ma salle de bains, où Rosalie la coiffa pendant que je la maquillai.

- Je ne suis pas une poupée ! Foutez-moi la paix !

- Oh ! Arrête de te plaindre ! Tu seras contente du résultat et des effets, crois-moi !

Je sortis des sous-vêtements super sexy, bleu pastel et sa robe bleue nuit et nous lui enfilâmes de force, avec une paire de ballerines, avant de l'envoyer vers Edward.

- Bon, c'est pardonné, alors ? Lui demandais-je.

Bella me fit un petit sourire malicieux, tout en me répondant « on verra bien ! ».

Je fermais brièvement les yeux, essayant de voir s'il n'y aurait pas de pépins dans les prochaines heures…

OUPS ! Ah non, c'est sûr qu'il n'y aura pas de problèmes!

Seigneur… Assister à la vie sexuelle de son frère, c'est une véritable horreur… Pire qu'un porno !

* * *

**1 **: **l'ectasy** est un psychotrope qui s'apparente aux drogues dites "psychédéliques" (comme le LSD) qui a tendance à lever toutes les inhibitions. Ce n'est pas un aphrodisiaque, contrairement à ce que certaines personnes en pensent, mais il donne de puissantes et violentes montées de désir (même envers les inconnus). Bref, si un jour vous en prenez (et tant qu'à faire, EVITEZ), faites ça avec votre chéri(e) pour éviter les tromperies...

J'attends toujours vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)


	15. Retrouvailles

Hellooo°°°° tout l'monde ;)

Petit passage plus tôt que prévu pour vous poster le 15ème chapitre (PU¤*]# déjà ! ) et vous récompenser de votre fidélité!

Apparemment, mes élucubrations trouducutoires nocturnes vous ont plu puisque je n'ai eu que des coms positifs sur le chapitre "Tanya".

Pour info, je n'ai rien contre les blondes (je parlais quand même de "blondasse décérébrée") puisque je le suis moi-même... VIVE L'AUTO-DÉRISION ! ! !

BREF !

**Annecullen69** : et oui, je suis très poétique lorsque je m'y mets! Ah! Ah! Mais ne va pas croire n'importe quoi : parfois, je pars dans de grandes envolées lyriques, et d'autres dans une vulgarité innommable... Ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plu!

**L'empire des anges** : j'ai encore deux chapitres en réserve, mais je dois encore les recorriger avant de les envoyer. Les nuits sont longues lorsqu'on ne dort pas, alors je les comble avec l'écriture! Pour info, c'est clope ET chocolat, mais aussi cacahuètes et la dose de kawa pour avoir l'énergie nécessaire (surtout avec la pile atomique que j'ai mis au monde il y a 4 ans)... Mes triglycérides doivent certainement exploser tous les records... Et mon fils est encore plus accro au chocolat que moi! Dans les gènes certainement...

**Melacullen **: Et oui, toujours quelqu'un pour emm...nuyer le monde au "bon" moment! Et concernant Edward, il est si gentil qu'on pourrait dire "trop bon, trop con", c'est pour ça qu'il se fait avoir! Merci pour la sieste, mais j'ai même pas réussi à la faire...

**Hardysabrina** : Il y a une dizaine d'années, j'avais un pote qui, sous l'effet de certains produits illicites, a tenté de se faire un tronc d'arbre... Contrairement à Alice dans la fic, moi je l'ai filmé! Et j'ai toujours la vidéo au cas où il se permettrait de montrer certaines photos de "la grande prêtresse de la cuvette dorée" ( faut pas chercher à comprendre, j'en dirais pas plus...)

**Kaorisolaris** : Si Tanya est la méchante de service, c'est uniquement de sa faute! Elle n'avait qu'à pas être amoureuse d'Edward, TOC! 100% Team Edward, que veux-tu!

**Lenerol** : J'y peux rien, je suis une chieuse et fière de l'être! Et sois réaliste : franchement, tu crois vraiment qu'une humaine pourrait arracher les yeux d'une vampire? NON. Et oui, je vais continuer à vous malmener... GNÂRK ! GNÂRK ! GNÂRK ! (rire pervers et sadique à souhait)

**Cynthia **: Reprends la fic depuis le début, ça fait à peine une semaine que nos tourtereaux ont eu leur coup de foudre... Ils ne peuvent quand même pas officialiser ça maintenant! OUCH! Je plains sincèrement ce pauvre Jacob s'il tombe entre tes pattes... ;)

**Nonore** : Non, non, non... C'est pas encore le moment pour la seconde partie des aveux... Ah! Ah! Ah! J'adooooooore vous faire lambiner!

**Samy940, Alicew59, Louloute0310, Eliloulou, Nanou49100, Misiri-addict, Christelle31, Veronique(nique, nique)22, Twilight007, Chriwyatt, Dawn266, 1christelle1** : D'abord, **bienvenue aux nouvelles** (ou nouveaux) je suis ravie que ma fic vous plaise! Et à tou(te)s, merci pour votre soutien! Et oui, y'a pas à dire, une p'tite review est toujours un réel plaisir!

_**Et à tout le monde : un grand MERCI pour votre fidélité, ça me touche énormément et me pousse à continuer!**_

Sur ce, j'arrête mes blablatages ! Bonne lecture et...

HOUPS ! J'oubliais... un peu de bestialité de temps à autres, c'est très agréable...

_**ENJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY!**_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

_"La vie, c'est comme une boîte de chocolat, on ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber", Forrest Gump._

_**Bella's POV**_

Rosalie et Alice sont adorables, mais ce sont aussi deux folles furieuses lorsqu'il s'agit de shopping…

Jamais vu ça !

Et la dextérité dont elles font preuve pour dégainer fringues et cartes bleues est phénoménale !

Non seulement j'ai dû subir la course folle du shopping, mais elles avaient en plus décidé de jouer à la poupée Barbie… Grandeur nature évidemment !

Inutile de vous préciser que j'étais la poupée… Pfff !

Mais elles sont surtout deux personnes sur qui je peux compter, et elles m'ont aidée à réaliser l'erreur monumentale que j'avais commise en fuyant Edward…

Edward…

J'avais vraiment agi comme la pire des connes en le traitant de la sorte, j'aurai dû me rendre compte du manège de cette Katia ! Ou Tanya… Bref l'autre dégénérée…

Mais elle est tellement belle, et moi tellement… Tellement invisible comparée à cette beauté fatale que j'étais sûre qu'Edward m'avait menti…

Je dévale les escaliers de la villa, entendant au passage les cris de cette folle qui fusent dans le salon, où les Cullen et sa famille tentent vainement de la raisonner.

Mais je m'en fous de tout ça, je vais bientôt rejoindre mon Edward…

Mon Edward ?

Bon sang ! Voilà que je deviens possessive ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

Ah oui, c'est bête… Je l'aime… Voilà pourquoi… Je me l'étais interdit, mais malheureusement, ça a été plus fort que moi…

Malheureusement ? Non. Heureusement… Je suis si bien avec lui…

J'ai couru comme une dératée en direction du cottage, prenant garde à ne pas trébucher, et perdant un poumon au passage à force d'être essoufflée…

J'ouvre la porte à la volée et c'est là que je le vois.

NON !

Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Edward est affalé contre le mur, le visage dans les mains, il ne bouge pas, il est… Comme mort…

Je l'appelle.

- Edward ! Edward !

Il ne bouge pas… J'ai même l'impression… Qu'il ne respire plus…

- Edward !

Toujours rien… Seigneur !

- Edward !

Je le secoue et continue de l'appeler.

- Edward ! EDWARD ! Réponds-moi !

Il lève son si beau visage et me regarde.

Il me sourit béatement, comme s'il était en plein rêve…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_**Edward's POV**_

Le temps s'était figé… Le temps n'avait plus d'importance…

J'étais là, assis contre le mur, dans la même position, à attendre… Attendre quoi ?

Je n'en savais rien…

Mon ange était parti… Ma douce s'était enfuie…

Je l'avais trahie en laissant Tanya me sauter dessus, je l'avais fait souffrir… J'étais l'unique responsable…

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais assis là, sans bouger, mais je savais une chose : j'étais seul…

Mes frères étaient partis ramener cette dingue à sa famille, mon amour était parti, j'étais seul…

Les secondes s'écoulaient, toutes plus longues les unes que les autres… Le temps, quelle ironie pour un immortel !

Mais justement, l'éternité sans ma Bella, je n'en veux plus… Je ne le supporterai pas…

Je ne savais même pas comment j'avais déjà réussi à vivre sans elle…

Si belle et si douce… Si naturelle et si aimante… Si timide et si sensuelle… Si… Parfaite.

Moi, l'âme damnée, j'avais touché le paradis du bout des doigts, et je venais de le perdre irrémédiablement… Les monstres n'ont pas droit au bonheur…

Perdu, la tête entre les mains, j'étais totalement absent..

Mon corps était présent, mais mon âme était morte… Sans elle, je n'étais plus rien…

Des bruits… Des senteurs… Des touchers… Son toucher…

Son toucher ?

Je relevais le visage et vis une vision de rêve…

_Ça y'est ! J'hallucine !_

_Manquait plus que ça…_

_Ben non, c'est une belle hallu ça ! Que dis-je ! Merveilleuse ! Fantastique ! Incroyable ! Fabuleuse ! Extraordinaire ! Féerique !_

_Ouais, là t'es vraiment mal barré… Tu crois que ça se fait les psy pour vampires ?_

_Ta gueule ! Laisse-moi rêver ! C'est le plus beau des songes !_

_Hep ! La Terre à Edward ! Redescends de ta p'tite planète mon vieux!_

_Non ! Oh putain ! C'est le plus beau rêve que j'aie jamais fait ! Oh putain ! Je sens même ses mains sur moi ! Oh putain ! Elles sont aussi douces que dans mes souvenirs… Et sa voix ! Sa si jolie voix…_

_Oh ! Et ses lèvres…_

_Ses lèvres ? _

Ses lèvres ?!

Sa voix ?!

- Edward… Edward… Réagis, dis quelque chose n'importe quoi, mais réagis bordel! Tu me fais peur !

Elle était là… Elle me secouait, elle me parlait…

- Bella ? C'est vraiment toi ? Non, définitivement, je devais avoir pété un câble…

Je sentis soudainement des bras m'enserrer le cou, un corps souple et chaud se presser contre moi, un front se poser contre le mien, des larmes brûlantes couler sur ma joue et des lèvres douces comme la soie voleter partout sur mon visage…

Un parfum de paradis… Lavande, freesia, jasmin, une touche de fraise…

- Bella ? C'est bien toi ? Un coup sur ma clavicule.

- AÏE ! Mais oui c'est moi ! C'que tu peux être con, Edward ! Tu m'as fichu une de ces peurs !

- Je suis désolé, mon amour…

Elle était là…

Je la serrais dans mes bras, enfouissant mon visage dans ses cheveux, m'imprégnant de leur odeur, de son odeur… Je ne voulais plus la lâcher, je ne voulais plus la perdre… J'avais trop besoin d'elle…

Elle m'était essentielle… Elle m'était vitale…

Je me jetais sur ses lèvres, avide, désireux de m'assurer que leur goût et leur douceur n'avaient pas changé…

Non, c'était encore bien meilleur…

Elle faisait preuve de la même urgence, la même nécessité de vérifier que l'instant présent était bien réel…

Ses lèvres dansaient passionnément avec les miennes, douces et brutales, timides et affamées et sa langue glissait merveilleusement et sensuellement contre la mienne, titillant divinement mon palais.

Ses mains fourrageaient mes cheveux, pressant mon visage contre le sien, tandis que mes mains, posées sur ses hanches, essayaient de la fusionner à mon corps.

- Je croyais… Je croyais t'avoir perdue à tout jamais… Lui chuchotais-je entre deux baisers.

- Je suis désolée, Edward… J'aurai dû.. Te faire confiance… Me répondit-elle avant de se jeter à nouveau goulûment sur ma bouche.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu es partie ? Pourquoi tu m'as quitté ?

- J… J'ai cru… J'ai cru que toi et Tanya…

- Jamais, tu m'entends ? Jamais !

- Mais je suis tellement… Elle est si…

- Tanya ne t'arrivera jamais à la cheville, tu m'entends ?

- Mais tu…

- JA-MAIS.

- Mais…

- Des "Tanya", on en trouve à tous les coins de rue. Toi Bella, tu es unique, tu comprends ? Si seulement tu pouvais imaginer à quel point tu m'es précieuse !

- Je suis désolée, Edward…

Elle fondit en larmes dans mes bras, me serrant de toute la force de ses petits bras frêles.

- Ne m'abandonne plus jamais Bella. Je ne m'en remettrai pas… Lui soufflais-je dans le creux de l'oreille.

Et c'était vrai, je ne m'en relèverai pas si elle me quittait à nouveau…

- Non… Je te le promets… Je ne te quitterai plus… Mais toi non plus, ne m'abandonne pas ! J'ai tellement besoin de toi…

- Bella… Ça fait si longtemps que je t'attends ! Je ne te lâcherai pas comme ça… Si tu savais comme… Si tu savais comment… Si tu savais à quel point… Je t'aime…

Elle se jeta sur moi et m'embrassa fougueusement, s'attaquant aux boutons de ma chemise qui volèrent dans tous les sens tandis qu'elle déchirait le tissu dans son empressement.

Elle était enfiévrée, tentant de démontrer à l'aide de ses gestes le besoin viscéral qu'elle avait de moi…

Je sentis une fine étoffe sous mes doigts voyageurs, rempart désagréable au satin de sa peau, que j'arrachais dans l'urgence de la sentir vibrer sous mes mains, alors qu'elle gesticulait dans tous les sens en m'enlevant mon pantalon.

Nos regards étaient vrillés l'un dans l'autre, et nos lèvres ne cessaient de se battre, menant un duel insatiable.

Je la poussais contre le sol, lui arrachant au passage son soutien-gorge et son shorty complètement trempé ; à quoi ils ressemblaient ? Je n'en savais rien et je m'en foutais royalement, nous avions autre chose en tête tous les deux…

Son regard plongé dans le mien était noirci par le désir et son corps tremblait d'anticipation.

Poussant ses cuisses à s'écarter d'un genou et les enroulant autour de ma taille, je m'allongeais sur elle et la pénétrai d'un puissant coup de rein, la faisant hurler de bonheur.

Il n'y avait ni tendresse, ni douceur, seulement un feu bestial et primaire qui nous habitait tous les deux.

Elle s'était métamorphosée en vraie furie, me griffant, me mordant, claquant violemment des hanches contre les miennes à chaque fois que je la pénétrais, encore, encore, encore et encore…

Nos instincts avaient pris le pas sur nos raisons, l'animalité du moment nous consumant totalement…

Elle grognait, criait, hurlait mon prénom à chaque coup de buttoir tandis que je fondais en elle avec une violence dont je ne me saurais jamais cru capable envers elle…

Elle tentait de me marquer de ses mains, de ses dents, et nos cris résonnaient de toutes parts.

Elle me suppliait de la prendre plus fort, plus brutalement ; la frénésie qui s'était emparée de nous était impossible à décrire.

Elle réveillait mes instincts les plus vils en me hurlant ses encouragements, ranimant l'animal tapit au plus profond de moi et annihilant l'être doté de raison.

Un orgasme incommensurable et fulgurant s'empara de nous au même moment, nous foudroyant littéralement.

L'extase…

Tentant de reprendre mon souffle, pourtant inutile, j'enfouis mon visage entre ses seins, me délectant de la douce mélodie que chantait son cœur.

Baboum. Baboum. Baboum. Baboum…

Je calquais ma respiration sur son rythme cardiaque et repris mes esprits en même temps qu'elle.

- Wow ! C'était… Intense…

- Hmmm…. Ce fut tout ce que je fus capable de répondre, à croire que mon intelligence avait pris la même direction que mes nageurs…

Le générique de « Chapi Chapo »**1** fusa de mon téléphone, un message d'Alice…

_Bordel Edward ! T'aurais pu faire attention !_

_Merde alors ! Des sous-vêtements « La Perla » et une robe signée Armani… _

_3000 $ partis en fumée !_

_Quelle horreur… Je crois que je vais aller m'enterrer quelque part pendant quelques siècles en espérant réussir à oublier ce sacrilège…_

_Snif !_

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'exploser de rire en lisant son texto… Du Alice tout craché !

« Chapi Chapo » retentit une seconde fois, nouveau message…

_J'oubliais ! On a un énoooooooorme soucis ici…_

_Emmett et Jazz s'occupent de Tanya, essayant de la contrôler._

_Ça fonctionnait à peu près jusqu'à ce que vos cris de bêtes résonnent dans toute la maison, ce qui l'a mis dans une rage noire…_

_Et ce pauvre Jasper ne peut plus rien faire pour l'aider car il est dans un état épouvantable…_

_Merde alors ! Tu sais qu'il ressent vos émotions !_

_Il est en train de hurler et courir partout à la recherche d'une bassine remplie de glaçons pour se plonger dedans…_

_Quoique… Je devrais vous remercier, je sens que ça va être ma fête ce soir…_

_Avant d'aller m'enterrer, je crois que je vais m'éclater…_

_Bonne soirée !_

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle, mon cœur ?

Mon cœur… Elle m'a appelé « mon cœur » !

- Humm… Rien de bien méchant ! On a simplement été un peu trop… bruyant, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Bella piqua un fard monstrueux et se cacha le visage dans les mains.

- Nom de dieu ! Je ne pourrais plus jamais croiser le regard de tes parents après ça ! Oh… Et Emmett va encore m'en faire baver… Se lamentait-elle.

- Ne te fais pas de soucis pour ça, ils sont heureux pour nous et se fichent royalement de ce qu'on peut fabriquer, ni même du boucan qu'on fait ! Quant à Em, crois-moi, il ne se frottera pas à toi, tu l'as suffisamment rembarré comme ça ! Son amour-propre en a pris un sacré coup !

« Chapi Chapo »… Putain… Pas encore !

_Mauvaise nouvelle, le clan Dénali reste avec nous pendant les deux jours de soleil…_

_Tanya aussi, malheureusement… Mais sa famille, comme la nôtre, l'a prévenue de calmer ses ardeurs si elle ne veut pas avoir de problèmes…_

_Je tenais juste à te prévenir ! Dis-le à Bella…_

Bordel ! Elle peut pas aller se faire empapaouter par les grecs celle-là ? Elle ne me foutra donc jamais la paix cette mégère en mal de baise ? Misère, misère…

Je soufflais lourdement en pensant à cette sale nouvelle…

À croire qu'elle lisait dans les pensées, ma Bella prit la parole, tout en torturant merveilleusement le lobe de mon oreille droite…

- Mauvaise nouvelle ? Me susurra mon ange.

- Mouais… Tanya et sa famille partent avec nous en randonnée…

- Pfff… J'espère au moins que cette fois, elle a compris !

- Apparemment non, elle était dans une rage noire quand nos… Ébats leurs sont parvenus jusqu'aux oreilles…

- C'est dingue ! On gueulait si fort que ça ? Ta famille est à un kilomètre d'ici au moins !

Merde ! J'y avais pas pensé à ça… La galère !

Misère, misère…

- Euh… Le vent devait porter dans cette direction, sûrement !

- Mouais… Sûrement…

Bella se fit songeuse, et je n'avais qu'une envie, connaître la teneur de ses pensées… Puis elle se lova contre moi et enroula ses petits bras autour de ma taille, parsemant mon torse d'une multitude de baisers plus ou moins chastes...

- Bella… Je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasses des idées… Avec Ta…

Elle releva la tête et plongea son regard brillant d'une lueur nouvelle dans le mien.

- J'ai confiance en toi…

Ces quelques mots, à peine chuchotés, me mirent du baume au cœur… Ils tournoyaient sans cesse dans mon esprit, jusqu'à ce que je m'aperçoive que Bella se trémoussait dans tous les sens.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ben… Sans vouloir te vexer… Même si tu es le plus confortable des oreillers, le plancher n'est pas vraiment l'endroit idéal pour se vautrer !

- C'est que tu n'es qu'une pauvre petite nature !

Elle me mit un coup de poing joueur dans l'épaule.

- AÏEUH ! Mais ça fait mal-EUH ! C'est pas possible, famille de cailloux !

_Aïe… Les ennuis commencent…_

_Ben quoi ? Tu croyais qu'elle était aveugle, peut-être ?_

_Non, mais bon, c'est un peu trop rapide là !_

_T'avais qu'à pas jouer les chiens chiens à humains !_

_Merde ! J'suis majeur depuis quelques décennies, je fais ce que je veux !_

_Sale gosse !_

_Toi-même !_

_C'est c't'y qui dit qu'y est !_

_TA GUEULE !_

- De quoi, mon ange ? Lui demandais-je, innocent comme l'agneau venant de naître.

- Ben… J'ai foncé dans Rosalie tout à l'heure, et je me suis fait mal, et là pareil ! C'est pas possible, vous vous dopez ou quoi pour être aussi durs ?

- Rose, non… Enfin… Je sais pas... Moi ouais… Jj'me défonse à la Bella !

Lui répondis-je, tout en enfouissant mon visage dans son cou et en inspirant profondément sa puissante fragrance… Et je m'aperçus que Bella faisait exactement la même chose, le nez contre mon sternum…

- Huuuuuum… Ton odeur… Elle me rend dingue… Je n'arrive plus à me contrôler tellement elle m'envoûte… M'avoua ma douce, le désir plein la voix.

Je la fis rouler sur le sol et me relevais d'un mouvement fluide, puis passais un bras sous ses genoux et le second sous ses bras.

- EEEEEEH ! Qu'est-ce tu fous, Cullen !

- Tais-toi, Swann ! C'est pas toi qui te plaignais de la dureté du sol ? Je t'emmène au pieu…

Malheureusement, mon ton qui se voulait narquois au départ fut envahi de désir et d'envie au moment où je lui parlais de l'emmener au plumard… Évidemment, ça n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'une sourde…

- Serais-tu pressé, par le plus grand des hasards ? Me dit-elle d'une petite voix taquine qui me déstabilisa totalement...

- Euh… Non… Oui.. Enfin je… Peut-être… On verra…

Elle crocheta ses bras autour de mon cou et me chuchota « j'ai hâte de voir ça » dans le creux de l'oreille, m'envoyant des décharges électriques dans l'épine dorsale et des papillons dans le bas-ventre…

J'ouvris la porte de la chambre d'un coup de pied, et une fois près du lit, je la jetais sans ménagement au centre.

- Mais c'est pas possible ! J'ai réveillé l'homme de Cro-Magnon ou quoi ?

- Tu n'avais pas l'air de t'en plaindre tout à l'heure…

- Hmmm… C'est vrai qu'un peu de bestialité de temps à autres, c'est foutrement bon !

- Oh ! Isabella Swann ! C'est quoi ce putain de langage de charretier ?

- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, mon amour ! Et… De ce que j'ai pu voir, tu aimes ça quand je jure, Cullen…

- Humm… Ça dépend des moments… En général… Non, mais…

- Mais quand tu me défonces la fouf à grands coups de butoir, tu adores, je me trompe ?

- Bellaaaaaaaaa !

Bon sang ! Cette fille me rendait vraiment dingue ! Et raide… Et en plus, elle se foutait de moi vu qu'elle riait aux éclats, me laissant comme deux ronds de flan, debout devant le lit, avec une gaule tellement impressionnante que j'en avais mal à me la claquer contre les murs.…

Elle se mit à genoux et commença à ramper vers moi, se redressant une fois à ma portée.

Passant ses bras autour de ma taille, elle m'attira contre elle… Et pour être franc… Je me laissais faire…

Elle me fit rouler sur le côté et se blottit dans mes bras, et commença à m'embrasser dans le cou tout en frottant son bassin contre le mien…

- Hum… Quel dommage…

- Quoi mon amour ?

- Je n'ai pas réussi à te marquer tout à l'heure… Dieu sait pourtant ce que j'ai pu te griffer ou te mordre ! J'avais tellement envie de te marquer…

- Tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour que je sois à toi, Bella… Et… Je ne marque jamais… Une vraie galère quand je veux me plaindre à « SOS enfants battus » des sévices que me font subir les miens!

Décidément, elle était un peu trop observatrice…

- Mais oui, bien sûr !

Je la fis taire d'un baiser et étais foutrement décidé à profiter de ce petit moment de calme pour la câliner…

Je fis rouler mes doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale, de sa nuque jusqu'à son splendide petit cul, provoquant gémissements et frissons de ma douce.

- Tu vas me manquer pendant ces deux jours… Chuchota t'elle contre mon torse. Ça va être insoutenable de t'attendre comme ça…

- Huum… Je ne risque pas de te manquer tant que ça, tu auras Jacob pour te tenir compagnie demain. Je suis certain que tu prendras du bon temps !

Malgré moi, le ton de ma voix était empli d'amertume… Je ne supportais pas l'idée qu'elle passe toute une journée avec Jake Black…

Elle se redressa soudainement, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, me regardant comme si je débarquais de la planète Zinzin789…

- QUOI ?! Mais c'est quoi cette crise de jalousie à deux balles ? Et qu'est-ce que je devrais dire, moi ? QUI va passer deux jours en compagnie de Miss Univers à faire dieu sait quoi ? Moi peut-être ?

- Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! Il ne se passera rien avec cette barje et tu le sais !

- Et alors ! Tu crois peut-être qu'il se passera quelque chose avec Jacob ? TU ME PRENDS POUR QUI, BORDEL !

- Mais moi je t'aime !

- MOI AUSSI JE T'AIME ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU CROIS ABRUTI !

Bella était dans une colère noire, tremblante comme une feuille et rouge de la tête aux pieds… Puis me revinrent ses dernières paroles.. Elle m'aime…

_Elle m'aime ! Elle m'aime ! Elle m'aime ! Bella m'aime !_

Je ne cessais de me répéter ces mots, tel un mantra…

- Quoi ? Tu peux répéter ?

- Moi… Je… Non… Rien…

Elle était mal à l'aise, fuyant mon regard, l'air de quelqu'un qui en avait trop dit…

Je pris délicatement son visage en coupe dans mes mains, puis d'une pression de mes pouces sur son menton, l'obligeais à redresser la tête pour rencontrer ses si beaux yeux.

Son regard était troublé, envahi par des larmes de fureur qui refusaient de couler.

- Bella… Qu'as-tu ? Lui chuchotais-je d'une voix douce.

Son visage s'apaisa et son regard se fit plus doux, mais elle se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, cherchant à retenir des paroles malheureuses.

Je l'attirais contre mon torse et nous allongeais dans le lit, la gardant fermement entre mes bras. Je caressais tendrement son visage et ses cheveux, posant ma tête sur le sommet de son crâne, m'imprégnant de son divin arôme.

Je sentais qu'elle se calmait dans mes bras, sa respiration se faisant plus lente et son rythme cardiaque diminuant sensiblement.

Au bout de très, très longues minutes, pendant lesquelles je croyais que mon ange s'était endormi, j'entendis sa petite voix douce et timide.

- J'ai peur, Edward…

- Tu as peur de quoi mon amour ?

- De tout… De nous… De mes sentiments… De te perdre, surtout…

- Ça n'arrivera jamais mon cœur, je ne le permettrai pas !

- J'ai peur parce que… Ça va beaucoup trop vite… Je me l'étais interdit, je ne voulais plus ressentir, mais je t'aime… Je ne peux plus imaginer ma vie sans toi… Je ne sais déjà pas comment je vais supporter ces deux jours loin de toi…

Bellla tremblait dans mes bras tout en m'avouant ses sentiments et ses craintes… Par certains côtés, je la comprenais, il ne devait pas être évident pour elle d'admettre qu'elle m'aimait alors qu'elle … Oh putain ! Elle m'aimait !

- Tu crois peut-être que je ne ressens pas la même chose ? Tu crois peut-être que je n'ai pas peur de te perdre ? Tu comptes plus que ma propre vie, Bella…

- Mais ça va si vite… Nous nous connaissons depuis à peine une semaine ! Cette… Attraction que tu exerces sur moi me fait perdre la tête, et je ne supporte pas de ne pas être maîtresse de mon propre corps… Toutes ces choses me terrifient… J'ai peur de ne pas m'en remettre si ça recommençait…

- Bella ! Il ne t'arrivera rien, je ne le permettrai pas, crois-moi je t'en prie ! Mais par-dessus tout, je ne pourrais jamais te faire du mal. Jamais ! Je ne me supporterai plus si je le faisais… Et si tu penses que cette attraction est à sens unique, tu te trompes ma belle ! Je suis définitivement et irrévocablement sous ton emprise depuis le premier jour…

Ses grands yeux chocolat si profonds baignaient d'une lueur étrange, cherchant apparemment à déceler dans mon regard un quelconque mensonge… Puis elle me fit un petit sourire triste, tout en laissant échapper un lourd soupir.

- Je… Tu dois partir quand, au fait ?

Si elle savait que je ne partais pas en randonnée, mais que je resterai ici à me morfondre de solitude !

Ah !

Putain de soleil…

Mais elle n'était pas encore prête à _me_ connaître…

Je ne savais même pas comment j'allais faire pour le lui avouer sans l'effrayer définitivement…

Je lui répondis en soufflant lourdement.

- On part demain matin, avant le lever du soleil…

- Je… Je pourrais rester avec toi jusqu'à ton départ ? Enfin… Si ça ne te dérange pas de me ramener, bien sûr…

- Mais c'est évident voyons ! Bien sûr que tu restes avec moi ! Je te déposerai même avant que Charlie se réveille ! Et… Si ça ne te dérange pas, dès mon retour, je passe te voir. Ça t'irait ?

Elle se redressa vivement, un sourire rayonnant sur les lèvres.

- Tu rentres quand exactement ?

- Euh… Après-demain soir, au coucher du soleil.

- Huum… Le crépuscule… C'est le moment de la journée que je préfère… La fin d'un autre jour, le retour de la nuit… L'un et l'autre ne faisant que se croiser sans jamais se rencontrer… C'est tellement triste…

- Ça… Ça te dirait que je te rejoigne dès que je rentre ? Le crépuscule… La fin d'une aire, l'aube d'une nouvelle…

Pour toute réponse, Bella se jeta dans mes bras et m'embrassa fougueusement, ses lèvres avides de nouvelles découvertes attaquaient mes lèvres, et les miennes, telles des héroïnomanes se délectant de leur dernier shoot, se jetaient sur les siennes, désireuses de connaître ce putain de flash qui les emmèneraient au paradis… Ou en enfer…

Les deux, peut-être…

La nuit s'écoulait tranquillement, seconde après seconde, minute après minute, heure après heure… Toutes plus longues les unes après les autres, interminables, indéfinissables, immuables… Quel bonheur!

Je la caressais… La taquinais… La cajolais… La vénérais de mille et une manières possibles, m'imprégnant au plus profond de mon être de sa puissante fragrance tentatrice, de son goût, divine ambroisie.. De ses sons, mélodies enchanteresses qui me pénétraient au plus profond de mon être.

Nous fîmes l'amour longtemps, passionnément, tendrement, lentement, les yeux dans les yeux, savourant chaque seconde.

Les couleurs qui commençaient à apparaître dans la nuit noire d'encre, me signifiaient que le jour allait bientôt paraître, emportant avec lui la magie des instants passés et de ceux à venir…

Malgré la fatigue qui l'avait assaillie toute la nuit, Bella n'avait pas fermé l'œil, préférant se repaître de mon corps, autant que moi du sien, tant que le temps nous le permettait…

Brusquement, elle se dégagea en soufflant dans ma clavicule.

- Il est quelle heure.

- Bientôt six heures..

- Pfff… Il faut que je me motive, sinon, je ne décollerais jamais d'ici !

Bella s'extirpa brutalement de mon étreinte, et enfila mon Tshirt qui traînait au sol, ainsi que mon jeans, ses vêtements traînant un peu partout dans la maison…

Comme elle était sexy dans mes fringues, même si elles étaient bien trop grandes pour elle !

- Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas de me ramener chez moi, Edward ? Je… Je n'ai pas pensé à prendre ma camionnette, et pour être franche, même si elle avait été là, je serais incapable de conduire ! Et je ne suis pas en état de me taper la route à pied après ce que tu m'as fait subir cette nuit…

Ses derniers mots avaient été prononcés tellement imperceptiblement que je n'étais pas certain de les avoir bien entendus moi-même...

Je déglutis bruyamment avant de lui répondre.

- Bien sûr que non, ça ne me dérange pas de te déposer ! Pour ce qui est des sévices, dis-toi que… C'était uniquement un avant-goût de ce qui t'attend à mon retour…

Son regard luisait de désir et de charmantes rougeurs se dessinèrent sur ses joues, son front, et même sa poitrine à en croire la chaleur qu'elle dégageait… Et les frémissements qui parcoururent son corps lorsque je lui avais chuchoté ces mots aux accents de promesse dans le creux de l'oreille…

Je me détachais d'elle avant de commettre un geste malheureux qui nous aurait renvoyés tous deux au plumard et révélé ma vraie nature lorsque les rayons du soleil auraient ricoché sur mon corps…

Je me dirigeais vers l'entrée, la main de Bella entrelacée à la mienne et attrapais les clefs de voiture qui traînaient sur la table du salon.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'étais étrangement soulagé lorsque je vis que Bella ne fit aucun geste pour récupérer ses affaires qui traînaient un peu partout dans la maison…

Nous montions dans la voiture et le trajet jusqu'à chez elle se fit en silence… Nous nous préparions mentalement pour ces deux jours, loin l'un de l'autre…

Quoique, même si Bella n'en saura rien, je passerai ces deux jours près d'elle.

Je voulais être certain qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

Je m'arrêtais devant sa maison, n'ayant qu'une envie : rebrousser chemin, qu'elle passe ces deux jours près de moi et qu'elle découvre ce que je suis… Ce qui la ferait fuir en hurlant de terreur…

Bella s'empara tendrement de mes lèvres et m'embrassa passionnément, tandis que je m'imprégnais dévotement de sa saveur, de sa douceur, de sa chaleur… Espérant qu'elles suffiraient à combler ces deux terribles jours.

Lorsqu'elle vit que le soleil commençait à poindre, elle sortit de la voiture en me chuchotant « reviens-moi vite »…

* * *

**1** : Vous connaissez "chapi chapo"? Deux petits bonhommes qui ne marchent pas mais glissent très vite sur le sol et qui sont toujours surexcités. Ils ont une énergie débordante qui me fait penser à Alice!

* * *

_**N'oubliez pas le bouton vert! MERCI ;)**_


	16. Errances 1ère partie

Hellooo°°° everybody !

Ouhlala! Que de reviews au précédent chapitre!

Pour vous récompenser, je poste le 16ème en avance!

D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, vous pouvez remercier **LOUISE MALLONE** qui a eu la patience de m'expliquer comment marche ce bordel de "document manager". Et oui, on est blonde où on ne l'est pas... ;)

**La 200ème reviews a été dépassée!** Nous avons donc une gagnante pour ma version de la lune de miel dans Révélation...

**And the winner is...** (roulements de tambour)**... HelleHaare! **

Félicitations Mam'zelle! Tu recevras ton teaser dès que mon OS sera terminée! en fait, il l'est, mais je ne suis pas satisfaite : pas assez parfait -ou plutôt lemonesque- à mon goût! Et oui, une lune de miel ce doit d'être foutrement chaude!

Vous avez été nombreux à apprécier "chapi chapo", c'est génial! Je trouve que les 2 p'tits bonzomes (faite exprès la faute) correspondent très bien à Alice! J'avais également pensé à "Zébulon" du "Manège enchanté", mais le générique ne collait pas du tout...

Pour celles et ceux qui ne connaissent pas Chapi Chapo (honte à vous!) ou qui veulent retomber en enfance, visitez mon profil j'y ai mis le lien ;)

Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses...

**MelaCullen **: Heureusement que je reconnais ton style, c'est pas bien de poster en anonyme! Fais gaffe à tes fesses, la prochaine fois je sévis! Quant à la bestialité, de temps à autres, ça fait du bien par où ça passe... RhaaaAAAAoooOOOOAAAAAAAOAOAOAOAO !

**L'empiredesanges **: mon petit démon (ou contraceptif ambulant, au choix) s'appelle Tom ;)

**Annecullen69** : "hot, très très hot... j'adore...je ne dirais qu'une chose...ENCORE !" OH OUI! VAS-Y! CONTINUE! T'ARRÊTE PAS! HMMM OUI! C'EST BON! RhooOOOOOOOOo ! Tout ça pour dire que j'adore tes reviews ;)

**Tiftouff19 **: comme tu peux le constater, j'ai une monstrueuse culture musicale! Après les paillardes et "chapi chapo", ça sera peut-être les "bisounours", on verra bien! Concernant ta question, tu auras la réponse d'ici quelques chapitres! PATIENCE !

**Indosyl** : ravie que ça t'ait fait rire! Si tout le monde gardait une âme d'enfant ou pensait à rire une fois par jour, le monde tournerait certainement mieux! Ah Utopie, quand tu nous tiens!

Lenerol : je suis vraiment navrée pour ce que ton fils t'a fait... Si tu le souhaites, je peux te donner le numéro de "SOS parents maltraités", je l'ai toujours sous la main (LOL). Ne le prends surtout pas mal, mais j'ai une fâcheuse tendance à toujours tout dédramatiser, jusqu'à exploser de rire pendant les enterrements... Bref, y'a rien qui tourne rond chez moi... Peut-être à cause de mes si nombreux penchants et travers... Va savoir ;)

**MsLeading** : ravie que ça te plaise! Heureusement que ma fic est plus lemonesque que l'oeuvre de SM, sinon y'aurait encore des bataillons de frustrées qui auraient vite rejoins les rangs!

**Cynthia **: Mais arrête avec les blondes! N'oublie pas que j'en suis une! et fière de l'être! Tiens, tu sais à quoi on voit qu'une blonde à eu faim pendant la nuit? Aux traces de rouge à lèvres sur le concombre...

**Un grand bonjour à mes lecteurs Belges, Canadiens, Israëliens, Luxembourgeois, Réunionais et Portugais ;)**

Sur ce, je vous laisse! Bisous à tous, bonne lecture et... ENJOY ;)

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_**Edward's POV**_

Bella venait à peine d'entrer chez elle que le soleil m'inondait de ses rayons. Encore heureux que les vitres de ma Volvo soient teintées !

En tous cas, le timing avait été très serré…

Je rentrais chez moi en vitesse, pris une douche, m'habillais et dix minutes plus tard, je filais comme une comète en direction de chez elle.

La voiture de patrouille n'était plus dans l'allée, Charlie était parti travailler pendant ma courte absence. Je me glissais dans le petit bois en face de sa maison, et profitais de l'ombre des arbres, me cachant des regards indiscrets et des effets désastreux de l'astre du jour…

Ombre, bénie sois-tu !

De l'endroit où je me trouvais, j'avais une vue parfaite de la façade de sa maison, et espérais sincèrement que l'une des fenêtres des deux étages serait celle de sa chambre…

Je me choisis un sapin bien touffu pour me protéger puis l'escaladais en deux temps trois mouvements jusqu'à avoir une vue parfaite sur le premier. Rien, mis à part la chambre de Charlie, la salle de bains, un couloir et deux autres pièces qui donnaient de l'autre côté…

Je continuais mon ascension, espérant de tout cœur que sa chambre donnait sur le bois, et non le jardin situé à l'arrière de la maison…

J'étais mal à l'aise, me sentant jouer les voyeurs, chose que je n'étais pas… Je voulais seulement la voir, à défaut de pouvoir la toucher… Être sûr que tout allait bien pour elle…

Les dieux devaient m'être favorables, car la branche sur laquelle j'avais pris place me donnait une vue idéale sur la chambre de Bella !

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je m'attendais à la voir endormie… Au lieu de ça, je voyais une Bella parfaitement réveillée, des cernes commençant à se former sous ses yeux et une peau très pâle, faire les cents pas dans sa chambre en marmonnant tout un tas de paroles incompréhensibles et se tenant la tête entre les mains.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui prendre ?

Tout à coup, elle se tourna vers la fenêtre et posa son regard sur moi…

Bien entendu, elle ne pouvait pas me voir, j'étais bien trop loin pour ses yeux. Mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle me savait ici…

Elle avait toujours les yeux rivés aux miens, même si elle ne le savait pas, puis je la vis sourire et l'entendis murmurer « Edward »…

L'intuition féminine, peut-être…

Bella s'approcha de sa fenêtre, l'ouvrit, puis s'assit sur le rebord, les jambes allongées sur le toit. Elle regardait toujours dans ma direction, un sourire aux lèvres, murmurant continuellement mon prénom entre deux soupirs…

Cette mystérieuse attraction, ce magnétisme que nous éprouvions l'un envers l'autre était-il responsable de cette étrange situation ?

Possible… Ou alors je ne quittais tout simplement pas ses pensées au même titre qu'elle ne quittait jamais les miennes… Mais comment le savoir puisque celles-ci m'étaient interdites d'accès !

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, je la vis frissonner ; une petite brise fraîche s'était levée, et avec le manque de sommeil, Bella devait être gelée.

En soupirant, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans ma direction puis rentra dans sa chambre.

Elle ferma la fenêtre et, pour mon grand plaisir, resta dans son antre. Mais son comportement était vraiment étrange, elle ne cessait de marcher en long, en large et en travers, secouant la tête dans tous les sens, en signe de dénégation ou d'approbation, comme si elle était en plein débat avec elle-même… Les expressions de son visage allaient d'une extase infinie à une colère noire, en passant par la joie, le doute…

Que ne donnerais-je pas pour pénétrer ses pensées, là, maintenant !

Son esprit était peut-être impénétrable, mais son visage et son regard étaient si expressifs que je pouvais la lire comme un livre ouvert.

Un livre, peut-être, mais rempli de mystères et d'interrogations… Et pas des moindres !

Brusquement, je la vis se jeter sur son lit, ouvrir et sortir le tiroir de sa table de chevet, passer la main à l'intérieur de l'espace vide, tâtonner quelques instants et en ressortir une petite clef recouverte d'adhésif.

Tiens, tiens, tiens… Ma Bella avait l'air de cacher bien des choses pour avoir recours à de tels stratagèmes !

Elle se leva et se dirigea jusqu'à une commode située près de sa porte, et la poussa sur deux mètres. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux à l'endroit où se trouvait la commode auparavant. Bella étant dos à moi, je ne voyais pas ce qu'elle fabriquait…

Par contre, j'entendis des petits coups sourds. Apparemment, elle tapait sur son plancher. Puis, j'entendis des coups sonnant creux ; une cavité se trouvait sous le plancher…

J'entendis ma Bella expirer lentement, puis le bruit du bois qui travaillait et vis que mon ange tenait une latte de son plancher dans la main. Elle la posa près d'elle, sur le sol, puis elle plongea les deux mains dans le vide formé par l'absence de planche. Elle se releva, les coudes collés au corps, puis se tourna et alla en direction de son lit.

Elle tenait une boite en fer dans ses mains, de la même taille qu'une boîte à sucre, mais avec une serrure.

J'avais l'impression d'être un intrus… Je savais que je ne devrai pas rester ici à la contempler, à observer ses faits et gestes et épier ses secrets… C'était comme si je me permettais de lire son journal intime !

Mais c'était plus fort que moi… Et je restais donc à l'observer…

Un silence religieux régnait à l'intérieur de sa chambre, et ô ironie du moment ! La forêt était également silencieuse…

Bella s'assit en tailleur sur son lit, et plaça la boîte entre ses jambes. Sa main gauche était crispée sur les draps, qu'elle serrait d'une poigne de fer, tandis que sa main droite était agitée de soubresauts, comme si cette clef qu'elle tenait était brûlante. Son visage était ravagé par le doute et la peur et je vis une larme perler au coin de son œil…

Elle inspira profondément, et d'une main tremblante, digne d'un parkinsonien, elle inséra la clef dans la serrure et la tourna deux fois.

Elle expira profondément et ouvrit délicatement le couvercle…

La position dans laquelle elle était assise ne me permettait pas de voir le contenu de cette boîte, par contre, je voyais très bien qu'elle le fixait avec doute…

Sa mâchoire était crispée depuis de longues minutes déjà et je l'entendais grincer des dents. Quoiqu'il se trouve dans cette boîte, ça la mettait dans tous ses états… Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants, puis les ouvrit brusquement.

Le doute et la peur qui les habitaient avaient disparus, remplacés par une volonté farouche et une détermination sans pareille.

Je l'entendis discuter, mis à part qu'elle était seule dans la maison…

- Tu sais quoi ? Je me sens enfin libre… Je suis heureuse aujourd'hui, grâce à Edward… Et je l'aime… Énormément… Il t'aurait beaucoup plu, tu sais ! Il est vraiment… Il n'y a même pas de mots suffisamment forts pour décrire l'être parfait qu'il est ! Ouais, je suis sûre et certaine que tu l'aurais adoré !

Un immense sourire étira ses lèvres, en même temps que les miennes après avoir entendu son petit monologue, puis elle plongea sa main droite dans la boîte **(1)** et en sortit une nouvelle clef, beaucoup plus petite que la première.

Elle se concentra un moment dessus, puis releva son poignet gauche, déterminée, fit pivoter le clapet situé sur le fermoir de son bracelet qui révéla une toute petite serrure, y inséra la clef qu'elle tourna deux fois avant de la retirer, puis elle défit les deux petites chaînes qui étaient situées sur le fermoir.

Bella inspira profondément, puis ôta son bijou qu'elle jeta sans ménagements sur son lit.

Elle se frotta machinalement son poignet pendant plusieurs minutes tout en souriant, puis son regard se porta à nouveau à l'intérieur de la boîte.

Brusquement, elle se mit à pleurer et à geindre.

- Non ! Je suis désolée ! Je n'ai pas oublié ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, maman… Edward n'est pas comme lui… Je te jure qu'il n'est pas comme lui…

Les mains de Bella plongèrent dans la boîte, puis elle en ressortit une vieille photo, qu'elle embrassa à plusieurs reprises en murmurant « je suis désolée, maman ».

Ensuite, elle y dénicha un vieil article de je ne sais quel journal. Le papier était devenu lisse à force d'être manipulé. Elle le relut pendant de très longues minutes, puis ses traits s'affaissèrent…

- C'est ma faute, uniquement ma faute… Je suis désolée, je n'ai jamais voulu que ça se produise… Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux…

Je doutais sincèrement avoir vu un jour dans mon existence pareille souffrance… Elle se fustigeait pour des actes dont elle n'était même pas responsable. Son comportement était vraiment très étrange et j'étais sûr que si des humains y avaient assisté, ils auraient catalogué Bella dans la catégorie « bonne à enfermer ». Oui, elle parlait toute seule… Avec sa mère, chose que je comprenais parfaitement pour l'avoir vécue moi-même…

En effet, une fois passée la douloureuse étape de la transformation, modifiant chaque infime cellule de mon corps de mortel en immortel, j'avais très fréquemment « parlé » avec ma mère, ma vraie mère, celle qui m'avait mis au monde, surtout que je n'avais pas pu lui dire au-revoir au moment de sa mort, étant moi-même terrassé par la grippe espagnole… Et en un siècle, j'avais souvent « parlé » à ma mère pour lui confier mes doutes, mes peines, ma solitude, mon ennui… Il faudrait d'ailleurs que je lui parle de ma Bella…

Je crevais sur place de rejoindre mon ange, de l'enlacer tendrement, d'être seulement là pour elle et essayer de l'apaiser.

Malheureusement, j'étais coincé dans ce foutu sapin, car ce traître de soleil avait décidé de pointer le bout de son nez deux jours de suite… Deux putains de jours… Ça allait être d'un ennui mortel… Enfin, façon de parler !

La rue étant déserte, je pourrais toujours filer en douce chez Bella, rentrer chez elle sans que personne n'ait le temps de m'apercevoir, mais ensuite, je fais quoi ?

Je me voyais très mal me pointer chez Bella, la bouche en cœur et lui dire « salut mon amour ! Tu me manquais trop, j'me suis sauvé pour te rejoindre. Tu pourrais fermer tous les volets et les rideaux s'il te plait ? Je ne supporte pas vraiment le soleil. »

Non, décidément, je ne pouvais pas faire ça… De plus, elle me prendrait pour un fou !

Non. Ma seule option était de la regarder souffrir en silence… Je ne pouvais même pas lui offrir une étreinte réconfortante…

Ses pleurs finirent par se calmer d'eux-mêmes, puis je la vis observer les objets étalés devant elle. La coupure de journal, la photo et le bracelet.

- Je te jure, maman… Edward n'est pas comme lui. Non. Il ne me ferait jamais de mal… Il m'aime… Non il ne m'aimait pas… Il a juste profité de ma naïveté et de mon innocence ! Edward n'est pas comme ça… Il ne me ferait jamais souffrir… Parfois, j'ai l'impression que je suis ce qu'il a de plus cher au monde.

De ce que je voyais et entendais, Bella était en intense conversation avec elle-même : la Bella qui m'aime et la Bella qui gamberge. Et croyez-moi, la Bella qui gamberge, ce n'est pas vraiment une partie de plaisir…

Bella a souffert, trop, énormément… Je ne trouvais pas de mots suffisamment forts pour exprimer la souffrance, l'horreur qu'elle avait vécue. Et ça, elle ne le devait qu'à une chose : l'amour…

Elle avait malheureusement aimé un homme qui avait profité d'elle et lui avait détruit ce qu'elle avait de plus cher : sa mère, sa candeur, sa fraîcheur.

Et je comprenais parfaitement que l'amour que Bella me portait la renvoyait fatalement à ces douloureux instants. Elle débattait, entre la Bella qui voulait se battre et m'aimer, et celle qui ne voulait plus souffrir à cause d'un homme et préférait se plonger dans la rancœur…

Je la vis se lever et marcher de long en large, tout en frottant machinalement son poignet gauche. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps elle portait ce bracelet, mais ne plus l'avoir avait l'air d'être une chose étrange pour elle, à la fois comme un manque et une libération…

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle retourna farfouiller dans la boîte et en ressortit une lettre.

Celle-ci avait dû être lue à plusieurs reprises, le cachet de cire qui l'avait scellée était effrité par endroits. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à lire ce qu'elle contenait, et de toutes façons, cela ne me concernait pas, mais je voyais ses traits se figer au fur et à mesure de ce qu'elle lisait…

- Mais à quoi est-ce que tu joues, bon sang ! À croire que tu collectionnes les emmerdes !

Elle rejeta brusquement la lettre, l'article de journal et la photo dans sa boîte, attrapa la petite clef et son bracelet, et le remit à son poignet…

Je l'entendis murmurer à plusieurs reprises « je suis désolée, Edward… Si seulement tu savais à quel point… ».

Elle verrouilla la serrure de son bracelet et remit la clef dans la boîte, puis se saisit à nouveau de la photo.

- Je te l'ai promis, maman… Je te vengerai… J'y arriverai. Je ne sais pas quand, mais j'y arriverai…

Elle embrassa tendrement la photo, puis la rangea avec une précaution infinie dans la boîte qu'elle referma ensuite, lui donnant deux tours de clef. Puis elle se leva et remit cette boîte sous son plancher, qu'elle recouvrit de la latte en bois. Elle frappa dessus à quelques reprises pour que le morceau de plancher s'insère correctement, puis repoussa sa commode à sa place initiale. Enfin, elle reprit la clef, remit un morceau d'adhésif, cacha la clef dans sa table de chevet, et y remit le tiroir.

La curiosité qui me tenaillait au sujet de cette boîte et de son contenu me rendait dingue ! Surtout maintenant que je savais comment y avoir accès… Mais par respect pour ma douce, je n'y toucherai pas. J'attendrai patiemment qu'elle daigne m'en parler… Si elle souhaitait m'en parler un jour…

J'entendis subitement le bruit d'un moteur, suivi d'un dérapage contrôlé sur les graviers de son allée. Jacob Black venait d'arriver…

Il sortit de sa voiture, puis alla sonner chez elle. Je vis ma Bella s'approcher de la fenêtre pour connaître l'identité de son visiteur, et je l'entendis souffler tout en disant « Pfff… Jake ». Au moins, contrairement à lui, elle ne brûlait pas d'impatience de le voir !

Elle descendit les deux étages puis ouvrit la porte, et je ne pus retenir le grondement furieux qui s'échappa de ma poitrine lorsque Jacob l'enlaça étroitement et l'embrassa sur le haut de son crâne…

Évidemment, l'ouïe super sensible de Jake lui permit de l'entendre…

_Ah ! Quel dommage ce grand soleil… T'inquiète Cullen, je vais bien m'occuper de ta chérie pendant deux jours !_

Ce qui lui valu de nouveaux grondements et feulements en retour, bien malgré moi… Connard prétentieux !

- Ben dis donc, Bells ! T'as vu ta tronche ce matin ? On dirait que t'avances au radar ! Rigolait Jake.

- Sympa comme bonjour… Je m'en rappellerai, tiens ! Et non, je n'avance pas au radar, comme tu dis, je suis parfaitement réveillée !

- Attends ! T'as vu au moins les valoches qui campent sous tes yeux ?

- Logique crétin ! Je ne me suis pas couchée !

- Bah… Pourquoi ?

- J'ai passé la nuit avec Edward, tu veux un dessin ?

- QUOI ?! ENCORE ?!

- Comment ça « quoi encore » ! C'est mon petit ami, je n'ai pas à me justifier ! Continue comme ça, et je passe la journée chez moi, Jacob !

Ma Bella était en colère contre le côté possessif de Jake, qui, quant à lui, m'en voulait… à mort.

_T'es vraiment un beau salaud Cullen… ME la piquer sous mon nez… Et lui faire toutes ces… Toutes ces choses dégueulasses ! C'est avec MOI qu'elle devrait les passer ses nuits, pas toi ! T'as vraiment, mais alors vraiment du bol que je ne puisse pas lui révéler ta nature de sangsue sans la mettre en danger…_

Quand comprendra t'il enfin que je ne lui ai pas piqué Bella, mais que c'est elle qui m'a choisi ? Jamais il me semble…

- Désolé Bells, je me suis seulement emporté… Bon alors, on va toujours pique-niquer et plonger des falaises ? Ou alors c'était juste une excuse que tu as donné à ton beau gosse pour passer des moments agréables avec moi ?

- Dans le genre poussif Jacob, tu détiens le pompon… Allez, on y va !

Jacob s'installa au volant et attendit patiemment que Bella monte dans sa voiture. La galanterie ne faisait ni partie de son vocabulaire, ni de ses manières…

Il mit le moteur en route et alla en direction de la plage de La Push, où se trouvaient également les dites falaises…

La forêt me protégeant jusqu'à la plage, je filais à travers bois et attendis qu'il gare sa voiture.

Bella et lui en ressortirent quasiment immédiatement, et ils allèrent s'installer sur la plage.

J'étais là, à une petite centaine de mètres, à les observer… Ou plutôt, à contempler amoureusement ma belle et observer les moindres faits et gestes de Jacob. S'il avait le malheur de faire un geste déplacé, je crois que je lui tordrais son cou de clébard mal léché avec joie…

Je regardais toujours mon ange, dont les cheveux avaient pris de magnifiques reflets cuivrés et mordorés avec le soleil. Même la couleur de ses yeux était différente, prenant des teintes noisette et émeraude.

Magnifique. Splendide. Sublime. Somptueuse. Belle, tout simplement…

Lorsque je vis un sourire éclatant illuminer son visage, j'eus brutalement des envies de meurtre… Jusqu'à ce que j'entende mon prénom s'échapper de ses lèvres et que son regard se pose sur le mien.

Bien qu'il sache pertinemment que je les observais, Jacob se retourna vivement pour vérifier que je n'étais pas à portée de vue de Bella.

- Pourquoi tu souris bêtement comme ça, Bells ? Et pourquoi tu parles d'Edward ?

Bella ne l'entendit même pas, figée dans la même position. Jacob agita une main devant ses yeux.

- WOHO ! La Terre à la Lune ! Oh Bells ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

Bella sursauta, sans pour autant détourner le regard.

- Euh… Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jake ?

- Je récapépète : pourquoi tu souris bêtement et pourquoi tu parles de ta s… de ton « copain » ?

Le dégoût prononcé au terme « copain » ne m'échappa pas, ni même à ma douce.

- Jake, arrête de te comporter comme un parfait crétin qui n'est pas encore assez évolué pour descendre de son arbre avec Edward.

- Excuse-moi, Bells… Bon alors, tu me le dis oui ou merde ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? …

Il était vraiment sincère concernant ses excuses, ça se voyait. Mais surtout, il ne voulait pas peiner Bella. Quant à calmer ses ardeurs à mon égard, ça tiendrait de l'utopie !

Bella baissa brusquement le regard, comme si le sable était devenu un élément particulièrement important méritant toute son attention, et elle rougit comme une pivoine.

- Euh… J… Je vais te paraître débile, voire complètement folle, mais j'ai l'impression… Non. La certitude, qu'Edward est là et m'observe… Je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer, c'est complètement délirant ! Je _sens_ qu'il est là, qu'il m'observe, alors que je _sais _qu'il est en randonnée avec sa famille… C'est dingue, non ?

Ainsi, c'était donc ça… Elle ressentait ma présence. Pourquoi ? Comment ?

- Euh… Non, c'est pas dingue, c'est peut-être simplement parce qu'il te manque…

_Merde ! C'est à croire qu'ils ont une putain de connexion mentale… Fais chier ! Parce que je suis sûr qu'elle ne peut pas le voir vu l'endroit où il se trouve, c'est impossible… Et toi, Cullen, t'avise pas de jubiler !_

J'avais l'impression de planer, que mon esprit pouvait se détacher de mon corps et voler après avoir entendu les paroles de ma douce… Nous étions comme connectés, reliés par un enchevêtrement de fils invisibles, chaque détail caractérisant ma Bella m'attirait irrémédiablement, au même titre que cette espèce de sixième sens qu'elle ressentait à mon égard.

Nous étions les deux moitiés d'un tout, le yin et le yang, le soleil et la lune, si différents mais si complémentaires à la fois. J'avais besoin d'elle comme elle avait besoin de moi.

Brusquement, je sentis deux odeurs lupines, particulièrement nauséabondes et terriblement familières : Sam Uley et Seth Clearwater.

Ils sortirent des fourrés sous leur apparence de loup d'un même pas, puis après m'avoir salué d'un signe de tête, ils se dressèrent sur leurs pattes arrières, et moins d'une seconde plus tard, ils avaient retrouvé leur forme humaine, s'empressant de détacher leurs pantalons attachés à leurs chevilles avant de les enfiler d'un geste fluide.

Sam et Seth s'approchèrent de moi la main tendue, que je m'empressais de serrer.

- Alors Ed, elle te manquait trop ta p'tite chérie ? Me lança Sam sur un ton joueur.

- Non, c'est pas ça ! Moi je suis sûr qu'il vérifie que Jake et Bella ne s'enferment pas quelque part tous les deux… Hein Ed ? Rigolait Seth.

Pour toute réponse, ils eurent droit à un grognement bas et furieux.

- Eh ! Tout doux Ed ! On plaisante ! De toutes façons, tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire, hein Seth ?

- Pour sûr ! Répondit l'intéressé.

- Ah ouais ? Et Jake, il ne va pas essayer de tout faire pour l'avoir peut-être ?

- Oh ! Il peut toujours essayer, ça ne marchera jamais ! Le ton de Sam était ferme et sans équivoque. Mais… Le lieu n'est pas idéal pour en parler. Suis-nous !

À contre-cœur, je les suivis dans la forêt, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Bon, je vous ai suivis. Vous m'expliquez ? Comment ça Jake peut toujours essayer ?

- Voyons Edward ! Tu es aveugle ou quoi ? Tu n'as rien remarqué ?

- Euh… Si, on s'aime elle et moi, mais…

- Je ne parlais pas de ça. Me coupa Sam. Samedi dernier, on s'est immédiatement rendu compte que rien ne pouvait vous séparer, dès votre premier regard.

- Comment peux-tu dire cela ? Il ne s'était rien passé encore !

- Ed, tu connais le principe de notre imprégnation, tu vois comment ça marche, tu as été témoin de celle de Seth. Lorsque notre regard tombe sur l'objet de notre imprégnation, c'est… Comme si un aveugle découvrait le soleil pour la première fois. Cette personne devient donc une idole que l'on aime obsessionnellement, passionnément et… à force d'être l'objet d'un tel amour, cette personne finit par tomber éperdument amoureuse. Il n'est impossible de résister à un tel degré d'adoration ! Regarde Seth, il s'est imprégné de Vanessa Wolfe, alors qu'elle lui vouait une haine sans nom depuis qu'ils étaient en primaire. Et pourtant, en moins de 24 heures, ses sentiments à elle sont passés de la haine à l'amour fou, car on ne peut pas s'opposer à une telle déferlante d'amour obsessionnel !

- Oui, je sais ça. Mais quel est le rapport entre votre imprégnation, Bella et moi ?

- Mais t'es bouché à l'émeri ou quoi ? C'est encore plus puissant qu'une imprégnation ! Tous les Quileutes présents l'ont remarqué immédiatement !

- Dans quel sens ?

- C'est… Comme si tu t'étais imprégné de Bella et qu'elle s'était également imprégnée de toi, au même moment. Nous n'avions jamais vu un tel degré d'adoration et pourtant, des bizarreries, on en a vu un paquet! Mais ça, jamais ! Toutes les personnes présentes à cette fête étaient émerveillées de voir une telle intensité entre deux êtres qui ne se connaissaient ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam. Tout le monde a ressenti la puissance du lien qui vous unit, alors que vous-mêmes n'en aviez aucunement conscience ! Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur vous sans que vous ne vous en rendiez compte, car vous étiez enfermés dans une espèce de bulle, dans laquelle vous réalisiez que vous ne pouviez faire l'un sans l'autre !

- Euh… Non. C'est vrai que l'on ne peut pas faire l'un sans l'autre, mais nous ne nous en sommes rendus compte que depuis hier en fait… Enfin, moi je m'en suis vite rendu compte, mais pas immédiatement ! Et puis il y a ce magnétisme…

- Faux Edward. Vous le saviez tous les deux, au premier regard… Inconsciemment, mais vous le saviez.

- C'est quoi encore ce charabia ?

- Cette attirance que vous ressentez malgré vous, ou appelle ça du magnétisme si tu préfères, c'est là depuis le départ ! C'est comme ça, c'est tout. C'est aussi pour ça que tu es ici, non pas pour la surveiller, mais parce que tu _dois_ être près d'elle. Tout comme Bella ressent ta présence, sans même s'en apercevoir ! Elle _sait_ que tu es là, même si elle ne te voit pas. Le lien que vous partagez est extrêmement puissant, tout comme les sentiments qui vous habitent sont particulièrement intenses !

Ainsi donc, Bella et moi nous serions mutuellement imprégnés l'un de l'autre ? Plausible…

- Ouais, mais… Et si Jacob s'imprégnait d'elle ?

- S'il avait dû s'imprégner de Bella, cela serait déjà fait depuis longtemps ! Il est allé à Chicago quelques mois avant le décès de Renée, la mère de bella, il avait déjà muté. Donc, s'il avait dû s'imprégner d'elle, il l'aurait fait dès leur rencontre !

- Te bile pas, Ed. Jake finira par comprendre ! On a essayé de lui expliquer, mais tu le connais, il est encore plus têtu qu'une vieille mule ! Et… Ça fait des années qu'il fantasme sur Bella, persuadé qu'elle l'aime en retour. Et voilà que l'un de ses meilleurs potes lui rafle la nana de ses rêves sous le nez ! Mets-toi à sa place ! S'il avait été là ce soir-là, il aurait compris, immédiatement. Me dit Seth.

- Mouais… C'est vrai qu'il est têtu… Lui faire admettre ses erreurs, c'est comme pisser dans un violon !

- Lorsque Jacob est rentré à La Push il y a quatre jours, il était hors de lui ! Il nous a expliqué qu'il avait cru que tu t'attaquais à Bella, mais il a vite compris ce qu'il se passait entre vous, il a été trahi. On lui a expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé à la soirée, cette espèce de double imprégnation, mais il n'a pas voulu le croire ! Son père nous a cru immédiatement lui, ainsi que tous les sages du conseil. Ne t'inquiète pas, il finira par s'en remettre ! Pour l'instant, c'est son amour-propre qui en a pris un coup !

- Alors pourquoi j'ai quand même le sentiment de l'avoir trahi, malgré cette « imprégnation » ?

- Parce qu'il est ton ami ! Me répondirent les Quileutes en un seul homme. Tout s'arrangera un jour ou l'autre, ne t'en fais pas !

- Merci…

- Par contre, Edward, il y a un léger problème… Ajouta Sam.

- Lequel ?

- Le traité…

Ah oui ! Putain de traité…

Celui-ci, conclut avec la meute d'Ephraïm Black, arrière-grand-père de Jacob, stipulait que nous ne devions plus mordre un seul humain. Je dis bien mordre, pas drainer…

Mon visage avait dû se décomposer, car Sam reprit immédiatement la parole.

- Ne va pas imaginer n'importe quoi ! Nous avons parlé au conseil et ils sont tous d'accord pour que Bella soit transformée si, et seulement si elle le désire.

- Quoi ?! Ils sont tous d'accord ?

Je n'en revenais pas… Les « Protecteurs », qui ne vivaient que pour protéger les Hommes de mon espèce, étaient prêts à nous laisser mordre Bella… À croire qu'ils étaient entrés dans la secte des « adorateurs de sangsues » !

- Oui, ils sont d'accord. Je te l'ai expliqué, lorsque nous leur avons raconté ce à quoi nous avions assisté à la soirée, ils nous ont dit eux-mêmes qu'il était hors de question que vous soyez séparés uniquement à cause de préjugés inter-espèces . Ce sont leurs paroles, ils vous donnent leur bénédiction si tu préfères ! Selon eux, un tel phénomène ne s'est jamais produit. Une imprégnation, oui, mais une double imprégnation…

- C'est… Génial…

- Tu n'as pas l'air si heureux que ça, Ed ! S'étonna Seth.

- C'est… C'est que Bella ne sait pas, je ne le lui ai pas encore dit… Je n'y arrive pas, j'ai peur qu'elle me fuie… Ce qui serait une réaction tout à fait normale… Je suis un monstre, je ne l'oublie pas… Et je ne devrais même pas lui révéler ma nature, à cause des Volturi. Elle serait en danger…

- Écoute Edward, tu as encore un peu de temps pour te mettre les idées en place et lui dire. Elle t'aime ça crève les yeux. Et Bella est une fille obstinée ! Quand elle veut quelque chose, elle s'arrange toujours pour l'obtenir ! Elle te veut, elle le fera.

- Je… Je ne vous ai pas tout dit, non plus… C'est que… Alice a eu des visions, toujours les mêmes, et quoiqu'il se passe, qu'elle reste avec moi ou me fuit, elle sera l'une des nôtres.

- Tu en es sûr ? S'exclama Sam.

- Oui. Les visions d'Alice sont formelles.

- Donc, où est le problème ? Dis-lui ! Mais je te conseille d'attendre encore un peu, c'est trop tôt. Et puis… Elle a été sérieusement chamboulée par le décès de sa mère, elle l'adorait !

Évidement que mon ange avait été bouleversé par l'assassinat de sa mère ! Et le reste de cette nuit-là, d'ailleurs… Mais les Quileutes n'avaient pas connaissance de toute cette tragédie, et ce n'était pas à moi de leur en parler.

- Oui. Tu as raison, Sam. Merci ! Sinon… C'est quoi le « léger problème » dont tu parlais ?

En effet, si les « Protecteurs » et le Conseil étaient pour une éventuelle transformation de mon ange, en quoi y aurait-il un problème ?

Les deux Quileutes échangeaient des regards gênés, se trémoussaient, mal à l'aise et regardaient partout, sauf dans mes yeux…

- Alors ! Vous accouchez ou quoi ?

- Euh…

- Ben…

- Vas-y Seth, dis-lui !

- Non toi !

- Non ! Toi !

- Mais j'peux pas !

- BON, C'EST FINI OUI OU MERDE !

Sam souffla un grand coup, regarda ses pieds et marmonna un « Jacob » entre ses dents, d'une voix si basse que j'eus peine à entendre, malgré mon ouïe impressionnante.

- Et alors quoi, Jacob ?

Sam se redressa de toute sa taille, croisa les bras son torse et planta un regard désolé dans le mien.

- Edward, tu sais que je suis l'Alpha de la meute ? J'ai donc tous les droits, tous les pouvoirs, je décide de tout dans l'intérêt de la meute et de la réserve. Mais… Je ne mérite pas cette autorité… Je ne suis pas Alpha de droit, c'est Jacob qui l'est… Il a simplement refusé d'endosser le rôle d'Alpha après sa transformation, me laissant tous les privilèges.

Franchement, toutes ces histoires d'Alpha, de lignage, de pedigree, de droits… m'avaient toujours parues grandement compliquées, à croire qu'il était coutume, chez les Quileutes, de se prendre la tête à attraper une migraine du tonnerre pour tout et n'importe quoi.

- Et ?

- Et… En tant qu'Alpha légitime, Jacob est en droit de s'opposer à la transformation. S'il ne risquait pas de se mettre toute la meute ainsi que la réserve à dos, il serait même en droit d'abolir le traité entre Cullen et Quileutes…

- QUOI ? Il en a le _droit_ ?

- Malheureusement oui, et je ne pourrais rien faire… Je suis désolé Edward, je préférai te prévenir…

Si Jake avait l'autorité nécessaire pour interdire la transformation de Bella, je ne voyais pas de solution… Bien sûr qu'il s'y opposerait ! Même si Bella était au courant de _mon_ existence et qu'elle souhaitait me rejoindre, Jacob ferait tout pour l'en empêcher, soit disant pour la « protéger », mais surtout pour essayer de m'écarter… Et il en était plus que capable…

Et hors de question de courir dans un autre état ou un autre pays, car le traité stipulait que les membres du clan Cullen ne devaient plus mordre un humain, où que ce soit dans le monde…

Que je raconte la vérité à mon sujet à Bella ou pas, l'issue sera la même : pas de transformation… Quant à moi, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, je ne redeviendrai jamais humain…

Un cercle sans fin… Le serpent qui se mord la queue…

Je devais avoir l'air mal en point, car Seth passa un bras autour de mes épaules et Sam me tapotait le dos.

- T'inquiète, Ed ! On trouvera une solution. Il ne risquerait pas de se mettre toute la tribu à dos ! Il y a six mois, cela aurait été bien différent, mais depuis cette guerre, ta famille est très liée à la réserve, nous vous respectons énormément, justement parce que vous n'êtes pas comme les autres vampires, vous êtes restés… Humains, on peut dire ça !

- Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai…

Subitement, les deux indiens se figèrent puis, en un éclair, ils s'étaient déjà métamorphosés en loups, filant vers l'ancienne frontière qui séparait nos deux territoires.

_Vampire ! Vampire ! On ne connaît pas son odeur ! Bordel Edward ! Tu pues encore plus quand je suis sous ma forme lupine ! Quelle infection !_

- Ouais ! Merci beaucoup Sam. Mais venant de toi, c'est abusé ! Que tu sois en loup ou en humain, tu pues toujours autant !

Reniflant le fumet du vampire, je courus les rejoindre ; C'était Tanya, elle n'était pas au courant du traité ni de la frontière, et même si je ne la supportais pas, et encore moins après son coup d'hier, je ne pouvais pas la laisser sciemment se faire démembrer !

- SAM ! SETH ! STOP !

Ils m'entendirent et s'arrêtèrent, attendant que j'arrive à leur niveau.

_Tu connais ce vampire ?_

- Malheureusement oui…

Ils se mirent de chaque côté de mon corps, le poil de l'échine dressé, les babines retroussées et des grondements s'échappaient de leurs gueules en guise d'avertissement.

- Oh ! Edwardinou ! Comme je suis contente de te voir !

- T'as rien à foutre ici, Tanya.

_Edwardinou… Tu vas l'entendre pendant un bout de temps celle-là !_

Seth étouffa un feulement qui ressemblait à un rire, quant à Sam, il se demandait qui était la personne face à nous. Heureusement pour nous, elle s'était changée et avait passé un jeans.

Mais bon, entre la taille beaucoup trop basse, le string qui dépassait de 5 bons centimètres, le top ultra court qui ne cachait pas grand chose et son maquillage qui la rendait digne d'une publicité pour les peintures « Ripolin », Tanya était au top du top de la vulgarité !

- Mais comment ça je n'ai rien à faire ici ? Me demanda Tanya d'une petite voix triste.

- Ce territoire est interdit aux vampires, tu as franchi la frontière d'une bonne centaine de mètres et ils seraient en droit de s'attaquer à toi.

- Quoi ? Ces deux petites choses misérables ! S'attaquer à moi ! Laisse-moi rire ! Et si c'est interdit aux vampires, comment ça se fait que tu sois là ?

Sam et Seth devenaient furieux face aux allégations de cette folle. Décidément, elle savait pousser les gens à bout avec brio !

- Tanya, leur devoir est de détruire les vampires pour protéger les humains et crois-moi, ils sont armés pour ça !

Comme pour confirmer mes dires, les deux loups ouvrirent leurs gueules, dévoilant des dents immenses, de la taille d'un couteau de boucher pour les plus petites, ce qui eut le don de faire reculer la dingue qui se trouvait face à nous.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Edwardinou ! Pourquoi tu es là si ce territoire nous est interdit ?

- Ce territoire t'est interdit, Tanya. Ainsi qu'à ton clan et à tout vampire autre que ma famille.

Comme pour confirmer mes dires, trois autres loups, que je reconnus comme étant Jared, Paul et Embry, sortirent des fourrés et se postèrent à nos côtés. Puis Quil arriva, sous sa forme humaine. Sam lui avait mentalement demandé de jouer les émissaires alors que Quil était encore sous sa forme animale.

- Tu n'as rien à faire ici, vampire.

- Viens Edwardinou, je crois qu'on devrait partir d'ici, nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus. Elle n'était vraiment pas à l'aise, et je jubilais de la voir ainsi, elle toujours trop confiante et imbue de sa personne !

- _TU_ n'es pas la bienvenue, vampire. Edward et sa famille peuvent aller comme bon leur semble sur nos terres. Toi tu n'as rien à faire ici.

Du haut de ses deux mètres dix, Quil toisait Tanya qui reculait de plus en plus. Il faut avouer qu'un bonhomme de cette taille est déjà très impressionnant, mais lorsque l'on ajoute cinq loups, grands comme des chevaux, avec des dents aiguisées comme des lames de rasoir, conçues pour faire de la chair à pâté de vampire, ça ferait fuir n'importe quel immortel suicidaire !

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux _encore_, Tanya ?

- Euh… Rien de méchant, seulement m'occuper de toi pendant que ta misérable petite humaine n'est pas là ! Me répondit-elle avec un sourire racoleur.

Avant même que je ne puisse répondre, les cinq loups feulèrent d'indignation et claquèrent des mâchoires à proximité des jambes de Tanya, dans des attitudes plus que menaçantes.

- Décidément, tu n'as toujours pas compris, Tanya !

- C'est de Bella que ce vampire parle, Edward ? Le ton de Quil était dur.

Je lui répondis en hochant la tête une fois.

- Touche un seul cheveux de cette humaine, et on te fera regretter ta pitoyable existence. C'est clair ?

- Mais c'est pas possible ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec cette fille ! Tanya était déchaînée et hurlait comme une dingue. Encore heureux que nous soyons loin de ma belle et de Jake !

- Bella est simplement une amie, et la compagne d'Edward. C'est tout.

- En parlant de ça, vous devriez faire quelque chose, non ? Si votre but est de protéger les humains, pourquoi ne faites-vous rien pour protéger cette pauvre fille d'Edward ? Vous devez bien vous douter qu'il a l'intention de la mordre pour en faire l'une des nôtres... Son regard se voulait plein de douceur et de compassion et un sourire aguicheur étira ses lèvres ; elle tentait de séduire les loups pour les mettre dans sa poche… Décidément, elle ne reculait devant rien !

- C'est différent, Edward a notre autorisation pour transformer Bella. Elle est son âme sœur, alors nous ne ferons rien contre eux. Ils ont notre bénédiction !

Quil jubilait, tout comme l'ensemble des loups. Ils avaient bien compris à quel genre de personnage ils avaient affaire, et ça les amusait énormément !

Tanya me jeta un regard noir… Si les regards pouvaient tuer, je serais déjà six pieds sous terre !

Elle tourna les talons et repartit en direction de la villa, tout en maudissant mon ange…

_Je jure que je me la ferai cette traînée ! Je l'aurai ! Il est à moi et à moi seule…_

Les pensées de la meute étaient en ébullition.

_C'est qui cette folle ?_

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut à Bella ?_

_Elle est toujours comme ça où elle s'est levée du pied gauche aujourd'hui ?_

_Elle est quand même bien gaulée pour un vampire ! _ Paul… évidemment !

- Alors cette folle, comme tu me demandais Sam, s'appelle Tanya. Elle fait parti d'un clan similaire au notre dans le sens où ils sont également végétariens. Pour répondre à ta question, Seth, elle… Elle est persuadée qu'elle est la femme de ma vie, donc Bella est un obstacle. Non Embry, en général, Tanya est super sympa, sauf quand elle me fait sa crise de jalousie excessive, possessive et exclusive. Et franchement Paul, t'as pas honte de penser qu'au cul ?

- Edward, il y a jalousie et jalousie ! Là elle est limite envie de meurtre ! Que s'est-il passé pour qu'elle en veuille à Bella à ce point ? Me demanda Quil.

Je regardais les loups, sachant qu'ils nous appréciaient suffisamment Bella et moi, pour la protéger des éventuels dérapages de la siphonnée.

Je m'assis au sol, en tailleur, et les loups ainsi que Quil s'installèrent face à moi. J'avais l'impression d'être un professeur donnant une leçon de chose à ses élèves.

- Pfff… Comment expliquer…. Tanya me court après depuis une cinquantaine d'années et je l'ai toujours repoussée. Elle a toujours eu tout ce qu'elle voulait, surtout les hommes. Beaucoup d'hommes…. Et moi, je lui ai toujours dit non, à la fois par respect pour elle et sa famille, mais surtout parce que ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés. Je ne voulais pas la blesser en l'utilisant pour me vider les burnes comme je le faisais avec les autres nanas, parce que contrairement à moi, Tanya m'aime réellement. Le problème c'est que… J'ai couché avec il y a quelques années, j'étais complètement défonsé et je ne sais…

- Comment ça défonsé ? Les vampires peuvent se droguer ?

La meute et Quil étaient complètement abasourdis par ma révélation.

- Euh… Oui. En fait, on absorbe les principes actifs qui agissent sur nous comme sur les humains. Ce soir là, Emmett s'était amusé à donner des ecstasy à tous les animaux du parc, sans qu'on le sache. Quand je m'en suis rendu compte, il était trop tard, j'avais déjà culbuté Tanya… Une fois que mes idées étaient revenues à la normale, je lui ai dit qu'on avait fait une grosse erreur, que ça n'aurait jamais dû se produire… Bref, vous imaginez ! Le souci, c'est qu'elle était réellement persuadée qu'entre elle et moi s'était l'amour fou. Et elle en est toujours intimement convaincue. Elle m'a fait des plans pas possibles, le dernier datant d'hier matin : se pointer en lingerie fine et talons aiguilles dans ma chambre, pendant que j'étais au pieu avec Bella…

- Ben vieux, c'est la merde ça !

Les loups opinèrent tous aux propos de Quil.

- J'ai… Peur pour Bella… Peur que cette dingue s'acharne sur elle, parce que Tanya est folle à lier lorsqu'il s'agit de moi, et Bella est une grosse épine dans son pied, elle lui fait trop d'ombre ! Ma famille et moi pouvons la protéger, mais… Nous ne pouvons pas être partout !

Dans l'entrefaite, Sam et Seth reprirent leur forme humaine.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Edward. Nous veillerons également sur Bella. S'il le faut, nous ferons des rondes régulièrement près de chez elle ou près de chez toi, ça te va ? Nous aimons tous Bella, elle fait partie de la famille, même si nous ne l'avions pas revue depuis longtemps. Son père est très respecté dans notre communauté et rien que pour lui, nous ne laisserions jamais Bella sans protection.

- Merci les gars, ça compte énormément pour moi…

- Bon, c'est pas que je m'emmerde à taper le bout de gras avec toi, mais j'ai ma p'tite femme qui m'attend ! À la prochaine Ed !

- À plus Sam, et encore merci pour tout !

Il s'en alla, bientôt suivi par Jared, Paul, Embry et Quil. Il ne restait plus que Seth, qui était en train de se rhabiller après avoir muté.

- Dis donc, elle déménage cette nana, Edwardinou !

- AH NON ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !

- Rhooo, je blague Eddy, je blague ! T'as autant d'humour qu'une porte de prison, c'est pas possible !

- Excuse-moi Seth, mais elle me rend vraiment dingue, et pas dans le bon sens ! J'ai…

- T'inquiète, on est là, il n'arrivera rien à Bella. Entre les Cullen et la meute, elle ne fera pas le poids ! Bon, j'y vais, ma Vanessa m'attend aussi ! Ciao Ed !

- Bye Seth.

Je le suivais des yeux tandis qu'il courrait en direction de la réserve. Quant à moi, il fallait absolument que je retrouve mon ange. Où était-elle ? Sur la plage ? Sur les falaises ? Dans l'eau ? Chez Jake ? J'espérais sincèrement qu'elle n'aurait pas choisi la dernière option…

Inspirant lentement à la recherche de leurs odeurs, je me rendis en direction de la plage, où le fumet de Jake était abondant. Avec ce foutu soleil qui était encore trop présent pour une fin d'après-midi, je devais faire très attention à rester sous l'abri des arbres ; je suivis donc la trace de Jacob et me dirigeais vers eux. Enfin, je les vis ! Et mon cœur mort se brisa en mille morceaux…

Bella était dans les bras de Jacob, les mains posées sur son torse, l'embrassant fougueusement…

* * *

Je sens que je vais me faire insulter... Je sais, je suis sadique! GNÂRK ! GNÂRK ! GNÂRK !

* * *

**1** : Pour ceux qui connaissent le cultissime "Dune", chef- d'oeuvre de Scie,ce-Fiction...


	17. Errances 2ème partie

Hellooo°°° everybody ;)

Comme vous pouvez le constater, je ne suis pas si sadique que ça, puisque je vous livre la seconde partie des "errances". Et vous avez du bol, car je voulais vous faire mariner pendant une bonne semaine!

Mais bon...

Pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore compris, je suis à **500% "Team Edward"** (évidemment). Mais j'aime énormément les intrigues, le suspense, les quiproquos...

Bref, si vous avez eu des sueurs froides à la fin de ce chapitre, pensez à prendre des calmants la prochaine fois!

Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses...

**MelaCullen : **Oui, oui, il étudie bien la flore planqué dans son arbre! Et comme tout musicien qui se respecte, également les mouches qui pètent! P*** si je commence à dire n'importe quoi à 5 h du mat', la journée va être rude... Faudra surtout que je relise ce que j'écrirai dans la journée...

**Alicew59 :** Je t'ai déjà répondu par MP, mais je récapépète pour d'autres... Libre à toi d'abandonner ma fic, mais au lieu de sortir toutes ces allégations à mon encontre, tu aurais mieux fait de consulter mon profil et mon profil "Béta". Tu aurais eu la réponse à tes interrogations. Vu que je suis "Team Edward", je ne risque pas de mettre Bella et Jacob en couple dans mes fic (car il y en aura d'autres). Peut-être au début, mais elle reviendra toujours dans les bras d'Edward, les seuls où elle a sa place... Bref, je ne cherche pas à t'influencer en quoique ce soit, mais si tu avais lu mes profils et tous les messages que je balance avant un chapitre, tu ne te serais pas monté la tête toute seule... ;)

**Tiftouff19** : "Le temps ne fait rien à l'affaire-euh, quand on est con, on est con..." Je pense que ça définie très bien cette charmante Tanya! Ravie de t'avoir fait rire avec cette petite phrase ;)

**Nonore** : Heureusement qu'il y en a qui comprenne dès le départ...

**Indosyl** : je sais pas, moi... Plante un cyprès on sait jamais :D

**Cynthia** : ZEN! KEEP COOL! Continue comme ça et tu vas nous faire un ulcère nerveux! Voilà tes réponses...

**Louloute0310 : **Je sais pas pourquoi t'as eu 2 alertes, ni pourquoi j'ai eu 2 alertes quand j'ai posté le chapitre, mais je sais que FF merdouille en cemoment... Pour la lettre, tu auras la réponse à ta question dans la seconde partie des "Aveux", qui n'est pas encore prévue pour tout de suite... GNÂRK! GNÂRK! GNÂRK!

**AnneCullen69 :** OH OUI ! Vas-y! Sévis! Punis-moi ! Oh! Ah! Encoooooooore! Pfff... J'crois que j'ai besoin d'un kawa moi... ou d'une bonne douche froide... :)

**HelleHaare** : "Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre", tu auras bientôt ton dû... Et pour le bracelet, les réponses arriveront dans la seconde partie des "Aveux"... ;)

**Chriwyatt, Veronique22, LouiseMalone, Steph, Samy940, HardySabrina, Lulupattinson, EstL, SoIN, Feerie-amb, Fiitalya, 1Christelle1, Kikinette11, Eliloulou, AlieCullen4ever, Toune, Milinette, Christelle31 :**

Ouais! Bon, ça va! J'ai compris que j'étais sadique (OH OUIIII!) et que vous n'aimiez pas Jacob! Moi non plus d'ailleurs...

à ce sujet, c'est un sadique et un masochiste qui discutent. Le masochiste dit au sadique :

"Oh! Fais-moi mal!"

"NON! "

" OH! OUIIIII! ENCOOOOOOOOOOOOORE!"

Pfff... Faudrait vraiment que j'aille me recoucher si je commence à raconter des conneries comme ça de si bon matin...

Bref! Sur ce, je vous laisse, en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture, remplie de dialogues...

ENJOY ;)

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

_"Et mon cœur mort se brisa en mille morceaux…_

_ Bella était dans les bras de Jacob, les mains posées sur son torse, l'embrassant fougueusement…"_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Alors que je faisais demi-tour, des envies de meurtres et de tortures plein la tête, j'entendis un bruit semblable à un siphon qui se débouche, puis un violent coup suivi d'un « T'ES MALADE ! »… Et des pensées de Jake qui m'avait repéré.

_Et merde ! Ça n'a pas marché, il s'est retourné… Toujours là quand il faut pas celui-là !_

Me retournant vivement, j'aperçus une Bella rouge de colère et un Jacob dont le visage, à la fois heureux et penaud, était marqué par cinq traces de doigts et une de paume.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi, Jacob ? Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il t'a pris de m'embrasser comme tu l'as fait ?

- Ben… J'en avais envie ! Et toi aussi, ne te mens pas !

- Le jour où j'en aurais envie, je te le demanderai Jake. Et crois-moi, ce jour n'est pas près d'arriver !

- Oh ! Arrête Bells ! C'était pas méchant, c'était juste un baiser…

- Juste un baiser ? Est-ce qu'au moins tu t'es demandé si j'étais consentante ? Non, j'en suis sûre. Te rends-tu comptes que c'est comme un viol ?

- Un viol ?! Mais ça va pas la tête ? C'était seulement un baiser…

- Un baiser que je ne voulais pas, Jake ! Et oui, c'est un peu comme un viol car je ne le désirais pas ! As-tu au moins senti que je me débattais, que je te repoussais ?

- Tu ne m'as pas repoussé !

- Ah oui ? Alors le fait de poser mes mains sur ton torse et te pousser comme une malade pour que tu t'écartes, ce n'est pas du rejet peut-être ?

Bella était dans une colère noire… Elle tremblait comme une feuille et j'étais sûr que ce baiser forcé l'avait ramené inconsciemment à cette terrible nuit.

_Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a à être énervée comme ça ? C'était seulement un baiser ! Y'a pas de quoi en faire tout un plat ! Et puis un baiser, c'est pas un viol , elle est malade ! Mais où va t'elle pécher des trucs pareils ? Faudrait peut-être que je m'excuse, parce que là, elle va finir par péter une durite si elle continue comme ça…_

- Écoute Bella… Je suis désolé, je ne t'aurai jamais embrassée si je ne pensais pas que tu en avais envie égal…

- Et qu'est-ce qui a pu te faire croire que je le voulais ?

- Ben… T'arrêtais pas de me sourire, et de rire, et de poser ta tête sur mon épaule, et…

- Mais merde Jake ! J'ai toujours agi ainsi avec toi car tu es mon meilleur ami, mon frère ! Je t'ai toujours tenu la main ou posé ma tête sur ton épaule ou encore te prendre dans mes bras depuis qu'on est gosse ! Et parce que tu fantasmes sur moi, il faudrait que je cesse tous ces gestes affectifs uniquement parce que ton cerveau dégénéré les interprète d'une mauvaise manière ? C'est toi qui as un problème, Jake, pas moi !

- Excuse-moi, Bells…

Mon ange se raidit quelques minutes, puis se détendit et sourit à Jacob. Comme à son habitude, elle lui pardonnait. Cette fille était décidément beaucoup trop douce, gentille, généreuse, bonne, adorable… Pour être rancunière envers son meilleur ami !

Elle le prit dans ses bras, ce qui eut le don de me hérisser les cheveux sur la tête, et Jake lui rendit son étreinte.

Il la relâcha au bout de quelques minutes, qui m'avaient parues interminables…

- Je te pardonne, Jake. Mais ne t'avise plus de recommencer une imbécillité de ce genre si tu ne veux pas te retrouver à l'hôpital. Et je ne plaisante pas, Jacob Black !

- Promis, juré, craché Bells ! Bon, tu viens ? C'est l'heure de la pitance !

_T'inquiète pas ! Je ne risque pas de l'embrasser à nouveau aujourd'hui, j'ai pas envie de me reprendre une beigne ! Mais j'attends mon heure, Cullen… Je la veux et je l'aurai !_

Apparemment il campait toujours sur sa position, persuadé que Bella l'aimait, et totalement hermétique face à ce que la meute et le Conseil lui avaient affirmé quant à cette espèce d'imprégnation mutuelle…

Je les regardais s'éloigner en direction de la réserve, ils devaient certainement se rendre chez Billy Black pour grignoter un morceau. Malheureusement pour moi, je ne pouvais les suivre car la forêt était trop éloignée de la maison des Black…

Je courrais en direction de la maison de Bella, pour attendre son retour dans le bois, lorsque mon téléphone portable sonna. Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon interlocuteur avant de répondre.

- Oui Alice ?

_Salut edward ! Dis-moi, est-ce que Tanya est avec toi ? Je l'ai vue qui te rejoignait._

- Non. Je l'ai bien vue tout à l'heure, lorsque j'étais avec la meute, mais elle n'a pas trop apprécié les loups. Pourquoi ?

_Ok ! Je m'en doutais bien car à un moment, je ne vous voyais plus dans mes visions…_

- Oui, et ?

_Tanya n'est toujours pas rentrée. Je sais qu'elle a quitté le territoire Quileute car j'ai eu une vision d'elle à ce moment, mais depuis je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait._

- Et alors ? On s'en branle de Tanya !

_Je n'aime pas ça Edward, je… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…_

- Quoi ? T'as eu une vision désastreuse ?

_Non, je n'ai pas eu de vision, c'est… C'est juste une impression… Tanya connaît mon talent, et je suis sûre qu'elle me contourne en ce moment… J'ai peur qu'elle ne s'attaque à Bella !_

- J'en ai peur aussi, Alice… Mais la Meute le sait. Tout à l'heure, ils ont compris en voyant Tanya qu'il risquait d'y avoir des problèmes. Ils veulent l'avoir à l'œil et ils l'ont prévenue de faire attention à ses moindres faits et gestes envers Bella. Crois-moi, Tanya n'était vraiment pas ravie de sa rencontre avec les loups ! La Meute va également faire des rondes, soit près de chez nous, soit à proximité de la maison de Bella.

_C'est vrai ? C'est génial ! De mon côté, je vais envoyer Jazz et Em à la recherche de Tanya. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle trafique, mais ce n'est pas catholique…_

- Je vais la chercher de mon côté aussi, on ne sait jamais !

_Ok, Edward ! À tout' !_

- À plus, Alice !

J'eus à peine le temps de prononcer son prénom qu'Alice avait déjà raccroché.

Je n'aimais vraiment pas l'idée que Tanya ne soit toujours pas rentrée, on ne savait jamais ce que cette allumée pouvait bien avoir en tête !

Pour le moment, je savais ma Bella en sécurité avec Jacob, même si je détestais la savoir avec lui… Tant qu'elle est saine et sauve et que ce sale clébard ne lui fait rien…

_Hep ! T'as dit quoi là ?_

_Hein ? Rien pourquoi ?_

_Tut ! Tut ! Tut ! T'as dit « sale clébard » !_

_Non, c'est pas vrai !_

_Si c'est vrai !_

_T'es sûr ? C'est pas possible…_

_Si tu l'as dit ! Il est pas censé être ton pote ?_

_Si, mais… Il en a plus vraiment envie…_

_Et pourquoi ?_

_Parce que sa jalousie possessive, exclusive et maladive le rend con !_

_Et…_

_Ben et quoi ?_

_Et, Môssieur Eddy n'est pas jaloux peut-être ?_

_Euh… Si un peu…_

_Un peu ! Qui grogne comme un sale nouveau-né assoiffé lorsque Bella voit Jacob ? Qui a cru que Bella embrassait un autre homme ? Qui ne supporte pas que Bella soit avec un autre en ce moment même ? Moi peut-être ?_

_Ta gueule…_

_Qui ?_

_LA FERME !_

Mais c'est pas vrai ! Voilà que je deviens complètement barje !

Maintenant j'en étais sûr, Bella finira par me tuer… Elle m'avait déjà tellement retourné la tête que je devenais complètement con !

Secouant la tête dans tous les sens pour remettre mes idées en place, je pris la direction de la villa mais fis un crochet vers la maison de ma douce au dernier moment…

Arrivé à proximité de chez elle, je flairais une trace de Tanya, datant de quelques heures…

Je filais chez Bella. Charlie n'était pas encore rentré de son travail, alors j'en profitai pour faire le tour de la maison sans me faire remarquer. Arrivé au jardin, je vis que la porte avait été forcée…

La poussant prudemment, j'entrais pour découvrir que l'intérieur empestait Tanya… Mais une chose était sure, elle n'y était plus !

J'entendis soudain la voiture de patrouille tourner au coin de la rue. Je sortis en vitesse pour que le Chef Swann ne me surprenne pas en train de rôder près de chez lui.

Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que Tanya était venue foutre ici ?

J'allais en vitesse dans le bois en face de chez eux, et appelais mon père. Carlisle avait toujours de bonnes idées, mais surtout, il était le seul à avoir suffisamment d'autorité sur moi pour que je ne commette pas l'irréparable : tuer Tanya pour avoir souillé la demeure de ma douce et entrer en guerre avec les Dénali...

Au bout de deux sonneries, mon père décrocha.

_Allo, Edward ? Qu'est-ce…_

- Carlisle, Tanya est entrée chez les Swann. Elle a forcé la porte.

_Comment ? Tu en es sûr Edward ?_

-Sûr et certain ! J'ai flairé sa trace à proximité de chez Bella, elle datait de quelques heures et en faisant le tour de la maison, j'ai vu qu'il y avait eu effraction. Leur maison est envahie par l'odeur de Tanya… Carlisle, elle commence à aller trop loin. Il faut que son clan fasse quelque chose avant que je ne m'en mêle…

_Je vais prévenir Eleazar, il est le seul à avoir de l'influence sur elle. Je vais… Oui c'est ça Charlie, à plus tard !_

- De quoi ? Fais-toi soigner Carlisle !

_Non, non, je vous assure ! Il n'y a aucun problème._

- Elle est rentrée ?

_Tout à fait !_

- Ok. Fais comme si de rien n'était et arrange-toi pour discuter seul à seul avec Eleazar. Je rentre tout de suite !

_Parfait ! À très bientôt Charlie !_

Carlisle raccrocha. Ainsi donc, cette dingue avait encore le culot de se pointer chez nous après être entrée comme une voleuse chez mon amour ? Et quoi encore !

Cette sal… Cette pour… Cette gar… GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR !

C'était pas plus mal. J'aurai les réponses à mes questions comme cela…

Avant que je ne reprenne le chemin de la villa, j'entendis Charlie fureter discrètement partout dans la maison, puis hurler et jurer ; il s'était aperçu de l'effraction et, conscience professionnelle oblige, s'était assuré d'une quelconque présence étrangère chez lui…

Je l'entendis appeler Mark Evans et deux de ses hommes pour qu'ils le rejoignent.

Fou de colère, je filais comme un boulet de canon auprès des miens, franchis la porte qui avait été ouverte par Alice – heureusement pour la porte, d'ailleurs – puis me ruais sur Tanya, l'empoignant par le cou, sous les regards horrifiés de son clan. Carlisle n'avait pas eu le temps de prévenir Eleazar apparemment, car celui-ci se jeta sur moi.

- ARRÊTE ÇA TOUT DE SUITE EDWARD !

Tanya suffoquait, même si elle n'avait pas besoin d'air, et ses yeux étaient exorbités et emplis d'une terreur pure, mais je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler suffisamment pour desserrer ma poigne. Jasper le sentit et immédiatement, un nuage de raison m'envahit et je voulais lâcher cette… Cette… Mais… GRRRRRRRRRRRRR !

- Edward ! Lâche-la. Me demanda Carlisle, tout en posant une main sur mon épaule.

Son contact m'apaisa instantanément, et je lâchais Tanya, un peu trop fortement car ses fesses s'étaient incrustées dans le plancher…

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Edwardinou ? Sanglotait Tanya.

- Ce qu'il me prend ? Ce qu'il ME prend ? Comme si tu ne le savais pas Tanya !

Au moment où j'allais me jeter à nouveau sur elle, Eleazar me plaqua au sol, s'asseyant sur moi, pendant que Carmen et Irina me maintenaient les bras, et Garrett et laurent s'agrippaient fermement à mes jambes… Malgré tout, je me démenais comme un diable.

- DEMANDEZ-LUI CE QU'IL ME PREND ! ELLE LE SAIT TRÈS BIEN !

- De quoi parle t'il Tanya ? demanda Eleazar.

- Mais… Mais je ne sais pas du tout ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui prend ! Pleurnichait-elle.

- TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE EN PLUS !

- Mais non, voyons ! Edwardinou, je ne…

- ARRÊTE DE M'APPELER COMME ÇA ET DIS-LEUR BORDEL !

- Edward, calme-toi ! Me supplia Eleazar.

Je fermais les yeux puis inspirais à plusieurs reprises. Un voile de calme s'abattit sur moi, émis par Jasper, et je fini par me reprendre.

- Si nous te lâchons, pouvons-nous être sûrs que tu ne te jetteras plus sur Tanya ? Me demanda Eleazar.

Tout en plongeant un regard pénétrant dans le sien, je lui fis un signe de tête pour lui confirmer que je ne m'en prendrais plus à elle, en tous cas pas dans l'immédiat…

Les cinq vampires me relâchèrent, restant sur leurs gardes.

Les Dénali firent rempart entre Tanya et moi, afin de la protéger si je perdais à nouveau mon self-control.

- Bon. Maintenant que tu es à peu près calme, peux-tu nous expliquer ce qu'il t'a pris, Edward ? Me demanda Kate.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Soit ! Tanya est entrée par effraction au domicile de ma fiancée…

- C'EST FAUX ! IL MENT ! S'insurgea Tanya.

- Ah ouais ? Alors pourquoi sa maison empeste ton odeur ?

- C'est vrai Tanya ? Demanda Eleazar.

- Mais bien sûr que non ! Lui affirma t'elle, un sourire angélique aux lèvres.

- Tu sais Tanya, je peux toujours emmener ton clan chez Bella, ainsi ils auront la preuve que tu y es allée…

- C'est un coup monté, j'en suis sûre ! Hurla Tanya.

- Ben voyons ! On a embouteillé ton odeur pestilentielle pour la vaporiser chez elle ? Raillais-je.

Avant que Tanya ou un quelconque membre de son clan ne puisse répondre, mon portable sonna. Je regardais qui pouvait bien m'appeler et vis que c'était mon ange, à qui j'avais donné mon numéro avant de partir.

- Bella ?

_Edward… Je suis si contente de t'entendre !_

- Moi aussi mon ange. Qu'as-tu Bella ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

_Je.. Je… Non, rien. Dis-moi, est-ce que Tanya est avec vous en randonnée ?_

- Oui, pourquoi ? Je m'en voulais de lui mentir, mais malheureusement, je n'avais pas le choix…

_Q… Quelqu'un est entré chez nous en forçant la porte de derrière et… Rien n'a été volé apparemment, mais on a entièrement saccagé ma chambre, Edward…_

- QUOI ?

_Tout a été détruit, fracassé… Mes meubles, mon matelas, mes vêtements, mon rocking-chair, mes livres, ma musique… Tout, tout ! Et il n'y a que ma chambre dans cet état, rien n'a été volé et rien d'autre n'a été détruit ailleurs dans la maison._

- Je suis sincèrement navré Bella… Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Tu veux que je rentre ?

_Non, n'abrège pas ton séjour pour ça, ce n'est rien…_

- Ce n'est rien ? Tu plaisantes j'espère !

_Excuse-moi d'avoir pensé à Tanya, mais d'après mon père et ses adjoints, ça a été commis par une personne qui m'en veut personnellement, c'est pour ça que j'ai pensé à elle… Excuse-moi._

- Ne t'excuse pas Bella, j'aurai réagi de la même façon à ta place.

_Attends deux secondes, je reviens… QUOI ?_

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Bella ?

_Jake, Seth et Sam sont là, ils étaient avec moi quand je suis rentrée et lorsqu'ils ont vu l'état de ma chambre, Jacob et Seth se sont rués sur ma Chevrolet. Du sucre a été versé dans mon réservoir et la personne qui l'a mis a fait tourner le moteur… Il est mort… Je n'ai même plus de voiture ! Je n'ai plus rien…_

- Bella, je rentre…

_NON. Ce séjour avec ta famille était prévu avant notre rencontre, tu dois rester Edward. On se verra demain soir._

- Tu n'as pas envie de me voir, Bella ?

_Mais bien sûr que si, idiot ! Mais je ne veux pas que tu oublies tes obligations envers ta famille, c'est ta priorité, tu comprends ? Pour te dire à quel point j'ai hâte de te revoir, j'étais persuadée toute la journée que tu étais près de moi, que tu m'épiais… C'est dingue, non ?_

- Mais non, mon ange, ce n'est pas dingue. Sinon, je comprends ton point de vue sur les priorités, mais je veux que tu saches que mon unique priorité, c'est toi, d'accord ? Et moi aussi je crève d'envie de te revoir, je n'arrête pas de penser à toi… Vivement demain soir !

_Pfff… Ça m'a l'air si loin…_

- Au fait, tu vas dormir où cette nuit ?

_On va passer la nuit chez les Clearwater. Seth nous a invités de suite, mon père est enchanté, il a une excuse en or pour passer la nuit avec Sue !_

- Ouf !

_Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais passer la nuit chez Jacob ?_

- Euh… Non.

_Menteur ! Tu n'as aucune raison d'être jaloux, Edward. Je suis à toi et à personne d'autre._

- Je sais, mais j'ai vu comment Jacob se comporte avec toi…

_Oh, il nous a invités lui aussi ! Il est en rogne contre Seth parce qu'il a été le plus rapide à nous convier, mais je ne serais jamais allée passer la nuit chez lui, rassure-toi !_

- C'est vrai ?

_Bien sûr que oui ! Et tu sais très bien pourquoi… Écoute, on doit s'en aller, Sue et Léah nous attendent. Tu me manques Edward…_

- Toi aussi, bébé… Je t'aime !

_Je t'aime aussi, mon cœur… Et je t'attends de pied ferme au crépuscule !_

- Hmmm…. J'ai hâte ! À demain, Bella.

_À demain, mon amour !_

Après avoir raccroché le téléphone, j'inspirais lentement pour me détendre. Cette conversation m'avait mis dans tous mes états et les envies de meurtres que j'avais à l'égard de Tanya étaient reparties de plus belle…

J'étais resté auprès de ma famille et du clan Dénali pendant l'appel de Bella, sachant très bien que chacun serait témoin de notre échange…

Je me tournais vers nos invités avant de fixer Tanya.

- Alors, je suis toujours un menteur ?

- Tanya, dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça ! Dis-moi que tu n'as rien fait à cette pauvre fille ! Kate la suppliait.

Tanya baissa la tête et fixa le plancher des yeux, avouant ses actes par son attitude.

- Tanya, ce que tu as fait est inadmissible ! Mais pourquoi as-tu fait une chose pareille ? L'incendiait Eleazar.

- Parce que… Parce que cette garce m'a volé Edward !

- Mais elle ne t'a rien volé, ni personne ! Edward n'a jamais été à toi tu le sais !

- Eleazar, cette petite humaine merdique a voulu rivaliser avec moi, elle m'a même frappée !

- C'est vrai, Edward ? Me questionna t'il.

- Tanya l'avait cherchée. Elle le méritait amplement.

- Un vampire qui se fait frapper par une humaine ! Je n'en reviens pas ! Rigola Eleazar.

Le rire de ce cher bonhomme était si particulier qu'il nous entraîna et nous nous retrouvâmes tous à rire aux éclats, ce qui eut le don de plonger Tanya dans un mélange de rage et de honte. La pauvre ne savait plus où se mettre et hurlait après tout le monde.

- ÇA SUFFIT TANYA ! TU LA FERMES ! Hurla Kate, tandis que sa sœur nous insultait copieusement de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles et inimaginables.

- MAIS Y'EN A MARRE ! Non seulement cette garce me vole Edward, mais en plus elle me frappe et vous en riez ? Mais j'y crois pas ! Ce n'est qu'une… Qu'une humaine !

- Parce que tu t'en es pas tapé des humains peut-être ? Tu veux que je te rafraîchisse les esprits ? Lui dit Irina.

- Mais c'était pas pareil ! C'était seulement pour passer le temps en attendant mon Edwardinou ! Il ne peut pas être amoureux d'une humaine ! Non ! Il est à moi !

- Bon, Tanya. Une bonne fois pour toutes, ce n'est pas parce que tu as une lubie qu'il faut tout de suite te la satisfaire ! Lui dit Laurent.

- Mais ce n'est pas une lubie, ni un caprice ! Ça fait plus de cinquante ans que je lui cours après !

- Justement ! Parce qu'il t'a toujours dit non, tu en as fait une sorte de défi personnel ! Tu t'es mis en tête que tu l'aimais, mais tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas de sentiments pour lui, sinon tu ne nous ramènerais pas un mec différent tous les deux-trois jours. Ajouta Garrett.

- Mais j…

- ÇA SUFFIT ! Hurla Eleazar. Il était hors de lui, ne supportant plus le comportement et les caprices de Tanya.

- Les loups arrivent. Annonçais-je.

À peine ces trois mots prononcés, Tanya se jeta derrière son clan, à l'abri dans leur dos.

- Il faut qu'on parte tout de suite ! Maintenant ! Elle était complètement hystérique.

- Non Tanya. On a encore des choses à régler avec toi! Affirma Carlisle.

- Mais… Mais… Ces bêtes monstrueuses vont me tuer ! Elles ont voulu m'arracher la jambe lorsque je les ai vues !

Alors qu'elle gesticulait dans tous les sens, tentant de s'enfuir, elle fut férocement retenue par ses deux beaux-frères.

Je n'avais jamais vraiment eu de rapports amicaux avec eux, mais leur façon de réagir et de remettre en place Tanya m'allait droit au cœur ! Enfin… Façon de parler.

Je me rendis jusqu'à la porte lorsque j'entendis les pensées furibondes de la meute approcher, et l'ouvris.

Sam, Jared et Paul entrèrent dans la maison sous leur forme humaine, puis Embry, Quil, Colin, Jacob et Brady vinrent à leur suite en loups.

À la vue du spectacle qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux, les sept vampires du clan Dénali écarquillèrent les yeux, qui reflétaient un mélange de surprise, d'incompréhension, de curiosité et de peur.

Je vis Kate et Irina renifler de dégoût, mais cherchant la cause de cette odeur.

Ils ne connaissaient pas l'existence des Quileutes et n'avaient jamais vu un loup-garou… Ou plutôt « modificateurs », car les vrais loups-garous avaient été exterminés par les Volturi.

Les loups s'assirent près de la porte, toujours ouverte pour qu'ils supportent mieux l'infection que pouvaient leur provoquer les quatorze vampires présents dans la pièce, mais surtout pour garder le peu de self-control dont ils étaient capables. Quant aux trois indiens, ils saluèrent tous chaleureusement ma famille avant de lancer des regards méprisants à nos invités.

- Sam ! Quel plaisir de vous voir tous ici ! Comment allez-vous tous à la réserve ? Lui demanda Carlisle en lui serrant la main.

- Tout le monde va bien, merci Carlisle ! Nous sommes sincèrement désolés de nous imposer ici, mais tu dois bien deviner l'objet de notre venue. Lui répondit Sam, sur un ton qui se voulait neutre, uniquement pour mettre à mal les Dénali.

- Je m'en doute ! Faites ce que vous avez à faire, je ne m'y opposerai pas.

Les pensées des Quileutes étaient en ébullition, toutes sauvagement tournées à l'encontre de Tanya. Sept paires d'yeux étaient braquées sur elle, tandis que ceux de Jacob étaient vrillés aux miens.

_C'est entièrement ta faute, Cullen ! S'il n'y avait pas les autres, j'aurai déjà mes crocs plantés dans ta gorge… Je te jure que si elle lui fait du mal, je te tue…_

Je comprenais parfaitement sa réaction. Lui aussi aimait Bella, même si elle ne le lui rendait pas, et la savoir en danger lui était tout aussi insupportable que moi…

Je vis alors dans ses pensées les images du carnage que Tanya avait fait.

La chambre de Bella, à l'origine si belle et agréable, à son image, n'était plus que désolation et dévastation… Tout était brisé, arraché, pulvérisé, broyé… Elle n'avait vraiment pas lésiné sur les moyens !

Je me retournais en direction des autres et vis Sam s'approcher dangereusement de Tanya. Je savais parfaitement qu'il n'allait rien lui faire, par égard pour ma famille, mais les Dénali ne le savaient pas…

Au moment où il allait saisir Tanya par le cou, trois mains, que je reconnues comme étant celles de Garrett, Eleazar et Laurent, se posèrent brutalement sur son bras. Les cinq loups dévoilèrent leurs dents affûtées, dans une mimique plus que menaçante, se levèrent, approchèrent lentement tout en grondant furieusement, jusqu'à ce que les trois vampires, apeurés par ces créatures, relâchent Sam.

- Tu te calmes, jeune homme ! Si tu veux lui parler, soit ! Mais ne la touche pas. Menaça Eleazar.

- Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire, sangsue ! Elle connaissait les conséquences de ses actes…

- Mais je n'ai rien fait ! Je le ju…

- Avant de blasphémer, réfléchis ! Tu nous prends pour des imbéciles ? Tu crois vraiment que nous ne sommes pas capables de flairer une piste ? Les bois en face de chez Bella et sa maison empestent ta sale odeur… Ne me mens pas vampire !

Tanya, que je n'avais jamais vue dans un état de terreur, baissa le regard face aux paroles de Sam.

Kate se tourna vers les Quileutes et s'approcha d'eux lentement, effrayée à l'idée que les évènements puissent dégénérer…

- Excuse-moi, mais nous ne sommes pas au courant de tous les faits. Si tu pouvais arrêter tes menaces deux minutes, nous expliquer ce que sont les monstres qui sont avec toi et nous raconter pourquoi ma sœur est terrorisée à ce point…

- ILS ONT VOULU M'ARRACHER LA JAMBE TO…

- FAUX ! Si on l'avait vraiment voulu, ça se serait fait immédiatement ! Et tu ne serais pas ici pour débiter tes mensonges ! Cria Paul.

Celui-ci commençait à trembler violemment et ses traits se brouillèrent. Il était aux portes de la transformation, ce qui m'inquiétait grandement, car Paul était celui des loups qui savait le moins se contrôler…

Emmett le vit et s'approcha de lui lentement, l'emmenant dehors avec des paroles apaisantes.

- Ces « monstres », comme tu les nommes, ont pour mission de protéger les humains de ton espèce. Et si nous sommes là, c'est pour rappeler à ta « sœur » qu'elle ne doit plus jamais s'approcher de Bella Swann. C'est tout. Et si elle est aussi terrorisée par nous, c'est parce qu'on l'a gentiment chahutée tout à l'heure, après qu'elle nous ait insulté.

- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! Je ne l'ai même pas touchée cette grognasse ! Beuglait Tanya.

- Et sa chambre ? Et ses affaires ? Et sa voiture ?

- Et alors ? Je ne lui ai pas fait de mal à ce que je sache ! Et sa voiture… J'aurai pu saboter les freins, mais je ne l'ai pas fait !

- Nous paierons toutes les réparations et rembourserons les dégâts que Tanya a occasionnés. Je le jure sur mon honneur. Déclara Eleazar avant de se tourner vers Tanya. Et toi, à l'avenir réfléchis un peu avant de faire n'importe quoi !

- On s'en fout de ça, vampire ! Tanya a détruit des souvenirs ! Tout ce qu'elle s'est acharnée à briser appartenait à la mère de Bella et celle-ci est morte depuis seulement six mois. L'informa Sam. Quant à toi, Tanya, ne remets plus jamais les pieds dans Forks ou sur notre réserve où nous te tomberons dessus. Je préfère te prévenir que notre self-control est plus qu'instable. Si nous n'étions pas chez les Cullen, nous t'aurions déjà déchiquetée pour ce que tu as osé faire… Tu as de la chance que ton clan soit lié aux seuls vampires que nous apprécions…

À notre grand étonnement, le clan Dénali ne s'opposa même pas à Sam suite aux menaces qu'il avait proféré.

- Dis-donc Carlisle, tu fréquentes de drôles de personnes ! Et ils te sont loyaux, c'est étrange. Eleazar trouvait la situation très plaisante. Tanya, je te conseille de suivre les directives de ce jeune loup, parce que si tu commets encore un acte déplacé envers cette jeune humaine et qu'ils ne répondent plus d'eux, je les laisserai faire !

- QUOI ?Mais tu fais parti de MON clan, El…

- Ton clan, ton clan, c'est tout aussi le nôtre ! Bordel Tanya, tu fais chier avec ton égocentrisme et tes lubies de merde ! Si tu n'avais pas la tête aussi enflée qu'une pastèque, tu t'en rendrais compte ! Râla Irina.

Quant à Laurent et Garrett, ils s'approchèrent avec beaucoup de curiosité de Jared qui était resté près des loups et commencèrent à discuter avec… Bon sang, des vampires qui font la causette avec des loups… Mais dans quel monde de dégénérés on vit !

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi je me sens comme ça ? Sortir… D'ici…_

Les pensées de Jacob étaient paniquées. Me retournant vivement pour en comprendre la raison, je vis qu'il s'était approché de nous tous pendant la discussion houleuse avec Tanya et le regardais se lever sur ses quatre pattes en titubant comme un ivrogne. Sa chaleur, déjà impressionnante en temps normal, avoisinait les 50°C et il s'écroula brusquement, convulsant et respirant avec difficulté.

Je me jetais sur lui, le saisis, évitant un coup de crocs au passage, et l'emmenais dehors au plus vite avant d'appeler mon père.

Son corps animal était toujours aussi brûlant et il était agité de soubresauts. Paul arriva en courant, suivi d'Emmett.

- Qu'est-ce que ces sangsues lui ont fait !

- Rien, je te le jure !Je n'ai pas compris, il s'est senti mal, il ne tenait plus sur ses pattes et il est brûlant, il respirait mal…

Je vis Carlisle qui l'auscultait, à l'aide de son stéthoscope.

- Je ne comprends pas son problème de respiration, ses poumons sont sains, il n'y a aucun souffle… Jake, écoute-moi, essaye de reprendre ta forme humaine, ça sera plus facile pour moi, tu comprends ? Je suis médecin, pas véto après tout ! Lui murmura Carlisle d'une voix apaisante.

Au bout de plusieurs longues secondes, j'entendis Jacob.

_J'y arrive pas bon dieu ! J'y arrive plus ! Je sais plus muter !_

- Calme-toi Jake ! Le supplia Quil qui s'était approché dans l'entrefaite. On t'emmène à la réserve avec Embry et Carlisle, d'accord ?

- Je vous laisse la jeep, sinon vous n'arriverez jamais à traîner ce gros sac à puces ! Leur proposa Emmett.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui arriver ? Et s'il restait toujours sous cette forme ? Non, il devait bien y avoir une raison à tout ça… Une allergie, peut-être ? Ou un truc quelconque dans l'air ? Merde ! Et en plus, voilà que je m'inquiétais comme un fou de la santé de mon ex meilleur pote…

J'étais toujours en train de m'interroger sur le problème de Jacob et les regardais partir anxieusement, lorsque Eleazar s'approcha de moi.

- Je suis désolé pour le comportement de Tanya, Edward…

- Laisse-tomber, tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans !

- Si. Nous n'aurions jamais dû accepter son exigence de venir ici, et encore moins rester après ce qu'il s'était passé hier matin ! Nous reprendrons la route demain, au coucher du soleil.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligés de partir, on aime bien vous avoir et ça faisait un bail qu'on ne s'était pas vu, mais il faut absolument que Tanya se calme et qu'elle garde ses distances, sinon je risque fort d'avoir un geste malheureux… Si les loups ne s'en occupent pas avant, bien sûr ! L'avertis-je.

- Compréhensible de ta part, tu protèges les tiens… Ou plutôt la tienne ! Alors comme ça, le p'tit Eddy est amoureux ! On y croyait plus ! Et moi qui t'imaginais bourreau des cœurs jusqu'à la fin des temps !

- Parce qu'en plus tu te fous de moi, vieux croûton ?

- Ne parle pas à tes aînés comme ça, jeune con ! Répondit-il en riant. Je suis seulement content pour toi ! Mais il faut reconnaître que vous êtes bizarre vous, les Cullen : un vampire qui s'éprend d'une humaine, qui sympathise avec ses ennemis naturels… La prochaine fois, tu vas nous faire quoi ? T'enrôler chez les Volturi ?

Pour toutes réponses, je fis semblant de vomir.

Nous vîmes Tanya sortir, en compagnie d'Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Carmen et Esmée. Ils allaient tous chasser.

Les Quileutes, qui avaient tous repris forme humaine, riaient avec Laurent, Irina, Kate et Garrett. Décidément, nous les avions bien fait changer ces Quileutes !

Eleazar rejoignis les loups, curieux à leur sujet. Lorsqu'il était au service des Volturi, il avait eu l'occasion d'assister à l'extermination des loups-garous, et il était en extase d'apprendre que les Quileutes se métamorphosaient selon leur gré, nuit et jour, et que cette « anomalie » faisait partie de leurs gènes.

Je profitais de cet instant de calme pour me libérer de toute la tension que j'avais accumulée aujourd'hui… Ne pas être avec ma douce, savoir qu'elle avait été victime des agissements de Tanya, mes envies de meurtres à son encontre et à celle de Jake, ce même Jake qui était dans un état pitoyable en ce moment-même…

Je levais le visage et regardais les étoiles, essayant de deviner le visage de mon ange dans les différentes constellations qui s'offraient à ma vue.

Bella, ma Bella… Elle ne quittait plus mes pensées !

Depuis notre rencontre, elle avait pris la première place, à la fois dans mes pensées, mon cœur et mon corps.

Inconsciemment, mes pas me guidèrent jusqu'à sa maison.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée lorsque j'atteignis la façade côté jardin de sa maison. La porte qui avait été fracturée avait été renfoncée dans ses gonds et était condamnée par quelques planches afin d'éviter d'éventuels visiteurs… Sans m'en apercevoir, j'escaladais le mur, jusqu'à atteindre la fenêtre de la chambre de Bella. Une légère poussée suffit et la fenêtre s'ouvrit sans grincer.

Le spectacle qui s'offrait à ma vue était d'une telle désolation que j'en étais malade… Tout était détruit ! Les vêtements de Bella gisaient au sol, en lambeaux, ses livres étaient arrachés, ses CD broyés et tous ses meubles étaient en pièces… On ne pourrait rien réparer, malheureusement…

Soudain, mon regard se posa sur les vestiges de la table de chevet… La curiosité que j'avais ressentie dans la matinée au sujet de cette boîte me tiraillait de plus belle, et la maison étant vide…

Le tiroir était brisé et les débris étaient au sol. Par contre, la planche où était fixée la clef avait l'air en un seul morceau…

Je passais ma main sur le bois et finis par sentir le métal sous mes doigts…

Ni une, ni deux, je me saisis de cette clef et me rendis à l'endroit où devait se trouver la cavité sous le plancher.

La commode étant fracassée, je n'avais pas besoin de la pousser ! Je donnais plusieurs coups au sol, puis un bruit creux se fit entendre… J'y étais !

Je me mis à genoux et cherchais une encoche du bout des doigts sur la latte. Je finis par trouver un endroit, de chaque côtés du morceau de plancher, où je pouvais glisser deux doigts pour ôter ce bout de bois. Celui-ci crissa un peu lorsque je l'extirpais de son emplacement, avant de révéler cette mystérieuse boîte, qui serait sans doutes la réponse à nombre de mes interrogations au sujet de Bella…

Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux heures que je me trouvais dans la chambre de mon ange, et j'avais beau être tenaillé par la curiosité, je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre à ouvrir le coffret qui était sous mes yeux…

Je restais là, à contempler cet objet, jusqu'à ce que je sente un changement dans l'atmosphère. Me tournant vers la fenêtre, je vis des couleurs commencer à apparaître dans la nuit. Le jour n'allait pas tarder à paraître.

Brusquement, je remis la latte à sa place et rangeais la clef à son emplacement d'origine. J'attendrais que Bella m'en parle, et si un jour elle souhaitait partager le douloureux contenu de cette boîte avec moi, je serais plus qu'heureux de l'aider à oublier ces mauvais moments.

Je me ruais vers l'extérieur et filais dans le bois juste avant que le soleil ne se lève.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, et voulant absolument voir si ma belle allait bien, je me rendis jusqu'à la Réserve, en restant dans les bois.

La maison des Clearwater était légèrement isolée des autres, et surtout se trouvait à proximité de la forêt.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à chaque fenêtre, jusqu'à trouver celle de la chambre de Léah, où Bella dormait également.

Elle était si belle et si paisible pendant son sommeil, et j'eus beaucoup de plaisir à l'entendre murmurer mon prénom.

Tout à coup, une porte claqua et un grondement mauvais retentit au moment où une fine silhouette grise et poilue arrivait.

_Bordel Edward ! Tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles ! J'ai cru que c'était ta copine qui se pointait_

- Non, ce n'est que moi Léah…

_Attends ! Je reviens._

Elle fila à l'intérieur de la maison, puis en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, toute habillée et un café dans la main.

- Alors, monsieur joue les voyeurs en épiant des jeunes filles vertueuses pendant leur sommeil ? Rigola t'elle.

- Mais non, voyons ! Mais tu me prends pour qui Léah ?

- Je blague Edwardinou ! Je pensais que tu me connaissais depuis le temps !

- AH NON! PAS TOI ! Au fait, « jeunes filles vertueuses », c'est vite dit !

- Oh ! Parle pour toi, Casanova ! Quoique… D'après ce que j'ai compris, et entendu, tu te serais enfin décidé à te caser ? Mais c'est génial, ça !

- Quoi ? Toi aussi tu acceptes la réaction des autres envers Bella et moi ?

- Et pourquoi je ne l'accepterai pas ? Me demanda t'elle, étonnée.

Je n'en revenais pas. J'appréciais Léah, beaucoup moins que son frère, mais elle avait eu énormément de mal avec cette amitié qui s'était tissée entre les Quileutes et les Cullen, elle nous avait plus que haï au départ, et pendant les quelques mois qui ont suivi. À cause de Sam. À cause d'une imprégnation. À cause de leur nature de loup. À cause des vampires…

Il y a encore dix-huit mois, Sam et Léah étaient follement amoureux l'un de l'autre. Je ne les avais jamais vus en couple, je n'en avais eu que des souvenirs. Ils allaient se fiancer lorsque ma famille était revenue à Forks. Et là, les problèmes pour le couple ont commencé…

Sam a commencé à muter et a disparut pendant quinze jours. Le conseil s'est vite aperçu qu'un jeune s'était métamorphosé, et lui en ont expliqué la raison en contant leurs légendes.

Quelle est la raison de cette mutation ? Le retour des Cullen sur Forks…

Sam s'est remis avec Léah lorsqu'il a réussi à prendre le contrôle sur son loup et ne lui en a jamais parlé, car le secret ne peut être révélé qu'à l'objet de l'imprégnation. Sam pensait que cette histoire d'imprégnation n'était qu'un conte de bonne femme, jusqu'à ce qu'il croise la route d'Emily Young…

Oubliée Léah, oubliées les fiançailles et les projets… Et Léah nous en a voulu à mort pendant très longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'imprègne de Ben Cheney, un mec de ma classe qu'elle avait rencontré sur la plage de la Push. Ça avait d'ailleurs créé un foutu bordel, car Ben sortait depuis deux ans avec Angela Weber, jusqu'à ce que Embry s'imprègne d'Angela !

Sacré mic-mac, non ?

Toujours est-il que les tensions avec Léah s'étaient évaporées, remplacées par une belle amitié naissante.

- J… Je pensais que tu réagirais plus comme Jake…

- Oh, arrête ça ! Jake est complètement con de réagir comme il le fait, tout le monde le pense et le dit.

- En parlant de Jacob, est-ce que tu as des nouvelles ?

- Ah oui, l'incident chez toi ! D'après Quil, Jake est redevenu normal, enfin si on peut dire que Jacob Black est normal, dès qu'ils avaient quitté vos terres.

- Il va mieux, alors ?

- Oui, t'inquiète pas ! Température normale, mutation possible, plus de gêne respiratoire… Tu te fais du souci pour lui ?

- Ben… C'est quand même un pote, bien qu'il soit plus que con en ce moment…

- Je n'en reviens pas ! Il te fait des coups foireux, cherche à te piquer ta nana sous ton nez et tu le plains encore ? Léah était incrédule.

- Avant tout ça, Jake était mon ami…

- Mouais… Au passage, j'ai assisté au baiser que Jake a donné à Bella, et je voulais que tu saches qu'il avait prémédité son coup.

- Comment ça ?

- Il avait flairé ton odeur… Et il voulait que tu croies que Bella le désirait, pour que tu la laisses tomber et ainsi la récupérer…

- QUOI ?

- Hein hein… Et je peux même ajouter qu'il a longuement mûri son plan ! Toute la nuit avant qu'il aille la chercher. C'est pénible, lorsque tu es loup, d'entendre toutes les pensées des autres… Mais bon, ne te fais pas de souci ; elle est folle de toi ta Bella !

- Mouais, c'est ce que tout le monde dit…

- Et c'est vrai ! Putain, elle m'a saoulé avec toi toute la soirée et une grande partie de la nuit !

- Ah ouais ?!

- Oui ! Par contre, j'ai eu beau essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez, elle n'a pas craché le morceau !

- À quel sujet ?

- Je voulais juste satisfaire ma curiosité et savoir si tu étais un bon coup…

- Léah !

- Ben quoi ? Y'a des rumeurs qui courent jusqu'à Seattle au sujet du grand, du merveilleux, du formidable Edward Cullen ! Comme si tu ne le savais pas !

- Parce qu'en plus tu te fous de moi ! Mais je rêve !

- En tous cas, même si elle n'a rien dit, ses rougissements intempestifs parlaient pour elle… Et puis les « oh… Edward… Encore… Hum… C'est bon… » toute la nuit, c'était d'un chiant ! Donc, je crois que la réponse est oui, t'es un bon coup !

- Mais c'est pas possible ! À croire que les gonzesses sont toutes de redoutables obsédées !

- C'est pas vrai ! C'est pas être obsédée d'aimer le sexe et d'en parler librement ! Bon, je te laisse, Edwardinou, j'ai une ronde à faire… C'était un plaisir de discuter avec toi !

- De même, Léah. À plus !

J'allais de voir me faire une raison, le "Edwardinou" allait me coller à la peau...

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de rentrer chez elle pour épargner ses vêtements, puisqu'elle se faufila derrière des buissons et muta immédiatement. Bye, bye les fringues et les godasses…

Je jetais un nouveau coup d'œil dans la chambre et vis mon ange sourire dans son sommeil… Elle était radieuse !

À contre-cœur, je m'arrachais à cette vision divine en sentant la présence de Jacob, à quelques mètres de là…

Bizarrement, ses pensées n'étaient pas belliqueuses à mon égard. Je me rendis donc dans sa direction…

- Eh Jake !

- Edward.

Tiens ! Il faisait des efforts pour être poli… Ça change du comportement qu'il a adopté depuis quelques jours…

- Tu vas mieux ?

- Ouais. Mais je pense que Léah t'en a parlé, non ?

- Oui, mais je ne sais pas tout. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

- J'en sais rien, je n'ai pas compris. Ni ton père, ni la Meute, ni les Sages… Bref, c'est passé dès qu'on est entré dans la jeep d'Emmett !

- Léah m'avait dit que c'était une fois que vous aviez quitté nos terres ?

- Non ! Dès qu'on est entré dans la voiture, je me sentais beaucoup mieux, et j'ai senti que je pouvais muter dès qu'on a quitté vos terres.

- Je suis soulagé que tu ailles mieux.

- Quoi ? Jake n'en revenait pas de mes paroles.

- De quoi, quoi ? Tu crois vraiment que je pouvais me réjouir de te savoir aussi mal en point ? C'est mal me connaître, Jacob ! Même à mon pire ennemi je ne le souhaiterai pas !

- Parce que je ne suis pas ton pire ennemi ?

- Avant d'agir aussi connement, tu étais mon pote, Jake !

- Et toi, avant de me piquer ma nan… Non. C'est bon, on parle pas de ça… Je savais que je te trouverais ici et je voulais… Te remercier pour m'avoir sorti de chez toi, cette nuit. J'ai cru que j'allais crever sur place, et je le serais certainement si tu ne m'avais pas emmené dehors… Et je suis désolé d'avoir essayer de te mordre… Mais c'était plus un réflexe qu'autre chose.

- Te bile pas, Jacob. C'est bon, c'est oublié. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est que tu sois debout et en forme. Et puis… Quel plaisir j'aurai à botter le cul d'un clébard amoindri !

- Dans tes rêves, sangsue ! Bon, à part ça, j'espère que la folle furieuse d'hier va bientôt partir !

- Pour le moment, je n'en sais rien, mais une chose est sûre, elle ne recommencera pas ! Vous lui avez foutu la trouille de sa vie !

- Tant mieux ! Parce que je ne plaisantais pas… Si elle fait du mal à Bella, je te tue.

- Tout en sachant que tu détruirais Bella ?

- Ça ne la détruira pas, elle aura juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour s'y faire et je l'aiderai à t'oublier !

- Tu comprends toujours pas, hein ?Tu…

- Mais y'a rien à comprendre ! C'est contre-nature votre relation ! Tu n'es même pas humain !

- PARCE QUE TOI, TU L'ES, PEUT-ÊTRE ?

- PLUS QUE TOI !

- Laisse-moi rire, sac à puces !

- Au moins, j'ai un cœur qui bât, moi.

Dans le genre coup bas, Jake était fort. Et il allait loin… Mais je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce qu'il ose me dire un truc pareil, vu le nombre de fois où je lui ai dit et répété que j'aurai rêvé rester humain…

Je n'avais plus qu'une envie, lui en coller une… Mais je savais que c'était tout ce qu'il attendait !

Et je savais aussi que si je l'attaquais, la Meute serait obligée de prendre son parti, même à contrecœur, surtout s'il revendiquait son droit d'Alpha à ce moment-là…

Je préférais donc faire demi-tour en grognant et reprendre le chemin vers la villa, sous ses éclats de rire…

Je ne savais pas quand, ni comment, mais il allait me le payer un jour…


	18. Bricolage

Hellooo°°°° everybody!

ME REVOILOU !

Comme je risque d'être absente pendant quelques jours, je vous poste le 18ème chapitre! Pfff... Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que j'écrivais aussi vite... VIVE LES NUITS SANS SOMMEIL ! ! !

Bref. Ce chapitre ne contient toujours pas de lemon, logique puisque Edwardinou n'est pas avec sa Bella...** Mais ils reviendront en force** (les lemons) **dès le prochain chapitre ! ! !**

Je préfère m'excuser à l'avance, mais ce chapitre ne contient pas d'éléments importants pour l'intrigue. Il fallait seulement que je "meuble" cette seconde journée d'une façon ou une autre !

Mais j'ai bien déliré dessus, y racontant une petite expérience qui m'est arrivée récemment... Vous comprendrez mieux lorsqu'ils seront en courses ;)

Le cours normal des choses reprendra au prochain chapitre !

Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses...

**MelaCullen** : "tournez méninges", j'aime bien ça! C'est vrai que vu comme ça, ma fic est un vrai bordel! relations amicales loups/vampires, amabilités d'un soir, comme tu le dis si bien, les discussions qu'Edwardinou se fait avec lui-même (je te rassure, il y en aura d'autres!), les mauvais coups des uns et des autres... Et il y aura encore plein de surprises! Pour l'analogie au viol que tu trouves un peu poussée, n'oublie pas que ma Bella en a été victime, et un baiser forcé peut la ramener à cette période sombre de sa vie...

**Indosyl** : alors, tu l'as planté ton cyprès?

**L'empire des anges** : merci pour ton soutien! Pour info, je commence le prologue de ma nouvelle fic, qui cette fois sera "all human" ;)

**SoIN **: ça ne sert à rien de taper du pied très fort, voilà la suite! Par contre, si jamais tu essayes de battre des bras de bas en haut tout en poussant comme si tu étais constipée depuis plus d'un mois, peut-être que le 19ème arrivera plus vite!!! Pfff.... Va te faire soigner Mèl, ça tourne vraiment pas rond chez toi.../ Oh ta gueule! / T'es sûre que t'as pris tes petites pilules bleues ce matin?/ Va chier... GNNNNNNN Faut que j'me calme avant que les hommes en blanc ne débarquent avec leur camisole...

**AnneCullen69 **: J'adore la fin de ton pseudo... Hmmmmmmm!!! Bref. David Pujadas? Mais ça va pas la tête? Pourquoi pas PPDA pendant que t'y es??? Par contre, Harry Roselmack, je ne cracherai pas dessus, faut avouer qu'il est plutôt bien gaulé...

**Cynthia** : tu as bien de la chance de ne pas connaître les affres de la jalousie! Il y a 14 ans, j'ai eu une "copine" qui m'avait piqué mon homme, charmant, non? Je me suis vengée en allant chez elle et en saupoudrant du poil à gratter partout dans ses armoires, commodes, son lit... Toutes ses fringues en étaient envahies. Qu'est-ce que ça m'a fait rire! Et une fois que sa mère a cru que c'était un problème de gale et qu'elle allait jeter tous les vêtements, je suis allée avouer mon "crime"... Depuis, j'ai grandi et perdu ce mauvais travers!

**Eliloulou, 1Christelle1, Hefida, Twilight007, Dawn266, Samy940, Chriwyatt, Babounette, Louloute0310, EstL, Valou974, Aruka01 : **OUCH! Z'aimez ni Tanya, ni Jacob, ça se sent bien! Tant mieux, moi c'est pareil!

**Un grand bonjour à mes anciens lecteurs/lectrices, de France, Belgique, Canada, Israël, Réunion, Luxembourg, Portugal et BONJOUR et BIENVENUE à mes nouveaux lecteurs/lectrices des USA, d'Algérie et de Suisse **(coucou à mes voisins Suisses, j'suis de la Yote, dans la vallée verte!)

Sur ce, je vous laisse! Bonne lecture et...

**ENJOY!**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_"L'absence est à l'amour ce qu'est au feu le vent : il éteint le petit, il allume le grand", Bussy-Rabutin._

Je n'avais pas remarqué que ma conversation avec Jacob avait été aussi longue, si bien que lorsque je repassais devant la maison de Bella, elle et le chef Swann étaient déjà là et débarrassaient sa chambre de tous les débris…

- Papa, regarde. Tu crois qu'on peut réparer le rocking-chair ? Je pense qu'en recollant certains morceaux et…

- Non ma chérie, je suis désolé, mais on ne peut rien y faire…

Je vis des larmes couler le long des joues de Bella à la mention qu'on ne pouvait réparer sa chaise à bascule. De tous les objets et meubles présents dans cette pièce, elle avait l'air d'y tenir particulièrement !

- Je sais que je ne peux pas m'en rappeler, j'étais bébé, mais je sais que maman me donnait le sein dessus, ou me berçait quand je pleurais… Si seulement il n'avait pas été cassé…

Les pleurs redoublèrent, et je vis le Chef Swann prendre maladroitement sa fille dans ses bras.

- Je sais que ta mère te manque, Bells, et je sais aussi que c'est pour ça que tu as repris tous ses vieux meubles. Mais tu dois arrêter de vivre dans le passé, elle ne reviendra pas ! Et continuer à vivre dans ses meubles ne te la ramènera pas non plus. Ce n'est peut-être pas si mal qu'il faille te racheter des meubles…

- QUOI ? C'est bien que j'ai été la cible d'un déséquilibré ?Hurla t'elle.

- Mais non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire et tu le sais très bien ! Seulement, en ne vivant plus dans le souvenir de Renée, tu pourras passer à autre chose ! Sans l'oublier pour autant. Je sais que ça a été dur à vivre…

- NON ! TU NE SAIS PAS ! TU NE SAIS RIEN !

- Bella… Je sais très bien que je n'ai pas vu ce que tu as vécu, et je sais à quel point cela doit être difficile à surmonter. Mais… Tu dois tourner la page et arrêter de te complaire dans des souvenirs trop douloureux pour toi.

Bella hocha lentement la tête, mais j'avais le sentiment que c'était plus pour faire plaisir à son père qu'autre chose…

Souhaitant alléger l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait dans sa chambre, je me décidais à lui envoyer un texto…

_Salut ma belle !_

_Deuxième jour loin de toi, c'est une vraie torture…_

_La randonnée est d'un chiant, je m'en passerai bien !_

_Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point tu me manques… Vivement ce soir !_

_Je t'embrasse partout, partout et surtout partout… Je t'Aime ! E._

Une fois le message saisi, je le lui envoyais, espérant calmer sa tension…

J'entendis « I put a spell on you » retentir lorsque mon texto arriva…

- Edward ! S'exclama ma douce.

- Quoi ? Il est ici ? Demanda Charlie.

- Non ! Il vient seulement de m'envoyer un message.

- Comment sais-tu que c'est lui ?

- Papa, il faudrait que tu t 'éveilles à la technologie un de ces jours… C'est grâce à la sonnerie de mon téléphone… Avoua t'elle en rougissant, tout en tapotant sur son cellulaire.

Ainsi donc, j'avais « jeté un sort » à mon ange ?

D'une certaine façon, oui, mais c'est surtout elle qui m'avait envoûtée, par sa beauté, son charme naturel, sa douceur, son amour, la puissance de son regard, ses pensées secrètes…

Je me perdis dans la contemplation de ma Bella tandis qu'elle se débarrassait des débris qui jonchaient le sol de sa chambre avec son père, avant de recevoir un message…

Hmm… Joie et félicité… !

_Tu me manques aussi.. Atrocement…_

_J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir et de voir ce que tu me réserves…_

_Je t'embrasse partout, surtout où tu préfères…_

_Je t'Aime ! B._

Relevant les yeux de mon agréable, mais courte lecture, je vis mon ange regarder certains bouts de bois avec embarras…

Elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à jeter les restes de son rocking-chair… Elle les emmena et les entreposa dans une remise jouxtant sa demeure.

J'entendis le Chef Swann redescendre de la chambre de sa fille, et appeler pour réserver un camion-benne et une remorqueuse.

Environ une heure après, les deux engins arrivèrent. Bella et lui descendirent les débris de meubles, vêtements, livres… pour les jeter dans la benne. Une demi-heure plus tard, la chambre de Bella était vide et la remorque du camion remplie. Son père monta à l'intérieur pour emmener le tout à la décharge, tandis que Bella prenait les clefs et les papiers de sa Chevrolet avant de monter dans la remorqueuse qui allait emmener son défunt véhicule à la casse…

Mon ange n'avait plus rien, hormis les vestiges de son rocking-chair… Ni une, ni deux, je filais jusqu'à la remise, profitant qu'il n'y ait personne dans les environs et me saisis des morceaux de bois. Je ne savais pas comment, mais j'allais trouver un moyen pour le réparer…

Peut-être que Jasper me donnerait un coup de main ? Il était plutôt doué en bricolage.

J'emportais les divers débris jusqu'au cottage, puis filais retrouver mon frère. Il me suivit sans faire d'histoires après que je lui ai raconté pour le rocking-chair.

Il prit et regarda avec un soin très particulier tous les morceaux, les faisant tourner entre ses doigts, s'emboîter les uns dans les autres…

- Aïe, aïe, aïe…Ça va être plutôt difficile et il y aura pas mal de défauts, mais c'est faisable.

- Vrai Jazz ?

- Sûr ! Mais avant, j'ai quelques achats à faire dans un magasin de bricolage si on veut pouvoir le remettre en état. Mais je préfère te prévenir, ça ne sera pas ultra solide. Donc pas de galipettes dessus, ok ?

- Pas de soucis !

J'étais heureux à l'idée de savoir que la chaise à bascule de mon ange était réparable, surtout en connaissant l'attachement de Bella pour ce siège.

Nous nous rendîmes, Jazz et moi, jusqu'au garage pour prendre la voiture. En chemin, nous croisâmes Tanya qui nous ignora royalement. Tant mieux !

- Eh les bouffons ! D'où que c'est y qu'vous allez comme ça ? S'exclama Emmett.

- « Mister Brico » ! (pas de pub...)

- Bah ! Pourquoi ?

- Eddy veut que je répare une vieille relique pour Bella. Un rocking-chair !

- Ben pourquoi ne pas en acheter un neuf, plutôt que réparer un truc tout cassé, et qu'en plus on verra que c'est du rafistolage ? Me demanda Emmett.

- Parce que cet objet compte énormément pour elle ! Il était à sa mère et quand Bella était bébé, sa mère la berçait ou lui donnait le sein dessus… Tu comprends pourquoi je préfère qu'on le bricole, quitte à ce que ça se voit ou qu'elle ne puisse plus monter dessus ?

- Ben dis donc, v'là qu'Eddy fait dans les sentiments… Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon frangin ? Demanda Em d'une voix qui se voulait menaçante.

- T'es con, Em ! Je suis amoureux, c'est tout !

- Justement ! Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait d'Edward « le Quetard fini » ?

Nous explosâmes tous les trois de rire aux paroles d'Emmett. Dans un sens, il n'avait pas tord…

Avant de rencontrer ma douce Bella, je ne pensais pas aux autres, hormis les membres de ma faille, et ne réfléchissais qu'avec ma bite, ne cherchant qu'à avoir une chatte bien humide serrée autour de la queue, si possible différente à chaque fois.

Et maintenant ? J'étais fou amoureux de la femme la plus parfaite au monde, monogame et ne pensais qu'à vivre éternellement auprès d'elle… Un changement plus que radical !

Emmett nous accompagna chez « Mister Brico » et je vis Jasper courir de rayon en rayon, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres. On aurait dit un môme lâché dans un magasin de jouets !

Il remplissait un caddy avec tout un tas de bidules différents, allant de la pâte à bois aux chevilles, en passant par les vis, clous…

Il acheta également une ponceuse et je le vis regarder tout particulièrement une visseuse-dévisseuse avec envie…

- À quoi ce truc pourrait te servir, Jazz ? Avec un tournevis classique et la vitesse dont nous sommes dotés, tu irais bien plus vite qu'avec ce machin-là ! Lui demandais-je.

- Je sais, mais elle est trop belle ! Regarde sa couleur ! Et sa forme effilée ! Un aérodynamisme du tonnerre, crois-moi ! Oh ! Et en plus, elle est sans fil ! Elle est… Elle est magnifique…

Qu'est-ce que je disais, un vrai gosse ! S'il avait pu, je crois qu'il en aurait pleuré devant une telle « splendeur »…

Je le voyais limite baver devant cet outil, mais il n'osa pas le prendre… Je me saisis du coffret contenant la visseuse-dévisseuse et le mit dans le caddy.

- YOUPI ! T'es le meilleur Eddy ! MERCI ! MERCI ! MERCI ! S'exclama Jasper en se jetant à mon cou, enlaçant fermement ma taille de ses jambes et plaquant un énorme bisou baveux sur chacune de mes joues.

J'entendis le bruit d'un appareil photo et vis le flash en même temps.

- ENFIN ! J'ai enfin la preuve que vous êtes rien que des tarlouzes ! Rigola Emmett en brandissant son appareil. Qui c'est qui va raquer pour que j'en parle pas à sa chérie ?

- Oh la ferme Em ! Qui s'habille en bonne femme à chaque soirée costumée ? Lui répondis-je.

- Ben justement ! C'est qu'un costume !

- Mon cul, ouais ! Si tu pouvais, je suis sûr que tu t'habillerais en femme tous les jours ! S'exclama Jasper.

- Tu sais quoi, Jazz ? J'ai déjà vu Em en lingerie fine dans la tête de Rose… À mon avis, le fantasme est des deux côtés, Emmett aime jouer les travelos et Rose adore le voir dans ses fringues…

- C'est pas vrai ! Râla Emmett. J'ai jamais fait ça !

- Tu sais quoi, Ed ? À mon avis, c'est rien qu'un PD refoulé…

- NON MAIS JE T'EN FOUTRAIS DU REFOULÉ MOI ! ÇA VA PAS DE DIRE DES TRUCS PAREILS ?

Emmett était en rogne, ne s'apercevant même pas qu'on se moquait ouvertement de lui.

- Eh Em ! T'as laissé ton humour à Forks ou c'est Rosalie qui l'a récupéré en te pompant le dard ce matin ? On blague, ducon la joie ! Ça t'apprendra à ne pas parler sur nous !

Emmett bouda pendant une dizaine de minutes sous nos rires à Jasper et moi, puis finit par nous taper sur l'épaule. Un peu trop fort car nous finîmes au sol…

Nous passâmes à la caisse, régler les achats, puis retournions sur Forks, devant supporter tout au long de la route Emmett qui braillait « les oiseaux gazouillent dans les prés » version paillarde…

- … Allez ! Cette fois-ci, en « russe » ! Moulinoff suce la pine au sous-of, Moulinoff suce la pine au sous-of, Moulinoff suce la pine au sous-of, suce la pine au sous-of c'est bien connu… En « allemand »..

- TA GUEULE EMMETT ! Putain, c'est la dernière fois qu'on t'emmène en courses ! Ralais-je.

- Au fait Eddy, comment tu vas faire pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Bella ? Me demanda Jazz.

- Comment ça ?

-Ben ouais, t'étais pas censé savoir où se trouvaient les vestiges de son rocking-chair à ce que je sache…

Ah merde ! LA gaffe…

- Ben c'est pas compliqué ! Suffit juste que tu lui envoies un texto, lui demandant ce qu'elle souhaiterait récupérer le plus au monde parmi ses meubles. Dit tout simplement Emmett.

Dingue ! Lorsqu'on l'entendait chanter ses paillardes ou tous ses autres délires, c'était à se demander si le jour de la distribution des cerveaux il ne s'était pas trompé de file, mais parfois, il faisait preuve d'une intelligence stupéfiante !

Fouillant dans mes poches à la recherche de mon téléphone, je saisis un message pour ma douce.

_Coucou mon ange !_

_Grave ce que tu me manques…_

_Une petite question comme ça, si tu pouvais récupérer l'un de tes meubles détruits, ça serait lequel ?_

_Simple curiosité de ma part…_

_Je t'Aime ! E._

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, je recevais un texto de ma Bella…

_Hello U !_

_T'en as d'autres de questions bizarres ?_

_Pour répondre, si je pouvais récupérer un seul de ces objets, ce serait mon rocking-chair, il avait une valeur essentielle à mes yeux, _

_même s'il était vieux et assez abîmé… Je n'ai même pas eu la force de me débarrasser de ses débris ! Je les ai mis dans la remise… Débile, non ?_

_Tu me manques aussi, terriblement…_

_J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir ! Je tAime, t'Aime, t'Aime ! B._

- Problème résolu, Jazz ! Bella vient d'avouer elle-même où elle avait planqué les morceaux !

Je venais à peine de finir ma phrase que nous arrivions déjà au cottage.

Emmett se rua à l'extérieur, ouvrit le coffre, emporta nos achats et attendit en tapant du pied devant la porte.

- Bon alors, t'ouvres oui ou merde ?

Suivi de Jazz, j'ouvris la porte du cottage et eus à peine le temps d'entrer qu'Emmett me poussa pour se vautrer dans le canapé et saisir la télécommande. Il alluma la télé et mit la chaîne du foot.

- Bordel Em ! Tu peux pas écouter le foot ailleurs ?

- Si, mais ton écran plat est d'enfer et à la villa, y'a tout le monde. Ici, je peux brailler en paix !

- Ok, mais à une condition…

- Laquelle cher frère ?

- Que tu ne t'incrustes plus le matin lorsque Bella est là !

- Ok, pas de soucis ! Me répondit-il en me tapant dans la main.

Et dire que je m'attendais à des protestations de sa part vu qu'il adore taquiner ma belle !

_Il a dit le matin, il n'a jamais parlé d'autres moments de la journée ou de la nuit… Faudrait peut-être que je leur rende une petite visite cette nuit, d'ailleurs…_

- Fais ça Emmett et je te les brise ! Tu pourras toujours pleurer ensuite ! Le menaçais-je en grondant furieusement.

- Rho lala ! Mais quel rabat-joie ! T'es pas drôle Eddy ! Toi t'as eu droit à nos ébats à Jazz et moi.

- QUOI ? T'as couché avec Jazz ?

- Mais non crétin ! Tu nous as seulement pécho en pleine action, chacun de notre côté avec nos chéries respectives !

- J'y peux rien, je te rappèle, si je lis dans vos pensées ! Crois-moi, parfois je m'en passerai bien !

- Bon les filles, c'est pas bientôt fini de se chamailler ? Em regarde ta télé et fous-nous la paix, et Ed, viens m'aider ! Les réparations ne vont pas se faire toutes seules ! Râla Jasper.

Emmett retourna à son match de foot, tandis que j'attendais que Jazz me dise quoi faire. Le bricolage n'était vraiment pas mon truc, mais pour ma douce, j'étais prêt à tout !

Au bout de trois heures, pendant lesquelles de nombreux coups de marteaux furent donnés à tord et à travers, le rocking-chair de mon ange était à nouveau sur pieds, remis presque à neuf grâce au talent de Jasper. Il était même allé jusqu'à le recouvrir d'un velours de la même couleur que celui d'origine.

Quant à moi, j'étais excité comme une puce à l'idée de bientôt retrouver LA femme de ma vie, ou plutôt non-vie dans mon cas. Encore deux heures, deux toutes petites heures, et le crépuscule sera au rendez-vous.

Jasper devait très certainement sentir mon humeur car il commença à me chambrer.

- Mais c'est grave ! T'es encore pire qu'un ado boutonneux qui vient d'avoir son premier rêve mouillé !

- C'est pas ça, Jazz ! Eddy le quetard est simplement pressé de tremper son biscuit ! Rigola Emmett.

- Aussi ! Mais là il est tellement énervé qu'on jurerait qu'il va avoir sa première fois !

- Bon, c'est pas bientôt fini vous deux ? Y'en a marre !

- Ed, au passage, tu ferais bien d'aller chasser… Ça fait quelques jours déjà, ça serait vraiment con que tu la mordes dans le feu de l'action… Me conseilla Jasper.

Il n'avait pas tord, cela faisait quelques jours que je n'avais pas étanché ma soif, ma gorge me brûlait très légèrement, c'était plus que supportable. Mais… Le parfum de ma douce avait un effet prodigieusement tentateur sur moi et j'avais déjà été à deux doigts de la mordre…

Je décidais donc de suivre le conseil de mon frère et d'aller chasser.

Courant à travers les bois, je suivis une trace qui m'avait tout l'air prometteuse… Un puma ! Miam ! Miam !

Je le drainais en deux temps trois mouvements, et une fois la carcasse asséchée, je la jetais sans ménagements dans un coin, sachant que les charognards s'en occuperaient après moi. Des effluves de grizzlis me chatouillèrent brusquement les narines et je m'empressais de les suivre. Il faut bien admettre que les grands prédateurs sont bien meilleurs que les herbivores !

Au moment où j'allais me ruer sur l'ours, je fus percuté par Emmett.

- EH ! Il est à moi celui-là !

- Bordel Emmett ! Je l'ai trouvé le premier !

- Mais euh ! Les ours sont mon plat favori !

- Fais pas chier ! T'as mangé hier.

Histoire d'enfoncer le clou et surtout me venger pour toutes les fois où il nous avait interrompus dans le feu de l'action ma douce et moi, je plantais mes dents dans la jugulaire du grizzli et une fois vidé, je lui répondis, comme le sale môme que j'étais : « na na na na nèreuh !».

Mon frère s'en alla en râlant, mais je savais très bien qu'il ne m'en voudrait pas longtemps.

_M'en fous ! J'me vengerai ! J'irai les embêter ce soir ! Oh non ! J'enverrai Tanya ! Oh, ça serait mortellement drôle qu'elle les surprenne pendant qu'ils baisent ! Ah ! Ah !_

- Je t'ai entendu Emmett ! Fais ça et je te jure que ma vengeance sera terrible !

Le connaissant, il était plus que capable de débarquer à l'improviste. Mais je savais très bien qu'il n'enverrait jamais, ô grand jamais, Tanya… Enfin, je l'espérais…

Je repris la direction du cottage lorsque je vis que le soleil amorçait sa descente ; je voulais absolument être à l'heure pour notre rendez-vous crépusculaire…

Arrivé près de chez moi, une odeur de freesia m'envahit. Bella serait-elle là ?

Non. Impossible. Je ne sentais ni ce soupçon de jasmin, ni cet arôme de lavande…

Pourtant, étrangement, cette fragrance venait tout droit de chez moi…

La curiosité étant l'un de mes pires défauts, je rentrais prudemment chez moi, pour découvrir que des bouquets de ses fleurs étaient disposés partout, dans chaque pièce, ainsi qu'une multitude de bougies…

Brusquement, Alice et Rosalie sortirent de derrière le canapé en hurlant « SURPRISE ».

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ?

- On a seulement voulu te créer une petite atmosphère romantique pour ce soir ! Expliqua Rose. Mais attends ! T'as pas tout vu !

Elles me traînèrent jusqu'à ma chambre, qui était également envahie de fleurs et bougies, mais à ma grande stupéfaction – et plaisir également – mon lit avait disparu, remplacé par un immense matelas de forme circulaire, avec une parure en soie noire, monté sur un mécanisme qui lui permettait de tourner…

- Mais… Que…

- C'est pour ça, regarde ! Me dit Alice en pointant son doigt vers le plafond.

Relevant la tête, je vis qu'un immense miroir avait été accroché juste au-dessus de ce lit…

Oh putain ! Et en plus, cette fois, on allait tourner dans tous les sens… Rien que d'y penser, j'en avais déjà la trique… Mais comment avaient-elles p…

- Alice, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire ?

- Ben… Euh… J'avais cru comprendre que vous aviez apprécié l'effet miroir… Me dit-elle d'une petite voix timide.

- Merde Alice ! Tu peux pas regarder ailleurs dans ces moments-là ?

J'étais mortifié. Pas à l'idée que ma sœur sache ce que l'on faisait, Bella et moi, la pauvre n'était pas responsable de ses visions ! Mais qu'elle pénètre mes fantasmes, qu'elle les traque, était plus que gênant…

- Mais j'y peux rien Edward ! Tu crois que ça m'amuse de te regarder t'envoyer en l'air ? Ou Emmett ? Ou Carlisle ? C'est comme ça, c'est tout ! Et dis-toi que je m'en passerai bien ! Et ne te plains pas, parce que je sais que ça va _vous_ plaire. Me dit-elle avec un petit sourire narquois.

- Euh… Question con, il est où mon ancien lit ?

- On avait pensé à le mettre dans la chambre de Bella, mais la pièce était trop petite… Et comme Rose et Emmett ont eu un accident de lit cette nuit… Bref, ils l'ont récupéré !

- Et qu'ai-je fait pour mériter un tel cadeau ?

- Tu nous a ramené Bella ! S'exclama Rosalie. Grâce à toi, on a une nouvelle sœur ! Enfin presque… Elle sera bientôt des nôtres. Et surtout, on a gagné une partenaire de shopping !

- Mouais ! Vous avez surtout trouvé un cobaye pour vos monstruosités ! Rigolais-je.

- Comment ça ? S'indigna Alice.

- Franchement, vous croyez vraiment que Bella aime être torturée par d'interminables séances de maquillage, coiffure et vos allées et venues dans tous les magasins de fringues ?

- Mais oui ! Quelle fille normalement constituée n'aimerait pas ça ?

- Euh… Je sais pas moi ! Bella ?

- Hmpf… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle finira par raffoler du shopping, je le sais ! S'écria Alice. En parlant de ça, j'aurai quelques petites bricoles à faire au cottage la semaine prochaine ?

- C'est à dire ?

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais Alice se passait en tête l'hymne anglais, qu'elle s'amusa à traduire en japonais et en chinois…

- Tu me caches quoi, Alice ?

- Mais rien du tout mon très cher frère adoré !

- Mouais, à d'autres !

- Au passage, préviens Bella que demain après-midi, on va faire les boutiques : meubles et fringues ! Annonça l'accro du shopping.

- La connaissant, elle en sera enchantée !

- Eddy ! Dépêche-toi où tu vas être en retard à ton rencard avec Bella ! S'exclama Rosalie.

- On a déjà mis le rocking-chair dans ta voiture et on a encore deux trois bricoles à faire ici, mais ensuite on file ! On sera déjà loin avant que vous ne reveniez tous les deux ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, Tanya ne viendra pas vous ennuyer et elle n'approchera même pas Bella ! Me rassura Alice.

J'avais vraiment une famille en or… Compréhensive, affectueuse, aimante, déjantée – très souvent, il me fallait bien l'admettre – protectrice, mais surtout totalement imprévisible ; il n'y avait qu'à observer le comportement de Rosalie, qui me semblait totalement égocentrique quelques jours auparavant, envers ma Bella !

Si j'avais pu verser ma petite larme après ce que mes sœurs avaient préparé pour Bella et moi, je l'aurai fait ! Au lieu de ça, je les étreignis à les étouffer, ce qui les fit rire.

- Allez file Eddy ! Ou sinon un autre beau mâle se pointera à l'horizon pour te la piquer ! Me nargua Rose.

La mention du « beau mâle » me fit grogner…

Mais comment pouvais-je être aussi jaloux, alors que quelques jours avant, sept pour être précis, je ne connaissais rien de ce sentiment destructeur ? Car c'était bien cela, la jalousie me ravageait de l'intérieur… J'avais peur de la perdre, peur qu'un autre ne me l'enlève, peur qu'elle se lasse de moi… Et la rage et les envies de meurtres qui me tenaillaient lorsque Jacob posait la main sur elle… Une semaine.

Une toute petite semaine aura suffit pour qu'Isabella Swann me transforme pour l'éternité…


	19. Crépuscule

Hellooo°°°° everybody ;)

Coucou, me revoilou !

Je ne suis pas chez moi et ne rentre pas avant quelques jours... Comme je ne voulais pas vous punir et vous priver de lecture pendant un peu plus de temps, j'ai envoyé ce message à mon chéri. Pourquoi me dirais-vous? Z'allez voir...

Vous pouvez dire un **grand MERCI à l'homme de ma vie **qui a courageusement cherché après ce chapitre, dans mon bordel innommable de documents éparpillés un peu partout entre clefs USB, disques durs externes et DD PC, et qui a surtout affronté le "document manager" de FF (vive le téléphone) pour votre plaisir ;) _**Mon amour, je t'Aime !**_

Comme vous pourrez le constater, les lemons sont de retour, et ça durera sur les deux chapitres suivants... Hmmmmmmm!

Au départ, je pensais faire une bonne vingtaine de chapitres pour NOJ, mais vu que je me suis enflammée et qu'il y a encore pas mal d'éléments à ajouter à l'intrigue avant d'arriver au dénouement final, je ne sais vraiment pas combien de chapitres contiendra cette fic ... Mais comme j'ai également envie de passer à une autre fic, je ne pense pas m'éterniser dessus. Attention! Cela ne signifie pas que je vais bâcler NOJ, loin de là! Lorsque je commence quelque chose, je vais jusqu'au bout! Parfois, je vais même au bout de ma connerie, et là vaut mieux se planquer...

BREF! Passons aux choses sérieuses...

**Louise Malone **: Lemon demandé, lemon livré ;)

**AnneCullen69 **: eh! J'suis peut-être blonde, mais je ne suis pas totalement conne! J'avais bien compris que "69" faisait référence à ton département, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher... Hmmm! Ne jamais traîner avec Emmett en public? Ben dans ce cas, faut pas traîner avec moi non plus! Je suis pire... Les expéditions magasins se révèlent toujours être un calvaire pour les vendeur(se)s et les autres clients parce que, je l'avoue, je ne suis pas sortable... !

**HelleHaare** : wiwi, ce lit existe réellement, malheureusement, ce n'est pas le mien... Mais j'ai eu l'occasion de l'expérimenter, et c'est... WAOUH! J'ai tellement tanné mon homme pour qu'on trouve un hôtel avec ce lit lors de notre passage aux Pays-Bas qu'on a fait quasiment tous les hôtels d'Amsterdam avant de trouver le bon, parce que je voulais dormir dans CE lit et pas un autre ! L'essayer c'est l'adopter, surtout avec les miroirs au plafond... Hmmmmm! J'arrête d'y penser, sinon je suis bonne pour passer la serpillère derrière moi...

**MelaCullen** : non non, mon homme ne me trompe pas avec une vicieuse... euh... visseuse... Mais... Tu vois la réaction des 3 dans le magasin? Ben tu nous as mon homme et moi quand on fait les courses (alimentaire, bricolage, la poste...) C'est pire encore lorsque notre fils se joint à nos délires! Ben ouais, je suis pas sortable!! Et non, c'était pas la honte de ma vie... La honte de ma vie, c'était ma première fois, à mon anniversaire, mes parents n'étaient pas là, partis chacun de leur côté pour me trouver un cadeau et quand on a "fini", je suis descendue pour trouver mon père, assis sur le canapé (le salon en dessous de ma chambre), qui s'est tourné vers moi avec un grand sourire et m'a dit "c'était bon?" et qui m'a offert ensuite un paquet de capotes, devant mon copain, ma mère et ma soeur, en plein milieu du repas... LA honte...

**Diane24** : Bienvenue parmi les lecteurs ! Et non, je ne connais pas le film "n'oublie jamais". Si c'est dans le genre de "Love Story", je ne pense pas que je le regarderai de si tôt... Ne va surtout pas croire que j'ai détesté "Love Story", mais les films sponsorisés par Kleenex me mettent dans des états épouvantables... Il m'a fallu une semaine pour me remettre de LS tellement j'en ai pleuré! Je reconnais que c'est un film magnifique, mais je n'aime pas pleurer... Et rassure toi, rev'là du lemon en force!!

**Christelle31 **: Tu sauras ce que la lettre contient dans "Aveux 2ème partie", et c'est pas pour tout de suite... AH! AH! AH!

**Villamartine** : Merci pour ce compliment qui me va droit au coeur!

**L'empiredesanges** : j't'en foutrai d'acclamer mes insomnies! Non mais!Lol. Je donnerai tout pour faire une nuit de six heures, ne serait-ce que ça... Mais bon, heureusement que j'ai de quoi les combler toutes ces nuits sans sommeil!

**Lilia84, Dawn266, Claire1603, 1christelle1, Lenerol, Chriwyatt, Indosyl, Louloute 0310, Cynthia, Mexetremix, Amel, Hefida, Bella, Hannae, Crissou, Scrapfaconed** : en vrac... J'suis contente que le shopping au masculin, le coup du rocking-chair, la dispute au magasin, les sales gosses de vampires... vous aient plu ;)

**Bienvenue à mes nouveaux lecteurs du Liban et d'Espagne ! **

Sur ce, j'arrête mes blablatages et vous laisse profiter de ce chapitre...

Bonne lecture et............................................ **ENJOY !**

**HOUPS ! J'oublie depuis quelques chap... Twilight... blablabla... Stephenie Meyer.  
**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- Allez Edward ! Magne-toi un peu !

Tout en disant cela, Rosalie me poussait dans le dos et m'amena jusqu'à ma Volvo. Je ne savais pas comment elles avaient réussi à faire ça, mais le rocking-chair rentrait parfaitement à l'arrière de mon véhicule, les sièges avaient été rabaissés, laissant un espace suffisamment grand pour y insérer la chaise de Bella.

Bella… J'allais enfin retrouver ma douce Bella… Enfin pouvoir savourer le satin de sa peau et la chaleur de ses lèvres… Me repaître de son… Merde !

Merde ! Merde ! Merde !

Plus que cinq minutes avant le crépuscule…

J'envoyais un dernier baiser à mes sœurs et m'installais au volant.

Mettant le contact, j'appuyais à fond sur l'accélérateur et embrayais en quatrième vitesse, faisant hurler le moteur… Hum, ma précieuse petite Volvo n'allait pas aimer ça, mais j'étais trop pressé de revoir ma douce…

J'étais à fond de seconde avant d'arriver sur l'allée me permettant de sortir des bois, j'appuyais une nouvelle fois sur l'accélérateur, passage en troisième au moment où j'atteignais les 90km/h. J'appuyais encore, et c'est sûr qu'avec un moteur froid, la voiture n'appréciait pas !

À fond de troisième, j'étais déjà à 150km/h…

À l'instant où j'entrais dans la rue de Bella, j'étais à 180. Il fallait que je ralentisse avant que le Chef Swann ne me remarque, sinon je pouvais être sûr et certain de repartir avec une sacrée prune !

Je pilais devant la maison de Bella au moment où le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon.

J'étais sauvé, je retrouvais mon ange et ne risquais pas de lui dévoiler ma monstrueuse nature.

Je sortis de la voiture au moment où j'entendis une porte s'ouvrir. Je me retournais à temps pour attraper mon ange qui se jetait fougueusement dans mes bras.

Je la fis tournoyer pendant quelques secondes, heureux de pouvoir la toucher, avant de me jeter avidement sur ses lèvres si douces.

Bella crocheta ses mains dans mon cou et enferma ma taille à l'aide de ses jambes, dans une étreinte de fer.

Ses lèvres dansaient contre les miennes et sa langue se fraya un passage, se mêlant à la mienne avec gourmandise. Son goût était si exquis que j'en gémis de bonheur.

Si j'étais excité comme une puce, je m'aperçus que ma belle était dans le même état que moi ; sa délicieuse fragrance embaumait le musc et malgré la barrière de nos vêtements, je sentis qu'elle était déjà humide…

Alors que mes mains se frayaient un passage sous son Tshirt, nous entendîmes un raclement de gorge… Merde, j'avais complètement zappé Charlie !

- Bells ! Laisse donc ce pauvre garçon tranquille avant que je ne sois forcé de t'arrêter pour attentat à la pudeur ! Se moqua t'il.

Ma douce rougit furieusement aux paroles de son père et je la posais délicatement au sol, la rattrapant à temps avant qu'elle n'aille se trépaner lamentablement sur le trottoir : elle avait trouvé le moyen de se prendre dans ses pieds…

Moi qui ne supportais pas les maladroits, je trouvais que chez Bella, c'était quelque chose de touchant, adorable même. Ça lui donnait des allures de princesse en détresse…

- Tu m'as manqué !

Bella et moi explosâmes de rire, car nous venions de prononcer les mêmes mots au même moment. Et oui, les grands esprits se rencontrent toujours !

- C'est dingue ! Vous donnez l'impression de ne pas vous être vus depuis des mois ! Rigola Charlie

- Bonsoir Charlie ! Comment allez-vous ? Lui demandais-je en lui tendant une main qu'il s'empressa de serrer.

- Bien gamin ! Pas la peine de te demander si tout va bien, je crois que la réponse est oui !

- Observateur, hein ?

- Heureusement, sinon je devrais changer de boulot ! Merci d'être arrivé si vite Edward, je ne supportais plus ma fille ! Elle a été d'un pénible pendant ces deux jours…

- PAPA !

- Quoi Bells ! C'est pas vrai peut-être ? Edward par ci, Edward par là… T'as même trouvé le moyen de saouler Sue et Léah !

Bella grommela quelques paroles incompréhensibles en rougissant, tandis que son père et moi riions de sa gêne.

- Bon, c'est fini les moqueries ? On y va, Edward ?

Le désir que je lisais dans ses yeux me faisait perdre tous mes moyens… Me secouant la tête pour me remettre les idées en place, je l'empêchais de s'approcher de la voiture d'un signe de dénégation.

- Attends, pas tout de suite. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer avant qu'on ne parte.

Lui lâchant la main, je fis le tour de la voiture, pris les clefs qui étaient restées sur le contact et ouvris le coffre pour en sortir son rocking-chair.

Une fois que je l'eus posé au sol, je me retournais pour voir l'expression de ma douce et franchement, ça valait tout l'or du monde : le choc, la stupéfaction, le bonheur, la joie et l'amour.

- C'est… Incroyable… Papa, regarde ça… On dirait celui de maman ! Des larmes ruisselaient sur les joues de Bella, et en me tournant vers le Chef Swann, je vis que son regard était troublé.

- Merci Edward ! Me dit Bella en se jetant à mon cou. Tu… Il ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à celui que j'avais ! Où as-tu trouvé cette merveille ?

- Ici.

- Comment ça ?

- Ben… Tu te rappelles mon message ?

- Non ! Ne me dis pas que…

- Si Bella, c'est bien celui de ta mère.

Le Chef Swann était figé, puis tout à coup, il se tourna vers moi, un air mauvais sur le visage.

- Quoi ? Tu as osé pénétré par effraction chez moi ?

- NON ! Bella m'avait dit qu'elle avait remisé les morceaux de son rocking-chair car elle n'arrivait pas à s'en débarrasser ! Je suis simplement venu les récupérer pour lui faire la surprise. Ils étaient dans le petit cabanon à outils…

- Oh ! Désolé mon gars, mais avec ce qu'il s'est produit hier soir…

- Je vous comprends, Charlie, il n'y a pas de soucis. J'aurai réagi de la même façon dans pareille situation…

- Mais… Comment as-tu réussi à le réparer ? Il était entièrement détruit ! Me demanda Bella.

- Ben… Pour être tout à fait franc, je ne l'ai pas fait tout seul, j'ai juste aidé… Un petit peu. Il faudra surtout remercier Jasper, c'est lui le bricoleur de la famille !

- Ce n'est plus du bricolage à ce stade, Edward ! Mais un miracle ! Répondit Charlie. Ton frère a de l'or dans les doigts ! J'étais persuadé qu'on ne pouvait plus rien faire. Ça n'aurait tenu qu'à moi, il aurait terminé à la décharge…

Bella se serra contre moi, crochetant ses mains dans mon cou et enfouissant son visage dans mon torse pour cacher ses larmes. Le Chef Swann se tourna vers nous, un sourire éclatant sur son visage et sa moustache frémissant aux commissures de ses lèvres. Il était apparemment ravi de la surprise que je venais de faire à sa fille en ramenant son rocking-chair !

Pénétrant son esprit étrange, j'y ressentis de l'amusement, de la curiosité, de la gêne et à nouveau de l'amusement. Charlie retenait à grand peine un éclat de rire en voyant sa fille, d'ordinaire si timide, se jeter sur moi sans pudeur.

S'il savait quelle petite vicieuse était sa fille, je suis sûr qu'il nous en ferait un infarctus !

- Edward, je crois qu'il y a une jeune fille qui est pressée de se retrouver seule avec toi ! À ta place, je ne la ferai pas languir trop longtemps… Allez les jeunes, filez ! Et ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, je vais monter ton précieux rocking-chair dans ton antre !

En parlant de cela, il allait falloir que je joue mon rôle, et même si c'était à contre-cœur, protéger Tanya d'une certaine manière…

- Au fait, Charlie, avez-vous trouvé des indices sur l'identité de votre visiteur ?

- Malheureusement non. Et je dois t'avouer que je suis rassuré de savoir que Bella ne passera pas la nuit ici !

- QUOI ? Mais c'est pas possible, je rêve ! Pince-moi, Edward.

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Bella! Tu ne vois pas que ton père s'inquiète pour toi ?

- C'est surtout de ce que tu me fais que mon père devrait s'inquiéter ! Me chuchota t'elle dans le creux de l'oreille.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'exploser de rire, à ses propos, ce qui eut le don de faire tiquer le père de ma belle.

- Plus sérieusement Charlie, vous n'avez rien trouvé ?

- Non. Pas d'empreintes, ni fibres quelconques, ni cheveux, poil… Bref, aucun indice ! Et les assurances ne vont pas se décider à nous dédommager de si tôt… Au fait Bella, le pasteur Weber nous ramènera l'ancien lit de sa fille, Angela. Elle vit avec son fiancé et revend ses meubles, et … Co...e...on...i...é...un...an...i...e...e...é...one...

Le Chef Swann parlait tellement bas que Bella n'entendait rien. En fait, il était plus que gêné d'avouer à sa fille qu'il lui avait acheté un lit deux places, sachant que nous étions ensembles et que je risquais fort de passer quelques nuits chez eux, et certainement pas dans le canapé !

De mon côté, j'appréciais vraiment le geste puisque c'était une façon de me faire comprendre qu'il acceptait notre relation à Bella et moi.

- Quoi papa ? Je ne comprends pas, parle plus fort !

- Jet'aiachetélelitdeuxplacesdelafilledupasteurcommeçaenfintucomprends…

- QUOI !

- C'est un lit deux places ! Gémit-il, rouge comme une pivoine.

Bella rougit furieusement et, profitant de son trouble, je décidais d'en remettre une couche.

- C'est très prévenant de la part de ton père, tu ne crois pas mon amour ? Lui susurrais-je à l'oreille.

- Euh… Bien… Merci papa !

- Mouais… Hmpf… Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je… Euh…

- Je sais, papa, tu dois voir Sue ! S'exclama Bella en faisant un clin d'œil à son père, ce qui le fit rougir de plus belle.

Charlie était un homme très pudique dans ses sentiments, et il avait énormément de difficultés à parler de sa vie de couple avec sa fille. Quant à parler sexe...

Bella l'étreignit avant de lui souhaiter une bonne soirée, accentuant évidemment sur le « bonne », ce qui redoubla les rougissements de son père, puis monta dans ma voiture le temps que je dise au-revoir à Charlie.

Une fois dans l'habitacle, je préférai aborder les mauvaises nouvelles…

- Au fait, mon cœur, demain Alice et Rose t'emmènent faire du shopping..

- QUOI ?!

- Et bien… N'oublie pas que Lundi c'est la rentrée…

- Déjà ! J'avais complètement oublié avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers jours. Me dit-elle en me couvant des yeux, un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

- Oui mon cœur, déjà…

- Mais… Oh non ! Je n'ai plus rien !

- Justement ! Mes soeurs savent que toutes tes affaires ont été détruites et elles veulent t'emmener courir les magasins pour te racheter fringues, meubles… et fournitures scolaires bien entendu.

- Les fournitures, c'est une chose, mais les fringues… Par pitié, tout sauf ça ! Tes sœurs sont complètement folles quand elles sont lâchées dans les boutiques ! Se lamentait mon ange. Je t'en supplie, Edward ! Protège-moi de ces deux furies !

- Hmmm… C'est ton problème mon cœur, et franchement, je n'ai pas envie qu'elles s'en prennent à moi ensuite…

- Lâcheur ! Alors viens avec nous, au moins tu arriveras peut-être à réfréner leurs pulsions d'acheteuses compulsives…

- Ah non ! Tout sauf ça ! Je finirai également cobaye si je vous accompagne !

- Pour moi, alors ?

- Non, je tiens trop à la vie pour subir mes sœurs, même si tu es là ! Par contre, si tu le souhaites, j'irai chercher tes bouquins, cahiers et tout le bazar pour le lycée.

- Comme tu veux ! Mais c'est vraiment dommage… Le ton de sa voix était étrangement aguicheur.

- Certainement pas ! Je connais mes sœurs et finirai par devoir trimballer tous leurs achats !

- Huum… Je ne parlais pas de ça…

- De quoi alors ?

Un sourire sexy étira ses lèvres et elle haussa un sourcil.

- Non, rien ! Je dois juste refaire le plein de lingerie…

Puis elle se tut après avoir balancé LA nouvelle… Bella, dans un magasin de lingerie fine… Avec moi… Rien que d'y penser, je devenais raide…

Bon sang ! Deux jours sans l'avoir près de moi et me voilà dans tous mes états à m'imaginer avec elle dans un magasin de lingerie !

- Pourquoi es-tu si silencieux d'un coup ? Tu es malade ? Me taquina t'elle.

- Euh… Non, ça va… Je…

- Je vois ! Ma proposition te rappèles quelques souvenirs, non ?

Oh ça oui ! Ça m'en rappelait des choses… Un rendez-vous près d'un pont, une partie de jambes en l'air on ne peut plus mémorable et des paroles qui m'avaient donné envie de passer à l'acte au plus vite…

_Hmmm… Tu rêves de quoi ? Me faire défiler en sous-vêtements rien que pour toi ? M'acheter des trucs si sexy que j'en rougirais à l'idée de les porter ? Ou me culbuter dans une cabine d'essayage ?_

Je serai même prêt à louer la boutique pour tout un après-midi, afin d'être tranquille avec ma douce et avoir mon défilé personnel…

Je me rendis compte de l'état dans lequel j'étais lorsque le volant commença à crisser sous la pression de mes doigts…

- Alors, viendras-tu à mon secours demain ? Me susurra t'elle d'une voix sexy.

- Tout ce que tu veux mon amour… Répondis-je, tel un automate.

J'étais totalement sous contrôle… Sous son contrôle… En son pouvoir…

Bella affichait un sourire victorieux ; cette petite humaine avait le don de me mener par le bout du nez et de faire de moi ce qu'elle voulait. Et elle commençait seulement à s'en rendre compte ! Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il m'attendait à l'avenir ?

- Je te promets que tu ne seras pas déçu, Edward ! Me susurra t'elle d'une voix rauque. Mais… Je n'en dirais pas autant pour Alice et Rosalie…

- Tu m'étonnes ! Après ça, je te garantis qu'elles m'en voudront à mort !

- Je te protègerai de ces deux diablesses, promis ! Rigola t'elle, tout en posant une main sur ma cuisse et en y traçant des petits cercles invisibles du bout des doigts.

Ayant roulé à allure humaine, à la fois parce que je voulais profiter du moment, mais surtout parce qu'elle me mettait dans un tel état que j'avais énormément de mal à fixer mon attention sur la route, nous arrivions seulement au cottage.

À peine arrivés, « Chapi Chapo » retentit, m'informant d'un message de ma sœur.

_Non ! Non ! Et non !_

_Il est hors de question que tu viennes avec nous demain, je ne te laisserai pas ruiner un après-midi shopping avec ma nouvelle sœur !_

_Méfies-toi !_

Quoi ? Il était surtout impossible, et impensable, que mes sœurs m'empêchent de profiter d'une excursion dans une boutique de lingerie avec Bella !

_Obsédé !_

_Non, c'est pas vrai !_

_Si tu l'es ! Regarde dans quel état tu te mets rien que d'y penser !_

_Bella dans une boutique de lingerie, c'est LE fantasme suprême !_

_C'est bien ce que je disais, t'es qu'un obsédé !_

_Oh la ferme…_

Afin d'être sûr de pouvoir profiter de ma Bella, ne serait-ce qu'une heure, dans une petite boutique de lingerie, la même où je l'avais imaginée quelques jours plus tôt, je décidais d'envoyer un message à mes frères pour les inviter à cette partie de shopping, sachant très bien qu'ils raffoleraient également de voir leurs compagnes déambuler en sous-vêtements…

Bizarrement, je les avais à peine envoyer que je reçus un nouveau message d'Alice…

_Tricheur ! Tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut plus refuser ta présence maintenant…_

_Remarque, ton idée n'est pas si mauvaise que ça…_

_Merci Edward ! Mais n'oublie pas que tu me revaudras ça !_

- Mauvaise nouvelle ? Me demanda mon ange.

- Non, au contraire ! Emmett et Jasper viennent avec nous pour la virée shopping ! Ils vont réfréner les ardeurs de mes sœurs !

- Tant qu'ils ne cherchent pas à réfréner mes envies, ça ne me dérange pas !

- Ah oui, lesquelles ?

Bella rougit furieusement puis planta un regard brûlant dans le mien…

- Devine…

Elle crocheta ses mains dans mon cou et joua avec une mèche de mes cheveux, l'enroulant autour de ses doigts, avant de se tortiller sur son siège pour presser son corps bouillant contre le mien…

Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre et mon anatomie se réveilla brusquement.

- Hum… Si tu penses à ce que je pense…

Je fus dans l'incapacité de poursuivre ma phrase, car Bella venait de se jeter sur mes lèvres. Sa bouche si chaude, et si douce, et si humide m'avait manqué à un point inimaginable. J'eus l'impression de me brûler lorsque je répondis à son baiser, suçotant sa lèvre inférieure avec délectation, m'imprégnant de sa saveur si subtile. Lorsque sa langue lécha ma lèvre, je m'en emparais avidement, approfondissant ce baiser avec ferveur. Bella y répondit fougueusement, gémissant mon prénom dans ma bouche et mes mains, jusqu'alors occupées à lui caresser doucement le dos, s'empressèrent de pétrir ses fesses tout en la poussant contre moi.

Un éclair de lucidité me frappa subitement, et je m'arrachais difficilement de ses lèvres.

- Tu… Tu ne crois pas qu'on serait mieux à l'intérieur ?

J'avais énormément de mal à parler, un peu comme si j'étais à bout d'un souffle que je ne possédais pas. Quant à Bella, elle avait l'air incapable de me répondre, se contentant d'approuver ma requête en hochant la tête…

Nous sortîmes tant bien que mal de la voiture et je dus me faire violence pour ne pas grogner lorsque les pensées d'Emmett me parvinrent…

_Ben ça c'était du baiser, mon cochon ! T'inquiète, je venais pas pour vous emmerder, mais juste pour te remercier pour ton idée shopping ! Ma Rose dans une boutique de lingerie… ROUWAHO ! Je ne savais pas que t'avais ce genre de fantasmes, gros pervers ! Allez, amuse-toi bien !_

Tandis qu'Emmett reprenait le chemin de la villa, mon ange se pressa contre moi et ses petites mains bouillantes s'attaquèrent nerveusement à ma ceinture et firent sauter le bouton de mon jeans…

Passant un bras autour de sa taille fine, je la levais pour la coller contre moi. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de mon bassin, croisant ses chevilles dans mon dos, et tortilla des hanches, se frottant sans aucune retenue contre mon érection déjà foutrement douloureuse, ce qui eut pour effet de faire glisser mon pantalon le long de mes jambes. Je m'en débarrassais tant bien que mal à l'aide de mes pieds, tout en envoyant mes godasses valser je ne savais où.

Bella rougit furieusement, laissant échapper un rire timide mais enchanteur.

- Dis, tu crois que j'arriverai à me calmer un jour en ta présence et que j'arrêterai d'avoir toutes ses pensées salaces ? Chuchota t'elle alors que ses joues prenaient une teinte rouge encore plus prononcée.

- Franchement ? J'espère bien que non !

J'adorais la voir dans cet état, la savoir agir par instinct et non plus par raison…

J'adorais être la cause de sa fougue et la savoir incontrôlable en ma présence…

Je me jetais avidement sur ses lèvres et elle répondit à mon baiser avec passion.

J'eus à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte, assez maladroitement je l'avoue, que mon Tshirt jonchait déjà dans l'herbe…

Une fois à l'intérieur du cottage, elle se glissa contre mon corps, échappant à mon étreinte, et se laissa tomber à genoux, tout en saisissant mon boxer et l'enlevant dans le même mouvement.

Alors que j'étais nu devant elle, un sourire diabolique se dessina sur ses lèvres si appétissantes…

Bella empoigna mon membre et commença un agréable mouvement de va et vient, m'arrachant des gémissements, et fis tourner sa langue sur mon gland, sans jamais quitter mon regard…

Je l'attrapais fermement par les épaules avant de perdre tous mes moyens, et la redressais contre moi, lui arrachant son Tshirt par la même occasion.

J'eus un peu plus de considération pour son jeans, mais vraiment pas beaucoup…

Trente secondes plus tard, je lui arrachai sa culotte avant de la presser contre mon corps.

J'avais le sentiment que sa chaleur me consumait sur place, réveillait mon cœur mort.

Je la poussais contre la porte, l'enserrant fermement d'un bras passé autour de sa taille. Plongeant mon visage dans le creux de son cou, j'inspirais lentement, m'imprégnant de son extraordinaire fragrance qui m'avait tant manqué durant ces deux jours, tandis que mon autre main explorait son corps, traçant sensuellement des sillons de sa poitrine à sa fente, l'effleurant à peine…

Bella crocheta ses mains dans mes cheveux, empoignant mes mèches et me poussa entre ses seins que je ne pus m'empêcher de happer, mordillant délicatement ses tétons durcis l'un après l'autre alors que je plongeais mes doigts dans son intimité trempée, lui arrachant un petit cri de plaisir.

- Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué… Gémit-elle au creux de mon oreille

Elle continua à me caresser les cheveux d'une main, tandis que l'autre descendait dangereusement vers ma queue… À ce rythme là, je n'allai plus tarder à lui sauter dessus !

Je lui prodiguais les caresses qu'elle affectionnait tout particulièrement, dessinant de petits cercles sur son clitoris à l'aide de mon pouce, tout en faisant aller et venir mon index et mon majeur dans sa fente…

Je la maintenais fermement contre la porte, sentant que ses jambes traîtresses ne la supportaient plus. Elle se jeta sur mes lèvres, quémandant ma langue que je lui donnais avec un plaisir fou, et au moment où elle jouit, ses parois se serrant et son nectar se déversant sur mes doigts, elle cria dans ma bouche, des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

J'attendis quelques instants que Bella reprenne ses esprits, puis je la plaquais contre la porte. Je me baissais jusqu'à avoir mes yeux au niveau des siens et ma queue juste à son entrée. Agrippant son cul divinement pommé, je la pénétrais d'un habile coup de rein, m'enfonçant entièrement en elle et lui arrachant un cri à mi-chemin entre le miaulement et l'aboiement.

Je me retirais de sa douce et chaude humidité et la pénétrais à nouveau tandis qu'elle enroulait fiévreusement ses jambes autour de ma taille, me permettant de m'enfoncer encore plus profondément en elle grâce à ce nouvel angle d'attaque.

- Putain, Bella… Je te sens si bien comme ça…

- Continue… Plus fort… Je t'en prie… Plus foOOOort !

Bella me griffait le dos, enfonçait comme elle le pouvait ses doigts dans ma chair, alors que je me baissais à nouveau et m'enfonçais en elle, encore et encore, toujours plus profondément, plus vite, plus fort, chaque coup de butoir ponctué par les claquements de nos corps contre la porte.

- Merde ! Oui ! Vas-y ! Vas-yyyyyyyyyyyyyy !

Bella se laissa envahir par son orgasme, sa petite chatte si délicieusement serrée se crispant violemment autour de mon membre, son petit corps secoué par des convulsions, et elle commença à pleurnicher sous mes assauts de plus en plus frénétiques.

Elle agrippa brutalement mes cheveux, délogeant mon visage de son cou et plongea son regard voilé par le plaisir dans le mien. Elle, déjà si belle en temps normal, était magnifiée par la jouissance…

Je n'allais plus être long à venir, mais je voulais absolument la faire jouir à nouveau ; sa jouissance était ma récompense…

Je m'enfonçais à nouveau en elle, profondément, brutalement, lui arrachant un cri de bonheur. Ses gémissements, ses cris me rendaient fou et accéléraient mes poussées… Glissant une main à l'endroit où nos deux corps étaient soudés, je titillais son clitoris, gonflé par le plaisir, tout en m'enfonçant encore et encore en elle, toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort… Nos souffles étaient totalement erratiques, celui de Bella entrecoupé de petits sanglots d'extase…

Ses parois se serrèrent une dernière fois autour de ma queue.

- EdwaAAAAAAAAAArd !

- Bordel… Je vais… Je vais… BellaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Elle hurla sa jouissance au moment où je me déversais longuement en elle.

La coinçant fermement entre mon corps et la porte, je plongeais mon visage entre ses seins voluptueux, tentant de reprendre mes esprits et calquant ma respiration sur les mélodieux battements de son coeur.

Je glissais hors d'elle, nous arrachant à tous deux un gémissement de frustration. J'étais tellement bien en elle, si douce et si chaude et si humide et si… Stop !

Au bout de quelques minutes, nous arrivâmes à reprendre enfin notre souffle, puis j'entendis mon ange rire doucement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

- Rien ! Je me sens bien, c'est tout… Ça aussi ça m'avait manqué, tu sais !

- À moi aussi, ma petite vicelarde… J'adore te regarder quand tu jouis et ça m'a affreusement manqué pendant deux jours…

Bella prit un air faussement outré.

- Obsédé ! En fait, tu n'en as que pour ma fouf, hein ?

- Ose me dire que mes coups de bite ne t'ont pas manqué !

- Ce que tu peux être con quand tu t'y mets ! Rigola t'elle. C'est surtout toi qui m'as manqué… Même si tu étais impuissant tu me manquerais… Quoique…

- J't'en foutrais de l'impuissance !

Je posais mes lèvres tendrement sur les siennes en un chaste baiser, puis la rattrapais alors que ses jambes vacillaient.

Bella se laissa glisser contre la porte en geignant de douleur, ce qui me fit paniquer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y ma belle ?

- Rien ! Enfin si… J'ai… Un peu le dos en compote…

Je la tournais doucement et vis que son dos était rouge à force d'être claqué contre la porte…

- Excuse-moi, Bella ! Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te bles…

- Je sais ! Tu n'y es pour rien…

- TU RIGOLES ?

- On était deux à ce que je sache, non ?

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

- Franchement, tu crois pas que j'avais autre chose en tête à ce moment-là ? Arrête de te blâmer, Edward ! Tu n'y es pour rien !

- Mais je…

- STOP ! Hurla t'elle en posant un index sur ma bouche afin de me faire taire.

J'entendis « Chapi Chapo » retentir de l'extérieur.

- C'est pas la sonnerie de ton portable ?

- Euh… Oui !

- Il est où ?

- Euh… Dehors, enfin je crois… Lui dis-je, me rappelant avoir perdu les trois quarts de mes fringues avant d'entrer dans le cottage.

Bella se releva lentement, ouvrit la porte, passa sa tête à l'extérieur, et voyant qu'il n'y avait personne, elle sortit rapidement, revenant quelques minutes plus tard avec mon jeans, mes chaussures et mon Tshirt.

Elle me tendit mon pantalon avant de se rasseoir contre la porte et je sortis mon téléphone d'une poche pour lire le texto d'Alice.

_Salut les animaux !_

_Il y a des huiles de massages dans la salle de bains…_

_À mon avis, Bella en aurait bien besoin !_

_Bonne fin de soirée et à demain !_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire devant le message de ma sœur.

- Qu'y a t'il de si drôle, mon cœur ? Susurra mon ange.

Pour toute réponse, je lui fis lire les mots à l'écran. Bella en rougit violemment…

- Mais que… Comment ta sœur a pu savoir ça ?

ARG ! La question à cent balles… Un mensonge, un mensonge, vite ! Vite ! Un mensonge !

- Et bien… Euh… À mon avis… Comment dire… Elle a dû vouloir passer ici et… N'a pas voulu nous déranger en entendant la porte claquer…

Bella rougit de plus belle et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

- La honte ! Je n'oserai pas croiser son regard demain !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon ange, Alice a fait pire ! Enfin je crois… Et on a du bol que ce soit elle et non Emmett qui soit passé ! Alors, ça te branche ?

- De quoi ?

- Un petit massage pour te remettre de ton trop plein d'émotions fortes ! Rigolais-je.

- Arrête de te vanter, je n'ai pas atteint mes limites, loin de là, même ! Mais je ne cracherais pas sur un massage, surtout si c'est toi qui le fais…

- C'est comme si c'était fait ! Attends deux minutes, je prépare tout ce qu'il faut et je viens te chercher.

- Je suis capable de marcher, tu sais !

- Hum… Déjà qu'en temps normal, avec ta maladresse innée, c'est quelque chose de compliqué, mais alors là, je n'ose même pas imaginer ! Me moquais-je.

Bella me jeta un regard noir et voulu me mettre une tape sur l'épaule, que j'esquivais à temps avant qu'elle ne se casse un doigt.

- Espèce de… De…

Je la fis taire d'un baiser et me levais prestement avant d'aller dans la chambre.

J'allumais toutes les bougies que mes sœurs avaient disposées un peu partout, puis allais à la salle de bains chercher une huile de massage chauffante que je déposais à côté du lit. Rien de tel pour délasser les muscles endoloris d'une humaine !

Retournant près de ma douce, je la vis regarder la pièce, une expression absente collée au visage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma belle ?

- Rien ! Euh… Enfin si… Je n'avais pas remarqué toutes ces fleurs…

- C'est que tu es extraordinairement distraite quand ton attention est accaparée.

- Je n'y suis pour rien ! Il ne fallait pas si bien me distraire…

- Mais tu te distrais toute seule, mon amour ! La preuve, tu en as même oublié le massage…

- Faux ! Je l'attends toujours, d'ailleurs…

Bella, toujours assise contre la porte, me tendit une main pour que je l'aide à se relever. Au lieu de ça, je posai un genou au sol et la pris dans mes bras. Elle se laissa faire sans rechigner…

Juste avant d'entrer dans la chambre, je lui demandais de fermer les yeux. Elle n'avait pas encore vu le « cadeau » de mes soeurs et je voulais que la surprise soit totale.

Je l'emmenais jusqu'au lit et la déposais délicatement au milieu des draps avant de m'asseoir près d'elle.

- C'est bon, tu peux regarder maintenant !

Bella me fit un petit sourire timide puis ouvrit les yeux. Elle regarda à droite et à gauche avec un air d'incompréhension collé au visage, puis elle observa le lit.

- Mais… Qu'es-ce que c'est que ça ?

- C'est de la part d'Alice et Rosalie… Et probablement Emmett et Jasper ! Il… Il te plaît ?

Au vu de sa réaction, je n'en étais plus vraiment sûr… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle plonge son regard brillant de mille feux dans le mien, un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres.

- Il est génial ! Et il m'a l'air encore plus grand que celui d'avant ! Et…

- Et tu n'as pas tout vu !

J'appuyais sur la commande qu'Alice m'avait montrée afin d'actionner le mécanisme. Le matelas se mit à tourner lentement, ce qui fit rire ma douce.

- Ah lala ! Gadget… Rigola t'elle.

- Lève un peu la tête et tu comprendras…

Bella porta son regard sur le plafond. Son visage était frappé de stupeur, puis, peu à peu, un sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres et la luxure pure et simple envahit ses yeux.

- Et bien, et bien, Edward… Tu as des idées coquines, on dirait !

- Cadeau de mes sœurs également !

Son sourire se figea et elle pâlit brusquement.

- Quoi ? T'as pas fait ça ! T'as pas raconté l'épisode du miroir à tes sœurs ? Paniqua t'elle.

- Eh ! Mais ça va pas ? Tu me prends pour qui, Bella ?

- Désolée, j…

- Quand je suis rentré pour prendre ma douche avant de te rejoindre, j'ai trouvé ma chambre comme ça, mes frangines se sont dit que ça risquait de nous plaire. Lui avouais-je à moitié.

Évidement, comment lui expliquer qu'Alice avait vu l'épisode du miroir ?

- Et bien… Tes sœurs ont de l'imagination ! J'adore… M'avoua t'elle, un sourire coquin aux lèvres, avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de mon cou.

- Hmm… Je croyais qu'il y avait une grande blessée qui nécessitait un massage… Lui susurrais-je dans le creux de l'oreille, ce qui la fit frissonner.

Non seulement j'adorais la façon dont son corps réagissait à mon contact, mais encore plus la façon qu'il avait de réagir à ma voix…

Je l'embrassais tendrement en la poussant légèrement, afin de l'allonger sur le ventre.

Elle se cala confortablement au milieu du lit et je m'emparais du flacon d'huile de massage.

Après un début de soirée on ne peut plus prometteur, cette nuit risquait fortement d'être plus que mémorable…

* * *

_**REVIEWS ;)**_


	20. Nocturnes

Hellooo°°°°°°° everybody!

Me revoilou pour le 20ème chapitre, et cette fois-ci, c'est moi que j'le poste ! ! ! Ouh que j'cause mal des fois...

Bref. Mon homme était très content de vos commentaires et m'a dit être heureux d'avoir pu faire plaisir à "mes lectrices en chaleur ainsi qu'à leurs maris/fiancés/copains" (dixit mon chéri)...

Ce chapitre est 100% plaisir, 100% lemon et risque de vous donner des vapeurs.

**Prévoyez les serpillères (pour effacer les traces de votre passage), les bassines d'eau froide et de glaçons (pour vous aider à garder la tête claire), la douche glacée et enchaînez vos hommes au lit pour vous défouler après la lecture!**

Passons aux choses sérieuses...

**Annecullen69** : "Le lemon...Oo...putaindemerde..." Ouhlala! Qu'est-ce que ça va donner après lecture de celui-ci ;)

**L'empiredesanges** : wiwi, je vais faire d'autres fic ;) j'ai quelques sujets en réserve et je les peaufine encore un peu avant de m'y mettre sérieusement... J'ai déjà attaqué le prologue de la prochaine (all human cette fois-ci)

**Chriwyatt :** "par contre, j'ai hâte de lire le moment ou ils seront dans le magasin de sous-vêtements ^^" AH! On les reconnaît facilement les obsédées! Suffit simplement d'aborder le sujet "lingerie"... Régale-toi déjà avec celui-là ;)

**MellaCullen **: Eh oui! Je l'ai abandonné 10 jours pour une bonne cause : une amie accouchait et n'avait personne pour s'occuper de ses deux enfants pendant qu'elle était à la maternité. Entre ami(e)s, il faut toujours s'entraider! Tu m'étonnes que le Charlie nous ferait une crise cardiaque s'il savait quelle dévergondée pouvait être son "innocente" petite file chérie! Avant d'avoir droit à la virée shopping, régales-toi déjà avec ce chapitre 100% lemon ;) pour les moments "je me parle à moi", je te rassure, il y en aura encore tout plein ! ! !

**Hefida **: tant qu'à choisir entre le congélateur, la douche glacée et ton homme... J'espère que tu lui en auras fait voir de toutes les couleurs ! ! ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras les réponses à tes interrogations au fur et à mesure des parutions! Mais comme il y aura encore deux chapitres lemon à la suite de celui-ci (wiwi, t'as bien lu, 3 chapitres lemon à la queueleuleu !), ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite !

**Lenerol **: avec Emmett, il faut toujours se méfier... ;)

**Diane24** : wiwi, je suis lancée dans le lemon pour quelques chapitres (3 à la suite - ou plutôt 4 en comptant le 19ème). Ensuite, les choses redeviendront normales, enfin si les hormones de nos deux tourtereaux les laissent un tant soit peu tranquilles, ce qui m'étonnerait beaucoup! Des idées, j'en ai tout plein, tout le temps, faut bien les mettre en pratique, non? Alors comme ça, LA honte de ma vie t'a fait rire?! Vilaine ! blblblblb

**EstL, Indosyl, Babounette, Twilight007, Amel, LouiseMalone, 1Christelle1, Christelle31, Fandejacobblack, Blue77, Twifanes, Lilia84, Dawn266, Scrapfaconed, Bella, Louloute0310, Lena-Lna933, HelleHaare, Cynthia, Schaeffer, Rozzarena, Samy944, Acoco :** Hello la bande de p'tites vicieuses acharnées du lemon ! ! ! N'oubliez-pas de vous tremper les fesses dans l'au glacée après lecture de ce chapitre ! GNÂRK! GNÂRK! GNÂRK!

Je ne vous retiendrai pas plus longtemps et vous souhaite un agréable et très chaude lecture ! _**Pensez à menotter vos hommes au lit avant lecture de ce chapitre pour calmer vos ardeurs ;)**_

ENJOY !

**Disclamer **: Twilight... Blablabla... Stephenie Meyer.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_"L'homme a reçu de la nature une clef avec laquelle il remonte la femme toutes les vingt-quatre heures", Victor Hugo._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Ma douce était étendue sur le lit, une vision céleste…

Son corps nu à la peau diaphane, presque aussi pâle que la mienne, tranchait magnifiquement avec la noirceur d'encre des draps…

Magnifique…

Je remontais ses lourds cheveux bruns et les éparpillais sur les oreillers, afin qu'ils ne se graissent pas pendant le massage et qu'ils ne gênent pas mes mouvements, avant de déposer un léger baiser au bas de sa nuque.

Je fis ensuite couler un peu d'huile embaumant la cannelle sur mes mains et les frottais l'une contre l'autre pour les réchauffer. Le liquide visqueux, chauffant naturellement, me donnait de drôles de sensations ; j'avais l'impression de m'enflammer légèrement de l'intérieur et c'était loin d'être désagréable…

Mais surtout, pour une fois, mes mains n'avaient plus cette froideur de glace comme à l'accoutumée, elles étaient tièdes. Beaucoup plus agréable pour mon ange…

Je posais tendrement mes mains sur le dos de ma Bella et commençais à faire courir mes paumes le long de sa colonne vertébrale, jusqu'à ses flancs, en de doux mouvements ascendants et descendants, suivant le tracé délicat de ses muscles.

À la lueur des bougies, l'huile de massage faisait scintiller le corps de mon ange, comme si des millions de paillettes d'or étaient incrustées sous sa peau, lui donnant un éclat similaire à la mienne sous le soleil.

Et cette senteur de cannelle s'accordait parfaitement à sa fragrance, sublimant son arôme si particulièrement envoûtant. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'inhaler profondément, m'imprégnant de sa divine odeur…

Ma position n'étant pas des plus agréables vu que j'étais à moitié tordu, je m'installais à califourchon sur les fesses de ma douce, ce qui la fit frissonner et soupirer de bien-être…

Je repris mes mouvements, alternant pression des paumes et des doigts, oignant avec adoration le corps de ma Bella et insistant aux endroits que je sentais endoloris et tendus sous mes doigts.

Le massage devait lui être des plus plaisant car Bella ne cessait de gémir et de pousser des petits cris d'aise, ce qui ne m'aidait en rien pour garder un semblant de contrôle sur une certaine partie de mon anatomie… Encore une fois, mon ange me mettait dans tous mes états !

Alors que j'étais à moitié couché sur elle pour huiler ses bras, elle commença à onduler des hanches, se frottant lascivement contre ma queue et provoquant délibérément une friction.

- Bella… Je n'arriverai jamais à finir si tu n'y mets pas un peu du tien !

- Huuum… Je n'y peux rien si tes mains sont magiques…

Afin d'éviter un accident de parcours pendant que je la massais, je me laissais glisser contre elle et fini par m'asseoir sur ses cuisses.

Moins risqué…

Et j'avais une vue parfaite sur son sublime petit cul ferme et pommé…

Apparemment, cette position ne lui convenait pas car après qu'elle eut gigoté pendant quelques minutes, je finis par me retrouver à genoux entre ses cuisses…

_Moins risqué tu disais ?_

_Euh…_

_Position de tir idéale en tous cas ! Bien joué Cullen !_

_Je lui fais un massage, j'ai pas d'idée derrière la tête !_

_Derrière la tête, je sais pas, mais derrière la queue ça oui !_

_Arrête de toujours tout ramener au cul !_

_Non mais je rêve ! C'est toi qui oses dire ça ? Quand tu penses pas au cul c'est que tu penses au sexe !_

_Oh la ferme !_

Après avoir expiré lentement pour me détendre suite à ce brillant débat interne, je fis glisser mes mains le long de ses bras jusqu'à ses omoplates et avant de faire courir mes doigts sur sa nuque, je m'amusais à dessiner les contours de son tatouage du bout de la langue. Ce point devait être particulièrement sensible car elle ne cessait de frissonner dès que j'en approchais…

Je caressais sa peau d'une douceur sans pareille, plus suave encore que la soie et me délectais de la sentir vibrer sous mes doigts.

Bella était comme un instrument de musique entre mes mains, instrument dont je m'empressais de sortir les harmoniques pour créer la plus belle des mélodies, sous forme de gémissements, soupirs, suppliques…

- Huuum… On dirait que tu as des siècles d'expérience en massage, mon cœur…

- C e n'est pourtant pas le cas, tu n'es que la quatrième personne que je masse, ma belle…

Je la sentis se tendre sous mes doigts… Ma Bella jalouse sautait immédiatement aux mauvaises conclusions !

- Je me suis mal exprimé mon cœur. Tu es la quatrième personne que je masse, mais la première avec laquelle je prends autant de plaisir…

- Ah oui ? Sa voix était sèche, ce qui me fit doucement rire.

- Hein, hein ! Franchement, je m'imagine très mal prendre mon pied à masser aussi sensuellement ma mère ou mes sœurs, surtout nu comme un ver...

Comme par enchantement, ma douce se détendit aussitôt !

Je fis glisser, une fois de plus, mes mains le long de sa colonne vertébrale, l'effleurant à peine, puis appuyais un peu plus fortement au niveau de sa merveilleuse chute de rein, avant d'empalmer son splendide petit cul rebondi.

Ma belle se cambra instantanément, cherchant le contact…

- Huum… Ma petite vicieuse se réveille, on dirait !

- Tais-toi Cullen et continue à me faire du bien… Gémit-elle.

Alors que je reprenais mon massage après avoir effleuré le sillon qui creusait ses fesses du bout des doigts, mon ange tortillait sensuellement son magnifique petit cul tout en gémissant, invitation tacite…

Son corps était si bien huilé qu'elle glissait entre mes jambes.

À croire que Bella cherchait des problèmes car elle se mit à onduler des hanches, frottant sa divine croupe contre ma queue, menaçant d'exploser à tous moments.

Tentant de reprendre mes esprits, je repris mes mouvements, appuyant de mes deux pouces le long de son échine et glissant mes paumes le long de ses omoplates. Malheureusement, les choses dérapèrent à ce moment-là…

Mes mains, comme mues d'elles-mêmes, allèrent effleurer ses seins de côté, avant de glisser sous son ventre pour les pétrir et jouer de ses pointes durcies, les faisant rouler entre mes doigts.

Un gémissement rauque s'échappa de la bouche de ma douce à ce contact et lorsque mes lèvres se posèrent sur sa divine chute de rein, elle poussa un petit cri plaintif.

Bella ondoyait des hanches tout en se cambrant, poussant lascivement ses fesses contre mon érection… Moi qui étais auparavant dans un état plus que second, je ne savais plus où j'étais !

Ma main gauche se fraya un passage jusqu'à son délicieux fruit défendu et caressa ses lèvres, avant qu'un de mes doigts ne plonge en elle, sitôt suivi par un second puis un troisième, glissant en elle avec une facilité déconcertante tellement elle était trempée…

Je m'écroulais sur elle, en prenant garde à ne pas l'écraser de tout mon poids, et posai mes lèvres sur sa nuque avant de lui chuchoter quelques mots dans le creux de l'oreille.

- Merde Bella ! Je ne t'ai jamais sentie aussi mouillée…

- Pour toi… Seulement pour toi…

Au moment où je posais mes lèvres sur sa tempe, elle tourna son visage, jusqu'alors enfoui dans un oreiller, vers moi et je la vis se mordiller la lèvre inférieure tandis que son regard brillait d'une lueur que je reconnaissais parfaitement chez elle, un mélange de désir, d'envie, de besoin, de convoitise… La Faim qu'elle avait de moi. Tout en elle me hurlait de la prendre, comme si elle avait un écriteau « libido en folie » fiché sur le front.

Son dos s'arqua et je sentis mes doigts, trifouillant sa moiteur, cogner contre mon gland.

Bella poussa un cri de frustration dès que ma main quitta son intimité et lorsque je goûtais son divin nectar suintant sur mes doigts, je vis son regard éclairé par l'excitation, son visage rougi par le plaisir et l'observais se mordre plus furieusement encore la lèvre inférieure… Et dire qu'elle ne se rendait même pas compte à quel point elle était sexy lorsqu'elle faisait ça !

Alors que je faisais glisser mes lèvres sur son dos, je caressais sa fente humide du bout du gland, la tentant, la narguant, la laissant me désirer, souhaitant qu'elle me supplie…

Bella soupira et frémit d'anticipation lorsque mes mains agrippèrent ses hanches, les rehaussant légèrement, tandis que je continuais de la taquiner, amusé par son impatience.

Elle n'arrêtait pas de gémir et de se tortiller sous mes mains, cherchant le contact que je lui refusais jusqu'à maintenant… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'empale d'elle-même sur mon membre, nous arrachant chacun un cri de plaisir.

Enfoncé en elle jusqu'à la garde, je restais ainsi plusieurs délicieuses secondes, sans bouger, la laissant s'habituer à ma taille, elle si serrée, si étroite, si foutrement bonne, mais surtout, cela avait été si soudain et si bon, que j'avais failli venir immédiatement…

Je la pénétrais lentement, m'enfonçant centimètre après centimètre dans sa douce moiteur, profitant pleinement des sensations que ma Bella m'apportait, tout en lui pétrissant les fesses avec douceur. Je la travaillais avec un lent va-et-vient, m'enfonçant toujours plus profondément, encouragé par ses gémissements.

Bella avait les mains crispées sur les draps et le visage enfoui dans un oreiller. Vu les sons qui sortaient de sa bouche, j'étais sûr que mon ange mordait l'oreiller… Par égard pour la famille ? Par peur de se faire chambrer par Emmett ? Toujours est-il que je voulais l'entendre, l'entendre vraiment, qu'elle crie, qu'elle hurle mon prénom…

Je la pénétrais une dernière fois, plus fortement et profondément, puis me glissais hors d'elle et recommençais à la taquiner en frottant ma queue entre ses lèvres plus qu'humides.

Bella gémit de frustration et commença à protester.

- Non ! T'arrête pas ! Continue… Je t'en prie, continue…

- Tes désirs sont des ordres ! Mais… Arrête de bouffer ce putain d'oreiller ! Je veux t'entendre mon amour… T'entendre gémir… T'entendre hurler…

- Tout ce.. Tout ce… AaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOUIIIIIII !

Au moment où elle s'était enfin dégagée de ce foutu oreiller, je la pénétrais brusquement, profondément, glissant en elle si facilement, me délectant de ses cris qui résonnaient dans la chambre.

Être en elle était… Paradisiaque. J'adorais la sentir si serrée, si chaude et si humide contre ma queue. J'étais bien, quoique « bien » n'était pas un mot suffisamment fort pour décrire l'extase que je ressentais en étant avec et dans ma Bella… C'était… Comme si elle avait été spécialement conçue pour moi, pour s'accorder parfaitement à mon corps… Ses seins étaient parfaits pour mes mains, tout comme son splendide petit cul… Et… Elle allait parfaitement, serrée autour de mon chibre…

Bella Swann m'allait comme un gant.

Et je l'aimais comme un fou, comme jamais personne n'avait aimé auparavant… Elle avait fait renaître des sentiments en moi que je pensais avoir perdu avec mon humanité, avec mon âme. L'envie de plaire, l'envie d'aimer, le besoin de protéger, de chérir.

Elle avait touché mon cœur, qui bien que mort et silencieux, ne battait que pour elle.

Être avec Bella, s'était comme se noyer dans un océan de volupté… Et je m'y précipitais les yeux fermés…

Je plongeais en elle avec délice, encore et encore, toujours plus profondément, plus intensément, mes coups rythmés par ses petits cris stridents, mes grognements et le claquement de sa peau contre la mienne.

- Plus… Fort… Baise-moi… Plus… Fort… Sa voix rauque prenait des accents de supplique.

J'enroulais rapidement un bras autour de sa taille et l'enserrais fermement afin de lui maintenir une certaine stabilité pendant que mon autre main caressait ses seins si doux et si parfaits. Je m'engouffrais dans sa douce et brûlante moiteur, allant et venant avec plus de vigueur, la travaillant frénétiquement. Son petit corps était secoué de soubresauts alors que je la prenais encore et encore, m'extasiant de ses gémissements, de ses cris qui ponctuaient chacune de mes pénétrations. Soudé au corps de ma Bella, j'en oubliais où j'étais et jusqu'à mon nom. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle, moi et cette passion dévorante qui nous submergeait.

J'allais et venais en elle à la limite du délire, tout n'était qu'exaltation, passion, fièvre, fougue, folie.

Bella était envahie d'une furie amoureuse, ses petits cris, ses gémissements, les quelques mots qu'elle arrivait à dire m'exhortaient d'y aller plus fort encore. Nous étions aux portes de l'aliénation, fous de passion, fous d'amour, fous de nos corps, à la limite du fanatisme amoureux.

Perdu en elle, je sentis que j'allais venir, mais je voulais qu'elle jouisse avant, je voulais la sentir.

Tout en faisant rouler l'un de ses tétons entre mes doigts, le pressant tendrement, je fis glisser mon autre main là où nous étions unis, saisissant son bouton de plaisir entre mon pouce et mon index. Elle haleta bruyamment, poussa un hurlement de plaisir lorsque je lui pinçais son clitoris et ses parois se contractèrent avec une violence inimaginable alors qu'elle explosait sur ma queue. Envahie par sa jouissance, Bella hurla mon prénom tandis que je la pénétrais une dernière fois, m'épandant puissamment en elle et braillant son prénom comme jamais.

Posant tendrement ma tête sur son dos, je haletais bruyamment et tout aussi inutilement, tentant de reprendre mes esprits, alors que mon ange était submergé de tremblements et tout aussi essoufflée.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je finis par me glisser hors d'elle et nous gémîmes tous deux de frustration, Bella à cause du vide soudain et moi parce que je me sentais si bien en elle…

Lui saisissant la taille à deux mains, je me laissais tomber sur le lit, l'emportant dans ma chute.

Je la pris dans mes bras, lui caressant doucement le ventre du bout des doigts. Me tournant vers elle, je vis que Bella avait les yeux clos et des larmes de plaisir qui coulaient sur ses joues rouges. Un sourire à la fois éblouissant et apaisant éclairait son si beau visage. Je dégageais d'un geste lent les quelques mèches de cheveux collées à son front par la sueur avant d'effleurer son visage de mes lèvres, de sa mâchoire jusqu'au creux de son oreille, ce qui la fit glousser. Je recommençais en sens inverse, puis posais tendrement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je la sentis me dire « je t'aime » contre mes lèvres, puis elle m'embrassa avec ferveur et adoration, faisant de moi en cet instant le plus heureux des hommes, même si je ne l'étais pas à proprement parler.

- Tu crois que ça va durer encore longtemps ? Chuchota t'elle d'une petite voix timide.

- De quoi mon amour ?

- Ben… Ça !

- Comment « ça » ?

- Euh… Ce désir, cette façon qu'on a de se sauter dessus dès que l'on se voit.

- Je l'espère mon cœur ! Je l'espère !

- Obsédé ! Rigola t'elle.

- Pourquoi ? Ça t'ennuie qu'on fasse l'amour comme des bêtes à chaque fois qu'on se voit ?

Bella rougit furieusement puis cacha son visage dans mon torse avant de me chuchoter « non », ce qui me fit exploser de rire.

- C'est pas drôle, Edward ! S'offusqua t'elle.

- Écoute Bella, si ça peut te rassurer, je te promets que je ne te toucherai plus tout le temps, que je ne me jetterai plus sur toi n'importe où, que je ne te ferai plus l'amour sauvagement et qu…

- QUOI ? NOOOON !

Bella avait brusquement relevé la tête pour planter son regard dans le mien, une expression d'horreur et de dégoût affichée clairement sur son visage, épouvantée à l'idée que je mette mes menaces à exécution.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à nouveau lorsque je vis sa mine totalement déconfite.

- Et après c'est moi l'obsédé ? Raillais-je.

Bella me frappa l'épaule avant de lâcher un « ouille » passablement comique et de rire aux éclats.

Elle s'allongea tout contre moi, la tête calée sur mon torse et je vis un éclat lubrique passer dans ses yeux et un sourire malicieux étirer ses lèvres.

Elle se tourna légèrement pour croiser mon regard et haussa un sourcil de manière très suggestive.

- Prêt pour le round trois ou tu es trop fatigué pour ça ? Me demanda t'elle d'un ton narquois.

Elle veut jouer ? Ça tombe bien, on est deux…

Je la poussais sans ménagements, sous ses cris de protestation et empoignais ses hanches fermement pour la bloquer dans ses mouvements, puis je me glissais entre ses cuisses, les écartant à l'aide de mes genoux.

Bella me fixait d'un air affamé, me donnant l'impression d'être un canari devant un chat, ou plutôt une chatte dans ce cas, puis elle se lécha les lèvres avec une telle avidité que j'en grognais.

Bon sang ! Qu'avais-je fais dans une vie antérieure pour mériter pareille merveille ?

Je lâchais ses poignets pour m'emparer de ses seins que je commençais à pétrir doucement, tout en faisant rouler ses tétons durcis entre pouces et index, la faisant se cambrer sous mon toucher. Elle agrippa mes cheveux et m'attira vers elle, se jetant sur ma bouche goulûment. Nos lèvres dansaient les unes contre les autres à la fois tendres et effrénées, puis sa langue me pénétra, cherchant désespérément la mienne que je m'empressais de lui donner. Son bassin commença à onduler sensuellement contre le mien, elle était si humide que j'aurai pu glisser en elle sans efforts. Son corps réclamait farouchement que je la pénètre, mais voulant faire durer le plaisir de ce troisième round, comme elle se plaisait à les appeler, je m'écartais d'elle, sans quitter sa bouche et sa poitrine, ce qui la fit geindre de frustration.

Je m'arrachais à ses lèvres et commençais à suçoter le lobe de son oreille, avant de m'attaquer à son cou délicat, léchant avec un plaisir fou sa jugulaire dont je sentais le battement frénétique sous ma langue, avant de descendre lentement jusqu'à ses succulentes pointes durcies par le plaisir que je goûtais avidement, récompensé par ses gémissements.

Ma bouche quitta sa poitrine, remplacée par mes mains, et continua son expédition du corps de ma belle. Elle frissonna et gémit lorsque je léchais son plexus, puis poussa une espèce de miaulement rauque lorsque je m'attaquais à son nombril. Elle entortilla mes cheveux dans ses doigts tout en ondulant des hanches et cria mon prénom lorsque mes lèvres se posèrent sur son clitoris et le sucèrent. Mes mains quittèrent à regret sa délicieuse poitrine pour se poser sur ses hanches et la maintenir fermement en place. Je lapais avidement son intimité trempée, me régalant de son goût si exquis, encore plus exquis que dans mes souvenirs, m'enivrant de son parfum si envoûtant, puis m'attaquais à nouveau à son bouton de plaisir, encouragé par les gémissements de ma douce avant de la pénétrer avec ma langue tandis qu'elle se tortillait sous mon visage.

- Oh putain ! C'est… oh… Bordel Ed… Ward… Oh… C'est…

J'adorais quand ma Bella devenait totalement incohérente… Surtout savoir que j'en étais la cause…

J'aspirais son clito entre les lèvres et ses hanches se ruèrent vers moi, quémandant plus.

– Oh c'est… Oh si… Oh putain… Si… OUI…

Posant mon pouce sur son clitoris, je le caressais doucement en traçant des petits cercles lents pendant que ma langue allait et venait dans sa fente.

- Oh putain ! Oh c'est… Oh c'est trop chaud… Oh si tu… VooOOAAA !

Enfonçant deux doigts dans son vagin, je levais le visage vers elle et la vis les yeux grands ouverts, une expression de pure extase sur le visage, fixer le plafond tout en se passant la langue sur les lèvres et caressant ses seins…

Oh putain ! Elle me rendait dingue…

Mes doigts allaient et venaient en elle et ses hanches se ruaient en rythme à leur rencontre tandis qu'elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure tout en continuant à fixer le plafond.

_Attends là… Pourquoi elle fixe ce foutu plafond au lieu de te fixer toi ?_

_Je sais pas…_

_Si ! Elle doit certainement compter les mouches qui sont posées dessus !_

_Oh putain non, j'espère pas !_

_La pauvre, si elle mate le plafond comme ça, c'est qu'elle s'emmerde grave au pieu avec toi !_

_C'est pas vrai !_

_Si, si ! T'as des progrès à faire Cullen ! « Leçon n°1 : comment donner du plaisir à une femme… »_

_La ferme ! Je sais comment faire !_

_Apparemment pas !_

…

_On perd sa langue ?_

_Le plafond ? Alice ! Miroir…_

Tournant la tête vers le plafond, je vis ce que Bella fixait avec autant d'intensité.

Oh putain oui ! Plutôt chaud, chaud bouillant même…

Comment avais-je pu oublier le cadeau de mes sœurs ?

J'avais complètement omis ce fichu miroir, et franchement, il y avait de quoi s'en taper la tête dans les murs…

J'étais complètement hypnotisé par le reflet de nos corps…

Je comprenais beaucoup mieux le déchaînement de ma douce, cette image devait être foutrement sensuelle lorsque ma tête était entre ses cuisses…

Plongeant à nouveau sur son fruit défendu, je me mis à la lécher, la laper, me délecter de sa divine essence. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de gémir en elle, totalement grisé par son goût, son odeur, ses cris. Je sentis brusquement ses parois enserrer fermement mes doigts et elle déversa son plaisir dans ma bouche, hurlant sa jouissance en prononçant mon prénom.

Bella agrippa furieusement mes cheveux à deux mains et tira dessus jusqu'à ce que je me détache d'elle, puis elle se releva à moitié, se jetant avidement sur mes lèvres, plongeant voracement sa langue dans ma bouche et goûtant son succulent nectar.

Elle se détacha à bout de souffle, posant tendrement son front contre le mien, son regard assombri par le désir s'abîmant dans le mien.

- Bordel ! C'était… C'était… Wahou ! Oh putain ! Chaud à voir… Aussi…

- Hmmm.. Je veux bien le croire mon cœur. J'avais oublié le miroir et… Euh… Un moment, j'ai cru que… J'ai cru que tu comptais les mouches au plafond… Avouais-je, penaud.

Elle explosa de rire et me dévisagea d'un air coquin, qui se voulait sévère.

- Non mais franchement, Edward. Tu te rends compte des absurdités que tu oses sortir ? Comme si je pouvais m'ennuyer avec tout ce que tu me fais subir ! Si tu savais…

Bella me fixa quelques instants, puis un sourire torride étira ses lèvres. Elle me fit rouler sur le lit et s'allongea sur moi, frottant désespérément son bassin contre le mien, puis glissa entre mes cuisses, agrippant mon érection plus que douloureuse à deux mains, son regard avide toujours planté dans le mien, tout en se léchant les lèvres d'une façon qui aurait pu me donner froid dans le dos si je ne me doutais pas de ce qui m'attendait…

Elle se jeta sur ma queue, faisant tourner délicatement sa petite langue si chaude sur mon gland, avant de m'avaler, me faisant crier d'extase.

Elle me suçait goulûment tout en jouant avec mes bourses et je ne savais franchement pas quelle vision était la plus chaude entre la regarder et voir ma queue aller et venir dans sa bouche ou alors fixer le plafond et voir sa tête bouger entre mes cuisses ainsi que son superbe petit cul se tortiller dans tous les sens…

Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi bien dans les bras d'une femme… Jamais je n'avais pris autant de plaisir… Il avait fallu que j'attende l'arrivée de ma Bella pour savoir ce qu'était réellement l'extase… Grâce à elle, j'étais enfin entier, totalement noyé dans un océan de plaisir suprême.

Sentant que je n'allais pas tarder à jouir si elle continuait comme ça, j'attrapais mon ange, la stoppant dans sa caresse.

- Mais euh ! Moi aussi je veux te faire bien ! Râla t'elle, frustrée que je l'arrête.

- Je sais mon amour, et tu me donnes plus que tu ne le crois. Mais je veux venir en toi…

L'agrippant par la taille, je la soulevais et la positionnais afin qu'elle me chevauche.

Elle plongea un regard brûlant de désir dans le mien avant que la gravité ne fasse merveilleusement bien les choses et qu'elle s'empale entièrement sur moi, nous faisant gémir de bonheur tous les deux.

Posant mes mains sur ses hanches, je l'aidais à maintenir le rythme frénétique qu'elle nous imposait, tandis que son bassin ondulait furieusement de haut en bas et de gauche à droite, allant et venant vigoureusement, alors que ses splendides seins bondissaient en cadence.

J'aimais la voir m'utiliser pour prendre son plaisir et l'éclat sauvage qui illuminait son regard en ce moment la rendait encore plus belle qu'elle ne l'était. Elle était mon _Artemis_, divine chasseresse dont j'étais la proie offerte et consentante, et ma _Lady Godiva_, cavalière émérite resplendissante dans sa nudité.

Nous étions enfermés dans notre bulle de plaisir et nos regards étaient ancrés l'un dans l'autre, se transmettant tout ce que nous ne pouvions exprimer en cet instant par des sons autres que gémissements, soupirs, cris, c'est-à-dire amour, passion, adoration, besoin, envie…

Bella mâchouillait sa lèvre inférieure, sexy en diable, puis elle rejeta brusquement sa tête en arrière, ses mains se cramponnant énergiquement au-dessus de mes genoux tandis que ses hanches continuaient à rouler fougueusement sur moi.

Je me laissais totalement aller à ce pur moment de plaisir, rejetant ma tête dans les oreillers avant de fixer notre reflet au plafond.

Bella faisait de même et nos regards se croisèrent à nouveau pour ne plus se lâcher. Mes yeux, ordinairement ambre et or, étaient noircis, non pas par une soif dévorante, mais par un désir calcinant et insatiable.

Le spectacle qui se dressait devant nos yeux était d'une sensualité vertigineuse.

Mon ange avait les yeux brillant d'un amour et d'une volupté d'une telle intensité que son regard en devenait insoutenable, son visage était rouge de plaisir, ses lèvres formant un « o » hurlaient leur complainte silencieuse, ses seins pointaient fièrement, réclamant des caresses que je m'empressais de leur prodiguer et son corps était envahi de spasmes et de tremblements. Je ne pouvais détacher le regard de pareille beauté, c'eût été un crime, un sacrilège que de l'ignorer…

Mon amour était proche de son paroxysme, et la voir ainsi, secouée par le plaisir m'envoyait au nirvana.

Sentant que je n'allais plus tarder, je posais mon pouce sur son clitoris gonflé par nos ébats et le caressais tendrement avant de le pincer. Ma Bella se resserra quasi instantanément sur mon membre en hurlant sa jouissance et je m'enfonçais en elle une dernière fois avant de la rejoindre.

Elle s'écroula sur ma poitrine en soufflant bruyamment, à la recherche de son souffle, tandis que je la serrais dans mes bras dans une étreinte de fer.

Je restais en elle encore quelques délicieuses minutes avant qu'elle ne me fasse sortir d'elle, ce qui nous fit gémir de protestation, puis elle se rallongea sur moi, ses jambes emmêlées aux miennes et ses mains crochetées à mon cou, jouant avec ma tignasse.

Bella m'embrassa avec adoration tout en me murmurant des « je t'aime » contre les lèvres auxquels je répondis avec ferveur, avant de s'endormir, complètement épuisée, la tête enfouie dans mon cou.


	21. Shopping

Hellooo°°° tout l'monde ;)

Ouh lala! ça a chauffé dans les chaumières à ce que je vois! Ah! Ah!

M'est d'avis que les maris/fiancés/petits copains ont été gâté...

Je vous avez prévenu(e)s au chapitre précédent, fallait attacher vos hommes au lit ;) Tant pis pour celles qui ne m'ont pas écoutée ;)

Alors ce nouveau chapitre devait normalement être scindé en deux parties : le réveil/trajet et le shopping.

Mais dans un grand et généreux élan de bonté, j'me suis dit "bah! pourquoi le couper! Tu laisses tout comme ça, en vrac et tu le postes!" (hum, j'adore m'auto congratuler...)

Alors dans ce chapitre, vous retrouverez bien évidement des lemon et beaucoup d'humour! Et oui, une sortie avec Emmett, ça craint du boudin ;) Je tiens cependant à préciser qu'il ne sera pas 100% lemon comme le précédent !

BON! Passage aux choses sérieuses et réponses aux reviews...

**1Christelle1** : Fais en la surprise à ton chéri! Et si tu n'es pas fan de bricolage, arrange-toi avec un voisin pour qu'il le fasse! Tu peux même trouver des miroirs "adhésifs", qui se collent très facilement, pas besoin de percer ni rien! Pour ce qui est de la "perversion" de ton mari, crois-moi, lorsqu'il y aura goûté, "l'essayer c'est l'adopter" ;) !!

**EstL** : c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que le chapitre s'intitulait "nocturnes" : j'avais celles de Chopin à fond dans les oreilles en écrivant ce chapitre ;)

**L'empire des anges** : pas de chéri en ce moment? Je sais pas moi, chope ton voisin, un collègue... ou passe aux sex toys :p

**Babounette** : PAS D'ACTION ? ? ? Parce que pour toi, s'envoyer en l'air comme des bêtes, ce n'est pas de l'action ? ? ? Sinon, ne t'inquiète pas, d'ici deux-trois chapitres, "l'action/intrigue" reprendra vraiment! Pour l'instant, je souhaitais juste instaurer un petit moment de bonheur à nos tourtereaux avant que les choses ne dérapent...

**Villamartine **: "tu es ma déesse..." OH OUIIII! CONTINUE! T'ARRÊTE PAS! C'EST TROP BON! ENCOOOOOOOOOORE! HMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAA! J'adore les compliments... ;p

**Baby07 **: Ouhlala! ça sent le soupir de frustration ça... Si pas de chéri, je sais pas moi... Un concombre pourrait peut-être faire l'affaire? Je plaisante, humour de blonde qui a un clito ET une bite à la place du cerveau...

**Chriwyatt** : wéwé, j'ai un détecteur d'obsédés greffé au bout du pied ;) Pour ce qui est du manque, voir les conseils donnés dans les réponses aux reviews précédentes (voisin, collègue, concombre...) ;)

**MelaCullen** : toujours un réel plaisir de lire tes reviews... Non, non, ce ne sont pas des lapins tout de même! Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais chez les lapins, c'est très, très rapide, de l'ordre de quelques secondes... Où est le plaisir de copuler comme des lapins! Pour ce qui est de la banquise, aux derniers relevés, ça va, toujours à peu près la même épaisseur... Pour ce qui est des nappes phréatiques, là par contre, j'ai peur! Avec la quantité de douches froides qui ont été prises, ces pauvres nappes doivent se tarir à vitesse grand V !

**Alice'n'Tom :** ah oui? Monsieur a bondi d'office au plumard! Hum... t'as dû en être ravie ma chère ;p Pour la réponse à tes interrogations, celle-ci ne va pas tarder ! ! (encore quelques chapitres, 2 ou 3 je pense)

**Lulupattinson **: Faut toujours m'écouter lorsque je dis quelque chose ! En tous cas, je suis enchantée d'avoir pu réveiller ta libido à ce point! Est-ce que Mister lulupattinson fait un bon Edward?

**Nonore **: seulement au sens spirituel???

**Tiftouff19** : appelle les pompiers,ils sont toujours pratiques pour calmer les incendies ! ! Et l'uniforme... Haaaa... Effectivement, ingénieuse invention les glaçons ;p

**Indosyl **: wéwé, toujours pimpant le cottage! mais bon, Bella est toujours humaine pour le moment! (Oups! J'en ai trop dit, là...) Sinon, je suis sûre qu'il est en béton armé et acier blindé renforcé, c'est pour ça qu'il est toujours debout! Sinon, une chose : y'a pas d'heure pour se faire du bien... ;) Tu crois qu'il aime, mon homme quand je le secoue à 3 ou 4h du mat après avoir terminé un lemon, surtout quand je lui rabote son précieux sommeil! Il aime pas ça, mais il en est heureux !

**Cynthia** : ma source d'inspiration m'est très précieuse, c'est pour ça que je la cache de tout le monde! Elle est à moi et à moi seule! GNÂRK! GNÂRK! GNÂRK!

**Diane24** : Fais gaffe, à trop baver sur ton clavier, ça va court-circuiter ! ! ! Et je te rassure, il n'y a pas de mal à être obsédée, j'en suis une de première, à tel point que j'en choque mes amis (mâles, bien sûr!)

**Schaeffer, Véronique22, Scrapfaconde, Fiitalya, Amel, Lilia84, Dawn266, Lena-lna933, Mixetremix, Lenerol, Annecullen69, Louloute0310, Christelle31 :** pfiou! Y'en a qui ont eu chaud! Faite gaffe quand même avec les douches froides, pensez à ces malheureuses nappes phréatiques, bon dieu!

**Petit récapitulatif pour les célibataires ayant des vapeurs après mes lemon :**

Soit vous violez votre voisin,

Ou alors un collègue,

Des fois, il y a toujours des amis mâles toujours prêts à rendre service,

Les pompiers en cas de combustion spontanée,

Les sex toys, à toutes fins pratiques,

Un concombre, ça coûte pas cher...

Sur ce, je vous laisse et bonne lecture!

**ENJOY ;)**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Bella s'était endormie tard dans la nuit, enfin… Tôt dans la matinée pour être plus précis, et dormait d'un sommeil de plomb, étalée sur mon corps.

Je profitais de son sommeil pour lui effleurer tendrement ses courbes généreuses, mes mains plus légères que des plumes de peur de la réveiller.

Cela faisait quelques heures que je la contemplais, elle si belle dans les bras de Morphée.

Le silence de la chambre était entrecoupé de ses gémissements, de ses paroles, réminiscences de la nuit passée. Chaque « je t'aime » ou « je suis à toi » prononcés pendant son inconscience me faisait fantasmer sur ce que serait notre future vie, une fois que nous serions inséparables dans l'immortalité.

Je m'en voulais d'avoir de telles pensées égoïstes, encore plus de planifier, par certains côtés, sa mort prochaine, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'extirper des visions d'Alice, que quoiqu'il se passe, Bella serait bientôt des nôtres.

Et dire que je ne lui avais toujours pas révéler ma nature ! Si elle savait, elle fuirait sans se retourner…

Je voulais qu'elle le sache au plus vite, mais je me rappelais également les paroles de Sam, me demandant d'y aller doucement, de prendre le temps qu'elle oublie les malheurs qui lui étaient arrivés il y a quelques mois, ou au moins qu'elle apaise sa douleur. Mais justement, du temps, nous n'en avions pas tant que ça. Peut-être deux ou trois ans avant qu'elle ne s'aperçoive que je ne vieillis pas…

Je me foutais éperdument que sa transformation ait lieu dans six mois ou six ans, même dans soixante ans : Bella Swann serait toujours, à mes yeux, la créature la plus extraordinaire que le monde n'ait jamais portée.

J'entendis les pensées d'Alice bien avant qu'elle n'arrive.

_Allez ! Debout là-dedans ! Je dépose le p'tit déj devant la porte, mais attendez-vous à ce que l'on débarque tous les quatre d'ici une petite heure ! Magnez-vous !_

Connaissant Emmett, qui serait capable de débouler dans la chambre pour nous sortir du lit sans ménagements, je préférais suivre le conseil de ma sœur et réveiller mon ange.

Je lui fredonnais un air qui s'était imposé à moi depuis notre rencontre, une douce mélodie, à la fois tendre et brutale, timide et sensuelle, un écho de nos ébats et du lien étrange et si puissant qui nous unit. Je ne l'avais pas encore testée sur mon piano, chose à laquelle je voulais remédier au plus vite.

Cependant, le plus important en ce moment était de réveiller ma belle.

Je lui caressais le dos un peu plus fort que durant la nuit.

- Bella… Bébé, réveille-toi. Lui chuchotais-je au creux de l'oreille tout en lui caressant les fesses.

Rien.

- Debout mon amour, c'est l'heure ! Lui dis-je un peu plus fort avant de lui embrasser la tempe.

Aucune réaction.

Elle dormait si profondément que la troisième Guerre Mondiale aurait pu éclater dans le jardin sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.

- Bébé ! Réveille-toi ! Les autres ne vont pas tarder ! J'avais beau avoir haussé le ton, elle ne réagissait toujours pas, plongée en plein sommeil.

Me revinrent à l'esprit des paroles que ma mère biologique avait souvent à la bouche lorsque j'étais enfant… « Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes » !

Alors que ma main gauche empalmait ses merveilleuses fesses, je glissais ma main droite entre nos corps et caressais sa fente encore gonflée par nos ébats de la veille, mes lèvres attaquant son cou délicat. Comme elle n'avait aucune réaction, je titillais son clitoris avec mon pouce tout en frottant mes doigts contre ses plis si doux et toujours aussi humides.

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et un frisson parcouru son échine, mais elle dormait toujours… Alors je plongeais mes doigts en elle, les faisant aller et venir dans un rythme plus soutenu que mes caresses habituelles… Il fallait que je la réveille, et vite !

Bella se mit à onduler des hanches, tout en dormant, se frottant sans retenue sur mon sexe en érection. Hmmm…. Décidément, même en plein sommeil, cette petite humaine était un aimant à problèmes…

Lui saisissant la taille avec douceur, je la fis coulisser sur mon membre, lui imprimant un mouvement de va-et-vient suivant un rythme lent.

- Huuum… Edward… Ouiiii….

Apparemment, mon ange devait rêver, car elle était toujours en plein sommeil, même si son corps réagissait immédiatement à mon intrusion.

Je la fis donc glisser avec plus de vigueur, mes coups de hanches se décuplant puis elle cria sous la surprise.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, écarquillés par mon audace et un sourire enchanteur illumina son doux visage.

- Bon… Jooooouuuuur !

- Bonjoooouuur… Mon… AAAAAAAAAAmour…

Elle se jeta sur mes lèvres et m'embrassa avec fougue jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut envahie par son orgasme, criant sa jouissance contre mes lèvres. Je la rejoignis immédiatement dans le plaisir puis elle s'effondra sur moi à bout de souffle.

- Pfff… J'espère connaître… Des tas de réveils…Comme celui-ci… Me dit-elle en m'embrassant dans le cou.

- Hmmm… Tout ce que tu veux, mon cœur…

- Dis-moi, que me vaut une telle ardeur matinale ?

- Euh… Disons que j'ai préféré te tirer du sommeil à ma manière avant qu'Emmett ne le fasse à la sienne.

- Hmpf ! C'est vrai, j'avais oublié notre journée shopping… Il est tard ?

- Huit heures et demie, mon amour…

- QUOI ? SI TÔT !

- Tu connais Alice ! On va passer la journée à traîner les magasins et je suis sûr qu'ils seront tous là dans moins d'une heure…

Bella se dégagea de mon étreinte en roulant sur le côté et m'embrassa tendrement avant de sauter hors du lit tout en se cassant royalement la figure, ce qui me fit exploser de rire.

- Bordel ! T'aurais pas pu arrêter le mécanisme de ce foutu lit ? J'avais complètement oublié qu'il tournait ! Râla t'elle tout en se massant les genoux.

- Désolé, bébé, j'avais complètement oublié avant de te voir lamentablement affalée au sol ! Rigolais-je.

Elle me fusilla du regard et pointa un index menaçant dans ma direction.

- Méfies-toi, Edward Cullen, ma vengeance pourrait être terrible…

- Ouh ! J'ai peur !

- Mouais ! Ben tu devrais faire gaffe…

- Mais oui, bien sûr ! Allez, va sous la douche ! Les connaissant, ils ne vont pas tarder. Et je ne veux pas que quiconque autre que moi puisse avoir le privilège de contempler ton splendide petit cul !

Elle me tira la langue et me fit une grimace, puis se jeta sur le sac qu'elle avait laissé quelques jours auparavant, avant de se ruer dans la salle de bains.

Cette diablesse avait laissé la porte ouverte et entendre l'eau couler sur ses formes voluptueuses me donnait envie de la rejoindre sous la douche… Malheureusement, nous n'avions pas le temps de nous y attarder, aussi décidais-je de rester sage…

J'enfilais mon boxer qui traînait au sol avant de sortir de la chambre pour aller chercher son petit-déjeuner qui, comme Alice me l'avait si bien « dit », était posé sur le perron.

Ouvrant le sac, je vis qu'il y avait un tas de viennoiseries et deux cafés fumants. Cette charogne de voyeuse avait même glissé un mot à mon intention dans le sac.

_On ne se défile pas cette fois-ci ! Bella ne le comprendrait pas…_

Beurk ! Non seulement j'allais devoir jouer la comédie en buvant un café infecte, mais en plus, j'allais devoir bouffer un croissant…

Mouais… Décidément, l'Amour vous pousse à commettre des absurdités parfois !

Une vingtaine de minutes après être entrée sous la douche, ma Bella en ressortit, la peau encore humide, ses longs cheveux mouillés retombant en cascade sur ses épaules, magnifique.

Son jeans noir lui allait à merveille, moulant parfaitement ses divines fesses, son top de la même couleur dévoilait à la perfection ses courbes si sensuelles et elle avait enfilé une paire de boots à petits talons.

- Qu'y a t'il au menu de ce matin mon amour ?

- Café, viennoiseries…

- Il y a des croissants ? Me demanda t'elle en me faisant un petit clin d'œil.

Avalant avec difficulté et étant incapable de lui répondre de manière intelligible, je hochais bêtement la tête de haut en bas.

Elle explosa de rire en voyant mon expression, avant de me donner une tape sur les fesses tout en me criant « oust ! À la douche ! ». Je m'empressais de lui obéir et en ressortis un quart d'heure plus tard, lavé, séché et habillé, assorti à ma belle.

Lorsque je la rejoignis, elle s'était installée sur le sofa, devant la cheminée et sirotait son café tout en dégustant un croissant.

- Le noir te va très bien mon cœur, il fait ressortir ta beauté. M'avoua t'elle en rougissant tandis que je m'asseyais à ses côtés.

- C'est toi la plus belle, mon amour. Quelle que soit la couleur et les vêtements que tu portes ! Quoique… Je préfère nettement lorsque tu es nue, tu es tout simplement époustouflante !

Bella rougit fortement à mon compliment, puis me tendit un café en marmonnant « dépêches-toi, il va être tout froid ».

Je m'empressais d'avaler d'une seule traite cet ignoble breuvage, histoire de ne pas être dégoûté trop longtemps, grave erreur ! Il était tellement chaud que je me brûlais la bouche, la langue, l'œsophage et l'estomac, tout en gardant le sourire pour ne pas inquiéter ma belle.

Voilà que je devenais masochiste pour les beaux yeux de Bella !

Je m'emparais d'un croissant que ma douce me tendait et l'ingurgitais vite fait ; c'était tout aussi épouvantable que la pizza, les lasagnes et le café…

Mon ange me présenta le sachet de viennoiseries à nouveau, mais je le refusais.

- Tu es sûr ? Tu n'as plus faim ?

- Sûr et certain ! C'est très rare que je déjeune le matin. Mentis-je.

- Hmmm… Pourtant, tu aurais bien besoin de reprendre des forces après tout ce que tu t'es dépensé cette nuit et ce matin… Me dit-elle, rouge comme une pivoine, un petit sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange, j'ai de l'énergie à revendre… Lui répondis-je tout en lui caressant le haut des cuisses du bout des doigts, ce qui la fit frissonner.

- Je vérifierai ça tout à l'heure… Pas de regrets si je m'en mange un autre, alors ?

- Aucun ! Rigolais-je en la voyant se jeter littéralement sur le sachet pour enfourner un second croissant, immédiatement suivi d'un troisième.

Mais où pouvait-elle bien caser tout ce qu'elle s'engouffrait sur une journée ?

Avant que je ne puisse le lui demander, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Emmett rieur.

- Merde ! J'voulais vous réveiller… Ronchonna t'il.

- Oui, bonjour à toi aussi Emmett ! Ria ma douce.

- Ah ouais. Salut Bella ! Salut Eddy !

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça Em, tu sais que j'ai ce surnom en horreur !

- Ok, Eddy ! Je ne t'appellerai plus Eddy ! Promis Eddy !

Je soupirais bruyamment, sachant très bien qu'Emmett n'abandonnerait pas si je continuais. Un vrai sale gosse !

- Salut vous deux ! S'écria Alice en nous étreignant pour nous coller un bisou sonore sur les joues.

- Salut les amoureux ! Nous saluèrent Rose et Jasper à l'unisson.

Bella se leva et alla embrasser chaleureusement mes frères et sœurs, même cette andouille d'Emmett. Lorsque vint le tour de Jasper, elle se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa sur la joue, me faisant grogner de jalousie.

- Merci Jasper ! Pour mon rocking-chair.

- Euh… C'est l'idée d'Ed, pas la mienne…

- Je sais, mais il m'a avoué qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire sans ton aide, alors encore merci, parce qu'il compte énormément pour moi !

- Qu'est-ce que j'entends ? Il est encore debout ton rocking-chair ? S'écria Emmett. Bordel, vous avez foutu quoi cette nuit ?

- Franchement Emmett, tu crois vraiment qu'on allait s'envoyer en l'air devant mon père ? Lui demanda Bella. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il meurt prématurément en voyant que sa fille n'a que des pensées libidineuses au sujet de son petit ami…

Tout le monde explosa de rire en voyant qu'une fois encore, Bella avait claqué le bec de mon frère. Pauvre Emmett !

- Mais euh ! T'as vu ma Rosie comment elle est méchante avec moi la dame ? Pleurnicha Em.

Rose lui mit une tape derrière la tête en lui disant « mérité, imbécile ! ».

Bella plongea son regard dans le mien et je me mis à rêvasser à propos de ses « idées libidineuses »… Bon sang, comme la journée allait être longue !

_Pitié ! Arrête ! J'en peux plus ! Déjà avec Bella, j'ai du mal à supporter, mais si je dois en plus encaisser ton désir et tes envies, je ne vais pas pouvoir m'empêcher de me jeter sur Alice ! Calme-toi Edward, je t'en supplie !_

Me tournant vers Jazz, je vis qu'il avait un sourire crispé. Évidemment, lorsqu'on a le don de ressentir et de manipuler les émotions des autres, ça ne doit pas toujours être facile de résister à la tension sexuelle ambia…

_ARRÊTE DE PENSER AU SEXE ! PITIÉ !_

Fichu empathe…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Jazz ? T'es constipé ? Lui demanda Alice en riant, sachant très bien pourquoi une grimace déformait les traits de son mari…

- Ah ! Ah ! Très marrant, ma chérie. Je me roule par terre tellement tu es drôle ! J'aimerai bien t'y voir à ma place !

- Qu'y a t'il Jasper ? Tu ne te sens pas très bien? S'inquiéta ma douce.

- Euh… Si, tout va bien ! Enfin… Euh… Je me passerai bien de shopping en fait. Mentit-il, faisant rire ma douce.

- En parlant de SHOPPING ! Il serait peut-être temps de se mettre en route vu tout ce que l'on doit acheter ! S'écria Alice en sautant de joie et en tapant dans ses mains.

Bella souffla lourdement, marmonnant des choses comme « calvaire », « bonne à enfermer », « acharnée de la CB », avant d'attraper son sac.

- Tu as fini de déjeuner mon amour ? Tu as rempli tes réserves d'énergie au maximum ? Lui chuchotais-je dans le creux de l'oreille.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil en s'emparant du sachet de viennoiseries, sous les rires de Rose et Emmett qui, comme tout le monde, avaient bien entendu mes paroles, même si Bella ne s'en doutait pas.

- Y'en a une qui a une sacrée faim ce matin ! Nuit trop difficile ? Se moqua Emmett.

- Non, non. Juste de quoi reprendre des forces ! Rétorqua t'elle.

- Bon on s'en va ! Râla Miss Lèche-vitrines.

- On fait quoi ? On prend deux voitures ou une seule ? Demanda Rose.

- DEUX ! S'écrièrent Jasper et Bella, ce qui les fit rire.

Je comprenais bien pourquoi Jasper ne voulait pas qu'on monte ensemble, mais pourquoi ma douce était-elle si décidée à ce que l'on prenne deux véhicules ?

_Ouh ! Ça va être ma fête je crois, dans la voiture…_

Impatient à l'idée de découvrir ce que mon ange me réservait pendant le trajet, je m'empressais de pousser tout le monde à l'extérieur en saisissant mes clefs, avant de vriller mon regard à celui d'Alice et de sonder son esprit à la recherche d'une quelconque vision de ce qu'il m'attendait…

_Hein ! Hein ! Je ne peux pas voir ce qu'il va arriver tant qu'elle n'aura pas arrêté sa décision !_

Tant pis ! De toutes façons, j'adorais les surprises… J'étais déjà tout excité à l'idée de visiter une boutique de lingerie avec mon ange, mais rien que de penser à ce qu'il pourrait éventuellement arriver pendant le trajet me rendait déjà dur. Dingue… 90 piges bien tassées et toujours régis par mes hormones d'éternel adolescent !

Mes frères et sœurs filèrent en riant jusqu'à la jeep d'Emmett, qui était parquée devant la villa, tandis que j'ouvris la portière de ma douce et la refermai une fois qu'elle fut assise dans la voiture.

J'eus à peine le temps de fermer la portière derrière moi que Bella défit ma ceinture prestement avant de faire sauter les boutons de mon jeans.

- Baisse ton jeans !

J'étais complètement abasourdi par sa soudaine autorité.

- Allez ! Magne-toi ! Baisse-moi ce pantalon immédiatement ! Sa façon de parler était ferme et sans appel.

Je m'exécutais, à moitié conscient de ce que je faisais et baissais mon jeans jusqu'à mes genoux ; le ton de sa voix galvanisait mon érection…

- Et ton boxer, il va descendre tout seul peut-être ? Me demanda t'elle en arquant un sourcil d'un air menaçant, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine comme si elle tentait de contenir une quelconque rage.

Je déglutis laborieusement, totalement hypnotisé par ma Bella qui s'était métamorphosée en maîtresse femme, puis fis ce qu'elle me demandait.

- Ah ! Quand même ! C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça, tu ne crois pas ?

Tout en me parlant d'un ton impérieux, Bella s'était saisie de mon membre à deux mains, me caressant tendrement de bas en haut, de haut en bas… J'étais estomaqué par sa conduite, bien que je ne m'en plaigne pas, au contraire ! Mais surtout, j'étais stupéfié de voir que mon ange n'avait même pas rougi de son audace.

- Tu devrais mettre ta ceinture, tu sais Edward.

Je m'exécutais à nouveau, comme mu par une télécommande. Bella avait appuyé sur la touche « obéissance » de la zapette, et je n'avais d'autre moyen que de suivre ses directives.

- Eh ! T'as l'intention de passer toute ta journée ici ? On doit aller faire les boutiques, je te rappèle.

Je devais sûrement avoir la bouche grande ouverte car Bella secoua la tête en riant doucement lorsqu'elle vit mon expression.

Je mis la clef dans le contact puis lui donnai un quart de tour. Le moteur ronronna immédiatement et je démarrai tant bien que mal sous les caresses de ma Bella.

Je vis avec horreur que mes frères et sœurs nous attendaient au croisement entre notre chemin et la quatre voies… C'était déjà bien assez qu'Alice ait un aperçu de ce que Bella me faisait endurer grâce à ses visions et que Jasper en ait des doutes en sentant les émotions émaner de sa moitié, mais il ne manquerait plus que Emmett et Rosalie l'apprennent !

Ils s'étaient déjà engagés sur la grand-route et à la surprise de Bella, je laissais deux voitures s'insinuer entre la Jeep et ma Volvo.

- Bah ! Pourquoi as-tu laissé passer ces voitures devant nous ?

- Euh… J'avais pas envie que les autres se retournent pendant le trajet et nous observent… Tu veux vraiment devenir la tête de turc d'Emmett ?

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait pénétré dans ma Volvo, Bella rougit en secouant la tête en signe de dénégation.

Mes mains étaient crispées sur le volant et j'essayais tant bien que mal de fixer mon attention sur la route pendant que Bella me masturbait avec un soin tout particulier… Mon corps réagissait de lui-même, mes hanches allant à la rencontre de ses mains, m'enfonçant de moi-même dans sa poigne de velours tout en grognant d'aise.

Jetant un œil de côté, je vis qu'elle avait les yeux fermés, une expression de bonheur gravée sur le visage, ses lèvres étirées en un sourire que je devinais radieux alors qu'elle se mordait furieusement la lèvre inférieure en étouffant un gémissement, tout en se frottant les cuisses nerveusement l'une contre l'autre.

Je me concentrais sur la route comme jamais je n'avais dû le faire auparavant, submergé par le plaisir que les caresses de mon amour m'apportaient.

Alors que j'arrivais à regagner un semblant de contrôle, me permettant de profiter de ses mains tout en gardant les deux yeux fixés sur la route, je sentis brusquement ses lèvres chaudes encercler mon gland et sa langue s'enrouler autour, me mettant au supplice.

Elle combinait merveilleusement les caresses de ses mains et de sa bouche, alternant coups de langue et légers mordillements, tout en m'empoignant fermement à la base et en caressant mes bourses. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure avec force pour éviter de hurler, mais surtout essayer de garder un minimum de concentration sur la route. Ce n'était pas le moment idéal pour se prendre un arbre…

Sa bouche et ses mains se relayaient en de continus va-et-vient savamment prodigués et je ne pus retenir un cri d'extase lorsqu'elle m'avala brusquement, s'agrippant à mes cuisses.

Je me fis violence pour garder la tête droite et les yeux grands ouverts, un semblant d'attention fixé sur la route, et décélérais lentement pour rouler à une allure proche de celle d'un escargot, le compteur avoisinant les 80 km/h.

Sa langue, ses lèvres, ses dents se succédaient sans relâche et m'envoyèrent à un plaisir indicible. Ses gémissements combinés aux miens m'amenèrent à ma délivrance, m'épandant dans sa gorge d'un dernier coup de reins, hurlant d'extase. Elle ne me libéra qu'une fois qu'elle m'eut entièrement nettoyé de délicieux coups de langue.

Bella se réinstalla tranquillement dans son siège, sans même me regarder, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres tandis que je luttais pour retrouver mon souffle.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle regarda le compteur.

- Dis, tu comptes arriver à Port-Angelès avant la nuit ?

Pour toute réponse, j'accélérais.

- Hmm… Tu crois qu'Emmett te laissera tranquille s'il voit que ton pantalon est défait en arrivant ?

Je vis avec horreur que nous atteignons presque le point de rendez-vous, alors que j'étais à moitié nu et me tournais complètement paniqué vers ma douce…

- Allez, je t'aide ! Lève tes fesses !

Je fis ce qu'elle me demandait, sans broncher et elle me remonta boxer et jeans en place, prenant un soin tout particulier à me replacer mon sous-vêtement ou plutôt à remettre avec beaucoup de soin mon paquet en place, avant de refermer les boutons et ma ceinture en soupirant de frustration.

Je vis Alice, quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, nous garder une place derrière la jeep de mon frère, qui retenait avec beaucoup de difficulté un éclat de rire. Pas de doutes, elle avait tout vu… Saleté de voyeuse vicieuse !

Je me garais tranquillement avant de me tourner vers ma douce.

- Au fait, c'était quoi ça ?

- Oh ! Rien… Juste un avant-goût de ce qu'il t'attend aujourd'hui… Me dit-elle en me faisant un petit clin d'œil.

Je ne savais pas encore quand, ni comment, mais j'allais me venger – gentiment, évidemment !

_Seigneur… Ayez pitié de moi, je n'arriverais jamais à tenir une journée entière avec ces deux-là…_

Jazz secouait la tête d'un air affligé, s'attendant au pire avec les émotions qui émanaient de nous.

Une fois sortis de la voiture, nous nous approchions tranquillement de mes frères et sœurs, main dans la main.

- Ah ! Quand même ! Ça va faire une demi-heure qu'on vous attend ! Tu t'étais perdu, Eddy ? Se moqua Emmett.

- Euh.. Non, on admirait le paysage.

- C'est ça ! Avoue que tu lui as fait le coup de la panne !

- EH ! Je suis pas comme ça !

- C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI ? Le shopping n'attend pas ! S'écria Alice en attrapant la main de Bella.

- Edward, tu pourrais t'occuper de mes fournitures scolaires ? Me demanda ma douce.

- Mais je…

Elle se libéra de la poigne de ma sœur avant de m'enserrer le cou de ses petites mains.

- Je dois déjà subir la frénésie acheteuse d'Alice, je ne vais pas te demander de la subir aussi ! Ne t'inquiète pas, on se retrouvera à la boutique de lingerie… Me chuchota t'elle dans le creux de l'oreille.

Ma sœur grinçait des dents, mécontente que ma douce n'apprécie pas le shopping, Emmett et Rosalie se retenaient d'exploser de rire devant mon air que je devinais niais suite aux paroles de Bella et Jasper se tapait la tête contre un mur histoire d'évacuer la tension sexuelle qui l'habitait à cause de nous.

Je me saisis de la liste de ma belle avant de l'embrasser tendrement, sachant que je ne la reverrais pas avant quelques heures.

J'eus énormément de mal à la laisser entre les griffes de mes sœurs.

Je la regardais s'éloigner, impatient à l'idée de la retrouver, et ne me tournais vers mes frères qu'une fois sa silhouette hors de ma vue.

Une grosse main s'abattit vivement sur mon épaule, me faisant vibrer de toutes parts.

- Alors, agréable ce trajet en voiture ? Demanda Emmett.

- Ben… Un trajet comme un autre. Mentis-je.

- Mon œil ! Depuis que t'es sortis de la voiture, t'as l'air con ! Je suis sûr que la petite humaine t'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs ! C'est même pour ça que vous êtes arrivés si tard ! Rigola t'il.

- Non, c'est juste que… Je voulais passer plus de temps avec elle.

- À d'autres ! Moi j'suis certain qu'elle t'a dégorgé le poireau !

- Bordel Emmett ! C'que tu peux être vulgaire !

Il se mit à sautiller sur place en tapant dans ses mains, tandis que Jasper était secoué d'un fou rire silencieux.

- J'AI RAISON EUH ! J'AI RAISON EUH ! J'AI RAIS…

- Boucle-là Em !

Je me renfrognais face à tant de bêtise, mais malheureusement, ma réaction ne fit que confirmer ses suppositions…

- Alors, c'était comment ? Ça t'a fait quoi ? C'était bon ? Bien ? Fabuleux ?

- STOOOOOOOOOP ! M'écriais-je, en me bouchant les oreilles.

Mes frères s'approchèrent de moi, menaçant, puis Jasper planta son regard dans le mien, un doigt fiché sur mon torse.

- Nous afoooons les moyens de fous vaire paaarléééé ! S'exclama t'il, prenant un accent allemand totalement ridicule, me faisant penser aux agents de la Gestapo que l'on voyait dans les films de guerre.

Je résistais à son pouvoir de persuasion de toutes mes forces, ils n'obtiendraient rien de moi !

- Tu sais quoi Jazzou ? Si Eddy ne dit rien, c'est que ça devait être vraiment nul ! S'exclama Emmett d'un air dégoûté et désolé.

Que mes frères se moquent de moi était une chose, qu'ils s'attaquent à l'honneur de ma douce en était une autre que je ne tolérais pas…

- NON ! C'EST PAS VRAI ! C'ÉTAIT…

Je refermais ma grande gamelle avec horreur en voyant leurs sourires satisfaits, m'apercevant qu'ils avaient réussi à m'en faire dire plus que ce que je voulais…

- C'était comment ?

Voyant que je m'obstinais dans le silence, Emmett se mit à genoux devant moi.

- Allez frangin ! T'en as dit trop et pas assez là !

- C'était… C'était… Indescriptible…

Les souvenirs de notre trajet me revinrent avec force.

- STOP ! Arrête d'y penser s'il te plait ! Me supplia Jazz. Crois-moi Emmett, vu l'état dans lequel ses émotions me mettent, ça devait être quelque chose !

Mes frères explosèrent de rire et posèrent chacun une main sur mes épaules, tandis que nous nous rendions en direction de la papeterie.

- Ça fait tout drôle, quand même, de devoir dire adieu à « Eddy le quetard »... Il va me manquer celui-là ! Surtout qu'il avait toujours beaucoup de plaisir à se vanter de ses expériences. Constata Emmett.

- Ouais, ben il ne va pas me manquer en tous cas ! Riais-je.

- Bah ! Pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que… Parce que cette fois, j'ai trouvé la fille avec laquelle je veux passer l'éternité, abruti ! Tu crois que ça m'amusais de vous voir tous heureux et épanouis en amour ? Pourquoi tu crois que j'allais à droite et à gauche ?

- Mais oui, je suis content que t'aies trouvé la nana qu'il te faut, mais ça me manque que tu ne te vantes plus de tes exploits ! Pleurnicha Emmett.

- C'est ma vie privée Emmett ! J'en fais ce que je veux ! Estimes-toi heureux de nous avoir surpris et d'en savoir plus que tu ne le devrais ! Et toi aussi, Jazz.

- Mais ! J'ai rien dit moi !

- Non, mais t'en sais beaucoup trop !

- Non, je ne connais que vos ressentis, je ne sais pas ce que vous faites pour être dans des états pareils ! Enfin… Je devine ! Mais je ne suis pas Alice !

- Encore heureux ! Une voyeuse dans la famille, c'est suffisant ! Rigolais-je.

- En parlant d'Alice, merci Ed ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous faites dans ses visions, mais j'en profite sérieusement après ! Riait Jazz.

- Bah ! Si ça t'aide à te décoincer, tant mieux !

- JE NE SUIS PAS COINCÉ !

Jazz se mit à bouder sous nos éclats de rire, mais arrêta son manège lorsque nous entrâmes dans la papeterie.

Nous nous séparâmes afin de trouver au plus vite le matériel scolaire de ma belle. Ne sachant pas quoi lui prendre, et doutant sérieusement qu'elle aimerait avoir des classeurs rose bonbon ou jaune fluo, je pris des choses toutes simples.

Une fois que mon panier fut rempli de stylos, crayons, cahiers, classeurs… Je me rendis à la caisse où je trouvais Jasper et Emmett, qui s'étaient occupés de ses livres, secoués par le rire.

Mes frangins avaient tous deux une paillarde à l'esprit me signifiant qu'ils me cachaient quelque chose, et connaissant ces deux idiots, il fallait s'attendre à tout ! Surtout lorsque je vis que l'un des livres était emballé par du papier cadeau…

- Vous avez pris tous ses livres ? Les bons j'espère ? M'inquiétais-je.

- Mais tu nous prends pour qui, Eddy ? Des demeurés ? Tu crois vraiment qu'on est pas capable de lire une liste ? On a appris l'alphabet, tu sais ! S'offusqua Emmett.

- Mouais, dans votre cas, ce n'est pas allé plus loin que « Q » ou « X » !

- Rhooo ! Frère indigne ! Tiens, vérifies ! Tu verras qu'on ne s'est pas trompé. Râla Jasper.

Effectivement, après vérification du contenu de leur panier, je vis que tous les manuels scolaires de Bella y étaient.

- Rassuré ? Demanda Emmett.

- Ouais ! Te connaissant, je m'attendais à avoir des surprises.

- Comment ça ? M'interrogea t-il d'un ton innocent.

- Je sais pas moi ! Trouver des bouquins genre… « 1001 façons de rendre son homme dingue au lit » ou « Du missionnaire à la levrette : toutes les positions détaillées en images »…

- Pfff ! Nous n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs, très cher ! Jamais je ne me permettrai de faire une chose pareille à la petite Bella ! S'offensa Emmett.

- Ouais, ouais… Et c'est quoi ce paquet que tu as dans les mains ?

- Euh… Ça ? Oh ! C'est pour ma Rosie !

Jasper était secoué d'un rire silencieux face au mensonge éhonté de mon frère. Car il fallait bien l'admettre, Emmett me mentait ouvertement au sujet de ce paquet !

Mais le connaissant, je ne saurai rien tant qu'il ne sera pas décidé à m'en faire part… Ma famille trouvait toujours le moyen de mes cacher certaines pensées.

Posant nos achats sur le tapis, nous attendîmes patiemment que la caissière scanne chaque article. Elle prenait un temps fou à passer chaque objet, comme lassée de son boulot, tout en laissant échapper de lourds soupirs. À sa place, plutôt que de continuer à m'ennuyer à faire un métier qui ne me plaisait pas, je démissionnerai !

Mais un bref aller-retour dans ses pensées m'indiqua que je me trompais, et de loin ! Madame prenait tout son temps pour profiter de notre présence et se demandait comment faire pour nous donner son numéro de téléphone ou même nous inviter… Et être à trois avec elle ne la dérangerait pour rien au monde !

Et dire qu'il y a encore une semaine, de telles pensées venant d'une femme ne me dérangeaient pas ! Au contraire, j'étais prêt à m'occuper de ces demoiselles frustrées… Maintenant, ça me donnait envie de vomir. Bella m'avait complètement métamorphosé !

Je poussais un soupir exaspéré face à ses pensées et mes frères me regardèrent avec une expression perplexe. Je leur indiquais discrètement la caissière et ils comprirent assez vite apparemment.

Je fus interrompu par un message d'Alice.

_On a fini d'acheter vêtements et chaussures ! _

_Bella a été un vrai boulet, elle a passé son temps à râler ! _

_Non mais, franchement, où va le monde ?_

_Nous sommes au « Petit Café » sur la place, on vous attend ! _

_Préviens mon cher mari et mon andouille de beau-frère que vous allez devoir commander quelque chose pour ne pas donner de soupçons à Bella !_

_Dépêchez-vous !_

- Non mais vise-moi cette sonnerie ! S'écria Emmett. On retombe en enfance, Eddy ?

- Non, je trouve seulement que ça correspond tout à fait à Ali !

- Et la mienne, c'est quoi ? Demanda t'il, curieux.

J'explosais de rire tout en lui avouant que j'avais programmé « Macho man » des Village People et Jasper se tenait le ventre à deux mains en pleine hilarité.

Emmett bougonna cinq minutes tout en marmonnant « m'en fous ! me vengerai ! » avant de remplir les sacs avec nos achats.

Alors que je payais pour toutes les fournitures, la caissière nous tendit la facture avec son numéro de téléphone écrit en biais dessus, suivit d'un « j'attends vos appels avec impatience… »

Emmett lui fit un sourire angélique tout en se saisissant du ticket.

- Je suis désolé mademoiselle, mais vous n'êtes pas vraiment notre genre. Lui dit-il tout en nous caressant tendrement le bas du dos à Jasper et moi. Et, sous le regard choqué de la caissière, il nous mit à chacun une fessée.

- Bon, on y va les filles ? J'ai une de ces envies pressantes, si vous saviez !

_Pourquoi, mais pourquoi faut-il toujours que les mecs les plus beaux soient homos ? Et pourquoi faut-il toujours que je craque pour des homos ?_

Nous sortîmes tous les trois en tortillant des fesses et en nous tenant par la main, et une fois dans la rue, nous explosâmes de rire.

- Franchement Em, t'es pas sortable ! Et si tu oses insinuer encore une fois que j'ai des tendances gay, ça se passera mal pour toi ! Le menaçais-je.

- Et tu feras quoi ? M'attaquer à coups de sac à main ? Me demanda t'il d'une voix haut-perchée.

- Non, je te la mettrai bien profond pour te prouver ma virilité ! Riais-je.

- Bon les filles, on y va ? S'exclama Jasper.

- En parlant de filles, on doit les rejoindre au « Petit Café » et il faut que l'on consomme pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Bella. Les prévins-je.

- COOOOL ! J'vais pouvoir me bourrer la gueule ! Ma Rosie adore quand je suis sous l'influence du rhum, à ce qu'il paraît, ça me rend lubrique et je la t…

- Pitié Emmett ! Épargne-nous les détails ! Quant à toi Ed, tu te décideras quand à lui dire la vérité à Bella ? Pas que je me plaigne de boire de l'alcool, même si le goût est immonde, mais cela serait beaucoup plus simple pour tout le monde.

- Je sais Jazz… Et ne te plains pas, tu n'as pas eu à manger de pizza ou de lasagnes ! Mais… Bella n'est pas prête à savoir … Ça fait tout juste une semaine que l'on se connaît !

- Et alors ! De toutes façons, tu sais très bien que lorsqu'un changement survient en nous, c'est irréversible et pour l'éternité ! Et je connais les émotions de Bella à ton égard, crois-moi, tu pourrais avoir un troisième œil ou des tentacules qui te poussent sur le corps, elle s'en foutrait éperdument !

- Dis pas de conneries Jazzou ! Elle s'en moque pas du tout la p'tite humaine du gros tentacule d'Eddy ! Elle en raffole même !

- C'que tu peux être lourd avec ça, Em ! Râlais-je.

Nous discutions de choses et d'autres, principalement en rapport avec le sexe ou le football, en nous rendant à notre point de rendez-vous.

Nous trouvâmes les filles attablées à la terrasse du café, écroulées de rire sur leurs chaises. J'en compris rapidement la cause : elles empestaient l'alcool à des kilomètres.

_Ah ! Ça promet !_

_Ooooh oui._

_Non mais franchement, t'imagines traîner ces trois boulets ivres toi ?_

_Oh ouiiiiiiiiiiiii !_

_Ça va être la honte !_

_Surtout un pied d'enfer !_

_Bah pourquoi ? Tes sœurs…_

_M'en fous de mes sœurs, mais Bella + alcool = mélange détonnant…_

_Mouais, à d'autres…_

_Mais surtout, Bella + alcool + boutique de lingerie = cocktail explosif… Quel pied !_

_Obsédé !_

_Non, amoureux._

_Obsédé !_

_._

Mes frères échangèrent un regard amusé avec moi en voyant dans quel état se trouvaient leurs compagnes.

Posant mes mains sur les épaules de ma Bella, je l'embrassais langoureusement. Elle empestait le rhum…

_Pourvu que ça lui fasse le même effet qu'à Em !_

_OBSÉDÉ !_

_NON !_

_Si ! Tu penses qu'à ça !_

_Même pas vrai d'abord !_

_Tu te fous de moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu venais de penser à l'instant ?_

_Rien._

_Si, si : pourvu que ça lui fasse le même effet qu'à Em._

_Oh, arrête de jouer les rabat-joie et boucle-là !_

Je me tournai vers mes sœurs, un air sévère sur le visage.

- Dites les filles, vous n'avez pas honte de saouler ma Bella ?

- Dis pas n'importe quoi Ed ! C'est ta copine qui nous a incitées à boire ! Rigola Rosalie.

Je regardais Bella, effaré.

- Ben quoi ? Y'a rien de mal à boire un verre de temps à autres, non ? Et ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais jamais essayé de me saouler, n'est-ce-pas Edward ? Me dit-elle, un petit sourire coquin aux lèvres.

- MOI ? Essayer de te saouler ? JAMAIS !

- Eh ! Il me fallait un bon remontant après avoir supporté ces deux furies toute la matinée ! Un vrai calvaire ce shopping…

Elle explosa de rire avant de se tourner en direction d'un serveur et de commander trois autres verres.

- Tu nous a commandé quoi , Bella ? Demanda Emmett, curieux et surtout ravi de voir que sa Rosalie était plutôt déchaînée.

- Ti Punch ! C'est trop bon… Le rhum, ça me rend…

- Lubrique ? Lâcha Emmett.

Bella rougit furieusement avant de secouer la tête et rire.

Oh, j'avais donc bien raison…

- Alors, vous avez fait mes achats ? Me demanda mon ange.

- Oui et on a même dû se faire passer pour des homos afin d'échapper aux griffes de cette infâme caissière ! Ria Jasper.

- Connaissant mon cher mari, cette idée débile ne pouvait venir que de lui ! Je suis même sûre qu'il a dû prendre beaucoup de plaisir… Susurra Rosalie en jetant un regard enamouré à Emmett.

- Mari ? Vous êtes mariés ? Si jeunes ? S'exclama Bella, sidérée.

AÏE !

- Euh… Oui, on est marié, tout comme Jazz et Alice en fait et…

- Mais vous… Vous avez quel âge ?

- Emmett et Rose ont 20 ans, Jazz et moi 19. Et… en fait… Un soir, on était tous les quatre à Las Vegas, on avait un peu trop bu, beaucoup trop même et… Nous sommes tous ressortis de la chapelle mariés par Elvis Presley et Marilyn Monroe ! Une erreur de jeunesse, si tu préfères, mais qui en vaut la peine ! Mentit Alice.

Bella regarda mes frères et sœurs, totalement abasourdies, avant de s'écrouler sur la table, les larmes aux yeux tellement elle riait.

- J'aurai bien aimé voir ça ! C'est une belle erreur de jeunesse en tous cas, lorsque je vous vois si heureux !

- Et toi, tu aimerais que Elvis ou Marilyn te marient ? Demanda Rose, curieuse.

- Hmmm… Si je devais me marier à Las Vegas, je préfèrerais être mariée par Obiwan Kenobi… Ben quoi, il est super sexy Ewan Mc Gregor en Jedi !

Nous explosâmes tous de rire à ses paroles, même si une partie de moi-même rêvait de démembrer ce Ewan mes coudes…

Nous étions tous en train de siroter nos verres en riant lorsque Jasper fit un clin d'œil à Emmett. Celui-ci sortit le paquet emballé et le tendit à Bella.

- Euh… Merci ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda mon ange.

- Oh ! Juste un petit cadeau de notre part à Jazz et moi ! J'espère que ça te plaira…

Son sourire malicieux était limite menaçant lorsqu'il répondit à ma belle.

Elle se saisit du paquet et commença à le déballer délicatement puis son visage prit une teinte rouge soutenue lorsqu'elle vit le titre sur la couverture du livre : « Le kama Sutra en images ou le sexe expliqué aux débutants ».

Je grondais furieusement à l'attention de mes frères, mais suffisamment bas pour que Bella ne m'entende pas. Cela ne fit qu'accentuer leurs sourires.

Ma belle ne se démonta pas pour autant et se leva, titubant légèrement, avant de leur faire une bise, sous les rires de Rose et Alice, qui bien entendu, avaient toutes deux vu la couverture…

- Merci Jazz ! Merci Emmett !

- De rien Bella ! Rigola Em. Comme ça, maintenant, tu sauras comment faire !

- C'est très gentil, Emmett, mais je préfère te le rendre. À mon avis, tu en as plus besoin que moi, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que nous ennuyer au saut du lit ton frère et moi… Je suis sûre qu'ainsi tu sauras comment donner du plaisir à Rosalie ! Et puis comme c'est en image, tu n'auras pas à te casser la tête pendant des heures à essayer de déchiffrer les textes ! Se moqua mon ange.

Emmett ouvrit et referma la bouche à plusieurs reprises, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

Le pauvre était persuadé de faire une bonne farce à ma Bella.

- Je t'avais prévenu avant de l'acheter Em ! L'arroseur arrosé ! Ah ! Rigola Jasper.

Rosalie et Alice, quant à elles, étaient tordues de rire, à tel point que Rosalie tomba de sa chaise lourdement.

- Ferme ta bouche mon nounours ! Pour une fois que tu as trouvé quelqu'un capable de te rembarrer, tu ne vas pas te plaindre tout de même ! Ria Rose en embrassant son mari sur la joue.

- Ça promet quelques paris et défis si vous voulez mon avis ! Ria Alice.

Effectivement, Emmett aimait énormément faire des blagues en tous genres ou relever des défis tous plus idiots les uns que les autres, mais à force de nous faire avoir à chaque fois, nous avions fini par nous en lasser. Seule Rose avait un semblant d'autorité sur son époux ! Maintenant, on pouvait également ajouter mon amour.

- Garçon ! Six Ti Punch s'il vous plait ! Cria Bella à l'attention du serveur qui retournait à l'intérieur du bar.

- Ma parole, Bella, tu cherches à nous saouler ? M'exclamais-je.

Elle se rapprocha de moi pour me chuchoter sa réponse dans le creux de l'oreille.

- Je saoule tes frères et sœurs pour qu'ils nous fichent la paix cet après-midi et je te saoule pour profiter de toi…

Un éclat lubrique étincela dans son regard, me confirmant que le rhum la rendait bien libidineuse…

Ô joie et félicité !

Nous discutions et riions depuis un bout de temps et une fois la seconde puis la troisième tournée de verres avalées, nous nous rendîmes chacun notre tour aux toilettes, Bella pour faire ce que les humains réservaient à cet endroit et nous pour aller recracher ces infâmes mixtures. Un goût épouvantable, mais des effets fabuleux !

J'allai payer les tournées lorsque je vis que Bella m'avait précédé, ce qui me fit râler.

- Oh ! Arrête de bouder, Cullen ! Je peux quand même vous payer un verre ! Tes sœurs ont refusé que je règle quoique ce soit pour les vêtements et les godasses et te connaissant, tu vas refuser que je te rembourse pour mes fournitures scolaires. Alors je peux au moins faire ça !

- Mais Bella…

- C'est comme ça et c'est tout ! Et méfies-toi, ne me contraries pas Edward… Me menaça t'elle en plantant un index dans mon torse et en plongeant un regard sévère dans le mien, exactement le même que dans la voiture… Oh oui ! Oui ! OUI !

_PITIÉ EDWARD ! CALME TES ARDEURS ! J'EN PEUX PLUS !_

Jasper s'agrippait aux bras d'Emmett, complètement paniqué par les émotions exacerbées émanant de mon ange et moi et je vis clairement dans son esprit qu'il n'avait plus qu'une chose en tête : le sexe. Alice allait être ravie ! Beaucoup moins si Jazz se jetait sur elle en plein milieu de la rue…

Nous nous rendions tous en direction de la boutique de lingerie, pour notre plus grand bonheur à mes frères et moi.

Savoir que votre petite amie achète de la lingerie fine uniquement pour vos beaux yeux est déjà génial, mais pouvoir l'accompagner, choisir avec elle et lui faire essayer, c'est beaucoup mieux !

Alice se tourna vers Rosalie et Emmett, et s'adressa à eux d'une voix menaçante.

- Vous deux et surtout toi Emmett, vous avez intérêt à bien vous tenir ! Pas question qu'on se tape la honte à cause de vous ! C'est valable pour toi aussi Edward !

- Bah ! Pourquoi tu dis pas la même chose à Jazz ? M'offusquais-je.

- Parce que c'est mon mari et qu'il sait se tenir ! Répondit-elle en me tirant la langue.

Bella rit aux paroles de ma sœur et saisit fermement ma main, m'entraînant à sa suite dans la boutique.

Le paradis sur Terre !

Des soutiens-gorge de toutes les formes, matières et couleurs, des petites culottes, des strings, des shortys, des porte-jarretelles… Bref, le paradis des hommes !

Apparemment, mes frères devaient penser la même chose que moi car nos délicieuses compagnes se moquèrent ouvertement de nous !

Brusquement, ma Bella me fut arrachée des mains par une Alice survoltée.

- EH ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Alice ? S'écria mon ange.

- Bah ! Je t'aide tiens !

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Voyons Bella ! Tu n'es déjà pas capable de choisir les vêtements qu'il te faut, alors je n'ose même pas imaginer l'horreur que ça doit être question lingerie ! Je pense à mon frère avant tout ! Rétorqua Alice.

- Arrête de penser Alice et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Bella a énormément de goût pour les sous-vêtements ! Je suis gâté de ce côté là.

Alice me jeta un coup d'œil sceptique avant de se tourner vers Bella, qui était tellement rouge que j'avais peur qu'elle n'explose sous la pression.

- T'es sûre, Bella ? Tu vas savoir t'en sortir ?

- ALICE ! J'ai déjà subi tes excentricités ce matin, mais là, tu nous laisses choisir, Edward et moi ! S'écria ma belle, rageuse.

- Ok ! Ok ! Je voulais juste aider ! Bon, je vous laisse.

J'enlaçais ma belle afin de la calmer tout en regardant ma sœur s'éloigner d'une démarche sautillante vers Jasper.

Quant à Rose et Emmett, ils devaient sûrement être à l'affût d'un petit coin tranquille…

- Ta sœur est le diable en personne ! Comment fais-tu pour la supporter ?

- L'habitude mon amour, l'habitude… Mais… C'est vrai ça, ma belle ? Je peux choisir aussi ta lingerie ?

- Évidemment ! C'est aussi pour ton plaisir que j'en achète ! Me susurra t'elle d'une voix timide mais si sexy.

Nous commençâmes à déambuler dans les rayons et je vis Bella se saisir d'ensembles, les mettant devant elle et levant un sourcil me demandant mon avis. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, j'achèterais tout leur stock !

Après avoir rempli notre panier d'une bonne trentaine d'ensembles coordonnés ou non et de toutes les matières possibles, je vis Bella se sauver dans un rayon, y prendre diverses affaires et rougir comme une pivoine en cachant ces bricoles sous tout le fouillis contenu dans le panier. Elle m'attrapa fermement par le poignet et me traîna jusqu'aux cabines d'essayages.

J'allais entrer avec elle lorsqu'elle me referma la porte au nez.

- Attends ici, Cullen, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps !

J'attendis patiemment, incroyablement frustré que ma douce m'ait refusé l'accès à sa cabine avant que la porte ne s'ouvre dix minutes plus tard.

Bella arborait un soutien-gorge noir, dont le tissu moiré révélait des reflets bleus, verts, mauves… selon la lumière ambiante et les mouvements de ma douce. Hmmm… Et le string coordonné... Plus que sexy sur elle...

Comment allais-je donc tenir en place avec tous ces essayages?

Elle ressortit une seconde fois vêtue d'un ensemble en dentelle bordeaux, assez sage par rapport au précédent, mais sur elle, c'était foutrement chaud !

Son petit manège dura environ deux heures, pendant laquelle elle entra et ressortit de sa cabine, un ensemble différent à chaque fois, tous plus sexy les uns que les autres, me mettant dans un état proche de la combustion spontanée et me laissant sur ma faim à chaque fois... J'avais surtout un faible pour les deux soutiens-gorges de type push-up mais ouverts, qui ne servaient qu'à maintenir sa poitrine, tout en me laissant profiter de l'entière vue de ses seins… Que calor !

Elle entra encore une fois dans la cabine et je l'entendis batailler pendant un bon quart d'heure tout en râlant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire là-dedans ?

- Pfff… Quelle galère ! Je ne ferais pas ça tous les jours, même pour ses beaux yeux ! Bougonna mon ange, coincée dans sa cabine d'essayage.

Le verrou cliqueta, mais étrangement, Bella ne ressortait pas de la cabine. Elle entrebâilla la porte et y passa la tête.

- Edward, viens ! Chuchota t'elle afin que personne autre que moi ne l'entende.

À peine entré dans la cabine, Bella verrouilla la porte derrière moi avant de me faire face.

Si mon cœur mort battait encore, il se serrait arrêté devant pareille merveille.

Bella avait revêtu un corset en cuir noir, mettant délicieusement ses formes en valeur, affinant encore plus, si telle chose était possible, sa taille de guêpe, le décolleté offrant une vue splendide sur sa poitrine, ainsi qu'un string de la même matière, et une paire de bas, noirs également, gainait ses longues jambes parfaitement ciselées…

.Merde.

Elle était… Époustouflante. Renversante. Stupéfiante. Phénoménale. Sidérante de sensualité…

Ça lui donnait un petit côté domination qui me rendait fou ! Je deviendrai volontiers son jouet, son esclave si elle le désirait…

De charmantes rougeurs avaient envahi son visage et son buste, ses yeux pétillaient de désir, d'envie, d'amour et elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure tout en plongeant un regard empreint de luxure dans le mien.

Un drôle de bruit, semblable à un cri étranglé, retentit dans la cabine avant que je ne m'aperçoive que ça venait de moi. La voir ainsi me rendait tellement fou que j'en grognais, à la limite du délire.

Je la voulais. Là. Ici. Tout de suite. Maintenant.

Elle s'approcha lentement de moi et me poussa gentiment à l'autre bout de la cabine d'essayage, s'attaqua à ma ceinture et à mon pantalon qu'elle défit prestement, fruit d'une certaine pratique qu'elle avait acquis dans la semaine, avant de le faire glisser le long de mes jambes en même temps que mon boxer, libérant mon membre dardant fièrement vers elle.

Après un bref coup d'œil jeté à ma virilité, elle me fit un petit sourire satisfait, tout en se léchant les lèvres avec gourmandise.

Elle me poussa sans ménagements sur une chaise qui se trouvait derrière moi tandis que je faisais rouler son string le long de ses jambes.

Elle s'en débarrassa d'un coup de pied avant de me chevaucher, posant son entrée frémissante et détrempée sur le bout de ma queue avant de commencer à onduler lascivement des hanches, s'enfonçant sur moi d'un centimètre avant de se retirer et de recommencer, encore... Et encore... Et encore... S'amusant à me taquiner, me tester...

Je me jetais voracement sur ses lèvres pulpeuses, traçant leurs contours du bout de la langue ; sa bouche s'entrouvrit et sa langue se mêla à la mienne dans une danse effrénée. Je l'embrassais passionnément et elle y répondit avec fougue, étouffant nos cris lorsqu'elle s'empala brusquement sur mon membre.

Lorsque nos lèvres se séparèrent, nous étions à bout de souffle. Bella enfouit son visage dans mon cou et elle agrippa mes cheveux à deux mains. Les miennes étaient posées sur ses hanches, la guidant dans ses mouvements et lui imposant un rythme lent car sa délicieuse torture risquait de me faire venir trop vite. Je suçotais tendrement le lobe de son oreille avant de m'attaquer à son cou alors qu'elle se déhanchait sur moi, allant et venant lentement, tendrement. Mes mains remontèrent le long de son dos, rencontrant trois paires de lacets en cuir qui fermaient son corset. Je défis les nœuds afin de libérer la poitrine de ma douce de toute entrave et poussais un feulement de bonheur lorsque son vêtement retomba sur le sol. Je pris ses seins en coupe dans mes mains, jouant avec ses pointes durcies du bout des doigts, tout en malaxant sa poitrine généreuse, avant de les téter l'une après l'autre comme un bébé, dégustant l'arôme de sa peau si merveilleux.

Nous bougions en rythme, Bella allant et venant sur moi et mon bassin allant à la rencontre du sien, tandis qu'elle étouffait ses gémissements dans ma tignasse.

Elle commençait à trembler et ses mouvements devenaient désordonnés.

- Plus fort… Je t'en prie… Plus vite… Gémit-elle dans mon cou tout en le léchant furieusement.

Je la maintenais fermement sous les fesses et brusquement je me relevai, embrochant toujours ma belle, avant de la plaquer doucement contre le mur. Elle enroula sauvagement ses jambes autour de ma taille, me permettant d'avoir un nouvel angle d'attaque tout en tirant brutalement sur mes cheveux et d'attirer mon visage contre le sien. Bella se jeta sur mes lèvres s'en servant comme d'un bâillon alors que je la martelais encore et encore, m'enfonçant en elle bestialement. Elle cria mon prénom dans ma bouche lorsque ses parois se resserrèrent violemment sur moi et je m'introduisis en elle encore à quelques reprises avant de me répandre en elle en gémissant dans ses épais cheveux tout en me mordant les lèvres pour ne pas hurler.

Nous haletions de concert, riant doucement de notre témérité. En effet, à cette heure de la journée, la boutique était pleine de clients…

Bella vrilla son regard brillant au mien et je me noyais dans ses yeux emplis de larmes de plaisir.

-Je t'aime Edward.

- Moi aussi Bella. Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime…

Elle m'embrassa tendrement la joue et reprenant difficilement mes esprits, je m'aperçus que nous n'étions pas les seuls à assouvir nos pulsions… Il semblerait que mes frères et sœurs en faisaient de même ! Plus ou moins discrètement…

Je me laissais glisser hors de ma Bella en l'embrassant avant de nous asseoir tous deux sur la chaise. Enfin, moi sur la chaise et mon ange sur les genoux.

- Alors, ça te plait ? Me demanda t'elle timidement.

- Hm… De quoi mon cœur ? Notre folle chevauchée dans cette cabine d'essayage ? C'était… Parfait !

- Mais non, andouille ! Toutes ces fanfreluches !

- Pourquoi ? T'as pas aimé toi ? Lui demandais-je en prenant un faux air vexé.

- Mais si voyons ! J'ai adoré ! Où vas-tu chercher des idées pareilles ? Mais bon, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question !

- Tu es terriblement sexy dedans mon cœur… J'avais une nette préférence pour tes push-up ouverts, mais je dois avouer que ce que tu as passé en dernier me rend fou… Tu les prends hein ? Rassure-moi !

Bella rougit comme une pivoine avant de hocher la tête de bas en haut.

- Bien sûr ! Je ne l'aurai jamais passé si je ne voulais pas le prendre ! Mais je voulais être sûre que cela te plaise..

Je me jetais avidement sur sa bouche, la dévorant, la pénétrant avec ma langue, l'aimant sauvagement afin de lui montrer à quel point je raffolais de cet ensemble en cuir…

Nous nous séparâmes en respirant difficilement.

- Ose dire que je n'aime pas… La menaçais-je.

- C'est bon tu m'as convaincue, je crois ! Ria t'elle.

Nous nous câlinions tendrement, profitant simplement de la proximité de nos corps et de l'intimité de notre étreinte lorsqu'un hurlement retentit dans la boutique.

- NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS ? VOUS VOUS CROYEZ OÙ ? C'EST PAS UN BORDEL ICI ! SORTEZ D'ICI IMMÉDIATEMENT ET QUE JE NE VOUS REVOIE PLUS JAMAIS DANS MON MAGASIN !

Bella se releva rapidement et se rhabilla prestement, mettant toutes nos trouvailles dans le panier, tandis que je remontais en deux temps trois mouvements mon boxer et mon futal et refermai ma ceinture. Nous sortîmes le plus discrètement possible de la cabine à quelques secondes de décalage.

Bella était livide, persuadée que nous nous étions fait surprendre, puis elle explosa de rire en trouvant un Emmett et une Rosalie se répandant en excuses auprès de la patronne de la boutique tout en se rhabillant.

Ces deux idiots y étaient allés un peu trop fort et avaient cassé la porte de leur cabine, se donnant en spectacle à toutes les personnes présentes à ce moment-là !

Jasper et Alice nous rejoignirent, pliés en quatre. S'ils avaient pu pleurer, ils en auraient les larmes aux yeux !

Quant à Emmett et Rose, s'ils étaient encore humains, ils seraient rouges comme des tomates. Ah, si j'avais le temps, je les plaindrais !

Alice et Bella partirent à la caisse s'acquitter de leurs achats pendant que la patronne de la boutique virait Emmett et Rose à coups de balai.

Leurs regards suppliants se posèrent sur Alice et mon ange, allant d'elles à leurs achats.

Bella secoua la tête en rigolant puis paya le panier de Rosalie tandis que cette dernière lui mimait un « merci » du bout des lèvres. Ouais, si cette lingerie avait mis Emmett sans dessus-dessous dans une boutique, qu'est-ce-que cela serait à la villa ! Heureusement que je ne vis plus avec eux !

Nous sortîmes sous les regards rieurs des autres clients et ceux furibonds de la gérante qui avait bien compris que nous étions avec les deux loustics qu'elle venait de renvoyer avec pertes et fracas.

_Si jamais j'en vois encore un traîner ici, je le vire à coups de pied aux fesses ! S'ils veulent faire leurs cochonneries, ils n'ont qu'à aller à l'hôtel ! Rha ces jeunes, ils se croient tout permis ! Mais où va le monde ?_

Une fois dans la rue, Bella, Alice, Jasper et moi explosions de rire devant les mines déconfites de Rosalie et Emmett.

- Mais euh ! Arrêtez de rire, c'est pas drôle ! Pleurnicha mon frère.

- Oh que si, Em ! Si vous aviez vu vos têtes à ce moment là ! Ria ma douce.

- Le mieux, c'est quand la gérante vous a foutu dehors à coups de balai ! Alors ça, ça valait vraiment le coup d'œil ! Rigola Jazz.

- Non, non, non ! Le passage le plus rigolo, c'est lorsqu'ils se sont viandés avec la porte devant tout le monde ! Ça c'était vraiment drôle ! S'écria Alice.

- Ouais, bon, ça va ! On n'y peut rien si nous avons eu une petite envie ! Rétorqua Rosalie gênée, pour une fois, d'être le centre d'attention.

- Mais nous aussi on en a eu, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Mais c'est pas la peine de tout casser pour prendre son pied ! Riait Jazz.

- Mouais, en gros, y'a que Monsieur Prude et Mademoiselle Chasteté qui se sont conduit correctement ! Avança Emmett.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit Monsieur Prude ! Râlais-je.

- Et qui te dit que nous nous sommes conduit correctement, Emmett ? Nous savons seulement ce que signifie le mot « discrétion », ce qui n'est apparemment pas ton cas ! Dit ma douce.

- Mais oui, bien sûr ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais gober que vous vous êtes tripotés dans la cabine d'essayage ? On a rien entendu ! Se moqua Emmett.

- T'as rien entendu parce que tu soufflais comme un bœuf ! On était juste à côté avec Jazz, on sait ce qu'il s'est passé dans leur cabine ! Rétorqua Alice.

Bella rougit comme une pivoine et baissa les yeux, mortifiée à l'idée que ma sœur et Jazz nous aient entendus, avant de se cacher le visage dans mon torse.

Quant à Emmett, il n'en revenait pas d'apprendre que la douce, innocente, timide et fragile petite humaine ait pu se livrer à de telles pratiques dans un lieu public !

- Bon ça va ! On ne va pas en parler pendant cent ans tout de même ! Râla Rosalie avant d'attraper Emmett par le coude et de l'entraîner en direction de la voiture.

- OH QUE SI ! En plus, je vous avais demandé de vous tenir correctement et de ne pas jouer les sauvages ! Hurla Alice. Et je vais aller où maintenant pour m'acheter de la lingerie de qualité ? À cause de vos conneries, nous n'avons plus le droit d'entrer dans cette boutique !

- Non mais là, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Vous aussi vous vous êtes envoyés en l'air ! S'écria Emmett.

- Oui, mais nous au moins, on a fait dans la discrétion ! Répliqua mon ange avec un petit sourire satisfait.

- Oh ça va, Mademoiselle Chasteté ! Râla mon frère.

- Mademoiselle Chasteté va t'en coller une si tu continues, Emmett. Parce que Mademoiselle Chasteté aurait bien aimé retourner s'adonner à toutes sortes de pratiques dans une cabine d'essayage ! Maintenant, je suis sûre que la patronne de cette boutique va aller nous dénoncer dans tous les magasins de Port-Angelès ! S'écria Bella.

- Bellaaaaaaaaaaa ! S'exclamèrent mes frères et sœurs à l'unisson.

Bella se plaqua les deux mains sur la bouche en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, s'il le faut, on ira à Seattle pour assouvir tes envies… Lui chuchotais-je dans le creux de l'oreille.

- Oui bon. C'est pas tout ça, mais on pourrait peut-être y aller avant que Bella et Edward nous remettent le couvert, non ? S'écria Alice.

Ma douce tira la langue au lutin, dans un accès de puérilité, avant de m'entraîner vers ma voiture. Nous attendîmes que mes frères et sœurs démarrent en mettant nos achats dans le coffre.

Alors que Bella se dirigeait vers le côté passager, un désir de vengeance s'empara de moi…

- Bella ?

- Oui mon cœur ?

- Tu conduis pour le retour…

Huuum… La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid…


	22. Un partout, la balle au centre

Hello Tout l'monde ;)

Désolée de poster si tard, mais trop malaaAAAAde la semaine dernière et encore maintenant... En plus, faut que j'me tape une extinction de voix... C'est mon gamin qui en profite pour me pousser à bout!!

Bref, voilà le chapitre... 22 si j'me trompe pas, un peu léger aussi, mais les choses sérieuses vont recommencer bientôt!

Bon, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait eu des explosions de factures d'eau froide pour les précédents chapitres, hihi! Que c'est bon pour mon égo!!

Pour info, le titre de ce chapitre ne ressemble en rien aux autres, c'est juste un truc qu'on a, mon homme et moi, lorsqu'on se fait des "mauvais" plans...

Passage aux choses sérieuses, les reviews!

**L'empire des anges** : on m'a toujours dit "c'est dans les vieux pots qu'on fait les meilleures soupes"! ça doit marcher également avec les manches, va savoir... Sinon, les sex toys, à toutes fins utiles...

**Valou974** ; je vois que t'as les mêmes occupations que moi quand Monsieur est au volant ;p

**Meli** : non, c'est pas toi, c'est effectivement de plus en plus chaud! Faut dire aussi que c'est la première fois que je m'essaie au lemon, j'ai donc cafouillé un peu au départ...

**MelaCullen **: comme à chaque fois, tes reviews sont un pur moment de bonheur! je kiffe! Encore! Ouii! Continuuuuue! Encooooooooore!

**Indosyl** : faut toujours se méfier et éviter de trainer ton homme dans les boutiques, parce que les mecs ne sont vraiment, mais alors là vraiment pas discrets...

**Annecullen69 **: ENFIN UNE QUI ME COMPREND!!! des années que j'me fais engueuler parce que je kiffe Ewan Mc Gregor en jedi! MERCI!

**Cynthia** : mais non tu n'es ni obsédée, ni perverse parce que tu penses au sexe pendant 15 jours d'affilés! Moi, j'y pense 362 jours par an (ou 363 les années bissextiles) car à Noël, nouvel An et mon anniv, j'suis trop bourrée pour penser au sexe... Roco, si tu passes par là, n'oublie pas notre devise (pas sifredi, je vous rassure...)

**Lenerol** : aucun risque, je suis apolitique! Mais ça ferait pas de mal, je pense, qu'on explose le taux de natalités... Merde alors, faut penser à la retraite!!!

**Christelle31** : un conseil, ma gande, essaye toujours de vivre tes fantasmes, même si tu te fais pécho ensuite, sinon tu risques d'avoir des regrets des années plus tard! Pour info, c'est très fréquent dans les cabines d'essayage de lingerie...

**Diane 24** : quoi ton gode? J'y peux rien si tu le trouve pas! Promis, c'est pas moi que j'l'ai pris!!! Désolée, je ne pouvais pas laisser passer... Merci pour ta review ;)

**Lulupattinson **: ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur si tes vapeurs t'ont mis sans dessus dessous pendant 6 jours! Ravie que l'équilibre entre les genres soit parfait pour toi ;)

**1Christelle1, Chriwyatt, EstL, Babounette, Schaeffer, Gaëlle51, Mixetremix, Dawn266, Magalie, Baby07, Kikinette11, Villamartine, Samy940, Alice'n'tom, Ptitewam, AliceCullen4ever, Kalika-ma, Louloute0310, HelleHaare, Lilia84, Lena-lna933, Scrapfaconed, MrsesméeCullen, Angélique94, Hannae : **Ravie que la fic continue de vous plaire, que je vous fasse rire, rêver, fantasmer, de réveiller la libido endormie de vos hommes.... bref merci pour votre fidélité et pitié, pensez aux nappes phréatiques Bordel!

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tout l'monde et...

................................................................................................................. _**ENJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ! ! !**_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_**XXII - Un partout la balle au centre...**_

_" La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid..."_

- Dis moi Edward, tu la détestes tant que ça ta voiture ?

- Euh.. Non, pourquoi ?

- Parce que me laisser la conduire, c'est à tes risques et périls ! Ria t'elle.

- T'as le permis, non ? Alors tu conduis !

- Ok ! Mais ne te plains pas si je serre le moteur ! Avec ma poisse légendaire, ça risque fort d'arriver !

Brusquement, je me mis à paniquer pour la santé de ma Volvo… Mais mon besoin de vengeance était plus fort que tout ! Bella s'installa au volant et voulu ouvrir la portière passager, mais je m'installais à l'arrière, juste derrière elle.

- Bah ! Pourquoi tu t'assoies derrière ?

- Pour profiter de la route ! Allez chauffeur, on y va !

Bella secoua la tête en riant puis démarra.

Ça promettait d'être très long ce trajet car mon ange n'arrivait pas à dépasser les 80km/h.

Tandis que son attention était fixée sur la route, je fis glisser mes mains sous son Tshirt et effleurais délicatement ses seins du bout des doigts. Elle sursauta mais ne dit rien…

Ma douce étant collée à son siège, je la poussais gentiment vers l'avant afin de lui dégrafer son soutien-gorge puis fis rouler les bretelles le long de ses bras avant de le faire tomber au sol.

Mes mains glissèrent lentement de son ventre à sa poitrine et je m'emparais de ses seins, les malaxais tendrement tout en jouant avec ses pointes durcies.

Jetant un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, je vis que ma Bella se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour garder le contrôle. Bon sang ! Comme elle était sexy en faisant ça !

Tandis que ma main gauche s'occupait de son exquise poitrine, ma main droite chemina tranquillement le long de son ventre et caressa la peau à la lisière de son jeans ; elle frémissait sous mon contact et sa peau s'embrasait…

Souhaitant la taquiner, je continuais ma descente par-dessus la barrière de tissu et lorsque j'arrivais à son entrejambe, je sentis qu'elle était bouillante et humide à travers le rempart de son jeans.

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque ma main se fit plus pressante, s'enfonçant sur les coutures de son pantalon .

Elle gémit de frustration lorsque je cessais tout contact et poussa un faible cri lorsque je fis sauter le bouton de son jeans entre mon pouce et mon index.

Malheureusement pour nous, son pantalon était trop serré pour que mes doigts s'y baladent sans la gêner…

Elle avait voulu me dompter ce matin ? Maintenant ça allait être son tour de tâter de sa médecine !

- Lève tes fesses Isabella ! Ma voix était ferme.

Cependant, elle se raidit et les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent lorsqu'elle m'entendit l'appeler par son prénom complet… Elle murmura un faible et implorant « par pitié, tout sauf ça… Pas Isabella… », si bas qu'un humain ne l'aurait pas entendu. Ses mains étaient crispées sur le volant et elle avait la chair de poule.

On aurait dit qu'elle avait peur et je m'en voulus instantanément d'avoir causé sa détresse.

- Allez Bella ! Bouge-moi un peu ton joli p'tit cul !

Elle se détendit aussitôt que je l'appelais « Bella » puis décolla ses fesses du siège. La main qui caressait ses seins rejoignit immédiatement celle qui se trouvait sur son jeans et je fis glisser son maudit pantalon ainsi que sa petite culotte en dessous de ses genoux, ma douce m'aidant en se tortillant pour faire glisser ses vêtements.

Mes mains remontèrent lentement le long de ses cuisses si soyeuses jusqu'à sa fente humide et brûlante de désir que j'effleurais à peine.

Ma main gauche reprit sa place d'origine, jouant avec ses tétons l'un après l'autre, les tirant, les pinçant, les faisant rouler entre mes doigts alors que ma main droite glissait sur son mont de vénus, mes doigts taquinant sa fente sans jamais la pénétrer.

La voiture fit une embardée lorsque mon pouce se posa sur son clitoris.

- Bella ! Contrôle-toi !

Elle hochait frénétiquement de la tête tout en mordillant furieusement sa lèvre inférieure pendant que je continuais à la caresser.

Mes doigts glissèrent aisément dans son intimité trempée et elle hurla lorsque mon majeur trouva son point G ce qui nous valut une nouvelle embardée…

- Edward ! Je n'ai pas ton contrôle… On va s'enrouler autour d'un arbre si tu continues… Gémit-elle.

- Suffit simplement de ralentir, ma belle !

Elle décéléra brutalement, passant de 80 à 30 km/h.

- À ce rythme là, on arrivera à Forks demain midi !

Mes doigts commencèrent un lent va-et-vient et sa fragrance, sublimée par le parfum de son plaisir envahit l'habitacle, telle une entité à part entière.

Bella roulait des hanches en rythme avec mes caresses et ses gémissements de plus en plus rauques me comblèrent de bien être.

Je continuais à câliner ses seins tout en torturant sa fente détrempée tandis que son bassin ondulait frénétiquement et que son fragile petit corps était envahi de tremblements.

Je me levais de mon siège pour me coller contre le sien, ce qui me permit d'avoir une possibilité de manœuvre beaucoup plus large…

Je lui léchais le cou, me délectant de son goût si envoûtant tout en trifouillant ses plis humides ruisselant de son plaisir de mes doigts.

Je m'occupais encore un peu de sa divine poitrine tout en continuant mes va-et-vient langoureux dans son intimité plus que mouillée, puis ma main gauche glissa de ses seins à sa fente, portant une attention toute particulière à son clitoris.

Mes doigts continuaient à glisser en elle, accélérant leur cadence, tandis que mon pouce gauche traçait des cercles tendres sur son bouton de plaisir, décuplant ses roulements de bassin.

Je sentais son intimité frémir sous l'augmentation de mes caresses et après une série de va-et-vient particulièrement profonds, ses parois se resserrèrent violemment sur mes doigts alors que je pinçais son clitoris, la faisant exploser sur ma main, envahie par son orgasme. Elle hurla de plaisir en rejetant sa tête en arrière et j'eus tout juste le temps de m'emparer du volant avant que nous ne foncions sur un camion ; je fis une brusque embardée pour éviter la collision…

Bella avait énormément de mal à reprendre son souffle…

- Bella ? Dès que tu en as l'occasion, gares toi.

Une centaine de mètres plus tard, mon ange parquait la voiture sur le bas-côté avant de s'installer sur le siège passager. Je me faufilais entre les sièges avant pour reprendre le volant.

Alors que je reprenais la route, Bella commença à remonter son jeans. Je l'arrêtais aussitôt en agrippant son poignet.

- Non, non ma belle, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi…

Alors qu'elle tournait un regard empli de questions vers moi, je la fixais tout en me délectant de son doux sirop qui dégoulinait sur mes doigts, les léchant avidement.

- Ton goût est exquis bébé, il faudrait l'embouteiller pour que je m'en régale la prochaine fois que mes sœurs te kidnappent…

Elle gémit à mes paroles et alors qu'elle allait poser sa main sur le renflement bombant mon jeans, je m'emparais de celle-ci pour la poser sur le levier de vitesse.

- Occupes-toi plutôt avec ça ! La taquinais-je.

Ma main droite se reposa sur son sexe détrempé et pendant que mon pouce torturait à nouveau son petit bouton, mon index et mon majeur entamèrent un nouveau va-et-vient, glissant si facilement en elle. Mes longs doigts étaient déjà un avantage non négligeable pour la pratique du piano, mais là c'était plus que jouissif de voir le plaisir que je pouvais apporter à mon ange avec ces caresses…

- Passe la cinquième, Bella !

Tant bien que mal, elle passa la vitesse tandis que j'embrayais. Elle dut quand même s'y reprendre en plusieurs fois…

Bella tortillait ses hanches fougueusement et gémissait sans retenue, poussant des petits cris aigus. On aurait dit un petit animal… en rut. Il faut bien l'admettre, nous l'étions constamment en rut ! Je crois même que nous pouvons largement battre les records de Rosalie et Emmett !

Et dire que Bella était encore humaine… J'imaginais déjà la tête de mon frère et de ma sœur le jour où ils devraient se sauver en courant parce qu'ils ne supporteraient plus nos séances de câlins intensifs !

Alors que je la fouillais de mes doigts, encore et encore, torturant son intimité et son clitoris sur-gonflé, Bella se mit à hurler mon prénom ainsi qu'un chapelet d'insanités que mes chastes oreilles n'étaient pas prêtes d'oublier et à convulser lorsque l'extase la submergea.

Elle frémissait de toute part, écroulée sur son siège, cherchant désespérément à reprendre son souffle défaillant.

- Ed… Ward… Par pitié… Ne me… Fais… Plus jamais ça… Quand je suis… Au volant !

- Ça ne risque plus mon cœur ! Trois embardées dont une qui aurait pu se terminer dans un camion m'ont vacciné ! Je voulais seulement te faire subir ce que tu m'as fait ce matin…

- Oui, mais je n'ai pas un contrôle total de ma personne, moi ! Donc plus de bêtises quand tu me laisses le volant ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je te laisserai le volant à nouveau ? Non, non, je préfère conduire, même si ce n'est que d'une main… Tu pourras toujours t'occuper d'astiquer l'embrayage !

- Ah ! Ah ! Très drôle Cullen ! Je me marre ! Je me roule par terre tellement tu es hilarant…

- Ben quoi ?

- Tant qu'à astiquer un manche, je préfère m'occuper du tien ! Me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Nous fûmes interrompus par « Chapi Chapo ».

_Salut les obsédés !_

_Rendez-vous à la villa. Carlisle et Esmée ont invité le père de Bella à dîner_

_et je crois que Charlie veut vous parler._

_Passez quand même par le cottage avant, vous êtes complètement défaits tous les deux…_

_Apprenez à contrôler vos ardeurs, ça ferait du bien à tout le monde !_

_À tout'_

- Alice ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ? Me demanda ma douce.

- Mes parents ont invité ton père à dîner et d'après ma sœur, ton père souhaite nous parler.

- Charlie ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut ?

- Je n'en sais rien mon cœur. On en saura plus ce soir.

Bella se raidissait sur son siège, tendue à l'idée de ce que nous voulait son père.

- Calme-toi, Bella. Tout se passera bien !

- Mon père ? Dîner chez toi ? Avec Emmett qui ne peut pas s'empêcher d'ouvrir sa grande gueule ? Et tu crois que tout va bien se passer ? Permets-moi d'en douter !

Ouais… Vu comme cela, il risquait fort d'y avoir des tensions. Si Emmett racontait à Charlie notre escapade de cet après-midi, je ne pense pas que le père de ma belle le prendrait avec joie !

- Euh… Tu pourras demander à ton frère de la boucler ce soir ? Me supplia Bella.

- Tu n'as pas encore cerné le personnage, on dirait ! Si je fais ça, Em ne fera qu'en parler et en rajouter ! Non, il faut l'ignorer et le rembarrer dès qu'il ouvre la bouche. Et ne t'inquiète pas, Rose se chargera de le museler !

- Museler Emmett ? Impossible ! Riait-elle.

- C'est parce que tu n'as pas LE truc !

- Ah ouais ? Lequel ?

- Quand il commence à faire le con, Rose le menace de faire ceinture. Et crois-moi, Emmett est prêt à tous les sacrifices pour que Rosalie ne mette pas ses menaces à exécution !

Bella se mit à rire de bon cœur, rassurée de savoir qu'en cas de « coups durs », elle pourrait compter sur Rose.

Nous arrivâmes sur le chemin menant au cottage. Mon ange me regarda d'un drôle d'air, en haussant un sourcil, me demandant silencieusement pourquoi nous n'allions pas directement à la villa.

- Je ne pense pas que Charlie apprécierait de nous voir débarquer en arborant le look « fraîchement baisé » ! Riais-je.

- Quoi ? Comment ça !

- Tes cheveux sont complètement défaits, tes joues sont toutes roses, tes yeux brillent d'un éclat particulier, tes lèvres sont toutes gonflées et surtout, tes fringues sont dans un état épouvantable, mon cœur !

- Ok ! J'avoue ! Mais franchement, on voit que tu ne t'es pas regardé non plus !

Mouais, c'est sûr que je ne devais pas être au top de la présentation !

Nous sortîmes de la voiture et avant que je n'en aie le temps, Bella s'était saisie de ses achats, la lingerie, je précise, et se dirigeait chez nous.

_Attends ! T'as dit quoi là ?_

_Chez moi._

_Non ! T'as dit « chez nous » !_

_Ah bon ? Chez nous ? Bah ! ça sonne plutôt bien comme ça…_

_Ne lui dis surtout pas une chose pareille malheureux ! Ou tu vas te retrouver avec des rideaux à fanfreluches et des napperons partout ! Merde mec, c'est chez toi ! Chez un mec ! Pas « chez nous » !_

_Ben si ! Et si c'est « chez nous », elle a son mot à dire question déco !_

_Et les napperons ? Les fleurs séchées ? Toutes les conneries de gonzesse, t'as oublié ?_

_Et alors !_

_Dis, elles sont passées où tes couilles, Cullen ?_

_Oh la ferme !_

J'attrapais le reste des achats et suivis ma douce chez nous. Elle était déjà dans la chambre, à poser toutes ses affaires et sortir des vêtements pour ce soir qu'elle déposa sur le lit.

Je me débarrassais de ses bouquins et autres fournitures scolaires et la rejoignis dans la chambre.

Bella me tournait le dos et se dirigeait vers la salle de bains tout en se déshabillant et en semant ses vêtements un peu partout. Hypnotisé par son odeur, ses gestes et ses courbes graciles, je la suivis tel le petit Poucet.

Elle se retourna vers moi, le visage envahi par de charmantes rougeurs me donnant envie de la croquer, au sens figuré, bien sûr, son regard pétillait de mille invitations silencieuses et toutes plus audacieuses les unes que les autres, et elle mâchouillait sa lèvre inférieure.

_Bon sang ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir m'empêcher de me ruer sur elle si elle continue à faire ça !_

Bella avait laissé la porte de la salle de bains grande ouverte et se tenait dos à moi. Je pouvais la voir se débarrasser de sa petite culotte, la faisant rouler très lentement le long de ses jambes et l'abandonnant en plein milieu de la distance qui nous séparait.

Je m'accrochais comme un fou au chambranle de la porte et me faisais violence pour ne pas me jeter sur elle et lui faire l'amour sauvagement à même le sol. Je dus malheureusement lâcher ma prise lorsque le bois commença à geindre et à s'effriter sous mes doigts…

Bella entra dans la douche, sans même m'accorder un regard, et commença à faire couler l'eau, cafouillant avec les robinets pour obtenir la température idéale.

La vue de l'eau ruisselant sur son corps, les minuscules gouttelettes s'accrochant sensuellement à ses cheveux et à ses formes voluptueuses me firent gémir de désir.

Les pensées d'Alice me tirèrent de ma contemplation…

_Une heure Edward ! Pas une minute de plus ! Si vous n'êtes pas prêts d'ici là, je vous envoie Emmett ! Fais gaffe, je ne plaisante pas !_

- Tu attends quoi pour me rejoindre ? Le dégel ? Me taquina Bella.

L'avertissement de ma sœur et les paroles de ma douce agirent sur moi comme un détonateur. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour me débarrasser de mes fringues, les arrachant pour la plupart dans mon empressement. Je la rejoignis sous la douche puis me jetai sur ses lèvres qui s'ouvrirent sous la pression des miennes et nos langues s'unirent, glissant fougueusement l'une contre l'autre. Son corps se pressa fortement contre le mien lorsque mes mains la caressèrent et que j'effleurais tendrement du bout des doigts ses courbes généreuses.

Bella gémit d'aise contre mes lèvres avant de faire glisser sa bouche le long de ma joue, de ma mâchoire, de mon cou avant de se déposer pile à l'endroit où ma jugulaire aurait dû battre frénétiquement. Ses dents ripèrent sur mon cou, m'arrachant des frissons d'envie, avant de glisser le long de mon torse, le caressant tendrement du bout de la langue tandis que ses mains glissaient lentement sur ma nuque, mes épaules, le long de mon échine, mes flancs avant de m'empoigner les fesses.

Elle se dressait sur la pointe des pieds, manquant de s'étaler sous la douche et je la saisis fermement par la taille, la prenant en sandwich entre la paroi de la douche et mon corps. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise mêlé d'envie lorsqu'elle sentit l'intensité de l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi contre sa cuisse. Ses soupirs répétitifs me faisaient vibrer, m'envoyant des décharges électriques dans tout mon être, me rendant encore plus fou de désir si telle chose était encore possible… Mes doigts glissèrent lentement, remontant le long de ses cuisses si douces jusqu'au point le plus chaud de son corps, entrant en elle avec une facilité incomparable. Elle était si humide, toujours prête à me recevoir…

Encerclant sa taille fine de mes deux bras, je la soulevais telle une poupée de chiffon et elle enroula vivement ses jambes autour de moi ; son regard brûlant plongé dans le mien scintillait d'envie, invitation muette au plaisir et elle plaqua violemment sa bouche sur la mienne lorsque je la pénétrais d'un puissant coup de rein. Nous gémîmes tous deux de bien-être, nous étions enfin à notre place…

Les mots étaient totalement superflus, incapables de décrire l'intensité de ce que nous ressentions en l'instant présent.

J'allais et venais en elle lentement, prenant tout mon temps tandis qu'elle s'agrippait désespérément à mes épaules, ses doigts emmêlés dans mes cheveux, les tirant violemment lorsque je percutais un point sensible…

Je la pénétrais, la martelais, la possédais encore, et encore, et encore, mes lèvres ne quittant jamais sa peau, passant de ses lèvres pulpeuses à son cou fragile, s'attardant sur sa poitrine généreuse, gobant ses tétons délicieux l'un après l'autre, avant de revenir à ses lèvres qui décidément étaient très demandeuses, ce qui était loin de me déplaire…

Je la sentis bientôt convulser entre mes bras et l'entendis hurler mon prénom, submergée par son plaisir. J'arrêtais de me mouvoir en elle le temps que Bella se remette les idées en place et recommençais à la marteler vigoureusement. Elle hoqueta sous la surprise tout en tremblant dans mes bras.

Bella s'empara de mes lèvres pour étouffer ses gémissements tout en resserrant la prise de ses jambes autour de ma taille. J'étais en pleine frénésie pré-orgasmique, allant et venant furieusement en elle, possédé par son odeur, ses cris, sa chaleur, sa douceur.

Mon ange était aux portes de l'extase, son regard vrillé au mien ruisselait d'une kyrielle de sentiments mais brûlait tout particulièrement d'un amour infini.

Son regard allait être ma perte, je n'allais plus tarder… Raffermissant ma prise autour de sa taille d'un bras, je laissais ma main se faufiler entre nos deux corps parfaitement imbriqués puis la laissais descendre jusqu'à son clitoris que je me mis à caresser avec douceur et adoration.

Bella se cambrait dans mes bras, cherchant à se fondre en moi, ses mouvements se faisaient de plus en plus désordonnés, de plus en plus brutaux. Alors que je me sentais venir, je pinçais son bouton de plaisir, ses parois se resserrèrent sur moi, la faisant hurler de bonheur tandis que je la pénétrais une dernière fois, violemment, me déversant profondément en elle dans une cacophonie de grognements primitifs.

Sa tête retomba dans mon cou alors que j'enfouissais mon visage entre ses seins, écoutant la mélodie effrénée de son cœur, attendant qu'elle s'apaise.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Bella éclata de rire.

- C'est malin ! Je pensais que l'on devait se débarrasser de notre look « fraîchement baisé » et non pas le customiser à notre manière !

- Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'avais une furieuse envie de prendre une douche avec toi…

- Prendre une douche avec moi ou me prendre dans la douche ? Ce n'est pas la même chose Edward…

- Les deux, mon cœur, les deux…

Elle rit de plus belle avant de pousser un petit cri de frustration alors que je glissais hors d'elle avant de la remettre sur ses pieds. Je la maintins fermement en place lorsque je vis que son sens inné de l'équilibre – enfin plutôt sens inné d'un manque total de coordination – la menaçait une fois de plus de se vautrer lamentablement !

- Allez Cullen ! C'est l'heure du récurage ! Rigola t'elle.

Bella fit couler un peu de shampooing sur mes cheveux puis commença à masser mon cuir chevelu doucement, pendant que je m'occupais de ses longues boucles soyeuses, puis versa du gel douche dans ses mains avant de le faire mousser partout sur mon corps, accordant un soin très particulier à ma virilité qui se réveilla instantanément sous ses caresses, tandis que je faisais glisser mes mains enduites de savon sur son corps de rêve, son splendide petit cul et lui effleurais l'aine du pouce, cette partie de son corps étant d'une extrême douceur...

- Eh bé ! Déjà d'attaque pour le prochain round ? Ria t'elle en caressant mon érection.

- Tu sais quoi mon amour ? J'ai la même devise que les scouts : « Toujours prêt » !

- Je le vois, mon cœur… Me susurra t'elle en vrillant son regard empli de désir au mien et en raffermissant sa poigne sur ma queue. J'en gémis tellement c'était bon…

Je plongeai sur ses lèvres, l'embrassant passionnément ; je la sentais vibrer sous mes mains baladeuses et mes doigts audacieux… Bella répondit à mon baiser avec ferveur, ses lèvres dansant contre les miennes ; mon corps tout entier palpitait sous ses talentueuses caresses…

Des coups secs retentirent sur la porte de la salle de bains, nous firent sortir de notre transe, nous faisant sursauter.

- Bon, vous vous magnez le cul, oui ou merde ! Vous êtes bien mimis tous les deux, mais arrêtez les papouilles cinq minutes ! Ça va bientôt faire une heure que vous êtes ici et vous devez encore vous habiller ! Charlie va bientôt arriver, on vous attend ! Cria une Alice de mauvaise humeur.

- Oh ça va ! On arrive !

- Si dans deux minutes vous n'êtes pas sortis de cette salle de bains, j'appèle Emmett pour qu'il vienne vous chercher ! Nous menaça ma diablesse de sœur.

Bella, paniquée à l'idée que mon frère débarque, m'embrassa vite fait en me relâchant. Je soupirais de frustration tout en la serrant plus fort contre moi…

- Désolée mon cœur, mais c'est à remettre ! J'ai vraiment…

- UNE MINUTE ! Hurla Alice.

Libérant à contre-cœur ma Bella de mon étreinte, je sortis de la douche et attrapai une serviette, me séchant rapidement avant d'enfiler mon peignoir. Ma douce fit de même et nous entrions dans la chambre lorsque Emmett crut bon de débarquer en passant par l'autre porte.

- Allez ! On se dépêche les tourtereaux ! On s'habille et en vitesse ! S'écria t'il en tapant dans les mains

- Dégage Em !

- Non, non, non ! Je dois m'assurer que vous n'allez pas recommencer vos cochonneries !

- Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que nous avons fait des cochonneries, comme tu le dis si bien ? Lui demanda ma douce qui s'était à moitié cachée dans mon dos.

- Bah ! On vous connaît, c'est tout ! Et vu l'air rageur que vous avez tous les deux, Alice vous a interrompu ! Se moqua t'il.

- Putain Em, tires-toi ! Si tu veux qu'on se dépêche, laisse-nous au moins nous habiller !

- EEEH ! Keep cool, frangin ! Je vais rejoindre Alice dans le salon!

- QUOI ? ELLE EST ENCORE ICI ! Hurla ma belle, la colère se lisant clairement dans son regard.

- Oui ma chère ! Pour être sûre que vous vous dépêcherez. Et c'est pas la peine de hurler ! Nous parvint du salon une petite voix chantante.

Emmett sortit de la chambre en riant tandis que ma douce marmonnait constamment « je vais les tuer ».

J'avançais vers le lit, sachant pertinemment qu'Alice nous aurait préparé nos vêtements pour ce soir, et lorsque mon ange me rejoignit, elle poussa un cri en voyant que ma sœur avait remplacé les vêtements que Bella s'était préparé.

- NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS, ALICE ? Non, mais regarde-moi ça, Edward ! Comment veux-tu que je mette une chose pareille ? Et devant mon père en plus !

Elle secoua devant moi une petite robe noire, très courte et très décolletée, à dos nu, se nouant derrière le cou. En y regardant de plus près, il n'y avait vraiment pas beaucoup de tissu… Mais cette petite chose était vraiment sympa et je rêvais de voir Bella dedans…

- Hmmm… Personnellement, j'aimerai beaucoup la voir sur toi… Lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille en suçotant son lobe. Elle frissonna et gémit.

- Pas… Ce soir…

- Quel dommage… Mes mains lui effleuraient le flanc, légères comme l'air. Un faible cri étranglé s'échappa de ses lèvres…

- Elle est… Trop courte…

- Tes jambes sont parfaites, c'est un sacrilège de les cacher…

- Je… Peux pas… Mettre de… Soutien-gorge… Avec…

- C'est encore mieux… Lui susurrais-je contre les lèvres avant de m'en emparer goulûment.

- Mais je… Je… Je…

Sa volonté retomba à zéro lorsque mes mains frôlèrent ses seins avant de descendre jusqu'à la ceinture de son peignoir, et je jouais avec le nœud, mon regard vrillé au sien. Le visage de Bella était d'une couleur rouge soutenue et ses yeux brillaient d'envie…

- Alors, tu la mets cette robe ?

Je lui murmurais au coin des lèvres et ses yeux se refermèrent. Elle avait ce petit pli entre les sourcils et se mordillait la lèvre pour ne pas craquer. Je défis le nœud et traçais des cercles tendres sur son ventre du bout des doigts…

- Alors ? Tu vas la mettre ? Lui susurrais-je au creux de l'oreille.

- Oui… Tu as gagné… Je la mets !

Je n'eus pas le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit qu'Alice se mit à hurler depuis le salon.

- BON, VOUS N'ÊTES PAS ENCORE PRÊTS ? MAGNEZ-VOUS !

Bella soupira de frustration avant de faire glisser son peignoir sur ses épaules en me jetant un regard malicieux à souhait. Au moment où je m'approchais d'elle pour l'enlacer, elle recula en attrapant sa robe.

- C'est vraiment dommage, mon cœur… Mais on a pas le temps pour la seconde mi-temps ! Me taquina t'elle.

Je grognais de frustration en m'habillant puis me tournais vers ma belle qui était tout simplement renversante avec cette robe qui mettait délicieusement ses courbes en valeur... J'avais vraiment bien fait de la pousser dans ses retranchements !

Elle fila à la salle de bains et en ressorti quelques minutes plus tard, les cheveux remontés en un chignon fou, quelques mèches volant sur sa nuque dégagée pour les caresses.

Elle regardait à côté du lit et je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller d'horreur…

- Mais elle est malade, c'est pas possible autrement ! Faut l'enfermer, c'est un danger public cette fille !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, mon cœur ?

- Ce qu'il se passe ? Ça ! Regarde ! C'est la mort assurée pour moi ! S'exclame t'elle en me tendant des escarpins rehaussés par un talon aiguille d'environ dix centimètres. Si je mets ça, ton père est bon pour me plâtrer les deux jambes, voir les deux bras ! Sans compter le danger potentiel que je pourrais être pour tout le monde ! Il est hors de question que je mette ces choses-là !

- Vous êtes décents ? Cria Alice à travers la porte.

- Oui c'est bon, tu peux venir !

Alice entra dans la chambre d'une démarche sautillante et se rua sur mon ange.

- Bella, Bella, Bella… Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi !

- Comment ça ! S'écria ma douce.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas mis tes chaussures ?

- Tu parles de ça ? Mais t'es folle, ma parole ! Avec la poisse et le manque de coordination qui me caractérisent, si je mets ces godasses, j'aurai beaucoup de chance de survivre à la soirée !

- Pff… Tout ça pour des talons ? Il doit y en avoir de plus pet…

- NON ! Pas de talons, Alice ! Il doit bien y avoir une paire de ballerines, ça m'ira parfaitement !

- Mais..

- Pas de mais, Alice ! Je n'ai pas envie de me casser une jambe !

- Je confirme, mon amour… Pas envie non plus que tu te casses quelque chose…

- C'est sûr qu'avec une jambe dans le plâtre, vos parties de jambes en l'air seraient moins pratiques ! S'exclama Emmett qui était entré en douce dans la chambre.

Bella, rageuse, lui envoya ses chaussures au visage, ce qui le fit rire. Alice, dépitée, lui tendit une paire de ballerines ainsi qu'un gilet, et une fois prêts, nous sortîmes du cottage.

Le chemin jusqu'à la villa se fit dans les rires, Emmett se foutant ouvertement de nous et Alice râlant à propos du dégoût de mon ange pour tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à la mode et au shopping.

À peine entrés, Esmée se dirigea vers Bella et la prit dans ses bras.

- Ma chérie ! Comme je suis contente de te revoir ! Comment vas-tu ? Alice et Emmett n'ont pas été trop pénibles avec toi ?

- Ça va très bien Esmée, merci ! Pour ce qui est de vos enfants, ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ont été fidèles à eux-mêmes ! Riait ma douce, sachant très bien que ma mère comprendrait le sens de ses paroles. Mon père est là ?

- Il est avec Carlisle, ils discutent dans le bureau. La rassura t'elle avec un sourire. Allez vous installer dans le salon, ils vont bientôt nous rejoindre !

Nous nous installâmes dans le sofa et Emmett se rua sur sa console.

- Une p'tite partie, ça te branche, Bella ?

- Euh… Oui, pourquoi pas ? On joue à quoi ?

- Tu choisis ! Et prépares-toi à prendre la raclée de ta vie ! Rigola t'il.

- Hum… Est-ce que tu aurais « Mario Kart » ? Lui demanda t'elle avec un sourire joueur.

- Pff ! Bien sûr que oui !

Il mit sa console en route et tendit un volant à ma douce.

Bella était à mourir de rire : elle était debout, à fond dans son jeu et vivait sa course, bougeant à chaque virage que sa voiture prenait, la langue tirée et coincée entre ses dents. Ils étaient en plein jeu pendant que je m'intéressais à la conversation tenue dans le bureau.

_-Vous êtes sûr alors ? Ça ne vous dérangera pas de veiller sur ma fille pendant mon absence ?_

_- Bien sûr que non, Charlie ! Vous pouvez partir l'esprit tranquille, il ne lui arrivera rien ! Mais prévenez la quand même du pourquoi de votre départ…_

_- Je ne crois pas qu'elle apprécierait, c'est encore trop récent et…_

_- Raison de plus, Charlie. Vous devez le lui dire._

_- Moui… Vous avez raison. Je lui en parlerai avant le repas… Et Edward alors, ça ne vous ennuie pas s'il passe la fin du week-end avec nous ? J'aimerai passer le plus de temps possible avec Bella avant Lundi et je sais qu'elle sera ailleurs s'il n'est pas avec nous…_

_- Il n'y a pas de soucis ! Edward est suffisamment grand pour savoir ce qui est bon pour lui ! D'ailleurs, je pense que nous devrions les rejoindre, j'ai l'impression que les enfants sont là !_

Tu m'étonnes que je sois suffisamment « grand » pour savoir ce qui est bon pour moi ! À mon âge, le contraire serait malheureux !

Mais pourquoi Charlie partait-il ?

Je me concentrais à temps sur le jeu vidéo pour voir Emmett balancer son volant en râlant et Bella effectuer une danse de la victoire, se trémoussant en tirant la langue. Puéril, mais ça enrageait Emmett qui n'avait pas supporté de perdre face à la « petite humaine » !

- Et bien mon nounours ! Faut pas s'énerver comme ça ! Lui dit Rosalie en enroulant ses bras autour du cou de mon frère.

- Mais euh ! Bella elle fait rien qu'à tricher, euh ! Pleurnicha t'il.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, Emmett ! Je n'ai pas triché ! Je n'y peux rien si tu es mauvais perdant !

- Mais ! Tais-toi, vilaine !

Nous riions tous lorsque Carlisle et Charlie arrivèrent.

- PAPA ! S'écria ma belle en se jetant dans les bras de son père avec un tel enthousiasme que j'en grognais… Voilà que je devenais jaloux de son propre père !

- Bonsoir ma chérie ! Mais dis-moi, tu es magnifique !

- Tu vois Bella ! Je le savais ! S'écria Alice en sautant de joie. J'ai refait toute la garde-robe de votre fille Chef Swann !

- Tu en as eu du courage ! Rigola t'il. Elle n'a pas trop râlé ?

- PAPA !

- Oh que si ! Elle a été infernale, même ! Un vrai calvaire de la traîner dans les magasins ! Constata Alice.

- Non ! Le calvaire c'est de subir ta frénésie acheteuse compulsive, Alice ! Râla Bella.

- C'est étrange, tu n'avais pas l'air de te plaindre lorsque tu as eu ta frénésie acheteuse, Bella ! Rigola Emmett, faisant rougir ma douce.

Nous nous installâmes tous dans les sofas en prenant l'apéritif. Charlie, assis à côté de Bella, était étonné de voir que sa fille demandait un rhum et il me jeta un regard menaçant. Heureusement pour moi, Bella le vit immédiatement.

- Oh ! Ne t'énerve pas, papa ! Je prenais déjà l'apéro avec Phil et Maman, ce n'est pas Edward qui m'a débauchée !

- Tant que tu n'abuses pas, cela me va. Mais attention, hein ! Pas de folies !

- Oui papa !

Carlisle toussota à plusieurs reprises en fixant Charlie, avant de jeter un œil à Bella…

- Euh… Bella, je voulais te dire que… Je vais devoir m'absenter pendant quelques temps, une semaine, peut-être deux, et tu vas rester chez les Cullen pendant ce temps.

- Pourquoi ? Tu vas où, papa ?

- Je… Je vais apporter mon aide sur une enquête et.. Ce n'est pas à côté, je ne pourrais pas rentrer tous les jours…

- La police de cette ville ne peut pas s'en charger sans que tu interviennes ?

Charlie se trémoussait, mal à l'aise. Ses pensées étaient très confuses, de même que ses sentiments. J'y lisais un mélange de volonté, de peur, de colère, de justice, de vengeance… Ce melting-pot d'émotions était des plus étranges…

- Si mais… Je veux juste savoir s'ils trouvent des indices sur cette affaire. C'est…

Le Chef Swann se redressa dans le sofa et se saisit des poignets de sa fille en se tournant vers elle. Tout dans sa posture indiquait qu'il n'était plus le père, mais l'officier de police.

- Je me rends à Chicago. Il y a eu une série d'agressions et meurtres présentant des similarités troublantes avec celle dont vous avez été victimes ta mère et toi. J'y vais pour observer le déroulement de l'enquête. Je veux savoir si cette fois, on trouvera des indices permettant de trouver et enfermer ce salopard…

Le verre de Bella se fracassa sur le sol, elle se leva brusquement et sortit en marmonnant un bref « excusez-moi » d'une voix enrouée.

Une fois dehors, je l'entendis faire les cents pas.

- Il y en a eu beaucoup, Chef Swann ? Demanda Rosalie qui, de par son vécu, se sentait concernée par l'histoire de mon ange…

Charlie se relâcha, soufflant difficilement et se racla la gorge. Se remémorer ces évènements lui était insupportable, mais il avait besoin de vider son sac…

- Trois depuis le meurtre de mon ex-femme… Au départ, la police de Chicago les prenait pour des actes isolés, mais il y a trop de similitudes… Cette sauvagerie… Les victimes complètement brisées, mutilées… Les inspecteurs essayent de retrouver les jeunes qui sont arrivés sur la plage le soir de l'agression… Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui ils se rappellent quelque chose qui pourrait faire avancer l'enquête ? Je dois aller sur place, il faut que je sache… Je dois savoir.

- Nous comprenons, Charlie et ne vous inquiétez pas, Bella sera en sécurité ici. Lui assura mon père.

_J'en peux plus ! Il faut que je m'éloigne ! _

- Excusez-moi, il faut que j'aille prendre l'air cinq minutes. Nous dit Jasper en se levant.

Mon frère sortit, envahi par la haine. Toutes ses pensées n'étaient que colère, dégoût et envies de meurtre. Il est sûr qu'avec son empathie, les émotions du Chef Swann devaient le rendre malade…

_Qu'elle se calme, mais qu'elle se calme ! Je n'en peux plus !_

Ses pensées étaient torturées et toutes tournées vers ma Bella… Mon ange était toujours dehors, marchant en long, en large et en travers dans la cour, tournant en rond.

_- Ils ne peuvent pas… Ils ne doivent pas… Il ne faut pas qu'ils trouvent un seul indice… Il n'y en aura pas. Pourvu qu'ils ne trouvent rien ! Il ne faut pas ! C'est à moi… À moi !_

Bien qu'à peine chuchotées, les paroles de Bella, venant de l'extérieur, nous étaient parfaitement audibles à nous, vampires.

Emmett et Carlisle me jetèrent un bref coup d'œil, tandis que ma mère et mes sœurs fixèrent brièvement la silhouette de mon ange.

_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Edward ? Bella sait quelque chose ? Elle connaît la personne qui a fait ça ?_

Ne voulant pas trahir mon ange, même si dans ce cas précis j'en brûlais d'envie, je fis un bref signe de dénégation en direction de mon père.

_Essaye de la cuisiner ces jours-ci, tu veux ? Si Bella sait quelque chose, elle doit avertir la police !_

Je hochais la tête afin de lui signifier mon accord, puis allai rejoindre ma Bella à l'extérieur. Je pris son gilet au passage, elle l'avait laissé sur le sofa.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne me voyait pas, ni ne m'entendait…

Je posais délicatement son gilet sur ses épaules et elle sursauta en hurlant.

- AAAAAAAAH ! Edward ! Tu m'as fait peur !

- Excuse-moi, mon amour, je n'en avais pas l'intention… Tu vas bien ?

- On fait aller ! Me répondit-elle en haussant les épaules nonchalamment.

- Il fait froid, tu dois être gelée. On rentre ?

Je lui tendis la main et elle se figea un instant avant de s'en saisir et de me suivre à l'intérieur.

Jazz n'était toujours pas rentré, attendant que mon ange se débarrasse de sa haine et de sa colère. Bella conservait une apparence calme et indifférente à la situation malgré toutes ses envies de meurtres…

Charlie tapota maladroitement l'épaule de Bella en essayant de la rassurer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie. On va le retrouver ce salopard cette fois !

- J'espère papa, j'espère que vous trouverez quelque chose ! Lui répondit-elle en le fixant intensément.

Ma famille jetait de brefs coups d'œil à Bella, trop rapides pour que leurs fragiles yeux d'humain ne s'en rendent compte.

Bella continua son manège devant son père et ma famille, même si les miens ne gobaient pas ses paroles.

Je comprenais très bien qu'elle ne veuille rien dire, je savais qu'elle souhaitait venger la mort de sa mère elle-même, mais là, elle n'était plus la seule victime, il y en avait trois autres, trois autres familles qui avaient besoin qu'on leur rende justice, qui avaient besoin de savoir la vérité ! Mais connaissant ma belle, je devrais éviter le sujet pendant quelques jours au risque de la voir se fermer comme une huître…

- À part ça, ma chérie, je voulais te demander de rester à la maison, jusqu'à mon départ, que je puisse profiter de toi encore un peu ! Bien entendu, Edward est le bienvenu aussi… Ajouta t'il en rougissant, en voyant la difficulté qu'éprouvait mon ange à se séparer de moi.

- Ben euh… Oui, bien sûr papa ! Tu veux bien, Edward ? Me demanda t'elle, une petite moue implorante aux lèvres.

- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, Charlie, oui je viens aussi !

Le Chef Swann sourit en me voyant enlacer étroitement la taille de sa fille. Ses pensées étaient pleines de tendresse, d'amour, de fierté, de jalousie aussi, en nous voyant ainsi. Il ne devait pas être facile, en tant que père, de voir votre unique fille dans les bras d'un autre homme !

Jasper finit par rentrer au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, essayant tant bien que mal de bloquer son empathie à cause des sentiments de Bella, qui étaient trop haineux, violents et sadiques pour lui…

Nous passâmes à table, les vampires presque à reculons, et Esmée nous servit le repas.

Hormis Charlie et Bella qui se régalaient, mes semblables et moi endurâmes silencieusement et avec le sourire les différents plats que ma mère nous avait préparés. Le saumon fumé et sa crème de chèvre frais avaient eu autant de mal à passer que les lasagnes de la dernière fois, et le filet de bœuf et son accompagnement m'étaient restés en travers de la gorge…

Me tournant vers Bella, je la vis qui avalait difficilement le fromage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, mon cœur ? Lui chuchotais-je dans le creux de l'oreille.

- J'ai une sainte horreur du fromage… Mais quand je vois à quel point ta mère est heureuse de nous avoir à table, je me force pour lui faire plaisir ! Répondit-elle entre ses dents.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à ses paroles. C'était bien elle, ça, toujours prête à faire passer les besoins et plaisirs des autres avant les siens !

Charlie, en chef de police qui se respecte, n'avait bu qu'un verre à table, tout en nous rappelant à mes frères, sœurs, Bella et moi, les dégâts de l'alcool au volant et Carlisle en rajouta une couche en nous exposant les méfaits de l'alcool sur la santé. Bien entendu, c'était surtout destiné à rassurer Charlie puisque nous n'avions pas de problèmes de santé – ridicule de parler de la « santé » d'un vampire ! – et même si nous buvions de temps à autres, nos réflexes nous préservaient de tout accident, contrairement aux humains.

J'entendis Charlie grincer des dents lorsqu'il vit sa fille se resservir un verre de vin malgré son petit speech et vis qu'il jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil dans ma direction pour voir si je me resservais de mon côté. Au risque de passer pour un lèche-bottes, je me contentais d'un seul verre, ce qui réjouit le Chef Swann, étonna ma douce et fit rire mes frères et sœurs.

Emmett se leva d'un seul coup en hurlant et se rua vers la télévision. Il se jeta dans le sofa et appuya sur la télécommande.

Ah oui, c'est vrai ! J'avais oublié ! France – Angleterre, ce soir... Emmett nous rabâchait les oreilles avec ce match depuis des lustres.

Nous finîmes de dîner et je vis le Chef Swann se trémousser sur sa chaise et regarder en direction de la télé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes Emmett ? Lui demanda t'il.

- Un match de foot, c'est France –Angleterre ! Mais j'ai raté tout le match, je l'avais oublié… Se lamentait mon frère.

- C'est du foot, ça ? Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Ce sont des européens… Mais le match n'est pas fini, regarde, ils jouent encore !

- Non ! Les deux mi-temps sont déjà passées ! Mais il y a les_ prolongations_… Et si ça ne marche pas, il y aura toujours les _tirs au but_, hein Bella ? Rajouta mon frère en lançant un regard malicieux à mon ange.

Rosalie explosa de rire, ainsi qu'Alice et Jazz. Carlisle se mordait le poing pour étouffer son rire et Esmée secouait la tête, un air affligé sur le visage.

Mon pauvre ange était rouge comme une pivoine et regardait son père d'un air affolé. Heureusement, celui-ci ne faisait pas attention, les yeux rivés sur le match.

- Aaaah ! _Les prolongations_… C'est sympa parfois, hein Ed ? Répliqua Jasper.

- Ouais, mais ça vaut pas_ les tirs au but_ ! Insista Emmett.

Rosalie regarda son mari en levant trois doigts, ce qui le fit pâlir d'horreur...

- Oui, bon, ça va ! Je crois que j'ai compris… S'exclama le Chef Swann, le visage rouge, les yeux figés sur la télévision lorsqu'ils ne papillonnaient pas, inquisiteurs, de Bella à moi.

Mais c'est pas possible ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour avoir des frangins pareils ?

Esmée servit le café et, comme de bien entendu, seuls Charlie et sa fille en prirent. Bella me demanda en douce de préparer quelques affaires pour le week-end que nous allions passer chez son père en voyant que Charlie commençait à s'endormir sur le sofa.

Je me dépêchais, et quelques instants plus tard, nous étions tous les trois en route, Bella et moi dans ma Volvo, et Charlie dans sa voiture de patrouille.

Ma douce se colla à moi, posant sa joue sur mon épaule, avant de me susurrer d'une voix foutrement sexy au creux de l'oreille.

- Pfff… C'est pas drôle ! À cause de Charlie, tu vas devoir te retenir…

- Me retenir de quoi, mon ange ?

- De hurler mon prénom quand tu jouis… Ça va me manquer, tu sais ? Hmmm... Je pourrais toujours te bâillonner...

J'appuyais sur l'accélérateur, pressé d'arriver chez ma belle…


	23. Soumission

Salut tout le monde !

Wiwi, je sais, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien uploadé, désolée...

En gros, avec le maque de sommeil, j'ai eu une p¤*#° de s¤*#~°] de migraine de Herde qui m'a laissé sur le carreau et rien que pour les 2 OS du concours, ça a été un vrai calvaire que de rester plantée devant mon PC pour les taper.

Ensuite, y'a eu les vacances de la Toussaint et la pile Duracell qui me sert de fils s'est appropriée le PC. Wiwi! 4 ans et c'est déjà un vrai nolife du PC!

Et bien sûr, le plus important, cette semaine mon chéri était en vacances... De quoi recharger mes batteries pour écrire un max de lemons... Hi! Hi!

Ajoutez à tout cela une connexion internet qui cafouille une heure sur deux et un FAI même pas foutu de régler le problème... J'ai quand même dû les harceler pour qu'ils m'envoient un nouveau routeur... Bande de khons!!

Bref, me revoilou !

**Beaucoup de personnes m'ont demandé si je comptais faire une suite à "Boire et déboires" et "Happy birthday Mr Edward"**. Au départ, ce n'était pas prévu, c'était juste un gros délire pour le concours.

Mais vu le nombre de demandes insistantes, j'y réfléchis de plus en plus, et très sérieusement! Par contre, ne vous attendez pas à ce que ça dure dans le temps : juste 2 ou 3 chapitres supplémentaires afin de faire les retrouvailles et un happy end (j'aime les happy end) ;)

Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais y'a des réponses à faire aux reviews...

**1Christelle1** : "Le coup ds la voiture je me seré bien porté volontaire ;-)"... Ben tiens! J'sais pas pourquoi, mais cela ne me surprend pas...

**Scrapfaconed **: Madame est servie... ;p

**AnneCullen69** : Moi aussi je suis comme ça devant les jeux, ça fait énormément rire mon fils qui n'a aucun scrupule à se foutre de la gueule de sa mère... Fils indigne! eh oui, l'intrigue revient... Oui, Bella sait quelque chose (relire "aveux "1ère partie) et tu auras la réponse d'ici quelques chapitres ;)

**Amande69** : Bienvenue à toi! Non, je n'ai pas spécialement eu chaud en l'écrivant, mais le soucis c'est après, pour me calmer... Les voisins doivent en avoir marre à force...

**Camilllle **: Dans ce cas, je pense que ce chapitre te plaira...

**Lenerol **: T'inquiète pas pour eux, ils trouveront bien des solutions pour se câliner sans se faire gauler par beau-papa! Et pour le reste, tu sauras plus tard...

**L'empire des anges** : "1 partout la balle au centre", c'est mon jeu préféré avec mon chéri : parfois, souvent même, on se fait des plans tordus pour savoir qui va gagner.. Puéril je sais, mais rigolo! Surtout la réaction des autres...

**MelaCullen** : Hmmm quel pied tes reviews! Elles flattent mon égo comme tu peux pas imaginer! Pour le fait que tu sois célibataire, j'avais donné quelques conseils précédemment après lecture de mes lemons... Je suis sûre et certaine que tu devrais trouver un charmant voisin prêt à endurer et épuiser ton trop plein d'énergie... ;p

**Diane24 **: Euh.... Tu serais pas un peu accro au lemon, par hasard? Non? T'es sûre? Vraiment, vraiment sûre? Bizarre quand même... Aaaaah! Tu souffres de lemonogite chronique, c'est ça! Je comprends mieux maintenant...

**Elocullen** : bienvenue à toi! Et oui, parfois le hasard fait bien les choses ;)

**Gaelle-51, EstL, mafrip, Alice'n'tom, Baby07, Crisou, Babounette, Chriwyatt, HelleHaare, Kalika-ma, MrsEsméeCullen, Angélique94, Samy940, Jellybells, Lilia84, Roselamignonne, Bellardtwilight, Mixetremix, Cynthia : **well, well, well! toujours aussi ravie de vous régaler avec mes écrits!

Bienvenue aux nouveaux/nouvelles lecteurs/lectrices!

Petite info, cette Bella que vous découvrirez au long du chapitre risque de sérieusement vous surprendre, mais vous comprendre le pourquoi du comment d'ici peu... l'intrigue va reprendre en douceur, pour plusieurs raisons : tout d'abord, encore pas mal de choses à mettre en place, mais surtout pour ne pas trop en révéler d'un coup!

Sur ce, j'ai assez donné dans le blabla!

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes et..................

......................................................................................_**ENJOY**_ !

* * *

_"L'orgasme, c'est la petite mort", XVIème siècle (Ambroise Paré?)_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Nous venions juste d'arriver chez mon ange, environ cinq minutes après avoir pris la route.

Grave erreur ! Bella avait oublié ses clefs chez elle et le Chef Swann était toujours sur la route, et pas près d'arriver…

J'avais bien quelques idées pour passer le temps et j'étais sûr que ma belle serait du même avis, mais je doutais fort que Charlie apprécie nos passe-temps et de nous voir nous peloter sans retenue dans une voiture… Il nous avait déjà fait la morale un jour, autant l'éviter une nouvelle fois !

Je poussais le chauffage à fond dans l'habitacle, la nuit était fraîche et Bella n'avait pas grand chose sur le dos.

Mon ange se réfugia dans mes bras et nous écoutions tranquillement de la musique, mes mains courant le long de ses bras et mes lèvres sur ses épaules. Heureusement qu'il faisait chaud dans la voiture, sinon ma belle aurait gelé sur place à cause de ma froideur de glace…

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, Charlie finit par daigner arriver, enfin !

Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de ma voiture afin de voir si sa fille et moi nous tenions correctement, mais râla lorsqu'il s'aperçut que nous étions protégés par des vitres teintées.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire face à son comportement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Edward ?

- Regarde ton père ! Je suis sûr qu'il se demande ce que l'on fabrique dans la voiture !

Bella soupira, se tourna rapidement vers moi, posa un baiser chaste sur mes lèvres et sortit de la voiture.

Je la rejoignis après avoir récupéré le sac que j'avais laissé dans le coffre, tandis que le Chef Swann ouvrait la porte de la maison. Nous entrâmes à sa suite et il se tourna vers nous.

- Bon les jeunes, il est tard et je dois aller pêcher demain matin, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit à tous les deux et soyez sages ! Nous dit-il en rougissant à la fin de sa phrase. Il embrassa sa fille et à mon grand étonnement, me fit une brève accolade.

Bella attendit que son père entre dans sa chambre et pressa son corps souple et chaud contre le mien en plongeant son regard de braise dans le mien.

- Tu sais quoi ? Je suis cre-vée ! S'exclama t'elle en baillant ostensiblement.

- Quel dommage…

Je laissais courir ma langue le long de sa jugulaire, appréciant follement de sentir ses pulsations cardiaques s'affoler à mon contact.

- Hmmm… Je vais au lit, tu me rejoins ?

Sa voix résonnait si sensuelle à mes oreilles. Elle se détacha de moi en m'embrassant sur la joue, puis se dirigea vers les escaliers d'une démarche chaloupée, sexy en diable, sa petite robe voletant sur ses cuisses, les cachant à peine à ma vue, son dos nu si échancré dévoilant sa splendide chute de rein, ses...

_Ouais ! C'est ça Eddy ! Vas-y ! Récupère tes couilles que t'as laissé au placard ! Conduis-toi comme un mâle !_

_Oh la ferme ! Laisse-moi admirer la vue…_

_Ouais ben réfléchis pas trop ! Tu la prends, tu la retournes, tu la bourres dans les escaliers !_

_Et après c'est moi qui aie une bite à la place du cerveau ? Vas-y ! Fais-toi soigner !_

_Ouais ben moi je pense pas napperons et autres conneries du genre ! J'ai des couilles, MOI !_

_Moi non plus j'y pense pas et si tu permets, j'ai autre chose en tête en ce moment !_

_En tête ou en queue ?_

_Oh ta gueule_ !

J'étais complètement perdu dans mes pensées quand ma douce se retourna à mi-chemin du premier étage et qu'elle se tourna vers moi en haussant un sourcil sceptique.

- Ben alors Edward ! Il faut que je te prenne par la main? Tu as peur de te perdre dans les escaliers ? Me chuchota t'elle en riant.

Je lui fis un sourire en coin qui eut le don de la figer quelques secondes. Elle avait l'air… Éblouie ?

Hmmm… Une bonne chose à savoir lorsque Bella jouerait à nouveau les difficiles…

Je montais à sa suite et elle se saisit de ma main, prenant garde à poser ses pieds à différents endroits des marches pour ne pas les faire grincer. Elle m'indiqua une porte qui se trouvait juste au bord du palier en marmonnant « Charlie », j'en déduisis que c'était la chambre de son père et les ronflements sonores qui en provenaient me le confirmèrent. Elle nous dirigea à l'autre bout de l'étage et nous montâmes une seconde volée de marches, menant jusqu'à sa chambre, au second.

La pièce était différente de la fois où je l'avais vue des arbres.

Un grand lit, prenant presque la moitié de la pièce, était installé au centre, une armoire et un bureau étaient disposés à sa gauche, des étagères étaient accrochées à différents endroits et le rocking-chair se trouvait à côté de la fenêtre.

La pièce était à nu, étant donné que Bella n'y avait pas encore passé la nuit depuis le saccage de ses affaires, et je ne pus m'empêcher de marcher sur la latte qui cachait la cavité sous le plancher, puisque cette fois-ci, elle n'était pas recouverte par sa commode ; à l'écho qui en retournait, le coffre était toujours en place ! Malheureusement, cette fois-ci, je ne savais pas où se trouvait la clef… Cette foutue boite était devenue mon Saint Graal, il fallait absolument que je la retrouve et découvre ce qu'elle recelait…

Je fus tiré de mes pensées par deux bras bouillants encerclant ma taille et une main descendant lentement vers mon entre-jambe. Je me tournais vers elle et posai un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

- Te voilà dans mon antre et tout à moi… Me susurra t'elle d'une voix coquine au creux de l'oreille.

- Mais je suis tout à toi, bébé, tu le sais… Il y a quoi au programme ?

- Ce soir, c'est le temps des célébrations !

- Euh… Comment ça ? C'est ton anniversaire ? Je ne connaissais pas la d…

- Mais non, andouille ! Bella se mit à rougir et à mâchouiller sa lèvre inférieure, passablement gênée.

- Alors quoi, mon ange ?

- Euh.. Tu vas me prendre pour une gourde doublée d'une nunuche, mais ce soir, ça fait une semaine qu'on est ensemble et c'est…

Je l'interrompis en m'emparant de ses lèvres, les dévorant avidement et méthodiquement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'écarte de moi à bout de souffle. Une façon comme une autre de marquer le coup, non ?

- EEEH ! J'ai pas fini, Edward ! Donc, ça fait une semaine qu'on est ensemble, et c'est aussi la première fois que j'amène un garçon chez moi…

- C'est vrai ? Je suis con remarque ! Connaissant Charlie, il n'aurait jamais accepté que tu…

- Mais il n'y a pas que chez Charlie ! Même chez mam… À Chicago je n'avais jamais amené ni présenté personne…

Un petit pli se marqua entre ses yeux et je tentai de l'effacer du bout du doigt. Bella souffla lourdement, comme pour évacuer les pensées amères qui l'encombraient puis me fit un immense sourire.

- Tu n'as jamais, jamais emmené un mec chez toi ? Hmmm… Je suis ravi d'en avoir la primeur…

- Oui ! Et comme je te l'ai dit, il faut fêter ça !

Bella colla son bassin contre le mien et fit glisser sa main entre nos corps, me caressant par-dessus mon jeans. Un grondement rauque s'échappa de mes lèvres lorsqu'elle appuya fermement sur ma queue.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, Bella… On risque de réveiller ton père et…

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour Charlie, il dort comme une masse et même ses ronflements intempestifs ne le réveillent pas !

- Hmmm… Tu n'es pas du genre discret quand tu prends ton pied, mon ange !

- Non mais regardez-moi qui ose dire ça ! Tu ne t'es jamais entendu hurler, Edward !

- Peut-être, mais au cottage, il n'y a pas de voisins ! Là, on est quand même au-dessus de la chambre de ton père !

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, et si tu arrives à retenir tes cris de bête sauvage, on ne réveillera pas Charlie !

Les mains de ma douce se faisaient de plus en plus aventureuses, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Je devais bien l'admettre, l'idée de faire l'amour à la femme de ma vie alors que son père se trouvait juste au-dessous était assez excitante… Il suffisait simplement de ne pas faire trop de bruit, facile à dire, mais faisable quand même, et on pouvait se la donner de toutes les manières possibles et inimaginables sans que le Chef Swann s'en aperçoive !

Perdu dans mes pensées, je sursautai lorsqu'une main s'abattit vivement sur mes fesses.

- Eh ! Mais qu…

- Tais-toi, Cullen ! Déshabilles-toi, assieds-toi sur le lit et ne bouge plus ! Bella avait le regard brillant d'excitation et les traits autoritaires, son visage rayonnant de puissance.

- B…

- Tout de suite !

WOW ! Bella se tenait face à moi, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, un sourcil relevé l'air de dire « bah alors, t'as pas encore fini ? », impressionnante de sévérité. Je n'avais toujours pas bougé, sidéré par son comportement.

Elle s'approcha lentement et tourna autour de moi, tel un fauve de son innocente proie, tout en me jaugeant de haut en bas.

- J'avoue que je suis déçue, Edward… Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir qu'on s'amuse tous les deux ce soir…

- Oui B…

- Ssssh ! Je ne t'ai pas donné la permission de parler à ce que je sache ! Maintenant, obéis ! Sinon, je risque de me mettre en colère et de te… Punir.

Elle était face à moi et malgré la dureté de ses traits, je vis une lueur malicieuse dans son regard, qui combinée à la puissante odeur de musc sublimant sa fragrance, me prouvaient que mon ange était dans un état d'excitation plus qu'avancé... Huuum… Ma vicieuse petite Bella veut jouer ? Parfait ! On est deux…

Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit que je m'exécutais, me débarrassant de mes vêtements au plus vite, sans la quitter des yeux. Une fois nu devant elle, Bella me contourna à nouveau tout en laissant glisser ses doigts brûlants sur mon corps de glace, puis se saisit fermement de mon chibre douloureusement érigé, me faisant feuler sous la surprise.

- Hmmm… Ça t'excite à ce point quand je parle de punition, Edward ? Mais regardez-moi ce vilain garçon aux pensées salaces… Tu n'as pas honte ?

Son regard espiègle et son sourire moqueur me rendaient fou, tout comme l'excitation qui suintait par tous les pores de sa peau. J'allais agripper ses hanches lorsqu'elle se recula vivement en me tapant sur les mains.

- Pas touche, Cullen, sinon je me fâche ! J'ai oublié quelques bricoles en bas… Maintenant, tu poses ton cul ici et tu ne bouges pas d'un poil tant que je ne suis pas remontée ! Cette nuit, tu es à ma merci…

Sa voix était rauque et son ton se voulait menaçant, mais me faisait frémir de désir tandis qu'elle m'indiquait le lit du doigt. Je m'y assis immédiatement et la regardais sortir de la chambre, subjugué par son déhanchement sensuel.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien aller foutre en bas ?

_Putain Cullen ! Récupère tes couilles une bonne fois pour toutes !_

_T'inquiète, elles sont bien en place…_

_Mon cul ouais ! Regardes-toi ! Le grand méchant vampire, prédateur par excellence, qui se fait frapper par son repas !_

_Bella n'est pas un repas et elle ne m'a pas frappé ! C'est juste pour jouer._

_Mais oui, bien sûr ! D'habitude, c'est toi qui joues avec les filles, pas l'inverse ! Depuis quand t'aimes les fessées ?_

_Euh… Cinq minutes !_

_Ouais… Ben continue à baver comme tu le fais parce que c'est tout ce que t'auras pour la soirée !_

_N'importe quoi !_

_Si !_ _Elle t'a bien allumé et va te laisser planté là comme le con que tu es !_

_Non ! C'est pas vrai ! Bella n'est pas comme ça !_

_Moi j'te dis que tu vas pouvoir te la coincer derrière l'oreille…_

_N'importe quoi ! Ferme-la, tu connais pas Bella !_

_Parce que pour toi, connaître quelqu'un ça s'arrête à l'horizontale et à la verticale ?_

_N'importe quoi ! Y'a pas que ça !_

_Pfff… Écoutez-moi ça ! Eddy le quetard qui ose dire qu'il n'y a pas que le cul dans la vie !_

_Ben ouais ! Y'a le sexe aussi... Hmpf ! Tu me fais dire des conneries en plus, du gland !_

_Faut tourner sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant de parler !_

_Ouais ben tant qu'à faire, je préfèrerai la tourner ailleurs ma langue…_

_Qu'est-ce que je disais… T'es pathétique mon gars !_

_Tais-toi !_

_Vu qu'elle va te planter là comme un con…_

_C'est pas vrai !_

…_Sers-toi de ta main gauche, t'auras l'impression de te faire branler par quelqu'un d'autre !_

_TA GUEULE ! De toutes façons je t'écoute plus…_

_Ah ! Tu m'as jamais écouté et regarde où ça t'a mené !_

_Dans la chambre de la femme la plus sexy, la plus belle, la plus chaude, la plus…_

_La plus timbrée aussi ! Non mais regardes-toi ! En train de baver comme un clébard en attendant le retour de sa maîtresse adorée et en remuant de la queue ! Jouet pitoyable…_

_Parle pas de Bella comme ça ! Et je suis son jouet si je le veux !_

_Gnagnagnagnagna !_

_LA FERME ! BOUCLE-LA !_

J'étais à la limite de me mettre des baffes, histoire d'extirper de mon cerveau dérangé ce moi diabolique qui s'amusait à me pervertir avec ses pensées déséquilibrées.

Perdu dans ma « conversation » avec mon moi siphonné, je n'avais pas entendu que Bella était sortie de la maison avant d'entendre la porte d'entrée se refermer doucement et le souffle régulier de mon ange dans les escaliers. À ma grande surprise, elle s'arrêta au premier et passa par la salle de bains. J'entendis l'eau couler et dû étouffer un rire, surpris par un ronflement particulièrement sonore de Charlie. Une tronçonneuse faisait pâle figure à côté de lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bella se dirigea vers les marches menant au second, son petit cœur battant la chamade. Des effluves de son excitation me parvinrent jusqu'aux narines, me rendant encore plus raide que je ne l'étais déjà.

Pour être certain de ne pas provoquer sa « colère », j'avais fait attention à ne pas bouger de ma place, j'étais donc assis au bout du lit, dans le plus simple appareil, attendant impatiemment ma douce…

Bella était derrière la porte, j'entendais les battements frénétiques de son cœur, cognant tellement fort qu'il donnait l'impression de vouloir s'échapper de sa poitrine, et son souffle court.

J'étais tendu face à tous ces mystères et je fermais les yeux, me concentrant sur la douce mélodie de son cœur et son envoûtant parfum. Elle entra dans la chambre puis referma la porte sans faire de bruit, en tirant le verrou.

- Hmmmm… Jolie vue… Sa voix était rauque et d'autant plus sensuelle.

Elle s'approcha de moi et releva mon menton d'un doigt ; j'ouvris les yeux et plongeai mon regard dans le sien…

Il brûlait d'une intensité sans pareille, une multitude d'émotions différentes s'y reflétant. De la fierté, du désir, de l'amour, de la convoitise, de… l'appréhension ? Non, j'ai dû rêver…

Elle posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les miennes puis s'écarta, beaucoup trop rapidement à mon goût. Je m'aperçus, enfin, que Bella s'était changée. Enfin… Changée n'était pas le terme exact pour décrire ses vêtements ou plutôt son manque de vêtements… Elle avait revêtu l'un des ensembles que l'on avait achetés dans l'après-midi et qui mettait agréablement son corps en valeur…

Le soutien-gorge, en dentelle noire, s'ouvrait sur le devant et rehaussait magnifiquement sa poitrine tout en révélant la perfection de ses seins, couvrant à peine ses mamelons, et le string coordonné lui allait à merveille, lui faisant un petit cul encore plus torride qu'à l'ordinaire.

Sa tenue était scandaleusement indécente, mais comparée à l'éclat qui illuminait son regard, elle était d'une innocence sans égale…

- La vue te plaît ? Me susurra t'elle d'une voix brûlante de désir.

- Hmmm… Oui ! Mais tu me connais, je préfère quand même te voir nue…

- Ah oui ? Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas de toi, monsieur le pervers ?

Elle avait un petit sourire moqueur que je ne lui connaissais pas

- Eh ! Je ne suis pas un pervers ! J…

- Ssssh ! Tais-toi, Edward. Je ne plaisantais pas tout à l'heure quand je te parlais de punition… Cette nuit, tu parleras uniquement lorsque je t'y autoriserai, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Fais-moi un signe de tête si tu as bien compris.

Mais qui était cette femme ? Qu'avait-elle fait de ma douce Bella ? Elle ressemblait trait pour trait à mon ange, avait son exquise odeur, sa merveilleuse voix… Mais je ne la reconnaissais pas du tout. Cette Bella irradiait la toute-puissance, parfaitement maîtresse d'elle-même, contrôlant indéniablement son environnement. En cet instant, je me sentais tout petit face à elle… Moi, le prédateur par excellence, tremblais face à une fragile humaine ! Ah ! Quelle ironie…

Parallèlement, son comportement inhabituel faisait naître d'étranges sensations en moi et je ne pus rien faire d'autre que hocher frénétiquement la tête de haut en bas…

Un petit sourire satisfait étira ses délicieuses lèvres, puis elle se pencha vers moi, me permettant de les goûter. Ses doigts tracèrent des cercles brûlants sur mon torse et mon ventre, mais lorsque mes mains se posèrent sur sa taille, Bella recula en soufflant lourdement et en me frappant les mains.

- Pfff… Que t'ai-je dit tout à l'heure, Edward ? Ne pas toucher si tu ne veux pas me voir en colère. As-tu compris cette fois ?

Bon, pas le droit de parler sans sa permission, pas le droit de toucher non plus… Je lui fis un signe de tête, espérant que ma « réponse » serait la bonne. Apparemment oui puisque son sourire fut encore plus satisfait que celui d'avant !

Il émanait de Bella une aura de suprématie, elle était une toute autre personne, mais pour être franc… J'aimais beaucoup cette Bella dominatrice et j'avais le sentiment que nous allions beaucoup nous amuser…

Elle commença à tourner en rond devant moi, plongée dans ses pensées. Que ne donnerais-je pas pour en connaître la teneur, rien qu'une fois ! Au moins savoir ce qu'elle me réservait…

Elle se planta devant moi et vrilla son regard au mien. Une foule d'émotions différentes miroitait dans le chocolat de ses yeux, mais je n'arrivais pas à les déchiffrer tellement son intense regard me brûlait. Bella alla jusqu'à son rocking-chair et s'y assis, face à moi, les bras posés sur les accoudoirs et ses longues et splendides jambes croisées. Elle avait tout d'une reine s'adressant à son peuple.

- Dis-moi, Edward, as-tu déjà été attaché ? Tu peux répondre.

- Pourquoi ? Tu veux m'…

- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question, Edward. Me dit-elle d'une voix menaçante.

Elle leva un sourcil et planta un regard froid dans le mien, me faisant frémir malgré moi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait ?

- Oui, une fois.

- Avec quoi ? Des chaînes ? Des cordes ? Son regard brillait d'intérêt, elle attendait ma réponse avec impatience, je le lisais sur son visage et le sentais à sa fragrance…

- Des menottes à la con et c'était nul, elles se sont cassées…

Ouais, je m'en rappelais bien de cet épisode ! Une femelle vampire qui m'avait traîné dans son lit et pensait qu'on s'amuserait mieux si j'étais menotté. L'idée m'a plu, beaucoup même, mais les menottes n'ont pas tenu deux minutes avant que je ne les brise… Comment expliquer à mon ange qu'elle pourrait toujours essayer de m'attacher, mais qu'en moins de temps qu'il n'en faille pour dire « ouf ! », Je serai déjà libéré de mes entraves sans efforts ?

- Des menottes ! Tu m'étonnes qu'elles se soient cassées, une vraie connerie ! Et en plus, elles peuvent blesser aux poignets, ce qui n'a aucun intérêt… Bref, on va dire que tu n'as jamais été attaché.

Bella s'était levée et alla près de la porte récupérer un sac que je n'avais pas vu jusqu'à présent. Elle s'approcha de moi lentement, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres et le regard luisant d'excitation. Oh putain ! Rien que de voir la lueur présente dans ses yeux rendait ma queue complètement frappadingue. Elle m'embrassa tendrement sur la joue, puis remonta ses baisers le long de ma mâchoire et de mordiller le lobe de mon oreille, avant d'y chuchoter d'une voix intensément rauque.

- Nous allons remédier à cela cette nuit, mon cœur ! Tu seras mon jouet…

Ses paroles, ainsi que le fragrance tentatrice émanant d'entre ses cuisses me firent frémir d'excitation…

Ce que femme veut, dieu le veut !

Elle grimpa sur mes genoux, enfouissant ses petites mains dans mes cheveux, avant de plaquer brutalement ses lèvres contre les miennes, mettant tout son besoin, toute son envie dans ce baiser. Elle approfondit notre baiser et finalement, ma langue chemina jusqu'à sa merveilleuse bouche, sa langue dansait sensuellement avec la mienne, puis elle captura ma langue entre ses douces lèvres chaudes et suça allègrement ma langue, la prenant dans sa bouche et faisant aller et venir ses lèvres sur toute la longueur de ma langue, encore et encore… C'était d'un tel érotisme que j'ai failli en jouir… Je ne pus m'empêcher d'imaginer ces mêmes lèvres sur ma bite, ce qui a également failli me faire venir…

Elle ondula des hanches sur moi, poussant son bassin contre le mien, ce qui n'arrangeait en rien ma condition.

Un grognement bestial retentit dans la pièce lorsque son intimité brûlante et humide de désir se pressa contre la mienne, tandis que ses mains courraient dans mon dos, ma nuque, mes cheveux, mes épaules, mes reins. Elles étaient partout et traçaient des lignes de feu sur tout mon corps.

Je crevais d'envie de la toucher et au moment où mes mains allaient se poser sur ses fesses, je me rappelais les pseudo menaces qu'elle m'avait fait.

Cependant, Bella dut se rendre compte de mon dilemme. Elle attrapa mes mains et les posa sur sa poitrine, que je commençais à pétrir tendrement. Gêné par son soutien-gorge, je glissais mes doigts entre ses seins et le lui ôtais, le balançant loin, très loin de ma vue.

Je fis courir ma langue dans le creux de ses seins, puis les caressais tendrement.

Grave erreur ! Ça m'a valu un coup dans l'épaule…

- Hmmm… Je pensais que tu avais enfin compris que ce soir c'est « pas touche », Cullen ! Virer mon soutif, c'est une chose, me peloter en est une autre ! Me taquina t'elle.

Frustré, je grognais et me tournais face au mur.

- J'y crois pas ! Tu boudes ? Mais t'as quel âge, Edward ? Rigola t'elle.

- Ouais, bon ça va ! Tu vas me narguer encore longtemps comme ça ?

- Hmmm… Mais j'ai toute la nuit devant moi…

Bella se leva de mes genoux puis alla farfouiller dans le sac qu'elle avait posé près du lit.

- Tu me fais confiance, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr que oui ! T'en…

Elle posa son index sur mes lèvres, me signifiant de me taire, son autre main toujours dans le sac.

- J'avais juste besoin que tu me le confirmes, c'est important, tu sais !

Elle reporta son attention au sac et en sorti des… Cordes ?

_Mais ça va pas la tête ? Tu vas pas laisser cette malade t'attacher ?_

_Ben… Si, pourquoi pas ?_

_Et si elle en profite pour t'arracher la tête, te démembrer, te foutre au feu ?_

_Là, c'est toi qui vas pas bien, fais toi soigner !_

_Tu risques de finir en chair à pâté de vampire pour les Quileutes !_

_Mais non ! On va juste s'amuser !_

_Toi, peut-être, mais pas moi !_

_Oh ta gueule ! Laisse-moi prendre mon pied comme j'le veux !_

_Mais…_

_LA FERME !_

Bella dut apercevoir un flash d'appréhension dans mon regard car elle posa le cordage sur le lit et prit tendrement mon visage entre ses mains, m'embrassant longuement, tendrement, amoureusement.

- Edward, je te promets, je te jure, que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je ne te ferai aucun mal ! M'implora t'elle.

- Comme si je pouvais avoir peur de toi ! Tu plaisantes, j'espère ! C'est juste que…

- Que tu te demandes ce que je vais bien pouvoir te faire, non ? Que du bien, rassures-toi !

Wow ! Même ses intonations de voix me rendaient encore plus dur que je ne l'étais déjà…

Elle attrapa mes mains et les posa sur ses hanches, me faisant comprendre silencieusement de lui ôter son string. Je le fis rouler lentement, très lentement, le long de ses jambes, tout en les effleurant langoureusement, la faisant frissonner sous mes caresses. Au moment où j'allais lui réserver le même sort qu'à son soutien-gorge, Bella se saisit de son string et le posa sur la table de chevet en me faisant un petit clin d'œil. Apparemment, ma belle avait bien prémédité les évènements de la nuit !

Elle m'embrassa à nouveau, sa langue lécha ma lèvre inférieure avant de se mêler avidement à la mienne puis elle se jeta fougueusement sur moi, me faisant tomber sur le lit par surprise. Nous étions tous deux à bout de souffle lorsque ses lèvres se séparèrent des miennes, puis elle me demanda d'une voix rauque de m'asseoir à la tête du lit. Je fis ce qu'elle me demandait sans poser de questions, mais me tendis légèrement, par réflexe, lorsqu'elle se saisit à nouveau des cordes. Bella plongea un regard inquiet dans le mien et le fouilla à la recherche d'une quelconque appréhension.

- J'ai confiance en toi, Bella.

Apparemment, elle cherchait à se rassurer car elle se détendit instantanément et me fit un sourire éblouissant, avant de me murmurer son amour au coin des lèvres.

Bella mit tous les coussins dans mon dos afin de m'installer confortablement. J'étais à moitié allongé et à moitié assis, en totale confiance. Elle se mit à califourchon sur mes jambes, je pouvais sentir son degré d'excitation à l'humidité qui s'écoulait sur mes cuisses. Son odeur n'en était que plus enivrante…

Elle mit mes bras le long de mon corps, légèrement écartés de façon à laisser passer un genou, se saisit d'une longue corde et commença à entraver mes poignets. Elle agissait avec une dextérité impressionnante, formant un ensemble de nœuds complexes, un mélange de nœuds marins et de nœuds coulants. C'était un spectacle fascinant que de la voir faire… Mes poignets étaient bien liés, l'un à l'autre même s'ils étaient séparés par mon corps, et environ un mètre de cordage dépassait de chaque côté des nœuds. Bella se laissa glisser le long de mes jambes, frottant son centre brûlant sur ma peau, un vrai délice qui me fit frémir, puis écarta mes jambes de façon à ce qu'elle puisse s'asseoir entre elles. Elle lia également mes chevilles, avec le même ensemble de nœuds compliqués, laissant toujours du cordage dépasser des nœuds, puis enfin elle relia poignets et chevilles, se servant de la longueur de corde restante. Les liens tendaient mon corps à l'extrême.

Étrangement, la voir agir et me savoir à sa merci me mettait dans un état plus que fébrile et une fois totalement entravé, j'étais dans un état d'excitation telle que je n'en avais jamais connu jusqu'à présent.

Bella vérifia si les nœuds n'étaient pas ni trop, ni pas assez serrés, avant de se remettre à califourchon sur moi, son intimité trempée et brûlante frémissait d'impatience en se frottant contre mon érection foutreusement douloureuse et ses seins se pressaient agréablement contre mon torse, je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir, me délectant de ces délicieux contacts.

Ses mains courraient sur mon torse, mes flancs, mon ventre, tandis que ses lèvres s'attaquaient à mon cou. Mon corps se tendait sous ses caresses, et je ne pus faire autrement que me ruer vers elle, retenu par mes liens.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je me rendis compte que je ne pouvais pas me libérer de mes entraves ! Les cordes, en chanvre, n'étaient pas assez solides pour résister à ma force, je pouvais les couper en tirant à peine dessus. Cependant, la façon dont elle m'avait attaché m'empêchait carrément de briser mes liens, sans me démembrer au passage…

Je vous avoue que ça ferait plutôt tâche que je m'arrache une jambe ou un bras devant mon ange…

Je fermais les yeux, m'abandonnant totalement au plaisir que ma douce me procurait. J'avais l'impression que mon corps tout entier s'embrasait sous ses mains, ses doigts, sa langue, ses dents, qui couvraient chaque parcelle de peau de baisers, caresses, mordillements.

Je grognais lorsqu'elle mordit fortement mes tétons, la douleur laissant rapidement la place au plaisir… Ses doigts courraient sur mon ventre, mes hanches et mes cuisses, remontant, redescendant, tandis que sa langue traçait des sillons brûlants au niveau de mes abdos et dessinait les contours de mon nombril. Je sentis brusquement une de ses mains empoigner fermement ma queue et lui imprimer un mouvement de va et vient.

- Bellaaaaa !

Elle stoppa immédiatement sa caresse, sans pour autant me relâcher.

- Ssssh Edward, tu ne voudrais pas que mon père nous surprenne, non ? Réponds.

- Non, je m'en passerai bien.

- Je t'ai prévenu tout à l'heure, Edward, je veux du silence. Je veux bien tolérer les gémissements, mais rien d'autre. Arriveras-tu à te taire tout seul ou as-tu besoin d'aide ? Alors ?

Elle recommença à me caresser à deux mains, avec plus de vigueur, me faisant grogner au passage.

- Comment veux-tu… Que j'arrive à me taire… Avec ce que tu me fais ?

Elle plongea son regard empli de malice dans le mien, puis eut un petit sourire diabolique… Ma déesse devait sûrement avoir une autre idée perverse en tête… Hmmm !

Une de ses mains me relâcha puis sortit de mon champ de vue, tandis que Bella posait ses lèvres sur les miennes, murmurant contre ma bouche.

- Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je voulais te faire ce que je vais te faire…

Ses paroles me poussèrent à ruer instinctivement mon bassin vers sa main ; tout aussi instinctivement, elle raffermit sa prise sur ma queue. Elle me relâcha au bout de quelques secondes puis ondula des hanches sur moi, son intimité se frottant furieusement contre la mienne. Elle dessina le contour de mes lèvres du bout des doigts et je ne pus m'empêcher d'en happer un, le suçant goulûment, tandis qu'elle chuchotait des mots d'amour au creux de mon oreille.

- J'ai toujours rêvé d'entendre tes gémissements et tes cris étouffés par un bâillon…

Tout en me disant ça d'une voix sensuelle, elle m'enfouit sans ménagements son string dans la bouche.

C'était assez étrange d'avoir ma bouche envahie de cette façon, limite désagréable. En général, ma bouche est occupée par du sang frais, une langue douce ou un clitoris gorgé de plaisir, rien à voir avec un string !

Son arôme, omniprésent sur le tissu, gavait mes papilles, imprégnait ma langue, brûlait ma gorge et m'enivrait totalement.

Je me concentrais sur ses caresses, les yeux fermés, me noyant avec un bonheur total dans les sensations qu'elle me procurait.

Brusquement, je sentis ses lèvres bouillantes encercler mon gland, et sous la surprise, je hurlais, bien que mon cri soit étouffé par le tissu, tout en me ruant en avant, tirant sur mes liens. Je me relaxais immédiatement en sentant l'articulation de ma hanche craquer, le son heureusement imperceptible pour l'oreille humaine…

Bella suçotait consciencieusement mon gland, l'enveloppant tendrement de sa langue, puis me lécha le frein, me faisant frissonner de plaisir. Elle humecta méticuleusement ma queue, sur toute sa longueur, avant de suçoter mon bout à nouveau. Ses mains courraient sur mes cuisses, puis elle se saisit de mes boules, les caressant lentement, tout en continuant à me torturer avec sa langue si douce et si chaude. Mon bassin ondulait au rythme de ses caresses et je me ruais à nouveau vers elle lorsqu'elle m'avala entièrement tout en gémissant autour de ma queue, la faisant vibrer d'une manière particulièrement divine.

Je me concentrais de toutes mes forces pour rester le plus immobile possible, afin d'éviter de m'arracher un membre inutilement, ne pensant plus qu'au plaisir que ma Bella me procurait. Mes gémissements, mes cris, mes grognements, étaient assourdis par son string avec lequel elle prenait un malin plaisir à me bâillonner, et à chaque fois qu'elle m'entendait émettre un son déformé par le tissu, je l'entendais gémir, la sentais frémir, et elle me léchait et me suçotait avec plus d'avidité. Brusquement, elle m'avala entièrement et je ne souhaitais plus qu'une chose, enfouir mes mains dans sa douce chevelure et la guider en me laissant aller et venir dans sa bouche. Je baignais dans le plaisir d'être entravé et d'être complètement à sa merci tout en étant terriblement frustré de ne pas être libre de mes mouvements. Étrange paradoxe…

Mon bassin allait à la rencontre de sa bouche, en rythme de ses coups de langue et je hurlais à nouveau lorsque je me sentis cogner au fond de sa gorge. Elle resta quelques délicieuses secondes sans bouger, se relaxant de m'avoir entièrement dans sa bouche, puis recommença ses va-et-vient, faisant riper ses dents sur toute ma longueur. Elle m'avalait sans relâche, encore et encore et je me délectais de sentir ses lèvres, ses dents, sa langue se relayer pour me donner du plaisir, tandis que ses mains jouaient avec mes boules. Je n'allais plus tarder à jouir à ce rythme et Bella dut s'en apercevoir car elle arrêta ses caresses et relâcha ma queue en un « pop » qui retentit dans la chambre. Je grognais de frustration, ce qui la fit doucement rigoler. Elle m'enjamba puis attaqua mon cou avec ses lèvres, sa langue et remonta lentement jusqu'à mon oreille qu'elle suçota légèrement.

- Tu croyais quoi, bad boy ? Que j'allais te laisser jouir comme ça après m'avoir désobéi à plusieurs reprises ce soir ? Cette nuit, c'est moi qui dirige les opérations, _je_ décide quand tu jouis. Compris ?

Bella plongea son regard avide dans le mien et je hochais frénétiquement la tête pour lui dire que j'avais compris. Elle posa sa main chaude sur ma joue et la caressa tendrement avant de murmurer d'une voix affectueuse « bon garçon » comme un homme caresserait son clébard en lui disant « brave bête ». Oui, cette nuit, j'étais définitivement son jouet… Consentant à 500 % !

Elle embrassa mon front, mes paupières, mes joues, mon menton, descendit dans mon cou, sur mon torse, mon ventre, ses lèvres et sa langue traçaient des lignes complexes sur mon corps, et je hurlais à nouveau lorsque ses lèvres se refermèrent autour de mon gland, recommençant à le suçoter goulûment.

Je me faisais violence pour ne pas bouger, au risque de m'arracher quelque chose ou de me démettre une articulation, me concentrant uniquement sur le plaisir. Elle fit à nouveau courir sa langue sur mon chibre en gémissant, puis m'avala à nouveau, cette fois-ci lentement, sa bouche allant et venant centimètre après centimètre, sa langue s'enroulant tendrement autour de ma queue à chaque fois.

Un feulement d'extase s'échappa de mes lèvres, étouffé par le tissu, lorsque je fus entièrement dans sa bouche, puis elle recommença sa douce torture, alternant les mordillements et les coups de langue.

Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux du spectacle qui se déroulait devant moi, c'était d'un érotisme fou que de la regarder m'engloutir avidement, mais ce qui me captivait surtout, c'était cette expression d'intense bonheur que je déchiffrais sur son visage. Elle prenait un plaisir fou à me faire prendre mon pied. Son regard plein d'amour se vrilla au mien tandis qu'elle continuait à m'avaler, encore et encore, ses va-et-vient se faisant de plus en plus rapides. Elle me suçait, m'aspirait, me pompait voracement, tout mon corps était tendu par le plaisir, je n'étais plus capable de penser, perdu dans des limbes délicieux, m'abandonnant dans la volupté… J'allais venir lorsqu'elle me relâcha à nouveau…

BORDEL ! Non, elle ne peut pas me faire ça !

Mon regard devait être suppliant, car elle rit avant de me rappeler que je ne jouirais que lorsque Mademoiselle l'aura décidé.

Bella recommença son petit jeu à plusieurs reprises en prenant un pied énorme au vu de ses sourires, m'emmenant à la limite de l'orgasme pour me le refuser à chaque fois. J'avais tellement besoin de jouir que cela en était douloureux…

J'avais beau essayer de la supplier de me laisser venir, aucun son cohérent ne franchissait mes lèvres…

Elle agrippa mon membre à deux mains, le serrant fermement et me masturba lentement, très lentement. Je devenais dingue, j'en voulais plus, beaucoup plus, je voulais me libérer de mes entraves, la prendre sauvagement et lui faire subir le même genre de torture. Je voulais crier, hurler sans être bâillonné. Je voulais la toucher, la caresser sans être attaché. J'adorais ce qu'elle me faisait et être à sa merci, mais je ne supportais plus d'être « passif ». Et j'avais mal. Mal aux couilles, mal au ventre, mal à la queue. Mais quelque part, c'était étrangement bon, subtilement agréable, source de plaisir...

Elle continuait à me caresser à deux mains lentement, puis brusquement, elle m'engouffra à nouveau, sa langue s'enroulant sensuellement autour de ma queue. J'ondulais furieusement des hanches, allant à la rencontre de ses va-et-vient, me concentrant sur les sensations procurées par sa langue, ses dents, sa bouche, encore… Encore… Encore… Jamais sexe oral n'avait été aussi bon ! Sa talentueuse bouche me dévorait consciencieusement et ses mains jouaient avec mes bourses, me faisant vibrer de plaisir. Je ne savais plus qui j'étais ni où j'étais, le calvaire que me faisait subir ma douce m'avait plongé dans l'extase la plus intense.

J'avais le souffle coupé et même s'il m'était totalement inutile, je recherchais désespérément l'air salvateur. Bella me caressait avec plus de vigueur, concentrée sur mon plaisir, ses lèvres coulissaient frénétiquement sur ma queue, sa langue s'enroulait, ses dents me ripaient… Encore… Toujours… J'allais me consumer sur place sous ce plaisir dévastateur et alors que je m'attendais à ce que Bella me laisse une nouvelle fois aux portes de l'orgasme, je la sentis frémir et gémir, puis elle m'avala totalement et me sentir cogner ainsi contre sa gorge me fit perdre pied. M'enfonçant sauvagement dans sa bouche à deux reprises, je me répandis violemment dans sa gorge en de puissants jets saccadés en braillant son prénom, avant de me laisser tomber en arrière.

Si j'avais été humain, je serais mort en ce moment…

Jamais orgasme n'avait été aussi fort, aussi intense, aussi ravageur. Depuis que j'étais avec ma Bella, j'avais expérimenté des facettes jusque là inconnues du plaisir, mais là, il n'y avait pas de mots suffisamment forts pour décrire la profondeur de ce que je venais de vivre.

Et là, si j'en étais encore capable, j'aurai pleuré face à toutes ses sensations qui se bousculaient encore en moi, ce sentiment de béatitude suprême et cette overdose de plaisir.

Ouvrant enfin les yeux, après un assez long moment passé à me remettre un tant soit peu les idées en place, je tournais mon regard vers mon ange ; son beau visage était rayonnant, éclairé par un sourire éblouissant. Ses yeux flamboyaient, resplendissant d'amour et de fierté.

Elle m'ôta mon bâillon avant de poser tendrement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

- Si tu savais à quel point tu es magnifique quand tu jouis, mon amour. J'adore te voir comme ça, aussi libéré, épanoui et surtout savoir que j'en suis la cause…

Elle, pourtant si audacieuse quelques minutes auparavant, rougit furieusement comme si elle me confessait ses plus inavouables pêchers.

- Bella c'était… Tu m'as fait… J'étais… WOW ! Je sais même plus parler après ce que tu m'as fait !

- C'était bon ? Me demanda t'elle d'une voix coquine en faisant une petite moue timide.

- Bon ! Tu rigoles j'espère ? C'était… C'était… Oh putain c'était WOW ! Puissant. Intense. Un concentré de plaisir tellement dévastateur que je n'arrive même pas à m'exprimer comme il faut et toi tout ce que tu trouves à me demander c'est si « c'était bon » ?

J'étais limite indigné par ses paroles. Comme si une telle concentration de plaisir ne pouvait être que « bonne ». Bella me fit un petit sourire moqueur puis elle me chevaucha, enroulant ses frêles bras chauds autour de mes épaules, avant de nicher sa tête au creux de mon cou, inspirant lentement et fortement mon odeur. Ses seins étaient pressés contre mon torse, ses pointes durcies caressant ma peau, s'abaissant et remontant au rythme de sa respiration. Elle m'embrassa derrière l'oreille, me faisant frissonner puis me mordilla le lobe.

- Tu comprends pourquoi je t'ai empêché de jouir plusieurs fois, maintenant ? Me chuchota t'elle d'une voix sexy au creux de l'oreille.

- Ouais… Ouais, je crois que j'ai compris le principe ! Rigolais-je.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de glousser, ce qui fit rire mon ange, à l'idée qu'elle recommence sa torture.

Alors que j'étais prêt à la supplier de me laisser jouir si je n'avais pas été bâillonné, j'étais également prêt à la laisser recommencer et à en souffrir pour connaître à nouveau un orgasme aussi ravageur !

Bella captura mes lèvres, m'embrassant fougueusement. Ses lèvres dansaient sulfureusement contre les miennes tandis que sa langue me fouillait, à la recherche de la mienne. Elle me dévorait littéralement la bouche et je répondis à son baiser avec autant d'ardeur, si ce n'est plus.

Elle se détacha à bout de souffle de mes lèvres, avant qu'un petit sourire narquois se dessine sur ses lèvres.

- Prêt pour le round deux, Edward ?

Elle explosa de rire en voyant mon expression. Je devais avoir l'air stupide à sourire à moitié, perdu à l'idée de me faire à nouveau torturer tout en pensant à cette overdose de plaisir que je voulais absolument recevoir. Mais surtout, avant que ses paroles ne fassent « tilt », mon corps avait déjà réagit et je me retrouvais à hocher frénétiquement la tête de haut en bas.

- Impatient, on dirait ? Me dit-elle en collant son bassin contre le mien, frottant sa fente contre le bout de ma queue qui s'érigeait déjà fièrement à nouveau.

Je ne m'étais pas encore rendu compte à quel point Bella avait pris son pied pendant mon calvaire, mais lorsque sa petite chatte détrempée s'était frottée sur le bout de mon gland, j'avais pris connaissance de l'ampleur de son plaisir. Plus qu'évident…

Je m'emparais d'une de ses pointes durcies, la léchant, la suçotant, la faisant rouler entre mes dents, l'aspirant, avant de passer à l'autre, alors que ma belle laissait ses mains courir sur mon torse, mon ventre, tout en frottant de plus belle son bassin contre le mien.

Elle me fit relever la tête en agrippant mes cheveux d'une main, puis se jeta sur mes lèvres avidement, sa langue glissant voluptueusement contre la mienne. Elle mit fin à ce baiser, nous laissant pantelants tous les deux, puis m'enfouit à nouveau son string dans la bouche.

Décidément, ce soir, c'était une lubie !

Ses lèvres attaquèrent le lobe de mon oreille avant de descendre vers mon cou, embrassant, léchant, mordillant chaque morceau de peau qui était à sa portée, tandis que ses mains caressaient mon torse, mes épaules, mon ventre, traçant des cercles brûlants sur mon corps.

Bella étouffa un gémissement dans mon cou lorsqu'elle s'empala entièrement sur ma queue, me faisant ruer des hanches et crier sous la surprise, avant d'entamer une danse lancinante et sensuelle. Je me délectais de l'observer se déhancher sur mon chibre, elle si belle en prenant son plaisir de mon corps. Ses mouvements hypnotiques, de haut en bas, de droite à gauche, de bas en haut, de gauche à droite, encore, encore et encore, ses seins voluptueux se frottant contre mon torse à chacun de ses déhanchements m'envoyaient des décharges de plaisir dans tous le corps. Que ne donnerais-je pas pour pouvoir la toucher en cet instant !

Elle rejeta la tête en arrière, ses cheveux me chatouillant les jambes, et je me focalisais sur la vue de ma queue, luisante de son nectar, entrer et ressortir d'elle, encore et toujours. Elle glissa une main jusqu'à son centre et débusqua son clitoris, traçant des cercles tendres du bout du doigt. C'était si sensuel à observer et l'entendre gémir de plus en plus fort tandis qu'elle se déhanchait de plus en plus vite, m'amena presque à la jouissance. Je me faisais violence pour ne pas venir avant elle, souhaitant la voir prendre son plaisir de moi avant.

Un petit pli barrait son front entre ses yeux clos et je vis son visage se crisper alors qu'elle se mordait les joues pour ne pas crier, concentrée sur son propre plaisir.

Une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait son corps, la faisant luire et son merveilleux parfum, sublimé par son excitation, m'enivrait totalement.

Je m'abandonnais totalement dans le monde des odeurs et des sensations, seulement conscient du corps de ma belle ondulant contre le mien, lorsqu'une fabuleuse fragrance, la plus grisante au monde, embauma l'air tout entier : la puissante et tentatrice odeur de son sang frais…

Le peu de contrôle que j'avais encore sur moi-même me permit d'arrêter de respirer avant de commettre un acte vraiment stupide. Bella se redressa à cet instant et plongea son regard brûlant d'amour dans le mien qui devait, j'en étais sûr, être noirci par le plaisir, mais surtout la soif intense qui me consumait…

J'étais totalement hypnotisé par ses lèvres d'où perlaient quelques gouttes de son sang si exquis, d'un rouge profond et magnifique, le monstre en moi m'exhortant de la boire. Je fermais les yeux, espérant que cela serait suffisant pour me débarrasser de l'adorable vision de ce vermeil qui couvrait sa bouche… Cela marcha, jusqu'à ce que Bella ôte mon bâillon et se jette sur mes lèvres…

- Je t'aime Edward, ne l'oublie jamais…

Ses lèvres caressaient les miennes lentement, tendrement, puis du bout de la langue, j'allais recueillir les quelques gouttes de sang qui donnaient à sa bouche une teinte absolument charmante.

Huuuuum…

Si je trouvais que son parfum était le plus exquis au monde, cela n'était en rien comparable à la saveur de son sang. Cette manne céleste qui titillait mes papilles était un don de dieu que ma déesse aux lèvres d'ambroisie m'offrait sur un plateau d'argent, et je feulais d'extase au contact de cette divine saveur.

Je me délectais de chaque infime gouttelette présente sur ses lèvres, toutes plus succulentes les unes que les autres. Bella entrouvrit ses lèvres sous la pression des miennes et ma langue vint caresser tendrement et lentement la sienne. Je serais le plus hypocrite si je disais apprécier ce baiser alors que tout ce qu'il m'importait en ce moment était de savourer son précieux sang, dégustant sa sève vitale particulièrement envoûtante, caressant l'intérieur de ses joues du bout de la langue tandis qu'elle se déhanchait de plus en plus sensuellement sur moi.

Bella s'arracha brusquement à mes lèvres et je grognais de frustration, ne pensant plus qu'au plaisir de jouir d'elle et ensuite de son sang. Le monstre était lâché…

Son regard vrillé au mien était indéchiffrable ; Bella allait et venait sur moi, coulissant frénétiquement sur mon chibre tandis que je donnais de puissants coups de rein en elle. Mon ange continuait de se mordre les joues pour ne pas hurler, pendant que je tentais de retrouver un minimum de contrôle sur ma personne. Elle s'empara à nouveau de mes lèvres tout en se déhanchant furieusement sur moi et je m'empressais de savourer à nouveau ce nectar si tentateur qui coulait dans sa bouche, prenant tout mon temps pour le savourer pleinement.

Bella trembla contre moi, frappée par un intense orgasme, et je sentis ses parois se refermer violemment autour de mon membre alors qu'elle étouffait son cri dans ma bouche.

Le monstre était déchaîné et glapissait dans ma tête, récitant invariablement sa litanie diabolique…

Mords-la. Mords-la. Mords-la. Mords-la. Mords-la. Mords-la. Mords-la. Mords-la. Mords-la…

Je m'enfonçais sauvagement en elle à trois reprises avant de me répandre puissamment au fin fond de son ventre en m'arrachant à ses lèvres pour satisfaire l'obsession du monstre. Alors que j'allais planter mes dents dans la chair tendre de sa gorge, Bella m'enfouit violemment son string dans la bouche tout en s'extirpant de mon chibre et alla s'installer sur mes genoux en me fixant intensément. Son regard était tout aussi impénétrable qu'avant, mais un immense sourire illuminait son visage. Quelques gouttes de sang avaient séché en dégoulinant, laissant une traînée rouge de ses succulentes lèvres jusqu'à son menton.

Elle me regardait avec amour et fierté alors que je n'aurais dû lui inspirer que dégoût et horreur pour l'acte ignoble que j'avais failli commettre…

Je fermais les yeux, ne supportant plus son regard empli d'amour et de tendresse puis serrais fermement les mâchoires lorsque Bella ôta mon bâillon. Elle resta silencieuse quelques instants avant de s'adresser à moi.

- Edward, ça ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sa voix paniquée reflétait toute l'inquiétude qu'elle éprouvait à mon égard. J'avais failli commettre l'acte le plus ignoble et le plus impardonnable au monde en voulant la tuer pour me repaître de son sang et elle s'inquiétait pour moi !

- Non. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va.

- Edward, regardes-moi ! Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas !

Je plongeais mon regard torturé dans le sien, si doux.

- Je… Le sang. Je ne supporte pas la vue du sang… Lui mentis-je honteusement avant de détourner les yeux.

Bella se releva et alla jusqu'à son armoire d'une démarche vacillante avant d'observer son reflet sur le miroir collé sur la porte de sa penderie.

- Oh ! Désolée, Edward, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que j'avais saigné… Je reviens tout de suite. Oups ! J'oubliais…

Elle revint vers le lit et libéra mes poignets avant de détacher mes chevilles. Ensuite, elle massa fermement mes bras et mes jambes afin de faire affluer le sang correctement dans mes extrémités. Enfin, si j'avais été humain, cela aurait servi à quelque chose ! Mais étant donnée ma condition… Elle déverrouilla ensuite sa porte et sortit rapidement de la chambre, dévalant presque silencieusement les escaliers pour se rendre dans la salle de bains, me laissant seul, avec ma conscience...

Qu'avais-je fait !

_Tu n'as rien fait, abruti !_

_Peut-être, mais c'était vraiment pas loin…_

_Oui, mais tu n'as rien fait ! Arrête de t'en vouloir !_

_J'aurai pu la tuer !_

_Oui, mais tu ne l'as pas fait !_

_Je n'en étais pas loin… Je suis le pire des monstres, je voulais m'abreuver de la femme que j'aime !_

_Arrête de te fustiger pour quelque chose que tu n'as pas fait !_

_J'ai failli la tuer !_

_Failli, oui. La tuer ? Non._

_Mais…_

_Oh ferme-la ! T'as rien fait alors ferme ta gueule !_

Oui, je ne l'avais pas tuée, mais je n'en avais pas été loin… Son sang beaucoup trop tentateur m'avait fait perdre le sens des réalités et ma douce Bella, la seule femme qui détient mon cœur, avait failli en perdre la vie… C'était trop dangereux pour elle que je reste à ses côtés, je risquais de mettre fin à sa vie prématurément… Un vrai danger pour elle… Je devais faire quelque chose… Trouver une solution… Malheureusement, il n'y en avait pas trente-six… Je n'en voyais qu'une seule et à cette idée mon cœur mort vola en éclats, mais c'était l'unique solution pour que mon ange reste en vie…

Un message d'Alice me tira de mes pensées…

_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen,_

_Dans le genre abruti de première, tu détiens le pompon ! _

_Ne va surtout pas croire qu'en quittant Bella tu vas la protéger, bien au contraire !_

_Ça ne fera que vous détruire tous les deux. C'est ça que tu veux ? _

_Je t'entends déjà protester en disant que tu es dangereux pour elle, que tu pourrais la tuer, mais non ! _

_Je n'avais pas prévu la réaction de Bella, mais je t'ai vu la mordre et en faire l'une des nôtres. N'oublie pas que ça doit lui arriver tôt ou tard…_

_Tu vois ? Au pire des cas, tu aurais seulement accéléré la date de sa transformation ! _

_Alors tes idées soi-disant chevaleresques comme la quitter pour sa sécurité, c'est de la vaste connerie et tu peux te les carrer où je pense ! _

_Fais ça et toute la famille t'explosera à grands coups de pied dans le cul. COMPRIS ?_

_Alors ne panique pas, reste zen et tout ira bien !_

_Au fait, c'était bien d'être attaché ? Tu me raconteras ? S'te plait ! S'te plait ! S'te plait !_

_Bonne nuit p'tit frère et occupes-toi bien de ta Bella ! Bye ;)_

Alice et sa manie de toujours tout savoir…

Ainsi donc, je n'aurai pas tué ma Bella si je l'avais mordue ? Seulement accéléré sa transformation de quelques mois ? Non. Son sang était bien trop enivrant pour que j'arrive à m'arrêter sans l'assécher totalement… Ou est-ce que l'amour infini que j'éprouvais pour elle m'aurait permis de m'arrêter au bon moment ?

Possible, Alice l'avait vu. Alice avait d'ailleurs tout vu… Pourvu qu'elle ne raconte rien à Jazz, Rose ou Emmett car dans deux siècles, je l'entendrais encore !

Le bruit d'une porte qui se referme et d'un verrou tiré me sortit de mes pensées. Ma Bella était revenue après s'être douchée et en inspirant lentement, je m'aperçus qu'il n'y avait plus aucune odeur de sang frais dans les parages.

Je n'avais toujours pas changé de place et Bella chevaucha mes cuisses en crochetant ses bras dans mon cou, avant de m'embrasser sur la joue et de poser son front contre le mien. Elle soupira.

- Edward, je… Tu vas mieux ? Me demanda t'elle d'une petite voix où suintait l'inquiétude.

- Oui mon ange, c'est passé, ça va mieux. Pourquoi ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas, je te trouve étrange, c'est tout. J'ai l'impression que tu… Je… Je n'aurai pas dû aller si loin cette nuit, je n'aurai jamais dû t'atta…

- Non, Bella ! Ne te mets pas des idées pareilles en tête ! C'est… C'est juste la vue du sang qui m'a mis dans cet état, ce n'est rien de grave, je t'assure ! Je suis une petite nature, que veux-tu !

- Toi, une petite nature ? Tu rigoles ? Il n'y a pas plus solide que toi, tu es mon roc ! Mais… Je suis allée trop loin ce soir, je n'aurai jamais dû te pousser comme je l'ai fait, ni t'att…

- Tu as très bien fait, mon amour. Pour être franc, j'ai adoré… Quoique ne pas pouvoir te toucher a été un véritable calvaire, c'est vraiment frustrant ! La prochaine fois, ça sera ton tour… Lui dis-je, après avoir posé un doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire.

Je m'emparais tendrement de ses lèvres gourmandes, chassant les idées noires et stupides que j'avais eu plus tôt. Bella était avec moi, elle était à moi, elle m'aimait et je l'aimais.

Ses lèvres glissèrent sensuellement contre les miennes pendant que ses doigts exploraient mon torse, mon ventre, mes abdos, se rapprochant incontestablement de ma queue. Alors que sa langue se mêlait avidement à la mienne, ses mains se refermèrent sur mon membre et je l'enserrais fermement dans mes bras avant de nous faire rouler sur le lit, la couvrant de mon corps, confortablement installé entre ses cuisses.

Je pris ses seins en coupe dans mes mains, ses pointes durcies dardant fièrement vers moi, avant que mes lèvres ne fondent sur sa poitrine et se délectent de ses succulents tétons. Je glissais une main entre ses cuisses et commençais à taquiner son intimité détrempée, insérant un doigt en elle lentement, très lentement, bientôt suivi par un second. Bella se cambra puis agrippa ma tignasse à deux mains, relevant mon visage jusqu'au sien.

Son regard brillait de mille feux, bien qu'un éclat abscons l'entache pour je ne sais quelle obscure raison. Cette mystérieuse lueur avait été bien trop présente dans ses si douces prunelles ce soir…

Elle m'embrassa avec une fougue que je ne lui avais pas connue jusqu'à présent, à la fois passionnée et désespérée, entreprenante et suppliante, avant de s'arracher à mes lèvres à bout de souffle.

- Edwaaard… Prends-moi ! J'ai besoin de te sentir en moi…

Je m'exécutais immédiatement en l'embrassant tendrement, entrant en elle avec une lenteur contrôlée, profitant pleinement de cette sensation de combustion à chaque centimètre pénétrant sa douce moiteur, gémissant du plaisir de la sentir si serrée autour de mon chibre. Bella étouffa un cri dans ma clavicule lorsqu'elle me sentit au plus profond d'elle-même, puis elle m'enlaça étroitement, ses petites mains chaudes glissant dans mon dos avant de se poser sur mes fesses et de les caresser.

Son regard, voilé par le plaisir, était vrillé au mien et, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas, mon cœur aurait cessé de battre en déchiffrant dans ses beaux yeux l'amour intense et infini que ma fragile petite humaine ressentait pour moi. Son regard, ses traits, son sourire, son corps chantaient la passion inconditionnelle, même le soupir qui exhalait d'entre ses lèvres alors que je plongeais en elle.

J'enlaçai étroitement ma Bella, caressant ses cheveux soyeux d'une main, nos fronts collés l'un à l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux, alors que j'allais et venais en elle tendrement, lentement, son corps ondulant harmonieusement au rythme du mien dans une symphonie de gémissements, jusqu'à ce que nos corps soient repus de plaisir et jouissance. Je me dégageais d'elle en douceur, avant de m'allonger à ses côtés et de l'attirer sur moi. Elle nicha son visage dans le creux de mon cou, ses petites mains traçant des cercles tendres sur mon estomac, tandis que je m'imprégnais du doux parfum de ses cheveux.

Bella s'endormait à moitié, pelotonnée contre moi et tentait vainement de combattre le sommeil.

- Si tu savais à… Quel point… Je t'aime… Edward… Ne l'oublie… Jamais… Me répéta t'elle entre plusieurs bâillements.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Bella. Je t'aimerai toujours.

Je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle m'ait entendu car elle venait de s'endormir, un sourire paisible aux lèvres. L'une de ses mains vint se poser sur mon torse, à l'endroit où aurait dû battre mon cœur et par sécurité, je la fis glisser sur ma taille, on ne savait jamais… J'avais suffisamment eu mon lot d'émotions fortes pour la soirée, pas la peine de rajouter les hurlements d'épouvante de mon ange lorsqu'elle se rendrait compte que mon coeur ne battait pas.

Bella eut un sommeil très agité, elle n'arrêtait pas de se tourner dans tous les sens, se battant avec les draps et les oreillers, ses mains se crispaient violemment à tel point que ses jointures en devenaient livides, alors j'entrelaçais ses doigts aux miens, afin de l'empêcher d'avoir des crampes.

Mon passage préféré de son sommeil débuta quelques instants après lorsqu'elle commença à parler. J'adorais avoir cette petite lucarne, accès à ses pensées secrètes…

- Hmm… Edward… L'aime… Charlie… Ne dois pas savoir… Trouvera rien… Fais pas ça… Pas marcher… Va me… Détester… Partir… Plus le voir… Edward… Edward…

Bella s'agita encore quelques instants, marmonnant un flot de paroles sans queue ni tête, avant de tomber dans un sommeil profond et paisible tandis que je l'enroulais précautionneusement dans la couette avant de la coller contre moi.


	24. Une journée chez beaupapa

Hello°°° Everybody ;)

Hmmm... La bande de vicieuses petites coquines que sont mes lectrices...

Le Edward attaché et bâillonné a été plus qu'apprécié d'après vos commentaires... à mon avis, les fantasmes et rêves érotiques ont dû être nombreux ;p

EH! Un peu de domination sur les hommes ne fait pas de mal! Gnârk! Gnârk!

Bref! Comme j'ai été longue à mettre à jour la dernière fois, je vous livre le nouveau chapitre en avance. Encore un peu de blabla pendant deux chapitres et les choses sérieuses reprendront sur un rythme terrible, pimenté avec quelques lemons, bien évidemment ;p

Allez, réponses aux reviews...

**L'empire des anges **: C'est que je commence à te connaître petite vicieuse acharnée du lemon va! lol

**1Christelle1** : bientôt, bientôt... Un peu de patience encore, juste le temps de mettre quelques bricoles en plus en place...

**Annecullen69** : des fois, se tremper le cul dans la glace, ça aide...

**Melacullen** : franchement, t'as vu? elle cache bien son jeu cette Bella, sous ses airs de petite fille timide... Et le big bad boy vampire prêt à obéir aux ordres de sa belle et qui ne demandait qu'une chose, en fait : être dressé comme il se doit... !

**Bébé23** : qui sait ? P't'être bin qu'oui, p't'être bin qu'non...

**Cynthia **: encore heureux qu'il ne l'ait pas transformée, ce n'est pas encore le grand moment! Elle doit d'abord tout savoir! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça va bientôt venir...

**Schaeffer, Veronique22, ErikaShoval, Camillle, Eliloulou, Dawn266, Baby07, Meli, Lenerol, Acoco, Lilia84, Angélique94, Chriwyatt, Bellardtwilight, MrsEsméeCullen, Samy940, Louloute0310, Crisou : **Ouhlala! Il a énormément plu cet Edward rabaissé au rang de jouet de Mamzelle Bella... Il a dû faire chaud das les chaumières... ;p

Sur ce, je ne blablatte pas plus longtemps et vous laisse en tête-à-tête avec ce nouveau chapitre!

Bonne lecture et..................................................

......................................................................................................**_ENJOY ! ! !_**

* * *

**Disclamer 1 :** Twilight... personnages... stephenie Meyer.

**Disclamer 2 :** N'oubliez pas de voter pour vos trois OS préférés du concours organisé par Allocop! Je l'ai fait, bien entendu sans voter pour moi. Dur, dur de choisir devant une telle profusion d'OS de qualité...

* * *

Bella avait eu une nuit très agitée, des cauchemars l'avaient assaillie pendant tout son sommeil. Elle marmonnait des paroles, souvent incompréhensibles, passant des envies de meurtres aux pleurs, en allant par des excuses envers Charlie et moi. Pourquoi ? Je n'en avais aucune idée, toutes les raisons à ceci étaient bien à l'abri à l'intérieur de sa jolie petite tête impénétrable…

J'avais essayé de la réconforter du mieux que je le pouvais, caressant ses cheveux soyeux, son dos, son visage.

Le Chef Swann partit tôt ce matin-là, les pensées envahies par sa partie de pêche avec Billy Black. Il devait normalement rentrer vers midi.

Vers les dix heures, ma douce commença à se réveiller, s'étirant précautionneusement comme un petit chat. Elle était si belle, même au réveil, ses cheveux en bataille et les marques des oreillers gravées sur son doux visage. Bella se frotta les yeux en grommelant de manière inintelligible, ce qui me fit sourire. Elle était si attendrissante, elle seule savait me faire fondre, d'un regard ou d'un geste. Je déposai un baiser sur le bout de son nez, elle soupira.

- Bonjour, Bella au bois dormant !

- Hmmm… Bonjour mon amour ! Me répondit-elle avec un sourire timide, les yeux encore emplis de sommeil.

Je m'emparais tendrement de ses lèvres en un chaste baiser avant de me lever et d'enfiler mon boxer de la veille. Comme un con, j'avais laissé le sac dans le salon. Il faut dire aussi que j'avais d'autres préoccupations en tête à ce moment-là…

- EEEH ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Me demanda mon ange d'un ton outré.

- Ben je me lève, ça ne se voit pas ? La taquinais-je.

- Et tu crois aller où comme ça ?

- À la cuisine mon cœur, je vais te préparer le petit déjeuner !

En entendant cela, Bella me sourit affectueusement.

- Tu es vraiment adorable, Edward. Je ne pouvais pas rêver meilleur petit ami !

- Allez, file à la douche le temps que j'aille chercher des croissants !

Bella se leva trop brusquement et vacilla. Je la rattrapais avant qu'elle n'aille se trépaner sur son armoire. Bella avait dû se tromper de file le jour de la répartition de l'équilibre ! Mais… je devais admettre que j'adorais sa maladresse, c'était vraiment touchant chez elle…

J'enfilais mon jeans, ma chemise et mes godasses pour aller à la boulangerie. Je mettrai des vêtements propres lorsque j'aurai pris ma douche.

Elle m'embrassa rapidement et descendit au salon nue, moi à la suite pour profiter de cette splendide vue, afin de récupérer ses affaires, puis remonta s'enfermer dans la salle de bains tandis que je prenais la voiture pour acheter ses croissants.

Je revins une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Bella était toujours sous la douche, j'en profitais pour fouiner dans les placards de la cuisine à la recherche du café.

Mon ange descendit un quart d'heure plus tard et me rejoignit. Elle s'attabla devant une tasse de café fumant, un jus d'orange frais et les croissants. L'éclat dans son regard et le sourire qu'elle affichait valaient toutes les récompenses au monde.

- Je n'y crois pas ! Tu es vraiment un amour, Edward.

- Oui ! Et le moule est cassé ! Je suis le seul et l'unique, des comme moi, on en fait plus !

- Hmmm… Ça va les chevilles ? Pas trop gonflées ? Rigola t'elle.

- Eh ! Mais que veux-tu ! En plus d'être un amour, je suis beau, intelligent, drôle, et surtout très modeste… Parfait quoi !

- Ouais, ouais, ouais ! Continue comme ça, tu m'intéresses !

Elle riait encore lorsqu'elle but son café et faillit s'étouffer à moitié. Je l'embrassais sur le front et montais prendre ma douche.

Je redescendis dix minutes plus tard pour trouver ma Bella se gaver de croissant, un air de pure extase sur le visage tandis qu'elle se régalait.

Putain ! J'te lui filerai bien autre chose à se mettre sous la dent, moi ! Rien que de l'observer manger me mettait la gaule… Il me fallait bien avouer qu'elle était d'une extrême sensualité dans tous ses gestes, même si elle ne s'en apercevait pas.

C'était d'ailleurs un gros problème chez Bella, cette incapacité à voir le désir qu'elle suscitait chez les hommes. Elle ne se rendait même pas compte que chaque attitude, chaque mouvement, chaque tic étaient un appel à la luxure et aux pensées les plus salaces. J'avais énormément de mouron à me faire pour le lendemain, une fois que nous serions au lycée, avec tous ces pervers qui ne penseraient qu'avec leur bite en la voyant. Dans de telles conditions, il me sera vraiment difficile de garder mon self-control…

Je ne m'étais même pas aperçu que Bella m'observait, les yeux pétillant de malice et un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, tandis que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

- Troisième édition ! La Terre appelle la Lune ! La Terre appelle la Lune ! Eho Edward ! Ouhou ! Tu m'entends ?

- Euh… Ouais ! Excuse-moi mon ange, je pensais à quelque chose…

- Hmmm… Ben tiens ! Pensées lubriques ? Venant de toi, ça ne m'étonnerait pas !

- Oh ! Tout de suite les grands mots ! Je ne pense pas qu'à ça tu sais !

- Peut-être, mais vu l'air béat que tu affichais il y a trente secondes, ça ne pouvait être qu'en rapport avec le sexe ! Rigola t'elle.

- Mouais. Ben c'est pas de ma faute ! Non mais franchement, tu t'es déjà vue manger ? J'avais l'impression que t'avais un orgasme rien que de bouffer ce foutu croissant ! J'y peux rien si j'attrape la gaule en te regardant !

En entendant mes paroles, Bella rougit furieusement, d'un rouge si intense que les tomates pouvaient aller se rhabiller, mâchouilla nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure et baissa les yeux, profondément gênée. Quel contraste par rapport à cette nuit !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, ce qui la contraria encore plus ; maintenant, elle boudait carrément, comme un enfant à qui l'on refuserait un jouet ou un bonbon.

- Dis donc ma belle, je t'ai connue beaucoup moins prude ! Qu'est-il arrivé à la dominatrice qui me tenait en laisse cette nuit ?

Bella écarquilla des yeux avant de rougir encore plus que précédemment, puis elle se mit à bafouiller, marmonnant un flot de paroles incompréhensibles.

Elle finit par se lever, la bouche pleine de viennoiseries, et mit sa tasse dans le lave-vaisselle avant de le mettre en route, puis elle se rendit dans la buanderie afin de faire la lessive.

Bella m'avait expliqué que Charlie était incapable de s'occuper de lui-même, surtout en ce qui concernait l'alimentation et la lessive, et comme il devait s'absenter pendant quelques temps, elle préférait lui laver son linge plutôt que de le laisser faire, au risque que ses vêtements ne rétrécissent sérieusement ou changent de couleur.

Lorsque je vis Bella dans sa petite robe bleue nuit, la tête dans le panier de linge sale pour le trier, je ne pus me retenir de tripoter son splendide petit cul rebondi. Elle sursauta sur le coup puis gémit, se cambrant d'une manière plus qu'explicite sous mes caresses. Étant dans un état plus que second depuis que je l'avais vue déjeuner, je me plaquais contre elle afin de lui faire sentir l'intensité de mon érection, la tenant fermement par les hanches, mes lèvres posées sur sa jugulaire, lui grignotant consciencieusement le cou. Bella se crispa et hoqueta sous la surprise, se cramponnant au lave-linge.

- Edward ! Arrête, Charlie va bientôt arriver… Gémit-elle, tout en collant fiévreusement son magnifique petit cul contre mon chibre.

- Hmmm.. On a le temps, bébé… Et puis… Tu m'as suffisamment cherché, tu ne crois pas ?

- Huuum… Mais j…

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répliquer, la retournais vivement et la plaquais contre mon corps en la tenant sous les fesses ; elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille tandis que je l'emmenais dans la cuisine et la posais sur le comptoir. Elle poussa un petit cri plaintif lorsque je me mis à attaquer le lobe de son oreille en le suçotant, avant de lécher langoureusement son cou délicat.

- Hmmm… Edward ! On n'a p… On n'a p… On ne p…

- Bella ?

- Oui Edward ?

- Ferme-la.

Je plaquais brusquement ma bouche sur la sienne, mes lèvres emportant les siennes dans une danse effrénée et caressais du bout de la langue sa lèvre inférieure, quémandant l'accès à sa délicieuse et talentueuse bouche. Bella gémit et rendit les armes, sa langue se mêlant sensuellement et gloutonnement à la mienne, puis glissa ses mains sous mon Tshirt, traçant mes abdos du bout des doigts avant de s'attaquer à ma ceinture, de faire sauter le bouton de mon jeans et de me le baisser, emportant mon boxer dans le mouvement, et libéra mon érection, me prodiguant de merveilleuses caresses. J'emprisonnais son sein dans une main, mordillant l'autre à travers le tissu, avant de glisser mon autre main sous sa robe, effleurant l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Mes doigts remontaient lentement vers l'objet de ma convoitise, faisant frémir de désir ma douce, et là, surprise...

- Bellaaaa ! T'as pas de culotte !

- Je me suis dit que ce n'était pas la peine d'en salir une vu que je ne la garderai certainement pas longtemps… Comme quoi, j'avais raison, non ? M'avoua t'elle d'une voix suave en rougissant et en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

- Hmmm… Ma vicieuse petite Bella qui me connaît si bien… Tu sais que je t'aime, toi ?

Elle m'embrassa fougueusement tandis que je remontais sa robe jusqu'à sa taille, avant de la saisir par les hanches et de tirer ses fesses jusqu'au bord du comptoir. Comprenant mes intentions comme si elle pouvait lire mes pensées, Bella se cambra et posa ses mains derrière elle, se cramponnant à l'autre bord du comptoir, alors que je me frottais contre son intimité brûlante et si humide.

- Bordel Bella ! T'es si mouillée…

Elle gémissait sensuellement et poussa un faible cri aigu lorsque j'enfonçais deux doigts dans sa petite chatte détrempée et elle se mordilla furieusement la lèvre inférieure, une lueur avide dans le regard lorsque je léchais goulûment mes doigts recouverts de son précieux nectar.

J'agrippais férocement ses hanches et la pénétrais d'un puissant coup de rein, m'empalant entièrement en elle et me délectant de la sentir si serrée autour de ma bite. Bella gémit de frustration lorsque je sortis d'elle et la taquinais en frottant mon gland contre sa fente.

- Dis-moi ce que tu veux, Bella. Dis-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse… Lui susurrais-je au coin des lèvres.

Je m'enfonçais en elle violemment, la faisant hurler sous la surprise, avant de recommencer mon petit manège à nouveau.

- Alors Bella ? J'attends !

- Je veux… Je veux…

- Oui, tu veux quoi ?

Elle agrippa ma tignasse d'une main, redressant mon visage pour plonger son regard dans le mien.

- Baise-moi, Edward ! Vite et fort. Pas de tendresse, que du sexe… Me dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Mes yeux rivés aux siens, je relevais ses jambes et les mis sur mes épaules, mon gland palpitant impatiemment à son entrée frémissante, je la pénétrais sauvagement et elle brailla mon prénom de plaisir.

- Putain Bella… J'te sens tellement bien comme ça !

Je posais ma tête sur sa jambe droite, caressant sa peau douce de ma joue et enroulais mes mains autour de ses cuisses si soyeuses puis m'enfonçais en elle à nouveau, allant et venant selon un rythme soutenu, butant au plus profond d'elle-même, ses cris ponctuant chacune de mes poussées.

- Oh putain ouiii ! Là Edward ! Comme ça ! Bordel ! Continuuuue !

Ses cris, ses mots braillés par le plaisir me survoltaient et je la martelais, percutant son point G à chaque fois que je m'engouffrais en elle ; ses yeux roulaient dans leurs orbites sous mes coups de butoir et je sentais ses parois se resserrer sporadiquement autour de mon chibre alors que je la pilonnais, encore et encore, toujours plus profondément, toujours plus fort, toujours plus vite.

- Putain ! Merde ! T'es si bonne comme ça Bellaaaa !

- Bordel ouiii Edward ! Continue comme ça-aaarg ! C'est trop bon putain !

J'adorais l'entendre jurer et m'exhorter à la prendre, j'allais et venais en elle furieusement, mon bassin claquant férocement contre le sien, son petit corps fragile tremblant de plaisir sous le mien. Perdu dans la frénésie du moment, je n'allais pas tarder à venir. Je glissais une main jusqu'à son intimité et délogeai son clitoris, le frottant fermement, de plus en plus vite.

- Oh putain Ed… Ed… Ward…. Je vé… Je…

- Laisses-toi aller, vas-y, jouis pour moi bébé !

Je roulais son bouton de plaisir entre deux doigts et le pinçais, m'enfonçant vivement en elle alors qu'elle explosait sur ma queue, ses parois se resserrant violemment autour de mon chibre alors que je venais en elle en de longs jets saccadés.

- Edwaaaaaard !

- Putain Bellaaaaaaaaaarg !

Je me tenais à ses jambes pour ne pas m'écrouler sur elle, Bella s'était laissée tomber sur le comptoir, nous tentions tous deux de reprendre notre souffle après des ébats qui furent peut-être brefs, mais WOW ! Foutrement intenses…

Au bout de quelques minutes, je laissais glisser tendrement ses jambes de mes épaules, enlaçant sa taille pour la redresser et posais mes mains sur ses cuisses.

- WOW ! Si jamais ça te reprend, Edward, surtout n'hésite pas ! Me dit-elle entre deux souffles.

- Je pourrais te retourner la proposition, mon ange… Quand tu veux, je suis ton humble serviteur !

Bella crocheta ses mains dans mon cou et attira mon visage contre le sien pour s'emparer de mes lèvres. Elle m'embrassa tendrement, un sacré contraste après notre petit moment de folie. À contre-cœur, je me détachais de son étreinte et remis sa robe en place. Elle haussa un sourcil d'un air sceptique.

- Charlie… Lui expliquais-je en soupirant.

- Oh ! Je… J'avais complètement oublié…

La façon dont sa bouche s'était ouverte en formant un « o » m'avait fait rire. Elle ronchonna quelques instants puis se laissa tomber du comptoir ; je la rattrapais au vol…

Pendant que Bella lissait sa robe, faisant retomber les plis comme il le fallait, je remontais mon boxer et mon jeans, refermais le bouton, et alors que je fermais ma ceinture, la voiture de patrouille se gara dans l'allée.

- OUF ! On a eu chaud… Marmonna ma belle en rougissant.

- Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit mon cœur ! Tout est question de timing ! Lui susurrais-je à l'oreille alors que Charlie ouvrait la porte.

- Bonjour les enfants ! S'écria t'il, entrant avec un sac rempli de poisson. L'odeur qui s'en dégageait était particulièrement nauséabonde.

- Salut Charlie ! Bella et moi avions répondu en chœur, ce qui fit sourire le Chef Swann.

- Alors, la pêche a été fructueuse ? Demanda Bella.

- Oui ma fille ! De quoi remplir le congélateur pour un an !

- Ça va alors ! On ne risque pas de crever la dalle de sitôt !

- En parlant de ça, ma chérie, tu as préparé quelque chose pour le repas ? Demanda Charlie, un air affamé sur le visage.

- Euh… Non, papa, j'ai fait la lessive et j'attendais que tu rentres pour faire à manger. Je m'en occupe, ça sera prêt dans peu de temps !

- Ce n'est pas ce…

- Te bile pas, Charlie ! Je fais la cuisine. Va au salon, il doit y avoir un match ! Je te ramène une bière dans quelques minutes.

Bella poussa son père en direction du salon. C'était fascinant de voir à quel point elle pouvait être maternelle envers son père, elle était aux petits soins pour lui, s'en occupant comme d'un enfant.

J'allais suivre Bella dans la cuisine pour lui donner un coup de main, lorsqu'elle m'en bloqua l'accès.

- Tu crois aller où comme ça, Cullen ?

- Ben… Te donner un coup de main pour le repas !

- Niet ! Je ne veux personne dans ma cuisine ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai toute à toi d'ici vingt minutes…

Belle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa le bout de mon nez avant de m'envoyer dans le salon avec une fessée. Décidément, ça lui plaisait beaucoup…

Je rejoignis Charlie qui s'était installé confortablement devant un match de base-ball, les jambes allongées sur la table basse.

- Ben reste pas debout comme ça, gamin ! Crois-moi, ça ne te fera pas grandir plus ! Rigola t'il en tapant sur le canapé, à côté de lui. Je m'y assis alors que Bella arrivait avec deux bières qu'elle posa sur la table devant nous.

- Charlie, je m'en fous que tu mettes les pieds sur la table, mais tu pourrais au moins enlever tes godasses, c'est crade ! Râla mon ange.

Le Chef Swann avait l'air du petit garçon prit en faute par sa mère et baissa les yeux face aux remontrances de sa fille. C'était vraiment le monde à l'envers chez les Swann !

Il se déchaussa et reprit sa posture tandis que mon ange retournait à la cuisine.

Nous regardions le match, échangeant des banalités ou des commentaires sur les joueurs, puis ma douce nous rejoignit, une bière à la main, et s'installa directement sur mes genoux, sous l'œil pétillant de malice de son père.

- Au fait, Edward, merci !

- Euh… Pourquoi Charlie ?

- Grâce à toi, j'ai découvert que ma fille avait des jambes ! En bientôt 19 ans, je ne l'avais jamais vue avec une robe ! Tu as vraiment dû lui retourner la tête ! Rigola t'il, ce qui lui valu une tape sur le crâne de la part de mon ange.

- C'est pas vrai, papa ! Je mettais des jupes parfois !

- Oui, mais il fallait te supplier ou te menacer pour que tu le fasses ! Et tu faisais la gueule pendant une semaine ensuite. Maintenant, tu mets des robes de ta propre initiative, il y a du progrès ! Et c'est à Edward qu'on le doit, j'en suis sûr…

Bella rougit et lui tira la langue, ce qui le fit rire . Quant à moi, j'étais plus que ravi que ma belle se décide à dévoiler ses jolies jambes, surtout si j'en étais la cause…

Nous discutâmes encore quelques instants avant de passer à table.

Je subis en silence l'épreuve du poisson et des légumes, m'attendrissant sur l'air extatique du visage de Charlie. Apparemment, prendre son pied en mangeant était une particularité génétique chez les Swann !

Je débarrassais la table pendant que mon ange s'occupait de la seconde lessive de son père. Celui-ci m'arracha les assiettes des mains en râlant.

- Tu es invité, et les invités n'ont pas à faire les corvées !

- Laissez tomber Charlie, ça me fait plaisir ! Et je ne supporte pas de rester les bras croisés.

Il ronchonna cinq minutes puis remplit le lave-vaisselle. Bella nous rejoignit à ce moment-là et nous proposa de faire une balade, mais la pluie pointa le bout de son nez et nous nous rabattâmes sur les cartes.

Nous jouâmes au poker pendant une petite heure et Charlie, mauvais perdant, nous accusa sa fille et moi de tricherie.

- Oh papa ! C'est bon, t'as quel âge ?

- Vous m'avez mis à sec ! Je n'ai plus rien !

- Ne te plains pas, ce ne sont que des jetons ! Mais je ne serai pas contre si tu te décidais à les transformer en espèces sonnantes et trébuchantes ! Railla t'elle.

- Non ! Vous m'avez assez plumé comme ça !

Comme tout mauvais joueur qui se respecte, Charlie bouda et mon ange culpabilisa un peu. Elle décida de lui remonter le moral en préparant un repas chinois pour le soir et j'allais l'aider cette fois.

Elle, si maladroite à l'accoutumée, était d'une dextérité sans pareille lorsqu'il s'agissait de manier le couteau pour émincer oignons et légumes. Charlie venait de s'endormir sur le canapé et surprise par un ronflement particulièrement sonore, Bella s'entailla le doigt avec son couteau. Je retins immédiatement ma respiration et allai lui soigner sa coupure.

- Non ! Veux un bisou magique ! Pleurnicha t'elle.

- Un quoi ?

- Un bisou magique !

Elle me colla son doigt ensanglanté contre les lèvres et je l'embrassai, récoltant quelques succulentes gouttes de son précieux sang, puis elle vrilla son regard malicieux au mien et m'enfonça son doigt dans la bouche.

Bon sang ! Mais elle voulait notre mort à tous les deux ou quoi ?

Malgré toute ma volonté, je me mis à suçoter son doigt goulûment, me délectant de cet envoûtant breuvage qui me plongea dans une sorte de transe, puis dans un éclat de lucidité, je m'arrachais à cette exquise source de plaisir.

- Merci pour le bisou magique ! T'as vu, ça marche, j'ai plus mal ! Chantonna mon ange.

Je secouais la tête pour me remettre les idées en place. J'avais soif. Très soif. Il fallait que je chasse. Maintenant.

- Euh… Bella ? Je… Il faut que je passe chez moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai pas pris mes affaires pour demain, que ce soient des fringues ou pour les cours. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne serai pas long, promis !

- D'accord !

Je l'embrassais vite fait avant de m'éloigner rapidement de cette infernale tentatrice. Je m'agrippais au volant, roulant à tombeaux ouverts, et en moins de cinq minutes, j'étais au cottage. J'entrais dans mon chez moi et ne fus pas surpris de découvrir mon sac de cours et mes fringues prêtes pour le lendemain, et une Alice assise tranquillement sur le sofa.

- Salut petit frère ! T'as vu, je t'ai mâché le boulot ! Tu n'as plus qu'à chasser, comme ça !

- Merci Alice, c'est sympa.

- Bon, je ne voudrais pas te saper le moral, mais tu comptes lui dire quand, à Bella ? Parce que là, ça commence à être sérieusement dangereux pour vous deux…

- Quoi ? Tu m'as vu la tuer ?

- NON ! Mais imagine que ça se reproduise et qu'elle découvre ton vrai toi comme cela, elle réagirait comment d'après toi ?

- Mal, je me doute…

- C'est si dur pour toi de résister à son sang ?

- Dur ? Tu rigoles ! Dur c'est si tu dis à un humain de gravir l'Everest à main nues. Là c'est… Différent… C'est comme si tu mettais une dose d'héroïne devant un toxico en manque et lui disais de ne pas la prendre. C'est une vraie addiction…

Alice se fit pensive puis me sourit.

- Carlisle a donc raison !

- À quel sujet ?

- Bella est la tua cantata !

- Hein ? Tu peux récapépètes ?

- Elle est la tua cantata ! S'écria ma sœur, exaspérée.

- Euh… Et en langage courant, ça donne quoi ?

- Bella est ta chanteuse, son sang chante pour toi ! S'exclama t'elle comme si elle avait affaire à un demeuré.

- Et… C'est grave, docteur ?

- Ben… D'après Carlisle, à chaque fois qu'un vampire a croisé sa chanteuse ou son chanteur, l'humain n'a pas survécu. C'est la première fois qu'il voit un vampire résister à l'appel du sang de sa chanteuse. Peut-être à cause de l'attraction que vous avez l'un pour l'autre, de votre amour ou alors ton contrôle ? Enfin bref, il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu parles à Bella au plus vite avant qu'elle ne se retrouve devant toi, complètement assoiffé !

- Mouais, tu as raison… Je vais lui en parler cette semaine…

Alice se figea brusquement, les yeux dans le vague, perdue dans l'une de ses visions.

- Edward, ne lui en parles surtout pas maintenant ! Elle réagira très mal sinon !

- Comment ça ?

- Disons que… Si tu lui en parles cette semaine, ou même la semaine prochaine, elle prendra la fuite… Je suis désolée, Ed…

Comment pouvait-elle réagir autrement à cette monstrueuse réalité ! Je n'étais qu'un être digne des pires cauchemars, je ne méritais pas un tel ange… Alice me prit dans ses bras et se figea à nouveau.

- Tu lui en parleras bientôt, après une fête. C'est assez flou, très même, mais tu lui dis et elle réagira bien cette fois-ci car je vous vois dans une clairière, au soleil et… Bon, tu connais la suite… Éluda t'elle.

Effectivement, j'observais clairement la scène, Bella et moi, enlacés dans ma clairière, nus comme un ver, nos corps baignés de soleil et le mien miroitant de mille feux sous son regard amoureux. Elle allait donc savoir et ne me repousserait pas pour autant, mais je devais donc encore patienter pour le lui apprendre.

- Au fait Eddy, c'était bien d'être ligoté au plumard ? Me demanda ma sœur d'une voix coquine.

- ALICE ! C'est ma vie privée, merde !

- Privée, privée, pas tant que ça ! Rigola t'elle.

- Je n'y peux rien si tu n'es qu'une foutue voyeuse ! Raillais-je.

- Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, je ne vous savais pas aussi ingrat ! Après tout ce que je fais pour vous deux, tu n'es même pas fichu de répondre à une simple question ! Ça me troue l'cul !

- Pfff… C'était le pied, ça te va comme réponse ? Par contre, si tu essayes d'attacher Jazz, ne panique pas s'il se démembre quelque chose, ça a failli m'arriver plus d'une fois hier soir, heureusement que j'ai su me contrôler…

- Mouais, sûr que ça aurait fait tâche devant Bella ! Ria t'elle. Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie petit frère, mais je sais que tu es pressé de rejoindre ta dulcinée ! Va chasser et surtout dis-lui bonjour de notre part à tous !

- Ok Alice, pas de soucis ! S'il te plait, boucle-là devant Emmett au sujet de ce que tu sais ! Je te fais confiance.

- Hum… Dommage, je suis certaine que l'idée aurait énormément plu à Rose… Allez, j'y vais ! On se retrouve demain au lycée ! Alice me sauta dessus pour m'embrasser la joue et quitta le cottage, rapide comme l'éclair.

Je pris les sacs et les mis dans le coffre avant de partir étancher ma soif.

La chasse fut fructueuse, je tombais sur deux pumas, un ours et complétais avec un petit troupeau de cerfs, préférant boire plus que de raison et éviter tout appel du sang de mon ange. Je repassais vite fait par le cottage pour vérifier si mes vêtements n'étaient pas pleins de sang, mais non, j'avais bu proprement. Je repris la route de suite, impatient de revoir ma belle. J'étais parti une petite heure, mais c'était déjà trop, elle me manquait atrocement…

J'eus à peine le temps de sortir de la voiture qu'une petite masse brûlante se jeta sur moi ; j'attrapais ma Bella au vol sous les rires de Charlie.

- Calmes-toi, Bella ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas le violer dans la rue ce pauvre garçon !

Mon ange rougit aux paroles de son père et lui tira la langue.

- Et tu vas faire quoi si je viole mon petit ami, papa ? Me mettre sous les verrous ?

- Ah ! Ah ! Je ne pense pas que ça sera nécessaire, car ton cher Edward m'a l'air très consentant ! Et si je te boucle, tu rendrais dingues tous mes collègues ! Plaisanta le Chef Swann.

- Pfff… N'importe quoi !

- Tu rigoles, ma chérie ! Ça faisait à peine cinq minutes qu'Edward était parti que tu me réveillais à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage !

Le Chef Swann rentra dans la maison en riant tandis que mon ange le suivait, gênée par les commentaires de son père. J'enroulais un bras autour de ses frêles épaules et embrassais ses cheveux.

- Ne l'écoute pas, mon amour. Toi aussi tu m'as manquée pendant cette heure, c'était un calvaire. Avouais-je.

Bella me fit un sourire éblouissant et embrassa ma joue avant de me rappeler de prendre mon sac, puis nous allâmes rejoindre Charlie, qui rigolait tout seul dans le salon. Ma douce alla chercher les vêtements de son père dans le sèche-linge et nous prévint qu'elle allait faire les valises pour le voyage de Charlie.

- Tu comptes rester là-bas longtemps ? Lui demanda Bella.

- Une semaine, peut-être plus. Je ne sais pas encore. Pourquoi ?

- Pour savoir quelle quantité de fringues je dois mettre dans ta valise !

- Ne t'occupe pas de ça, Bella, je la ferai ce soir après le repas !

- Bien sûr ! Pour que tes vêtements soient tout chiffonnés parce que tu les auras roulés en boule ? Ça non ! Ou alors je ne repasserai plus ton linge ! S'indigna ma belle en montant dans la chambre de son père.

Charlie grommela, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas le dessus puisque sa fille était encore plus butée que lui.

- Je compte sur toi pour prendre soin de ma fille pendant mon absence, ne me déçois pas, gamin !

- Ne vous en faites pas, Charlie, je m'occuperai bien d'elle et la famille sera là aussi, vous pouvez compter sur nous tous.

- Je sais que vous serez tous là pour elle, c'est pour cela que j'ai décidé d'aller à Chicago pour savoir où en est l'enquête. Bella risque fort de perdre pied après mon départ, elle aura du mal à gérer tout ça…

- Je l'aiderai à y faire face, Charlie. Bella est…

Le Chef Swann me coupa la parole en levant une main puis reprit la parole avec des airs de conspirateur.

- Tu sais, quand j'ai su que ma fille et toi aviez une relation, je l'ai très mal pris… Je n'ai rien contre toi, t'es un bon gars, c'est juste qu'avec tout ce qui lui est arrivé cette année, j'avais peur qu'il y ait, en plus, une grosse déception amoureuse. Eh ouais, gamin ! Je connais ta réputation de coureur de jupons ! Et puis… J'avais toujours espéré qu'elle tombe amoureuse de Jacob bien qu'ils soient trop différents. Mais… J'ai vu la façon dont tu la regardes, tes gestes envers elle, ton comportement en général, et ça… Je ne pas nier que tu l'aimes plus que tout et que tu déplacerais les montagnes pour elle. Mais par-dessus tout, ma fille revient à la vie grâce à toi et je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant. Tu as métamorphosé ma fille, Edward, et d'après ton père, Bella t'a énormément changé, elle te rend heureux. C'est tout ce qui compte pour moi, que ma fille soit sereine et heureuse.

Le petit discours du Chef Swann me toucha énormément. Le regard brillant, Charlie me fit une accolade, tapant maladroitement dans mon dos à plusieurs reprises et je lui rendis son étreinte, ému qu'il m'accepte dans la vie de sa fille et dans la sienne également.

Un toussotement ressemblant plus à un rire qu'à autre chose nous ramena à la réalité. Bella se tenait au bas des escaliers, nous observant avec tendresse et amusement.

- Ça va ? Je ne dérange pas trop ce grand moment rempli de testostérone et de virilité ? Rigola t'elle.

Charlie se sépara de moi, gêné d'avoir été vu par sa fille dans ce qu'il considérait comme un moment de faiblesse. Bella lui sourit puis tourna les yeux vers moi et me fit un clin d'œil.

- Hmpf… Bella, plutôt que te dire des bêtises, tu n'irais pas nous chercher des bières, s'il te plait ? Lui demanda son père.

Mon ange rit puis alla dans la cuisine avant de revenir s'asseoir sur mes genoux, trois bières à la main.

- Wow ! T'as soif à ce point mon amour ?

Elle me frappa l'épaule en secouant la tête.

- Ouille! Ce que tu peux être con parfois, Edward ! Tiens, bois au lieu de dire n'importe quoi !

Charlie riait de bon cœur et avala une gorgée de bière de travers.

- Ah j'allais oublier ! Il y a une chose que j'aimerai que vous fassiez tous les deux lorsque je reviendrai de Chicago.

- Oui papa, quoi ?

- Hmmm… J'ai bien vu à quel point vous ne pouvez pas vous séparer l'un de l'autre et… Pfff ! Tu sais que je ne suis pas vraiment là la semaine, donc si tu veux passer tes nuits chez les Cullen, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, tant que ça ne les dérange pas. Par contre, comme je ne travaille pas en fin de semaine et que j'aimerai profiter de toi après toutes ces années d'absence, j'aimerai que vous passiez le week-end avec moi. Comme ça, non seulement vous n'êtes pas séparés, mais en plus, je pourrais profiter de vous !

Bella écarquilla les yeux et béa, ahurie par la proposition de son père. Elle le fixa longuement, son regard rivé à celui de son père.

- Mais qu'avez vous fait de mon père, monsieur ? Où est Charlie le papa ultra protecteur et possessif qui refuse de voir que sa fille chérie n'a plus quatre ans ? Lui demanda t'elle.

- Oh Bells ! Arrête un peu, je ne suis pas comme ça tout de même ! Et oui, je suis sérieux ! Je me rends compte que tu n'es plus un bébé et qu'à ton âge on est plus dominé par les hormones en ébullition qu'autre chose ! Alors si pour te voir, je dois également voir ton petit ami, je l'accepte sans soucis ! Surtout quand le dit petit ami te rend si heureuse.

- Oh papa !

Bella fondit dans les bras de son père, puis elle se tourna vers moi, en haussant un sourcil, me demandant silencieusement si la proposition de son père m'allait. Je lui répondis par un sourire et me tournais vers le Chef Swann.

- En ce qui me concerne, Charlie, il n'y a pas de problèmes ! Je veux bien passer tous mes week-end ici !

Je n'en revenais pas de tous les efforts que Charlie faisait envers moi. Il m'acceptait réellement.

- Ah oui ! Encore une chose… Billy Black vous invite à manger tous les deux vendredi soir.

- Euh… Je ne crois pas que ce soit une excellente idée, papa. Tu sais très bien que Jake…

- Jake ne fera rien du tout ! Il a bien compris que tu ne t'intéressais pas à lui. En fait, ça serait un repas de réconciliation en quelque sorte… Je sais qu'Edward et Jacob étaient très amis avant que tu ne débarques avec tes gros sabots, et qu'ils ne se parlent plus depuis. D'après Billy, Jake en est malheureux, c'est pour cela qu'il vous invite. Fais un effort, Bella, s'il te plait ! Si tu ne le fais pas pour Jake, fais le pour moi, d'accord?

Mon ange grommela pendant quelques minutes puis souffla un « ok » passablement irrité. Nous irions donc à la Push Vendredi prochain. Super ! Manquait plus que ça… Personnellement, je ne croyais pas du tout à cette histoire de Jacob malheureux, ça cachait quelque chose… Mais j'aimais bien Billy et par respect pour lui j'irai là-bas !

- Pas de soucis, Charlie, nous serons à la Push vendredi soir.

- Parfait ! Je préviens Billy tout de suite !

Charlie souriait comme un gosse un matin de Noël, heureux que malgré nos différents avec Jake, nous allions chez son vieil ami. Il se leva immédiatement et appela le Quileute, qui lui-même était content de nous avoir chez lui en fin de semaine.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ce n'est pas clair tout ça… Marmonna Bella.

- Comment ça mon cœur ?

- Que Billy nous invite, c'est une chose. Que Jake souhaite faire la paix si vite, j'en doute. Dans le genre rancunier, il est le roi !

- Te prends pas la tête avec ça maintenant, Bella. On verra vendredi, ok ? Pour l'instant, profite de la soirée avec ton père.

Elle me fit un petit sourire et m'embrassa timidement, son père ayant les yeux rivés sur nous.

Nous passâmes à table peu de temps après, Charlie souhaitait se coucher tôt pour être en forme le lendemain.

D'après les gémissements de plaisir et les soupirs du Chef Swann, le repas préparé par sa fille devait être une pure merveille. Malheureusement pour moi, c'était carrément infect… Heureusement que la nourriture chinoise est assez riche car je n'eus pas besoin de me resservir comme le midi !

Amour, amour, quand tu nous tiens… Tu nous pousses vraiment à faire tout et n'importe quoi !

Après le repas, Charlie se leva pour regarder la télévision dans le salon et après avoir zappé quelques instants, il arrêta son choix sur le « Dracula » de F. F. Coppola. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire intérieurement face à cette bonne blague… Quelle ironie pour un vampire que de regarder un film sur les vampires !

Bella me poussa à m'installer dans le canapé malgré mes protestations pour l'aider et elle me rejoignit après avoir débarrassé la table, se réfugiant sur mes genoux et lovée contre mon torse. Elle avait la tête sur mon épaule, et régulièrement, je la sentais gigoter dans mes bras. Au bout de quelques instants, je vis qu'en fait, elle riait devant le film.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? Chuchotais-je au creux de son oreille.

- Oh rien ! C'est juste qu'on voit toujours les mêmes stéréotypes sur le mythe des vampires ! Pourquoi devraient-ils obligatoirement sortir la nuit ? Dormir dans des cercueils ? Ne pas supporter l'ail ? Bref tu vois, toujours les mêmes choses ! Je sais, c'est débile.

Pas si débile que ça je dirai ! Son raisonnement était même très proche de la réalité, les hommes s'étant crée au fil des siècles des légendes et de soit-disant moyens de protection contre les vampires ou autres loups-garou. Une chose était sûre, le jour où je révèlerai ma condition à mon ange, je n'aurai pas à me battre contre une tonne de préjugés et d'idées préconçues !

- Et ça serait quoi pour toi le vampire idéal mon ange ? Rigolais-je pour voir jusqu'où les stéréotypes concernant mon mythe la laissaient de glace.

Elle se tourna vers moi en se caressant le montant du bout de l'index, pensive.

- Euh… J'en sais rien en fait, je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi. Hmmm… Déjà, pourquoi ne pourraient-ils pas se mêler aux humains, évoluant librement dans la société jour et nuit ? J'en sais rien moi, genre « Monsieur et Madame tout le monde » mis à part le régime alimentaire, ressemblant aux humains, mais avec quelques différences, genre… Tiens ! « David Vincent et les envahisseurs », on ne reconnaît les extraterrestres qu'à cause de la raideur de leur petit doigt ! Pourquoi il ne pourrait pas y avoir la même chose avec les vampires ! Me répondit-elle joyeusement.

Je fis un sourire, masquant mon ébahissement et l'embrassais sur le nez en riant doucement. Si elle savait à quel point elle était proche de la réalité !

- Bon, laisse-moi rire encore un peu, Edward !

Bella se cala confortablement dans mes bras et je l'enserrai à la taille, la tête posée sur son épaule. Au bout d'une demi-heure, nous sursautâmes, surpris par un ronflement particulièrement bruyant de Charlie. Mon ange le regarda, attendrie, puis se leva et secoua son père légèrement. Il se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard et après nous avoir marmonné un vague « bonne nuit », se dirigea en vacillant vers les escaliers et monta. Par précaution, je le suivis jusqu'à sa chambre, le rattrapant à deux reprises alors qu'il allait tomber. Je l'entendis se laisser tomber lourdement sur son lit et moins d'une minute plus tard, il ronflait à nouveau tandis que je rejoignais ma douce.

Bella m'observait un sourire timide aux lèvres et le regard brillant de tendresse.

- C'est vraiment gentil de ta part d'avoir emmené mon père jusqu'à sa chambre. Il t'apprécie beaucoup, tu sais ?

- Mais moi aussi, qu'est-ce que tu crois !

- Je voulais juste te le confirmer, c'est tout ! Bon, Charlie décolle d'ici à six heures du matin et j'aimerai bien lui dire au-revoir… On va se coucher ?

Elle s'était rapprochée de moi et jouait avec l'ourlet de mon Tshirt, passant ses doigts juste au-dessus de mon jeans ce qui me fit frémir.

Bella rigola doucement puis éteignit la télévision et les lumières avant de se saisir de ma main et de m'entraîner à sa suite dans les escaliers. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle mit son réveil en route pour qu'il sonne à cinq heures et demie puis se tourna vers moi et enlaça ma taille. Je posais mes mains dans son dos, le regard rivé au sien, et descendis la fermeture éclair avant de remonter mes mains jusqu'à ses épaules et de faire glisser les bretelles de sa robe le long de ses bras ; le tissu retomba au sol et je la libérais de son soutien-gorge assorti à sa robe, qui rejoignit son vêtement au sol.

- EH ! Mais c'est pas juste ! Râla mon ange en… Tapant du pied ?

Je gloussais de la voir agir aussi puérilement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y Bella, pourquoi tu râles ?

- Pourquoi suis-je déjà à poil et toi encore habillé ? C'est pas normal tout ça… Hmmm… Il va falloir y remédier…

La fin de sa phrase avait été prononcée d'une voix rauque et très sensuelle, m'envoyant des frissons dans tout le corps.

Bella attrapa l'ourlet de mon Tshirt et le remonta lentement tout en me caressant le ventre et le torse, puis elle me l'ôta, le jetant au sol où il retrouva ses vêtements, puis elle posa ses mains sur mon torse, descendant jusqu'à mon jeans du bout des doigts, son toucher aussi léger que l'air et son regard brûlant de désir vrillé au mien. Elle défit prestement ma ceinture et les boutons de mon pantalon, saisissant l'ourlet de mon jeans et de mon boxer à deux mains avant de me les enlever avec une lenteur contrôlée, caressant et léchant ma peau au fur et à mesure qu'elle la découvrait. Elle me poussa à m'asseoir sur le lit et s'agenouilla devant moi, puis attrapa ma cheville gauche avec une infinie douceur pour la libérer de mes vêtements, avant de recommencer l'opération avec la droite. Elle jeta mes fringues vers les siennes puis tourna son beau visage vers le mien, ses yeux reflétant tout l'amour, la passion, l'envie qu'elle avait de moi. Bella posa ses mains sur mes cuisses puis me les écarta d'une légère pression, se calant confortablement entre mes jambes. Son regard affamé et son sourire avide me firent comprendre que j'allais passer un très agréable moment, et bien que déjà raide avant d'entrer dans sa chambre, je me mis à bander comme un âne…

Elle passa sa langue sur toute ma longueur, s'attardant sur mon gland, les yeux rivés aux miens. Bella colla sa poitrine contre mon chibre, les sensations m'envoyaient des décharges électriques dans tout le ventre. Elle attrapa mes mains puis les posa sur ses seins, je commençais à les pétrir lorsqu'elle enfouit ma queue entre ses deux globes soyeux et si chauds et commença à bouger, de haut en bas, de bas en haut... Oh putain ! C'était la première fois de ma longue existence qu'on me caressait de cette façon et c'était tout simplement parfait. Je pétrissais ses seins et roulais ses tétons entre mes doigts en gémissant, les pressant contre ma queue et donnais de légers coups de reins, me regardant glisser entre ses seins. J'avais l'impression de baiser sa poitrine et c'était d'une douceur indescriptible. Bella s'amusait à me torturer en donnant des coups de langue sur le bout de mon gland à chaque fois qu'il ressortait d'entre ses seins. Oui, elle voulait réellement ma mort… Mais mourir de plaisir était de loin la mort la plus agréable ! J'allais et venais entre ses seins tout en les malaxant, les triturant, pinçant ses pointes durcies de plaisir, me délectant de cette divine caresse, de cette douceur, de cette chaleur, des pulsations cardiaques qui tambourinaient contre mon chibre…

Trop tôt à mon goût, elle se recula et ma bite perdit son doux foyer, et je dus claquer ma main contre ma bouche pour étouffer mon cri lorsqu'elle m'avala entièrement en gémissant. Bella me suçait goulûment, sa langue virevoltait autour de mon gland, ses dents ripaient sur ma longueur tandis qu'elle caressait mes bourses d'une main, l'autre occupée à tracer des motifs compliqués sur mon ventre. Sa bouche allait et venait sur mon sexe, m'engloutissant voracement et je sentais le plaisir m'assaillir, menaçant de me faire exploser rapidement. Sa langue eut raison de moi quelques instants plus tard et je me répandis violemment dans sa gorge, étouffant mon cri dans ma main tandis qu'elle avalait ma semence avec un gémissement d'extase. Elle me nettoya entièrement de délicieux coups de langue puis me libéra avec un « pop » particulièrement audible.

Bella m'observait, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres, puis se releva en me poussant à m'allonger sur le lit.

Je l'enlaçai et la tirai sur moi, et nous retombâmes ensembles sur son lit, dans un enchevêtrement de jambes et de bras. Elle rit doucement lorsque je la fis basculer, la recouvrant de mon corps et son rire s'étrangla lorsque j'insérais deux doigts dans sa fente humide.

- Bordel Bella ! T'es déjà foutrement trempée…

- Ben quoi, j'ai pas le droit de prendre mon pied à te sucer ? Tu es mille fois meilleur que tous les sucres d'orge du monde.

Elle avait pris un faux air outré, mais rougit fortement lorsqu'elle m'avoua qu'elle me trouvait succulent. Son bassin ondulait sous le mien, allant et venant en rythme à la rencontre de mes doigts, ses petites mains chaudes crispées sur mes bras. Elle se cambra et rejeta la tête en arrière alors que le plaisir l'envahissait.

- Tu es si belle quand tu prends ton pied, mon ange.

- Arrête… de me… narguer Edwaaaaaard ! Prends-moi… Maintenaaaant !

Bella plongea son regard brûlant dans le mien et se mordit la lèvre inférieure en gémissant lorsqu'elle me vit suçoter goulûment mes doigts luisant de son jus et j'étouffai son cri en couvrant sa bouche avec la mienne alors que je la pénétrais violemment.

Je restais en elle quelques instants, profitant pleinement de cette exquise chaleur avant de commencer à me mouvoir lentement en elle. Belle enserrait mes épaules de toutes les forces de ses frêles bras, me collant à elle, le visage enfoui dans mon cou, ses gémissements vibrant sur ma peau étaient le plus beau son qu'il m'eut été donné t'entendre.

- Plus fooort… Plus viiiiiiite !

J'allais et venais en elle de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite, avant d'arriver à la limite de la frénésie, au rythme de la chamade de son petit cœur fragile et elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille, me permettant de m'enfoncer encore plus profondément en elle. Son bassin venait à la rencontre du mien, les claquements de ma peau contre la sienne et nos gémissements résonnaient dans la pièce. Je m'emparais de ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec une infinie douceur ce qui contrastait avec la violence et l'intensité de nos ébats. Je la sentis brusquement frémir contre mon corps et elle fut parcourue par des spasmes intenses alors que ses parois enserraient furieusement mon chibre lorsqu'elle fut submergée par un violent orgasme. Je me libérai en elle après un dernier coup de rein vigoureux et m'écroulais sur elle à la rechercher de mon souffle, prenant appui sur un bras pour ne pas l'écraser de tout mon poids. Un sourire resplendissant étirait ses lèvres pleines et ses yeux avaient cet éclat si particulier qui me faisait fondre instantanément. Bella tenta d'étouffer un bâillement mais, malheureusement pour elle, je m'en rendis compte…

Je l'embrassais tendrement une dernière fois et lui souhaitais « bonne nuit » avant de l'envoyer se vautrer dans les bras de Morphée.

- Il est tard mon ange et une grosse journée nous attend demain… Dors !

Ma douce me fit un sourire timide puis ses lèvres happèrent les miennes dans un baiser passionné avant qu'elle ne s'effondre dans le sommeil…


	25. Rentrée

Hello tout le monde ;)

Nouveau chapitre!

à tous ceux/celles qui me demandent **"à quand l'action?"**, je réponds **BIENTÔT !**

J'ai encore **quelques bricoles à mettre en place sur les deux prochains chapitres **et ensuite vous commencerez à découvrir le pourquoi du comment... **Oui, Edward va bientôt révéler sa vraie nature à Bella, oui il y aura de l'action, oui il va y avoir des surprises, des bagarres et un happy-end!**

Vous comprendrez, au long de ce chapitre, que je suis une amoureuse des motos... C'est d'ailleurs mon rêve, passer le permis moto (faudrait déjà que je passe le permis auto...) et m'acheter une _"Triump 750 Tiger" _(Joe Bar Team). Je risque de vous bassiner avec les motos sur ce chapitre, mais ce n'est pas innocent...

Je risque d'être un peu absente la semaine prochaine et de poster en retard le prochain chapitre car mon chéri vient de se faire hospitaliser, donc j'irai le voir au maximum. En plus, mon fils a la grippe et je risque fort de l'attraper aussi et quand j'ai la grippe, je suis bonne à rien à part faire la moule, enroulée dans un sac de couchage et vautrée sur le canapé...

**Sinon, on m'a demandé à plusieurs reprises si je comptais faire une suite à mes OS. OUI ! **Mais comme je penche aussi sur un autre sujet, les suites seront assez courtes. D'ailleurs, c'est pas encore sûr, mais j'aurai peut-être besoin de bêtas pour ces deux suites. Si quelqu'un est intéressé, qu'il/elle me fasse signe par MP!

Voir sur mon profil pour les motos du chapitre !

Réponses aux reviews... Au boulot!

**1Christelle1** : à mon avis, le chéri a dû être 200% consentant ! Et ce n'est pas ma faute si ta libido et ton esprit lubrique sont excités par la lecture! Prends le bottin pour calmer tes ardeurs! Lecture saine ça, le bottin! Arf!

**L'empiredesanges** : Qu'est-ce que je te disais, les obsédé(e)s je les détecte à 100 bornes! Faut dire aussi qu'entre vicelard(e)s, on se reconnait facilement!! Pour le moment, je ne sais pas trop ce que je vais mettre dans la suite de mes OS, mais ça sera court, juste quelques chapitres supplémentaires, car j'ai des idées sur un autre sujet.

**Bébé23 **: c'est plus pratique quand on n'a pas besoin de virer l'emballage dans l'empressement...

**MelaCullen** : eh oui, beau-papa est très compréhensif, mais pour rester dans les bonnes grâces de sa fille chérie, il serait prêt à tout! Pour les problèmes de fuites de Bella, Edward devrait songer à lui offrir une serpillère, on ne sait jamais, ça pourrait être utile un jour... Je viens d'apprendre que la Banquise vient de perdre 20cm... Faut vous calmer les filles!

**Lenerol** : pour les week-end avec Charlie, une merveilleuse invention existe : les boules quiès! Mais je pense qu'elles seront inutiles puisque même ses ronflements de la mort ne le réveillent pas! Pour la push, réponses dans le prochain chapitre!

**Louloute0310 **: à toi de provoquer les choses pour que les lessives deviennent plus sympa... Je sais pas moi... (se gratte la tête)... mettre un tablier de soubrette et des talons aiguilles... prendre une cravache et menacer ton chéri de punition s'il ne veut pas être ton esclave... Bref, c'est à toi de prendre les choses en main (dans tous les sens du terme)... (tire la langue)

**AnneCullen69** : moi aussi je l'aime bien mon Charlie! ça c'est un papa compréhensif ! Ne t'inquiète pas, encore 2 chapitres où mettre les choses en place et ensuite les révélations recommenceront! Doucement...

**Cix-05 **: pour les chapitres, je ne sais pas du tout! Au départ, quand j'ai commencé à pencher dessus, j'en prévoyais une vingtaine grand maximum... Largement dépassé! Et sinon, ce n'est pas une traduction, cela vient intégralement de mon esprit déjanté!

**Samy940 **: Comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'ai encore besoin de 2 chapitres pour mettre quelques personnages et situations en place, et ensuite, retour à l'intrigue et aux révélations, bien sûr...

**Maru-Chan** : ah ben c'est du propre! T'as pas honte de lire des histoires cochonnes au lieu d'écouter tes cours? Mais où va le monde! LOL! J'aurai bien voulu voir ça, les soupirs et rougeurs pendant les cours, ça aurait été marrant que le prof te gaule et te demande la raison de ton état...

**Twilight007, AnZeLe42100, Chriwyatt, MrsEsméeCullen, Baby07, Cynthia **: pas trop chaud aux fesses, mesdames? Pas trop de vapeurs non plus? Bon ça va alors, ça me rassure... Parce que sans déc', faut penser au réchauffement climatique, bordel! La Banquise a encore perdu 20cm!

**Schaeffer, Lilia84, Letmesign23, Dawn266, Angélique94, Léna-lna933, Scrapfaconed **: toujours ravie de vous régaler avec mes écrits !

Sur ce, je vous laisse!

Bonne lecture et....................................

......................................................................... **ENJOY !**

* * *

_"Les femmes sont plus chastes des oreilles que de tout le reste du corps", Molière_.

* * *

Bella passa une nuit tout aussi agitée que la précédente, si ce n'est plus…

Si mon corps avait pu marquer, j'aurai été couvert de griffes, morsures et ecchymoses de toutes sortes vu le nombre impressionnant de coups que j'avais pris dans la nuit. Et encore, j'en avais esquivé au moins la moitié ! Encore un peu et je devrais contacter « SOS hommes battus »…

Elle passa sa nuit à cauchemarder, gémissant, pleurnichant, se débattant contre des chimères invisibles. À plusieurs reprises, Bella marmonna mon prénom et celui de son père, répétant inlassablement « je suis désolée » ou « je ne peux rien faire »… « c'est ma faute »…

À un moment, elle hurla « Renée » d'une voix emplie d'effroi. Cette « Renée » devait sûrement être sa mère…

Je me doutais que ses cauchemars avaient un lien avec le départ de Charlie et son mystérieux mutisme, réveillant l'horreur qu'elle avait subit quelques mois plus tôt… Ça me déchirait le coeur de la voir ainsi, vivant un véritable calvaire, jusque dans son sommeil, mais malheureusement, j'étais totalement impuissant face à sa souffrance, je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que la réconforter par des gestes et des paroles apaisantes.

Quand le réveil sonna, cela faisait une heure environ que son sommeil s'était calmé. Bella passa sa mauvaise humeur sur ce pauvre réveil en l'attrapant et en l'envoyant valdinguer dans le mur où il acheva lamentablement sa courte vie. Paix à son âme…

Mon ange s'étira contre moi en se cambrant comme un petit chat et colla son magnifique petit cul contre mon chibre, me faisant durcir instantanément. Décidément, quoiqu'elle fasse, Bella me faisait constamment bander !

Je l'étreignis fermement contre moi, collant son corps brûlant contre mon corps de glace et fis courir mes doigts de sa gorge à son ventre, enfouissant mon visage dans ses cheveux soyeux et m'imprégnant de son exquise fragrance.

Bella rejeta légèrement sa tête en arrière, me donnant un meilleur accès à son cou délicat que je couvris de baisers, et passa un bras derrière elle pour caresser mes cheveux.

- Huuum… Bonjour mon amour.

- Bonjour ma belle. Bien dormi ?

- Pas assez… Foutu réveil à la con… Foutu Charlie qui… CHARLIE !

Bella se releva brusquement en se rappelant qu'elle voulait voir son père avant son départ puis sauta du lit, manquant tomber et se cogner contre son armoire et se rattrapa miraculeusement à son bureau en faisant tomber un livre épais comme une Bible qui s'écrasa sur ses orteils. Elle sautillait dans tous les sens en tenant son pied et en se plaignant de la douleur. Pas drôle, je sais, mais la situation était assez comique à voir et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, ce qui me valu de me prendre un bouquin dans la tronche…

Bella trottait dans tous les sens à la recherche d'un Tshirt et d'un caleçon tandis que je me levais avec la ferme intention de la renvoyer au lit, ne serait-ce que pour dix minutes supplémentaires…

- Mais tu crois quoi, Cullen ? Que tu peux te foutre de ma gueule comme ça et que je me jetterai ensuite dans tes bras pour tes beaux yeux ?

- Ben quoi, il est toujours permis de rêver, non ?

Elle rit doucement en secouant la tête, puis m'embrassa rapidement en me disant « Charlie ».

- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon cœur, on aura tout le temps sous la douche ensuite… Me chuchota t'elle d'une voix pleine de promesses aux oreilles.

Je l'embrassai sur le front avant d'enfiler mon boxer, mon jeans et un Tshirt puis nous nous rendîmes à la cuisine pour trouver un Charlie comatant à moitié devant son café.

- Salut papa ! S'exclama ma belle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Hmpf…

- Bonjour Charlie…

- Hmpf…

- T'inquiètes Edward, Charlie est toujours d'une humeur massacrante au réveil et il s'exprime surtout par onomatopées tant qu'il n'a pas bu ses trois cafés ! M'informa mon ange en riant.

- Brrr… Te moque pas de ton vieux père comme ça… Hmpf !

- WOW ! Neuf mots à la suite au premier café ! Faut l'inscrire dans le Guinness des records ! Rigolait Bella.

Charlie se tourna vers elle et lui lança un regard assassin avant de se concentrer sur son café ou du moins essayer...

Je subis en silence l'épreuve du kawa infernal, me délectant d'entendre les gémissements de plaisir de mon ange qui se gavait, comme à son habitude, de croissants. Heureusement pour moi, elle ne me refit pas son cinéma habituel ; je n'étais vraiment pas sûr d'être capable de me contenir devant son père…

Au bout du quatrième café, Charlie était enfin réveillé et d'assez bonne humeur. Heureux d'être avec nous, triste de devoir partir, impatient d'être sur l'enquête…

Nous échangeâmes quelques mots avant qu'il ne file à la salle de bains puis Mark Evans arriva, il devait conduire Charlie à l'aéroport.

Lorsqu'il me vit, il écarquilla des yeux avant de sourire bêtement.

_Alors c'était avec la fille du chef qu'il révisait ses cours sur l'anatomie ? Sacrée Bella !_

Je montais prendre les bagages du Chef Swann dans sa chambre puis allais les mettre dans la voiture de son adjoint tandis que celui-ci buvait un café en compagnie de mon ange.

Charlie sortit de la salle de bains au bout de vingt minutes puis s'avala un nouveau café.

L'heure des adieux avait sonné et je voyais bien que le père tout comme la fille étaient mal à l'aise. Les effusions de tendresse et les « au-revoir » larmoyant n'étaient pas vraiment leur tasse de thé…

Le Chef Swann prit mon ange dans ses bras, lui promettant de l'appeler dès qu'il arriverait à Chicago.

- Soit prudent, papa, promets-moi ! L'implora Bella.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, je ne risque rien. Et toi, passe une bonne rentrée, d'accord ? Et transmets mes amitiés aux Cullen. Au-revoir ma puce ! Quant à toi, Edward, n'oublie pas ! Prends bien soin de ma fille, hein !

- Pas de soucis, Charlie, il ne lui arrivera rien avec moi.

- Et puis… Soyez sages, hein ? Pas de folies au lycée !

Mark Evans étouffa un rire, s'imaginant déjà nous coffrer au lycée pour « attentat à la pudeur » ou « exhibitionnisme »…

Charlie embrassa sa fille une dernière fois puis me fit une accolade et il monta dans le véhicule de son adjoint. Nous regardions la voiture s'éloigner et rentrâmes lorsqu'elle tourna au coin de la rue. Des larmes silencieuses roulaient sur les joues de mon ange et je les essuyais avec mes pouces, tenant délicatement son visage en coupe dans mes mains.

- Hmmm… Faudrait peut-être songer à prendre une douche, tu ne crois pas ? On aurait l'air con si on arrivait en retard en cours. Tu viens, Edward ?

Ouh… Mais je la suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde ma belle…

Elle me guida d'une main ferme jusqu'à la salle de bains et nous nous déshabillions mutuellement avant d'entrer dans la douche où mon ange régla l'eau à une température plus qu'agréable… Bella prit une éponge, fit couler du gel dessus et entreprit de me savonner de haut en bas, insistant plus particulièrement à certains endroits sensibles de mon corps, inutile de vous faire un dessin… Pendant ce temps, je lui lavais ses doux cheveux, malaxant tendrement son crâne, puis nous inversâmes les rôles, je frottais son corps pendant qu'elle s'occupait de mes cheveux. Nous étions entièrement recouverts de mousse parfumée lorsque je m'emparais de ses lèvres, dessinant leurs contours du bout de la langue, me délectant de leur saveur si particulière lorsque je fus interrompu par un « AÏE ! ». Bella s'était mis du savon plein les yeux…

Nous nous rinçâmes tranquillement, nous câlinant tendrement sous le jet d'eau chaude, lorsque nous fûmes rattrapés par la réalité en la personne d'Alice…

- YOUHOU ! Dépêchez-vous ! Les cours commencent dans trois quarts d'heure ! Faudrait peut-être songer à s'habiller !

J'aurai juré apercevoir de la fumée sortir par les oreilles et les narines de mon ange et l'expression de colère qu'arborait son si joli visage faisait franchement peur à voir…

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ICI, ALICE ? Hurla ma douce en enfilant un peignoir avant de foncer comme une furie dans le couloir où ma sœur nous attendait.

- Ben quoi ? J'avais peur que vous ne vous soyez pas réveillés ! Ce n'est pas le cas apparemment… Et puis je viens préparer tes vêtements pour…

- Alors là, tu rêves ma chère. JE choisis mes fringues, pas toi. Pas de Barbie-Bella aujourd'hui !

- Mais…

- Non, Alice.

- Je…

- Mais comment un être aussi chétif peut-il être aussi agaçant ? Dis-moi Edward, vous n'avez jamais songé à la perdre sur une aire d'autoroute ? Parce qu'il faudrait y songer sérieusement…

Ma sœur avait beau avoir une mine de chien battu, ses yeux de cocker larmoyant et la lèvre inférieure qui tremblotait, Bella restait de marbre et campait sur ses positions. Personnellement, j'aimais beaucoup la façon dont elle s'habillait, surtout quand elle décidait de ne pas porter de sous-vêtements…

Ma sœur persista dans sa comédie pendant quelques instants puis se mit à bouder et descendit nous attendre dans le salon. Mon ange alla dans sa chambre et me ferma la porte au nez après m'avoir passé mon sac, me disant d'aller m'habiller dans la salle de bains. Huum… Me réservait-elle une petite surprise ? Une petite robe pour que je puisse profiter de la douceur de ses jambes dans la voiture ne me dérangerait pas, voir plus…

Je mis le jeans délavé qui se trouvait dans le sac et un Tshirt blanc, essayais de passer un coup de brosse dans mes cheveux, pour un résultat catastrophique, toujours aussi incoiffable et sortis rejoindre ma sœur qui râlait, prétextant que j'aurai pu l'aider à persuader Bella puisque après tout, elle faisait ça pour mon propre plaisir. Sacrée Alice !

Ma belle nous rejoignit dix minutes plus tard et le spectacle qui se déroulait devant mes yeux me laissa sans voix…

Elle portait un pantalon en cuir, assez moulant avec un Tshirt à manches longues qui dévoilait son nombril et son ventre plat et ferme ; habillée d'une couleur chocolat foncé s'accordant parfaitement à ses yeux, elle était magnifique. Elle s'était rehaussée de quelques centimètres en étant chaussée de bottes aux talons larges et avait une veste trois-quart en cuir, accordée à sa tenue.

Un soupçon de maquillage et un chignon laissant échapper quelques mèches folles sublimaient l'ensemble.

Bella était à la fois sensuelle, féline et sauvage, à croire que le cuir réveillait le côté animal qui sommeillait en elle.

Je devais apparemment avoir un air stupide sur le visage car elle eut un petit sourire moqueur en me voyant. Alice, quant à elle, avait la bouche grande ouverte dans une expression de stupeur que je ne lui avais jamais vue et des « beu, beu, beu » incompréhensibles lui sortaient des lèvres.

- Ça te va, Alice ? Je suis suffisamment bien habillée pour toi ? Demanda mon ange avec un petit sourire satisfait devant la tête de ma sœur.

- Euh… Oui, Bella, tu es très… Belle.

Quant à moi, je me contentais de grogner avant d'écraser mes lèvres sur celles de ma belle ; elle était foutrement sexy habillée comme ça, j'avais énormément de soucis à me faire au lycée aujourd'hui !

Nous sortîmes de chez les Swann en file indienne, Bella tenant fermement ma main.

- Je t'emmène, Edward ? Me dit-elle d'une voix rauque qui m'envoyait des frissons partout.

- Hors de question que tu conduises ma voiture ! Une fois pas deux !

Alice se mit à sautiller sur place en braillant dans sa tête l'hymne américain, un éclat amusé dans l'œil.

- Qui a parlé de ta voiture, Edward ? Je t'emmène aujourd'hui !

- Et avec quoi vu que tu n'as plus de voiture ? Une soucoupe volante ? Ou alors tu vas me porter sur ton dos peut-être ? Raillais-je en m'en voulant instantanément, étant donné que Bella n'avait plus sa camionnette à cause de Tanya…

- Rien de tout cela ! Donne tes clefs à Alice et suis-moi !

Je lançais mes clefs à ma sœur puis suivis ma douce dans un petit garage attenant à la maison.

- Hmmm… Vitesse ou frime ? Frime ! Vu que je me balade main dans la main avec le meilleur coup du bahut, autant en mettre plein la vue ! Dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil avant de se diriger vers des formes recouvertes de bâches noires.

Bella en souleva une qui révéla une moto, une splendide Triumph 750 Tiger, Bonneville T140 superbement bien entretenue.

- Tu fais de la moto ? M'exclamais-je.

Je n'en revenais pas. Comment ma fragile et maladroite petite humaine pouvait-elle faire de la moto sans se briser les deux jambes ?

- Non de la trottinette ! Ben oui voyons, andouille ! Celle-ci était à ma mère, il n'y a pas grand-chose que j'ai gardé d'elle à part la moto… Et celle-ci, c'est la mienne !

En me disant cela, elle releva la seconde bâche, dévoilant un petit bijou de vitesse, un flamboyante Ducati 999.

- WOW ! Tu m'étonnes de jour en jour, mon ange !

- Et encore, tu ne connais pas tous mes secrets… Me dit-elle d'une voix suave.

Je me faufilais dans son dos et l'enlaçais avant de me rappeler qu'elle allait conduire…

- Euh… Tu es sûre de savoir conduire une moto ? Pas que je n'ai pas confiance mais…

- Tu verras bien ! Me répondit-elle d'une voix pleine de mystères en me tendant un casque que j'enfilais avec un maximum d'appréhension… Elle enfourcha sa Triumph et je montais derrière elle, nos deux sacs sur les épaules, puis entourais sa taille de mes bras. Bella sauta sur le kick à deux reprises et le moteur ronronna, vibrant entre mes jambes. Elle recula lentement pour faire demi-tour à l'aide de ses jambes puis mit les gaz. C'était impressionnant de voir avec quelle précision elle conduisait son engin, abordant les virages à plein régime, la moto se couchant dangereusement pour retrouver son équilibre dès l'entrée en ligne droite. J'enlaçais fermement sa taille, la tête posée sur son épaule, gêné par nos casques. Nous rejoignîmes Alice qui était partie en avance et Bella la dépassa en lui faisant un signe du pied. Elle arriva en trombes sur le parking et se gara après avoir effectué un dérapage contrôlé qui nous valu les regards de tous les élèves présents à cette heure…

- Vu que j'ai le beau gosse et la machine, autant jouer le jeu à fond ! Allez, the show must go on ! S'exclama ma douce en coupant le contact.

Bella mit pied à terre et je la rejoignis, nous enlevâmes nos casques, parfaitement synchronisés, et avant qu'elle ne bouge, je la pris dans mes bras et la posais sur sa moto, m'installant entre ses jambes et marquais mon territoire en l'embrassant fougueusement sur le parking. Bella répondit avec urgence à mon baiser, l'approfondissant en gémissant mon prénom dans ma bouche et alors que mes mains glissaient sous son Tshirt, un raclement de gorge nous interrompit.

- Alice !

Bella et moi nous exclamâmes en même temps ce qui nous fit sourire, puis Alice nous fit comprendre que notre comportement n'était pas des plus approprié au lycée.

Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie nous rejoignirent cinq minutes plus tard, en se garant entre ma Volvo et la Triumph de Bella.

Normalement, Rose et Emmett ne devraient plus aller au lycée vu qu'ils étaient diplômés de fin de cycle, mais ils avaient obtenu chacun un poste d'intervenant, Rosalie en mécanique et Emmett en informatique. Jazz, quant à lui, était en dernière année comme Bella, Alice et moi.

- Wow ! T'as ressorti les vieilleries, Bells ? Sans déconner, ta bécane doit dater des 70's ! T'es une amoureuse des antiquités, c'est ça ? Ricana Emmett en coulant un regard narquois dans ma direction.

- Antiquité peut-être, mais elle tourne comme une jeune fille ! Attends un peu que je sorte ma Ducati et que je te laisse sur le carreau, Em, tu rigoleras beaucoup moins !

- Le p'tite Bells aime la vitesse ? Et moi qui avais cru comprendre que tu ne regardais jamais la route en voiture ?

- J'ai horreur de la vitesse dans une voiture, mais avec une moto, ce n'est pas pareil ! J'ai l'impression de voler et sentir toute cette puissance entre mes cuisses… Hmmmm !

Je la tenais fermement, mes mains posées sur ses hanches, et à la fin de sa phrase, Bella roula discrètement du bassin contre mon chibre. Bizarrement, je me sentais très à l'étroit dans mon jeans d'un seul coup et Jasper tentait tant bien que mal de canaliser la montée de désir que nos émotions à Bella et moi lui procuraient…

_EDWARD ! Calmes-toi par pitié, on est au lycée !_

Bella, fière de son effet, remua à nouveau contre moi jusqu'à ce que j'en grogne, ce qui fit rire Alice, Rosalie et Emmett, mais beaucoup moins Jazz…

_Tiens ! Cullen a levé un nouveau p'tit lot… Faudra que je la teste une fois qu'il s'en sera débarrassé… _Tyler Crowley venait vers nous et n'avait pas reconnu ma Bella. Avant elle, je n'aurai pas été dérangé par de telles pensées, mais maintenant, elles me donnaient des envies de meurtres et de tortures abominables…

- Salut les Cullen ! Alors Eddy, tu m'présentes pas ta copine ?

Crowley fit un sourire qui se voulait ravageur à mon ange et je n'avais qu'une envie, lui refaire son sourire Colgate en lui éclatant les dents.

Je raffermis ma prise sur les hanches de ma Bella tandis qu'elle se tournait vers Tyler en le regardant comme s'il était une mouche tombée dans une assiette de soupe.

- Salut ma jolie ! Je suis Tyler Crowley. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, surtout n'hésite pas ma belle.

- Hmmm… Premièrement, on ne se connaît pas donc tes petits noms tu peux te les carrer où je pense et si j'ai besoin de quelque chose, je demanderai à Edward ou ses frères et sœurs. Sur ce, c'est pas que tu déranges, mais j'aimerai passer un peu de temps tranquille avec mon fiancé. Bonne journée, Miller.

- Eh ! C'est pas la peine de monter les tours, ma belle ! J'essayais d'être poli, c'est tout !

_Hmmm… Fougueuse en plus… Ouh ! Je sens que je vais m'éclater… Et visez-moi un peu ce p'tit cul bien serré… Ça doit être le pied d'aller et…_

Je n'écoutais pas plus et fus brutalement retenu par deux mains fermes, appartenant à mes frères, qui s'étaient abattues sur mes épaules… Bon sang ! J'avais failli lui arracher la tête devant tout le monde à ce pervers !

_Ouhlala ! Mignonne la brunette… Joli p'tit cul… Mais… C'est la fille Swann ! Cullen traîne encore avec ? Putain, elle doit être vraiment bonne au pieu s'il la trimballe encore…_

Fais chier ! Maintenant Newton s'y mettait aussi !

Je ne survivrai pas à cette journée sans démembrer quelques ados boutonneux au passage…

Nous nous dirigions vers nos salles de classe et je tentais de bloquer toutes les pensées lubriques tournées vers ma Bella, ce qui était très difficiles étant donné que les trois-quart des mecs, célibataires ou non, fantasmaient déjà dessus…

Je me détendis en sentant que mon ange se collait fermement à moi avec des allures de propriétaire, une main fermement glissée dans la poche arrière de mon jeans et posée sur mes fesses et je m'aperçus que si je devais subir tout un tas de pensées obscènes, Bella elle entendait les commérages des filles à son égard et supportait leurs regards assassins…

- Dis-moi, Edward, franchement, tu t'es fait toutes les filles du lycée ? C'est juste pour savoir si je dois supporter toute cette colère et frustration de leur part pendant longtemps.

Alors que mon ange me regardait avec un petit sourire moqueur, j'étais étrangement mal à l'aise à l'idée de lui répondre…

- Euh… Pour être franc… Pas toutes, non ! Euh… Peut-être la moitié… Euh… Les deux-tiers… Mais… Euh… C'était que du cul, Bella ! Je te le jure ! Et je me suis toujours protégé ! Et y'en pas une seule qui est venue chez moi ! Mais de…

Elle me coupa la parole en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres et vrilla son regard au mien.

- Écoute Edward, tu n'as pas à te justifier ! Bon, j'avoue que ça ne me fait pas super plaisir, loin de là, même, mais c'était avant « nous ». T'as ramené aucune nana chez toi ?

- Oui mon ange, comme toi qui n'avais amené personne chez toi ! Je… J'avoue, j'ai déconné pendant longtemps, mais c'est parce que je ne t'avais pas rencontrée avant ! Les choses auraient été différentes… Je ne vois plus que toi, Bella et dans dix ans, vingt ans, ça sera pareil…

Pas la peine de lui dire que dans dix siècles je l'aimerai toujours autant, elle n'y comprendrait rien…

Bella enroula ses bras frêles autour de mon cou tandis que je la serrais contre moi, enfouissant mon visage dans ses cheveux et m'apaisant grâce à leur parfum. J'en avais bien besoin entre les piques venimeuses des filles à l'égard de mon ange et les pensées salaces des mecs…

Je l'emmenais jusqu'à son cours de maths. Nous n'avions malheureusement pas de cours en commun ce matin et les heures me parurent interminables, s'égrenant secondes après secondes d'une abominable longueur…

Je suivais ma Bella à travers les pensées des autres élèves ; bien entendu, j'évitais celles des mâles du lycée, trop en rut pour penser à mon ange avec autre chose que leur bite… Par contre, la suivre au travers des pensées des autres filles était un véritable calvaire étant donnée l'aversion, voire la haine dont elles faisaient preuve envers ma douce…

Bella fit son apparition au moment du repas ; elle entra dans le réfectoire en compagnie d'Angéla Weber et de Ben Cheney puis vint nous rejoindre, mes frères, sœurs et moi, ainsi que Léah et Embry qui s'étaient inscrit au lycée de Forks pour rester avec leurs imprégnés.

Lorsque Ben et Angéla avaient appris notre secret dû à leurs liens avec la meute, ils avaient paniqué, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'aperçoivent que nous n'étions pas nuisibles pour les humains.

Bella était raide comme un piquet et tendue, un sourire crispé sur le visage. Elle se laissa lourdement tomber à côté de moi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Bella ?

- Ton fan-club qui ne me lâche pas depuis ce matin… Me répondit-elle d'une voix dure.

En tournant la tête, je vis que Jessica, Lauren, Katie et des filles dont je ne connaissais même pas le nom fusillaient mon ange des yeux et parlaient dans son dos…

- Laisse-tomber, Bella, elles vont vite se fatiguer ! La rassura Angéla.

- Tu aurais pu me dire que tu sortais avec Jessica lorsqu'on a quitté la fête. Maintenant je suis la garce qui vole le petit copain des autres ! M'incendia mon ange.

- Je n'étais pas avec, Bella. Je l'accompagnais, c'est tout. Il n'y a…

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle m'a dit !

- Bella… Je ne suis pas sorti avec Jess ! Elle empeste les pastilles à la menthe, c'est une horreur ! Et en plus, elle est usante à toujours parler sur les autres ! Crois-moi, je n'étais pas avec ! Ne les écoute plus, d'accord ?

Le haussement de ton entre Bella et moi n'était pas spécialement passé inaperçu.

_Génial ! Première dispute, elle va avoir besoin de réconfort…J'ai tout ce qu'il faut dans mon futal pour ça !_

Crowley… Je vais vraiment finir par le tuer celui-là…

Pour me calmer, je plongeais mon regard dans les prunelles chocolat de ma belle. Grave erreur, ça ne me calmait pas, mais m'excitait… Les yeux de Bella brillaient d'un feu sauvage et d'un désir qui ne demandait qu'à être assouvi.

Jazz se trémoussa sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise, et Alice explosa de rire. Mon ange et moi nous levâmes en même temps après un vague signe de tête, et nous quittâmes la cafétéria en vitesse sous le regard ébahi de tous les élèves présents.

Je la voulais.

Maintenant.

Rien à foutre qu'on soit au bahut.

Elle était à moi et tous ces minables adolescents boutonneux allaient en avoir la confirmation...

- À moi !

Nous nous esclaffâmes en nous apercevant qu'on avait prononcé les mêmes paroles au même moment.

Je l'emmenais dans le couloir, en direction de la chaufferie. La porte n'était pas verrouillée et je poussais Bella à l'intérieur en prenant soin de tirer le verrou.

Que tout le monde sache que Bella m'appartient est une chose, que tout le monde voit son splendide petit cul en est une autre que je n'accepterais pas !

- Bordel Bella ! J'ai envie de toi…

- Mouiiii !

Un grognement guttural s'échappa de mes lèvres au moment où je me jetais sur sa bouche avidement. Bella répondit à mon baiser en s'attaquant à mon jeans, défaisant rapidement la ceinture et tirant les boutons tandis qu'elle se débarrassait de ses bottes à l'aide de ses pieds. Je lui ôtais son pantalon et son shorty en vitesse, nous n'avions malheureusement pas le temps pour les préliminaires et la tendresse…

Je posais mes mains sur ses fesses et la soulevais ; elle enroula fermement ses jambes autour de ma taille tout en ondulant fiévreusement du bassin et en frottant sa fente humide contre mon gland.

- Putain Bella ! Dans quel état tu es déjà…

- J'y peux rien si le groupe des pétasses m'a provoquée… La colère m'excite ! Viens maintenaOOOUUUUIIIIIIIII !

Je l'avais plaquée fermement contre la porte de la chaufferie et m'étais enfoncé en elle d'un vigoureux coup de rein tandis que ses mains s'étaient refermées sur mes cheveux, les empoignant fermement et que ses talons s'étaient plantés dans mes fesses.

Je me délectais de la sentir si serrée et humide autour de ma bite, et je la pénétrais énergiquement, brutalement, m'enfonçant en elle toujours plus profondément pendant que ses lèvres attaquaient chaque parcelle de mon visage à leurs portées. Je la pilonnais encore et encore, la faisant pleurer de plaisir sous mes coups de butoir puis couvris sa bouche avec la mienne pour étouffer ses cris, mais c'était une cause perdue… Apparemment, Bella avait décidé que tout le monde sache qu'elle était à moi… Je la martelais, allant et venant en elle frénétiquement, m'enfonçant profondément en elle en rythme avec les claquements de nos peaux, de nos corps contre la porte et nos cris de plaisir.

- Bordel ouiii ! Edwaaaaard ! Continuuuue! Vas-y iiiiiiii !

- Putain Bella, tu me rends fou…

Elle remuait furieusement des hanches, sautant et dansant sur ma queue tandis que je continuais à m'enfoncer violemment en elle, lui arrachant des cris stridents.

- Putain Ed… WaaAAAArd !

- BellaaaAAAaaarg !

Je glissais une main jusqu'à sa fente, caressant fermement son clitoris tandis qu'elle se cambrait, claquant ses hanches à la rencontre des miennes alors que je la pilonnais, la martelais, m'empalais en elle, encore et encore, frappant ce petit point sensible en elle.

- Oh putain ouiii ! OUIII ! OUIIIIIIIII ! Je vé… Je vé…

- Vas-y, Bella ! Jouis pour moi Bébééééééé…

Je la pénétrais sauvagement, totalement hors de contrôle, ne pensant plus qu'au plaisir lorsque je la sentis exploser et se resserrer violemment sur ma queue, envahie par un intense orgasme qui déclencha simultanément le mien.

Je m'emparais brutalement de ses lèvres pour étouffer nos cris, Bella répondant farouchement à mon baiser, ses lèvres s'ouvrant sous la pression des miennes, me donnant libre-accès à sa délicieuse bouche.

- WOW ! Je crois que cette fois, ils auront tous compris… Chuchotais-je au creux de son oreille.

- Hmmm… Peut-être que quelques leçons supplémentaires seront nécessaires…

Je posais tendrement mon front contre le sien et nous tentions désespérément de reprendre notre souffle lorsqu'un coup léger fut frappé à la porte, vite suivi par la voix d'Emmett.

- Magnez-vous ! Stanley et Mallory sont allées prévenir Varner ! Alice et Rose attendent Bella aux toilettes !

- MERDE !

- Quoi Edward ?

- Les pétasses sont allées prévenir le proviseur…

Bella était livide, encore plus pâle que moi si telle chose était possible. Elle remit rapidement son pantalon et ses bottes pendant que je me rhabillais. Avec ses yeux brillants, ses lèvres gonflées, son maquillage qui avait coulé, ses cheveux dans tous les sens et ses fringues mal remises, c'est comme si elle s'était fait tatouer « fraîchement et proprement baisée » sur le front… Nous sortîmes rapidement de la chaufferie ; ma famille, les Quileutes, Ben et Angéla, retenant tous difficilement leurs rires, nous cachaient à la vue et mon ange fila discrètement rejoindre mes sœurs. Quant à moi, je m'installais tranquillement dans le couloir à côté de cette porte qui venait de connaître deux puissants orgasmes, discutant avec les autres en attendant l'arrivée du proviseur et des élèves qui n'allaient pas tarder à débarquer… J'essayais de remettre mes cheveux en place après un petit signe d'Emmett, peine perdue… Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux en riant.

- Vous êtes pas croyables ! C'est pathologique à ce niveau-là, faites-vous soigner ! Rigola t'il.

Il se tut rapidement en entendant les pas de Monsieur Varner dans le couloir.

- Ah, Monsieur Cullen ! Ça faisait longtemps ! Je viens d'avoir eu vent d'une bien belle histoire. Voulez-vous la connaître ? Me demanda le proviseur d'un ton laissant sous-entendre qu'il ne me laisserait pas donner ma « version des faits ».

- Bien sûr, Monsieur. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Répondis-je, innocent comme l'agneau qui vient de naître.

- Où est Mademoiselle Swann ?

- Je ne sais pas, Monsieur, elle est partie avec mes sœurs, je l'attends.

- Ne vous moquez pas de moi, Cullen !

Il me poussa et ouvrit la porte de la chaufferie, cherchant Bella, puis sortit en bougonnant lorsqu'il ne la trouva pas. Une chasse d'eau se fit entendre plus loin et Bella sortit des WC avec mes sœurs deux minutes plus tard, sous le regard ahuri du proviseur et ceux furieux de Jessica et Lauren.

- Mademoiselle Swann, vous étiez où ? Hurla Varner.

- Euh… Aux toilettes, Monsieur. Pourquoi ?

Elle avait l'air si innocente, petite et fragile que le proviseur se détendit.

- On m'a raconté une histoire intéressante. Monsieur Cullen et vous-même seriez partis en courant du réfectoire, pour vous enfermer dans la chaufferie et vous adonner à des pratiques sexuelles au vu et au su de tous les élèves.

Bella rougit furieusement et prit un air outré.

- Monsieur, croyez-vous honnêtement que je risquerai d'entacher la réputation de mon père en ayant des rapports sexuels avec mon fiancé dans l'enceinte du lycée alors que nous vivons ensemble et que nous avons beaucoup de temps… seuls ? Et qui vous a si mal informé, si je puis me permettre ?

Bella avait gardé un ton détaché tout au long de son petit laïus. Je ne pus m'empêcher de relever que c'était la deuxième fois de la journée que mon ange m'appelait son « fiancé »… Il faudrait peut-être songer à vite officialiser tout ça.

- Cela ne vous regarde pas, mademoiselle Swann.

- Euh… Je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que vos informatrices sont Jessica Stanley et Lauren Mallory, non ? Si vous voulez mon avis, monsieur, choisissez mieux vos sources et vérifiez si elles sont exactes avant de partir en croisade. Elles ont agi par jalousie, Monsieur, uniquement.

Le proviseur fixa Bella quelques instants et comme celle-ci le regardait sans ciller, il se tourna vers Stanley et Mallory qui fulminaient. Devant l'aplomb évident de Bella, il commençait à douter sérieusement.

- Bon. Pour cette fois, comme je n'ai pas de preuves pour confirmer, je laisse passer. Mais que cela ne se reproduise plus !

- Oh vous savez, si quelque chose de ce genre se reproduisait, je n'hésiterai pas à porter plainte pour diffamation, Monsieur. Je n'aime pas faire de vagues, mais je n'apprécie pas que l'on s'attaque à moi gratuitement en répandant des histoires totalement invraisemblables ! Je ne pense pas que mon père serait ravi de savoir qu'un homme tel que vous se laisse entraîner dans des gamineries dignes d'enfants de cinq ans.

Monsieur Varner tombait carrément dans le panneau devant l'air indigné de mon ange et lorsqu'elle mentionna la carte « Charlie », il se tourna, furieux, vers nos deux délatrices, les menaçant de quelques heures de colle si elles lui mentaient à nouveau !

Il s'éloigna comme une furie vers son bureau, laissant les deux filles sur place, estomaquées et passablement énervées…

Ma famille et nos amis étaient restés pantois devant l'audace de Bella et n'en revenaient pas qu'elle ait réussi à mentir ouvertement sans aucun scrupules et sans rougir !

Décidément, mon ange était à la fois pleine de surprises, de promesses et de ressources !

Nous nous rendîmes en biologie main dans la main sous un mélange de regards furieux, envieux, admiratifs et choqués, mais nous nous en moquions royalement.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombres, malgré toutes ces pensées obscènes et ces fantasmes épouvantables des garçons s'imaginant avec mon ange dans toutes sortes de positions possibles et inimaginables, et des filles s'imaginant que je les ferai hurler comme ma Bella. Beurk !

Pathétiques humains… L'envie et la jalousie étaient définitivement des traits de caractères bien ancrés en eux…

Je pris sur moi en tentant de bloquer toutes ces pensées au maximum, je m'étais suffisamment fait remarquer pour aujourd'hui sans ajouter quelques démembrements ou décapitations en supplément…

Plus j'y pensais et plus je me demandais ce que j'avais bien pu foutre avec Lauren ou d'autres nanas de son genre… L'ennui pousse à bien des erreurs... Heureusement pour moi, ça n'était pas allé plus loin que le flirt !

Je récupérais une Bella colérique à la sortie de son cours de sports, accompagnée par Angéla et Léah. Elle ne se détendit même pas lorsque je la pris dans mes bras.

- T'inquiète pas, Ed ! Elle ne boudera pas longtemps ta belle ! Riait Léah.

- Je ne boude pas !

- Mets-toi à sa place Léah, ça te ferait quoi qu'on te…

- Quoi Bella ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Paniquais-je.

- Rien, laisse tomber ça n'en vaut pas la peine…

- Bella, dis-moi !

- Rha ! Fous-moi la paix cinq minutes, Edward !

Bella s'éloigna d'un pas vif en direction du parking et j'allais la rejoindre lorsque Léah et Angéla me retinrent…

- Laisse-la se calmer, Ed, ça va aller…

- Non ça ne va pas ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Hurlais-je sur les filles.

Elles s'échangeaient des regards gênés puis Angéla prit la parole d'une voix douce.

- Jessica et Lauren. Elles ont monté le bourrichon de toutes les filles de la classe de sport et toutes ont répété à Bella, tout au long du cours, que de toutes façons elle viendrait bientôt grossir les rangs de toutes tes ex, que tu te servais d'elle uniquement pour te vider les couilles… Bref que des gentillesses ! Mais…

Je n'écoutais pas plus et filais rejoindre mon ange sur le parking. Elle fusillait du regard Stanley et Mallory qui arboraient des sourires satisfaits. Bella sursauta lorsque je l'enlaçais et une larme perla au coin de son œil lorsque je l'embrassais sur le front. Je pris son visage en coupe dans mes mains et plongeais mon regard dans le sien. C'était pas gagné, elle cherchait à le fuir…

- Bella, ne les croies pas, ne leur donne pas ce plaisir ! Je t'aime mon ange. Il n'y a que toi et il n'y aura que toi, à jamais. Bella, je…

- Je sais, Edward… Mais elles… Rha ces garces ! Je crève d'envie de leur faire ravaler leurs sourires niais à ces greluches ! Je… Mais franchement, où t'avais la tête Edward ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de sortir avec des truffes pareilles et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de coucher avec ?

- QUOI ? Je ne suis pas sorti avec Jess, je l'ai juste accompagnée à une soirée… Et je n'ai jamais couché avec Lauren, loin de là ! Je ne trempe pas ma queue n'importe où ! Et puis…

Bella m'interrompit en plaquant sa bouche sur la mienne, ses lèvres glissant sensuellement et avidement contre les miennes, nos langues partant à la découverte l'une de l'autre, affamées, toujours plus. Elle gémit en moulant son corps parfaitement au mien tandis que ses mains fouillaient mes cheveux tentant de fondre son visage au mien. Elle me libéra de son étreinte, à bout de souffle.

- Laisse tomber Edward, ok ? Elles n'en valent pas la peine. Mais si elles me cherchent encore, elles me trouveront…

Son téléphone sonna et après avoir vérifié l'identité de l'appelant elle décrocha. Je m'éloignais pour lui donner un semblant d'intimité, même si j'entendais tout.

- Salut papa ! Tu as fait bon voyage ?

_Oui ma chérie, ça c'est bien passé. Je ne t'ai pas appelé plus tôt car je voulais d'abord jeter un œil au dossier…_

- Oui, je comprends… Il y a des indices alors ? Sa voix était enjouée alors que son visage trahissait l'angoisse…

_Non. Rien. Aucune trace, c'est comme si nous avions affaire à un fantôme ! Apparemment, il connaît toutes les techniques de relevé scientifique et surtout comment nettoyer une scène de crime… Nous finissons par nous demander s'il ne fait pas partie de la police…_

- L'ordure ! Cracha t'elle au téléphone, alors que son expression était soulagée.

_Écoute ma chérie, je dois te laisser car je dois aller sur le terrain… Il y en a encore eu un autre…_

- Vas-y papa et trouves le ce salopard ! Je t'embrasse.

_Moi aussi ma chérie. Dis-à Edward de prendre soin de toi, hein ! Au revoir._

Bella raccrocha, étrangement satisfaite de sa conversation avec son père bien qu'elle tremblait d'une fureur à peine contrôlée et je m'approchais d'elle, entourant ses épaules d'un bras. Elle se raidit à mon contact.

- Bella, je…

- Pas maintenant s'il te plait. On en parlera plus tard…

La famille arriva à ce moment-là, Jasper n'ayant d'yeux que pour la moto de mon ange.

- WOW ! Dis Bella, je peux la conduire ? S'te plait ! L'implora t'il.

- Hum… En général, je ne prête pas mon bébé, mais j'ai entendu dire que tu en faisais alors je te la prête jusqu'à la villa. Mais prends en soin, hein ? T'as qu'à monter avec Alice ! Edward, tu pourrais me déposer chez moi que je récupère l'autre s'il te plait ? J'ai besoin de me défouler…

- Parce que t'en as une autre ? S'exclama Jazz.

Bella lui fit un petit sourire énigmatique tandis que nous prenions tous la route en direction de chez elle. Elle sortit de ma voiture comme un diable de sa boîte et couru jusqu'au garage récupérer sa Ducati.

Nous entendîmes brusquement un moteur puissant rugir et Bella arriva sur sa moto, le visage caché par son casque.

Elle joua un peu avec les gaz et démarra en trombes, me laissant planté comme deux ronds de flancs loin derrière elle. Emmett, quant à lui, avait la bouche grande ouverte, figé dans une expression de stupeur.

Je démarrais en faisant hurler le moteur lorsque je ne vis plus qu'un nuage de fumée à l'endroit où se trouvait ma douce. Emmett, partant pour une course, suivit le mouvement.

Une belle ligne droite se profilait à l'horizon et je vis mon ange partir en wheeling sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres, parfaitement maîtresse de sa moto tandis que celle-ci vacillait légèrement uniquement maintenue au sol par la roue arrière avant de porter son poids vers l'avant pour faire retomber son engin avec légèreté sur le sol. Em et moi rejoignîmes rapidement ma belle et profitant de l'absence de véhicules sur la route, nous commençâmes à jouer avec l'embrayage… Emmett poussa la M3 de Rose à 180, dépassant facilement ma belle et j'en fis de même. Elle nous laissa un peu d'avance avant de nous dépasser, roulant à plus de 200… 210…220… Elle ralentit légèrement car une Audi A4 se traînait à 180 km/h, mais lorsque ma belle voulu la dépasser, le chauffeur n'était pas de cet avis et enfonça son pied sur l'accélérateur. Il atteignit rapidement les 220 km/h et mon ange s'engagea pour le dépasser tandis que le moteur de l'Audi montait en régime. La terreur pure m'envahit lorsque je vis un camion arriver à une vitesse folle juste en face de mon ange et malgré son habilité, elle ne pouvait pas se rabattre derrière l'Audi, même en freinant brusquement…. Effrayé à l'idée de la perdre, je la vis tourner à fond sur les poignées et atteindre les 270 km/h moins de deux secondes plus tard. Elle dépassa facilement l'Audi et eut le temps de se rabattre quelques secondes avant que le camion n'arrive… Quant à moi, j'étais bon pour une crise cardiaque…

Tournant la tête vers la M3, je vis mon frère la bouche grande ouverte cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer…

Je ne voyais plus Bella, je ne savais pas où elle était passée et je commençais à paniquer… J'accélérai et la vis enfin, stoppée sur une aire de stockage, tremblante de la tête aux pieds…

Je me garais derrière elle, vite rejoins par Emmett.

- Bella ! Ça va ? Lui demandais-je en courant vers elle.

- Oui… Oui.. C'est bon… Une grosse frayeur, c'est tout…

- Tu rigoles ? T'as failli t'encastrer dans ce foutu camion !

- C'était pas de ma faute ! Et je suis entière alors arrête de gueuler et laisse-moi me calmer deux minutes !

- Mais Bella…

- MERDE ! TU FAIS CHIER EDWARD !

Avant que je ne puisse réagir, elle enfonça son casque sur sa tête et sauta sur le kick, passant de 0 à 200kh/h en à peine 9 secondes…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend à ton humaine ? Demanda Emmett.

- J'en sais rien, Em, j'en sais rien du tout…

- En tous cas, ça c'est une sacrée démonstration de pilotage !

Je remontais dans ma volvo et pris le chemin de la villa, espérant y retrouver mon ange que j'avais perdu sur la route. Arrivé là-bas, pas de moto, pas de Bella… Je commençais à réellement m'inquiéter lorsqu'Alice arriva.

- Elle n'a rien, Edward, elle ajuste besoin de se remettre les idées en place…

- Seule ? Mais elle a failli se tuer sur la route !

- J'ai envoyé Jasper la calmer, il a pris sa moto pour aller plus vite. Avec la Triumph de Bella, il ne l'aurait jamais rattrapée…

- Elle va où ? Dis-moi ! Il faut que j'aille la chercher !

- Non, Edward tu ne feras qu'empirer les choses… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais pour le moment elle ne veut pas te voir… Je…

Alice se figea brusquement pendant quelques instants puis me sourit.

- Ils arrivent ! Ils seront là dans moins de dix minutes !

Effectivement, deux rugissements se firent entendre sur la quatre-voies, puis deux dérapages à l'amorce du chemin menant à la villa et quelques secondes plus tard, Jazz se garait devant moi, sans Bella…

- Elle est allée directement chez toi, Ed.

Jasper tremblait de la tête aux pieds, phénomène rarissime pour un vampire en pleine possession de ses moyens…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Jazz ? Paniqua Alice.

- Rien, juste une frayeur à moto.

_Elle va mal Ed, très mal…Je ne supporte pas de rester près d'elle, c'était un calvaire ce retour à moto. Tellement de colère, de haine, de souffrance, c'est intolérable !_

Je lui fis un bref signe de tête ainsi qu'à Alice, puis filais vers le cottage. Sa moto était garée devant, le moteur encore brûlant d'avoir été poussé et Bella était à l'intérieur.

En entendant l'eau couler, je sus qu'elle était dans la salle de bains.

Je frappais à la porte et l'appelais à plusieurs reprises, mais elle ne me répondit pas. J'allais faire demi-tour lorsque j'entendis des sanglots étranglés…

J'entrai dans la pièce et vis ma Bella, prostrée dans un coin sous la douche et assise, en position fœtale, le visage enfoui dans ses bras, encore toute habillée… Je la rejoignis immédiatement, posant une main sur son épaule. Elle sursauta à ce contact et ses pleurs redoublèrent…

Elle était trempée et allait attraper la crève si elle restait sous le jet d'eau glacée… Je coupais l'eau et la pris dans mes bras puis la portais jusqu'au salon. Je mis un feu en route dans la cheminée, espérant que la chaleur se répandrait vite. Bella était toujours prostrée et grelottait en claquant des dents. J'allais chercher une serviette puis la déshabillais au plus vite, frictionnant son corps avec le tissu éponge pour la sécher et lui enfilais mon Tshirt. Elle ne bougea pas tout le temps des opérations, continuant à sangloter ce qui me déchirait le cœur...

Je la pris dans mes bras et l'installais sur mes genoux en prenant soin de l'enrouler dans une couverture qui se trouvait sur le canapé pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid, puis me mis à la bercer tendrement en fredonnant. Elle avait des réactions complètement opposées et inattendues, tentant de me repousser violemment tout en s'accrochant à moi désespérément…

Epuisée par ses sanglots, elle finit par s'endormir dans mes bras. Nous restâmes quelques heures devant le feu, Bella à l'abri dans mes bras, s'agitant sans cesse, avant qu'elle ne se réveille en hurlant «maman»...

- Ssssh mon ange… C'est un cauchemar…

Je l'embrassais sur le front et lui caressais les cheveux tentant de l'apaiser.

- Tu te sens mieux Bella ?

- Hum… Mouais… ça va… Ne t'inquiète pas…

- Bella… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce…

- Mais la journée a été idéale mon ange ! Un groupe de folledingues qui ne pensent qu'à m'arracher les yeux, un connard au volant de sa putain d'Audi qui a failli m'envoyer dans un camion, mon père qui se casse pour se mêler de choses qui ne le regardent pas… Bref, la journée parfaite, quoi ! Ironisa ma douce avec un mordant que je ne lui connaissais pas.

- Pour Jess…

- Te fais pas de soucis pour ça, ce n'est pas un groupe de frustrées qui va me pourrir la vie ! Elles se lasseront bien avant moi ! Et pour le camion, plus de peur que de mal, ce n'est pas la première fois que je manque d'avoir un accident, c'est ça d'être un aimant à dangers ! Le bon côté c'est que maintenant j'ai d'excellents réflexes à moto. Riait-elle.

- Tu m'as foutu une de ses trouilles, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir sur place…

Je la serrais dans mes bras à l'étouffer et elle dû me frapper sur l'épaule pour que je relâche ma prise.

- EH ! Je ne suis pas en sucre, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour m'étouffer !

- Excuse-moi… Et… Pour Charlie ?

- Pfff… Il est parti là-bas pour rien ! Mais bon, il est persuadé de bien faire…

- Comment ça parti pour rien ? Il y a eu d'autres meurtres similaires ! Comment peux-tu dire ça ?

- Parce que ce n'est pas _lui_.

- Mais bien sûr ! Quatre meurtres qui se produisent dans les mêmes conditions et ils n'ont rien à voir ensembles ?

- Non. Je le sais, c'est tout. Des malades, y'en a partout, ça tombe il s'agit d'un copieur !

- Bella… Pourquoi tu ne racontes pas ce que tu sais, ça pourrait…

- JAMAIS ! Et ne te mêles pas de ça, Edward, ça ne te regarde pas.

Son regard était dur et froid, irradiant la folie meurtrière, de ce genre de regard qui vous donne l'impression que vous allez mourir de peur…

Alors qu'elle se levait, j'abattais brutalement mes mains sur ses épaules pour la forcer à se rasseoir.

- Oh que si, ça me regarde ! ça te concerne, c'est ton histoire…

- Justement, c'est _mon_ histoire, pas la tienne ! Cracha t'elle.

- Tu n'es plus seule pour faire face à ça, Bella… Je suis là, bordel !

- Plus pour longtemps, malheureusement…

Elle chuchota si bas que je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir bien compris…

- Mais tu crois quoi ? Que je vais partir ? Te quitter ? T'as pas encore compris que je ne peux plus vivre sans toi ?

J'étais énervé face à ses insinuations plus que stupides. N'avait-elle donc pas encore compris l'emprise qu'elle avait sur moi ?

Elle souffla lourdement et baissa les yeux, fixant un trou sur le plancher.

- Il… Il y a des choses qui ne se pardonnent pas, jamais… Le jour où… Pfff… Quand tu partiras, je ne te retiendrais pas… Je suis désolée, Edward, tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis désolée…

- Arrête de dire des choses pareilles, Bella ! Jamais ça n'arrivera ! Je suis incapable de te quitter, je ne peux pas vivre sans mon âme, Bella…

Je l'enlaçais fermement et caressais ses cheveux tandis qu'elle sanglotait contre mon épaule, répétant continuellement à quel point elle était désolée… Je pris délicatement son visage en coupe dans mes mains et posai mon front contre le sien avant d'effleurer ses lèvres des miennes.

Son souffle chaud et saccadé par les larmes se répercutait sur mon visage, brûlant ma peau mais glaçant mon cœur…

- Je t'aime Bella et quoiqu'il arrive, je ne te quitterai jamais, j'en suis incapable. J'ai besoin de toi à un point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer… Tu m'es vitale mon ange !

Elle enroula étroitement ses petits bras autour de mon cou, s'accrochant à moi comme une noyée à sa bouée et ses pleurs redoublèrent.

- J… J… J'espère… Que tu… T'en rap… Rappellera… Je t'aime… N'oublie jamais… À quel po-point.. Je t'aime…

Elle s'était lovée contre moi, s'accrochant désespérément à mon cou, le visage enfoui dans ma clavicule. Ses pleurs finirent par se calmer et au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, j'entendis un souffle ténu ; Bella s'était profondément endormie…


	26. Surprises

Hello everybody!

Me revoilou! OOOOoooooooooooh ! Et ben SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Arf!

Zcusez ce moment de folie passagère, j'ai juste dû secouer la tête pour remettre mon neurone en place... Le pauvre commence à se sentir bien seul en bas... ;p

Alors tout d'abord, **MERCI aux personnes qui ont répondu présent à mon appel de Bêta **et **MERCI à celles qui ont pris des nouvelles de mon chéri.**

Pour info, il va mieux, ce n'est pas la grippe A comme on le pensait au départ et j'en suis ravie! Parce qu'aller voir l'homme de sa vie avec une blouse, des gants, un masque, une charlotte sur la tête et des machins en plastique autour des godasses y'a pas mieux comme tue l'amour...

Vous devez vous en douter, j'ai hâte qu'il rentre... J'ai un peu de mal à calmer mes ardeurs après avoir écrit un lemon... GUIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Au risque de vous décevoir, non je n'ai pas vu **"New moon"**. Chez moi, les places de ciné avoisinent les 11 Euros et je n'ai pas les moyens de le payer... Mais d'ici quelques jours, j'aurai le screener ! Arf!

**OUI, je vais faire une suite à " Boire et déboires" et "Happy birthday Mister Edward"**... Suffit juste d'attendre un peu, au moins que mon chéri sorte de l'hosto car je n'ai plus vraiment ma tête à ça...

Bref ! Au boulot...

TOU TOU TOUTOU TOU TOU TOU TOU TOUTOU TOU TOU TOUTOU TOUDOUTOU TOUDOUTOU TOUTOU... **(Mission impossible pour celles qui ne reconnaissent pas...)**

Réponses aux reviews....

**AnZeLe42100** : là c'est carrément 1 mètre de banquise en moins, ça craint du boudin les filles, calmez vos ardeurs!!

**Louloute0310 **: il faudra que tu me dises si tes lessives sont plus sympas! Ravie que ma réponse ait fait sourire ton homme à la "Edward" *soupirs... éblouie... soupirs* J'ai plein d'autres idées si tu veux, mais ça dépend ensuite de si tu cuisines, si tu repasses, si tu arroses les plantes.. Bref chaque petite action à la con peut devenir une vraie orgie orgasmique... ;p

**L'empiredesanges **: t'inquiète, il va mieux! Et non, pas de plan moule vu que je ne suis pas malade! ça serait faisable d'intégrer la plongée sous-marine à une fic, ça pourrait être sympa. Beaucoup mieux que la danse des sabots ou la traite des vaches, non? Quoique dès qu'on parle de mamelles à un homme, en général, ça dérape... Mauvaise idée la traite des vaches!

**Lenerol** : rien n'est innocent, tu comprendras par la suite...

**MelaCullen** : eh oui Méla, que veux-tu! C'est l'amuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur et quand on s'aime, on se le prouve n'importe où, n'importe quand! Pour la moto, c'est histoire de prouver qu'un vrai Gaston (ou gastonne dans ce cas) n'est pas obligé d'être constamment une catastrophe! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Bella va se rattraper niveau maladresses dans ce chapitre...

**Ousna92** : tout vient à point à qui sait attendre... ;p

**Cynthia** : les deux humains sont imprégnés, donc sont au courrant de l'existence des loups et des vampires. Mais n'oublie pas qu'il faut garder le secret envers les autres, c'est pour cela que Bella ne sait toujours rien, mais ça ne saurait tarder...

**Diane24** : pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas que ton passage préféré soit celui de la chaufferie ? Là ce n'est plus de la "lémonogite aigue", mais de la "lémonologite chronique obsessionnelle"... ;p

**Christelle31, Gaelle-41, 1Christelle1, Sweety, Schaeffer, Meli, Baby07, Lukilina, Bébé23, Zaika, Scrapfaconed, AnneCullen69, Lena-lna933, Bellardtwilight, Crisou, Lilia84, Eliloulou, Dawn266, Chriwyatt **: WOW, WOW, WOW! Y'en a certaines qui ont eu chaud!! Et bienvenue aux nouvelles!

PFFF! Voilà, chose faite...

Sur ce, je ne vous retiendrai pas plus longtemps!

Bonne lecture et...................................................................

............................................................................................................ **ENJOOOOOYYYYY ;)**

* * *

**Disclamer** : Twilght... Blablabla... S.M

* * *

Lorsqu'elle s'était éveillée, le lendemain matin, ses yeux étaient rougis et bouffis par les larmes, mais cela n'altérait en rien sa beauté.

Bella avait l'air détendu, mais je voyais bien que ce n'était qu'une façade destinée à me rassurer… Après m'avoir embrassé, elle s'était éclipsée dans la salle de bains et lorsqu'elle en ressortit, c'est à peine si j'arrivais à la distinguer au travers de toute la vapeur qui l'accompagnait. On se serait cru dans un sauna... Il était à peine sept heures trente lorsqu'elle me dit qu'elle voulait aller au lycée, en passant faire un grand détour par la quatre-voies. Je compris qu'elle avait besoin d'évacuer son stress avec la vitesse et après bien des tergiversations, je pus l'accompagner ; mes sens aiguisés et mes réflexes la protégeraient de tout genre de problème. Elle roulait à une vitesse hallucinante pour une humaine, poussant parfois sa bécane à son maximum pendant quelques secondes lorsque la route était déserte. Il faut dire aussi qu'à 270km/h, elle ne devait plus voir autre chose que des traits de couleur, alors un véhicule…

C'était surtout pour _ça _que je voulais être avec elle : l'empêcher de s'encastrer dans un arbre ou un camion à pleine puissance…

Quoique…

La sensation de son corps brûlant tendu par la concentration, étroitement serré contre le mien, les vibrations de la machine, l'ivresse de la vitesse, la voir rayonner de puissance, magnifiquement libérée, désinhibée, étaient également des facteurs essentiels…

Bella roula comme une dingue, s'en donnant à cœur joie, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps d'aller au lycée où, lorsque nous rejoignîmes ma famille, Emmett et Jasper la défièrent pour une course le soir même. Quand ils lui demandèrent comment elle avait appris à piloter une moto de cette façon, digne des courses, Bella nous révéla que sa mère et son beau-père étaient des passionnés de moto et que depuis toute petite, elle avait été habituée aux concentrations de toutes sortes, avait passé des heures sur des circuits à s'entraîner avec eux et fait ses premiers enduros dès qu'elle en avait eu l'âge. En gros, elle était née avec une bécane entre les cuisses, malgré sa maladresse, ce qui lui avait valu, au départ, de nombreux séjours aux urgences. Miraculeusement, elle n'avait aucune cicatrice, même si elle avait eu une collection de plâtres…

Comme la veille, elle dut supporter les regards assassins des filles pendant que je subissais les pensées perverses des mecs. Jazz dut m'envoyer à plusieurs reprises des ondes de calme pour éviter un carnage au lycée…

Nous n'avions pas beaucoup de cours en commun dans nos emplois du temps, mais j'étais rassuré de la savoir avec Jasper, Alice, Angéla, Ben et les Quileutes dans les autres matières, qui pouvaient ainsi veiller au grain. Jaloux et possessif, moi ? Non, juste protecteur envers la femme de ma vie…

Le réfectoire était devenu notre calvaire à ma famille et moi. En effet, pour ne pas rendre ma douce soupçonneuse à notre égard, nous avions pris l'habitude de manger le midi… Ce qui faisait énormément rire les Quileutes et les deux humains de notre petit groupe… Léah et Angéla avaient failli mouiller leur culotte à plus d'une reprise, pliées de rire. Pour Bella, les Indiens et leurs imprégnés étaient seulement un groupe de plaisantins.

À cause de notre petite altercation avec le proviseur la veille, nous ne pouvions plus visiter la chaufferie… Mais cela nous a permis de découvrir plusieurs petits coins bien cachés dans et à l'extérieur du lycée et obligé d'être créatifs pour ne pas être surpris par des intrus…

J'appris par les pensées d'Angéla et Léah, qui partageaient leur cours de sport avec ma douce, que Bella était à la limite du handicap moteur dans cette matière, tellement maladroite qu'elle en arrivait à se blesser toute seule… Pire encore, elle trouvait le moyen de blesser les autres à tel point que lors d'une partie de badminton, elle cassa le nez de Mike Newton avec sa raquette en frappant le volant ! Je le plaindrais presque s'il ne s'était pas placé derrière ma douce exprès pour la peloter « innocemment » pendant la partie…

La journée terminée, nous étions tous passés à la villa déposer ma Volvo que mes frères et sœurs utilisaient à ma place pour aller au lycée, afin que Jasper prenne sa moto et Rosalie sa M3. Alice grimpa derrière son homme et ne tenait pas en place, sautillant sur la moto, tandis qu'Emmett boudait car Rosalie ne voulait pas lui laisser le volant de son bébé. Décidément, avec eux, on aura tout vu !

Comme la veille, Bella était partie sur les chapeaux de roues mais vite rattrapée par Jazz cette fois. Il faut dire aussi que lui voyait bien la route à 250km/h… J'ai paniqué lorsqu'elle a amorcé un virage à 140, la moto tellement couchée que nos genoux touchaient le sol et on se serait planté si je n'avais pas entendu un « Bordel Edward ! Redresses-toi ! » venant de mon ange…

En revenant à la villa, la maladresse légendaire de mon ange avait repris le dessus ; elle s'était cassée la figure en descendant de sa moto en trébuchant sur des cailloux et son bras avait frôlé le pot d'échappement, une belle brûlure en perspective…

Mon ange n'a pas desserré les dents le temps que Carlisle la soigne et c'était d'autant plus impressionnant car il a dû gratter les chairs qui avaient noirci à cause

des particules du pot d'échappement collées à l'intérieur… Une piqûre antitétanique plus tard et une bonne dose d'antibiotiques et ma belle était sur pied !

Esmée avait préparé le repas de mon ange et une fois celui-ci terminé, nous étions rentrés passer aux choses sérieuses, avant qu'elle ne s'endorme comme une masse.

Le reste de la semaine défila de la même manière, entre éclats de rire, défis en tous genres et moments câlins, bien qu'après chaque appel de Charlie, le caractère enjoué de ma douce s'assombrissait de plus en plus et ses cauchemars se faisaient plus violents…

Lorsque j'essayais de la faire parler, Bella m'envoyait me faire foutre, et encore, je suis poli en disant cela… Quoique depuis deux jours, elle avait trouvé une autre technique pour m'empêcher de la faire parler par tous les moyens, en me séduisant et en m'agressant sexuellement ! Enfin presque car avec elle, je suis du genre consentant…

Vendredi matin arriva plus vite que je ne l'aurais voulu et pour cause, nous devions nous rendre à la Push le soir même… J'avais passé la semaine entière à me demander ce que Jacob mijotait car s'il y avait bien une chose de sûre, c'est que nous n'y allions pas pour de soi-disant réconciliations… J'étais tellement plongé dans mes spéculations ce matin-là que je me rendis compte que mon ange s'était réveillé lorsque ses lèvres douces et brûlantes encerclèrent mon gland.

- Oh putain, Bellaaaaaaaa !

Un gémissement sourd me répondit, me plongeant avec délice dans un océan de volupté. Sa main se posa à la base de mon membre, accompagnant savamment sa bouche dans ses va-et-vient. Elle enroula avidement sa langue autour de mon bout avant de me lécher consciencieusement sur toute ma longueur, puis elle m'avala en gémissant, une main enroulée sur ma queue, l'autre passée sous ma cuisse et posée sur le creux de mes reins, me pressant contre sa bouche.

Je m'abandonnais totalement dans les sensations qu'elle me procurait, complètement extatique. Sa langue glissa sur toute ma longueur puis ses dents prirent le relais me faisant siffler sous la surprise Ses caresses étaient à la fois douces et légères mais aussi fougueuses et avides. La main qui s'occupait de mon chibre remonta lentement vers mon ventre et je me sentis cogner au fond de sa gorge, un gémissement rauque s'échappant de mes lèvres. J'enroulais mes doigts dans sa chevelure et me perdais entre ses lèvres, sa main empoignant mes bourses au moment où je cognais au fond de sa gorge ; ses gémissements vibrant contre ma queue m'envoyaient des frissons totalement incontrôlables et inconsciemment, j'accompagnais ses va-et-vient de quelques coups de rein. Lorsque je sentis que je n'allais plus être long, je tirai légèrement sur ses cheveux pour la redresser, mais ma Bella n'était pas de cet avis…

Elle agrippa fermement mes hanches de ses petits doigts brûlants et me dévorait littéralement, ses lèvres, ses dents, sa langue se succédaient sans relâche pour me noyer dans le plaisir. Lorsqu'elle ne suçotait pas mon gland, elle m'avalait entièrement. Mon corps ne m'obéissait plus, s'arquant de plus en plus sous la pression de ses caresses, mes yeux roulaient dans leurs orbites et malgré sa prise sur mes hanches, mes coups de rein se faisaient plus vifs. Sa bouche eut raison de moi et je me répandis violemment dans sa gorge avec un cri bestial.

- Rhaaaaaaaa… BellaaaAAAAAAAAAA !

Je haletais, cherchant désespérément de l'air, et si j'avais encore été humain, mon rythme cardiaque aurait atteint des sommets…

J'étais complètement groggy et devais avoir la force d'un cornichon en ce moment… Bella m'avait complètement vidé, sans mauvais jeu de mots.

Elle rampa le long de mon corps tout en m'embrassant le ventre, le torse, léchant mon sternum, sa langue traçant une traînée brûlante jusqu'à mon cou où elle nicha son visage. Alors qu'elle embrassait ma jugulaire, je sentis ses lèvres s'étirer contre ma peau, puis elle se redressa pour plonger un regard empli d'amour dans le mien, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

- Bonjour mon amour, tu as bien dormi ?

- Hmmm… J'ai surtout eu un réveil de rêve…

Mon ange croyait que j'avais dormi, la bonne blague ! Mais dans un sens, elle m'avait bien réveillé en me tirant de mes pensées d'une manière… Foutrement agréable !

Je me jetais sur ses lèvres, avide de goûter leur douceur. Ma langue caressa sa lèvre inférieure puis elle m'autorisa à la savourer en entrouvrant ses lèvres. Je pouvais me goûter dans sa bouche, sur sa langue, son palais et nos arômes mélangés m'excitaient considérablement.

Bella gémit dans ma bouche lorsque mes mains prirent possession de sa délicieuse poitrine, torturant délicatement ses tétons durcis de désir ; son bassin ondulait en rythme contre le mien, s'y collant fiévreusement. Je nous fis rouler sur le lit, prenant place entre ses cuisses et m'emparais d'un tétons, le suçotant goulûment tout en passant un doigt contre sa fente. Son corps s'arqua sous la caresse, quémandant plus, et elle poussa une espèce de miaulement rauque lorsque j'enfonçais deux doigts en elle qui glissèrent avec une facilité déconcertante. Au bout de quelques délicieuses minutes passées à savourer ses seins et son intimité, elle se cramponna violemment à mes cheveux et arracha ma tête de sa poitrine, me forçant à plonger mon regard dans le sien.

- Bordel Edward ! Arrête de me taquiner ! Viens !

Je posais tendrement mes lèvres sur les siennes, jouant avec sensuellement, tout en continuant à enfoncer mes doigts en elle tandis qu'elle ondulait du bassin contre mon corps. Un gémissement déchirant s'échappa de ses lèvres puis elle agrippa de nouveau mes cheveux pour me repousser.

- Edwa-ard… Arrête de jouer ! Prends-moi….

Elle se tortillait sous mon corps, son bassin se relevant au rythme des allées et venues de mes doigts, gémissant de plus en plus fort. Lorsque enfin elle me supplia de la prendre, je remplaçais vivement mes doigts par mon chibre, m'enfonçant violemment en elle. Elle hoqueta sous la surprise et ses yeux se retournèrent. J'avais plongé dans de la lave en fusion et me délectais de la sensation avant de commencer à aller et venir lentement en elle, savourant chaque délicieux centimètre de son exquis fruit. Elle était si serrée, si douce, si chaude… Du bonheur à l'état pur.

- Edward… C'est si booooon…

- Hmmm… C'est toi… Qui es… trop bonne… Tu es si chaude… Si serrée-ééééééé…

Je m'enfonçais en elle avec une lenteur contrôlée, me faisant violence pour ne pas la prendre sauvagement.

- Ooooooh Ouiiiii ! Putain Edward… Plus fooooort ! Je t'en supplie ! Plus viiiiiiiiite !

Ses suppliques eurent raison de moi et j'accélérais mes va-et-vient, encore et encore, étouffant ses cris stridents en la bâillonnant de ma bouche. Relevant ses hanches et la maintenant fermement en place, je me mis à genoux et l'empalais à nouveau sur moi. Bella agrippa mes bras et se redressa, pressant son corps brûlant contre le mien, ses jambes fermement croisées derrière moi. Ses petites mains chaudes fourrageaient dans mes cheveux tandis que je caressais sa carotide du bout des doigts, m'extasiant de l'accélération de son pouls contre la pulpe de mes doigts et léchais sa jugulaire, l'excitation et l'adrénaline contenue dans son sang ne le rendaient que plus appétissant encore…

Bella ondulait sur ma queue, ses hanches remuant au rythme de mes coups de reins ; nous n'étions plus très loin de la jouissance et lorsque je glissais ma main jusqu'à son centre, caressant son clitoris gonflé de plaisir, elle rejeta sa tête en arrière, me donnant un meilleur accès à sa délicieuse jugulaire. Non, je n'avais pas soif, mais sentir son sang si tentateur couler dans ses veines, son cœur battre frénétiquement pour moi, m'envoyaient vraiment loin…

Au moment où ma douce hurla, envahie par son orgasme et que je me libérais puissamment en elle, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée…

_Edward ! NOOOOON ! _

Nous nous retrouvâmes face à un Emmett échevelé et le voir nous regarder alternativement, Bella et moi, aurait pu être comique s'il n'avait pas détruit ce moment si parfait…

Mon ange hurla lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'il se passait et de sa nudité. Je remontais vivement un drap sur nous, pour nous protéger, et Emmett était toujours à la porte comme pétrifié, une main toujours sur la poignée...

Une tête blonde passa vite fait, une main se saisit du bras de mon frère et le tira hors de la chambre et la voix de Rosalie nous ramena à la réalité.

- Désolée ! Excusez-le ! Voulait pas vous déranger ! Vous pouvez reprendre où vous en étiez !

Puis elle referma la porte.

Mon ange était rouge de la tête aux pieds et si j'avais encore pu rougir, je lui aurai fait concurrence…

- Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez tes frères et sœurs ? Le jour de la distribution des cerveaux, ils se sont trompés de file, c'est ça ? Et on fait quoi maintenant ! Comment je vais pouvoir regarder ton frère dans les yeux après avoir été surprise comme ça !

- Eh mon amour, il n'y a pas de honte à avoir ! On s'aime, c'est tout ! Et ignore Emmett, je…

- Facile à dire ! Il va y aller avec ses commentaires graveleux !

- Huuum… Là, ça ne risque pas, Rose était furieuse…

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris d'entrer comme ça ?

- J'en sais rien, on saura ça tout à l'heure…

Emmett, tu es un homme mort…

Ma douce se leva et trébucha lorsqu'elle descendit du lit, se prenant les pieds dans les draps, et s'étala lamentablement de tout son long sur le plancher. Décidément, sa maladresse se rappelait souvent à son bon souvenir !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en la voyant ainsi, face contre le sol, jurant et grognant, et étouffais un rire en l'aidant à se relever.

- Moques-toi de moi, Cullen, c'est ça ! Marres-toi !

- Mais je n'ai rien dit mon ange !

- Y'a intérêt, sinon je te punis…

- Hmmm… Ah oui ? Et quoi comme punition ? Attaché ? Bâillonné ? Une fessée ?

Elle me regarda, une lueur malicieuse éclairant le chocolat de ses yeux, puis elle me fit un sourire enjôleur…

- Non, non, j'ai bien mieux comme punition… Pas de sexe pendant une semaine !

_Quoi ?_

_Non, elle peut pas faire ça !_

_Si, si, elle le peut…_

_Mais elle veut ma mort ou quoi ?_

_Tu l'es déjà abruti…_

_Ouais, façon de parler… Une semaine !_

_Bah ! Ça va encore, c'est pas dramatique…_

_Une putain de semaine ! Sept putains de jours ! 168 foutues heures ! 10080 saletés de minutes ! 604800 saloperies de secondes ! C'est pas dramatique ? C'est abominable ! Impensable ! Inimaginable ! La mort assurée ! Arg !_

_WOW ! Fais-toi soigner, Cullen ! T'es devenu un vrai sex-addict !_

_Non ! Bella addict, nuance !_

_C'est la même chose !_

_Non, Bella n'est pas qu'un cul…_

_Ouais, c'est aussi une fouf' !_

_Oh la ferme !_

Je regardais ma douce, qui n'avait vraiment pas l'air de plaisanter. Quant à moi, j'étais catastrophé… Une semaine sans sexe ? Erk ! J'en étais malade rien que d'y penser…

- Ben alors Edward, On a perdu sa langue? Me taquina t'elle.

- Euh… Non… Je ne me moque pas ! J'ai rien dit ! J'te jure ! Pfff… Une semaine, t'es dure, Bella!

- Ah ! Ah ! Alors bad boy, on ne peut plus se passer de cul ?

- Non, c'est de toi que je ne peux plus me passer… Le cul, je m'en fous. Le sexe, je m'en branle. La baise, je m'en tape. Mais ne pas pouvoir te faire l'amour pendant une semaine, là, c'est vraiment poussé comme punition !

Je devais sûrement avoir l'air d'un petit garçon pleurnichard à me plaindre de cette manière, mais c'était vrai. Ne pas pouvoir toucher mon ange pendant une semaine était au-dessus de mes forces…

Bella plaqua son petit corps souple et chaud contre le mien et enroula ses bras autour de mon cou.

- C'est seulement si tu n'es vraiment pas sage, Edward, rassures-toi. Mais oui, je n'hésiterai pas à te laisser en plan si tu te moques de ma maladresse ! Euh… Par contre… Ben… J'ai… Euh… Peut-être… En fait…

- Oui, mon ange ? Sans bafouiller, ça donne quoi ? Riais-je.

- EH ! Te moque pas, attention, une semaine ! Me menaça t'elle en pointant un doigt sur mon torse.

- NON ! Tu m'as dit que c'était uniquement si je me moquais de ta maladresse ! J'ai rien fait de mal !

Là, je boudais carrément comme un gamin de cinq ans, mais c'était plus fort que moi…

- Pfff… Je disais que… Euh… En fait… Unesemaineçafaitvraimentbeaucoup… Peutêtreunjouroudeuxmaispasplus …

Je me retins d'exploser de rire. Un humain n'aurait pas compris ses paroles prononcées à toute vitesse, mais mon ouïe vampirique faisait des miracles… Comme je n'étais pas sensé avoir compris, je demandais à mon ange de répéter, lentement cette fois…

- Ouh… Tu veux vraiment me faire mourir de honte, Edward ! Pfff… Disons que… Une semaine c'est peut-être un peu poussé… Un jour ou deux, d'accord… Mais une semaine….

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'exploser de rire lorsque je vis le visage de ma Bella se décomposer ; il reflétait l'épouvante au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'imaginait mettre sa semaine de « punition » au point. Apparemment, elle était devenue aussi sex-addict que moi…

- EEEEEH ! Te moque pas !

- Je ne me moque pas, mon cœur, je suis simplement… Soulagé ?

- Soulagé de quoi ?

- Que tu sois une aussi vilaine et dépravée petite fille, horrifiée à l'idée de ne pas grimper aux rideaux pendant quelques jours…

Bella rougit furieusement à mes paroles puis enfouit son visage dans mon cou.

- Mouais… Pfff… T'as gagné ! Bon, on va se doucher ? C'est pas que je sois pressée d'aller en cours, mais je n'ai pas envie qu'Alice débarque alors qu'on est encore à poil… Il ne manquerait plus que ça après Emmett… Grrr… Je vais tuer ton frère, Edward !

- Non, je le tuerais avant toi, mon ange !

Elle rit à mes paroles et j'imaginais facilement toutes les idées de tortures et de vengeances qui pouvaient défiler dans son esprit. Bella poussa un petit cri et rigolait de bon cœur lorsque je la jetais sur mon épaule pour l'emmener à la douche ; elle en profita pour me fesser…

Nous prîmes une longue et agréable douche, l'eau chaude ruisselant sur nos corps et la mousse nous couvrant comme une seconde peau. Un gémissement rauque s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis que je faisais courir mes mains à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Ses yeux étaient mi-clos et elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure lorsque mes doigts remontèrent lentement jusqu'à son mont de vénus, effleurant à peine son fruit défendu qui s'ouvrait sous mes caresses. Alors que mes doigts glissaient en elle en de langoureux va-et-vient, des coups brutaux furent frappés à la porte, nous faisant sursauter.

- IL EST SEPT HEURES ET DEMIE ! MAGNEZ-VOUS TOUS LES DEUX ! ! Hurla notre chère Alice.

- On se rattrapera plus tard mon ange… Susurrais-je à l'oreille de ma douce en léchant goulûment mes doigts recouverts de son délicieux nectar.

Elle gémit de frustration puis sortit de la douche en soufflant lourdement, enfila un peignoir et s'attaqua à démêler ses cheveux. Je me séchais rapidement et enroulais une serviette autour de ma taille avant d'aller dans notre chambre pour m'habiller.

Alice était dans le salon et d'après l'odeur, elle avait pensé à l'estomac de ma douce.

Bella me rejoignit cinq minutes plus tard et grogna lorsqu'elle vit qu'Alice avait préparé sa tenue.

- Pfff… Y'en a marre de Barbie-Bella… Elle va voir ! Je vais trouver les vêtements les plus laids et la forcer à les mettre qu'elle ait l'air d'un clown ! Non mais, j'suis pas un jouet !

- Hmmm si… Le mien… Lui soufflais-je à l'oreille en l'enlaçant fermement et en ouvrant son peignoir.

Bella se dégagea de mon étreinte, une lueur joueuse dans les yeux, puis fit glisser lentement son peignoir de ses épaules, dévoilant son corps splendide petit à petit…

- DÉPÊCHEZ-VOUS !

Bella ferma les yeux pour s'exhorter au calme puis ôta son peignoir, le remit dans la salle de bains et se dirigea avec un œil noir vers les affaires qu'Alice lui avait préparées. Elle rougit lorsque je remarquais son regard posé sur moi tandis que je m'habillais, puis se vêtit à son tour alors que je rejoignais Alice dans le salon une fois prêt.

- Dis-moi Alice, c'était quoi le délire d'Emmett ce matin ?

- Je n'en sais rien Edward, je l'ai simplement vu trop tard, le mal était déjà fait. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui lui est passé par la tête, mais bon… C'est Emmett !

Elle haussa les épaules en disant cela, comme si c'était une évidence. Mais dans un sens, elle n'avait pas tord, c'était du Emmett tout craché !

Bella sortit de la chambre quelques minutes plus tard, vêtue d'un slim taille basse noir et d'une tunique bleue nuit, des boots à talons aux pieds, ses cheveux bouclés et légèrement humides retombant en cascade sur ses épaules et maquillée légèrement.

Son visage s'illumina lorsqu'Alice lui tendit son petit déjeuner et elle dévora ses croissants tout en s'avalant un café avant de se ruer sur sa brosse à dent.

Nous allâmes jusqu'à la villa pour récupérer ma Volvo et retrouvâmes Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie qui nous attendaient patiemment.

Emmett avait la décence de paraître mal à l'aise et Rosalie fulminait.

Mon ours de frère ouvrit la bouche lorsqu'il vit mon ange, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres.

- Alors Bells, agréable ce réveil ?

Bella ouvrit grand les yeux, son visage rouge de colère et avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, Rosalie frappa son compagnon à l'arrière de la tête.

- Deux semaines, Emmett. DEUX !

- Mais bébé…

- Ouvre-la encore une fois et c'est trois semaines ! Le menaça t'elle.

Bella étouffa un rire sous le regard mauvais de mon frère.

- Pfff ! J'aimerai bien t'y voir, toi ! Trois semaines d'abstinence, c'est la mort assurée ! Vous êtes toujours collés l'un à l'autre avec Eddy alors te moque pas parce que je suis sûr que vous ne tiendriez même pas deux jours sans sexe ! Râla t'il tandis que le visage de ma belle se décomposait.

- TROIS EMMETT !

- Je peux au moins savoir ce qu'il t'a pris, Emmett ? Lui demanda mon ange d'une voix tendue.

- Euh… Cris… Des cris… J'ai cru que… Qu'on vous attaquait… Désolé, Bells !

- Hmpf…

_Désolé Eddy ! Vraiment ! Sincèrement ! Je te jure que c'était pas pour vous emmerder !_

Emmett avait plongé son regard empli de regrets dans le mien et je haussais un sourcil pour qu'il continue à me « raconter » sa version…

_Je… Je revenais de la chasse et lorsque j'ai entendu Bella hurler, la tête rejetée en arrière et toi collé à son cou, j'ai cru que tu la mordais… Je voulais seulement t'en empêcher, c'est tout. Je suis vraiment désolé…_

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles ! Enfin façon de parler…

Ainsi donc, mon frère nous avait dérangé au meilleur moment parce qu'il avait cru que je mordais mon ange et voulait m'en empêcher ? J'ai vraiment de la chance d'avoir un frère pareil, même si parfois il était plus que lourd… Et puis… Il pourrait au moins mieux choisir les moments pour débarquer à l'improviste ! Franchement, est-ce que je le dérange lorsqu'il s'envoie en l'air avec Rose ? Non ! Alors il n'a pas à nous faire ça à Bella et moi..

Cependant, il fallait bien que je reconnaisse le « bien fondé » de son action, il voulait nous protéger mon ange et moi…

Rien que pour ça, ma vengeance sera moins terrible que prévue… Mais il y aura tout de même vengeance…

Comme le temps tournait à la pluie, Bella décida de ne pas prendre sa moto et de monter en voiture avec moi. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, Jasper et Alice préférèrent monter avec Rosalie et Emmett. Enfin… Surtout Jazz !

Nous arrivâmes quelques instants plus tard pour une nouvelle journée dans mon enfer personnel : le lycée…

Encore une journée à devoir subir pensées et fantasmes tous plus pervers les uns que les autres. Si seulement je pouvais mettre ma télépathie en veilleuse parfois ! Mais non…

Je devais subir en silence les idées salaces de la majorité des lycéens, en particulier celles de Newton et de Crowley, qui venaient tout juste d'apercevoir ma belle…

Et le fait que nous nous baladions main dans la main ne les rebutait pas, bien au contraire ! Ils s'étaient mis en tête de me ravir ma fiancée sous le nez…

_T'as dit quoi, là ?_

_Hein ? Rien !_

_Si ! Répète !_

_À quel sujet ?_

_Des plans des deux tordus !_

_Ah oui ! Ils veulent me piquer ma petite-amie…_

_Non, c'est pas ce que t'as dit !_

_Et j'ai dit quoi, Monsieur je sais tout ?_

_Ta fiancée… Erk !_

_Fiancée ? Vraiment ?_

_Ouais ! ERK ! ERK !_

_Fiancée… Huuum… J'aime beaucoup l'idée…_

_Mais t'es vraiment pitoyable avec tes idées de gonzesse, Cullen ! _

_Quoi ? Ça me plait assez cette idée… J'ai le droit, non ?_

_Et après ça sera quoi ? Les robes à frou-frou et à crinoline ? Les traînes ? Les dragées ?_

_Huuum… Je ne pense pas que Bella aimerait porter une robe comme ça à notre mariage…_

_NON MAIS TU VEUX MA MORT OU QUOI ? ? ?_

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?_

_Va pas me dire que tu penses « mariage » ? Rassure-moi !_

…

_Pitié non !_

…

_Mais récupère tes couilles, bordel !_

_Laisse mes couilles tranquilles, elles sont bien à leur place !_

_Mais merde Cullen ! Mariage ! T'es malade ou quoi ? Faut que tu te fasses soigner !_

_La ferme !_

_Mais…_

TA GUEULE !

WOW ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Cela fait à peine deux semaines que j'ai rencontré mon ange et je pense déjà mariage ? MOI ! Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Je l'aime, ça c'est un fait avéré et jusqu'à la fin des temps il en sera ainsi. Bella est mon âme sœur, aucun doute là-dessus. Officialiser notre couple par des fiançailles, pourquoi pas ? L'idée me plaît en tous cas… Mais un mariage, c'est pas un peu précipité ? Ce n'est pas un engagement à prendre à la légère… Ouhla Cullen, ça va plus ! T'es prêt à passer l'éternité avec la femme de ta vie et penser « mariage » te donne des sueurs froides ?

- Edward, tu vas bien ? Me demanda mon ange d'une voix inquiète en passant un bras autour de ma taille.

- Hum ?

- Edward, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme ! Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Euh… Viens, on va être en retard.

J'attrapais sa main et l'emmenais vers notre cours de littérature, le seul, hormis la biologie, que nous ayons en commun.

Je pouvais sentir le regard de mes frères et sœurs se vriller dans mon dos et entendre toutes leurs interrogations à mon sujet. Jasper, quant à lui, ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer en captant mes émotions…

Je passai nos deux heures de cours à me repasser mes pensées aux sujets « fiançailles » et « mariage », les détaillant une à une, sous l'œil inquisiteur de ma belle. J'étais tellement focalisé sur mes tergiversations mentales que je ne m'aperçus pas à temps qu'il y avait un léger séisme. Notre table sursautait sporadiquement, accompagnée par le bruit de nos affaires traînant dessus. Ce ne fut qu'en regardant les autres tables que je vis qu'il n'y avait aucun tremblement de terre ; Bella était si énervée que ses genoux tressautaient inlassablement, frappant régulièrement notre table et la faisant trembler. Je posais une main sur la cuisse de mon ange pour essayer de l'apaiser.

- Bella, calmes-toi ! Lui chuchotais-je au creux de l'oreille.

Elle me regarda d'un œil noir avant de reporter son attention sur notre professeur. Elle ne m'adressa pas la parole pendant tout le reste du cours et évita de croiser mon regard.

La cloche sonna et mon ange bondit de sa chaise, sans même me prêter attention. Je la rattrapais dans le couloir menant à son cours de maths et dus la retenir par le poignet pour qu'elle ne me fuit pas à nouveau.

- Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

- Ce qu'il _me_ prend, Edward ? Franchement là, tu ne manques pas de culot !

Le ton de sa voix était amer, empli d'une fureur contrôlée, et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. On pouvait presque voir les arcs électriques sortir de ses yeux…

- Mais qu'est-ce…

- J'ai cours, je ne veux pas être en retard.

Sa voix claqua dans les airs, sèche, et Bella me tourna le dos, sans même me jeter un seul regard, puis se faufila jusqu'à sa table, tête basse. Je n'en étais pas sûr, mais j'avais cru voir une larme rouler sur sa joue…

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui prendre maintenant ?

Je me rendis à mon cours d'espagnol à pas lourds, l'esprit envahi de mille questions silencieuses, toutes focalisées sur ma Bella et le cœur gros… Jamais un cours n'avait été aussi long. Je ne pourrais pas dire s'il avait été intéressant ou ennuyeux, je n'en avais pas saisi une goutte. Pour mon grand malheur, le prof nous retint quelques instants supplémentaires pour nous donner une montagne de devoirs que j'expédierai vite fait pendant le week-end.

Une fois sorti, je me rendis immédiatement à la salle de mon ange ; elle était déjà partie… Humant l'air, je détectais facilement sa douce fragrance et la suivis jusqu'à ce que je vois ma douce.

Contrairement à son habitude, elle n'était pas à notre table, mais s'était installée dehors, à l'une des rares tables servant les jours de soleil, son plateau intact devant elle et jouait avec une pomme de façon totalement absente. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblotait et ses yeux brillaient de larmes qu'elle tentait de refouler par tous les moyens.

Avant que je n'aie le temps de la rejoindre, Alice se rua sur moi.

- Pas maintenant Alice…

- Si Edward, maintenant ! Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

- Quoi ? Mais je n'ai rien fait ! De quoi tu parles ?

- Bella… Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Edward ?

- Quoi Bella ? Je n'ai rien fait, Alice, je le jure ! Tu sais quelque chose ? Depuis ce matin elle est bizarre… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Alice ?

J'avais attrapé ma sœur par les épaules et la secouais comme un prunier. On ne sait jamais, peut-être que les réponses à mes questions vont tomber d'elles-mêmes…

- Je… Je ne sais pas, Edward… Elle va partir… Bella te quitte.

Partir ? Me quitter ? Impossible…

Je me figeais, sidéré par les paroles de ma sœur, le cœur brisé… Pourquoi ? À quoi – ou à qui – pensait-elle pour me quitter ? Qu'est-ce qu'il…

- Bordel Edward, réagis !

- Pourquoi Alice ?

- J'en sais rien ! Va la voir ! Viiiite !

Les yeux de ma sœur reflétaient une intense peine. Comparé à ce que je ressentais à l'instant, ce n'était rien qu'une goutte d'eau dans l'océan… À quoi bon aller voir ma douce si elle avait déjà pris sa décision ? Elle était trop têtue pour changer d'avis… Je venais de perdre la seule femme que j'aime et rien de…

- Arrête ça tout de suite, Edward ! Ne commence pas à te morfondre dans ton coin ! Va la voir.

- Ça ne changera rien, Alice… Si Bella a pris sa décision, rien ne lui fera changer d'avis…

- Tu n'en sais rien ! Va lui parler ! Ça tombe, c'est juste un malentendu ! Ne baisse pas les bras, Edward. Tu es vraiment prêt à laisser l'amour de ta vie te filer sous le nez ?

- Si c'est ce qu'elle souhai…

Alice me colla un beigne impressionnante. Malgré sa taille modèle réduit, elle avait de la force, la naine !

- Bouge ton cul, Cullen ! Va la voir ! TOUT DE SUITE !

Elle était tellement remontée que j'avais peur qu'elle m'arrache la tête si je ne lui obéissais pas…

Je traversais le réfectoire pour rejoindre ma Bella, sous les regards inquiets de ma famille et mes amis, et ceux réjouis des filles et des garçons, qui recommençaient à nourrir tout un tas de fantasmes épouvantables. Ils avaient bien vu que Bella n'était pas avec moi et qu'elle m'évitait et cela les enchantait tout particulièrement…

Bella était assise sur un banc, sous un arbre, assez loin de l'entrée du réfectoire. Au moins, nous pourrions discuter à l'abri des oreilles et des regards indiscrets ..

Elle ne m'entendit pas arriver ou alors si elle le fit, elle n'en montra aucun signe…

Je me mis derrière elle et enroulai mes bras autour de ses épaules ; son corps se raidit à mon contact… J'embrassais le sommet de sa tête et enfouis mon visage dans ses cheveux, m'imprégnant de leur divine odeur, surtout si c'était la dernière fois…

NON ! J'étais prêt à tout accepter venant de Bella, mais ça, jamais…

- Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui chuchotais-je au creux de l'oreille.

-Ar… Arrête de faire semblant, c'est encore pire… Sa voix n'était que murmures, brisée par les sanglots refoulés…

- Faire semblant de quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles, mon ange ?

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, s'il te plait ! C'est encore plus douloureux…

Je m'assis à côté d'elle, tout en raffermissant mon étreinte, tandis que Bella tentait de s'en dégager par tous les moyens…

- Bon sang, Bella ! Tu me rends dingue ! De quoi tu parles ?

Elle avait la tête basse, les yeux fixés sur ses pieds et je tentais de relever son visage, qu'elle me regarde, mais elle refusait…

- C'est pas la peine de faire semblant… J'ai compris, tu sais… J'aurai préféré que tu me le dises… Je pensais que tu m'avais aimée suffisamment pour être honnête avec moi… Apparemment, je me suis trompée en beauté…

Je me mis à paniquer encore plus et j'étais sûr d'avoir blêmi, si telle chose était possible. Elle savait… Elle avait découvert ce que j'étais et voulais partir à cause de ça… Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, comment un si bel ange pouvait aimer un monstre tel que moi ? Je décidais de jouer les imbéciles, je voulais l'entendre me dire pourquoi elle me quittait, même si cela devait me briser à tout jamais…

- Mais de quoi tu parles, Bella ?

Elle releva la tête et plongea son regard blessé, perdu et larmoyant dans le mien.

- J'au… J'aurai dû m'en douter… C'était tro-trop beau pour être vrai… Mais je pensais que tu-tu aurais le courage de me l'avouer en face que-que tu me quittais… Que tu ne m'aimais plus…

Bella fondit en larmes tandis que je repassais ses paroles en boucle dans mon esprit. Elle croyait que je la laissais tomber ? Que je ne l'aimais plus ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette idée débile ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'exploser de rire tout en la serrant contre moi.

- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Mais c'est vraiment n'importe quoi, Bella ! Comment peux-tu croire un chose pareille ? Bien sûr que je t'aime ! Et je t'aimerai toujours ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête pour croire que j'allais te quitter ?

Le regard de mon ange était confus, elle ne savait plus que croire…

- Mais… Tu m'as ignorée toute la matinée… Je te parlais mais tu ne m'entendais même pas… C'est comme si je n'étais pas là ! Et cette semaine, j'ai entendu certaines de tes ex-copines parler entre elles, que tu les avais ignorées royalement jusqu'à ce qu'elles partent d'elles-mêmes… Un et un, chez moi ça fait deux. Tu as agis de la même façon avec moi qu'avec ces filles alors je…

Je la coupais d'un baiser chaste mais qui se transforma assez vite en échange fougueux, ses lèvres douces répondant timidement à l'avidité des miennes, avant que Bella ne se laisse finalement aller. Je me séparais d'elle à bout de souffle et posais mon front contre le sien.

- Bella… Je ne veux pas te quitter… Je serai incapable d'une telle chose, je t'aime trop pour ça ! Pour Katie et Sonia, oui, je les ai ignorées jusqu'à ce qu'elles se tirent, après leur avoir dit à plusieurs reprises que je ne voulais plus être avec elles. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te quitter mon ange, plutôt mourir que de vivre un jour sans toi…

- Mais… Tu m'as ignorée ce matin, tu…

- Je suis désolé, amour, j'étais plongé dans mes pensées, je…

- Apparemment, ces pensées n'étaient pas si agréables, parfois tu avais l'air paniqué… Tu… Pensais à quoi ? Me demanda t'elle d'une toute petite voix.

Je posais tendrement mes mains sur ses joues, essuyant ses larmes avec mes pouces, et plongeais mon regard dans le sien. Ses beaux yeux chocolat étaient emplis d'incertitude, même si une légère lueur d'espoir tentait d'y percer. Je soufflais lourdement avant de me lancer.

- Je pensais à toi, à nous. Je pensais à notre amour, à notre histoire. Je pensais à tout ce que je ressens pour toi et je me suis emballé, j'ai dérivé sur les fiançailles… Le mariage… Et j'ai paniqué parce que j'en ai peur, je n'ai jamais pensé à ça avant, je n'aurai jamais cru rencontrer la femme avec laquelle je voulais passer toute mon existence. Je t'aime, Bella, je t'aime plus que tout au monde, plus que ma propre vie. N'en doute jamais et surtout, ne doute jamais de nous, amour. C'est à cause de toutes ces pensées que je t'ai ignorée, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte, j'étais perché sur ma petite planète « Bella », à nous imaginer mariés, même si j'en ai une trouille bleue. Je sais que c'est un peu précipité… Beaucoup même… Je sais que nous deux c'est récent, mais je ne conçois plus la vie sans toi, c'est impensable… Inimaginable… Impossible. Ce n'est pas de cette façon là que je pensais t'en parler… Je n'avais même pas prévu d'aborder le sujet si tôt et encore moins comme ça, mais je n'ai pas le choix, je refuse de te perdre à cause d'un malentendu. Les circonstances sont loin d'être idéales et l'atmosphère n'est pas des plus romantiques, mais sache qu'un de ces jours, quand je ne sais pas mais ça sera une occasion particulière, je poserai un genou à terre devant toi et te demanderai de m'épouser, Bella. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me donnes ta réponse maintenant, mon amour, et je ne le veux pas car ce n'est pas le bon moment, mais penses-y, d'accord ? Je t'aime ma Bella…

Tout au long de mon monologue, j'examinais attentivement ma douce. Son visage et son regard reflétèrent d'abord l'incrédulité puis la surprise, avant de virer à l'amour et à la dévotion totale. Ses si jolies prunelles brillaient de mille feux, enjolivées par de magnifiques rougeurs qui s'étalaient sur ses pommettes et des larmes, de joie cette fois ci, roulèrent sur ses joues.

Je m'emparais tendrement de ses lèvres, insufflant dans ce baiser tous les sentiments que je nourrissais envers elle. Bella y répondit avec ferveur et adoration, ses lèvres glissant sensuellement contre les miennes, nos langues, affamées l'une de l'autre, menaient un combat acharné. Si je fus l'instigateur de ce baiser, je dus aussi y mettre fin car mon ange avait cessé de respirer.

- Oh Edward… Je suis désolée ! Je n'aurai jamais dû douter comme cela… Je…

- Chut… N'y pense plus, amour. Je t'aime, ma Bella, il n'y a que ça qui c…

Ses lèvres se plaquèrent violemment sur les miennes tandis que ses petites mains fragiles se cramponnaient à mes cheveux, collant encore plus fermement son visage au mien. Lorsqu'elle commença à suçoter ma lèvre inférieure en gémissant, je ne pus me retenir davantage et agrippais ses hanches avant de la soulever et de l'asseoir sur mes genoux, position qui ne devait pas lui convenir puisqu'elle me chevaucha. Sa langue dessina délicatement le contour de mes lèvres, quémandant la mienne farouchement. Ses gémissements et son souffle heurté me rendaient fous ; son bassin pressé contre le mien se mit à onduler sensuellement, je pouvais sentir à travers nos vêtements à quel point elle était excitée. Je plaquais une main sur ses fesses, cherchant à la souder à mon corps, pendant que l'autre s'était faufilée sous sa tunique pour malaxer ses seins l'un après l'autre, tandis que nos langues bataillaient pour le pouvoir. Je ne pus retenir le grognement bestial qui s'échappa de mes lèvres lorsqu'elle se mit à sucer goulûment ma langue, son regard brûlant de désir rivé au mien. Je commençais à être sérieusement à l'étroit dans mon jeans et Bella n'arrangea rien lorsqu'elle plaqua fermement sa main contre le renflement de mon pantalon et me caressa tout en gémissant inlassablement.

- Ooooh Putain ! Bellaaaa…

- HEM ! HEM !

Ce bruit de fausse toux nous fit sursauter et nous découvrîmes, abasourdis, que nous étions entourés par ma famille, les Quileutes et leurs imprégnés qui nous regardaient, hilares, mis à part Angéla qui était passablement gênée.

Bella enfouit son visage dans mon cou et vu la chaleur qu'elle dégageait, elle devait sûrement être rouge comme une pivoine ! Dans un sens, heureusement que je n'étais plus humain car je lui aurai certainement fait concurrence…

Emmett prit la parole, d'une voix faussement sévère.

- Eh ! C'est un lycée ici, il y a des enfants ! Prenez-vous une chambre à l'hôtel pour faire vos cochonneries !

- Dit celui qui ne pense qu'au sexe… Marmonna ma douce.

- Comment mademoiselle la dépravée ? Je n'ai pas bien compris…

- DIT CELUI QUI NE PENSE QU'AU SEXE ! Hurla mon ange.

- Faut que tu arrêtes la branlette, Em, ça devient critique, tu deviens sourd ! Rigolais-je.

- Dit celui qui était en train de se faire pignoler à la vue de tous… Chantonna t'il, déclenchant de nouveaux éclats de rire dans notre public.

- La ferme Emmett ! C'est pas que vous nous dérangez, enfin si un peu quand même, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Ben… On avait seulement envie de vous embêter ! Plastronna mon frangin, fier de sa connerie.

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, Emmett ! On est simplement venu vous empêcher de vous envoyer en l'air devant les élèves ! Rigola Léah.

- EH ! Mais on sait se tenir ! On n'aurait jamais fait ça, t'es malade ! Râlais-je.

- Tu en es si sûr ? Me demanda Alice.

_Parce que c'est pas ce que j'ai vu_…

Ma sœur me laissa entrapercevoir une vision qu'elle venait d'avoir, vision à la fois foutrement excitante, mais aussi très gênante… S'ils n'étaient pas venus nous interrompre, Bella et moi n'en aurions jamais été capable, complètement perdus dans notre bulle d'amour et de plaisirs plus que charnels, et nous aurions fini par nous donner en spectacle sur la table, devant tout le lycée, pris en flagrant délit d'exhibitionnisme par le proviseur… OUCH !

Alice me fit un petit clin d'œil lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que j'avais lu sa vision et me murmura « merci qui ? Merci Alice ma sœur que j'aime, vénère et adore ! Je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant ! ». Je ne pus m'empêcher d'enfoncer deux doigts dans ma bouche et faire semblant de vomir suite à ses paroles, un vrai gosse…

- OH MON DIEU ! Bella, t'as vu tes cheveux ? Mais c'est pas possible ! Tu ne peux pas aller en cours comme ça ! Oh… Et quelle horreur ! Mais regarde dans quel état sont tes vêtements… Se lamenta ma naine de sœur.

Mouais… C'est vrai que je l'avais vue en meilleur état… Les cheveux emmêlés, les lèvres gonflées, les vêtements froissés…

Alice se jeta sur Bella, lui saisit la main fermement et l'entraîna à sa suite ainsi que Rosalie pour faire à mon ange ce que le lutin diabolique qualifiait de « ravalement de façade express ».

Quant à moi, j'étais resté sagement assis sur le banc et tentais de me calmer et de cacher tant bien que mal mon érection , ce qui était plutôt difficile puisque ma belle m'avait mis le feu au boxer… Bien entendu, Jasper, Emmett, Embry et Ben avaient capté mon état et leurs pensées s'en donnaient à cœur joie… AH ! Elle est bien belle la solidarité masculine…

Le téléphone de Léah sonna, signifiant l'arrivée d'un message. Elle le lut rapidement en fronçant des sourcils.

- Euh… Embry, il faut qu'on s'absente quelques instants, Sam veut nous parler…

À la façon dont elle s'adressait à l'Indien, il devait y avoir un souci puisque d'après les pensées de la jeune femme il fallait qu'ils mutent. Ils filèrent en direction de la forêt puis j'entendis deux souffles quasiment imperceptibles, leur transformation…

Ils revinrent quelques instants plus tard, la tête basse et étrangement mal à l'aise.

Angéla se rua sur Embry, inquiète.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il y a une attaque en vue ?

- Non, rien de tout ça…

En essayant de sonder leurs esprits, je m'aperçus que leurs pensées étaient focalisées sur des génériques de dessins animés…

- Léah, Embry, vous cachez quoi ?

Ma voix était beaucoup plus sèche que je ne l'aurais voulu et elle leur fit l'effet d'une gifle.

- Léah ! Tu me caches quoi !

- Je… Je…

- On n'a pas le droit d'en parler, Ed ! Ordre de l'alpha… Se lamenta Embry.

- Qu'est-ce que Sam vous a interdit ? Demanda Jasper, étonné par la réaction de leur chef de meute.

Bizarrement, au nom de Sam, les Indiens tressaillirent et leurs pensées se relâchèrent, me donnant un léger aperçu…

- Comment ça se fait que l'ordre ne vienne pas de Sam ? Demandais-je, suspicieux d'un seul coup.

Léah et Embry échangèrent un regard triste puis ils se ressaisirent avant qu'Embry ne prenne la parole.

- Pfff… Parce que Sam n'est plus notre Alpha, du moins temporairement.

- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent mes frères.

- Jacob est notre Alpha de droit, il l'est de naissance, parce qu'il est l'arrière-petit-fils d'Ephraïm Black. Jake a toujours refusé d'endosser ce rôle, préférant le laisser à Sam. Jacob a décidé d'assumer sa charge d'Alpha aujourd'hui, jusqu'à demain à l'aube, pour voir ce que ça fait. On ne sait pas pourquoi il a décidé de faire ça aujourd'hui, on ne comprend pas… Nous informa Léah.

Mes frères la regardèrent, abasourdis par sa révélation, puis Jasper se tourna vers moi, un étrange éclat dans le regard.

- Ce n'est pas ce soir que tu dois aller à la Push, Ed ?

Je hochais la tête tandis que mes compagnons échangeaient des regards paniqués.

Emmett agrippa mes épaules et commença à me secouer, complètement affolé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Eddy ! Tu dois surtout pas y aller ce soir ! C'est pas innocent s'il décide d'endosser son rôle aujourd'hui ! S'il donne l'ordre à la meute de t'attaquer…

- NON ! Même s'il est difficile, voire impossible, de désobéir à la Voix de l'Alpha, nous ne pourrons jamais attaquer Edward ! En plus, Ed a le Conseil dans la poche, tout comme la Meute. Jacob n'osera jamais faire quelque chose d'aussi atroce au risque de se mettre toute la Réserve à dos. Ok, ce n'est pas innocent s'il a choisit ce jour-là pour revendiquer ses droits d'Alpha, mais il doit avoir autre chose en tête qu'un lynchage pur et simple de vampire… Affirma Embry d'une voix calme.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord, il ne fera pas ça. Mais sa soudaine prise de pouvoir cache quelque chose, ça c'est sûr ! Confirma Léah.

- Vous ne savez rien de plus ? Leur demanda Jazz.

- Non, tout ce que l'on sait, c'est que Jake est notre Alpha jusqu'à demain matin.

Je savais que je pouvais faire confiance aux Quileutes ; même s'ils en recevaient l'ordre de la part de Jake, ils ne m'attaqueraient jamais. Et je connaissais suffisamment Jacob pour savoir qu'il ne s'abaisserait pas à quelque chose comme ça. Mais… Cette histoire ne présageait rien de bon, j'en étais sûr.

Nous ne pûmes continuer à nous interroger plus longtemps car Alice, Rosalie et ma Bella revenaient vers nous. Mes frères informèrent leurs compagnes du brusque changement d'Alpha chez les Quileutes, d'une voix si basse et si rapide que les trois humains ne pouvaient rien entendre, puis Alice alla s'asseoir, cachant son visage dans ses mains et se frottant le front pour simuler une migraine afin que personne ne la voit traquer ses visions. Elle s'inquiétait…

_Non. Non, je ne vois rien. Enfin des bribes de futur où Bella et toi êtes toujours ensembles, mais je ne peux rien voir de ce qu'il va se passer ce soir, les loups font barrage…_

Dans un sens, j'étais rassuré de savoir que j'avais toujours un futur, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'interroger sur ce qu'il m'attendait ce soir…

La sonnerie marquant la reprise des cours retentit et mon ange entrelaça ses doigts aux miens pour me traîner à sa suite.

Avant d'arriver à notre cours de biologie, elle bifurqua dans un petit couloir et me plaqua contre le mur.

- Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, Edward. Désolée d'avoir douté, désolée d'avoir vou…

Je l'embrassais pour la faire taire avant de prendre son visage en coupe dans mes mains. Bella ferma les paupières et appuya sa joue sur ma main, appréciant tout comme moi ce contact.

- Ne panique plus si je me perds à nouveau dans mes pensées, mon ange, parce que ça risque fort de m'arriver à nouveau… Mais ça ne signifie pas pour autant que je vais te quit…

- Je le sais… Enfin maintenant.

Son regard plein d'amour et de tendresse me fit fondre et je fus vraiment tenté de sécher les cours pour m'occuper sérieusement de ma douce…

- Hmmm… Non mon cœur, on ne sèchera pas les cours… Me susurra ma belle.

- Eh ! Tu lis dans mes pensées ou quoi ?

- Non, j'en suis incapable même si je le voulais ! Mais je sais déchiffrer tes expressions, tes sourires, tes regards… Et je peux t'affirmer que tes pensées sont loin d'être catholiques ! Ria t'elle.

Décidément, elle m'étonnera toujours ! Et moi qui me croyais bon acteur…

Bon gré, mal gré, elle me traîna en cours où je ne mis pas long feu à errer dans mes pensées. Pensées beaucoup moins agréables que celles du matin puisque je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander ce que pouvait bien mijoter Jacob… Deux choses étaient sûres. Il me préparait un mauvais coup, mais je savais aussi qu'il ne me tuerait pas. Comment pouvais-je en être certain ? Simplement parce que cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

Je fus agréablement tiré de mes pensées en entendant ma douce fredonner tout doucement pour elle-même la « Marche Nuptiale » de Wagner…


	27. La Push

**Hello everybody ;)**

Eh oui, je sais, je suis trop trop trop gentille!

J'ai uploadé y'a deux jours et j'recommence!

Que voulez-vous, en temps normal je ne dors déjà pas des masses, mais depuis que mon chéri n'est pas là, je ne dors carrément plus...

Qu'est-ce que je vais me faire chier à glandouiller seule dans mon lit alors que je peux écrire pour FF ? Hein! franchement ?

Surtout que beaucoup se sont demandé ce que Jake pouvait bien mijoter...

Après lecture de ce chapitre, vous comprendrez que les choses vont aller en s'accélérant... Donc les révélations reprendront de plus belle ! ! !

Un grand MERCI à tou(te)s pour avoir demandé des news de mon chéri! Alors il va mieux et, si tout se passe bien, reviens à la maison samedi! Sinon, en début de semaine prochaine, milieu au pire...

Qu'il se dépêche de sortir car je suis à la limite de la combustion spontanée et parti comme s'est parti, il va se faire violer à peine rentré. Quoique... Le connaissant il sera à 500% consentant...

S'il vous plait, arrêtez de me demander quand notre bel Edward va révéler son secret à sa douce Bella! Ça viendra en temps voulu, un peu de patience...

En parlant d'Edward, cette nuit, alors que je dormais (je vous rassure, à peine une heure... Ah! Ah! Rire jaune), j'ai rêvé qu'Edward me courait après avec la bouche grande ouverte, des crocs de 1 m lui sortant de la bouche et hurlait "'laisse-moi te gouter! laisse-moi te gouter!" et en fait, je me jetais sur lui en hurlant "laisse-moi te pomper! laisse-moi te pomper!" Je sais pas pourquoi j'étais trempée après en me réveillant...

_Pfff... Mèl, fais-toi soigner ! ! ! Une semaine que t'as pas ton mec et t'es en manque à ce point? Nympho, va!_

_Oh! Mèl la prude, tu la fermes!_

_Mèl la prude, tu sais ce qu'elle te dit?_

_Non et j'm'en secoue le clito!_

_Obsédée!_

_Coincée!_

_Nymphomane!_

_Y'a pas de mal à se faire du bien!_

_Rhoooo! Écoute la, l'autre! La honte euh!  
_

_Ta gueule..._

1/2 heure plus tard...

Rassurez-vous, j'ai pris mes p'tites pilules bleues, elles ont fait leur effet...

Allez, au taf!

Réponses aux reviews...

**Gaelle-51** : Voyons! Tout le monde sait qu'un clébard n'a pas grand chose dans la cervelle...

**Cynthia** : t'inquiète, leur revanche envers Emmett arrivera bientôt... Et oui, Sainte Alice veille au grain! Encore heureux pour nos deux tourtereaux fougueux!!

**Titinesse **: Merci à toi! J'ai adoré la saga, mais j'ai trouvé nos deux amoureux beaucoup trop prudes... D'un certain côté, ça m'a fait pensé au _"Rouge et le noir" de Stendhal,_ où le héros met 50 pages pour lui prendre la main et en 3 lignes il te la baise et c'est du sous-entendu : il a fait "son devoir"... Tu m'étonnes que Twilight ait généré des légions de frustré(e)s ! ! ! Pour l'imagination, on va dire que j'ouvre régulièrement "les portes de la perception"...

**My-fiction-twilight** : putain! Pauvre Emmett! Déjà 3 jours et j'suis en manque, j'ose même pas imaginer 3 semaines!! Pour tes questions, réponses dans ce chapitre ;)

**Schaeffer** : mais par rapport à l'oeuvre originale, là au moins, il agit ! ! !

**1Christelle1** : merci pour mon chéri et merci pour tes éloges !

**L'empiredesanges **: Si toi t'es nonne, moi j'suis le pape ! ! ! Et autant être franche, à part un clito, j'ai rien dans la tête... Si, de par nature, tu es très fournie, moi, je suis une personne très censée... Bref, tu auras compris, on a été généreux avec moi aussi...

**Lenerol **: voilà les réponses à tes questions existentielles ! ! ! Merci pour mon chéri et oui, j'avoue, comme tous les mecs, au moindre nez qui coule il est à l'article de la mort... Heureusement qu'ils ne pondent pas les gosses, qu'est-ce que ça serait ! ! !

**Louloute0310** : Rhaaa! Mais c'est que je t'ai filé plein de bonnes idées et que t'en profites pas? LA HONTE ! ! ! J'ai un réacteur atomique de 4 ans, qui a eu 18 mois aussi et ne dormait que 6 à 8h par jour, et avec un brin de folie, on trouve toujours le moyen de pimenter la routine... Au pire, largue le môme sur une station d'autoroute... LOL ! ! ! Biz Miss et enjoy life...

**AnneCullen69 **: eh bien... que dire à part encore une superbe review! Continue ma belle, parce que si je te fais tripper par mes écrits, tu me fais tripper par tes reviews ! Je t'adooooooooooooooore ! BIZ

**Baby07 **: en réserve, j'ai aussi la panthère rose, mac gyver, inspecteur gadget, captain flamme, penny crayon.... Bref, je suis une générictélé addict!

**Diane24** : pourquoi ça m'étonne pas que t'aies adoré le passage lemon... J'dois être trop blonde pour comprendre... Ou alors trop conne... Bref, v'là tes réponses! HI! HI! HI!

**Lilia84** : mais putain! Arrêtez d'être impatiente ! ! ! ça va venir... Et Eddy ne faisait que penser, il ne prévoyait pas...

**MelaCullen **: merci à toi, courrier qui arrive... Tu vois quoi ! BIZ à TOI :D

**AnZeLe42100, EstL, Letmesign23, Alice'n'Tom, Lena-lna933, Chriwyatt, Twilight007, Veronique22, MrsEsméeCullen, Samy940, Bellardtwilight, Angélique94, Ousna92, Scrapfaconed, Eliloulou :** Toujours aussi ravie de vous régaler avec mes écrits! En espérant que l'intrigue vous pèse et que les lemons vous mettent chaud aux fesses... Ah! Ah !Ah! Vos réponses arriveront très prochainement...

Sur ce, toutes les miss (et mister s'il y a )... Bonne lecture et..............................

..............................................................................................................................................._** ;D  
**_

* * *

**Disclamer** : comme vous le savez, "Twilight"... Blablabla... S.M

* * *

_"L'enfer, c'est de ne plus aimer", Georges Bernanos._

* * *

Le reste de l'après-midi s'était déroulé presque sans encombres.

Bien que je sois plus qu'inquiet au sujet de notre visite à la Push, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rêvasser en repensant à la façon dont ma douce fredonnait la « marche nuptiale »… Bella était complètement absente à ce moment-là, son regard, bien que lointain, brillait d'un éclat particulier que je ne lui avais encore jamais vu et un sourire radieux étirait ses lèvres douces. Elle était si belle en cet instant, irradiant la joie par tous les pores de la peau, que je devais me faire violence pour ne pas me jeter sur elle.

Malheureusement, ce crétin de Newton prit le sourire de Bella pour un encouragement, persuadé que celui-ci lui était adressé… Évidement, notre « séparation » à Bella et moi avait été largement colportée au lycée dans la matinée et le midi, et peu de personnes étaient au courant de notre « réconciliation ». Newton faisait parti des imbéciles persuadés que nous étions séparés et comptait en profiter…

Ses plans pour l'aborder, tous plus minables les uns que les autres, commençaient à me taper sur le système…

_Zen Cullen ! Pas la peine de faire un carnage pour une bite pareille !_

Le cours se termina enfin et avant que je n'aie le temps de prendre la main de ma douce, Newton lui saisit le poignet pour l'attirer contre lui.

- EH ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, Mike ! S'indigna ma belle.

- Quoi ? Je réponds seulement à tes sourires insistants de tout à l'heure ! Je t'invite au resto ce soir et on se fait un ciné après, ma jolie !

- Tu joues à quoi, Mike ? Et tes « ma jolie » tu peux te les mettre où je…

- EH ! Fais pas ta pimbêche ma belle ! Lui répondit Newton en posant sa main sur le splendide petit cul de ma dulcinée.

_Newton, tu es un homme mort…_

Avant que je ne puisse réagir, mon ange lui colla une gifle magistrale ; sa joue était d'un magnifique rouge violacé et on voyait parfaitement la marque des petits doigts fragiles de ma Bella.

- Premièrement Mike, je ne suis pas « ta belle » ou « ta jolie », mais celle d'Edward. Deuxiè…

- Arrête de rêver ! Cullen t'a plaquée, tout le monde en parle ! Il t'aura vite remplacée, crois-moi ! Rigola t'il.

Je me glissais derrière ma Bella et enlaçais sa taille, plaquant fermement mon bassin contre le sien puis posais ma tête sur son épaule avant de fusiller l'autre crétin des yeux. Bella se tourna légèrement pour m'embrasser sur la joue avant de s'adresser au couillon qui nous faisait face tandis que j'embrassais son cou délicat. On aurait dit que les yeux lui sortaient de la tête et sa bouche était grande ouverte ; une expression bovine à souhait était figée sur son visage. LE crétin par excellence…

- Comme tu peux le voir, Mike, tout le monde parle mais raconte n'importe quoi. Il ne faut jamais croire les rumeurs, surtout lorsqu'elles sont non fondées. Edward et moi ne sommes pas séparés et n'en avons pas l'intention, alors un conseil Mike, toi arrêtes de rêver. Au passage, même si cette rumeur débile était vraie, jamais je ne sortirais avec toi. Tu te comportes comme un porc avec les filles New… Hmmm… Edwaaaard… Attends qu'on rentre…

Alors que mon ange parlait avec l'autre imbécile, mes mains avaient glissé sous sa tunique, caressant son ventre, le bout de mes doigts jouant à la lisière de son pantalon tandis que j'alternais baisers dans le cou et suçotements du lobe de son oreille tout en vrillant mon regard assassin à celui de Newton. Mais ma douce perdit les pédales pendant son petit laïus lorsqu'elle sentit l'intensité de mon désir, raide comme la justice, contre ses fesses…

- Chasse gardée, Newton. Et tu peux prévenir les autres, Bella est à moi. Pas la peine d'essayer de nous séparer, ça ne marchera pas. Oh ! Et préviens également tes copines, parce que si Bella m'appartient, je lui appartiens également. Pas la peine de perdre du temps et de la salive en palabres inutiles, on a bien d'autres choses à faire que ça !

Après avoir quitté la salle, étroitement enlacés, nous nous rendîmes à nos prochains cours, malheureusement différents.

En l'espace d'une demie-heure, tout le monde savait que nous nous étions « réconciliés ». J'eus beaucoup de mal à garder mon sang-froid en interceptant certaines pensées masculines, persuadées que si j'étais « à nouveau » avec Bella, c'est qu'elle était le « coup du siècle » et qu'il fallait me la ravir à tout prix. C'était _le_ nouveau défi des mecs du lycée…

Pathétiques et détestables humains…

Je serrais les dents et pris mon mal en patience avant d'aller rejoindre ma belle qui sortait de son cours de sport. Je la vis arriver vers moi en claudiquant, suivie de Léah et Angéla. Bella avait marché sur l'un de ses lacets défaits et s'était lamentablement cassée la figure, se claquant le genou sur le coin d'un banc au passage… La maladresse dans toute sa splendeur !

- Tu veux que je te porte, amour ? Lui demandais-je, un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Oh la ferme, Cullen !

Elle me mit un coup de poing joueur dans l'épaule et un « aïe ! » sortit de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle secouait sa main dans tous les sens en soufflant dessus. Angéla et Léah rirent en voyant ma douce faire.

- Eh Gastonne ! T'abîmes pas plus que tu ne l'es déjà ! Riait l'Indienne.

Bella lui tira la langue ce qui, malheureusement, réveilla les fantasmes des lycéens témoins de notre échange…

Comme tout mâle qui se respecte, j'attrapais mon ange et la jetais sur mon épaule, lui mettant une fessée au passage.

- Mais pose-moi, Edward ! Je suis encore capable de marcher !

Elle avait beau râler, pester, supplier… Je la gardais sur mon épaule, l'entraînant vers le parking pour la mettre à l'abri des pensées obscènes. Enfin… Celles des autres, pas les miennes…

Bella boudait encore alors que nous filions en direction du cottage.

- Tu vas m'en vouloir encore longtemps, bébé ?

- Nianianianiania…

- Bella… Fais pas la gueule, s'il te plaît…

- Hmpf…

Elle serra ses jambes fermement, croisa ses bras sur sa délicieuse poitrine et se tourna vers sa fenêtre en m'ignorant royalement…

_Aux grands maux les grands remèdes…_

Je posais ma main droite sur le haut de sa cuisse, mes doigts glissant résolument à l'intérieur de ses jambes. Du coin de l'œil, je vis que mon ange avait les yeux fermés et qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Plus je la caressais, plus le petit pli entre ses yeux était prononcé…

Ma main se trouvait à sa place, entre ses cuisses, appuyée fermement sur la couture de son jeans et mon ange pinçait ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de gémir… Je caressais son intimité du tranchant de la main et même si elle ne voulait pas me le montrer, je sentais parfaitement l'effet que je lui faisais au vu de l'humidité imprégnant son pantalon.

Je la taquinais ainsi durant tout le trajet…

- Tu triches, Edward ! Comment veux-tu que je continue à bouder si tu me fais des choses pareilles ? C'est inhumain de jouer avec les nerfs de sa petite amie comme ça !

- Et ça marche ?

- De quoi ?

- Tu ne boudes plus ?

- Pfff… C'que tu peux être con, Edward !

- Bella ?

- Oui, mon cœur ?

- Euh… Tu veux bien me rendre ma main ? Pas que je me plaigne, elle est bien où elle est, mais pour se garer, c'est pas pratique…

Mon ange rougit furieusement puis écarta légèrement les cuisses pour libérer ma main devenue brûlante ; je me garais avant de sortir de la voiture et de lui ouvrir sa portière en parfait gentleman. Je lui offris ma main et elle s'en saisit, s'extirpa de son siège, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.

- Hmm… Et galant en plus… Tout ce que j'aime !

Nous entrâmes chez nous et je mis un feu en route avant de préparer un stock de bois pour notre retour cette nuit. Il risquerait de faire froid et je ne voulais pas que ma belle attrape la mort…

- Edward, on doit être à la Push à quelle heure ? Susurra t'elle d'une voix sexy.

- Vers 18 heures, pourquoi ?

Elle avança vers moi d'une démarche chaloupée, sensuelle jusqu'au bout des ongles, entoura mon cou de ses mains et murmura au coin de mes lèvres.

- Parfait ! Nous avons un peu de temps devant nous…

Elle me planta un baiser sur la bouche, un de ces baisers qui claquent et font « pop », puis s'éloigna vers la salle de bains en sautillant. Sa tunique avait déjà volé à travers la chambre, son soutien-gorge atterrit sur ma tête, elle se débarrassa de ses chaussures d'un coup de pied et elles allèrent voler dans des directions opposées, puis elle se baissa, scandaleusement indécente pour mon plus grand plaisir, afin d'ôter son slim qu'elle envoya dans un coin de la chambre puis enleva sa petite culotte, la faisant tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête avant de me la lancer au visage, un petit sourire avide sur les lèvres.

Je m'emparais de son sous-vêtement, m'imprégnant de son appétissante fragrance, mon regard rivé au sien, puis l'enfonçais dans ma poche. Bella était cramoisie et se mordillait la lèvre, resplendissante dans sa nudité…

Alors que je m'approchais d'elle en grognant et en me déshabillant, elle fila sous la douche, son rire retentissant dans la pièce et mit l'eau en route.

Au moment où j'allais la rejoindre, elle me ferma la porte de la douche au nez…

- Non, non, non ! Je prends ma douche toute seule ! Me nargua t'elle.

- Merde Bella ! Tu peux pas me faire ça !

Elle explosa de rire puis ouvrit la porte avant de se saisir de mon poignet et de m'attirer à elle.

- Ce que tu peux être naïf parfois, Edward ! Tu ne marches pas, tu cours !

- Bella ? La ferme.

Je la plaquais contre la paroi de la douche et m'emparais avidement de ses lèvres. Ma langue caressa sa lèvre inférieure et Bella me donna l'accès à sa délicieuse bouche, son souffle brûlant se mêlant au mien, glacial. L'eau ruisselant sur nos corps renforçait la puissance de son parfum, de sa saveur, sublimant son arôme si particulier. Sa langue glissait sensuellement contre la mienne et un petit cri guttural, étouffé par mes lèvres, s'échappa de sa gorge lorsque je me mis à taquiner sa fente du bout des doigts. Son bassin se rua en avant, son corps cherchant instinctivement à approfondir le contact et elle remonta une jambe qu'elle coinça au-dessus de mes hanches. J'enfonçais lentement un doigt en elle, me délectant de son doux gémissement, avant de le porter à mes lèvres et de savourer son goût si exquis. Je glissais à nouveau deux doigts en elle tandis que mes lèvres parcouraient son cou délicat, son buste parfait, avant de se refermer sur la pointe de son sein, durcie par le plaisir. Je la tétais goulûment, voracement puis la mordillais, lui arrachant des cris semblables à un miaulement désespéré tandis que de ma main libre je vénérais son autre sein.

Son souffle se fit erratique et son cœur battait d'une chamade désordonnée lorsqu'elle me sentit glisser contre son corps, ma langue taquinant son sternum puis son estomac, descendant jusqu'à son nombril, poursuivant sa course jusqu'à sa fente malmenée par mes doigts baladeurs.

Agenouillé devant elle, je m'emparais délicatement de sa jambe que je posais sur mon épaule avant de jeter un dernier regard à la splendide créature offerte devant moi ; son visage resplendissait, anticipant mes actions, les yeux mi-clos et voilés par le désir et l'envie que je lui inspirais. Je taquinais son clitoris d'un coup de langue, elle sursauta légèrement en poussant un petit cri. Un second coup de langue sur son bouton de plaisir, elle s'agrippa à mes cheveux. Le troisième la fit jurer…

- Bordel Edward ! Arrête de jouer, merde !

Au quatrième coup de langue, elle raffermit sa prise autour de mes épaules avec sa jambe, me collant contre son sexe brûlant, avide de plaisir.

J'embrassais légèrement son clitoris une première fois, puis une seconde et une troisième tandis que mes doigts allaient et venaient en elle, lui arrachant un chapelet de gémissements, soupirs, petits cris, tous plus sensuels les uns que les autres.

Mes lèvres se refermèrent sur son bouton que je commençais à aspirer gloutonnement tout en le taquinant du bout de la langue.

- Hmmmmm… Ouiiiiiii… Oooooh… PutaOUI !

Elle vint rapidement, explosant sur mes doigts, mon visage et je me redressais prestement, un peu trop même, mais par chance, ses yeux étaient fermés ; elle ne se poserait pas de question sur le pourquoi du comment de ma vitesse surhumaine…

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de se remettre de son orgasme que la pénétrais sauvagement, passant mes bras sous ses cuisses pour empalmer son splendide petit cul.

- Edwaaaaaaaaard !

Je m'enfonçais en elle vivement tout en suçotant son oreille, son souffle brûlant fouettait mon cou tandis que je la martelais, encore et encore. Elle était si délicieusement serrée autour de mon membre que c'était comme si je découvrais ce qu'était le sexe à chaque fois. Non. C'était meilleur que ça…

Nos cris se mêlaient, ponctués par le claquement de nos peaux l'une contre l'autre tandis que je plongeais au plus profond d'elle-même, encore et encore. Je baissais les yeux et jouissais de la vision de ma queue luisante allant et venant en elle. La façon dont nous étions emboîtés était divine, mon chibre frottant son bouton gorgé de plaisir à chaque allée et venue. Bella se cramponnait à mes cheveux, ses ongles griffaient mon scalp alors que je la pilonnais bestialement ; elle aimait ça et moi aussi…

- Oh putain Edward ! Encore ! Plus fort ! Bo-bo-bordel ouiiiiIIII !

- Laisses-toi aller, bébé. Jouis… Pour… Moi… Jouis… Foooort !

Alors que je m'enfonçais violemment en elle, cherchant à m'y fondre, ses parois se crispèrent fortement autour de ma queue et elle explosa sur mon chibre, comme si elle avait attendu mes paroles pour se libérer.

- Edwaaaaaard ! Rhaaaaoooouiiiii !

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour me déverser en elle tandis que je la pénétrais une dernière fois.

- Bordel ! Bellaaaaaaaaaaa !

Elle enfouit son visage dans mon cou, toute pantelante, sa poitrine se relevant suivant un rythme saccadé contre mon torse. Son petit corps fragile tremblotait dans mes bras, à l'instar de mes jambes, mais j'avais quand même un bien meilleur équilibre qu'elle. Ce qui, soit-dit en passant, n'était pas bien compliqué…

Je me laissais glisser hors de sa fente à contre-cœur, sachant que nous devions quand même nous laver avant de partir. Elle gémit de frustration en ressentant cette impression de vide, tout comme moi.

Je la déposais doucement sur le sol de la douche, m'assurant qu'elle tenait sur ses pieds, avant de m'écarter légèrement d'elle.

- Pfff… J'veux pas y aller… J'veux continuer !

- Je sais mon ange, moi non plus… Mais on a promis et tu sais que ça fait plaisir à ton père.

- Mais Jacob y fait rien qu'à m'embêter euh !

Elle me fit sourire à jouer les petites filles capricieuses, mais j'aimais ça, surtout l'idée qu'elle n'était pas pressée de rencontrer Jake…

- Je te protégerai du grand méchant loup ! Et pense à Billy, il sera content de nous voir…

- Pfff… Mouais ! Mais t'as intérêt à te rattraper plus tard !

Son regard empli de malice et noirci par le désir me donnait envie de recommencer tout de suite… Malheureusement, le timing ne nous le permettait pas…

- Promis ma belle, dès qu'on rentrera tu seras toute à moi…

- Hmmm… Oui…

Je déposais un baiser sur son front et me saisis d'une éponge où je fis couler du gel et entrepris de la laver. Je collais ma douce contre moi, l'empêchant de s'échapper, un bras resserré fermement autour de sa taille et la savonnais. J'adorais l'entendre gémir lorsque j'insistais à certains endroits bien particuliers… Évidemment, mon ange se vengea et me fit subir un vrai calvaire, m'allumant jusqu'aux limites de la combustion spontanée pour mieux m'éteindre ensuite…

_M'en fous ! Me vengerai !_

Cette douche des plus agréables m'avait permis de ne pas penser à notre soirée chez les Quileutes, mais maintenant qu'on en était sorti, les spéculations revenaient en force…

En entrant dans la chambre, nous nous aperçûmes qu'Alice avait préparé nos vêtements pour la soirée. À croire qu'elle nous prenait réellement pour des handicapés vestimentaires !

J'enfilais mon jeans, ma chemise et un gilet et entendis ma belle pester.

- Hors de question que je mette cette chose ! Ta sœur est vraiment malade ! Faut la faire soigner !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive mon ange ?

- Ce qu'il m'arrive ? ÇA ! Hurla t'elle en brandissant un petit bout de tissu bordeaux.

Petit bout de tissu qui était une très jolie et très, très sexy petite robe au dos échancré, au décolleté provoquant et fendue sur un côté jusqu'en haut de la cuisse.

- Hmmm… Moi elle me plaît cette robe !

- Mais à moi aussi ! Je veux bien la mettre lorsqu'on sort à deux ou avec ta famille, ou encore avec mon père, mais hors de question que je la mette pour aller à la Push !

- Euh… Pourquoi ?

- Voyons Edward ! Faut vraiment que je te fasse un dessin ? Jacob va sûrement se faire des films et te connaissant, tu réagiras encore plus mal qu'avec les gars du lycée !

- Comment ça, je réagis comment au lycée ?

- Tu croyais vraiment que je n'avais rien remarqué ? Tu grognes, tu boudes, tu as un regard assassin sur tous les mâles qui portent le regard sur moi, tu te conduis parfois comme un homme de Cro-Magnon, tu serais prêt à me prendre comme une bête devant tout le monde, mais à part ça tu ne réagis pas ! Railla ma douce.

- Pfff… C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, Bella ! Moi je la trouve splendide cette robe, tu pourrais me faire plaisir…

- Edward ! En plus je vais me geler les miches… Une autre fois, d'accord !

Elle se mit à me faire une petite moue à la Alice avec des yeux de cocker larmoyant… Comment résister !

- Bah ! Habilles-toi comme tu veux, de toutes façons, même avec un sac à patates tu serais toujours aussi sexy…

Bella croisa ses mains dans mon cou, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et m'embrassa tendrement en gémissant. Avant que je ne puisse approfondir notre échange, elle s'écarta rapidement, manquant de tomber à la renverse après s'être cognée contre le lit ; j'enroulais un bras prestement autour de sa taille pour lui éviter de s'étaler lamentablement au sol et de se blesser par la même occasion, la plaquant à nouveau contre moi…

- Edward… Laisse-moi m'habiller…

- Hmmm… Je préfère quand tu es nue… Lui murmurais-je tout en parsemant son cou de baisers.

- Si c'est ce que tu souhaites… J'irai à la Push toute nue ! Je suis sûre que ça plaira à Jake…

Je me raidis, grondais en pensant au regard obscène de Black sur ma belle et la lâchais en soupirant. Elle s'écarta de moi en riant puis enfila ses sous-vêtements – j'allais passer une soirée difficile rien qu'à penser à sa lingerie…- s'habilla d'un jeans, d'un Tshirt et mit un pull. Elle entortilla ses cheveux et y enfonça une pique à chignon pour les maintenir. Mon ange était habillée simplement, mais elle était toujours aussi parfaite, irréelle, la splendeur et la sensualité incarnée.

Cinq minutes plus tard, nous étions en route pour la Push.

Nous arrivâmes plus tôt que prévu et Bella voulut passer en coup de vent saluer Sue Clearwater.

Tandis que je l'attendais dans la voiture, garé près de chez les Black, une conversation houleuse entre le père et le fils me parvint aux oreilles…

_- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Jake !_

_- Arrête papa ! Bells est humaine ! Elle n'a rien à foutre avec une sangsue ! Je ne l'autoriserai jamais !_

_- Tu n'as pas à décider de sa vie, Jake ! Ce n'est…_

_- Elle n'a rien à faire avec Cullen ! Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour les séparer !_

_- Tu ne le pourras pas ! Le lien qui les unit est beaucoup trop…_

_- Mais oui, c'est ça ! Bells est à moi._

_- Jake, même si Bella avait une relation amoureuse avec toi, tu la ferais atrocement souffrir un jour ou l'autre… Est-ce cela que tu veux ?_

_- Jamais je ne la ferais souffrir !_

_- Et le jour où tu t'imprégneras, cela fera comme pour Léah et Sam ! Cela sera plus fort que toi et tu la détruiras !_

_- Et qui te dit que je ne suis pas imprégné de Bella, justement ?_

_- Si tu savais ce qu'étais l'imprégnation, Jake, tu ne dirais pas cela._

_- Alors toi tu acceptes qu'une humaine et une sangsue soient ensembles, tout en sachant qu'il la tuera un jour ou l'autre ? Tu me dégouttes, papa !_

_- Ce n'est pas que j'accepte, c'est simplement que le lien qui les unit l'un à l'autre est plus puissant que tout. On ne peut pas aller à l'encontre d'un tel amour…_

_- Allez ! Encore un adorateur à la secte des sang-froid !_

_- Jake… Il est ton ami !_

_- Il l'était ! Il m'a volé Bella !_

_- Mais non ! Il n'y est pour rien ! Et elle non plus d'ailleurs !_

_- De toutes façons, leur relation sera bientôt de l'histoire ancienne…_

_- Jake ! Tu ne peux rien dire à Bella, elle serait en danger de mort et tu le sais !_

_- Qui te dit que je vais lui en parler ? J'ai bien mieux à faire… Je te rassure, je ne vais pas le tuer non plus, je n'ai pas envie de me salir les mains…_

_- Et tu…_

Mon ange toqua à ma portière, interrompant cette intéressante conversation. Je sortis de la voiture et elle se saisit de ma main, s'y cramponnant de toutes ses maigres forces.

- Eh ma belle ! Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller...

- Oui, oui…

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la maison des Black et avant que nous ne frappions à la porte, Jacob nous ouvrit. Bien entendu, il m'avait senti…

Un sourire hypocrite sur le visage, il nous accueillit à renforts d'accolades…

- Bellaaaaaaa ! Eddyyyyyy ! Comment allez-vous ? Toujours le grand amour ? Rigola t'il.

- Salut Jake ! Et oui, comme tu peux le voir, tout va bien entre nous ! Lui répondit mon ange, heureuse que son ami accepte enfin notre relation. Si elle savait…

Je me dirigeais vers Billy et lui fis une accolade qu'il me rendit avec force.

_Je suis désolé Edward. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a prévu ce soir, mais je n'aime pas ça… Personne n'aime ça ici._

Son regard était empli de tristesse et je lui fis un clin d'œil pour le rassurer. Quoique Jacob ait prévu, je ne me laisserai pas faire.

- Billy ! Comment vas-tu ? Lui demanda mon ange en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Bien, ma belle ! Laisse-moi te regarder… Ah ! Tu es resplendissante ! L'AMOUR te réussit, on dirait ! Rigola Billy en appuyant sur le mot « amour », lançant un regard assassin à son fils qui fit comme si de rien n'était.

Bella rougit aux paroles de l'Ancien, tout en lui souriant de toutes ses dents.

Le temps étant clément pour la soirée, Billy nous convia à nous installer sur la terrasse. Bella poussa son fauteuil roulant jusqu'à l'extérieur tandis que Jake emmenait des bières dehors. Il mit le barbecue en route et nous discutions tranquillement de tout et de rien pendant que des brochettes et autres saletés cuisaient.

Jacob faisait de son mieux pour paraître aimable à mon égard, ce qui ravit ma belle et écœura son père…

Jacob et son père faillirent s'étouffer lorsqu'ils me virent manger leur répugnante bidoche avec le sourire ; Billy explosa de rire tandis que ma douce le regardait, l'air de penser qu'il devenait sénile avec l'âge…

_Aaaaah… On voit vraiment que tu l'aimes ! Un vampire qui mange pour les beaux yeux de son humaine ! Alors ça, ça vaut le détour ! C'est un jour à marquer dans les annales des stupidités dues à l'amour !_

Jacob, quant à lui, ne pensait à rien… Ou plutôt il pensait à tellement de choses différentes et sans lien les unes aux autres que ça ne valait pas la peine de s'y attarder.

Il jetait un coup d'œil à sa montre toutes les cinq minutes, s'impatientant au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Il reçut un texto sur son téléphone et se mit à sourire. Il tapota sur le clavier de son portable et envoya sa réponse.

- Excusez-moi cinq minutes, je reviens vite ! Nous dit-il en se levant.

Il sortit de sa maison et quelques secondes plus tard, j'entendis qu'il se transformait. Il revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard, son sourire hypocrite aux lèvres…

Putain ! J'te le ferai bouffer son stupide sourire…

Alors que Billy racontait des anecdotes sur Charlie et Bella enfant, Jacob lui coupa la parole et nous proposa une balade sur la plage de la Push.

Son père échangea un long regard avec moi et soupira puis nous souhaita une bonne fin de soirée.

- Merci pour le repas, Billy ! Dès que Charlie rentre, on vous invite, d'accord ! Lui dit ma douce.

- Ok ! Mais à une condition, Bella, c'est toi qui cuisine ! Je n'ai pas envie de mourir empoisonné par la cuisine de ton père ! Rigola l'Indien.

Bella riait aux larmes et l'embrasa affectueusement sur la joue puis je remerciais Billy à mon tour et lui fit une accolade qu'il me rendit en s'accrochant de toutes ses forces.

_Sois prudent, Edward…_

Je hochais discrètement de la tête avant que Bella ne m'entraîne pour que nous suivions Jacob.

Nous arrivâmes une dizaine de minutes plus tard sur la plage, la soirée était fraîche et nous fîmes un feu de camp pour réchauffer mon ange qui grelottait et claquait des dents.

Jacob lui frictionna le dos, à mon grand déplaisir…

- Jake ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu es brûlant, tu fais de la fiè…

- Pas de bile, Bells ! C'est ça d'être un loup-garou ! Je suis un radiateur ambulant, je frôle les 43° ! Rigola t'il.

_Une chose que tu ne pourras jamais lui apporter sangsue !_

Nous discutions de choses et d'autres ou plutôt, Bella s'escrimait à faire la conversation, pendant que je me focalisais sur les pensées de Jake. Celles-ci sautaient du coq à l'âne, passant de son cours de maths à sa chanson préférée ; Jacob connaissant mon don, il ne voulait pas gâcher ma « surprise » en y pensant…

Nous observions les étoiles, y cherchant des dessins comme l'on pourrait le faire avec les nuages pendant que Jacob nous régalait de vieilles légendes Quileutes. À mon grand étonnement, il n'aborda jamais le sujet des « sang-froid »… Serait-il moins crétin avec le temps ?

_Ah ! T'es grave, Cullen…_

_Quoi encore ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

_Tu te rends compte que t'insultes un pote ? C'est pas le genre de trucs qui se fait entre amis…_

_Jake était un ami, il ne l'est plus._

_Et pourquoi ?_

_Parce qu'il veut me piquer ma Bella ! C'est pas le genre de truc qui se fait entre amis !_

_Ouais, mais n'oublie pas que lui aussi l'aime… Tu réagirais comment si c'était toi à sa place ?_

_Certainement pas aussi connement !_

_T'en es sûr ? Y'a qu'à voir comment tu te comportes quand Newton la regarde…_

_C'est pas la même chose !_

_Y'a pas grande différence… Au lycée, tu retombes à l'âge de pierre avec l'humaine !_

_C'est pas n'importe quelle humaine, c'est MA Bella._

_Néandertalien !_

_Ta gueule !_

_Pfff… Pourquoi t'encombrer d'une humaine, franchement ? Alors que tu peux toutes les avoir !_

_Parce que j'aime ma Bella. _

_Ouais, ben l'amour te rend pathétique ! Je te préférais en serial fucker, au moins on s'amusait…_

_Ben pas moi ! Et je m'éclate avec ma belle…_

_Pfff… T'es vraiment pitoyable, Cullen…_

_La ferme !_

Bella me tira de mes pensées en déposant une pluie de baisers dans mon cou et me faisant gémir, sous le regard furibond de Jake. En baissant mon regard, je vis qu'elle affichait un petit sourire satisfait. Apparemment, ma douce avait pris plaisir à rappeler à Jacob qu'elle était avec moi…

_Putain ! Y'en a encore pour longtemps ?_

L'impatience et le mécontentement du Quileute se lisaient clairement dans ses pensées. D'un côté, je le comprenais… Je ne sais pas si j'aurai grandement apprécié de voir la femme que j'aime dans les bras d'un autre.

Nous discutions de la semaine qui venait de s'écouler, Jake parlant du lycée de la Push et nous de celui de Forks, lorsque Seth arriva. Il s'arrêta à la lisière de la forêt bordant la plage, de façon à ce que me douce ne le repère pas, et hocha la tête en direction de Jake ; celui-ci fit un sourire qui se voulait victorieux.

_Je suis désolé, Eddy… Nous sommes tous désolés… _Les pensées de Seth et son regard malheureux me suppliaient de l'excuser. Je lui fis un petit signe pour lui faire comprendre que je ne lui en voulais pas. Il n'y était pour rien dans les plans de Jake, tout comme le reste de la Meute…

Un grondement sourd naquit au fin fond de mon torse, s'intensifiant de plus en plus, lorsque la douceâtre odeur de Tanya fit son apparition, s'approchant dangereusement de nous…

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là celle-là ? Elle n'était pas autorisée à pénétrer sur le territoire de la Push ! Serait-ce donc pour ça qu'il revendiquait ses droits d'Alpha ? La venue de Tanya ?

De là où Jake se trouvait, il ne pouvait pas la voir arriver, lui tournant le dos. Par contre, il l'avait bien flairée…

_Tu comprends maintenant ? Je n'ai pas vu ta copine, sauf la fois où nous sommes venus la menacer à la villa, mais je l'ai souvent appelée. Eh oui ! Nous avons des intérêts communs tous les deux ! Elle te veut et je veux Bella. Comment tu crois que ta dulcinée réagira lorsqu'elle apprendra que tu savais qui a saccagé sa chambre et détruit sa voiture ? Tu peux dire adieu à votre histoire d'amour tordue…_

- Edwardinou ! Ouhou ! Je suis là !

Bella se raidit dans mes bras et tourna la tête en direction de la blondasse décérébrée tout en sifflant de colère. Elle se leva brusquement et lança un regard assassin à Tanya.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ?

- Oh ! Pas grand chose… J'ai juste été invitée par ton charmant ami Jacob pour discuter… Roucoula t'elle d'une voix suave.

Jacob se tourna vers Tanya à ce moment là…

Plus aucune pensée ne peuplait son esprit, son regard était figé sur Tanya et son visage était marqué par la béatitude extrême…

On aurait dit qu'en l'espace d'un dixième de seconde, il venait d'appréhender les mystères de l'Univers, du Big Bang, de la Création, qu'il venait de croquer dans la pomme de l'arbre de la Connaissance…

Tanya était le soleil que l'aveugle Jacob découvrait pour la première fois, après des années à vivre dans les ténèbres…

- Edwardinou, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend à ton copain de me regardait comme ça ? J'ai peur ! Protège-moi ! S'écria Tanya en se cachant derrière moi.

- Jacob ! JAKE ! Qu'est-ce que t'as ? S'inquiéta mon ange, tout en passant sa main à plusieurs reprises devant les yeux de Jacob, ce qui était totalement inutile car il ne voyait plus que Tanya, ne pensait plus que Tanya, ne respirait plus que Tanya…

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'exploser de rire devant l'absurdité de la situation et me retrouvais rapidement à rouler au sol en me tenant le ventre tellement j'avais mal à force de rire.

Ma douce m'accompagna rapidement, les larmes lui venant aux yeux.

- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a l'air con avec ce sourire niais accroché au visage ! En pleurait ma belle.

Les membres de la Meute s'approchèrent de nous, tous sous leur forme humaine, ne comprenant pas la raison des rires qui leur parvenaient…

Toutes leurs pensées décrivaient la même chose : impossible…

Au fur et à mesure, Tanya arrêta de se cacher et se mit à fixer Jacob. Ses traits se détendirent peu à peu avant de se figer dans la même expression de béatitude de Jake.

- Je… Je veux pa-pas jouer les rabat-joie, mais il se passe quoi là ? Demanda mon ange entre deux éclats de rire.

- Tu vois mon ange, c'est une des bizarreries des loups-garous. Cela s'appelle « l'imprégnation ». Lui expliquais-je avec bien du mal pour garder mon sérieux.

- Euh… Et c'est quoi ça la prégnation ?

- Imprégnation ! En fait chez nous, les loups, lorsque nous rencontrons notre âme-sœur, plus rien ne compte hormis cette personne. Jacob vient de découvrir sa moitié et il l'aimera elle, et elle seule, jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Expliqua Sam.

_Merde alors ! Un loup et un vampire, les ennemis naturels. Incroyable !_

Les pensées de Seth, à l'unisson de celles du reste de la Meute, n'en revenaient pas de cette situation pour le moins improbable et cocasse.

Un couinement continu se fit entendre et nous vîmes Billy Black arriver, inquiet de ce que son fils pouvait me faire.

Lorsqu'il vit pourquoi nous riions tous et qu'il posa le regard sur son fils et son imprégnée, j'eus l'impression que les yeux lui sortaient de la tête avant qu'il ne succombe, lui aussi, à l'hilarité du moment, heureux finalement que son fils ait trouvé l'élue de son cœur, même si celle ci était un vampire !

On m'aurait dit qu'un loup Quileute, protecteur des hommes, s'imprégnerait d'un vampire alors qu'il est censé les détruire, je me serai demandé ce que cette personne aurait bien pu fumer pour délirer de cette façon !

Tanya et Jake se regardaient dans les yeux et s'approchaient l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à se tomber dans les bras.

- Pfff… Qu'est-ce que tu pues Jacob ! Lui susurra t'elle à l'oreille.

- T'es mal placée pour me dire ça, tu ne t'es pas sentie depuis un bail apparemment ! Lui murmura t'il au creux du cou.

Leurs lèvres s'unirent dans une bataille enragée sous les rires de l'assemblée présente. Bella ne comprenait pas pourquoi la situation était si risible, mais elle en riait à faire dans sa culotte.

- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, mon ange ?

- Hmmm… Non, quoi ?

- Maintenant que Jake est imprégné, il va nous foutre une paix royale…

Bella me sourit tendrement et ses lèvres s'emparèrent fougueusement des miennes tandis que mon cœur explosait de joie ; j'allais pouvoir aimer librement et passionnément ma douce, retrouver mon amitié avec Jake, en débuter une nouvelle avec Tanya.

Nous avions l'avenir devant nous et il s'annonçait de plus parfait…


	28. Changements

Hey everybody ;D

WOW! le reviewmètre à explosé le compteur! Que des commentaires sympa, merci !

Tout d'abord, un grand merci à tou(te)s pour avoir demandé des nouvelles de mon chéri... Alors il va bien, il est rentré à la maison, est en arrêt maladie jusqu'au 28/12 (risque fort d'être prolongé, d'ailleurs...) et je prends mon rôle d'infirmière particulière très, très, très au sérieux... J'ai beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire, mais j'en trouve toujours pour vous !

Ensuite, pour répondre à plusieurs questions, OUI il y aura une suite à "Boire et déboires" et "Happy birthday Mister Edward". Je suis encore en train de trier mes idées dans mon cerveau dérangé et ensuite je verrai cela avec ma charmante Bêta! Je pense que les suites verront le jour début 2010...

**ANNONCE **: Je suis actuellement en train de traduire l'excellente fiction australienne de LoveIsEdwardBella, **"The sex adventures of Edward and Bella"**. La traduction se trouvera dans le listing des fictions de l'auteur, mais je mettrai un **lien dans mon profil, dès que l'auteur l'aura mis en ligne **! Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que si je me suis décidée à traduire, c'est que l'histoire est particulièrement hot !

Vous avez été nombreuses à délirer sur l'improbabilité du couple Jacob/Tanya.

C'est pour ça que je les ai collés ensemble, parce que c'est complètement absurde, justement!

Non, c'est pas vrai, c'est parce que tu savais pas quoi faire d'autre...

Mais ferme-la au lieu de raconter des conneries, blondasse!

Ouais ben blondasse toi-même! Va récurer ton neurone et fous-moi la paix!

Wow! Tu te calmes, là! Mon neurone t'a rien fait alors laisse le tranquille là où il est!

T'es sûre? Parce qu'un peu de compagnie ne lui ferait pas de mal, il doit se sentir bien seul dans cet immense espace vide entre tes deux oreilles...

Ouais ben laisse mon neurone tranquille et occupes-toi du tien! Tu sais, ce p'tit bout de chair qui te donne tant de plaisir et dirige ta vie?

Oh la ferme la blonde!

Toi-même...

Oups! Désolée pour ce petit intermède...

Pour celles qui adorent les grands moments de n'importe quoi d'Edward, maintenant, vous en connaissez le pourquoi du comment : je passe ma vie à m'engueuler avec moi-même... Le problème, c'est quand je le fais à voix haute... Parfois ça me prend même au supermarché, je ne vous raconte pas la tête des gens...!

Allez, un peu de sérieux et réponses aux reviews !

**Louloute0310** : Oh ça va! C'était pas le pire des rêves... Une fois, j'ai rêvé que mon homme me poursuivait avec une fourchette géante en hurlant "laisse-moi bouffer ce cuissot!" P't'être un rapport avec la pleine lune, ou les règles, ou la marée...

**1Christelle1 **: il est revenu! Mais c'est plutôt moi qui m'occupe de lui...

**AnneCullen69** : SEX, drugs and Rock'n'roll! YEAH! 1 bon coup sur la tronche aussi de temps à autres, histoire de remettre les idées en place... Merci à toi pour la goldencup du lemon et non, on a pas vraiment le temps de s'ennuyer... ;p

**Marguerite P **: Bella est au courant de l'existence des loups-garou puisqu'Edward et elle ont été interrompu pendant des activités plus qu'enrichissantes par Jake sous sa forme de loup! Par contre, elle ne sait rien pour les vampires. Je te renvoie au Chapitre 8 pour de plus amples informations !

**Scrapfaconed** : apparemment, tu as loupé le chapitre 8 ;)

**Cynthia** : mais je suis montée à l'envers, ma chère! Je sais pas, soit mes parents étaient bourrés lors de ma conception, soit ils m'ont bercée trop près des murs, j'en sais rien, mais je suis tout sauf normale ! Et oui, je suis une infirmière personnelle très attentive et très efficace... Sinon, ton enquête à la Sherlock m'a bien fait délirer, mais poses-toi LA question : tu crois vraiment que Bella se mettrait avec un vampire si c'était un vampire qui a tué sa môman? Les réponses dans 3 chapitres...

**Floriane22 **: Je suis heureuse de t'avoir donné le sourire pour ton week-end! Pour répondre à ta question, c'est plus facile, à mon avis, d'écrire des lemons basés sur les expériences...

**Chriwyatt** : Ah non! Moi je carbure aux pilules roses, elles sont plus jolies que les bleues...

**MelaCullen **: oui je sais, c'est un curieux métissage... ça donnera quoi? Un loupire? Un vangarou ? Mais comme je l'ai déjà expliqué, j'aime les situations complètements absurdes ou improbables! Maintenant, tu as compris pourquoi Edward a ses grands moments de "je me parle à moi"? Je me suis simplement transposée au masculin... Biz ma grande et je t'envoie le topo ce we !

**Diane24** : c'est pas drôle, je n'ai même pas pu le violer : consentant! Où est le plaisir? Tu sais, il existe un bon remède pour soigner ce dont tu souffres : trouves-toi un gode ;p ! Ou je sais pas moi, viole un collègue, un voisin...

**Lily Cullen82** : mais oui c'est aberrant le couple Tanya/Jacob, c'est justement pour ça que c'est génial! Une situation carrément improbable, une absurdité sans nom, mais c'est le genre de truc que j'aime et ça rend toujours service !

**Twentytwo74 **: ah Erasmus... Que de souvenirs... Hmmm *soupirs* Bref. Je sais, ils sont rapides ces deux là! Mais t'as jamais entendu parler de coup de foudre? Mon homme et moi avons emménagés ensemble une semaine après notre rencontre et on est heureux depuis 10 ans! La Bella torturée ne le restera pas longtemps, rassures-toi! Moi aussi elle me fait chier à réagir comme une conne!

Et un grand Merci à...

**Meltess, , EstL, my-fiction-twilight, Louise Malone, AnZeLe42100, Valou974, Letmesign23, Kikinette11, YouAreMyLifeNowCM, MrsEsmée Cullen, Anayata, Baby07, Bébé23, Crisou, Lukinila, Titinesse, Schaeffer, Lénérol, Gaëlle-51, Butterfly3000, Léna-Lna933, Bellardtwilight, Eliloulou, Angélique94, Lilia84, Blue77, Ousna92, L'empire des anges, Méli, Christelle31, Samy940, Poppie'cat, Nouvellesromans, Missi06, Lapiaf,**

Pour avoir le courage de me suivre dans mon délire et mes grands moments de n'importe quoi !

Sur ce, je vous libère!

Bonne lecture et..........

..........................................................** ENJOY :D**

* * *

_"En matière d'amour physique, les textiles gênent plus aujourd'hui que les principes", Philippe Bouvard._

* * *

Presque trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis notre soirée mémorable à la Push…

Ma famille avait été des plus surprises lorsque nous leur avions fait part de l'imprégnation de Jake. Emmett avait trouvé cela tordant, lui aussi, qu'un loup succombe au charme d'un vampire et trouvait toujours le moyen de se foutre ouvertement de nos nouveaux tourtereaux.

Tanya avait pévenu son clan, les informant que dorénavant, elle vivrait à Forks. Ou plutôt La Push… Sa famille s'était inquiétée, persuadée qu'elle voulait s'en prendre de nouveau à Bella. Jacob était donc parti avec elle quelques jours à Dénali, afin d'informer le clan de Tanya des changements radicaux qui venaient d'être opérés…

Vous devez vous en douter, les membres du clan Dénali s'étaient bien marré devant l'absurdité de la situation… Il faut dire aussi, un loup et un vampire… Franchement, ça relève du grand n'importe quoi! Garrett et Laurent, amateurs de blagues douteuses en tous genres, avaient offert un superbe collier en cuir clouté ainsi qu'une laisse à Tanya « pour qu'elle puisse sortir le chien » ainsi qu'une cravache « pour le punir lorsqu'il fait des bêtises ».

Eléazar, quant à lui, s'était vu confié les rênes du clan par Tanya, puisque celle-ci comptait rester à La Push.

Les liens entre Quileutes et vampires « végétariens » s'étaient encore plus étroitement renforcés, maintenant qu'un vampire vivait à la Réserve. Billy Black nous avait tous étonné car il appréciait énormément sa nouvelle belle-fille, même si c'était une sangsue. À mon humble avis, c'était surtout la cuisine de Tanya qui l'avait décidé ; pour le plaisir gustatif de son « Jacobinou » et de son beau-papa, elle s'était transformée en vrai cordon-bleu, vive le web !

Ces trois semaines avaient vu quelques changements, dont un vraiment important. Bella vivant presque 24h/24 avec moi, je lui avais proposé d'emménager officiellement au cottage, avec changement d'adresse et tout le toutim. Sur le coup, elle avait trouvé ça stupide puisque, je la cite « mais je vis déjà chez toi, Edward ! », puis elle avait finalement accepté après une discussion mouvementée qui s'était terminée sur les oreillers… Il ne restait plus qu'à prévenir Charlie.

Pour fêter ça, mes sœurs avaient enlevé ma douce pour une séance de torture… Euh shopping… au grand désespoir de Bella ; j'en profitais donc pour chasser, histoire de tuer le temps. Je m'abreuvais au cou d'un puma lorsque j'entendis les sanglots déchirants et pourtant dénués de larmes de Tanya et filais dans sa direction.

- Tanya ! Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Est-ce que Ja…

- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais deveniiiiiiir ! Il va mouriiiiiiir !

J'enroulais un bras autour de ses épaules et tentais de la réconforter, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle se mettait dans un tel état… Mourir ? Jake !

- Comment ça Jake va mourir ? Il est malade ? Blessé ?

- Mais non, voyons ! Mais c'est un humain alors que je suis un vampire ! Et je ne pourrais même pas le mordre pour le sauver parce que notre venin est mortel pour les loups ! Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans lui ?

- Tanya, Jake ne t'a donc rien dit ?

- À quel sujet-é-é-é-é-é- ? Sanglotait-elle de plus belle, secouée par ses pleurs asséchés.

- Tant que Jacob se transforme, il ne vieillit pas, c'est une autre bizarrerie des loups. Comme il s'est imprégné d'un vampire, il ne cessera pas de se transformer afin de passer l'éternité à tes côtés !

- C'est vrai ? Tu ne dis pas ça pour me voir arrêter de pleurer ?

- Mais bien sûr que c'est vrai ! Demande à la Meute ou à beau-papa Billy ! En parlant de lui, comment va t'il ?

- Billy va très bien, surtout depuis que j'ai appris à cuisiner des plats amérindiens pour lui et mon Jacobinou adoré !

Un sourire radieux étira les lèvres de Tanya lorsqu'elle se mit à penser à Jake et… Erk ! Si seulement je n'avais pas vu leur séance « câlins » de la veille…

- Euh Tanya, c'est typique des blondes de donner des surnoms aussi débiles ou c'est seulement toi ? Raillais-je.

Elle me mit un coup dans l'épaule qui m'envoya valser dans un épicéa ; le pauvre se fendit en deux sous le choc…

- Eh ! Salut Clébard ! Riais-je en entendant Jacob approcher.

- Salut sangsue ! Me répondit-il en me tendant une main pour m'aider à me relever.

Tanya se leva et sauta sur Jake, plus rapide que l'éclair. Ils se retrouvèrent au sol sous la force de l'impact.

- OUCH chérie ! Je ne suis pas en sucre mais fais attention tout de même ! N'oublie pas que je suis en partie humain !

- Désolée, mais je viens d'apprendre que ta nature te permettait de passer l'éternité avec moi, alors j'avais envie de fêter ça… Roucoula t'elle à son oreille.

- Ouais. Ben merci de m'épargner vos ébats, hein ! J'y vais ! Râlais-je, impatient de retrouver ma belle.

- Attends Eddy ! Je viens d'avoir la réponse du lycée de Forks et ça y'est, j'y suis transféré ! J'y fais mon entrée Lundi ! M'informa Jake.

- Cool ! Faudra fêter ça comme il se doit ! Allez, je vous laisse ! Et n'abîmez pas ma forêt en vous envoyant en l'air !

- Oui papa ! S'écrièrent-ils en chœur.

Je filais en direction du cottage, pressé de m'éloigner d'eux.

Tanya n'ayant pas le droit de s'inscrire au lycée de La Push puisqu'elle ne venait pas de la Réserve, Jake avait alors demandé son transfert à celui de Forks pour rester auprès d'elle. Notre petit groupe allait donc s'agrandir, au grand désespoir des humains du lycée. Jake allait avoir du fil à retordre avec certains garçons qui fantasmaient déjà sur Tanya. Heureusement qu'il ne lisait pas les pensées, cela lui éviterait quelques envies de meurtre…

Sur le chemin de la maison, je captais les pensées d'Emmett. Tiens, tiens ! Alors comme ça Rose n'a pas su mettre ses menaces d'abstinence à exécution ? Ils n'auront tenu que quelques jours… Hmmm… Je crois que ma vengeance va être terrible….

En entrant au cottage, je fus submergé par la divine fragrance de ma belle qui était déjà rentrée. J'eus à peine le temps de refermer la porte que ma douce me sautait dessus et s'accaparait mes lèvres.

- Hmmm… Je t'ai manqué à ce point, bébé ?

- Pfff… Tu n'imagines même pas ! Et puis j'aurai bien besoin de réconfort après le calvaire que tes sœurs m'ont fait subir… Elles sont vraiment dingues dès qu'il est question de shopping ! Vous n'avez jamais pensé à les faire hospitaliser en psychiatrie pour soigner leur fièvre acheteuse ? Ou je sais pas… Une petite lobotomie pourrait leur faire du bien, tu ne crois pas ?

- Ah ! Ah ! À ce stade, elles sont des cas désespérés, on ne peut plus rien faire pour elles ! Tiens, ça me fait penser à un truc, Rose et Emmett n'ont pas tenu…

- Comment ça ?

- Ben… Les soient-disant trois semaines d'abstinence sont devenues quelques jours… Je… J'ai entendu Em en parler avec quelqu'un, il ne m'avait pas vu. Mentis-je.

- QUOI ? OUH ! Je veux me venger de ton frère, Edward… Y'en a marre de ses plans à la noix ! Faut toujours qu'il débarque lorsqu'on est en position délicate… Moi aussi je veux le surprendre et qu'il se paye la honte de sa vie !

Ah oui, j'avais oublié… Le nouveau « truc » d'Emmett : nous surprendre en position délicate au moins une fois par semaine… Tordant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon ange, on lui rendra la monnaie de sa pièce ! Malheureusement, Rose devra en faire les frais…

- Mouais… Pas glop… Mais ça n'en sera que plus drôle, tu ne crois pas ?

- Rappèle-moi de ne jamais être dans ton collimateur. Au fait, bonne nouvelle, Jake entre au lycée avec nous Lundi !

- Ah oui ! Génial ! C'est Tanya qui va être contente ! Il faut fêter ça ! Et pourquoi on ne…

Chapi-chapo retentit dans la pièce, Alice devait avoir certainement prévu la suite des évènements…

_Kikou vous deux !_

_Ce soir on sort tous ensembles pour fêter l'entrée de Jake au lycée !_

_J'ai déjà prévenu Jacob et Tanya, Rose et Emmett, Léah et Ben ainsi que Embry et Angéla !_

_On se retrouve chez toi à 20 heures avant d'aller au New Moon !_

_Soyez sages en attendant ;p_

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle nous veut la naine ? Demanda ma douce.

- Simplement nous avertir qu'on sort ce soir, on fête l'arrivée de Jake au lycée ! Elle a eu la même idée que toi.

- Et on va où ?

- Au « New moon ». C'est un petit club sympa, tu verras !

Mon ange s'approcha dangereusement de moi et posa ses mains sur ma nuque, appuyant légèrement dessus pour que je me baisse à son niveau.

- Hmmm… J'ai bien quelques idées sympas pour passer le temps en attendant… Me susurra t'elle au creux de l'oreille d'une voix si rauque et si sexy que j'en avais des frissons partout.

Et quand je dis partout, c'est vraiment partout…

Bella lécha l'endroit où aurait dû battre ma jugulaire puis ses lèvres glissèrent lentement sur ma mâchoire, mon menton, ma joue, recommençant son petit jeu à quelques reprises avant de s'attaquer à l'autre côté ; mes mains s'enroulèrent d'elles-mêmes autour de sa taille fine, caressant sa peau nue à la lisière de son jeans. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, si légères et si douces, puis sa langue vint caresser habilement ma lèvre inférieure et mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent sous la pression des siennes, un gémissement nous échappa lorsque nos langues s'effleurèrent, se cherchant, se taquinant, se…

La porte du cottage s'ouvrit brusquement et une Tanya échevelée débarqua comme une furie…

- Bella ! Bella ! BELLA ! AIDE-MOI ! ! !

Mon ange grogna avant de se tourner vers notre intruse.

- Salut Tanya ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Il se passe qu'on sort ce soir et que je ne sais pas quoi me mettre ! Je ne connais pas les goûts de Jacob ! Tu es sa meilleure amie et de ce fait, la mienne ! Je t'en supplie Bella, aide-moi !

Ah oui ! J'avais oublié de vous raconter…

Depuis que Jake et Tanya s'étaient trouvés, toute l'animosité que ma « cousine » avait envers mon ange s'était mystérieusement envolée et Bella et elle étaient devenues proches. Étonnant, non ?

- Tu sais, Tanya, tu pourrais te mettre un sac poubelle en guise de robe que Jacob te trouverait toujours aussi sexy ! Je peux te dire qu'il adore le rouge et les fringues à la femme fatale, c'est pas vraiment sa tasse de thé. Une petite robe simple mais tout de même sexy devrait faire l'affaire… Tu fais du 36, non ? Parce que si c'est ça, j'ai une robe rouge dans le placard qui devrait t'aller…

- Merci, Bella, mais je suis un peu plus grande que toi…

- Justement, elle t'ira à merveille, fais-moi confiance !

Bella fila dans notre chambre et farfouilla dans le placard qui regorgeait d'un monticule de fringues que Rose et Alice lui avaient acheté. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, une robe à la main, et la mit devant Tanya. Il fallait reconnaître qu'elle lui irait à merveille, à la fois simple et osée.

- Tiens ! Et fais-moi plaisir Tanya, garde-la !

La vampire se jeta au cou de mon ange et la serra si fort qu'elle manquait de l'étouffer.

- Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Et surtout Bells, merci de ne pas m'avoir écouté lorsque j'ai voulu mettre le bazar entre Eddy et toi. Je n'aurai jamais pu rencontrer mon Jacobinou sans ça…

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Tanya. Allez file, maintenant ! Laisse-moi profiter de mon homme…

En lui disant cela, ma douce colla son splendide petit cul contre mon bassin et le frotta très explicitement, réveillant instantanément mes ardeurs…

- C'est bon, j'ai compris ! À ce soir les amoureux ! S'exclama Tanya en se ruant hors de la maison, nous permettant de reprendre là où nous en étions…

Ma douce se tourna et je m'emparais avidement de ses lèvres et elle me donna accès à sa merveilleuse bouche, nos langues s'entremêlant sensuellement, ravies de se retrouver.

Comme par hasard, son père choisit ce moment-là pour appeler ma belle.

Je finissais par croire que Charlie avait un détecteur spécial, car à chaque fois qu'il appelait, nous étions délicieusement occupés…

Mon ange souffla lourdement avant de prendre l'appel.

- Salut papa !

_Bonjour ma chérie ! Alors, tout va bien ?_

- Impeccable, et toi ? L'enquête avance ?

_On fait aller ! Et pour l'enquête, rien n'avance… Nous sommes maintenant persuadés qu'il s'agit d'un membre des services de police qui a commis ces meurtres, les scènes de crime sont vides d'indices, méticuleusement nettoyées à chaque fois…_

- Pfff… Salopard !

_Je t'appelle pour te dire que je rentre demain en fin d'après-midi, je ne sers plus à rien ici et tu me manques. Tu pourras venir me chercher à l'aéroport de Seattle à 17h40 ?_

- Bien sûr papa ! Et on se fera une bonne petite bouffe, d'accord ?

_Huuum ! Tes p'tits plats me manquent cruellement ma chérie ! Vous passerez le week-end à la maison, Edward et toi ?_

- Oui papa, on en avait parlé, rappelles-toi !

_Oh oui, c'est vrai ! J'avais oublié ça…_

- Fais gaffe, les prémices d'Alzheimer ! Ah ! Ah !

_Ne te moque pas de ton vieux père, fille indigne ! Allez, passe le bonjour aux Cullen et à Edward et à demain Bells !_

- Bye papa ! Je t'aime !

Ma belle raccrocha puis éteignit son portable avant de prendre le mien et de l'éteindre également. En voyant l'incompréhension qui marquait mes traits, elle rigola.

- Au moins comme ça, on aura la paix !

Elle farfouilla à côté de mon ordinateur, attrapa un stylo, un morceau de papier et dénicha un rouleau de scotch. Je me penchais sur son épaule et ris lorsque je vis ce qu'elle faisait…

**ATTENTION !**

**Zone sinistrée, défense d'entrer. **

Elle colla le papier sur la porte, la ferma à double tours et attrapa ma chemise, enlevant les boutons lentement tout en me traînant dans la chambre, sans jamais me quitter des yeux…

Bella ôta ma chemise tout en faisant glisser ses mains brûlantes le long de mes bras, traçant le contour de mes muscles du bout des doigts, et sa langue se baladait sur mon torse avant de titiller mes mamelons, me faisant grogner de plaisir.

- Hmmm… J'adore quand tu grognes… C'est si sexy chez toi… Susurra t'elle d'une voix rauque, frottant effrontément son bassin contre le mien, tout en pinçant fermement mes tétons. Le mélange de plaisir et de douleur était particulièrement agréable…

J'enlevais le Tshirt de ma Bella et m'attaquais à son jeans ; elle en faisait de même en s'attaquant au mien… Je me trouvais nu devant elle et je la vis jeter un coup d'œil appréciateur à mon érection foutreusement douloureuse tout en se léchant goulûment les lèvres…

Mes yeux rivés aux siens, je fis glisser les bretelles de son soutien-gorge le long de ses bras délicats ; elle frissonna et exhala lentement, son haleine si chaude et si sucrée fouetta mon visage, se mélangeant agréablement à la mienne, glaciale. Passant une main dans son dos, je lui décrochais son soutien-gorge d'une pression de deux doigts et le laissais tomber pour m'emparer de ses seins voluptueux, les pétrissant, les malaxant, les triturant, roulant ses pointes durcies par le désir entre mes doigts. Bella se cambrait, plaquant fermement ses délicieux globes dans mes mains, avide de plus de contact…

Elle gémit, frustrée, lorsque mes mains quittèrent sa délicieuse poitrine, cheminant lentement jusqu'à son shorty, que je fis glisser tout aussi délicatement le long de ses jambes soyeuses. Nos regards ne s'étaient toujours pas quittés, le sien brûlait d'envie, d'amour, d'impatience, du désir qu'elle avait de moi, reflétant parfaitement ce qu'elle devait lire dans le mien, puis je la pris dans mes bras et l'allongeais tendrement sur le lit.

Je m'assis près d'elle, laissant mes mains courir le long de son corps et de ses courbes parfaites. Bella se mit à trembler et j'eus peur, un instant, que ce ne soit la cause de mon contact glacial, mais non. Son corps tremblait sous le désir.

Je m'emparais avidement de ses lèvres et gémis en les sentant glisser en parfaite osmose contre les miennes, le feu et la glace s'aimant sans complexes.

Ses mains fourrageaient dans mes cheveux, ses petits doigts fragiles jouaient avec mes mèches et son gémissement s'étouffa dans ma bouche lorsque sa langue s'enroula goulûment à la mienne.

Cet instant était parfait, tout n'était que douceur, tendresse, amour et volupté.

Je grognais lorsque sa cuisse frotta contre mon érection douloureuse et dure comme la pierre et un petit cri étranglé s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque les miennes se refermèrent autour d'un de ses délicieux tétons et que deux de mes doigts pénétrèrent son intimité détrempée…

Son bassin ondulait au rythme des va-et-vient de mes doigts et son corps se cambrait contre le mien tandis que je torturais ses seins de ma langue et de ma main libre.

- Haaaaa… Edward… C'est… Si… Bon… Huuuum… Tu es… Si… Doux… AAAAH !

Elle cria alors que je pinçais son téton et mordillais le second tandis que mes doigts allaient et venaient en elle et que mon pouce caressait doucement son bouton de plaisir.

Bella gémissait inlassablement mon prénom dans mon cou puis elle cria de frustration lorsque je retirais sa main qui venait de s'enrouler autour de mon chibre.

- Mais… Et toi… laisse-moi-te…

- Sssssh ma Bella, profite… Laisse-moi te faire du bien… Laisses-toi aller…

- Mais… Mais… Ooooh… Edwaaaard !

- Oui ma Bella, vas-y… Jouis pour moi mon amour…

Son bassin se mit à remuer frénétiquement et j'accélérais le rythme de mes caresses ; son corps se mit à trembler et ses parois se resserrèrent violemment autour de mes doigts, son plaisir inondant mes doigts.

- Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Bordel ! EdwaaAAAAAArd!

Son corps se cambra brusquement une dernière fois avant de retomber lourdement sur le lit, ma Bella à bout de souffle enroula fermement ses bras autour de mes épaules, plaquant mon visage entre ses seins. Son petit cœur battait si fort et si vite qu'il donnait l'impression de vouloir s'échapper de sa poitrine.

Je me défis de son étreinte et après avoir écarté ses jambes d'une pression de la main, je me glissais entre ses cuisses tout en savourant sa délicieuse bouche.

Ma queue frémissait d'impatience à son entrée et je m'enfonçais entièrement en elle d'un habile coup de rein en grognant. Difficilement, je restais quelques instants en elle sans bouger, la laissant s'habituer à cette intrusion délicieuse, avant de commencer à me mouvoir en elle avec une lenteur contrôlée. Mon ange se cramponnait à mes biceps tandis que je l'entourais de mes bras, ma tête reposant dans le creux de son cou ; seul son parfum si extraordinairement appétissant avait le pouvoir de me calmer et de m'empêcher de la prendre comme une bête…

Bella relâcha brusquement son emprise, s'agrippant désespérément aux draps. Ses gestes étaient totalement désordonnés, sa tête roulait dans tous les sens tandis que j'allais et venais en elle avec une tendresse et une douceur infinies. Mes doigts s'entrelacèrent aux siens et je remontais nos mains à côté de son visage. Posant mon front sur le sien, nos regards se vrillaient pour ne plus se lâcher. Bella se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour retenir ses cris et je m'emparais voracement de sa merveilleuse bouche, l'embrassant avec une violence qui contrastait par rapport à la douceur de nos ébats. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille me permettant de plonger encore plus profondément en elle et son corps ondulait au rythme du mien en une parfaite symbiose.

- Edwa-ard… Plus foooort…

Sa voix aux accents de suppliques me rendait fou et j'accédais à sa requête, allant et venant en elle selon un rythme plus soutenu. Elle commençait à pleurnicher et des larmes de plaisir s'écoulaient le long de ses joues rosies alors que son bassin remuait frénétiquement et harmonieusement avec le mien.

- Rhaaaa Putain ! Edwaaaaaaaaaard !

- Bellaaaaaaa-arg !

Son dos se cambra brusquement lorsque ses parois se resserrèrent violemment autour de mon chibre et elle me hurla son amour au visage, frappée par un orgasme d'une intensité sans pareille. Je m'enfonçais en elle à quelques reprises et vins fortement au fin fond de son ventre en grognant avant de m'écrouler sur elle, mon souffle erratique se mélangeant au sien.

Hormis nos respirations irrégulières, les battements précipités de son petit cœur fragile d'humaine et un bruit étrange mais rassurant, le silence qui nous entourait illustrait parfaitement l'expression « le calme après la tempête »…

Le visage niché entre ses seins et nos jambes entremêlées, Bella jouait avec mes cheveux en fredonnant, une main glissant sur mon dos. J'étais au Paradis…

Bella plongea son regard moqueur dans le mien et se mit à glousser.

- Mais j'y crois pas… Tu ronronnes !

- Hein ? Mais t'es malade ? Moi, ronronner ? Mais ça va pas chez toi !

- Si, si je te jure ! Tu ronronnais il n'y a pas deux minutes… C'est adorable, mon coeur… Susurra t'elle les yeux emplis d'amour.

- Pfff… N'importe quoi !

Moi ? Ronronner ? Et quoi encore ! Je ne suis pas un chat !

Je n'avais jamais entendu dire qu'un vampire pouvait « ronronner »… Il fallait que j'en discute avec Carlisle, on ne sait jamais, peut-être que quelque chose clochait chez moi…

- On est vraiment obligé de sortir ce soir, Edward ? Me demanda mon ange d'une voix boudeuse.

- Hey ! N'oublie pas que tu en as eu l'idée également. Mais si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je te garderai au lit toute la nuit…

- C'est malin de me dire des choses pareilles ! Maintenant, j'ai encore moins envie de sortir !

- Ne t'inquiè…

Des coups brutaux frappés à la porte d'entrée retentirent jusque dans la chambre. Pestant, râlant et maudissant ma famille, je me levais de mauvaise grâce, enfilais mon boxer et traversais la chambre.

Ma douce s'était allongée sur le côté et m'observait d'un œil appréciateur…

- La vue te plait ?

- Hmmm… Ça te fait un cul magnifique, même si je préfère te voir nu…

- On est deux dans ce cas !

En riant, j'allais ouvrir, sachant déjà qu'Alice patientait devant la porte. Je n'eus pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'elle voulait qu'elle entra comme un furie et se rua dans la chambre, totalement oublieuse des hurlements de protestation de Bella. Heureusement pour elle, ma douce avait eu le temps d'enfiler un Tshirt et son shorty.

- Mais vous êtes impossibles tous les deux ! Toujours au pieu quelle que soit l'heure ! Rhalala… Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de vous ? Alice avait l'air consterné, remuant la tête avec emphase et nous observait, Bella et moi, avec une espèce de pitié dans le regard.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi, Alice ? Toujours à débarquer quand il ne faut pas ! Et je te rassure, Edward et moi ne sommes pas toujours au plumard, mais nous n'y pouvons rien si Emmett et toi arrivez constamment comme un cheveu sur la soupe ! Rétorqua ma belle.

- Oui, bon ça va ! Allez, à la douche tous les deux ! Et pas de bêtises, on n'a pas le temps pour ça ! S'écria ma naine de sœur.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là, Alice ?

- Bah c'te question ! Je vous prépare vos tenues pour ce soir ! Et si vous n'aviez pas perdu une bonne partie de l'après-midi à faire je ne sais quoi de pas catholique, j'aurai pu emmener Bella chez l'esthéticienne, chez la manucure, chez le coiffeur, au spa… et elle aurait été époustouflante ! Mais non, je dois seulement me contenter de lui choisir ses vêtements, la coiffer et la maquiller ! Frère indigne…

- Oh Alice, STOP ! Il faut te calmer un peu sur tes excentricités, je ne suis pas une poupée ! C'est déjà énorme que je me laisse traîner dans les magasins, mais de là à me maquiller, me coiffer et m'habiller comme si j'étais Barbie, ça non !

- Bella ! S'te plait ! S'te plait ! S'te plait !

Alice se tenait devant mon ange, battant des cils sur ses petits yeux de cocker larmoyant, une profonde tristesse marquant ses traits, les mains jointes comme si elle priait, la lèvre inférieure qui tremblotait… Bref, elle tentait de faire plier ma douce. Et elle y arrivera ! Les mimiques made in Alice Cullen, personne n'y résiste !

- Alice ! Je…

- Bella… Pitié ! Tu ferais de moi la fille la plus heureuse au monde si tu me laissais t'habiller pour ce soir ! Bellaaaaaaa !

- Edward ! Dis quelque chose ! Ou je sais pas moi, enferme-la ! Tout ce que tu veux, mais protège-moi de ta sœur !

- Huuumm… Tout ce que je veux ? Vraiment ?

Je m'approchai lentement de ma belle, enroulant mes bras autour de sa taille fine et me jetais avidement sur ses lèvres. Bella gémit et me rendit mon baiser, ses mains glissant sur mon torse, mon ventre, jouant à la lisière de mon boxer…

- ERK ! Y'a des chambres pour ça, vous êtes écœurants ! Râla ma sœur.

- Alice, tu _es_ dans la chambre… Lui rappela ma belle.

- Ouais, peut-être, mais il faudrait parfois que vous songiez à censurer vos gestes en public, j'ai pas vraiment envie de vous voir vous sauter dessus devant moi ! Bon maintenant, vous filez sous la douche ! Il est déjà 19 h et on décolle dans une heure et demie au plus tard, alors magnez-vous !

- Pfff… Oui môman ! S'écria mon ange en maudissant Alice entre ses dents.

Bella attrapa ma main et m'entraîna à sa suite dans la salle de bains. Je fis couler l'eau sous la douche, la réglant à une température idéale puis déshabillais ma douce. Son corps frémissait sous mon toucher et son souffle s'accéléra lorsque mes doigts caressèrent langoureusement ses cuisses si douces…

- ET VOUS NE FAITES QUE VOUS LAVER, SURTOUT ! PAS DE BÊTISES NI DE CÂLINS SOUS LA DOUCHE ! FAITES GAFFE, JE VOUS SURVEILLE ! Hurla Alice, de l'autre côté de la porte.

Je l'entendais farfouiller dans les placards à la recherche de vêtements et marmonner sur les choix de couleur, s'il fallait nous coordonner niveau vestimentaire, si les pois ou les rayures étaient de la bonne forme… Bref, tout un tas de conneries de bonne femme.

Bella et moi étions collés l'un contre l'autre dans la douche, l'eau ruisselant sur nos corps, si chaude qu'un nuage de vapeur s'était formé dans la salle de bains. Je fis couler un peu de gel douche dans mes mains et commençais à savonner le corps de ma belle lorsqu'elle fit tomber accidentellement le flacon. Bella se pencha dangereusement, plaquant son splendide petit cul contre mon membre durci pour le ramasser. Je ne pus m'empêcher de saisir ses hanches, un grognement profond s'échappant de mes lèvres, et me mis à caresser sa fente du bout du gland.

Bella gémit et ondula du bassin et alors que…

_AH NON ! Z'AVEZ PAS LE TEMPS POUR ÇA !_

Me moquant totalement de l'avis d'Alice, j'allais plonger dans la douce moiteur de ma douce lorsque ma sœur frappa à plusieurs reprises sur la porte.

- On se dépêche là-dedans ! Vous vous enverrez en l'air plus tard ! C'est pas le moment, n'oubliez pas qu'on sort ce soir ! Cria Alice de l'autre côté de la porte.

Bella se redressa en marmonnant des insanités à l'encontre de ma sœur. J'ai bien cru percevoir les mots « balai », « foutre au cul » et « mal baisée »…

- Pfff… C'est pas possible ! À croire que ta sœur a un détecteur de câlins crapuleux intégré au cerveau ! Râla ma douce.

Si elle savait à quel point elle était proche de la vérité !

Je soufflais lourdement, partageant son avis mais également frustré dans mon élan, d'autant plus que ma bite, raide et dure comme de l'acier, se rappelait à mon bon souvenir...

Bella m'observait, un petit sourire coquin aux lèvres et me fit un clin d'œil. Je commençais à la savonner, essayant de me focaliser sur autre chose que les délicieuses et sensuelles courbes de son corps si parfait, lorsque ses mains savonneuses glissèrent sur mon ventre et se saisirent fermement de mon érection douloureuse…

- Hmmm… Il me semble que quelqu'un a un problème, ici… Un _gros_ problème, même, si tu veux mon avis… Susurra t'elle d'une voix sexy tout en me masturbant, une main coulissant sur ma queue et l'autre jouant avec mes bourses.

- Bellaaaa… Je… Non… Pas le temps…

- Sssssh… Je ne peux décemment pas te laisser sortir d'ici dans cet état, mon cœur…

_EDWARD NON ! Ne te laisse pas faire ! Vous n'avez pas le temps !_

Je grognais et enfouis mon visage dans le creux de son cou en entendant les pensées d'Alice puis enroulais mes bras autour de ses épaules et tentais de lui savonner le dos. Je dis bien « tenter » car j'en étais incapable…

Ses mains me caressaient divinement, comme si elles savaient de façon innée comment me satisfaire. Ses petits doigts brûlants enroulés autour de mon chibre allaient et venaient, coulissant de haut en bas, de bas en haut, pressant plus ou moins fortement mon membre et mon gland turgescent.

- Rhaaa… Putain Bellaaaa !

Ses deux mains s'activaient sur ma queue, ses doigts étaient entrelacés et ses paumes me travaillaient tandis que ses pouces roulaient sur mon gland, passant délicatement sur le méat pour récolter les quelques gouttes de liquide qui en sortaient.

J'enroulais mes doigts dans ses cheveux et embrassais son cou, m'abandonnant totalement à son exquise caresse. Mon corps agissait de lui-même, accompagnant le mouvement des mains de Bella de coups de rein. Une délicieuse chaleur se répandait dans mes entrailles, mes bourses se contractaient au fur et à mesure que le plaisir me submergeait.

Je posais mon front sur celui de mon ange et serrais les dents afin de ne pas crier puis Bella se jeta sur mes lèvres, sa langue s'accapara la mienne et, à croire que c'était le signal que mon corps attendait, je jouis fortement, inondant le ventre et les mains de ma belle au passage et hurlant mon plaisir dans sa délicieuse bouche.

Je haletais désespérément à la recherche de cet air qui m'était pourtant parfaitement inutile et grognais de frustration lorsque mon ange lâcha prise. Bella m'embrassa sur la joue et attrapa le gel douche en riant, m'en aspergeant sur le torse.

- Hmmm… Il va falloir te laver maintenant…

- Si tu veux mon avis, c'est surtout toi qu'il faut savonner, mon ange…

- Insinues-tu que je suis sale, Cullen ? Me susurra t'elle d'une voix taquine.

- Sale, non. Gluante de foutre, oui !

- La faute à qui ? T'avais qu'à mieux viser ! Rigola t'elle.

- Je…

- BON C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI VOUS DEUX ? Y'EN A MARRE ! S'époumona Alice dans la chambre.

Bella souffla lourdement puis me savonna énergiquement et j'en fis de même avec elle avant de laver ses boucles brunes, tentant de démêler ses cheveux au passage. Nous nous rinçâmes puis sortîmes de la douche. J'attrapais une serviette et la frottais délicatement avant de l'enrouler dans son peignoir puis me séchais rapidement à mon tour.

J'ouvris la porte et découvris Alice assise sur notre lit, tapant impatiemment du pied.

- Ah ! Quand même ! Est-ce…

- Alice, tu peux sortir qu'on puisse s'habiller, s'il te plait ?

- Oh ! C'est pas comme si je ne t'avais jamais vu à poil ! C'est quoi cette pudeur ? S'énerva ma sœur.

- Alice, j'aimerai m'habiller en paix !

- Mais Bella…

- Je pense que Bella est tout à fait capable de s'habiller toute seule, comme une grande !

- Mais je dois la coiffer, la maquiller…

- Et tu le feras quand elle sera habillée ! File, Alice ! Lui dis-je, en indiquant la porte de l'index.

Ma sœur râla puis se rendit dans le salon, les épaules basses, le dos voûté, comme si elle portait toute la misère du monde sur ses frêles épaules.

Bella passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- C'est bon ? La voie est libre ? La folle est partie ? Chuchota t'elle.

- Allez viens ! J'ai réussi à la foutre dehors ! Malheureusement, uniquement le temps que l'on s'habille…

- Pfff… Bah ! C'est mieux que rien ! Maintenant faut voir ce qu'elle a prévu que je mette…

Bella paniquait, connaissant l'extravagance de ma sœur au niveau vestimentaire. Elle s'approcha lentement du tas de tissu, le regarda avec beaucoup d'appréhension et attrapa les vêtements du bout des doigts, comme si elle avait peur de se brûler. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit ce qu'Alice lui avait préparé.

- Connaissant ta soeur, ça aurait pu être pire !

- Quel dommage de couvrir un corps aussi superbe alors que tu es bien plus belle nue… Chuchotais-je au creux de son oreille en enserrant fermement ma belle de mes bras.

Elle se tourna vers moi, un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres.

- Tu sais, Edward, si tu préfères que je reste à poil, il suffit de le demander !

Sur le coup, sa proposition me laissa rêveur et j'étais sûr d'avoir un sourire niais, jusqu'à ce que je pense « New moon », club, copains, beaucoup de monde, beaucoup de mâles aux pensées salaces…

- ARG non ! Quelle horreur… AÏE ! Pas toi mon cœur ! Me hâtais-je de rectifier après avoir reçu un coup dans l'épaule.

- Merci, sympa !

- Mais arrête mon ange ! Quand je parle d'horreur c'est en imaginant tous les pervers qui te zieuteraient et il n'en est pas question ! Tu es à moi et à moi seul…

Mes lèvres glissaient dans son cou, s'attardant à certains endroits qui la faisaient frémir. Bella rejeta la tête en arrière me laissant un plus grand champs de manœuvre lorsqu'une Alice impatiente frappa à la porte.

- MAGNEZ-VOUS, NOM DE DIEU !

Bella et moi soupirions de concert puis nous nous habillâmes.

J'enfilais le jeans noir et la chemise en soie de la même couleur qu'Alice m'avait préparés puis essayai de dompter ma tignasse. Il faudra un jour que je l'admette, je suis et resterai à jamais incoiffable…

Mon ange finissait de se préparer dans la salle de bains et avant que je ne puisse la voir, elle appela Alice. Ma sœur fit irruption dans la chambre puis sautilla jusqu'à la salle de bains et une fois à l'intérieur, elle s'enferma. Je venais, discrètement bien sûr, de me faire mettre à la porte de ma propre chambre…

Au moment où j'entrais dans le salon, le reste de la famille débarqua avec un Emmett en grande forme…

- Allez frangin ! Fais péter les verres ! S'écria t'il en posant une bouteille de rhum et une autre de téquila sur la table du salon. D'accord, la soirée allait être arrosée…

- Emmett, t'es sûr que ça va ?

- Ouais, ouais, ouais ! C'est la teuf ! Y'a Jacobinouhouhouhou qui débarque au lycée et faut fêter ça en beauté !

Emmett était plus que déchaîné et s'amusait à imiter le hurlement du loup, Rosalie consternée et Jasper affligé. Em puait l'alcool à des kilomètres… J'allais chercher des verres et retrouvais mon frangin en extase devant le micro-ondes que je venais récemment d'acheter pour mon ange.

- Ooooooh ! C'est beau ! T'as vu ça ma Rose comme c'est beau ! Dit-il en frappant sa femme aux fesses.

- Emmett bon sang, tu vas te calmer ? Sinon ça ne sera pas trois semaines mais trois mois !

Emmett fit face à sa femme, se lécha les pouces, ouvrit sa chemise et se frotta les tétons en ondulant du bassin.

- Comme si tu étais capable de résister à mon corps d'athlète et à p'tit Emmy deux jours d'affilé… Allez, viens montrer à p'tit Emmy que tu l'aimes bien !

Il commença à déboutonner son jeans lorsque Alice et ma Bella firent irruption dans la pièce.

- EMMETT CULLEN ! Si tu n'es pas capable de te tenir comme il faut, tu restes ici ce soir ! Le menaça Alice de toute sa taille.

Elle n'était peut-être pas bien grande du haut de son mètre cinquante-cinq, mais elle était si en colère que je jurerais voir les murs trembler.

Je la laissais râler sur mon frangin, n'ayant d'yeux que pour la splendide créature qui était dans mon salon…

Bella avait une robe noire, près du corps, avec un décolleté assez prononcé, la coupe droite, descendant au-dessus du genou et fendue sur les deux côtés jusqu'en haut de la cuisse. Mon excellente vue me permit d'apercevoir une jarretière…

_Oh putain ! Comment je vais tenir moi, maintenant ?_

_Tu te démerdes._

_Mais j'y arriverais pas !_

_Mais c'est qu'un porte-jarretelles ! T'en as déjà vu des centaines !_

_Pas sur Bella…_

_Et alors ! T'en as déjà vu, c'est le principal !_

_Pas sur ma Bella…_

_Pfff… Et alors ? De toutes façons, il ne fera pas long feu !_

_Hmmm… Oh si… Je lui ferai garder… Ouais…_

_Pfff… T'es encore pire qu'un puceau avant sa première fois… T'es pathétique Cullen !_

_La ferme ! Ouch ! Je fais comment moi pour pas lui sauter dessus devant tout le monde ?_

_Tu te démerdes ! Mais bon, t'as pas tort, faut dire qu'elle est sacrément bandante comme ça…_

_EH ! Tu parles pas de ma Bella comme ça !_

_Bah ! Si c'est pas moi, ça sera les mecs au club…_

_Non._

_Si !_

_NON !_

_Si, si, si ! Qui c'est qui va devoir se planquer en Alaska pour pas entendre de pensées salaces ? C'est Eddy !_

_La ferme !_

_Qui c'est qui va devoir subir les fantasmes des uns et des autres ? C'est Eddy !_

_LA FERME !_

_Ouhlala ! Tu risques d'avoir une putain de migraine avec toutes les pensées obscènes que tu vas entendre…_

_Ouais ben les pensées s'arrêteront vite fait, elle est à moi ! Et je leur prouverai en…_

_En l'enfilant dans les chiottes d'une boîte de nuit ? Quel romantisme !_

_Rhaaa ! Arrête tes conneries !_

_Remarque, un peu d'exhibitionnisme ne devrait pas vous déranger…_

_OH ta gueule !_

Plus le temps passait et plus mon « moi » déjanté me gonflait…

Ma Bella était tout simplement divine dans sa robe, à la fois classe, sexy, scandaleuse, un appel au sexe et à la luxure. Elle avait mis des bottes à talon en cuir, se laçant entièrement et lui montant jusqu'aux genoux, ses cheveux étaient remontés en une espèce de chignon flou d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches redescendant sur ses clavicules et incitant au regard et Alice avait maquillé ses yeux de telle sorte que son regard n'en était que plus captivant. Ses lèvres étaient écarlates, tranchant magnifiquement avec la pâleur de sa peau et la noirceur de sa robe.

- Eh Eddy ! Faut atterrir, vieux ! C'est l'heure !

- Hmm… Quoi ?

- Putain frangin, t'es grave ! Regarde-moi un peu cet air con que t'as de scotché au visage ! C'est limite si tu baves pas en plus ! Rigolait Emmett.

Je secouais la tête, cherchant à me remettre les idées en place et m'approchais de ma belle, l'enlaçant fermement.

- Tu es… Époustouflante mon amour. Je vais avoir beaucoup de difficulté à repousser les hordes de mâles en rut qui en auront après toi… Lui susurrais-je au creux de l'oreille.

- N'importe quoi ! Je suis à toi et à personne d'autre… Alors mâles en rut ou pas, je m'en fous !

Je m'emparais tendrement de ses lèvres, mes mains cheminant lentement dans son dos et remontant dans ses cheveux et…

- Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas me l'abîmer maintenant, Eddy ! Râla Alice, ce qui fit rire l'assemblée présente.

Perdu dans ma contemplation de Bella, je ne m'étais pas aperçus que les Quileutes et leurs imprégnés étaient arrivés, tous un verre à la main et me regardant avec des airs allant de la consternation à la compréhension en passant par la moquerie pure et simple.

- Euh… Salut tout le monde ! Tentais-je d'une petite voix.

- Ah ben quand même ! On a cru que t'étais devenu sourd et aveugle d'un coup ! Rigola Embry.

- Mais non abruti ! Il était déjà en train de s'imaginer Bells à poil, le pervers ! Se moqua Jacob.

- Faux-frère !

Je bus un verre avec les autres. Ma Bella avait décidé de boire du rhum et en était à son troisième verre… J'aimais beaucoup les effets de cet alcool sur ma petite humaine adorée.

- Ouhlala ! Bells boit du rhum ? Planque ton zob, Eddy, ça craint pour toi ! Rigolait Jake.

Ma Bella était rouge comme une pivoine et frappa son meilleur ami, marmonnant un « ferme-la ! » entre ses dents.

- Tu racontes, Jake ? Demandèrent Ben et Embry.

- Ohla ! Le rhum, chez Bells, c'est… Chaud. Te bile pas, Ed, il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre elle et moi, ça tu le sais, mais si tu veux avoir l'esprit tranquille, ne laisse jamais Bells boire de rhum, ça la rend…

- Ouais, je sais.

- Ça la rend quoi ? Demanda Léah.

- Jacob… Menaça ma douce.

- Lubrique ! En tous cas, Ed, ne la laisse pas s'approcher du comptoir sinon elle risque fort de finir à danser à moitié nue dessus ! Lâcha Jake, ce qui fit rire tout le monde et consterna mon ange.

- Méfies-toi, Jacob Black ! Maintenant tu arrêtes ou moi aussi je dévoile tes petits secrets…

- Tu… Tu… Tu ferais pas ça, Bells ! Bafouilla l'Indien, blême.

- Oooh… Je vais me gêner !

Jacob tomba à genoux devant Bella et la suppliait de ne pas divulguer ses secrets, ce qui fit jubiler ma douce.

Lorsque je vis, dans l'esprit de Jacob, des images de lui, enfant, avec une robe à fleurs, et Bella qui le maquillait outrageusement, je dus étouffer un rire. Jacob me vit et blêmit encore plus ; il fut sauvé de sa déchéance par sa toute nouvelle petite amie.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on ne devait pas sortir, ce soir ? Lança Tanya.

Tout le monde sortit et afin de ne pas avoir trop de soucis pour se garer devant le club, nous ne prîmes que trois voitures. Tanya et Jake montèrent donc avec nous.

La route se fit dans le silence, enfin presque, puisque des bruits de ventouse et d'évier qui se débouche venaient fréquemment de l'arrière.

- Erk ! Écœurant… Râla mon ange.

- T'as bien raison, bouché comme c'est, il doit y avoir un sacré problème de tuyauterie… Faudrait peut-être appeler le plombier, non ?

Nous entendîmes un violent SLURP.

- Tu sais c'que j'lui dit à ta tuyauterie, Eddy ? Râla Jacob.

- Oh mais je n'ai pas de soucis de ce côté-là ! Riais-je.

- C'que tu dis !

- L'écoute pas, mon cœur, ta « tuyauterie » est parfaite… Plus que ça même ! Chuchota mon ange en se léchant avidement les lèvres.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais bizarrement je me retrouvais vraiment à l'étroit dans mon pantalon…

Nous arrivâmes rapidement au « New Moon ». Le club était bondé et une centaine de personnes faisait le pied de grue pour entrer.

Alice et Rose se mirent en tête de notre groupe, et après quelques mots au videur, un sourire éblouissant et un baiser sur la joue, notre petit groupe put entrer en priorité, sous les insultes et les grognements de protestation de ceux qui faisaient la queue.

La musique était tonitruante et les humains devaient se hurler aux oreilles pour communiquer. Les odeurs de sueurs, de tabac et d'alcool se mélangeaient, alourdissant l'atmosphère ; c'était quelque chose d'assez peu ragoûtant pour tout avouer… Nous trouvâmes deux tables de libre sous une petite alcôve et allâmes nous y installer. Jacob et Embry allèrent chercher des bouteilles au bar et revinrent, suivis d'un serveur qui nous amenait nos verres. Les filles se trémoussaient sur leurs sièges et tandis que ma Bella vidait son verre, mes sœurs la tirèrent par la manche et l'emmenèrent danser, suivies par Tanya, Angéla et Léah. Elles se déhanchaient lascivement sur la piste, en rythme avec la musique et des pensées vulgaires commencèrent à émaner d'un peu partout dans la boîte. Je grognais en captant certains fantasmes… Mes compagnons n'étaient pas en reste, ils ne supportaient pas les regards vicieux que récoltaient leurs conjointes. Nous nous levâmes donc et rejoignîmes les filles. Ma Bella était légèrement éméchée et elle se jeta littéralement dans mes bras lorsqu'elle sentit mes mains sur sa taille. Nous dansions, discutions, nous amusions, bref, nous passions une bonne soirée.

- Pfff ! Quelle chaleur… Tu viens dehors avec moi ? Me demanda mon ange.

- Je te suis…

Hors de question que je laisse ma belle seule, même deux minutes, avec tous ces pervers et obsédés qui rôdent dans le coin !

Nous étions dehors depuis quelques minutes et observions le flot de passants lorsque brutalement, Bella se raidit.

Son corps était tétanisé dans mes bras, son cœur battait à tout rompre et elle sentait la peur…

Un masque de terreur pure s'était gravé sur son visage et son petit corps fragile se mit à trembler furieusement.

- Bella.. Bella !

J'avais beau la secouer, elle donnait l'impression d'être soudée au sol.

- Bella ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu me fais peur ! Bella !

- Hmm… Quoi ?

Elle s'était détendue tout aussi brutalement que son accès de peur était venu et me fit un sourire timide, qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux. Je voyais clairement, dans son regard, qu'elle était en proie à la terreur pure, mais elle faisait tout pour me le cacher.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Bella ? On aurait dit que tu avais vu un fantôme…

- Rien, il ne s'est rien passé. J'ai juste cru voir quelqu'un, mais je me suis trompée. On rentre ?

Je hochais la tête sachant pertinemment que Bella ne m'en dirait pas plus. C'est une chose que j'avais appris avec elle, ne pas la pousser. Je savais qu'elle me parlerait lorsqu'elle le voudrait et qu'il ne servait à rien que j'essaye de lui tirer les vers du nez, à moins d'aimer la voir hurler ou se braquer…

Une fois à l'intérieur, Bella me traîna sur la piste, collée à moi. Elle ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil inquiets, à droite et à gauche, à l'affût d'un quelconque évènement, mais étrangement, son visage restait impassible. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudainement et elle se tendit à nouveau…

- Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Fais chier ! Pourquoi maintenant ?

Elle avait parlé si bas et si vite que je n'étais pas censé l'avoir entendue. Je jetais un bref coup d'œil en direction de ce qu'elle observait, à l'entrée du club, et ne vis rien de spécial hormis un groupe de badauds qui attendaient pour faire la fête. Par sécurité, je scannais les pensées de ces personnes, toutes tournées vers le même but : trouver quelqu'un à mettre dans leur lit le soir même. Rien de bien spécial me direz-vous.

- Edward, je… Je ne me sens pas très bien, je crois que j'ai trop bu. On peut rentrer, s'il te plait ? Me supplia mon ange sur un ton désespéré.

Je savais pertinemment que l'alcool n'avait rien à voir là-dedans, mais je pliais quand même et nous allâmes prévenir les autres de notre départ. Alice observait étrangement Bella ; son regard et ses pensées étaient impénétrables ou, pour être franc, les pensées de ma sœur ne tournaient que sur la nouvelle nuisette qu'elle avait acheté pour le plaisir de Jasper… Je détestais qu'elle me cache ses pensées et Alice le savait…

- Salut les gens ! On rentre, Bella ne se sent pas très bien. Informais-je le groupe.

Les autres ralèrent cinq minutes, certains se moquaient, prétextant que Bella allait très bien mais que nous avions mieux à faire que de traîner avec eux, ce qui fit rougir ma douce, et nous nous rendîmes vers la sortie. Bella avait caché son visage contre mon torse et je l'entourais d'un bras protecteur le temps d'arriver à la voiture.

Elle regarda discrètement derrière elle le temps que je démarre et souffla lourdement lorsque la voiture commença à filer sur la route. Le silence régnait dans l'habitacle et Bella se mit à trifouiller l'autoradio à la recherche d'une station potable.

- Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Euh… Rien ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Bella… Ne me mens pas. Ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a rien alors que tu étais terrorisée !

- Il ne s'est _rien _passé, Edward.

- Mais merde, Bella ! Arrête de me prendre pour un con, ne me dis pas qu'il ne s'est rien passé alors que t'étais en train de crever de peur !

- Je ne te…

- J'en ai marre, Bella. Marre que tu fasses comme si tout allait bien alors que tu passes tes nuits à cauchemarder et pleurer, j'en ai marre que tu détournes constamment la conversation lorsqu'on aborde ce qu'il t'est arrivé, j'en ai marre de te ramasser à la petite cuillère à chaque appel de Charlie, tu comprends ? Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour que tu comprennes que tu peux avoir confiance en moi, que tu peux tout me dire, tout. Mais non, tu préfères te renfermer sur toi-même ! C'est quoi le problème ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour que tu me parles de tes soucis ? Ou alors je ne suis qu'un passe-temps parmi tant d'autres et tu te fous de ma gueule depuis le début ? J'en ai marre, Isabella. Ras-le-bol !

Je m'en voulus instantanément d'avoir haussé le ton et d'avoir laissé mes paroles dépasser ma pensée lorsque je vis la tristesse et les larmes affluer dans son regard, mais j'étais trop en rogne pour m'excuser…

Un silence pesant et gênant avait envahi l'habitacle, formant une espèce de mur invisible entre nous, qui épaississait au fur et à mesure que les secondes défilaient. J'accélérais, pressé de la déposer à la maison et d'aller me défouler dans la forêt histoire d'extérioriser ma colère sur les arbres plutôt que sur mon ange…

Bella ne desserra pas les dents durant tout le trajet, le visage tourné vers sa fenêtre afin que je ne voie pas les larmes inonder son doux visage, chaque larme étant un coup de poignard dans mon cœur mort et un douloureux rappel de la méchanceté dont j'avais fait preuve. Elle se mordillait furieusement la lèvre inférieure pour étouffer ses sanglots et ses mains se crispaient si fort sur sa jupe que les jointures de ses phalanges étaient d'une blancheur impressionnante pour un humain.

Je me garais devant le cottage et alors que je me tournais vers ma belle, voulant la consoler et m'excuser, elle sortit de la voiture et fila au cottage en claquant la porte, son petit corps fragile secoué par les pleurs…

Je sortis de la voiture, esquissai un mouvement vers la maison puis, soupirant lourdement, je me rendis vers les bois d'un pas vif, un peu trop, même… Une fois à l'abri des arbres, je me mis à courir, vraiment, filant comme une comète, saccageant tout sur mon passage… Je libérais ma hargne sur quelques chênes et épicéas en les arrachant ou les pulvérisant à coups de pieds et de poings ; la violence dont je fis preuve envers ces pauvres arbres qui ne m'avaient pourtant rien fait, à part se trouver sur mon chemin, me permis d'évacuer ma colère et un ours ainsi qu'un puma achevèrent de me calmer…

Je repris le chemin du cottage en marchant et me rendis compte que le jour s'était levé. Sans m'en apercevoir, j'étais parti plus de cinq heures qui m'avaient parues bien courtes…

La maison était silencieuse, hormis la respiration saccadée, entrecoupée de sanglots, de Bella… Elle était allongée sur le lit tout habillée, roulée en boule en position fœtale, une main sous son visage et son autre main formait un poing dont elle se servait comme bâillon pour étouffer ses pleurs. Son visage était rougi et les larmes avaient formé des sillons sur ses joues si douces… Je m'en voulais de l'avoir mise dans cet état et j'aurai tout donné pour que les dernières heures n'aient jamais eu lieu. J'avais réagi comme le dernier des cons et Bella en faisait les frais…

Je me glissais silencieusement à côté d'elle et lui enlevais ses bottes, faisant attention au moindre de mes mouvements afin de ne pas la réveiller. Tandis que je me relevais, sa petite main se crispa fermement sur ma chemise et ses pleurs redoublèrent.

- Edward… M'abandonne pas… Supplie… Edward…

- Ssssh bébé, je ne vais nulle part.

Un coup de couteau en plein cœur m'aurait été moins douloureux que de voir Bella dans cet état. Elle croyait que je voulais partir et ça la hantait jusque dans ses rêves… Mais comment pouvait-elle se mettre des idées aussi stupides en tête ? Connerie… Mais après les horreurs que je lui avais dites, il ne pouvait en être autrement…

Je m'allongeais près d'elle et instinctivement, son petit corps se roula en boule contre moi et elle enfouit son visage dans mon torse, sa main tremblante resserrée sur ma chemise. Je l'enlaçais fermement, caressant tendrement ses cheveux et lui murmurais des paroles apaisantes à l'oreille.

Au bout d'une heure qui me parue interminable, elle commença à se détendre et les pleurs s'estompèrent ; un sommeil presque paisible s'empara d'elle, entrecoupé de gémissements plaintifs et de marmonnements incohérents, bien que mon prénom et « ne me quitte pas » revenaient fréquemment.

Je veillais sur elle, la réconfortant pendant son sommeil en attendant qu'elle se réveille, sachant pertinemment que la discussion qui allait s'ensuivre ne serait pas des plus agréables…


	29. Réminiscences

Hey everybody :D

Me revoilou avec le chapitre 29 ! Et régalez-vous bien, parce qu'à partir du chapitre 31, en cours d'écriture, vous apprendrez tout ! enfin presque... Je n'en dis pas plus pour le moment...

Je risque d'être un peu irrégulière pour ce qui est des mises à jour pendant quelques temps, mais ne m'en voulez pas :

mon chéri est toujours à la maison, et j'en profite grave,

ça va être Noël et comme chaque année, je n'ai toujours rien acheté (j'ai HORREUR de faire les magasins, une vraie corvée...),

je suis aussi sur la traduction de "The sex adventures of E&B",

sur la suite de mes deux OS et

j'ai mon cerveau qui fourmille d'idées de fic à tel point que mon pauvre neurone solitaire va fini par faire une petite surcharge... Déjà qu'il bug régulièrement...

De plus, j'ai une vie en dehors de FF, pas mal d'activités et un adorable petit démon qui me prend beaucoup de temps !

Bref, au boulot !

Réponses aux reviews...

**Louise Malone :** Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis trop amoureuse de ce petit couple pour être méchante avec eux! Et j'adore les happy ends... Mais une petite engueulade de temps à autres, ce n'est pas méchant, surtout lorsque la réconciliation se fait sur l'oreiller...

**L'empire des anges :** je m'en doutais que tu te faisais du bien en me lisant! Petite coquine, va ;p hi ! hi ! Pour ce qui est du nombre de chapitres restant, je n'en sais foutrement rien ! Il y a encore beaucoup à dire! Déjà le début des grandes révélations au chapitre 31, puis des fiançailles, des catastrophes, des quiproquos, de bonnes bagarres, des rires, des larmes et beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de lemon... Pour mon chéri, tu n'es pas indiscrète, il a fait une grippe et une double pneumonie (un foyer infectieux à chaque poumon). Mais ça va mieux! Il est crevé, car mine de rien, ça use énormément, mais je m'en occupe avec un soin tout particulier...

**Anne Cullen 69 :** ravie de te faire rire, ma belle ! Pour le nouveau "jeu" d'Emmett, je me suis inspirée de ma petite soeur qui me faisait ce plan là quand j'étais au lycée. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je pouvais "adorer" ça... Je me suis bien vengée depuis...

**Blue 77 : **pour avoir tes réponses, il te faut attendre le chapitre 31 qui est en cours d'écriture...

**Louloute0310 : **et oui, je n'ai que deux mains et deux jambes, je ne peux donc pas faire 36.000 trucs en même temps ! et mon boulot d'infirmière me prend un temps fou ces jours-ci ( mais j'aime ça!) et mon boulot de super maman aussi ! Oui, oui, je sais, mes rêves sont vraiment tordus... J'ai essayé de me pencher dessus à une époque, quand j'étudiais la psycho, mais j'ai abandonné, je serais devenue vraiment folle à force d'essayer de les interpréter...

**Mela Cullen :** Wé, Emmett bourré, c'est tout un poème... Je vais peut-être faire un chapitre sur les diverses expérimentations d'Emmett avec les paradis artificiels, mais ce sera un bonus ;D Pour la vengeance, tu sauras tout au chapitre 30...

**Cynthia :** aaaah... Quel plaisir tes reviews! Elles me font bien rire en tous cas! Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir des rêves assez chauds... J'en ai également pas mal et je le même soucis que Bella, je parle beaucoup pendant mon sommeil... ce qui fait bien rire mon homme ou le pousse à me réveiller lorsque mes rêves sont trop torrides à entendre... Tu dis qu'Alice t'enérve à jouer les intruses, mais ce n'est pas vraiment ça faute... Si Edward et Bella ne passaient pas leur temps à grimper aux rideaux, ils seraient moins interrompus ! Bref, j'aime tes reviews, elles ne me dérangent pas, au contraire! Et j'aime bien tes délires intérieurs aussi ;D biz

**Baby 07 :** eh! Y'a pas de mal à ce qu'ils se fassent du bien, non? Et avec ses visions, Alice pourrait au moins passer sans les déranger! Mais oui, c'est vrai, ils ne font que ça! Ah l'amour...

Et merci à...

**Gaëlle-51, AnZeLe42100, Letmesign23, 1Christelle1, Lukilina, Lenerol, Eliloulou, Merluchonette, Poppie'n'cat, Lily Cullen 82, Titinesse, Alexa 27, Scrafaconed, Twifanes, Chruwyatt, Schaeffer, Marguerite P, Lena-Lna 933, Bellardtwilight, Angélique 94, Christelle 31, My-fiction-twilight, Princeton Girl 818, Samy 940**

Pour me suivre comme vous le faites et pour tous vos encouragements à travers vos reviews ;)

OUPS ! J'oubliais...

Parfois, certains chapitres peuvent passer pour "intermédiaire"... Mais toujours faire attention à chaque petite chose nouvelle, même si elles paraissent neutres... Rien n'est écrit par hasard...

Sur ce, je vous laisse à la lecture !

**ENJOY :D**

* * *

**Disclamer : **Twilight... blablabla... S.M.

* * *

Je tenais fermement ma Bella endormie contre moi. Dès que j'avais le malheur de la relâcher légèrement afin qu'elle ne prenne pas froid à mon contact, elle se mettait à s'agiter, à trembler et à sangloter… Lorsque je m'étais levé pour aller chercher une couverture, je l'avais retrouvée, moins d'une minute plus tard, convulsant à moitié sur le lit, marmonnant des choses sans queue ni tête et m'appelant désespérément. Je l'avais roulée dans la couverture et maintenue étroitement contre moi jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme…

Peu avant dix heures, son souffle se précipita et elle se mit à gigoter dans tous les sens, à geindre, à pleurnicher et brusquement ses paupières s'ouvrirent. Elle m'observa à peine une demi-seconde, totalement hagarde, avant de se mettre à hurler et de me repousser violemment. Elle avait l'air d'être en plein cauchemar éveillé…

- Bella ! Ce n'est que moi !

Elle ne m'entendait pas et ne me voyait pas. Ses yeux étaient exorbités et écarquillés par la terreur, ses pupilles totalement dilatées à tel point que son regard n'était plus chocolat mais noir. Elle se débattait violemment et s'égosillait contre je ne sais quel tourment qui la hantait.

- Ssssh Bella… Calmes-toi, c'est moi, Edward.

Plus je la maintenais contre moi, plus elle hurlait et tentait de se dégager de mon étreinte. Elle devait être en proie à des hallucinations d'une horreur sans nom et me faisait penser à une personne en crise de delirium tremens ; ma Bella était en plein délire et je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'aider…

Je sentis une succession de vagues de calme converger dans la chambre et m'aperçus que Jasper et Alice arrivaient. Les vagues avaient beau affluer en masse, aucune ne soulageait ma douce…

Jazz et Alice pénétrèrent rapidement dans la chambre et mon frère posa ses mains sur le visage de mon ange, lui envoyant des décharges successives de calme, d'apaisement, de soulagement… mais rien n'y faisait.

- Jazz ! Fait quelque chose !

- Je ne comprends pas, Ed, ça ne marche pas… Elle est totalement hermétique, même avec un contact physique, je n'y arrive pas…

Alice se rua hors de la chambre en criant « Carlisle » tandis que Jazz m'aidait à maintenir mon ange en place. Elle se débattait tellement que j'avais peur qu'elle ne se blesse et bien que je lui maintienne les bras et Jazz les chevilles, elle se ruait dans tous les sens, comme un beau diable…

Je ne sais pas où pouvait bien se trouver Bella, mais elle n'était pas avec nous, elle était dans un monde de délires et de cauchemars et je ne savais pas du tout comment l'en sortir. Quant à mon frère, il était à moitié paralysé par la terreur qui émanait de ma douce.

Alice revint peu de temps après, Carlisle sur les talons.

Il inspecta brièvement les yeux de mon ange et ouvrit sa sacoche, en sortit une seringue et un petit flacon. Il enfonça l'aiguille dans le flacon et emplit la canule avant d'injecter le produit à Bella.

- Carlisle ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui donnes ?

- Elle est en état de choc, je lui donne juste un léger sédatif pour la calmer, il va bientôt faire effet…

Quelques minutes passèrent puis Bella arrêta de se débattre, les cris cessèrent, son regard perdit cette lueur de folie puis ses paupières se fermèrent et sa respiration s'alourdit. Elle tombait dans un léger sommeil. Ma famille alla dans le salon et attendait que j'arrive. Je pris un Tshirt dans le placard et déshabillais mon ange, la laissant en sous-vêtements avant de lui enfiler le vêtement ; elle serait beaucoup mieux dedans que dans sa robe à moitié arrachée pendant sa crise… Je l'embrassais tendrement sur le front et la bordais avant de rejoindre les miens dans le salon.

- Carlisle, c'est grave ?

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, d'ici une petite heure, Bella ira mieux et ne se rappellera peut-être même plus cet épisode… Ce que je ne comprends pas, par contre, c'est pourquoi Jasper n'a pas réussi à la détendre, c'est vraiment étrange… Cela t'était-il déjà arrivé avant ?

- Jamais ! Je ne comprends pas moi-même. Je l'ai déjà calmée par le passé, mais je ne l'avais jamais vue non plus dans cet état, c'était… Terrifiant de ressentir ses émotions. Avoua faiblement Jasper.

- As-tu une idée du pourquoi ton pouvoir n'a pas fonctionné sur Bella ? Lui demanda Carlisle, la curiosité illuminant son regard.

- Aucune… Elle était totalement hermétique, comme si une espèce de muraille m'empêchait d'influer sur ses émotions… Même en la touchant, je ne pouvais rien émettre… Enfin si ! Mais rien n'accédait à Bella…Je suis désolé, Ed… Je me suis mis en route dès que j'ai ressenti son angoisse et sa terreur, mais je n'ai rien pu y faire… Ex…

- T'excuse pas, Jazz… Tu n'y es pour rien… C'est de ma faute, uniquement ma faute…

- Comment ça, Edward ? En quoi est-ce de ta faute si Bella a eu cette crise ? Interrogea mon père.

- Pfff… On s'est disputé, en quelque sorte… Les paroles ont dépassé ma pensée et…

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, Edward ! Une simple dispute n'a pas pu la mettre dans cet état ! Non, il a dû se passer quelque chose de grave pour qu'elle soit en état de choc au réveil… Comment s'est passée sa nuit ?

- Agitée, très agitée… Cauchemars, cris, pleurs… Et elle ne m'a pas reconnu à son réveil…

Carlisle se frotta le menton pensivement puis se pencha et fouilla dans sa sacoche avant d'en ressortir un dossier. Il l'ouvrit et le parcourut quelques instants.

- Hmmm… Non, elle n'a eu aucune manifestation de ce genre pendant son hospitalisation et à sa sortie…

- C'est le dossier médical de Bella ? Je peux…

- Non, Edward. Secret médical. Et pas la peine d'essayer de lire mes pensées ou tu auras droit à nouveau à la liste exhaustive des anti-diarrhéiques ou des diurétiques avec un récapitulatif de leurs effets secondaires en prime !

- Pfff… Et qu'est-ce que ça dit, alors ? Pour Bella…

- Et bien… A t'elle eu des cauchemars ces temps-ci ? Des terreurs nocturnes ?

- Plus ou moins, oui, ça dépend des jours… Si Charlie l'appelle, ils redoublent, sinon, elle dort à peu près tranquillement.

- Mais jamais de manifestations aussi virulentes ?

- C'est la première fois.

- Hmm…Il semblerait qu'elle soit en train de recouvrer la mémoire au sujet de cette nuit fatidique, et cela se passe inconsciemment. Le cerveau est un organe vraiment particulier, capable de se protéger de multiples façons. Bella a été témoin d'évènements extrêmement monstrueux pour l'occulter de cette manière. En fait, afin de la protéger, son cerveau c'est en quelque sorte déconnecté de la réalité, c'est pourquoi elle n'en avait aucun souvenir. Il est fort probable, ces dernières nuits, qu'elle ait eu des réminiscences de cette soirée ce qui se traduit sous forme de cauchemars. Le fait qu'elle ait été en état de choc ce matin me le suggère. Pour son bien, il faudrait que je la suive et lui donne un traitement, j'ai peur qu'elle ne supporte pas que tous ses souvenirs affluent aussi brutalement.

Je me levais et me mis à faire les cents pas, mal à l'aise de mentir et de cacher délibérément des informations à ma famille.

- Ed, c'est quoi cette culpabilité qui émane de toi ? Me demanda Jazz, soupçonneux.

- Euh… Et bien… En fait… Je sais peut-être certaines choses et…

- Rhoooo ! T'accouches, Eddy ? S'impatienta ma soeur.

Je me rassis lourdement et n'osais même pas affronter le regard de ma famille. Je m'assurais que mon ange dormait profondément et son souffle régulier me le confirma.

- Carlisle… Bella n'a jamais été amnésique…

- Comment ça ?

- Elle se rappelle de tout ou plutôt elle l'a toujours su… Elle a simplement joué la comédie…

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Je n'en sais rien… Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle veut s'en occuper elle-même…

- Tu aurais dû nous en parler ou au moins au Chef Swann…

- Elle m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle garde le silence mais je sais qu'elle a besoin de s'en charger seule…

- Hmmm… Voilà qui infirme ma théorie sur d'éventuelles réminiscences… Je ne vois plus qu'une chose, dans ce cas, qui ait pu la mettre dans un état de choc aussi important… Il a dû se passer quelque chose hier soir, un événement qui lui a fait repenser à cette soirée ou une parole, un visage…

- Edward, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé lorsque vous êtes sortis du club, hier soir ? Bella était étrange lorsque vous êtes revenus. Et Jazz et moi savons que vous n'êtes pas rentrés tôt parce que Bella avait trop bu, elle avait la trouille. Me demanda Alice.

- Je ne sais pas trop, elle a brusquement eu peur, elle… Elle a cru reconnaître quelqu'un mais elle s'est trompée… Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit… Et ensuite, dans le club, elle passait son temps à fixer un groupe de personnes discrètement. J'ai cru qu'elle s'attendait à voir surgir le diable en personne…

Carlisle s'installa face à moi et posa ses mains sur mes épaules, m'observant attentivement.

- Écoute, fils. Il faut absolument que tu la fasses parler, qu'elle se confie. Bella a confiance en toi, elle ne doit pas garder toutes ces choses pour elle-même, trop de lourds secrets peuvent rendre fou. Tu dois la faire avouer…

- Dans ce cas, ça serait l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Je lui mens déjà suffisamment, Carlisle ! Elle ne sait rien pour nous ! Comment puis-je exiger qu'elle me fasse confiance alors qu'elle ne sait rien de nous ? Je dois lui dire au plus vite, je…

- Surtout pas maintenant ! Cela ferait trop d'informations à digérer. Elle est fragile, fils, surtout en ce moment. Tu as pu le voir par toi-même… Attends encore un peu, que son état s'améliore et ensuite parle lui.

… _Des tours de garde… Emmett qui dansait à moitié nu sur la table… Ne dois pas rester seule… Dangereux… Magnifique nuisette en satin rose pâle qui plaira à Jazz, j'en suis sûre… Surveillance… Prévoir une sortie shopping avec Rose, Bella et Tanya…_

- Alice ! C'est quoi toutes ces pensées, qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

- Hein ? Euh rien… Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

_Sors de mes pensées ! Sors de mes pensées ! Sors de mes pensées !_

Alice se tenait la tête à deux mains et se balançait d'avant en arrière, essayant de me repousser de son esprit. Je me levais et me ruais sur elle, la pris par les épaules et la secouais doucement.

- ALICE ! Dis-moi !

Elle poussa un petit gémissement étranglé et me jeta un regard désespéré.

- C'est Bella ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Qu'as-tu vu ?

- Ooooh… Je ne sais pas… Je ne comprends pas… Son avenir a changé brutalement hier soir…

- Comment ça ?

- Je… Je… Un troisième avenir est apparu. Souffla t'elle imperceptiblement.

- Quoi ? Il y avait toujours les deux voies possibles ? Mais…

- Oui Edward, rien n'a changé de ce point de vue. Dans ces deux cas, elle devient l'une des nôtres et reste avec toi ou est seule, mais…

- Mais quoi, Alice ?

Alice plongea son regard éploré dans le mien et je me trouvais basculé dans une vision de cauchemar… Moi courant comme un dératé en direction de chez les Swann et découvrant le corps sans vie et brisé de ma douce…

- NOOOOOOOOOOOON ! Ça ne peut pas arriver, ça ne doit pas arriver, Alice !

- Edward, je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai eu cette vision, mais toujours est-il qu'elle est bien là et..

- Je l'empêcherai ! Elle ne peut pas mourir ! Elle ne doit pas…

- Ed, te bile pas, on fera des tours de garde quand tu ne seras pas avec Bella. Tu sais très bien qu'on fera tout pour que la vision d'Alice ne se réalise pas… Enfin celle-là. Me réconforta Jasper en me tapotant l'épaule.

- Mais je…

- Bella va ouvrir les yeux dans une minute et douze secondes, il vaut mieux changer de sujet, vous ne croyez pas ?

Alice se leva précipitamment, sortit du cottage comme l'éclair et revint moins d'une minute plus tard avec des cafés fumants et des viennoiseries pour ma douce.

Elle vida la moitié de nos cafés dans l'évier, hormis celui de Bella et s'installa sur les genoux de Jazz.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard et Bella entra dans la pièce, en plein brouillard. Elle avait beau être grognon, à moitié endormie et se cogner partout, ses cheveux ressemblant à un enchevêtrement compliqué de nœuds et de mèches, et porter mon Tshirt dix fois trop grand pour elle, Bella était toujours la plus belle des créatures vivant dans l'univers.

Non, la vision d'Alice ne se produira pas, je ne le tolèrerai pas…

Lorsqu'elle vit que nous n'étions pas seuls, elle rougit fortement.

- Euh… Bonjour !

Sa toute petite voix timide et ensommeillée était vraiment adorable, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire et me levais pour la rejoindre. Je l'embrassais tendrement et la pris dans mes bras.

- Bonjour mon ange.

- Edward, je suis dés…

- Ssssh… Plus tard, Bella. D'accord ?

Elle me fixa quelques secondes puis hocha brièvement la tête avant de rejoindre ma famille dans le salon.

- Bonjour Bella, comment te sens-tu ? S'informa mon père.

- Bonjour Carlisle. Euh… Bien, je pense. Enfin un peu vaseuse, pourquoi ?

- Eh bien… Tu as eu une petite attaque de panique ce matin et j'ai dû te donner un calmant…

- Ah ! C'est pour ça que j'ai une trace de piqûre ? Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'avais ça…

- Ce n'est rien de grave Bella, tout va bien ! La rassura t'il.

- Salut Bells ! S'écrièrent Jazz et Alice en chœur, ce qui fit sourire ma douce.

- Salut vous deux ! Aaaah Alice… Merci d'avoir pensé à moi ! S'exclama ma belle en saisissant le sachet de croissants.

Tant qu'elle ne me faisait pas son petit cinéma habituel devant mon père, ça irait… Elle dut apparemment voir mon expression car elle me fit un petit clin d'œil et me tira la langue… Hmmm… Et quelle langue…

_Bordel Edward ! Calme tes pulsions ! C'est pas possible de penser au cul du matin au soir !_

Jasper roulait des yeux, ce qui fit rire Alice et Carlisle qui devaient avoir compris pourquoi Jazz agissait de cette manière…

Alors que ma famille se levait pour nous laisser tranquille, Bella les arrêta.

- J'ai oublié… Mon père rentre ce soir et je voulais vous inviter pour le repas, lui faire la surprise et vous remercier pour tout ce que vous faîtes pour moi.

- C'est gentil, Bella, mais avec Esmée nous devons rendre à un gala de charité ce soir… Une autre fois, peut-être ! Et rassures-toi, c'est plutôt à nous de te remercier pour tout ce que tu fais !

- Mais… Je ne fais rien, je ne…

- Oh que si ! Tu supportes Edward, ce qui est un immense défi en soi ! Se moqua mon père.

Je roulais des yeux dans sa direction et grognais.

- Tu vois, Bella ? Franchement, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour supporter un être aussi primitif ! Rigola Carlisle.

Bella rit doucement avant de se tourner vers Jazz et Alice.

- Et vous, vous viendrez ?

- Euh… C'est gentil, mais on avait prévu quelque chose avec Emmett et Rosalie. Malheureusement, on ne peut pas remettre… S'excusa ma sœur.

_Beurk ! Bouffer de la nourriture humaine ? Et quoi encore ! J'en profite pour sauver Em et Rose des griffes de cette infâme cuisinière empoisonneuse de vampires, ils me seront redevables… Hummm… Je pense qu'une nouvelle Porshe ne serait pas du luxe…_

- Ce n'est pas grave ! C'est de ma faute, j'aurai dû y penser plus tôt… On remet ça à une autre fois ?

- Pas de soucis, Bella ! Lui répondit Jasper.

Après un bref au-revoir, ma famille s'éclipsa, nous laissant seul à seule.

Bella était gênée et mâchouillait nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure, si fort que j'avais peur qu'elle finisse par saigner, ce qui serait une très mauvaise idée… Je passais doucement un doigt sur sa lèvre.

- Edward… Je suis désolée pour…

- Ne t'excuse pas, Bella. J'ai agi comme un con, je n'aurai jamais dû te parler comme je l'ai fait…

- Si ! Enfin, non… Tu as raison, Edward… Je devrais te parler mais je n'y arrive pas… Ce n'est pas parce…

- Bella, stop ! Tu n'as pas à t'excuser et encore moins à te justifier. Je n'aurai pas dû te pousser comme je l'ai fait… Mais quand tu te sentiras prête, n'hésite pas, je serai là.

Je l'attirais contre moi et la serrais dans mes bras, enfonçant mon visage dans ses lourds cheveux bruns, m'imprégnant de leur précieuse fragrance et m'aperçus que Bella agissait de même en inspirant fortement contre mon torse…

J'eus à peine le temps de la relâcher qu'elle trébucha, toute seule comme une grande, en se prenant dans ses pieds. Je la rattrapais avant qu'elle ne s'effondre au sol, retenant à grand peine un éclat de rire.

- Ouh… Je ne sais pas ce que ton père m'a donné, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir une gueule de bois carabinée… Merde ! Charlie !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on a le temps. J'irai chercher ton père. Tu t'occuperas de nous mijoter un bon petit plat pendant ce temps-là, d'accord ?

Erk ! Si elle savait que sa cuisine me donnait la gerbe ! Enfin… Pas spécialement sa cuisine, la cuisine humaine en général.

- Tu ferais ça ? Merci, Edward.

Ses douces prunelles chocolat reflétaient la gratitude et elle m'embrassa sur la joue, y laissant une trace brûlante. Elle retourna dans la chambre et fouilla à la recherche de son téléphone. Au bout de quelques secondes, je compris qu'elle invitait Billy Black, Jacob et Tanya à se joindre à nous ce soir. J'envoyais donc un texto à ma chère cousine pour lui expliquer qu'elle allait devoir manger, vraiment manger, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre…

_T'es vraiment barje, tu sais ?_

_Enfin, on va dire que pour une fois, je peux le faire…_

_Je te dois bien ça, remarque !_

_Sans toi, je n'aurai jamais rencontré mon Jacobinou…_

_À ce soir ! xxx_

Pfff… Quelle idée de donner des surnoms aussi débiles… C'est bien une blonde, tiens !

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que mon ange était sous la douche, et alors que je me décidais à la rejoindre, elle en ressortit et s'habilla rapidement, son splendide petit cul parfaitement moulé dans son jeans qui lui allait comme une seconde peau… Elle enfila rapidement un top moulant à manches longues, tressa ses cheveux et mit ses boots. Elle attrapa un sac à dos, m'embrassa rapidement et je lui attrapais le poignet alors qu'elle sortait.

- EH ! Tu vas où comme ça ?

- Tu as vu l'heure ? Il est déjà une heure et demie. Connaissant Charlie, il n'y a rien de comestible à la maison, je dois aller faire quelques courses et surtout aérer en grand chez moi ! Prends ta douche et rejoins-moi, d'accord ?

Bella m'embrassa tendrement et sortit. J'entendis le rugissement du moteur de sa Triumph et me sentis bien seul tout à coup…

Brusquement, je me rappelais la vision d'Alice et alors que j'allais rejoindre Bella, ma sœur m'envoya un message.

_Jazz la suit, ne t'inquiète pas._

_Il attend que tu la rejoignes pour me retrouver._

Je me sentis immédiatement soulagé et allais me laver. Je décidais de prendre mon temps, Bella trouverait étrange que je sois chez elle avant qu'elle ne revienne des courses. Je traînais sous la douche et laissais l'eau chaude m'apaiser et n'en sortis qu'une fois le ballon d'eau chaude entièrement vide. Je me séchais, m'habillais et pris ma voiture. Cela faisait un peu plus d'une heure que Bella était partie, elle devait sûrement avoir fini les courses et être chez elle.

Lorsque j'arrivais chez les Swann, je fus soulagé de voir la moto de Bella garée dans leur allée et de sentir la présence de Jazz dans la forêt. Je me tournais brièvement vers lui et le remerciais d'un discret signe de la main.

_Pas de soucis, frangin ! Nous aussi on l'aime ta petite humaine, on ne laissera rien lui arriver._

Je lui murmurais un bref « merci » et l'observais reprendre sa course en direction de la villa.

En me dirigeant vers la porte, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire ; Bella s'était attelée au rangement, d'après les bruits qui provenaient de l'intérieur, et sifflait une mélodie que je n'avais jamais entendue. C'était une musique douce et belle, à la fois joyeuse et triste. Le thème était magnifique et j'attendais de l'essayer sur mon piano…

Je frappais et l'entendis entrer dans le couloir, se cogner contre une commode, jurer et ouvrir. Elle m'accueillit avec un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres, de ce genre de sourire qui vous coupe le souffle et vous laisse sans voix, puis m'embrassa goulûment, comme si elle ne m'avait pas vue depuis des jours. J'aimais énormément que la dépendance que j'avais envers elle, à l'instar d'une drogue, soit réciproque…

- Coucou toi ! Tu m'as manqué… Me susurra t'elle à l'oreille en s'accrochant à mon cou.

- Hmmm… Toi aussi… Tu me laisses entrer ? Pas que je me plaigne de ton accueil, mais les gosses qui jouent dans la rue risquent d'être choqués si on continue sur notre lancée…

Un superbe rouge teinta les jours de ma douce et elle libéra le passage, m'entraînant à sa suite tandis que je fermais la porte en la poussant avec mon pied. Bella m'emmena au salon et attaqua mes lèvres du bout de la langue. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent sous la pression des siennes et sa langue se mêla sensuellement à la mienne. J'adorais sentir son arôme si parfait en moi et gémis de plaisir dans sa bouche. Elle frissonna et gémit à son tour et ses mains commencèrent à cheminer de mon torse à mon ventre, s'y attardant particulièrement avant de glisser sous mon Tshirt et de continuer leur descente jusqu'à ma ceinture… Je me détachais d'elle à regret et à bout de souffle.

- Bella… On ne devrait pas faire la cuisine ?

- Non ! Comme j'ai envie de profiter de toi, ce soir on fait un barbecue, il n'y a rien à préparer ! Et… Nous avons environ deux heures devant nous avant que tu ne doives chercher Charlie…

- Trois heures, mon ange. Je roule beaucoup plus vite que toi… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je respecterai toutes les limitations de vitesse quand ton père sera avec moi !

- Je n'en doute pas, il serait bien capable de te coffrer lui-même sinon ! Hmm… Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? Trois heures ? Vraiment ? Mais qu'allons-nous donc pouvoir faire pour ne pas mourir d'ennui… ?

Bella s'approcha dangereusement de moi, somptueusement féline, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Les mains de cette sublime prédatrice commencèrent à ramper sur mon torse et glissèrent jusqu'à la ceinture de mon jeans.

- Tu as perdu quelque chose, mon amour ? La taquinais-je.

Son sourire se fit coquin puis elle agrippa fermement mon chibre par-dessus mon pantalon, j'en feulais sous la surprise et elle me regarda, la fierté évidente dans son regard.

- Non, c'est bon, je l'ai retrouvée…

- Hum… Tu as retrouvé quoi, mon ange ?

- Ta queue, tête de nœud !

Je grognais et la saisis fermement par la taille, la balançant sans ménagement sur mon épaule, comme un vulgaire sac à patates et lui mis une fessée.

- Eh Cullen ! Mais ça va pas la… Hmmmm… Ouiiii !

- Tu aimes ça quand je te fesse, Swann ? Vilaine fille, très, très vilaine petite fille…

Je continuais à frapper doucement son splendide petit cul et le caressais entre chaque fessée. Son excitation grandissait et le parfum qui s'en dégageait était une pure merveille pour mes narines…

- Hmmm… Repose-moi, Edward !

- Non ! Tu es ma prisonnière et je fais ce que je veux !

_Ouh ! Et je vais en faire des choses avec toi, ma belle…_

- Ouais ben tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux, mais pose-moi par terre !

Bella commençait à se tortiller dans tous les sens sur mon épaule et elle me tambourinait les fesses avec ses petits poings pendant que je l'emmenais vers le sofa. L'odeur de son désir, de plus en plus forte, m'enivrait totalement.

- POSE-MOI, CULLEN !

- Swann, la ferme !

Je la balançai sur le canapé ; elle rebondit dessus et en riait aux éclats. Rire qui s'étrangla lorsqu'elle croisa mon regard fiévreux et mon sourire affamé…

Je m'installais tranquillement sur un fauteuil et la regardais fixement ; ses rougeurs se firent plus prononcées et son regard se troublait.

- Déshabilles-toi, Bella.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise et sa délicieuse bouche forma un immense O qui me fit immédiatement fantasmer, m'imaginant déjà ses lèvres pulpeuses autour de ma queue…

- Tout de suite, Bella…

Elle se releva brusquement du canapé en rougissant furieusement et trébucha dans son empressement. Elle se récupéra de justesse en se retenant à l'accoudoir de mon fauteuil et se redressa le visage vide de toutes expressions. Son regard brillant de mille feux vrillé au mien, Bella se déshabilla avec une rapidité surprenante de sa part avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé et la délicieuse fragrance qui émanait de son entre-jambe me fit frissonner. Mon érection, déjà bien à l'étroit dans mon jeans depuis un bon bout de temps, se fit plus que douloureuse ; je me levais et me déshabillais également, sous le regard gourmand de mon ange, puis me rassis sur mon siège. Les yeux de Bella fourmillaient de questions silencieuses lorsqu'elle me vit installé tranquillement, entièrement nu sur le fauteuil, les mains croisées derrière la tête.

- Caresses-toi, Bella.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, elle avait l'air choquée. Pour être franc, je m'étonnais moi-même de ma demande… Je croyais avoir poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin lorsque je vis que Bella ne réagissait pas et que je l'entendis expirer lourdement, mais je me trompais.

Mon ange écarta ses magnifiques cuisses de porcelaine en grand et je pus voir ses lèvres délicates et brillantes de son humidité se tremper de plus en plus et exhaler le parfum le plus envoûtant au monde. Ses mains, posées à plat de chaque côté de ses jambes, remontèrent lentement sur ses cuisses, le long de son ventre plat et ferme et jusqu'à sa savoureuse poitrine. Bella commença à pétrir ses seins voluptueux, son regard ancré au mien, et se mit à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure lorsqu'elle fit rouler ses tétons tendus entre ses doigts. Elle était l'incarnation même de la sensualité. Ma Bella à moi…

Ses mains glissèrent lentement jusqu'à sa fente puis elle caressa son sexe d'une main timide et tremblante avant d'écarter ses lèvres de la main gauche et de titiller doucement son clitoris de son index droit maladroit. Le spectacle qui se déroulait sous mes yeux était d'une splendeur insoutenable, du grand art, un mélange parfaitement équilibré entre beauté, innocence et luxure et j'étais en train de m'arracher les cheveux pour ne pas me jeter sur elle.

Ma Bella rougissante se mit à gémir et ce merveilleux son me rendit encore plus raide que je ne l'étais déjà, me faisant frissonner de la tête aux pieds et respirer lourdement. Son souffle était de plus en plus heurté au fur et à mesure que le plaisir la gagnait.

Tandis qu'elle traçait des cercles de plus en plus rapides sur son clitoris, elle enfonça deux doigts en elle et leur imprima un mouvement de va et vient. Bella se mordait la lèvre inférieure avec force, s'empêchant de crier, son regard voilé par le plaisir vrillé au mien affamé par cette appétissante vue et son visage était tendu par la concentration.

- Ooooh Edwaaard… S'il te plait… Viens… Je t'en prie…

Je dus me faire violence pour ne pas m'astiquer le manche ou l'envoyer rouler sur le sofa et la pénétrer sauvagement en l'entendant me supplier ainsi. Les mains crispées sur les accoudoirs de mon fauteuil, je me retenais tant bien que mal de les arracher… Mais quelle idée j'avais eu de demander à Bella de se caresser devant moi ? Le spectacle était de plus en plus insupportable, j'étais à la limite de jouir, sans la toucher ni même me toucher… Elle était si belle à voir, c'était si érotique de la voir se donner du plaisir !

Ses doigts luisant de son doux nectar continuaient à aller et venir en elle tandis que son index frottait énergiquement son bouton de plaisir. Bella haletait et gémissait, sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration erratique et ses hanches se tortillaient frénétiquement…

- Edward je… Edwaaard… Je… Je… Rhaaaa putain ! EDWAAAAAAARD !

Bella se laissa envahir par son orgasme et rejeta brusquement sa tête en arrière tandis que son plaisir coulait sur ses doigts, puis elle se laissa tomber lourdement en arrière, tremblante et pantelante. Je m'arrachais à mon fauteuil et me ruais sur mon ange, couvrant son corps avec le mien. J'enfouis mon visage entre ses seins, écoutant cette splendide mélodie que me chantait la chamade désordonnée de son petit cœur.

- Ah Bella… Si tu savais à quel point tu étais magnifique, mon ange… Merci pour ce splendide spectacle, amour.

J'approchais mon visage du sien et plongeais mon regard dans ses chaleureuses prunelles chocolat. Bella avait le visage rouge et une fine pellicule de sueur le recouvrait. Son corps dégageait une chaleur agréable et son bas-ventre était encore brûlant, à la limite de l'incandescence. Je pris sa main qui lui avait donné tant de plaisir et léchais ses doigts encore enduits de son orgasme en gémissant. Elle hoqueta et son regard se fit affamé ; je plaquais fermement mon bassin contre le sien, lui faisant ressentir l'intensité de mon désir, elle gémit.

Je caressais doucement, du bout de la langue, le contour de ses lèvres avant de les recouvrir tendrement des miennes. Nos lèvres se firent plus pressantes, s'harmonisant parfaitement et nos langues se mêlèrent passionnément tandis que nos mains s'attelaient à vénérer le corps de l'autre. Bella se mit à onduler, sa fente humide frottant délicieusement contre ma queue, puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un petit sourire narquois contre les miennes. Elle posa ses mains sur mon torse et me repoussa.

- EH ! Mais qu…

- La ferme, Cullen ! Va t'asseoir sur ton putain de fauteuil !

Elle avait posé ses mains sur ses hanches et me regardait, un sourcil relevé, l'autre froncé.

Je fis ce qu'elle me demandait, me calant bien confortablement au fond du fauteuil.

Bella s'approcha lentement de moi en se léchant les lèvres d'un air gourmand, son regard faisant inlassablement la navette entre mes yeux et mon membre douloureusement érigé. Elle me chevaucha mais gênée par les accoudoirs, elle posa son petit cul sur le haut de mes cuisses, sa fente bouillonnante caressant mon bout palpitant, puis dégagea lentement ses jambes en les passant au-dessus de ces foutus accoudoirs, le mouvement la faisait s'empaler lentement sur moi d'une manière absolument exquise. En gémissant son prénom, je déplaçais mes mains sur son corps, l'une empalmant ses fesses et l'autre posée sur sa taille. Je fus entièrement en elle lorsque ses deux jambes atteignirent leur destination en dehors du fauteuil. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de marge de manœuvre dans cette position, mais elle ondulait lentement du bassin, me procurant des sensations particulièrement savoureuses. Je la soulevais légèrement puis me mis à lui donner de lents coups de rein, m'enfonçant petit à petit en elle jusqu'à la garde, ses lèvres trempées frottant contre mes bourses, lui arrachant continuellement de délicieux soupirs. Bella enroula ses petits bras autour de mon cou, approchant son visage du mien, puis elle posa son front contre le mien, son souffle heurté se mêlant au mien.

- Ooooh… Edwaaard… Continue comme ça… C'est si… Boooon.

Mes coups de butoir se firent un peu plus vifs, je posais mes mains sur sa taille et la soulevais légèrement avant de la faire à nouveau glisser sur ma queue. Je recommençais, encore et encore, et Bella se mit à pousser des petits cris.

- Comme ça… Bella… Hein… Dis-moi…

- Rhaaaa ! Putain ouiiii ! Edward !

Elle ondulait frénétiquement des hanches tandis que je la martelais, l'empalant furieusement sur ma queue affamée. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière et dans le mouvement, l'arche délicate de son cou se posa sur ma bouche. Sa délicieuse jugulaire palpitait sous mes lèvres, son sang si tentateur bouillonnait dans ses veines, ma gorge explosa comme brûlée par le napalm et, les lèvres retroussées, mes dents se posèrent sur sa peau tendre tandis que je la pilonnais de plus en plus fort…

Je retins ma respiration pendant quelques secondes avant de ravaler ma soif puis embrassais doucement son cou avant de rejeter ma tête contre le dossier du fauteuil. Bella posa sa joue contre la mienne, son petit cul continuait de se trémousser sensuellement sur moi pendant que j'allais et venais furieusement en elle, m'enfonçant sauvagement entre ses lèvres serrées et détrempées.

- Bellaaaa… Putain t'es si… Serrée… Rhaaa C'est bon…

- Edwaaaaaaaard… Aaaaaaaaarg ouiiiii ! EdwaaaaAAAAAAAAAard !

- Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaarg !

Ses parois se resserrèrent violemment autour de mon membre et elle m'aspergea de son nectar en hurlant sa jouissance tandis que je l'inondais au plus profond d'elle-même en me répandant longuement, balayé par mon orgasme. Elle nicha son visage dans mon cou, tentant comme moi de reprendre son souffle.

Un toussotement se fit entendre et je sursautai, cherchant l'origine de ce bruit et Bella redressa sa tête ; je la vis pâlir au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. Je me retournais lentement et vis avec horreur un Billy Black mortifié, qui baissait la tête, plus que gêné par la situation, et Jacob et Tanya qui se retenaient difficilement de rire.

- Euh… Bon… On vous attend… Euh dehors… Allez ! Dehors les deux imbéciles ! Dit Billy Black en tournant son fauteuil et en donnant des coups de chapeau à son fils et ma cousine qui marchaient à reculons, ne perdant pas une miette du tableau que nous formions Bella et moi. Heureusement pour nous, nous étions protégés de leur vue par le fauteuil.

Bella se lamentait et moi je me giflais intérieurement pour ne pas avoir entendu arriver ces trois voyeurs.

_Jacob Black ! Tu vas me le payer…_

- Mais c'est pas possible… C'est pas vrai… Mais qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait, Seigneur, pour que vous m'en vouliez à ce point ? Moi qui ne supporte pas d'être le centre d'attention, pourquoi vous acharnez-vous à envoyer quelqu'un pour transformer en enfer mes instants de paradis ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Marmonnait mon ange désespérément.

- C'est parce que tu as beaucoup pêché, mon enfant ! Voilà à quoi mènent le stupre et la fornication. Si tu n'étais pas une aussi vilaine fille aux pensées vicieuses, ça n'arriverait pas !

- Mais bien sûr, Cullen ! Comme si tu ne pensais jamais au cul ! Non, mais sérieusement, faut toujours qu'il y ait un imbécile pour gâcher nos plus belles parties de jambes en l'air !

- Mouais… Fatalité ? Destin ? Va savoir ! Ou alors on est prédestiné à être persécuté… Bon, c'est pas tout ça ma belle, mais tu as des invités qui attendent ! Va te laver !

- Hmmm… Non ! Je me doucherai quand tu iras chercher Charlie.

Nous nous habillâmes rapidement et Bella peigna ses cheveux avec ses doigts avant de les entortiller et d'y mettre une pique pour les retenir. Une fois à peu près présentables, nous fîmes rentrer nos trois intrus. Billy passait un savon à son fils et Tanya, qui n'en menaient pas large. Il faut dire que même coincé dans un fauteuil roulant, un Billy Black en colère, c'est quelque chose ! Il leur donnait des coups de chapeau, ponctuant chaque coup par une insulte digne des plus inventives du Capitaine Haddock.

- Bande de – _Paf_ – cornichons siliconés – _paf _– je peux savoir –_paf_ – ce qu'il vous a – _paf _– pris de –_paf _– rentrer comme ça – _paf_ – et de les ennuyer – _paf_ – atrophiés du bulbe – _paf_ – gratin d'andouilles – _paf_ – bande d'emplâtre _– paf_ – analphabètes diplômés – _paf_ – espèce de loup-garou à la crème de renoncule et sangsue édentée – _paf_ – extrait de concentré de con – _paf_ – je vous jure que si – _paf_ – vous me refaites – _paf_ – ce coup là – _paf_ – je vous botterai – _paf_ – le cul – _paf_ – jusqu'à la Push – _paf_ -

- Rhoooo mais c'était pas méchant beau-papa Billy ! C'était juste pour rire !

Tanya venait de s'installer sur les genoux du vieil Indien et papillonnait des cils, tentant clairement de l'éblouir…

- Moui. Bon. Peut-être, mais ça ne se fait pas ! Tu aimerais, toi, que des gens débarquent dans votre chambre quand Jake et toi êtes… Occupés ?

- Bah ! On a rien à cacher, papa !

- Jacob Black ! Là n'est pas la question ! Je te jure que si je pouvais me mettre debout, je te…

- Salut ! M'écriais-je, préférant couper court à leur conversation et éviter une crise d'apoplexie à ce cher Billy.

- Bonjour les jeunes !

Billy nous répondit en fixant le sol, les joues légèrement rouges. Ses pensées étaient gênées, il avait du mal à se faire à l'idée que la petite fille qui faisait des tartes à la boue dans son jardin était devenue une belle jeune femme à la sexualité débridée et ne savait pas comment il allait pouvoir regarder son meilleur ami droit dans les yeux après nous avoir surpris dans le plus simple appareil…

Bella alla chercher des bières dans le garage.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous a pris d'entrer comme ça ?

- Ben… On a cru que Bella se faisait attaquer quand on l'a entendue hurler… Commença Jake d'une voix timide.

- Mon cul ! Tu savais très bien ce que l'on faisait ! Tu as une excellente ouïe, peut-être pas aussi puissante que la mienne ou celle de Tanya, mais elle aurait du te permettre de faire la différence entre des cris de terreur et des cris d'extase ! Alors arrête de…

- Oh Eddy ! C'était pas méchant ! Et pourquoi il n'y aurait qu'Emmett qui ait le droit de s'amuser…

Je m'avançais, menaçant, vers Jake et Tanya et leur fichais mon index dans le torse.

- Je vous jure que ma vengeance sera terrible… Et Bella est encore plus rancunière que moi…

- Mais arrête ! Bella n'est pas rancunière du tout ! Elle…

- Fais gaffe, Jake ! Quand il s'agit de sexe, Bella a la rancune tenace…

Mon ange arriva et déposa des bières sur la table de la cuisine. Elle fit claquer assez sèchement les canettes devant Jacob et Tanya.

La discussion fut assez gênée pendant quelques très longues minutes puis Bella se détendit. La connaissant, elle devait être en train de mijoter sa vengeance envers son meilleur ami. Le temps défila rapidement et avant que je ne m'en rende compte, il était bientôt l'heure que j'aille chercher le Chef Swann à l'aéroport. Je montais à l'étage, pris une rapide douche et m'habillais. Mon boxer étant complètement ruiné, j'enfilai mon jeans sans rien dessous…

J'embrassais passionnément ma douce puis saluais rapidement ses invités avant de m'installer au volant de ma volvo.

L'avantage d'être un vampire, surtout un vampire télépathe, c'est qu'on peut rouler à tombeaux ouverts sans risques de se faire contrôler et d'avoir une amende pour excès de vitesse. Il suffit juste de ralentir lorsqu'on entend les pensées des flics… En une heure, je me trouvais à Seattle. Après avoir galéré pour trouver une place de parking, je sortis et me rendis dans le hall des arrivées. Lorsque le Chef Swann m'aperçu, il avait l'air étonné de me voir là, puis un sourire franc éclaira son visage. Il s'approcha de moi et une fois à ma hauteur, il me tendit une main que je serrais.

- Salut gamin ! Alors c'est toi qui es venu me chercher ? Ma fille m'a lâchement abandonné ?

- Bonjour Charlie ! Rassurez-vous, Bella est restée chez vous pour vous accueillir dignement ! Le voyage s'est bien passé ?

Nous allâmes récupérer ses bagages, je les pris et les emmenais jusqu'à la voiture puis les mis dans le coffre. Le Chef Swann s'installa à l'avant et je repris la route jusqu'à Forks, respectant les limitations de vitesse cette fois-ci, pour mon plus grand malheur… Avoir un flic avec vous, surtout lorsqu'il est le chef de la police et le père de votre fiancée, vous rend respectueux des lois… Charlie se trémoussait sur son siège, impatient, et soufflait comme un bœuf…

- Euh… Gamin, c'est pas que ta conduite m'endort, mais tu pourrais pas accélérer un peu ? Je suis pressé de voir ma fille !

- Mais les limitations…

- On s'en fout ! Et si on se fait arrêter, tu as mon autorisation alors il n'y aura pas d'amende !

Bon, puisque c'est un flic qui me dit ça…

J'accélérais, roulant allègrement à 180km/h tandis que Charlie se cramponnait à son siège.

- Eh ! Je suis peut-être pressé de rentrer mais je ne suis pas pressé de mourir ! Beugla t'il.

- Moi non plus, Charlie ! Mais je suis pressé de revoir Bella.

Il rit, mais son rire s'étouffa, se transformant en un mélange de gémissement, cri et miaulement de peur. Nous arrivâmes peu avant 19 heures et il avait à peine franchi le seuil de sa maison que mon ange se jeta dans ses bras, le serrant à l'étouffer, puis elle se jeta sur moi ensuite.

- Bah ! C'est à croire que ma fille ne t'a pas vu depuis trois semaines non plus ! Rigola Charlie.

Bella lui mit un coup de poing joueur dans l'épaule et l'envoya à la cuisine où il fut accueilli par des cris et des embrassades. Lorsqu'il vit Tanya lui faire la bise, il rougit.

- Euh… Bonjour mademoiselle.

- Tanya, Chef Swann ! Je suis la fiancée de Jacobinou…

Le Chef Swann failli s'étrangler de rire en voyant l'air débile qui illuminait les visages de Jacob et Tanya et en la voyant papillonner des cils. Le « Jacobinou » l'acheva littéralement et Charlie se tenait le ventre pour ne pas avoir mal à force de rire.

Le repas se déroula plutôt bien, même si Tanya et moi nous forcions à garder le sourire en mangeant et Charlie ne se rendit même pas compte de toutes les insinuations sexuelles de Jake et Tanya. Nous buvions le café dans le salon… Hmmm… Que de délicieux souvenirs dans ce salon… lorsque Bella prit la parole.

- Euh… Papa… Je… J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire… Euh… Avec Edward.. Euh....

- Tu vas te marier ! S'écria t'il, rouge comme une tomate.

- Non ! Enfin… C'est peut-être prévu… Mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite… Euh…

- T'es enceinte ! Hurla t'il, rouge de colère, en se levant brusquement et en pointant un index menaçant vers moi.

Contre toute attente, il devint livide et se mit à bafouiller. Je me tournais vers mon ange et vis son beau visage torturé, son regard reflétant à la fois une peine et une colère incommensurable. Elle se leva brutalement, renversant sa chaise dans son entreprise, puis sortit presque en courant dans le jardin. Charlie se levait également et allait à sa suite…

- Bella ! Bella attends-moi !

Il referma la porte derrière lui pour qu'ils aient une conversation à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, mais c'était sans compter sur l'ouïe particulièrement fine des vampires et des loups…

_- Ma chérie je ne voulais pas… Je suis désolé… Je n'y pensais plus…_

_- Tu as de la chance de pouvoir oublier, Charlie. Moi je n'oublie pas. Je ne peux pas._

_- Je m'en veux, ma chérie, je suis vraiment désolé… Mes paroles ont dépassé ma pensée… Je n'aurai jamais dû dire cela, mais tu n'étais pas non plus obligée de réagir aussi violemment !_

_- Et comment faudrait-il que je réagisse, hein ? Comment ? Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre m'accuser d'être enceinte, parce que oui, tu m'as accusée !_

_- Je… Je ne… Je…_

_- Je l'avais banni ce mot et même l'idée ! Mais non, il faut que toi tu en parles ! Merde papa, de toutes les personnes présentes dans ma vie, tu es le seul à savoir, avec Phil que… Que…_

Nous entendîmes Bella fondre en larmes et tomber à genoux au sol… Nous vîmes Charlie s'asseoir près de sa fille et la prendre dans ses bras. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Billy baisser la tête et un bref accès à ses pensées m'appris qu'il était au courant de l'histoire de Bella, contrairement à son fils et Tanya qui se demandaient ce qu'il se passait.

_- Ma chérie, je suis profondément navré et réellement désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit, s'il te plaît, Bella…_

_- Tu crois quoi ? Que parce que tu me le demandes, je vais me mettre à sautiller de joie comme si tout allait bien ? Mais merde ! Même ça il me l'a volé ! Il m'a volé ma mère, il m'a violée et m'a enlevé à tout jamais la possibilité d'être mère un jour ! Tu sais ce que ça fait de voir une femme enceinte et te dire que tu ne connaîtras jamais ce bonheur ? Tu sais ce que ça fait de penser que tu ne pourras jamais donner d'enfant à l'homme que tu aimes ? Tu sais…_

_- Mais ça pourra t'arriver, il y a des solutions… L'adoption, la fécondation in… _

_- La fécondation in vitro ? Et je fais comment sans utérus ? Je me fais greffer une boîte tupperware ? Merde Charlie ! Réfléchis un peu avant de débiter un flot d'âneries !_

Un silence de mort se fit autour de la table et j'entendis brusquement le bois de la table grincer. Jake et moi avions nos mains dessus et le bois s'enfonçait peu à peu sous la pression de nos doigts… Je serrais les mâchoires en essayant de ravaler ma rage.

- Tu le savais ? M'accusa Jacob, ses yeux réduits à la taille d'une fente.

- Je savais quoi ?

- C'est vrai ce qu'elle dit ? Elle a été… Elle est… Comment ? Quand ?

- Le soir où sa mère a été assassinée… Et comment ? Sauvagement…

- Mais pourquoi elle ne m'a rien dit ? Si elle m'en avait parlé, cette ordure serait déjà morte ! Je dois la…

- Tu ne dois rien du tout, Jake ! Si Bella ne t'en a pas parlé c'est parce qu'elle est suffisamment traumatisée comme ça et…

- Mais justement ! Elle doit en parler, elle…

- Jacob, tais-toi, fils ! Bella ne t'en a pas parlé parce qu'elle est amnésique. Elle ne se rappèle plus de ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir-là, seulement des conséquences… Si elle t'en avait parlé, tu l'aurais malgré toi forcée à replonger dans des souvenirs atroces. Lui expliqua Billy.

- Seigneur… Dis-moi que la police l'a retrouvé ce monstre, Eddy ! S'écria Tanya, révoltée.

Je soufflais lourdement et hochais la tête en signe de dénégation. Charlie entra à ce moment-là, mal à l'aise, et s'excusa auprès de nous. Il me demanda de rejoindre Bella, ce que je fis rapidement après avoir embarqué une veste. Je sortis et la rejoignis, déposais le manteau sur ses épaules pour qu'elle ne prenne pas froid. La nuit était fraîche et j'avais peur que mon ange ne tombe malade. Je m'assis à côté d'elle, dans l'herbe, puis enroulais mes bras autour de sa taille et l'attirais sur mes genoux. Bella enfouit son visage dans mon cou, des larmes silencieuses roulaient sur ses joues et ses mains agrippèrent mes cheveux qu'elle entortilla nerveusement autour de ses petits doigts.

- Je suis désolée, Edward…

- Désolée de quoi, mon ange ?

- De m'être emportée comme ça… De ne pas pouvoir avoir d'enfant… De traîner des putains de casseroles derrière moi… D'avoir dû subir une hystérectomie parce qu'un putain de sadique m'a cognée tellement fort qu'il en a explosé l'utérus… De ne pas être une femme normale…

- Sssssh ma belle… C'est comme ça, ça fait partie de toi, de ce que tu es, et je ne t'en aime pas moins pour autant, au contraire ! Tu es une femme merveilleuse, ma Bella, tu es forte. Et pour les enfants… On est deux ! Je ne peux pas en avoir non plus…

Bella se redressa et plongea son regard dans le mien à la recherche d'un quelconque mensonge de ma part.

- C'est vrai ? Et… Pourquoi si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

Ah ! La question qui tue…

- Euh… Malformation congénitale.

Comment lui expliquer autrement qu'étant figé dans le temps, les vampires ne pouvaient concevoir ? Bella posa sa tête sur mon épaule et je la berçais pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit suffisamment calme, puis nous nous décidâmes à rejoindre les autres.

Les conversations avaient repris, faussement enjouées, puis Tanya mis un coup de coude dans les côtes de Jacob lorsqu'elle le vit regarder ma Bella avec un air d'extrême pitié sur le visage. Il ne manquait plus que ça !

Bella s'assit sur mes genoux et but un café.

- Alors ma chérie, c'est quoi cette grande et merveilleuse nouvelle que tu voulais m'annoncer ? Lui demanda Charlie, gêné.

- Et bien… Euh… Je vais emménager avec Edward. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on continuera de passer nos week-ends avec toi ! S'empressa t'elle de rajouter lorsqu'elle vit son père, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux écarquillés et un air malheureux sur le visage.

Charlie goba l'air à plusieurs reprises puis nous félicita, me souhaitant bien du courage pour supporter sa fille. Il avait beaucoup de mal à admettre que son bébé chéri était devenu une belle et grande jeune femme et qu'elle devait maintenant quitter le nid pour voler de ses propres ailes.

Les conversations reprirent tranquillement jusqu'à ce que le Chef Swann se mette à bâiller, épuisé par son vol. Les Black et Tanya retournèrent donc à la Push tandis que j'aidais mon ange à ranger. Charlie nous souhaita une bonne nuit puis Bella me traîna, sans aucune difficulté, dans sa chambre. Elle se déshabilla et j'en fis de même, puis s'allongea contre moi, enroulant ses jambes aux miennes et se collant contre mon torse. Elle s'endormit rapidement et sombra dans un profond sommeil sans rêves…


	30. Anniversaire

Salut tout l'monde !

Hop, un nouveau chapitre à découvrir juste avant les fêtes!

Et si vous êtes sages, que vous m'envoyez tout plein de charmantes reviews et tout et tout, le Père Noël vous apportera le chapitre 31 le 25 décembre ! Au pied du sapin! Euh... du PC...

Petit récapitulatif à celles et ceux qui posent, encore,la question : **OUI, il y aura une suite à "Boire et déboires" et "Happy Birthday Mister Edward". **Je m'y attèle tout doucement et devrais commencer pour la nouvelle année. Et **OUI, je continue la traduction de "the sex adventures of Edward and Bella"**. D'ailleurs, ça serait sympa d'éviter les messages genre "dépêche de mettre la suite" ou alors, comme j'ai pu lire en MP et que j'ai particulièrement apprécié, comme vous le comprendrez, des choses du genre "bouge ton cul et magnes-toi pour la suite"... J'adore, ça fait toujours plaisir des petites attentions comme celles-ci... Alors à toutes ces personnes, je dis : je n'ai pas que la trad à faire, j'ai aussi mes fics, mais par-dessus tout, j'ai une vie en dehors de FF. à bon entendeur, salut!

Bref, c'était mon p'tit coup de gueule, bien gentil, en ce 23 décembre à 3 heures du mat.

Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais au boulot! Réponses aux reviews...

**EstL** : eh! Fallait bien trouver quelque chose de réaliste, non?

**L'empire des anges **: pfff... J'ai pas encore fait mes achats de Noël, je m'y attèle cet aprèm. J'ai une sainte horreur du shopping, surtout au moment des fêtes, c'est dingue... C'est un véritable parcours du combattant pour arriver aux caisses! Et oui, mon homme ne fait jamais les choses à moitié... Hmmmmm *soupirs*... T'inquiète pas pour mon neurone, entre deux crises, il va à peu près bien ;p Mais c'est très gentil de te faire du soucis pour lui !

**My-fiction-twilight :** tu sauras tout bientôt !

**Méla Cullen :** Aaaaah... Encore beaucoup de plaisir à lire ta review, thanks! Pour le père Noël qui est méchant avec toi et ne te ramène pas d'homme, c'est pas cool. A ta place, je commanderais un vibro, c'est l'homme parfait! Ne laisse pas trainer les chaussettes sales, ne planque pas ses calbuts crades sous le lit, ne pisse pas sur la lunette des chiottes, ne demande pas "qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce soir?" alors qu'il a la bouche pleine en mangeant son repas du midi... Le seul inconvénient, c'est qu'il est pas foutu de tondre la pelouse... Bref, je m'égare... Bisous à toi ma grande !

**Anne Cullen 69 :** eh ouais, ils sont marqués par le sceau de la Poisse... Mais je te rassure, ça leur arrivera encore!

**Cynthia :** Mais non, c'est pas génétique, c'est congénital! Ou quand j'ai trop bu... Wow, Mèl ça va pas, fais-toi soigner une bonne fois pour toutes parce que là tu crains... Oh ta gueule! Il est 3 heures du mat, j'ai le droit de délirer! Wé, c'est ce que je disais, fais-toi soigner! Bref, congénital c'est de naissance... J'adore tes reviews qui pétillent de folie douce! Merci à toi ma belle ;D

**Diane 24 :** détrompes-toi, j'ai un peu de temps et j'en profite pour poster le chapitre!! D'ailleurs, si vous me gâtez côté reviews, je poste le 31 pour Noël ! ! !

Et un grand merci à...

**Lukilina, AnZeLe42100, Sweety, Letmesign23, Louloute 0310, Bébé 23, Eliloulou, 1Christelle1, Poppie'cat, Bellardtwilight, Schaeffer, Angélique 94, Lile Cullen 82, Méli, Alexa 27, Chriwyatt, Léna-Lna 933, Samy 940, Lenerol, Marguerite P., Merluchonette, Christelle 31, Baby 07, Ousna, Princeton Girl 818, Scrapfaconed et Kacie 27, **

Pour continuer à me suivre comme vous le faites et m'encourager avec vos reviews!

**OUPS ****! J'oubliais... Vous trouverez la playlist de ce chapitre sur mon profil ;D n'hésitez pas à le consulter ;)**

Sur ce, je vous laisse et vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

Et au cas où vous ne repasseriez pas avant les fêtes... **JOYEUX NOËL !**

Let's go and.........................................

........................................................................ _**ENJOY ! ! !**_

* * *

Nous avions passé le week-end chez Charlie, un très bon week-end même, bien qu'il ne se soit pas terminé de la plus agréable des manières… Avec sa propension à parler pendant son sommeil, Bella m'avait mis en pôle-position dans le collimateur de son père. Dimanche soir, mon ange était énervé et n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Bella avait passé une partie de l'après-midi et de la soirée à comploter pour surprendre Emmett pendant ses parties fines au lycée avec Rosalie, histoire de se venger de ses petites visites surprises. Elle cherchait aussi un moyen de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Jacob tout en l'humiliant devant le maximum de personnes… Et je peux vous dire que mon ange est un vrai démon lorsqu'elle en a envie, certaines de ses idées étaient particulièrement diaboliques ! Bella s'était tellement énervée la-dessus qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se détendre suffisamment pour dormir. Je me suis, bien évidemment, porté immédiatement volontaire pour la calmer, de la façon la plus délicieuse au monde…

De véritables olympiades s'étaient déroulées dans sa chambre, entre le 100 mètres dos au lit, le 200 mètres levrette, les différents concours d'apnée, le 69 mètres haies avec obstacle, le triathlon des épreuves buccales et un monstrueux marathon, niveau expert, qui nous a fait découvrir tous les murs de sa chambre, nous n'avons pas chômé ! Et tout ça dans le silence, en plus. Enfin presque. Avec Charlie à l'étage du dessous, on ne pouvait pas faire autrement que se la jouer discret… Mais c'était sans compter Bella… Dans la nuit, mon ange a eu un rêve assez… torride, je dirai. Et elle s'est énooooormément exprimée… Elle en a réveillé son père, qui a passé une heure à entendre des « Oh ouii Edward ! Encooore ! », des « mets la moi plus fort » ou encore des «oh putain ouii ! Comme ça ! Continue, n'arrête pas ! ». Ce n'est pas que les gémissements et cris extatiques de ma belle me dérangent, bien au contraire, c'est la plus belle mélodie au monde… Mais ce n'était pas vraiment du goût de son père, qui a passé le reste de sa nuit à nourrir des envies de tortures et meurtres à mon égard… Et Charlie a une imagination débridée dans ce domaine…

Et le pire dans l'histoire, c'est que cette fois-ci, je n'avais rien fait, j'étais innocent ! Oui, oui, parfaitement innocent !

Le lendemain matin, j'attendis patiemment que ma douce se réveille pour descendre. Je n'osais pas affronter Charlie, qui s'était levé une fois que les cris de ma belle avaient cessé. J'avais l'impression d'être un porc qui se rendait à l'abattoir…

Et savoir que Charlie Swann se baladait avec une arme accrochée à la ceinture ne me plaisait pas vraiment… Mais oui, je sais qu'une arme ne me fera rien ! Lui ne le sait pas…

Et il a passé de très, très longues minutes à se demander où il devrait tirer… Jusqu'à ce qu'il se dise que s'il me la coupait, le problème serait réglé une bonne fois pour toutes…

Nous trouvâmes un Charlie de très mauvaise humeur, attablé devant son café, râlant et pestant contre tout et n'importe quoi, jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à hurler sur sa fille en lui demandant de mettre la sourdine la prochaine fois que nous nous enverrions en l'air chez lui. Bella pensait qu'il faisait référence à nos « olympiades », puis lorsqu'il lui appris qu'on l'avait réveillé vers les trois heures du matin avec des cris de bêtes et hurlements de chienne en chaleur – ce qui n'a pas vraiment plu à mon ange, je peux vous l'assurer – Bella piqua un fard monstrueux en comprenant qu'elle avait eut un rêve à la fois érotique mais aussi très parlant… Ce fut au tour de Charlie d'avoir l'air con lorsque ma douce lui avoua avoir rêvé… Par contre, le Chef Swann m'en voulait toujours autant… Ben oui, c'était de ma faute si sa fille faisait des rêves aussi parlant et donc de ma faute s'il n'avait pas assez dormi ! Ah les parents, j'vous jure…

Résultat, Bella était partie au lycée en rogne, et impossible de la calmer… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait eu sa revanche sur Emmett.

Bella et moi avions dû faire preuve de beaucoup d'imagination pour passer des moments agréables ensemble au bahut. Nous avions trouvé des petits endroits sympa, sous les gradins dans le gymnase, le vestiaire du coach, un cagibi du premier étage du bâtiment des langues que l'on pouvait fermer de l'intérieur, une vieille salle de classe inutilisée du bâtiment des sciences, le petit bois à côté du lycée, la loge de la concierge… Et nous nous retrouvions dans l'un de ses endroits dès que possible.

Qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec la vengeance de mon ange ? C'est très simple…

J'avais entendu dans les pensées d'Emmett qu'il crevait d'envie de sa Rosalie, mais n'avait pas la patience d'attendre que l'on rentre à la maison. Il avait donc décidé de l'emmener, à l'heure du midi, au gymnase – j'avais eu le malheur de lui parler de l'un de mes endroits fétiches – pour passer un moment… Acrobatique, dirons-nous.

J'en avais tout de suite soufflé un mot à ma douce et son côté diabolique fut bien au-delà de mes espérances… Ma Bella avait fait tourner le mot dans tout le lycée qu'il y aurait une bagarre dans le gymnase, à midi et quart, ce qui donnerait suffisamment de temps pour que Rose et Em soient en position délicate. Vous connaissez les adolescents, hein ! Toujours surexcités à l'idée d'une bonne baston…

Emmett et Rosalie s'étaient donc donnés en spectacle devant toute l'école et Em riait beaucoup moins lorsque ma douce lui fit un petit signe et hurla dans le gymnase « Un partout Emmett ! »

Mon frère et ma sœur s'étaient fait passer un sacré savon par le proviseur, qui tenait à ce que les membres de l'équipe éducative, dont faisaient partie Emmett et Rosalie, soient au-dessus de tout soupçon et qu'ils aient un comportement irréprochable. Ils s'en étaient plutôt bien sortis, avec seulement un avertissement.

La vendetta personnelle de ma douce continua jusqu'au mercredi où elle eut enfin sa vengeance sur Jacob et Tanya. Jake ne supportait plus les regards obscènes des lycéens sur sa Tanya et il avait bien besoin d'évacuer le surplus de tension. Ma douce lui avait alors parlé de notre petit cagibi tout sympa du bâtiment des langues. Sur le coup, Jake était assez réservé, jusqu'à ce que ma belle lui dise que le cagibi en question se fermait à clef. Ce que Bella avait oublié de préciser, c'est qu'elle avait trafiqué les gonds de la porte en en cassant deux sur trois…

Lorsque Jacob et Tanya se sont envoyés en l'air contre la porte du cagibi, celle-ci n'a pas pu résister bien longtemps sous la charge de leurs assauts répétés et ils se sont retrouvés en position délicate, la porte au sol, Tanya allongée dessus et Jake qui la « recouvrait », dans un couloir bondé d'élèves… Qui avaient été prévenus par ma douce !

Ne jamais se mettre à dos Bella, il faut toujours se méfier de l'eau qui dort !

Heureusement pour ces deux là, le proviseur n'avait pas eu vent de leurs exploits.

Le reste de la semaine s'était écoulé plutôt tranquillement, mais je restais constamment à l'affût des pensées d'Emmett et de Jake ; j'étais sûr et certain qu'ils allaient nous mijoter quelque chose…

Nous étions aujourd'hui le 13 Septembre et c'était l'anniversaire de mon ange. J'avais dû batailler avec elle pendant toute la semaine car elle ne voulait pas le fêter, décrétant qu'elle avait ce jour en horreur et qu'il lui arrivait chaque année des catastrophes en ce jour particulier. Elle m'avait fait un léger récapitulatif des accidents qui lui été arrivés chaque 13 Septembre, comme une jambe cassée en essayant ses nouveaux rollers ou encore les cheveux brûlés par les bougies sur le gâteau. Et laissez-moi vous dire que la liste des catastrophes étranges et bizarroïdes était bien longue…

Pour couper court à toutes disputes, j'avais dit à ma belle que nous irions seulement en boîte le soir de son anniversaire. Ce que je ne lui avais pas dit, c'est qu'Alice organisait une immense fiesta dans le même club, pour ma belle…

Bella ne voulait pas non plus de cadeaux. N'importe quoi ! Un anniversaire sans cadeaux elle a vu ça où ? Sur Mars ? En fait, Bella ne supportait pas l'idée que l'on dépense de l'argent pour elle. J'avais donc décidé de la gâter à ma façon…

Il était à peine neuf heures du matin et ma belle dormait du sommeil du juste après une nuit plutôt mouvementée… EH! Une bonne dispute se termine toujours par une réconciliation sur les oreillers, non? Et comme nous avions eu une sacrée dispute la veille, au sujet de son anniversaire, je peux vous dire que la réconciliation a duré longtemps… Très longtemps…

La vache ! Rien que d'y repenser me faisait bander !

C'est dingue l'effet que cette petite humaine a sur moi…

Je me levais rapidement et mis la cafetière en route, puis lui préparais la table pour son petit déjeuner dans le salon. Une fois les bougies et quelques roses rouges, sa tasse et ses foutus croissants installés sur la table, je retournais vite fait au lit rejoindre mon ange qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil !

Je rampais sur le lit et m'installais entre ses cuisses, les écartant doucement pour ne pas la réveiller. J'effleurais sa fente du bout des doigts, elle était encore humide… Hmmm ! Son parfum m'obsédait et je ne pouvais plus y résister. Je plongeais mon visage entre ses cuisses de porcelaine, taquinant sa fente du bout de la langue, ce qui la fit sursauter et gémir pendant son sommeil. Je délogeais sans difficulté son clitoris et me mis à le suçoter doucement, l'aspirant entre mes lèvres, jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à gonfler, puis j'introduisis un doigt dans sa cavité détrempée et après quelques mouvements de va-et-vient, j'en ajoutais un second…

- Ooooh Edwaaaard…. Huuuuum ouiiiii….

Je levais mon regard vers son visage, mais non, ma douce dormait toujours. Elle devait sûrement être dans un rêve particulièrement agréable… J'en profitais pour continuer ma délicieuse torture, me délectant de son précieux suc qui ruisselait sur ses lèvres, suçant, léchant, mordillant, lapant tout ce qui se trouvait à ma portée…

- Huuum oui comme çaaaa…. C'est si booooon… Oh Edwaaaaard…

Bella se mit à onduler du bassin au rythme imposé par mes doigts. Elle sursauta à nouveau lorsque je me mis à la baiser avec ma langue, l'enfonçant goulûment au plus profond d'elle-même, triturant son clitoris entre mon pouce et mon index.

- Rha putain c'est booon… Ouiii comme ça… Edwaaard… Edward ! Edward ? Rha ouiiiiiii !

Mon ange venait de se réveiller et j'en profitais pour accélérer le rythme lorsque je la sentis frémir contre moi. Je caressais son clitoris de plus en plus vite tout en lapant avidement son précieux nectar. Elle vint rapidement, ses parois se resserrèrent sur ma langue et elle m'explosa au visage en se cambrant violemment et en hurlant sa jouissance avec une telle force que j'étais sûr que les murs en avaient tremblé.

Ma Bella peinait à reprendre son souffle, elle haletait comme si elle avait couru un marathon, la main posée sur son estomac se soulevait frénétiquement tandis que je rampais sur son corps et posais tendrement mes lèvres couvertes de sa délicieuse essence sur les siennes. Rhaaaa putain ! Elle se mit à lécher mes lèvres lentement et goulûment, c'était si chaud, si érotique de la sentir se goûter sur moi…

- Bon anniversaire mon amour !

- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Si c'est comme ça que tu me souhaites mon anniversaire, je veux bien le fêter tous les jours de l'année ! Ah ! Ah ! AAAAAAH !

Son rire se transforma en un cri strident tandis que je la pénétrais violemment, m'enfonçant dans ses profondeurs détrempées avec un bonheur et un plaisir incommensurable. Ses jambes s'enroulèrent d'elles-mêmes autour de ma taille, me permettant de plonger encore plus profondément en elle. Elle agrippa mes cheveux et approcha mon visage du sien, puis plaqua brutalement ses lèvres si douces et si chaudes sur les miennes, les caressant tendrement du bout de la langue avant d'enfoncer sa langue dans ma bouche pour batailler avec la mienne. Bon prince, je lui laissais remporter ce duel… Je la martelais, m'enfouissant en elle encore et encore, me délectant de chacun de ses gémissements, de chaque soupir, chaque cri qui s'échappait de ses lèvres. L'entendre gémir inlassablement mon prénom me rendait fou mais surtout fier ; fier de savoir que moi seul la mettait dans cet état, fier que se soit moi qui lui donne tant de plaisir.

- Ah Edwaaard… Encoooore… Ahan ouiiii ! Plus fooooort ! Rhaaaa putain ! Prends-moi fort !

Sa voix tendue par l'excitation et le plaisir se faisait suppliante. J'agrippais ses hanches, enfonçant mes doigts dans sa chair tendre et changeais de position sans rompre notre délicieux contact ; je me mis à genoux entre ses cuisses et ce nouvel angle de tir était particulièrement agréable, avec ses cuisses toujours enroulées autour de ma taille… Je pris l'une de ses jambes et la posais délicatement sur mon épaule. Bella hoqueta et ses yeux se retournèrent dans leurs orbites lorsqu'elle me sentit cogner plus profondément en elle. Je pris sa seconde jambe et la mis sur mon autre épaule, me cramponnant à l'une de ses délicates chevilles et à ses hanches parfaitement galbées.

- Rhaaa putain Bella ! Je te sens si bien comme ça… Si serrée… Si douce… Si chaude… Bordel !

- Rha putain ouiiii Edward ! Encore ! Plus foooort !

Elle se tortillait sur le lit, agrippant les draps avec ses petits doigts fragiles tandis que je la martelais frénétiquement, son bassin ondulait furieusement en rythme avec mes coups de butoir. Je n'étais plus là, dans cette chambre, j'étais au paradis en compagnie de la créature la plus sexy qui soit… Et chaudasse en prime !

J'allais et venais en elle furieusement, nos cris, nos gémissements, les claquements de sa peau brûlante contre ma peau glaciale résonnaient dans la chambre, formant une symphonie étrange et magnifique ; je me délectais de la sentir si serrée et si chaude et si douce autour de ma queue tandis que je plongeais en elle, la martelant encore, et encore, et encore… Brusquement, Bella se mit à frissonner et son dos se cambra violemment alors que ses parois se resserraient autour de ma bite, l'inondant de son plaisir.

- Rhaaa putain ouiiiiiii ! EDWAAAAAAAAAAAAARD !

Je la suivis quelques délicieux coups de rein plus tard, me répandant violemment en elle.

- Bordel BELLAAAAAAAAAAA-aaaaaaaarg !

Et m'écroulais sur Bella, me retenant de justesse à bout de bras pour ne pas l'écraser.

Je nichais mon visage dans le creux de son cou, sa délicieuse jugulaire palpitant frénétiquement contre ma joue et tentais tant bien que mal, tout comme mon ange, de reprendre mon souffle qui n'était plus que halètements.

- WOW ! Définitivement… Je veux bien… Que tu me souhaites… Mon anniversaire… Tous les jours… Haleta difficilement mon ange.

- Ah ! Tu ne… Perds pas… Le nord, toi…

- EH ! Y'a pas… De mal… À aimer… La frénésie… Sexuelle… De son… Fiancé… Au point d'en vouloir… Chaque matin… Midi… Et soir… Non ?

- Moi ? Frénétique du sexe ? Non !

- Non mon cœur… Tu es un fanatique… Du sexe, nuance…

- Hmmm… Mais seulement… Avec toi !

- Y'a intérêt ! Embrasse-moi… Andouille que j'arrête… De me ridiculiser… Avec mon flot… D'âneries !

Elle n'avait pas besoin de me le demander une deuxième fois ! Je m'emparais avidement de ses lèvres, appréciant leur douceur, leur chaleur et leur goût si sucré et lorsque ma langue chemina dans sa délicieuse bouche, son estomac se rappela bruyamment à notre bon souvenir. Bella rougit furieusement et souffla lourdement tandis que je roulais sur le lit pour lui permettre d'en sortir. Comme à son habitude, elle manqua de tomber mais se rattrapa au bord du lit ; elle prit la chemise que je portais la veille et la porta à son visage, l'inhalant profondément.

- Je pue, c'est ça ?

- Mais non, ce que tu peux être con quand tu t'y mets ! J'adore ton odeur… Elle m'apaise… Elle m'excite… Le rouge lui monta à nouveau aux joues lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ses paroles.

Et effectivement, mon odeur l'excitait… Je pouvais sentir son entêtant parfum se renforcer entre ses cuisses, elle mouillait encore et toujours… Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que ma queue se réveille, j'allais avoir des problèmes pour enfiler mon boxer…

Bella passa ma chemise tandis que je mettais mon sous-vêtement avec une infinie précaution, puis nous sortîmes de notre antre. Avant que Bella ne voit quoique ce soit, je posais mes mains sur ses yeux et la guidais lentement, la poussant avec mon corps. Elle s'amusa grandement à remuer son joli petit cul contre mon chibre palpitant…

- Bella ! Tu cherches les ennuis on dirait…

- Pfff ! Comme si tu pouvais me faire peur… Laisse-moi rire ! Bon, je vais où maintenant ?

- Direction le salon, mon ange !

Elle se rendit tranquillement jusqu'au canapé, à l'aveuglette, puis une fois qu'elle sentit le cuir du sofa sous ses doigts, elle s'assit dessus… En trouvant le moyen de s'éclater le genou sur la table basse au passage…

- OUÏLLE ! OUÏLLE ! OUÏLLE ! Putain ça fait un mal de chien ! C'que tu peux être con avec tes idées débiles, Edward ! OH ! Oh Edward… Tu es adorable…

Elle venait juste de voir la table que je lui avais préparée et son regard brillait de mille feux, empli de joie, de plaisir, d'amour et de gratitude. Je l'embrassais rapidement sur le bout du nez avant d'aller chercher le café. En revenant dans le salon, je la vis se frotter machinalement le genou et sentir une rose, elle avait les yeux fermés et un sourire béat aux lèvres.

Je lui servis son café, prétextant avoir pris le mien en préparant son petit-déjeuner, et me régalais de l'observer engloutir ses croissants. C'était si chaud de la voir manger… Si sexy… Si bandant… Si… Rhaaaaaaaaaa !

Un adolescent boutonneux en aurait joui dans son pantalon rien que de la regarder faire. Heureusement que ce n'était plus mon cas depuis longtemps ! Quoique… Depuis que j'étais avec Bella, j'avais l'impression d'être un ado à nouveau, régis par ses hormones…

Bella finissait de manger, léchant chacun de ses doigts avec un soin tout particulier, en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

_Ouh ! Toi tu ne perds rien pour attendre, ma belle !_

Je décidais de passer à la phase trois de son anniversaire, mon cadeau. J'avais peur, oui peur d'une fragile humaine, car je ne savais pas du tout si ça lui plairait. Et c'était quelque chose d'assez… Intime, personnel. Une part de moi qu'elle ne connaissait pas et dans laquelle j'avais tendance à trop me dévoiler.

Je débarrassais rapidement la table et fis la vaisselle pendant que mon ange se prélassait sur le sofa puis je m'approchais d'elle et lui tendis la main pour l'aider à se lever. Je l'emmenais jusqu'à une porte dont elle ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence puisque celle-ci était cachée par une bibliothèque.

- Tu fais quoi, Edward ? On va où ? Me demanda t'elle d'une voix à la fois curieuse mais aussi sceptique.

- C'est une surprise, mon ange ! C'est ton anniversaire, c'est ton cadeau.

- Edward ! Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais rien ! Mais c'est pas…

- Sssssh… Ne t'énerve pas, je n'ai rien dépensé, je te le jure !

- C'est quoi, alors ?

- Tu verras !

Je poussais la porte et nous pénétrâmes dans mon antre. Je n'y avais plus mis les pieds depuis notre rencontre ou plutôt si, j'y étais entré deux jours avant pour préparer ma surprise alors qu'Alice et Rose avaient emmené Bella pour une séance de torture.. Euh… Shopping.

Bella hoqueta et laissa échapper un petit cri de stupéfaction lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle de musique. Le Steinway reposait majestueusement sur son estrade, attendant patiemment de remplir son office. Un silence religieux régnait dans la pièce tandis que Bella avait le regard braqué sur le piano, les deux mains devant la bouche, les yeux écarquillés et le corps figé par la surprise.

Je pris tendrement l'une de ses mains et la dirigeais jusqu'au banc devant mon piano, l'aidais à s'asseoir et pris place à côté d'elle. Je soulevais le couvercle puis fermais les yeux, me laissant envahir par la musique. Je fis courir mes doigts sur le clavier, me laissant entraîner dans la composition qu'elle m'avait inspirée. Je lui racontais en musique.

Ma vie.

Notre histoire.

Ma vie d'avant notre rencontre, sombre, torturée, ennuyeuse était un thème mélancolique et répétitif, comme chaque jour que j'avais vécu avant elle, toujours la même routine, toujours la même rengaine. Un enfer d'ennui et de lassitude… Puis la mélodie changea brusquement, à la fois légère et envoûtante, brutale et passionnée, reflétant parfaitement notre rencontre totalement inattendue et le regard que nous avions échangé cette soirée là. Les fragments s'enchaînaient avec une extrême fluidité, les accords et les harmoniques se succédaient parfaitement sur des tons majeurs, le thème principal était enjoué, gai, à la fois léger et intense, c'était nous, tout simplement. Puis une mélodie en ton mineur s'incrusta dans le thème, comme un gros nuage gris dans un beau ciel bleu d'été ; cette mélodie c'était l'incertitude, les questions, le passé torturé de mon ange, le mensonge que je lui servais tous les jours pour qu'elle ne sache pas quel monstre j'étais, qui remontaient à la surface. Puis cette mélodie triste s'effaça, laissant place à un thème rapide, fort, envoûtant, intense, brutal, s'accordant parfaitement au thème principal, décrivant la ferveur et la profondeur de nos sentiments et la frénésie sexuelle qui nous habitait. Il laissa sa place à la mélodie que fredonnait ma belle la semaine passée, une mélodie douce et passionnée, pleine d'espoir, pleine de promesses, notre avenir. Le thème et la mélodie se succédèrent encore pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que je plaque le dernier accord et ses harmoniques, mon besoin d'elle.

Le son résonna encore quelques instants dans la salle puis ce fut à nouveau le silence. J'ouvris enfin les yeux et me tournais vers Bella.

Son regard brûlait d'un amour intense et des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Elle me fixait avec ferveur, adoration, passion et fierté. Elle ouvrit et referma la bouche à plusieurs reprises, elle n'arrivait pas à formuler ses mots et elle se décida à exprimer ses sentiments d'une délicieuse manière en s'emparant de mes lèvres. Sa bouche fondit sur la mienne et ses lèvres glissaient sensuellement contre les miennes, puis sa langue vint titiller ma lèvre inférieure tandis que ses mains caressaient tendrement mes joues, ses pouces courant sur mes pommettes. Sa langue s'emmêla goulûment à la mienne et je la sentis gémir dans ma bouche, son haleine si chaude, si douce et si sucrée fouetta mon palais, s'incrustant dans mes papilles pour mon plus grand plaisir. Bella s'arracha à mes lèvres à bout de souffle, un sourire éblouissant illuminait son beau visage.

- Merci, Edward. C'est le plus bel anniversaire de ma vie…

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, ma belle. Et ton anniversaire est loin d'être terminé, mon ange…

- Hmmm… Moi qui déteste les surprises, j'ai hâte de découvrir ce que tu me réserves encore… Mais… Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu jouais du piano ? C'était magnifique, Edward. Magique !

- Je ne sais pas… Il faut dire aussi que depuis que l'on se connaît, je ne joue plus… Enfin j'ai changé d'instrument… Je préfère jouer avec ton corps…

J'enroulais mes bras autour de sa taille et nous remis tous deux debout d'un même mouvement. Bella frissonnait dans mes bras. La proximité avec mon corps ? Les effets de la musique ? Mes paroles ? Un peu à cause des trois, je pense…

Ma douce était collée contre moi, son dos reposant contre mon ventre, sa tête collée sur mon torse et mes bras enroulés autour d'elle. Je déboutonnais lentement sa/ma chemise et en écartais les pans, puis mes mains glissèrent jusqu'à sa poitrine et j'empalmais ses seins si soyeux, triturant leurs pointes tendues entre mes doigts, la faisant gémir et frémir de plaisir sous mon toucher. Bella rejeta ses bras et sa tête en arrière puis crocheta mon cou, ses petites mains empoignant mes cheveux, tandis qu'elle m'offrait sans pudeur l'arche délicate de son cou que je m'empressais de lécher, me délectant de la pulsation rythmique de sa jugulaire qui battait frénétiquement contre ma langue. Je fis glisser une main entre ses seins, l'autre toujours occupée à malmener ses tétons durcis, puis caressait légèrement son estomac, descendant lentement jusqu'à son nombril dont je chatouillais les contours et elle finit sa course en empalmant sa délicieuse et savoureuse petite chatte détrempée.

- Hmmm… Edward ! Je veux… Je veux…

- Tu veux quoi, ma Bella ? Dis-moi…

J'enfonçais mon index et mon majeur dans sa fente, caressant doucement et lentement son clitoris avec mon pouce, et lui arrachais un cri étranglé.

- Arg ! Edward… Plus… J'en veux plus…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Bella ?

Ma voix était tendue par l'excitation grandissante et Bella n'arrangea rien lorsqu'elle se mit à onduler du bassin, frottant son splendide petit cul contre mon manche douloureusement érigé.

- Je te veux… En… Aaaaaah !

Je plaquais fermement ma queue contre ses fesses tout en continuant à malmener sa fente endolorie et ses magnifiques seins. Mes lèvres glissaient dans son cou et trouvèrent leur chemin jusqu'à son oreille, avant de se refermer sur le lobe délicat et de le suçoter goulûment. Hmmm… Tout en elle était une pure merveille sensorielle, à la fois pour les yeux, les oreilles, les doigts, les narines et les papilles…

- Tu veux quoi, ma belle ? Lui chuchotais-je d'une voix sexy au creux de l'oreille, ce qui la fit frissonner et gémir.

- Je… Je… Je.. Oh putain, Edward ! J'ai envie de toi… Je veux te sentir en moi… Je veux… Que tu me remplisses… Que tu me prennes… Fort…

Rhaaa ! Comment voulait-elle que je me contrôle avec de telles paroles ?

La partie rationnelle de mon cerveau s'est rapidement fait la malle tandis que ma bite prenait le pouvoir… Je poussais Bella à plat ventre sur le piano, baissais mon boxer illico presto et la pénétrais sauvagement…

- Oh Putain Bella ! T'es si serrée comme ça…. Hmmmmm !

Je patientais quelques instants, délicieusement enfoui en elle, le temps qu'elle s'adapte à mon intrusion et savourant ce pur moment de plaisir. J'enroulais une main dans ses cheveux et la posais sur son cou, m'agrippant à ses hanches de l'autre puis commençais à aller et venir en elle lentement, très lentement… Trop lentement... Me délectant de chaque infime centimètre de sa douce et brûlante moiteur, me régalant de sa chaleur, me noyant en elle avec bonheur.

Je comprenais mieux, maintenant, l'expression « nager dans le bonheur ». C'est exactement ce que je vivais avec mon ange, un bonheur sans égal. J'étais complètement noyé dans un océan de sensations toutes plus puissantes les unes que les autres lorsque j'entendis la voix suppliante de ma belle.

- Je t'en prie, Edward… Plus fort ! Tu me tortures…

- C'est… Vraiment… Ce que… Tu veux ? Lui répondis-je en ponctuant chaque mot d'un brusque coup de rein.

- Rha putain ouii ! Comme ça !

Je la maintins plus fermement et commençais à la marteler, son petit corps s'entrechoquant sur le clavier du Steinway, produisant une cacophonie épouvantable qui, combinée aux hurlements extatiques de mon ange devenait une mélodie vraiment divine…

Chaque soupir, chaque gémissement, chaque cri de ma douce me galvanisait, me faisant accélérer la cadence et la puissance de mes coups de butoir. Je l'agrippais brusquement à deux mains et relevais légèrement ses hanches et…

- OH PUTAIN OUIIII ! CONTINUE COMME ÇA ! JUSTE LÀ ! LÀ ! LÀ ! RHA OUIIIII !

Putain ! Comment voulait-elle que je tienne en hurlant comme ça ? À croire qu'elle tenait à me faire venir immédiatement… Je la martelais frénétiquement, m'enfonçant profondément en elle ; la salle était envahie par les claquements de nos peaux, le feu contre la glace, par ses hurlements d'extase, par mes gémissements, grognements et cris et les accords totalement désaccordés du piano…

BLIIING ! OUIII ! KLAONG ! CONTINUE ! BLOING ! ENCORE ! KLIING ! PLUS FORT ! CHKLOUANG ! OOOH EDWAAAAARD !

Je passais rapidement une main sous son ventre, la laissant glisser jusqu'à sa fente et commençais à frotter son clitoris tout en la pilonnant furieusement. J'étais à la limite de jouir, ses hurlements me rendaient fou…

- Vas-y… Bébé… Jouis pour moi… Bella… Jouis… Fort…

Je pinçais fermement son bouton de plaisir, son corps se cambra et se mit à frémir, submergé par la vague de jouissance et elle se resserra violemment sur ma queue au moment où j'explosais puissamment en elle.

- RhaaaooOOOUUUUIIIIIIII ! ! !

Bella s'écroula sur le clavier et je me retins à grand peine à bout de bras, mes mains claquant sur les touches, produisant de lourds SCHKLONG.

Les épaules de Bella se soulevaient au rythme de sa respiration pantelante, elle peinait à retrouver son souffle, mais compte tenu de nos exploits, c'était chose toute à fait normale…

Je grognais, frustré, lorsque je m'écartais de ma Bella et l'entendis gémir désespérément puis souffler lourdement.

- Ça ne va pas, mon amour ? Lui demandais-je, inquiet.

- Tout va bien, mon cœur, c'est juste que…

- Que quoi ? Dis-je en voyant qu'elle ne terminerait pas sa phrase.

- Pfff… Tu vas me prendre pour une obsédée si je te le dis !

- Mais non, voyons !

Je me redressais vivement et relevais ma Bella puis la tournais pour lui faire face.

- C'est juste que… J'aime tellement t'avoir en moi que je ne supporte pas quand tu te retires…

Ses joues prirent une teinte vermillon absolument exquise et appétissante. Ma douce était gênée par son aveu… Je la serrais contre moi, embrassais tendrement son front avant d'y poser le mien et plongeais mon regard dans le sien.

- Ne sois pas gênée ma Bella, moi aussi j'aime être en toi. C'est de loin la plus extraordinaire et la plus agréable des sensations… Et puis… J'adore sentir ta chatte serrée autour de ma queue…

Bella gémit en m'entendant lui parler comme ça, son regard se mit à briller d'excitation, sa puissante fragrance se renforça, particulièrement à son entre-jambe et elle se mit à mouiller à nouveau. J'inhalais profondément, m'imprégnant de cette savoureuse odeur.

- J'adore aller et venir en toi, te voir et te sentir te tortiller dans tous les sens pendant que je te martèle comme un bourrin… J'adore te voir jouir, l'orgasme te sublime mon amour… J'adore…

- Pitié Edward, STOP !

Mon ange frissonnait d'envie dans mes bras et son regard était noirci par le désir. Son excitation avait atteint des sommets inimaginables. Son sourire était affamé, me rendant encore plus raide que je ne l'étais déjà.

- Si tu n'aimes pas que je te parle de…

- C'est pas ça, Edward, mais si tu continues, je vais te sauter dessus et Bella-Land devra ensuite fermer pendant un temps indéfini pour travaux de restauration…

- Bella quoi ?

- Euh… Bella-Land… Euh tu sais, un peu comme un parc d'attraction, avec ses manèges à sensations fortes et ses snacks pour déguster des petites gâteries à toute heure… Enfin bref, j'ai les lèvres en feu et le vagin en compote, alors si on fait une troisième mi-temps, je vais me faire tuer par Alice ce soir parce que je ne serais pas en état de sortir ou incapable de marcher les cuisses serrées…

- Bella-Land… J'aime beaucoup… Excellente description du parc de jeux le plus sensationnel au monde… Et ne t'inquiète pas, mon ange, je vais calmer nos ardeurs et ne te sauterais pas dessus avant cette nuit… Ça te va ?

- Ce sont surtout les tiennes qu'il faut calmer ! Tu es sex-addict ou quoi ?

- Tss… Tss… Bella-addict plutôt… Je n'espérais plus rien de mon existence, je n'attendais plus rien… Jusqu'à ce que tu débarques dans ma vie et que tu la transformes en un feu d'artifice. Je t'aime ma Bella…

Elle gémit lorsque je m'emparai de ses lèvres si sucrées, les savourant avec une infinie douceur ; je suçotais sa lèvre inférieure et elle poussa un petit cri qui s'étrangla lorsque sa langue se mêla à la mienne. Nous nous écartions l'un de l'autre à bout de souffle, puis Bella recula d'un pas.

- Wow… C'est pas comme ça que je vais me calmer, Cullen !

- Hmmm… Dommage. En tous cas, je te jouerai du piano plus souvent, j'aime beaucoup l'état dans lequel ça te met ! Me moquais-je.

- Pfff… Je suis sûre qu'en jouant du piano à tes ex, tu les as mises dans cet état également !

Bella se mit à bouder, jalouse à l'idée que j'ai pu jouer du piano à d'autres filles…

- Détrompes-toi, mon ange, mis à part ma famille et celle de Tanya, je n'ai jamais joué pour personne. Tu es la seule… Et à ce sujet, je voulais te remercier…

- Pourquoi ?

- M'avoir permis de réaliser un vieux fantasme… J'ai toujours rêvé de faire l'amour sur mon piano…

Bella rougit furieusement, puis s'approcha de moi à nouveau ; elle crocheta ses mains dans mon cou et m'attira vers elle pour chuchoter d'une voix basse et délibérément sexy au creux de mon oreille.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me plait…

Oh que si, je sais très bien à quel point ça lui plaît ! Mon odorat sur-développé ne me trompe pas, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de ma Bella…

- …Et si tu as d'autres fantasmes à assouvir, je suis toute à toi, Edward…

- Bellaaa ! Tu peux pas me dire des choses pareilles alors que Bella-Land est fermé pour travaux !

- Mais non ! Bella-Land est seulement en rénovation pour quelques heures… Pfff… Tu sais quoi, Edward ? On devrait sortir d'ici et prendre une bonne douche froide, je crois…

- Je te suivrais partout, ma belle…

Elle fourra sa petite main chaude dans la mienne et après avoir refermé le couvercle de mon piano, je l'entraînais dans le salon en refermant la porte derrière nous.

Mine de rien, nous avions passé beaucoup de temps dans la salle de musique car l'après-midi était déjà sacrément avancée…

- Tiens, ça m'étonne ! Personne ne nous a dérangés aujourd'hui !

- Ne parle pas de malheur ! La journée n'est pas finie… Et n'oublie pas qu'Alice va passer d'ici une heure pour te « préparer » pour ce soir.

- Hmpf… J'ai parlé trop vite. Allez, à la douche ! Tu m'accompagnes ?

- Seulement si tu me promets que tu seras sage…

- Mais je suis toujours sage, Edward… Comme une image !

_Mouais… Sage comme une image… Hmmm…_

_Impossible ! Elle est insatiable !_

_Mais… Elle n'a pas précisé quelle image…_

_Comment ça ! C'est juste une expression, « sage comme une image » ! Une image ne bouge pas, crétin !_

_Je sais abruti ! Mais si c'est une image… Coquine… Je ne vois pas en quoi elle pourrait être sage…_

_Pfff ! Faut toujours que tu ramènes tout au cul… C'est grave !_

_Mais non, je ne ramène pas tout au cul !_

_Arrête de te mentir, Cullen ! Tu ne fais que penser avec ta bite !_

_Non, c'est pas vrai ! Je pense aussi avec mon cœur et mon âme !_

_À d'autres ! Ta vie est dirigée par ta queue et tes couilles, un point c'est tout !_

_Oh la ferme !_

- Youhou ! Edward ! Tu es là ?

- Euh… Oui, excuse-moi… Allez, à la douche !

J'attrapais ma belle et la jetais sur mon épaule avant de l'emmener dans la salle de bains. Je mis l'eau chaude en route, tout en me disant qu'une bonne douche froide nous ferait le plus grand bien, puis posais ma Bella au sol et lui enlevais ma chemise. Je me débarrassais de mon boxer et la rejoignis sous la douche.

Pour une fois, nous étions sages, vraiment sages, nous contentant de nous laver mutuellement, en insistant, bien évidemment, sur certaines parties de nos corps avec un soin tout particulier…

Nous étions à peine sortis de la salle de bains qu'Alice était déjà passée, nos vêtements pour la soirée déjà préparés.

Putain, c'est grave ! 100 ans, toutes mes dents et je ne peux toujours pas choisir mes vêtements tout seul ! Foutue frangine…

- Ah non ! C'est mon anniversaire et je m'habillerai comme j'en ai envie ! Si je veux mettre une jupe rose fluo à pois verts, je le ferai ! Ta sœur est vraiment une chieuse en matière de fringues !

- Hallelujah ! Enfin une qui me soutient ! M'exclamais-je tout en frémissant dégoût et en priant intérieurement pour que Bella ne porte pas de jupe rose fluo à pois verts. Dans le genre tue-l'amour…

- Au fait Edward, on va où ce soir ?

- L'Éclipse ! C'est une espèce de complexe, il y a une discothèque avec plusieurs salles différentes selon la musique que tu veux avoir, il y a un karaoké, un bar, un restaurant…

- On va aller au karaoké ? J'adoooore !

Bella se mit à sauter dans tous les sens en tapant dans ses mains. J'eus l'impression d'avoir, fugitivement, une nouvelle version d'Alice en un peu plus grand, ce qui n'était pas spécialement compliqué… Elle me faisait rire à tournoyer dans tous les sens, comme une petite fille à qui on vient de réaliser le rêve.

Bella fouilla quelques instants dans le placard et en ressortit un monticule de vêtements, principalement du cuir à en juger par l'odeur… Elle fila dans la salle de bains alors qu'en général elle s'habillait devant moi… Une surprise m'attendrait donc ? Hmmm…

J'enfilais un jeans noir et une chemise de la même couleur, qu'Alice avait préparé, puis allais dans le salon, attendant que ma douce arrive. Bella me rejoignit une bonne demie-heure plus tard et lorsque je posais le regard sur elle, je suis sûr que je devais ressembler au loup de Tex Avery lorsqu'il voit sa pin-up, les yeux me sortaient de la tête et j'étais à la limite de baver… Sexy Bella venait de faire son entrée, toute de cuir vêtue. Un pantalon noir moulant taille basse, qui lui faisait des hanches et un cul d'enfer, et elle avait mis ce bustier-corset noir que nous avions acheté dans cette petite boutique de lingerie, où nous avions d'ailleurs passé un très agréable moment, lors de notre virée shopping avec mes frères et sœurs, qui mettait plus que délicieusement sa voluptueuse poitrine en valeur. Ses épaules étaient dénudées, tout comme son nombril, et elle avait crêpé ses cheveux avant d'en faire un chignon flou, avec quelques mèches savamment libérées pour qu'elles s'enroulent délicatement sur ses clavicules. Elle s'était maquillée et son regard charbonneux était irrésistible et incroyablement sexy. Pour compléter l'ensemble, elle avait mis une paire de bottes à talons hauts et larges. Ouf ! Elle aurait une meilleure stabilité avec ça…

Je vis ma Bella se décomposer au fur et à mesure de mon examen.

- Euh… Ça ne te plait pas mon amour ? Je peux me changer si…

- T'es folle ? Pourquoi tu dis des choses pareilles ?

- Ben… T'es figé et tu ne bouges plus…

- Bella… Tu es scandaleusement indécente et incroyablement sexy ! Comment veux-tu que je tienne toute une soirée sans penser à arracher tes vêtements ? Putain, Bella ! Si tu savais à quel point tu es bandante habillée comme ça !

Elle rougit furieusement à mes paroles, et pour lui confirmer mes dires, je plaquais mon énorme manche raide contre ses fesses ; elle sursauta.

- Edward !

- Quoi ? Tu voulais savoir pourquoi j'étais figé, non ? Ben à cause de ça…

J'agrippais ses hanches et collais à nouveau mon bassin contre son splendide petit cul en grognant, Bella frémissait et gémissait. Nous ne pûmes aller plus loin dans notre échange car la famille et les amis firent irruption dans le salon… Heureusement que le corps de Bella faisait obstacle et me cachait à leur vue, car mon érection était tout sauf indétectable…

- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE BELLA ! S'exclamèrent-ils tous en chœur.

- Merci… Chuchota mon ange d'une toute petite voix en rougissant, gênée d'être le centre d'attention.

- Alors, encore en train de faire des cochonneries vous deux ? Rigola Emmett.

- Mais non ! Tout de suite ! Pourquoi dis-tu ça Emmett ? Demanda ma belle.

- Ben alors pourquoi mon frangin se planque comme ça derrière toi ?

- On fait seulement un câlin ! M'insurgeais-je.

- Pfff… À d'autres ! Tu planques seulement le fait que tu bandes comme un âne ! Se moqua Jacob.

Bella baissa la tête en rougissant, mortifiée et en marmonnant un flot de paroles incompréhensibles.

- La ferme, Jake !

- J'le savais ! J'le savais !

Jacob se mit à danser une espèce de danse de la victoire, totalement ridicule, et fut vite rejoint par mes frères, Ben et Embry.

- BANDE DE FAUX-FRERES !

Je me retournais vivement pour cacher mon état et filais dans notre chambre pour me calmer, sous leurs éclats de rire tonitruants, laissant lâchement ma Bella aux mains de ces immondes prétendus amis…

Il me suffit de penser au Chef Swann et à tous ses plans machiavéliques formulés le week-end précédent pour débander et je passais rapidement par la salle de bains pour m'asperger le visage d'eau froide. Malheureusement, je me rappelais également tout ce que cette même salle de bains avait vécu avec ma Bella et me trouvais à nouveau avec une trique d'enfer… Je me déshabillais rapidement, vive le vampirisme et ses talents naturels, et me pris une douche gelée qui calma instantanément mes ardeurs. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, je me trouvais à nouveau dans le salon, séché et habillé, mais dus subir les pensées moqueuses d'Alice, qui avait visualisé la scène, celles de Jasper, qui avait ressenti mes émotions et celles d'Emmett, Embry, Ben et Jake qui avaient bien compris ce que j'étais parti faire…

- LES CADEAUX ! Hurla Tanya d'une voix stridente en nous faisant tous sursauter.

- Oh non ! J'avais dit pas de cadeaux… Se lamenta ma sexy Bella.

- T'inquiète Bells ! Tu les ouvriras toute seule, comme une grande et sans personne autour ! J'ai tout déposé chez ton père. Au passage, il n'est pas là ce week-end, il le passe avec Sue ! L'informa Jacob en lui lançant un regard plein de sous-entendus qui fit rougir mon ange et me fis grogner.

_Ben quoi ? Pas de raisons d'être jaloux, Eddy ! C'est juste que vous devez avoir encore un tas de meubles à baptiser chez les Swann, non ?_

Je me pinçais l'arrête du nez en secouant la tête, affligé par les pensées de mon ami.

Nous prîmes l'apéritif avant de prendre les voitures en direction de Seattle pour aller à l'Éclipse.

Nous étions seuls dans la voiture et mon ange profita du fait que j'avais les mains occupées pour me caresser, mais elle arrêta lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que nos amis prenaient un malin plaisir à nous doubler en nous faisant des gestes obscènes. Mouais, ils avaient bien visualisé la scène… Saletés de vampires et de loups-garous !

Le trajet jusqu'à Seattle ne fut pas très long et une fois arrivés devant le club, je garais la voiture. J'en sortis et fis le tour pour ouvrir la portière de mon ange et lui tendre la main pour l'aider à descendre de la voiture. Bella avait les yeux qui pétillaient de malice et de joie lorsque son regard se vrilla au mien et un sourire éblouissant étira ses lèvres si douces.

- Merci Edward, c'est la première fois que je suis heureuse de fêter mon anniversaire et c'est grâce à toi.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi mon ange. Mais je ne suis pas le seul, Alice et Rose se sont occupées de la soirée et les autres…

- Je ne parlais pas de la soirée, Edward, mais de la journée…

- Oh ! D'accord… Dans ce cas, oui le mérite me revient… Je t'a…

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase car les lèvres chaudes et souples de ma douce se ruaient sur les miennes. Elle m'embrassa fougueusement et je m'empressais d'approfondir notre baiser, jusqu'à ce que les autres nous rejoignent et nous sifflent.

- EH ! Attention ! Cela se nomme « attentat à la pudeur » ce que vous faites ! Beurk ! S'exclama Emmett.

Je grognais puis me tournais vers ma douce avant de l'entraîner à l'intérieur de l'Éclipse.. Nous nous rendions tous dans la salle « karaoké ». Alice ayant eu une vision de la soirée, elle avait loué la salle uniquement pour nous ! Nous avions un DJ, qui s'occupait des titres, un barman et une serveuse attitrés. Nous étions à peine entrés dans la pièce qu'un violent « SURPRISE ! » retentit. Bella avait les larmes aux yeux lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que tous ses amis de la Push étaient là. Seth, Sam et Émilie, Jared et Kim, Paul et Rachel, Quil et quelques autres dont je ne me rappelais plus le nom…

La soirée commençait en beauté et dans les rires. Pour alléger l'ambiance, mes frères, les loups – moins Léah – Ben et moi avions chanté « Macho man » des Village People, avec une chorégraphie bidon en prime ! Les filles en pleuraient de rire et les humaines avaient manqué de peu d'en mouiller leur culotte. Puis Emmett et Rosalie nous offrirent un magnifique et sulfureux duo sur « Je t'aime moi non plus » de Serge Gainsbourg. Jasper s'était trémoussé sur son siège pendant toute la durée de la chanson, mal à l'aise et surtout excité par leurs sentiments. S'ils étaient semblables à leurs pensées, cela ne m'étonnait pas du tout. Ils « mimaient » tellement bien cette chanson que nous avions cru qu'ils allaient baiser devant nous… Alice nous fit rire aux éclats lorsqu'elle se mit à chanter « Barbie girl » en se dandinant comme dinde. Jacob rendit Tanya folle à lier en braillant, à genoux devant elle, « je t'aime » de Lara Fabian. La chanson, hideuse à l'origine, était à mourir de rire interprétée par Jake.

Mon tour arriva et je ne savais pas quoi chanter. La majorité des titres ne me disait rien, puis je tombais sur une vielle chanson, reprise par Muse, qui définissait parfaitement ma vision de ma douce. J'attrapais le micro et fixais ma belle, me laissant envahir par la musique et les sentiments.

_you're just too good to be true / Tu es beaucoup trop bien pour être réelle  
can't take my eyes off you / Je ne peux pas arracher mon regard de toi  
you feel like heaven to touch / Te toucher c'est comme toucher le Paradis  
I wanna hold you so much / Je veux tellement t'enlacer  
at long last love has arrived / Depuis le temps, l'amour est enfin arrivé  
and I thank God I'm alive / Et je remercie Dieu parce que je suis vivant_

_you're just too good to be true / Tu es beaucoup trop bien pour être réelle  
can't take my eyes off you / Je ne peux pas arracher mon regard de toi  
pardon the way that I stare / Pardonne ma façon de te regarder  
there's nothing else to compare / Il n'y a rien d'autre à quoi te comparer  
the sight of you makes me weak / Le fait de te voir me rend faible  
there are no words left to speak / Il n'y a pas de mot pour parler (de ce que je ressens)  
so if you feel like I feel /Alors si tu ressens ce que je ressens  
please let me know that it's real / S'il te plait laisse-moi savoir que c'est réel  
you're just too good to be true / Tu es beaucoup trop bien pour être réelle  
can't take my eyes off you / Je ne peux pas arracher mon regard de toi_

_I love you baby, and if it's quite alright / Je t'aime bébé et si c'est tout à fait d'accord  
I need you baby to warm the lonely nights / J'ai besoin de toi bébé, pour réchauffer les nuits solitaires  
I love you baby, trust in me when I say / Je t'aime bébé, fais moi confiance quand je le dis  
oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray / Oh joli bébé, ne m'abat pas je t'en prie  
oh pretty baby, now that I've found you / Oh joli bébé, maintenant que je t'ai trouvé  
let me love you baby, let me love you / Laisse-moi t'aimer bébé, laisse-moi t'aimer_

_you're just too good to be true / Tu es beaucoup trop bien pour être réelle  
can't take my eyes off you / Je ne peux pas arracher mon regard de toi  
you feel like heaven to touch / Te toucher c'est comme toucher le Paradis  
I wanna hold you so much / Je veux tellement t'enlacer  
at long last love has arrived / Depuis le temps, l'amour est enfin arrivé  
and I thank God I'm alive / Et je remercie Dieu parce que je suis vivant  
you're just too good to be true / Tu es beaucoup trop bien pour être réelle  
can't take my eyes off you / Je ne peux pas arracher mon regard de toi_

_I love you baby, and if it's quite alright / Je t'aime bébé et si c'est tout à fait d'accord  
I need you baby to warm the lonely nights / J'ai besoin de toi bébé, pour réchauffer les nuits solitaires  
I love you baby, trust in me when I say / Je t'aime bébé, fais moi confiance quand je le dis  
oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray / Oh joli bébé, ne m'abaisse pas je t'en prie  
oh pretty baby, now that I've found you / Oh joli bébé, maintenant que je t'ai trouvé  
let me love you baby, let me love you / / Laisse-moi t'aimer bébé, laisse-moi t'aimer_

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de contempler mon ange durant mon tour de chant et en écoutant certaines critiques de mes frangins et amis, j'avais eu un air niais collé au visage pendant tout ce temps. Je m'en foutais éperdument. Tout ce qui comptait pour moi à cet instant était la merveilleuse créature « just too good to be true » pour laquelle j'avais chanté. Bella avait le regard brûlant d'amour et ses yeux brillaient, envahis par des larmes qu'elle s'efforçait de retenir tant bien que mal. J'eus à peine le temps de poser le micro qu'elle se jeta sur moi, enroulant ses petits bras fragiles autour de mon cou et ses jambes autour de ma taille, totalement insouciante du monde qui nous entourait, puis elle s'empara brutalement de mes lèvres, m'embrassant passionnément et lorsque sa…

- Bon, vous allez baiser ici ou vous allez ailleurs ? Demanda Emmett.

Bella se figea instantanément, me regarda puis tourna la tête à gauche et à droite, de violentes rougeurs envahirent son visage puis elle se laissa retomber en me murmurant « tu ne perds rien pour attendre… ».

Jasper nous poussa la chansonnette, un vieil air de country, puis d'autres passèrent à sa suite, des chansons graves aux chansons paillardes, en passant par les chansons d'amour, nous avons eu un peu de tout !

Puis ce fut le tour de Bella… Tout le monde avait eut sa petite minute de gloire ou de honte, c'est selon, sauf elle, elle avait cherché un moyen pour s'esquiver, mais ça n'avait pas marché. Tout le monde se mit à scander son nom pour qu'elle y passe et je croyais qu'elle n'oserait pas. Je m'étais, une fois de plus, trompé sur elle…

Bella m'étonnait de jour en jour…

Elle alla vérifier la liste des titres, puis je vis un petit sourire sadique se dessiner sur ses lèvres charnues…

Lorsque les premiers accords de la contre-basse retentirent, je me sentis tout de suite ailleurs et me mis à remuer sur ma chaise… Décidément, elle m'en voulait aujourd'hui, c'était également ma fête…

Bella commença à se trémousser maladroitement en rythme avec la musique puis entonna les paroles d'une voix timide…

_Never know how much I love you / T'as jamais su combien je __t'aime__  
Never know how much I care / T'as jamais __su__ à quel point je tiens à toi  
When you put your arms around me / Quand tu me __prends__ dans tes bras  
I get a fever that's so hard to bear / J'attrape une fièvre si dure à supporter  
You give me fever (you give me fever) when you kiss me / Tu me donnes la fièvre __(tu me donnes la fièvre) __quand tu m'embrasses  
Fever when you hold me tight (you give me fever) / Fièvre quand tu me serres contre toi (tu me donnes la fièvre)  
Fever ... in the mornin' / Fièvre… Le matin  
Fever all through the night / Fièvre tout au long de la nuit  
_

Au fur et à mesure, Bella avait de plus en plus d'assurance. Son regard brûlant de désir ancré au mien, elle se déhanchait avec une extrême sensualité en rythme avec la musique, sa voix rauque et sexy vibrant d'une envie pressante… Sa fragrance envoûtante, combinée à l'odeur du cuir était une pure merveille. Elle était magnifique, sublime, féline… J'avais chaud… Très chaud… Et je ne pus m'empêcher de grogner car je n'étais pas le seul à être dans cet état…_  
_

_Sun lights up the day time / Le soleil éclaire la journée  
Moon lights up the night / La lune éclaire la nuit  
I light up when you call my name / Je m'illumine lorsque tu prononces mon prénom  
'cause I know you're gonna treat me right / Parce que je sais que tu vas bien t'occuper de moi  
You give me fever (you give me fever) when you kiss me / Tu me donnes la fièvre quand tu m'embrasses  
Fever when you hold me tight (you give me fever) / Fièvre quand tu me serres contre toi (tu me donnes la fièvre)_

_Fever ... in the mornin' / Fièvre… __Le matin  
Fever all through the night (WOW!!) / Fièvre tout au long de la nuit (WOW ! )  
__Everybody's got the fever / Tout le monde a attrapé la fièvre  
That is somethin' you all know / C'est quelque chose que vous connaissez tous  
Fever isn't such a new thing / La fièvre n'est pas une chose si nouvelle  
Fever started long time ago / La fièvre a commence il y a bien longtemps_

_(You give me fever) / (Tu me donnes la fièvre)  
Baby, turn on your love light (yeah, yeah) / __Bébé, allume ta lumière d'amour (ouais, ouais)__  
Let it shine on me (yeah, yeah) / __Et laisse-la briller sur moi (ouais, ouais)__  
Well, baby, turn on your love light (yeah, yeah) / __Bébé, allume ta lumière d'amour (ouais, ouais)__  
And let it shine on me (yeah, yeah) / __Et laisse-la briller sur moi (ouais, ouais)__  
Well, just a little bit higher (yeah, yeah) / Bien, juste un peu plus haut (ouais, ouais)  
And just a little bit brighter, baby (yeah, yeah) / Et juste un peu plus lumineux, bébé (ouais, ouais)  
You give me fever (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) /__Tu me donnes la fièvre (ouais, ouais, ouais, ouais)__  
You give me fever (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) /__Tu me donnes la fièvre (ouais, ouais, ouais, ouais)__  
You give me fever (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) /__Tu me donnes la fièvre (ouais, ouais, ouais, ouais)_

_You give me fever /__Tu me donnes la fièvre _

L'entendre déclamer que je lui donnais la fièvre me rendait fou, je ne pouvais que m'enfoncer sagement dans mon siège et essayer de me calmer, chose malheureusement impossible vu l'état proche de la combustion spontanée dans lequel elle me plongeait. Elle remua, pendant quelques instants, frénétiquement des hanches, mimant ses roulements de bassin lors de nos ébats en me faisant un petit clin d'œil et un sourire coquin. Je me penchais sur ma chaise, plié en deux, afin de cacher mon érection aux autres… Peine perdue à en voir leurs regards et petits sourires moqueurs…_  
_

_Romeo loved Juliet / Roméo aimait Juliette  
Juliet she felt the same / Juliette ressentait la même chose  
When he put his arms around her / Lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras  
He said, "Julie baby you're my flame" / Il a dit "Julie, bébé, tu es ma flamme"  
Thou gives fever when we kissed / La fièvre donne de tout quand on s'embrasse  
Fever with thy flaming youth/ Fièvre avec la jeunesse flamboyante  
Fever I'm on fire / J'ai la fièvre je suis en feu  
Fever yea I burn forsooth / La fièvre je renonce à brûler_

_Captain Smith and Pocahontas / Capitaine Smith et Pocahontas  
Had a very mad affair / Ont eu un très gros problème  
When her daddy tried to kill him / Quand son papa a voulu le tuer  
She said "Daddy oh don't you dare" / Elle lui a dit " « Oh papa, n'oses surtout pas »  
"He gives me fever with his kisses" / « Il me donne la fièvre avec ses baisers »  
"Fever when he holds me tight" / « La fièvre quand il me serre contre lui »  
"Fever, I'm his missus" / « La fièvre, je suis sa maîtresse »  
"Daddy won't you treat him right? " / « Papa ne veux-tu pas le traiter correctement? »_

_Now you've listened to my story / Maintenant que vous avez entendu mon histoire  
Here's the point that I have made / Voici la remarque que j'ai fait  
Cats were born to give chicks fever / Des chats sont nés pour donner la fièvre à des poussins  
Be it Fahrenheit or centigrade / Pour être ton Fahrenheit ou ton Centigrade  
We give you fever when we kiss you / Nous vous donnons la fièvre quand nous vous embrassons  
Fever if you live and learn / Fièvre si tu vis et que tu apprends  
Fever till you sizzle / Fièvre jusqu'à ce que tu grésilles  
What a lovely way to burn / Quelle charmante façon de brûler  
What a lovely way to burn / Quelle charmante façon de brûler  
What a lovely way to burn, ah / Quelle charmante façon de brûler, ah  
What a lovely way to burn / Quelle charmante façon de brûler  
_

Elle s'était approchée de moi lentement pendant les dernières paroles et j'attrapais son poignet pour l'attirer vers moi et l'asseoir sur mes genoux. Je lançais le micro au DJ qui avait beaucoup de mal, lui aussi, à se concentrer…

Bella gloussa comme une collégienne lorsqu'elle me sentit si raide et pour ne rien arranger, elle remua ses petites fesses contre mon chibre douloureusement érigé et bien trop à l'étroit dans mon jeans…

- Alors mon chéri, ça t'a plu ? Me demanda t'elle d'une voix on ne peut plus innocente.

- Parce que tu en doutes ?

Je lui répondis d'une voix rauque et tendue, lui donnant un léger coup de rein pour qu'elle se rende compte de mon état.

Emmett et Jacob se foutaient ouvertement de moi jusqu'à ce qu'ils se prennent chacun un coup sur la tête par leurs compagnes respectives. Merci les filles !  
- Mais euh ! Bébé ! Pourquoi tu me frappes ? Pleurnicha Emmett.

- Parce que t'es con ! Tu peux pas leur foutre la paix cinq minutes ? C'est trop demandé ?

- Mais j'y peux rien, moi ! C'est eux ! C'est de leur faute ! J'y peux rien s'ils ont besoin qu'on leur balance un seau d'eau froide pour les séparer ! Mais AÏE ! Tu fais mal ma Rose !

- EMMETT CULLEN ! Tu te calmes tout de suite, sinon tu pourras faire ceinture pendant au moins une semaine !

- Pfff… C'est vraiment trop injuste… Bon, c'est qui qu'est partant pour aller danser et laisser les deux loustics un peu en paix ?

Une tonne de doigts se levèrent et des « moi » surgirent de partout. En moins de deux minutes, il ne restait plus que Bella et moi dans la salle karaoké. Même le personnel de la boîte nous avait abandonnés, tant mieux ! Quoique… Bella se retourna et me chevaucha avant de s'accaparer violemment mes lèvres et de frotter son bassin contre moi ; elle gémit dans ma bouche, m'envoyant des frissons et des décharges électriques dans tout le corps. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et la repoussais tendrement, ce qui me révulsa aussitôt… Elle me jeta un regard blessé et l'incompréhension se dessinait sur son joli visage.

- Bella… Je n'arriverai pas à me retenir si tu continues comme ça… Soufflais-je, la voix rauque et tendue par l'excitation.

- Ne te retiens surtout pas alors…

Elle pressa ses seins contre mon torse et s'empara à nouveau de mes lèvres. Je me laissais aller, lui rendant son baiser fougueusement avant qu'une petite ampoule « danger » s'allume dans mes pensées ; je la repoussais à nouveau.

- Bella… Tu ne crois pas que l'on se fait suffisamment surprendre, que ce soit à la maison ou chez ton père ? Ici, ça craint vraiment. Imagine ce qu'il pourrait arriver si le patron ou une serveuse arrivait et qu'il nous trouvait en position délicate ? Tu ne crois pas qu'il appellerait les flics ? Avec un peu de chance, on ne serait qu'interdit d'entrée…

- Bah ! On aurait qu'à inviter cette personne à se joindre à nous…

- BELLAAA !

- Je blague mon amour… Je ne te partagerai jamais avec quelqu'un d'autre et je ne laisserai personne autre que toi me toucher. Tu as mon cœur et mon corps tout à toi, rien qu'à toi…

- Ouf ! Je préfère ça… Tu m'as fait peur, pendant quelques secondes j'ai vraiment crû que tu étais sérieuse… Mais ça ne résout pas notre problème, Bella… Même si je crève d'envie de te faire l'amour, là, maintenant, tout de suite, on aurait pas mal d'ennuis si on se faisait prendre…

- Oups ! Désolée, je n'y avais pas pensé… C'est que… Ta chanson m'a mis dans tous mes états…

- Et la tienne, alors !

Je plaquais furieusement mon bassin contre elle en grognant, lui faisant sentir l'intensité de mon désir, et un gémissement langoureux s'échappa des lèvres de mon ange.

- Bella… Si tu ne descends pas tout de suite, je ne réponds plus de moi…

Mon ange souffla lourdement et me fit un petit sourire triste, puis elle se releva et s'éloigna légèrement tandis que, les yeux fermés, je me remémorais les menaces du Chef Swann… Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais enfin calmé et mes ardeurs également…

Je saisis la douce main de mon ange et l'emmenais hors de la salle afin de rejoindre les autres. Elle enroula une main autour de mon cou et approcha mon visage du sien pour me chuchoter au creux de l'oreille d'une voix terriblement sexy « j'espère vraiment que tu ne répondras plus de toi une fois que l'on sera rentré… ». Sa voix basse et rauque, terriblement sensuelle, son parfum obsédant, l'arôme de sa peau, sa chaleur et son excitation que je sentais couler m'achevèrent et je gémis… « Tout ce que tu veux, ma Bella, tout… ».

Nous avions finalement réussi à rejoindre nos amis qui se déhanchaient tous en rythme sur la musique à différents endroits de la piste, mêlés aux humains. J'entraînais ma belle à l'écart du monde, sous une petite alcôve, l'enlaçant étroitement, et entamais un slow langoureux qui n'avait pourtant rien à voir avec la musique que nous entendions. Mon ange avait posé sa joue sur mon torse et souriait béatement, son petit cœur galopait dans sa poitrine et je me délectais de ce son enchanteur. Elle était bien, sereine, heureuse. Elle leva le regard vers moi, il brillait d'une intensité sans pareille. Bella tourna alors son regard vers nos amis, un petit sourire aux lèvres et ses yeux balayèrent la salle, son regard s'attendrissant lorsqu'il tomba sur Jacob et Tanya, elle était vraiment heureuse pour eux deux et surtout ravie que nous nous soyons tous réconciliés. Je la comprenais, Jake était son meilleur ami et elle avait souffert de sa réaction, tout comme moi j'avais souffert de la perte, heureusement temporaire, de mon ami. Nous passions définitivement une excellente soirée après une journée idyllique…

Les yeux de Bella se posèrent sur quelque chose derrière moi, puis elle se figea instantanément, le corps raide, envahi de tremblements… Un masque de terreur et de fureur mélangées déforma son si beau visage et son regard, bien qu'effrayé, flamboyait de haine et une lueur que je reconnaîtrais entre mille l'éclairait : l'envie de tuer…

Avant que je ne puisse lui demander ce qu'il lui arrivait, une voix grave et mélodieuse, une voix de basse, se fit entendre et instinctivement, mes mains renforcèrent leur prise sur les hanches de ma belle, comme pour la protéger…

- Isabella… Quelle charmante surprise de te revoir…


	31. Trahison

Hello tout le monde!

Ça y'est, c'est décidé, je le décrète, je déteste Noël !

2 heures que je me prends la tête sur une saloperie de batterie électronique et au moment où je termine enfin le montage et que je passe au second cadeau, horreur! Plus d'une centaine d'autocollants à y mettre et au moins une heure de montage... Saletés de playmobils à la mords moi le noeud! Heureusement que le papa a monté le circuit des petites voitures, je n'avais plus la patience et il aurait fini sa vie à la poubelle avant même d'avoir été utilisé...

Bref, j'suis pas là pour me plaindre, mais j'en ai marre! Et encore, je fais l'impasse su la course folle à travers les magasins au péril de ma vie! Mes hanches et mes fesses sont toutes bleues à force des gros coups de... caddy que je me suis pris! Non mais, tout de suite! Vous pensez pas que je vous voyais venir, non?

Enfin, chose promise, chose due, le chapitre 31 ! Et histoire de vous mettre l'eau à la bouche, le **chapitre 32** s'intitule **"Aveux, seconde partie"**... ;D

Allez, un passage éclair pour répondre aux reviews!

**L'empire des anges :** eh oui, il y a des gens qui pensent qu'en dehors de FF, je n'ai pas de vie... C'est d'un pathétisme! Mais bon, c'est pas grave, la connerie à force, j'y suis immunisée! Mais face à une affluée massive comme celle-ci, c'est pas évident de rester zen... Oups, j'oubliais...! MAGIQUE ! ! !

**Mela Cullen** : j'ai pris note de ton anniv et je préviens Edward, on ne sait jamais, il pourra peut-être t'aider! Une grande âme comme la sienne...

**Anne Cullen 69 **: Oh oui, je suis vilaine.. Très très vilaine... Hihi!

**Steph Cullen **: Salut à toi! T'inquiète, tu peux laisser des reviews, je ne mords pas! Alors comme ça, mes lemons te filent des idées? Hmmm... C'est monsieur qui doit être content alors...

**Diane 24 **: ça va, j'ai pas été aussi sadique que ça! Je ne vous aurai laissé patienter que deux jours... Alors le piano, c'est très sympa! Mais l'instrument à proscrire d'office, c'est la batterie : tu te retrouves le cul coincé dans la grosse caisse au mauvais moment et ensuite, il faut changer la peau qui a crevé... wiwi, j'ai trouvé tout ce que je voulais, même au dernier moment! Sauf la Wii pour le gamin, pas assez intéressant niveau prix. Alors il attendra la fin des fêtes pour l'avoir! Au passage, je préfère te prévenir, y'a pas de lemon sur ce chapitre, désolée! Et je prends note pour les pointer sisters... ;D

Et un grand merci à...

**Bellardtwilight, Twilight 007, Schaeffer, AnZeLe 42100, Lukilina, My-fiction-twilight, C., Kikinette11, Lily Cullen 82, Louloute 0310, Bébé 23, Babounette, Marguerite P., Christelle 31, Scrapfaconed, Ousna 92, Steffi Wolf, Mrs Esmée Cullen, Princeton Girl 818, Merluchonette, AliiSé, 1Christelle1, Clemence F, Samy 940, Lapiaf 83, Méli, Eliloulou, Chriwyatt, Claire 91,  
**

Sur ce, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps !

**Je vous souhaite de passer un JOYEUX NOËL ! ! !**

**ENJOY ;D**

* * *

**Disclamer **: Twilight... blablabla... Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_"L'amour supporte mieux l'absence ou la mort que le doute ou la trahison", André Maurois._

* * *

Cette voix…

Je la connaissais…

Je l'avais déjà entendue, il y a longtemps…

Bien des années auparavant…

Ce n'est pas le genre de voix qu'on oublie facilement…

En entendant la voix, mes frères et sœurs ainsi que Tanya se figèrent également… Eux aussi l'avaient reconnue…

Mon besoin de protéger Bella ne s'en fit que plus pressant… Même si je n'y comprenais rien… C'était impensable… Impossible……

Le petit corps de mon ange se mit à trembler violemment, mais pas de peur, elle irradiait la haine, la fureur, la douleur par tous les pores de sa peau… Ses mains crispées sur mes poignets les auraient brisés si j'avais été humain… La fureur décuplait ses forces… Son regard s'était durci et brûlait d'une profonde aversion mêlée à la colère.

- Toi… Cracha t'elle d'une voix emplie de venin.

- Et alors Beauté, tu n'es pas heureuse de me revoir ? Lui demanda t'il, sa mélodieuse voix de basse était amusée.

- Mais bien sûr que si ! Tu vois, j'en saute même de joie jusqu'au plafond ! Lui répondit-elle, sarcastique.

J'assistais bouche bée à la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux, sidéré par leur échange… Beauté… Je ne comprenais rien… Ou alors je ne voulais pas comprendre… Je ne savais plus… Comment ?

Je bougeais légèrement pour faire face à cette personne. Son sombre regard pervers et sadique était rivé sur ma douce, la détaillant avec gourmandise et curiosité, puis il se posa finalement sur moi.

- Edward Cullen ! Cela fait si longtemps… Un vrai plaisir de te revoir… La voix était moqueuse, tout comme le sourire, collant parfaitement au personnage.

- Un plaisir non partagé. Répondis-je sèchement

- Hmmm… Où est donc passée ta sacro-sainte politesse, Edward ? Je crois qu'un nouveau petit séjour avec moi te serait des plus profitable, histoire de t'enseigner les bonnes manières…

- Pas la peine de gâcher ton précieux temps avec mes manières.

- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Pour toi, je trouverai toujours le temps ! Trêve de plaisanteries… Je vois que tu as rencontré mon Isabella… Elle est absolument charmante, tu ne trouves pas ? Éduquée comme elle l'a été, tu ne dois pas t'ennuyer ! Rigola la voix.

Un flot intarissable d'images afflua en masse dans mon esprit ; des images que je n'aurai jamais voulu voir et qui me donnaient la rage… Bella rougissante de bonheur… Bella prenant du plaisir dans les bras d'un autre homme… Une Bella heureuse… Puis d'autres… Bien différentes… Une Bella fantôme, pâle reflet de la jeune femme épanouie que je connais, une Bella soumise et obéissante… Bella attachée et bâillonnée, les yeux écarquillés par la terreur et la douleur… Bella…

- Je ne suis pas ton Isabella. Isabella n'existe plus… Isabella est morte cette nuit-là… Is…

En entendant la voix tendue et venimeuse de Bella, les loups s'étaient également figés, prêts à intervenir à tout moment… Malheureusement, l'endroit grouillait d'humains, nous ne pouvions rien tenter sans nous dévoiler… Trop dangereux… Jacob tremblait violemment, prêt à se transformer pour défendre ma douce et seule la main de Tanya sur son torse l'empêcha de commettre l'erreur de nous révéler aux yeux des humains…

- Mais tu es toujours à moi, ma chère… Rien que le fait de porter mon bracelet me le prouve... D'ailleurs, il faudra que tu m'expliques le pourquoi de cet ajout ridicule… Lui dit la voix, en faisant courir le bout de ses doigts sur les mots gravés dans le cuir du bracelet de mon ange.

- Ridicule ? RIDICULE ? C'est une piqûre de rappel. Le souvenir de tout ce qu'il s'est produit, le symbole de tout ce que tu m'as pris, de tout ce que tu m'as volé espèce d'ordure ! Et le jour où je te tuerai, je te le mettrai au poignet…

- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ce que tu es mignonne quand tu te mets en colère, Beauté ! Rentre tes griffes petit chaton… Tu…

Avant que je ne puisse la retenir, Bella se jeta sur lui et le frappa au visage ; je la ceinturais rapidement de mes bras avant qu'elle ne se blesse… Elle se débattait furieusement dans mes bras, cherchant à se libérer de mon étreinte, mais ma conscience me soufflait de ne surtout pas la lâcher… Trop risqué… Elle ne se rendait même pas compte du danger auquel elle faisait face… Elle n'avait aucune idée de qui était réellement la personne qui nous faisait face, ne croyant voir en lui qu'un assassin et un violeur…

De tous les monstres qui peuplaient notre planète, il avait fallu qu'elle ait le malheur de tomber sur le vampire le plus pervers, le plus ignoble et le plus sadique qui soit…

- Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi, Edward ! Je vais le tuer… Lui arracher les yeux ! Lui faire bouffer ses couilles !

- Tss… Tsss… Isabella… De si vilains mots dans une si jolie bouche… Quel sacrilège ! Je ne t'avais pas dressée de la sorte Beauté, tu étais plus docile… Toute une éducation à refaire…

Il secoua la tête avec emphase, de gauche à droite, se lamentant faussement.

De nouvelles images partirent à l'assaut de mes pensées, images d'une Bella qui n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec celle que je connaissais, des images d'une jeune femme totalement soumise à la volonté d'un autre, à sa volonté à _lui_… Des images dont je m'interdisais l'accès de toute la force de mon mental si je ne voulais pas commettre l'irréparable à la vue des humains… Un grondement sourd naquit au fin fond de mes entrailles. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et vrilla son regard au mien, un sourire méprisant aux lèvres, grandement amusé par la situation…

- Je suis ravi de voir que ça te plait, Edward ! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ! S'esclaffa t'il, son rire sardonique résonnant dans mes oreilles.

Je me retenais tant bien que mal de ne pas me jeter à sa gorge, me concentrant sur l'ange qui se trouvait dans mes bras pour me détendre. J'inhalais profondément son parfum apaisant, le laissant opérer sa magie.

- En tous cas, tu me déçois, Isabella… Tu as revu tes critères à la baisse, tu t'entoures vraiment de n'importe quoi et n'importe qui… Lui dit-il d'un ton dédaigneux, son regard se posant alternativement sur moi, sur chacun de mes frères et sœurs, sur Tanya ainsi que sur tous les Quileutes.

Plusieurs grognements bas et feulements outragés, imperceptibles aux humains, lui répondirent.

- Tu as raison, oui. Je m'_entourais_ vraiment de n'importe qui… La preuve, toi. On ne peut pas dire que ça m'ait réussi ! Quoique… Dans un sens, je devrais te remercier, tu m'auras permis de rencontrer des personnes fabuleuses et qui me sont très chères. Mais bon, c'est pas compliqué, même le pire des chiens galeux vaut mieux que toi ! Cracha mon ange.

_Mais elle est folle ! Arrête-la Edward ! Elle ne se rend pas compte, elle ne sait pas ce qu'il est !_

Les pensées paniquées de Tanya n'étaient que l'écho de celles de ma famille. Alice essayait de visionner l'avenir, mais avec les loups dans les parages, elle ne voyait rien… Jasper, lui, se concentrait comme jamais, essayant de calmer ma Bella pour qu'elle n'aille pas trop loin dans ses paroles. Un mot malheureux et je n'osais même pas imaginer ce qu'il se passerait…

_Edward, j'y comprends rien, ça ne marche pas ! Même toi je n'arrive pas à te détendre, quelque chose ou quelqu'un me bloque !_

J'enroulais plus étroitement ma douce, l'enfermant dans une étreinte protectrice et la sentis se détendre dans mes bras ; les tremblements diminuaient légèrement. Je plongeais mon regard dans ses yeux chocolat, ils étaient luisants de colère et une intense souffrance déformait son doux visage et son beau regard.

- Tu devrais surveiller ton langage, Isabella ! Tu mériterais d'être châtiée pour cela…

Un concert de grondements et de grognements sourds, trop bas pour les faibles oreilles humaines, lui répondirent, ce qui le fit sourire encore plus.

- Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas parlé de l'essentiel, Isabella ! Parce que franchement, je m'interroge, c'est un vrai miracle… Dis-moi, ma Beauté, comment se fait-il que tu sois toujours humaine ?

Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent instantanément. Plusieurs hoquets de stupeur retentirent dans la salle, provenant des loups et des vampires ici présents. Et moi ? Je tentais vainement de digérer l'information…

Bella m'a menti…

Depuis le début…

Elle savait tout…

Et n'en avait jamais rien dit…

Je fermais les yeux, envahi par un flot incessant d'émotions et de sentiments contradictoires, la dernière image de Bella reflétant une souffrance sans égale.

- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Tu ne savais donc pas ? Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Tu devrais voir ta tête, Cullen ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Je ne te savais pas aussi cachottière, Isabella ! Mais bon, ça ne répond pas à ma question, j'attends toujours… Et je suis sûr que ton ami Edward, ici présent, sera très intéressé par ta réponse… N'est-ce pas Cullen ?

- La ferme, Félix...

- Un peu de politesse Ed, que diable ! Est-ce que je jure, moi ? Rigola t'il. Alors Beauté, pourquoi ?

- J'en sais rien… Et ne m'appèle pas comme ça, Félix. Je te l'interdis.

- Mais tu n'as rien à m'interdire, ma chère !

Il esquissa un geste pour lui remettre une mèche de cheveux en place derrière l'oreille, je grognais. Bella repoussa violemment sa main en la frappant de toutes ses forces. Elle retint un cri de souffrance en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Aaaah… Pauvre petite fille fragile et pathétique… J'aurai pensé que le petit incident que nous avons eu t'aurait mis un peu de plomb dans la tête, mais apparemment non vu avec qui, ou devrais-je dire quoi, tu traînes…

- Il ne me fera jamais de mal ! Que ce soit Edward ou sa famille, personne ne me fera le moindre mal. Je suis bien avec eux, en sécurité avec lui…

- Pauvre petite créature fragile… Si aimante… Si confiante… Tu n'as pas changé de ce côté là, Isabella… Toujours aussi naïve !

- Ils sont végétariens, ils…

Deuxième coup de massue en pleine tronche en moins de deux minutes. Non seulement elle connaissait ma véritable nature depuis notre rencontre, mais elle savait également à propos de mon régime alimentaire assez peu orthodoxe chez les vampires… Comment ?

- Bon, ce n'est pas que je suis mal avec vous, au contraire, vous m'amusez beaucoup ! J'ai été charmé par ces plaisantes retrouvailles, Isabella… Il faudra que l'on remette ça ! Mais… Discuter avec vous m'a donné une de ces soifs ! Une bonne fin de soirée à vous, au-revoir !

Félix tourna des talons, son rire machiavélique retentissant dans la salle, bien trop faiblement pour les oreilles humaines, mais pas pour nos ouïes vampiriques ou celles lupines des Quileutes. Un rire effroyable, à vous glacer le sang, sans mauvais jeu de mot…

Une vingtaine de paires d'yeux se posèrent sur Bella, leurs émotions allant de l'ébahissement à la stupeur, en passant par la colère, la déception et… l'amusement ?

_Ah ben celle-là, dans le genre catastrophe, c'est la reine ! Elle fait fort, très fort… Au moins, on s'amuse ! Si elle n'existait pas, faudrait l'inventer !_

Ah putain ! C'est bien une idée d'Emmett ça…

Jacob, Sam et Seth arrivèrent immédiatement près de nous, à l'affût de Félix. Ils avaient peur qu'il décide de se nourrir sur leur territoire.

- Il est parti où ? Beugla Jake.

Je me concentrais quelques instants, essayant de percevoir la teneur de son esprit, mais il était déjà bien loin…

- Il a quitté Seattle, je ne le perçois plus. Il est trop loin, maintenant, on ne pourra pas le rattraper.

Je me tournais vers Bella, son regard était rivé au sol, elle avait l'air de se concentrer sur une brûlure de cigarette sur le plancher… Aujourd'hui, encore plus qu'à l'ordinaire, j'étais réellement frustré de ne pas avoir accès à ses pensées…

Elle releva finalement les yeux et plongea son regard éploré et désolé dans le mien.

- Edward, je…

- Pas maintenant, Bella.

Les Quileutes la regardaient étrangement, surtout Jacob. Il était à la fois inquiet, déçu et réprobateur…

_Ed, Alice nous a parlé de sa vision. Seth et Jared vont vous suivre et monter la garde. Désolé vieux, on en savait rien…_

Je lui fis un bref hochement de tête puis lui demandais d'avertir les autres que nous partions. Alors que j'entraînais Bella vers la sortie, je m'aperçus que tout le monde récupérait ses affaires, prêt à se mettre en route.

Félix ou comment plomber une bonne ambiance…

J'essayais de me détendre, mais mes émotions avaient tendance à prendre le contrôle ; mauvaise chose étant donné ce melting-pot de sentiments qui m'envahissait…

Sans un mot, je lui ouvris sa portière et la poussai à l'intérieur ; elle s'assit et mit sa ceinture. Je fis le tour de la voiture et une fois devant ma portière, j'inspirais longuement à plusieurs reprises avant de monter. Je mis le contact et démarrais en trombes, pressé de quitter cet endroit maudit.

Je ne savais plus quoi penser… Je n'arrivais pas à définir ce que je ressentais… Je me sentais si confus… Perdu…

- Edward, je…

- Ce n'est pas le moment, Bella.

- Mais je…

- Tais-toi, Bella.

Ma voix avait claqué sèchement, je m'en voulais, mais… Je me sentais si… J'étais si… Comment expliquer… J'étais déçu… Je me sentais trahi… Elle m'avait menti, bordel ! Depuis le début !

Pressé d'arriver, j'enfonçais le pied sur l'accélérateur.

Pourquoi ne m'avait-elle rien dit ? Elle n'avait donc pas confiance en moi ? Pourquoi a-t'elle menti ? Bon, c'est vrai que je suis mal placé pour dire ça, étant donné que je lui mentais de mon côté, mais c'était pour ne pas l'effrayer ! Sans oublier qu'on ne doit pas révéler notre existence aux humains, accessoirement. Et j'allais lui dire, de toutes façons. Mais là… C'était vraiment différent. Elle avait su dès le départ ce que j'étais et m'avait délibérément caché la vérité.

Je me sentais… Blessé… Trahi… Et ça fait vraiment mal lorsque cela vient de la personne que l'on aime plus que tout au monde…

- Edward, il f…

- Tais. Toi.

Un bruit de métal se fit entendre dans l'habitacle et je m'aperçus que ça venait du volant. Mes doigts étaient tellement crispés dessus que celui-ci se tordait sous ma prise, à la limite de se briser. Du coin de l'œil, je vis que Bella avait le regard rivé sur les traces de doigts incrustées dans le volant. Je changeais la position de mes mains dessus, passais la cinquième et enfonçais violemment mon pied sur l'accélérateur. Je me concentrais sur tous les bruits environnants, la mâchoire crispée. Celui, familier, du petit cœur de Bella, dont le rythme était changeant, passant d'un battement lent, normal à un battement précipité, affolé, le bruit de sa respiration saccadée, les pleurs qu'elle ravalait, celui de grosses pattes foulant le sol avec légèreté… Les Quileutes étaient en route, courant dans la forêt sans perdre ma voiture de vue…

Toutes ces diverses émotions qui m'assaillaient avaient considérablement accéléré ma conduite. Une bonne demi-heure après avoir démarré de l'Éclipse, je m'arrêtais devant la maison des Swann dans un crissement de pneus.

Les loups prenaient place à une centaine de mètres de là, à l'affût du moindre danger…

Bella posa sa petite main sur la poignée ; les miennes serraient toujours le volant.

- Edward, je…

- Pas maintenant, Bella…

- Mais…

- S'il te plait.

- Edward, il faut qu'on en parle !

Je fermais les yeux et tentais de ravaler ma colère. Quoiqu'elle ait pu faire, je ne voulais pas laisser place au monstre… Tant pis pour le volant qui se tordit à nouveau sous mes doigts…

Je soufflais lourdement puis inspirais lentement, répétant l'opération à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à dominer ma voix.

- Ça a pu attendre quelques semaines, ça pourra encore attendre une nuit…

- Mais je…

- Il faut que je me calme, Bella. Maintenant !

Je sentais son regard sur moi mais ne voulais pas le croiser. J'avais peur de ce que je pourrais y lire et surtout peur de mes réactions… Elle sortit finalement de la voiture, les larmes coulant à flots sur ses joues et j'attendis qu'elle rentre chez elle avant de démarrer en trombe, direction le cottage. La voiture était à peine arrêtée que j'en sortis comme une furie et filai vers les bois environnants ; j'avais besoin de réfléchir…

Je n'arrivais pas à faire le point sur mes émotions… Tellement de contradictions, d'exacerbation, de violence…

Le visage amusé et méprisant de Félix m'apparut ; j'abattis mon poing sur un épicéa qui se fendit en deux sous le choc.

Je revoyais les images qui avaient affluées en masse dans mon esprit, je ne les supportais pas… Je savais que Bella avait eu une vie avant moi, mais… La voir heureuse dans les bras d'un autre me rendait malade. Cela aurait dû être mes bras !

Puis toutes ces autres images, d'une violence inouïe, d'une implacable cruauté me retournaient l'estomac…

De toutes les créatures immondes qui peuplent cette planète, il avait fallu que Bella croise la route de Félix… J'étais étonné qu'elle soit encore sur ses deux jambes pour en parler…

Félix…

Membre d'élite de la garde des Volturi depuis plus de cinq cents ans, il a brillé sur bien des champs de bataille. Sa réputation le précède toujours. C'est un animal, un barbare, une brute sanguinaire qui se réjouit de la cruauté et sème la désolation partout sur son passage… Le sang et la violence, il n'y a que ça qui l'intéresse… C'est un sadique, pur et simple.

J'avais eu l'occasion, une fois, de découvrir une partie de sa folie destructrice… Il y a 70 ans… Avec Carlisle et Esmée, nous étions partis à Volterra. Mon père avait vécu pendant quelques décennies auprès des Volturi, mais leurs divergences d'opinions au niveau alimentaire a fait que Carlisle les a quittés. Cependant, il entretient toujours des liens très étroits avec Aro et Marcus. Aro et son autre frère, Caïus, avaient été grandement intéressé par mon don de télépathie et m'avaient proposé de rejoindre leur armée. Je n'étais pas intéressé par leur offre, je ne suis pas un combattant. Ce qui m'intéressait, à l'époque, c'était les études et le nombre de filles que je pouvais mettre chaque semaine dans mon lit… Aro n'a pas insisté, mais ce n'était pas du goût de Caïus… Pour lui, s'était un honneur qu'on me faisait ! Et je n'avais pas le droit de refuser…

Un jour, alors que mes parents se baladaient avec Aro et Marcus, Jane, l'un des atouts les plus précieux des Volturi, avait fait agir son pouvoir sur moi. Un don de sadique, vous avez l'impression de brûler dans d'atroces souffrances… J'étais au sol, à me tordre de douleur sous les flammes invisibles et Félix s'amusait également à me torturer, frappant chaque partie de mon corps de milliers de coups, sur ordres de Caïus. Il me promettait que la torture prendrait fin lorsque j'intégrerais la garde… Je ne le voulais pas… Et j'ai souffert… 48 heures de coups, de démembrement et de brûlures mentales sans interruptions… Aro et Marcus sont arrivés à temps… Juste au moment où Félix allumait le bûcher… Il m'a fallu deux mois pour me remettre entièrement de ma rencontre avec ce fou… Parce que oui, Félix est fou à lier… Et c'est justement sa folie démesurée qui le rend si puissant et en fait un atout si précieux au sein de la garde…

Et savoir qu'une innocente jeune femme comme Bella en a fait les frais me terrifie… Que lui avait-il fait exactement ? La majorité des souvenirs que j'avais perçu dans l'esprit de ce sauvage étaient… Étranges… Je n'y comprenais rien…Et il n'y a que Bella qui pourra me les expliquer…

Bella…

Penser à elle me brisait le cœur… Me faisait souffrir mille morts… Elle m'avait menti… Elle m'avait trahi… Et je ne savais plus du tout ce que je devais croire à son sujet… Je savais que je l'aimais et qu'il en serait ainsi jusqu'à la fin de mon existence… Chaque atome de mon être hurlait « Bella »… J'avais besoin d'elle, un besoin vital… Comme un humain a besoin d'air pour vivre, j'avais besoin de Bella pour exister… Elle était ma raison d'être.

Mais… De son côté, qu'en était-il ? M'aimait-elle vraiment comme elle me le disait ? Ou n'étais-je qu'un pion dans le grand échiquier de sa vie ? Elle m'avait menti, cachant délibérément des informations capitales. Elle pouvait tout aussi bien mentir pour ses sentiments, jouer la comédie… La comédie, le propre de l'homme ! Il n'y a qu'à voir le terme « hypocrite », au sens premier du terme, un «hypocritos » est un acteur…

Mon cœur me hurlait que non, que Bella était incapable d'avoir simulé ses sentiments, qu'elle m'aimait vraiment, réellement, tout autant que je l'aime… Ma raison, elle, me hurlait l'inverse…

Et j'évacuais ma hargne… Ma rage… Ma colère… Mon désespoir sur les arbres, les rochers, les animaux qui se trouvaient sur mon passage…

Mon téléphone sonna brusquement alors que je broyais une branche de chêne… Je ne voulais pas être dérangé, j'avais besoin d'évacuer toutes ces pensées négatives…

Je savais que j'allais devoir confronter Bella et il fallait que je sois le plus calme et détendu possible…

Il sonna à nouveau… Une fois… Deux fois… Trois fois… Alice… Elle insistait un peu trop à mon goût… Je finis par décrocher à son cinquième appel, empli de fureur.

- Quoi Alice !

Il n'y eut qu'un cri en réponse… Un hurlement à vous glacer le sang… Un hurlement rempli d'épouvante…

- BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Son cri se répercutait encore dans la nuit noire que ma course était déjà entamée…

* * *

_**Bella's POV : **_

Mais pourquoi… Pourquoi ne lui ai-je rien dit ?

Pourquoi a-t'il fallu qu'il l'apprenne de cette manière ?

Et pourquoi Félix est-il réapparu ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Je sanglote désespérément, assise sur le canapé, le corps secoué par mes larmes. Je l'ai perdu… Définitivement… J'aurai dû lui parler… Mais je ne pouvais pas… Je n'en avais pas le droit… Il aurait été en danger… Sa famille également… Ils seraient tous morts maintenant si je lui avais dit !

J'ai essayé de lui parler sur le trajet, il a refusé de m'écouter… Je le comprends… Je l'ai déçu… Trahi… Il doit se poser mille questions à l'heure qu'il est… Il doit penser que je me suis servie de lui…

J'ai eu peur dans la voiture, je n'étais plus avec l'homme que j'aime plus que ma propre vie… J'étais avec le vampire… Son regard noir comme une nuit sans lune et sans étoiles… La colère irradiant de son regard… Son visage figé reflétant toutes ses émotions… Son corps marmoréen tendu comme un arc… Ses muscles bandés… Le volant qui se tordait si facilement sous ses doigts… Et la vitesse… Je ne sais pas à combien il roulait, mais c'était rapide, très rapide… Et sa voix… Si tendue mais en apparence si calme… Et son regard, si effrayant lorsqu'il m'a dit « il faut que je me calme, Bella. Maintenant. »

Mais qu'ai-je fait ?

Je me sens si mal… Et si sale… C'est tellement douloureux… J'espère seulement qu'il acceptera de m'écouter et qu'il comprendra les raisons de mon silence…

- Oh Edward… Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux…

Je sursaute et me retourne vivement lorsque j'entends quelqu'un applaudir lentement…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Le monstre devant moi me fait un sourire éblouissant… Ce qui marchait bien à une certaine époque…

- Je ne te savais pas aussi mélodramatique, Isabella ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ton vampire, enfin si on peut le qualifier de tel, ne veut plus te voir ? Je peux te réconforter si tu veux…

- Ne t'approche pas de moi !

Je me lèvre brusquement et recule vers la cuisine alors que Félix avance à pas feutrés vers moi.

- Dis-moi Beauté, j'ai besoin de savoir… Comment cela se fait que tu sois encore humaine ? Je ne comprends pas…

- Je ne sais pas ! Je me suis réveillée comme ça !

Mais comment fait-il ?

En l'espace d'un clignement de paupière, Félix me maintient contre le mur alors qu'il se trouvait à dix mètres de moi ! Il pose une main sur mon cou et serre légèrement… Je n'ai jamais aimé lorsqu'il me faisait ça… J'aime encore moins, maintenant…

Son haleine glaciale et fétide fouette mon visage, il me donne envie de vomir… Il enfouit son visage dans mon cou, comme le ferait un enfant avec sa mère, et inhale profondément mon odeur… Je tremble.. J'ai froid… J'ai peur… Je le haïs… Mais je n'arrive pas à me libérer de son emprise… Il est beaucoup trop fort…

- Isabella… Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué ma beauté… Huuuum… Et tu sens toujours aussi bon ! Même si tu empestes Cullen… Je peux le sentir partout sur toi… Tu me déçois vraiment, Isabella… Je pensais que tu avais meilleur goût que ça…

Il murmure au creux de mon oreille tout en pressant fermement son corps de glace contre le mien. Je peux sentir à quel point la situation lui plait… Et ça me dégoûte, je me dégoûte… Je me débats, j'essaye de le repousser de toutes mes forces, mais il ne bouge pas… Autant déplacer une montagne !

En l'espace d'une demi-seconde, je sens qu'il a relâché sa prise et je suis bouche-bée lorsque je le vois assis sur le canapé, comme s'il y avait toujours été. Son rire grave et mélodieux retentit dans le salon, ça l'amuse… Tout l'amuse… Ses yeux ont une couleur que je ne leur avais jamais vue, un bordeaux sombre, sinistre et dérangeant… Malgré moi je le fixe, il s'en aperçoit…

- Ce sont mes yeux qui t'intriguent, ma beauté ?

- Je… Je ne les avais jamais vus de cette couleur… Pourquoi ?

- Ah ! C'est le sang qui fait ça… Humain, je tiens à préciser… Je ne suis pas comme ces imbéciles de Cullen avec leurs faux principes et leurs proies de seconde catégorie. Et si tu n'as jamais vu leur vraie couleur, c'est parce que je mettais des lentilles de contact lorsque je te voyais… Pour ne pas t'effrayer, ma Beauté… Je n'en reviens toujours pas, ça a marché bien au-delà de mes espérances ! Tu es étonnante, Isabella… Si naïve… Si douce… Si confiante… Tellement obéissante…

En une fraction de seconde, je me sens voler dans les airs et me retrouve assise sur ses genoux. Il fait courir ses longs doigts gelés sur mon cou et mon buste… Je suis tétanisée par la peur et par le dégoût… Lorsque ses mains tentent de glisser sur mes seins, je lui mets un violent coup de coude dans l'estomac et me fait vraiment mal…

- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Arrête de te débattre, chaton ! Tu vas te blesser…

- Ne me touche pas, Félix.

- Mais j'ai tous les droits, ma Beauté… Tu crois vraiment que tu as la moindre chance contre moi ?

- Je te tuerai… Je jure que j'aurai ta peau, même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire !

- Tu ne manques pas de courage ni d'audace, Isabella… Quoique dans ton cas, c'est plutôt de la stupidité ! N'as-tu pas encore compris que la faible humaine que tu es ne peut rien contre moi ?

- Qui te dit que je le resterais encore longtemps ?

- Ooooh ! Tu prévois de devenir l'une des nôtres ? Huuum… J'ai hâte de voir ce grand jour arriver… Je me suis beaucoup amusé avec la petite Isabella humaine, mais je suis sûre que la Isabella vampire me réserve beaucoup de surprises ! Et de plaisir…

- Le seul plaisir qui en ressortira sera de t'arracher la tête !

- Huuum… Pleine de vivacité… J'adore ça ! Tu sais quoi, ma Beauté ? J'ai gardé ton collier en souvenir… Je suis pressé de te le passer de nouveau autour du cou…

- JAMAIS !

Je me relève rapidement, il ne me retient pas, il rit. Il s'amuse… Ordure !

- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Tu as donc oublié que tu es à moi, Isabella ?

- Je ne t'appartiens pas, je ne t'ai jamais appartenu ! Je ne suis pas à toi et ne le serai jamais ! JAMAIS !

- Aaaaah… J'ai vraiment, vraiment hâte que Cullen te transforme… Je ne pense pas avoir la retenue nécessaire et ce serait du gâchis… Tu feras un fabuleux vampire, Beauté ! Je rêve de voir la tête qu'il fera lorsque je t'emmènerai une fois la transformation achevée…

- Je ne te suivrais pas !

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis. Tu viendras, un point c'est tout. Tu m'appartiens ! Il te faudrait un petit rappel, à ce que je vois…

Il est sur moi en l'espace d'un battement de cil. Il me serre la gorge, j'étouffe, j'ai du mal à respirer… Il me soulève, mes pieds ne touchent plus le sol… Il me plaque violemment contre le mur et arrache mes vêtements… Des larmes roulent sur mes joues, des larmes de fureur… Je ne pleure pas… Je ne lui ferai pas ce plaisir… Je ne le supplierai pas non plus… La haine me consume mais je suis totalement impuissante face à lui… Je ne peux rien faire… Je me contenterai de subir en silence… Je ne crierai pas, il aimerait trop ça…

- Ma ravissante petite Isabella…

Sa main libre glisse sur ma poitrine, il pince mes tétons l'un après l'autre… Je lui crache au visage.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, ma Beauté !

Son regard sinistre brûle de colère. Il s'essuie le visage du revers de sa manche puis me gifle… Fort. J'ai l'impression que ma tête va faire un tour complet sur mon cou.

- J'avais l'intention d'être doux avec toi ce soir, histoire de fêter nos retrouvailles… Mais tu mérites d'être punie pour ce que tu viens de faire… Sans parler du reste ! Rhaaa ! Tu pues, c'est une horreur ! L'odeur de Cullen est partout sur toi… Je vais te le faire payer… Sans parler de l'épouvantable odeur de ces chiens que tu fréquentes… Erk !

Il plaque violemment ses lèvres sur les miennes, je détourne le visage, écoeurée… Je refuse qu'il me contamine. Il me balance violemment au sol, mon dos est en compote, et colle son corps sur le mien. Il écarte brutalement mes cuisses ; je me débats de toutes mes forces. Il n'a pas le droit de faire ça, je ne lui appartiens pas ! Je suis à Edward.

Edward…

_**Edward's POV : **_

Je courrais comme un dératé à travers les bois sombres, filant comme une comète, la fureur et la peur augmentaient considérablement ma vitesse.

Le cri effroyable d'Alice résonnait encore dans mon crâne. C'était un hurlement terrifiant, un mélange de douleur, de désespoir et de terreur pure…

Que se passait-il ?

Je ne savais qu'une chose, ça concernait Bella.

Ma Bella…

Mais pourquoi l'avais-je laissée seule ?

Je n'allais plus tarder à arriver, je voyais déjà se dessiner au loin la façade de sa maison. Brusquement, je sentis l'odeur du sang. Mais pas n'importe laquelle, celle du sang des loups…

Seth ! Jared !

J'accélérais encore mon rythme et vis soudain deux formes géantes au sol… Ils étaient toujours en vie… Leurs cœurs battaient mais ils étaient brisés…

_T'inquiètes pas pour nous, Edward… Dans quelques jours on sera debout ! Va la chercher ! Tout de suite ! Il est là…_

Mais quel abruti ! J'aurai dû m'en douter… J'aurai dû prévoir qu'il allait essayer de la trouver… Je cavalais comme un fou dans la forêt, pressé de retrouver mon ange et de la savoir saine et sauve…

J'y étais presque et mes yeux se fixèrent sur la fenêtre du salon des Swann. Je me figeais lorsque je vis que Félix tenait mon ange à bout de bras, l'une de ses mains maintenant fermement le cou délicat de ma belle, l'autre pétrissant ses seins. Elle était nue, plaquée contre le mur. Je le vis embrasser ma douce, mais elle se dégagea en détournant le visage, un air de profond dégoût et de douleur sur le visage…

Je repris instantanément ma course, en volant presque. La fureur, la haine, l'envie de tuer me poussaient à me dépasser lorsqu'il la jeta violemment au sol…

Je sautais brusquement par la fenêtre, c'était la façon la plus rapide d'entrer et d'empêcher Félix d'agresser ma douce. La fenêtre vola en éclats, le verre virevolta dans les airs, formant comme une myriade de diamants épousant parfaitement la courbure de mon corps avant de se répandre au sol tandis que je finissais mon vol en percutant Félix et l'envoyais rouler par terre, loin de ma douce. Je me relevais instantanément, et profitant de l'effet de surprise, j'attrapais ce monstre et l'envoyais planer par la fenêtre ; il atterrit dans la forêt en pulvérisant un sapin. Je me ruai sur Bella et la relevai d'un mouvement vif.

- Bella, ça va ? Tu n'as rien ?

- N… Non… Il n'a p…

- Ne reste pas ici, sauves-toi !

- Non Edward, je ne peux p… ATTENTION !

Je me retournais d'un mouvement bref et eus le temps d'apercevoir Félix se jeter sur moi toutes dents dehors. Je lui balançais un coup de pied dans l'estomac qui l'envoya valser dehors, attrapais Bella et la mis à l'abri, enfin j'espérais, sous les escaliers. Mes sens étaient aux aguets, ma télépathie ne me servait à rien. Félix, connaissant mon don, faisait en sorte de ne préméditer aucun mouvement. Et c'était un combattant hors-pair… Il nous fit rouler dans le salon et me mordit l'épaule. Le venin me brûlait atrocement, mais la douleur n'était rien face au besoin de protéger Bella.

Les coups se succédaient, dans un sens comme dans l'autre, mais il me fallait bien avouer que mon adversaire était du genre plus que coriace. J'avais beau me battre et me débattre, je ne pouvais rien faire contre lui. La partie était perdue… Pour moi. Ses mains puissantes encerclaient mon cou et m'étranglaient fermement, resserrant leur prise seconde après seconde… J'agrippais ses poignets et tentais de les enlever, mais autant déplacer l'Everest…

- NOOOOOON ! FÉLIX NON, JE T'EN SUPPLIE ! NE LE TUE PAS ! TOUT SAUF ÇA !

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Bella en larmes arriver en courant et se cramponner aux poignets de Félix, essayant de toutes ses maigres forces de le faire lâcher prise. Ma courageuse petite humaine…

Je sentis sa poigne se desserrer et l'air salvateur et tout autant inutile pénétrer à nouveau mes poumons.

Félix avait un sourire narquois sur les lèvres et nous regardait l'un après l'autre d'un air moqueur.

- Ah ! La cavalerie va bientôt arriver ! Excusez-moi de ne pas m'éterniser avec vous mais… J'ai d'autres projets.

Il riait aux éclats puis attrapa la main de Bella pour placer un baiser sur sa paume.

- J'ai été enchanté de te revoir Isabella… Et je compte repasser très bientôt… J'ai hâte de te remettre ton collier ma chère, il t'allait si bien…

Le regard de Bella était effroyable, ses yeux étaient assassins et elle tremblait de fureur, ses mâchoires violemment serrées.

- Quant à toi, Cullen, profite bien de ma Beauté le temps qu'il te reste… Maintenant que je l'ai retrouvée, je compte bien m'amuser encore un peu ! Mais… J'ai toute l'éternité pour ça ! Je vous ai à l'œil ! Ah ! Ah !

Il fila dans la nuit noire, son rire diabolique se répercutant dans la forêt, à l'instant où je sentais la présence de mes frères et des loups.

Bella se jeta à mon cou en pleurant ; je lui jetais ma veste sur les épaules et enroulais mes bras autour de sa taille nue.

- Edward ! Tu n'as rien ? Ça va ? Paniqua t'elle, des trémolos dans la voix.

- T'inquiète pas ma belle, ça va. Et toi ? Il ne t'a rien fait ?

Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche frénétiquement puis j'aperçus les stigmates de sa confrontation avec Félix. Cinq longues marques rouges, la trace de ses doigts, sur le cou délicat de mon ange. Je l'effleurais à peine du bout des doigts, elle sursauta.

Les renforts arrivèrent, un peu tard.

- Wow ! C'est un vrai champ de bataille, ici ! Pfff… J'ai manqué toute l'intrigue, quelle connerie ! Bougonna Emmett.

Bella se releva comme une furie, s'enroulant étroitement dans ma veste pour cacher sa nudité, et fonça sur mon frère pour le frapper.

- Tu vas arrêter d'être con deux minutes, oui ? Edward a failli se faire tuer !

Elle tambourinait le torse d'Emmett de toute la force de ses petits poings avant de fondre en larmes dans ses bras. Mon frère lui tapota maladroitement le dos avant de se tourner vers moi.

_C'est vrai ce qu'elle a dit ?_

Je hochais la tête et vis le visage de mes frères et des Quileutes se décomposer.

- On s'en va d'ici tout de suite, il faut mettre Bella en sûreté. Toi aussi, ça ne serait pas du luxe… Nous dit Jasper, prononçant ses premiers mots depuis son arrivée.

- Charlie ! Il est en danger aussi ! S'exclama mon ange.

- T'inquiète Bells, Charlie on va le garder à la Push, il suffit de mettre Sue au courant. Et on fera aussi des rondes tous les jours aux alentours de la maison de ton père et de chez vous, on ne sait jamais. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir ! Répondit Jacob.

- Seth et Jared, ils vont comment ? Demandais-je à Sam, m'inquiétant du triste état dans lequel je les avais trouvés.

- Mieux ! On a réussi à les emmener à la réserve et à les faire retrouver leur forme humaine. Ton père s'en occupe et il est médecin, pas véto ! Mais… Pas mal d'os brisés et quelques déboîtements au niveau des articulations. Ils ont aussi tous les deux une belle commotion cérébrale, ton pote les a pas ratés ! D'ici deux semaines tout au plus, ils devraient être sur pieds !

- Quoi ? Deux semaines ! S'exclama Bella.

- Les loups guérissent vite, Bella. Lui expliqua Sam.

- Euh… J'suis peut-être le seul à m'en inquiéter, mais on va lui servir quoi comme salade au Chef Swann pour justifier l'état de sa fenêtre et du salon ? Dit Emmett en regardant autour de lui.

Aïe ! On est dans la merde…

La fenêtre par laquelle j'étais passé était à refaire, les meubles étaient à moitié pulvérisés, il y avait la marque de nos corps incrustée sur le plancher, lorsque Félix m'étranglait, et le mur entre le couloir et le salon était à refaire, un trou rappelant étrangement la forme du corps de Félix s'y trouvait.

- V'là les renforts !

La voix d'Alice chantonnait en disant cela. Elle débarqua avec Léah, Esmée, Rose, Tanya et Carlisle, tous affublés d'une combinaison de peinture, des sacs de plâtre, d'enduits et autre ciment dans les bras et en scannant leurs pensées, je vis que le 4X4 d'Emmett était rempli à ras bord de matériaux pour les travaux. Ma famille est géniale !

- Mais… Vous faites quoi ? Demanda Bella.

- On nettoie la scène de crime ! Lui souffla Alice au creux de l'oreille, avec des airs de conspiratrice.

- Ton père ne doit jamais apprendre ce qu'il s'est passé ici ce soir, Bella. Tu comprends ? Lui expliqua doucement Carlisle.

Elle le regarda étrangement droit dans les yeux puis hocha la tête avant d'échanger un lourd regard plein de sous-entendus avec mon père. Une fois leur échange visuel terminé, Carlisle la regardait avec compassion et compréhension puis souffla lourdement.

J'étais terriblement frustré de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait car mon père ne me laissait pas l'accès à ses pensées ou plutôt si, la liste exhaustive des anti-diarrhéiques et leurs effets indésirables… Beurk !

- Tu devrais l'emmener maintenant, Edward… Mets-la à l'abri. Je crois aussi que vous avez besoin de discuter sérieusement tous les deux…

- Ok, on y va. Tu viens, Bella ?

- Euh… Oui d'accord. Attends !

Bella fila vers les escaliers, monta les marches deux à deux et alla farfouiller dans sa chambre. Je décidais de prendre des nouvelles des loups en attendant son retour.

- Carlisle, comment vont Seth et Jared ? Ce n'est pas trop sérieux ?

- Rassures-toi ! C'est moins grave qu'il n'y paraît, leurs jours ne sont pas en danger et ils se remettront entièrement de leurs blessures d'ici deux semaines ! En attendant, ils ont l'interdiction formelle de se transformer, de courir ou de faire toutes sortes de travaux physiques. Ils vont bien, ne t'en fait pas.

Je me retournais vivement en sentant le parfum de ma douce. Elle était en haut des escaliers et avait revêtu un sweat-shirt et un pantalon de jogging. Même comme ça elle était magnifique…

Ce qui, par contre, retint toute mon attention fut la mystérieuse boîte en fer qu'elle tenait précautionneusement entre ses mains…

Elle descendit puis s'avança jusqu'à moi avant de plonger son regard rempli d'excuses de toutes sortes dans le mien.

- On y va, Bella ? Lui demandais-je d'une voix douce.

Elle vrilla son regard au mien ; une détermination féroce l'illuminait.

- Oui. Je suis prête, maintenant.


	32. Aveux 2ème partie

Hellooo°°° everybody ;D

J'avais prévu, au départ, de soumettre ce chapitre dans la nuit du 31/12 au 1er/01, mais sachant d'avance que je ne serai pas en état de faire quoique ce soit avant au moins 3 jours, je l'envoie en avance!

Pourquoi 3 jours? C'est ce qu'il me faudra au minimum pour me remettre de la soirée...Mon pauvre neurone solitaire va encore en prendre plein la gueule!

Bref, voilà le **chapitre 32, la seconde partie des "Aveux"** tant attendue par certain(e)s.

Oh! je profite également de ces quelques lignes pour passer un nouveau coup de gueule.

**J'en ai marre. Marre. MARRE !** de recevoir des MP me demandant "la suiiiiite!", "viiiite", "magnes-toi!"... et encore, je suis polie, j'ai eu le droit à "bouge ton gros cul pour la suite" et d'autres gentillesses du genre.

**Oui, il y aura une suite à "Boire et déboires", à "Happy Birthday Mister Edward"**, je continue la traduction de "the sex adventures", mais n'oubliez pas que j'ai également une vie, n'en déplaise à certains, en dehors de FF!

Je suis maman, mon p'tit bonhomme occupe les 2/3 de mon emploi-du-temps, j'ai un homme dont je m'occupe très attentivement, je sais, je suis mère au foyer, mais c'est un métier à temps plein! Je suis à la fois mère, femme, cuisinière, blanchisseuse, lavandière, femme de ménage, comptable, infirmière... et j'ai aussi des activités dont deux primordiales, l'écriture et la musique. Donc les personnes qui prennent plaisir à m'envoyer de telles gentillesses sont priées de :

soit être plus gentilles par la suite,

ou d'aller se faire foutre, tout simplement.

Voilà, c'était ma minute "coup de gueule".

Non mais c'est vrai quoi! ça m'emmerde royalement de lire de telles saloperies, surtout en MP! J'ai autre chose à foutre de mon temps que de lire de telles conneries. J'ai déjà pris la peine d'y répondre, c'est pas mal.

Sur ce, **réponses aux reviouz !**

**Cynthia **: meuh non j't'ai pas oubliée! J'ai juste pas fait gaffe... Franchement, t'as les yeux en face des trous à 3 plombes du mat? Moi pas toujours, surtout si j'ai pas ma perf de café! Et oui, t'avais bien deviné avec ton enquête à la Sherlock! Mais je n'allais tout de même pas te l'avouer, où est le suspense ensuite? (putain! mais c'est qui ce "pense"???) et pour James, je suis d'accord, le pauvre s'en prend suffisamment plein la tronche dans l'œuvre de SM et dans une grande majorité de FF, du coup, je me suis dit "et pourquoi pas Félix"! Te plains pas de ta môman, même si elle est chiante! Au moins, elle se préoccupe de toi...Te plains pas trop de ton noël non plus, j'en ai bavé pendant trois jours complets pour monter tous les jouets! Pourquoi les gens offrent toujours des trucs chiants à monter et remplis d'autocollants de merde aux gamins pour Noël? Au passage miss, pense à me laisser un MP un de ces 4 avec ton e-mail, que je puisse te répondre autrement que par "réponse aux reviews", ok? merci d'avance ;D

**L'empire des anges :** ouais! Mon homme, tous les matins, quand je lui souhaite une bonne journée... Aaaaarg! Qu'est-ce que tu ne me fais pas avouer! Je suis ravie de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à ne pas trop apprécier Noël, j'en ai marre, à force, d'entendre que je suis barje parce que je n'aime pas les fêtes!

**Méli :** tu ne trouves pas que ce pauvre James en prend déjà suffisamment plein la gueule dans "Fascination" et dans un max de FF ? Faut bien le laisser souffler de temps en temps, ce pauvre homme! euh... Vampire.

**Anne Cullen 69 :** je vois que nous avons les mêmes standards pour les fêtes, ma belle! Moi, c'était pas un poil bourrée, mais carrément ronde comme une queue de pelle! Mais j'ai tout de même réussi à monter les jouets dans la nuit, enfin ceux que mon chéri et moi avions achetés, et j'ai ensuite ramé pendant trois jours pour monter les autres! Je le décrète : je haïs les fêtes... Mon seul plaisir à Noël? Voir les yeux de mon fils s'illuminer lorsqu'il découvre les cadeaux au pied du sapin.

**Angélique 94 : **Hop! Mamzelle est servie, v'là la suite ! Et oui, maintenant tu comprends pourquoi Bella avait peur au premier chapitre! Il aura quand même fallu 31 chapitres pour le savoir, faut dire aussi que je me suis un peu enflammée avec les lemons... Mais que veux-tu! J'aime les intrigues, les quiproquos, le suspense... donc je me voyais mal tout balancer dès le départ! Au passage, tu n'es pas encore au bout de tes surprises... Merci à toi ;D

**Méla Cullen **: oh oui! Papa Noël m'a super bien gâtée ! Des sousoux pour acheter un méga plasma 120cm, un coffret d'huiles de massage, des bougies parfumées et ma nouvelle guitare qui a une putain de sonorité de ouf ! J'ai plus qu'à récupérer ma batterie et les voisins vont être aux anges ;p et toi ? Toujours pas d'homme au pied du sapin ? J'm'en va contacter tout de suite le SAV du père Noël et lui dire le fond de ma pensée... Je t'envoie ce que tu sais dans la semaine, une fois que j'aurai émergé du Nouvel An et de l'after "new year" (c'est pas gagné...) Biz toi ;D

**Mimicracra :** ... "L'eau elle aime ça..." Aaaaah! toute mon enfance "mimicracra", j'adorais ce dessin animé! Au moins, à l'époque, y'en avait pour tous les goûts, pas comme maintenant... Oops! Je divague... Pour répondre à ta question, je poste en moyenne une fois par semaine ou tous les 10 jours, ça dépend. Parfois j'en poste deux par semaine ou sur dix jours, ça dépend de mon temps libre !

**Poppie'n'cat :** hmmm... Ooooh ouiiii! Prosternes-toi! Encooooore! C'est booooon! RhaaaAAAAAAaaaaaaAAAAAAA! Putain Mèl, secoues-toi ou prends-toi un cacheton, mais arrête de délirer comme ça,tu vas faire peur aux lecteurs! Oops...

**Diane 24 :** Dire que mon gamin a mérité la Wii, je n'irai pas jusque là... Un vrai p'tit démon ce môme! Mais c'est mon fils et je l'adore, le vénère, l'aime plus que tout! Et non, je ne l'ai pas encore trouvée, mais j'y travaille! Diane, prends immédiatement un rendez-vous en urgence chez le médecin, je crois que tu es très gravement malade, ça m'inquiète vraiment... "Y'a pas que le lemon dans la vie". J'ai failli m'étouffer avec mon café en lisant ça! Niveau indices, j'en ai pas laissé tant que ça, mais y'en avait, par ci, par là. Sinon, oui, c'est pour ça qu'il avait peu de POV Bella. Il y en aura de temps à autres, ainsi que des POV d'autres persos, je pense, mais cela restera principalement du POV Edward. Pour la bouffe, tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre ;p Au passage, envoie-moi un MP avec ton e-mail, que je puisse te répondre autrement que par "réponse aux reviews", ok?

Un grand merci à...

**AnZeLe42100, Princeton Girl 818, Twilight 007, Clémence F, Lily Cullen 82, Claire 91, Kikinette 11, My-fiction-twilight, Chriwyatt, 1Christelle1, Sweety, Lenerol, Schaeffer,**

** EstL, Alexa 27, Merluchonette, Letmesign 23, HEFIDA, Steffiwolf, Lapiaf 83, Bébé 23, Blue 77, Eliloulou, Baby 07, Samy 940**

Pour me suivre et m'encourager comme vous le faites!

Sans vous tou(te)s, je pense que j'aurai abandonné NOJ et l'écriture depuis longtemps ! Vos reviews sont la plus belle des récompenses, donc **MERCI à vous !**

_**Je vous souhaite de passer une excellente soirée et d'enterrer 2009 en beauté!**_

_**Bonne fin d'année à tou(te)s et meilleurs voeux de santé, bonheur, amour... et à l'année prochaine !**_

_**N'oubliez pas, faites gaffe sur les routes et... sortez couverts!**_

* * *

**Disclamer :** Twilight... blablabla... S.M.

_

* * *

__"Un baiser, qu'est-ce? Un serment fait d'un peu plus près, un aveu qui veut se confirmer, un point rose qu'on met sur l'i du verbe aimer; c'est un secret qui prend la bouche pour oreille", Edmond Rostand, extrait de **Cyrano de Bergerac.**_

* * *

Nous foncions en direction du cottage, la Meute, moins Seth et Jared, nous collait au train.

J'observais attentivement Bella du coin de l'œil. Elle était assise sur son siège, tenant sa boîte posée sur ses genoux entre ses mains. C'était étrange cette façon qu'elle avait de la tenir. D'un côté, elle s'y cramponnait comme si c'était le trésor le plus précieux au monde et qu'elle avait peur qu'on le lui arrache, mais de l'autre, elle la tenait du bout des doigts, comme si elle avait peur que le contenu la morde ou la brûle. Bizarre…

Une fois arrivé chez nous, je descendis de la voiture, en fis prestement le tour et ouvris la portière de Bella. Je lui tendis la main pour l'aider à en sortir ; elle me fit un sourire crispé et timide.

Nous entrâmes et je vis que Bella frissonnait. Elle avait froid. Réaction physiologique tout à fait normale et saine pour une humaine victime d'un choc émotionnel. Et compte tenu de tous les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés dans la soirée et la nuit…

Je poussais mon ange vers le canapé et me tournais vers la cheminée où je jetais quelques feuilles de journal, roulées en boule, du petit bois et une petite bûche. Je frottais une allumette et la jetais dans les brindilles. Elles s'embrasèrent immédiatement et après quelques minutes passées à tisonner le petit bois, je jetais quelques bûches. Me tournant vers Bella, je la vis roulée en boule, ses jambes repliées entourées de ses bras et son menton posé sur ses genoux, la boîte sous ses jambes. Elle grelottait et ses dents s'entrechoquaient. J'allais récupérer un épais duvet dans le placard de la chambre puis revins pour le poser sur ses épaules. Elle me chuchota un faible « merci » puis soupira. Je m'assis près d'elle, un silence gêné s'était installé entre nous…

Brusquement, elle se jeta sur moi, crochetant mon cou de toute la force de ses petites mains fragiles et fondit en larmes. Malgré moi, mon corps se raidit.

- J'ai eu si peur de te perdre… J'ai cru qu'il allait te tuer… C'est ma faute… Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose… Je suis désolée…

- Sssssh Bella… Calmes-toi, je n'ai rien. Tout va bien… De nous deux je suis celui qui ne risque rien…

J'enroulais maladroitement un bras autour de ses épaules et caressais ses longs cheveux soyeux de ma main libre. Bella sanglotait contre mon épaule et je préférai lui laisser le temps de se calmer, qu'elle évacue toutes ses larmes, avant d'aborder le fond du problème…

Je fredonnais de manière absente tout en la câlinant et sans m'en apercevoir, j'avais renforcé mon étreinte et la maintenais étroitement serrée contre moi. J'enfouis mon visage dans ses cheveux et m'imprégnais de sa délicieuse odeur…Qu'avais-je fait ? J'avais failli la perdre définitivement ce soir, Alice m'avait montré la vision qu'elle avait eue de Bella avant que je ne me mette en route pour la rejoindre. Elle avait échappé de peu à une mort certaine… Je ne m'en serais jamais remis, ça c'est sûr… Ma gorge me serrait encore un peu, résultat de la poigne de Félix, mais ça allait passer vite fait. Une bonne chasse et il n'y aurait plus de traces ! Bella, par contre, garderait des marques pendant quelques temps… Il ne l'avait pas ratée…

Je sentis la Meute prendre position un peu partout sur un large périmètre, englobant la villa et le cottage, puis mes deux frères arriver. Ils avaient peur que Félix ne passe par ici, il savait où vivait les Cullen… Ils restèrent cependant à une bonne distance du cottage afin que nous puissions avoir une conversation à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes…

Je baissais mon regard et vis Bella observer les bûches qui crépitaient dans la cheminée. Les flammes virevoltaient et se reflétaient dans les prunelles de Bella, donnant une impression de vie à ses yeux vides d'expression…

Je jouais machinalement avec ses cheveux, enroulant inlassablement les mèches autour de mes doigts, essayant de faire le tri parmi toutes les informations qui m'étaient tombées dessus dans la soirée.

Bella savait depuis notre rencontre que je suis un vampire. Accessoirement, elle sait également pour ma famille et Tanya.

Il a fallu que son premier petit copain soit un vampire, et pas n'importe lequel… Dans le genre fou à lier et dangereux psychopathe, on ne fait pas mieux. On peut également ajouter gros porc sadique et insatiable pervers à la liste.

« Petit copain » qui, entre deux démembrements, trois décapitations et quelques autres actes de barbarie, a assassiné froidement la mère de sa petite amie avant de lui faire subir tout un tas d'horreurs…

Et qui est prêt à tout pour la récupérer… Quitte à se mettre une Meute de loups enragés et un clan de vampires assoiffés sur le dos.

Un peu beaucoup d'informations à digérer, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Mais… Une question importante avait été soulevée…

_« Comment se fait-il que tu sois toujours humaine ? »_

Il aurait donc mordu Bella ? Je n'avais jamais vu de trace de morsure. Et les morsures de vampires sont du genre indélébile, gravées dans la chair pour l'éternité. J'avais beau y réfléchir, je n'en avais jamais vue une seule… Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé… Pas que je cherchais une morsure, non ! Mais… Je connais son corps de rêve sous toutes les coutures…

La morsure, c'est une chose. Son humanité en est une autre… Elle ne devrait plus être en vie, façon de parler bien sûr, si elle avait été mordue. Et si Félix dit l'avoir mordue, c'est qu'il l'a fait… Alors comment est-ce possible ?

Mais toutes ces questions n'étaient qu'une partie du problème. Un faux problème même, d'un certain point de vue…

J'ai fait ma vie avant Bella, il était logique qu'elle ait fait la sienne ! Même si c'était avec cette espèce de Dracula barbare de mes deux. Ce point ne changeait rien.

Je voulais toujours la protéger des dangers dans lesquels elle se fourrait, et Félix n'y changeait rien. Bon… Le fait qu'il soit un combattant d'élite aguerri et surentraîné posait quand même légèrement problème…

Non.

Ce qui me dérangeait c'est qu'elle m'avait menti. Et je n'y avais rien vu… Et dire qu'elle se considère elle-même comme une piètre menteuse… Ah ! C'te bonne blague !

Et c'est ce qui me faisait peur justement, jusqu'à quel point avait-elle menti ? Est-ce que ses mots, ses promesses n'étaient que du vent ? Est-ce que chaque caresse ou chaque baiser était simulé ? Est-ce que ses sentiments étaient vrais ou n'étaient-ils qu'un élément du mensonge ?

J'étais complètement perdu dans les méandres compliqués de mes tergiversations lorsque je sentis les mains chaudes de Bella se plaquer sur mes joues. J'ouvris les yeux et croisais son regard triste.

- Non, Edward. Pas là-dessus…

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Tu te demandes si j'ai joué avec tes sentiments. La réponse est non…

Elle maintenait fermement mon visage, capturant mon regard de toute la puissance de ses yeux chocolat, un petit pli se situant entre eux.

- Ah ! Tu lis dans les pensées ? Ma voix se voulait sarcastique mais elle sortit tendue et avec des accents désespérés.

- Non, je commence seulement à bien déchiffrer tes expressions. Pfff… Je t'ai peut-être caché quelque chose d'important, cependant j'avais mes raisons ! Mais jamais, Edward, tu entends, jamais je ne t'aie menti sur mes sentiments ! Sa voix était ferme malgré les trémolos et son regard déterminé était rivé au mien.

- Je… J'ai envie de te croire, Bella… Mets-toi à ma place, tu ne t'en poserais pas des questions ? Je ne sais plus ce que je dois croire, Bella… Si au moins tu t'expliquais… J'ai besoin de comprendre…

- C'est… Compliqué… Et c'est une longue histoire…

- Je ne suis pas pressé, j'ai tout mon temps.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle pouvait bien chercher dans mes yeux, mais quoiqu'il en soit, elle finit par trouver. Elle inspira lentement et profondément, ferma les yeux et fit un bref hochement de tête avant de poursuivre.

- Je… Je ne sais pas par où commencer…

Je posais à mon tour une main sur sa joue, elle s'appuya dessus et finit par ouvrir les yeux.

- Et si tu commençais par le début ?

- Pfff… Y'a de la matière ! Ce… C'est difficile pour moi d'en parler, je… Je te demanderai juste de ne pas m'interrompre, d'accord ?

Son regard se fit suppliant et renfermait une tristesse et une douleur incroyables. Elle se mit à mâchouiller sa lèvre inférieure et du bout du doigt, je lissais sa lèvre pour qu'elle arrête de se blesser. Je l'embrassais tendrement sur le front et lui fis comprendre silencieusement que quoiqu'elle puisse raconter, j'étais prêt à entendre…

- Pfff… J'ai rencontré Félix quelques mois après mes 15 ans, c'était un après-midi, en plein hiver. Ma mère et Phil, mon beau-père, avaient prévu de se passer une journée et une soirée en amoureux et de mon côté, j'avais décidé de me faire un ciné. J'en suis sortie en fin d'après-midi, vers les 18 heures, la nuit était déjà tombée. J'ai voulu prendre un raccourci, le sol était à moitié gelé et tu connais ma poisse ! J'avais peur de me casser quelque chose en marchant trop longtemps sur le verglas. Je suis passée par une étroite et sombre ruelle, ils étaient là… Trois hommes, ivres, ils m'attendaient… J'étais pétrifiée par la peur, je n'arrivais plus à bouger, je sentais leurs souffles répugnants sur moi… L'un d'eux m'a ceinturée et les deux autres riaient, riaient… J'entends encore leurs rires, parfois… Ils ont commencé à me frapper et arracher mes vêtements…

Je me raidis instantanément, imaginant parfaitement la petite fille terrorisée par ces brutes, coincée dans la ruelle de l'enfer. Un grondement sourd et furieux s'échappa de mes lèvres en pensant à ce qu'ils lui avaient fait…

- …Félix est arrivé juste au bon moment, il leur a demandé de me lâcher, ils riaient encore plus. Je n'ai pas vraiment vu ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite, j'étais à moitié sonnée par les coups… Je me rappelle seulement les avoir entendu hurler de terreur et s'enfuir en courant. Puis Félix aussi… Il s'est penché sur moi et m'a recouvert avec sa veste, il avait un air furieux sur le visage et m'a demandé si tout allait bien… Il habitait à côté et m'a emmenée chez lui, m'a coulé un bain chaud, sorti des vêtements et a attendu que je vienne le retrouver. Il avait l'air… Concerné par ce qui avait failli se produire. Il a nettoyé chaque blessure que j'avais… Oh ! rien de bien méchant, juste quelques estafilades et bleus… Il a été très doux dans ses gestes, très… Prévenant…

Alors là, celle-là, c'est la meilleure ! Je doutais que quiconque puisse dire de Félix qu'il est un être prévenant ! Au contraire…

- …Il m'a ensuite emmené dans un pub, nous avons bu un café et discuté. Il m'avait dit avoir un peu plus de 17 ans, je l'ai cru, même s'il faisait plus… Puis il m'a raccompagnée chez moi en me demandant s'il pouvait venir me voir à la sortie des cours. J'ai dit oui. Le lendemain matin, en partant pour l'école, j'ai eu la surprise de trouver Félix sur le pas de ma porte, il m'attendait. Son petit manège a duré des mois, je n'ai rien vu venir… J'étais si naïve à l'époque !

J'allai ouvrir la bouche pour protester lorsqu'elle m'intima au silence en me fixant de son regard pénétrant et en posant son index sur mes lèvres.

- Pendant des mois, il m'a fait la cour, ni plus, ni moins. Il venait me chercher tous les matins et me raccompagnais chaque soir. Si le temps était clément, nous y allions à pieds, s'il pleuvait, il prenait sa voiture et me tenait un parapluie au-dessus de la tête pour que je ne sois pas trempée. Les jours de soleil, je ne le voyais pas. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs… Mais il bombardait mon téléphone avec des tonnes de messages et d'appels. Il y a eu aussi les fleurs, le restaurant, le cinéma, les sorties… Il s'est même inscrit dans mon lycée, tu te rends compte ! Je n'en revenais pas qu'une personne aussi merveilleuse s'intéresse à moi, la misérable, banale et fantomatique Bella Swann… Je n'avais jamais eu de petit copain, ni même embrassé un garçon et lorsque Félix s'est fait plus… Pressant, je lui ai dit oui. J'étais amoureuse… Enfin, je le croyais… Nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble, j'avais 16 ans. C'était parfait. Nous étions le couple phare du lycée, toutes les filles m'en voulaient d'avoir ce dieu vivant à mes pieds. J'étais heureuse, sur mon petit nuage… Ma mère s'est vite rendue compte que je changeais, je sortais plus, j'étais beaucoup moins introvertie ou lorsque j'étais en famille, j'étais distante, perdue dans mes pensées d'ado amoureuse, et elle a compris que c'était à cause d'un garçon. J'étais très complice avec maman, elle était ma confidente et ma meilleure amie. Elle a demandé à rencontrer Félix et il a accepté, il était content que je veuille le présenter à ma famille… Tu dois t'en douter, il a charmé ma mère et Phil encore plus facilement que moi! Ma mère était enchantée que j'ai un petit ami aussi attentionné, charmant, prévenant… que Félix ! Ça a commencé à être sérieux entre nous et les… premières fois… Il était tendre, doux, passionné…

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais beaucoup de mal à voir Félix selon le tableau que brossait Bella. Ça ne ressemblait en rien au sadique tortionnaire que j'avais rencontré et dont tous les vampires parlaient en tremblant… Et savoir qu'il était l'homme de ses premières fois me rendait malade…

- …Les choses ont vite dégénéré. Je ne connaissais rien à l'amour, ni aux sentiments… Et encore moins en ce qui concernait la partie « charnelle »… Félix a commencé à se montrer possessif, dire que je lui appartenais et en parfaite idiote je disais oui. Il était mon prince charmant, la personne chevaleresque qui m'avait sauvée des ennuis et l'homme que je croyais aimer… Et j'ai accepté de me… Soumettre à lui. Il m'a offert ce bracelet et j'étais fière de le porter, fière de lui appartenir… Je ne vais pas te mentir en disant que je détestais ça… Je me suis éclatée, j'aimais qu'il me domine… Enfin je croyais aimer ça… Du sexe, juste du sexe et encore du sexe, c'était une pure débauche de folie ! Je croyais être heureuse de lui « appartenir », jusqu'à ce que les punitions commencent à tomber… Mais ça faisait parti du jeu. Si je me comportais comme il faut, tout allait bien et j'étais « récompensée », mais si je faisais des erreurs, brrr… Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes possibles, enfin… C'est ce que je me mettais en tête… Un soir, je devais avoir rendez-vous avec Félix, on avait prévu une… Session de petits jeux… Mais j'ai dû remettre. Ma mère voulait absolument que l'on se passe une soirée entre filles, Phil n'était pas là et ma mère voulait simplement passer du temps avec moi. On avait prévu de camper au bord du lac Michigan, de faire un feu, griller des saucisses, des marshmallows… Et parler garçons. J'ai prévenu Félix pour remettre notre partie à plus tard, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Maman et moi avons passé une super soirée, cela faisait longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas retrouvées comme ça ! Nous avons fini par nous endormir vers une heure du matin, sur la plage, puis Félix est arrivé…

Bella s'arrêta brutalement à ce moment de son récit… Son regard qui, jusqu'à présent, était vague, perdu dans ses souvenirs, se durcit violemment. Ce qui allait suivre devait être particulièrement douloureux à revivre pour elle… Je me rapprochais de Bella et enroulais un bras autour de sa taille, puis lorsqu'elle plongea son regard triste et brouillé par les larmes dans le mien, je lui fis un bref hochement de tête pour l'inciter à poursuivre. Elle me fit un pâle sourire et souffla lourdement avant de reprendre le fil de ses souvenirs.

- …J'ai sursauté lorsqu'il a caressé mon visage avec une rose rouge, puis alors que j'allais hurler de peur, il a posé sa main sur ma bouche…

_« - Chut ma Beauté, ce n'est que moi ! Il chuchotait._

_- Félix ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

_- Tu me manquais ma Beauté… J'ai tellement envie de toi, Isabella…_

_- Mais ! Ma mère ?_

_- Si tu savais à quel point ça m'excite de te faire l'amour avec ta mère à côté, Beauté…_

_- On va se faire prendre ! Je vais être privée de sortie et je ne pourrais plus te voir ! T'es malade ?_

_- Si tu te tais, elle n'entendra rien… Si tu veux, je t'y aiderai… »_

- J'étais complètement folle et pour être franche, surtout excitée à l'idée de baiser avec ma mère à côté qui ne se douterait de rien… Quelle conne ! Il m'a déshabillée, m'a bâillonnée avec ma petite culotte et m'a attachée. Il adorait m'attacher…

J'avais beaucoup de mal à me faire à l'idée que cette saloperie de vampire barbare et sanguinaire ait pu poser ses mains sur ma Bella. J'étais raide comme un piquet à ravaler ma haine et ma jalousie, mes mains formaient des poings et mes doigts s'enfonçaient dans mes paumes.

- … J'ai réussi à garder le silence pendant un bon bout de temps, mais à un moment, ça a été juste trop et j'ai gémi… Un peu trop fort… Maman s'est réveillée… Tout s'est emballé… Elle a cru que je me faisais violer par un quelconque sadique… Dans un sens, elle n'avait pas tord… Elle s'est jetée sur Félix pour me protéger, et là, j'ai cru que je venais de débarquer dans la « quatrième dimension »… D'un léger coup d'épaule, ma mère à été propulsée à plus de vingt mètres et en moins d'une seconde, Félix était debout devant moi, le regard fou et noir, si noir, tenant ma mère à bout de bras… Et il l'a fait valser dans tous les sens, il l'a martelée de coups tous plus violents les uns que les autres, elle a commencé à saigner… Félix en devenait complètement survolté, je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il se passait… Et il n'arrêtait pas de hurler « mais c'est de ta faute, Isabella ! C'est toi la responsable ! Tu ne pouvais pas rester tranquille et la boucler cinq minutes ? C'est uniquement ta faute si ta mère souffre autant ! » J'essayais de hurler, de me libérer, mais j'étais totalement impuissante… Puis il a mordu sa langue et je ne comprenais pas, je voyais du sang couler aux coins de leurs bouches et ma mère devenait de plus en plus livide au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient… Puis il l'a complètement brisée, broyée sous mes yeux… Ma mère n'était plus qu'une poupée de chiffon entre ses mains et c'est là que j'ai compris qu'elle était morte… Je ne sais pas si elle est morte des coups ou de sa rupture d'anévrisme, mais je sais qu'elle a souffert, contrairement à ce qu'en a dit le légiste… J'étais là, j'ai tout vu… J'ai vu son regard alors qu'elle allait mourir, j'ai…

Bella enfouit son visage entre ses mains puis se mit à sangloter, les pleurs redoublant au plus elle avançait dans son récit. J'enroulais mes bras autour de sa taille et l'attirais sur mes genoux, la berçant doucement. Les sanglots finirent par s'apaiser, puis elle reprit la narration de son cauchemar…

- …Puis il a commencé à s'en prendre à moi, il m'a frappé et j'avais l'impression de me faire percuter par un bulldozer à chaque fois… Il… Il… Il m'a violée… Et il me frappait, encore et encore… Il s'est tellement acharné sur moi que mon utérus a explosé sous les coups… Il me répétait constamment que c'était ma faute, que j'étais responsable, que si j'avais su me taire, nous aurions pu jouer encore pendant longtemps… Et les coups, encore et encore… Toute la nuit… Sans arrêt… Puis l'odeur de mon sang a été trop tentante pour lui et… Il m'a mordue… J'avais mal, j'avais l'impression d'être passée sous un rouleau compresseur et pourtant cette brûlure… Seigneur ! Le feu était insoutenable, j'avais l'impression de me carboniser sur place… Félix s'est redressé brusquement et s'est enfui… Et ensuite, je ne me rappelle que de quelques bribes vagues… Au moins trois voix différentes… Une dispute… Des gestes apaisants… Des paroles réconfortantes… Et je me suis réveillée quelques jours plus tard à l'hôpital.

J'enlaçais étroitement Bella, mon pauvre ange avait fait son entrée dans le monde surnaturel de la façon la plus brutale… Mais une question me turlupinait sacrément… Comment pouvait-elle encore être humaine après avoir été mordue ?

Elle observait les flammes danser sur les bûches, le regard lointain envahi par les larmes. Elle avait l'air si fragile, si cassable… Une coquille vide. Je caressais doucement son beau visage strié par les pleurs, tentant de la ramener à moi…

- Bella… Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas quoi te dire, je… Je ne savais pas, je…

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, Edward… je n'ai jamais rien dit… Personne ne sait… Sauf les hommes qui m'ont sauvée.

- Bella, comment se fait-il que tu sois toujours humaine si Félix t'a mordue ?

Elle m'observa quelques instants puis souffla lourdement avant de fouiller dans la poche de son jogging et d'en ressortir une clef. Elle prit sa boîte, inséra la clef dans la serrure d'une main tremblante puis l'ouvrit. Elle souleva le couvercle…

Il y avait une photo, abîmée à force d'avoir été manipulée, un article de journal dont le papier était lisse à force d'être lu, une petite clef et une lettre. Elle sortit tout d'abord la photo.

- Renée et moi. La photo a été prise ce soir-là, sur la plage. Nous avions arrêté des touristes pour qu'ils la prennent !

Un petit sourire mélancolique étira ses lèvres à ce souvenir. J'observais attentivement cette photo du bonheur, un bonheur fugace avant que la violence et la mort ne s'acharnent sur elles. Elles riaient aux éclats, installées devant un feu de camp. Bella était le parfait mélange entre Charlie et Renée. Elle avait les cheveux bouclés de son père et les reflets roux de sa mère ; les yeux chocolat de Charlie et le regard expressif de renée. Le nez retroussé de son père et les lèvres charnues et délicatement ourlées de sa mère. L'équilibre parfait entre ses deux parents…

Elle me passa ensuite l'article qui relatait l'agression sauvage et sanglante à l'encontre d'une mère et de sa fille, et du meurtre de la mère. Pas de détails, seulement le constat des policiers.

Puis elle attrapa la petite clef et l'inséra dans la serrure de son bracelet. Elle tremblait comme une feuille, la clef s'entrechoquant dans sa serrure. Alors que j'allais l'aider à l'ouvrir, elle m'arrêta en entourant fermement mon poignet de sa main.

- Non ! C'est à moi de le faire… Seule.

Elle inspira profondément en fermant les yeux puis fit tourner la clef dans la serrure. Elle ôta les deux petites tiges de leurs emplacements puis le déverrouilla et l'enleva. Bella me mit l'intérieur de son poignet sous les yeux…

Une marque en forme de croissant de lune, légèrement argentée, était située à l'emplacement des veines. Une marque de morsure… Et pas n'importe laquelle, la morsure d'un vampire…

J'effleurais doucement du bout des doigts l'empreinte à jamais gravée dans sa chair. Sa peau d'ordinaire si chaude était tiède à cet endroit… Enfin… Tiède pour moi, mais glaciale pour un humain, presque de la même température que mon corps, à quelques degrés près…

- Comment est-ce possible ?

- Quelqu'un a aspiré le venin.

- Qui ?

- Je ne sais pas…

Bella fixa son attention sur le plancher avant de plonger son regard dans le mien…

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, Bella… Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit que tu savais pour… moi ?

- Je n'en avais pas le droit… Vous auriez été plus en danger qu'autre chose, ta famille et toi… Expliqua t'elle faiblement.

- Balivernes ! On est tout à fait capable de se défendre nous-même, Bella !

Elle eut un petit sourire triste puis sortit la lettre de sa boîte et me la passa pour que je la lise…

Une écriture élégante, toute en rondeur et à la calligraphie parfaite, parcourait le papier. Les mots avaient été inscrits à la plume et l'écriture paraissait être du siècle dernier, voir celui d'avant.

_« Chère enfant,_

_Comme tu as pu t'en apercevoir bien malgré toi, le monde dans lequel tu vis n'est pas celui que tu crois. Il est peuplé de créatures dont tu ignorais jusqu'alors l'existence. Créatures de cauchemars…_

_Je regrette très sincèrement ce que ce monstre vous a infligé à ta mère et toi, mais surtout que tu aies été le malheureux témoin de cette atrocité._

_Tu as vu ce qu'il est ; ce que nous sommes. Nous sommes plusieurs milliers à évoluer ainsi parmi vous, dans le plus grand anonymat._

_Comme chez les humains, nous avons nos rebuts, la créature qui s'en est prise à vous est parmi les plus viles de notre univers et tu as eu la douloureuse malchance de croiser son chemin._

_Il s'est échappé, mais je vais exercer une surveillance particulièrement accrue afin d'être sûr qu'il ne s'en prendra pas à toi de nouveau._

_Afin de protéger notre espèce, mon devoir serait de te réduire au silence. J'aurai dû te tuer, mais je n'ai malheureusement pas pu m'y résoudre. Je ne pourrais jamais m'en prendre à un innocent, c'est pourquoi tu es encore en vie._

_J'aurai pu laisser le venin du prédateur agir, et tu aurais été « transformée », ce qui aurait résolu le problème._

_Mais tu es trop jeune maintenant, tu as encore un chemin à parcourir. J'ai donc pansé tes plaies comme je l'ai pu et aspiré le venin._

_Cependant, ne divulgue jamais, ô grand jamais ce que tu sais ni ce que tu as vu._

_Nous avons nos « gardiens du secret », les Volturi, qui n'hésiteraient pas à te pourchasser et te tuer si cette histoire leur venait aux oreilles. N'en parle jamais. À qui que ce soit. Tu en mourrais et ces personnes également, quelles qu'elles soient. _

_De plus, crois-tu vraiment que les humains accepteraient ta version des faits sans t'enfermer dans une cellule capitonnée avec une camisole de force ? Nous nous sommes donc compris._

_Sache que nous ne sommes pas tous des monstres assoiffés de barbarie et de sang. Certains des nôtres ont choisi de vivre autrement, en se nourrissant de sang animal, ce qui fait d'eux des « végétariens ». Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes ce que nous sommes que nous ne pouvons pas vouloir être meilleurs, nous dépasser et retrouver une certaine façon de nous raccommoder avec notre nature._

_À ce sujet, sache que ceux de mon espèce qui sont « végétariens » se distinguent de ton prédateur : leurs yeux ne sont pas constamment noirs, signe d'une soif intense, ni cramoisis, mais ambre cerclé d'or. Ils ne noircissent que lorsqu'ils doivent se nourrir. Si tu en croises dans ta ville, ils ne te feront rien, mais fais attention à tes réactions en leur présence : fais comme si de rien n'était, ils ne devront jamais découvrir que tu sais. _

_Sache également que tu es un être exceptionnel, jeune fille. Je le sais. Tu pourrais être unique un jour, plus tard… Nous nous recroiserons, bientôt, mais ce jour là tu devras faire un choix, celui de nous rejoindre ou mourir…_

_Je tiens encore à m'excuser de ne pas être arrivé à temps avant que cette abomination ne s'en prenne à ta mère. Les moments à suivre vont être difficiles et te sembler insurmontables, mais bats-toi, que son sacrifice ne soit pas vain._

_Je veille sur toi jusqu'à ce que tu sois en sécurité, entre de bonnes mains._

_Ton dévoué. »_

Incroyable ! Non seulement son mystérieux sauveur avait aspiré le venin pour qu'elle reste humaine, agissant contre toutes nos règles, mais il lui avait également tout dévoilé. Il lui promettait également, de façon sous-entendue, de s'occuper lui-même de sa transformation. Voilà qui expliquait donc les premières visions d'Alice…

- Bella, tu te rappelles notre première rencontre ? Tu as su tout de suite ?

- Oui, je m'en rappelle… Et pour être franche, pas vraiment… Enfin…

Elle souffla lourdement puis se cala confortablement dans mes bras ; je les resserrais étroitement autour de ses frêles épaules et y posais mon menton, sa joue brûlante et humide caressant la mienne, glaciale.

- Lorsque mes yeux ont croisé les tiens, j'ai tout de suite été happée par la profondeur et l'intensité de ton regard et je me sentais irrémédiablement attirée par toi. Je te voulais, tu n'imagines pas à quel point… Coup de foudre ? Magnétisme ? Appelle cela comme tu veux, mais je n'ai pas su ce que tu étais tant qu'on échangeait ce premier regard. Et il a fallu que Newton rompe le charme en me pelotant les fesses, ce crétin ! Là, j'ai su. J'ai reconnu cette splendeur irréelle, cette pâleur, cette perfection, puis j'ai vu tes yeux… J'ai voulu fuir, mais je ne suis pas allée bien loin !

- Pourtant, tu es venue avec moi… Tu m'as suivie… Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas comment expliquer… C'était plus fort que moi, il le fallait… Si tu savais comme j'ai pu m'en vouloir… Me dégoûter…

- Pourquoi ?

- Voyons Edward, ce n'est pas évident ? Merde ! Un vampire et pas n'importe lequel, mon petit ami accessoirement, tue ma mère, devant mes yeux et je réagis comment ? En me jetant dans les bras du premier vampire qui passe ensuite ! J'avais l'impression de trahir le souvenir de maman…

Une larme roula sur sa joue, je l'essuyais avec mon pouce.

- C'est pour ça que tu agissais bizarrement avec moi, au début ?

Elle hocha lentement la tête de bas en haut puis soupira.

- Je suis désolée, Edward… Je ne voulais pas te mentir, ni te blesser, mais…

- Je comprends… Même si ça fait mal. Tu avais tes raisons… Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu n'as pas cherché à m'éviter comme la peste !

- Tu n'as donc toujours pas compris ? Tu es pire qu'une drogue, pour moi… Je ne peux pas me passer de toi. J'en suis physiquement et psychologiquement incapable. Ne pas te voir, ne pas te sentir, ne pas te toucher me tuent. Ajoute à cela que je t'aime par-dessus tout et je pense que tu l'as, ton explication ! Et puis… Tu es végétarien, avec toi je ne risque rien !

Bella me fit un petit sourire en coin et pour la première fois depuis que nous avions quittés l'Éclipse, son sourire atteignit ses yeux.

- C'est là que tu te trompes, Bella… J'ai failli te tuer, plus d'une fois…

- Comment ça ?

- Toi aussi tu es pire qu'une drogue… L'arôme de ta peau, l'odeur de ton sang, j'ai cru devenir fou ! Jamais je n'avais désiré le sang d'un humain à ce point… Si tu savais à quel point j'ai désiré le tien… J'ai combattu ma soif, ça n'avait jamais été aussi difficile, insurmontable… Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait...

- Pourtant tu l'as fait.

- Oui mais… J'ai failli déraper à plusieurs reprises… Et je t'ai goûtée…

- Oui, je me souviens.

Elle avait dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie, puis les rouages se mirent à tourner à plein régime…

- Tu savais ? Attends… Bellaaaa… Ne me dis pas que c'était intentionnel !

Elle rougit furieusement et se mit à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Mais elle ne répondit pas… Je me levais brusquement et me mis à faire les cent pas, empli d'une fureur contrôlée face à tant d'insouciance…

- Bon sang, Bella ! Tu te rends compte du danger dans lequel tu t'es mise toute seule ? J'ai failli perdre le contrôle plus d'une fois cette nuit-là ! Ton sang est si… Tentateur…

- Mais je ne savais pas ! Pour moi, tu étais végétarien ! Oui je me suis mordue, oui mon sang a coulé et non, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! J'avais confiance en toi, je savais que tu ne me ferais pas de mal! Au pire, tu m'aurais mordue et je serais comme toi aujourd'hui !

- Tu n'en sais rien ! J'aurai pu ne pas savoir m'arrêter ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu dis ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ! Tu ne…

- De toutes façons, je n'ai pas le choix ! Je sais qu'un jour ou l'autre, l'auteur de cette lettre viendra à moi et qu'il s'occupera de ma transformation ! Je…

- Si, tu as le choix ! Je suis là, Bella. Ma famille aussi.. Personne ne t'obligera à…

- Qui te dit que c'est une obligation ? Jusqu'à présent, c'est la seule chose qui m'a fait avancer, savoir qu'un jour je serai suffisamment forte pour me venger de Félix ! Maintenant, j'ai une autre raison de vouloir devenir ce que tu es…

Elle se leva et s'approcha lentement de moi, puis posa ses douces mains chaudes sur mes joues. Elle plongea ensuite son regard chocolat dans le mien, il brillait d'une intensité sans pareille et un petit sourire paisible étirait ses lèvres douces.

- Maintenant que je t'ai rencontré, Edward, j'ai une excellente raison de vouloir devenir un vampire… Plus seulement par désir de vengeance… Elle compte encore beaucoup pour moi, ça c'est certain, mais… Je te veux toi, tu es mon présent et mon avenir, Edward… Je veux passer l'éternité qui m'attend à tes côtés… T'aimer jusqu'à la fin de temps…

- Oh Bella…

J'enroulais étroitement mes bras autour de sa taille fine et la soulevais comme une plume, à la fois si légère et fragile…

Elle entoura ma taille avec ses jambes et enfouit son visage dans mon cou, inhalant profondément mon odeur et j'en fis de même, me délectant de son incroyable fragrance.

- Qu'est-ce que je deviendrai sans toi, ma Bella… ? Si seulement tu savais à quel point tu as illuminé mon existence ! Je ne peux pas te perdre, je ne le veux pas… Je ne m'en remettrai pas s'il t'arrivait quelque chose… J'ai eu si peur pour toi, ce soir… J'ai tellement besoin de toi, mon ange…

- J'ai eu peur aussi… Pas pour moi, non… J'ai eu peur… J'ai cru qu'il allait te tuer… Je ne m'en remettrai pas si tu devais disparaître… Je t'aime tant ! Je suis désolée, mon amour… Désolée de t'avoir menti pendant tout ce temps, mais je…

- Sssssh Bella… J'ai compris, ne t'en fais pas…

Elle ancra son regard dans le mien et toute la puissance de son amour, de ses sentiments me submergea instantanément. Je posais délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes, presque hésitant, et Bella s'en empara sauvagement, plaquant durement ses lèvres contre les miennes, comme si elle essayait de les souder les unes aux autres… Ce qui ne serait pas pour me déplaire ! Nos lèvres se caressèrent doucement, tendrement, comme si elles s'apprivoisaient à nouveau. Je gémis lorsque je sentis sa langue si chaude tracer le contour de ma bouche avec une délicatesse à la fois exquise et insupportable de douceur ; elle haleta puis gémit à son tour lorsque ma langue captura la sienne, l'emportant dans un duo fusionnel d'une passion exacerbée.

Je l'emmenais jusqu'à notre chambre et la déposais doucement sur le lit ; elle se cramponna à mon cou et me fit tomber sur elle, je me rattrapai d'une main pour ne pas l'écraser de tout mon poids et nous fis rouler sur le lit.

Un éclat lumineux me tapa dans l'œil et je vis que la lumière, pourtant tamisée, miroitait sur la fine cicatrice en forme de croissant de lune, faisant scintiller ce mince fragment de chair de la même façon que ma peau au soleil. C'était étrange de ne plus voir ce bracelet au poignet de mon ange… J'avais pris l'habitude de le voir et pour moi, il était une partie d'elle… Bella caressait fréquemment et machinalement son poignet ; si pour moi c'était étrange de ne plus la voir avec, qu'en était-il de son impression à elle ? Elle avait l'air libre, débarrassée de son fardeau, elle s'était affranchie, un peu comme un esclave se débarrassant de ses chaînes. Bella se libérait de son passé.

Ses prunelles chocolat vrillées aux miennes ambrées, elle fit courir délicatement ses petits doigts fins le long de mon torse et déboutonna ma chemise lentement avant de me l'ôter et de la jeter par terre ; je fis la même chose avec son sweat et son Tshirt, découvrant sa délicieuse poitrine aux pointes sombres et tendues. Elle me sourit avec douceur et tendresse puis défit ma ceinture, déboutonna mon jeans et me l'enleva ; je l'aidais en soulevant mes fesses, capturant son regard du mien, l'inondant avec tout l'amour que j'éprouvais pour elle. Je me débarrassais rapidement de mes chaussettes avant de m'attaquer à son pantalon de survêtement que je fis glisser le long de ses longues jambes soyeuses avec une infinie douceur, puis lui fis subir le même traitement que le reste de nos vêtements avant de faire rouler délicatement son shorty jusqu'à ses chevilles pour le jeter sur l'amas de fringues qui tapissait le sol. Elle fit la même chose avec mon boxer, l'envoyant valser je ne sais où…

La journée de la veille avait été fatigante, la soirée éprouvante et la nuit à la fois violente et terrifiante. Mon ange était usé et avait besoin d'amour, de tendresse et de douceur. Elle pressa son petit corps souple et chaud contre le mien, je savourais ce contact que j'avais failli perdre à jamais puis entremêlais mes jambes aux siennes, me contentant de la serrer contre moi. L'une de mes mains courrait dans ses cheveux, jouant avec ses boucles douces, tandis que l'autre la maintenait étroitement enlacée contre moi. Bella avait la tête posée sur mon torse, à l'endroit où aurait dû battre mon cœur, un sourire éblouissant étirait ses lèvres pleines, ses mains passées autour de mon cou caressaient ma nuque, enflammant chaque microscopique parcelle de mon corps de pierre. Nous restions là, sans bouger, étroitement emmêlés l'un à l'autre, nous câlinant tendrement, profitant simplement de la présence de l'être aimé… Nous avions le temps devant nous, tout le temps que nous voulions…

- Bella, ça voulait dire quoi lorsque Félix parlait de ton collier ?

Elle devint immédiatement livide et se figea dans mes bras, terriblement mal à l'aise. Je lui caressais doucement la joue en attendant qu'elle me parle. Bella souffla lourdement et me regarda durement.

- Crois-moi, Edward, tu ne veux pas savoir…

- Bella, je connais suffisamment Félix pour savoir qu'il est du genre pugnace et qu'il est prêt à tout pour arriver à ses faims. Je veux savoir ce qu'il entendait par là…

- Pfff… Tu tiens tant que ça à ce que je te fasse un récapitulatif de tout ce que j'ai vécu avec Félix ?

Son ton était à la fois désespéré et exaspéré.

_Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Vas-y ! Demande-lui !_

_De quoi ?_

_Ben qu'elle te raconte ses prouesses avec Félix mon con !_

_Non mais t'es malade ?_

_Ben quoi ! Ça tombe, c'est cent fois plus intéressant qu'un film de boules !_

_Ouais… Bon… Peut-être, mais je ne veux pas savoir !_

_Pourquoi ?_

_Félix !_

_Ben quoi ?_

_Mais tu peux pas comprendre, espèce de con, que j'ai pas envie de savoir ce qu'ils ont fait au pieu tous les deux?_

_Bah… Ça pourrait être intéressant… Et te donner quelques idées…_

_Rhaaaa… Tu m'énerves !_

_Pourquoi, parce que je te dis que t'aurais peut-être besoin d'idées pour agrémenter la routine ?_

_Y'a pas de routine entre Bella et moi et j'ai pas besoin d'idées tordues pour ça !_

_Dis, tu crois quoi ? Que Bella n'aime pas les chose tordues ? Elle faisait quoi avec Félix sinon ?_

_Il a profité d'elle !_

_Peut-être, mais Bella aussi…_

_Et il la maltraitait ! Tu l'as entendu tout à l'heure, il parlait de la punir !_

_N'importe quoi… Et qui te dit qu'elle n'aime pas ça ?_

_Non mais tu délires, là… Fais-toi soigner !_

_Et toi ouvres les yeux une bonne fois pour toutes ! Ta sainte Bella n'est pas aussi innocente que tu crois !_

_Arrête !_

_Quoique… Bella est peut-être une sainte, mais Isabella, tu ne la connais pas…_

_La ferme !_

_Et je suis sûr qu'Isabella aurait beaucoup, beaucoup de choses à t'apprendre…_

_Ta gueule !_

_Jaloux !_

_Hmpf…_

_Ouh… J'y crois pas…_

_De quoi ?_

_Tu n'es pas que jaloux… Tu es aussi envieux… Eh ! Eh !_

_Rhaaaa boucle-la !_

_Je savais ! J'ai raison euh ! J'ai raison euh !_

_TAIS-TOI !_

Je secouais la tête pour m'ôter toutes ces images qui commençaient à affluer en masse dans mes pensées avant de prendre ma Bella dans mes bras.

- Pfff.. Peut-être pas tout, je ne sais pas si je pourrais le supporter sans aller me défouler sur quelques arbres… Mais j'ai besoin de savoir…. Au moins un minimum. Que j'arrête de me prendre la tête avec tout un tas d'idées plus tordues et dégénérées les unes que les autres…

Bella se passa les mains frénétiquement sur le visage à plusieurs reprises au point que je dus l'arrêter, j'avais peur qu'elle finisse par s'arracher des lambeaux de peau. Elle expira lentement puis releva la tête. Son regard était affolé lorsqu'elle croisa le mien et des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Je les essuyais avec mon pouce et l'embrassais sur le front.

- Je… Je ne suis pas une fille pour toi, Edward. Je…

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, Bella ! Et moi alors ! Je ne suis même pas un homme ! Enfin… On se comprend.

- J'aurai préféré éluder cette partie de ma vie, crois-moi, je n'en suis pas fière… Je… Quand je t'ai dit que j'étais naïve lorsque j'ai commencé à sortir avec Félix, j'étais loin de la vérité… Une vraie oie blanche, une pure innocente, je ne savais rien de rien, c'était limite si je ne croyais pas encore aux cigognes, aux choux et aux roses... L'amour, les sentiments, le sexe… étaient des domaines totalement inconnus. Félix est… Félix a un caractère dominant. Il m'a initiée à la soumission et moi, je croyais que c'était ça l'amour… Tellement naïve… Je ne te mentirais pas en disant que je n'aimais pas ça… Enfin, je croyais aimer. Il y a eu le bondage, le contrôle, la discipline, la privation sensorielle, les punitions…

- QUOI ?! Il te frappait ? Je vais le…

- NON ! Enfin pas de la façon dont tu le perçois. Je…

- Comment ça, pas de la façon dont je le perçois ? Il te frappait oui ou non ?

- Oui ET non. Euh… Et merde ! Tu veux que je te dises quoi? Ce que je ressentais lorsque je recevais des coups de fouet ou savoir ce que je préférais ? Entre nous, j'ai toujours eu un faible pour la crav…

- Wow wow wow ! J'y comprends plus rien là… Ça veut dire quoi, Bella?

- Je… Dans les relations… domination-soumission, tout est fait pour apporter le maximum de plaisir à ton partenaire, il y a une grande question de respect et de confiance. Selon le degré d'excitation auquel tu te trouves, un coup porté sur une zone bien précise multiplie le plaisir. La douleur peut provoquer le plaisir et vice versa. Par contre, en cas de « punitions », il n'y a plus de plaisir, juste de la douleur et de l'humiliation et…

- Tu le laissais faire ? Mais merde Bella…

- Je ne savais pas ! Pour moi c'était ça, l'amour !

- Mais il te torturait !

- Oui, je sais ! Mais parfois j'aimais ça… Je… Tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est… Tu…

- Non, c'est sûr… Comment veux-tu que je comprenne qu'on puisse prendre du plaisir dans la douleur ?

- Je… Tu te rappelles notre première nuit chez Charlie, lorsque je t'ai attaché ?

- Tu m'étonnes, j'ai pris un pied d'enfer…

- Et tu as eu mal, ça je le sais !

- NON !

- Ah ! Parce que le fait que je t'empêche de jouir pendant je ne sais pas combien d'heures ne t'a pas fait souffrir ? T'as pas eu l'impression d'avoir des couilles en béton qui te remontaient dans la gorge et prêtes à exploser à tout moment ? Réponds-moi franchement, Edward.

- Euh… Si, un peu… Beaucoup même… Mais après… Wow ! Je ne trouve même pas les mots pour…

- Félicitations ! Tu as fait tes premiers pas dans le BDSM !

- Comment ça ?

- Je t'ai empêché de jouir, intentionnellement, et ça t'a fait mal, pour que tu en retires le maximum de plaisir. Et crois-moi, si j'avais eu une cravache sous la main, je t'en aurai mis quelques coups bien placés pour décupler ton plaisir. Tu comprends maintenant ?

- Mouais… Enfin pas vraiment… Mais bon, c'est quoi le rapport avec ce collier ?

- Le collier est un élément de soumission, tout comme mon bracelet, même s'il est plus un symbole qu'autre chose, maintenant. Bref, Félix veut seulement me « reprendre », il veut que je lui appartienne à nouveau…

- Et toi ?

- NON ! Mais ça ne va pas ? Je…

- Tu l'as aimé, non ?

- Edward je… Écoute, je sais que tu dois avoir du mal à te faire à l'idée que Félix et moi… Bref ! Oui, je l'aimais, enfin je croyais. J'ai aimé la personne douce et charmante que j'ai connu au départ. Je pensais savoir ce que signifiait l'amour et je me suis trompée, lourdement… Les conséquences en ont même été plus que désastreuses… Ce que je veux dire c'est que je croyais connaître l'amour, mais il aura fallu que je te rencontre pour voir que je m'étais plantée. C'est toi qui m'a fait découvrir ce que signifiait être aimée, toi et personne d'autre. C'est avec toi que j'ai fait l'amour pour la première fois…

- Là Bella, tu te trompes, ce n'est…

- Edward ! Si je te le dis, c'est que c'est vrai ! Je croyais avoir déjà fait l'amour avec Félix, mais ce n'était que de la baise pour moi et une question de pouvoir pour lui. C'est avec toi que je découvre l'amour, le vrai, le grand. Je t'aime Edward, je t'aime tellement que ça en est douloureux !

Je m'emparais de ses lèvres en gémissant, sa déclaration m'avait totalement chamboulé. J'étais incapable de trouver les bons mots pour lui expliquer ce que je ressentais à cet instant et décidais de lui montrer dans ce baiser…

Nous étions tous deux enlacés, plongés dans nos pensées respectives, les miennes pleines de colère et de haine, lorsque la petite voix timide de Bella se fit entendre.

- Edward ? Tu l'as connu comment ? Chuchota t'elle faiblement.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de préciser de qui elle parlait, j'avais parfaitement compris le non-dit…

- Je l'ai rencontré il y a… 70 ans…

- WOW ! Tu as quel âge, Edward ?

- 17 ans !

Ma réponse avait fusé et Bella explosa de rire.

- D'accord… Tu as 17 ans en apparence, mais en réalité, quel âge as-tu ?

Son regard se fit suppliant et une petite moue boudeuse, absolument charmante, se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- J'ai 108 ans, en tout et p…

- Hmmm… En tous cas, tu es foutrement bien conservé pour ton âge !

Elle riait aux éclats et son regard pétillait de malice.

- Eh ! Un peu de respect pour tes aînés, jeune impudente !

Elle pouffa à nouveau puis fit courir ses mains sur mon torse, traçant mes pectoraux du bout de ses doigts délicats.

- Donc… Vous vous êtes rencontrés comment ?

- En Italie, il y a 70 ans… Félix est un membre de la garde des Volturi, ils sont trois frères à la tête du clan, Aro, Marcus et Caïus. Ton « sauveur » en parle dans sa lettre. Je les intéressais et ils voulaient que je rejoigne leurs rangs…

- Pourquoi ?

- Certains… Vampires sont doués d'un talent. Je leur plaisais car je peux lire les pensées des autres… Sauf la tienne ! M'empressais-je d'ajouter en voyant une expression catastrophée se dessiner sur son visage.

- Comment ça se fait, à ton avis ?

- J'en sais rien du tout ! C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive, tu es une exception, Bella Swann ! Bref, pour en revenir à Félix… Je n'étais pas intéressé par leur proposition et ça n'a pas particulièrement plu à l'un des frères et j'ai été… Un petit peu torturé… Et surtout tabassé pendant deux jours par Félix. Je peux te dire que je n'en garde pas particulièrement un bon souvenir…

Bella se redressa en prenant appui sur son coude et m'observa attentivement, les sourcils froncés et le petit pli entre ses yeux plus marqué qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir droit à la version ultra courte d'un film d'horreur, les scènes gores en moins ?

- Parce que ça l'est ! C'est le principal à savoir, le reste n'est que détails…

- Hmm… Je comprends mieux ses paroles à ton sujet… Mais dis-moi, pourquoi ta famille avait l'air si tendue en le voyant ? Ils se connaissent ?

Je passais mes mains sur mon visage et dans mes cheveux, essayant de mettre mes idées en place et trouver les bons mots pour expliquer la situation… Son regard était toujours posé sur moi, elle attendait patiemment que je lui parle.

- Pfff… Et bien disons que… Félix est connu comme le loup blanc dans notre monde. Vous, les humains, avez votre Histoire, nous avons également la nôtre. Et Félix a souvent joué un rôle important dans celle-ci.

- Comment ça ?

- Je te l'ai dit, Félix fait parti de la garde des Volturi. Les trois frères sont un peu notre famille royale, ils s'occupent de maintenir l'ordre et de faire respecter la loi. La principale, ne pas nous révéler aux humains.

- Oui, et alors ?

- EH ! Si tu veux comprendre, laisse-moi parler !

Je souris de son impatience et ris aux éclats lorsqu'elle se mit à bouder, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et affichant une moue exaspérée sur ses lèvres.

- Arg ! Arrête de tirer la gueule, Bella ! Je reprends… Félix n'est pas qu'un simple garde, c'est un combattant d'élite, aguerri et surentraîné. Cela fait plus de 500 ans qu'il fait parti de la garde et a une sacrée réputation sur les champs de bataille. Il y a environ deux siècles, il y a eu des guerres entre clans, qui avaient pour but de… On va dire d'augmenter la taille des terrains de chasse…

- Comment ça ?

- Ben… Disons que les clans se battaient entre eux pour avoir le plus grand territoire possible, si possible ceux avec les plus grandes villes humaines…

J'observais les réactions de Bella du coin de l'œil. Lorsqu'elle comprit où je voulais en venir, un « oh » s'échappa de ses lèvres ; elle avait l'air étrangement calme…

- Ces guerres ont fait beaucoup de victimes parmi les vampires et des armées de nouveaux-nés ont étaient crées pour renforcer les troupes des uns et des autres. Cela a causé des pertes endémiques massives parmi les humains et concentrées autour des grandes agglomérations. Nous aurions fini par être découverts si les Volturi n'avaient pas mis leur grain de sel. Félix a été envoyé au Texas avec quelques hommes, là où les conflits étaient les plus tendus. En six mois, c'était réglé, à seulement une cinquantaine d'hommes contre des milliers, fréquemment renouvelés, et il a fallu six mois supplémentaires pour que les conflits cessent au niveau mondial, par peur de tomber sur Félix. Sa réputation le précède toujours, il sème le chaos et la désolation partout où il passe, c'est un vrai boucher…

- Wow… Je ne l'imaginais pas du tout comme ça…

- Pourtant, tu as eu un aperçu de ce qu'il est !

- Je sais mais… Je te jure Edward, je ne l'avais jamais vu sous ce jour là avant la mort de maman… Quand je te dis qu'il était doux et prévenant, je ne plaisantais pas !

- Ah ! Félix doux ? J'aurai tout entendu, décidément ! Bella, ce type est fou à lier ! C'est surtout pour ça que les Volturi en ont fait leur garde d'élite, parce que sa folie en fait un guerrier extrêmement puissant et un tortionnaire hors-pair ! Votre docteur Mengele (*****) est un agneau comparé à lui… C'est un barbare, bestial, brutal et sanguinaire. Il n'a aucune pitié pour quiconque ! Il torture ou assassine aussi machinalement et facilement que tu te laves les dents, tu comprends ?

Mon ange frissonna et se cala confortablement contre moi en soupirant tandis que je caressais doucement ses cheveux d'une main, enlaçant étroitement sa taille fine de l'autre.

- Tu as une chance incroyable d'être encore vivante, Bella. Très peu de vampires peuvent se vanter de l'être après avoir croisé son chemin… Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai mal de savoir ce qu'il t'a fait, de savoir qu'il…

- Pas moi, Edward… Enfin si ! Rhaaa… J'arrive pas à m'expliquer comme il le faut ! Je le haïs tellement pour ce qu'il m'a fait subir, surtout pour ce qu'il a fait à maman… Il m'a tout pris… Mes rêves, mon innocence, ma mère. Il m'a brisée… Mais si je ne l'avais pas rencontré, je n'aurais jamais croisé ta route, Edward, et je serais prête à retraverser toutes ces horreurs pour être avec toi…

Elle s'empara de mes lèvres tendrement, les caressant langoureusement du bout de la langue, ses mains chaudes glissant sur ma nuque et mon dos. Ses lèvres douces et sucrées câlinaient harmonieusement les miennes et je gémis de plaisir lorsque ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent sous la pression des miennes, m'autorisant l'accès à sa délicieuse bouche pour goûter le paradis du bout des doigts… Euh… Du bout de la langue.

Son corps souple et chaud se pressait furieusement contre le mien, nos jambes s'emmêlaient, nos mains partaient à la découverte de l'autre avec impatience et avidité. Bella mit fin à notre baiser passionné, nous laissant tous deux haletant. Mon ange avait le souffle heurté et son petit cœur battait à tout rompre. Je mis mon visage entre ses seins, posant mon oreille sur son cœur, m'émerveillant de ce son si doux et familier à la fois ; je le reconnaîtrais entre mille.

Brusquement, quelque chose me revint en tête, et je me redressais sur mon coude pour la toiser.

- Tu sais que t'es la reine des garces, n'empêche ?

- Quoi ?!

Elle se releva rapidement, blessée, des larmes de fureur obscurcissaient son doux regard.

- Tu savais pour moi et tu m'as quand même fait bouffer ces immondices que vous autres humains appelaient « nourriture » !

Elle baissa les yeux, faussement honteuse, et un petit sourire taquin étira ses lèvres.

- C'était tellement adorable de te voir faire… Tu avais l'air de manger avec plaisir en plus…

- Mouais… Mange du carton, de la terre, du sable et du verre pilé pour moi et on en reparlera !

- Bah ! J'ai déjà mangé de la terre et du sable, y'a pire, ça passe encore…

Je la regardais, dégoûté par son aveu, avant de me rappeler que la majorité des enfants, enfin les tout-petits, avaient tendance à manger tout et n'importe quoi…

- Hmpf… Tu parles d'une consolation…

Bella explosa de rire devant mon air dépité, puis elle jeta ses bras à mon cou, m'attirant sur elle. Je l'enlaçais étroitement et nous fit rouler sur le lit de façon à ce que Bella me surplombe, son corps brûlant recouvrant le mien. Elle déposa un bref baiser sur mes lèvres en souriant.

- Tu te serais douté de quelque chose si je ne t'avais jamais proposé un repas et… C'était si mignon de te voir faire semblant de te régaler avec ce que je préparais… Mais franchement, ça ne valait pas la tronche de ta famille ou de Tanya ! Quoique… Parfois j'ai vraiment eu l'impression qu'Emmett avait hâte de manger et qu'il s'éclatait.

- Tu connais Em, mon cœur. Tout n'est que défi pour lui. ! Tu lui aurais demandé de boire de la boue ou de brouter de l'herbe, il l'aurait fait !

- Mouais… Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?

- Bah… C'est Emmett !

Elle me fit un sourire ravageur, ce genre de sourire qui aurait pu arrêter mon cœur si celui-ci battait encore. Mes doigts courraient lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale, la faisant frissonner de plaisir. Ses paupières se fermèrent et un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'une de mes mains caressa ses fesses. Mon autre main se posa sur sa nuque, appuyant légèrement dessus jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres effleurent les miennes. Elle gémit lorsque nos langues se trouvèrent et son corps réagit instinctivement au mien lorsqu'elle sentit à quel point j'avais besoin d'elle. Son bassin se mit à onduler au rythme du mien et un grondement rauque retentit dans la chambre lorsque je sentis son humidité perler sur ma queue.

J'enroulais étroitement mes bras autour de sa taille fine et de ses épaules graciles ; elle haleta lorsque mon chibre caressa délicatement sa fente et hurla de plaisir quand d'un habile coup de rein je m'enfonçais en elle en grognant.

- Oooh Bellaaa…

Elle se balançait lentement sur moi, d'avant en arrière, de haut en bas, son front posé sur le mien, ses lèvres caressaient avidement les miennes, semblant ne jamais être rassasiées de ce savoureux contact.

Je me noyais dans sa chaleur, submergé par d'intenses vagues de plaisir affluant successivement en masse ; sa bouche dévorait méthodiquement la mienne entre deux gémissements de mon prénom tandis qu'elle ondulait sensuellement sur moi. Elle se redressa brusquement en hurlant lorsque d'un coup de rein, je percutais son point G puis haleta bruyamment lorsque mes lèvres se refermèrent sur l'un de ses délicieux tétons tandis que d'une main habile, je malaxais son autre sein. Elle siffla de bonheur lorsque je mordillai sa pointe gorgée de plaisir, en faisant attention à ne pas entamer sa chair tendre. Plaquant son corps souple contre le mien, je nous fis rouler sur le lit puis relevais l'une de ses jambes pour la poser au-dessus de ma taille, coinçant son genou sous mon bras, et m'enfonçais en elle en de lents va-et-vient, son corps vibrant de plaisir et irradiant de chaleur sous le mien.

- Edwaaard… S'il te plait… Plus fooort…

Je suçotais le lobe de son oreille, accélérant la cadence jusqu'à la marteler de mes coups de butoir, enhardi par ses cris d'extase.

- Comment… Ma… Bella… Dis-moi… Ce que.. Tu veux…

Je plongeais violemment en elle et elle enroula sa deuxième jambe autour de ma taille, croisant ses chevilles dans mon dos et son corps se cambra brutalement sous le plaisir. Elle se cramponnait rageusement à mon cou et mes cheveux tandis qu'elle ondulait furieusement du bassin au rythme de…

- Rha putain ouiiii ! Continue comme çaaaa ! Encoooore !

Ses hurlements de plaisir achevèrent l'homme en moi, réveillant instantanément la bête qui ne demandait qu'à prendre la suite des opérations.

J'allais et venais sauvagement en elle, exorcisant toute la tension, toute la fureur, toute la jalousie, toute la douleur ressenties dans la nuit en me noyant en elle.

Mus par le seul plaisir, je me mis à genoux entre ses jambes si douces, faisant courir une main légère entre ses seins et mes ongles sur sa cuisse, la martelant, la pilonnant, encore, encore et encore… Des larmes ruisselaient sur son doux visage et un sourire extatique illuminait ses traits délicats ; ses seins bondissaient sur sa poitrine, en rythme avec mes coups de queue ; ses mains s'ouvraient et se refermaient sur les draps ; elle claquait violemment son bassin contre le mien en hurlant à chaque fois que je m'enfonçais profondément en elle. Bella était si chaude… Si humide… Si douce… Que je glissais en elle avec une facilité déconcertante, elle pourtant si étroite, si serrée…

Je la pilonnais frénétiquement puis elle fut brusquement envahie par un immense frisson, son corps se cambra violemment, comme brisé en deux, ses parois se resserrèrent autour de ma queue et Bella se laissa submerger par son orgasme en hurlant sa jouissance tandis que je m'enfonçais une dernière fois dans sa fente si délicieusement et douloureusement étroite, mes mains toujours serrées sur ses cuisses, mes ongles enfoncés dans sa peau, me répandant violemment en elle ; un véritable rugissement s'échappa de ma gorge lorsque le plaisir m'envahit et que l'odeur de son sang frais arriva jusqu'à mes narines…

Alors que j'allai me laisser guider par mon instinct de prédateur, mes dents à quelques millimètres de l'arche délicate de son cou, un autre instinct prit le dessus et je m'arrachais violemment au corps de ma douce, filant comme une comète par la porte-fenêtre sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, courant comme un forcené dans la forêt pour planter mes dents dans la première proie qui se trouvait à ma portée.

Une fois la bête drainée, je m'aperçus que c'était un cerf. J'attendis de me calmer et de reprendre le contrôle de mes émotions exacerbées par la tension et le plaisir avant de rejoindre ma Bella, honteux de ce que j'avais failli lui faire… À nouveau…

J'étais parti depuis une demi-heure lorsque j'allais retrouver ma Bella. Elle était assise sur le lit, pelotonnée sur elle-même, roulée dans les couvertures et le regard rivé sur la terrasse. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle me sourit tendrement puis tapota sur le matelas, juste à côté d'elle.

Par prudence, je retenais ma respiration…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne saigne plus… Et j'ai nettoyé jusqu'à la dernière goutte !

- Je suis désolé, Bella… Je…

- Oh arrête, Edward ! Tu n'y peux rien, c'est comme ça un point c'est tout.

- Bellaaaa ! J'ai failli te mordre. Encore. Je..

- Mais quand vas-tu comprendre que de toutes façons, on va me mordre ! Tant qu'à choisir, je préfère que tu le fasses, toi.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu me demandes ! Je serai incapable de m'arrêter, je te tuerai… Ne me demande pas ça, Bella… Tout ce que tu veux, sauf ça…

- Mais…

- Merde Bella ! Essaye de comprendre que ton sang est la pire des tentations pour moi. Je n'arriverai pas à m'arrêter si…

Elle posa violemment ses mains sur mes joues et leva mon visage, le tenant fermement jusqu'à ce que mes yeux croisent les siens.

- Tu y arriveras, Edward. Tu y es déjà arrivé, trois fois.

- Non je…

- Edward, tu tiens vraiment à ce que je te le rappèle ?

- Je n'en suis pas cap…

Son regard se durcit et sa voix était sèche lorsqu'elle prit la parole.

- Première fois, lorsque je me suis trépanée devant ta voiture. Tu m'as emmenée me faire soigner par Carlisle. Deuxième fois, lorsque je t'ai attaché. D'ailleurs, c'est cette nuit-là que tu m'as goûtée… Et ce soir, ça fait trois. Sans parler de toutes les fois où mon appétissante jugulaire palpitait contre tes lèvres et que tu as tenu bon. Tu y arriveras, Edward. J'ai foi en toi.

- C'est pas possible… T'es infernale… Je ne vois plus que deux solutions… Soit t'es complètement timbrée, soit t'es suicidaire…

Elle mit un coup de poing joueur dans mon épaule.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être con quand tu t'y mets, c'est pas possible ! Encore un peu et Emmett sera largement détrôné…

Elle étouffa un bâillement en tirant sur le drap pour cacher son visage. Dans le mouvement, elle découvrit l'une de ses cuisses et, épouvanté, je vis cinq longues marques rouges, cinq griffes profondes, dessinées sur sa peau si tendre. Je relevais le drap qui couvrait sa deuxième jambe et vis en haut de sa cuisse, les jumelles de ses griffes. J'avais blessé ma Bella…

Un air horrifié avait dû prendre place sur mon visage car Bella m'observait avec appréhension. Lorsqu'elle vit pourquoi je faisais cette tête là, elle explosa de rire.

- Edward, rassure-moi, c'est pas à cause de ça que tu paniques ?

- Bella… Je t'ai blessée… J'ai failli te tuer parce que j'ai fait couler ton sang ! Je…

- Mais tu vas arrêter cinq minutes ? Ce n'est rien du tout, juste quelques griffes qui auront disparu dans quelques jours…

- Ce ne sont pas que « quelques griffes » ! J'aurai pu te broyer le fémur si je m'étais laissé aller !

- Merde Edward ! Je me blesse toute seule comme une grande tous les jours !

- Mais je…

Bella se releva brusquement, sortit du lit et se planta devant moi, les poings fermés posés sur ses hanches. Elle était en colère et si j'avais été humain, j'aurai été terrifié de croiser ce regard…

- Tu vas arrêter de réagir comme une pucelle effarouchée et hystérique, oui ou merde ? Je me cogne tellement que ma peau ressemble plus à un damier qu'autre chose et je trouve le moyen de me couper en cachetant une enveloppe. Alors arrête un peu ta crise, tu ne m'as pas blessée !

- Mais je t'ai griffée, Bella !

Elle enroula ses bras autour de mon cou et posa ses lèvres sous mon oreille, y déposa un léger baiser, doux, chaud et humide avant de chuchoter d'une voix terriblement sexy au creux de mon oreille.

- Et j'ai adoré ça, tu n'imagines pas à quel point…

Bella grimpa sur mes genoux puis posa son front contre le mien.

- Edward, arrête s'il te plait. Tu ne m'as pas blessée, tu ne m'as pas fait mal, tu ne m'as pas mordue et tu ne me tueras pas. D'accord ?

- Mais je…

- C'est bon ? Tu vas arrêter tes petites crises de conscience maintenant ?

- Arg ! Bella, tais-toi ! Tu dis n'importe quoi…

- Et toi tu te mets des idées tordues en tête !

- Euh… Entre nous, ça n'est pas moi le plus tordu des deux !

- Eeeeh ! Cullen ! Retire tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire !

Je lui tirais la langue ; elle se mit à bouder à nouveau et se dérida lorsque je la chatouillais. Elle se laissa retomber lourdement sur le lit en se tenant le ventre puis souffla lourdement au bout de quelques secondes, le petit pli entre ses yeux de retour.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon ange ?

- Pfff… Rien…

- Bellaaaa… Arrête ça tout de suite ! Je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse.

Elle roula sur le lit pour se retrouver allongée sur le côté, face à moi, puis plongea son regard indécis dans le mien.

- Je… Il va falloir que je parle à ta famille et aux Quileutes, non ? Je n'en ai pas spécialement envie, je…

- Tu n'as pas le choix, Bella. Ils vont tous devoir surveiller ton père, ta maison, te surveiller toi… Je pense qu'ils ont droit de savoir pourquoi, tu ne crois pas ?

- Comment ça me surveiller ?

Elle s'était redressée sur son coude, en colère et épouvantée d'être considérée comme une petite fille qui ne peut pas faire un pas toute seule sans un chaperon pour la surveiller.

- Bella… Félix va chercher à te retrouver, il veut te récupérer et…

- Alors mords-moi ! Je ne risquerai plus rien comme ça.

- Non Bella ! Je ne le ferai pas… Pas comme ça.

- Mais…

- Ce n'est pas le moment, c'est tout. Et crois-moi, il nous sera plus facile de te surveiller humaine que de te surveiller en tant que nouveau-né !

- C'est si terrible que ça ? Être nouveau-né, je veux dire.

- Euh… Et bien… Disons que… Pfff… Tant que tu n'arriveras pas à contrôler ta soif et tes… Sautes d'humeur… Cela ne sera pas toujours une partie de plaisir… Et pense à Charlie ! Tu dois prendre le temps de te préparer, de…

- Tu sais, ça fait déjà quelques mois que je m'y fais…

- Mouais, peut-être… Mais essaye de passer le plus de temps possible avec ton père, prépare-le petit à petit, sans lui dire la vérité, bien sûr. Mais laisse-le se faire à l'idée que sa fille a sérieusement grandi et qu'elle va finir par partir. Il ne pourra plus te voir, ensuite… Tu seras trop différente physiquement et…

- Dangereuse pour lui ?

Une larme roula sur sa joue lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle pourrait tuer son père une fois qu'elle serait l'une des nôtres.

- Rien n'arrivera. Ma famille sera là et les Quileutes aussi !

- En parlant d'eux, pourquoi ont-ils réagi comme ça avec lui, mais pas avec vous ?

- C'est… Compliqué. Pour faire simple, disons que les loups sont là pour protéger les hommes des vampires et…

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne sont-ils pas vos ennemis ?

- Ils l'ont été ! Nous avons signé un traité, il y a bien des années, avec leurs grands-parents. Comme nous sommes végétariens, ils nous laissaient tranquilles, à condition qu'on leur foute la paix et qu'on ne touche pas aux humains. Il y a quelques mois, nous avons dû nous allier aux Quileutes parce que des vampires menaçaient la région et depuis… On va dire qu'on est ami ! Mais ils nous acceptent uniquement parce que nous sommes végétariens ! Les loups et les vampires sont des ennemis naturels…

- Oh ! Ah d'accord ! Je comprends mieux la réaction de tout le monde avec l'imprégnation de Jake ! C'est déjà arrivé une chose pareille ?

- Jamais ! Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi tout le monde trouvait ça absurde ?

- Tu m'étonnes… Enfin bref. Il va vraiment falloir qu'on parle de tout ça avec ta famille ?

- Peut-être pas tout… Mais il vaut mieux qu'ils sachent à quoi s'attendre.

- Tu crois que Félix va bientôt revenir ?

- Je n'en sais rien, mais Alice nous préviendra !

- Alice ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là-dedans ?

- Et bien disons qu'Alice a un don… Elle voit… Ce qui risque d'arriver, ce qui va se produire, ce…

Bella rougit furieusement d'un seul coup puis se cacha le visage dans les mains en se lamentant.

- Oh c'est pas vrai… Rassure-moi, elle ne nous a pas vu, hein ?

- Euh… Et bien… Disons que…

- STOP ! J'ai compris. Elle va me le payer ! Comment veux-tu que je la regarde droit dans les yeux maaaaiiiintenant ?

Bella étouffa un nouveau bâillement. Elle s'entêtait à nier et à combattre la fatigue, ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir debout.

Si la soirée et la nuit m'avaient achevé psychologiquement, qu'en était-il de ma Bella ? Mais plus têtue qu'elle, tu meurs…

Je la poussais sur les oreillers, elle râla.

- Eeeeh ! Tu fais quoi ?

- Tu bailles, mon ange. Tu es fatiguée, tu devrais te coucher…

- Non ! C'est pas vrai.

- Bella, fais-moi plaisir, s'il te plait ?

- Oui, quoi mon ange ?

- Dors. En plus ça t'évitera de raconter n'importe quoi…

- Je raconte pas n'importe quoi ! Je râle contre toi.

- On se disputera demain matin si tu veux, mais là c'est l'heure de dormir.

Elle se mit à bouder comme une petite fille à qui on refuse un bonbon, mais se laissa faire lorsque je l'installais sous les couvertures et que je m'allongeais près d'elle, ne supportant pas l'idée de ne pas l'avoir contre moi. Je remontais les draps sur nous et y enroulais ma douce avant de l'enlacer fermement contre moi.

Je sentis ses lèvres chaudes et humides se poser délicatement sur mon torse et l'entendis soupirer d'aise. Moins d'une minute après, Bella s'était profondément endormie.

* * *

*** ****Josef Mengele** : Médecin nazi allemand, actif notamment au camp de concentration d'Auschwitz où il a participé à la sélection des envois vers les chambres à gaz et s'est livré sur de nombreux prisonniers à des expériences à prétention scientifique constituant des violations graves des droits de l'homme (tortures, sévices corporels entraînant souvent la mort).


	33. Conseil de famille

Hellooo°°° everybody ;D

Et surtout... BONNE ANNÉE et MEILLEURS VŒUX pour 2010 !

J'espère que le passage en 2010 aura été bien meilleur pour vous qu'il ne l'aura été pour moi, j'sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai eu une de ces putains d'migraines à vous taper la tronche dans les murs! Bon, j'avais peut-être un peu trop abusé de l'apéro aussi... Bref! C'est aussi là que je me rends compte que je n'ai plus 20 ans et que je ne suis plus capable d'encaisser tout ce que je faisais y'a 10 ans! Mais bon, je vous rassure : 37,2 ce matin, le poil brillant, la truffe fraîche, l'oeil vif... tout va bien!

Je profite de l'avant chapitre pour faire une demande : depuis le temps que j'y songe, je compte enfin créer un blog pour mes fic, et je fais appel à vous! J'aurai besoin de quelqu'un qui s'y connaît en création graphique et accepterait de s'occuper de la déco de mon blog. Autant vous pouvez me parler de baggles, infections navipromo et autres trojans sans que ça me pose problèmes, autant je suis capable de soigner et trafiquer mes PC, mais alors la créa... La créa et moi, ça fait pas 2 mais 3. J'y arrive pas! Pas la peine que je désespère et que je m'énerve dessus, ça marche pas! La dernière fois que j'ai essayé de faire une bannière, j'ai été bonne pour changer de clavier, il avait fait une rencontre fracassante avec les murs... Bref, je fais appel à votre bon cœur! Merci!

Un grand MERCI à Méla Cullen qui a réparé les quelques oublis et erreurs de ce chapitre, eh oui! à partir de maintenant, Méla est ma fidèle bêta et aura la primeur de tous les futurs chapitres de mes fics ! Bisous à toi, Mèl ;D

Bref! Assez perdu de temps en blablatages et réponses aux reviews... 3... 2... 1... GO !

**AnZeLe42100 :** il fallait bien que je garde un minimum de la personnalité originale d'Edward vu tous les changements qu'il y a entre le "Edward" de SM et le mien ! Le sien est hot, le mien est sex...

**Kikinette 11 :** ahlala... quelles questions! Ce n'est pas parce que Bella est au courant au sujet des vampires qu'elle connait tout d'eux ! Pour elle, ils pourraient très bien être "fertiles". Et pour Edward et le BDSM, il n'en connait que des bribes! Et comme beaucoup de gens, il en a une vision fausse! Il n'y a qu'à voir son étonnement, dans les premiers chapitres, lorsqu'il apprend que ses "cousines" Irina et Kate ainsi que leurs compagnons raffolent de ces "petits jeux entre adultes" (**;) pour toi L.M**)

**Cynthia :** merci à toi, Sherlock! Rassures-toi, je ne perds pas l'inspiration, bien au contraire! Je fourmille d'idées, j'en ai toutes les secondes presque, à force s'est tuant même... Imagine quand ça m'arrive en plein milieu de la rue et que je me retrouve limite possédée, que je me débats avec mon sac à dos pour sortir papier et crayons et que je plaque les feuilles contre un mur pour écrire. Oui, oui, ça m'arrive très souvent... Je me suis même retrouvée, il y a pas longtemps, assise en plein milieu d'un magasin, au rayon alcool si je me souviens bien, à écrire comme un tarée, ça a duré environ une heure, jusqu'à ce que le patron du magasin me tire de ma frénésie créatrice... Non, je ne suis pas barje, seulement lunatique! Et quand je commence à écrire, plus rien n'existe... Pareil quand je fais de la musique. Le hic? Réussir à mettre toutes ces idées "lumineuses" dans le bon ordre et trouver des enchaînements cohérents. Bref, t'inquiète pas pour une éventuelle panne d'inspiration mais plutôt de ma future santé mentale !

**My-Fiction-Twilight :** bonne année à toi aussi! Tu trouves que je n'y suis pas allée de main morte et que Félix est un malade? Alors tu vas aimer les prochains chapitres... ;p

**Anne Cullen 69 : **autant laisser les dindes engraisser pour le prochain Noël! Merci de t'inquiéter pour mon foie et t'inquiète, il va bien, c'est une vraie station d'épuration maintenant, ce truc! J'espère que tu t'es bien remise des fêtes de fin d'année et du passage à la nouvelle! Biz

**Marguerite P :** Ouhlala! Mais on dirait que j'ai affaire à une sadique, là! Avec ses plans de vengeance en tête, brrrr! Y'a des trucs que t'as pas compris entre "aveux 1" et "aveux 2"? ben demande moi et j'expliquerai!

**Méla Cullen : **salut à toi, ô ma fidèle bêta ! Ouais, non, ça va... Il est 4 heures du mat et j'ai du mal à garder mon neurone éveillé... Et pour répondre aux questions que tu te poses, tu sauras tout d'ici peu! Mouahahah! rire sadique et démoniaque). Au passage, j'ai toujours pas ma nouvelle box, mais j'ai pu bidouiller la connexion crackée, donc je t'enverrai le reste de ce que tu sais dans la journée!

**Magicvanille :** Trouves-toi un vibro ma belle, à toutes fins (ou faims...) utiles! ça aide à décherger de la frustration et te relaxeras très certainement! Au pire, appelle les pompiers pour qu'ils viennent éteindre ton incendie à gros coups de lances! Ou fais-toi le voisin!

**Chriwyatt :** merci pour ton p'tit coup de gueule, ça fait plaisir! Mais que veux-tu, on y peut rien, on est submergé par les cons, déplorable... M'enfin, il en faut plus que ça pour m'achever ! Bonne lecture ma belle!

**Lenerol : **et oui, elle l'a bien fait souffrir, mais par amour! L'amour rend con, tout le monde le sait. Une petite question : pourquoi Carlisle ?

**Lady-Tink Bell :** wéwé, Emmett et Rosalie ont du soucis à se faire, ils risquent largement d'être détrônés de leur titre "casseurs de baraques" lorsque la p'tite Bella deviendra (ou deviendra pas...) vampire! Dans ton cas, je pense qu'un bon vibro devrait faire l'affaire... ou alors une bonne bassine pleine de glaçons !

**Cathy 29 jes : **Bienvenue dans le monde fabuleux et fantasmagorique des élucubrations trouducutoires d'Achéroniastyx! Te bile pas, c'est mon moi délirant et déjanté qui parle de lui à la 3ème personne... Merci pour tes 32 reviews, et v'là la suite!

**Cynthia (bis) :** OUF! Je suis rassurée de voir que malgré la fièvre et ta gastro, tu arrives encore à penser au sexe... Je me serais fait énormément de soucis our ta santé mentale, sinon ;p ! Moi, c'est simple, je pense au Q 365 jours par an (ou 366 les années bissextiles), moins trois jours : Noël, nouvel an et mon anniversaire. Pourquoi? Trop bourrée pour penser au sexe! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre calmera un peu ta libido!

**Diane 24 :** ça va, le réveillon s'est bien passé, et toi? Pour être franche, je ne me rappelle plus de tout ce qu'il s'est passé après minuit, j'étais u peu trop dans le coltard pour ça... Mais bon, c'est pas la fête tous les jours! Oui, oui, à cause de toi, j'ai failli m'étouffer avec mon café et faire un arrêt cardiaque! heureusement que tu as fait ton mea-culpa, mais attention! Prochaine erreur de ce genre et j'appèle les hommes en blanc pour qu'ils s'occupent de toi à grands coups de seringues dans l'...! Hmm... Bref. L'exorciste, c'est un peu abusé, je trouve, mais le psy triturateur de méninges, pourquoi pas? Au plaisir de lire ta prochaine review! Biz

Et comme toujours...

Bienvenue aux nouvelles, nouveaux, et un grand merci à...

**Lukilina, L'empire des anges, Undeniable-Love-67, Clémence F., Lily Cullen 82, Twilight 007, Mixetremix, Steffiwolf, Méli, Schaeffer, Mimicracra, Letmesign 23, Dawn 266, Mrs Esmée Cullen, Claire 91, Merluchonette, Samy 940, Eliloulou, Angélique 94, Baby 07, Blue 77, 1Christelle1, Bébé 23, HEFIDA, Sweety, Poppie'cat, Alexa 27, Louise Malone, Good Luck 29, Louloute 0310, Kacie 27, Oliveronica Cullen Massen**.

Pour me suivre comme vous le faites :D

Sur ce, je ne vous retiendrai pas plus logtemps et vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

......................................................................................... _**ENJOY :D**_

* * *

**Disclamer :** Twilight... blablabla... Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Bella passa une nuit paisible et sans encombre, dormant d'un sommeil de plomb.

Nous avions discuté jusque tard dans la nuit ou très tôt dans la matinée et avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, je m'attendais à ce que mon ange se lève le plus tard possible.

J'étais allongé près d'elle, savourant le plaisir de la tenir dans mes bras, me délectant de la chaleur et de la douceur de son petit corps fragile roulé en boule contre moi, me repassant sans cesse la conversation que nous avions eue.

Le soleil entra dans la chambre, baignant la pièce d'une lueur orangée. Un rayon éclaira le visage de ma douce, elle bougea légèrement et sa main gauche se posa devant ses yeux, la cachant inconsciemment du soleil. Son poignet se mit à scintiller de mille feux, à l'endroit même où elle avait été mordue. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'en tracer les contours du bout du doigt et m'émerveillais de voir que ce mince fragment de peau réagissait exactement de la même façon que la mienne au soleil. Il allait falloir qu'elle le cache les jours de soleil pour ne pas inquiéter les humains…

Bella commença à s'agiter, elle n'allait plus tarder à se réveiller ; je me levais prestement et allais fermer correctement les rideaux. Je ne voulais pas l'effrayer au réveil en lui montrant de quoi j'avais l'air au soleil…

J'eus à peine le temps de m'asseoir près d'elle qu'elle se leva brusquement en hurlant de terreur, les yeux écarquillés par la frayeur.

- Félix NON ! Tout ce que tu veux mais ne le tue pas ! NOOOON !

Je la saisis fermement par les épaules et la secouais légèrement pour qu'elle sorte de son sommeil.

- Ssssh… Bella… Tout va bien. Calme-toi, mon ange.

Elle plongea son regard totalement hébété dans le mien et peu à peu, ses yeux revinrent à la réalité, se remplissant de larmes. Son corps trembla pendant quelques secondes puis elle se jeta dans mes bras en pleurant. Je la berçais doucement en fredonnant, attendant qu'elle se détende.

- Oh Edward… Je suis désolée… Je… J'ai cru…

- Ssssh bébé… C'était un cauchemar, c'est tout… Ce n'est pas réel…

- J'ai cru qu'il te tuait devant mes yeux… Je…

- Ssssh Bella, ça n'arrivera pas, je te le promets…

Je l'embrassais tendrement sur le front et essuyais ses larmes puis elle finit par se calmer et son estomac se mit à gronder.

- Ah ! C'est l'heure du petit dèj, ma belle ! Debout !

Elle se leva en ronchonnant, se prit les pieds dans la descente de lit, se rattrapa miraculeusement à mon bras et se prit l'encadrement de la porte en plein front en sortant de la chambre comme une furie. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire face à tant de maladresse, ce qui me valu un regard assassin en retour…

Je me rattrapais en lui préparant son café et ses croissants. Il fallait vraiment que je l'aime plus que tout pour lui préparer son café, car cette odeur était particulièrement épouvantable…

Elle s'était installée sur le sofa devant la cheminée après avoir rajouté quelques bûches sur les braises. Je posais son plateau devant elle, sur la table.

- Merci Edward, c'est adorable… Tu es sûr que tu n'en veux pas ?

- Hmmm… Merci ! Mais… Non merci.

- Ah ! Ah ! T'es sûr que ça va ?

Son rire réchauffa mon cœur mort et son sourire taquin était particulièrement agréable à retrouver.

- Oui, pas de soucis ma belle. Tu as bien dormi ?

- Mieux que jamais ! Et toi ?

- Je ne dors pas…

- Quoi ? Tu n'as pas dormi cette nuit, Mais…

- Non, Bella. Je ne dors jamais.

- Jamais ? Jamais de chez jamais ? Mais comment fais-tu pour tenir le coup ?

Son regard était effaré et sa bouche ouverte en grand, le visage figé par la stupeur.

- Huuum… Le sang, je suppose. Je ne me suis jamais vraiment posé la question non plus… Mais c'est comme ça, les vampires ne dorment pas.

- Mais pourtant… Tu passes toutes tes nuits avec moi, pourquoi ?

- Au départ, c'était surtout pour que tu évites de te poser des questions, je faisais semblant de dormir et c'était surtout une excuse parfaite pour t'avoir dans mes bras. Mais… J'adore te regarder pendant ton sommeil, tu es fascinante ! Et… Tu parles beaucoup lorsque tu dors…

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui faire un sourire en coin en disant cela. J'adorais entendre Bella divaguer pendant son sommeil, ses rêves étaient très… Parlants, pour tout avouer. Charlie s'en rappelle bien, d'ailleurs !

Bella se prit le visage entre les mains et se lamenta.

- Oh non, non, non… Mais qu'est-ce que je peux bien dire comme conneries pendant mon sommeil… Quelle horreur !

- Non, mon cœur. Tu ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Bon, j'avoue que la plupart du temps c'est incompréhensible ou sans queue ni tête, mais parfois tu me fais de véritables déclarations. Tu dormais la première fois quand tu m'as dit « je t'aime ».

D'adorables rougeurs se profilèrent sur ses joues et un sourire timide se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- C'est vrai ? Alors ça va. Mais si un jour je me mets à délirer et raconter n'importe quoi, réveille-moi !

- Tss… Tss… Certainement pas ! C'est le seul accès à tes pensées que j'aie, je ne vais pas m'en priver !

- Cela te gêne-t-il tant que ça de ne pas pouvoir entendre mes pensées ?

- Gênant, non. C'est même reposant, au contraire, de ne pas avoir d'autres pensées que les miennes qui bourdonnent dans ma tête… Mais c'est terriblement frustrant de ne pas savoir, tu n'imagines même pas !

- Et bien tant mieux ! Je préfère garder mes pensées rien qu'à moi et partager celles que je souhaite avec toi…

- Rhaaaa… Me dis pas des trucs comme ça, Bella ! Je vais finir par croire que tu me caches beaucoup de choses…

- Je ne te cache rien, Edward. Enfin… Je ne te cache plus rien, nuance. Tu sais tout, maintenant, même le moins reluisant…

Elle baissa les yeux et fixa le tapis en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, gênée en repensant à ce qu'elle m'avait avoué la veille. J'enroulais mon bras autour de sa taille et levais son visage en posant un doigt sous son menton.

- Bella, c'est le passé, ça. On a tout l'avenir devant nous pour te faire oublier tout ça, d'accord ?

Elle me fit un sourire timide et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas m'étendre sur le « sujet » car « Chapi Chapo » se mit à retentir dans la pièce. J'attrapais mon téléphone pour voir ce que ma sœur me réservait, encore une fois…

_Salut vous deux !_

_Tu peux prévenir Bella que sa maison est comme neuve ! Enfin… Elle ressemble à ce qu'elle était avant. On a même trouvé les copies exactes des meubles de Charlie !_

_Les Quileute et Tanya vont bientôt arriver, on attend plus que vous ! _

_Pourquoi ? Conseil de famille ! Et oui ! _

_Au fait, il y a du soleil, aujourd'hui. Préviens Bella avant de sortir, d'accord ?_

_À tout'_ !

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut cette chère Alice ? Me demanda mon ange d'une voix faussement exaspérée.

En général, lorsqu'Alice envoie un message, c'est pour prévenir ma douce qu'elle aura droit à une séance shopping… Appelez plutôt ça torture, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

- Elle nous prévient seulement que la maison est comme neuve et qu'il va y avoir une réunion chez mes parents…

- Cool ! Pourquoi cette réunion ?

- Bella, tu te rappelles ce dont on a parlé hier soir ? Ils doivent savoir. Pas tout, je suis d'accord, mais au moins les grandes lignes, ok ?

- Hein, hein… Oui, tu as raison… Même si ça ne m'enchante pas.

- Bah… Pourquoi ?

- J'ai déjà causé suffisamment de problèmes, Edward ! Tu as failli te faire tuer cette nuit, par ma faute ! Je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise, ni avec toi, ni avec un membre de ta famille ou un Quileute !

- Bella, il n'arrivera rien ! Grâce à Alice, on saura ce que Félix prépare avant même qu'il ne vienne. On pourra alors te cacher quelque part et…

- Non ! Je refuse de me cacher !

- Bellaaaa ! S'il te plait mon cœur, pas maintenant. On verra bien ce qu'il arrivera le moment voulu, d'accord ?

Elle hocha brièvement et sèchement de la tête, mettant court à la conversation. Elle se leva, prit son plateau et fit sa vaisselle, silencieusement. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me rejoigne, mais Bella partit dans la chambre en boudant et toujours sans un mot. Ne supportant pas ce silence oppressant, je la rejoignis en moins de deux, enroulant mes bras autour de sa taille pour la retenir et la coller contre moi.

- Eh ! Arrête ça ! Lâche-moi !

- Bella ! Arrête de faire la gueule, s'il te plait !

- Je ne boude pas !

- Tu réagis si puérilement parfois ! On dirait une sale gamine capricieuse qui râle parce qu'elle n'a pas eu le jouet qu'elle voulait !

- Non, je râle parce que vous allez tous m'épier, me surveiller et me planquer…

- Bella, c'est pour ta sécurité…

- Et la tienne ? On en fait quoi de la tienne ?

- Mais je ne risque rien contrairement à toi !

- Ah bon ? C'est pas ce que j'ai cru voir hier…

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, c'est inutile…

- Mais…

Je me jetai sur ses lèvres tentatrices pour couper court à cette discussion plus pénible qu'autre chose. Surprise, Bella se figea quelques instants avant de répondre à mon baiser avec une passion et une faim impressionnantes. Elle crocheta ses mains dans mes cheveux puis enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille tandis que je la soulevais pour la plaquer fermement contre moi. Elle gémit lorsque mes lèvres glissèrent vers son cou délicieux et que mes mains empaumèrent son petit cul si parfait qui se tortillait dans tous les sens. Je me délectais de sentir sa chaleur, sa nudité, ses seins qui se frottaient contre mon torse, son bassin qui ondulait contre le mien, sa fente brûlante et humide qui…

- SALUT ! Y'A QUELQU'UN ?

La voix de Jacob nous ramena brutalement sur Terre et nous soufflâmes tous deux, terriblement frustrés…

- NON !

Nous explosâmes de rire car nous nous étions tous deux exclamés au même moment. Apparemment, ma Bella avait la même idée que moi, reprendre là où nous en étions. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas possible avec Jake dans le coin.

Je posais Bella sur le sol, m'assurais qu'elle n'allait pas se prendre les pieds dans quelque chose et lui tendis ma chemise pour qu'elle se couvre. Au moment où j'allais pour le mettre, Bella me piqua mon boxer en me tirant la langue et l'enfila, puis noua ma chemise au-dessus de son nombril. La voir dans mes vêtements me plaisait énormément, elle était terriblement sexy comme ça…

J'enfilais donc mon jeans sans rien dessous, de toute façon, je n'avais pas pris ma douche, puis passais un Tshirt qui traînait sur un fauteuil. Nous pénétrâmes dans le salon main dans la main pour y trouver un Jacob et une Tanya qui se pourléchaient la gueule sans aucune retenue…

- La chambre, c'est par là ! S'exclama mon ange en guise de bonjour.

Un SLURP retentit lorsque nos tourtereaux se détachèrent…

- EH ! Tu nous prends pour qui ? On n'est pas comme vous ! On ne passe pas notre vie au plumard ! Râla Jacob.

- Nous non plus ! Pour info, le kilo de langue est en promotion ou quoi ? Demanda ma belle, moqueuse.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? S'étonna Tanya.

- Ben… Vu les fricassées de museau que vous nous offrez à chaque fois que l'on vous voit, il y a de quoi se poser la question…

- Rhaaa… T'es chiante, Bells ! S'exclama Jake.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais vous faites quoi, là ? Demandais-je un peu trop sèchement d'avoir été privé de ce qui s'annonçait une douche mémorable.

- Euh… D'abord on s'excuse de vous avoir interrompu…

- De quoi tu parles, Jake ? S'étonna ma douce.

- Ben… Vous n'alliez pas vous envoyer en l'air ? La taquina-t-il.

- Mais comment tu peux savoir ça ? S'exclama ma Bella rougissante.

- Disons que nos sens sont très aiguisés, nous avons un odorat et une ouïe beaucoup plus développés que les tiens, Bells !

- Seigneur, c'est pas vrai ! Quelle galère… Ça veut dire que tout le monde savait quand toi et moi…? Me demanda-t-elle, plus mortifiée que jamais.

Je hochais la tête pour lui répondre et elle se laissa lourdement tomber sur le canapé, cachant son visage entre ses mains.

- Non non non non mais c'est pas possible, c'est pas vrai, je vais me réveiller, je dois cauchemarder…

- Bah, t'inquiète Bells ! On est tous passé par là, crois-moi ! Tenta de la réconforter Tanya tout en lui tapotant le dos.

- Merci, ça me rassure ! J'adore que tout le monde connaisse ma vie privée dans ses moindres détails, c'est super ! Ironisa ma douce.

- Bon, c'est bien gentil, mais ça ne répond pas à ma question. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? Demandais-je une nouvelle fois.

- Carlisle nous a appelé ce matin, il veut qu'on se réunisse pour discuter de ce qu'il s'est passé hier. On est simplement venu vous chercher pour y aller, c'est tout ! S'expliqua Jacob.

- Ouais, ben moi j'ai bien besoin d'un café pour me réveiller de ce cauchemar… T'en veux un Jake ?

Jacob lui murmura un bref « oui » et Bella se leva, à la recherche de deux tasses, et après avoir farfouillé dans le placard quelques secondes, elle les remplit puis nous rejoignis dans le salon. Elle tendit un café à Jake puis s'installa sur mes genoux. L'odeur de café était si épouvantablement nauséabonde que même la délicieuse fragrance de ma belle n'arrivait pas à la supplanter. Je devais certainement faire une grimace car Jacob me regardait en rigolant.

- Ben alors, Eddy? C'est Bella qui pue comme ça? Fallait l'envoyer à la douche, t'aurais pas eu de problèmes !

Belle le regarda, catastrophée, les sourcils levés et le front barré par un pli puis se tourna vers moi.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je pue, c'est ça ?

- Mais non idiote ! C'est seulement ton café qui me lève l'estomac…

Elle me fit un petit sourire d'excuse, s'empressa de le boire en se brûlant la langue au passage et reposa sa tasse sur la table, le plus loin possible de moi. Alors qu'elle lâchait sa tasse, Jacob, les yeux écarquillés, attrapa violemment le poignet de ma douce, attirant, malgré elle, Bella jusqu'à lui et la faisant trébucher dans le mouvement. Elle se retrouva à genoux, par terre entre le canapé où se trouvaient Jacob et Tanya et la table basse. Elle se frotta les fesses en râlant ; elle allait avoir un sacré bleu après s'être cognée dessus.

- Non mais t'es malade Jake ? Fais-toi soigner !

- C'est quoi ça ?

Jacob venait de poser son index sur la morsure de Bella. Il s'était brusquement levé, avait les mâchoires serrées et tremblait de toutes parts, sa main cramponnée au bras de ma douce qui gémissait et grimaçait à cause de la douleur.

- Jake ! Calmes-toi ! Maintenant !

Je me levais en hurlant, paniqué à l'idée qu'il se métamorphose devant ma belle et la blesse par accident. Jacob était figé, comme bloqué, toujours envahi par des spasmes, des tremblements violents, les dents crispées, les traits du visage brouillés, à mi-chemin entre l'homme et le loup. Bella avait les yeux écarquillés par la terreur, rivés sur Jacob et Tanya tentait de libérer ma belle de la poigne de Jake. Elle lui caressa tendrement le visage en lui parlant d'une voix douce.

- Mon Jacobinou, calmes-toi ! Tout va bien. Tu fais peur à Bella… Détends-toi mon gros loulou…

Il finit par se calmer au bout de quelques minutes, respira lentement et profondément à plusieurs reprises, puis lâcha finalement Bella qui se réfugia dans mes bras.

Jacob, gêné et honteux de son comportement, lui tapota doucement le dos dans un geste qu'il voulait apaisant. Malgré moi, je grognais.

- je suis désolé, Bells. J'ai pas compris ce qu'il m'est arrivé, je ne te ferai jamais de mal, tu le sais, ça, hein ? Sa voix avait des accents désespérés, il s'en voulait d'avoir réagi instinctivement, surtout qu'il aurait pu être un vrai danger pour sa meilleure amie…

Bella l'observa attentivement puis hocha la tête avant de baisser les yeux et d'enfouir son visage dans mon cou. J'enroulais un bras autour de ses épaules et posais l'autre sur ses cuisses puis embrassais ses cheveux.

- Bella, y'a quoi à ton poignet ? Demanda à nouveau Jacob tout en me fixant.

_Me dis pas que c'est ce que je pense que c'est ? Rassure-moi, Ed !_

Mon silence était éloquent, il n'attendit donc pas que je lui réponde.

- Bella, c'est l'autre barjot d'hier qui t'a fait ça ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de l'observer, un air affligé et peiné dessiné sur son visage.

Tanya regardait fixement la trace indélébile gravée dans la chair de ma Bella, puis un air horrifié, catastrophé et époustouflé marqua ses traits.

- Isabella Marie Swan ! Rassure-moi, la première fois que l'on s'est vues et que tu m'as mis une gifle, tu ne savais pas pour moi, non ? S'exclama Tanya en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Euh… Et bien… Pour tout dire… Franchement… Ben… Euh… Oui… Je savais. Répondit mon ange d'une toute petite voix timide.

- Mais c'est pas possible, ma parole ! T'es dingue, Bella ! T'es soit complètement folle, soit suicidaire ! Je ne vois pas d'autres solutions à ton cas !

Je riais aux éclats en entendant cela, ayant eu exactement les mêmes pensées la veille.

- Et ça te fait rire, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen ? Mais t'es complètement con ou quoi ? Râla Tanya.

- Eh ! On se calme un peu, ici ! J'y comprends plus rien, vous pouvez m'expliquer ? Nous demanda Jacob, passablement perdu.

- Et bien… Disons que… J'ai été mordue il y a quelques mois… Que j'ai balancé une beigne à Tanya le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrées tout en sachant qu'elle était un vampire, pourquoi ne me le demande pas, je ne sais pas, enfin… Je ne supportais pas la façon dont elle se comportait avec mon petit ami et certaines de ses paroles à mon sujet. Que Tanya vient de réaliser que je savais et que je l'avais quand même frappée, et si Edward s'est marré comme ça, c'est parce que le fond de sa pensée est identique à celle de ta blonde : soit je suis cinglée soit je suis suicidaire ! Voilà en gros le résumé !

Jacob et Tanya la regardèrent avec une expression ébahie sur le visage.

- Mais c'est pas possible, Bells… T'es bonne à enfermer, ma parole ! S'exclama Jacob en secouant la tête avec emphase.

- Non, je suis toute à fait saine de corps et d'esprit ! S'exclama mon ange en riant, avant d'ajouter doucement au creux de mon oreille, d'une voix particulièrement rauque et sexy « surtout de corps, n'est-ce pas, Edward ? »

Je grognais en entendant cela, ce qui fit rire Jake et Tanya qui avaient, bien sûr, tout entendu.

- Bells, ça sert à rien de baisser le ton, on entend tout ce que tu dis ! Riait Jake, ce qui fit rougir mon ange.

- Rhaaaa ! Tu m'énerves !

- Ouais, et toi tu ne réponds pas à ma question ! C'est quoi à ton poignet ?

- Un décalcomanie, abruti ! Lui répondit-elle d'une voix dure.

Jacob l'observa attentivement, peiné, avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui répéter qu'il était désolé.

Au bout de quelques minutes, une odeur à la fois humaine et animale, boisée, se fit sentir. Les loups arrivaient…

Tanya plissa le nez, vaguement écœurée, ce qui me fit sourire.

_Eh ! C'est pas parce que je me suis faite à l'odeur de mon loup que je dois supporter toutes ces autres odeurs nauséabondes !_

Je les sentis prendre position dans les bois autour du cottage ; ils attendaient notre sortie, au cas où un danger se profilerait à l'horizon… Braves bêtes !

- Bon, ça serait peut-être le moment de vous laver, tous les deux ! Vous empestez mutuellement l'odeur de l'autre, c'est infernal ! S'exclama Jacob en riant et en regardant attentivement ma rougissante Bella.

Elle lui tira la langue puis se leva rapidement avant de tirer fermement sur mon bras pour que je l'accompagne.

- Eh ! On a dit « se laver », pas « copuler » ! Rigola Tanya en voyant l'empressement de mon ange et mon sourire envieux.

Nous levâmes les yeux au ciel et soupirâmes en même temps, ce qui les fit bien rire.

- Pfff… Bande de jaloux ! Pesta ma belle en claquant la porte de la chambre derrière nous d'un coup de pied.

J'attrapai mon ange au vol en la jetant sur mon épaule, et sans même savoir pourquoi, je me ruais à toute vitesse dans la salle de bains, lui arrachais ma chemise et mon boxer, arrachais mon jeans et mon Tshirt puis nous mis tous deux sous le jet d'eau chaude. L'opération n'avait pas pris plus de cinq secondes. Bella me regardait fixement, sidérée par ma vitesse, et son regard, au départ écarquillé par la surprise, fut envahi par une fascination et une excitation sans limites. J'inhalais profondément, emplissant mes poumons de son délicieux et savoureux parfum. L'eau chaude rendait son odeur insupportablement appétissante… Un délicat fumet de musc émanant de son intimité embauma immédiatement la pièce, se renforçant seconde après seconde, m'indiquant parfaitement l'état d'excitation avancée dans lequel se trouvait ma belle. Ma douce se jeta à mon cou et enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille, son bassin ondulant contre le mien me mettait au supplice.

- Bellaaa ! Y'a du monde qui nous attend dans le salon… Haletais-je en sentant son intimité trempée et ses seins tendus se frotter contre moi.

- Et alors… On s'en fout… Z'ont qu'à aller dehors et attendre qu'on termine…J'ai envie de toi… S'il te plait, Edward… J'ai besoin de toi… Réussit-elle à gémir entre deux baisers passionnés.

- Bellaaaa… Noooon… Ils sont juste à côté… Réussis-je à marmonner désespérément en tentant de garder mes mains pour moi, ce qui se révéla être un exercice particulièrement difficile.

- Dans le genre faux-cul, t'es pas mal toi ! Qu'on fasse l'amour dans une boutique de lingerie remplie de clients ou au lycée avec des centaines d'élèves qui peuvent nous entendre, ça ne te dérange pas, mais avec tes amis dans la pièce à côté, c'est pas possible ? Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi, Cullen ?

- Mais… Je…

Ses lèvres qui exploraient gloutonnement mon cou me firent perdre le fil de mes pensées. Elle arrêta sa course au creux de mon oreille, avant de chuchoter d'une voix terriblement sensuelle tout en me suçotant le lobe de l'oreille.

- S'ils ne sont pas contents, ils n'auront qu'à aller ailleurs… Sinon, ils peuvent toujours s'instruire…

- Bellaaaa !

Elle continuait à rouler des hanches, torturant mon chibre douloureusement dressé qui n'attendait qu'une chose, se libérer puissamment en elle, et acheva toutes mes résolutions.

Je la coinçais contre la paroi de la douche et taquinais sa fente détrempée du bout du gland, impatient à l'idée de plonger en elle à nouveau. Bella se jeta sur mes lèvres, les suçotant, les léchant, les mordillant avant de m'offrir sa délicieuse et chaude langue. Elle s'arracha à mes lèvres en gémissant, les yeux mi-clos et voilés de désir.

- Edwaaaarddd… J'ai envie de toiiii… Le ton de sa voix était déchirant, à me briser le cœur, mais elle avait réveillé mon côté joueur.

Je caressais sa fente humide du bout de mon manche, le frottant le long de ses lèvres trempées ; elle se mordillait la lèvre et un air de « tu ne perds rien pour attendre » éclairait son regard alors qu'elle sursautait dans mes bras tandis que je titillais son clitoris du bout du gland. C'était si bon de sentir ce petit bouton palpiter, gonfler, me brûler le bout…

- Patience ma Bella… On a un peu de temps avant que le ballon d'eau chaude ne se viiiIIIIDE-AAAAOOOUUUUIIIII !

Je pensais mener la danse en taquinant Bella de cette façon, mais je fus pris à mon propre piège lorsqu'elle s'empala d'elle-même sur mon membre douloureux, glissant sur moi avec une facilité déconcertante tellement elle était humide. J'enroulais un bras autour de sa taille, mon autre main soutenant son splendide petit cul rebondi en enfouissant mon visage dans son cou. Elle sentait si bon… Elle gémit lourdement lorsque je léchais sa jugulaire en buttant sauvagement en elle.

_- Oh oui Jake, vas-y ! J'aime ça mon loulou…_

_- Huuummm… Tout ce que tu veux ma belle…_

- RHA NON ! VOUS N'ALLEZ PAS RUINER LE SOFA ! PRENEZ UNE COUVERTURE BORDEL ! M'écriais-je à l'attention des deux affreux, à qui nous avions donné un mauvais exemple, en m'enfonçant au sein de ma douce d'un puissant coup de rein.

- Quoiiii… Réussit-elle à marmonner péniblement entre deux halètements.

- Il semblerait… qu'on leur ait… donné des idées… ils sont en… train de nous… ruiner le… canapéééé ! Murmurais-je en la faisant frissonner et crier sous mes assauts répétés.

- On s'en… fout du canapé…Eeeeedwaaaard…

- Putain non ! On l'a pas encore essayé celui-là !

- On s'en… aaaooooouuuiiiii ! Rhooo… Plus fort… S'il… s'il… Hmmmmm…

Je m'emparais avidement de ses lèvres affamées, les caressant doucement du bout de la langue tandis que j'allais et venais furieusement en elle, la faisant coulisser sur ma queue d'une façon absolument exquise en grognant et gémissant inlassablement son prénom. Bella ondulait frénétiquement du bassin, venant à la rencontre de chacun de mes coups de butoir, toujours plus vifs et puissants que les précédents ; sa langue embarqua la mienne pour un tango enflammé tandis que ses mains se promenaient de bas en haut dans mon dos et que ses talons, enfoncés dans mes fesses, me soudaient à son corps.

À ce rythme là, je n'allais plus tarder à jouir, sa chaleur, sa douceur, son humidité, m'exaltaient jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne le summum du plaisir.

Je me mordais violemment la lèvre inférieure, tic hérité de mon ange, pour m'empêcher de venir avant ma belle, qui était proche de la libération. Son petit corps dansait furieusement sur ma bite et ses halètements, ses gémissements, ses petits cris, résonnaient dans la cabine de douche tandis que ses mains se cramponnaient fermement à mes biceps et que ses seins bondissaient contre mon torse.

- Rhaaa Bellaaaa… Ce que j'aime te sentir comme çaaaa…Jou-jouis pour moi, bébé… Jouiiiis…

- Ahan ouiii ! Aaaooh Edwaaaard… Plus fooort… Je vais… vais….

Je fis glisser une main entre nos corps en raffermissant ma prise sur sa taille puis commençais à frotter son clitoris avec mon majeur, le pinçant doucement mais fermement entre deux caresses. Je sentais ses parois palpiter autour de ma queue, cette sensation divine était un aller-simple pour le paradis. Son corps se mit à frissonner furieusement entre mes bras, Bella rejeta sa tête en arrière puis m'offrit sans retenue l'arche délicate de son cou lorsque son dos se cambra violemment et mon amour se laissa délicieusement submerger par la puissance de son orgasme.

- Edwaaaaaard… RhaaaoooOOUUIIIIII !

Ses traits figés par la jouissance, son sourire extatique, sa voix rauque tendue par le plaisir, son regard voilé, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans ma chair, son appétissante petite chatte imberbe serrée autour de ma queue et ses yeux qui se retournaient dans leurs orbites m'achevèrent littéralement. J'allais et venais en elle violemment à quelques reprises avant d'enfouir brusquement mon visage dans son cou pour étouffer mon cri alors que je me répandais en elle en de longs jets saccadés.

- BEELLAAAAAAAAAA !

Nous étions tous deux à bout de souffle, rayonnant de plaisir et d'amour, ma Bella rougissante plus belle que jamais. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre comment le sexe avec Bella pouvait être meilleur à chaque fois… Mais plutôt que de me creuser la tête, je préférais en profiter !

Elle caressa tendrement mes lèvres des siennes, gémissant doucement contre mes lèvres en trifouillant dans mes cheveux, enroulant mes mèches autour de ses petits doigts.

_- Rha putain Jacobinoouuu ooOOUUIII ! AAAAAH OUIIIII MON LOULOU !_

_- BORDEL OUIIIII ! MA SANGSUE D'AMOOUUUUUR ! _

- LA FERME !

Bella plongea son regard dans le mien et explosa de rire, nous avions hurlé notre colère en même temps. Non mais, franchement ! Ils ne nous laissaient même pas jouir en paix ! Vue la situation, valait mieux en rire qu'en pleurer…

Je me retirais du corps de mon ange en grimaçant, peu pressé de ne plus être entouré par sa douceur et sa chaleur. Je la posais délicatement sur le sol de la douche et la tenais dans mes bras en attendant que ses jambes arrêtent de trembler. Elle m'entoura de ses bras frêles et embrassa mon torse avant de l'inhaler longuement en souriant. Je caressais tendrement son beau visage et ses longs cheveux puis me saisis du gel douche et entrepris de la savonner doucement. Elle en fit de même, apportant une attention extrêmement particulière à certaines parties de mon anatomie…

Nous finîmes par sortir bien avant d'avoir vidé le ballon d'eau chaude, un exploit ! Nous nous séchâmes rapidement avant d'aller farfouiller dans le placard histoire de dénicher des vêtements qu'Alice jugerait potables.

Ma douce s'habilla simplement, enfilant un jeans délavé taille basse avec un pull col en V moulant de couleur grise et ses éternelles boots, puis remit, à mon grand déplaisir, son bracelet autour de son poignet sans toutefois le verrouiller et enroula un foulard autour de son cou pour cacher l'empreinte des doigts de Félix. Alors que je passais mon T-shirt, Bella se laissa lourdement tomber sur le lit, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains et commença à se lamenter.

- Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu…

- Bella ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

En la voyant ainsi figée sur le lit, répétant inlassablement sa litanie, je commençais sérieusement à m'affoler.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ? Pourquoi tu m'as laissée faire ?

- De quoi, Bella ?

- Tu te rends compte qu'on s'est envoyé en l'air pendant qu'on avait des amis dans la pièce à côté ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'exploser de rire en l'entendant. Franchement, celle-là, c'est la meilleure !

- Bellaaaa ! QUI a dit « on s'en fout ? QUI a dit « ça leur donnera des idées » ? Hein, QUI ?

- Mais… Mais... Tu pouvais pas m'en empêcher ? Tu te rends compte que dans dix ans ils en parleront encore ? S'énerva-t-elle.

Je m'approchais lentement et passais un bras autour de ses épaules avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

- Tu sais quoi, mon ange ? La meilleure défense est toujours l'attaque…

- Comment ça ?

- Tu verras !

Je me relevais d'un mouvement fluide, emportant ma douce au passage ce qui la fit glousser. Nous étions à peine entrés dans le salon que Bella devint rouge comme une pivoine et fixa son attention sur le sol.

Tanya tentait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux complètements défaits et Jacob remettait sa ceinture… Ils avaient l'air légèrement gênés, mais un sourire moqueur s'affichait sur leurs lèvres…

- Alors Bells, agréable cette douche ? Rigola Jake.

Bella hocha frénétiquement de la tête, sans lever les yeux.

- Ah ouais, tu m'étonnes qu'elle était agréable ta douche ! « Ahan ouiii ! Aaaooh Edwaaaard… Plus fooort… » ! Hurla-t-il d'une voix de fausset, faisant glousser Tanya, se désespérer mon ange et me faisant grogner…

- Franchement vous êtes mal placés tous les deux ! On vous a jamais appris à jouir en silence, non ? Dans le genre « je pourris une mémorable partie de jambe en l'air en gueulant comme un cochon qu'on égorge », vous faites très fort ! Répliquais-je, ce qui eut le don de leur couper la parole pendant quelques minutes.

Histoire d'enfoncer le clou, je m'approchais du canapé qui avait souffert de leurs ébats. Au moins, il est toujours debout, c'est déjà ça…

- Bella, mon ange ! Tu pourrais te connecter sur Internet et rechercher les pages jaunes, s'il te plait ?

Elle me regarda étrangement au départ, mais lorsque je lui fis un clin d'œil discret, elle continua mon jeu.

- Mais bien sûr mon amour ! Tu veux quoi ?

- Faut trouver une entreprise de désinfection pour le canapé, le pauvre, avec ce qu'il vient de subir, hors de question que je m'assoie dessus tant qu'il n'aura pas été désinfecté, aseptisé et déparasité. Ça tombe, il est envahi par les puces et les morpions maintenant ! Dis-je le plus sérieusement du monde.

Je n'imaginais pas qu'une telle chose était possible, mais Tanya devint de plus en plus livide et Jacob était, quant à lui, on ne peut plus rougissant et mal à l'aise. Ma Bella, elle, riait doucement.

- On est désolé Eddy, promis, on va changer ton sofa ! S'exclama Tanya.

- Mais je m'en fous de ça !

- Ben quoi alors ? Demanda Jake.

- J'ai même pas pu l'inaugurer !

Malgré moi, mon expression était catastrophée, ce qui fit rire Jake et son imprégnée. Bella vint jusqu'à moi et se dressa sur la pointe de ses pieds, puis enroula fermement ses bras autour de mon cou avant de chuchoter doucement au creux de mon oreille.

- T'inquiète pas, mon cœur. On a encore plein de meubles à étrenner ainsi que tous ceux de mon père…

- Bellaaaa… Fais attention à ce que tu dis, s'il te plait… Me lamentais-je en collant fermement mon érection qui venait de se réveiller contre son bassin.

Ma douce rougit et un petit sourire taquin étira ses lèvres.

_Bon, vous êtes prêts, on peut y aller ? Y'a une réunion qui nous attend !_

Merde ! Les loups ! Je les avais complètement oubliés ceux-là…

- Euh… Il va falloir qu'on y aille, la Meute nous attend.

Bella se tourna vers moi, le visage de plus en plus pale et un air paniqué dessiné sur son visage.

- Quoi ? Parce que eux aussi ils…

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Ils ont pris position assez loin, et se sont encore éloignés lorsqu'ils ont commencé à… entendre. Pas comme vous ! Ajoutais-je en pointant un doigt accusateur sur Jake et Tanya.

Jacob eut au moins la décence de paraître gêné et de rougir, tout en marmonnant un « ouais mais vous entendre donnait trop envie on a pas eu le temps de sortir » que mon ange entendit avant de se mettre à faire concurrence aux tomates…

Au moment où nous nous mettions en route, je me rappelais brutalement que la journée était ensoleillée, et lorsque mon ange me vit rester loin d'elle, tout en faisant la grimace, elle se sentit blessée…

- Quoi, Edward ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Me demanda-t-elle, quelques larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux.

Je me hâtais d'essuyer ses joues et l'embrassais tendrement sur les lèvres.

- Rien mon ange… C'est juste que… Il y a du soleil dehors…

- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! J'avais oublié ! C'est dangereux pour toi, c'est ça ?

Ah ! Les humains et leurs légendes, tout le folklore monté autour du mythe du vampire et les inepties transbahutées par le cinéma et la littérature…

- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Non Bella, le soleil qui tue les vampires, ce n'est qu'un mythe !

- Bah alors, pourquoi tu ne sors pas quand il y a du soleil ?

- Je… Euh… Tu as déjà remarqué comment ta morsure réagit au soleil, Bella ?

- Bien sûr que oui ! Pourquoi tu crois que je la cache ? Et qu'est-ce que ça a à voir ?

- Ben… Euh… Toi tu n'as qu'une morsure qui réagit comme ça…

Elle me regardait comme si je lui parlais en chinois, les yeux écarquillés, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Comment veux-tu qu'elle comprenne si tu ne lui montres pas, Eddy ? S'énerva Tanya.

Elle attrapa en douceur la main de Bella et sortit de la maison avec elle, jusqu'à se mettre en plein soleil. Son corps se mit à ruisseler de lumière, comme incrusté de millions de minuscules diamants et Bella l'observait attentivement. Elle se tourna vers moi, alors que j'étais toujours protégé par l'ombre protectrice du cottage, puis me fit un sourire timide et bienveillant avant de tendre une main vers moi. Voyant que je ne bougeais pas, Bella vint vers moi et se cramponna à ma main avant de me tirer dans la lumière. Je n'osais pas la regarder par peur de voir le dégoût et la répulsion suinter de son regard. Je sentais les doux rayons de soleil chauffer ma peau, c'était agréable, ils tiédissaient mon corps. Puis la main de Bella se posa sur ma joue, elle caressa ma paupière du plat de son pouce et je finis par ouvrir les yeux.

Bella me regardait totalement émerveillée, fascinée par la réaction de mon corps au soleil. Elle observait le scintillement de ma peau, extatique. Elle me donnait l'impression d'être la neuvième merveille du monde ! Pourquoi la neuvième ? Parce que la huitième merveille du monde était l'ange céleste qui se tenait face à moi…

- Tu es magnifique, Edward… Murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

_Bon, c'est pas qu'on s'ennuie mais on vous attend pour tenir cette foutue réunion ! Vous vous bécoterez plus tard !_

Je m'arrachais difficilement des lèvres de ma douce avant de souffler bruyamment et de grogner pour montrer mon désaccord…

- Oui Sam ! On y va Sam ! Passez devant, on vous suit !

- Euh… Tu es sûr que tout va bien, mon cœur ? Demanda ma belle d'une voix inquiète en posant une main sur mon front, comme si elle essayait de vérifier que je faisais de la fièvre. Ah quelle bonne blague ! Moi, faire de la fièvre ! Quoique… J'avais souvent la fièvre, mais rien à voir avec la maladie…

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça, Bella ?

- Bah… Tu parles à Sam, il n'est pas là !

- Si mon ange, il est là, ainsi que Léah et Quil…

- Ils sont où ?

Bella tourna la tête de gauche à droite à plusieurs reprises, cherchant les loups. Bien qu'elle s'attende à les voir sous leur forme lupine, Bella sursauta violemment lorsque Sam sortit des fourrés. Il faut dire aussi qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de les voir ainsi, elle n'avait vu que Jacob et seulement une fois. Et, il faut bien admettre qu'un loup grand comme un cheval avec des dents ressemblant plus à des couteaux de boucher qu'à autre chose et aiguisées comme un katana pouvait impressionner très facilement un humain… Alors trois…

Bella ne se démonta pas pour autant et fit un bref signe de la main aux loups en guise de bonjour.

- Euh… Qui est qui, Edward ? Me demanda-t-elle, les yeux rivés sur les trois formes colossales qui débouchaient des fourrés et venaient près de nous.

- Alors le mastodonte noir, c'est Sam. L'espèce de gros nounours chocolat, c'est Quil, et la bête grise, efflanquée et aux pattes dégingandées, c'est Léah…

_Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la bête efflanquée aux pattes dégingandées ? Va te faire mettre, Cullen !_

Un grondement sourd et mauvais fit écho aux pensées de Léah, mais inquiéta mon ange qui se pressait contre moi en tremblant.

- Zen bébé ! Léah n'a simplement pas apprécié mon commentaire !

- Ben… Faut dire aussi que tu n'as pas été très sympa avec elle.

Bella s'approcha de Léah puis se mit à farfouiller dans son pelage, timidement au départ, avant de la caresser franchement ; la louve émit un grognement proche du ronronnement, signe de son contentement.

- Tu as une très jolie fourrure, Léah ! Et très douce aussi… J'ai toujours voulu avoir un chien, mais maman était allergique… Dit-elle, dépitée.

_Allez ! Bougez-vous !_

Sam nous poussa à nous mettre en route et nous nous rendîmes à la villa, Bella, Tanya, Jake, les loups et moi. Bella était tendue et nerveuse, la discussion qui s'ensuivrait serait tout aussi éprouvante pour elle que celle de la veille. J'enroulais un bras autour de ses épaules et l'embrassais sur les cheveux puis la vit mâchouiller anxieusement sa lèvre inférieure, les sourcils froncés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon ange ? Tu sais que ça va bien se passer, non ?

- J'ai peur de la réaction de ta famille, Edward… Je m'entendais bien avec tout le monde, mais je vous ai menti, je…

- Bella, arrête ! J'avoue que ça m'a blessé que tu m'aies caché la vérité pendant tout ce temps, mais tu avais tes raisons, ils ne t'en voudront pas, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle se détendit légèrement, mais je voyais bien qu'elle était mal à l'aise. Son front plissé, ses sourcils froncés, le petit pli présent entre ses yeux et sa lèvre inférieure qui se faisait charcuter par ses dents en étaient des signes évidents.

Alors que nous arrivions à la villa, Alice sortit comme une flèche, des vêtements plein les bras, et fit une bise à Bella avant de poser les habits derrière un énorme buisson. Mon ange la regarda faire, effarée, puis se tourna vers moi en tournant son index sur sa tempe tout en désignant Alice.

- Elle est cinglée ou quoi ?

Jacob, qui était à côté de nous et avait donc entendu, se tourna vers elle en soufflant de dépit.

- Bella, Bella, Bella… Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de toi ?

- Comment ça ?

- Franchement Bells, tu crois que nos fringues se matérialisent comme par enchantement lorsqu'on reprend forme humaine ?

- Euh… Que…

- Ben ouais, andouille ! Quand on se transforme, soit on se déshabille avant, soit les fringues se déchirent ! Alors si Sam et les autres veulent assister à la réunion, ils doivent s'habiller, d'où le monticule de sapes dans les bras d'Alice ! Comprende ?

- Oh ! D'accord.

Bella se fustigea pour sa stupidité et je lui râlais dessus en l'entendant. Hors de question qu'elle se traite toute seule de conne !

Nous entrâmes dans la villa et je la dirigeais vers la salle à manger. Oui, je sais, une salle à manger chez des vampires c'est assez déplacé… Mais autant ne pas attirer les soupçons des humains. Et cette pièce avait son utilité, nous servant principalement de salle de réunion. Esmée et Carlisle s'approchèrent de Bella puis ma mère l'étreignit fermement et l'embrassa sur le front tandis que Carlisle lui tapotait maladroitement le dos. Rosalie faisait la gueule, vexée que Bella nous ait menti. Emmett étant toujours Emmett, il était content que la poisse de sa nouvelle petite sœur ramène de l'action ; Alice, elle, s'en fichait éperdument, voyant déjà Bella subir des heures et des heures de shopping pour se racheter. Jazz, lui, s'était branché en mode « tactique ». Il voulait et devait tout savoir pour essayer au mieux de gérer les problèmes à venir, car il était sûr que les évènements qui s'étaient produits la veille n'étaient que le début d'une longue lignée.

Carlisle tira une chaise à côté de lui pour que Bella s'y asseye. Je m'installais près d'elle et pris sa main dans la mienne pour l'apaiser et lui montrer par ce geste que je la soutenais, quoiqu'elle dise. Sam, Jake et Tanya s'installèrent également tandis que Quil et Léah patrouillaient aux alentours, par mesure de sécurité. On était pas parano, non, mais mieux valait être préparé…

Nous étions tous assis autour de la table et je sentais tous les regards braqués sur Bella ; elle était tendue et fixait ses mains sous la table. Le silence se faisait oppressant et inconfortable. Carlisle finit par prendre la parole après avoir toussoté inutilement pour s'éclaircir la gorge.

- Avant toute chose, je suis désolé de tout ce qui a pu t'arriver, Bella. Tu n'aurais jamais dû apprendre notre existence, du moins de cette manière. Bref. Hum… Alors euh… Autant commencer par le début. Comment connais-tu Félix, Bella ?

Bella souffla lourdement puis se tourna vers moi. Je lui fis un sourire un coin et un bref hochement de tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, qu'elle pouvait tout raconter enfin… les grandes lignes du moins. Ils n'avaient pas à connaître tous les détails…

- J'ai rencontré Félix il y a un peu plus de trois ans et nous avons fini par nous mettre ensemble un an plus tard. Avant que vous ne posiez la question, non, je n'étais pas au courant de sa nature avant le décès de ma mère et qu'il ne me morde…

- Et tu crois qu'on va se contenter seulement de ça comme réponse, Bella ? Cracha Rosalie à son attention.

Mon ange se mit à trembler de colère et rougit violemment.

- Et tu veux savoir quoi, Rosalie ? Le nombre de fois où nous avons couché ensemble et ce que ça m'a fait ? Tout ce qui a pu se passer pendant environ deux ans ou encore ce que ça m'a fait d'assister au meurtre de ma mère en sachant que c'était de ma faute et…

Elle s'était brusquement levée, renversant sa chaise au passage et des larmes commençaient à rouler sur ses joues. Je me levais et pris son visage entre mes mains, la forçant à me regarder.

- Arrête Bella ! Tu n'y es pour rien, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu ne l'as pas tuée. Lui, l'a fait.

Je l'embrassais sur son front avant de me tourner vers ma sœur.

- Rosalie, modère un peu tes ardeurs s'il te plait. C'est suffisam…

- Voyons Edward ! Tu ne vas pas prendre sa défense en plus ! Elle s'est foutue de nous pendant tout ce temps, de toi en particulier et tu lui trouves encore des excuses ? Mais tu es pathétique !

- Rosalie, je t'interdis…

- Tu n'as rien à m'interdire, Edward ! Tu te rends compte de la merde dans laquelle elle nous a plongés jusqu'au cou ? Je refuse de voir cette famille souffrir à cause d'elle ! Je ne veux pas qu'Emmett soit blessé, ni Esmée ou…

- Rosalie, calmes-toi s'il te plait. L'interrompit Carlisle d'un ton sec lorsqu'il vit que je commençais sérieusement à perdre le contrôle. Il était hors de questions que Rosalie insulte mon ange comme elle le faisait.

Ma sœur se tut, n'aimant pas tenir tête à notre père, mais elle n'en pensait pas moins.

_Elle s'est foutue de nous, de toi ! On va au devant de graves problèmes ! Je refuse de perdre l'un des nôtres par sa faute…_

J'essayais de bloquer ses pensées avant que les choses ne dégénèrent et me cramponnais au bord de la table qui s'effritait sous mes doigts.

- Tu as raison, Rosalie. Je vous ai mis menti et vous risquez d'avoir des ennuis par ma faute, mais tu ne penses pas que c'est pour ça, justement, que je n'ai rien dit ? Commença ma belle en fixant ma sœur, droit dans les yeux. Le regard de Rose était froid, mauvais et un rictus dédaigneux déforma ses lèvres lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Bella.

- Mais oui bien sûr ! Comme si j'allais te croire, maintenant !

- C'est pour vous protéger que je vous ai menti ! Je n'avais pas le droit de raconter ce que j'avais vu ! On me l'a interdit, je…

- Comment cela, Bella ? La coupa mon père d'une voix douce.

- Pfff… Je ne savais pas ce que Félix était avant qu'il ne tue ma mère et c'est devenu clair lorsqu'il m'a mordue. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir lorsqu'il m'a brusquement relâchée… Et pendant que je brûlais et que je me tordais de douleur ce soir là, d'autres vampires sont arrivés. Je ne me rappelle pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite sauf que l'incendie diminuait et que des voix se disputaient. J'ai aperçu des visages, aussi, mais la souffrance m'empêchait de voir correctement. Lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux à l'hôpital, il y a eu un brusque courant d'air glacial et une enveloppe se trouvait coincée dans ma main. Il y avait une lettre qui m'expliquait ce qu'il s'était produit et qui me parlait de l'existence des vampires et de vos Volturi et que je ne devais rien divulguer sous peine d'avoir des morts en plus sur la conscience…

- Une lettre, dis-tu ? Je pourrais la voir, s'il te plait, Lui demanda mon père.

- Oh ! Je… Je l'ai laissée au cot…

J'interrompis mon ange en lui tendant le morceau de papier que j'avais pensé à récupérer avant de sortir de la maison, me doutant que nous en aurions besoin. Elle me fit un sourire timide en guise de remerciement, la prit et la remit à mon père.

Carlisle la lue attentivement, les sourcils froncés et il était ébahi de voir ce qu'elle recelait.

- Incroyable… Ce vampire est fou ! Il s'est mis dans un bourbier incroyable en te faisant une telle confiance… Mais ce qui m'étonne, c'est cette compassion dont il a fait preuve à ton égard en te sauvant…

- Comment ça, Carlisle ? Demanda Jasper, curieux au sujet des émotions que notre père avait ressenti en lisant la lettre.

- Et bien ce vampire a aspiré le venin pour qu'elle continue à vivre sa vie, le temps au moins d'accepter l'inévitable… Ton sauveur va revenir, Bella. Tu t'en doutes, non ?

- Oui, je sais. Je l'attends.

- Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? Lui demanda-t-il en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

Hormis mon père, Bella, Alice qui avait vu la scène et moi, personne ne comprit leur échange silencieux.

- Oui Carlisle. C'est ce que je veux. C'est ce que je veux depuis cette nuit-là.

- De quoi tu parles, Bells ? Lui demanda Jacob.

Bella le regarda de façon totalement absente, elle avait l'air d'être à mille lieues d'ici.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de rester humaine, Jake… J'en sais trop. Le vampire qui m'a sauvée me trouvait apparemment trop jeune et trop choquée par les évènements pour laisser la transformation s'effectuer. Il m'a demandé de réfléchir et m'a prévenue qu'il reviendrait. Soit pour me transformer, soit pour me tuer.

- On l'empêchera de te tuer, ne t'inquiète pas il…

- Jake, j'y ai suffisamment réfléchi, je veux me venger, je veux venger ma mère et pour cela, je dois devenir un vampire…

- QUOI ? Tu acceptes de devenir un monstre sous prétexte que…

- JACOB BLACK ! Hurla Tanya. Je…

- Mais je ne parlais pas pour toi mon amour, ni pour ton clan ou celui des Cullen ! Mais il est hors de questions que Bella soit transformée !

- Jacob, c'est mon choix. C'est de ma vie dont il s'agit et j'ai déjà choisi de toutes façons, je veux être un vampire.

- Ah d'accord ! C'est donc ça ! Tu t'es bien foutue de nous alors ! S'exclama Rosalie, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

- Comment ça ?

- C'est bizarre quand même, ta mère se fait tuer par un vampire, toi tu en réchappes par miracle, tu déménages pour atterrir dans une ville de vampires, tu sors avec l'un deux. Ton choix était déjà fait, non ? Quelles coïncidences ! Edward, ouvre les yeux, elle se sert de toi ! Elle s'en fout de ce que tu penses, de ce que tu ressens, tout ce qu'elle veut c'est que tu la mordes ! Éructa Rose.

- Rosalie, je t'interd…

- Laisse Edward, c'est à moi de résoudre ça. Pense ce que tu veux, Rosalie, je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre. J'aime ton frère, plus que ma propre vie et si je souhaite devenir un vampire, ce n'est pas uniquement par esprit de vengeance, enfin plus maintenant, mais c'est pour partager mon existence avec Edward, l'aimer jusqu'à la fin des temps… Oui, je vous ai menti à tous et je le regrette, tu n'imagines pas à quel point. Mais j'ai cru vous protéger par ce mensonge, je ne voulais pas vous causer d'ennuis. Crois-moi, Rose, j'aurai préféré que vous appreniez la vérité à mon sujet de façon moins brutale…

Bella baissa la tête, elle avait honte de la façon dont elle s'était conduit avec nous, mais elle était surtout malheureuse de voir comment Rosalie, jusqu'alors son amie, la considérait. Je n'avais qu'une envie, décapiter ma sœur… Jazz dût le sentir car il me calma aussitôt, puis il se leva pour aller jusqu'à Rose.

- Rosalie, si ça peut te rassurer, je te jure que Bella aime Edward plus que tout. Tu deviendrais complètement dingue si tu ressentais ça, je ne comprends pas comment son cœur peut encore battre devant l'overdose massive d'amour qu'elle a pour Ed ! Et elle s'en veut vraiment de nous avoir caché ça, mais elle a cru que c'était pour nous protéger, elle…

- Comment peux-tu savoir ça, Jasper ? Lui demanda mon ange.

Bella était tellement concentrée sur la conversation que ça lui donnait un air sérieux, beaucoup trop sérieux… Un air de bibliothécaire, mais une bibliothécaire vicelarde et sexy…

- Et bien… On va dire que je peux ressentir les émotions des gens et influer dessus… Ed, tu peux pas calmer ta libido cinq minutes, non ? C'est chiant à force…

- Mais qu'est-ce que la libido d'Edward a à voir là-ded… Commença Bella avant de rougir furieusement et de se cacher le visage dans les mains en se maudissant.

- Bella, pourquoi j'ai l'impression de vouloir m'enterrer au fond d'un trou, maintenant ? Rigola Jazz.

- Foutu empathe ! Laisse-la tranquille Jazz ! Lui demanda Alice après s'être levée pour frotter le dos de ma douce.

- Donc, si je résume bien, Edward lit les pensées, Jasper ressent les émotions ambiantes et toi, Alice, tu vois l'avenir. On ne peut vraiment rien vous cacher, hein ? Clama Bella en secouant la tête, essayant de se mettre les idées en place.

- T'as tout compris ! Mais pour mon don, c'est assez particulier. Je ne vois les choses que lorsque la personne se décide. Si elle change d'avis ou qu'un événement totalement imprévu se produit, l'avenir change. Par exemple, j'ai fait une soirée karaoké pour ton anniversaire car j'avais eu une vision de la discussion que tu aurais avec Edward à ce sujet. Mais je n'ai eu la vision de votre… discussion avec Félix qu'au moment où il t'a reconnue et j'ai su que Félix était chez ton père au moment où il entrait… Je suis désolée, j'aurai dû savoir ! Expliqua Alice d'une petite voix. D'un certain côté, elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir prévu ce qui allait arriver chez les Swan.

- Non Alice ! Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ! C'est grâce à toi si Edward est arrivé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se serait passé s'il n'était pas venu… Merci Alice !

Mon ange prit ma sœur dans ses bras et la serra vraiment fort pour une humaine.

Rosalie avait rongé son frein et s'était légèrement radoucie envers ma belle, mais rancunière comme elle l'était, elle risquait de jouer la reine des glaces pendant un bout de temps…

Carlisle, quant à lui, continuait d'examiner la lettre avec une attention toute particulière en faisant les cent pas autour de la salle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Carlisle ? Lui demanda Jasper.

- Rien… Euh c'est juste que l'écriture me dit quelque chose, j'ai l'impression de la reconnaître mais je ne sais plus où je l'ai vue… Bah ! Ca me reviendra. Bon, point numéro un, ton père ne doit absolument rien apprendre, Bella. Ni au sujet d'hier soir, ni au sujet de son enquête. Il va aussi falloir sécuriser sa maison…

- Oui, je sais…

- On peut se relayer chez les Swan, les bois sont abondants autour de chez eux, les humains ne verront rien. Commença Sam en échangeant un regard avec Jake. On peut aussi s'arranger pour que ton père vive chez Sue, comme…

- Comment ça, Sue ? Elle est au courant de quelque chose ? Demanda ma belle.

- Bella… Sue est membre du conseil Quileute et ses deux enfants sont des loups ! Oui, elle sait. Et il faudra qu'on lui parle de tout ce qu'il s'est produit hier ainsi que de ton… expérience en vampire. Expliqua Jacob.

- Là n'est pas le plus important, commença Carlisle. Alice, sais-tu si Félix compte repasser dans un futur proche ?

- Pour le moment, je ne vois rien. Il est reparti à Chicago et compte y rester quelques temps, mais pour l'instant ou au moins les quelques mois à venir, il ne compte pas repasser ici.

- Il y a plus important à savoir, on fait quoi s'il prévient les Volturi à propos de Bella ? Demanda Jasper.

- Comment ça ?

- Bella n'est pas censée connaître notre existence et surtout, elle devrait être morte ou transformée. On fait quoi s'il les prévient qu'elle est toujours humaine ?

- Hmmm… Je ne pense pas qu'il les avertira…

- Carlisle ! Tu vois toujours le meilleur en chacun ! C'est de Félix qu'on parle… Râla Jasper.

- Ce que je veux dire par là c'est que Félix risque lui aussi des ennuis si les Volturi apprennent pour Bella. Il aurait dû s'assurer de l'avoir tuée ou changée, ce qu'il n'a pas fait. Il est donc coupable d'avoir divulgué le secret et pourrait être condamné ! Je suis certain qu'il ne dira rien.

- Peut-être, mais au cas où, si les Volturi débarquent, nous ne pourrons rien faire ! Une poignée de vampires et quelques loups contre toute une armée, c'est une mission suicide ! Répliqua Jasper.

- Je peux déjà prévenir mon clan. Je les connais tous, ils nous appuieront.

Tanya se releva brusquement et sortit de la maison afin de téléphoner à Eléazar. Alice, quant à elle, traquait ses visions, mais à part des images totalement indécises et nébuleuses, je ne voyais rien dans son esprit. Il faut dire aussi que la présence des loups ne l'aidait pas ; en effet, les loups occultaient énormément les visions d'Alice, l'empêchant de savoir avec certitude ce qui allait se produire.

- Pour le moment, il n'y a rien à craindre, mais ça ne veut pas dire que l'on doit se relâcher ! La seule chose que je sais, c'est que Félix attend le bon moment pour embarquer Bella… Dit Alice, tête basse.

Ce que je vis à cet instant dans ses pensées me pétrifia sur place et me fit souffrir mille morts… Une Bella déjà transformée, nue et enchaînée dans un lieu sombre et humide, assoiffée à la limite de la folie, des marques de tortures évidentes sur le corps et une forme sombre ramassée à ses pieds, un corps, alors que mon ange hurlait de désespoir et réclamait la mort…

Je me jetais sur ma sœur et la secouais comme un prunier tandis qu'elle gémissait. Jasper essayait de me raisonner et Bella tentait de me calmer avec des paroles apaisantes, mais je ne les voyais plus, ne les sentais plus. La seule chose dont j'étais conscient était cette vision de cauchemar qui ne devait surtout pas se produire…

- NON ALICE ! Ca n'arrivera pas, je l'empêcherai ! Tu as vu ça quand ? QUAND ?

- Ce.. Cette nuit alors que tu arrivais chez les Swan et à nouveau ce matin… Je suis…

- Tes visions déconnent Alice ! Ca ne peut pas arriver !

- Je n'y peux rien, Edward. Ca va se produire si on ne l'empêche pas ! Mais je ne sais pas quand…

- De quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda Bella, inquiète.

- Rien mon ange. Il n'y a rien dont tu dois t'inquiéter, d'accord ? Laisse-nous gérer ça, tu ne risques rien.

- Edward ! Ne me mens pas ! Je vois très bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe !

Alice enroula un bras autour des épaules de Bella en soufflant lourdement.

- Bella… Félix cherche à te récupérer, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais apparemment, il ne le fera que lorsque tu seras transformée, pas avant…

Bella plongea son visage entre ses mains et grommela. Alors que je la pensais paniquée, elle était en fait ivre de colère.

- Il m'a prévenue hier soir… Il m'a dit que je ferai un « fabuleux vampire » et qu'il attendait qu'Edward s'occupe de ma transformation parce que lui-même a peur de perdre le contrôle…

- Bella ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Oh ça va, Edward ! Tu ne penses pas qu'il y a eu suffisamment d'évènements entre hier et aujourd'hui pour que j'oublie une bricole ?

- Parce que t'appelles ça une bricole ? Mais t'es malade ? Y'a un sadique fou à lier qui en a après toi et c'est une bricole ? Mais qu'est-ce…

Jazz et Emmett se levèrent et me retinrent chacun par un bras tandis que Jasper essayait de me détendre.

- Eddy, reste zen ! Ca sert à rien de t'enflammer maintenant, tu fais plus peur à Bella qu'autre chose…

- Jazz ! Va te f…

- SUPER !

Alice se mit à sautiller sur place, on aurait dit qu'elle était montée sur ressorts.

- Le clan Dénali nous rejoint dès ce soir, ils vont nous aider à mettre un plan en place ! S'exclama le lutin.

Tanya fit son entrée à cet instant, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est tout bon ! Ils…

- … Arrivent dès ce soir, on sait ! Jazz, Emmett, Rose, Alice et moi nous étions exprimés en chœur.

- Pfff… Bande de rabat-joie ! Casseurs de bonnes nouvelles ! Ronchonna Tanya en allant se réfugier dans les bras de Jacob.

Nous étions tous dispatchés en petits groupes, discutant de ce que nous devions prendre comme mesures de protections pour les semaines à venir. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Sam faire un signe discret à Jacob et lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille. Malheureusement, ils utilisaient leur langue tribale et je n'y comprenais rien. J'avais appris un tas de dialectes différents, l'éternité vous en donne le temps après tout, mais le Quileute, je n'y avais jamais songé…

Après une discussion passablement mouvementée entre les deux indiens, Sam se tourna vers Alice.

- Eh la naine ! Tu as bien dit que l'autre sangsue était sur Chicago, non ?

- Euh… oui. Pourquoi ça ?

- Pourquoi ça ? Attends, tu ne crois pas qu'on pourrait régler le problème tout de suite en y allant tous pour le coincer ?

- Impossible, Sam. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Intervint Carlisle.

- Dangereux ? Attendez, vous délirez là ! Vous ne pensez pas qu'à huit vampires et une bonne douzaine de loups on peut s'en sortir sans problème ? Merde, ce n'est qu'une unique sangsue contre tout un groupe ! S'énerva le Quileute.

- Sam, il n'est pas n'importe qui. Et quand je dis que c'est trop dangereux, je ne parle pas spécialement pour vous ou pour nous, mais pour les humains. On arrivera peut-être à bout de Félix, mais on subira de lourdes pertes, sans compter qu'il nous obligera à nous révéler aux humains...

- Mais non, les humains ne verront rien, ils…

- C'est un fin stratège, Sam. Crois-moi, à lui tout seul, il causera énormément de dégâts et fera tout pour que nous soyons repérés par les humains.

- Dans ce cas, il suffit seulement de l'attaquer hors de la ville ! S'exclama l'Indien.

- Cela ne marchera pas, Sam. C'est un excellent tacticien, il ne se laissera pas facilement berner et encore moins entraîner dans un traquenard… Non, la seule chose à faire est d'attendre patiemment qu'il sorte de son trou et qu'il vienne à nous. En attendant ce jour, on ne peut pas faire grand chose d'autre que s'entraîner au combat et veiller sur les Swan... Défendit Jazz.

Pendant l'échange entre Sam, Jazz et Carlisle, Bella s'était isolée près d'une fenêtre. Elle observait le paysage, le regard lointain, elle n'était plus avec nous mais perdue dans ses pensées La connaissant, je préférais la laisser tranquille, elle reviendrait lorsqu'elle l'aura décidé.

Sam fulminait, tournant autour de la table tel un fauve en cage, à la recherche d'une idée. Il ne supportait pas de devoir attendre son « ennemi » au lieu de le traquer.

- Je sais ! Il suffit seulement de créer une fausse piste, une fausse trace, un leurre, histoire de l'attirer dans un lieu bien particulier et là on lui tombe dessus ! S'écria Jacob et Sam ainsi qu'Emmett, qui n'était pas contre une bonne bagarre histoire de dérouiller ses poings, lui frappèrent dans la main.

- Non, ça ne marchera pas ! Il ne se laissera pas avoir et nous risquons pas mal de pertes dans l'histoire si nous ne sommes pas préparés pour le recevoir. Non, la meilleure des solutions est l'attente. S'énerva Jasper.

- Nous n'avons pas peur de nous battre ni même de mourir ! S'enflamma Sam, pensant que mon frère préférait la solution de facilité et la voie de la lâcheté.

- Alors si vous réagissez de cette façon, vous pouvez être sûrs que vous allez tous au casse-pipe. Vous n'en reviendrez pas… Constata Jazz d'une voix lugubre et funeste à souhait.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Bella tendre l'oreille à notre conversation, tout en gardant le regard rivé vers l'extérieur. Carlisle s'approcha de nous et prit la parole.

- Dis-moi, Sam, qu'est-ce que le Conseil vous a raconté sur l'histoire des vampires ?

- Huuum… L'habituel je dirais. Les méchants vampires, les gentils loups protecteurs…

- Non. Que savez-vous de notre histoire ?

- Oh ça ! Euh… Pas grand chose. On sait que vous avez un clan qui vous dirige, on a su pour les guerres et les armées de nouveaux-nés, les enfants immortels…

- Le Fléau, ça te dit quelque chose ? Lui demanda Carlisle d'une voix neutre.

Jacob et Sam s'observèrent et je pouvais entendre leurs pensées tourner à cent à l'heure à la recherche de cette information, puis leurs visages s'éclairèrent, ils venaient de trouver.

- Oui, le conseil nous a raconté quelques unes de vos légendes, dont celle-ci. C'est au sujet d'un vampire qui en aurait tué plus de trois cents autres sur une journée avec seulement une poignée d'hommes, c'est ça ? Demanda Sam, l'excitation pointant clairement dans sa voix.

Carlisle et Jasper approuvèrent en hochant brièvement de la tête.

- Oui et ? S'impatienta Sam.

- Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi il vaut mieux attendre de le laisser venir à nous ? Le questionna Jasper, attendant patiemment que l'information soit digérée par les Quileute.

Sam et Jacob, perplexes, regardèrent mon frère et mon père puis je vis les rouages se mettre en place dans leurs esprits au fur et à mesure que leurs visages devenaient de plus en plus livides, voir vert par endroits.

- QUOI ? NON ! S'exclamèrent-ils tous deux.

- Si. Alors, vous voulez toujours partir en chasse ? Conclut Jazz d'une voix tendue.

Les Quileute frissonnèrent légèrement puis hochèrent frénétiquement leurs têtes de gauche à droite. Brusquement, Jake devint rouge, comme s'il avait avalé quelque chose de travers, puis se mordit les lèvres en essayant de retenir un rire, et enfin, il rigola aux éclats, complètement hystérique.

- Oh putain Bells ! C'est pas possible, mais t'es un véritable concentré de poisse en plus d'être une miss catastrophe ! Faudrait que tu bosses pour la Défense, tu deviendrais une arme de destruction massive de première catégorie !

Il se tenait le ventre tellement il riait, bien que la situation ne soit pas des plus hilarantes ; le rire grave d'Emmett se joignit rapidement au sien. Bella quant à elle, faisait comme si de rien n'était, mais je vis son regard se durcir puis se mettre à briller de larmes et d'une détermination féroce. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblotait et ses dents la mâchouillaient nerveusement.

- Isabella Marie Swan ! N'y pense même pas ! S'écria Alice d'une voix perçante.

- Et tu veux que je fasse quoi d'autre, Alice ? Répliqua mon ange, la voix pleine de venin.

- Mais ce n'est pas la solution Bella ! L'implora ma sœur.

- C'est moi qu'il veut, pas vous. J'ai déjà une mort sur la conscience, je n'en supporterai pas d'autres…

J'observais, interdit, l'échange entre ma sœur et ma belle, jusqu'à ce que ses paroles deviennent claires. J'agrippais fermement Bella par les épaules et la tournais brusquement face à moi.

- Bellaaaa ! Ne me dis pas que tu penses ce que je crois ? Je t'interdis de faire ça, je…

- Tu n'as rien à m'interdire, Edward ! Je suis adulte et c'est à moi d'assumer mes erreurs, pas à vous !

Elle se débattait furieusement en essayant d'échapper à mon étreinte alors que nous l'observions tous, horrifiés par ses propos. Je me tournais rapidement vers Jazz, l'implorant du regard pour qu'il fasse quelque chose pour calmer la furie qui s'agitait entre mes bras. Il se concentra sur elle quelques instants avant de souffler lourdement puis de poser une main sur l'épaule de mon ange qui finit par se détendre au bout de quelques minutes.

_Je n'y comprends rien, c'est bizarre… J'ai réussi mais il a fallu que je la touche pour ça. Elle ne réagit jamais de la même façon à mon don… Ses émotions qui font blocage ? Faudra que j'en parle avec Carlisle…_

Il l'observa étrangement pendant quelques minutes puis lui parla d'une voix douce et rassurante.

- Bella, je comprends ta réaction, mais dans l'état actuel des choses, tu ne peux rien faire. Tu n'auras aucune chance contre lui, ça ne sert à rien que tu te rendes. Oui je sais, si tu es transformée avant, tu auras la force nécessaire, mais ça ne sera pas assez…

- Comment ça ? Lui demanda ma douce d'une voix sèche.

- Bella, tu seras un nouveau-né. Tu auras énormément de force, de vitesse et de puissance, mais ce ne sera que de la force brute. Tu réagiras instinctivement et non pas tactiquement, tu en seras incapable, trop obnubilée par ta soif, tes émotions et tes instincts. Tu ne tiendras pas une heure, et encore, je suis généreux dans mes pronostics… Non, la seule chose censée à faire c'est d'attendre. Lui expliqua-t-il patiemment.

- Mais si je suis changée maintenant et que vous m'entraînez au combat, ça pourrait marcher ! S'exclama mon ange.

- Bella, on en a parlé hier. Pas comme ça, Bella…

Je plongeais dans son regard, elle se sentait blessée, trahie. Je ferais tout pour elle, elle le savait. J'étais prêt à la mordre tout de suite si elle le désirait, mais pas parce qu'un danger planait aux alentours, non. Je la mordrais le jour où elle sera prête à me rejoindre et lorsqu'elle n'aura plus cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête. Bella enfouit son visage dans mon torse et je la sentis se détendre dans mes bras ; elle abandonnait la partie et mettait ses idées tordues au placard.

À ma grande surprise, Rosalie s'approcha de Bella et lui frotta le dos.

- Bells, je suis désolée pour mes paroles de tout à l'heure, je n'aurai pas dû m'emporter comme ça et je n'aurai jamais dû te dire ce que j'ai dit, je m'excuse.

- Ah ! Et qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis subitement, Rosalie ? Lui demanda mon ange, acide.

- Je… Simplement de voir qu'une faible humaine est prête à se sacrifier pour protéger un clan de vampires. Je me suis trompée sur toi, je t'ai mal jugée depuis ce qu'il s'est passé hier et je ne trouverai jamais de mots assez forts pour me faire pardonner. J'aime ma famille et je la protège à ma manière, tu nous as menti et j'ai cru que tu avais joué avec nous mais en fait, je m'aperçois que tu essayais de nous protéger, à ta manière. Je suis sincèrement désolée, Bella et je te promets qu'on va tout faire pour te sortir de ce merdier.

Quelques larmes roulèrent sur les joues de mon ange pendant le discours de Rosalie, puis Bella jeta ses bras au cou de ma sœur et l'enlaça fermement tandis que Rose lui rendait son étreinte.

Bella n'arrêtait pas de marmonner inlassablement des « je suis désolée » pendant que Rose et Alice tentaient de l'apaiser.

- CÂLIN GENERAL ! Beugla Emmett en se ruant sur les filles, rapidement suivi par les parents, Jazz, Tanya et les deux loups. Je me jetais sur le dos d'Emmett, ce qui le fit marrer, et me tortillais dans tous les sens pour essayer de rejoindre ma douce. Malheureusement, elle était ensevelie sous un monticule de vampires et de sacs à puces.

Mon ange finit par les repousser et s'écarter puis plongea son regard grave dans celui de mon père.

- Carlisle, j'apprécie énormément ce que vous voulez faire, mais vous parlez vous-même de Félix comme étant un fléau…

- Pas un fléau, Bells, LE Fléau ! Corrigea Emmett.

- Em, la ferme ! Vous venez de dire qu'à quelques hommes, ils ont tué plus de trois cents vampires, comment vous allez faire à seulement quelques vampires et loups ?

- Bella, c'étaient des bataillons de nouveau-nés inexpérimentés contre des combattants aguerris et surentraînés, ils n'avaient aucune chance ! Comme je te l'ai dit, ils ont la force brute, mais aucune technique, c'est pour cela qu'ils sont tous morts. ! Lui expliqua Jazz.

Bella finit par acquiescer à contre-cœur, souffla lourdement et manqua de tomber. Mon ange était si tendu depuis la veille et manquait tellement de sommeil que ses jambes n'arrivaient plus à soutenir son faible poids ; Rose la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'effondre au sol puis me la mit dans les bras.

- Tu devrais la ramener, Edward. Elle est épuisée, il faut qu'elle se repose. Dit doucement Alice.

- Non, je vais bien. Et il faut que je rencontre le clan de Ta…

- ne t'inquiète pas de cela, Bella. Le clan Dénali arrivera dans la soirée, nous les mettrons au courant de ce qu'ils doivent savoir puis tu les rencontreras demain matin. Reposes-toi en attendant, tu en as besoin. La rassura Carlisle

- Mais je…

- Bella, dois-je t'injecter un sédatif pour que tu ailles dormir ? La menaça mon père.

Elle vrilla son regard rageur à celui de mon père, ce qui le fit sourire, puis elle leva les bras en l'air en signe de reddition, exaspérée par nos réactions.

Elle croyait quoi, la faible humaine ? Qu'on allait la laisser nous mener par le bout du nez ?

_Imbécile ! Ça fait déjà bien longtemps qu'elle te mène par le bout du nez !_

_C'est pas vrai, dugland !_

_Ah oui, désolé… Elle te mène par le bout de la queue, nuance !_

_Rhaaa… arrête tes conneries ! C'est même pas vrai !_

_Si et tu le sais !_

_Mais pourquoi faut toujours que tu ramènes tout au cul ?_

_Ah ! Ben tiens ! __Comme ça c'est moi qui ramène toujours tout au cul?_

_Exactement !_

_Pfff… T'es vraiment de plus en plus atrophié du bulbe toi ! T'as pas encore remarqué que je suis la voix de la raison ?_

_Voix de la raison ? Mon œil !_

_Parfaitement ! Et comme tu ne penses qu'au cul dès que tes yeux se posent sur elle, forcément j'y pense aussi !_

_T'es pas sensé ne pas y penser, justement, si tu es la voix de la raison ?_

_Ouais, peut-être, enfin chez une personne normale…_

_Comment ça je suis pas normal ? Enfoiré !_

_Putain Cullen, t'es con ou quoi ? T'es pire qu'un homme des cavernes ! À part penser à satisfaire tes besoins et désirs, tu ne t'occupes de rien d'autre !_

_C'est pas vrai !_

_Alors vas-y, à quoi tu penses, là, maintenant ?_

_Ramener Bella à la maison._

_Continue…_

_La mettre au lit._

_Mais encore…_

_Ben… La laisser dormir, elle doit se reposer !_

_Ensuite ?_

_Ben… je sais pas, attendre patiemment qu'elle se réveille !_

_Et…_

_Je l'embrasserai et caresserai tendrement ses cuisses crémeuses du bout des doigts, elles frétilleront lorsqu'elle émergera de son sommeil, puis mes mains glisseront lentement jusqu'à sa f…_

_Et tu penses pas au cul ? Ah ! Laisse-moi rire !_

_La ferme espè…_

- Bordel Ed ! Tu peux pas arrêter de te prendre la tête cinq minutes ? C'est chiant à force ! Râla Jasper.

- Comment ça ? Demandais-je à mon frère, tout en me secouant la tête pour chasser ma soi-disant conscience.

- Je sais pas c'que t'as depuis quelques temps, mais c'est à croire que tu es en guerre avec toi-même ! J'te jure, à la longue, c'est d'un pénible ! Expliqua-t-il.

La vache ! S'il savait à quel point il n'avait pas tort… Depuis que j'avais rencontré Bella, c'était comme si toute logique ou toute pensée rationnelle m'avait quittée… Et le peu de fois où elles refaisaient surface, c'était pour s'engueuler avec moi, enfin… le vrai moi. ARG ! J'en deviens fou!

- EDWARD ! Arrête de rêvasser et va coucher Bella ! M'intima Jasper.

Après avoir jeté un œil à la splendide créature qui se trouvait dans mes bras, je hochais brièvement de la tête. Bella luttait contre le sommeil, s'escrimant à essayer de garder les yeux ouverts, mais elle était si épuisée que sa tête retombait lourdement contre mon torse. Je saluais tout le monde, sachant pertinemment que nous nous reverrions dès que ma douce serait levée, puis sortis de la villa, ma Bella dans les bras.

Une fois dans la chambre, je m'assis sur le lit, tenant fermement ma belle au bois dormant, et la déshabillais en faisant attention au moindre de mes mouvements pour ne pas la bousculer. Je l'allongeais puis la bordais avant de m'installer près d'elle. Même endormie, Bella avait conscience de ma présence auprès d'elle ; elle se rapprocha de moi et enfouit son visage dans mon cou, l'une de ses mains posée sur mon torse et l'autre enroulée autour de ma taille. Elle inspira lentement à plusieurs reprises, s'imprégnant de mon odeur puis soupira de contentement, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

J'entendis au loin Sam, Léah et Quil, prendre position autour de la villa et du cottage grâce au bruit feutré de leurs lourdes pattes frôlant le sol pendant leur course, puis perçus les pensées de Rose et Emmett qui s'étaient installés dans la forêt, à environ un kilomètre du cottage, pour s'assurer que Bella et moi ne risquions rien, tandis que mes parents, Alice, Jasper, Tanya et Jake étaient partis chasser avant de prendre la relève.

Les Cullen et les Quileute étaient en alerte. La guerre des nerfs venait juste de commencer…


	34. Eleazar

Salut tout l'monde !

Et non, j'suis pas morte ! Même pas une petite maladie (mis à part un léger rhume) ou gros bobo pour justifier mon absence !

Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, mais à cela il y a plusieurs raisons : famille, vie sociale, activités...

Bref, ce chapitre est terminé depuis un bail déjà, mais je ne l'ai pas mis en ligne avant à cause d'un ras-le-bol total. Malgré mes demandes, les MP désobligeant n'ont pas cessé et à cause de malheureuses connasses frustrées, vous en avez fait les frais... Et vu mon caractère de con quand je m'y mets, j'ai préféré ne pas poster au risque de finir par insulter tout le monde...

Maintenant que je me suis enfin calmée, je vous envoie la suite !

Bon, c'est pas tout ça, réponses aux reviews...

**Méla Cullen :** perso, c'est autre chose que la lettre que je préfèrerai avoir dans la fente... Hum! Hum! *Mèl, arrête de te mettre en mode Q 24/24, c'est pénible à la longue...* - oh ta gueule, toi! - * si, si je te jure, c'est tuant à force! * - wé ben trempes-toi le Q dans de la glace, ça te soulagera! - * Rhaaaa! Mais je parlais pas de ça! c'est pénible à force que tu ne penses qu'au Q !* - C'est pas vrai, je pense pas qu'au Q! Parfois, je pense aussi au sexe - *...* - ça t'la coupe, hein? - *wé ben c'est surtout à toi qu'il faudrait la couper! t'es une meuf, bordel! arrête d'avoir une bite à la place du cerveau!* - ben wé, mais c'est parce que j'le vaux bien! - * Rhaaaaaa! tu m'énerves ! * - hihi! - Comme tu vois, ça ne s'arrange toujours pas chez moi... BD3 bientôt livré ! Bisous ma chérie ;D

**Clémence F :** Merci pour ta review ! Comment ça y'est schizo mon Edward? C'est pas vrai! ça ne t'arrive jamais de t'engueuler avec toi-même? Moi si, tout le temps, parfois même en public et à haute voix... De grands moments de solitude, crois-moi... Et pourtant, je suis on ne peut plus "normale" (je n'aime pas ce mot... mais je ne suis pas là non plus pour débattre philo :D) Mais c'est comme ça! J'ai un petit ange sur l'épaule droite et un petit diable sur la gauche, qui passent leur temps à se battre. L'ange assène des coups de harpe au diablotin et le diable balance des coups de fourche dans le cul de l'ange (hmmmm... Oui! Mets-moi un coup de fourche! encooooore! plus foooooort!) Bref... encore un grand moment de solitude...

**Cynthia : **wouhlà ! encore un dégueulis épistolaire auquel répondre! lol! Je blaque, le prends pas mal surtout... Non, je tiens très bien l'alcool (sauf le champagne qui me rend malade). Bon, c'est sûr qu'après un litre de rhum, je ne suis plus toute fraîche, mais j'encaisse! D'un autre côté, je suis allée à bonne école : je suis musicienne et lorsque j'avais 14 ans, je faisais partie de la fanfare de mon village. Un défilé de 25 minutes chaque semaine pour passer 5 heures au bistrot ensuite, ça a éduqué mon foie, crois-moi ! D'ailleurs ce n'en est plus un foie mais carrément une station d'épuration ! Bref... Au risque de te décevoir, je ne suis ni devin, ni télépathe, je pense seulement avec mon clito 24/24. Ceci explique cela... Pour l'histoire de la morsure, Jacob venait juste de comprendre, en voyant la cicatrice, qu'elle avait été mordue par Félix, il ne le savait pas avant. Toutes mes pensées t'accompagnent pour la perte de ton chien.

**Inès :** bienvenue à toi dans le cercle de mes fidèles! Mouah! Ah! Ah! Pour être initiée, les lemons tu devras adorer, l'auteur tu devras vénérer et Jack Black tu devras détester! * se secoue la tête pour remettre son unique neurone en place * Ben t'en as eu du courage pour tout lire en trois heures ma grande! Je sais pas si j'aurai tenu sans me jeter sur un mâle! En tous cas, je suis ravie de savoir que tu vas me suivre et j'espère ne pas te décevoir! +

**100% Edward+Bella : **tout comme pour Inès ! Les règles sont pareilles! Heureusement qu'Ed n'est pas aussi coincé que celui de SM parce qu'on ne serait pas rendu! Un livre magnifique, mais pas le moindre détail ne serait-ce que sensuel dans le livre! Et le "et alors il nous entraîna vers les profondeurs..." m'a laissée sur ma faim! C'est limite si j'en ai pas bouffé "révélation"! Y'a encore la marque de mes dents sur la couverture, d'ailleurs...

**Mika 33 :** Hmmm... Merci! J'adore quand on m'envoit des fleurs... Te gêne surtout pas pour recommencer ! Biz et bienvenue dans mon monde !

Un grand merci, comme toujours, à...

**Cathy29Jes, Louise Malone, Mrs Esmée Cullen, My fiction Twilight, Steffiwolf, AnZeLe42100, Mixetremix, L'empire des anges, Scrapfaconed, Letmesign23, Armalys, Co To, Schaeffer, Merluchonette, Louloute 0310, Bébé23, Lilie Cullen 82, Oliveronica Cullen Masen, Princetongirl818, Dawn266, Chriwyatt, Angélique94, Lapiaf83, Samy940, Lénérol, Héfida, Christelle 31, Eliloulou, Magicvanille, Aude77, Bichou85, Baby07, Leausy, Méla2706**

Pour continuer à me suivre dans mes élucubrations trouducutoires et fantasmagoriques aussi fidèlement!

Quant à **Bellward-Love**, malheureusement, tu vas prendre pour tous les autres... Franchement, le "mais bon c'est quand que tu postes la suite", t'aurais vraiment pu t'en passer! Tu crois que j'ai que ça à foutre de passer mes journées à écrire et balancer mes textes sur FF? parce que oui, MES. Il y a également deux autres fic en cours, un OS pour un concours, une traduction et éventuellement une autre. Désolée de te décevoir, mais j'ai une vie en dehors de FF. J'ai un homme, un enfant, une vie sociale, des activités... Faut que je fasse quoi pour satisfaire ton besoin de lecture? Faire passer tout ça au dernier plan? Ben non, désolée, c'est pas comme ça que ça marche. J'écris d'abord pour MON plaisir et si ça plait aux gens, tant mieux! T'es pas contente que je ne publie pas plus rapidement? Mais je m'en branle, si tu savais! Ne t'en déplaise, j'ai une vie en dehors de FF. Bref, je vais m'arrêter là car je risque d'avoir des mots qui dépassent ma pensée, mais surtout je n'aime pas me prendre la tête, encore moins sans avoir la personne face à moi. Sur ce, à bon entendeur, salut !

**Sinon, comme vous avez pu le voir, j'ai participé au "bloody valentine one shot contest". Je me doute bien que la chute a dû en étonner plus d'un(e)... Si vous désirez savoir le pourquoi du comment, rendez-vous sur mon profil (tout en bas) et vous découvrirez la "Genèse" de l'Amante religieuse !**

Sur ce, je ne vous retiendrai pas plus longtemps ! Alors bonne lecture et...

.............................................................................................. **ENJOY !**

* * *

La nuit était déjà bien entamée, Bella dormait profondément depuis quelques heures maintenant. Heures pendant lesquelles j'avais eu le loisir de repenser à notre discussion à la villa. Enfin, loisir est un bien grand mot…

Je n'arrivais pas à m'ôter de la tête la vision désastreuse d'Alice au sujet de mon ange et j'allais tout faire pour que ce cauchemar ne se réalise pas. Il était hors de question que ce tordu remette ses sales pattes sur ma Bella, j'y veillerais personnellement, même si cela devait être mon dernier acte… J'allais tout faire pour empêcher la réalisation de ce futur catastrophique, il était impensable que Bella vive un tel calvaire, elle avait déjà suffisamment vécu de malheurs dans sa courte vie. Elle, si douce, si tendre, si belle, ne méritait pas une telle atrocité, non, Bella méritait d'être aimée, adulée, chérie, vénérée telle une déesse, ma déesse.

J'entendis au loin deux voitures bifurquer à toute vitesse sur le chemin menant à la villa, le crissement des graviers alors que les véhicules freinaient, le bruit de portières qui s'ouvrent et ensuite claquent, des voix puis les cris de joie hystériques de Tanya.

Les Dénali venaient d'arriver.

Carlisle et Esmée les firent entrer dans la villa tandis que je reportais à nouveau toute mon attention sur mon bel ange endormi. Je savais que ma famille allait mettre les Dénali au courant des évènements, mais je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il en découlerait… Quoique, d'après Tanya, ils se rangeraient immédiatement à nos côtés.

J'enroulais distraitement et machinalement les cheveux de Bella autour de mes doigts et fourrais mon nez dans son cou, sa délicieuse fragrance m'apaisait et m'envoûtait ; j'attendais qu'elle se réveille, me contentant de la contempler amoureusement et de la sniffer à l'instar d'une drogue.

Je sentis Alice et Jasper arriver avant qu'ils ne frappent à la porte. Je me détachais doucement de l'étreinte de mon ange qui se cramponnait désespérément à mon Tshirt, puis la recouvris correctement avant de sortir de la chambre. Mon frère et ma sœur avaient déjà pris place dans le salon, sur le second sofa. Alice avait dû avoir une vision de l'autre canapé subissant les assauts répétés de Jacob et Tanya !

- Salut vous deux !

- Coucou frangin ! On prend la relève, tu peux aller chasser ! S'exclama ma sœur.

- C'est bon, Alice. Je m'en suis déjà chargé la nuit dernière…

- Mouais. Comme si un cerf était suffisant ! Va chasser Edward, tu en as besoin. Ne t'inquiète pas, on veille sur Bella. Me dit-elle doucement, comme une mère expliquerait à son enfant ce qu'il faut faire.

Je soufflais lourdement puis finis par sortir. Alice avait raison, je ne devais pas négliger ma soif. Il fallait que je sois au meilleur de ma forme pour prendre soin de ma Bella et ne surtout pas devenir un danger pour elle. Mes besoins devaient être plus impérieux que je ne le pensais car un véritable incendie enflamma ma gorge lorsque je flairai la trace d'un puma. Je laissais le prédateur prendre le contrôle de ma raison et envahir mon corps puis je rejoignis la bête en deux bonds avant d'enfermer ses pattes dans ma poigne de fer. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que mes dents s'enfonçaient dans sa chair tendre, juste au niveau de sa carotide. Le sang chaud coula à flots, étanchant une partie de ma soif, puis je laissais tomber la dépouille de l'animal, une fois drainé ; les charognards qui se trouvaient dans le coin s'occuperaient de sa carcasse plus tard.

Je repris le chemin du cottage après avoir croisé la route d'un ours, de deux cerfs et d'une biche. Emmett allait me faire la gueule pour lui avoir piqué son repas, j'avais osé toucher à ses précieux ursidés.

J'étais parti plus longtemps que je ne l'aurai cru car le jour était levé. En entrant, j'eus la surprise de trouver ma Bella en train de déjeuner et de rire avec Alice et Jasper.

- Eh ! Déjà levée ma belle ?

Je l'embrassais sur le bout du nez, ce qui la fit glousser.

- Non, non ! Je suis toujours couchée, ça ne se voit pas ? Me taquina t'elle, joueuse.

- Ah ! Ah ! Très drôle, Bella. Tu as fait l'école du rire ?

- Non ! Je suce un clown tous les matins ! Me répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

- EMMETT ! Sors de ce corps ! S'exclama ma sœur en affichant une mine faussement outrée.

J'enroulais mes bras autour de ma Bella avant d'embrasser son cou.

- Pourquoi tu t'es levée si tôt bébé ? Tu aurais dû en profiter et faire une grasse matinée…

- Je n'arrivais plus à dormir alors je me suis levée… Me dit-elle, gênée, ce que je ne comprenais pas.

- Bella s'est levée alors que tu venais juste de sortir. Me prévint Jasper.

- Pourquoi vous n'avez pas appelé pour me prévenir ? Je serai rentré plus tôt ! M'énervais-je.

- Pour ça, justement ! Tu ne dois pas négliger ta soif, Edward ! Si je t'avais appelé, tu n'aurais pas chassé et te serais assoiffé tout seul. Hors de questions, triple andouille ! S'insurgea mon lutin de sœur.

Je grommelais quelques instants, balançant quelques piques bien placées à l'attention d'Alice qui me tirait la langue, jusqu'à ce que je sente les lèvres douces et chaudes de mon ange sur ma joue.

- Edward, c'est moi qui leur aie demandé de ne pas te prévenir, ne les engueule pas s'il te plaît.

- Pourquoi Bella ? Tu ne voulais pas me voir ? Demandais-je, quelque part blessé par ses paroles.

- NON ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ? Bien sûr que je voulais te voir dès mon réveil ! Mais tu devais te nour… chasser ! Tu en avais besoin !

- N'importe quoi, ça pouvait encore attendre quelques jours…

- Edward ! Je ne m'y connais peut-être pas des masses en vampire, mais tes yeux s'étaient vraiment assombris, tu avais soif, ne me raconte pas d'histoires ! Me dit-elle en posant son index sur mes lèvres alors que j'allais la couper.

J'embrassais son doigt puis soufflais légèrement. Lorsqu'elle vit que je n'allais pas la contre-dire, Bella poursuivit son petit-déjeuner, me taquinant à nouveau avec un croissant tandis qu'Alice et Jazz pouffaient comme des collégiennes dans leur coin. Observer Bella lorsqu'elle mangeait un croissant était une pure torture. C'était ni plus, ni moins, que de l'incitation à la débauche. Ses lèvres bougeaient sensuellement sur la viennoiserie, ses dents, sa bouche…

- Edward ! Tu peux pas penser à autre chose, non ? Rigola Jasper en réponse aux émotions qui émanaient de moi.

- Hmpf…

- Eh Bells ! Si j'étais toi, j'arrêterai les croissants, un jour ça finira par être dangereux pour toi ! Lui dit mon frère entre deux éclats de rire.

- Voyons Jazz ! Pourquoi tu crois que je m'empiffre de croissants devant ton frère ? Lui répondit-elle, joueuse.

Je me tournais vers mon ange et vrillais mon regard au sien. Bella avait un petit sourire à la fois moqueur et satisfait aux lèvres.

- Tu le fais donc exprès de bouffer ces foutues saletés devant moi ? Uniquement pour m'aguicher ? Mais c'est pas possible !

- Ben quoi ? C'est tellement mignon de te regarder t'enflammer pendant que je les déguste. Si tu te voyais à ces moments-là ! C'est limite si tu ne baves pas d'envie… Huuum… Et ton regard qui s'assombrit au fur et à mesure que tu me regardes les manger, c'est quelque chose de particulièrement torride à voir… M'avoua t'elle les yeux brillants tandis que de délicieuses rougeurs s'épanouissaient sur ses pommettes ainsi que ses joues et que sa voix devenait de plus en plus rauque.

Hmmm… Apparemment, si Bella me faisait de l'effet en mangeant des croissants, mes réactions agissaient réciproquement sur mon ange. Bon à savoir…

- Tu sais quoi, mon ange ? Tu devrais vraiment faire attention lorsque tu manges un croissant. Si je ne me retenais pas…

- Ouais, c'est bon ! On a compris ! Bells, dépêches-toi de bouffer ton truc écœurant avant qu'Ed te viole et pensez à autre chose tous les deux ! Râla Jazz.

- Oui papa ! Répondit mon ange le sourire aux lèvres en voyant l'expression de Jasper.

Celui-ci avait le visage tordu par la concentration et s'empêchait de sauter sur Alice – ou sauter Alice devant nous, entre autres – en se cramponnant à l'accoudoir du sofa.

- Ben alors Jazz, t'es constipé ?

- Ah ! Ah ! Très drôle, Edward, très spirituel ! J'aimerai bien t'y voir, à ma place !

- EH ! Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que c'est ? Essaye donc d'arrêter les flots de pensées libidineuses que je capte partout et de faire comme si de rien n'était. Tu crois que ça m'amuse quand je perçois les pensées perverses d'autres mecs au sujet de ma petite amie ? Mets-toi à ma place cinq minutes, tu rigoleras moins !

- Ah ! T'as du bol, ce ne sont que des pensées ! Imagines-toi être obligé de constamment ressentir le désir des autres, on verra comment tu réagiras ! Et je ne parle que de désir, je ne parle pas des autres sentiments !

- Pff… Facile !

- Ouais, c'est ça ! T'es déjà pas foutu de te retenir cinq minutes sans penser au cul, alors imagines-toi ton désir cumulé à celui des autres !

- Bon, c'est pas bientôt fini vos gamineries ? Le « c'est mon don le plus dur à vivre » « non c'est le mien », ça ne vole pas bien haut ! Vous avez tous les deux un don difficile à vivre, c'est tout ! Et franchement, vous croyez que ça me fait quoi de voir mes amis, mes frères, mes sœurs, mes parents même, s'envoyer en l'air avant qu'ils ne le fassent ! Mettez-vous à ma place un petit peu ! Tu crois que ça me plait de te voir culb… Enfin bref, t'as compris Edward.

- Bah ! Pourquoi ça ne serait pas sympa, Alice ? Tu t'instruis comme ça ! S'exclama mon ange.

- Bellaaaa ! Oh, ça me troue l'cul c'que tu viens de dire ! Rhooo… Mais je ne te savais pas aussi…

- Aussi quoi, Alice ? Dévergondée ? Débauchée ? Dépravée ? Libidineuse ? Vicieuse ? Libertine ? Perve…

- Oh ça va ! Tu vas pas y passer tous les synonymes quand même !

Alice semblait choquée, mais je vis les coins de sa bouche se relever pour esquisser un léger sourire ; elle combattait son envie de rire de toutes ses forces, mais cela ne marcha pas et elle finit par rigoler comme une sotte.

Mon ange se tourna vers moi et m'embrassa sur la joue.

- Je reviens, Edward. Je vais prendre ma douche…

Oh putain ! Et moi je te prendrais bien sous la douche…

- ED ! Pense à autre chose bordel ! S'énerva jazz, ce qui me fit bouder mais amusa énormément ma sœur et ma douce.

Je suivis ma Bella des yeux jusqu'à ce que la porte de la chambre se referme sur elle et me la cache. Ah, si seulement je pouvais être un super-héros avec une vue à rayon-X…

Mon ange revint une vingtaine de minutes plus tard et nous trouva, Alice et moi, en pleine concentration sur l'échiquier. Alice était la seule qui acceptait encore de jouer avec moi. Il faut dire que lire dans les pensées est un sérieux atout pour prévoir les coups adverses… Aucune pièce n'avait bougé, mais la partie était serrée. Bella nous observait avec curiosité et sursauta lorsque Alice balança son roi sur le plateau.

- Pfff… T'as gagné, Edward ! Échec et mat en huit coups ! Tu m'énerves, mais tu m'énerves !

- T'inquiète sœurette ! La prochaine fois, ça sera sûrement toi !

- Euh… Vous pouvez m'expliquer là ? J'ai pas tout compris. Comment tu peux gagner alors qu'aucune pièce n'a été déplacée ? Nous demanda mon ange plutôt sceptique.

- C'est simple, Bella ! Ed lit les pensées d'Alice pour prévoir ses déplacements, et Alice fouille dans l'avenir pour connaître les prochains coups d'Eddy ! Euh… Je précise, je parle de coups au niveau « échec », pas gonzesses… Donc, comme tu peux comprendre, leur partie d'échec se joue mentalement ! Expliqua Jasper.

- Wow ! Impressionnant à voir tout de même.

Alice se figea brutalement pendant quelques secondes puis se mit à sautiller sur place en tapant des mains et chantant à tue-tête.

- Je vais gagner les trois prochaines parties euh ! Na na na na nère-euh !

- Ouais ben te vante pas trop Alice, sinon tes prochaines parties tu pourras les faire contre toi-même ! Râlais-je.

Alice continuait à sauter dans tous les sens et finissait par nous donner le tournis.

- Pfff… Elles sont où les piles ? Faudrait peut-être les retirer avant qu'elle nous explose à la figure à cause d'une surcharge énergétique… Médita mon ange tout en jetant un regard compatissant à Jasper.

Emmett et Rose entrèrent à ce moment, sans prendre la peine de toquer, bien sûr.

- Emmett ! Tu peux pas frapper pour t'annoncer ?

- Ben non, comme ça je peux vous surprendre au pieu ! Et puis la force de l'habitude, tu comprends ?

Rosalie fit une bise à mon ange tout en marmonnant que de toutes façons, vu le personnage et son âge, Emmett était et resterait éternellement un cas désespéré.

- Tiens, ça me fait penser à un truc… Comment se fait-il qu'Emmett, entre autres, nous surprenne si tu lis dans les pensées ? Me demanda ma belle d'une voix timide en se tournant vers moi.

- Hmmm… Disons que… Pour être franc, j'ai un peu de mal à me concentrer sur les pensées des autres quand je suis avec toi…

Les yeux de Bella s'éclairèrent d'une lueur malicieuse puis elle baissa subitement son visage pour cacher ses adorables rougeurs.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ? Demandais-je à ma sœur. Au moins, avec elle j'aurai une réponse précise et non pas les débilités habituelles d'Emmett.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, Edward ! On est simplement venu voir si tout allait bien. Tu as entendu les Dénali arriver cette nuit ? Demanda Rose.

- Hum… Qu'est-ce que Carlisle leur a dit ?

- Uniquement les grandes lignes, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Il a raconté la même chose que Tanya au téléphone, que Bella était ta petite amie et qu'un vampire vous avait tous deux menacés. Il n'a rien dit à ton sujet, Bells, il préfère que tu le fasses toi-même. L'informa Rose.

- Est-ce qu'ils savent que Bella est au courant pour nous ?

- Oui ! Et crois-moi, Eléazar n'en était pas ravi, loin de là ! Il a cru que nous lui en avions parlé, mais il s'est calmé lorsque Jacob est intervenu. Il leur a expliqué que Bella est au courant de notre existence parce qu'elle est Quileute de cœur et connaît l'existence des loups ! Génial, non ? S'exclama ma sœur.

- Mouais, si on veut… Il va tomber de haut lorsqu'il saura la vérité ! Ils font quoi maintenant ?

- Ben pour le moment, tout le monde vous attend !

Je me levais rapidement et embrassais ma belle avant de filer sous la douche. L'eau chaude me décontractait de toute la tension présente depuis ces derniers jours, c'était agréable…

La douce et charmante voix de ma chère et tendre me parvint brutalement.

_- Putain Emmett ! Ce que tu peux être con ! Mais arrête ! AAAAAAAH !_

En plongeant dans les pensées des autres, j'aperçus ma douce, jetée sur l'épaule de mon frère, et celui-ci qui s'amusait à tourner sur lui-même, faisant faire la « toupie » à mon ange. Hum… Elle risquait fort d'avoir le mal de mer et la belle chemise d'Emmett en ferait les frais...

Mon pauvre amour qui avait eu le malheur de dire à mon frère qu'elle n'avait jamais fait la « toupie » humaine… Elle se retrouvait maintenant à la faire version « vampire ».

Je sortis rapidement de la douche, m'habillais en coup de vent puis retournais dans le salon pour aller au secours de ma Bella.

- Em ! Arrête cinq minutes ! Tu vois pas qu'elle va être malade ?

- Ben justement ! C'est ça qui est marrant !

- Ah ouais ? Et ça sera toujours marrant lorsque le contenu de son estomac se déversera sur toi ?

Emmett se figea instantanément et posa mon ange au sol, sans ménagement, avant de s'écarter d'elle de quelques mètres. Bella tangua dans tous les sens et faillit s'écrouler au sol, mais Jasper la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe et l'installa sur le sofa. La pauvre était toute verte et avait la tête qui lui tournait.

- Tu vas bien, Bells ? Lui demanda Jazz au bout de quelques minutes.

- Hmmm… Lui répondit-elle faiblement.

Je m'installais près d'elle et passais un bras autour de sa taille.

- Tu es sûre que tu te sens bien, Bella ?

- Hmmm… Emmett, refais-moi un coup comme celui-là et tu t'en mordras les doigts !

Elle lui avait dit cela sans desserrer les dents, sa voix était ferme et menaçante.

- Mais c'était pas méchant Bellibells ! J'aurai pu te faire l'avion, mais ça aurait été dangereux ! Imagine que je te lâche !

- C'est pas ça le problème ! Tu peux me faire la toupie ou l'avion, mais n'oublie pas que je suis humaine, bordel ! J'ai eu l'impression de passer à la centrifugeuse, andouille ! Refais-moi un plan comme ça et je te jure que je me vengerai !

- Et tu feras quoi ? Me vomir dessus ? Demanda Emmett d'une voix malicieuse.

- Rha ! C'que tu es crade, Emmett ! Mais non, je ne ferai pas ça… Hmmm… Je sais pas, peut-être que les lycéens apprécieraient que tu leur fasses un nouveau show, non ?

Emmett lui sourit, goguenard, se rappelant l'épisode du gymnase, mais Rosalie se tourna épouvantée vers mon ange.

- Ah non ! Bella, tu te venges d'Emmett si tu veux, mais tu me laisses en dehors de ça, s'il te plait ! Une fois, pas deux !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Rose, je trouverai autre chose ! Tu as déjà dû payer une fois pour les bêtises de ton mari, il est hors de questions que tu subisses à nouveau. Lui répondit ma belle en lui tapotant le bras.

- Pfff… Comme si tu pouvais me faire peur, Bellibells ! Rigola Emmett.

Ma douce vrilla son regard à celui de mon frère et un petit sourire sadique s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Elle l'observait en silence, mais je voyais bien que ses pensées tournoyaient à 200 à l'heure. Jasper se mit à rire puis se tourna vers Emmett.

- Si j'étais toi, Em, je me méfierais de Bella ! Comme on dit, il faut toujours se méfier de l'eau qui dort… Lui dit Jazz d'une voix légèrement moqueuse.

- Pff… Mais bi…

- C'est pas qu'on s'ennuie, mais il y a pas mal de chose à faire encore aujourd'hui ! Allez hop, on y va ! En route mauvaise troupe ! S'exclama Alice en sautillant sur place et en poussant tout le monde à se lever.

Ah oui, les Dénali… J'avais complètement oublié !

Bella s'était tendue et elle tremblait légèrement, inquiète de ce que pourrait penser les Dénali à son sujet.

Alice, Rose et Emmett s'étaient déjà mis en route et nous allions les suivre, mon ange et moi, lorsque Jasper me retint par le bras.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Jazz ? Y'a un problème ?

- Non Ed, te bile pas ! C'est juste que… Euh… Je pense que… Bella devrait essayer de se calmer avant de les rencontrer, elle est complètement flippée.

- N… N… Non… T-tout va bien, Jasper ! J-je ne p-panique pas !

Mine de rien, Jazz posa une main sur l'épaule de Bella et je le vis se concentrer puis froncer des sourcils avant qu'il ne siffle entre ses dents, d'une voix beaucoup trop basse et rapide pour que Bella perçoive notre échange.

- Je ne peux pas la calmer, c'est impossible ! Un vrai casse-tête cette fille ! J'y vais Ed, détends-la avant de nous rejoindre, ok ?

- T'en as de bonnes, toi ! Si tu n'arrives pas à la calmer, tu veux que je fasse comment? Lui dis-je sur le même ton.

Mon frère m'observa avec étonnement et incompréhension, puis me répondit lentement, en détachant chaque mot comme si j'étais complètement demeuré, un petit sourire satisfait et moqueur aux lèvres.

- Eddy, tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ?

- De quoi ? Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- Mouais, tu tiens vraiment à ce que je te fasse un dessin…

Il regarda rapidement en direction de Bella afin de voir si elle nous observait puis fit mine d'attraper un large objet à deux mains, au niveau de son bassin, avant de donner quelques vifs coups de rein dans le vide. Ok…

- Ah enfin ! T'as compris !

Il se foutait ouvertement de moi, et si je pouvais encore rougir, je crois que j'aurai battu ma Bella à plates coutures ! Et après, on ose me dire que je ne pense qu'à ça…

_Exactement !_

_La preuve que non !_

_Bah, pour une fois que ça t'arrive, on va pas en faire tout un plat !_

_La ferme…_

Il riait encore en allant faire une bise à mon ange et une fois qu'il fut sorti de la maison, j'entendais son rire se répercuter à l'extérieur. Si Emmett apprenait pourquoi Jazz se marrait comme ça, j'allais en entendre parler pendant au moins cinquante ans…

Je fus brusquement poussé, plaqué contre la porte par le corps souple et chaud de mon ange, et elle se rua avidement sur mes lèvres, sa langue dessina langoureusement le contour de ma bouche puis elle haleta un « enfin ! » contre mes lèvres.

Alors que, pris par surprise, j'allais la repousser, un grognement rauque s'échappa de mes lèvres lorsqu'elle attaqua fiévreusement mon oreille, mordillant et suçotant consciencieusement le lobe et j'enroulais étroitement mes bras autour de sa taille. Submergé par le plaisir de sentir ses lèvres sur ma peau et le désir d'en avoir plus, je m'aperçus qu'elle avait déboutonné mon jeans une fois que celui-ci chut lamentablement autour de mes chevilles, accompagné par mon boxer.

- Hmmm… Bellaaa… Qu'est-ce…

- Ssssssh ! Laisses-toi aller Edward…

- Ma…

Bella me réduisit au silence en s'emparant brutalement de ma bouche, suçotant goulûment ma lèvre inférieure en gémissant, gémissements qui vibraient partout dans mon corps en se concentrant particulièrement dans ma queue. _Ben tiens ! Comme par hasard !_

Elle se cramponna fermement à mes cheveux, éraflant mon crâne avec ses ongles, puis tira dessus pour que je penche la tête afin d'approfondir notre baiser tandis qu'elle enfonçait sa langue dans ma bouche. Je poussais un faible cri étranglé face à son empressement et il se métamorphosa en grognement sauvage lorsque l'une de ses mains agrippa brutalement ma virilité. Sa langue taquina la mienne pendant quelques instants avant de s'emmêler goulûment avec. Mes mains avaient cheminé sous sa robe, remontant le tissu au-dessus de sa taille, et je caressais la peau si douce de sa chute de rein, la taquinant du bout des doigts au niveau de l'ourlet de son shorty. L'une de mes mains passa sous sa culotte et je triturais fermement son splendide petit cul, effleurant son doux sillon du bout des doigts. Elle gémit dans ma bouche en resserrant sa prise sur mon membre et son cœur eut un raté avant de se mettre à cogner frénétiquement dans sa poitrine.

Bella s'arracha à mes lèvres à bout de souffle, tout comme moi ; son regard rivé au mien flamboyait de désir, de passion, de faim et d'amour, ses lèvres avaient gonflé sous l'intensité de notre baiser et tremblotaient légèrement. Sa main allait et venait sur mon chibre avec une lenteur insupportable de plaisir ; ma respiration se faisait de plus en plus lourde et le regard de braise de Bella de plus en plus avide. Je rejetais la tête en arrière et fermais les yeux, me laissant envahir par les sensations que mon ange me procurait. J'entendis soudainement un bruit sourd et…

- Bellaaaaaaaa !

… hurlais mon plaisir lorsqu'elle m'avala ; si j'avais été encore humain en cet instant, mon cœur aurait explosé face à cette exacerbation des sensations. Le contraste entre la pression de sa main, chaude et ferme, combinée à celle de sa bouche, si douce, si chaude et si humide m'amenait au paroxysme du plaisir. J'enroulais une main dans ses cheveux et caressais tendrement sa joue avec mon pouce ; elle gémit lourdement et les vibrations se propageaient dans tout mon corps, concentrées sur ma queue.

Puis sa bouche me libéra, sa main continuant à aller et venir sur ma longueur, et Bella me lécha consciencieusement le gland, comme si c'était la plus exquise des friandises, avant de le suçoter en soupirant ; son souffle chaud sur cette partie si sensible et si glaciale de mon anatomie me fit frémir et ma seconde main s'enroula autour de son cou. Un faible cri étouffé par le bâillon de chair s'échappa des lèvres de Bella lorsqu'elle m'avala entièrement, immédiatement suivi par un rugissement de plaisir.

- Rhaaa putain ouiiii ! Bellaaaaaaaa…

- Hmmmmmmmmmmpf…

La sensation de ses lèvres effleurant à peine ma queue de bas en haut tandis que sa langue s'enroulait délicieusement et goulûment autour, de son souffle chaud et des vibrations provoquées par son gémissement était la plus exquise des torture, mais lorsque sa main quitta mon chibre et commença à malaxer voluptueusement mes boules, et que les doigts de son autre main s'enfoncèrent brutalement dans ma fesse, j'atteignis le Nirvana et m'y abandonnais avec plaisir.

« Timide Bella » avait pris des vacances, laissant la place à « naughty Bella », ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire… Sa langue, ses lèvres, ses mains, sa bouche, ses dents, ses doigts se succédaient inlassablement pour m'envoyer au summum du plaisir tandis qu'elle alternait mordillements, coups de langue et succions savamment dosés.

- Putain Bellaaaa ! Tu m'tues…

Je lâchais son cou et me cramponnais au chambranle de la porte au point que mes doigts s'enfonçaient dans le bois qui tombait en poussière sous la pression.

Mon ange continuait à me prodiguer son exquise caresse, laissant échapper de délicieux soupirs et doux gémissements ; si j'adorais ce qu'elle me faisait, Bella en raffolait également. Je redressais la tête et baissais les yeux pour croiser son regard brûlant et affamé, je ne pus empêcher de sourire devant ce spectacle d'un érotisme scandaleux et anticipais déjà toutes les choses que je pourrais faire à ma vicieuse petite Bella… Je sentis ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire autour de ma queue et une petite étincelle éclaira les yeux de mon ange, on aurait dit qu'elle aussi nourrissait des idées perverses à mon égard…

- Oh oui bébé ! Putain ouiii… Comme çaaaa…

Bella m'avait brusquement avalé en me suçant avidement, je me sentis cogner au fin fond de sa gorge et elle gémit un doux « Hmmmmm », puis sa bouche se remit à aller et venir tandis qu'elle m'aspirait violemment, comme si elle cherchait à m'assécher, tandis que ses mains opéraient leur magie, l'une se cramponnant désespérément à moi et l'autre massant fiévreusement mes boules. Je n'allais plus être long à tenir à ce rythme, mais je ne voulais pas jouir sans elle. Je tirais légèrement sur ses cheveux pour essayer de la repousser, elle râla.

- Bellaaa… s'il te plait…

Elle s'agrippa encore plus étroitement à moi et me suça plus avidement en retour ; je rejetais à nouveau la tête en arrière, prêt à rendre les armes… Dans un dernier sursaut de conscience, je lâchais le bâtis de porte et ses cheveux puis posais mes mains sur ses joues et repoussais sa tête doucement mais fermement. Ma queue fit un « pop » lorsqu'elle sortit, à contre-cœur, de sa bouche.

Le regard de mon ange était à la fois colérique et blessé. Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de réagir et me laissais tomber à genoux devant elle avant de la pousser à s'allonger au sol et de la couvrir avec mon corps. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand sous la surprise puis son regard s'assombrit et se fit amusé ; j'écrasais mes lèvres contre les siennes tandis que d'une main ferme et avide, j'écartais ses cuisses soyeuses en remontant sa robe puis me positionnais entre elles et me frottais contre son centre brûlant et – oh putain comme c'est bon ! – carrément détrempé. Je posais ma main sur son intimité et Bella gémit contre mes lèvres, son corps frémissant contre le mien ; j'arrachai le fin bout de tissu qui recouvrait le fruit de mon envie et elle poussa un petit cri plaintif...

- Ahan Edward… Rhaaa ouiiii…

… qui se transforma en un suave gémissement de plaisir alors que j'enfonçais deux doigts dans sa fente humide et les fis aller et venir à quelques reprises avant de les ôter d'un geste vif et de les porter à ma bouche ; Bella soupira lourdement de frustration sous la sensation de vide, mais lorsqu'elle vit que je suçais goulûment mes doigts en gémissant de contentement, me délectant jusqu'à la dernière goutte de son essence, mon regard affamé vrillé au sien impatient, elle gémit à son tour avant de m'agripper par le col de mon Tshirt et de me tirer vers elle.

- Arrête de plaisanter Cullen, agis ! Prends-moi…

- Ah ouais… Tu le prends comme ça… Je me remis à caresser sa fente palpitante du bout des doigts, lentement, très lentement, l'effleurant à peine, me faisant violence pour ne pas plonger sauvagement en elle.

Elle gémissait et se frottait lascivement contre mes doigts, son bassin se ruant en avant pour en avoir plus tandis que son front était plissé et que le petit pli entre ses yeux était marqué. Bella triturait sa lèvre inférieure avec ses dents et son regard était envahi par l'incompréhension, l'impatience, la faim. Je fis remonter ma main et la fis glisser jusqu'à sa hanche, frottant cette fois sa fente humide du bout du gland lentement, très lentement. Oh putain quelle torture…

- Oooh… Edwaaard… Je t'en prie… Viens…

Bella haletait sous mes caresses, son corps se tendit sous le mien, avide de plus mais surtout de moi. Je m'extasiais encore du fait que la splendide créature qui s'agitait sous mon corps et me réclamait de la prendre me voulait _moi_ et personne d'autre. Elle se tortillait dans tous les sens, son bassin ondulant au rythme du mien, implorant désespérément pour que je cesse de la taquiner, mais lorsque je vis son regard qui me suppliait silencieusement, cela acheva toutes mes résolutions et je plongeais en elle d'un puissant coup de rein.

- Edwaaard… Ouiii !

- Hmmm… Bellaaaa…

D'une poigne ferme, elle se cramponna à mes cheveux tandis que son autre main s'agrippait à mes fesses avec une force étonnante pour une fragile humaine. Sa robe me cachant son corps de rêve, j'essayais de lui retirer, mais Bella remuait tellement et nous étions tous deux si fébriles que je l'enroulais plus dans le tissu qu'autre chose. Je saisis sa robe à deux mains et l'arrachais d'un geste vif avant de balancer les lambeaux de tissu dans un coin et en fis de même avec son soutien-gorge. Alors que mes mains prenaient possession de ses seins et que je léchais l'un de ses savoureux tétons, Bella me repoussa.

- T'es un peu trop couvert à mon goût…

Elle se débattit quelques minutes qui m'avaient parues des heures avec mon Tshirt puis finit par le déchirer et il alla rejoindre les défunts restes de sa robe et de sa lingerie. Dommage, elle était à croquer avec cette petite chose… Mes lèvres s'emparèrent des siennes tandis que d'une main, je taquinais la pointe de ses seins gorgée de plaisir et son dos s'arqua violemment alors que je plongeais bestialement en elle en grognant ; ses jambes s'enroulèrent d'elles-mêmes au-dessus de ma taille, m'offrant un meilleur angle. J'allais et venais sauvagement en elle, buttant au plus profond de son intimité, récompensé par les cris de plaisir qui jaillissaient de sa gorge et se répercutaient dans la pièce. J'agrippais les hanches de ma Bella en les soulevant légèrement et me mis à genoux entre ses cuisses délicates puis attrapais l'une après l'autre ses jambes pour les poser sur mes épaules. Un petit sourire coquin étira ses lèvres et alors que je m'engouffrais en elle d'un vigoureux coup de rein, ses yeux se révulsèrent dans leurs orbites et un pur gémissement d'extase s'échappa de ses lèvres.

- Hmmmm… Edwaaaard… Encoooore…

Je m'enfonçais lentement en elle, savourant chaque millimètre de sa chaude intimité, et recommençais, encore et encore, tout en douceur et en langueur, observant sa poitrine qui se soulevait suivant un rythme chaotique, écoutant chaque halètement, chaque gémissement, chaque soupir avec une attention toute particulière pour m'en rappeler jusqu'à la fin des temps. Baissant le regard à l'endroit où nos corps étaient joints, je me délectais de la vision de ma queue allant et venant en elle, luisante et dégoulinante de son humidité ; cette vue, combinée à celle du corps de ma Bella réclamant sa délivrance, me rendit fou et je me mis à accélérer la fréquence de mes pénétrations, martelant son antre de mes coups de butoir répétitifs tandis que mon ange suivait le rythme, son bassin allant et venant frénétiquement à la rencontre du mien. Je raffermis ma prise sur ses jambes, les collant contre mon visage et embrassant chaque parcelle de peau à ma portée, ses cuisses humides plaquées contre mon ventre. Oh putain… Elle était encore plus serrée comme ça…

- Aaaah Bellaaaa… C'est si bon…

- Edwaaaard… Hmmm ouiiii… Plus foooort… Encoooore…

Et là, elle fit ce truc qui me fit perdre pied. Bella croisa ses chevilles dans mon cou en claquant fiévreusement son bassin contre le mien. Je me sentis buter au plus profond de son ventre et relâchais ses jambes pour agripper fermement son splendide fessier et m'abandonnais totalement, m'enfonçant bestialement en elle avant de ressortir entièrement et de la pilonner à nouveau et de recommencer, encore et encore, récompensé par ses hurlements, par le claquement de sa peau contre la mienne, par son corps qui remuait sauvagement sous le mien.

- RhaaAAAA EdwaAAard ! OuiiIIII VAS-Y !

Je sentais ses parois se resserrer étroitement autour de ma queue tandis que je venais de buter sur son point si sensible et continuais de la marteler frénétiquement en frappant constamment cette petite partie si réactive puis Bella hurla et explosa sur ma queue, m'inondant de son jus après que j'ai pincé son clitoris. Son corps convulsa furieusement et son dos s'arqua alors qu'elle était envahie par son orgasme…

- EdwaaAAAAAAARD !

… je ne la laissais pas s'en remettre et continuais à la ravager, accélérant encore le rythme de mes coups de butoir. J'allais et venais furieusement en elle à la recherche de ma propre libération, évacuant toute la tension, toute la rage, toute la peur, toute l'incertitude en ce qui concernait l'avenir et déversant tout l'amour, toute la passion, tout le plaisir que je trouvais en elle, avais pour elle. Ses yeux grands ouverts plongés dans les miens brûlaient d'un feu sauvage et d'un amour infini, son petit corps souple et chaud, parfaitement conçu pour le mien tressautait, submergé par d'intenses vagues de plaisir, ses seins se soulevaient au rythme de sa respiration erratique, Bella pleurnichait d'extase et se cramponnait désespérément à mes cuisses tout en gémissant inlassablement mon prénom, chantant pour moi la plus belle des mélodies au monde. Et je la martelais, encore et encore, pénétrant frénétiquement sa fente toujours plus fort, toujours plus profondément, suivant une cadence infernale, haletant désespérément son prénom.

- Bellaaaa… T'es si serré… mon cœur…Trop boooon !

- Putain ouiiii Edwaaaard !

Je massais son clitoris surgonflé tout en la pilonnant fiévreusement, trop proche de ma libération.

- Bellaaaa… Je vé… je vé…

- EdwaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAARD !

Elle se crispa étroitement autour de ma queue en m'inondant de son essence et son corps tremblant se cambra violemment lorsqu'un second orgasme la frappa. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour me laisser totalement aller et de deux derniers coups de rein, je me déversais longuement en elle, envahi par le plaisir en rugissant son prénom.

- BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

J'étais au paradis…

La tête coincée entre ses jambes, les mains posées sur ses hanches, la queue bien au chaud, je tentais de reprendre mon souffle ; il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir revenir à la normale, préférant me laisser haletant et pantelant. Bella avait toujours les mains posées sur mes cuisses, sa respiration était difficile. Ses yeux étaient fermés et son beau visage reflétait le plaisir, ses joues étaient rouges et ses lèvres gonflées s'étiraient en un sourire radieux ; une fine pellicule de sueur couvrait son corps et ses cheveux étaient collés et emmêlés sur son front.

Malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et je dus me résoudre à sortir de ma Bella à contre-cœur, j'étais si bien au chaud... Elle gémit de frustration lorsqu'elle comprit mon intention et sursauta en poussant un petit cri de plaisir mêlé à la surprise lorsque j'effleurais son bouton de plaisir du bout de la queue. Elle décroisa ses chevilles et alors qu'elle allait les laisser retomber lourdement au sol, j'attrapais doucement ses jambes et les posais délicatement à terre. Je m'écroulais sur elle en me rattrapant à bout de bras puis posais mon front sur le sien et couvrais tendrement ses lèvres des miennes.

- Hmmm… Je t'aime Edward…

- Moi aussi je t'aime, ma Bella…

Elle gémit faiblement puis s'empara de mes lèvres, suçotant doucement ma lèvre inférieure avant de me repousser en soufflant lourdement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon ange ?

- Pfff… Les Dénali…

_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils viennent foutre là ceux-là ?_

_T'as déjà oublié que vous deviez les voir ?_

_Hein ?_

_Réveilles-toi ! Ils sont là ! Ils attendent après vous !_

_Oh. Merde…_

_Ouais, comme tu dis !_

_Toi, la ferme._

Je soupirais de frustration puis roulais sur le côté avant de me mettre debout, relevant ma Bella par la même occasion ; je ne la lâchais pas, n'ayant aucune confiance en son équilibre précaire.

- Tu sais quoi, mon ange ? On est bon pour la douche, je crois.

- Ah ! S'il n'y avait que ça ! T'as vu dans quel état tu as mis ma robe ?

- EEEH ! Et mon Tshirt ? Il s'est déchiré tout seul, peut-être ?

Elle me regarda à travers ses cils et un petit sourire timide prit possession de ses lèvres tandis que d'adorables rougeurs se propageaient sur ses pommettes. Elle se dressa sur la pointe de ses pieds et appuya d'une main ferme sur ma nuque, puis lorsque mon visage fut à hauteur du sien, elle posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un rapide baiser.

Je la soulevais en passant un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre sous ses bras et l'emmenais sous la douche alors qu'elle gloussait.

- C'est l'heure de la douche ma petite dinde !

- EEEEH ! Retire ça tout de suite, Cullen ! Je ne suis pas une dinde !

- Ben si, tu glousses !

Je la fis taire d'un baiser alors qu'elle allait me répondre et mis l'eau en route avant de la savonner. J'allais m'attarder sur son bas-ventre et m'emparer de l'un de ses délicieux tétons lorsqu'elle me rappela que les Dénali nous attendaient. _Putain ! Ils font chier !_

Elle rit lorsqu'elle vit la moue boudeuse qui déformait mes lèvres et commença à me savonner à son tour. Une fois rincés, nous sortîmes de la douche et Bella se dirigea en râlant vers la monstruosité qu'Alice lui avait conçu : un dressing. J'attrapais un jeans et un Tshirt en enfilant mon boxer puis m'habillais avant de sortir préparer un nouveau café pour mon ange ainsi qu'elle me l'avait si gentiment demandé. Cette effroyable mixture coulait dans la tasse à grand renfort de bruits et d'odeurs épouvantables. Je l'emmenais dans le salon, m'assis sur le canapé qui n'avait pas subi les affres de Jake et Tanya puis attendis ma douce. Elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard, vêtue d'une petite robe bleue nuit qui épousait ses formes à la perfection. Elle but son café, assise sur mes genoux, le dos plaqué contre mon torse. Je grognais lorsqu'elle se leva, après avoir frotté son splendide petit cul contre mon érection réveillée, pour mettre sa tasse dans la cuisine, puis me levais également tant bien que mal. C'était l'heure…

Nous sortîmes du cottage main dans la main. Nous avions à peine fait vingt mètres que je sentis la présence des loups. Deux cents mètres avant d'arriver à la villa, je vis un Jasper hilare et une Alice furibonde se diriger vers nous.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez bien pu branler ? Ça fait au moins deux heures qu'on vous attend ! S'écria ma sœur, un poil énervée.

- Rien Alice ! Euh… Bella était tendue et…

- Tendue ? Mon œil !

- Si ma chérie, je te confirme que Bella était bien tendue tout à l'heure… Lui dit Jasper, prenant mon parti.

_Ouais, elle était sacrément tendue, même… Tu nous l'as bien calmée Eddy, bravo ! T'aurais peut-être pu faire ça plus vite, non ? Parce que revisiter le Kama-Sutra alors que t'as des invités qui attendent, ça craint…_

Je croisais le regard amusé de Jazz et lui tirais la langue.

- Range-moi cette langue tout de suite Edward Anthony Masen Cullen ! Et ne fais pas le malin ! Et toi, Jasper Whitlock, arrête de prendre sa défense ! La détendre ? Mon cul oui ! Ils se sont envoyés en l'air, on les a entendus jusqu'à la Push ! S'énervait ma sœur.

Alice était rageuse et bien que haute comme trois pommes, elle faisait peur à voir. Bella était rouge comme une pivoine et avait les yeux rivés au sol marmonnant inlassablement des « mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu vous faire pour mériter ça, Seigneur ».

Jazz riait aux éclats et Alice lui jetait des coups d'œil mauvais.

- Bon. C'est bien gentil, tout ça, mais quand faut y aller, faut y aller ! S'exclama ma sœur en frappant dans ses mains.

Bella tremblait toujours, appréhendant la rencontre avec la famille de Tanya et je lui murmurais des paroles apaisantes au creux de l'oreille. Nous étions à environ une centaine de mètres de la villa, tout était calme en apparence, mais les pensées de ma famille et de nos amis bourdonnaient dans mon crâne à une telle vitesse que cela en devenait pénible et je me demandais si je n'allais pas finir par en avoir une migraine…

_Incroyable ! Il est encore plus puissant que la dernière fois… Mais qu'est-ce… Ils ont des chapeaux ronds, vive la Bretagne, ils ont des chapeaux ronds, vive les Bretons._

Je me figeais en entendant les pensées d'Eléazar. Le pauvre homme devenait sénile… Je ne savais pas qu'un vampire pouvait l'être avec l'âge. J'allais devoir prévenir Carlisle, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour le soigner…

Nous entrâmes dans la villa ; tous les regards convergèrent dans notre direction.

Laurent et Garrett se levèrent, accompagnés de Kate et Irina, et me mirent une grande claque dans le dos.

- Eddy ! Alors mec, comment tu vas ? S'exclama Garrett.

- Bah… Comme un lundi !

- Huuum… Serait-ce la charmante Bella que je vois, là ? Demanda Laurent, le ton de sa voix légèrement trop dragueur à mon goût, en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil qui fit rougir Bella. Je grondais.

- Hep Laurent ! Tu te calmes, la demoiselle est à moi, arrête de la draguer !

- Rho Eddy ! Tu plaisantes, j'espère ! J'ai ma petite Irina, qu'est-ce que je ferai avec ta petite copine ? Et puis, entre nous, elle est un peu trop jeune et m'a l'air beaucoup trop sage…

Ah mon pauvre Laurent, si tu savais à quel point tu te trompes…

Bella vit mon expression et me fit un petit sourire, elle devait penser la même chose que moi, en gros que l'habit ne fait pas le moine…

Laurent et Garrett se présentèrent à mon ange, puis vint le tour de Kate et Irina. Carmen arriva à ce moment-là et prit ma douce dans ses bras.

- Ah mi querida ! Comme je suis enchantée de rencontrer la jeune femme qui a volé le cœur de notre Edward ! Je m'appelle Carmen et là-bas, c'est mon mari, Eleazar !

Bella lui rendit son étreinte et lorsqu'elle enroula ses bras autour des épaules de Carmen, les yeux de Garrett et Kate se figèrent sur son bracelet et leurs pensées m'assaillirent.

_Ben dis donc Eddy, t'es un petit cachottier, mon cochon ! T'as drôlement changé, on dirait ! Faudra qu'on vous invite à la maison, je te promets qu'on s'amusera beaucoup tous les six…_

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez… Chuchotais-je suffisamment bas pour qu'il n'y ait qu'eux qui comprennent.

- Voyons Ed ! Tu nous prends pour des cons ou quoi ? Me répondit Garreth sur le même ton.

- On en parlera plus tard, ok ?

Laurent et Irina venaient de saisir notre échange, et après un bref coup d'œil à Bella, ils se tournèrent vers moi en faisant un clin d'œil, leurs pensées similaires aux deux autres. Mouais, ça promet…

Eléazar s'approcha de nous et tendit sa main à ma douce. Bella l'observait attentivement, les sourcils froncés.

- Tu es Bella, c'est ça ? Enchanté, je me nomme Eléazar

- Enchantée Eléazar. Je… On ne s'est pas déjà vu ? J'ai l'impression de vous connaître…

- Ah non ! Je m'en rappellerai sinon ! Répondit le vampire, un peu trop rapidement.

_Ils ont des chapeaux ronds, vive la Bretagne, ils ont des chapeaux ronds, vive les Bretons._

- Vous en êtes sûr ? Je ne sais pas, je crois que… Non, laissez tomber.

_Si mon père se tape ma mère, c'est pas pour faire des enfants mais pour lui foutre entre les cuisses un petit réconfortant. Ils ont des chapeaux ronds, vive la Bretagne, ils ont des chapeaux ronds, vive les Bretons._

Eléazar me cachait ses pensées et je ne le supportais pas. Cela ne lui arrivait que rarement et sa réponse à mon ange, trop rapide à mon goût, me laissait perplexe…

- Zazar ! T'as vu, elle est chouette Bella, hein ? S'exclama Tanya en attrapant ma douce par le bras. « Zazar » lui répondit d'un bref hochement de tête.

Bella, elle, observait toujours Eléazar, avec une attention extrême, au point qu'il en était mal à l'aise.

_Mon grand-père et ma grand-mère ont l'habitude de coucher nu, c'est comme ça qu'un jour grand-mère a mordu grand-père au cul. Ils ont des chapeaux ronds, vive la Bretagne, ils ont des chapeaux ronds, vive les Bretons._

- Tu peux arrêter Eleazar ? Change au moins de disque, les paillardes c'est le rayon d'Emmett d'habitude.

- Oh ! Désolé, Edward, mais cette chanson me trotte dans la tête depuis deux jours…

_Impossible… Sors de ma tête ou je continue, Edward !_

- Eléazar, tu caches quoi ?

Je commençais à m'énerver sérieusement. C'était la première fois que j'en arrivais à éprouver de la colère envers cet homme que je respecte énormément, je ne savais pas ce qu'il cachait, mais ça me dérangeait…

- Mais je ne cache rien, voyons ! Je ne veux tout simplement pas que tu sondes mon esprit !

- Que se passe-t'il Edward ? Me demanda Carlisle lorsqu'il entendit le changement de ton entre Eléazar et moi.

Les regards convergèrent sur nous.

- Demande à Eléazar ! Il cache quelque chose !

- Mais non ! Tu deviens paranoïaque mon pauvre Edward ! Je…

La voix de mon ange s'éleva, ferme, tranchante, froide.

- Je vous connais.

Affirmation.

Eléazar plongea son regard dans celui de Bella puis au bout de quelques minutes, qui m'avaient parues des siècles, il soupira.

- Oui, nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés mais… Tu n'étais pas au meilleur de ta forme.

- C'est vous ? Lui demanda mon ange, une pointe d'espoir dans la voix.

- Non, ce n'est pas moi.

Les pensées d'Eléazar m'étaient toujours inaccessibles, sauf en ce qui concernait les paillardes. La situation était étrange, personne n'y comprenait rien.

- Bon, est-ce que l'un de vous pourrait nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda mon père en fixant son ami et ma Bella.

Eléazar se tourna à nouveau vers Bella et son regard, qui s'était durci, se vrilla au sien.

- Ils savent ?

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix… Avoua mon ange en baissant la tête, honteuse.

Eléazar se mit à tourner en rond dans la pièce, jetant des coups d'œil affolés à tout le monde, puis finit par se laisser tomber dans le sofa avant de faire signe à ma douce de s'asseoir près de lui. Bella obtempéra et je m'installais à côté d'elle, un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Et si vous nous expliquiez ? Demanda Jazz avec impatience ; les sentiments qu'il percevait le dérangeaient, il n'arrivait pas à les définir.

- Apparemment, Isabella…

- Bella.

- Pardon petite. Donc… Bella n'a apparemment pas su tenir sa langue… Tu leur as dit quoi ?

- Ce dont je me rappèle, c'est à dire pas grand chose…

- Pfff… Je vais donc combler comme je le peux… Tu es un vrai aimant à catastrophes, tu le sais ? De tous les endroits qui peuplent ce monde, pourquoi a-t'il fallu que tu atterrisses ici ? Donc… Il y a quelques mois j'étais à Chicago avec des… connaissances, lorsque nous avons senti l'odeur d'un vampire, celle du sang et des gémissements étouffés. Mes compagnons suivant le régime « traditionnel », dirons-nous, ont été attirés par l'odeur et lorsque nous sommes arrivés sur place, le vampire était déjà parti…

- Quel vampire, Eléazar ? Lui demanda Kate.

- Félix… Il avait fait un vrai carnage. Il y avait deux victimes, une mère et… sa fille.

Il se tourna alors vers Bella et posa sa main sur son épaule. Les Dénali observèrent Bella, incrédules, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, tandis que ma famille et moi étions figés par la stupeur.

- …La mère avait été trucidée, il n'y a pas d'autre mot pour décrire cela. Une vraie boucherie… Quant à Bella, elle avait été mordue…

Je vis alors dans l'esprit d'Eléazar quelques images de Bella et sa mère et il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire le carnage… Bella couverte de sang, le corps tordu par la brûlure du venin, hurlant qu'on l'achève et pleurant désespérément après sa mère, le corps de sa maman totalement déformé par les coups reposant aux côtés de mon ange … J'en admirais d'autant plus ma Bella d'avoir su faire face à toute cette horreur sans en devenir folle.

La famille de Tanya regardait Bella, choquée de voir qu'elle était toujours humaine.

- …Nous devions soit laisser la transformation s'effectuer, soit la tuer pour abréger ses souffrances. J'ai alors ressenti quelque chose d'infiniment puissant émanant de cette jeune fille et…

- Comment cela, Eléazar ? Demandais-je.

- Edward, tu ne sais pas la lire, je le sais, moi c'est pareil. Et toi Jasper, arrives-tu à manipuler ses émotions ?

- Euh… Pas toujours, cela dépend. Elle ne réagit jamais de la même façon. Lui avoua mon frère.

- C'est normal. Par contre, cela m'étonne encore plus…

- Comment cela ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas chez moi ? S'inquiéta mon ange.

- Non ! Tout va bien ! Je veux dire… Tu as un don, Bella. Infiniment puissant et d'autant plus exceptionnel puisque tu l'as étant humaine, même si tu ne peux pas le manipuler à ta guise. Tu es ce que l'on pourrait appeler un « bouclier ». J'ai un talent qui me permet de déchiffrer les pouvoirs des autres vampires et il est très rare qu'un humain ait un pouvoir « actif », en général, il est « dormant » et se manifeste une fois la transformation achevée.

- C'est quoi, un bouclier ? Demanda Jacob, ébahi par les évènements.

- Il y a deux sortes de boucliers. Le « mental », qui bloque tous les pouvoirs travaillant l'esprit, comme celui d'Edward, par exemple, et le « physique », qui bloque les dons agissant sur le corps, comme celui de Jasper. Bella est exceptionnelle dans le sens où lorsque je l'ai… rencontrée, son don était mental. Mais… Et c'est ce qui est incroyable, ton don a évolué. Tu es un bouclier à la fois mental et physique, c'est… Surréaliste ! Bref. Lorsque j'ai ressenti la puissance de ton talent alors que tu étais humaine et que tu te tordais de douleur, il était hors de question dorénavant de t'achever…

- C'est vous qui avez aspiré le venin et m'avez écrit cette lettre ?

- Non, Bella, ce n'est pas moi.

_Il paraît qu'en Italie, ceux qui font pipi au lit, on leur coupe le zigouigoui pour en faire des spaghetti. Ils ont des chapeaux ronds, vive la Bretagne, ils ont des chapeaux ronds, vive les Bretons._

- … Edward, sors de mes pensées ! Et tu peux toujours râler, je ne te dirais rien ! Mes compagnons, surtout l'un d'eux, ont eu un instant de faiblesse et l'un d'entre eux s'est chargé d'empêcher le venin d'agir en l'aspirant et il a également écrit ce courrier pour t'informer de ce qu'il s'était passé. Ne me demande pas ses raisons, je n'en sais rien, il n'a jamais voulu me dire pourquoi il avait agi de cette manière… Nous nous sommes ensuite relayés pour te surveiller, au cas où Félix décidait d'achever ce qu'il avait commencé, puis mon ami m'a appelé il y a plusieurs semaines pour me dire que tu avais déménagé et que tu étais entre de bonnes mains. Jamais je n'aurai pu penser que c'était toi, la fameuse Bella d'Edward… Je devais normalement te laisser encore deux années au maximum avant de m'occuper de ta transformation. Enfin… Je pense que ce n'est plus de mon ressort maintenant, je me trompe ?

Eléazar planta son regard dans le mien.

- Tu vas le faire, non ? Il le faut et le plus vite possible maintenant que vous êtes au courant. Il ne faut pas que les Volturi apprennent l'existence de Bella.

- Il y a un problème à ce sujet, Eléazar… Il ne faut pas transformer Bella maintenant, il… Commençais-je.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Félix… Il a retrouvé Bella et attend qu'elle soit changée pour l'enlever…

- Je ne comprends pas. Félix risque de prévenir les Volturi et vous serez tous en danger !

- Non, Eléazar. Félix ne parlera pas…

- Et comment peux-tu en être si sûr, Edward ?

Alors que j'allais lui répondre, Bella posa sa main sur mon bras et me fit comprendre silencieusement que c'était à elle d'expliquer la situation. Elle se tourna vers les Dénali.

- Félix ne parlera pas pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il me veut. Je… On va dire que le soir où vous m'avez trouvée, Félix et moi venions de rompre…

- Comment ? Tu savais ce qu'il était ? S'exclamèrent les Dénali

- Non, du tout ! Cela faisait un peu plus de deux ans que Félix et moi étions ensembles. Et… Cette soirée est arrivée, il a tué ma mère et j'ai découvert brutalement ce qu'il était en réalité…

- Comment ? Félix s'était lié à toi ? Incroyable ! Hmmm… Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi il n'avertirait pas les Volturi de ton existence… Commença Eléazar.

Bella souffla lourdement puis frotta son visage avec ses mains.

- Parce que je le sais. Félix veut encore… S'amuser avec moi. Une fois que je serai transformée. Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas s'en charger lui-même, de peur de ne pas s'arrêter. Il attend qu'Edward s'en charge et ensuite il essaiera de me récupérer, par tous les moyens…

Lorsqu'ils entendirent la façon dont Bella avait hésité sur le terme « s'amuser », Garrett, Laurent et leurs compagnes vrillèrent leur regard sur le bracelet de mon ange. Tout le monde, les vampires du moins, connaissait les penchants sadiques de ce taré, et les quatre Dénali étaient épouvantés de savoir qu'il avait osé agir de cette façon avec Bella, surtout étant humaine…

Eléazar passa ses mains à plusieurs reprises dans ses cheveux puis se leva brusquement et se mit à faire les cents pas, ses pensées toujours braquées sur cette saleté de chanson débile bien que le visage de ma Bella et celui de Félix y apparaissaient souvent. Les sourcils froncés et les yeux étroitement fermés, Eléazar était perdu dans ses pensées. Pensées qui m'étaient malheureusement interdites d'accès.

Au bout d'une bonne heure à nous donner le tournis il s'arrêta et se frotta le menton pendant quelques secondes.

- Huuum… Tout cela ne me dit rien qui vaille… Il est obstiné et fera en sorte d'arriver à ses faims… Carlisle, je vais m'absenter quelques jours, je vais essayer de trouver les personnes qui m'accompagnaient cette nuit-là et leur expliquer la situation, je sais qu'ils nous aideront. Je ne sais pas ce que cette petite a provoqué en eux, mais ils y tiennent beaucoup. Nous essaierons de trouver des renforts sur la route du retour, il est hors de question qu'il remette le grappin sur Bella. Souffla Eléazar d'une seule traite, l'énervement, l'excitation et la peur étaient presque palpables dans sa voix.

- Zazar, pourquoi paniques-tu autant à l'idée que Félix mette la main sur Bella ? Et ne me dis pas que c'est par amitié pour Edward et la famille, je ne le croirai pas. Lui demanda Jasper, suspicieux tout à coup.

- Vous ne comprenez donc pas ? Vous rendez-vous compte que cette humaine a un pouvoir phénoménal, bien qu'il soit toujours dormant ? Imaginez donc, une fois Bella transformée, ce que cela donnera, surtout lorsqu'elle aura maîtrisé son bouclier. Si Félix apprend que la petite a un don puissant et met la main dessus, cela pourrait être la fin de notre époque !

- Comment cela, Eléazar ? Que veux-tu dire par-là ? L'interrogea mon père.

- C'est pourtant évident, Carlisle ! Cette petite annihile le talent d'Edward et celui de Jasper, en partie. Et elle n'est qu'une humaine ! D'après toi, une fois changée, comment réagira t'elle aux dons d'Alec, Jane, Aro, Chelsea… pour ne citer que ceux-là ?

- Huuum… Elle les bloquera également ?

- J'en suis absolument certain. Hmmm… Kate, viens par ici s'il te plait ?

Kate arriva près d'Eléazar, et lorsque je vis ce qu'il avait en tête, la fureur s'empara de moi. J'attrapais ma Bella et la coinçais contre un mur, me servant de mon corps comme bouclier. Il était inconcevable que Kate « THT » Dénali pose un doigt sur ma Bella…

- Eléazar, non !

- Mais voyons Edward ! Je suis sûr qu…

- J'ai dit NON !

Il fut cependant très rapide, et avant que je ne comprenne quoique ce soit, cinq vampires me maintenaient et Bella était emportée à quelques mètres de moi. Epouvanté, je vis Kate poser ses mains sur les épaules de ma Bella…

- Bellaaaa ! NOOOON !

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Edward ? Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?

Mon ange s'approcha de moi, l'incompréhension éclairant son regard comme elle devait éclairer le mien. Kate avait touché mon ange et elle n'avait rien senti.

- Bella, tu vas bien ? Tu n'as rien ?

Elle secoua la tête en riant et se réfugia dans mes bras ; j'enfouis mon visage dans son cou et inspirais sa délicieuse odeur.

- Bien sûr que tout va bien ! C'est à toi qu'il faudrait le demander, tu as vraiment des réactions démesurées !

Bella riait encore lorsqu'elle se rendit compte du silence autour de nous, et pour cause ! Quatorze vampires stupéfaits avaient les yeux braqués sur elle.

Bella se raidit dans mes bras puis approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille avant d'y chuchoter d'une voix douce et craintive.

- Euh… J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? J'ai une tâche sur le bout du nez ? J'ai un…

- Non mon ange, tu n'as rien ! C'est juste que… Je cherchais mes mots, ne sachant pas comment lui expliquer ce qu'était le don de Kate ni le pourquoi de ma réaction.

Eléazar s'approcha de nous et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Bella.

- Bella… J'aurai dû te l'expliquer avant et ne pas vous mettre devant le fait accompli comme cela. Crois-moi, la réaction d'Edward était loin d'être démesurée, il souhaitait seulement de protéger !

- Me protéger ? Mais de quoi ?

- Kate a le don de pouvoir électrocuter quiconque la touche. Sauf toi… Incroyable ! Et elle est encore humaine ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer l'étendue de son don une fois qu'elle sera des nôtres et qu'elle l'aura maîtrisé…

- Effectivement Eléazar, c'est stupéfiant ! Mais… Quel est le rapport avec Félix ? Demanda mon père.

- Hmmm… Quand les Volturis ont pris le pouvoir il y a 2500 ans, il y a eu de violentes divergences entre les trois frères. Marcus voulait que nous restions dans l'ombre afin de ne pas avoir à régler les problèmes des humains. Caïus, lui, voulait nous dévoiler au grand jour. Pour lui, nous sommes le plus haut niveau de la chaîne alimentaire, nous devrions dominer le monde. Aro a tranché, se rangeant à l'avis de Marcus et c'est pourquoi, depuis, le secret doit être préservé…

- D'accord, mais quel est le rapport avec Félix ?

- J'y viens ! Félix a été le disciple de Caïus, c'est lui qui s'est occupé de sa transformation et de son éducation, il est persuadé que Caïus a raison et que nous devrions asseoir notre position face aux humains, les asservir pour qu'ils répondent à nos besoins… Si Félix trouve un moyen pour obliger Bella à le suivre, il sera invincible avec elle… Qu'arrivera t'il aux humains si cela signifie la fin des Volturi ?

- Seigneur ! Tu crois vraiment qu'il oserait faire un coup d'état ?

- Il n'a jamais compris pourquoi nous devions rester dans l'ombre des humains. Et il aura Caïus de son côté… Alors oui, il n'hésitera pas. Clama Eléazar d'une voix lugubre.

Nous étions tous ébahis par ses propos. Pour moi, il était évident que Félix voulait « s'amuser » avec mon ange et c'était pour cette raison qu'il souhaitait l'enlever. Mais effectivement, s'il apprenait que Bella avait un pouvoir si puissant et qu'Eléazar disait vrai au sujet de ses… ambitions, nous allions au devant d'une catastrophe sans précédent.

Tous les regards étaient vrillés sur mon ange ; mon pauvre amour ne savait plus où se mettre et avait les yeux rivés sur le sol ainsi que des rougeurs impressionnantes, gênée d'être le centre d'attention. Carlisle observa attentivement ma Bella pendant quelques minutes, le regard empli de compassion, d'inquiétude et d'amour pour sa nouvelle fille, puis se tourna vers son ami.

- Et si nous prenions les devants en prévenant les Volturi ? Si nous leur révélions l'existence de Bella ? Dit-il la voix pleine d'espoir.

- Surtout pas, Carlisle ! Tu es fou ? Ils seront hors d'eux en sachant qu'une humaine connaît la vérité ! Je me doute que Aro sera plus qu'intéressé par le talent de Bella, Marcus lui, sera intrigué par le lien puissant qui l'unie à ton fils, mais Caïus s'insurgera et serait capable de tous nous mettre à mort dans leur dos. Est-ce vraiment ce que tu souhaites ?

- Hmmm… Je n'avais pas pensé à cela…

- Le problème ne se pose pas. Même si Félix met la main sur moi et qu'il est au courant pour mon don, il ne pourra pas m'obliger à le servir, je le refuse et le refuserai toujours ! S'enflamma mon ange en se levant brutalement, les poings serrés et le corps tremblant de colère.

- Ah oui ? Et s'il te torture, petite, tu feras quoi ?

- Qu'il me torture, je ne lui obéirai pas ! Jamais !

- Hein, hein… Il trouvera toujours un moyen pour t'y contraindre… Et s'il menaçait les Cullen ? S'il s'en prenait à Edward ?

Bella devint brutalement livide, toute couleur l'avait quitté, comme si elle était morte. Dans un sens, c'est ce qu'elle était, morte de peur… Elle agrippa violemment et désespérément mon poignet. La bouche grande ouverte en un cri silencieux, ses traits reflétaient une intense douleur et elle devint de plus en plus blême avant de se laisser lourdement tomber sur le sofa, le visage enfoui dans les mains.

- Alors Zazar, qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? Lui demanda Tanya, les mains posées sur les épaules de Bella pour les lui frictionner en un geste réconfortant.

- Pas grand chose pour le moment, mais je dois partir au plus vite. Je vais tâcher de retrouver ces deux personnes et leur en parler. Nous finirons bien par trouver une solution… Seigneur, tu ne sais pas dans quelle galère tu t'es fourrée, petite ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous te sortirons de là. Je ne sais pas encore comment, mais on y arrivera.

Eléazar caressa tendrement les cheveux de ma Bella et je me mis à grogner malgré moi.

- Ah ! Ah ! Alors Edward, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Jaloux ? Me demanda t'il en riant.

- Hmpf… Bien sûr que non !

- Menteur ! Rigola Jasper.

Nous fûmes brutalement interrompus par le rire grave, gras et hystérique d'Emmett qui s'était levé de son siège pour prendre ma Bella dans ses bras et la serrer contre lui à l'étouffer.

- Emm… Ett… Lâche-moi… J'peux.. Plus res… pirer ! Haleta difficilement mon ange, le visage rouge comme une tomate en tentant de se débattre.

- Oups ! Désolé Bells !

Il défit son étreinte mais enroula un bras autour de ses épaules. Bella, quant à elle, essayait de reprendre son souffle.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris, Emmett ? Lui demanda t'elle en se frottant les côtes tandis que mon frère se jetait sur moi pour m'étouffer également.

- Rien, je suis simplement content ! Merci Eddy, merci ! Grâce à toi et à ma nouvelle petite sœur, il va enfin y avoir un peu d'action à Forks ! Je commençais sérieusement à m'ennuyer…

Rosalie lui frappa l'arrière du crâne avec une telle force qu'un éléphant aurait eu la tête complètement défoncée…

- Mais c'est pas possible ! Trouves-toi un cerveau Em ! Tu te rends compte des conneries que tu débites ? Hurla t'elle, hors d'elle.

- Ben quoi ma chérie ? Je sais que la situation est loin d'être drôle, mais mieux vaut en rire que pleurer, non ?

Un rire collectif et hystérique retentit dans la pièce, ce qui détendit l'atmosphère pesante. En me tournant vers Eléazar, je le vis tapoter sur son téléphone portable et en pénétrant ses pensées, j'eus droit à la même chanson. Il faisait tout pour me cacher quelque chose, je le savais et je n'aimais pas ça. Par contre, j'avais la certitude qu'il ferait tout en son pouvoir pour nous aider à décanter la situation épouvantable dans laquelle se trouvait ma Bella. Au bout de quelques minutes, Eléazar releva la tête et s'adressa à mon père.

- Bon, je vais devoir y aller, j'ai un avion dans moins de deux heures… Carlisle, ça te dérange si ma famille reste dans le coin pendant mon absence ? Je serai plus rassuré en les sachant avec vous, que vous ayez des crocs supplémentaires en cas de soucis…

- Bien sûr que non, Eléazar ! Nous avons de la place et même si les lits sont superflus, il y a deux chambres d'amis et l'ancienne chambre d'Edward do…

- Ah bon ! Tu ne vis plus ici, Ed ? Demanda Carmen.

Je me fis coiffer au poteau pour la réponse par mon petit lutin de sœur.

- Non ! Eddy a définitivement émigré au cottage depuis qu'il est avec Bella ! Avant il ne s'en servait qu'occasionnellement, quand il avait envie d'être tranquille ou faire de la musique, et maintenant plus personne ne peut s'en servir ! Môssieur Eddy se l'est approprié ! Expliqua t'elle avec un faux air pincé.

- Alice ! Le cottage a toujours été mon havre de paix et…

- Ouais, maintenant c'est devenu ton havre de sexe ! Rigola Emmett.

Bella rougit furieusement en réponse aux paroles de mon frère et lui mit également une tape à l'arrière de sa tête, de toute la force de sa petite main. Un AÏE retentit brusquement et mon ange souffla sur sa main ; elle ne s'était pas loupée, mais heureusement, rien de cassé.

- Ah ! Ah ! Tu vois Bells, t'as été vilaine avec moi et le bon dieu t'a punie ! C'est bien fait, et toc !

- La ferme Emmett où je te ferais bouffer de la pizza !

- Pfff… Même pas peur ! AÏE ! Mais bébé arrête, tu me fais mal !

Rosalie venait de remettre une beigne à Emmett et celui-ci se mit à courir partout dans la maison, pourchassé par sa femme.

J'avais la petite main blessée de mon ange entre les miennes, ma peau glaciale semblait soulager la douleur et je la regardais sourire alors qu'elle suivait Emmett et Rosalie des yeux. Cependant, son front était plissé et le sourire n'atteignait pas son regard. Elle était soucieuse.

- Tout va bien mon ange ?

Bella se tourna vers moi et hocha brièvement la tête.

- Bella… Je vois bien que ça ne va pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Mais rien Edward, tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes possibles ! Je maudis la fée qui s'est penchée sur mon berceau à ma naissance et qui m'a comblée de malchance. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas que je sois dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou, il faut aussi que ça tombe sur ta famille et celle de Tanya, sans parler des Quileutes ! Je n'aurai jamais dû vous approcher, je n'aurai jamais dû vous parler, je…

- Arrête ça tout de suite, Bella ! Tu n'y es pour rien, ce n'est pas ta faute.

Alors que j'enserrai étroitement ma Bella contre moi, elle se débattit jusqu'à ce que je la libère.

- Mais si ! Tu ne comprends pas, Edward ! C'est ma faute. J'ai fait une erreur, une putain d'erreur, et vous vous retrouvez tous embringués dans les problèmes à cause de moi ! Je ne supporterai pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à l'un d'entre vous, quel qu'il soit, je ne m'en remettrai pas. J'aurai mieux fait de mourir ce soir-là, ça aurait été plus simple pour tout le monde…

La fin de sa phrase avait été si faiblement chuchotée que j'avais eu toutes les peines du monde à l'entendre. Sur le coup, j'avais cru mal comprendre, mais lorsque je vis, au plus profond de son regard, qu'elle le pensait réellement, mon cœur mort se désintégra et je m'effondrais, envahi par un intense désespoir.

J'en avais la nausée, mentalement évidemment. Imaginer un monde sans Bella m'était tout bonnement impossible, inconcevable. L'idée qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose m'était insupportable. Mais savoir qu'elle aurait préféré la mort équivalait à me tuer. Chacun de ses mots résonnait dans mon esprit, se métamorphosant en coup de poignard planté en plein cœur.

J'étais submergé par les émotions, mon amour pour mon ange, ma peur pour elle, mon désespoir à l'idée qu'elle souhaitât mourir et ma colère. Elle grimpait lentement, dangereusement, s'insinuant dans chaque atome de mon être, grandissant encore et encore, prenant son essor de chacune des paroles de ma douce.

J'agrippais fermement son menton d'une main et la forçais à lever le visage. J'inspirais lentement pour me détendre bien que l'air me soit totalement inutile, et son doux parfum m'apaisa légèrement.

- Je t'interdis de penser ça, Bella. Rien n'aurait été plus simple. Pense à Charlie… à Jacob, à Léah. Pense à moi. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point j'ai mal de savoir que tu penses à _ça._ Merde Bella ! Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé, ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est…

- Mais bien sûr que si ! Si je n'avais pas été aussi naïve, ma mère serait toujours là. Et regarde la merde dans laquelle vous vous trouvez à cause de moi ! Des solutions, il n'y en a pas trente-six, tu le sais. Vous voulez tous m'aider mais ça va vous retomber dessus, tout ça à cause de moi !

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Alice rouler des yeux en secouant la tête. Elle souffla puis s'approcha de nous en applaudissant…

- Et pour le césar du meilleur martyre, voici Bella Swann ! Non mais franchement Bells, tu te rends comptes des énormités que tu racontes ? Dans ce cas, c'est aussi ma faute, ben oui ! Si je n'avais pas organisé cette soirée, Félix ne t'aurait pas retrouvée et nous ne serions pas en train de mettre en place toutes sortes de stratégies pour nous sortir de la merde dans laquelle _je_ nous ai fourré. Si je suis ton raisonnement, je suis tout autant responsable que toi.

Bella se leva, furibonde, puis pointa son doigt sur le buste de ma sœur.

- Ok Alice, un partout. Mais n'oublie pas une chose, c'est moi qu'il veut. Et il est prêt à vous tuer pour ça. Je ne le tolèrerai pas alors qu'on peut éviter ça…

Le petit cœur de Bella se mit à cogner frénétiquement dans sa poitrine face à la brusque montée de colère et d'adrénaline. Sa respiration se faisait assez hasardeuse et elle n'arrivait pas à se détendre. Jasper agrippa son bras pour lui envoyer une vague de calme, mais rien n'y faisait, elle continuait à s'emporter, tournant en rond et faisant de grands gestes.

Je vis trop tard dans l'esprit de Kate ce qu'elle comptait faire, mais lorsque sa main effleura la joue de Bella, elle fut propulsée à une dizaine de mètres et s'enfonça dans le parquet.

Plusieurs « KATE » fusèrent de différents endroits dans la pièce tandis que celle-ci, les yeux figés par la stupeur, observait mon ange les yeux ronds.

Garret l'aida à se relever et Eléazar ainsi que Carlisle se précipitèrent à ses côtés.

- Kate ! Tu n'as rien, tout va bien ? Mais que s'est-il passé ? Paniqua Eléazar.

- Euh… Je sais pas Zazar… C'est bizarre…

- Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? Tu as eu mal ?

- Euh… Non. Euh… C'est comme si j'avais été foudroyée mais sans la douleur…

- Tu peux être plus précise ? Lui demanda mon père, les yeux brillant de curiosité.

- Euh… Ben… J'ai eu l'impression d'être électrocutée par une ligne THT, mais je n'ai pas ressenti de douleur. En fait… Euh… Je crois que je me suis électrocutée moi-même en essayant de gifler Bella pour la calmer de sa crise d'hystérie.

- Incroyable… Souffla Eléazar, les yeux braqués sur mon ange.

Bella, quant à elle, n'avait même pas réagi à ce qu'il venait de se passer, continuant à faire les cents pas en pleine réflexion, passant d'une idée à une autre tandis qu'Alice se concentrait sur Bella et ses idées potentielles, malheureusement, un part un grand vide nébuleux, il n'y avait rien.

- Mais bien sûr ! C'est ça !

Son regard s'éclaira instantanément puis elle se jeta sur moi, enroulant ses bras autour de mon cou, les yeux brillant d'excitation.

- Edward, mords-moi !

- QUOI ? Mais ça va pas, c'est justement ce qu'il cherche !

- Et bien servons-nous en ! Mords-moi et entraînez-moi dès la transformation achevée. Il ne le saura pas, puisque d'après Alice, il ne bougera pas de Chicago les prochains mois. Mords-moi et apprenez-moi à combattre et j'irai à lui avant qu'il ne vienne. Laissez-moi quelques heures d'avance pour tenter de l'amadouer et si je ne réussi pas à l'achever, tombez-lui tous dessus !

- Ouais ! Bien pensé soeurette ! S'exclama Emmett en donnant à coup de coude à mon ange.

J'étais sidéré, cloué sur place, à croire que les capteurs se trouvaient au bout de mes pieds et que l'information avait du mal à trouver mon cerveau.

- OUCH ! Tu fais mal bébé ! Se plaignit Emmett en se frottant le crâne, Rosalie furieuse derrière lui.

- Tu la boucles maintenant Emmett ! Et y'a pas de « bébé » qui tienne !

- Mais ça va pas Bella ? C'est trop dangereux pour toi ! Il est hors de question que tu risques ta vie…

- Mais je ne risquerai rien comme ça !

- Ce n'est pas une idée si bête, Edward. Intervint Eléazar.

- EH ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre non plus !

- Si nous lui apprenons à développer son don… Regarde ce qu'il vient d'arriver avec Kate ! Elle est humaine en plus ! Sa colère a agi comme un stimulateur, imagine ce que cela sera une fois vampire ! Peut-être qu'en prenant les devants comme Bella le suggère, cela pourrait marcher !

- NON ! Je la mordrais quand tout sera terminé, pas avant ! Je ne veux pas risquer qu'elle soit blessée en combattant Félix, voir pire !

- Eddy n'a pas vraiment tord… Zazar, Bella sera un nouveau-né, elle sera trop instable ! Elle ne saura pas gérer ses instincts ! Même si elle apprend à combattre en deux trois mois et que grâce à sa force et sa rapidité de nouveau-né elle peut espérer être à la hauteur, tu sais très bien qu'un don ne se développe pas en quelques mois ! C'est beaucoup trop aléatoire donc risqué. Imagine qu'un humain passe à portée, d'après toi, ça tournera comment ? Me défendit Jasper en posant une main sur mon épaule pour me calmer, étant à la limite de me jeter au cou d'Eléazar dents en avant.

- Oh. Oui… Je vois… Mouais, tu as raison. Bon, on abandonne l'idée pour le moment mais on en reparlera lorsque je reviendrai. Cette petite a de bonnes idées et je suis sûr qu'on peut en tirer quelque chose… Sans que ce soit risqué pour elle, bien sûr ! Ajouta t'il en se tournant vers moi.

Je grondais doucement, pas du tout d'accord avec lui. Il allait falloir que je discute une bonne fois pour toutes avec Bella pour lui ôter ses idées de transformations suicidaires de la tête.

- Tu as des idées audacieuses, petite, et dangereuses ! Tu attires le danger où que tu sois, on dirait. Dit Eléazar en se tournant vers ma belle, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

- Non, c'est surtout la reine de la poisse ! Franchement, pensez à un truc, quel est le pourcentage de chance pour qu'un humain « normal » tombe dans la seule ville au monde peuplant une colonie de vampire et une meute de loups-garous ? À mon avis, ça doit frôler le zéro absolu. Mais c'est comme ça, c'est Bells ! Dans le genre pas de bol et reine des catastrophes en tous genres… S'exclama Jack qui avait été plutôt silencieux depuis le début.

Bella le fusilla du regard et essaya de lui mettre un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Jack lui évita de se blesser en s'écartant au bon moment.

- Jacob Black, je te déteste ! Je suis « normale » !

- Ah bon ? Tu connais beaucoup de filles « normales » qui ont un vampire comme petit ami et un loup-garou comme meilleur ami ? Tu me les présenteras dis ?

Il lui répondit le sourire aux lèvres et en papillonnant des cils. Bella souffla rageusement puis vint se caler entre mes bras, cognant et recognant sa tête contre mon torse.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, Seigneur, pour qu'il soit aussi con ?

Dans la pièce, l'atmosphère s'était détendue malgré les évènements et discussions plutôt houleuses.

Rosalie continuait à insulter Emmett et à lui cogner la tête en le menaçant d'abstinence, tandis que celui-ci baissait la tête et disait « oui amen » à toutes les paroles de sa femme.

Esmée, Alice, Jasper et Tanya nous entouraient, mon ange et moi, et tentaient d'apaiser Bella par des gestes ou paroles douces.

Carlisle posait tout un tas de questions à Kate sur ce qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'elle avait voulu gifler ma douce – d'ailleurs, elle va devoir me rendre des comptes… - sous l'œil inquiet de Garrett qui n'arrêtait pas de lui demander si elle avait besoin de quelque chose « un câlin », « un bijou », « un ours »… Tandis que Laurent et Irina étaient toujours ébahis par ce qu'il s'était produit, leurs regards voyageant inlassablement de ma Bella à Kate.

Jake chantonnait des trucs du genre « ouh la poisseuse, elle est malchanceuse » en rigolant, bien que ses pensées soient inquiètes au sujet de ma belle, paniquées à propos des évènements à venir, et médusées par le talent plus ou moins dormant de Bella.

Quant à Carmen et Eléazar, ils savouraient un petit moment à deux avant leur séparation prochaine. Après une dernière étreinte à son épouse, Eléazar fit ses adieux à tout le monde avant de nous rejoindre, ma douce et moi, et de poser ses mains sur les épaules de Bella.

- Tu es entre de bonnes mains, ici Bella. Ma famille va rester prêter main forte aux Cullen et aux Quileutes. Ne t'inquiète pas, on va tous te sortir de là. Oh ! Une dernière chose. Ne laisse pas la culpabilité t'envahir, tu n'es pas responsable de tout ce qu'il a pu t'arriver. Le seul responsable, dans cette histoire, c'est Félix. Il n'aurait jamais dû se lier avec toi et tout ce qui est arrivé depuis ce jour ne découle que de ses actes, pas des tiens. Tout rentrera dans l'ordre, tu verras.

Quelques larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Bella et ses grands yeux chocolat brillaient de gratitude et de reconnaissance. Elle fit un bref signe de tête au vénérable vampire et lui chuchota un « merci » avec ferveur, un petit mot renfermant beaucoup de choses.

_Prends bien soin d'elle, Edward. Cette petite est vraiment exceptionnelle. Je ne regrette pas qu'on l'ait épargnée… Vous méritez d'être heureux tous les deux. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Félix, on va sortir Bella de là._

Eléazar tapota mon épaule à quelques reprises puis tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers l'extérieur suivi de son épouse qui le conduisait à l'aéroport.

Bella avait fini par se détendre, trop même. Nos activités matinales et la réunion qui avait suivi l'avaient complètement fatiguée.

Elle essaya d'étouffer un bâillement, ce qui me fit sourire ; son estomac, lui, gronda, ce qui me fit rire. Avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, Bella se trouvait assise devant une pizza que ma mère avait préparée. Ses yeux brillèrent et elle sourit avant de s'emparer d'une part, l'eau à la bouche.

- Yeah… Pizza !

Emmett se rua à côté de Bella et engouffra la moitié de la pizza sous les yeux ébahis des membres du clan Dénali restant.

- Emmett, mais t'es barje ! Comment tu fais pour bouffer une horreur pareille ? S'écria Laurent, épouvanté par les goûts particuliers de mon frère.

- Avec ma bouche ! Trêve de plaisanterie, c'est pas si dégueux que ça. Bon, un peu bizarre, je l'avoue, mais ça passe ! Et rien que pour voir vos tronches, j'en mangerai encore !

Les Dénalis se tournèrent, écoeurés.

Tanya et Jack s'échangeaient des regards enamourés et moins de cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient partis pour la Push.

Bella, un morceau de pizza à la main, peinait à mâcher ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche et dodelinait dangereusement de la tête.

- Edward, voyons ! Regarde la, cette pauvre petite dort debout… Raccompagne-la tout de suite, la petite chérie.

- Oui maman…

Esmée caressait tendrement la joue de ma Bella qui avait du mal à lever les paupières. Je la pris tendrement dans mes bras et l'emmenais chez nous, conscient de la présence des loups et de mes frères et sœurs dans les bois alentours.

Je déshabillais mon ange et l'allongeais avant de la rejoindre et de l'enrouler étroitement dans mes bras et les couvertures puis embrassais son front délicatement pour ne pas la réveiller.

- Tout ira bien mon ange, je te le promets…

Et je ferai tout pour la protéger et la préserver des sombres évènements à venir…


	35. Routine déroutante

Hello everybody!

Je sais, je sais, très très longue à débarquer... Faut pas m'en vouloir, je suis assez surchargée ces temps-ci!

Bref, le chapitre 35 arrive !

Et si vous voulez la suite, allez sur mon blog !

Aujourd'hui, pas de réponses aux reviews car je passe uniquement en coup de vent, mais je tenais à vous remercier pour votre fidélité et votre soutien.

Sur ce, je ne vous retiendrai pas plus longtemps!

Bonne lecture et.......................... ENJOY !

* * *

Les jours s'étiraient lentement en semaines, les semaines devenaient tranquillement mois et nous n'avions toujours pas revu Eléazar. Cela faisait maintenant trois mois qu'il était parti à la recherche de ses mystérieux acolytes grâce auxquels ma Bella avait été sauvée de cette mort atroce qui l'attendait… Il nous appelait malgré tout chaque semaine pour nous informer de la progression de ses recherches qui restaient vaines pour l'instant.

Étrangement, nous étions, si une telle chose était possible, encore plus amoureux l'un de l'autre, Bella et moi, depuis qu'il n'y avait plus tous ces non-dits entre nous. Nous vivions tous deux dans une agréable routine et avions trouvé rapidement nos marques entre les semaines au cottage et les week-ends avec Charlie. Bien qu'heureux que sa fille ait retrouvé sa joie de vivre et nage dans le bonheur total, il se faisait très mal à l'idée qu'elle lui échappe un peu plus chaque jour. Heureusement que Sue Clearwater prenait notre parti ! Parfois, je me demandais si cette femme n'avait pas un quelconque lien de parenté avec Rosalie, vu le nombre époustouflant de beignes qu'elle mettait à l'arrière du crâne de ce pauvre Chef Swan ! Il allait finir chauve avant l'heure si elle continuait à ce rythme…

D'ailleurs, la dernière baffe en date datait d'hier matin, lorsque Charlie avait cru bon de vouloir nous réveiller en apportant le petit déjeuner au lit. L'intention en elle-même était très sympa et attentionnée de sa part, mais il avait été à la limite de l'arrêt cardiaque et de la crise d'apoplexie lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte et nous avait surpris, sa fille et moi, dans une position on ne peut plus délicate et très acrobatique…

Les noms d'oiseaux ainsi que les menaces de castrations et de meurtres en tout genre avaient fusé jusqu'à ce que Sue débarque, un rouleau à pâtisserie dans les mains, en lui hurlant de nous laisser au moins finir… Une fois levés et habillés, nous les avions rejoint et en avions pris pour notre grade, Bella et moi…

_- Pas sous mon toit ! _

_- Bon sang Charlie, réveilles-toi ! Ta fille est adulte, elle est libre de son corps !_

_- Mais… Mais… On se serait cru sur le tournage d'un film porno, Sue ! Je n'ai pas élevé ma fille comme ça et sa mère non plus il me semble !_

_- Charles Swann ! Ne dis plus jamais d'horreurs pareilles ! Ca ne te dérange pas, à ce que je sache, lorsque c'est toi l'acteur principal du film !_

_- Mais… Mais… Ce n'est pas la même chose ! C'est encore un bébé ! Mon bébé !_

_- sauf que ton bébé a 19 ans, Charlie ! C'est une femme épanouie et amoureuse ! Laisse-la donc vivre sa vie!_

Porno, porno, il abuse un peu trop le Charlie. Bon d'accord, je reconnais que cela peut être choquant, pour un père, de voir son unique fille se faire prendre comme une chienne… Mais de là à dire que c'est à la limite du porno, il y a une sacrée marge !

L'ambiance du reste de la journée avait été assez bizarre, pour ne pas dire extrêmement tendue, Charlie n'osant pas nous regarder, Sue nous souriant béatement et Bella mortifiée et rougissante comme jamais. Et moi dans tout ça ? Ben… honnêtement, je ne savais plus trop où me foutre et restais dans mes petits souliers… Il faut dire aussi que les menaces de Charlie n'étaient pas en l'air et qu'il souhaitait réellement m'en coller une sévère entre les jambes au vu de ses pensées. J'ai peut-être un corps de pierre, mais cette partie de mon anatomie est aussi sensible que chez les humains…

Hormis cet interlude dont j'aurai largement préféré me passer, tout allait bien malgré l'extrême menace qui pesait sur les épaules de ma douce. Cependant, avec le bataillon de gardes du corps qui l'entourait, elle ne risquait rien et n'avait rien à craindre de personne, mis à part d'elle-même vu son manque total de coordination la suivait toujours comme son ombre…

Entre mes frères et sœurs, Tanya ainsi que moi-même côté « vampires » et Leah, Embry et Jacob côté « loups », le lycée était devenu un endroit sûr pour ma belle, enfin…. Sûr…de toute menace vampirique. Car entre Jessica et Lauren qui cherchaient constamment à se venger en la coinçant n'importe où pour lui « reprocher » de m'avoir volé ou encore Newton et Crowley qui n'avaient toujours pas compris que Bella et moi étions tout ce qu'il y a de plus amoureux et cherchaient également à la coincer pour lui faire tâter leur « bâton », les esquiver au lycée relevait du parcours du combattant. Ce n'était pas faute de leur avoir démontré à maintes reprises, à ces deux bites ambulantes et ces deux vagins sur pattes, que mon ange et moi étions plus que fous l'un de l'autre, pourtant… Je pensais qu'ils auraient fini par l'admettre après nous avoir « surpris » dans un vestiaire, dans le cagibi du bâtiment des sciences, sous les gradins du terrain de foot et dans la salle de classe vide du bâtiment des langues vivantes, mais non. Comment ça surpris alors que je lis les pensées ? Et bien… Pour tout avouer, je l'avais fait exprès… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ils n'avaient pas trop apprécié la plaisanterie. Mon ange, par contre, avait adoré les délicieuses tortures que je lui avais fait subir à chaque fois…

Bref ! En plus de l'escouade de choc au lycée, nous avions à peine le temps de sortir du bahut que Garrett, Kate, Laurent et Irina nous rejoignaient instantanément. C'est limite s'ils ne nous sautaient pas dessus dès que nous franchissions les grilles ! Bella commençait à en avoir ras le bol de tout cet excès de protection, mais elle prenait sur elle, ma brave petite humaine… Elle n'avait pas d'autres choix de toute façon.

De nouveaux meurtres avaient eu lieu à Chicago, tous similaires à celui de Renée et donc commis par Félix ; le Chef Swan continuait ses interminables allers-retours Forks/Chicago, à la recherche du meurtrier de son ex-femme. Nous n'avions pas d'autre choix que de le laisser dans l'ignorance la plus totale, il aurait été en grand danger s'il connaissait ne serait-ce qu'une once de la vérité… Malheureusement, à chaque fois que Charlie repartait à Chicago, Bella se remettait à avoir des idées totalement tordues…

À mon grand regret, elle n'avait toujours pas ôté de sa jolie petite tête toutes ses idées farfelues de transformation pour tendre un piège à Félix et les disputes fleurissaient régulièrement à ce sujet, surtout avec Emmett et Jacob qui l'encourageaient dans ses délires…

Bella avait décidé d'apprendre à se battre et à se défendre, sous l'œil vigilant de Jasper et mes grincements de dents. Après quelques attèles aux doigts, plusieurs chevilles foulées et quelques entorses – il faut dire aussi que se servir d'un vampire ou d'un loup-garou comme punching-ball lorsqu'on est humain et particulièrement maladroit de surcroît est une idée on ne peut plus stupide – Emmett lui avait donc offert un sac de frappe et Jacob une paire de gants de boxe. À mon grand étonnement, et malgré sa maladresse légendaire, Bella se révélait très douée pour le combat ! Elle répétait inlassablement les gestes que lui montraient mes frères et les loups, et ses progrès allaient en croissant très rapidement. Malheureusement, au plus elle progressait et gagnait en dextérité et précision, au plus cela la confortait dans ses idées suicidaires de transformation précipitée... Les réconciliations sur l'oreiller étaient devenues monnaie courante entre nous, ce qui était loin de me déplaire, même si je préférais que nous ne nous disputions pas comme des chiens à chaque fois qu'elle remettait le sujet sur le tapis.

Bella s'était parfaitement intégrée à ma famille, et cela depuis le début. Esmée et Carlisle étaient enfin heureux de mon bonheur puisque je les avais tant inquiétés pendant de trop nombreuses décennies, mais ils étaient surtout ravis d'avoir une nouvelle fille aussi douce et gentille que ma Bella. Rosalie et Alice étaient contentes d'avoir une nouvelle partenaire de shopping, mais n'avaient pas encore compris ou plutôt faisaient mine de ne pas comprendre, que pour Bella, le lèche-vitrines relevait de la torture pure et simple. Elles se plaisaient surtout à avoir un nouveau cobaye servant de tête à coiffer et de poupée Barbie grandeur nature. Jasper aimait tout particulièrement passer du temps avec mon ange, ses émotions lui plaisaient énormément ! Sauf, bien entendu, lorsque j'étais dans les parages et que nos désirs mutuels nous envahissaient. Dans ces moments-là, Jazz souhaitait s'enterrer au fin fond d'un trou ou carrément nous trucider… Emmett, quant à lui, adorait protéger sa « petite sœur d'amour » et la charrier régulièrement. Malheureusement pour lui, ma Bella avait énormément de répartie et Emmett se retrouvait régulièrement dans le rôle de l'arroseur arrosé.

Si Bella faisait maintenant partie intégrante de notre famille, elle s'était également étroitement liée avec le clan Dénali.

Étrangement, elle était très proche de Kate et Irina, ce que je trouvais génial puisqu'elles lui évitaient bien souvent des séances interminables de shopping avec mes sœurs ! De plus, Kate s'amusait régulièrement à voir si le « bouclier » de ma douce était toujours actif, au point de s'infliger à elle-même ses violentes décharges électriques en la touchant. Étonnement, depuis la réunion avec les Dénali, ce n'était plus arrivé une seule fois. Carlisle et Eléazar faisaient énormément de suppositions à ce sujet, mais ils ne trouvaient aucune réponse. Le « bouclier » de mon ange restait un complet mystère pour nous tous.

Bref, j'étais très content de l'excellente entente entre Kate, Irina et mon ange, jusqu'à ce que je surprenne ma belle lorgner avec acharnement les colliers qu'elles arboraient autour du cou… J'avais cru, au départ, qu'elle les trouvait à son goût, puis je m'étais rappelé les paroles de Jasper à propos de la signification de ces colliers… La jalousie m'avait alors poussé à me demander si Bella ne regrettait pas sa vie passée avec Félix et les petits « jeux » tordus que ce boucher sadique lui faisait subir, et dans un accès de colère, je lui avais malheureusement jeté à la figure. Elle m'avait royalement ignoré pendant plus de vingt-quatre heures, et croyez-moi, cela avait été un véritable supplice… Puis elle m'avait finalement expliqué que cela n'avait rien à voir avec Félix, mais elle était restée très vague sur le sujet. Je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs, et ça me rendait dingue…

Nous venions enfin de rentrer après une journée particulièrement éprouvante au lycée. Ma déesse, sexy comme le diable, avait déchaîné les foudres de la gente féminine au lycée et les fantasmes chez les mâles, à mon grand regret. Ils avaient mis mes nerfs et ma jalousie à rude épreuve, mais je pouvais être fier de moi, je n'avais pas grogné une seule fois pour marquer mon territoire ! À peine arrivé à la villa après cette journée plus que tuante, sans mauvais jeu de mots, Garrett se jeta sur moi et m'emmena à l'écart.

- Edward, s'il te plait, prête-nous le cottage cette nuit ! S'te plait ! S'te plait ! S'te plait !

Et allez, ça recommence ! J'en avais marre à force qu'il insiste lourdement pour avoir le cottage… Il croyait quoi lui, que c'était un baisodrôme public ? Et bien non, c'était seulement le mien et je le gardais jalousement.

- Merde Garrett ! C'est pas la première fois que tu me le demandes et la réponse reste toujours la même : non !

- Alleeeez ! Juste une nuit ! Sois cool pour une fois !

- NON !

Je filais rapidement pour échapper à ses griffes puis tentais de retrouver ma belle, mais je ne la trouvais nulle part. La croyant partie avec Alice et Rosalie pour une énième séance de shopping, surtout avec Noël qui approchait à grands pas, je décidais d'aller chasser. J'avais fait quelques centaines de mètres dans la forêt lorsque la douce voix de mon ange ainsi que celles de Kate et Irina me parvinrent aux oreilles. Mon inconscient me dictait de rester à distance et d'écouter leur conversation, et je me trouvais un point de mire idéal en haut d'un pin, qui me donnait une vue parfaite sur les filles. Kate et Irina avaient l'air de supplier ma belle…

- Tu dois nous comprendre, non ? Même si nous n'en avons jamais parlé, nous savons pour toi…

- C'était avant, ça…

- Peut-être, mais tu sais ce que c'est, non ? Trois mois que nous sommes ici et nous n'avons pas pu laisser libre-cours à nos envies, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, depuis notre arrivée ! Nous avons vraiment, vraiment besoin que vous nous laissiez le cottage ce soir…

- Demandez à Edward, je suis sû…

- Eddy…

- C'est Edward, Kate. Pas Ed ou Eddy, mais Edward.

- Soit ! Edward n'y comprend rien, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on lui demande et il refuse à chaque fois. C'est pour cela qu'on se tourne vers toi, tu es notre seule chance de lui faire entendre raison ! Bella, s'il te plait… C'est juste pour une nuit, c'est pas la fin du monde !

- Pfff… Ok. Je me charge de prévenir Edward, vous aurez le champ libre pour le cottage cette nuit. Mais j'exige votre parole que vous nous le rendrez en parfait état, je ne veux pas avoir à nettoyer votre pagaille, c'est compris ?

- Pas de soucis ! Oh, merci Bella !

- Oooh… je sens que ça ne va pas être la gloire avec Edward…

- Merci Bells ! Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Eddy…

- Edward !

- Rhaaa ! T'es aussi chiante que lui lorsqu'il s'agit d'écorcher son prénom… Bref, on se charge de lui et il ne râlera pas, d'accord ?

Kate fit passer Bella sur son dos et l'emmena hors des bois, filant comme le vent. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi les quatre Dénali s'obstinaient à vouloir absolument passer la soirée au cottage et j'étais franchement dégoûté que Bella le leur laisse si gentiment. Cela signifiait qu'on allait devoir se fader mon ancienne chambre, à la villa, et qu'on serait constamment en…nuyé par les commentaires déplacés d'Emmett. Et pourquoi ma Bella craignait-elle que je râle ?

Plutôt que de me perdre en spéculations inutiles, sachant que je connaîtrais ses raisons tôt ou tard, je m'abreuvai rapidement à l'encolure d'un chevreuil puis partis rejoindre mon ange ; je la

retrouvais devant notre petite maison, tournant en rond tel un fauve en cage… Enroulant mes bras autour de sa taille, je la plaquais contre moi et enfouis mon visage dans son cou, inspirant pleinement sa délicieuse fragrance. Elle sentait si bon ! Et comme à l'accoutumée, son exquise odeur me foutait la gaule…

Elle sursauta légèrement, surprise par ma soudaine apparition, puis s'abandonna dans mes bras en souriant. Elle embrassa ma joue puis trouva mes lèvres, s'en délectant quelques instants en gémissant, avant de s'écarter de moi en soupirant. Le visage rougissant, mon ange trouvait un certain intérêt à observer intensément nos chaussures avant qu'elle n'avoue très rapidement ce que j'avais appris un peu plus tôt.

- Edward, je… j'ai _prêté_ le cottage pour une nuit aux Dénali, je…

Je décidais de jouer les imbéciles et de faire l'innocent, peut-être qu'elle m'expliquerait ainsi le pourquoi du comment.

- Pourquoi ça, mon ange ? Tu te rends compte que nous n'aurons aucune intimité cette nuit ? Les murs ont des oreilles à la villa, et la langue bien pendue lorsqu'il s'agit de nous mettre en boîte.

- Par « murs », tu sous-entends Emmett ? Bah, pour une fois, je suis prête à subir tous ses commentaires déplacés !

- Bella, tu ne réponds pas à ma question ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ont-ils tant besoin de notre endroit à nous ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que Garrett et Laurent me harcèlent à ce sujet, en bientôt deux mois, c'est arrivé un jour sur deux ! Tu peux m'expliquer, s'il te plait ?

- Je… Tu ne vas pas vraiment apprécier la réponse…

Elle se dégagea de mon étreinte et se mit à faire les cents pas en se frottant le visage, puis elle revint vers moi, prenant tendrement mes mains dans les siennes et levant son regard chocolaté vers le mien. Elle était gênée, je le voyais aux multiples rougeurs qui fleurissaient sur son visage et à sa lèvre inférieure qu'elle martyrisait de ses dents une fois de plus.

- Je… T…Tu sais ce que sont les colliers qu'elles portent autour du cou ? Et bien… disons que… leur… salle de jeux… leur manque terriblement et que…

Oh putain, j'm'en doutais… et ça ne me plaisait pas du tout.

- Et en quoi le cottage peut remplacer leur « salle de jeux » ?

- Et bien… Ils auront au moins l'intimité nécessaire pour… euh… faire ce qu'ils ont à faire et…

- Et ça veut dire quoi « faire ce qu'ils ont à faire » ?

- Bordel Edward, tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ? Elles vont être attachées, menottées, cravachées peut-être et s'envoyer en l'air comme c'est pas permis !

- Ouais. Bon. Tant qu'ils nous laissent le cottage en état, ça ira… Mais une fois, pas deux !

Elle enroula ses bras autour de mon cou et appuya légèrement sur ma nuque jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se joignent tendrement, puis elle me chuchota un « merci » contre les lèvres.

Nous entrâmes au cottage préparer quelques affaires pour cette nuit et la journée de demain ; en entrant dans notre chambre, je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter Bella sur le lit et de me vautrer sur elle. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'avais envie d'elle !

Mes lèvres trouvèrent les siennes et s'en emparèrent avec urgence. J'oubliais tout d'un seul coup, ne voulant plus qu'une seule chose : me rassasier de son corps de rêve. Je glissais ma langue dans sa bouche puis mes mains sous sa tunique et pris ses seins en coupe, la faisant gémir sous mes caresses. Elle frottait son bassin contre le mien, créant la plus délicieuse des frictions, et alors que j'étais déjà à l'étroit dans mon jeans, là il me gênait beaucoup plus qu'autre chose. Une petite main chaude chemina jusqu'à ma ceinture, et alors qu'elle faisait sauter le bouton de mon pantalon, des coups secs furent frappés à l'entrée. Nous nous relevâmes subitement et Bella se cogna la tête contre mon menton.

- Ouch ! T'as la tête dure Edward ! Se plaignit-elle en massant son crâne endolori.

- Crois-moi Bella, il n'y a pas que la tête qui soit dure chez moi…

Pour lui prouver, je pris sa main et la plaquais contre ma queue ; elle rougit furieusement et son regard se noircit de désir, puis elle commença à me caresser à travers mon jeans.

- … Mais on a pas le temps pour ça, mon ange, les Dénali sont là !

Bella grogna, frustrée d'avoir été coupée dans son élan, puis finit par se lever de mauvaise grâce. Elle peigna rapidement ses longs cheveux avec ses doigts, essayant de les remettre à peu près en état tandis que j'essayais vainement de calmer mon état, ce qui, à l'instant même, relevait de la mission impossible…

De nouveaux coups furent frappés et nous finîmes par sortir de la chambre en ronchonnant, enfin surtout Bella car moi, j'avais plutôt tendance à grogner…

Nous trouvâmes les futurs squatters de notre nid d'amour sur le pas de la porte, des paquets plein les bras. Un bref aller-retour dans leurs pensées me renseigna sur le contenu de leurs sacs, et si une partie de ces objets m'excitaient au plus haut point, le reste m'écœurait sincèrement… Ce n'est pas tant la quantité impressionnante de sex-toys qui me désarma, au contraire, c'est plutôt sympa ces « petites » choses. Non, ce qui me fit rager fut de voir les chaînes, liens en tous genre, des cravaches, fouets, des cannes et j'en passe…

Sans m'en apercevoir, je grognais face à l'afflux d'images obscènes qui emplissaient mon cerveau et fus à la limite des nausées lorsque je vis dans les pensées de Laurent à quel point il était pressé de punir Irina… Bien entendu, lorsque je parle de « punition », je ne parle pas de copier des lignes ou encore se taper le ménage pendant un mois, loin de là, même ! Non, Laurent se demandait « simplement » combien de coups de cannes devait recevoir Irina pour avoir osé hausser les sourcils suite à l'une de ses demandes … Malade ! Pervers ! Sadique ! Tordu !

Sans m'en apercevoir, j'avais grogné en entendant ses pensées et je vis l'inquiétude barrer le front de mon ange qui s'était figée à côté de moi, livide tout à coup. Je sortis rapidement du cottage, m'y sentant tout à coup étrangement à l'étroit et oppressé ; elle me rejoignit quasiment immédiatement puis posa une main sur mon bras une fois qu'elle m'eut rejoint.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Edward ?

- Ce qu'il y a ? Tu me poses la question ?

- Euh… de quoi tu parles, Edward ?

- Joue pas aux connes, Bella ! T'as pas vu toutes les choses qu'il y avait dans leurs sacs, c'est… malsain !

- De quoi ? les sex-toys…

- Non ! Ça c'est plutôt marrant, on peut s'amuser avec ! Je te parle du reste.

- Euh… quel reste ?

- Des trucs de tordus si tu veux mon avis ! Des cannes, des fouets, des cravaches, des…

- Et alors ?

- Et alors ? Parce que tu trouves ça normal toi ?

- Eddy ! Tu te calmes ! Me coupa la voix sèche de Garrett.

Je n'avais pas vu que les Dénali nous avaient rejoint à l'extérieur jusqu'à ce qu'ils forment une espèce d'écran protecteur autour de ma Bella. Pfff… comme si j'allais lui faire mal ! L'ironie de la situation ! Ils prennent leur pied à faire souffrir leurs compagnes et sont persuadés que je vais blesser sciemment ma Bella !

- Me calmer ? C'est plutôt toi qui devrais te calmer, voire te soigner ! Mais vous êtes malades ou quoi ?

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Nous allons tous parfaitement bien et nous sommes également très sains d'esprit.

- Sain ? Non mais tu plaisantes ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de sain à prendre son pied à tabasser sa compagne ? Tu crois que j'ai pas compris pourquoi vous voulez le cottage et à quoi vont servir ces… choses dans vos sacs ?

- Non Edward, tu n'as rien compris.

- Eh ! Oh ! T'as oublié que je lis vos pensées ? Dis-moi pourquoi Laurent était pressé de frapper Irina avec une canne s'il n'aime pas la tabasser, alors ! Vous êtes complètement maso, ma parole !

- Non Edward, nous ne sommes ni masochistes, ni sad…

- Mais bien sûr !

Bella les repoussa et s'approcha de moi, furieuse.

- Est-ce que je suis sadique ? Est-ce que je suis masochiste ? Réponds Edward !

- Euh… non bébé, je le saurai sinon.

- Alors pourquoi leur dis-tu des horreurs pareilles ?

- Parce que c'est ce qu'ils sont !

- Non Edward ! Ils ont des rapports de domination/soumission, ça n'est pas la même chose ! Laurent et Garrett prennent plaisir à contrôler leurs compagnes, jusqu'au moindre de leurs orgasmes, et inversement, elles prennent plaisir à se soumettre totalement à eux, physiquement et mentalement !

- Tu sais quoi, Ed, pourquoi vous ne passez pas la soirée avec nous, Bella et toi ? Tu comprendrais mieux, comme ça…

- Non mais t'es malade Garrett ! Putain, là c'est trop, j'me casse !

Voyant que Bella ne bougeait pas le petit doigt et ne cherchait même pas à me suivre, je filais à travers les bois histoire de faire le tri de toutes ces informations, entendant au loin Bella s'excuser de ma réaction – c'est le comble, ça ! – et les Dénali la rassurer en lui disant que ça allait me passer et que je finirai par me calmer – et puis quoi encore ! - Alors c'était donc ça qui contrariait Bella ces jours-ci ? Jamais je n'aurai pu croire que les horreurs que lui faisait subir Félix pouvaient lui manquer… Elle m'avait même dit le contraire, mais en voyant qu'elle défendait leurs jeux tordus, je devais bien me faire une raison…

Bon, le truc des sex-toys, je dois bien avouer que ça ne me laissais pas indifférent, loin de là, même… C'est toujours très sympa de pimenter les choses… Mais les cravaches, les chaînes et toutes ces autres choses destinées à la douleur, ça, je ne pouvais pas comprendre…

Je rentrais tard, ce soir-là, après avoir chassé plus que de raison.

En entrant dans la villa, je croisais Jasper au salon qui me fit entendre via ses pensées que j'avais agi comme le dernier des cons en laissant mes préjugés et mon manque de connaissances sur le sujet décider pour moi. Ah ! Parce que lui aussi cautionne ces absurdités ? Mais c'est pas possible, il est complètement dégénéré ou quoi ?

Je montais dans mon ancienne chambre et trouvais Bella endormie dans le lit. Son visage, éclairé par la lune, était dévasté par les larmes et je m'en voulus instantanément de l'avoir fait pleurer. Je m'allongeais à côté d'elle et caressais doucement ses cheveux lorsque j'entendis des cris en provenance du cottage. Ça y est ! Ils commençaient à se taper dessus, génial ! Mais étrangement, alors que je m'attendais à entendre des cris de douleurs, j'entendais plutôt des cris de plaisir… J'avais l'impression d'être Pandore et que le cottage était la boîte recelant tout un tas de mystères… Ma curiosité naturelle prit le contrôle de ma raison et je me focalisais sur les pensées de 4 Dénali… Oh putain ! Mais c'est quoi ça ? Ooooh…

Irina était entièrement nue, attachée à la table, les fesses au bord, les jambes reliées aux pieds de la table, ses bras coincés également sous la table, les épaules maintenues à plat par des cordes en chanvre liées de façon à ce que ses seins soient à la fois dressés et comprimés. En fait, tout son corps était lié, les cordes formant un dessin rappelant la carapace d'une tortue. Étrangement, je trouvais cela plutôt beau… artistique même… Inconsciemment, je me mis à imaginer Bella à sa place et je me retrouvais dans tous mes états…

Puis je me mis à les envier en voyant l'intense extase qui illuminait leurs visages alors qu'ils prenaient un pied monstre à faire tout un tas de choses au-delà de l'imaginable...

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais perdu dans leurs pensées, mais j'en fus tiré par un gloussement. J'ouvris les yeux et tournais la tête pour voir Bella m'observer d'un air moqueur.

- La vue te plait, on dirait ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Ah non ? Tu n'étais pas plongé dans les pensées qui peuplent le cottage, par hasard ?

- Hein ? Non ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Elle s'approcha dangereusement de moi, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, avant de chuchoter faiblement au creux de mon oreille, de façon à ce que personne d'autre dans la villa ne puisse l'entendre.

- Je ne sais pas… Peut-être le fait que tu viennes de dire que tu rêvais de me ligoter et me faire subir les pires outrages possibles…

_Non ! J'y crois pas… c'est impossible, j'ai pas pu penser tout haut, non ?_

_Et bien si ! nananère-euh !_

_Toi la ferme, tu m'aides pas, là ! La honte… Et j'fais comment, moi, maintenant ?_

_Ben… Peut-être admettre que tu les avais mal jugés et t'excuser auprès de Bella !_

_Et pourquoi m'excuser auprès de Bella ? Je ne l'ai pas insultée, elle !_

_Ah non ? Et quand tu traitais les autres de tordus et déviants, tu crois qu'elle l'a prit comment, hein ?_

_Mouais… Bon, d'accord, je m'excuserai auprès d'elle…_

_Y'a intérêt ! Et plutôt deux fois qu'une si tu veux mon avis !_

_Et pourquoi ça ?_

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Tu oses me demander pourquoi ? Mais t'es con ou quoi ?_

_Euh... non, je ne crois pas… Pourquoi alors ?_

_Putain, mais tu l'fais exprès ! Si tu t'excuses pas, comment je vais pouvoir faire de Bella mon objet sexuel ?_

_Elle n'est pas un objet !_

_Ah non ? Ben pourquoi tu rêves de la ligoter subitement, hein ? Pourquoi tu rêves de toutes ces choses que tu viens de voir ? Pourquoi tu bandes rien qu'à l'idée de l'attacher à ton piano et de la laisser te supplier de la prendre._

_J.. J… Rhaaaa… __Putain ta gueule!_

- Alors Edward, t'as perdu ta langue ?

- Hein ? Euh… Non…

- Alors pourquoi es-tu si livide tout à coup ? Et surtout, serais-tu frappé de mutisme soudainement ? Etonnant, parce qu'en général, tu es le plus volubile de nous deux…

Ses petits doigts brûlant déboutonnaient habilement ma chemise et se mirent à tracer des petits cercles sur mon torse, puis sur mon ventre, s'arrêtant à la ceinture de mon jeans, mais ils me torturaient encore et toujours, me mettant dans un état proche de la combustion spontanée puisque les images que j'avais perçu en provenance du cottage m'avaient mis dans tous mes états…

- Alors Edward, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question…

- J.. J… J… Quelle question?

Elle se mit à mordiller le lobe de mon oreille, sa langue en léchant délicatement le contour, puis son souffle chaud s'infiltra dans mon pavillon…

- La vue. T'a-t-elle plu cette vue ?

Sa voix rauque et vibrante de désir, sa langue qui chatouillait ce petit point si sensible derrière mon oreille et ses doigts brûlants qui caressaient dangereusement mon ventre me rendaient dingue et je me sentis brutalement trop à l'étroit dans mon jeans, pour tout dire, c'était même assez douloureux…

- Réponds Edward !

- Ou-oui... l-la vue m'a plu…

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?

J'avalais difficilement le venin qui me montait à la bouche lorsque ses petits doigts s'empressèrent de déboutonner mon pantalon pour mieux se glisser à l'intérieur de mon boxer où ils s'emparèrent presque violemment de ma bite raide comme la justice. Elle commença à me caresser lentement, tout en me maintenant fermement dans sa poigne de velours et alors que je me jetai sur ses lèvres, elle se recula subitement tout en stoppant ses va et vient sur ma queue.

- Bellaaaa… S'il te plait…

- Réponds à ma question, Edward !

- J-J-J'ai trouvé ça… d'un esthétisme torride… très sensuel… érotique…

Elle reprit sa caresse sur mon membre et je ne pus empêcher mon bassin de rouler à la rencontre de sa main chaude, cherchant à m'y fondre.

- Et qu'as-tu vu de si « esthétique » ?

- I-Irina… la table… attachée…

- Humm… Le bondage te plairait-il, alors ?

- Rhaaa… putain oui Bella ! T'a pas idée… Aaaaah !

Ses va et vient sur ma longueur se firent plus rapides et sa seconde main s'empara de mes boules qu'elle malaxa avec une précision démoniaque. Le parfum de son désir embauma subitement l'air et je n'avais pas besoin de vérifier pour savoir qu'elle était trempée…

Je n'en pouvais plus… D'un mouvement fluide et rapide – trop rapide pour ses faibles yeux d'humaine - je me relevais et arrachais mes fringues, envoyant les lambeaux valser aux quatre coins de la chambre, puis j'en fis de même avec les siens, et avant même qu'elle ne puisse dire « ouf », j'étais installé à ma place préférée, entre ses cuisses de porcelaine. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand sous la surprise et l'excitation ; j'agrippais ses hanches et m'enfonçais en elle d'un vif coup de rein. Elle était si humide que je glissais en elle avec aisance. Je savourais la sensation de la sentir si serrée autour de ma queue, elle était si étroite…

- Humm… Edwaaaard !

J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou et léchais sa jugulaire, appréciant le battement contre ma langue, tout en allant et venant en elle lentement, mais vigoureusement.

- Aaaah… dé… fi…ni…tive… ment… ça… t'a pluuuuuu !

- Oh putain… t'imagine même pas à quel point, Bellaaaa!

- Ed… Ward… Plus foooort!

J'accélérais le rythme, m'enfonçant en elle avec acharnement, exorcisant mes préjugés de puissants coups de reins. Elle se cramponna à mes biceps mais je lui fis lâcher prise et remontais ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, enfermant ses poignets d'une main de fer, l'autre agrippée à son splendide petit cul si serré. Putain, je ne me reconnaissais plus… Voir les Dénali en action m'avait mis dans un état que je n'avais jamais expérimenté auparavant, et apparemment, c'était loin, très loin même, de déplaire à ma Bella… Elle se tortillait sous mon corps, puis enserra ma taille dans l'étau de ses jambes, claquant furieusement son bassin contre le mien à chaque fois que je plongeais en elle. Je la martelais frénétiquement, me délectant de ses gémissements et petits cris de plaisir de plus en plus rapprochés au fur et à mesure que je la pilonnais. Elle hurla de plaisir alors que j'agrippais ses hanches à deux mains, l'enfonçant moi-même sur ma queue, la ravageant de mes furieux va et viens. Elle atteignit rapidement son apogée, ses parois intimes se resserrant violemment autour de ma bite, la comprimant d'une délicieuse manière et son jus explosant sur ma queue tandis que je continuais à la marteler de mes assauts répétés, encore et encore, serrant les dents et me mordant l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas venir tout de suite. Je m'extasiais de la voir au summum du plaisir, elle était si belle... Et je me régalais de ces bruits humides si caractéristiques à chaque fois que j'allais et venais en elle, toujours plus fort, toujours plus vite.

- Edwaaaard… Ahan ouiiii… encoooore… vas-y… Ed-Ed-Ed… Waaaaaard !

- Rhaaaa putain Bellaaaa !

J'accélérais encore la cadence de mes coups de butoir et alors que je me rapprochais de la limite, je glissais une main jusqu'à sa fente, caressant son clitoris surgonflé de plaisir.

- Ahoooo Putain ouiiiiiiiiiiii ! Edwaaaaaaaaaard !

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour exploser à nouveau, inondant ma bite de son délicieux nectar et je me libérais violemment en elle d'un puissant coup de rein, l'inondant à mon tour de mon fluide glacial en de longs jets saccadés.

- Bordel ! Rhaaaa… Bellaaaaaaaaaa !

Le souffle court, je me laissais tomber lourdement sur elle, me rattrapant de justesse à bout de bras pour ne pas l'écraser et nichais mon visage entre ses seins, écoutant la chamade folle et désordonnée de son petit cœur qui chantait pour moi.

Nous restâmes ainsi de longues et agréables minutes, le temps de reprendre tous deux notre souffle ; Bella caressait mes cheveux, entortillant mes mèches autour de ses petits doigts, puis elle posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un chaste baiser. Malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et je me retirais d'elle avant de rouler à ses côtés en l'emportant dans mon étreinte.

- Wow. Et ben… On peut dire que ça t'a fait de l'effet de les voir en action!

Elle gloussait comme une dinde en me disant cela, mais son regard pétillait d'envie et de plaisir.

- Eh ! Faut pas croire, je ne suis pas un voyeur mais… Euh… On va dire que… euh… ça m'a fait changer d'avis… sur la question… Avouais-je, penaud.

- Et ben dis-donc, quel revirement ! Elle riait en disant cela.

- Bella… Je… je suis dés…

_Edwaaaard… Ahan ouiiii… encoooore… vas-y… Ed-Ed-Ed… Waaaaaard !_

_Rhaaaa putain Bellaaaa !_

_Ahoooo Putain ouiiiiiiiiiiii ! __Edwaaaaaaaaaard !_

_Bordel ! Rhaaaa… Bellaaaaaaaaaa !_

_- _BORDEL EMMETT! TU PEUX PAS LA BOUCLER CINQ MINUTES ? J'suis désolé mon ange, mais je crois qu'on va y avoir droit toute la nuit…

Mon frangin, roi de l'humour lourd et gras, s'amusait à imiter nos gémissements et cris, pour le plus grand plaisir de ma famille qui rigolait à nos dépends… Putain, dans dix ans, ils en parleraient encore… Tristesse et sombre décrépitude…

Je me frappais le crâne contre le matelas à plusieurs reprises tout en me demandant ce que j'avais bien pu faire durant ma vie humaine pour mériter _ça_…

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, il est jaloux de toi, c'est tout ! Susurra ma belle au creux de mon oreille.

- Tu comprends pourquoi on ne passe jamais la nuit ici, maintenant ?

- Humm… Oui, j'en ai eu un aperçu !

- Bella, je… je suis désolé pour toutes ces choses que j'ai dit tout à l'heure aux Dénali, je…

- C'est à eux que tu dois le dire, Edward. Pas à moi.

- Je-je vais le faire, ne t'inquiète pas, mais… Je sais que quelque part, mes paroles t'ont blessée et… enfin bref, je suis désolé Bella… Tellement désolé…

Elle posa ses mains sur mes joues et redressa mon visage jusqu'à ce que nos regards se croisent.

- Edward…. Je… Tu ne pouvais pas savoir de quoi il s'agissait, tu ne connaissais pas ce… monde… et que l'on pouvait prendre du plaisir de cette manière, mais tu l'as compris, un peu bizarrement tout de même, étais-tu espion dans une vie antérieure pour reluquer dans l'esprit des autres ?

- Je.. Je ne savais pas, Bella… Je… Tu sais, à mon « époque », les personnes qui s'adonnaient à de telles pratiques étaient considérées comme déviantes et enfermées dans des institutions psychiatriques et… je me suis laissé leurrer par mes préjugés. Que veux-tu mon ange, tu te tapes un vieux croûton de plus de 100 ans !

- Oui mais… C'est dans les vieux pots qu'on fait les meilleures soupes, mon amour !

- Mais il n'y a pas que ça, je ne comprenais pas, je croyais que ta vie avec _lui_ te manquait, que je ne te satisfaisais plus, que…

- Mais t'es vraiment con, c'est pas possible ! Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais, je ne pourrais me passer de toi ! Et si ça peut te rassurer, tu me satisfais au plus haut point, Edward…

- Je t'aime mon ange…

- Moi au…

Je ne la laissais pas finir et capturais avidement ses lèvres, dessinant leurs pulpeux contours du bout de la langue, avant de la fourrer sans ménagement dans la délicieuse bouche de ma belle et de la mêler à la sienne.

Nous nous câlinions depuis quelques minutes, heures, enfin, je ne savais plus depuis quand lorsque je sentis la fatigue prendre possession de son petit corps fragile. Je libérais sa langue à contre-cœur et l'intimais de dormir. Ma petite humaine devait être fraîche et dispose pour les cours qui nous attendaient le lendemain.

Elle s'endormit rapidement, la tête posée sur mon torse, pile à l'endroit où aurait dû battre mon cœur s'il n'était pas mort.

Je fus envahi par les sarcasmes et gloussements ridicules d'Emmett ; il allait certainement nous en faire baver le lendemain… Histoire d'échapper à ses pensées moqueuses et libidineuses, je m'évadais dans un monde de fantasmes, tous nés de ce que j'avais vu dans les pensées peuplant le cottage cette nuit-là. J'allais devoir m'excuser auprès des Dénali et demander conseil à Garrett et Laurent. La nouvelle année étant proche, j'avais pris de nouvelles résolutions pour faire une surprise à ma douce : leur demander de m'enseigner l'art du bondage…

Les jours qui suivirent furent assez pénibles, entre Emmett qui se foutait de nous, nous l'avions soit-disant empêcher de dormir, quelle blague ! Garrett, Kate, Laurent et Irina qui m'avaient fait la gueule alors que je m'étais excusé, et les journées au lycée toutes plus pénibles les unes que les autres, c'était carrément l'horreur !

Malgré cela, au bout de quelques jours, les Dénali me pardonnèrent ma réaction. J'avais décidé de faire une petite surprise à ma douce après les fêtes de fin d'année et Garrett et Laurent se firent une joie de m'enseigner l'art du shibari *. L'avantage d'être un vampire dans un moment comme celui-là ? Les ficelles rentrent beaucoup plus vite que chez les humains et la pratique en devient plus rapide…

En attendant, j'avais trouvé le cadeau idéal pour Noël, malheureusement, je n'avais pas encore déniché la perfection. Je voulais officialiser notre couple et souhaitais lui offrir _la _bague, mais elle était dure à trouver… Je feignais de m'intéresser à la partie d'échecs que je disputais avec Alice lorsqu'elle se figea subitement avant de se mettre à sautiller sur place en gesticulant et pépiant, complètement hystérique.

- Oooh elle est splendide Edward ! Bella va l'adorer !

- De quoi tu parles, Alice ?

- Mais quelle question stupide mon cher frère ! La bague, voyons ! Celle que tu vas offrir à Bella pour vos fiançailles !

- Mais ! Je n'ai encore rien trouvé Alice !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas bientôt la trouver ta perfection !

Alice m'informa alors que je la trouverais dans une bijouterie à Port-Angeles, le 23 décembre à 19h07, elle l'avait vue, et je dois reconnaître que cette bague était une pure merveille…

Charlie était reparti à Chicago, encore une fois, la police étant cette fois-ci persuadée de découvrir le meurtrier « en série » qui sévissait dans leur ville. S'ils savaient ! Mais franchement, nous aurions l'air de quoi si nous leur avouions qu'un dangereux vampire, psychopathe et sadique à souhait, était à l'origine de toutes ces morts ? L'air de fous bons à enfermer à l'asile…

Résultat, Bella s'entraînait avec encore plus d'acharnement que d'ordinaire, aiguisant ses réflexes, sa précision et sa force de frappe. Je m'extasiais toujours de voir à quel point cette mine de maladresse pouvait se révéler adroite au combat. Je n'aurai vraiment pas aimé être un humain face à elle, elle savait où et comment porter ses coups avec une précision redoutable…

Elle était complètement perdue dans son univers, frappant le sac comme s'il était un adversaire bien particulier avec une incroyable violence. Nous étions tous à l'observer, fascinés par son comportement. Par moment, je voyais Emmett se frotter le ventre en marmonnant des « wow, ça ça fait mal ». Bella se démenait tellement sur son sac qu'elle en vint à se blesser, et lorsque l'odeur de sang frais me parvint aux narines je suppliais Jasper de la calmer. Malgré ses lèvres en sang à force de les mordre et ses genoux écorchés à force de coups, Bella continuait à frapper, encore et encore. Jazz se concentra quelques instants sur elle puis, comme par enchantement, elle se calma et se laissa tomber au sol avant de s'endormir, épuisée par son entraînement.

Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent, finalement.

Cela signifiait plus de temps libre pour se câliner sous la couette et c'était loin de nous déplaire à tous deux…

Charlie était toujours retenu à Chicago, mais il avait promis à sa fille qu'il serait de retour pour Noël afin de le passer à la villa, avec nous tous. Cette année, la villa serait comble pour les fêtes, et cela enchantait Esmée au plus haut point, car elle adorait recevoir. Entre ma famille, les Dénali, les Quileutes et leurs imprégné(e)s, mon ange et son père, il y aurait de quoi faire !

Pour que le Chef Swan, seul humain de notre « groupe » à ne pas connaître notre secret, ne se doute de rien, Esmée avait opté pour un buffet où tout le monde pourrait se servir à volonté. Bien sûr, notre buffet, à nous vampires, serait disposé ailleurs, hors de portée des humains. Je ne pense pas que les Quileutes apprécieraient de nous voir boire pendant qu'ils mangent… Emmett avait déjà prévu de corser nos « punchs » à sa façon, en y mêlant alcool et d'autres substances, particulièrement illicites… Il ne changera donc jamais celui-là ! Par contre, cette fois-ci, je m'étais promis d'avoir un caméscope à portée de main s'il décidait de se taper à nouveau un chêne…

Ma Bella s'était endormie comme une masse hier soir. Nous avions passé la soirée en boîte avec mes frères et sœurs, les Dénali et les loups, et Emmett n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que remplir constamment le verre de ma douce dès que celui-ci se vidait légèrement. Résultat, mon ange s'était métamorphosé en véritable petit démon lubrique et déchaîné, dansant comme une petite folle avec mes sœurs et nos amies, et elle m'avait sauté au paf au milieu de la piste. Heureusement pour nous, Jasper avait calmé nos ardeurs… ça l'aurait foutu mal qu'on se fasse virer de la boîte pour « atteinte à la pudeur »…

Nous étions rentrés assez tard au cottage et Bella s'était écroulée comme une brute. Avec ce qu'elle s'était avalé sur la soirée, il n'y avait rien de plus logique. Elle commençait légèrement à s'agiter, signe qu'elle n'allait plus tarder à se réveiller. Je filais à la cuisine prendre un verre d'eau, puis à la salle de bains récupérer un tube de paracétamol. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, et si la gueule de bois devait pointer le bout de son nez, autant avoir tout à portée de main !

Je posais tout cela sur la table de chevet puis me coulais à nouveau sous les draps, juste à côté d'elle. Bella gémissait, se lamentait, se tortillait dans tous les sens, mais n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de se réveiller maintenant. Je l'observais de tout mon saoul, elle était si belle, allongée sur le ventre, totalement nue, le drap descendu sur son corps, à peine posé sur ses fesses, dévoilait sa splendide chute de rein. Au plus elle gigotait, au plus le drap descendait ; je le remontais pour qu'elle ne prenne pas froid, peine perdue, elle bougeait trop pour ça.

- Huuuum… Ouiiiii…

Oh… Intéressant. Mon ange rêvait et j'adorais écouter ses délires inconscients…

- Edwaaaard…

… Surtout lorsque j'étais l'acteur principal de ses rêves !

- Plus fort… Edward… encore…

Oh putain oui ! Ma douce faisait un rêve coquin… Le délicat fumet de son plaisir me montait aux narines et il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour me retrouver avec une gaule impressionnante… Je glissais lentement dans le lit en tâchant de faire le moins de mouvements possibles pour ne pas la réveiller. Ma douce étant sur le ventre, je m'installais entre ses jambes et les écartais un peu plus d'une légère pression puis passais mes mains sous ses cuisses pour lui relever doucement le bassin. Son obsédant parfum m'entêta instantanément et je fondis sur sa délicieuse petite chatte, pressé de la goûter. Humm… Succulente ! Je passais ma langue sur sa fente à quelques reprises et Bella, bien que profondément endormie, se cambrait un peu plus de façon à coller son intimité sur ma bouche. Le pouvoir des rêves est quelque chose d'absolument fabuleux !

Je léchais consciencieusement tous ses plis, me délectant de son nectar au goût si subtil puis m'attaquais à son bouton de plaisir en le suçotant…

- Ooooh ouiiii… Edwaaaard…. Hmmm… Encooooore…

Tout ce que tu veux ma belle…

Ma langue virevoltait autour de son clito qui se tendait de plus en plus sous ses assauts puis enfonçais un doigt en elle, bientôt rejoint par un second après quelques va et viens. Bella dégoulinait de plaisir et je me régalais de son jus sans en perdre une seule goutte. Ce serait un véritable sacrilège de ne pas en profiter ! Ma douce ondulait du bassin en gémissant, toujours sous l'emprise de Morphée tandis que je la torturais en enroulant mes lèvres autour de son bouton, le léchouillant, le suçant, le mordillant tour à tour alors que mes doigts s'activaient langoureusement dans sa fente.

- Ahan oui… Humm… Edwaaaard…

Je la sentis trembler et se cambrer de plus en plus et en ressentant ses parois commencer à frémir autour de mes doigts, je sus qu'elle n'allait plus tarder à jouir. Le moment idéal pour la réveiller…

Après un dernier coup de langue sur son bouton et son intimité luisante de plaisir, après avoir ôté mes doigts de son antre secret détrempé pour les lécher goulûment, je l'agrippais par les hanches et frottais ma bite contre sa fente puis enfonçais mon gland turgescent en elle, lentement, tout doucement. Je fis quelques douloureux va et viens, seulement du bout de ma queue, la priant intérieurement de se réveiller avant que je ne la prenne sauvagement.

- Humm… Ouiii… Ooooh c'est bon…

Je continuais ma douce torture jusqu'à en devenir fou puis d'un vif coup de rein, je m'enfonçais totalement en elle.

- Ah Edwaaard… Edward ? Aaahaan ouiiiiiiiii !

Mon ange s'était enfin réveillé et j'entamais un lent va et viens, me laissant submerger par la chaleur et la douceur de sa chatte resserrée autour de ma queue. Je poussais en elle encore une fois et fus récompensé par l'explosion de son plaisir sur ma queue.

- Aaaah Edwaaaard !

Je ne lui laissais aucun répit, ne la laissais pas se remettre de son orgasme et me mis à aller et venir frénétiquement, buttant constamment au plus profond d'elle-même, la martelant furieusement. Bella bougea légèrement afin que je sois plus à l'aise dans mes mouvements et putain ! Voir ma Bella à quatre pattes devant moi était quelque chose d'on ne peut plus bandant. Je pétrissais son petit cul ferme tout en la pilonnant rageusement et franchement, voir ma bite rentrer et sortir, dégoulinante de son jus, était un spectacle magnifique.

- Oh putain… Bellaaaa! T'es si serrée comme çaaaa…

Elle se dévissa le cou et tourna son visage vers moi, elle était rouge de plaisir et se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, c'était si sexy… Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent sur une complainte silencieuse et l'extase envahit son doux visage.

- Ahan putain Edward… Plus fort !

Je butais en elle à nouveau et criais à mon tour lorsqu'elle commença à caresser mes boules à chaque fois que je plongeais en elle.

- Oh c'est trop boooon… Bordel !

Je glissais une main sur ses seins et triturais ses tétons l'un après l'autre, me délectant de tous ses gémissements, de nos claquements de peau, de ce son humide qui se propageait dans l'air à chaque fois que je ressortais de sa fente et ça me rendait dingue.

- Ahan ouiiIIIII ooOOOoooh putaiin EDWAAAAAAAAAARD !

Ses parois se resserrèrent violemment autour de mon chibre lorsque son orgasme la submergea et je ne pus m'empêcher de frapper son splendide petit cul si serré alors que je me répandais violemment en elle, plaqué contre son corps, au summum du plaisir.

- Putain… BELLAAAAAAAAAA !

J'attendis patiemment que mes tremblements cessent, cramponné à son magnifique fessier puis me dégageai à regret de sa douce chaleur avant de l'emmener rouler sur le lit avec moi, l'enfermant dans une étreinte de fer. Nous étions tous deux haletants, à bout de souffle, incapables de produire le moindre son cohérent. Au bout de quelques délicieuses longues minutes, j'embrassais l'arche de son cou puis remontais lentement jusqu'à son oreille.

- Bonjour mon amour…

- Humm… Bonjour mon cœur…

Elle se tourna pour me faire face et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les miennes, m'y chuchotant un agréable « je t'aime ».

- Humm… Moi aussi ma belle…

- Dis-moi Edward, que m'a donc valu ce délicieux réveil ?

- Humm… l'envie, tout simplement… Et peut-être aussi ce rêve érotique, dont j'étais le principal acteur, que tu as fait…

Bella ouvrit les yeux en grand, surprise, puis rougit furieusement.

- Q-Quoi ? J-j'ai fait un rêve torride ?

- Hein, hein… Et j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te prendre… Mais dis-moi, juste avant que tu ne te réveilles, ton rêve portait sur quoi ?

Bella se mordit la lèvre en gémissant puis détourna le regard. Je posais ma main sous son menton et tournais son visage pour qu'elle me regarde.

- Alors Bella, tu rêvais de quoi à ce moment là ?

-J-J-je rêvais que tu… ta langue… que tu… doigt…

- Humm… Laisse-moi deviner… Tu rêvais que je te lapais la fente ? Que je suçais ton bouton ? Que mes doigts te donnaient du plaisir ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre encore plus furieusement tout en fronçant légèrement des sourcils, puis elle finit par hocher de la tête en murmurant un faible « oui ».

- Humm… Et si je te disais que cette partie de ton rêve était réelle…

- Ahaaan… Edwaaaard ! Me dis pas des choses comme ça !

- Humm… et pourtant, j'en ai bien profité pendant ton sommeil…

Son regard se mit à brûler d'envie tout à coup, elle était complètement excitée à l'idée que je la prenne pendant son sommeil et que je lui fasse subir de délicieuses tortures…

Sa bouche se plaqua avidement sur la mienne et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent délicatement sous la pression des miennes, son souffle chaud me caressa et sa langue brûlante glissa sensuellement contre la mienne, glaciale. D'une main, je m'emparais de l'un de ses tétons et commençais à la taquiner lorsque de violents coups furent frappés à l'entrée.

- Et merde ! Finie la tranquillité ! Râla ma douce.

Je rigolais de sa frustration, bien que j'en sois également envahi, puis me levais afin de passer mon jeans et ma chemise de la veille.

- Pff… C'est malin !

- De quoi mon ange ?

- Merde, ils étaient tout propres ! On a ruiné les draps, Edward !

- Pas grave, on en changera !

Je riais de sa fausse colère puis allais ouvrir à nos invités surprises en soufflant.

- Bonjour mon frangin adoré !

Alice se jeta dans mes bras et m'embrassa sur la joue, puis elle renifla et son nez se fronça.

- Punaise Edward ! T'aurais pu prendre une douche avant d'ouvrir ! Tu pues le sexe à plein nez ! Remarque, Même d'ici je sens votre chambre.

- Merde Alice ! T'avais qu'à prévenir que tu passerais !

- Et encore Ed, t'as du bol ! Si je ne l'avais pas retenue, elle aurait foncé ici à six heures du mat. Compatit Jasper en posant une main sur mon épaule.

Je fis entrer mon frère et ma sœur et alors que j'allais fermer, Alice m'en empêcha.

- Attends ! Les autres arrivent ! Allez, va te doucher ! Et emmène Bella avec toi ! Mais n'en profitez pas pour en remettre une couche, sinon j'envoie Emmett vous sortir de la douche par la peau du cul s'il le faut !

Maudissant intérieurement ma sœur et ses menaces, j'allai dans la chambre, pris mon ange dans mes bras et partis dans la salle de bains.

- Alice ?

- Alice.

- Ta sœur est chiante, tu le sais ?

- _J'AI ENTENDU BELLA !_

_- _Et nianiania !

Nous prîmes rapidement notre douche puis nous nous séchâmes avant de nous habiller. Je grognais en sentant les effluves des différents fumets qui envahissaient le cottage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Edward ?

- Rien ! Enfin si, c'est une vraie réunion ici !

- Comment ça ?

- Mes frères et sœurs, les Dénali, Jack et Tanya, Embry, Leah, Angéla et Ben. Tu parles d'un matin tranquille !

- MATIN, MATIN ! IL EST DEJA 10 HEURES PASSEES EDWARD !

Zut! Le shopping n'attend pas!

- Ouais c'est Bon Alice, j'ai compris !

- Tu me fais peur, là, Edward… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- SHOPPING DE NOËL!

Mon ange me regarda, passablement épouvantée lorsqu'elle comprit pourquoi il y avait autant de personnes au cottage : nous allions tous finir nos achats de Noël aujourd'hui…

J'enfilais un jeans, un T-shirt et un pull fin et me retournais à temps pour voir mon ange, en lingerie fine, enfiler une paire de bas. Je m'approchais d'elle et…

- EDWARD ! ON A PAS ENVIE DE VOUS ATTENDRE PENDANT DES HEURES ! ALORS NE COMMENCE PAS !

- T'es chiante Alice !

Bella rit lorsqu'elle comprit où ma sœur voulait en venir et mit du coup, cent fois plus de temps pour s'habiller, remontant lentement et sensuellement sa jupe le long de ses jambes fines, glissant sa tunique lentement sur ses formes… Rha !

- Bella, je… je dois sortir….

Je filais dans le salon sous ses éclats de rire et ceux de nos amis, tandis que je les assassinais du regard. Je préparais du café et vis avec horreur qu'Emmett brandissait fièrement un sachet de croissants sous mon nez, Alice, Jasper et Rose rigolaient déjà de mes réactions futures.

- Putain, vous pouviez pas lui ramener autre chose à déjeuner, non ?

- Mais j'adore ça les croissants, mon cœur… Merci Em !

Ma douce avait passé un bras autour de ma taille et je me raidis en pensant à ce que j'allais subir. Elle embrassa rapidement tout le monde et hormis mes frères et sœurs, personne ne comprenait ma réaction face aux croissants. Encore heureux !

Les Quileutes ainsi qu'Angéla et Ben prirent le café avec elle, puis lorsqu'elle attrapa son premier croissant en vrillant son regard au mien, je me retournais en me pinçant l'arête du nez. Elle n'allait donc jamais cesser de me torturer avec ça ?

Jasper et Alice riaient énormément de ma réaction, ce qui poussa les autres à s'interroger de mon comportement. Emmett allait leur en expliquer la raison lorsque je sautais sur son dos et mis ma main sur sa bouche en le menaçant de révéler ses pires hontes devant tout le monde d'une voix si basse et si rapide qu'il fut le seul à entendre. Malheureusement, je me tournais à nouveau vers mon ange pour la voir déguster sa viennoiserie, ses lèvres remuaient d'une façon exquise sur le croissant et je n'avais plus qu'une envie, celle de…

- EDWARD ! Pense à autre chose, merde ! Râla Jasper.

Jacob et Tanya l'observèrent brièvement avant de se tourner vers moi et d'exploser de rire lorsqu'ils virent mes yeux noircis de désir et qu'ils baissèrent tous deux leurs regards sous ma ceinture.

- C'est donc ça ! Il suffit seulement d'un croissant pour t'exciter ? Ben mon pauvre, il t'en faut pas beaucoup ! Rigola Jack

- Ta gueule Jack ! C'est pas toi qu'elle a torturé pendant je sais pas combien de temps à mimer une fellat…

- Edward ! La ferme !

Bella s'était levée, rouge comme une pivoine de la tête aux pieds et ses yeux me suppliaient de me taire. Je m'approchais d'elle lentement d'une démarche prédatrice, mon regard brûlant d'envie rivé au sien et lui fit un sourire en coin avant de poser mes lèvres sur ce petit point sensible derrière son oreille.

- Mais c'est de ta faute, ma chérie… C'est toi qui as lancé les hostilités avec ce croissant…

- P-promis… j-je ne t-te ferai p-plus de mo-mauvais plans avec d-des croissants…

- Tant que nous sommes tous les deux, ça ne me dérange pas, bien au contraire…

Elle gémit lourdement alors que je savourais la douceur de la texture de sa peau du bout des lèvres. J'avais totalement oublié où nous étions et avec qui lorsque de bruyants éclats de rire retentirent dans la pièce.

- Bon les obsédés, faudrait voir à vous calmer ! Railla Emmett.

- Ah oui ! Vous n'allez pas nous ruiner la journée SHOPPING en nous mettant encore plus en retard avec vos bêtises ! S'écria Alice.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais y'a du boulot aujourd'hui ! Allez les humains, magnez-vous les fesses et finissez vos saletés ! Ajouta Emmett en attrapant un croissant qu'il s'enfourna dans la bouche, sous nos regards épouvantés, côté vampires, hallucinés, côté loups et ahuris, côté humain.

- T'en veux un autre, Em ? Demanda mon ange d'une voix douce.

- Ouais ! En fait, avec l'habitude, vos saletés ça passent bien ! Bon, le souci c'est qu'il faut ensuite recracher, ça pèse trop lourd sur mon pauvre petit estomac fragile…

- Petit estomac fragile ? Tu te fous de moi, Emmy ? Il est pas si fragile quand il s'agit de bouffer deux ours, cinq cerfs et un puma par jour ! S'exclama Rosalie en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Euh… C'est pas que vous m'écœurez, mais je déjeune, là ! se lamenta mon ange en grimaçant.

- Sans indiscrétion, ça fait beaucoup à « manger » ce qu'Emmett boit chaque soir ? demanda Angéla d'une petite voix timide.

Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers elle, ébahis par sa question.

- Ben quoi ! Je suis curieuse, c'est tout ! Et j'ai toujours voulu être vétérinaire, alors…

- Ah ben c'est parfait ! Tu pourras soigner les clebs et cette andouille qui me sert de mari comme ça ! Railla Rose.

- Mais euh… J'suis pas une andouille euh ! En plus, c'est pas bon ça…

Emmett croisa ses bras sur son torse et se mit à bouder, faisant une petite moue d'enfant capricieux.

-Pour répondre à ta question, Angie, c'est énorme ce qu'avale Emmett chaque jour… Une fois par semaine, c'est largement suffisant ! Mais bon, Emmett n'est qu'un sale goinfre ! Y'a qu'à regarder tout ce qu'il s'empiffre de votre nourriture… Constata Jasper en secouant la tête.

Et en effet, Em venait de s'enfiler deux croissants en même temps et les avalait en souriant.

- Super Emmett ! Tu sais quoi, la prochaine fois, je t'apprendrais à gober des flamby ! Lui dit mon ange en rigolant, une lueur malicieuse dans l'œil.

- Euh… C'est quoi ça ?

- Ben… Un petit flan au caramel, c'est super bon ! Mais c'est bien meilleur quand on le gobe ! Je suis la championne du gobage de flamby toute catégorie ! S'exclama ma douce, fière comme un paon faisant la roue.

- Nooon Bells ! J'y crois pas, t'en gobes encore à ton age ? Putain, c'était bien quand t'avais 14 ans, mais maintenant, ça craint ! Lui dit Embry en secouant sa tête d'un air affligé.

- Dis pas ça, mon pote, j'suis sûr qu'Eddy rêverait de la voir gober des flamby ! Si un croissant l'excite, le flamby ça va l'achever ! Rigola Jacob.

Je ne comprenais pas en quoi « gober un flamby » m'achèverait, mais les humains et les loups étaient tordus de rire, et ma Bella faisait concurrence aux tomates bien mûres. Brusquement, Alice explosa également de rire.

- Tu m'étonnes Jack ! Oh j'ai trop envie de voir sa tronche en vrai ! Riait-elle aux éclats.

- T'as vu quelque chose ? Lui demanda Jacob, les yeux pétillants.

Ma sœur riait comme une baleine, à la limite de se rouler par terre, et tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour répondre était de hocher bêtement la tête.

J'eus un bref aperçu d'une vision d'Alice dans laquelle je me retenais difficilement au bâtis de porte tandis que Bella avait une petite assiette devant elle, comportant une substance ronde et gélatineuse dessus, haute d'une dizaine de centimètres et d'une assez belle largeur, et sur laquelle elle posait les lèvres avant d'ouvrir sa bouche en grand et de…

- Ouais, ben Eddy aussi l'a vue la vision ! Visez-moi sa tronche ! Se moqua Jacob en me pointant du doigt.

Je me cramponnais au sofa dont le cadre se tordait sous mes doigts, et tentais désespérément de reprendre mon calme face à cette image qui allait me hanter pendant des jours et des jours, sous les éclats de rire hystériques qui emplissaient la pièce… Décidément, ma douce en faisait de belles avec sa jolie petite bouche !

- C'est bon ? On peut y aller, maintenant ? S'énerva Alice en tapant du pied impatiemment.

- T'es chiante Alice… En quoi est-ce si important qu'on finisse les achats aujourd'hui ?

- Voyons Ed ! T'as oublié quel jour on est ? C'est le 23 aujourd'hui !

Elle me fit de grands yeux en disant cela et brusquement, la date me revint ; j'allais trouver son cadeau aujourd'hui… Et je me mis à paniquer…

N'allez pas vous imaginer des choses, j'aime ma Bella plus que tout ! Mais… Je flippais à l'idée d'achever mon éternelle vie de célibataire endurci en lui offrant ce symbole d'attachement éternel…

Jasper sentit ma panique et m'insuffla une dose de calme et de courage – j'en avais bien besoin ! – puis nous sortîmes tous.

Angéla et Embry montèrent avec nous, nous avions tous décidé de nous faire une petite course poursuite sur la route de Port-Angeles. Nous y arrivâmes en à peine 25 minutes. Notre « équipe » aurait gagné si Angéla n'avait pas été malade à cause de la vitesse… Résultat, je dus filer les cinq cents dollars que j'avais pariés à Jazz…

Avant que je ne comprenne quoique ce soit, ma Bella me fut enlevée par Alice, Rosalie et Tanya, surexcitées par leur programme de la journée. Génial ! Les filles d'un côté et les mecs de l'autre…

Rhooo, ne boude pas Eddy ! On va te la faire toute belle pour ce soir !

Les pensées d'Alice étaient tournées vers le spa, l'esthéticienne, la coiffeuse et les différentes boutiques où elle avait prévu de traîner Bella, persuadée qu'elle en serait plus qu'enchantée. Connaissant mon ange, elle allait la maudire pour une paire d'années…

Bref, nous nous retrouvions entre « mecs » et Emmett s'amusa à ramener certains sujets sur le tapis, comme les croissants ou le « gobage de flamby »… Hug, rien que de penser à ce flash de vision me mettait dans tous mes états !

- Yeah ! J'en connais un qui a hâte de voir ça en direct, hein Eddy ? Railla Jasper en percevant mes émotions.

Évidement, je grognais…

Le reste de la journée se passa ainsi, entre mon ange qui subissait de son côté la folie acheteuse de mes sœurs et nos amies, et moi qui endurais les commentaires salaces et les allusions douteuses de mes frères et nos potes. Seul Ben compatissait, me jetant régulièrement des regards désolés. Il était très sympa pour un humain… Je me rappellerai toujours leurs têtes, à Angéla et lui, lorsque Leah et Embry s'en étaient imprégnés et qu'ils apprirent donc l'existence d'un monde surnaturel. Lorsqu'ils avaient eu connaissance que la famille Cullen, si enviée et convoitée à Forks, était en fait composée de vampires, ils avaient paniqué, surtout qu'à cette époque, je me baladais de gonzesse en gonzesse. Ils avaient eu tous deux peur pour leurs amis, peur que nous ne soyons que des monstres sanguinaires. Puis ils avaient appris à nous connaître, nous leur avions raconté nos « histoires » et nos transformations, leur avions expliqué pourquoi nous étions « végétariens »… Et étrangement, ils avaient compati. Depuis ce jour, ils faisaient parti de notre famille en quelque sorte. Angéla s'était étroitement liée avec mes sœurs, appréciant le côté farfelu d'Alice qui lui avait permis de s'ouvrir aux autres, et la force de caractère de Rosalie. La fragile petite fille excessivement timide et introvertie, qui se laissait marcher sur les pieds par ses pairs, était devenue une jeune femme sûre d'elle grâce à mes sœurs. Et surtout Embry…

Franchement, qui aurait pu croire que des humains puissent devenir amis avec leurs prédateurs ? Et surtout que ces mêmes prédateurs deviennent non seulement très liés avec leurs « proies » et leurs ennemis naturels ? C'était vraiment le monde à l'envers chez les Cullen ! Mais… Nous n'avions jamais été considérés comme des vampires « normaux » parmi les nôtres, nous étions plutôt des « déviants » au vu de notre étrange mode d'alimentation.

Perdu dans mes souvenirs, je ne m'étais pas aperçu que nous avions rejoins les filles. Puis brusquement, la divine fragrance de ma douce me rappela à l'ordre et je me ruais sur elle. Merde, ça faisait plus de six heures que nous étions séparés, beaucoup trop long !

Bella faisait ouvertement la gueule. Il faut dire aussi qu'elle avait dû subir un relooking complet, la pauvre… Mais ça lui allait très bien. Ses cheveux avaient été coupés et légèrement éclaircis, mais surtout, elle avait du subir l'esthéticienne et la manucure, choses pour lesquelles elle n'avait aucune patience. Et entre nous, je la comprenais. Je ne voyais toujours pas ce que mes sœurs pouvaient trouver d'agréable dans le fait de se faire curer les ongles…

Nous passâmes ranger tous nos achats dans les voitures puis allâmes tous boire un verre puis finîmes par nous séparer aux alentours de 18h30. Avant de partir, Alice me fit un petit clin d'œil tout en visualisant la bijouterie où je trouverai mon bonheur.

Tanya et Jacob avaient envie d'aller au cinéma et l'idée plut à ma douce. Nous décidâmes donc de passer la soirée tous les quatre. Bella et Jack se disputaient pour savoir si leur repas serait une pizza ou un hamburger. Ils finirent par se décider de passer par un fast-food où ils pourraient choisir ce qu'ils désiraient. Voyant que les 19h07 fatidiques approchaient, je prévins rapidement Tanya et Jack, en parlant trop rapidement pour que ma belle comprenne, que je m'esquivais jusqu'à une bijouterie. Les yeux de Tanya pétillaient de béatitude et Jack eut un sourire bête en s'imaginant à ma place – sa Tanya à celle de Bella, bien sûr – et j'embrassais mon ange en lui disant que je revenais vite.

J'arrivais enfin à la bijouterie indiquée par Alice et mes yeux se portèrent immédiatement sur _la _perfection. Un fin anneau en or blanc surmonté d'un enchevêtrement compliqué de fils d'or blanc où était serti un saphir taillé en forme d'étoile. La pierre n'était ni trop petite, ni trop grosse et je savais que cette merveille avait été créée pour ma Bella. J'entrais précipitamment dans la boutique et le vendeur eut un regard méprisant lorsque je lui dis que je voulais cette merveille pour ma future fiancée. Il me regardait de haut, persuadé que je lui faisais perdre son temps et me parla d'un ton empli de dédain lorsqu'il m'indiqua le prix, un sourire fier aux lèvres. Son comportement changea subitement et il se mit à me faire des courbettes lorsqu'il vit ma carte bancaire… C'est dingue le pouvoir qu'un petit morceau de plastique peut avoir sur les gens !

Dix minutes plus tard, j'étais dehors, regardant avec beaucoup d'appréhension la bague qui ornerait bientôt le doigt de ma Bella. Et si elle ne l'aimait pas ? Et si elle me disait non ? Et si elle se sauvait en courrant ? Et si…

Mon téléphone sonna subitement et je décrochais d'un ton las, sachant déjà que c'était Alice…

- Oui Alice ?

- _Bella !_

La voix d'Alice suintait l'angoisse et la terreur, elle me faisait paniquer.

- Quoi Alice, qu'est-ce…

- Je pouvais pas… Je savais pas… Viiiiiite !

- Alice dis-mo…

- TOUT DE SUITE !

Alors que je rangeais la petite boîte contenant mon futur dans une poche de ma veste, le téléphone vissé à l'oreille, j'entendis des sons effroyables qui se répercuteraient à tout jamais dans mon esprit et me glacèrent de terreur…

Des cliquetis métalliques…

Onze BANG ! sonores d'un chargeur qui se vide…

L'impact des balles dans la chair tendre d'un corps…

Les cris de surprise de deux personnes tombant sous les tirs…

Les hurlements de douleur de Jacob et Tanya…

- OH MON DIEU NOOOOOON ! BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !


	36. Le prix à payer

Re!

Encore en mode "passage éclair"...

Bonne lecture et.............. ENJOY !

* * *

**POV Jacob :**

Mais quelle journée de dingue, mes aïeux !

C'est qu'il faut réussir à la suivre la naine Cullen ! Elle a beau être haute comme trois pommes, ce petit bout de bonne femme est un véritable concentré d'énergie. Ne la lâchez jamais dans un magasin, elle est pire qu'un ouragan !

Katrina a fait du dégât ? Mais c'est rien, ça !

Là où Alice Cullen passe, les vendeuses de vêtements et autres conseillères en beauté trépassent ! Y'a pas à dire, maintenant qu'elle est partie, c'est d'un calme plat ici ! J'aurai bien aimé me faire une petite soirée en amoureux avec ma Tanya, mais bon, ça fait un bail qu'on a pas passé de soirée ensemble avec Ed et Bella.

En parlant d'Edward, je le regarde attentivement depuis cinq minutes, il agit étrangement. Quoique… Pour un vampire, il n'a jamais été vraiment normal non plus. Mais bon, tout le monde le sait, les Cullen sont bizarres ! Mais Edward… Il a l'air à la fois complètement paniqué et totalement exalté. Il se frotte les mains comme s'il ne savait pas quoi en faire – bah ! Ça le change de tripoter Bells pour une fois ! Il mordille sa lèvre inférieure – un tic qu'il a piqué à Bella sans même s'en rendre compte – trépigne sur place, puis brusquement, il se met à souffler comme s'il cherchait à vider ses poumons de leur air. Il jette un coup d'œil terrorisé à sa « douce », comme il aime tant l'appeler, puis nous regarde l'un après l'autre, ma Tanya et moi, avant de se mettre à chuchoter d'une voix si rapide et si basse que même mes oreilles ont du mal à percevoir.

- J… je vous rejoins, je vais à la bijouterie… Je… je dois prendre quelque chose pour Bella… Je…

C'est grave ce qu'il bafouille ce con ! Mais attends voir… Il bafouille, la bijouterie, Bella… Non ! J'y crois pas ! Il s'apprête à faire sa demande ce con ! Ben mon pauvre vieux, finie la vie de célibataire ! Quoique… c'est un veinard quand même, il va faire sa demande à la femme qu'il aime… Humm… remarque, je me verrais bien à sa place et acheter une bague de fiançailles à ma petite Tanya…

Ed sourit, il a entendu mes pensées. _Voyeur ! _ Puis il se met à courir vers la bijouterie, enfin voler serait plus approprié dans son cas. Edward file avec impatience à travers les passants, c'est trop drôle à voir !

Ah sacré Edward! Quand je pense qu'il y a encore quelques mois, je lui en voulais à mort parce que je croyais être amoureux de Bella ! Quand je pense que je suis allé jusqu'à perdre l'amitié de mon meilleur pote pour ça… Je comprends mieux pourquoi les miens m'en voulaient à ce point lorsque je faisais tout mon possible pour séparer Edward et Bella…

_Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est l'Amour Jake, parce que si tu savais différencier l'amour du simple flirt, tu n'essaierais pas d'éloigner Bella et Edward l'un de l'autre comme tu t'obstines à le faire! Le jour où tu rencontreras la femme qui est faite pour toi, tu le sauras immédiatement et rien ne pourra t'en séparer, pas même les paroles ou les personnes._

Edward et Bella… Ils sont si mignons tous les deux et s'aiment plus que tout, même un aveugle le verrait comme le nez au milieu de la figure !

Moi, j'ai ma Tanya, ma petite sangsue d'amour…

Quel choc lorsque je m'en suis imprégné ! Un loup et une vampire, c'est vraiment le monde à l'envers ! Mais je l'aime plus que tout, c'est elle ; j'ai besoin d'elle comme j'ai besoin d'air pour vivre. Tanya m'est vitale, essentielle… Je préfèrerai mourir que vivre sans elle. Je suis sûr que les regards d'extase que je trouvais écœurant chez Edward, je dois clairement les afficher maintenant !

Ma Tanya s'humecte les lèvres et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me jeter avidement sur sa bouche glacée. Sa langue caresse sensuellement la mienne et c'est plus fort que moi, mon désir d'elle prend le dessus. Je la plaque fermement contre moi et lui fais sentir à quel point j'ai envie d'elle et…

- Hum ! Hum ! Ça va, je dérange pas trop ?

La petite voix de Bella a un ton un peu trop railleur à mon goût.

- Eh Bells ! Quand vous vous pourléchez Eddy et toi, on vous emmerde pas, hein ! Alors !

- Quoi ? Non mais tu plaisantes ! Tu veux que je te rappelle tous les…

- Bon les enfants, vous vous calmez un peu ? S'exclame ma jolie vampiresse.

Bella croise les bras sur sa poitrine et fait semblant de bouder tandis que nous reprenons la route pour le fast-food. J'ai une de ces envies d'un double-cheese ! Quoique… en bouffer trois ou quatre ne me ferait pas peur. Et puis… il faut bien que je prenne des forces car ma Tanya est une insatiable… ça tombe bien, moi aussi !

Nous arrivons devant un petit magasin qui fait snack à emporter, vente de boissons et petite épicerie jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Le magasin est vide à part le vendeur et un client avec un gros bonnet noir qui hante les rayons.

- Restez là les amoureux, je vais prendre nos commandes ! Tu veux quoi, Jack ?

- Huuuum… Un grand coca, une grande frite et quatre double-cheese ! Oh ! Et puis des nuggets de poulet et deux brownies au chocolat et à la noix de pécan !

- Ca va, t'es sûr que ça te suffira ? Tu crèveras plus de faim après tout ça, t'en es sûr ?

- Euh… ouais ! Pourquoi tu dis ça, Bells ?

- Pour rien !

- Oh… l'écoute pas, mon loulou… Toi et moi savons que tu as besoin de prendre des forces, hein ?

Bella entre dans le magasin en riant tandis que ma déesse s'enroule autour de mon corps, plaquant brutalement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Humm… C'est si bon de sentir cette glace sur le feu de mon corps ! Elle m'apaise, elle m'enivre, elle m'enflamme…

_- l-l-l-l-a la caisse… vite !_

_- prenez-tout c'que vous voulez mais ne tirez pas !_

_- Qu'est-ce que…_

_BANG ! BANG ! BANG ! BANG ! BANG ! BANG ! BANG ! BANG ! BANG ! BANG ! BANG ! _

Tout s'est passé si vite…

Je me retourne à temps pour voir un mec cagoulé détaler à toute vitesse, des billets de banque s'échappant de ses poches et de ses mains à cause de sa course, et voir le vendeur ainsi que Bella s'affaisser sous leur poids, les yeux écarquillés par la stupeur, comme lors d'un ralenti pendant un film. Et là, je vois cinq marques rouges, cinq auréoles sanguinolentes s'élargir sur le corps de Bella.

- OH MON DIEU NOOOOOON ! BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Tanya et moi avons hurlé au même moment, une fois que nous avons réalisé l'horreur de la situation ; nous entrons comme des flèches dans la boutique et je tiens le corps de ma meilleure amie dans mes bras alors qu'elle est au sol puis je me tourne vers le vendeur, il est mort sur le coup. Bella convulse à moitié et ses yeux sont grands ouverts par la surprise. Tanya, qui lui tenait étroitement la main, s'éloigne subitement ; en levant mon regard vers le sien, je vois ses yeux noircis par la soif et un léger rictus menaçant déforme ses si jolies lèvres.

- J-je peux pas Jack, je dois…

Elle sort rapidement et pratiquement au même moment, Edward arrive, le regard exorbité par la douleur et la peur.

- Oh Bella… Non !

Il la prend dans ses bras et la presse contre lui, une main posée au creux de ses reins et l'autre caressant doucement ses cheveux puis plonge son visage dans le cou de Bella. Je jurerai presque voir des larmes rouler sur ses joues.

- Une ambulance… Appelle une ambulance Jack !

Alors que je sors mon portable pour prévenir les urgences, j'entends de drôles de gargouillis et en écoutant de plus près, ça vient de Bella. Les balles ont perforé des organes vitaux, le foie, l'estomac, un poumon, les intestins… Il n'y a pas une goutte de sang au sol et les cercles sur son pull ont cessé de s'agrandir… Hémorragie interne.

- Elle ne tiendra pas le coup, Ed…

- MAIS SI ! C'est une battante ! Elle…

- Regarde !

Son regard tordu par la souffrance se pose sur Bella, évaluant les dégâts et de faibles cris étranglés s'échappent de sa gorge lorsqu'il prend conscience de son état.

- Ed… Tu dois le faire. Tu…

- Non ! J'y arriverais pas, je…

- Tu dois le faire, maintenant ! Mords-la !

- C'est pas comme ça que ça devait se passer…

Je jette un œil vers Bella, son regard braqué sur Edward, elle le fixe avec dévotion et elle se bat pour garder les yeux ouverts malgré ses paupières qui s'alourdissent de plus en plus. Elle soulève difficilement sa main et la pose tendrement sur la joue d'Edward tout en caressant sa lèvre inférieure du bout du pouce avant de s'adresser à lui d'une voix faible mais emplie d'amour.

- Je… t'ai… me… Ed…

Tanya revient brusquement.

- Faites ce que vous avez à faire, mais dépêchez-vous, des badauds arrivent ! L'ambulance est sur la route, je l'entends !

Je me lève et cherche une issue quelconque puis finis par voir une porte avec un petit panneau « privé » sur le mur du fond, à gauche. Je l'ouvre, c'est une espèce d'entrepôt, mais surtout, il y a une autre porte donnant sur une étroite ruelle. Par chance, cette petite rue n'est pas éclairée et elle est surtout déserte. Je les rejoins rapidement et presse Edward de sortir Bella de là au plus vite. Le pauvre à l'air complètement déconnecté de tout ce qu'il se passe mais il soulève délicatement Bella, la tenant comme une jeune mariée, avant de se relever d'un geste souple. J'avais bien raison lorsque je supposais une hémorragie interne, il n'y a pas une seule goutte du sang de Bella par terre.

- Va chercher la voiture ma chérie et retrouves-nous dans la ruelle derrière.

Tanya sort rapidement du magasin tandis que j'observe Edward ; je peux clairement lire le conflit qui l'habite, il veut la mordre, il le doit, il n'y a pas d'autre choix mais il a peur de ne pas y arriver… Je pose ma main sur son épaule et la presse ; il tourne la tête vers moi et son regard de désespoir me transperce le cœur.

- Tu vas le faire et tu vas y arriver.

- Et si je dérape ? Et si je la tue ? Et si…

- Bordel Eddy ! T'as plus le choix ! Bella ne tiendra jamais le coup si elle doit aller à l'hôpital, tu le sais. T'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien… Tanya est dans la ruelle, j'entends la voiture tourner.

Edward se rue dans l'entrepôt vide avec Bella et au moment où je le rejoins, Tanya entre dans la réserve et retourne dans le magasin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi es-tu revenue ?

- Les policiers arrivent, nous sommes témoins de ce qu'il s'est passé et des gens m'ont vue sur place après les coups de feu. J'ai perçu quelques mots et heureusement, personne ne vous a vus Edward, Bella et toi. Je dois rester ici, je n'ai pas le choix tu comprends ? Il faut absolument qu'on soit sûr et certain que personne ne vous mentionne et ça, c'est mon boulot.

- Et si quelqu'un nous a vus ? Et si…

- N'oublie pas à qui tu as affaire, jeune loup ! Je suis – ou plutôt j'étais – une succube, j'arriverai à leur sortir de la tête tout ce qu'ils ont vu à l'aide de quelques battements de cils et deux-trois sourires aguicheurs… Va aider Eddy et Bella… Surtout Eddy, il a besoin de toi…

Tanya embrasse la joue d'Edward en lui frottant le dos puis pose ses lèvres sur le front de Bella en lui marmonnant un « accroches-toi ma belle » avant de se jeter sur mes lèvres, m'embrassant férocement, puis elle retourne dans la boutique en refermant la porte sur elle. Je n'aime pas du tout l'idée de savoir qu'elle risque de charmer des hommes pour leur faire oublier leurs objectifs, je suis trop jaloux pour ça mais… elle a raison, il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Et s'il faut en passer par la séduction pour que les éventuels témoins oublient avoir aperçu Edward ou Bella, que cela se fasse ! Je sors le premier, il n'y a pas âme qui vive dans la ruelle, ni sur les toits. Je ne flaire aucune menace ni aucune présence proche. J'ouvre la portière arrière et fais signe à Eddy qu'il peut sortir sans risques ; il s'engouffre dans la voiture, maintenant fermement Bella contre son torse. Elle gémit au moindre mouvement et à chaque son qui sort de sa gorge, Edward se lamente et se confond en excuses. Je me mets au volant et démarre en trombe pendant qu'Edward berce tendrement Bella en lui chuchotant des paroles apaisantes.

- Je suis désolé, Bella… Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça… ça ne devait pas ce passer comme ça… excuse-moi mon amour. Je t'aime…

La voix d'Edward suinte l'inquiétude, la souffrance et le désespoir, puis en jetant un œil dans le rétroviseur, je vois son regard qui se fait décisif, une volonté farouche l'habite en cet instant et sa bouche s'approche du cou de Bella et pour y déposer un léger baiser avant que ses lèvres ne s'entrouvrent et que ses dents s'enfoncent dans la chair tendre de mon amie afin d'y déverser le venin salvateur à grands flots.

Je crois mourir sur place lorsque je vois la petite main de Bella se crisper sur sa chemise et gémir un faible « je t'aime » entrecoupé d'horribles gargouillis, avant qu'elle ne s'affaisse telle une poupée de chiffon entre les bras de son Roméo.

- GARES-TOI ! MAINTENANT !

Il y a un petit bois sur la gauche, je m'y enfonce et stoppe la voiture dans un immense dérapage. Il sort avec le corps de Bella et l'allonge tendrement sur le sol ; je le rejoins.

- M'abandonne pas Bella ! Bats-toi !

Avec horreur, je le vois pratiquer un massage cardiaque. Seigneur, son cœur n'a pas supporté, il s'est arrêté…

- JAAAAAACK ! Aide-moi par pitié ! Fais-lui du bouche à bouche !

- Mais je…

- Je n'ai pas de souffle ! J't'en supplie, fais-le... pour elle ! Bella… Reste avec moi mon amour ! REEEESTE !

Si les vampires pouvaient pleurer, Edward serait en larmes… Si seulement j'étais rentré dans ce putain de fast-food à la place de Bella… Oui, je sais, je me serais pris les balles à sa place, mais ma constitution est différente de la sienne, plus solide… Si seulement il l'avait mordue de suite au lieu de se battre avec sa conscience de torturé… Comment lui dire qu'il est trop tard et que ça ne sert plus à rien, qu'il s'acharne sur le désormais cadavre de sa douce ?

- BORDEL BLACK ! FAIS-LE !

Je soupire, défaitiste. Bella est partie maintenant, je le sais, je le sens. Edward est en plein déni et ne veut pas admettre que l'amour de sa vie a rejoint les étoiles, alors il essaye de combattre la Mort en appuyant fermement sur les côtes de Bella à l'endroit où encore quelques instants auparavant, son fragile petit cœur d'humaine battait à tout rompre… J'entends les os qui se brisent sous la force des pressions et les cris à glacer d'effroi que lance Edward à travers la nuit noire. Son corps est secoué par des sanglots asséchés alors qu'il s'entête à vouloir la réanimer, et alors que je m'escrime à l'écarter du corps sans vie de Bella, un faible baboum retentit.

Puis un autre… très espacé.

Et encore un…

Baboum…

baboum…

baboum…

Baboum... baboum... baboum... baboum… baboum… baboum… baboum… baboum… baboum… baboum…

J'écoute dans un ahurissement le plus total une mélodie qui m'émeut au plus haut point tandis qu'Edward est secoué par un rire totalement hystérique alors qu'il enlace étroitement sa belle. Les battements cardiaques de Bella sont vifs, précipités et sa respiration reprend dans un sifflement, son souffle heurté et rapide se joint aux palpitations fougueuses de son petit cœur en mutation. La transformation a commencé.

**POV Edward**

Leurs hurlements m'ont glacé d'effroi… Je fus brièvement figé par la stupeur avant de me mettre à cavaler jusqu'à la source des cris, ouvrant mon esprit aux différentes pensées qui me permettraient de les retrouver au plus vite…

_Si j'te dis, j'ai entendu des coups de feu ! Ça venait du coin de la rue !_

_Josh va raffoler de me voir avec cette robe…_

_Appelez la police et une ambulance, il y a eu des coups de feu !_

_Oh non… 38°5… je suis sûre qu'il doit encore faire une otite…_

_Mai-mais pourquoi j-j'ai tiré ? Oh putain… J'suis sûr que j'les ai tués… Oh putain j'ai trop mal ! J'me suis jamais trouvé en queman à ce point ! Pourvu que Raphou soit là… J'ai b'soin d'ma dose… trop besoin d'ce putain d'shoot…_

Un grondement mauvais s'échappe de ma poitrine, faisant sursauter les passants que je croise sur ma route, lorsque je perçois les pensées du tireur… Un toxicomane en manque de sa dose… Voilà où l'a conduit son addiction et son besoin d'argent ; tirer sur une innocente… sur mon innocente à moi…

Si je m'écoutais, je le pourchasserais, le traquerais, le trouverais et lui ferais la peau… Mais ma Bella a besoin de moi…j'arrive ma douce…

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que j'aille acheter cette maudite bague ? Un vulgaire et insignifiant bout de métal ! Si j'avais été là, il ne lui serait rien arrivé.

Bon sang, quel supplice de devoir courir à une allure humaine ! Ils sont où, bordel ? Ah, ça y'est ! J'aperçois Tanya de loin, j'y suis presque…

_Tout ce sang… Je peux pas… soif… trop soif… humm… elle sent si bon ! Son sang doit être un vrai délice… NON ! Je ne dois pas penser ça !_

Tanya non, s'il te plait, tout sauf ça ! Contrôles-toi !

- J-je peux pas Jack, je dois…

Au moment où j'arrive devant la porte, Tanya sort du magasin, le regard noirci par la soif, les lèvres retroussées, dévoilant sa dentition d'une blancheur immaculée… Elle pose brièvement sa main sur mon épaule.

- Je suis désolée, Ed… On a rien vu…

- T'y peux rien…

Elle s'éloigne rapidement de la source de sa tentation, la mienne également, mais étrangement, l'odeur du sang de Bella ne déclenche pas ma soif cette fois.

J'entre dans la boutique pour découvrir un spectacle désolant, le vendeur mort sous les balles et ma Bella secouée de convulsions dans les bras de Jake. Elle n'a rien, elle va bien, elle va s'en tirer, je le sais. Elle est solide ma Bella… Mais elle a l'air si petite et si brisée dans les gros bras de Jacob ! Je vois alors cinq petites auréoles rouges sur sa poitrine et son ventre et mon cœur se serre instantanément.

- Oh Bella… Non !

Je me laisse tomber à genoux près d'elle et la prends tendrement dans mes bras, plaquant son petit corps fragile et si faible contre le mien avant d'enfouir mon visage dans son cou.

Pourquoi elle, bon sang ? Pourquoi ?

L'hôpital… Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital…Oui, il faut l'emmener auprès de Carlisle… Il saura quoi faire, comme toujours…

- Une ambulance… Appelle une ambulance Jack !

Je le sens bouger à côté de moi et farfouiller quelque chose. Mais qu'il arrête bon sang ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fout, mais il en résulte de drôles de petits bruits. Tu vas t'en sortir ma Bella… Bats-toi… pour moi, pour nous… J'te jure que tout ira bien… Putain ! Jack n'a toujours pas appelé les secours ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il branle ce con ?

- Elle ne tiendra pas le coup, Ed…

Jacob a le regard triste lorsqu'il me dit ça. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte comme connerie ! Son petit cœur s'accroche, bien sûr qu'elle va tenir le coup ! Elle le doit…

- MAIS SI ! C'est une battante ! Elle…

- Regarde !

D'un signe de la main, il me montre Bella. Je m'écarte légèrement d'elle et c'est là que je m'aperçois que ces petits bruits bizarres qui me dérangeaient viennent d'elle. Oh non… Son poumon droit est perforé, ainsi que le foie, l'estomac et les intestins où elle a pris deux balles… Pas une seule goutte de sang ne s'écoule de son corps, les auréoles ne s'élargissent pas… Nooon… Tout sauf ça ! Laissez-moi ma Bella, par pitié ! Laissez-la moi, ne me l'enlevez pas ! J'ai encore besoin d'elle, de sa présence, de son humanité…

- Ed… Tu dois le faire. Tu…

- Non ! J'y arriverais pas, je…

Non, j'en suis incapable… Je ne peux pas la mordre, je n'arriverai jamais à m'arrêter, je ferai pire que mieux… Carlisle. Il faut qu'on l'amène à Carlisle…il est ma seule solution et surtout la meilleure.

- Tu dois le faire, maintenant ! Mords-la !

- C'est pas comme ça que ça devait se passer…pas maintenant !

Non, ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça… On l'avait prévu tous les deux… On devait attendre d'avoir réglé le problème « Félix » et ensuite je devais la mordre, on avait même choisi quand et comment… J'étais déjà assez récalcitrant par rapport au fait que j'allais être la cause des multiples souffrances induites par la transformation, mais là… ça me révolte et me tue de la voir agoniser ainsi, mon ange ne mérite pas ça et le venin… le venin ne fera qu'amplifier sa douleur… mais je dois le faire, il le faut… ma douce doit rester à mes côtés… toujours…

Mon petit ange vrille son regard au mien, il commence à se vitrifier légèrement, mais son amour en irradie d'autant plus et je me perds dans les abysses de ses prunelles chocolatées. Ses paupières s'alourdissent, mais ma douce garde quand même les yeux grands ouverts, me fixant avec adoration puis je sens sa petite main si faible se poser en douceur sur ma joue et son pouce caresser tendrement ma lèvre inférieure. J'ai si mal de la voir comme ça… Si seulement je pouvais prendre sa douleur qui ne serait qu'une goutte d'eau dans ma propre blessure de la voir me quitter de cette façon… Une si belle créature ne devrait pas souffrir de la sorte, non ! Sa respiration est assez laborieuse et sifflante, et sa voix n'est qu'un faible murmure lorsqu'elle s'adresse à moi d'un ton vibrant d'amour et son visage transpirant la confiance.

- Je… t'ai… me… Ed…

- Faites ce que vous avez à faire, mais dépêchez-vous, des badauds arrivent ! L'ambulance est sur la route, je l'entends !

La voix tendue de Tanya me ramène à la réalité ; je ne peux pas la mordre ici, ni maintenant, des témoins seront bientôt là ainsi que les secours et ils emmèneront ma Bella s'ils la voient là, ils n'en ont pas le droit. Je refuse qu'on me l'enlève… pas elle…

Je sens Jacob me pousser à me relever, j'entends les mots « sortie de secours », « s'échapper » et je finis par comprendre qu'il a trouvé une solution pour qu'on sorte d'ici sans être vus. Je passe un bras sous les genoux de mon ange et la presse délicatement contre mon torse avant de me relever d'un mouvement fluide, le plus doucement possible. J'ai envie qu'on m'arrache le cœur lorsque je vois une grimace de douleur déformer le si doux visage de ma Bella au moindre mouvement. De loin, de très, très loin, j'entends Jacob donner des instructions à Tanya pour que l'on puisse sortir d'ici sans risques. Risques… Bon sang, j'ai si peur ! Alors que d'habitude, rien ne m'atteint…moi, la créature des ténèbres, l'être le plus craint au monde

Pour la première fois de mon existence, je suis envahi par une terreur incommensurable pour ma Bella… Je sais qu'il n'y a plus qu'une seule chose à faire pour la sauver et je vais le faire, je le veux, mais j'ai peur que le monstre en moi prenne le contrôle de ma raison et la vide jusqu'à sa dernière goutte de sang... ce nectar si divin qui me fait revivre et qui me torture à la fois… Que deviendrais-je sans elle ? Je ne suis rien sans ma Bella, je ne sais même pas comment j'ai réussi à vivre sans elle et je sais très bien que je ne survivrai pas s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose… Je sens une main brûlante se poser sur mon épaule et la presser doucement. Je tourne la tête vers Jacob et mon regard doit faire pitié à la vue de la grimace qui déforme son visage.

- Tu vas le faire et tu vas y arriver.

- Et si je dérape ? Et si je la tue ? Et si…

- Bordel Eddy ! T'as plus le choix ! Bella ne tiendra jamais le coup si elle doit aller à l'hôpital, tu le sais. T'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien… Tanya est dans la ruelle, j'entends la voiture tourner.

Je cours dans l'entrepôt que Jack m'indiquait plus tôt, mon ange dans les bras ; Tanya sort de la voiture et nous rejoint. Elle a raison, il faut qu'elle reste ici pour éviter que les soupçons ne se portent sur nous en cas d'enquête, et pour « effacer » notre départ de la mémoire des gens au cas où des humains auraient aperçu ma Bella ou Jack lors de ce hold-up sanglant. Je sais qu'on ne m'a pas vu venir ici, mais il ne faut pas que quelqu'un se rappelle de Jack ou de Bella. J'ai confiance en Tanya, je sais qu'elle est capable de bien des choses, voir même de miracles lorsqu'il s'agit de subjuguer les hommes pour leur faire penser à ce qu'elle désire mais surtout leur faire perdre la tête à l'aide de son physique très avantageux… Et dans notre cas, personne ne doit penser à Bella. D'ici quelques minutes, Isabella Swan sera officiellement morte, tombée sous les balles d'un toxico en manque, il faudra d'ailleurs que l'on trouve un corps pour maquiller son « décès », heureusement que Carlisle avait déjà prévu le coup des preuves par l'ADN en lui tirant un peu de sang et en prélevant des cheveux qui se trouvent à l'abri dans le coffre-fort de la villa… Merde, Charlie ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir lui dire ? Il ne doit absolument pas savoir à notre sujet, il serait en grand danger… Seigneur, son unique fille… et je m'apprête à la lui enlever pour l'éternité…Encore heureux que ses balles ne peuvent pas m'atteindre car pour sûr, il dégainera son arme de service dès qu'il apprendra cette nouvelle déchirante.

Jacob me fait signe que la voie est libre et que je peux sortir avec Bella sans risques. Il tient la portière arrière de la voiture grande ouverte et je m'y engouffre avec mon ange le plus délicatement possible ; Bella gémit et se lamente, chaque mouvement la fait souffrir… et chacun de ses soupirs de douleur sont comme un pieu planté dans mon cœur mort.

- Je suis désolé mon ange, si tu savais… je suis désolé… excuse-moi…

Quelques secondes plus tard, la voiture démarre en trombes, Jacob nous éloigne au plus vite de ce lieu synonyme de mort. Mon pauvre amour tremble dans mes bras et je ne peux m'empêcher de me pencher sur l'ironie de la situation. Alors que le vampire le plus sadique qui soit en a après elle, c'est de la main d'un homme qu'elle a manqué de mourir, tout ça pour de l'argent et quelques grammes de paradis artificiel… Je berce tendrement ma douce, cherchant à l'apaiser – ou m'apaiser moi-même, peut-être – afin qu'elle soit le plus calme possible avant que je ne la morde.

- Je suis désolé, Bella… Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça… ça ne devait pas ce passer comme ça… excuse-moi mon amour. Je t'aime…

_J'y arriverai pas… jamais… _

_Mais si tu vas y arriver !_

_Non. Je vais la tuer !_

_Non et tu le sais ! Tu as déjà bu son sang, tu as su t'arrêter ! Trois fois même, merde, c'est pas rien !_

_Je peux pas… je ne…_

_Maintenant, tu ranges tes peurs au fond d'un tiroir et tu la mords !_

_Mais je…_

_Y'a pas de « mais » crétin ! Je la veux, moi, Bella ! Alors fais c'que t'as à faire ! MAINTENANT !_

Oui, je peux le faire… je peux le faire… je peux le faire… et je dois le faire pour elle, pour ma Bella. Je dois ranger mes inhibitions au plus profond de moi et la sauver pour qu'elle reste à mes côtés éternellement. Mais pourquoi de cette façon et maintenant ? On devait le faire plus tard et d'une autre manière…

J'inspire pleinement sa délicieuse odeur et embrasse tendrement l'arche délicate de son cou avant de mordre sa chair tendre comme du beurre. Elle sent si bon…

Je musèle le monstre en moi et m'empêche d'aspirer la moindre goutte de sa sève vitale, libérant mon venin salvateur à grands flots, en me concentrant sur les battements mélodieux de son petit cœur.

Baboum… baboum… ba… boum… ba…

La main de mon ange se crispe subitement sur ma chemise et un faible « je t'aime » étranglé sort de ses lèvres dans un dernier souffle alors qu'elle s'affaisse mollement dans mes bras…

NOOOOOOOOON ! Bella… reste… avec… moi…

- GARES-TOI ! MAINTENANT !

Pas ça ! Pas maintenant ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est le venin ? J'suis sûr que c'est ça… Bon sang, pourquoi j'ai pas appelé Carlisle pour lui demander comment faire ? J'ai dû lui en injecter trop… ou pas assez… Son cœur… Il suffit juste de faire repartir son cœur. Un massage cardiaque, oui c'est ça qu'il faut…

- M'abandonne pas Bella ! Bats-toi !

Je comprime l'endroit où son petit cœur battait il y a encore quelques secondes, ouais, ça va marcher… Faut faire quoi déjà ? Ah oui ! Cinq pressions et insuffler de l'air, respiration artificielle… De l'air? J'en ai pas moi !

- JAAAAAACK ! Aide-moi par pitié ! Fais-lui du bouche à bouche !

- Mais je…

- Je n'ai pas de souffle ! J't'en supplie, fais-le... pour elle ! Bella… Reste avec moi mon amour ! REEEESTE !

S'il te plait Bella… Bats-toi… Je suis rien sans toi… Me fais pas ça… Mais pourquoi il a fallu que j'aille chercher cette foutue bague à la con, pourquoi ? J'aurai dû attendre pour lui faire ma demande, qui n'a plus aucun sens désormais. Il se serait rien passé si j'avais été là… J'aurai pu te protéger, j'aurai dû te protéger… Ma Bella reste avec moi… Pourquoi me maudissez-Vous à ce point pour m'ôter ma lumière, ma vie, mon étoile, mon soleil ? Je n'ai déjà plus d'âme, pourquoi Vous acharnez-vous à ce point sur moi, Seigneur ? Laissez-moi ma Bella… Laissez-la moi… et prenez-moi à défaut car une éternité sans Bella ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue… Et Jacob qui reste là planté comme un con à la regarder mourir…

- BORDEL BLACK ! FAIS-LE !

Je ne dois pas comprimer assez fort… Ouais, c'est ça… le cœur est sous les côtes et elles sont assez solides pour le protéger… Ouais, comprimer plus fort, c'est ça qu'il faut… Merde ! J'ai pété une côte… Le venin la réparera… une deuxième… c'est pas grave… Vas-y, repars… repars, bon dieu ! Non, je ne blasphème pas, Vous ne faîtes rien pour la sauver alors je ne vois pas en quoi jurer changera Votre opinion…

- Repars bon sang ! J't'en supplie Bella… Reste avec moi… M'abandonne pas ! T'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! T'AS PAS L'DROIT !

Deux minutes, ça fait juste deux minutes… Il faut le temps que le venin agisse, oui, c'est ça… il faut seulement qu'il se disperse dans son corps… ouais… c'est ça... ça va marcher… suffit juste que je comprime plus fort, c'est tout…mais qui je cherche à rassurer avec mes paroles insignifiantes… qui ? Putain, si Jacob me foutait la paix ça irait plus vite ! Mais qu'il me lâche ce con, au lieu de vouloir m'écarter de Bella ! Qu'il me laisse m'occuper de mon ange… M'abandonne pas Bella… S'il te plait, reste avec moi… reste mon amour…

- BELLAAAAAAAAAA !

J'ai besoin d'elle, je ne suis rien sans elle… Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça ! Elle est pure, elle est innocente, c'est la créature la plus douce et la plus généreuse qui existe sur cette Terre ! Vous lui avez déjà fait subir suffisamment d'atrocités comme ça, elle ne le mérite pas ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de me l'enlever comme ça ! Pas comme ça ! Pas maintenant ! Je Vous jure que je subirai tous les sarcasmes de Rosalie, toutes les blagues vaseuses et pourries d'Emmett, toutes les folies et lubies d'Alice, toutes les punitions possibles et imaginables sans broncher, mais je Vous en supplie, rendez-moi ma Bella !

Ba… boum…

Quoi ? C'est ce que je crois ? Oh pitié, faites que ce soit ça…

Baboum…

Baboum…

Baboum…

Baboum...baboum...baboum... baboum… baboum… baboum… baboum… baboum… baboum… baboum…

J'y crois pas… Alors c'est ça qu'il Vous fallait pour me rendre mon amour ? Que je promette de subir toutes les débilités sans nom de ma famille ? Je le ferai mille fois, c'est promis, maintenant que Vous me l'avez rendue ! Je n'ai jamais cru aux religions depuis ma damnation aux Enfers mais merci Mon Dieu ! Merci Allah ou Jéhovah ou Hosanna et même Bouddha !

Ma Bella… J'enroule étroitement mes bras autour de son petit corps fragile - mais plus pour longtemps – et j'embrasse son beau visage, ses cheveux, son cou, savourant la douceur de sa peau et je m'imprègne de sa merveilleuse odeur, profitant, pour le peu de temps qu'il me reste, de sa délicieuse chaleur. Ma Bella… J'écoute la mélodie la plus enchanteresse qui soit au monde, les palpitations vives et fougueuses de son petit cœur, en harmonie avec son souffle heurté et précipité et je me délecte de chaque battement avec un bonheur indicible.

La transformation a commencé. Plus rien maintenant ne pourra nous séparer, toi et moi, ma Bella… A tout jamais…

**POV Bella :**

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut bouffer ce gros morfale ! C'est pas possible, c'est à croire que ce mec est un tube digestif sur pattes ! C'est surtout une vraie poubelle, capable d'avaler tout et n'importe quoi. Parfois d'ailleurs, il me fait penser à Emmett, le vampire glouton amateur de mets humains et tout particulièrement de Junk Food. Mais il faut bien avouer qu'il est battu à plates coutures par Jake !

Bon, c'est vrai, j'ai remarqué que les Quileutes ont tendance à ingurgiter des quantités astronomiques de nourriture, mais quand même ! Où est-ce qu'ils arrivent à caser tout ça ? Bon, d'accord, être un loup ça creuse… mais le sexe aussi ! D'ailleurs, il faudrait que je songe à recharger mes batteries, car je sens que mon vampire de petit-ami va m'user ce soir… Voir m'abuser… Haaaaaan ! Il était très, très en forme ce matin… rien que d'y penser, j'en suis toute chose…humm Edward… malheureusement, il a fallu que le lutin hystérique et survolté débarque et rompe le charme… Les aléas d'avoir des frères et sœurs et qui ont surtout des dons et des oreilles très indiscrètes. Heureusement que je suis fille unique ! Ben quoi ? Ça a ses avantages et comme je dis toujours, autant voir le bon côté des choses, non ?

Ben dis-donc, c'est d'un calme dans ce snack ! Il n'y a personne ! Bah, c'est peut-être pas l'heure non plus… Tiens, super ! Ils ont des petites bouteilles d'eau aromatisées à l'ananas, j'adore ! En fait, les rayons sont assez bien achalandés… Un petit paquet de biscuits – non, deux – pour le ciné… Des bonbons… Oh ! Des marshmallows ! Et du chocolat… Bon, autant en profiter maintenant, ça nous évitera de perdre du temps à faire la queue pour des friandises au cinéma…

_- _l-l-l-l-a la caisse… vite !

- prenez-tout c'que vous voulez mais ne tirez pas !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Oh non… un hold-up… Et merde ! Faut que je me cogne dans une tête de gondole et que je fasse tomber des marchandises… Quelle poisse et la mienne est légendaire.

Le voleur se tourne vers moi, je ne vois pas son visage, il est cagoulé, mais je le vois trembler et paniquer et ça, je sais que c'est vraiment pas bon… pas bon du tout…

- Qu'est-ce que…

Il ne finit même pas sa phrase et tire. Le vendeur, qui restait calme jusqu'à maintenant, s'effondre après avoir pris six balles dans le corps. Je ne bouge pas, Charlie m'a toujours dit qu'en cas de hold-up, il ne fallait rien faire pour stresser le voleur, au contraire, il faut faire ce qu'il dit. Mis à part que celui-là ne dit rien. Il me fixe et je commence à paniquer, la gueule de son revolver est pointée sur moi et recommence à cracher des balles... Oh ! Ça fait bizarre. La douleur est fulgurante… Je sens cinq projectiles entrer dans mon corps et vois le type s'enfuir à toute vitesse. Mes jambes sont comme de la guimauve et je me sens tomber, comme au ralenti. Les secondes avant que je n'atteigne le sol me paraissent des heures ; j'ai l'impression de flotter dans du coton, c'est si étrange…

J'entends des hurlements, puis du bruit, mais ça à l'air tellement lointain !

Puis je sens des bras brûlants qui m'entourent et me soutiennent, Jake, et une main douce, fine, dure et glaciale à la fois, qui enserre étroitement la mienne, Tanya. Ils me parlent mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils me disent, puis je sens Tanya me lâcher subitement… Ah mais quelle idiote, le sang, bien sûr ! Ça doit être terriblement difficile pour elle de se trouver ici…

Mes yeux veulent se fermer et mon esprit veut se reposer, mais je ne dois pas me laisser envahir par la fatigue. Je dois attendre, les secours ne vont pas tarder à arriver… Et Edward… Edward va arriver, je le sens, je le sais… Edward, mon amour, mon homme à moi, mon âme…

Une voix mélodieuse et vibrante de désespoir s'élève dans l'air et je sens des mains se poser sur moi, une au creux de mes reins et l'autre caressant tendrement mes cheveux. Ces mains, je les reconnaîtrais entre mille, ce sont celles d'Edward. Il me plaque à la fois fermement mais délicatement contre son corps si familier, je me sens bien, si bien… j'ai l'impression de flotter sur un petit nuage. Sa délicieuse odeur m'enveloppe et m'apaise instantanément, je suis au paradis. Je le sens trembler contre moi et je l'entends parler avec Jake mais je ne comprends pas. Leurs voix me paraissent à la fois si proches et si éloignées !

Je suis fatiguée… si fatiguée… j'ai envie de dormir… Laissez-moi dormir… NON ! Je ne dois pas fermer les yeux. Je ne dois pas laisser la fatigue s'emparer de mon corps sans me battre, je le dois à Edward. Ils vont m'emmener à l'hôpital, je le sais. J'ai si mal… Les petits morceaux de métal qui se sont infiltrés dans mon corps me déchirent de l'intérieur, je me sens partir… Je ne dois pas fermer les yeux, je ne dois pas les laisser gagner, je dois me battre, ne pas laisser le sommeil m'envahir. Edward ne me le pardonnerait pas si je l'abandonnais de cette manière. Je croise son regard submergé par la douleur et un amour infini illumine ses prunelles mordorées. Je pose ma main sur sa joue et le sens s'appuyer doucement dessus, puis je caresse tendrement sa lèvre si douce, cette même lèvre synonyme de plaisirs et bonheur, du pouce. Son regard envoûtant capture le mien, m'inondant de toute la puissance de son amour. Je l'aime, mon beau et tendre vampire… Je ne sais même pas s'il se rend compte à quel point je l'aime… Je dois lui dire, maintenant, tant que j'en ai encore la force…

- Je… t'ai… me… Ed…

Je vois son regard se voiler par le désespoir, mais c'est très bref, juste une ombre qui est passée pour mieux repartir ensuite… Qu'est-ce qu'il me cache ?

Des voix précipitées… Des mouvements… Aïe ! Je sens ses bras forts et glacés me soulever aussi aisément que si j'étais une plume… Je me sens voler, flotter… Quelle étrange sensation !

Des lèvres glacées… sur mon… front… Je me… sens… si… faible… J'ai… mal… encore…des mouvements… et la… douleur… à chaque…geste… Mais je suis… bien… à ma… place… dans les… bras… de mon… amour…

Les ténèbres… sont là… prêtes à… m'engloutir… Est-ce donc… seulement… à ça… que j'aurai… eu droit ? Juste… quelques mois… de paradis… dans ses… bras ? La vie… est… injuste… Mais après… ce que… j'ai… fait à… Renée… je ne… mérite… pas… mieux…

NON ! Je ne… dois pas… penser… à ça… Edward… focalises… toi sur… Edward… Son regard… son beau… visage… ses lèvres… douces… Il y a… tellement… de volonté… dans… son regard… Il va… me mordre… je le… sens… je… le… vois… je dois… seulement… tenir… le… temps… que… son… venin… agisse… je… peux… le… faire… je… suis… fatiguée… si… fatiguée… le venin… partager… ton... éternité… notre… éternité…

Il… me…berce… tendrement… et sa… voix… mélodieuse… me… chuchote… des paroles… apaisantes… des promesses… des mots… d'amour… moi aussi… je t'aime… Edward… Mon Edward…

Ses lèvres… effleurent… les miennes… que…dit… il ?

- Je suis désolé, Bella… Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça… ça ne devait pas ce passer comme ça… excuse-moi mon amour. Je t'aime…

Je ne… t'en… veux pas… mon cœur… ce n'est… pas… ta faute… comme… Charlie… dit… toujours… « C'est la… faute… à… pas… de… chance »… Ses lèvres… glissent vers… mon cou… elles… cherchent… l'emplacement… idéal… un… baiser… puis ses… dents… AÏE… croquent… ma chair… ses mâchoires… se re…ferment… douloureusement… pourtant… je… sens… qu'il… se… retient…

…

… Les… Ténèbres… sont… trop… fortes… elles m'en… vahissent… je… ne… tiens… plus…

Je… peux… plus… je… dé… so… lée… je… Ed… dois… lui dire… une… dernière… fois…

- Je… t'ai…me…

C'est donc ça, la mort ? J'ai senti mon cœur tressauter faiblement une dernière fois et mon dernier souffle s'échapper de ma bouche, comme s'il vidait mon corps de tout l'air qu'il possédait. J'ai l'impression d'être si loin de tout, de ne plus avoir de corps tout en en ayant un. Je flotte entre deux mondes, celui des vivants et celui des morts… Edward s'acharne à réanimer ma dépouille et j'aimerai y croire, j'aimerai croire qu'on m'offre à nouveau la possibilité de l'aimer pleinement, passionnément, librement… Edward… J'avais encore tellement de choses à vivre avec lui… tellement d'amour à lui offrir… et je l'abandonne lâchement parce que je n'ai pas eu la force et la volonté nécessaire pour combattre les Ténèbres… Edward… Comme je m'en veux de te laisser affronter l'éternité seul ! Ne pleure pas mon amour… Ne gâche pas ton existence à me pleurer alors que tu peux encore vivre tant de choses… Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il s'acharne inutilement sur mon corps ? La vie m'a quittée, les Dieux m'ont rappelée à eux… Je ne reviendrai pas et cette fois, aucun venin ne pourra me sauver… si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux, Edward… peut-être autant que je t'aime, si ce n'est plus mon amour… La mort est étrange… je la voyais froide… glaciale… et pourtant... j'ai l'impression de flotter dans une bulle de savon chaude… très chaude… c'en est presque désagréable cette chaleur… Oh j'ai compris… l'Enfer… Ce sont les Enfers qui m'amènent à eux… j'ai tué ma mère et ils m'ont gardé une place au chaud… très chaud… trop chaud… brûlant… bouillonnant… comme de l'acide qui coule dans mes veines… douloureux… insupportablement douloureux… atroce… ignoble… mais qu'est-ce que… mon cœur ? Mon cœur repart ? Mais je… le venin.

Le venin fait son effet, ravageant mes veines, mes artères, mon cœur en premier puis mon corps tout entier. Je le sens, flamme après flamme, langue de feu après langue de feu… de l'acide… j'ai l'impression de brûler sous acide… Torture… Calvaire… incomparable… Même les coups de Félix au summum de sa cruauté ne sont rien comparés à cette souffrance… QU'ON ME TUE ! Je suis désolée de penser cela mon amour… Mais c'est intolérable… Insupportable… une douleur incommensurable… J'entends à nouveau… des cris de joie, des éclats de rire… à croire qu'ils sont heureux de ma souffrance… ne voient-ils donc pas à quel point je souffre ?

J'AI MAL ! Et pourtant je suis incapable de hurler ma souffrance, ni même de bouger… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi suis-je clouée au bûcher alors que mon corps tout entier se contorsionne et se consume sous la douleur ? Pourquoi ? Je brûle… Je brûle… JE BRÛLE!

Une main froide posée sur mon front… se déplace sur mon cou… un corps froid se colle contre le mien et m'enserre fermement, étroitement… Edward… je le sens… Même la souffrance est incapable de me séparer de lui… Il me soulève, m'emmène… Il me déplace et m'allonge contre lui… nous sommes en mouvement, je sens les vibrations d'un véhicule… Une odeur… boisée… Jake… Il doit certainement nous conduire à Forks… J'ai mal… oh mon dieu comme j'ai mal… Je t'en supplie Edward… Fais que la douleur parte… Chasse-la pour moi ! Je n'y arrive pas… j'en suis incapable… penser oui, c'est ça… je dois continuer à penser… ne pas me focaliser sur la souffrance mais penser à la récompense… Ma récompense… l'éternité… toi et moi… à jamais…

Mais la douleur est là, poignante… omniprésente… insupportable… intolérable… j'ai mal, très mal, trop mal… J'AI MAL BON SANG !

Ne pas y penser… ne pas y penser… ne pas y penser…

C'est ce que je voulais de toute façon. La transformation, le seul moyen de rejoindre mon Edward pour l'éternité… Pourquoi mon cœur s'est-il remit en route pour me faire souffrir à ce point ? Je n'en peux plus de souffrir, je veux mourir. LAISSEZ-MOI MOURIR BORDEL !

Non, je ne dois pas penser ça. Edward. Pense à Edward. Qu'est-ce que la brûlure comparée à une vie éternelle aux côtés de l'être aimé ? Mais ça fait mal putain ! Et pourquoi suis-je clouée sur place comme ça ? Pourquoi suis-je frappée de mutisme ? Ne peuvent-ils pas sentir à quel point je souffre ?

Edward me soulève, il me déplace à nouveau. Je sens de nombreuses présences. Des odeurs sucrées et d'autres… bizarres… presque désagréables…

Des mains fraîches me palpent mais je ne sens pas mon Edward. Carlisle peut-être ? Oui, c'est sûrement lui. Il doit chercher à comprendre pourquoi je suis incapable de bouger et de crier. J'ai mal… ça fait combien de temps que ça dure ? Je dois compter, oui c'est ça… Me focaliser sur ma respiration… La vache ! Mon souffle est rapide, je n'en reviens pas ! Pourtant, je ne viens pas de me taper un marathon ! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5… 1289, 1290, 1291, 1292… 5843, 5844, 5845…

Pourquoi ça s'arrête pas ? Je souffre, c'est atroce ! Les voix. Je dois me concentrer sur les voix.

- … Pas normal Carlisle ! J'ai sûrement fait une erreur !

J'le savais… j'le savais que c'était pas normal de souffrir autant…

- Non fils, regarde. Tu vois, elle se transforme. Le venin agit bien. Écoute son cœur ! Jamais je n'ai entendu un cœur en mutation battre aussi vite, ça ne durera pas longtemps, peut-être deux jours, deux jours et demi en tout et pour tout.

- Alors pourquoi elle ne se tord pas de douleur ? Pourquoi elle ne hurle pas ? J'ai dû faire une erreur…

- Nous réagissons tous différemment à la transformation, Edward…

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il dit comme connerie ? Je n'ai pas mal ? Non mais il se fout de ma gueule, là, c'est pas possible autrement ! J't'en foutrais des « elle ne se tord pas de douleur » ! CA BRÛLE PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE ! Oh ! La douleur s'atténue ! Je sens des ondes de calme et d'apaisement m'envahir, vague après vague… Jasper ! Merci mon pote ! T'imagines même pas à quel point ça me soulage… Toi, t'es un ami, un vrai !

- Si ça peut te rassurer, Edward, Bella souffre le martyr…

- Parce que tu crois que ça me rassure d'entendre que mon ange souffre ? Mais t'es con ou quoi, Jasper !

PUTAIN CA RECOMMENCE ! Encore ! Et encore ! BORDEL JAZZ FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE !

- Désolé Bella, j'y arrive plus, ça ne marche pas, je ne sais pas pourquoi…

- Quoi Jazz ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Bella ?

- Rien, enfin si… elle souffre mais je n'arrive plus à l'apaiser… je ne sais pas pourquoi !

Et nianiania et blablabla… Mais putain, au lieu de discutailler faites quelque chose bon sang ! J'me consume moi ! Je suis sûre et certaine que je ne ressemble plus à rien ! Enfin si… Je dois sûrement avoir l'apparence d'un bout de charbon. J'ai mal ! MAL ! MAAAAL !

- Oh, c'est étrange ! Regardez les balles, elles ressortent d'elles-mêmes ! J'aurai pensé que le venin les dissoudrait… Je vais les gard…

- POURQUOI ? POUR EN FAIRE UN COLLIER SOUVENIR ? MAIS ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE ?

- Calmes-toi Edward ! Je ne les garde pas pour ça… c'est juste une preuve dont on se servira pour maquiller sa mort auprès des autorités. Tu comprends ?

Mais fermez-la bon sang ! Vous voyez pas que je souffre ? Fais quelque chose Edward ! Je t'en supplie, fais quelque chose…Tue-moi mon amour ! TUE-MOI ! Ou fais-moi l'amour à défaut… mais n'importe quoi, voilà que je délire…

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour l'apaiser, Carlisle ?

- Malheureusement, il n'y a rien à faire à part attendre que la mutation s'achève, je suis désolé, Edward… Pourquoi ne l'emmènerais-tu pas là-haut, dans ta chambre ? Bella y sera sûrement mieux qu'ici, entourée de constants va et vient. Emmène-la et câline-la, il n'y a rien d'autre à faire… Je ne peux pas lui donner de morphine, ses veines sont déjà scellées depuis longtemps…

Faites ce que vous voulez, mais faites quelque chose ! Je sais pas moi, enfouissez-moi sous un glacier, emmenez-moi au Pôle Nord… Mais faites quelque chose bon dieu ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! J'ai trop mal !

Une délicieuse odeur m'enveloppe, Edward. Il me prend tendrement dans ses bras et me soulève avant de m'emporter je ne sais où. Sûrement dans son ancienne chambre, celle-là même où j'ai découvert à quel point il était… pénible – faute de meilleur terme – de vivre sous le même toit que plusieurs vampires à l'ouïe bien affûtée. Qu'est-ce qu'Emmett nous en a fait bavé à imiter inlassablement nos gémissements d'extase ! S'il ne l'avait fait qu'une fois, passe encore, mais non ! Cette andouille nous a rabâché les oreilles avec ça pendant des jours ! Ce matin encore, d'ailleurs… EH ! Mais j'y pense… Tout le monde m'a répété qu'avec mon statut de « nouveau-né », je serai plus forte qu'Emmett. Il va voir de quel bois j'me chauffe celui-là ! Moi aussi je vais lui en faire baver !

Edward m'allonge précautionneusement au milieu du grand lit et me déshabille. Attends, quoi ? Il me déshabille ? Non mais il est malade ! Oh, je vois… Mes habits doivent certainement être trempés de sueur, voir carrément brûlés, vu que j'ai l'impression d'être complètement rôtie. Mon Edward, si plein de petites attentions. Je l'aime ! Ses bras se referment étroitement autour de ma taille alors qu'il s'allonge à mes côtés et presse son corps contre le mien. Je sens sa queue contre… Non mais il croit quoi, là ? Que je suis en forme pour une partie de jambes en l'air ? Mais il est malade ! Fais-toi soigner Edward ! Oh ! D'accord… Il cherche seulement à me rafraîchir en collant son corps glacial contre le mien… C'est étrange d'ailleurs, son corps me semble un peu moins froid que d'habitude… Suis-je bête, c'est logique ! Je dois également me refroidir puisque je me transforme ! Moi aussi je finirai glacée ! Mais c'est dingue quand même… Comment pourrais-je me refroidir alors que mon corps flambe ? J'ai l'impression d'être une saucisse qui passe au barbecue ! J'ai mal bordel ! Trop, trop mal… Ben putain, l'immortalité à un prix : une souffrance innommable ! Une abomination, c'est effroyable… Je préfère mille fois me faire tabasser par Félix tout en me prenant des balles dans le ventre que de vivre ça. Stop Bella ! Pense à autre chose. Pense que cette souffrance est ton sésame pour une éternité à aimer Edward. Edward… Humm… Tiens, ça me fait penser à ce que Rosalie me disait au sujet du sexe entre vampires, que c'était quelque chose de particulièrement intense et torride… Quand je vois que c'était déjà on ne peut plus intense et torride entre Edward et moi, qu'est-ce que ça sera une fois la transformation achevée ! J'ai hâte d'y être… Mais c'est pas vrai, je suis une vraie obsédée ! Bah, autant penser à des choses agréables, ça diminue légèrement la brûlure…

Edward me maintient fermement plaquée contre son corps, c'est doux… agréable… soulageant… apaisant… Ses mains volent sur mon corps, caressant mon dos, mon ventre, mes cheveux, mes cuisses, ses lèvres papillonnent dans mon cou, déposant une myriade de baisers.

- Je suis désolé, ma Bella… si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux de te faire souffrir ainsi… si seulement il y avait une solution pour que je prenne ta douleur ! Je suis désolé, mon amour… je t'aime mon ange…

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est pénible à toujours dire qu'il est désolé ! Comme s'il y était pour quelque chose ! Enfin… si, un petit peu quand même, c'est son venin qui brûle dans mes veines tout de même. Mais il n'y avait pas d'autre solution, non ? Bon, c'est vrai qu'on en avait déjà parlé, que la douleur de la transformation était quelque chose de particulièrement épouvantable – et maintenant que je l'expérimente, le mot est faible, croyez-moi ! – et on avait prévu de m'injecter suffisamment de morphine pour que cela atténue la douleur, mais vues les conditions de ma transformation express, on n'avait pas de morphine sous la main ! Dommage… Putain, j'ai mal…. J'AI MAL !

Pense à autre chose, Bella ! Tiens, les bruits… Le souffle régulier d'Edward… le bruissement de ses lèvres contre ma peau… la douce mélodie qu'il me fredonne aux oreilles… les voix des membres de la famille Cullen à l'étage au-dessous… celles de nos amis loups… le bruit étouffé de grosses pattes foulant le sol… une voiture qui… Quoi ? Délire ! J'entends les voitures ! Pourtant, la route n'est pas à côté… Wow !

Huuuuuuuuh… j'ai si mal… c'est horrible… j'ai l'impression que la douleur augmente…

Les flammes qui lèchent mon corps, mes veines, mes organes, mes os, se font plus vives encore, la douleur est encore plus virulente… Mais comment est-ce donc possible ? Aaaaaaah…

- Oui Alice, deux secondes !

Je sens le lit bouger légèrement alors qu'Edward se lève en soufflant. Je me focalise sur ses gestes pour ne pas penser à la brûlure. Je l'entends mettre un jeans, c'est ahurissant ! Le ziiiip de la fermeture éclair résonne si clairement… Puis il met un T-shirt, je l'entends au froissement du tissu contre sa peau. Il fouille dans un placard puis revient vers moi et me redresse. Il me maintient fermement contre son torse et me passe un T-shirt. Ouais, ben il ferait bien de me mettre également un sac sur la tête parce que je ne dois plus ressembler à grand chose… Un croisement entre la Momie et le monstre des marais, peut-être… bien carbonisé surtout, le croisement ! Il me rallonge et m'enfile un boxer tout en effleurant timidement mon ventre du bout des lèvres. Edward se relève puis va ouvrir la porte de sa chambre et le lutin survolté débarque.

- Quoi, Alice ?

- Oh ça va ! Arrête de jouer les rabat-joie ! Je venais juste te dire que c'est bientôt terminé !

- C'est vrai ? Elle va bientôt émerger ? Quand ? Comment ?

- Pfff… Mais quel impatient tu fais ! Attends, je me concentre… Tu vois, elle reviendra bientôt à elle…

- Merci Seigneur !

- En tous cas, elle va être magnifique pour un vampire…

- Elle l'a toujours été, Alice… Il n'y a jamais eu plus belle créature que Bella dans l'univers…

Ah ben c'est déjà ça ! Je croyais ressembler à une vieille éponge carbonisée, mais apparemment je suis « magnifique », ouf ! Ça soulage. Edward est adorable, un vrai amour… Mon amour… Par contre, j'aurai vraiment apprécié de savoir quand cette saleté de torture infernale cessera une bonne fois pour toutes !

C'est à croire que mes paroles ne font qu'amplifier la torture… la brûlure devient carrément intolérable, se concentrant tout particulièrement dans le haut de mon corps… en fait, mes jambes et mon bassin ne brûlent plus, non, je sens que c'est froid en bas… Aaaaah… j'ai si mal… mon cœur tambourine incroyablement vite et fort dans ma poitrine, comme s'il cherchait désespérément à échapper à la torture. Au plus les palpitations s'accélèrent, au plus la brûlure se concentre en mon cœur. Mon ventre vient de se refroidir et mes bras également. Le feu se concentre dans ma poitrine : mes poumons et mon cœur. OH !

Mon cœur se met à vrombir telle la turbine d'un réacteur, j'ai l'impression qu'il est une fusée sur le point de décoller…

…

Le feu est intolérable, concentré en mon cœur… MAIS ARRACHEZ-LE-MOI, BON SANG !

Puis brusquement, alors qu'il tambourinait dans ma poitrine comme s'il cherchait à s'en échapper, le silence le plus total emplit ma cage thoracique. Plus un seul battement… Rien… Le silence total dans mon corps. Je viens seulement de m'apercevoir que je retenais ma respiration !

Et comme par magie, la torture sur le bûcher s'est arrêtée en même temps que mon cœur a cessé de battre.

Ça y'est, je suis « morte ».

Je sens le lit s'affaisser et quelqu'un se presse contre moi.

EH ! QUI A PRIS LA PLACE D'EDWARD CONTRE MOI ? ? ?

Un drôle de bruit, un feulement on dirait, s'échappe de ma gorge au moment où une main douce et tiède se pose sur ma joue.

- Sssssh Bella mon amour, ce n'est que moi.

Mais je suis bête ! Bien sûr qu'Edward est tiède ! Enfin… c'est plutôt moi qui suis glacée maintenant. Sa voix est un pur enchantement, une divine mélodie à mes nouvelles oreilles, j'en entends maintenant toutes les nuances.

- Bella… Tu veux bien ouvrir les yeux ? S'il te plait… Fais-moi un signe… Dis quelque chose… Bella…

Sa voix contient des accents désespérés et craintifs ; il a peur. Je dois le rassurer.

Mais j'ai peur… Peur d'ouvrir les yeux et que plus rien ne soit comme avant…

- Allez Bella... S'il te plait… Tu peux le faire !

Oui, je le peux.

J'inspire profondément et bien que l'air me soit désormais parfaitement superflu, des centaines d'effluves différentes pénètrent dans mon organisme, me permettant de « goûter » les odeurs. L'une d'elles, la plus proche de moi, et la plus familière également, est sublimée par ma nouvelle condition. Ce parfum que je reconnaîtrais entre mille, ce mélange de lilas, de soleil et de miel qui m'apaise instantanément, c'est Edward. Je m'en délecte une dernière fois puis tourne mon visage dans sa direction avant d'ouvrir les yeux – mes nouveaux yeux – pour la première fois.

Oh. Mon. Dieu…

Il est magnifique…


	37. Apprentissage

Helloooooooooooooooooo !

Eh bien non, j'suis pas morte !

Je sais, je sais, je suis très vilaine, ça fait un bail que je ne suis pas passée...

Bon, en gros...

J'ai eu d'énoooooormes soucis de PC, des pièces qui ont grillé, d'autres qui ne supportaient plus le système, des crash à répétitions... et comme je n'avais pas les moyens de m'acheter le PC de mes rêves (bien bien trop cher pour mes faibles moyens financiers), j'ai commandé les pièces en ligne pour les monter moi-même. Le hic ? Ben... entre les délais de réceptions, les pièces reçues défectueuses ou celles carrément incompatibles, j'ai bien ramé ! Mais bon, mon chéri a enfin eu son coup de jeune et tourne comme une horloge maintenant ! 1800 Euros de "bénéfices" puisque les dites pièces ne m'ont couté que 450 E en tout et en plus, 0 E de main d'œuvre puisque j'ai tout fait moi-même avec mes p'tits doigts, tralala !

Bon, ça c'était que la première partie des ennuis... Ben ouais, y'a fallu que mon routeur fasse des siennes et plante aussi ! Et comme mon adorable FAI me réclamait 75 E pour le changement de machine (ils ont pu se les carrer où j'pense!), j'ai appris à bidouiller les circuits électroniques! Eeeeh ! y'a pas d'âge pour apprendre ! 70 E d'économies !

Wiiii, je sais, j'arrête pas de parler pognon, ce qui n'est pas mon truc du tout, mais j'ai de sacrées économies à faire en vue de pas mal d'achats à prévoir pour... bébé !

Et oui ! Grosse surprise, j'ai appris au mois d'avril que la famille va s'agrandir ! Après 4 ans d'attente, on n'y croyait plus ! Remarquez, le premier on aurait pu l'appeler "Désiré" puisqu'il lui a fallut 5 ans pour se décider à pointer le bout du nez!

J'en suis à mon quatrième mois et... c'est l'horreur totale!

Alors que ma première grossesse s'était carrément de la balle, là c'est l'enfer... J'ai le droit à tous les ennuis de femmes enceintes ! Merci aux nausées qui m'ont fait perdre 12 kilos en deux mois!

Je suis bonne à rien, toujours fatiguée - faut dire aussi que j'ai des mois d'insomnie à rattraper ! Et -encore merci à mes insomnies - mon super gynéco ultra méchant me prescrit un bilan sanguin complet chaque mois : entre 20 et 26 tubes prélevés à chaque fois. Et dire qu'on interdit le don de sang aux femmes enceintes ! Laissez moi rire...

D'ailleurs, ma dernière prise de sang s'est révélée catastrophique : il a fallu que je tombe sur une acharnée de la seringue incapable de piquer convenablement ! Cette conne a piqué trop profondément et tapé dans un nerf : 10 jours sans pouvoir utiliser mon bras droit...

Bref. Heureusement, tout va bien, surtout depuis hier : j'ai enfin senti bébé bouger ! Mais pas mon chéri, pour ça, il devra encore attendre ! gnârk ! gnârk ! gnârk !

Bon... tout ça pour dire que je risque d'être beaucoup moins productive parce que franchement, je suis CREVÉE ! Mais je n'abandonne pas pour autant !

Pour celles (et ceux ?) qui suivent mon blog, ça serait super sympa que de temps à autres vous cliquiez sur les pubs! ça ne vous coûte qu'un clik, et moi ça me rapporte quelques misérables cents ! Merci !

Sur ce, bonne lecture et...

... _**ENJOY**_ !

* * *

**POV Edward : **

Si les vampires pouvaient pleurer, je serais en larmes à l'heure qu'il est.

La joie, le soulagement, le bonheur, l'amour et la plénitude se mêlaient à toute la pression qui m'avait envahie jusqu'à maintenant pour exploser en une boule d'allégresse. Ma Bella était sauvée, elle resterait avec moi à tout jamais… waouh une éternité avec ma douce.

Son petit cœur en mutation galopait au rythme fou de sa respiration haletante. Je la serrais contre moi à l'en briser, j'avais tellement besoin de la sentir, de la toucher, de la palper sous toutes les coutures ! Elle restera éternellement avec moi et rien ni personne ne pourra nous séparer, je m'en faisais le serment. Jake me ramena à la réalité en me secouant brutalement.

- Eh ! Oh ! C'est pas que j'suis pas content, mais on ferait bien de décoller pour ramener Bella au bercail, tu ne crois pas ?

Sa voix de basse qui se voulait forte et autoritaire était vibrante d'émotion, trahie par les sanglots et ses yeux étaient envahis par des larmes qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de refouler, la joie de savoir que Bella ne risque plus rien désormais le submergeait totalement. Sa meilleure amie sera bientôt de retour parmi nous.

Jacob remonta en voiture et je m'y engouffrai également, reprenant place à l'arrière, mon ange dans les bras.

Au bout de quelques minutes cependant, l'inquiétude finit par m'envahir. Bella était figée dans mes bras, les lèvres pincées, le corps totalement raide, tel un cadavre. Seules ses paupières frémissaient. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi…

La mutation est la pire expérience qui soit à vivre et c'est le seul véritable premier souvenir de la vie vampirique – et le dernier de la vie humaine - tellement la brûlure du venin est atroce et insupportable à subir. Bella n'avait pas l'air de ressentir la douleur de la transformation, d'un côté, c'était une bonne chose car je ne supportais pas l'idée qu'elle souffre, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que j'avais fait une erreur. Oui, j'avais dû faire quelque chose de mal et la transformation ne se déroulerait pas comme il faut. De son côté, Jacob y pensait également, se demandant pourquoi Bella ne se tordait pas de douleur ni ne hurlait sa souffrance et il finit par accélérer pour l'amener au plus vite à Carlisle. De temps à autre, je lui indiquais de ralentir lorsque j'entendais les pensées des policiers effectuant des contrôles routiers ou celles des automobilistes qui s'étaient fait surprendre par des radars. Un quart d'heure plus tard, nous arrivions à la villa. Jacob s'arrêta devant les marches du perron en effectuant un splendide dérapage contrôlé et je dus maintenir mon ange fermement pour qu'elle n'aille pas valdinguer partout dans la voiture. J'eus à peine le temps de bouger qu'Emmett était déjà dehors, ouvrant ma portière en grand et saisissant Bella dans ses bras pour que je sorte plus facilement à peine sorti de l'habitacle, je reprenais d'autorité ma douce dans mes bras, plus personne ne nous séparera désormais…

J'avais besoin de la sentir contre moi, de sentir sa chaleur une dernière fois, de sentir son petit cœur cogner précipitamment contre mon torse le temps qu'il achève sa dernière course. Bon sang, comme tout cela allait me manquer ! Ses délicieuses rougeurs lorsqu'elle était gênée ou en proie aux plaisirs, l'accélération de ses battements cardiaques lorsque je la touchais ou quand nous faisions l'amour, même son estomac grondant impatiemment tenaillé par la faim allait me manquer ! Et ses croissants… en y repensant, même ces foutues viennoiseries qui m'avaient tant torturé allaient me faire affreusement défaut. Ma Bella abandonnait son humanité à laquelle, je m'étais tant habitué…

Nous entrâmes dans la villa et j'allongeais mon ange sur l'un des canapés du salon ma famille nous encercla immédiatement, ainsi que les Dénali et quelques Quileute prévenus par Alice.

- Edward… Je suis désolée, je n'ai rien vu, ce n'était pas prémédité je…

- T'en fais pas, Alice. Tu ne peux pas tout voir, ni tout savoir !

- Mais j'aurai dû…

Ma sœur s'effondra à côté du sofa où était étendue Bella, la tête posée sur son bras et sanglotant désespérément. Ce fut en cet instant que je compris à quel point Bella pouvait compter pour ma famille. Tous les visages reflétaient le même soulagement que le mien. Je caressais doucement les cheveux de ma sœur puis Jake s'approcha d'elle et lui frotta le dos.

- Eh la naine, t'y peux rien ! C'est la faute à pas d'bol ! J'étais juste à côté, Tanya aussi et on a rien vu, rien entendu avant que ça n'arrive… cela fait partie de la fatalité.

- Mais… Mais… Mais je vois l'avenir ! Et là, j'ai rien vu !

- Tu l'as dit la naine, y'avait rien de prémédité, ce type a agi sur un coup de tête ! Et puis p't'être que t'aurais vu quelque chose si j'avais pas été dans les parages ! C'est fait, c'est fait, maintenant, on peut pas revenir dessus !

- J'ai eu tellement peur ! Je ne la voyais plus ! Je ne voyais que la mort ! Ooooh si tu savais à quel point j'ai eu peur ! On a tous eu peur ici, on n'avait aucune nouvelle !

Je pris ma sœur dans mes bras et la berçais lentement, attendant qu'elle se calme d'elle-même. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Jasper ne faisait rien pour la détendre puis finis par m'apercevoir qu'Alice avait besoin d'évacuer sa tension, de cette façon. D'ailleurs, en y regardant de plus près, je vis que chaque membre de ma famille et des Dénali exorcisait sa tension d'une façon ou d'une autre. Emmett, Jasper, Laurent et Garrett se lançaient dans des combats dignes des bagarres de catcheurs, Rosalie était descendue au garage massacrer sa précieuse M3 à coups de poings et de pieds, Esmée et Carmen cuisinaient pour les loups qui venaient de débarquer, Irina et Kate dansaient comme des folles et Carlisle était au téléphone afin de prévenir Eléazar de la transformation de Bella. Il finit par raccrocher et se tourna vers moi, le regard envahi par la compassion, l'amour qu'il ressentait pour sa nouvelle « fille » et la fierté qu'il avait à … mon égard ?

Tu as réussi, Edward… Tu ne t'en croyais pas capable, mais tu as réussi. Ta chanteuse… Te rends-tu compte du défi ? Et pourtant, tu l'as relevé avec brio ! Je suis fier de toi, mon fils.

Je posais une main sur la joue de mon ange, l'observant avec amour, puis l'inquiétude m'assaillit à nouveau. Elle était toujours figée, comme murée dans son propre corps, et aucun son ne franchissait ses lèvres délicates.

- Carlisle… Tu-tu veux bien examiner Bella ?

- Pourquoi cela, Edward ?

- Elle ne réagit pas… depuis que son cœur s'est remis en route, elle n'a pas émit un seul son ni fait le moindre geste ! À part quelques mouvements oculaires, Bella est totalement figée ! C'est pas norm…

- ça ne veut rien dire, Edward… Je t'ai raconté ma transform…

- Mais c'était différent ! L'époque était différente, Carlisle! C'était la période de la « chasse aux sorcières » ! Tu n'avais pas le choix, on t'aurait tué si tu avais crié ! S'il te plait Carlisle… papa… Bella…

Mon père souffla et finit par s'approcher de mon ange afin de la palper. Il souleva délicatement ses paupières, les yeux de Bella étaient révulsés dans leurs orbites.

- C'est pas normal Carlisle ! J'ai sûrement fait une erreur !

- Non fils, regarde. Tu vois, elle se transforme. Le venin agit bien. Ecoute son cœur ! Jamais je n'ai entendu un cœur en mutation battre aussi vite, ça ne durera pas longtemps, peut-être deux jours, deux jours et demi en tout et pour tout.

- Alors pourquoi elle ne se tord pas de douleur ? Pourquoi elle ne hurle pas ? J'ai dû faire une erreur… je l'ai tué… ouais c'est ca, ma condition l'a réellement détruite…

- Cesses de dire des idioties, nous réagissons tous différemment à la transformation, Edward… Rassures-toi…

Jasper s'approcha silencieusement de nous puis je sentis soudainement des vagues de calme, d'apaisement et de douceur affluer en direction de Bella.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, Edward, Bella souffre le martyr…

- Parce que tu crois que ça me rassure d'entendre que mon ange souffre ? Mais t'es con ou quoi, Jasper !

Mais il est complètement malade celui-là ! Me dire que mon ange subit une véritable torture devrait me rassurer ? Qu'il se fasse soigner, bon sang ! Mon pauvre amour, si seulement je pouvais lui prendre sa douleur et la subir à sa place… Bella en a déjà suffisamment bavé comme cela pendant sa courte vie…

- Désolé Bella, j'y arrive plus, ça ne marche pas, je ne sais pas pourquoi…

- Quoi Jazz ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Bella ?

- Rien, enfin si… elle souffre mais je n'arrive plus à l'apaiser… je ne sais pas pourquoi !

_Elle me bloque. Son bouclier qui s'active, peut-être ? J'en sais rien, je ne peux que supposer. Elle est vraiment étrange cette fille… Un vrai casse-tête ! Si je sens que je peux l'apaiser pendant sa transformation, ne t'inquiète pas frangin, je le ferais !_

- Oh, c'est étrange ! Regardez les balles, elles ressortent d'elles-mêmes !

Effectivement, je vis les cinq petits bouts de métal ressortir l'un après l'autre, corps étrangers refoulés par l'organisme de Bella, avant que la peau ne se ressoude d'elle-même. Le phénomène était impressionnant à observer. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Alice apporter une pince à Carlisle qui lui chuchota un bref « merci », puis il récupéra les balles les unes après les autres à l'aide de la pince, sans les toucher.

- J'aurai pensé que le venin les dissoudrait… Je vais les gard…

- POURQUOI ? POUR EN FAIRE UN COLLIER SOUVENIR ? MAIS CA VA PAS LA TÊTE ?

- Calmes-toi Edward ! Je ne les garde pas pour ça… c'est juste une preuve dont on se servira pour maquiller sa mort auprès des autorités. Tu comprends ?

Ah oui, c'est vrai… Nous allions devoir trouver un corps pour simuler la mort de Bella. C'est vrai que les balles pourront nous aider… Bon sang, Charlie… Qu'est-ce que nous allons bien pouvoir lui dire ? Bon, Charlie, c'est une chose… mais mon tendre amour qui subit la mutation en est une autre… Ma Bella… Je dois me focaliser sur ma Bella… Elle… Il n'y a qu'elle d'important, principalement en ce moment… Je dois trouver quelque chose pour l'empêcher de souffrir le martyr ou au moins l'atténuer… Elle est ma priorité !

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour l'apaiser, Carlisle ?

- Malheureusement, il n'y a rien à faire à part attendre que la mutation s'achève, je suis désolé, Edward… Pourquoi ne l'emmènerais-tu pas là-haut, dans ta chambre ? Bella y sera sûrement mieux qu'ici, entourée de constants va et vient. Emmène-la et câline-la, entoure-la de ton amour, il n'y a rien d'autre à faire pour le moment à part attendre… Je ne peux pas lui donner de morphine, ses veines sont déjà scellées depuis longtemps…

Je pris mon ange tendrement dans mes bras puis l'emmenais vers la chambre en un clin d'œil. Elle ne bougeait pas, toujours figée dans sa douleur et j'ouvris la porte d'un léger coup de pied avant d'entrer dans la pièce avec mon ange que j'installais en douceur sur le lit. Je me sentais totalement impuissant en ce moment et ne savais pas quoi faire pour amoindrir sa douleur… En caressant son doux visage, je sentis sa peau brûlante sous mes doigts. Du froid peut-être ? Oui, il fallait essayer, tout essayer pour la soulager. Je la déshabillais en faisant le moins de gestes possible puis repensais à certaines paroles de Jacob lorsqu'il m'expliquait une technique de survie.

Lorsqu'une personne est en hypothermie en pleine montagne et qu'il faut la réchauffer, le moyen le plus simple est de la dévêtir et de se déshabiller à son tour avant de s'allonger contre elle. La chaleur corporelle dégagée réchauffe cette personne petit à petit, tu comprends ?

Si un corps chaud pouvait en réchauffer un autre, froid, est-ce que mon enveloppe charnelle glacée pouvait apporter un peu de réconfort à Bella ? J'osais y croire. Je me déshabillais en un tour de main puis allais m'allonger auprès de mon ange, maintenant fermement son petit corps contre le mien, mes bras enlaçant étroitement sa taille.

Bon sang, rien que de la sentir ainsi, nue contre moi, réveillait instantanément mon désir pour elle.

_Obsédé ! Tu peux pas t'en empêcher, hein ?_

_Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?_

_Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule, Cullen ? Tu peux pas penser avec autre chose que ta bite ?_

_C'est pas vrai, j'y pense pas !_

_Alors comment ça se fait que tu bandes rien que de l'avoir près de toi ?_

_J'y peux rien ! C'est une réaction purement physiologique !_

_Physiologique ? Mon cul ! Fous-lui la paix, merde ! Tu vois pas qu'elle souffre ?_

_Bien sûr que je le sais ! Je ne suis pas complètement à la ramasse non plus ! Et je lui fous la paix, ducon !_

_Ouais, y'a intérêt… Par pure précaution, tu ferais bien de ranger ta bite, un accident est vite arrivé._

_Oh c'est bon ! Boucle-la merde ! Et lâche-moi les baskets !_

Je la plaquais étroitement contre moi, et si les prochains jours allaient être un vrai calvaire pour Bella, ils seraient également une pure torture pour moi, tout d'abord de savoir qu'elle endurait un martyr pas possible, mais aussi le fait de l'avoir si proche, si tentante dans mes bras et de ne pas pouvoir la faire vibrer sous mes caresses… Je faisais courir mes mains sur son corps, cherchant à calmer le feu qui brûlait dans ses veines, caressant son ventre, ses cheveux, ses cuisses tandis que je la pressais étroitement contre mon torse, soudant presque nos deux formes, afin que le maximum de sa peau soit en contact avec la température glaciale que dégageait la mienne, puis plongeais mon visage dans son cou, inspirant sa délicieuse fragrance, mes lèvres explorant l'arche délicate de son cou, ma langue s'attardant sur les pulsations précipitées de sa jugulaire tant qu'elle le pouvait encore. Comme cela me serait étrange de ne plus sentir son cœur battre contre mon torse ! Et sa chaleur… Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait me manquer cette douce chaleur !

Ma Bella, mon pauvre amour… tu dois souffrir un véritable martyr et tout cela par ma faute… à cause de mon venin qui incendie tes veines… Je devais lui dire à quel point je m'en voulais d'être la cause de son martyr, elle avait le droit de le savoir…

- Je suis désolé, ma Bella… si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux de te faire souffrir ainsi… si seulement il y avait une solution pour que je prenne ta douleur ! Je suis désolé, mon amour… je t'aime mon ange…

Je la sentis brièvement se raidir dans mes bras, comme si elle acquiesçait à mes paroles, comme si elle était d'accord avec moi…

Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre pour la soulager de la brûlure, je me contentais de l'enlacer étroitement, laissant mes mains et mes lèvres errer librement sur son visage, ses courbes harmonieuses, ses cheveux soyeux, tout en imaginant ce qu'il se passerait à son réveil. Bien qu'elle vive un véritable calvaire, j'étais heureux, pleinement heureux que Bella me rejoigne dans ce que j'avais toujours cru être un semblant de vie. Bella sera bientôt comme moi, un être éternel. Mais alors que j'étais une créature des Ténèbres, elle resterait à tout jamais mon ange de lumière, mon étoile, mon âme, mon soleil, ma vie, tout simplement, m'offrant ainsi un accès à un Paradis tant espéré. Alors que je pensais à tout ce que nous pourrions faire de cette éternité, la vision d'Alice et les menaces de Félix vinrent obscurcir mon idéal…

Nous allions tous devoir nous montrer extrêmement vigilants afin qu'une telle chose ne se produise pas. Jamais je ne laisserai ces horreurs s'accomplir, jamais ! Il fallait absolument que nous trouvions un moyen d'empêcher cette abomination de voir le jour. Mon ange avait suffisamment traversé de souffrances comme ça pour ne pas rajouter ce fardeau supplémentaire sur ses frêles épaules…

Les minutes s'écoulaient les unes après les autres, immuables, puis les heures et Bella continuait à endurer sa souffrance silencieusement. Cinquante-trois heures et vingt-neuf minutes étaient passées depuis que je l'avais mordue lorsque je sentis Alice approcher de la chambre. Ses pensées surexcitées s'amoncelaient devant la porte et je compris qu'elle ne nous lâcherait pas tant que je ne lui aurai pas parlé. Ses pensées étaient totalement décousues, emmêlées et son crâne était un vrai capharnaüm, au point que je risquais la migraine si je m'y penchais !

En soufflant, je me levais et enfilais rapidement un jeans et un teeshirt, puis j'allais voir dans l'armoire s'il restait des vêtements pour que je puisse couvrir le corps de ma douce. Après avoir pris quelques bouts de tissus, je retournais vers ma Bella et la redressais délicatement. J'avais tellement peur d'amplifier ses souffrances à cause de tous ces mouvements superflus ! Avec d'infinies précautions, je lui enfilais l'un de mes teeshirts – putain qu'elle était sexy dans mes fringues…- puis la rallongeais tout aussi doucement pour lui enfiler un boxer. Je ne pus empêcher mes lèvres de se poser timidement sur son ventre plat et ferme et presque tiède. Maudissant intérieurement Alice, je me levais pour lui ouvrir.

- Quoi, Alice ?

- Oh ça va ! Arrête de jouer les rabat-joie ! Je venais juste te dire que c'est bientôt terminé !

Hallelujah ! Mon cœur aurait explosé de joie, si cela avait été possible… Youhou !

- C'est vrai ? Elle va bientôt émerger ? Quand ? Comment ?

- Pff… Mais quel impatient tu fais ! Attends, je me concentre…

_Hmmmm… Il reste… 38 minutes et 12 secondes avant que son cœur ne cesse de battre !_

- Tu vois, elle reviendra bientôt à elle…

- Merci Seigneur !

- En tous cas, elle va être magnifique pour un vampire…

- Elle l'a toujours été, Alice… Il n'y a jamais eu plus belle créature que Bella dans l'univers… surtout dans le mien.

Je posais mon regard sur l'ange étendu dans mon lit, dans mes vêtements – toi tu te calmes, c'est pas le moment d'avoir la trique – la contemplant avec amour. Ma Bella était magnifique, qu'elle soit humaine ou ne le soit plus. Il n'y avait pas plus belle femme au monde, c'était tout bonnement impossible, irréaliste, inconcevable.

- Je sais très bien que tu l'as toujours trouvée belle, mais regarde-la, elle sera absolument époustouflante !

Alice sautilla jusqu'au lit, complètement surexcitée et observa ma douce sous toutes les coutures. Il est vrai que le « vampirisme » sublime les traits humains, mais dans le cas de Bella, il l'avait magnifiée. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement plus épais et plus bouclés, ses traits délicats étaient encore mieux dessinés, ses lèvres légèrement plus charnues, colorées et ourlées, étaient une pure invitation aux baisers, ses pommettes étaient un peu plus hautes, sa taille un peu plus creusée et ses formes – oh putain ses formes…- plus voluptueuses. La perfection absolue. Et cette splendide créature était toute à moi, rien qu'à moi, jusqu'à la fin des temps… Je n'en croyais pas ma chance.

J'étais tellement perdu dans la contemplation de ma déesse que je sursautais violemment lorsque j'entendis son cœur vrombir comme les pales d'un hélicoptère, livrant sa dernière minute de course.

C'est l'heure ! Bon ben… j'y vais ! Je vais prévenir les autres et… Bah, on vous attend, ok ? N'oublie pas de l'emmener chasser avant, Edward ! Ciao !

Alice sortit de la chambre en sautillant et en ricanant, bien que je n'en sache pas la raison. Je m'approchais lentement du lit puis entendis un dernier bruit sourd retentir dans sa poitrine son cœur que je chérissais tant venait de livrer son dernier battement, elle était comme moi maintenant…

Je m'allongeai à nouveau tout contre elle et alors que je posais doucement ma main sur sa joue, son corps tout entier se raidit et elle se mit à feuler… Quel son étrange venant d'elle !

Bien malgré moi, il fallait que je reste sur mes gardes, surtout après un premier contact plus que déroutant. Bella était un nouveau-né désormais et ses réactions pouvaient être très changeantes, voir agressives ou violentes… Suis-je bête, bien sûr que mon contact a dû la surprendre ! Je ne suis plus glacé pour elle, tout comme elle n'est plus chaude pour moi.

- Sssssh Bella mon amour, ce n'est que moi.

Elle restait figée, les paupières étroitement closes, comme si elle se refusait à les ouvrir.

- Bella… Tu veux bien ouvrir les yeux ? S'il te plait… Fais-moi un signe… Dis quelque chose… Bella…

Et si quelque chose n'allait pas ? Et si elle ne reconnaissait pas ma voix ? Si elle ne savait plus qui j'étais ? Si elle ne se rappelait plus de nous ? S'il Vous plait, faites que tout aille bien…

- Allez Bella... S'il te plait… Tu peux le faire !

Elle inspira profondément, laissant l'air et les différentes effluves embaumant la pièce l'envahir petit à petit, puis elle inspira lentement à nouveau alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres, se délectant de… mon odeur ? Bella tourna son splendide visage vers le mien et ouvrit – enfin – les yeux.

Bien que ses prunelles soient cramoisies, d'un profond et vif rouge sang, son regard restait exactement le même qu'au temps de son humanité, et alors que je m'attendais à y lire la surprise, du fait de sa nouvelle et parfaite acuité visuelle, j'y découvris le choc pur et simple. Bella était profondément déstabilisée et je n'en comprenais pas la cause…

Avant même d'avoir le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui en demander la raison, une mélodieuse voix de soprane s'éleva dans l'air…

- Edwaaaard !

… et je me retrouvais instantanément basculé sur le lit, cloué sur le matelas par ma Bella qui me chevauchait fougueusement. Elle s'empara vivement, presque brutalement, de mes lèvres et maintenait fermement mon visage entre ses mains. Ses lèvres implacables dansaient contre les miennes et sous la force de la pression, mais surtout l'envie, j'entrouvris ma bouche en gémissant, extatique de sentir enfin sa langue s'emmêler à la mienne aussi sensuellement. Je savourais son souffle tiède, son goût sublimé par sa nouvelle condition me rendait complètement dingue et c'est en grognant férocement que j'empoignais sa taille d'une main et son cou délicat de l'autre, la pressant encore plus étroitement contre moi pour approfondir ce « premier » baiser béatement. Elle s'arracha brusquement de mes lèvres et avant que je n'aie le temps de dire « ouf », nos vêtements étaient déchirés et éparpillés au sol.

Je vrillais mon regard au sien, luisant de désir et épouvantablement affamé. Un petit sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres tentatrices et elle se jeta à nouveau sur ma bouche en grognant, et laissez-moi vous dire que ce côté bestial que je découvrais chez Bella la rendait incroyablement sexy. Ses lèvres voletaient contre les miennes et je redécouvrais avec un plaisir indicible leur nouvelle texture. Bien que l'air nous soit parfaitement inutile à tous deux désormais, nous nous séparâmes l'un de l'autre en haletant désespérément, et alors que Bella frottait son bassin contre le mien, créant une délicieuse friction qui me faisait frissonner de tout mon être, ma raison me rappela à l'ordre elle devait mourir de soif…

-Be… Bellaaaa… Calmes-toi deux secondes, bébé !

Elle attaquait mon cou de milliers de baisers et mordillait doucement ma peau, derrière mon oreille tandis que ses mains voyageaient sur mon torse, mon estomac, mes abdooooos…

- Bellaaaa… je… tu dois… chasser… soif…

- On a toute l'éternité pour ça, Edward… mais ma priorité pour le moment, c'est… toi !

- Bellaaa… sois rais…

Elle me musela de ses lèvres gourmandes et acheva toutes mes résolutions. Elle me voulait ? Très bien, elle m'aura alors…

J'agrippais fermement ses hanches et d'un mouvement du bassin, je tentais de nous faire rouler sur le lit, mais Bella ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et ne se laissa pas faire. J'avais beau y mettre beaucoup de force, pour ne pas dire presque toute, j'avais l'impression d'être un humain s'efforçant bêtement de déplacer une montagne… Fais chier, la force des nouveau-nés…

Elle gloussa contre mes lèvres lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que mes tentatives restaient vaines elle s'amusait beaucoup de son petit jeu et continuait à me taquiner en frottant sa délicieuse fente humide sans vergogne contre mon érection qui se faisait terriblement douloureuse… et impatiente. Mes mains caressaient ses fesses tandis que les siennes jouaient avec mes cheveux lorsqu'elle ne s'amusait pas à effleurer mon torse ou mon ventre du bout des ongles. Plus j'essayais de la plaquer contre moi, plus elle prenait son pied à me narguer, me rendant complètement dingue d'elle. Nos lèvres bataillaient pour la domination, ni l'un, ni l'autre ne voulant céder du terrain à l'autre protagoniste. La chambre était envahie par des grognements, des soupirs, des sifflements, des gémissements… tout sauf discrets et j'espérais sincèrement que ma famille avait eu une subite envie de shopping, emmenant nos amis dans l'entreprise…

- Putain Bellaaaa ! Arrête de jouer…

- Non, non, non… T'as rien à dire, Cullen ! Je suis plus forte que toi ! j'fais c'que j'veux ! Et si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de t'entendre me supplier… hmmm… j'en frémis d'avance…

- Bellaaaa… s'il te plait !

- Non, non, non…

Bon sang, elle commençait sérieusement à m'énerver à me narguer comme ça son petit sourire narquois et son regard moqueur n'arrangeaient rien à la situation, bien au contraire…

- Ah ouais. Tu le prends comme ça ?

- Et oui ! Je fais ce que je ve… AaaAAAAhooOOOOooOOUUUUiIIIIII !

Me cramponnant fermement à ses hanches pour l'empêcher tant bien que mal de bouger, je m'enfonçais en elle d'un puissant coup de rein, savourant le bonheur de pouvoir fondre en elle à nouveau. C'était à la fois si semblable et si différent ! Tout en elle était différent désormais et honnêtement, c'était loin, très loin même, de me déplaire. Bella avait toujours eu un petit côté sauvage pendant nos ébats, mais là, c'était plus… animal. Fauve. Carnassier. Elle était une prédatrice à part entière et cela se ressentait dans tous les aspects de sa… personnalité.

Surprise par la force de mes coups de butoir, elle se cramponna à la tête de lit et j'entendis de loin le métal se tordre – note à moi-même, penser à remplacer la tête de lit avant qu'Esmée ne le voit – puis elle agrippa fermement mes épaules et m'incita à me redresser pour me presser contre elle, haletante de désir. Je plongeais mon regard dans ses abysses pourpres et frémis face à l'intensité de son regard un grondement rauque et foutrement sexy ronfla dans sa gorge puis elle se jeta à nouveau sur mes lèvres en nous faisant rouler sur le lit qui se brisa sous la violence de notre chute – note à moi-même, remplacer complètement le lit… Mon ange lubrique enserra fermement ma taille dans l'étau de ses cuisses, me maintenant fermement collé à elle tandis que je plongeais bestialement en son centre, mes lèvres encerclant l'un de ses délicieux tétons que je suçais avidement. Son dos s'arquait sous l'avalanche de plaisir qu'elle ressentait, et je n'espérais plus qu'une chose, qu'elle ressente ne serait-ce qu'un dixième des délices que je vivais en elle, avec elle, pour elle. Bella roulait des hanches, son bassin claquant furieusement contre le mien tandis que je la martelais encore et encore, puis elle enfonça violemment ses ongles dans mon dos alors qu'une première vague de plaisir la submergeait et je feulais sous la douleur.

- AÏE ! Fais gaffe, Bella, je ne suis pas en sucre mais putain ! Ça fait mal, bébé !

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise puis elle se mordit la lèvre tandis que son regard brûlait de mille excuses silencieuses.

- Dé-désolée… Ahan putain ouiiii !

J'agrippai fermement ses hanches en me redressant à genoux et la fis coulisser sur ma queue en grognant les sensations étaient décuplées, le plaisir exacerbé par sa nouvelle condition et en cet instant, je mentirai en disant que son humanité me manquait… Bella se cambra à nouveau en hurlant d'extase puis se cramponna à mon cou tandis que j'empalmais son petit cul si serré en nous redressant d'un geste fluide les débris du lit n'étaient pas des plus agréables, surtout pour elle… Elle enroula fiévreusement ses jambes autour de ma taille alors que je la plaquais contre le mur séparant la chambre de la salle de bains, l'enfonçant sur mon chibre turgescent et affamé. Son intimité détrempée et palpitante m'enserrait étroitement, m'engloutissant profondément à chaque va et vient, à moins que ce ne soit moi qui plongeais violemment en elle, la pilonnant comme une bête enragée. Voilà ce que la transformation de Bella avait provoqué en moi : elle avait réveillé le monstre, la bête sauvage. Mis à part que ce n'était plus de son sang que j'avais soif et que ce n'était plus son cou que je souhaitais déchiqueter… Nous n'avions plus rien d'humain en cet instant, nous ressemblions plus à deux animaux en rut. Bella mordillait mon cou délicatement tout en se cramponnant fermement à mes biceps tandis que j'allais et venais en elle furieusement alors…

- Rhaaa putain ouiiii Bellaaaa ! Hmmm c'est trop bon…

… qu'elle jouait de ses muscles internes comme d'un instrument de musique, sa délicieuse petite chatte se resserrait sporadiquement autour de ma bite, m'aspirant en elle encore et encore…

- Ahan ouiiii! Edwaaaaaaaard!

… et je la ravageais consciencieusement, son dos claquant contre le mur au rythme soutenu de mes coups de butoir. Je sentais l'imminence de la vague de plaisir monter en moi et glissais une main à la jonction de nos deux corps, massant son clitoris surgonflé, me délectant de chaque gémissement, chaque cri qui résonnait mélodieusement à mes oreilles, et m'envoyait directement dans les arcanes du plaisir.

Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière en criant et m'implorant de la prendre toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort, et je me pliais sans broncher à sa volonté. Ses doigts s'étaient enroulés dans mes cheveux et ses cuisses m'enserraient violemment tandis que l'écho des claquements de peau, roc contre roc, et de nos cris se répercutait dans la chambre, galvanisant notre rythme effréné. J'allais et venais en elle à la limite de la folie… Non, c'était carrément de la pure folie. Quelques jours auparavant, je l'aurai brisée, réduite en poussière, si je m'étais laissé aller de la sorte et putain ! C'était vraiment trop bon…car désormais, je pouvais perdre le contrôle avec elle. Bella hurlait son plaisir tandis que je la martelais, encore et encore, puis je la sentis frémir dans mes bras…

- Rhaaaa putain ouiiiii ! Edwaaaaaard ! ! !

… et ses parois se resserrèrent violemment – et ô combien délicieusement – autour de ma bite, submergée par son orgasme, le fruit de son plaisir aspergeant voluptueusement ma queue.

Elle me mordit soudainement pour s'empêcher de hurler à nouveau et…

- Putain ça fait mal ! Rhaaaa ouiiii bordel! Putain! Bellaaaaaa!

… incroyablement, la morsure combinée à la brûlure de son venin déclencha instantanément ma propre jouissance, et je me libérais d'un violent coup de rein, me répandant en elle en de longs jets saccadés tout en la plaquant une dernière fois contre le mur qui s'effondra sous la pression de nos deux corps combinés. Bordel ! Je n'avais jamais pris mon pied à ce point-là…

Sans même nous en apercevoir, nous atterrîmes tous deux au sol, à moitié dans la chambre, à moitié dans la salle de bains. Un nuage de particules grises, blanches et rouges emplissait la pièce et je ris en voyant ma Bella recouverte de débris de plâtre, brique, béton et ciment des pieds à la tête. Malheureusement, elle le prit comme une insulte et un grondement furieux explosa dans l'air tandis que ses lèvres se retroussaient en un rictus menaçant. J'agrippais fermement son visage, le coinçant entre mes mains, et vrillais mon regard au sien il fallait absolument qu'elle se calme avant que ses émotions tumultueuses prennent le contrôle de sa raison.

- Ssssssh bébé… zen Bella… je ne me moquais pas de toi ! C'est juste que tu es recouverte de poussières et autres débris, c'est marrant, c'est tout !

Ma voix avait dû lui paraître paniquée, moi-même je l'avais sentie inquiète alors que je la voulais sûre et ferme, car Bella se reprit instantanément. Son visage se figea dans une expression choquée, puis ses yeux se baladèrent sur mon visage, puis mon corps, et elle haussa les sourcils dans une expression sceptique avant d'exploser d'un rire retentissant.

- Tu ferais bien de te regarder dans une glace avant de te foutre de moi ! Franchement, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité : on ne voit même plus la couleur de tes cheveux ou de tes lèvres !

- Hmmmm… tu as peut-être raison…

J'embrassais tendrement ses délicieuses lèvres avant de me relever d'un geste souple, l'entraînant dans le mouvement, puis commençais à l'épousseter pour la débarrasser de toutes ces saletés en rigolant. Bella en fit de même avec moi, et alors qu'elle m'embrassait légèrement sur mon épaule, à l'endroit même où elle m'avait marqué, je la sentis se figer dans mes bras.

- Oh bon sang… Oh la merde… c'est pas possible…

- Quoi bébé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu te sens mal ? Bella ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Dis-moi ! Tu m'inquiètes mon amour !

Elle ne me répondit pas, se contentant de me montrer la pièce d'un geste évasif. Je me retournais vivement et me trouvais frappé de mutisme à mon tour, cloué par la stupeur face à la désolation absolue et au chaos qui régnaient dans la chambre…

Le lit, évidemment, était totalement détruit à force d'avoir subi nos assauts répétés, le matelas complètement crevé vomissait ses ressorts, dont certains morceaux brisés jonchaient le sol. Bien sûr, le mur séparant la chambre de la salle de bains était on ne peut plus éventré – pour ne pas dire complètement détruit – par nos deux corps, le plancher était complètement défoncé à l'endroit où nous étions tombés, mais ce dont nous ne nous étions pas aperçus, c'est que nous avions « voyagé » pendant nos ébats.

Résultat, tous les murs étaient partiellement démolis et les meubles ruinés. La bibliothèque qui, à l'origine contenait ma précieuse collection de CD était… pulvérisée, il n'y a pas d'autre mot pour décrire cela… Heureusement que mes CD ont tous émigrés au cottage !

Bref, tout était anéanti, la chambre était devenue une vraie zone sinistrée suite à de grands travaux effectués par nos soins, quelque peu désordonnés.

- Oh putain ! Esmée va nous tuer…

Sans nous en rendre compte, Bella et moi avions prononcé les mêmes mots, au même moment.

- Mouais… et bien… ce qui est fait est fait, non ? Et ne t'inquiète pas, mon ange, tu ne peux plus mourir. Esmée nous démembrera peut-être sous la colère, mais de là à nous faire flamber ensuite, non, quand même pas !

- Hein, hein… Il n'empêche que nous allons nous faire incendier par ta mère, Edward…

- M'en parle pas, je sais. Bon… et si on allait se doucher avant la chasse ? C'est pas que tu pues, ma belle, mais il faudrait songer à se débarrasser de toute cette poussière et des bouts de bois…

- Hmmm… Ok ! Mais… séparément, mon cœur ! Esmée sera peut-être plus clémente envers nous si nous ne détruisons _que_ la chambre, tu ne crois pas ?

Je soufflais de dépit mais acquiesçais, Bella avait raison. Elle s'empara une dernière fois de mes lèvres puis s'empressa de filer sous la douche pendant que je partais à la conquête de vêtements susceptibles de lui convenir, dans ma défunte armoire.

J'ai laissé des fringues pour Bella devant la porte de ta chambre ! Enfin… ce qu'il en reste ! Allez chasser tant que la famille n'est pas là, et assures-toi que Bella soit pleine ! De sang, pas de foutre, hein ? Je dis ça parce que je vous connais ! À tout' petit frère !

J'attendis que l'odeur d'Alice s'éloigne avant de sortir récupérer les vêtements pour ma Bella incognito. La villa semblait vide de toute présence, hormis les pensées hilares de ma sœur. J'eus à peine le temps de refermer la porte que Bella sortit de la salle de bains. Je lui donnais de quoi se vêtir et pris sa place sous la douche. Une minute plus tard, je retournais dans la chambre, une serviette enroulée autour de la taille, faisant gémir Bella d'envie. Lorsque je vis son regard affamé et suintant la luxure, ma libido se réveilla instantanément mais… nous avions fait suffisamment de dégâts comme cela…

Elle s'approcha de moi d'une démarche féline et lorsqu'elle tendit le bras pour m'ôter la serviette, je la saisis par le poignet d'un geste vif.

- Bellaaaa… s'il te plait ! Tu dois chasser, mon cœur.

- Mais j'ai encore envie de…

- Moi aussi, ma belle ! Mais on a fait assez de casse pour aujourd'hui, tu ne crois pas ? Attends qu'on soit ailleurs… Ajoutais-je rapidement en voyant son air boudeur.

- Pff… C'est pas juste !

- Je sais, Caliméro ! Et puis… ta gorge doit brûler atrocement, non ? Tu dois mourir de soif ! Autant y aller maintenant avant que cela ne devienne insupportable…

Son regard se fit incendiaire et brûlant de fureur, puis un petit sourire timide étira ses merveilleuses lèvres à l'instant même où ses yeux se remplirent de mille excuses silencieuses. C'est à croire qu'elle n'avait pas soif avant que je ne la mentionne, car Bella commença à gratter sa gorge seulement lorsque j'abordais le sujet de la chasse.

Nous nous habillâmes prestement et pour une fois, Alice n'avait pas eu la folie des grandeurs quant au choix vestimentaire pour Bella. Elle lui avait apporté un jeans noir et moulant qui soulignait délicieusement ses formes, ainsi qu'un top noir, moulant également parfaitement ses courbes généreuses. Pour ma part, et afin de chasser les idées lubriques qui commençaient à m'envahir, j'enfilais un simple teeshirt blanc ainsi qu'un jeans délavé, bataillant une fois de plus pour discipliner mes cheveux rétifs peine perdue…

Je saisis la douce main de mon ange, m'extasiant sur la température idéale de sa peau, et l'entraînais à ma suite jusqu'à la baie vitrée. Je l'ouvris et…

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je me tournais vers ma belle en riant de son visage frappé par l'épouvante.

- Autant prendre le chemin le plus court, non ? Nous sommes près des arbres, c'est plus rapide de sauter par la fenêtre que de passer par la porte, mon amour !

- Mais ça va pas la tête ? Tu connais ma poisse ! Je risque surtout de me briser le cou ou de me prendre un arbre en pleine tronche !

- Ah ! Ah ! Mais bien sûr que non, Bella ! Tu verras, c'est facile, très même ! Une seconde nature, je dirais. Viens, fais comme moi !

Je m'accroupis légèrement et donnais une brève impulsion avant de m'élancer dans les airs et de me rattraper à une branche puis après un petit salto, je retombais sur mes deux pieds, sur la même branche.

- Frimeur…

Je riais en entendant son air bougonnant et me tournais pour l'inciter à me suivre en lui faisant un petit signe de la main et un sourire en coin, ceux dont elle raffolait tant et auxquels, elle ne résistait toujours pas. Elle n'était pas très rassurée mais finit tout de même par sauter à son tour. Un sourire éblouissant illumina son beau visage lorsqu'elle fut dans les airs, puis elle plongea carrément de branches en branches, s'élançant avec agilité à travers les arbres en riant. Elle fit quelques pirouettes puis vint atterrir à mes côtés, agrippant ma main dès sa réception particulièrement gracieuse. Pour un premier saut, elle avait été absolument fabuleuse… à croire qu'elle était née pour être vampire ! Née pour mourir…

Elle crocheta ses mains dans mon cou et se jeta sur mes lèvres en hurlant de joie puis m'embrassa avec force.

- C'est génial ! On recommence ? Encore !

Bella sautillait sur la branche en frappant dans ses mains, telle une enfant découvrant son nouveau jouet. Etrangement, elle me rappelait Alice en faisant ça…

- Plus tard, Bella. Il faut étancher ta soif en premier, mon ange.

Elle grimaça légèrement puis recommença à se frotter la gorge son geste était tellement répétitif que je lui saisis la main, je ne voulais pas qu'elle se blesse. Je posais tendrement mes lèvres sur son front puis sautais au sol et attendis que Bella me rejoigne. Elle décolla de sa branche en s'élançant, les bras écartés, effectuant un saut de l'ange absolument magnifique à voir puis fit un salto avant de se réceptionner avec légèreté sur le tapis de fougères. Son sourire ne l'avait toujours pas quitté, elle s'extasiait de tout, que ce soit les minuscules insectes ou bien les sons, qu'humaine, elle ne pouvait percevoir. Puis subitement, elle se tourna vers moi, complètement paniquée.

- Chasser ? Mais je ne sais pas comment faire ! Je ne vais jamais y arriver ! Je…

Je posais mon index sur ses lèvres souples et charnues pour la faire taire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, tu verras, c'est instinctif, comme de sauter ou de courir ! On y va ?

Elle déglutit bruyamment puis finit par acquiescer. Je me plaçais derrière elle et posais doucement mes mains sur ses épaules.

- Maintenant, ferme les yeux et laisse tes sens s'épanouir. Que flaires-tu ?

- Ton parfum absolument délicieux et tentateur…

Elle avait chuchoté ces paroles d'une voix très rauque, me faisant frissonner et instantanément bander… Bon sang ! Si elle continuait comme ça, on n'allait jamais y arriver…

- Bella ! Concentres-toi.

- Pff… t'es pas drôle, tu sais ? Je sens… je sens… l'herbe fraîche… la résine des pins… l'odeur de la terre… une odeur boisée… et une autre, musquée…

Inconsciemment, elle avait flairé un troupeau de cerfs et son odorat surdéveloppé lui avait fait tourner la tête en direction des bêtes qui broutaient paisiblement près d'un ruisseau au nord.

- Parfait ! Qu'entends-tu maintenant ?

- Ton souffle se faner sur ma peau…

- Bellaaaa !

- Pardon… désolée… le vrombissement des voitures sur la route… l'eau ruisselant sur les pierres… la sève s'écouler dans les arbres… le vent sifflant entre les feuilles… de légers clapotis… un bruit d'écoulement… le battement de cœur d'un animal…

Sa voix s'était tendue à l'évocation des animaux, sa soif commençait à prendre le dessus.

- Tu en entends combien, Bella ?

- Il y en a… six.

- Presque mon amour, il y en a sept, mais l'un d'entre eux se trouve en aval.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Des cerfs, mon cœur.

- Cette odeur musquée, c'est la leur ? C'est bizarre, presque… écœurant.

- Hein, hein ! C'est normal, ce sont des herbivores, leur fumet n'est pas spécialement appétissant. L'odeur des carnivores est bien plus agréable, c'est ce qui se rapproche le plus du sang humain. On y va ?

Elle hocha frénétiquement la tête puis fila comme une comète à travers la forêt en direction du troupeau. Elle était rapide, vraiment très rapide… et je dus pousser ma vitesse à son maximum pour rester à son niveau. Je ne devais absolument pas la perdre de vue, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il pouvait arriver. Bella courrait, riant aux éclats tout en tournoyant sur elle-même et alors que nous arrivions à proximité des cerfs, son instinct de prédatrice prit le dessus et elle se tût afin que les bêtes ne détectent pas notre présence. Elle s'accroupit puis continua sa course, quasiment ventre à terre avant de faire un bond gracieux de six mètres, ses mains agrippant l'encolure d'un gros mâle et ses mâchoires se refermant spontanément sur la jugulaire de l'animal et elle bût à grands traits, les yeux fermés, de petits soupirs d'extase s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres tandis qu'elle dégustait son cerf et savourait la douceur du sang chaud couler dans sa gorge. Le spectacle était incroyable à observer. Elle n'était en aucun cas cruelle avec la bête, la tuant le plus rapidement possible afin d'abréger ses souffrances au plus vite, mais surtout, elle était splendide, mon magnifique ange de la Mort.

Une fois la bête drainée de son sang, Bella s'attaqua à deux autres cerfs et une fois sa soif partiellement étanchée, elle rouvrit les yeux et essuya un mince filet de sang qui coulait au coin de sa bouche en y passant sa langue. Je me cramponnais à un arbre en serrant les dents pour ne pas me jeter sauvagement sur elle, tant elle dégageait une aura de sensualité bestiale. Ses prunelles cramoisies se vrillèrent aux miennes et un sourire sexy étira ses lèvres lorsqu'elle me vit dans cet état, mais brusquement, sa soif reprit le dessus lorsqu'elle flaira la trace d'un puma et d'un ours, qui se battaient à mort pour une biche blessée. Nous filâmes comme le vent, main dans la main, en direction du combat et Bella se jeta instantanément sur le grand fauve tandis que je m'attaquai à l'ours. Une fois la bête vidée, j'observais à nouveau ma douce qui se débattait avec le félin. Il se démenait pour sa survie, la pauvre bête sentait sa fin proche, sachant qu'elle avait affaire à un prédateur bien plus dangereux qu'elle. Il griffait Bella, se battant à corps perdu, complètement ahuri de voir que ses crocs ou ses griffes n'entaillaient pas la peau de mon ange. La bête gigotait dans tous les sens, se débattant désespérément, puis Bella lui asséna le coup de grâce en mordant férocement son encolure. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se redressa en piteux état… Ses vêtements étaient lacérés par les coups de griffes et les morsures de l'animal, ses cheveux étaient complètement défaits, envahis de terre, de feuilles, de brindilles, de sang et de poils de la bête. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de frotter ses habits pour les débarrasser de toutes ces saletés puis m'observa d'un air malheureux.

- Pff… Mais regarde un peu cette allure de souillon que je me traîne ! C'est dingue, tu n'as pas une seule goutte de sang ou ne serait-ce qu'un peu de terre sur tes vêtements ! Comment fais-tu pour te nourrir aussi proprement ?

- L'habitude, mon ange, l'habitude… Crois-moi, mes premières chasses étaient une mort assurée pour mes fringues !

Elle rit de mon commentaire puis son rire se fana alors qu'elle m'observait. Elle s'approcha de moi lentement, d'une démarche souple et féline, son regard tout à coup luisant de désir vrillé au mien, se léchant les lèvres du bout de la langue, et un grondement rauque roula dans sa gorge tandis qu'elle se jetait sur moi, me plaquant contre un arbre.

- Putain Bella ! Mais tu…

Elle me fit taire d'un baiser, ses lèvres gourmandes se fusionnèrent aux miennes tout aussi affamées tandis que nos mains partaient à l'aventure du corps de l'autre, les miennes empalmant son splendide petit cul et les siennes glissant sur mon torse. Nous entendîmes un violent et bruyant CRAC BADABOUM et nous nous retrouvâmes au sol, l'arbre n'ayant pas supporté notre ardeur… Et dire que ce pauvre chêne tricentenaire avait résisté à une multitude d'ouragans et à la guerre de Sécession…

Histoire de préserver mes vêtements, les seuls restant de potables après la chasse, je me déshabillais moi-même en un clin d'œil, le regard avide de Bella balayant mon corps pendant l'entreprise. Je fus beaucoup moins prévenant envers les maigres lambeaux de tissu qui subsistaient sur le corps de Bella et m'emparais à nouveau de ses lèvres si douces et si brutales à la fois, enfonçant ma langue sans ménagement dans sa bouche pour l'emmêler goulûment à la sienne. Elle s'arracha de mes lèvres à bout de souffle et gémit lourdement lorsque je pris ses voluptueux seins en coupe dans mes mains et que je me mis à les taquiner de mes lèvres, l'un après l'autre, redessinant l'aréole divinement rosée du bout de la langue avant de suçoter ses pointes durcies, gorgées de plaisir. Ses mains voyageaient sur mon corps, tantôt gratouillant, tantôt griffant et je sifflais fiévreusement lorsque je sentis une main s'enrouler fermement autour de mon érection proéminente. Elle me branlait délicieusement lentement, caressant mon gland du bout du pouce, y étalant la goutte de liquide qui s'en écoulait tandis que sa bouche s'aventurait dans mon cou, suçotant, mordillant, grignotant sensuellement ma peau…

- Putain Bella… Hmmmm… Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?

- Edwaaaard !

Ma main droite glissa entre ses seins puis sur son ventre, dessinant le contour de son nombril du bout du pouce, avant de s'insinuer entre ses cuisses qui s'écartèrent d'elles-mêmes tandis que son dos se cambrait sous mes caresses. Elle arriva finalement à destination et j'effleurais doucement son intimité humide du bout des doigts, faisant frémir et gémir ma Bella avide de caresses. Un délicieux soupir s'échappa de sa gorge lorsque mon pouce se posa sur son clitoris, y traçant de doux petits cercles, tandis que son bassin se ruait à la rencontre de mon majeur qui frôlait délicatement son entrée…

- Edwaaaard… s'il te plait!

Sa voix résonnait désespérément à mes oreilles et sa main s'activa vigoureusement sur mon membre et je grondais face à cette exquise sensation.

- S'il te plait quoi, ma Bella ?

J'introduisis légèrement mon doigt dans son antre détrempé elle rejeta sa tête en arrière, un faible cri proche du miaulement s'échappa de sa gorge lorsque j'ajoutai mon index au doigt déjà présent…

- S'il te plééééééééé…

Mes lèvres remontèrent lentement l'arche de son cou délicat, y déposant des baisers humides, avant d'atteindre leur destination en se saisissant du lobe de son oreille si parfaitement ourlée.

- S'il te plait quoi ? Dis-moi Bella !

La main qui gratouillait mon dos atterrit brutalement dans ma chevelure. Les doigts s'enroulèrent fermement dans mes mèches et Bella tira brutalement dessus, me forçant à la regarder. Son regard brûlait de mille feux, me consumant littéralement sur place. Une lueur à la fois assassine et bestiale l'enflammait et un éclat décisif s'y ancra, puis, sans que je n'aie le temps de m'en rendre compte, Bella s'empala d'elle-même sur mes doigts d'un vif mouvement du bassin en criant de plaisir.

- Aaahooo putain ouiiii ! Edwaaaard !

- Merde Bellaaaa! Qu'est-ce que tu me fais ?

La pression de sa main sur ma queue et la caresse se firent plus appuyées et rythmées, augmentant la cadence au fur et à mesure que mes doigts la travaillaient et je sentais ses parois et son bouton de plaisir palpiter sous mes caresses savoir que j'étais l'instigateur de son euphorie m'envoyait littéralement dans les sphères orgasmiques, à moins que ce ne soit l'œuvre de sa talentueuse main…

Sentant les prémices de la jouissance m'envahir, je m'arrachais à sa main tout en continuant à la torturer. C'est en elle que je voulais venir, seulement en elle…Ses prunelles cramoisies se firent indécises et implorantes à la fois, alors je chuchotais d'une voix rauque à ses oreilles.

- Toi… Seulement toi ma belle…

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour exploser violemment sur ma main…

- Aaahan Edwaaaard… Ouiiiiiii !

… à croire qu'elle entendait en mes paroles l'élément déclencheur de son plaisir dégoulinant en masse sur mes doigts et je dus me retenir en me mordant brutalement la joue pour ne pas venir à mon tour…

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de se remettre de son orgasme et d'une main ferme, j'écartais ses cuisses avant de la recouvrir de mon corps, m'enfonçant profondément en elle d'un brusque coup de rein…

- Aaaah... Edwaaaard !

- Hmmmm… c'est trop bon…

Je dus me faire violence pour ne pas la ravager sur place et afin de calmer l'être primitif qui était en moi, je restais bien sagement en elle quelques instants, savourant l'extrême bonheur de sentir son humidité m'enserrer aussi étroitement elle était si douce… si chaude… si trempée… et terriblement sexy la tête rejetée en arrière, sa bouche ouverte en un cri silencieux, le souffle haletant, ses cheveux éparpillés au sol s'épanouissant telle une corolle autour de son visage respirant le plaisir et ses yeux à peine entrouverts scintillaient de mille feux. Mon ange était tout simplement magnifique, un vrai chef d'œuvre.

Posant mon front tendrement contre le sien, je me mouvais lentement en elle, appréciant centimètre après centimètre la douceur de son intimité.

- Ooooh hmmmmm… Ouiii… Edwaaaard… Ta-ta-t'arrête paaaas… si boooon…

Bella se cramponnait désespérément à mes biceps, le visage enfoui dans mon cou et ses petits gémissements plaintifs, ses soupirs d'extase et ses faibles cris étranglés m'irradiaient de bonheur. J'allais et venais en elle tendrement, doucement, mes bras enroulés fermement autour de sa taille et mon visage collé au sien, savourant pleinement ce moment de pur délice. Il n'y avait plus toute cette frénésie bestiale qui nous habitait plus tôt, nous étions seulement deux amants se délectant de leur amour, enfermés dans leur bulle de plaisir et isolés du monde extérieur.

Ses cuisses encerclèrent ma taille et je pouvais me perdre en elle…

- Bellaaaa… J'te sens si bien… comme ça…

- Ooooh… Edwaaaard… j-je t'aime…

J'embrassais tendrement sa paupière close et resserrais mon étreinte autour de sa taille.

- Moi aussi ma Bella… Je t'aime… à jamais…

Son bassin remuait harmonieusement au rythme du mien, en parfaite synchronisation, et quelques instants plus tard, une intense vague de plaisir nous submergea simultanément et nous nous écroulâmes, à la fois épuisés et repus l'un de l'autre…

Nous étions dans les bras l'un de l'autre depuis quelques minutes ou peut-être quelques heures, je n'en sais rien, lorsque les premiers rayons de soleil de l'aube naissante vinrent caresser nos corps, nous baignant de lumière. Sa peau scintillante de millions d'éclats, comme si elle avait été taillée à même un diamant, mon ange était magnifique… Je ne trouvais pas d'autre mot pour décrire la beauté suprême qui était à mes côtés et je ne me lassais pas de l'observer. Un sourire angélique illuminait son doux visage tandis qu'elle appréciait le soleil réchauffant doucement son corps d'albâtre.

Bien que je préfère à mille lieues rester ici avec elle, nous devions reprendre la route vers la villa et rejoindre les nôtres. C'est en soufflant que nous nous levâmes et…

- Euh… C'est bien gentil tout ça, mais je ne vais pas me pavaner jusque là-bas toute nue, non ?

Si elle avait pu, elle en aurait rougi comme en témoignaient ses yeux rivés au sol, ses mains s'entortillant entre elles et sa lèvre inférieure martyrisée par ses dents. Je lui tendis mon teeshirt qu'elle s'empressa d'enfiler.

- On fait un bref détour jusqu'à chez nous que tu puisses te changer, ok ? Ce n'est pas que ta tenue me déplaise, loin de là même, mais je crois que j'aurai bien du mal à contenir toutes mes envies de meurtre une fois que tous les hommes de la famille poseront les yeux sur toi…

Elle était déjà, en temps normal, incroyablement sexy dans mes fringues, mais là, dans mon teeshirt qui couvrait à peine le haut de ses cuisses délicieusement fines et musclées, qui laissait plus de place à la suggestion de multiples fantasmes qu'à autre chose, elle était scandaleusement indécente, la Tentation incarnée… Mon unique tentation à laquelle, je cède bien trop facilement.

Une fois devant le cottage, elle préféra y entrer seule. Sur le coup, j'étais frustré qu'elle souhaite s'éloigner volontairement de ma personne, mais d'un autre côté il valait mieux qu'elle y aille sans moi si nous voulions éviter de nouveaux débordements… Elle en ressortit en à peine deux minutes, vêtue d'un jeans, d'un simple teeshirt et d'une chemise à carreaux et même comme ça, elle était à tomber…

Nous prîmes la direction de la villa et nous avancions tranquillement dans les bois, main dans la main, lorsque je perçus certaines pensées et nous stoppais instantanément.

- Retiens ton souffle, Bella !

- Pourquoi ?

- Fais-le. Maintenant !

Elle s'exécuta et moins d'une minute plus tard, Jake arriva, entouré de Tanya puis de Sam, Quil, Embry et Seth qui s'approchaient sous leur apparence lupine, les babines retroussées sur leurs crocs et grondant doucement.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Jake ?

- Eh ! Y'a des humains chez toi et ils veulent voir Bel…

- Non ! C'est trop tôt ! Pas maintenant, c'est trop dange…

- Je sais, c'est ce que je leur ai dit mais Alice nous a dit de faire confiance à Bella, que tout se passerait bien, alors je viens la tester ! Ben alors Bells, tu ne dis pas bonjour à ton vieux pote ?

Je me tournais vers Bella et la vis rivée contre un arbre, les yeux écarquillés par la frayeur, les ongles plantés tels des griffes dans l'écorce, les narines pincées et la bouche réduite en une fine ligne. Elle tourna son visage vers le mien et après un bref signe de tête de ma part, elle s'approcha de son ami tout en déglutissant.

- Salut Jake…

- Salut Bells !

Il lui fit un sourire franc puis fit quelques pas vers elle avant de l'enlacer dans une étreinte de fer. Si Bella était encore humaine à l'heure qu'il est, elle serait brisée en deux.

Je la vis inspirer l'odeur de Jacob par de brefs à-coups, puis reculer violemment, une expression d'intense dégoût déformant ses traits.

- Erk ! T'aurais pu prendre un bain avant de venir, c'est pas possible de puer autant ! Bon sang, quelle infection ! T'as vraiment du mérite, Tanya, il faudrait te canoniser ! Je ne comprends pas comment tu fais pour supporter une telle horreur !

- Ben merci ! On voit bien que tu ne t'es pas sentie ! Si je pue pour toi, dis-toi bien que c'est réciproque ! Sortez les masques à gaz, les mecs ! Bells arrive !

Elle lui mit un coup joueur dans l'épaule, malheureusement, elle n'arriva pas à doser sa force et envoya son ami s'écraser sur un hêtre, vingt mètres plus loin, qui se fendit en deux sous le choc. Bella se précipita vers Jacob pour l'aider à se relever tout en se confondant en excuses tandis que lui riait aux éclats et que Tanya grondait doucement.

- Bah ! Au moins, t'as pas perdu ça !

- De quoi tu parles, Jake ?

- De ton côté Miss Catastrophe, tiens ! T'es peut-être un peu plus stable sur tes deux jambes, mais t'es toujours la reine des gaffes !

- Ah… Ah… très drôle, hilarant même… ça va au moins, tu n'as pas mal ?

- Non mais tu me prends pour qui ? Je ne suis pas en sucre ! Bon, c'est pas tout ça… T'as eu soif en me reniflant ?

Bella se tendit légèrement à la mention de la soif puis haussa les épaules en faisant une petite grimace.

- Euh… Oui et non. Entendre ton cœur battre et le sang couler dans tes veines m'attirait énormément, mais… ton odeur est si pestilentielle que ça me dégoûte. Rassures-toi, je ne risquerai pas de te croquer, tu sens vraiment trop mauvais, c'est un excellent répulsif ! Et tes potes qui sont métamorphosés empestent cent fois plus que toi, c'est vraiment immonde !

Elle plissait le nez, écœurée par les différents fumets qui embaumaient l'air, puis se tourna vers moi et inspira lentement, à pleins poumons, son regard s'obscurcissant instantanément face à la montée de son désir et franchem…

- Eh ! Oh ! Du calme vous deux ! Y'a tout le monde qui vous attend à la villa ! Râla Jake.

Bella souffla fortement, exaspérée par son ami, tandis que Tanya riait aux éclats et que les loups émettaient des bruits étranges, entre la toux caverneuse et le bruit de la craie raclant sur un tableau noir. Nous reprîmes notre route puis mon ange s'arrêta brutalement, me stoppant par la même occasion.

- Edward, quel jour sommes-nous ?

- Le 26 décembre… ah non ! Maintenant nous sommes le 27, pourquoi ?

- Charlie ! Noël ! Vous lui avez dit quoi ?

Jacob s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule, l'obligeant à se tourner vers lui.

- Te bile pas, Bells ! Ton père est coincé à Chicago, il y a eu de violentes tempêtes de neige et les vols étaient suspendus. D'après Miss Météo Alice, cela durera encore trois jours, donc Charlie ne reviendra que pour le Nouvel An. Et on a assuré, à chaque fois qu'il a appelé, on a trouvé une excuse pour justifier ton absence : on lui a dit que Carlisle te faisait passer des radios parce que tu t'étais encore cassé la figure, on lui a sorti la banale excuse de la pause-pipi, la panne de voiture... Et Sue lui donnait des nouvelles tous les jours ! Maintenant, tu n'as plus qu'à t'entraîner pour parler d'une voix grave si tu veux lui passer un coup de fil !

Bella souffla, comme si elle était soulagée, puis brusquement, elle se mit à paniquer.

- Mais il sera là pour la nouvelle année ! Il.. Il ne peut pas me voir comme ça, il…

- Panique pas pour ça, Bells ! On aura une toute nouvelle excuse à lui servir : un petit voyage en tête-à-tête avec ton cher et tendre ! Charlie gobera l'histoire sans problème. D'ici là, on verra, ok ?

Jacob lui pressa l'épaule pour la réconforter et reprit la direction de la villa, ses pensées se bousculant sans cesse dans son esprit.

Faudra expliquer tout à Charlie… On lui racontera nos légendes et on mutera devant lui… Il a trop besoin de Bella, elle est tout ce qui lui reste… Il doit savoir la vérité… Billy, Sue, le vieux Quil et la meute, nous sommes tous de cet avis…

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, Jake… D'une part à cause des Volturi, mais aussi à cause des habitants de Forks… C'est une petite ville, ils se poseront trop de questions si Bella disparaît et que Charlie n'est pas malheureux…

Mon ange nous observa à tour de rôle, les sourcils froncés, une petite moue agacée aux lèvres.

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous, bon sang ?

- Les Quileute veulent mettre ton père au courant… pour ta transformation… C'est dangereux, Bella. Les humains ne doivent pas savoir et…

- T'inquiète pas de ça, Eddy ! On trouvera une solution, à la fois pour tes voltotruc et pour les commères de Forks, ok ? Pour le moment, sa seigneurie Isabella est attendue…

Jacob se pencha fortement, faisant une révérence ridicule et de grands moulinets avec les bras totalement grotesques. Un vrai bouffon celui-là ! Bella passa à côté de lui en marmonnant et en secouant la tête, à la fois énervée et désabusée par le comportement de son ami. Elle était apparemment habituée aux idioties de ce genre… Je comprends mieux ses réactions avec Emmett !

Nous continuions notre route tranquillement, sans nous presser, et par sécurité pour les humains présents à la villa, Bella étancha sa soif une fois de plus.

- Eh ! Eléazar est revenu ! T'aurais pu nous prévenir, Tanya…

- Oups, désolée ! J'ai oublié ! S'exclama l'intéressée.

- Dites… Vous êtes sûrs que ça se passera bien ? Il y a quand même des humains, c'est trop risqué… Et si j'en tuais un ? Je ne me supporterais plus si…

Bella s'était arrêtée et tournait sur place comme un fauve en cage, paniquée à l'idée de faire du mal à ses amis.

- N'importe quoi, Bells ! Tu crois vraiment que t'aurais la moindre chance face à quatorze sangsues et six loups grands comme des chevaux ? Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne leur feras rien et au pire, nous t'en empêcherons avant qu'il n'y ait une seule goutte de sang de versée… plutôt prélevée, dans ton cas.

Bella vrilla son regard à celui de Jacob, y cherchant la sincérité de ses paroles, puis elle inspira profondément et se remit en route. Nous arrivâmes finalement à la villa et alors que…

- EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN ! ISABELLA MARIE SWAN ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FOUTU ? MA MAISON… DANS QUEL ETAT VOUS AVEZ MIS MA MAISON !

Je n'avais jamais vu ma « mère » dans cet état quasi-hystérique. Esmée, toujours douce et gentille, était encore plus remontée qu'une horloge et si ses yeux pouvaient tuer, nous serions morts à l'heure qu'il est. Bella et moi étions figés sur place, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, et le reste de l'assemblée était partagé entre le rire et l'énervement. Qui était énervé ? Alice, car le dressing de mon ancienne chambre était détruit, et Emmett, car en l'espace d'une soirée, nous avions « explosé » son record…

- Euh… Coucou maman ! T'as vu…

- Pas de ça avec moi, Edward ! Non mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? On se croirait sur le site d'un bombardement ! Et regarde le salon !

- Eh ! La chambre, je veux bien, nous sommes fautifs, mais le sal…

- REGARDE !

Je tournais mon regard vers le salon ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait, car le plafond entre cette pièce et ma chambre était détruit et tous les débris de meubles, matelas, murs et vêtements jonchaient le sol du salon.

- C'est pas nous maman, c'était pas…

Esmée s'approcha de moi à petits pas rapides et planta son doigt accusateur dans mon torse, ponctuant ses paroles de petits coups d'index. Elle irradiait la colère par tous les pores de sa peau…

- C'est de ta faute ! Si vous n'aviez pas mis ta chambre à sac, Carlisle n'aurait pas ri en la voyant et il n'aurait pas fait vibrer le plancher qui ne se serait pas effondré ! Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? D'abord Rosalie et Emmett, et maintenant vous deux ! Même Em et Rose n'ont jamais commis autant de dégâts en une seule nuit ! Il n'y a plus de chambre, la salle de bains, ce n'est même pas la peine d'en parler, et le salon pfff… à partir de maintenant, vous vous attaquerez au cottage, il est hors de question que vous veniez faire vos galipettes dans ma maison tant que vous ne serez pas capable de contrôler vos ardeurs et que vous vous prendrez pour des animaux en rut ! Et tu vas me faire le plaisir de me réparer tous ces dégâts, Edward ! Parce que…

- Esmée… Edward n'est pas responsable, c'est ma faute, je…

- Mais non, tu n'y es pour rien ma chérie ! Bella… Tu es nouvelle née, tu ne peux pas contrôler tes émotions, ce n'est pas ta faute ! C'est celle de cet espèce de satyre qui n'est pas foutu de contrôler ses pensées libidineuses et qui ne réfléchit qu'avec son phallus !

- Maman je…

- TAIS-TOI ! Maintenant, je me calme, mais dès que les retrouvailles seront terminées, tu me feras le plaisir de nettoyer tout ce foutoir et de te coller aux travaux ! Emmett te donnera un coup de main…

- Eh ! J'ai rien fait, moi ! Pourquoi je devrai payer pour leurs bêtises ? Demanda mon frère, un air à la fois choqué et peiné sur le visage.

- C'est pour toutes les fois où j'ai réparé vos bêtises à Rose et toi. Tu veux que je te rappelle le nombre de maisons, de voitures et de meubles que vous avez bousillés ?

La tête d'Emmett retomba mollement et il se mit à marmonner entre ses dents. Esmée étant toujours dans un état hystérico-colérique, Jasper lui envoya une dose de calme pour l'apaiser et au bout de quelques instants, un sourire franc étira son doux visage et elle s'approcha de Bella les bras grands ouverts pour les refermer autour de ma douce.

- Aaaah… ma chérie, comme je suis heureuse et soulagée que tu ailles bien ! Bienvenue dans la famille, Bella.

- Merci Esmée…

Carlisle, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett la prirent tour à tour dans leurs bras, tandis qu'Alice la snobait royalement. Bella, vexée de la réaction de ma sœur, commençait à ne plus savoir gérer ses émotions, jusqu'à ce que le coin des lèvres d'Alice remonte pour former un sourire railleur.

- Tu me dois au moins un week-end de shopping, ma vieille ! Non mais franchement, t'as pas honte d'avoir fait subir ça à ces pauvres vêtements ? Ils ne t'ont rien fait, les pauvres !

Puis elle enroula ses bras autour de ma douce, la pressant fermement contre elle tout en sautillant.

- Bienvenue dans la famille, petite sœur !

- Merci Alice…

Les Dénali firent plus bref au niveau des effusions de joie, mais tous étaient soulagés que la transformation se soit bien passée. Eléazar observait Bella avec un mélange de curiosité et de fierté assez bizarre et alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui parler, je vis Bella se raidir et cesser de respirer elle avait perçu des parfums humains…

Angéla, Emily, Sue et Ben s'approchaient précautionneusement, trop lentement même pour des humains. Ils l'observaient tous avec la même expression clairement affichée sur leurs visages, un mélange de joie, choc, fascination, soulagement et peur. En m'attardant sur leurs pensées, je m'aperçus qu'ils n'avaient pas peur de Bella, mais peur pour elle peur qu'elle ait un geste malheureux et en souffre éternellement, peur qu'en voulant défendre les humains d'une éventuelle attaque, nous fassions souffrir Bella… Incroyable, c'était comme s'ils n'avaient aucun instinct de survie !

Alice poussa mon ange au milieu de la pièce puis recula et Ben s'avança franchement vers elle et la serra dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux soyeux de mon ange. Je grognais lourdement en voyant cela.

_Du calme Eddy, c'est juste pour la pousser ! Tu sais très bien que j'ai ma petite femme, andouille !_

- Bella ! Ça fait vraiment du bien de te revoir en un seul morceau. Allez ma grande, fais de ton pire !

Bella déglutit puis enroula délicatement ses bras autour de la taille de Ben puis enfouit son visage dans le cou appétissant de l'humain. Elle inspira par à coup son odeur puis rigola doucement.

- C'est marrant Ben, tu sens un mélange de vodka-tonic et de caramel !

Elle continuait à serrer l'humain dans ses bras puis tout se passa très vite, comme un film au ralenti Bella posa sa bouche sur le cou de Ben et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, Jasper hurla « attention ! » et alors que nous bifurquions tous vers eux pour les séparer avant que l'inévitable ne se produise, Bella s'arracha elle-même des bras de Ben en le poussant et fit un bond en arrière, se retrouvant agrippée en haut du mur, le visage marqué par la frayeur et la honte, le regard noirci par la soif qui la consumait, les lèvres tremblotantes et les narines pincées, retenant son souffle.

Leah se jeta sur son imprégné afin de s'assurer qu'il allait bien Mis à part une belle bosse à l'arrière du crâne le lendemain, Ben n'avait rien. Je m'approchais lentement de Bella, les mains levées, en lui chuchotant des paroles apaisantes tandis que Jasper essayait tant bien que mal de la calmer, en vain. De faibles cris étranglés retentirent dans la pièce et je m'aperçus qu'ils venaient de mon ange, profondément catastrophée par l'acte qu'elle avait failli commettre. J'arrivais finalement à la faire descendre de son perchoir et la pris dans mes bras.

- Bella, calmes-toi, tout va bien…

- Mais j'ai… j'ai… j'ai… j'aurai pu le tuer si…

- Oui, mais tu n'as rien fait, tu as su réagir à temps !

- C'est grâce à Jasper qui m'a…

Jasper s'approcha de nous et posa une main sur l'épaule de mon ange avant de lui parler d'une voix douce.

- Non Bella, je n'ai rien fait à part prévenir tout le monde. J'ai essayé de te raisonner à l'aide de mon don, mais tu y étais totalement imperméable…

- Alors pourquoi je me suis reculée comme ça si tu n'y es pour rien ?

Elle sanglotait. C'était étrange de ne plus voir les larmes cristallines couler et rouler sur ses joues… Carlisle s'approcha de Bella en souriant, très fier de la réaction de sa nouvelle fille.

- Ne te fustige pas pour ce qui aurait pu arriver, Bella, tu as très bien agi. Je pense que tu as un contrôle incroyable sur tes réactions et émotions pour avoir réussi à éviter que ta soif ne prenne le dessus.

- Mais je ne veux pas qu…

- Bella, tu n'as que quelques heures ! C'est normal que tu aies songé à mordre Ben, son sang est très attirant pour toi ! Nous sommes peut-être végétariens depuis des décennies, mais nous devons constamment nous contrôler, le sang humain est une terrible tentation…

Ben s'approcha, flanqué de Leah, Seth et Embry, puis il s'adressa à elle, en restant à une distance à peu près raisonnable tandis que Bella retenait sa respiration et avait le regard rivé au sol, mortifiée par sa réaction instinctive.

- Bella, je ne t'en veux pas, tu n'as rien fait. Tout le monde nous avait prévenu qu'il était beaucoup trop tôt, mais nous n'avons pas voulu les écouter, nous nous inquiétions pour toi. Je n'aurai jamais dû m'arranger pour que tes dents s'approchent de mon cou, mais je voulais te tenter, voir jusqu'où on pouvait pousser les choses. Tu te rends compte que grâce à tes réactions, tu pourras bientôt reprendre une vie normale ? Enfin… normale pour un vampire végétarien, ce qui en soit n'est pas banal…

Mon ange leva les yeux vers lui et lui fit un pâle sourire avant de rire, soulagée par les paroles de Ben. Sue s'approcha d'elle à son tour et la prit dans ses bras tandis que Bella retenait son souffle en lui rendant son étreinte, puis Angéla et Emily vinrent à leur tour.

Bella était à la fois soulagée et épuisée moralement la journée avait été longue et riche en émotions particulièrement tumultueuses. Tandis que les Quileutes retournaient à la Push avec leurs imprégnés et Sue et que les membres de ma famille partaient vaquer à leurs occupations diverses, je ne pensais plus qu'à une chose, avoir un moment tranquille avec ma belle. Alors que nous tentions de nous esquiver discrètement de la foule présente à la ville, la voix d'Esmée retentit dans la pièce.

- Dis-moi, Edward, tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose ?

Elle me regardait d'un œil noir en pointant le chantier qui régnait au salon du doigt, son pied martelant rythmiquement le sol.

Mouais… pour l'intimité et la tranquillité, il faudra repasser…


	38. On choisit pas sa famille

J'embrassai légèrement ma douce et partis vers le salon en pestant contre tout le fatras qui y régnait. Carlisle s'approcha de moi en rigolant doucement puis posa une main sur mon épaule avant de rire franchement.

Ne t'inquiète pas, fils, Laurent et Garrett sont partis louer une benne !

_Mais bon sang Haha ! Vous devriez lancer une entreprise de démolition, Bella et toi. Vous feriez des ravages ! Haha !_

Je grognais à ses paroles et pensées puis commençais à déblayer mon bazar.

- EMMETT ! Tu n'oublierais pas quelque chose par hasard ? Cria ma mère en direction de mon frangin, pointant le salon du doigt.

Emmett râlait et marmonnait entre ses dents, dégoûté de devoir réparer mes conneries.

_Ce n'est pas juste ! C'est lui qui met le dawa et c'est moi qui dois débarrasser le salon de toutes ses merdes ! C'est vraiment trop injuste !_

- Emmett, arrête de jouer les caliméros !

- Nianianianiania… ce n'est pas juste ! T'as déjà dû débarrasser mon bordel, toi ? Non, alors tu la boucles, Eddy !

- Quoi ? Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule, là ! J'ai déjà rép…

- CE N'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI VOUS DEUX ? RANGEZ-MOI CA TOUT DE SUITE ! ET EN SILENCE ! ET QUE CA SAUTE ! Hurla Esmée, à la limite d'exploser de rage.

Bella, mortifiée comme jamais, s'était assise sur une chaise, les mains sagement posées sur les genoux, la tête baissée.

La benne finit enfin par arriver puis Emmett et moi commençâmes à la remplir avec les divers débris que nous avions entassés dans un coin. Trois vidages de benne et cinq heures environ plus tard, nous avions enfin terminé de tout déblayer. Esmée en avait profité pour dessiner les nouveaux plans du salon, de ma défunte chambre et de la salle de bains que nous avions partiellement détruite, Bella et moi, puis réserver tous les divers matériaux dans un magasin spécialisé de bricolage. Je rejoignis ma belle et alors que j'enroulais mes bras autour de sa taille…

- AH NON, HEIN ? VOS COCHONNERIES VOUS NE LES FEREZ PLUS ICI ! DETRUISEZ CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ MAIS NE TOUCHEZ PLUS A MA MAISON ! S'écria ma mère en nous pointant du doigt et en nous jetant un œil mauvais.

Quelques Quileute qui étaient revenus et passaient par-là pour s'incruster dans la cuisine rirent aux commentaires d'Esmée, mais avant que je n'aie le temps de répondre quoique ce soit, Alice hurla « les cadeaux ! ». En à peine trente secondes, un monticule de paquets et enveloppes se trouvaient devant mon ange. Celle-ci me lança un regard à la fois empli de scepticisme et de reproches.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça, Edward ?

- Ben voyons, Bella, ce sont tes cadeaux de Noël ! On a…

- Alice! Tu ne t'appelles pas "Edward" à ce que je sache…

Le lutin survolté se mit à bouder en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et jeta un œil assassin à ma belle tout en lui tirant puérilement la langue ; je grognais…

- Tiens ! D'abord le mien ! S'écria Alice en tendant une enveloppe à Bella.

Elle l'ouvrit précautionneusement et en sortit un bon d'achat de cinq cents dollars dans une boutique de lingerie. Merci Alice ! Bella devait sûrement penser la même chose que moi au vu de son petit sourire rêveur.

Emmett lui tendit également une enveloppe, de leur part à Rose et lui. Je m'inquiétais en m'apercevant qu'il pouffait bêtement de rire et me cachait ses pensées à l'aide d'une quelconque paillarde. Inquiétude avérée : cinq cents dollars d'achats dans un sex-shop… Il ne changera jamais celui-là !

Bella reçut tout un tas de cadeaux, du plus utile comme la lingerie, au totalement superflu, des casseroles… Oui, oui, des casseroles. Pas la peine de chercher pourquoi.

Tanya et Jake arrivèrent en riant avec un énorme paquet. L'odeur de sang en filtrait…

Bella déballa le paquet et en ressortit des tas de pots en plastiques remplis de sang animal à l'odeur légèrement altérée.

- Jake, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Ben… au départ, on voulait t'offrir un an de « flamby ». Mais bon… maintenant que tu ne peux plus en manger… on a bien dû trouver une alternative pour le remplacer et…

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Du sang gélifié ! C'est Tanya qui en a eu l'idée ! Et crois-moi, ça se gobe aussi facilement que des « flamby ».

Jacob fit un petit clin d'œil à Bella, qui baissa la tête en marmonnant des « n'importe quoi », puis il me fit un petit sourire narquois.

_J'en connais un qui n'échappera pas à l'arrachage de cheveux une fois que sa belle lui aura montré ses facultés exceptionnelles de gobeuse de « sangby » !_

Effectivement, si cela avait un quelconque rapport avec la vision qu'avait eue Alice, je deviendrais complètement dingue… Je devais avoir une drôle d'expression car Bella levait les yeux au ciel, Emmett faisait trembler la villa en riant, Rosalie lui frappait l'épaule, Carlisle avait un sourire compatissant, Alice chantait la « Cucaracha » en grec dans ses pensées, Esmée s'enflammait toute seule à l'idée que sa maison subisse encore nos frasques et Jasper s'énervait graduellement à cause du désir qui émanait de moi à l'idée de voir mon ange « aspirer » une telle chose…

_T'es sûr qu'il n'y a que le « sangby » que tu aimerais qu'elle gobe ? Pas ta bite, des fois ?_

_Oh, ta gueule !_

_Ah ! Ah ! J'ai tapé dans le mille on dirait !_

_Arg ! La ferme…_

Alors que je ne rêvais que d'une chose, un moment d'intimité avec ma belle, Esmée nous rappela à l'ordre et nous obligea à réparer les dégâts que nous avions provoqués bien malgré nous… Je fus donc dans l'obligation de me séparer temporairement de mon ange, devant me rendre, avec mes frères et nos amis, au « Mister Brico » du coin pour acheter tous les matériaux dont nous avions besoin et que ma mère avait commandé plus tôt. Croyez-moi, cet aller-retour entre « mâles » fut un vrai calvaire… J'en pris pour mon grade toutes les deux minutes ! Une heure plus tard, le Hummer d'Emmett, le fourgon de Laurent et le pick-up de Jake remplis de sacs de ciment, enduits, plâtres, parpaings et autres cires à enduire, colorants, truelles et différents outils, nous étions de retour à la villa. Mon estomac se tordit de douleur et d'inquiétude lorsque je m'aperçus que Bella n'était plus là. Mes pires craintes furent fondées lorsque j'appris que les filles l'avaient emmenée pour une petite partie de chasse improvisée 100 % oestrogènes… Je m'attendais au pire. En attendant, nous nous étions tous mis au boulot, vampires et loups confondus, afin de redonner une apparence normale aux pièces qui avaient été saccagées. Evidemment, j'avais dû subir toutes leurs vannes les plus pourries, en passant du « la prochaine fois, plutôt que les murs, fais-la grimper aux rideaux » au « j'ai des travaux à faire à la maison, viens donc y tirer un coup avec ta belle »… Je les avais ignorés, tant bien que mal, et ils avaient fini par se lasser pour se mettre à bosser.

Si les entrepreneurs du coin avaient connaissance de notre existence, les humains n'auraient plus qu'à pointer au chômage puisqu'en à peine cinq heures, tout était terminé, même les enduits et peintures ! J'eus des envies de meurtres lorsque ma mère, venue jouer les inspecteurs des travaux finis, me dit qu'en fait, elle était bien contente que nous ayons partiellement détruit sa maison car la déco ne lui plaisait plus. Zen Edward… C'est ta mère, n'oublie pas...

J'oubliais tout lorsque la délicieuse fragrance de ma douce me parvint aux narines. En me tournant vers la fenêtre, je la vis revenir de la forêt, accompagnée de mes sœurs, Tanya, Kate, Irina et Leah qui riaient aux éclats tandis que mon ange se retenait difficilement de leur sauter à la gorge tous canines dehors et de les démembrer joyeusement. Je ne comprenais pas du tout sa réaction au premier abord, mais lorsque je plongeais dans les pensées de ses accompagnatrices, je partageais sans peine sa colère…

Ma très chère petite Alice avait eu l'excellente idée de les emmener chasser, Leah y compris sous sa forme lupine, puis de les amener, comme par hasard, jusqu'à l'endroit qui avait abrité nos ébats dans la forêt. Moi qui croyais que seul ce pauvre chêne tricentenaire avait succombé à notre ardeur, je m'étais trompé… La bombe atomique aurait sûrement fait moins de dégâts que Bella et moi. Bien sûr, nos amies s'étaient bien marrées en voyant l'étendue du désastre. En soit, cette petite chose n'était pas bien grave, et j'aurais pu passer outre, mais cette charmante Alice avait cru bon et surtout trouvé franchement « trop d'la balle » de raconter avec moult détails croustillants, évidemment, la façon dont nous avions pulvérisé ma chambre et atomisé la forêt. Les filles riaient à en pisser dans leur culotte, enfin si elles le pouvaient encore, tandis que Bella grinçait des dents en leur lançant des regards assassins. Je sortis rapidement de la villa et lorsque Bella me vit, elle se mit à courir comme une flèche et me sauta dans les bras, enfouissant son visage dans mon cou et ceinturant ma taille entre le ferme étau de ses cuisses. J'enroulais étroitement mes bras autour de son petit corps tremblant de fureur et embrassais doucement ses cheveux.

- Ssssh ma belle… Calmes-toi mon ange…

- Mais tu n'étais pas là, toi ! T'as pas eu à subir leurs questions incessantes genre « et t'aimes ça quand il te fait jouir » ou encore « et tu préfères qu'il te prenne dans quel sens ». Je te jure Edward, Alice est démoniaque ! Si elle n'était pas ta sœur, je lui aurais dévissé la tête avec plaisir ! Je la déteste…

Bella feula violemment puis un grondement mauvais prit la suite lorsque les filles se mirent à rire de plus belle, pouffant comme des collégiennes et gloussant comme des dindes.

- Laaaa… Les écoute pas ma Bella… Ce ne sont que des jalouses, c'est pour ça…

- Bah oui mais j'en ai marre !

Elle s'énerva d'autant plus lorsque mes frères prirent la relève des idioties de leurs compagnes.

- Eh ! Le petit chaton est devenu une vraie tigresse ma parole ! S'exclama Jasper, un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Tigresse, tigresse… Moi j'dirais plutôt un p'tit moustique avec la force exceptionnelle d'une mouche. Quoique… Quand on voit l'bordel qu'elle a mis… Là où Bells passe, les murs et fondations trépassent !

- Tss-tss Emmett! Fais gaffe à c'que tu dis ! Le moustique passe du profond désir à la colère noire…

- Pff… Comme si je pouvais avoir peur de ce petit agneau nymphomane ! Mais r'garde-moi ça, Jazz, franchem…

Emmett n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Bella s'arracha à mes bras pour lui sauter dessus, le faisant rouler avec elle sur une cinquantaine de mètres, puis elle le releva aussi aisément que s'il était une plume avant de le balancer contre un épicéa qui se fendit en deux sous son poids. Les yeux de Bella étaient noirs comme une nuit sans lune tandis qu'elle fonçait à nouveau sur Emmett, avec la rapidité et la force d'un boulet de canon, puis elle sauta sur lui, les deux pieds en avant, pour le frapper dans ce qui lui tenait lui d'estomac. Cette fois-ci, Emmett s'était préparé et il évita mon ange de justesse. Bella, ne s'y étant pas attendue, finit sa course avec les jambes incrustées dans le tronc d'un gros noyer. Elle grogna de rage et de frustration puis d'un coup de poing, fendit l'arbre afin de libérer ses jambes. Elle allait à nouveau s'en prendre à mon frère mais je l'en empêchais ; elle n'était pas maîtresse d'elle-même et s'en serait énormément voulue de le démembrer, ce qu'elle était proche de faire… J'enroulais fermement mes bras autour de son petit corps calciné par la fureur mais Bella se débattait tellement que plus d'une fois, je faillis tomber à la renverse. Jasper, quant à lui, tentait par tous les moyens de la calmer, mais il n'y parvenait malheureusement pas…

- Bella… Calme-toi mon ange…

- Je vais le tuer. Lui arracher la langue. Lui dévisser la tête. Nymphomane ? Et quoi encore ? Il fera moins le malin lorsque je lui aurai arraché la bite et que je la ferai cuire…

- Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée, Bella… Depuis le temps que je la bouffe crue, je me demande quel goût elle pourrait avoir une fois cuite… Répliqua nonchalamment Rosalie qui s'était mystérieusement matérialisée à nos côtés.

Ma douce et Emmett se tournèrent chacun vers ma sœur, l'une se calmant instantanément et l'autre affichant un air profondément choqué.

- Beu… Beu… Beu…

- Quoi Emmy-chéri? Tu as perdu ton sens de l'humour mon bébé ? Quant à toi, Bella, je te trouve quand même un peu radicale… Fais ce que tu veux de mon homme, mais laisse-lui au moins ses attributs, à toute fin utile… ça te plairait que je fasse d'Eddy un eunuque ?

Rosalie eut au moins le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère. Bella se calma instantanément et j'attendis quelques secondes avant de desserrer mon étreinte, au cas où… La tête baissée, gênée, elle alla droit vers Emmett et se jeta dans ses bras, marmonnant un bref et presque inaudible « désolée ».

- Bah ! T'fais pas d'bile sœurette ! Je n'aurai pas dû te chercher, t'es un nouveau-né après tout ! Dominée par ses pulsions !

Il riait à gorge déployée en lui donnant quelques petites tapes dans le dos. Enfin… petites tapes qui l'enfonçaient graduellement dans le sol à chaque coup. Puis brusquement, Bella releva la tête, inspira fermement et fonça aussi vite que l'éclair dans la forêt. L'odeur du sang humain embaumait l'atmosphère et Bella ne pouvait pas résister à l'appel de cette sirène. Nous fonçâmes à sa suite, mes frères et moi, mais Bella était sacrément rapide. Nous finîmes par la rattraper et Emmett la plaqua violemment au sol, enfonçant sa petite forme dans la terre meuble.

- Mais lâche-moi grosse brute !

- J'ne peux pas faire ça, Bells ! Tu t'en voudras après !

- Mais sens-moi ça ! Le caramel et l'odeur de la tarte aux pommes qui sort du four mêlées à celle de la résine fraîche… J'en peux plus ! J'ai soif ! Lâche-moi, bon sang !

Mes frères me lancèrent un bref coup d'œil paniqué. Moi aussi j'avais reconnu cette délicieuse odeur… Le Chef Swan venait nous voir.

Je m'approchais de Bella et plaquais mes mains sur ses joues, l'obligeant à me regarder. Ses yeux noircis par la soif et ses lèvres retroussées sur ses dents, le venin écumant de sa bouche, elle n'avait plus rien « d'humain » en cet instant.

- Bella… mon cœur… c'est ton père… On ne peut pas te lâcher, tu comprends ?

Elle se débattait de plus belle, obligeant Jasper à se joindre à la mêlée puisque son don ne l'atteignait toujours pas.

- J'ai. Soif ! Soooiiiiiiiif !

Jacob arriva à ce moment-là, ébahi par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

- Eeeh ! Mais lâchez-la !

- Non Jake ! On ne peut pas !

- Mais si son père…

- Quoi ? C'est toi qui as eu la brillante idée de ramener Charlie ici ? Mais quel abruti !

- Ben quoi ? Elle s'est bien comportée hier ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là ?

- Ce qu'il se passe ? Elle est assoiffée ! Le parfum de son père l'entête ! Bravo Jake ! On la lâche et dans deux minutes, il ne reste plus rien du Chef Swann ! C'est ça que tu veux ? Sa mort et les éternels regrets de Bella ?

Cet imbécile eut au moins la décence de reconnaître son erreur. Il nous expliqua que Charlie était rentré la veille et qu'il voulait voir sa fille. Comme tous les loups l'avaient trouvée plus ou moins docile pour un vampire nouveau-né, Jake avait pensé que tout se passerait bien avec le Chef. Il avait encore dans l'idée de lui révéler la nouvelle nature de Bella…

- Ah ouais ? Tu crois que c'est le bon moment pour ça ? Elle ne pense qu'à lui sauter à la gorge et toi tu veux faire les présentations ? Imbécile ! Aide-nous plutôt à l'éloigner d'ici !

Il muta devant nous tandis que nous relevions Bella, la maintenant du mieux que nous le pouvions mes frères et moi. Elle feula de colère lorsque Jake fit claquer ses dents à hauteur de ses mollets alors que Bella allait lui coller un coup dans les mâchoires. Elle était tellement submergée par sa soif qu'elle n'avait plus une once de raison en elle… Tant bien que mal, nous finîmes par l'amener au cottage, loin de toute présence humaine. Alice arriva, feu follet se matérialisant à nos côtés. Elle fondit sur Jake, qui avait repris sa forme humaine et qui enfilait l'un de mes boxers qui traînait au sol, pointant son index sur le torse de l'indien qui recula devant la fureur de ma sœur.

- Jacob William Ephraïm Black! Espèce de parfait crétin ! Achètes-toi un cerveau bon sang ! Ramener des humains… Et des humains qui sentent divinement bon… Mais t'es complètement con ma parole !

- Je ne savais pas… C'est son père en plus !

- Un père qui a une odeur absolument délicieuse, andouille !

- Je suis désolé…

Je rejoignis rapidement ma belle, ceinturée par Emmett. Elle se débattait comme un beau diable, obnubilée par sa soif, et mon frère avait énormément de difficultés à la maintenir en place. Nous devions trouver une solution, Charlie ne devait surtout pas voir sa fille ainsi. Jasper, quant à lui, réfléchissait dans son coin, le regard perdu. Il se tourna enfin vers sa femme quelques secondes plus tard.

- Alice, Charlie et Sue arriveront dans cinq minutes à la villa. Va prévenir Esmée, Carlisle et les autres de « l'incident ». Charlie ne doit surtout pas voir Bella, mais il s'apercevra rapidement de son absence. Raison officielle, Edward et Bella sont partis en voyage au… au…

- Brésil ! Excellente idée mon amour !

- Le Brésil, Alice ? Mais t'es barge ! Et comment on fait pour les « cartes postales » ? Charlie s'attendra à en recevoir…

- Bah… On a qu'à s'arranger avec Zafrina, Senna et Kachiri ! On les appelle et on leur envoie un paquet de cartes qu'elles posteront de chez elles !

- Et pour les cartes, on fait comment ? Super les cartes postales « bon séjour à Forks » envoyées du Brésil !

- Mon Jazzou… et Internet, ça te dit quelque chose ?

- Qu'est-ce que le net a à voir là-dedans ?

- Bah voyons ! Il suffit seulement de les commander par Internet ! Je m'en charge ! Bon, j'y vais, il faut bien réparer la monstrueuse connerie de Jacob…

L'écho de ses dernières paroles résonnait encore alors qu'Alice avait disparu, déjà de retour à la villa, puis Jacob partit à son tour pour prévenir la meute de l'incident. Bella, elle, se débattait encore dans les bras de mon frère et Emmett commençait à avoir bien du mal à la retenir. Bien que Charlie soit loin de nous, de légers effluves de son odeur parvenaient jusqu'à nous, enivrant totalement ma belle. Nous dûmes la maintenir de force pendant plus d'une heure, évitant les coups de pied et les morsures qu'elle tentait de nous infliger, le temps que le Chef Swan discute avec ma famille et prenne de nos nouvelles avant de repartir chez lui. Emmett, qui était pourtant le vampire le plus fort à ma connaissance, commençait franchement à avoir mal aux bras à force de ceinturer mon ange et Jasper, lui, était à la limite de la migraine à constamment chercher à pénétrer les défenses de Bella pour la calmer. Quant à moi, j'en étais malade de devoir les aider à la maintenir « en laisse », comme un animal sauvage.

- Euh… Emmett ? Je pourrais savoir ce qu'il te prend ?

La voix posée et détendue de Bella nous arracha à nos pensées. Ses yeux avaient repris leur couleur pourpre et les traits de son visage étaient parfaitement neutres.

- Bella ? T'es revenue à toi ?

- De quoi tu parles, Emmett ? Bon, tu me lâches oui ou merde ?

- Aaaah ! Ça c'est Bells le retour !

Jasper l'observa quelques instants, analysant ses émotions, puis il nous sourit et fit un léger signe de tête à notre frère qui libéra instantanément ma belle. Elle massa consciencieusement les muscles endoloris de ses bras puis se tourna vers Emmett, le regard dur.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a prit, Emmett ? Mais t'es malade ma parole ?

Puis elle se tourna vers moi et son regard se noircit de colère.

- Et toi ! Pourquoi tu l'as laissé faire, hein ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas aidée ?

- Mon ange…

- Oh ! Pas de ça avec moi, Cullen !

- Tu ne te rappelles vraiment de rien, Bella ?

- Et de quoi devrais-je me rappeler ? Que ton frère se prenait pour une camisole de force ? Que tu le laissais tranquillement faire sans réagir ?

Jasper s'approcha de Bella et posa une main sur son épaule, obligeant ma douce à se focaliser sur lui.

- Bella, nous sommes désolés, crois-moi, mais nous avons fait ça pour ton bien…

- Ah ! Et la prochaine fois, ça sera quoi « pour mon bien » ? Démembrement et feu de joie ?

- Bella… Si nous t'avions laissé faire, tu aurais tué ton père !

Bella recula, comme si mon frère l'avait violemment giflée, puis se laissa tomber lourdement au sol, les traits de son visage s'affaissant sous le poids de l'incompréhension.

- Comment ? Mais non ! Pas mon père voyons !

Je m'approchais d'elle et me laissais glisser à ses côtés puis enroulais un bras autour de ses épaules.

- De quoi te souviens-tu mon ange ?

- Je… je me suis chamaillée avec Emmett et après… je lui ai fait un câlin mais… Mais ensuite, c'est flou… juste un épais brouillard… une espèce de transe et… Je me souviens juste que je suis sortie de ce néant pour me retrouver ceinturée par Emmett, Jasper et toi… Pourquoi ? Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, Edward ! Je t'en prie !

Son regard était envahi par l'incompréhension et une tristesse poignante se lisait clairement sur son visage. J'avais peur de lui avouer la raison de notre comportement avec elle j'avais peur qu'elle ne s'en veuille… Jazz, ressentant clairement mes émotions, prit les devants. Il s'agenouilla face à Bella et lui parla d'une voix calme destinée à l'apaiser.

- Bella, nous avons fait ça pour ton bien… Pour que tu ne t'en veuilles pas indéfiniment… Tu… Les Quileute ont trouvé que tu avais bien réagi face aux humains hier et… Ton père venait juste de rentrer et souhaitait passer à la villa pour prendre de tes nouvelles. La meute voulait que ton père soit confronté à ta nouvelle apparence, tu comprends ? Mais… Le Chef Swan a une odeur particulièrement appétissante pour un humain… elle est même carrément envoûtante… Et tu…

- Oh mon dieu… Ne me dites pas que j'ai fais du mal à Charlie !

- Non Bella ! Ne t'inquiète pas, nous avons réagi tout de suite. En fait, dès que tu as flairé son odeur, tu es partie… en chasse, mais nous t'avons rattrapée avant que tu ne commettes quoique ce soit. Emmett t'a plaquée au sol et nous t'avons ramenée ici tant bien que mal…

- Char… Papa ne m'a pas vue, rassure-moi, Jazz !

- Ne te bile pas, Bells ! Nous étions trop loin du Chef Swan pour qu'il se doute de quoique ce soit…

- Au moins une bonne nouvelle… Oh mon dieu… Je suis un monstre !

Elle enroula ses bras autour de ses jambes et enfouit sa tête entre ses genoux avant de se mettre à sangloter désespérément, sanglots dépourvus de larmes… Je caressais ses cheveux et tentais de l'apaiser en lui murmurant des paroles douces et réconfortantes, mais Bella ne les entendait pas, perdue dans son monde de regrets et culpabilité. Jasper agrippa fermement, presque violemment son visage et le releva de force, obligeant mon ange à le regarder. Quant à moi, je grondais face à son geste. De quel droit se permettait-il de la traiter de la sorte ?

- Oh, Ed ! Tu te calmes tout de suite ! Et toi, Bella, tu vas m'écouter attentivement parce que s'il y a bien une chose que je déteste, c'est d'avoir à me répéter. Tu n'es pas un monstre. Ce qu'il s'est passé est un malheureux accident, tu n'y peux rien. Tu as juste deux jours, Bella, tu ne peux pas aller à l'encontre de tes instincts. Tu es une prédatrice, maintenant, c'est comme ça. Tu as juste eu la malchance de flairer une délicieuse odeur humaine, manque de bol, c'était ton paternel. Mais il ne s'est rien passé…

- Mais je…

- La ferme Bella ! Pour un nouveau-né, tu te comportes extrêmement bien, tu es même très docile. Tu as été capable de prendre un humain dans tes bras et de t'arracher à lui lorsque tu as senti la soif te consumer… Tu es capable d'agir et de réfléchir de façon cohérente alors que tu ne devrais penser qu'à assouvir ta soif de sang. Merde ! T'arrive même à plaisanter, à éprouver du désir et de l'amour alors que tu ne devrais même pas y penser ! Lorsque j'étais nouveau-né, il m'a fallu dix ans pour ne pas drainer le moindre humain qui passait à ma portée… Et même si ça fait cinquante ans que je suis « végétarien », j'ai parfois bien du mal à résister à la tentation. Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir, surtout qu'il ne s'est absolument rien passé. Il va te falloir du temps pour te faire à ta nouvelle condition, mais nous serons tous là pour t'y aider, tu comprends ?

Bella hocha la tête, bouche-bée face au ton sec de mon frère, puis elle se releva brusquement complètement paniquée.

- Mais… mais… mais Charlie ! Vous lui avez dit quoi ? Il s'attend à me voir ! Je…

Un rire tonitruant fit trembler le cottage et Bella se tourna vers un Emmett hilare, qui se bidonnait au point de se tenir les côtes.

- Oh putain c'est la meilleure ! Tu t'rappelles vraiment de rien ? Te quéquettes donc pas Bells ! Officiellement, Eddy et toi êtes partis en voyage au Brésil. Officieusement… vous allez pouvoir démolir votre petit nid d'amour à force de vous envoyer en l'air !

- Le Brésil ? Et vous pensez que mon père va gober ça ?

Une tornade noire et blanche fit brusquement irruption dans la pièce et Alice se planta devant mon ange, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Non seulement Charlie a gobé l'histoire du Brésil, mais il a hâte de recevoir vos cartes ! En passant, vous avez le bonjour des Amazones, elles sont enchantées de jouer le jeu !

- Euh… quel jeu ?

- T'inquiète pas Bella, ton amoureux t'expliquera tout ça plus tard ! Enfin…

Alice se figea, les yeux dans le vague, perdue dans une nouvelle vision.

- Mouais… Eddy t'expliquera ça une autre fois parce que vous risquez fort d'être occupés à autre chose que discuter si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Elle jeta un regard lourd de sous-entendus à mon ange et un petit sourire coquin étira ses lèvres tandis qu'Emmett se mit à nouveau à rire, faisant secouer les fondations de la maisonnette.

- Pfff… et dire que cette chère Bella s'est mise en rogne lorsque je lui faisais remarquer qu'elle était nymphomane…

- Emmett ! Ta gueule !

- Pfff… Bande de rabat-joie ! Z'avez pas une once d'humour… Bon, ce n'est pas que j'm'emmerde avec vous mais j'dois retrouver ma Rosie… J'ai un p'tit truc à lui montrer…

Un sourire rêveur illumina son visage tandis qu'Alice se mit à pouffer de rire. Un aller-retour dans ses pensées m'en expliqua la raison… Je me tournais vers mon frère et lui fis un sourire moqueur…

- Em ! Très classe le string léopard vert fluo !

- La ferme Edward !

- Sûr que ça va plaire à Rosalie ! Dans le genre tue-l'amour…

- GNNNNNN…

Emmett mima un étranglement long et douloureux puis sortit du cottage comme une fusée en faisant trembler les murs sous nos éclats de rire. Alice, comme à son habitude, fonça dans notre chambre et retourna le placard en moins de dix secondes avant d'en ressortir nos « tenues », évidemment assorties, pour le lendemain. Jasper secouait la tête, blasé par le comportement de sa femme, tandis que Bella marmonnait tout un tas de paroles incompréhensibles, quoique les mots « folle à lier », « hystérique du chiffon » et « acharnée du string » ressortaient régulièrement. Lorsqu'il sentit que la patience de ma douce atteignait ses limites, Jasper traîna sa petite femme qui se débattait en hurlant « Je n'ai pas fini ! Je dois encore leur sortir les chaussettes et chaussures ! On ne peut décemment pas les laisser sortir comme ça ! ». Ils étaient à peine sortis depuis trois minutes qu'Alice revint comme une folle au cottage, les bras encombrés de paquets et… oh putain ! Ce n'est pas vrai…

- Tiens Bella ! Je suis sûre que tu feras un excellent usage de… ça ! Allez, ciao ! Bonne soirée les amoureux !

Elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue tandis que Bella se dirigeait d'un pas lent jusqu'à la table, à l'endroit où Alice avait déposé les petits pots de sang gélifié ainsi que quelques petites assiettes, pour ma plus grande incompréhension. Un sourire diabolique à souhait éclairait son visage et son regard luisait de désir et… d'amusement ? Elle se lécha goulûment les lèvres tout en ouvrant certains des pots, ses yeux assombris rivés aux miens, puis elle fit tomber l'espèce de chose gélatineuse dans les assiettes tout en me murmurant d'une voix abominablement sexy « profite bien du spectacle, Edward… » avant de se pencher dessus et… oh putain… elle veut ma mort… je suis fini.

**POV Emmett :**

Rhaaaa ! J'en ai marre de ce foutu télépathe et de cette vicieuse voyante !

Est-ce que j'me mêle de leurs vies privées, moi ? Non, alors ils n'ont pas à se mêler d'la mienne ! Enfin… si… j'me mêle parfois de leurs histoires, mais bon… c'est pour rigoler ! Ce n'est pas méchant… Bon, c'est vrai que le « cadeau » de ma Rosie craint un peu… enfin beaucoup… mais par amour pour ma beauté fatale, je serai prêt à tout ! Même à porter un ignoble string léopard vert fluo… Beurk !

Bon, un p'tit détour par la forêt histoire de me mettre quelque chose sous la dent et surtout m'calmer. C'est qu'il m'a bien énervé le Eddy avec toutes ses conneries ! Y'a déjà fallu que je me tape le nettoyage de son bordel, comme si j'avais que ça à foutre, et en plus j'ai dû tenir sa chérie en laisse ! Oh la vache, j'ai mal aux bras ! C'est qu'elle en à de la force ma nouvelle petite sœur ! J'ai bien cru que j'allais me luxer les épaules à force de la maintenir ! En tous cas, je vais bien me marrer avec elle, Belli-Bells a de la répartie et elle part surtout au quart de tour ! Et puis… ça manquait un peu d'animation… Un nouveau-né à la maison, ça met d'l'ambiance ! Fais chier n'empêche… Maintenant, Rosie et moi on a d'la concurrence en matière de destruction pre et post coïtale. Les boules ! C'est qu'j'y tiens, moi, à mon record ! Bon allez, je file rejoindre ma chère et tendre ! Ouh la vache ! Putain de merde ! Bordel ! Elle est trop chaude ma nana ! Ma Rosie est négligemment allongée sur notre lit, vêtue d'un léger déshabillé en fine dentelle bordeaux qui cache à peine ses splendides formes généreuses. Oh putain ! Quel pied ! Elle est nue dessous… pas même un string minimaliste, juste sa peau et son sexe luisant de désir. Arg ! Bon, j'vais lui faire une p'tite surprise et mettre… son immonde cadeau. Rien que d'y penser, ça me ferait presque débander. Je dis presque, car ma Rosie est un aphrodisiaque à elle toute seule. Je file vers la salle de bains mais elle m'interpelle.

- Dépêches-toi Em ! Sinon j'vais me consumer sur place.

- Te bile pas ma blonde, tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur de te faire attendre, surtout quand t'es chaude-bouillante à ce point !

Elle me fait un sourire ravageur, le genre de sourire qui ferait bander une centaine de vieux schnoques totalement impuissants ! Pas la peine de vous dire que ce splendide sourire me fait bander comme un taureau, c'est une évidence ! Je me déshabille en un éclair, file rapidement sous la douche afin de me débarrasser de l'odeur de ma p'tite sœur, me sèche et enfile le… la monstruosité. Faut vraiment que j'l'aime ma beauté pour enfiler un truc aussi repoussant ! Je jette un coup d'œil à mon reflet, dans le miroir, putain ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai l'air con avec ce truc ! Ah, amour… quand tu nous tiens, tu nous fais faire vraiment, mais alors là vraiment n'importe quoi… Ma Rosie, prépares-toi ! Ton p'tit mari a une forme olympique et veut montrer aux deux morveux qu'ils ont encore du boulot avant de jouer dans la cours des grands !

- Ecarte les cuisses, bébé ! J'arrive !

Son doux rire mélodieux me parvient et rien que de l'entendre, ça décuple ma gaule. Putain c'que j'ai envie d'elle !

Je sors de la salle de bains, aussi vif que l'éclair, et me stoppe au pied du lit. D'un mouvement si rapide que ma beauté n'a pas le temps de le percevoir, j'agrippe ses chevilles et la tire de façon à ce que son joli p'tit cul soit juste au bord du lit. Elle glapit et ouvre les yeux, plongeant son regard enflammé dans le mien. J'entame un petit « roulé-boulé » du bassin afin de lui montrer ma… enfin sa surprise et surtout ma monstrueuse érection. Je m'attendais à tout, sauf à ça….

Ma Blonde explose de rire et roule dans le lit, se casse la figure au sol, tape du poing sur le plancher et se roule à terre. Elle pourrait pleurer de rire, elle le ferait…

- Bah bébé, qu'est-ce que…

- Oh putain Em ! J'y crois pas ! Oh mon dieu… C'que t'as l'air con avec ça !

- Meu… meu… meu…

- Bordel Em ! Je pensais que tu aurais compris que c'était une blague ! Non mais franchement, t'as vu l'horreur ? Putain, comment tu veux que j'ai encore envie de toi alors que t'as l'air d'un clown là-dedans ? Ah! Ah! Ah! Oh putain ! J'ai mal au bide !

Vous avez déjà eu envie de vous enterrer au fin fond d'un trou ? Non ? Jamais ? Ben moi si. Maintenant. Et dire que j'pensais lui faire plaisir. Enfin, ça aurait pu être pire ! Non. Là, maintenant, c'est pire… Voilà que la voyeuse et le manipulateur des sentiments se mettent à rire aussi. Saleté de voyeuse qui lui a tout raconté ! ARG ! Non ! Pas ça ! Putain ! Même môman Esmée et papinou Carlisle s'y mettent ! Je vais tuer Alice. Mais avant, je vais tuer ma femme. La garce ! C'est quand même pour elle que j'ai mis ce… cette… beurk ! Pff… Faut que j'me calme… Faut que j'me tire d'ici sinon j'vais faire un malheur et tout casser… Et franchement, j'ai suffisamment eu d'bordel à déblayer aujourd'hui pour au moins une décennie ! Me calmer… Me calmer… Trouver que'qu'chose pour me calmer… Oh ! Je sais ! J'vais aller faire chier Eddy ! Quand je suis énervé, y'a rien d'mieux pour me détendre qu'emmerder mon frangin ! Bon. P't'être pas y aller dans cet… accoutrement ridicule… J'arrache l'immondice de mon corps de rêve – ben ouais, faut bien l'admettre, je suis superbement bien gaulé – non, non, la modestie ne m'étouffe pas – et enfile un jeans et un tee-shirt.

- Rhooo… Emmy chéri, ne te vexe pas…

- TROP TARD ! JE BOUDE ! NA !

Et file sans un regard pour ma blonde qui s'étouffe presque de rire ! La charogne… M'en fous, j'me vengerai ! Mais j'vais d'abord faire chier le centenaire et le bébé.

Je file comme une fusée vers le cottage et ben… ma foi, c'est assez intéressant leur… conversation.

_- Oh putain oui ! Encore ! Aaah plus fort ! _

_- C'est ça… crie ma belle ! Tu sais que j'aime t'entendre hurler !_

_- Aaarg ! Edwaaaard ! Ouiii comme ça !_

CHBOUDAAAAM !

Ah, ça je crois que c'était le bar… sincères condoléances…

_- Oh putain… J'te sens bien comme ça… si serrée… étroite… _

_- Ahan ouiii ! J'aime… ça quand… tu m'prends… comme une chienne ! Aaaaah ! Vas-y ! Encore !_

Ouh… Chaudasse la p'tite sœur ! J'l'imaginais pas du tout comme ça !

BADABOUM !

Ah. A mon avis, ils vont avoir quelques meubles en moins après… et pas mal d'achats à prévoir !

_- Bellaaaa… Hmm… t'es trempée ma belle… _

_- Pour toi… Rien que toi… Aaaaah ! Plus foooort !_

CRAAAAAAAC !

… enfin… si le cottage arrive encore à tenir debout tout seul… J'espère pour lui ! Et pour moi…

_- Oui c'est ça bébé… ouiii ! J'aime ça… quand tu danses… sur ma biiiite !_

_- Edwaaaard !_

_- Rhaaa oui !_

VLAN ! ZBOUDOUMPAF !

Ah non hein ! Y'a pas moyen qu'ils me bousillent leur baraque c'te nuit ! Merde ! C'est Rosie et moi qui détenons le record de destruction coïtale ! Et j'y tiens, moi, à ce fichu record !

_- Ahan oui Edwaaaard ! Encore ! Hmmm… ta queue… tes doigts… ta laaaaangue ! Hmpf !_

_- Rha putain ouiiii ! Mords-moi encore !_

PAAAAAF !

Mais c'est pas possible ma parole ! Y'est devenu maso l'frangin ou quoi ? Bordel, ça fait mal le venin ! En tous cas, elle est souple la p'tite. P'is j'l'imaginais pas aussi bonne… Mais bon, c'est ma Rose la plus torride ! Et j'savais pas que mon frangin pouvait être aussi… sex-addict. Eh ! J'suis pas un voyeur, hein ? Mais bon… autant profiter du spectacle, surtout quand il est gratos, non ? Oh putain ! Je ne savais pas que ça existait c'te position ! Ben merde, j'dormirais – enfin… vous m'comprenez – moins con ce soir !

_- Edwaaaard ! Je… je… je… Ahaaaa ouiiii! _

_- C'est ça… viens pour moi ma beeeeeelle !_

_- Ah… Aaaaah… Putain ouiiii ! EDWAAAARD !_

_- BELLAAAAA-AAAAARG !_

CHKLING ! BADAPAF ! ZIIIIIMPOUF ! BOUM !

Ouf ! Ils ont fini… et la maison est encore debout. YAHOU ! Rosie/Emmett : 1, Bella/Eddy : 0. Ahlala, ils ont encore du boulot pour atteindre nos performances ! Ces jeunes, faut tout leur apprendre…

CRAC !

Ooooh merde. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout dans ma main c'te branche ? Pourquoi elle n'est pas restée accrochée à son arbre cette conne ?

_- EMMETT !_

Deux corps entortillés dans des bouts de tissu me fusillent du regard. Aïe. Là, j'sais pas pourquoi, mais j'crois que je suis dans le caca…

**POV Edward :**

Je contemplais le corps nu de mon ange, tentant désespérément de reprendre mon souffle. La vache, elle m'a épuisé… Mais putain, c'que c'était bon ! Si j'étais capable de dormir, j'irais bien faire un petit somme afin de recharger mes batteries avant de réitérer l'expérience… Un sourire satisfait, et il y a de quoi, illuminait son doux visage puis elle se tourna vers moi, le regard empli d'amour. Elle m'embrassa tendrement, presque chastement, puis plongea ses splendides prunelles pourpres dans les miennes.

- Hmmm… C'était… wow !

- Hein, hein. Comme tu dis !

- Prêt pour le round numéro deux, Edward ?

- Toujours prêt pour toi, mon ange. Je pensais que tu le savais depuis le temps !

Un sourire enjôleur étira ses lèvres parfaites et elle m'attira à elle, nous faisant rouler au sol, avant de se redresser subitement, le visage frappé de stupeur et d'un profond malaise.

- Bella ! Qu'est-ce que…

- Re-re-regarde ! Je-je suis désolée Edward ! Je…

Ses gestes totalement désordonnés, elle me montrait différents endroits du cottage, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait… Le comptoir entre la cuisine et la salle/salon était complètement pulvérisé, la porte de notre chambre réduite en charpie, la table fracassée, les divans complètement éventrés… En fait, il n'y avait que notre lit qui était encore debout et la salle de bains était encore entière. Bon, il faut dire que nous ne nous en étions pas servis. Seules les étagères et ma salle de musique avaient été épargnées, là où régnait un chaos total. Bah, autant prendre les choses du bon côté, cette fois-ci, nous n'avions détruit que des meubles !

- Ce n'est rien ça, ma Bella ! Ce n'est que du matériel, on s'en fout.

- D'accord, mais il faudrait peut-être qu'on ajoute le cottage à la liste des endroits à éviter ! Au moins le temps que j'arrive à canaliser mes… pulsions.

- Quoi ? Et… et on ira où pour évacuer notre trop plein d'hormones endiablées ?

- T'as vraiment aucune imagination, mon cœur ! La forêt… la falaise… les lacs de montagne… la plage… la nature en général, quoi ! Et puis… hmmm… faire l'amour sur une plage au moment d'un coucher de soleil, je trouve ça particulièrement romantique…

- Ouais ! Super le sable qui s'infiltre partout…

- Rhooo… Edward franch…

_CRAC !_

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit ? On dirait une branche d'arbre qui casse et… Cette odeur, je la reconnaîtrais entre mille… Apparemment, mon ange aussi puisqu'elle tira sur les rideaux d'un coup sec, les arrachant de la tringle, et s'entortilla dedans avant de m'enrouler étroitement avec le morceau de tissu. Nous nous relevâmes promptement et nous tournâmes d'un même mouvement, nos regards tombant directement sur Emmett, à une cinquantaine de mètres de nous, l'air complètement ahuri et une branche d'arbre arrachée du tronc à la main.

- EMMETT !

Tandis que je criais le prénom de mon frère d'un ton d'où perçait la désolation, Bella cracha son prénom d'une voix venimeuse. Il nous fit un pauvre sourire contrit et un petit « coucou » de la main avant de venir vers le cottage, la bouche en cœur et la bite en bandoulière. A mon avis, cette fois-ci, Bella risquait fort de lui faire payer… Mon ange se mit à taper du pied rageusement puis m'entraîna dans la salle de bains, attrapant les fringues qu'Alice nous avait préparées au passage. Une demi-minute plus tard, nous retournions au salon où nous trouvâmes un Emmett, tête baissée et jouant avec ses doigts. Lorsqu'il sentit que nous étions face à lui, il releva la tête et nous sourit, pour une fois très gêné. J'étais assez étonné puisque pour une fois, mon frère se rendait compte de la connerie qu'il venait de faire.

- Euh… Ben… Salut les amoureux ! Vous allez bien ?

Bella avança furieusement vers lui puis se planta en face de mon frère, raide comme un piquet.

- Ça allait très bien jusqu'à ce que tu t'amènes ! Y'en a marre Emmett ! Faut toujours que tu t'amuses à nous faire chier au mauvais moment, à croire que tu le fais exprès !

- Désolé ! J'y peux rien ! Et puis merde ! Vous êtes toujours au pieu, c'est pas ma faute ! Moi, j'voulais juste venir discuter, c'est tout !

- Ah ouais ? Et tu ne devais pas t'occuper de Rosalie ? C'est bien pour ça que tu étais parti tout à l'heure, non ? Alors retournes-y ! à moins que ce ne soit déjà fini, auquel cas, tu es du genre très, très rapide et la pauvre, je la plains !

Lorsqu'il entendit le prénom de sa compagne, mon frère se raidit et un bref aperçu de ses pensées m'en apprit la raison. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer de rire, ce qui me valut un regard assassin de sa part.

- Oh toi ça va, hein ? C'est bon, j'ai déjà donné !

Bella se tourna vers moi, le regard indécis, et je lui expliquais le pourquoi de la venue d'Emmett, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il me colle brutalement une immense paluche sur la bouche pour me faire taire. Ma douce avait néanmoins saisit l'essentiel et commençait déjà à se tordre de rire tandis qu'Emmett, mortifié comme jamais, se mettait à geindre.

- Mais euh ! Arrête Belli-Bells ! C'est pas drôle ! J'aimerai bien t'y voir, à ma place !

- Non mais franchement… Emmett… ahah ! ohoh ! J'y crois pas...

- BELLS- euh !

- Emmett, vraiment, déjà un mec en string, ça fait tapette ! Alors si en plus, le dit-string est léopard vert-fluo, là ça craint carrément ! à mettre dans le Guinness des horreurs !

- Mais euh ! C'était un cadeau de ma Rosie d'amour ! Tu parles d'un cadeau ! Une pomme empoisonnée plutôt !

- Oh mais ça, c'est de ta faute, mon cher Emmett !

Bella pouffait, son petit corps convulsé par ses éclats de rire se tordant dans mes bras, tandis que je tentais, tant bien que mal, de ne pas me moquer de lui… Enfin… tant bien que mal… je ne faisais pas vraiment d'effort non plus pour cacher mes sourires moqueurs. Emmett, quant à lui, avait le visage tordu par la peine. Ben merde ! Lui qui est toujours partant pour rire ne s'amusait pas du tout.

- Comment ça c'est de ma faute ? Non mais ça va pas ? Rosalie m'offre un cadeau, je veux lui faire plaisir et c'est de ma faute si elle se fout de moi ? Non mais c'est le monde à l'envers, là !

- Oui, oui Emmett ! C'est parfaitement de ta faute ! Tu réfléchiras à deux fois et surtout tourneras sept fois ta langue dans ta bouche avant de débiter des âneries !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit maintenant !

- Oh, pas maintenant Emmett, mais il y a une quinzaine de jours…

- Comment ça ?

Ah ! Apparemment, je risquais fort d'apprendre un truc intéressant… Ma douce ne cessera jamais de m'étonner !

- Ça ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que cette horreur que Rose t'a offert était une petite vengeance ?

- Une vengeance ? Ma Rosie ? Mais… Pourquoi ?

Le sourire de Bella s'étirait tellement qu'il découpait son doux visage d'une oreille à l'autre. Elle était en train de s'amuser… aux dépends de mon frère, malheureusement pour lui.

- Hmmm… Dis-moi Edward, tu te rappelles de la robe rose bonbon de Rosalie il y a une quinzaine de jours ?

Je hochais la tête rapidement. Tu parles que je m'en souviens ! On aurait dit une espèce de grosse meringue qui transformait ma sœur en guimauve géante. Cette robe était absolument repoussante, mais par respect pour Rosalie qui avait l'air de l'apprécier, j'avais fermé mon clapet.

- Et toi Emmett, te rappelles-tu ce que tu as dit à ta délicieuse petite femme en la voyant avec cette robe ?

- Euh… Non, je devrais ?

- Oooooh oui, Emmett. Parce que le string atroce qu'elle t'a offert est une juste réponse à tes ignobles paroles… Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas ?

Mon frère se plongea dans ses pensées, se demandant quelle connerie il avait pu sortir parmi les millions d'âneries qui faisaient d'Emmett ce qu'il était. Mais apparemment, il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il avait pu dire cette fois-ci pour déclencher l'ire de sa chère et tendre.

- Euh… franchement Bells, je ne sais pas du tout de quoi tu parles, je…

- Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire alors… Et rappelles-toi d'une chose, lorsque tu as dit cela, j'étais toujours humaine. Tu dois savoir, comme moi, qu'il n'est pas évident de se souvenir de cette période après la transformation, à moins d'évènements marquants. Là, c'était plutôt… frappant !

- Bon, t'accouches, Bells !

- Oui, oui, très cher ! J'ai simplement envie de théâtraliser un peu la scène… Vois-tu, mon cher Emmett, lorsque tu as vu ta petite femme avec cette robe, tu lui as dit qu'elle était un magnifique petit hippopotame rose bonbon, et toute la soirée, tu l'as nommée ainsi : mon petit hippopotame rose…

- Ben quoi, c'est pas méchant !

- Pas méchant ? Non mais franchement, Emmett ! Ça ne se fait pas de dire de telles choses à sa compagne ! La pauvre s'était mise en tête qu'elle avait la carrure d'un hippopotame !

Pffff... connaissant Rosalie, elle avait dû vraiment très, très mal le prendre… Il avait beaucoup de chance qu'elle ne se soit cantonnée qu'au string pour vengeance. A une autre époque, elle l'aurait démembré et jeté au feu.

- Em' ! T'assures pas, frangin ! Tu n'as toujours pas compris depuis le temps qu'une femme a horreur qu'on souligne son poids ?

- Eeeeeh ! Mais je ne disais rien sur son poids ! Il est parfait son poids à ma Rose !

- Et l'hippopotame, c'est quoi d'après toi ! Tu lui aurais dit qu'elle ressemblait à une baleine, elle aurait réagit de la même manière !

- Oh ! Ça va Monsieur « moi je suis livré avec le mode d'emploi des femmes » !

- Toutes sauf ma Bella, je te le rappelle.

- Ouais ben t'as quand même la chance de savoir comment elles fonctionnent en général, pas moi !

- Bordel Em ! Ça fait soixante-dix piges que t'es maqué avec Rose et t'as toujours pas compris comment elle fonctionne ? T'es sérieusement atteint, là ! Un cas désespéré !

J'arrêtais sur ma lancée lorsque je vis mon frère s'écrouler et enfouir son visage entre ses énormes bras en soupirant. Pour une fois, il me faisait presque pitié. Je dis bien presque…

- Mais arrêtez de vous moquer de moi, hein ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Et comment je fais, moi maintenant, pour retourner vers ma beauté sans qu'elle se foute de moi ?

Bella alla s'accroupir à ses côtés et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- Et si tu t'excusais tout simplement, Emmett ? Si tu ravalais ton orgueil et ta fierté mal placée cinq minutes, tu irais la voir, tu ferais amende honorable pour tes ignobles paroles de la dernière fois, tu lui dirais aussi que le coup du string était amplement mérité…

- Ouais ben là, t'y vas un peu fort quand même ! C'est une véritable horreur ce truc !

- Peut-être, mais ce n'était vraiment pas méchant comparé à tes paroles ! Ça te plairait que ta petite femme te dise que tu ressembles à une guenon adepte du body-building et gonflée aux stéroïdes ? Non ! Alors maintenant, tu assumes tes conneries ! Excuses-toi et fais-toi pardonner ! Quand vous vous disputez, vous vous réconciliez comment ?

Ah ! La question à cent balles. Ou la question totalement con quand on connaît le loustic…

- Ben… euh… on se réconcilie toujours au pieu et…

- Ben voilà ! Des excuses, un petit cadeau et une bonne partie de jambes en l'air, et tu verras, ta Rosalie tombera dans tes bras !

Un sourire rêveur s'étirait sur les lèvres de mon frangin au fur et à mesure que ses pensées se focalisaient sur la suggestion de ma douce. Il se redressa d'un mouvement vif et souple, enfin autant que le lui permettait sa carrure, tout en entraînant ma belle dans son sillage, puis il la serra fermement dans ses bras en scandant une multitude de « merci ! ». Nous allions enfin avoir la paix et ainsi pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses, c'est à dire notre second round, lorsqu'Emmett ouvrit sa grande gamelle, une fois de plus.

- Euh… au fait frangin, t'as une sacrée imagination, tu sais ? Franchement, je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait prendre une nana comme ça. Parce que sérieux, ton truc avec Bella, sur la table, c'était carrément halluci…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Bella l'empoignait par le col de son tee-shirt et le soulevait de terre pour le plaquer contre le mur. Ma belle était dans une fureur noire…

- Parce qu'en plus de nous déranger, il a fallu que tu nous mates ? Espèce de sale vicelard ! Voyeur ! Pervers ! Obsédé ! Dépravé ! Satyre !

- Eeeeh ! C'était pas facile à éviter ! Vous vous donnez en spectacle quasiment devant la fenêtre et c'est moi le pervers ? Là c'est poussé, Bells !

- Je vais te tuer Emmett !

Avant que je n'aie le temps de réagir pour stopper mon ange, la porte du cottage s'ouvrit sur un Jasper bouffé par l'appréhension et l'inquiétude. Vu le tableau qui se jouait devant ses yeux, rien de plus logique…

- Bella, il faut que tu viennes à la villa.

- Deux minutes Jasper, juste le temps que j'émascule Emmett.

- C'est urgent, Bells ! Il y a un colis pour toi et...

- Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupée ? Ça peut attendre que je lui arrache les couilles et que je les fasse flamber comme des marshmallows !

- Eeeeh ! Fais c'que tu veux Bells, mais me coupe pas ! Pense à ma Rosie, voyons !

- C'est tout ce que tu mérites espèce de pervers mateur !

Jasper se rua sur Bella et posa une main sur son bras, l'obligeant ainsi à desserrer sa prise sur Emmett et à l'écouter.

- Jasper, deux minutes et je suis…

- Maintenant Bella.

Le ton empreint de gravité de mon frère m'interpella, tout comme Bella qui relâcha Emmett, le laissant choir lamentablement au sol.

- Il faut que tu viennes tout de suite Bella. Ça vient de Chicago…

Bella se tendit instantanément à l'évocation de son ancienne ville et plongea son regard fourmillant de questions dans celui de Jazz. Puis elle s'effondra par terre secouée par de violents spasmes lorsque les paroles de mon frère tombèrent tel un couperet.

- Le colis provient de Félix, on a reconnu son écriture sur le paquet…


	39. Manifestations

**_COUCOU !_**

**_ME REVOILOU !  
_**

Non, non, vous ne rêvez pas ! Vous n'hallucinez pas non plus, je vous rassure.

**_C'est bien moi que v'là ;D_**

Je vous rassure tout de suite : **je n'ai aucunement l'intention de stopper mes fictions tant qu'elles ne seront pas terminées !**

Voilà, ça c'était la réponse à énormément de messages de la part de lectrices angoissées et désespérées, s'inquiétant pour un abandon éventuel de l'écriture.

Je ne suis pas du genre à me justifier dans la vie - mes actes ne regardent que moi et moi seule - mais par respect pour vous, lecteurs (lectrices), je me dois de vous expliquer pourquoi j'ai déserté FF pendant quelques mois.

Pour résumer, j'ai eu une année 2010 absolument merdique - et encore, le mot est faible - dans tous les domaines, même si elle a été éclairée par ma grossesse et s'est bien terminée par la naissance de ma petite princesse.

A force de batailler contre les insomnies, j'en étais presque arrivée au stade de ce que l'on appèle la "déprivation de sommeil" et qui peut avoir de très lourdes conséquences sur une personnes (hallucinations, délires, décès). J'ai heureusement eu la chance de tomber sur un médecin qui m'a crue lorsque je lui disais ne dormir qu'une heure par nuit et qui m'a traitée à temps.

Le hic ? J'ai dû stopper tout traitement car je suis tombée enceinte à peu près au même moment, chose incroyable pour le médecin vu l'état d'épuisement physique et psychologique dans lequel je me trouvais à ce moment.

Grossesse difficile et épouvantablement suivie, comme vous devez vous en douter, de part mes soucis de santé mais aussi mon "grand" qui était né prématurément.

Entre les différentes analyses, le ballet incessant des rendez-vous, les examens à domicile, les cures de vitamines j'en passe et des meilleurs, le moral n'était pas vraiment là et je n'arrivais plus à écrire. Il faut dire aussi que je devais être allongée le plus possible et que la distance canapé - PC était incompatible avec l'alitement, à moins d'avoir les bras de l'inspecteur Gadget !

Ajoutez à cela l'arrêt longue maladie de mon compagnon, le demi-salaire, la mutuelle qui verse le complément quand bon lui semble, les impôts, les factures (fait chier, EDF-GAZ a augmenté 2 fois !) et vous aurez un petit aperçu de mon année de merde...

Deux bonnes choses dans tout ce joyeux bordel : ma nénette et 16 kilos perdus pendant ma grossesse !

Mais surtout, aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, ma grossesse m'a redonné la santé et le sommeil.

Et puis l'année merdique est finie, la nouvelle commence bien avec le retour au boulot de mon homme, mon "grand" qui est un frère en or, ma petite princesse qui va super bien. La vie est belle, quoi!

Enfin bref...

Je m'excuse pour cette longue attente et vous félicite d'avoir été aussi patient(e)s ! Merci.

Pour me racheter, voilà deux chapitres !

Et pour celles (ceux) qui seraient impatient(e)s de connaitre la suite, vous pouvez lire le chapitre 41 ici :

http : /acheroniastyx - noubliejamais . blogspot . com /

Pensez, évidemment, à enlever les espaces dans l'adresse...

Bon...

Euh...

J'm'en va vous laisser lire tranquillement et retourner à mes couches sales (euh... celles de ma fille, pas les miennes hein!) !

Bonne lecture et surtout...

...**_ ENJOY !_**

**_

* * *

_**

C'était trop beau pour être vrai…

Nous étions enfin tranquilles depuis quelques temps, pensant constamment à cette menace tout en vivant chaque minute à fond, Bella sortait tout juste de sa transformation après avoir failli laisser sa vie lors du hold-up et il fallait que cette espèce de barbare sanguinaire refasse surface dans nos vies comme un chien dans un jeu de quilles…

Bella se calma tant bien que mal avec l'aide de Jasper, chose que nous ne comprenions absolument pas, puis son regard se planta dans le mien. La terreur pure, la colère et la détermination se lisaient dans ses immenses prunelles pourpres et je lui tendis une main pour l'aider à se lever. A peine debout, elle fila, plus vive que l'éclair, jusqu'à la villa et j'eus bien du mal à tenir son rythme démentiel malgré ma vitesse elle était décidément très rapide. Nous pénétrâmes dans la villa en provoquant un courant d'air qui brisa une fenêtre lorsqu'elle celle-ci se claqua violemment, faisant sursauter Esmée, qui râla une fois de plus à cause de la casse et Alice qui s'était perdue dans ses pensées afin de savoir si l_'autre_ projetait quelque chose. Toute ma famille ainsi que le clan Dénali étaient là et Sam, prévenu par Jacob, arriva en même temps que mes frères quelques instants après nous. L'alpha de la meute tenait absolument à savoir si Félix constituait une menace pour la population de Forks, d'où la raison de sa présence parmi nous.

Tout le monde se regroupa autour de la table où était posé le colis et Bella le regardait avec appréhension. Bien que destiné à ma douce, je trouvais étrange que celui-ci lui ait été envoyé chez mes parents.

- Il est arrivé comment ? Demanda mon ange, la voix chevrotante d'anxiété.

- Un livreur de la Fedex vient de le déposer… lui répondit mon père en posant une main sur son épaule et en la poussant doucement jusqu'au bord de la table.

Bella observa tous les visages qui étaient présents puis s'attarda longuement sur le mien. Je lui fis un bref signe de tête pour l'encourager à ouvrir le paquet.

Elle enleva le papier kraft qui l'emballait avec une répugnance non-feinte et souffla longuement comme pour se donner le courage de continuer sa besogne puis en sortit une boîte ressemblant étrangement à celles utilisées pour le transport d'organes humains en vue de greffe, en modèle réduit. Une douceâtre odeur de chair en putréfaction émanait de la boite et tout le monde retint son souffle lorsque Bella se décida à l'ouvrir. Elle en sortit un petit coffret à l'odeur encore plus fétide puis ferma les yeux avant de l'ouvrir et de la refermer sèchement. Un hurlement strident et épouvantablement douloureux déchira l'atmosphère tendue et Bella laissa tomber cette petite boîte au sol en s'effondrant sur le parquet. Emmett fut le plus rapide, pour une fois, à comprendre…

- OH PUTAIN !

Il pointa du doigt la boîte, qui s'était réouverte en tombant, en criant et en bondissant en arrière, attirant tous nos regards sur le mystérieux objet contenu à l'intérieur.

Deux grosses billes jonchaient le sol.

Deux globes oculaires aux iris d'un bleu profond nous observaient d'un regard mort en tournoyant lentement sur eux-mêmes.

Il fallait vraiment être taré pour faire un truc aussi malsain…

J'enroulais étroitement mes bras autour de ma Bella qui se balançait d'avant en arrière, le visage enfoui entre ses genoux, et vis du coin de l'œil un morceau de papier dépasser de l'écrin. Je tirais doucement dessus et une écriture fine, penchée et délicate recouvrait le papier.

_« Tu m'as toujours dit que tu rêvais d'avoir ses yeux… »_

Mon corps se tendit lorsque je compris qu'il s'était attaqué à une personne proche de Bella. Elle s'était enfermée dans une espèce de mutisme entrecoupé de feulements de souffrance. Jacob s'approcha lentement puis après avoir frissonné de dégoût, il s'approcha des deux yeux morts, qui continuaient à nous narguer dans leur au-delà. Je fixais mon regard sur lui et vis une étrange douleur submerger ses traits avant qu'il ne file à l'extérieur vider le contenu de son estomac, ses pensées tourmentées.

_**Oh merde ! Ce n'est pas possible...**_

Un silence lourd et invivable régnait dans la villa, tout le monde était figé sur place, cloué par la stupeur et l'horreur. Mon père se rua sur les yeux, les ramassant précautionneusement pour les remettre dans la boîte, la souffrance et la désolation affichées sur son visage. Il ne comprenait pas comment l'un des nôtres pouvait s'acharner ainsi sur une personne, aucun de nous ne le comprenait… Puis Bella se leva et alla dans le salon, saisit la télécommande et commença à zapper sur toutes les chaînes avant de s'arrêter sur une édition spéciale de CNN.

_« … confirmation, il s'agit bien de l'ancien joueur de base-ball, Phil Dwyer qui était apparemment porté disparu depuis une semaine. Comme tout amateur de ce sport le sait, Monsieur Dwyer, joueur en semi-professionnel de l'équipe de Jacksonville, commençait une carrière on ne peut plus prometteuse. Malheureusement, un accident de voiture a supprimé tous ses espoirs et Phil Dwyer s'est reconverti dans l'entraînement. Soulignons d'ailleurs que son équipe est qualifiée cette année pour le championnat. Je laisse l'antenne à notre envoyé spécial, détaché sur les lieux…_

… _Merci Machin. Je confirme donc à nos téléspectateurs que la victime retrouvée ce matin dans un entrepôt désaffecté de la banlieue ouest de Chicago est l'ancien joueur de base-ball, Phil Dwyer. Nous avons dû attendre les résultats du coroner car le corps était, en lui-même, impossible à identifier. Depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, Chicago est victime d'une vague de meurtres d'une violence allant en croissant. Rappelons que Madame Renée Dwyer, défunte épouse du joueur, a été la première victime. Je peux vous assurer que cette fois-ci la violence des actes est malheureusement sans précédent. La police pensait, depuis plusieurs mois, avoir affaire à un tueur en série, mais en fonction des nouveaux éléments qui ont été apportés à l'enquête, il semblerait que Chicago abrite une secte satanique ou encore un culte vaudou, comme le prouve la dépouille de Monsieur Dwyer. Il a, en effet, été victime d'exsanguination et certains de ses organes ont également été prélevés. Par respect pour nos téléspectateurs et la famille du défunt, nous n'en diront pas plus sur cet horrible sujet… »_

La télévision s'éteignit dans un grand choc et un bruit de verre brisé Bella avait jeté la télécommande dans l'écran qui s'était pulvérisé sous le choc. J'essayais tant bien que mal de faire abstraction de toutes les pensées horrifiées de nos amis, bien que j'aie du mal avec celles d'Eléazar. Dire qu'il était profondément choqué par les actes de Félix était un euphémisme. Pendant ses longues années de services à Volterra, il l'avait considéré comme un ami voire même un frère, mais il s'était senti trahi lorsque Félix avait choisi sa voie : cruauté, barbarie et chaos… Je me sentis d'autant plus mal à l'aise lorsque Eléazar me supprima l'accès total à ses pensées, je n'aimais pas ça… Vraiment pas…

Il fallut plusieurs jours pour que Bella sorte de sa léthargie. Elle était restée dans un état catatonique pendant plus d'une semaine, refusant même de se nourrir. Puis un jour, elle s'était relevée, était partie chasser et s'était remise au combat avec encore plus d'acharnement qu'au temps de son humanité. La transformation avait aiguisé ses réflexes et sa dextérité, sa puissance et sa rapidité. Malgré son statut de nouveau-né, elle arrivait facilement à se concentrer lorsqu'elle s'entraînait avec Emmett ou Jasper, à condition qu'un animal ne soit pas à portée de nez. Quant à moi, je ne pouvais pas concevoir l'idée de la « combattre », de préméditer des attaques, de la frapper… j'en étais incapable, ça me rendait malade…et puis je l'aime trop pour cela…

Entre temps, le Chef Swan était passé plusieurs fois à la maison pour montrer les cartes qu'il recevait régulièrement de notre « voyage au Brésil ». Il avait également abordé le sujet de Phil avec mes parents, ne sachant pas trop comment faire avec Bella. Le pauvre, s'il savait…

Malheureusement, à chaque fois que Charlie venait à la villa, nous devions maintenir Bella de force. L'odeur de son père l'entêtait tellement qu'elle ne pensait plus qu'à sa soif de sang humain. Bizarrement, elle n'avait aucun souci avec Sue, Emily, Angéla ou Ben, qu'elle arrivait à côtoyer sans trop de problèmes, mais avec son père c'était une toute autre affaire... Un après-midi, nous décidâmes donc d'emmener ma belle en ville, sous bonne escorte, avec Emmett, Jasper, mon père et quelques loups qui suivaient notre voiture à travers bois. Si elle se débrouillait bien avec un petit groupe d'humains, pourquoi pas avec d'autres ? Nous avions à peine franchi les limites de la ville que Bella devint folle à lier, obnubilée par sa soif de sang. Emmett réagit à temps en la maintenant de force tandis que mon père faisait machine arrière, effectuant un demi-tour trop rapide pour que les humains s'aperçoivent de la manœuvre. Jasper se tourna sur son siège passager pour nous aider, Emmett et moi, à retenir Bella qui n'aurait pas hésité à s'échapper de la voiture à la moindre inattention de notre part. Une fois hors de portée de l'odeur humaine, elle se détendit instantanément et se mit à geindre, mortifiée par son comportement. Ce n'était pas la peine de chercher à la réconforter, elle ne nous écoutait pas dans ces cas-là, préférant se morfondre toute seule dans son coin et se traiter de monstre sanguinaire et sans cœur. Nous retournâmes à la villa où se trouvaient Ben et Angela, leurs imprégnés patrouillant aux alentours. Nous ne savions pas s'_il _était dans les parages et Alice n'avait aucune vision _le_ concernant, alors, par mesure de sécurité, les loups se relayaient et patrouillaient inlassablement, en alternance avec nous, laissant leurs âmes sœurs à la villa pour plus de sécurité. Le clan Dénali, hormis Tanya qui ne pouvait pas se séparer de son « gros louloup d'amour », était parti afin de trouver des vampires de notre connaissance pour nous aider à traquer Félix et l'éradiquer avant que les Volturi ne s'en mêlent, ce qui aurait causé notre perte. Entre un clan de vampires végétariens et leur machine de guerre, le choix aurait été vite fait.

Il ne se passait plus un jour sans qu'il n'y ait un voire deux meurtres à Chicago et ses environs. Le FBI s'était emparé de l'affaire, mettant ses meilleurs profilers sur l'enquête. Evidemment, ils faisaient fausse piste, persuadés d'avoir affaire à un humain psychopathe. Jazz avait piraté leur système informatique et leur « profile type » du meurtrier était risible… Homme de race blanche, entre vingt et trente-cinq ans, quatre-vint/quatre-vingt dix kilos, adepte des milieux sado-masochistes et sataniques, ayant commis des tortures sur des animaux pendant sa jeunesse… et blablabla… et blablabla… On allait tout de même pas les appeler en disant « vous vous plantez les mecs ! C'est un vampire qui commet tous ces meurtres, croyez-nous, on sait de quoi on parle ! », on finirait soit avec un procès au cul pour « entrave au bon déroulement d'une enquête fédérale », soit dans un hôpital psychiatrique…

Nous étions en train de jouer à la console, enfin… Rosalie, Emmett et moi puisque Bella venait d'exploser sa cent dix-huitième manette lorsque ma douce se figea brusquement et se mit à gronder violemment, les lèvres retroussées. Jasper et Alice eurent le temps de l'emmener loin d'ici avant qu'elle ne puisse s'attaquer à l'humain qui apportait le courrier. Celui-ci une fois parti, Bella revint, mortifiée comme jamais, tandis que Carlisle s'énervait face au « casse-tête Bella » comme il l'appelait dans ces cas-là.

- Bon sang ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ! S'écria-t-il en se frappant le front.

Il rappela Bella puis fit venir Angéla et Ben qui finissaient un devoir pour le lycée dans notre bibliothèque. Comme de bien entendu, Bella n'attaqua ni ne montra le moindre geste offensif envers les deux humains, sous l'œil bienveillant et curieux de Carlisle.

_Mais oui, ça ne peut être que ça !_

Mon père souriait béatement comme s'il était le découvreur du remède universel contre la connerie élémentaire. Subitement, je ne m'intéressais plus du tout au jeu vidéo, alors que pour une fois, je mettais sa branlée à Emmett. Ma douce s'approcha de lui, légèrement surprise mais aussi inquiète d'apprendre ce que mon père avait trouvé.

- Vous savez pourquoi je n'agis pas violemment avec eux ? Pourquoi je veux attaquer Charlie ? S'il vous plait Carlisle, dites-moi que ce n'est pas grave !

- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella. Tu devras attendre encore quelques mois avant de pouvoir approcher ton père sans danger pour lui, mais je pense avoir trouvé la raison de ce comportement, ce n'est rien de grave ! Mais quel idiot je fais de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt !

- Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi ?

- Le problème, si je puis dire, ne vient pas de toi, Bella, mais d'eux ! Dit-il tout en désignant Angéla et Ben qui se raidirent en entendant les propos de mon père. Ben, Angéla, excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas le dire comme ça…

- Expliquez-moi, Carlisle, je ne comprends pas !

- Tu as dû voir que, étant vampire désormais, le sang des Quileute ne t'attire pas et ne génère pas ta soif.

- Effectivement, c'est une vraie horreur ! Et qu'est-ce qu'ils puent, c'est atroce ! Ça devrait être interdit d'empester autant ! Désolée Leah ! Ajouta-t-elle lorsqu'elle entendit la louve gronder de l'extérieur.

- Nous y sommes ! Le gêne lupin agit comme un répulsif pour nous, enfin… à part pour Tanya, ce qui reste un complet mystère… Bref, même si nous étions morts de soif, nous serions dans l'incapacité de nous abreuver d'eux.

- Mais Angéla et Ben…

- Laisse-moi finir, Bella ! Angéla, Ben et Emily sont imprégnés aux Quileute. De ce fait, leurs odeurs se sont mêlées à celles de leurs âmes sœurs afin de muter, en quelque sorte. Angéla n'a plus son odeur propre, par exemple. Son fumet est un mélange spécial « Angéla-Embry », tu comprends ? Ainsi, sans même le vouloir, elle est légèrement immunisée contre les vampires. Quant à Sue, bien que le gène lupin ne soit pas actif chez elle, elle en est quand même porteuse. Son odeur contient donc toutes les caractéristiques du gène qui agit comme une espèce de vaccin ! Malheureusement, l'inactivité de ce gène chez elle l'empêche « d'immuniser » ton père.

- Hmmm… Si je comprends bien ce que vous essayez de m'expliquer, leurs odeurs ne sont donc plus totalement « humaines », c'est ça ?

- Exactement !

Bella fut silencieuse pendant quelques instants puis sa voix prit des accents de tristesse lorsqu'elle reprit la parole.

- Et donc, pour mon père… Je dois attendre de m'être familiarisée avec le sang humain pour le revoir, c'est ça ?

- Malheureusement oui, Bella, mais...

- Ça prendra du temps ? Parce que c'est long, ça m'énerve…

- Tout dépend de toi, Bella. En moyenne, il faut compter un an. Peut-être qu'il te faudra moins de temps, je n'en sais rien. Et à part attendre, il n'y a rien à faire…

Les jours défilaient et mon ange se faisait lentement à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir approcher son père pendant un laps de temps indéterminé, bien que cela lui arrache le cœur. Enfin… façon de parler.

Cependant, à cause de tous les évènements tragiques qui s'étaient déroulés récemment, Bella ne souhaitait pas ajouter son « décès » à la liste, de peur que son père, déjà fragilisé par la mort brutale de son ex-femme et celle de Phil, ne soit définitivement anéanti.

Après quelques disputes et discussions mouvementées, surtout au sujet de sa métamorphose aux yeux humains, nous avions convenu qu'elle pourrait revoir Charlie une fois sa soif domptée. Pour expliquer sa soudaine transformation physique, Bella évoquerait la « chirurgie esthétique ». Quelle idée ! En attendant, elle s'entraînait à parler d'une voix grave afin de téléphoner à Charlie, seule chose qui lui était autorisée pour le moment. La voix de Bella étant devenue particulièrement douce, mélodieuse et envoûtante, Charlie ne pourrait pas la reconnaître sans qu'elle n'ait recours à quelques artifices. Heureusement en tous cas que son père ne soit pas adepte des nouvelles technologies, sinon elle aurait dû trouver une excuse pour échapper aux conversations vidéo sur MSN ! Charlie… c'est à peine s'il est capable d'envoyer un sms avec son téléphone portable.

Afin de brouiller les pistes, Bella et moi avions « officiellement » décidé de prolonger notre voyage au Brésil. Evidemment, le Chef Swan râlait puisque nous allions louper nos cours l'année du bac, mais Sue Clearwater et mes parents avaient souligné le fait que nous étions tous deux d'excellents élèves et que nous pouvions éventuellement passer notre examen en candidat libre si nous choisissions de rester plus longtemps à l'étranger, quant à Billy Black, il passait son temps à pourrir les oreilles de son meilleur ami avec des « laisse ta fille faire sa vie comme elle le souhaite », ce qui n'était pas du goût du Chef Swan. Bref, Bella était officiellement couverte pour son « absence ».

De temps à autre, nous recevions des appels des différents membres du clan Dénali partis à la recherche d'alliés, et certains vampires de notre connaissance avaient répondu présent. Nos amis Irlandais et Egyptiens, ainsi que de vieux compagnons de route de Jasper devaient bientôt arriver. Les loups y étaient assez hostiles, d'ailleurs. En effet, ils n'appréciaient pas du tout cette idée puisque ces vampires étaient adeptes du régime traditionnel… Cependant, pour Bella, ils étaient prêts à passer outre, à condition que nos amis n'attaquent pas un seul humain et se contentent de poches de sang que Carlisle subtiliserait à l'hôpital.

En attendant, Bella s'entraînait chaque jour, en plus du combat, à tenter de maîtriser son bouclier. Malheureusement, elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre le fonctionnement de son don, nous non plus, d'ailleurs. Cela nous valait quotidiennement quelques jolies crises de nerfs, et une Bella hors d'elle était une chose particulièrement éprouvante – et épouvantable – croyez-moi ! Heureusement, elle avait une façon bien à elle d'évacuer toute sa frustration en le faisant sur ma personne, chose dont je ne me plaindrais pas, bien au contraire, j'en redemandais !

J'observais mon ange déboiser une partie de la forêt en combattant avec Emmett et Jasper lorsque Alice se tendit subitement, la bouche légèrement ouverte et les yeux perdus dans les brumes nébuleuses de l'avenir, puis elle se tourna vers ma Bella tout en me cachant soigneusement ses pensées en chantant « les oiseaux gazouillent dans les prés ».

- Bella, il faut que tu rentres à la villa. Maintenant !

Ajouta-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit que Bella ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite. Ma douce se tendit instinctivement puis se focalisa sur ma sœur avant de se décider à suivre son ordre, car s'en était bien un. Nous la suivîmes tous jusqu'à la villa où nous trouvâmes Esmée qui se tenait près de la table, tendue comme une corde de piano, une lettre qu'elle tenait avec répugnance à la main. Elle s'approcha doucement de mon ange avant de poser une main sur son épaule et de lui tendre le courrier.

- Bella… C'est pour toi…

Bella fit légèrement tournoyer la lettre en l'attrapant, ce qui nous permis de voir l'écriture qui la recouvrait. Et d'en reconnaître l'expéditeur…

Si je me tendis, Emmett aussi. Il tremblait littéralement de fureur à l'idée que l'on s'en prenne à sa petite sœur… Jasper, quant à lui, eut bien du mal à garder son calme face à toute la palette d'émotions diverses qui nous tenaillait. Bella décacheta l'enveloppe et lut rapidement le contenu, ses yeux brûlant de fureur bondissant ligne après ligne, puis elle me passa la lettre, dégoûtée par sa lecture. Je me saisis rapidement du papier, appréhendant déjà ce que je risquais d'y trouver…

_Ma Beauté,_

_J'espère que ce courrier te trouvera en excellente santé. Enfin, santé est un bien grand mot dans ton cas, n'est-ce pas ? Les humains sont si fragiles…_

_Mon cadeau t'a t-il plu ? Je le souhaite de tout cœur. Si j'en avais encore un, en tous cas._

_Combien de fois t'ai-je entendu répéter que ses yeux étaient magnifiques et que tu aurais tué pour les avoir ! C'est chose faite maintenant. J'espère au moins que tu apprécies le geste__,__ ma Beauté._

_J'ai tenté d'initier ce cher Phil à nos petits jeux mais quel pleurnichard ! Il passait son temps à se lamenter et à me supplier. Quel pitoyable représentant de la sous-race humaine… Il m'a tellement lassé que j'ai abrégé mes souffrances en lui ôtant sa misérable vie. Son sang saturé d'alcool était une expérience des plus effroyables !_

_Bref, ce cher Phil n'est plus et tu as ses yeux désormais. N'était-ce pas ce que tu souhaitais ?_

_Bien que cela me déplaise au plus haut point, j'espère que le petit Cullen s'amuse bien avec toi. Mais qu'il garde une chose à l'esprit : tu es à moi. Et à moi seul. _

_Le temps qui lui reste pour jouer avec toi est compté désormais._

_De plus, quand vas-tu enfin réaliser que tu perds ton temps avec cette sous-catégorie de vampire alors que je suis là ? C'est d'un pathétique !_

_Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu me déçois, Isabella. Tu pourrais avoir le monde à tes pieds et tu choisis la médiocrité en t'acoquinant avec cette pâle imitation de vampire._

_J'ai tellement hâte qu'il te transforme, mon Isabella. Je pourrais ainsi te reprendre et nous accomplirons de grandes choses, ma Beauté._

_N'oublie pas, tu es à moi. J'attends juste le moment adéquat pour te récupérer et n'hésiterai pas à me débarrasser de quiconque se mettra en travers de ma route, que ce soit tes précieux petits Cullen ou encore ces boules de poils puantes que tu affectionnes tant._

_Tu es à jamais mienne, mon Isabella. Tu m'appartiens._

_Dans l'attente de te retrouver et de te satisfaire comme il se doit, je t'envoie mes pensées les plus affectueuses, Beauté._

_Ton dévoué Félix._

_P.S. : transmets donc mes amitiés aux Cullen._

Je ne m'étais pas aperçu, durant ma lecture, que Bella était sortie se défouler sur les arbres et un violent craquement me ramena à la réalité. Ma douce était dans une fureur noire et nous avons dû nous y mettre à cinq pour l'arrêter dans sa séance de déboisement intempestif. Jasper tenta à plusieurs reprises de la calmer à l'aide de son don mais Bella y resta parfaitement imperméable, protégée par ce foutu bouclier dont on ne comprenait pas le mécanisme, une fois de plus… Il finit par nous laisser, ne supportant plus toute la haine et toute la fureur que Bella ressentait. J'enroulais étroitement mes bras autour de sa taille, espérant l'apaiser et elle se retourna d'un mouvement vif. Son regard pourpre était noirci par la colère et brûlait de mille feux. En à peine une seconde, je me retrouvais cloué au sol, Bella me maintenant d'un pied, me surplombait de toute sa splendeur, tandis que son regard à présent gourmand détaillait lentement mon corps et s'attardait particulièrement sur la bosse qui déformait mon jeans à l'entrejambe. Elle écrasa violemment sa bouche sur la mienne puis arracha brusquement mes vêtements. Avant même que je n'ai le temps de dire « ouf ! », elle s'empala sur moi. Elle avait été si rapide dans ses gestes que je ne m'étais même pas aperçu qu'elle s'était déshabillée… Elle dansait furieusement sur ma queue, me rendait complètement dingue à s'agiter frénétiquement et je dus l'agripper fermement aux hanches pour l'obliger à ralentir la cadence de son rythme infernal… Peine perdue.

Les hostilités venaient seulement de commencer…

**La minute universelle de mes pensées existentielles : **

Sept jours…

Sept putains de jours…

Selon la Bible, c'est le temps qu'il a fallu à Dieu pour créer la Terre, le ciel, les oiseaux et ta mère…

Moi, c'est le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour évacuer tout le surplus de tension de Bella après sa foutue lecture…

On m'avait toujours dit que les vampires ne ressentent jamais, mais alors ô grand jamais la fatigue.

Ce n'est pas vrai.

Un pur mensonge…

Ou alors c'est uniquement valable pour les vampires femelles le truc de l'absence de fatigue…

Parce que Bella n'est pas claquée, elle.

Mais moi, elle m'a laissé sur les rotules…

J'en peux plus !

J'ai la bite en feu… et en plus, j'suis sûr qu'elle a dû raccourcir de quelques millimètres voire centimètres à force de limer…

Et je ne parle pas de mes couilles…

Au moins, je suis encore debout, même si techniquement, je suis affalé par terre au beau milieu de la forêt…

Je n'en dirai pas autant de notre cottage… Paix à son âme…

Ça a bien fait rire Emmett ! Enfin… il riait jaune tout de même…

Et moi donc !

Mon malheureux piano a succombé suite à l'effondrement de la charpente il s'est tout pris sur le coin de la queue…

Non, non, mon instrument n'est pas sexué, c'est – enfin c'était – un piano à queue…

Mon père s'est bien foutu de ma gueule… Maman, elle, tirait une tête de trois pieds de long…

Mais elle est adorable ma môman, elle nous a reconstruit le cottage : cadeau pour la transformation de Bella.

Évidemment, elle nous a fait promettre de le laisser entier cette fois-ci.

Alice a hurlé. Beaucoup. Trop même pour mes pauvres oreilles.

Il ne reste plus rien de nos vêtements.

La maison, les meubles, mon piano… Alice s'en branle comme de son premier cerf !

Mais les fringues, pour elle, ça c'est le comble du comble, un immonde sacrilège… Un pêcher mortel.

Heureusement, Jasper a su la calmer à temps sinon Bella et moi aurions fini démembré.

Je suis mort. Façon de parler évidemment.

Bella frétille comme un gardon, elle pète la forme !

Veinarde !

Le pire, c'est qu'elle en redemande encore…

Mais là, je peux plus !

Out Edward !

Elle veut remettre le couvert. Encore une fois.

J'ai arrêté de compter après la centième.

Et ça fait un bail, maintenant…

Ses mains cheminent sur mon torse pendant que sa langue se perd sur mon bas-ventre.

Pitié ! Aidez-moi !

Elle va me tuer, là !

Elle lève son regard noirci de désir pour croiser le mien.

Je suis sûr qu'il doit être effrayé, mais Bella ne le voit pas…

« Edwaaaard… encoooore ! »

ARG ! Même sa voix est un appel au sexe !

Mais là, je n'en peux vraiment plus…

- Edward ! Bella ! Venez ! Y'a du monde à la maison pour vous !

Bella grogne de mécontentement et s'écarte de moi en râlant…

Et moi, je soupire de soulagement…

OUF !

Sauvé par le gong !

J'eus toutes les peines du monde à me redresser. Pendant ce temps, Bella avait filé dans notre nouveau cottage afin de récupérer quelques vêtements. Nous ne pouvions décemment pas aller à la villa à poil, non ? Mon enfer personnel revint peu de temps après, entièrement vêtue et tapa rageusement du pied en soufflant d'exaspération, me trouvant bien trop long à son goût pour m'habiller. Nous finîmes par retourner à la villa, elle avançant d'un pas vif et guilleret et moi, me démenant tant bien que mal pour réussir à mettre un pied devant l'autre sans me casser la gueule…

_Eh bien, ça n'a pas l'air d'être la forme, fils !_

Carlisle m'observait, ébahi de me voir dans un tel état. Je profitais que ma belle soit occupée à discuter avec Esmée, qui la présentait aux Égyptiens venant d'arriver, pour chuchoter mon désarroi à mon paternel…

- J'en peux plus, Carlisle ! Elle m'a tué…

- Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas.

- Une semaine… Une putain de semaine à subir ses assauts répétés ! J'en peux plus, j'suis usé jusqu'à la moelle…

Je posais ma tête sur son épaule pendant qu'il me tapotait maladroitement le dos d'un geste réconfortant.

- Je te comprends fils. Je suis passé par-là moi aussi…

Je relevais la tête, effaré par ses paroles.

- Quoi ?

- Hein, hein… Te souviens-tu de la transformation d'Esmée ?

- Oui, mais…

- Tu te rappelles que tu es ensuite parti pendant une quinzaine de jours lorsque tu t'es aperçu que nous avions des atomes crochus pour nous laisser faire plus ample… connaissance…

- Oui mais…

- Ne te plains pas, fils. Toi, ça n'a duré qu'une semaine…

Je le regardais, étonné par sa révélation. Mon père se mit à frissonner de dégoût à l'idée de replonger dans ses souvenirs. Évidemment, Esmée et Bella choisirent ce moment pour arriver en catimini et mon père poursuivit sa confession, totalement ignorant de la présence de nos compagnes…

- Crois-moi Edward, je sais très bien par quoi tu passes. Imagines-toi devoir subir ça pendant une semaine supplémentaire ! Crois-moi, à cette époque, j'ai pensé aller plusieurs fois rendre visite aux Volturi et commettre un acte irréparable pour qu'ils me tuent. Quinze jours à subir la frénésie sexuelle d'Esmée… Quinze jours de tortures sexuelles… Je n'en pouvais plus… Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai réussi à m'en remettre sans devenir fou !

- Mais… De quoi parles-tu Carlisle ?

- Oh ! Ma chérie… Tu es là ?

Mon père, horriblement gêné, se tourna vers ma mère qui le regardait avec incompréhension, tandis que Bella m'observait avec étonnement.

- Carlisle ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu parles comme cela de notre relation ? Tu ne m'aimes donc plus ?

Ma mère avait le visage profondément marqué par la douleur et l'affliction et si elle le pouvait, elle en aurait pleuré.

- Non Esmée ! Mon amour, ne dis pas ça ! Bien sûr que je t'aime ! Plus que tout même !

- Mais alors, de quoi parles-tu ?

- Je.. je… As-tu vu à quel point Edward est épuisé ?

- Bien sûr, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir ! D'ailleurs ma petite Bella, il va falloir que tu songes à calmer tes ardeurs si tu veux que ton homme s'en remette ! Non mais franchement, ça fait une semaine que tu te jettes incessamment sur lui ! Le pauvre, il va finir par nous faire une attaque ou un complexe !

Ma mère s'était tournée vers Bella et secouait son index devant elle, telle une institutrice réprimandant un mauvais élève. Bella, quant à elle, était mortifiée et me jetait des regards d'excuses.

- Esmée, tu…

- Deux secondes Carlisle, je n'ai pas fini ! Bella, tu vas me faire le plaisir de réfréner tes pulsions par pitié ! Regarde, c'est à peine si mon pauvre petit garçon peut encore tenir debout tout seul !

Comme pour confirmer ses paroles, au même moment mes jambes se mirent à trembler violemment et je m'affaissais au sol sans pouvoir réagir. Étrangement, alors que je m'attendais à sentir une surface dure contre mon postérieur, j'atterris sur le moelleux d'un fauteuil. Sainte Alice, merci ! Elle avait dû voir ça venir. Je me sentais totalement vide, creux, dénué de substance.

- Mais regarde, Bella ! Ooooh… Mon pauvre petit chéri ! Maman est là, elle va s'occuper de toi. Tu veux quoi ? Du sang d'ours ? De puma ? De lynx ? Ne bouge surtout pas mon petit chéri, je te l'apporte… Quant à toi Bella, ne t'approche plus de mon petit garçon pendant la prochaine décennie si tu ne veux pas subir mon courroux ! Regarde un peu ce que tu…

Carlisle arrêta sa compagne avant qu'elle ne continue à maudire ma belle qui était suffisamment affligée comme ça.

- Esmée ! Ma chérie, voyons ! Arrête ça tout de suite !

- Mais enfin mon amour ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas prendre sa défense ! Regarde Edward ! Elle a presque tué mon fils ! Be…

- Edward a, ni plus, ni moins, subi ce que j'ai subi !

- Comment ? Mais qu'est-ce…

- Comme je l'expliquais à Edward avant que tu ne nous interrompes, j'ai subi tes assauts pendant quinze jours ! Quinze jours, Esmée ! Et au cas où tu ne t'en rappelles pas, j'étais dans un état bien plus déplorable que le sien !

- Mais… Je… Tu m'as dit que tu te sentais mal à cause du sang frelaté d'un animal ! Qu'il avait une maladie quelconque et que cela affectait ton système !

- C'est ce que je t'ai fait croire à l'époque, ma chérie ! Si je t'avais raconté la vérité, je suis sûr et certain que j'aurai terminé en barbecue !

- Mais… Je… Ô mon Dieu ! J'étais une vraie nymphomane ! Quelle horreur ! Ô Seigneur, qu'ai-je fait ?

Ma mère avait l'air frappée d'épouvante tandis que mes frères, alertés par les éclats de voix, riaient de bon cœur en apprenant que notre mère n'était pas une sainte. Bella, elle, s'était agenouillée à mes côtés, la tête posée sur ma cuisse et ses bras enlaçant fermement ma taille. Elle marmonnait inlassablement des « je suis désolée, pardonne-moi ». Quant à moi, j'étais ébahi à l'idée que Carlisle ait pu tenir quinze jours de ce régime infernal… Oui, oui, infernal : le sexe à ce niveau là, ça devient carrément l'enfer…

- Qu'ouïs-je ? Qu'entends-je ? Notre charmante et délicate petite maman fut en son temps une vraie tigresse au lit à l'image de la petite Bella ?

Emmett s'étouffait à moitié de rire tandis qu'Esmée était consternée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Si, en plus, son ours de fils en remettait une couche, on n'avait pas fini… Malheureusement, il fallut que Jasper en rajoute.

- En tous cas Bells, t'as une sacrée endurance ! Toi aussi frangin, je ne pensais pas que tu serais capable de remettre le couvert après la cent soixante-neuvième fois !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Jazz ? Tu as été jusqu'à compter nos « performances » ?

- Attends, c'était trop drôle ! Dans le meilleur des cas, tu lui foutais la paix un quart d'heure, et encore ! Tu te jetais sur mon pauvre frangin deux fois par heure en moyenne !

- Oh mon dieu… Edward, pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit mon amour ? Je me serai calmée !

Non mais elle plaisante, là, j'espère ! Dès que j'ouvrais la bouche, elle y enfonçait sa langue ! Comment voulez-vous émettre la moindre objection dans ces conditions ?

Jasper posa une main compatissante sur mon épaule avant de continuer sur sa lancée.

- En tous cas, Eddy-boy, t'as eu du bol ! Moi, quand Alice m'a trouvé et qu'ensuite nous sommes passés par la même phase, elle m'a carrément arraché un bras à force de s'exciter sur moi…

- Pfff… Et moi ! Combien de maisons détruites m'a t'on mit sur le dos alors qu'en fait j'étais la pauvre victime impuissante de ma Rosie…

Victime impuissante, mon cul ! Consentante plutôt !

Ma mère, bouche bée, ouvrit de grands yeux après notre échange puis se tourna complètement effarée vers mon père.

- Carlisle ! Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire tout ça ? C'est à croire que nous nous métamorphosons en diablesses lubriques d'après vos souvenirs ! Expliques-toi ! Sinon, crois-moi, tu pourras faire ceinture pendant les trois prochaines décennies !

Mon père, déjà pâle de part notre nature, devint encore plus blanc que blanc – si, si, je vous jure, c'est possible ! Puis il déglutit difficilement avant de prendre les mains de ma mère entre les siennes.

- Hmmm… Comment dire… En fait… D'après différentes études menées par les Volturi… Il semblerait que les six premiers mois de vie d'un nouveau-né diffèrent selon le sexe. Tu sais qu'un vampire nouveau-né ne contrôle pas ses émotions, et bien… euh… Un mâle, frustré ou colérique pour une raison ou une autre, aura tendance à se battre pour un oui ou pour un non, à tout détruire ou encore à chasser plus que de raison. Une femelle, de son côté… verra plutôt une… surcharge de libido à la croissance exponentielle. C'est à dire que plus elle fera l'amour, plus elle en voudra encore pour se calmer. Crois-moi, chaque vampire mâle qui rencontre sa compagne peu après la transformation de celle-ci subit la même chose : des centaines de rapports sexuels à la suite, sans interruption. Maintenant que tu as ta réponse, ma chérie, tu es priée de ne pas mettre tes menaces à exécution ! Trois semaines, ça passe encore, mais trente ans, je ne m'en remettrai pas !

Je restais cloué après cette histoire d'étude scientifique. Enfin, si ça expliquait le besoin compulsif de Bella en matière de sexe, ça allait. Franchement, j'ai bien cru qu'elle arriverait à me dégoûter de la baise ad vitam eternam si elle avait continué sur sa lancée !

Bella avait enroulé ses bras autour de mes épaules et me caressait tendrement les cheveux en m'embrassant délicatement dans le cou, comme si j'étais une petite chose fragile, tout en poursuivant sa litanie de « je suis désolée mon amour ». Alors qu'en général, je la stoppais à la moindre tentative d'excuse de sa part, là j'en étais tout bonnement incapable. J'étais tellement lessivé que je n'arrivais même pas à ouvrir la bouche pour parler ! Une délicieuse odeur me parvint aux narines et Jasper me tendit une bouteille remplie de sang de puma.

- Tiens frangin, bois ça, tu iras beaucoup mieux ensuite ! Ce n'est pas pour dire, mais vu ta gueule, t'es incapable de chasser par toi-même sans prendre ça avant !

Putain, pas croyable ! J'ai dû m'y prendre à deux mains pour tenir cette foutue bouteille sans la faire tomber… Mais effectivement, une fois le précieux breuvage dans l'estomac, j'avais récupéré un semblant de force. Suffisamment au moins pour me permettre d'aller chasser moi-même… Alors que je me levais et prévenais ma famille de mes intentions, ma Bella m'agrippa fermement par le poignet.

- Attends mon amour, je viens avec toi !

- NON !

Elle me regarda, choquée et peinée, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre quoique ce soit, Emmett la ceintura et la jeta sur son épaule.

- P'tite Bella, tu restes ici ! T'inquiète pas, tu le reverras bien vite ton homme ! Et puis… Pour être franc, il n'est pas capable de tenir encore un round et la forêt a été suffisamment déboisée comme ça ! En plus, gamine, on a des invités, ce n'est pas poli de ta part de vouloir les esquiver... Allez, sauves-toi, frangin !

Je ne demandais pas mon reste et filais me nourrir. Pour une fois, j'étais bien content d'avoir une famille aussi envahissante, elle me permettait d'échapper aux ardeurs de mon ange ! A peine arrivé dans les bois, je suivis la trace d'un ours, et après lui avoir fait sa fête, je pistais le couple de pumas que j'avais flairé un peu plus tôt. Au fur et à mesure que je laissais les carcasses desséchées des animaux derrière moi, je récupérais mes forces. Après avoir bu plus que de raison et retrouvé mes pleines capacités, je repris tranquillement le chemin de la villa. Le sexe vampirique, n'empêche, c'est comme chez les humains, ça creuse ! Et j'vous jure, subir ce que j'ai subi pendant une semaine, c'est invampire (N/A : ben ouais, franchement, j'me vois mal dire « inhumain » dans son cas…) (N/R : Ben alors Ed, tu veux qu'on en parle…)

Une fois arrivé devant la villa, je retrouvais les Egyptiens ainsi que ma famille, restés à l'extérieur pour discuter. Les loups étaient un peu plus loin, surveillant particulièrement le clan d'Amun puisqu'ils avaient conservé le régime « traditionnel ». Enfin… traditionnel chez les vampires. Ma belle m'accueillit avec un sourire éblouissant et se jeta immédiatement à mon cou en enroulant ses jambes autour de ma taille.

- Bella ! Laisse mon frère tranquille ! Ce n'est pas le moment pour vos cochonneries !

Alice fusa sur nous et traîna mon ange en la tirant par le bras. Si ma douce pouvait encore rougir, son visage aurait pris une appétissante teinte pivoine ! Mais pour le moment, elle était bien trop occupée à pester contre Alice pour penser à sa gêne. Pendant ma chasse, ma famille avait présenté Bella aux quatre égyptiens et également expliqué plus amplement les raisons de notre appel à l'aide. Nous savions que nous pouvions compter sur eux pour traquer Félix, bien que dans son genre, Amun soit un pleutre de la pire espèce. Les quatre membres du clan avaient une dent contre Félix, et pas des moindres…

Trois siècles plus tôt, alors que l'égyptien était encore humain, Félix s'était invité aux noces de Benjamin et de sa jeune épouse, puis l'avait tuée sous ses yeux avant de mordre Benjamin par plaisir, afin qu'il pleure éternellement la perte de sa bien-aimée. Cinquante ans plus tard, le jeune homme offrait à Amun la possibilité de se venger un jour de Félix lorsqu'il le trouva, pleurant au-dessus des corps de ses deux enfants. Amun avait assisté, impuissant, au meurtre de ses enfants, seule famille qui lui restait après l'épidémie de choléra qui avait emporté sa femme et ses parents. Félix avait eu une petite soif alors qu'il passait par-là. Amun rentrait de son travail et le vampire ne l'avait pas flairé, trop occupé à s'abreuver au cou de ses victimes…

Tia et Kebi, quant à elles, avaient vécu en quelque sorte la même chose que Bella…

Si les armées de nouveaux-nés avaient sévi en Amérique, il en fut de même en Afrique du Nord. Maroc, Algérie, Tunisie, Egypte… avaient connu de violentes épidémies mortelles pour les humains. En réalité, des bataillons entiers de vampires se levaient afin de renverser le régime des Volturi. Lorsque nos trois « souverains » en eurent connaissance, ils envoyèrent leurs soldats afin de régler le problème. En moins de deux ans, l'Afrique était nettoyée et purgée de tout vampire. Aro avait seulement épargné les vampires dotés d'un talent utile c'est d'ailleurs ainsi qu'Alec et Jane, les jumeaux maléfiques, entrèrent dans la garde des Volturi. Les nuits durant, les combats faisaient rage la journée, Félix et ses hommes s'amusaient avec les femmes de leur « harem improvisé ». Ils abusaient violemment des centaines de femelles qu'ils avaient capturées avant de les tuer. Kebi et Tia se sont rencontrées dans ces circonstances et elles ont eu la chance de réussir leur évasion. Une décennie plus tard, elles croisaient la route d'Amun et Benjamin. On ne pouvait compter plus farouches partisans de l'extermination de Félix que ces quatre-là.

Lorsque Bella leur raconta son histoire, ils furent assez blasés dans un sens, cela « lui » ressemblait tellement ! Mais pour eux, c'était également la goutte de trop…

Nous revenions de Seattle où nous avions fait un nouvel essai Bella / Humains. Malheureusement, la tentative fut avortée par sa soif subite. Nous retournions à la villa lorsque ma douce se figea en voyant plusieurs rochers tournoyer dans les airs devant le perron. Je n'y avais pas prêté attention, déjà familiarisé au phénomène. Bella me retint en s'agrippant à mon bras et je stoppais sur place, incapable d'avancer d'un millimètre de plus. Vivement que sa force s'estompe ! Ben ouais, quoi ! Merde alors, c'est moi le mâle dominant ! Non ? (N/R : il nous fait sa petite crise d'identité…)

Bref. Bella observait, totalement subjuguée et le regard brillant, comme un gosse assistant à un tour de magie, le spectacle qui se déroulait sous nos yeux.

Benjamin s'amusait à faire léviter les pierres, une main tendue vers elles, tandis que de l'autre il pointait un tas d'aiguilles de pin mortes avec lesquelles il formait un petit tourbillon.

Ma douce murmura d'une voix à peine audible, certainement par peur de briser la magie du moment.

- Euh… Il fait quoi là, Benjamin ?

- C'est un élémentaire…

- Un quoi ?

- Un élémentaire !

- Euh… Et c'est quoi un aimantaire ?

- Elémentaire, ma chérie !

- Non, tu te plantes là, c'est « élémentaire mon cher Watson » !

Elle se tourna vers moi, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres, fière de sa connerie. Quant à moi, je me désespérais pour elle, une fois de plus…

- Emmett ! Arrête de pervertir Bella et son intelligence avec tes conneries ! Si ça continue comme ça, on pourra la teindre en blonde vu qu'elle finira avec le Q.I. d'une éponge !

Mon frère se marra jusqu'à ce qu'il se prenne une baffe à l'arrière du crâne par sa chère et tendre – il allait finir chauve avant l'heure à ce rythme ! Bella, elle, me regardait, choquée, son sourire railleur disparu de ses lèvres, laissant place à un immense « O » sur sa bouche ouverte de stupeur. Son regard, qui était passé de l'amusement à la peine, commença à se durcir. Hmmm… pas bon pour moi, ça ! Avant qu'elle ne dise quoique ce soit et surtout qu'elle ne se mette en rogne – j'avais assez donné pour dix ans – j'enroulais un bras autour de sa taille et la plaquait fermement contre moi avant de fondre sur ses lèvres tentatrices. Elle gémit et frotta son bassin contre le mien lorsque je me mis à suçoter goulûment sa lèvre inférieure. J'empaumais fermement son joli petit cul et le tripotais allègrement puis elle enroula étroitement ses jambes autour de ma taille, sa main glissant entre nos corps s'appliqua à caresser mon érection douloureusement contenue dans mon jeans. Moi qui pensais avoir été dégoûté du sexe pour un bail, je m'étais lourdement trompé ! 24 heures de repos et une chasse intensive y ont remédié. Une main jouant avec mes cheveux et l'autre se faufilant dans mon jeans, Bella me rendait dingue et je n'arrivais plus à me contenir. Alors que je grognais d'envie tout en passant une main sous son teeshirt, un raclement de gorge et des éclats de rire nous ramenèrent brutalement à la réalité… Heureusement pour nous dans un sens. Bella posa ses pieds au sol et s'écarta légèrement tout en se plaçant devant moi pour cacher mon… problème mécanique aux autres. Nous eûmes juste le temps d'apercevoir une traînée blanche et noire virevoltant rapidement, représentant Alice tirée par Jasper qui se ruait à toute vitesse dans la villa. Un bref aller-retour dans les pensées de mon frère m'apprit qu'Alice allait en voir de toutes les couleurs – pour son plus grand bonheur – suite à l'afflux massif de désir que Jasper avait ressenti. Rosalie nous observait puis elle souffla tout en hochant la tête, affligée par notre manque plus qu'évident de retenue. Emmett, lui, avait les yeux brillants de malice et un petit sourire sadique s'affichait sur son visage. A mon avis, dans cent ans on en entendrait encore parler ! Benjamin et Tia nous observaient, amusés, tandis que Kebi et Amun, les yeux écarquillés par l'effarement et bien trop pudiques pour leur propre santé mentale, avaient fui rejoindre Carlisle et Esmée.

Bella se mordit la lèvre inférieure et me lança un regard suppliant. Ben tiens ! Comme par hasard, c'est à moi de trouver une solution pour nous sortir de ce merdier !

J'agrippais la main de mon ange tout en criant un « circulez, y'a rien à voir ! » puis Bella me reposa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres avant que nous ne nous interrompions aussi voluptueusement.

- Alors mon cœur, c'est quoi un élémentaire ?

- Hmm ? Désolé… euh… Benjamin a le don de pouvoir contrôler et manipuler à sa guise les éléments.

- Wooooooow…

Bella observait l'égyptien avec des yeux ronds lui riait de l'expression ébahie, limite stupide, de mon ange.

Ben et Angela choisirent ce moment pour arriver. Evidemment, vu « l'extrême menace » que représentaient les égyptiens pour les deux humains, Leah et Embry leur collaient au train sous leur forme lupine. Ils grondèrent légèrement en voyant Tia et Benjamin s'approcher de leurs imprégnés puis restèrent sur leur garde lorsque nous fîmes les présentations. Un clan de vampires végétariens, ça passe encore, mais des vampires se nourrissant de sang humain, ça ne va plus !

Pourtant préparés à rencontrer les loups, les égyptiens se raidirent en apercevant ces montagnes de muscles aux crocs acérés débarquer.

Angela et Ben, bien que prévenus de l'arrivée de nos amis et habitués aux yeux pourpres de ma belle, tressaillirent lorsqu'ils croisèrent leurs yeux aux prunelles d'un bordeaux vif. Benjamin leur tendit la main et vit que les deux humains ne réagissaient pas.

- Eh ! Vous bilez pas, j'en ai peut-être l'air mais je ne mords pas !

Angéla pouffa doucement, ce qui eut le don de détendre l'atmosphère, et les loups perdirent leur posture défensive, tout en restant attentifs, bien sûr. Les attitudes étaient moins tendues et les discussions reprirent rapidement. Les égyptiens étaient particulièrement étonnés de voir que des humains évoluaient tranquillement au milieu de vampires. Ils s'intéressèrent également à l'imprégnation et hurlèrent littéralement de rire lorsqu'ils apprirent que Tanya et Jacob étaient ensemble. Ben quoi, même nous on s'en marre encore !

Jasper et Alice finirent par nous rejoindre, l'un avec un air extrêmement satisfait collé sur le visage et l'autre avec un sourire béat s'étirant jusqu'aux oreilles ils planaient encore à 100.000 tous les deux !

La Meute avait prévu de nous rejoindre pour la soirée afin de faire plus ample connaissance avec les égyptiens et Emmett prit un malin plaisir à aller jusqu'à la supérette du coin pour acheter une tonne de bidoche pour nos convives. Cette andouille avait dans l'idée de faire un barbecue… en plein mois de janvier – cherchez l'erreur…

A son retour, et tout fier de sa connerie, il entreprit de mettre le barbecue en route. Malheureusement, le temps était bien trop humide pour ça… Emmett avait beau mettre le feu, le petit bois refusait de prendre. Il ne s'en dégageait qu'une épaisse fumée malodorante. A son énième tentative, Benjamin fixa la flammèche du briquet et claqua des doigts. Une gerbe de flammes immenses en jaillit avant de rebondir – oui, oui, rebondir – sur le bois qui prit instantanément. Emmett lâcha son briquet en hurlant d'épouvante et atterrit dans les bras de sa compagne. Imaginez cet espèce d'ours dans les bras de Rosalie tel un enfant apeuré pleurant dans le giron de sa mère ! Instantanément, une multitude de flash crépitèrent. Emmett venait d'être immortalisé en image par toutes les personnes présentes !

Ben, Angela et Emily, qui venait de nous rejoindre, ainsi que Bella et les Quileute avaient les yeux rivés sur les flammes, leurs regards voyageant inlassablement du barbecue à Benjamin. Mon ange s'approcha de lui, bouche bée.

- C'est toi qui as fait ça ? Comment ?

- Edward te l'a dit, je peux manipuler les éléments – l'eau, le feu, l'air et la terre, sous toutes leurs formes. Je ne peux pas les faire apparaître là où il n'y en a pas, cependant. Je n'aurais pas pu m'amuser avec les flammes si Emmett n'avait pas actionné son briquet, tu comprends ?

Les Quileute observèrent Benjamin avec un mélange de crainte, de colère et de respect. Ils n'appréciaient pas du tout que leurs légendes mentionnent les dons vampiriques et appréciaient encore moins de voir que c'était vrai. Celui de Benjamin était particulièrement unique en son genre et pouvait se révéler être une arme redoutable. Ils comprirent, cependant, que l'égyptien s'en servait à bon escient. Benjamin, bien qu'il se nourrisse de sang humain et soit un « monstre » en quelque sorte, avait un sens de la justice très particulier et une certaine droiture d'esprit. Il ne lui viendrait jamais à l'idée de se servir de son talent pour asservir d'autres vampires, il était bien trop intègre pour cela.

Tout comme ma Bella, il détestait être le centre de l'attention et fut horriblement gêné lorsque Ben, Angela et les Quileute se mirent à frapper des mains en criant « une démo ! une démo ! « . Lorsqu'il vit que même sa compagne, Amun et Kebi s'y mettaient, il se résigna à se donner en spectacle.

Benjamin riva son regard au barbecue et les flammes se métamorphosèrent petit à petit, laissant place à des aigles de feu plongeant en piquet parmi nous, puis il récolta un tonnerre d'applaudissements de la part des Quileute lorsque les rapaces laissèrent place à de gigantesques loups plus vrais que nature, galopant dans une forêt de feu. Puis les bêtes enflammées se volatilisèrent, les flammes retournant bien sagement à leur place, dans le barbecue, faisant crépiter les saucisses dont l'odeur retournait l'estomac de tous les vampires présents, hormis Emmett qui s'en pourléchait déjà les babines. Eh oui, cet idiot était devenu un addict de la bouffe humaine…

Benjamin continua son « spectacle » pour notre plus grand plaisir, en s'attaquant à nouveau à Emmett, qui ne vit rien venir… Il s'amusait à manipuler l'air qui nous entourait, se concentrant d'abord sur un tas de brindilles qui se soulevèrent et tournoyèrent dans les airs, puis il fit de même avec un rocher, et enfin, en se concentrant un peu plus, il fit léviter Emmett, l'air tourbillonnant sous son corps, l'envoyant si haut dans le ciel que les humains ne pouvaient plus le percevoir. Nous-mêmes vampires avions bien du mal. Mon frère hurlait comme une gonzesse qui s'aperçoit qu'elle a un ongle cassé (quel drame !), pleurant sa mère dans toutes les langues. Puis Benjamin frappa dans ses mains, le tourbillon soulevant Emmett disparut instantanément, et mon frère, rappelé à l'ordre par la gravité, s'approcha dangereusement du sol, à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon, en hurlant de terreur. Arrivé à environ dix mètres de nous, Benjamin le stoppa et le fit redescendre légèrement, presque avec grâce, Et Emmett atterrit au sol sur ses pieds, aussi délicatement qu'une plume. Mon frère jeta un regard noir à l'égyptien avant d'éclater d'un rire tonitruant. L'expérience lui avait plu, apparemment ! Puis Emmett se prit une saucisse et l'engloutit sous le regard écœuré des égyptiens, limite nauséeux.

Un intense gargouillement nous fit sursauter et nous nous tournâmes tous vers la rivière qui serpentait non loin de l'endroit où nous étions. C'est à croire que l'eau était bouillante car, bien qu'en plein hiver, elle bouillonnait comme si elle venait d'être portée à ébullition. Brusquement, nous eûmes l'impression que le ruisseau avait laissé place à un geyser car l'eau jaillit à une hauteur hallucinante avant de retomber en se décomposant presque goutte à goutte. Puis les gouttes formèrent une spirale tourbillonnant sur elle-même et redescendant lentement jusqu'à la surface avant de redevenir ce petit ruisseau tranquille c'était absolument féerique.

Benjamin eut droit à une standing-ovation, comme s'il avait présenté un numéro de qualité au cabaret. Angela, Ben et Emily le sifflaient pour qu'il continue tandis que les membres de la Meute, bien que sous leur forme humaine, échangeaient des regards lourds de sous-entendus. Ils se rendaient compte que le pouvoir de Benjamin pouvait se révéler excessivement dangereux entre de mauvaises mains, mais le vampire transpirait la gentillesse et ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient rien à en craindre, son régime alimentaire mis à part.

Dans un sens, heureusement que les Volturi n'avaient jamais entendu parler de lui, sinon ils auraient été prêts à tout pour l'embrigader. Aro serait enchanté d'ajouter cette « pièce unique » à sa collection !

Jasper, ayant besoin de se défouler après toutes les diverses émotions surexcitées qu'il avait captées, nous proposa de jouer au « stone-ball », variante vampirique de « la balle aux prisonniers ». Le jeu consiste à envoyer un rocher sur les joueurs de l'équipe adverse. S'ils sont touchés, ils sont éliminés. Simple comme « bonjour », non ? Les Quileute, battis comme des montagnes, voulaient jouer avec nous. Pour ne pas les pénaliser, nous avions décidé de prendre un rocher d'une cinquantaine de kilos, croisement entre un menhir celte et un œuf au niveau de la forme. Notre « balle » était assez volumineuse puisqu'elle faisait environ un mètre de long.

Amun et Carlisle se joignirent à nous tandis que Kebi et Esmée arbitraient notre jeu. De l'autre côté de notre terrain de jeu, et assez loin pour éviter tout accident fâcheux, Emily, Angela et Ben jouaient les cheerleaders. Bon, il ne leur manquait plus que les pompoms, mais voir Ben gesticuler dans tous les sens et s'égosiller d'une voix de fausset, hurlant « allez mes louloups ! », ça valait son pesant d'or !

Pour que les équipes soient équilibrées, elles étaient chacune composée de vampires et de Quileute. Esmée siffla, la partie commença.

Alice, voyant les coups à l'avance, se déplaçait au dernier moment pour ne pas être éliminée trop rapidement. Jasper, lui, tenta de déstabiliser l'équipe adverse en utilisant son don. Après avoir été morts de rire au point de se rouler par terre, trop mous comme si nous avions passé la soirée à fumer des pétards, voir quasiment comateux, Esmée et Kebi hurlèrent « carton rouge ! » et Jazz fut obligé de quitter le terrain. Il râla et nous maudit, criant à « l'injustice » puisqu'aucune règle n'interdisait l'utilisation de nos dons. Les utiliser, d'accord, en abuser, non !

Benjamin, lui, ne touchait jamais la belle, se servant des déplacements d'air occasionnés pour la relancer. Il ralentissait également la vitesse du rocher lorsque celui-ci fonçait sur un Quileute. Emmett, lui, s'amusait à lancer le caillou comme un bourrin, y allant de toutes ses forces. Je frémis de terreur lorsque je vis le rocher foncer à toute allure sur mon ange alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Je prévins Bella et quasiment au même moment, alors que la balle était à deux centimètres de son visage, elle sembla rencontrer un mur invisible et tomba lourdement aux pieds de ma belle. Alors que nous l'observions tous avec des yeux ronds, tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire était « Waaaaah ! Trop cool ! » puis elle se pencha pour attraper le rocher qu'elle lança comme une malade sur Jacob. Trop concentré sur Bella qui me lançait un regard de braise et me faisait clairement comprendre qu'elle aimerait changer de jeu – de préférence un jeu auquel nous ne serions que deux – je ne vis pas, ni n'entendis, le boulet de canon qu'Emmett lançait dans ma direction. Résultat, j'atterris face contre terre, le crâne enfoncé dans le sol, sous les rires gras et tonitruants de tout le monde. Une fois debout et les idées en place – allez vous faire écraser la tronche par un menhir et on verra ! – je me vengeais en balançant comme un taré la balle sur Emmett qui l'évita de justesse. Benjamin se servit de l'air pour accélérer la vélocité du rocher et l'expédia sur mon ange. Lorsqu'elle s'en aperçut, le rocher était à moins de dix centimètres d'elle. Bella hurla un « NON ! » qui nous pétrifia sur place et un BANG retentissant emplit l'atmosphère lorsque le rocher percuta son bouclier invisible. Ce que nous n'avions pas prévu, c'est que le rocher se désintègre en milliers d'éclats qui foncèrent à une allure démentiellement vertigineuse vers les trois humains qui nous encourageaient à l'autre bout du terrain.

Nous étions tous figés, incapables de réagir…

Embry, Leah et Sam mutèrent sous nos yeux et galopèrent vers leurs imprégnés afin de leur éviter, si possible, un maximum de blessures. Esmée filait déjà à la villa pour récupérer le matériel médical de Carlisle. Benjamin, paniqué à l'idée que leur sang coule n'arrivait pas à canaliser son don pour empêcher la catastrophe. Quant à Bella, elle était figée, regardant nos amis les yeux envahis par la douleur, la terreur et l'horreur.

Je voyais comme au ralenti les gravillons meurtriers s'élancer sur Angela, Ben et Emily, je les imaginais s'enfoncer dans leur chair tendre et j'avais envie de hurler ma frustration, sachant que même notre rapidité d'agir ne nous permettait pas d'échapper à la catastrophe.

C'est à ce moment-là que son cri se répercuta dans l'atmosphère…


	40. Crapules

Bien que tout se passe à une vitesse hallucinante, j'avais l'impression que les évènements se décomposaient milli-seconde après milli-seconde…

Les Égyptiens retenaient leur souffle, sachant que l'odeur du sang allait embaumer l'atmosphère d'ici quelques dixièmes de secondes…

Embry, Leah et Sam galopaient en direction de leurs imprégnés, j'entendais leurs pensées tourmentées et désespérées à l'idée que leurs âmes sœurs soient blessées au beau milieu d'un nid de vampires. Ils cavalaient tout en sachant qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais à temps pour empêcher la catastrophe…

Jasper tentait tant bien que mal de faire le vide, il était terrorisé à l'idée de ne pas savoir résister au sang des humains et de commettre l'irréparable…

Emmett, Rosalie et Alice courraient avec les loups pour tenter de protéger nos amis, même si c'était perdu d'avance…

Bella, horrifiée d'être à l'origine du désastre, paniquait pour ses amis. Brusquement, elle s'écroula à genoux en hurlant « NOOON », agrippant violemment sa chevelure et tirant sur les mèches.

Angela, Ben et Emily étaient pétrifiés, les yeux écarquillés d'ahurissement, ne comprenant pas les diverses réactions provoquées chez les uns et les autres. Tout se déroulait bien trop vite pour leurs pauvres yeux d'humains. Ils ne se rendaient pas compte que des milliers d'éclats rocheux fonçaient sur eux à la vitesse du son et que ces projectiles allaient provoquer de sacrés dégâts, peut-être même leurs morts…

Quant à moi, je me sentais totalement impuissant, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour empêcher cela. Le hurlement strident de Bella me déchira le cœur et la voir souffrir ainsi m'était insoutenable.

Soudain, alors que les graviers fonçaient sur nos amis à une vitesse surhumaine, un BANG assourdissant retentit et nous nous figeâmes tous en en découvrant l'origine.

Les morceaux du rocher venaient d'arrêter leur course folle, stoppés par un mur invisible qui englobait les trois humains. Ils explosèrent et se réduisirent en poussière après avoir percuté la bulle protectrice entourant les humains qui venaient de plaquer leurs mains sur leurs oreilles à cause du vacarme produit.

Je me tournais lentement vers ma Bella qui fixait nos amis. Ses yeux étaient noirs comme une nuit sans lune et son visage était marqué par la concentration. Puis, une fois que tous les gravillons ne représentaient plus aucun danger, ses yeux reprirent leur couleur pourpre et elle s'écroula au sol, épuisée et à la limite de l'inconscience. Alors seulement je réalisais ce qu'il venait de se produire elle avait réussi à projeter son bouclier pour protéger Angela, Emily et Ben. Je m'élançais vers elle et la redressais lentement. Elle fronça des sourcils et se massa les tempes, comme si elle souffrait d'un mal de crâne. Bella ouvrit enfin les yeux et plongea son regard fourmillant de questions dans le mien.

- Edward, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi tout le monde me regarde comme si j'étais une bête de foire ? Je suis fatiguée…

Je m'aperçus qu'effectivement tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle. Les vampires, étonnés et les loups, reconnaissants. Mais je ne voyais pas pourquoi elle me demandait ce qu'il s'était passé. C'était elle qui avait fait ça, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle, elle devrait le savoir, bon sang !

- Pourquoi tu demandes ça, Bella ?

- Je ne comprends pas… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Edward, dis-moi !

Elle me regardait, le visage vide d'expression, le regard complètement perdu. Si elle avait pu pleurer, elle aurait fondu en larmes en cet instant, paniquée de ne pas comprendre. Elle avait l'air de débarquer de sa petite planète.

- Bella… De quoi te rappelles-tu ?

- Les éclats de rochers… qui fonçaient sur Angéla, Emily et Ben… Que j'aurai aimé les protéger… Qu'ils n'ont rien eu… Je suis crevée Edward… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Tu les as protégés, voyons ! Tu as projeté ton bouclier Bella !

- Mais comment ?

- J'en sais rien, mon ange, je n'étais pas à ta place ! Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que tu avais l'air concentrée et que ton bouclier s'est étendu pour les englober, tu comprends.

- Je ne comprends pas…

Bella se massa les tempes, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées, puis elle tourna son visage vers le mien. Ses traits étaient étrangement tirés et son regard toujours aussi perdu. Même sa voix n'était plus qu'un faible chuchotis lorsqu'elle reprit la parole.

- Edward… Je suis fatiguée… J'ai besoin de dormir… je crois…

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, Bella, les vampires ne dorment jamais ! Allez viens, on va rejoindre les autres.

Elle ronchonna alors que je me relevais. Je lui tendis la main pour l'aider à se remettre debout et après avoir fait quelques pas hésitants, elle vacilla dangereusement avant de s'écrouler lourdement dans l'herbe, totalement inerte.

- Bellaaaa ! Carliiiiisle ! Viiiite !

Je m'agenouillais près de mon ange, terrorisé. Elle était figée, pâle comme la Mort, raide de la tête aux pieds. Aucun souffle ne s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres, aucun mouvement ne soulevait sa poitrine, elle semblait… morte. Je me déchirais de l'intérieur, le venin consumant tout sur son passage à l'idée qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Elle n'avait pas le droit de me faire ça, je ne pouvais pas vivre sans elle à mes côtés. Mon père arriva rapidement puis la palpa rapidement avant de soulever ses paupières. J'entendais un brouhaha continu en bruit de fond et tentais de faire abstraction des pensées affolées des uns et des autres, me concentrant uniquement sur mon ange pétrifié.

- Et ben dis-donc ! Si on me l'avais dit, je ne l'aurais jamais cru.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Carlisle ? Dis-moi qu'elle va bien ! Dis-moi qu'elle n'est pas… qu'elle n'est pas mo-morte !

- Mais si elle est morte, andouille, comme nous tous d'ailleurs !

- Ta gueule Emmett ! Carlisle, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- Rien du tout fils, rassures-toi ! Bella fait juste la sieste !

- Quoi ?

- Elle dort, tout simplement. Elle a certainement dû épuiser toutes ses ressources pour projeter son bouclier, même inconsciemment. Elle doit simplement reprendre des forces. Je pense que son esprit et son corps se sont mis en « veille » afin de recharger… ses batteries, je dirais.

- Mais jusqu'à quand ?

- Ca, je n'en sais rien Edward. Ça dépend de sa qualité de sommeil et de la quantité dont elle a besoin pour se régénérer. Mais franchement, ça c'est fort…

- De roquefort !

- Emmett ! Boucle-la !

- Un vampire capable de dormir… Décidément, elle nous en fera voir cette petite ! Allez fils, emmène Bella chez vous, elle y sera bien mieux qu'ici…

Après un dernier coup d'œil à Carlisle dont le regard bienveillant était rivé sur mon ange, je la soulevais avec une infinie précaution et l'emmenais jusqu'au cottage, dans la chambre, où je l'allongeais délicatement sur notre lit avant de m'asseoir à ses côtés. Bien que Carlisle m'ait assuré qu'elle ne faisait que dormir, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour elle. Elle paraissait tellement… morte.

Immobile et pâle, si pâle, son corps figé après avoir livré un dernier soupir il y avait plusieurs dizaines de minutes maintenant, pas un seul mouvement ou même le moindre cillement. Et la peur, la terreur que ses yeux ne s'ouvrent jamais plus, me bouffait de l'intérieur.

Les secondes laissèrent place aux minutes, les minutes se muant en heures, le temps s'écoulait avec une extrême lenteur, rythmé par les incessantes visites des uns et des autres.

Alice était énervée car elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer le moment où ma belle se réveillerait. Jasper, lui, ne ressentait aucune émotion émanant de mon ange. Rosalie me rassurait, me disant qu'elle serait bientôt dans mes bras et Emmett jubilait : ça lui laissait quelques heures de « répit » pour commettre le maximum de dégâts pré et post coïtal.

Cela faisait maintenant une vingtaine d'heures que ma Bella avait rendu son dernier souffle et environ une heure que plus personne ne passait. En effet, nos amis avaient l'impression morbide d'assister à une veillée funèbre en voyant Bella dans cet état et je ne pouvais qu'acquiescer.

Je comptais patiemment les minutes, me languissant de retrouver la Bella pleine de vie que je connaissais.

Je caressais doucement ses petits doigts fins lorsque je sentis un léger frémissement, presque imperceptible. Observant son doux visage figé, je vis ses sourcils se froncer légèrement et ses cils papillonner sur ses pommettes. Elle se réveillait…

- Bellaaaa ! ! !

Mon ange ouvrit péniblement un œil et je me jetais sur elle, agrippant fiévreusement son beau visage en plaquant fermement mes mains sur ses joues si douces et hurlais son prénom entre deux baisers sonores. Une main s'abattit violemment sur ma joue, m'arrêtant immédiatement dans mon entreprise.

- Non mais t'es malade Cullen ! Fais-toi soigner bon sang !

Je me caressais machinalement la joue – putain ! Elle y est pas allé de main morte ! – observant mon ange avec, apparemment, un air bovin vu le sourire narquois qui étirait ses lèvres.

- Mais… Beuh… Que… Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait, Bella ? Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?

- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit de me sauter dessus comme ça ?

- Pffff… ça ne te dérange pas tant que ça d'habitude… Mais putain, ça fait mal ! Modère tes ardeurs la prochaine fois que tu voudras me gifler !

- Et toi, calme tes pulsions quand je me réveille ! Attends… C'est quoi ce délire ? Je viens de me réveiller ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? J'ai dormi longtemps ?

- Hmmm… Tu t'es écroulée comme une masse il y a une vingtaine d'heures… Le pourquoi et le comment, Carlisle t'expliquera mieux que moi… et désolé pour mes « pulsions », mais je m'étais inquiété, t'imagines même pas. Rassure-moi, tu vas bien, hein ?

- Parfaitement bien…

Sa voix était tel un délicieux ronronnement et la dernière chose que je sentis avant de sombrer fut la douceur incomparable de ses lèvres se moulant aux miennes. Je tentais de la repousser pendant quelques secondes avant de m'abandonner au plaisir. Alors que ses mains courraient sur mon corps, un éclair de lucidité me ramena à la raison. Bella devait se remettre après cet étrange sommeil et avait sûrement besoin de chasser pour reprendre des forces.

- Hmpf… Bella… Hmpf…

J'essayais tant bien que mal de m'arracher à ses lèvres et à ses mains gourmandes puis finis par me retrouver face à une Bella échevelée au regard glacial.

- Quoi Edward ? Tu ne vois pas que tu déranges, là ?

- Mais bébé… Tu dois chasser ! Pense à toi !

- C'est ce que je fais, justement ! Et au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, j'ai perdu plusieurs heures à dormir ! Plusieurs heures pendant lesquelles j'ai malheureusement dû me passer de ta bite ! Alors comprends que…

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour la museler de mes lèvres, forçant le barrage de ses dents avec ma langue, étouffant son gémissement impatient de ma bouche. Sa langue se mêla goulûment à la mienne tandis que nos mains partaient à la découverte du corps de l'autre. Elle poussa un petit cri lorsque je pinçais ses tétons à travers l'étoffe qui recouvrait sa poitrine. Je fis courir mon index de son cou à son nombril, déchirant le tissu qui ne résista pas à la dureté de mon ongle, et d'un mouvement vif, j'arrachais l'étoffe de son corps avant de faire subir la même chose à son soutien-gorge. Ses seins voluptueux jaillirent de leurs bonnets, se jetant dans mes mains tremblotantes d'impatience. Je pétrissais ses monts crémeux, m'enorgueillissant de chaque soupir, chaque gémissement que Bella émettait. Sa poitrine se soulevait sporadiquement au rythme de sa respiration haletante. Elle feula lourdement lorsque mes lèvres se refermèrent sur l'une de ses pointes tendues de plaisir et agrippa violemment mes cheveux, me plaquant contre son sein que je tétais goulûment tandis que je taquinais l'autre, roulant, pinçant et tirant son téton érigé entre mes doigts. Bella écarta les cuisses pour me laisser y prendre place et son bassin roulant contre le mien me fit grogner d'envie.

Malgré l'épaisseur de nos jeans et sous-vêtements, son centre était brûlant et la sensation m'électrisa de la tête aux pieds, se concentrant particulièrement au niveau de mon entrejambe. La délicieuse odeur qui me chatouillait les narines quelques instants auparavant s'amplifia pour embaumer toute la chambre le fabuleux parfum de son excitation m'envoûtait totalement, me mettant dans un état second. Malgré l'épaisseur de tissu qui la recouvrait encore, je pouvais sentir ma main s'humidifier au contact de son sexe brûlant.

J'avais beau être raide dès l'instant où elle avait mentionné que ma bite lui avait manqué, là c'était pire et je risquais fort de me retrouver avec un sérieux problème si Bella ne remédiait pas à mon état. Et dire que je m'étais cru dégoûté du sexe pour un bon bout de temps, quelle bonne blague ! Comment rester de marbre face à la Luxure incarnée ?

Elle enroula étroitement ses jambes autour de ma taille et ondula furieusement du bassin en gémissant lourdement, puis attaqua voracement mes lèvres avant de s'emparer de ma langue et de – oh putain, c'est chaud ! – la sucer langoureusement. Alors que je la taquinais en pressant ma main sur son entrejambe humide, elle s'arracha à mes lèvres en feulant, le regard voilé et noirci par le désir.

- Merde Edward ! T'attends le dégel ou quoi ? Arrache-moi ce putain de jeans et prends-moi, bon dieu !

- Hmmmm… Impatiente, mon amour ?

Je pouffais doucement dans son cou, léchant l'endroit où encore quelques temps avant palpitait sa jugulaire.

- S'il te plait…

- Hmmm… Et si ça ne me plait pas, je fais quoi ?

Comme si l'idée de lui arracher ses vêtements et de la baiser sauvagement pouvait me déplaire !

- Edwaaaard… J'ai envie de toi ! Te plait…

- Hmmm… Je ne sais pas…

Bella se tortillait sous mon corps et son souffle se faisait de plus en plus hasardeux quant à moi, je jouissais de la sentir à ma merci.

Mes mains, ma bouche, ma langue prenaient possession de tous les endroits les plus sensibles de son corps, puis elle gémit lourdement lorsque je me mis à jouer avec le bouton de son jeans.

Le corps tendu comme un arc, Bella frissonnait violemment de désir, impatiente et avide de caresses. Elle pleurnicha lorsque je léchais la pointe délicatement rosée et tendue de son sein du bout de la langue, se cramponnant à mes épaules pour ne plus me lâcher.

- Ed… Waaaard… J't'en priiiie !

Avec une lenteur exaspérante, même pour un humain, je fis glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes soyeuses et fuselées, la laissant pleurnichante et pantelante de désir alors que je caressais la partie si sensible et si douces à l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Elle frémissait et gémissait, pitoyable petite chose anéantie par le désir tandis que je cajolais du bout des doigts les plis de son aine. Elle écarta les cuisses, me laissant une vue incroyable sur sa petite chatte luisante de désir. La voir ainsi, nue, offerte et soumise à mon bon vouloir me fit bander comme jamais. J'allais finir castrat à force si je restais dans mon futal tellement j'étais comprimé… D'un geste vif, j'arrachais mon jeans et mon boxer, les balançant dans un coin de la chambre, avant de recommencer à taquiner Bella, traçant des petits cercles de mes doigts sur la peau si sensible au pourtour de son nombril. Avec sa poitrine qui se soulevait frénétiquement en cadence de sa respiration sifflante, elle me faisait penser à un emphysémateux trimbalant sa bouteille d'oxygène, sauf que là mes caresses étaient l'oxygène dont elle avait besoin pour s'apaiser. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise mêlé à un gémissement satisfait lorsque je fis traîner un doigt le long de sa fente brûlante et suintante de désir.

- Edward… S'il te plait !

Je ricanais dans son cou et mordillais délicatement ce petit coin de peau sensible derrière son oreille, ignorant délibérément ses jérémiades et ses suppliques, puis elle m'acheva en quelques paroles et mes résolutions de la faire mourir sous mes caresses s'envolèrent instantanément.

- Bordel Edward ! J'en peux plus… Baise-moi !

Je me redressais et plongeais mon regard dans le sien. Ses pupilles étaient si dilatées que ses iris pourpres avaient disparu, laissant place à deux puits sans fond brûlants.

J'agrippais ses chevilles et tirais sur ses jambes jusqu'à ce que son petit cul se trouve au bord du lit puis m'enfonçais en elle d'un brusque coup de rein. Nous criâmes de bien-être lorsque je vins buter au fond de son ventre et je savourais le plaisir d'être ainsi enserré par ma Bella, si étroite… si bouillante… si mouillée… et je dus prendre sur moi et serrer les dents pour ne pas jouir immédiatement.

Maintenant fermement ses hanches pour l'empêcher de se trémousser dans tous les sens, j'entamais un lent va-et-vient, glissant entre ses plis luisants de plaisir au rythme de ses cris, encore et encore.

Bella gémissait, gloussait et me suppliait de la prendre toujours plus fort et je lui obéis sans me faire prier… Elle enroula ses cuisses autour de ma taille et d'un coup de rein brutal, je la fis sursauter et pleurnicher alors que je frappais son point G.

- Aaah… Je t'en prie… plus fort ! Encore !

Je m'arrachais à l'étreinte de fer de ses cuisses et me retirais en sifflant de ma pauvre petite chose frémissante et gémissante, puis la retournais vivement à plat ventre sur le lit avant de l'agripper par les hanches et de l'enfiler sauvagement. Elle hurla à mon intrusion avant de gémir de contentement et de rouler doucement du bassin. Elle était si étroite, si serrée lorsque je la prenais en levrette que j'étais toujours à la limite de jouir rien que de la pénétrer. Bella fit rapidement le tour du lit à genoux sous la pression de mes coups de butoir, de plus en plus puissants et rapprochés, et elle se retrouva bientôt la tête en bas, s'empêchant de s'affaler au sol en se cramponnant au plancher, ses bras formant un angle plutôt improbable, pour soutenir nos deux poids. Ses boucles brunes rebondissant au rythme de mes incessants va-et-vient me subjuguaient jusqu'à ce que mon œil capte un élément particulièrement envoûtant : ma queue ruisselante de son jus s'engouffrant encore et encore dans sa chatte luisante. Je ne pus m'empêcher de grogner face à pareille merveille, et inconsciemment, ma main s'abattit violemment sur son splendide petit cul. Elle glapit de surprise puis gémit lourdement en réponse.

- Edwaaaard ! Hmmmm… oui… encore !

- Putain Bella… t'es si bonne… comme ça ! Dis-moi… dis-moi que tu aimes… ce que je te fais…

- Rhaaaa… ouiiii ! J'aime ça ! Ahan oui ! Plus fort !

Je n'allais apparemment pas assez vite au goût de mademoiselle puisque d'un brusque mouvement du bassin, elle s'empala violemment sur ma queue turgescente, pleurnichant comme un bébé lorsqu'elle buta sur son point G. Alors qu'une seconde fessée bientôt suivie d'une troisième la fit gémir de plaisir, Bella me surprit en se redressant subitement, plaquant son dos contre mon torse et rejetant sa tête sur mon épaule. Ses cuisses grandement écartées et ses genoux ouverts encerclaient mes jambes et sa poitrine bombée se soulevait au rythme de son souffle haletant, m'offrant une vue splendide sur ses seins généreux aux pointes gorgées de plaisir. Elle était si belle, la bouche entrouverte, sa langue dardant doucement et les sourcils froncés ! Elle encercla mon cou de ses bras avant d'enrouler ses doigts dans mes cheveux tandis que son dos s'arquait de plus en plus alors qu'elle dansait sur ma queue.

- Merde Bella ! C'est trop bon !

- Edward… Je t'en prie ! Touche-moi !

- Comment ma Bella ? Tu veux quoi ? Comme ça ? Ou plutôt comme ça ?

Tout en lui parlant au creux de l'oreille, je fis courir mes mains sur son corps, m'arrêtant sur ses tétons sensibles que je faisais rouler entre mes doigts avant de descendre sur son clitoris surgonflé par le plaisir menaçant de la submerger à tout instant.

- Hmmmm… Ooooh oui ! Comme ça ! Aaaah Edward ! Plus fort !

Son cou étouffa le grognement bestial qui s'échappa de mes lèvres je plaquais Bella étroitement contre moi, un bras posé sur ses seins, ma main se baladant d'un téton à l'autre, appréciant de sentir ses seins bondir contre mes doigts au rythme de mes coups de butoir, alors que mon autre main avait glissé délicatement le long de son ventre avant de se loger là où nos corps étaient joints, mon majeur frottant son bouton palpitant de plaisir tandis que mes autres doigts caressaient ses lèvres gonflées et détrempées de plaisir.

- Oooooh… Edwaaaard…. Je vais… Je…

- Laisses-toi aller mon ange…

Les propos de Bella devenaient de plus en plus incohérents face au plaisir qui menaçait à chaque instant de nous envahir. Elle gémissait, pleurnichait, glapissait en cadence avec mes coups de butoir et je la martelais toujours plus fort, m'enfonçant au plus profond de son corps, communiant avec elle et en elle, acceptant avec une félicité sans pareille l'extase qui allait bientôt nous accueillir à bras ouverts alors que je me démenais frénétiquement en elle. Je pinçais violemment son clitoris et, à croire que son corps n'attendait que ça, Bella se resserra violemment sur ma queue, aspergeant, que dis-je, inondant, ma bite de son délicieux nectar.

- Aaaah… Putain ouiiii ! Edwaaaard !

J'agrippais fermement ses hanches avant de l'empaler brutalement sur mon chibre puis la maintenais étroitement serrée contre moi alors que d'un dernier coup de rein, si puissant qu'elle faillit décoller pour atterrir dans le mur, je me répandais abondamment en elle en criant son prénom désespérément.

- Bellaaaa !

Je me laissais tomber en arrière, entraînant le corps de ma douce avec moi, la queue encore fichée dans son intimité brûlante et humide, appréciant l'instant d'oubli et de béatitude apporté par l'orgasme. Le visage niché dans son cou, je reprenais peu à peu mon souffle et ma raison, ma Bella serrée contre moi.

- Hmmm… En tout cas Edward, si un jour je dois m'endormir à nouveau, je veux, non, j'exige, un réveil à la hauteur de celui-ci !

- Tout ce que tu veux ma belle.

- C'est promis ?

_**Oh putain ! Mais comment il fait pour tenir !**_

- Tout ce que tu veux, mon ange !

Je grognais doucement à son oreille alors qu'elle se mit à tortiller doucement son petit cul, se frottant effrontément sur ma bite.

- Tout ce que je veux ? Vraiment ?

- Hein, hein… Vraiment.

Je la plaquais à nouveau contre moi pour l'empêcher de bouger dans tous les sens et la taquinais en frottant ma queue contre sa fente, lui arrachant un gémissement d'envie.

- Edward ! Hmmm… J'ai envie de toi…

_**Y'a pas moyen qu'ils recommencent leurs cochonneries ! Bordel, il m'a fallu un mois ! Hors de question qu'ils s'envoient en l'air plus longtemps !**_

Je retournais vivement mon ange face à moi puis gobais la pointe douloureusement tendue de son sein en grognant. La tête rejetée en arrière et ses lourdes boucles brunes éparpillées sur les oreillers, Bella haletait de plaisir tout en se déhanchant langoureusement contre moi. Je maintins fermement ses cuisses en place, l'empêchant de se tortiller dans tous les sens et elle…

- Edwaaaard ! Ahan oui !

… hurla lorsque d'un brusque coup de rein, je m'enfonçais en elle jusqu'à la garde.

Son regard obscurci par le plaisir était verrouillé au mien et ses lèvres carmin, entrouvertes, frémissaient légèrement. J'enfermais délicatement son beau visage de mes mains et m'emparais de sa bouche en douceur, savourant ses lèvres et sa langue si goûteuses, tout en allant et venant en elle en douceur, profitant de ce moment de parfaite osmose.

En un clin d'œil, Bella fit une légère ruade et je me retrouvais coincé contre le matelas, chevauché par mon ange. Le dos arqué et la poitrine offerte, elle se déhanchait langoureusement, douloureusement, lentement et ses mains plaquées fermement sur mon torse m'empêchaient de la retourner. Et me voici, pauvre victime impuissante (mais oui bien sûr ! On y croit ! ) de ma belle, incapable de réagir face à cette déferlante de plaisir, le regard piégé par le spectacle grandiose de ses seins rebondissant devant mon nez, au rythme frénétique imposé par son petit corps.

Il me fallut user de toutes mes forces pour rompre la pression de ses bras, et d'un mouvement souple, je me redressais, saisissant goulûment de mes lèvres un téton gorgé de plaisir et enroulant étroitement mes bras autour de son petit corps frémissant, aux portes de l'extase.

_**Y'a pas moyen ! Ça non hein, j'permets pas ! Pas moyen de pas moyen de chez pas moyen !**_

Elle était si belle, ma Bella, le corps guidé par le plaisir, à se déhancher aussi sensuellement sur moi que mon cœur mort explosa de bonheur à l'idée que cette délicieuse et merveilleuse créature me soit destinée ad vitam eternam.

Elle plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes, étouffant mon grognement tandis que je m'abandonnais avec délice à l'exquise sensation de sa chatte coulissant encore et encore sur ma queue. J'agrippais fermement ses hanches pour lui imposer ce rythme, me laissant envahir petit à petit par l'extase.

Son front posé contre le mien et ses lèvres goûtant doucement les miennes, nos regards soudés l'un à l'autre et nos mains se faisant les interprètes de nos sentiments, nous nous laissions glisser dans les limbes du plaisir. Nous n'étions plus que soupirs et caresses, gémissements et sensations. Le temps s'était suspendu, c'est du moins l'impression que j'avais, enfermé dans notre bulle de plaisir.

Alors que Bella ondulait délicieusement sur moi pendant que je mordillais délicatement la pointe tendue de son sein, la porte de notre chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas…

- Salut les gens !

… dévoilant un Emmett au sourire goguenard, faisant mine de s'offusquer en nous surprenant dans cette… position délicate. Bella hurla tout en rabattant les draps sur nous tandis qu'Emmett restait là tout sourire, les mains plaquées sur les yeux.

- Ô Seigneur, quelle horreur ! Il me faudra au moins un siècle pour que mes chastes yeux oublient cette vision d'épouvante ! AÏE !

Il se frottait le crâne à l'endroit où venait d'exploser une petite sculpture en marbre que Bella, enragée, lui avait lancé. Mon ange bouillonnait tellement de colère que j'avais l'impression de voir de la fumée s'échapper de ses oreilles et de ses narines.

- Emmett… Je te conseille de dégager d'ici. TOUT DE SUITE !

- Zen Bells !

- Y'a pas de « zen Bells » ! Casses-toi, ducon !

- Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas vous déranger ! Je n'ai pas fait gaffe ! Je ne vou…

- Mais putain ! Tu vas dégager ton gros cul de là oui ou merde ! Tu fais chier Emmett !

J'eus toutes les peines du monde à empêcher Bella de sauter à la gorge de mon frère – ou serait-ce plutôt m'empêcher d'aider Bella à démembrer Emmett, allez savoir. Mon imbécile de frangin sortit nous attendre dans le salon, nous laissant à la fois enragés et ô combien frustrés… Pendant que nous nous habillions en vitesse, j'entendais les pensées hilares d'Emmett, ravi de nous avoir interrompus aux portes de l'orgasme.

Il avait beau m'avoir fait débander en beauté cet abruti, j'avais un putain de mal aux couilles épouvantablement douloureux. Bella dut le voir à ma tête alors que je tentais de fermer le dernier bouton de mon jeans car elle entreprit de me malaxer doucement les bourses, me faisant gémir – et baver – d'envie.

- Je te promets que j'en prendrais soin une fois qu'on aura vidé cet imbécile des lieux…

Sa voix veloutée, à peine chuchotée au creux de mon oreille, déclencha une multitude de frissons le long de mon échine et me faisait grogner d'anticipation. Elle m'embrassa rapidement sur la joue puis me poussa légèrement pour sortir de la chambre, un masque neutre sur le visage mais le regard irradiant de colère.

Emmett était nonchalamment installé, ou plutôt affalé, sur le canapé, la télécommande dans une main, les pieds sur la table basse, une main dans le calbut, les yeux vissés sur un match de base-ball, les pensées naviguant entre les commentaires sportifs ou graveleux. Il était extrêmement satisfait de sa connerie, mais ses pensées étaient si saccadées et décousues que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il était à la fois si content et vexé. C'était d'ailleurs ce sentiment de frustration venant de sa part que je ne parvenais pas à m'expliquer. Merde ! C'est moi qui devrais être frustré dans l'histoire ! C'est vrai quoi ! C'est moi qui me retrouve avec un sérieux problème de couilles bleues parce que Monsieur mon abruti de frangin s'est pointé au moment où je prenais mon pied – et putain, quel pied ! –avec la femme de ma vie… euh… non-vie… Bordel ! Ce con ne trouve rien de mieux que se pointer alors que j'allais jouir ! Je n'osais même pas imaginer l'état dans lequel se trouvait Bella, mais vu son regard incendiaire, son corps figé, les poings serrés, les lèvres légèrement retroussées et les traits irradiant la colère n'auguraient rien de bon.

Elle arracha violemment la télécommande des mains d'Emmett tout en lui poussant les jambes de la table d'un coup de pied et mon frère leva son regard légèrement bovin vers Bella.

- Eeeeh ! Mais ça ne va pas ?

- Non, ça ne va pas ! Et tu sais pourquoi, Emmett ? Parce qu'il a fallu que tu joues les gros lourdauds avec nous ! Attends un peu que je vienne te faire chier quand tu seras avec Rosalie !

- Ah non hein ! Laisse ma Rosie en dehors de ça !

- Ta gueule Emmett ! J'fais c'que j'veux !

_**Qu'elle s'en prenne à moi tant qu'elle veut, mais pas ma Rosie ! C'est d'leur faute après tout !**_

Emmett se leva puis se planta devant mon ange, posant ses grosses pattes sur les frêles épaules de ma Bella.

- Je suis désolé p'tite sœur… Promis, juré, j'le ferai plus ! _**Pas avant la prochaine, c'est sûr ! **_Et puis… j'ai pas fait gaffe, j'étais plongé dans mes pensées et je n'ai pas senti, ni entendu, que vous étiez… occupés…

Choqué, je vis ma belle commencer à fondre devant mon frère. Je n'y crois pas ! Après ce qu'il a osé nous faire, elle va lui pardonner comme ça ? Comme si rien de s'était passé ? Et mes couilles bleues alors !

_Ça fait longtemps que t'as plus de couilles, Cullen !_

_Oh toi, la ferme ! Continue à me foutre la paix comme tu le faisais si bien !_

_Tss ! Tss ! Y'a que la vérité qui blesse, Eddy !_

_Ta gueule ! __M'appelle__ pas Eddy !_

_Pourquoi ? Tu préfères Edwardinou ? Eddynouchet ? Eddyn…_

_Ferme-la ! Tu m'emmerdes à la longue !_

_Premier signe de déficience mentale : se parler à soi-même…_

_Oh ! fais pas chier ! Si tu m'emmerdais pas, on serait pas là !_

_Non mon gars ! On s'rait pas là si t'avais encore des couilles !_

_J'en ai putain ! J'les ai encore vidées y'a pas…_

_Quelle poésie ! Putain Cullen, j'te parle pas de ça ! C'est qui le mâle dominant dans ton couple ?_

_Bah c'te question ! Moi, évidemment !_

_Pff… N'importe quoi ! C'est pathétique Cullen ! Tu te laisses étouffer par une paire d'ovaires !_

_C'est pas vrai !_

_Bien sûr que si ! Suffit qu'elle exhibe ses nichons et t'es complètement à l'ouest !_

_Oh, ta gueule !_

_L'exemple est flagrant : Emmett t'empêche de te vider les burnes, il fait ses pitoyables excuses au clito ambulant et toi, tu t'écrases !_

N'importe quoi ! T'as vu ça où, toi ? JE suis celui qui décide du sort réservé à Emmett ! JE suis…

- Ward !… Ward ! Bordel Edward ! Tu réponds oui ou merde ?

_Ah ! Il est beau le mâle dominant ! Pfff ! La preuve !_

_Oh vas-y, m'emmerde pas et casses-toi !_

Je me retournais vers la charmante voix stridente de ma belle et la vis les bras croisés sur la poitrine, martelant le sol de son pied.

- Bon, t'accouches Edard ?

- Euh… Tu disais mon ange ? Je… j'étais perdu dans mes pensées…

Aaaah… Quel beau spécimen de mâle dominant avons-nous là… Pfff… Je me marre ! GNIIIIII ! Tires-toi !

Je me secouais la tête afin de chasser toutes mes pensées tordues puis me tournais vers mon ange qui arborait un air consterné…

-Je disais, pendant que tu avais la tête je ne sais où…

**Entre tes cuisses ma cochonne !**

-… Je disais donc que, puisqu'Emmett m'a promis, juré, blablabla de ne plus jamais recommencer…

- Et tu le crois ? Mais ce n'est pas vrai, Bella ! Il nous a déjà fait je ne sais combien de coups bas du genre et toi tu…

Elle leva son index pour m'intimer au silence puis haussa un sourcil.

- Emmett a promis de ne plus jamais recommencer et je le crois !

- Mais !

- Chut Cullen ! Ton frangin sait aussi que s'il réitère sa misérable performance, je me ferais une joie de le démembrer puis d'enterrer chaque morceau avant de faire rôtir son service trois pièces. Donc oui, je crois Emmet.

Je me tournais vers mon frère dont le sourire éclatant s'étirait jusqu'aux oreilles. Il prenait son pied de voir qu'il avait encore pu faire une putain de connerie sans conséquences. La non-vie est vraiment dégueulasse parfois…

**J'y crois pas ! C'est vraiment une bonne pâte cette Bella ! Une bonne poire aussi… Ah ! Ah ! Trop bon, trop con ! Un p'tit sourire repentant et elle croit tout ce qu'on lui déballe ! Si elle croit que je vais les laisser tirer leur coup ce ****mois-ci****, elle se fout le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à l'anus !**

- QUOI EM ?

- Hein ? Que… Meuh ! Rien Eddy ! Voyons !

- Tu te fous de moi ? Bordel Emmett, casses-toi avant que je ne te la brise !

Alors que je me ruais sur mon traître de frangin, Bella m'enserra fermement la taille, me laissant dans l'incapacité de bouger. Saleté de force de nouveau-né, fais chier !

- Edward ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend à la fin ?

- Ce qu'il me prend ? Il se passe que cet abruti, ce misérable traître a l'intention de venir pourrir notre couple pendant tout un mois !

Bella se figea puis se tourna vers Emmett, une moue ravageante de tristesse aux lèvres.

- Mais… que…je… pourquoi Emmett ?

Mon frère enroula ses énormes paluches autour de mon ange et l'écrasa contre son torse.

- L'écoute pas, Belli-Bells ! Il dit que des conneries ! Il est tout simplement jaloux…

Et là, tandis que mon frère se perdait dans ses explications abracadabrantes afin d'embobiner ma belle, je vis LA raison pour laquelle il nous avait dérangés. Incapable de me retenir, j'explosais de rire avant de m'écrouler au sol, me tordant dans tous les sens. C'était donc ça le fond du problème ? Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps je me tordais de rire, mais Bella me ramena rapidement à la réalité.

- Tu partages la plaisanterie, Edward ? Parce que vu ton état, elle m'a l'air bien bonne !

- Je.. j'ai…oh ! oh ! Oh ! Je… je sais… oh putain ! Je sais… pourquoi Em… ah ! ah ! ah ! J'y crois pas !

- Bon, t'accouches, mon amour ?

- Eddy ! TA GUEULE !

- S'il a débarqué… comme ça… c'est parce que… hmpf ! hmmmmpf !

Emmett, bouillonnant de colère, avait plaqué ses deux mains sur ma bouche pour me forcer au silence. Chose qui faillit marcher, mais c'était sans compter Bella qui m'arracha des griffes de mon frère. Si j'avais encore été humain, je serais mort à l'heure qu'il est, mort à force de rire comme ça ! J'étais toujours secoué par de violents éclats de rire qui me laissaient dans l'incapacité totale de parler, observant tour à tour ma délicieuse Bella, qui me regardait avec pitié, s'inquiétant apparemment pour ma santé mentale, et mon frère qui lui fulminait de colère et principalement de honte à l'idée que je dévoile son petit secret. Emmett tentait tant bien que mal de m'intimer au silence en me bâillonnant de ses mains, mais mon ange le repoussait inlassablement. Bella finit par m'attraper les épaules et me secouer violemment pour me ramener à la raison. Peine perdue, bien trop difficile à cause de mes rires.

- Bon Edward, tu me dis ce qu'il se passe ?

- C'est… c'est… ah ! ah ! ah ! Em… il est… il a…

- Ferme ta putain de gueule Eddy ! Beugla Emmett, à moitié enragé et désespéré.

- Il a… il ne… pas pu… oh ! oh ! oh !

- Putain Eddy ! La ramène pas ou j'explose ta Vanquish !

Je me raidis instantanément. S'il y a bien une chose à laquelle il ne fallait pas toucher, c'était bien ma précieuse Aston Martin. Et ça, Emmett le savait très bien.

- Tu n'oserais pas, Em ?

- Oh que si ! Si tu l'ouvres, adieu ta précieuse petite voiture !

J'agrippais fermement mes cheveux, le visage tordu par la souffrance à l'idée que ma précieuse Vanquish subisse les foudres de mon frère. Bella nous observait l'un et l'autre, incrédule.

- Quoi ? Edward, tu ne vas rien me dire à cause de cette menace ridicule ? Mais… Ce n'est qu'une voiture !

Arg ! Pêcheresse ! Ô blasphème ! Ô sacrilège !

- Hein ? Mais t'es folle ? Ce n'est pas une voiture, Bella, mais LA voiture, nuance ! Alors excuse-moi si je prends les menaces d'Emmett en considération.

Le salaud… J'avais percé son secret, il le savait et cela l'ennuyait profondément – et encore, je suis poli. Et à cause des menaces proférées à l'encontre de mon trésor, Emmett me tenait. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il allait continuer à pourrir nos séances de câlins pendant un mois – un mois entier ! 30 jours ! arg ! – à moins qu'on ne fasse vœu de chasteté durant ce laps de temps… Ouch !

J'étais tiraillé entre le plaisir de voir mon frère se taper la honte de sa vie et la peur de perdre mon joyau…

Bella dût sentir mon impuissance face à ce dilemme puisqu'elle sourit d'une manière particulièrement sadique à mon frère avant de se tourner vers moi, une petite moue adorable de jalousie aux lèvres.

- Tu y tiens tant que ça à ta voiture, Edward ?

- Bellaaaa ! Ce n'est pas qu'une voiture, c'est mon bébé !

- Pfff… Bon. Tu sais quoi, Emmett ? Si tu fais ne serait-ce qu'une seule éraflure sur la vent quiche d'Edward, je me ferais un grand plaisir de placarder partout un agrandissement de la photo où on te voit réfugié dans les bras de Rosalie, pleurnichant comme un bébé, terrorisé par les flammes. Je suis sûre que ça fera rire tout le monde…

Le visage de mon frère passa par une palette d'émotions différentes avant que son égo ne reprenne le dessus. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'Emmett détestait, c'était bien cela : que l'on se moque de lui. Et franchement, cette photo était une preuve flagrante de son immense courage.

- Bella, tu ferais pas ça, hein ? Eeeeh ! J'suis ton frère ! Tu peux pas me faire ça !

- Oh que si, j'vais me gêner ! Maintenant Edward, raconte-nous pourquoi tu te marrais comme une baleine et pourquoi Emmett nous a interrompus pendant qu'on se faisait mutuellement du bien ?

- Euhh… je… euh…

- Bon, tu te lances ?

- .

- Tu peux répéter, s'il te plait ? J'ai pas tout compris, là…

- Pfff… Emmett n'a… pas réussi à se remettre de la… folie sexuelle de Rose… Il lui a fallu… un mois pour ne plus … avoir peur de… bander en sa présence…

Bella fit volte-face vers mon frère, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, puis elle explosa d'un rire franc tandis que mon frangin était complètement mortifié. S'il avait pu, il serait rentré dans un trou de souris. Brusquement, il explosa de colère.

- C'est pas drôle, merde ! J'aurai aimé t'y voir, Eddy ! Toi, une bonne chasse et 24 heures de repos et hop ! c'est reparti pour le marathon de la baise ! Tu sais pas ce que ça fait d'avoir la trouille de bander devant ta femme, alors la ramène pas !

- Si je sais, Em. Sept jours putain ! Au bout de troisième, j'avais la trouille que Bella sente ma trique contre sa cuisse parce que je savais qu'elle allait encore s'empaler sur moi !

- Peut-être, mais toi il ne t'a fallu qu'une misérable journée de repos avant de te remettre à la baiser ! J'ai dû attendre un mois ! Un. Putain. De. Mois !

- Eh ! Oh ! Je suis là ! C'est dégradant de parler de vos compagnes de cette façon !

- J'y peux rien, Emmett ! C'est comme ça ! Y'a pas d'explications !

- J'm'en fous ! J'viendrais vous faire chier à chaque fois que vous serez au pieu – où ailleurs – pendant un mois ! Non ! Trois ! C'est comme ça !

Bella attrapa mon frère par l'oreille et l'entraîna à l'extérieur. C'était franchement hilarant de voir cette montagne de muscles grimacer sous la douleur et frémir face à Bella.

- Emmett, je te jure que si tu t'amènes à un moment où tu ferais mieux d'être ailleurs, je réduirai tes attributs masculins en miettes et les brûlerai avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de se reconstituer. Suis-je claire ?

- Je pensais avoir été clair à ce sujet également, Bella ! Fais ce que tu veux de mon imbécile d'époux, mais laisse-lui sa queue en place. Pense à moi, Bella !

Nous n'avions pas fait attention, trop pris par les imbécillités d'Emmett, mais nous avions désormais un public. Rosalie, toujours digne quoiqu'il arrive, alternait gifles, coups de pieds aux fesses et baffes à l'arrière du crâne d'Emmett, lequel se faisait tout petit devant la colère de sa femme. Alice, tout sourire, piétinait le sol et tapait des mains, ravie de se moquer de notre frère. Quant à Jasper, il avait eu vent des évènements grâce à sa compagne et se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Peine perdue, moins de dix secondes plus tard, il en était à se rouler par terre, terrassé par une totale hilarité. Bella enroula ses bras autour de ma taille et enfouit son visage dans mon torse tandis que nous observions, morts de rire, un Emmett tout penaud qui retournait à la villa sous les coups plus ou moins mesurés et les insultes de Rosalie.

- Espèce d'abruti ! PAF ! Triple andouille ! BOUM ! Bachi-bouzouk ! BING ! Cornichon analphabète ! CHBOUDAM ! ça t'arrive de réfléchir? BAM ! Mais quel crétin ! PAF ! le jour de la distribution des cerveaux, tu t'es trompé de file ou quoi ? BANG !

- Mais euh ! Ma Rosie chérie ! Arrête ! NON ! Pas la tête !

- Mais c'est pas possible ! Je devais être complètement défoncée quand je t'ai dit « oui » !

- Non mon petit cœur ! JE t'ai bien défoncée quand tu m'as dit… AÏE ! Mais arrête !

Nous étions secoués par les rires, Alice, Jasper, mon ange et moi, de voir ce lourdaud d'Emmett filer vers la maison, les mains vissées sur le crâne pour se protéger des coups de sa chère et tendre Rosalie qui le poursuivait, écumant de rage.

La violente réaction de ma sœur résultait de sa peur que Bella mette ses menaces à exécution, soit la castration pure et simple de mon frère, mais elle craignait également que mon ange ne se venge une fois de plus. La fois où Emmett et Rosalie s'étaient donnés en spectacle devant tout le lycée était encore une scène très fraîche dans son esprit…

Jasper, qui souffrait à la fois de son rire mais aussi des nôtres, se tenait le ventre, les abdominaux douloureux à cause de l'hilarité générale. Il se redressa tant bien que mal, un immense sourire aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants de malice.

- La vache ! Il est mal barré Emmett ! Rosalie est d'une humeur massacrante, elle va lui en faire baver !

- Tant mieux, ça lui apprendra à ennuyer les autres !

- Rhooo Bella ! C'est pas si grave ! Il a eu sa petite crise d'ego, c'est pas méchant, y'a pas mort d'homme !

- Non mais ça va pas, Alice ? C'est pas si grave ? ça te plairait que je débarque en fanfare alors que tu es au pieu avec Jazz ?

- Bah ! Tant que tu te rachètes avec une séance de shopping…

Lorsqu'il entendit les paroles de sa compagne et surtout son air blasé, Jasper sortit de ses gonds et empoigna Alice brutalement, plongeant son regard terrifiant dans celui ahuri de ma sœur. C'était bien la première fois que je voyais Jazz aussi énervé à l'encontre de sa femme.

- Mais enfin mon Jazzou ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

- C'qu'il me prend ? Tu viens de dire que t'en avais rien à foutre que Bella se pointe pendant qu'on s'envoie en l'air !

- Mais non, t'as pas compris ! Bien sûr que je serai énervée ! Mais si ensuite elle se laisse traîner dans les boutiq…

Jasper saisit violemment le menton d'Alice, la forçant à le regarder droit dans les yeux avant de se mettre à susurrer au creux de son oreille d'une voix menaçante.

- Je te jure que tu vas changer d'idée et qu'après ce que je vais te faire subir, là, maintenant, tout de suite, tu tueras quiconque aura le malheur, ne serait-ce que de frapper à la porte de notre chambre alors que je martèle ta délicieuse petite chatte… compris ?

Erk ! Quelle horreur ! Arg ! Putain, maintenant j'ai en tête une image de Jasper qui se fait ma sœur ! Aaaah… la gerbe…

En moins d'une seconde, Jasper jeta une Alice dégoulinante d'excitation – au sens propre comme au figuré – sur son épaule puis fonça jusqu'à la villa, impatient de mettre ses pensées en pratique.

Alors que j'avais l'impression d'avoir envie de vomir face à l'afflux d'images obscènes dans lesquelles mon frère et ma sœur étaient les principaux acteurs, je fus propulsé à l'intérieur du cottage et plaqué contre la porte par la tornade Bella. Je me sentis instantanément fondre sous l'intensité de son regard de braise puis j'eus l'impression que mon corps bouillonnait lorsqu'elle s'empara goulûment, presque brutalement de mes lèvres. Sa langue se mêla délicieusement à la mienne avant de s'en échapper brusquement lorsqu'elle plaqua sa main sur mon membre déjà douloureux d'impatience. Ses orbes onyx ancrés aux miens, elle chuchota d'une voix foutrement rauque tout contre mes lèvres tout en frottant sa main contre ma queue.

- Je t'avais bien dit que j'en prendrais soin une fois l'imbécile vidé des lieux…


	41. Expériences

Salut les gens !

Eh ben non ! j'suis pas morte ! Enfin pas trop... pfff faut reconnaître que j'suis plutôt claquée ces temps-ci, mais bon...

Non, non, vous rêvez pas, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre !

Je sais, il été plutôt long à venir mais parfois les choses font qu'on ne peut pas toujours faire comme on veut.

Bref, la suite devrait venir plus vite : le chapitre 42 est en ligne sur le blog **http : / acheroniastyx - noubliejamais . blogspot . com/2011/04/42-inespere . html** (il suffit juste d'enlever les "espaces"), le chapitre 43 va bientôt aller en correction et les chapitres 44 et 45 sont terminés. Pourquoi écrire la suite avant le début? ouhlala, ça c'est mon esprit tordu qui fonctionne comme ça.

Un grand MERCI à tou(te)s pour vos voeux très sympas et vos petits messages pour le bébé. Ma puce va bien, grandit TROP vite et c'est que du bonheur!

Sur ce, je ne vous tiendrez pas plus longtemps. Bonne lecture et...

... **_ENJOY !_**

* * *

- AÏE ! Mais ça fait mal bon sang ! Prévenez-moi la prochaine fois, que j'aie au moins le temps de m'y préparer !

Un concert de « désolé ! » me répondit pendant que je me massais le crâne et déblayais mon tee-shirt de tous les débris rocheux qui l'encombraient.

Si ma Bella était complètement paniquée et mortifiée par la situation, Benjamin et Kate étaient franchement loin d'être « désolés » comme en témoignaient les petits sourires railleurs qui illuminaient leurs visages. D'ailleurs, j'étais sûr et certain que ça les amusait énormément, quoique j'avais quelques sérieux doutes concernant Kate : j'étais persuadé qu'elle y prenait carrément son pied, la garce. Oh que oui… D'ailleurs, elle le confirma lorsqu'elle ouvrit à nouveau la bouche…

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais faut arrêter de traîner ! Allez hop! On s'y remet!

- Attends deux secondes Kate, s'il te plait ! Ah non hein! AÏE ! La vache, ça fait mal ton truc !

Je me massais le bras à l'endroit où je venais de recevoir une énième décharge électrique, et pas qu'une petite. Ma peau me piquait et si Kate continuait à ce régime, j'allais finir totalement insensibilisé d'ici une heure… J'eus à peine le temps de souffler et de me redresser que je me pris un menhir sur le coin de la tronche. Ah ! Parce que ça vous fait rire, en plus ?

Affalé par terre, la tête enfoncée dans le sol gelé et recouverte d'un énorme rocher, je sentis le poids disparaître et ouvris les yeux sur ma Bella, le visage déformé par la tristesse et la culpabilité.

- Je suis désolée, mon cœur !

- C'est rien, voyons !

- Rien ? Tu rigoles j'espère ? Tu subis décharges électriques et lancers de roches mais ce n'est rien ?

- C'est bon j'te dis ! J'encaisse…

Je me redressais en soufflant péniblement, faussement joyeux à l'idée de reprendre l'exercice… Vous ne comprenez pas de quoi je parle ? Ah. Ok! Je rembobine…

Notre partie de "stone ball" avait eu lieu presque deux mois auparavant. Elle aurait pu se terminer tragiquement si Bella n'avait pas réussi à projeter in-extremis son bouclier sur nos amis humains. Seulement voilà, nous n'avions toujours pas compris la façon dont fonctionnait son bouclier, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Lorsque nous avons daigné, Bella et moi, sortir du cottage, un véritable comité d'accueil nous attendait. Mes parents, évidemment, mais aussi Eléazar, revenu de je ne sais où, et sa compagne ainsi que Kate et Garrett, qu'Eléazar avait appelé en renfort. Tous attendaient avidement de voir Bella « à l'œuvre ». Après quelques expériences sur mon ange, Carlisle et Eléazar décrétèrent que les mécanismes de défenses de Bella agissaient de façon totalement inconsciente.

Lancez-lui un menhir à la tronche, il sera stoppé dans sa course à une dizaine de centimètres de son corps ; balancez-lui une décharge électrique et elle vous reviendra de plein fouet. Kate s'en souvient très bien d'ailleurs… Il lui a fallu trois jours pour arrêter de grincer des dents et cinq pour que ses cheveux reprennent leur coiffure d'origine !

Carlisle avait beau s'entêter à lui demander comment elle avait réussi à projeter son bouclier, Bella n'en avait aucune idée, et croyez-moi, une Bella contrariée, c'est la galère à gérer.

Bref. Carlisle s'était rendu compte, lors de notre « stone-ball » avorté, que Bella pouvait projeter consciemment ses défenses sur d'autres personnes et depuis, il cherchait à l'entraîner. D'après Jasper, la fureur et la terreur qu'il avait perçu émaner de Bella lorsque les humains étaient en danger lui avait permis de décupler le champ d'action de son bouclier, c'est ainsi qu'elle avait pu sauver nos amis d'une mort certaine. Nous étions donc depuis persuadés que ces deux émotions étaient l'élément déclencheur. Pour Eléazar et mon père, Bella devait absolument prendre conscience de son bouclier afin qu'elle puisse le manipuler sciemment. Et selon eux, si son âme sœur, soit moi, est en danger, elle sera capable de tout pour la protéger.

Voilà pourquoi depuis bientôt deux mois je me prends des rochers sur la gueule et des décharges électriques à longueur de journée, pauvre victime impuissante des expérimentations démoniaques et complètement farfelues de mon père. En y réfléchissant bien, je suis sûr que Carlisle a un fond de sadisme en lui. C'est obligé puisqu'il m'envoie chaque jour à l'abattoir !

Rendez-vous compte, pour la Saint-Valentin j'ai eu droit aux électrocutions à la chaîne et à la lapidation intensive comme cadeau ! Heureusement pour moi, ma Valentine a pris très, très au sérieux son rôle d'infirmière une fois l'entraînement achevé et de retour au cottage…

Bref. Une fois de plus, je me trouvais cloué au sol par les dons combinés de Benjamin et Kate, et j'attendais avec impatience que ma Bella soit capable de m'englober sous son bouclier. Ce n'est pas que je me plaigne, mais je commençais à en avoir marre de jouer les cobayes…

Ses mains se plaquèrent sur mes joues et sa bouche se posa délicatement sur la mienne, me ramenant au moment présent.

- Je suis désolée, mon amour… Pardonne-moi ! Je ne…

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange, tu vas y arriver, je te fais confiance !

- Ah oui ? Et je vais y arriver quand ? J'en ai marre de te voir souffrir le martyr et de ne pas être capable de te protéger ! Ça va faire deux mois que ça dure, Edward… Ce n'est pas rien !

- Bon, on s'y remet les tourtereaux ?

La voix de Benjamin était pleine de malice, ça l'amusait beaucoup de me voir manger la roche quotidiennement. Kate, quant à elle, manigançait quelque chose et vu qu'elle me cachait ses pensées, ça ne pouvait être que mauvais… Elle se tourna vers Garrett et lui fit un signe quelconque auquel il répondit d'un hochement de tête et d'un sourire éblouissant.

Kate se tourna à nouveau vers Bella et moi puis elle me gratifia d'une œillade et d'un sourire… aguicheur ? Elle s'avança vers nous d'une démarche excessivement chaloupée et m'observait de son regard de braise tout en se léchant goulûment les lèvres, comme un chien le ferait devant un bel os bien juteux. Je déglutis difficilement, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir… Enfin si, c'était plus qu'évident ! Mais je ne comprenais pas du tout ce qu'il lui prenait et le plan qu'elle me faisait. Je pouvais sentir Bella bouillonner de colère à mes côtés et le grondement sourd qui roula au fond de sa gorge me le confirmait. Kate arriva à côté de moi et me détailla de la tête aux pieds, s'attardant longuement, bien plus que nécessaire, sur mon entrejambe avant d'émettre un petit gémissement envieux, puis elle fit courir lentement sa main sur mon torse, m'effleurant du bout des doigts. J'étais tellement sidéré par son comportement que je me trouvais incapable de réagir… Bella, elle, grognait de plus en plus fort, montrant clairement son mécontentement face à « l'invasion de son territoire ».

Un méli-mélo hallucinant de pensées harcelait mon esprit déjà sacrément malmené. Entre mes parents qui étaient choqués par le comportement de leur « nièce » et Emmett qui s'imaginait déjà Bella et Kate combattant en bikini dans la boue, je perçus clairement les pensées – ou plutôt les hurlements mentaux hystériques – de Garrett qui me suppliait littéralement de ne rien faire et de jouer le jeu. Quel jeu ?

Kate me détailla à nouveau avant de glisser sa main sur mon bras, puis voyant que j'étais incapable de réagir, elle répéta son geste tout en gémissant.

- La la la… Humm… Mais regardez-moi ça ! Je n'avais jamais vu à quel point tu es bien bâti, Eddy… Dis-moi, ça te plairait de jouer avec Garrett et moi ce soir ? Miam ! Rien qu'à l'idée, j'en suis toute chose… Je suis sûre que tu t'amuserais beaucoup, mon beau….

Sa main glissa lentement sur mon torse et je me tendis, ne supportant plus ses gestes et ses sous-entendus douteux. Garrett m'exhortait mentalement de me laisser faire. Putain, mais ils jouent à quoi ces deux-là ? A ce rythme là, ils allaient finir démembrés par mon ange…

Bella, à côté de moi, grognait de plus en plus violemment et je dois bien avouer que son côté agressif, possessif et animal était on ne peut plus sexy. Sa jalousie et sa bestialité m'allumaient plus que de raison et mon jeans commençait sérieusement à être de trop… Ce qui, malheureusement, ne passa pas inaperçu et plu énormément à Kate…

- Ne le touche pas, Dénali… Siffla Bella entre ses dents, sa voix sourde mêlée à son grondement ronflant méchamment au fin fond de sa gorge.

De loin, je vis Carlisle et Eléazar se sourire d'un air entendu, comme s'ils comprenaient ce qu'il se passait, et Emmett, quant à lui, piétinait impatiemment le sol à l'idée qu'il y ait enfin un peu d'action à la villa.

**Une baston ! Une bas…**

**Mais oui ! Ça ne peut que…**

Au fur et à mesure que les grognements de Bella s'intensifiaient, je me trouvais déconnecté de toutes les pensées présentes, comme si quelqu'un avait pris une télécommande et avait coupé le son… Quel bonheur de ne plus avoir cette cacophonie persistante en tête !

- Bella, tu pourrais me prêter Edward pour la soirée ? Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu deux hommes sous la main pour m'amuser… Et pour être franche, Eddy a plutôt l'air bien monté, autant en profiter, non ? Humm… je suis sûre qu'il recèle d'une tonne de trésors et qu'il doit avoir de sacrées ressources… Haaaan… ça serait dommage de gâcher toute cette belle marchandise… Allez… s'te plait !

Mon ange avait les yeux écarquillés par la stupeur face à l'audace de la blonde, et ses narines étaient si pincées que son parfait petit nez donnait l'impression d'être réduit à une simple arête osseuse. Quant à moi, je frémissais de dégoût…

_Humm… Quoique…_

_Oh toi, reste à ta place ! Allez ! Couché j'ai dit !_

…en entendant les paroles de Kate, frissons qu'elle prit évidemment – et malheureusement - pour une invitation. Elle continua à me caresser du bout des doigts puis sa main s'appuya franchement sur mon ventre. Ses sourcils se froncèrent un instant puis un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres lorsqu'elle répéta son geste une seconde fois, puis une troisième. Si elle tentait de m'électrocuter, je ne sentais strictement rien… Bella, elle, me regardait durement – j'allais certainement en prendre pour mon grade plus tard, si ce n'est carrément subir une grève du sexe, pauvre de moi - mais ce n'était rien face aux regards incendiaires qu'elle lançait à la blonde. Je m'attendais presque à voir la foudre sortir de ses yeux, et la fumée de son nez.

- J'ai dit ne le touche pas, Dénali… Lâche-le !

Et brusquement, au moment où Bella hurla à l'encontre de Kate un « MAINTENANT ! » tonitruant, l'incroyable se produisit, me déconnectant totalement de ce qu'il se passait autour de moi un miracle me permit d'accéder aux pensées jusqu'à présent cachées de Bella…

… **à moi ! Non mais elle se prend pour qui la grande girafe peroxydée ? Il est à moi et à personne d'autre ! Je vais lui arracher les doigts à cette Barbie pouffiasse et lui faire bouffer ses yeux, je vais lui brûler la langue, je vais… Gah ! Et lui qui reste là à se faire souiller par la blondasse sans réagir ! Il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe… Il ne pourra plus s'asseoir pendant quelques jours lorsque j'en aurai fini avec lui ! Edward a vraiment besoin d'une petite piqûre de rappel… A. Moi…**

Au moment même où je perçus les pensées rageuses de ma douce, Kate fut brutalement repoussée par une main invisible et expédiée à une vingtaine de mètres de Bella et moi. Garrett hurla alors un « ALLEZ-Y ! » et des projectiles de toutes sortes, rochers, branches et même troncs d'arbres, furent envoyés dans ma direction, tous stoppant invariablement leur course à un mètre de mon corps. J'avais l'impression que Noël était tombé en avance pour Emmett, il s'en donnait à cœur joie, il avait autant de plaisir que s'il se trouvait dans un parc d'attraction géant. Mon frère balançait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, cailloux, branches, y compris Alice qui se mangea un mur invisible, son visage de lutin déformé comme celui d'un enfant qui se plaquerait contre une vitre pour y faire des grimaces. Je me tournais vers mon ange qui était frappé de stupeur, sa délicieuse petite bouche grande ouverte – hmmm… sa bouche ! – son regard choqué sautant d'Alice à moi, en passant par les arbres, le ciel nuageux, les personnes présentes. J'entendis un faible « wow ! Cool… » Puis elle fixa Jasper, qui s'était rapproché de nous au cas où ma belle se serait décidée à étriper Kate, et tout à coup, les pensées de mon frère me furent à nouveau autorisées. Bella se concentra afin d'étendre son bouclier, englobant mes frères et sœurs dans l'entreprise, tandis que les projectiles continuaient à affluer de toutes parts, bombardés par Benjamin, mon père – qui s'amusait comme un petit fou – Eléazar, Kate et Garrett. C'était plutôt étrange de voir des troncs d'arbre, rochers et autres projectiles exploser en plein vol.

- La classe, sœurette ! Avec ça, pas la peine de menacer Eddy d'une grève de sexe, une petite dispute et hop ! Interdiction d'approcher ! S'exclama Emmett tout en claquant les fesses de mon ange. Nous fûmes immédiatement lapidés, le bouclier protecteur qui nous englobait jusqu'à présent venait de retourner en possession de Bella. Et à nouveau, ses pensées me furent interdites.

- C'est malin Emmett ! Ah bravo ! Non mais ça t'arrive de réfléchir ? Mon brushing est complètement pourri par ta faute ! Crétin ! Une semaine, Emmett, une !

Rosalie, droite comme un « I », s'éloigna de nous à pas vifs, les vêtements lacérés par les branches et les roches, les cheveux défaits, envahis de brindilles et d'épines de pin. Emmett trottinait à sa suite, marmonnant un flot continu d'excuses, la suppliant de ne pas mettre la semaine d'abstinence à exécution.

- Ca va, mon ange ?

Je lançais un regard inquiet à ma Bella qui n'avait toujours pas émis le moindre son. Elle était totalement muette, sidérée par ses nouvelles capacités. Elle leva ses grands yeux vers moi puis fixa un point qui se trouvait juste au-dessus de mon épaule. Un grondement mauvais roula dans sa gorge, ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un rictus menaçant et elle s'accroupit devant moi, les mains plantées dans le sol, en position d'attaque, prête à défendre son bien : moi.

- Ne vous approchez pas de lui !

Je me tournais vivement pour voir Kate et Garrett venir à nous, main dans la main et un sourire gêné aux lèvres.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella, calmes-toi ! On ne va pas te le prendre !

- Allez-vous-en !

- Bella, c'était juste un coup monté tout à l'heure ! Je t'ai poussée dans tes retranchements pour te faire réagir ! Et franchement, ça a marché bien au-delà de mes espérances ! Rigola la blonde en secouant la tête.

Bella se redressa légèrement tout en continuant à fixer le couple d'un regard assassin. Au moins, elle avait cessé de grogner, ce qui était une bonne chose au vu de la situation.

- Ca veut dire quoi tout ça ? Tu allumes ouvertement mon homme devant mes yeux et c'est une blague ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Encore un peu et je te trouvais en train de le branler ! C'est quoi ton délire ?

- Voyons Bella, c'est évident ! C'était uniquement destiné à te faire réagir et à t'obliger de déclencher ton bouclier ! Tu savais pertinemment qu'Edward ne risquait rien à recevoir des pierres ou des décharges électriques, alors inconsciemment, tu ne le protégeais pas ! Par contre, lorsque j'ai fait mine de charmer ton homme, ta jalousie a déclenché tes défenses et projeté ton bouclier. J'ai d'abord essayé de l'électrocuter, mais je m'en suis trouvée incapable. Ensuite, lorsque je me suis montrée… un peu plus… entreprenante, tu m'as carrément expulsée, Bella ! C'est génial !

Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que Kate était sincère et qu'elle pensait vraiment ce qu'elle disait, Bella abandonna totalement sa posture agressive et se releva, choquée de ne pas s'être rendue compte plus tôt de la supercherie. Mon père et Eléazar en profitèrent pour nous rejoindre, discutant en même temps des capacités de mon ange.

- C'est très bien tout ça, mais serais-tu capable de recommencer sans te métamorphoser en chienne de garde cette fois-ci ? Lui demanda mon père en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Euh… Je crois… Je…

- Tu crois ou tu en es sûre ?

Bella lui jeta un regard condescendant en secouant la tête puis elle lui fit un petit sourire satisfait. Je fus instantanément coupé de toutes les pensées extérieures, hormis celles de Jasper qui souffla de soulagement à l'idée de ne plus ressentir la frustration sexuelle d'Emmett et la colère de Rose. Bella se tourna vers mon père et lui fit un petit sourire moqueur.

- Alors, heureux ? Satisfait Monsieur le savant fou ?

Carlisle la regardait bêtement tandis qu'Eléazar, incapable de percevoir nos auras à Jazz et moi, regardait ma Bella comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde avant de lui sourire d'un air entendu.

- Arrives-tu à le percevoir, Bella ? Comment agit ton don ? Lui demanda t-il aussi excité qu'un enfant le matin de Noël.

- Euh… Je… C'est un peu comme si j'étais enveloppée d'un… un film alimentaire, sauf qu'il serait étirable à volonté… Enfin… C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Mais le plus étrange, c'est que je perçois les personnes que j'englobe comme si elles étaient une partie de moi… Je « sens » Edward ainsi que Jasper, comme s'ils…

- Oooh oui ! Ahaan ! Oui tu le sens ! Hmm… Aaaaah ! Encore !

- Oh ! Ferme-la, Emmett ! Retourne pleurnicher auprès de Rosalie et boucle-la avant que je ne lui demande de te priver d'une seconde semaine !

Mon frère, qui s'était pointé à pas de loup, s'en retourna vers sa Rosalie, non sans jeter un regard dédaigneux à Bella.

Eléazar et Carlisle, repartis dans leurs grands discours et leurs extrapolations sur le talent de mon ange, retournèrent à la villa et s'enfermèrent dans le bureau de mon père, essayant de disséquer verbalement le bouclier de Bella.

Alice, qui entre-temps avait fait un passage « éclair » à la villa afin de se changer, chose qui ne lui prit qu'une demi-heure, c'est à dire une broutille, attendait sagement que ma Bella libère Jasper de son bouclier. Une fois ceci fait, Alice se jeta au cou de Jazz et lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille, ses pensées focalisées sur un ensemble en dentelle et satin dont elle voulait tester l'effet sur la libido de son mari. Beurk ! Mes fantasmes, c'est une chose, ceux de ma sœur, ça a plutôt tendance à écœurer !

Les Egyptiens, quant à eux, venaient de prendre la route en direction de Seattle, histoire de se mettre un petit quelque chose sous la dent, et je n'avais plus qu'une envie, celle de me retrouver seul à seule avec ma Bella. Mais… c'était sans compter sur Kate et Garrett.

Apparemment, Kate ne plaisantait pas tant que ça tout à l'heure, et l'idée de nous avoir Bella et moi pour la « soirée » lui plaisait énormément. Il fut un temps où un plan carré m'aurait intéressé, mais là, avec mon ange, il n'en était pas question. Il n'y avait pas moyen que je partage les charmes de ma belle avec un ou une autre !

_Quoique…_

_ARG ! Tais-toi !_

_Humm… ça pourrait être très… enrichissant et instructif !_

_Huuu… Surtout jouissif… Putain ! Tu m'fais dire n'importe quoi !_

_Bordel Cullen ! Récupère ta queue et tes couilles et laisses-toi aller !_

_Pas moyen ! Ça ne m'intéresse pas._

_Mais bien sûr ! Tu penses que tu pourrais rester de marbre avec deux délicieuses petites chattes bien chaudes, trempées et serrées prêtes pour toi ?_

_Hmmmpf ! Arrête ! Pitié fous-moi la paix !_

_Et que dirais-tu de…_

Un feulement rauque me sortit de mon rêve éveillé. Bella grognait doucement en voyant Kate et Garrett venir vers nous, jalouse de ce que pourrait éventuellement faire la blonde. J'enroulais étroitement mes bras autour de sa taille et la pressais contre mon torse afin de la calmer.

- Ssssh… Détends-toi ma belle ! Même si je trouve ton côté sauvage et animal épouvantablement sexy, lui susurrais-je au creux de l'oreille en lui mettant un léger coup de rein afin qu'elle ressente l'intensité de mon désir, tu n'as pas à être jalouse, mon cœur !

Bella se retourna vivement entre mes bras, collant son intimité bouillonnante contre mon érection avant de plonger son regard, parfait mélange de feu et de glace, dans le mien.

- Tu es à moi, Edward… Et je dois dire que son petit jeu de tout à l'heure ne m'a pas plu. Du tout. Ce qui m'a le plus déplu d'ailleurs a été ton manque total de réaction. Tu t'es laissé tripoter par quelqu'un d'autre que moi, Cullen. Je n'aime pas ça…

- Mais bébé…

- Il n'y a pas de « mais bébé » qui compte. Tu. Es. A. Moi. Point barre. Rentres-toi bien ça dans le crâne, Edward. Un bon conseil, tu as intérêt à le retenir par la suite et surtout intérêt à te faire pardonner… Capiche ?

Elle balança violemment son bassin contre le mien et si nous avions tous deux été nus, elle se serait sacrément empalée sur ma queue… Putain ! Son côté jaloux et bestial était incroyablement excitant. Scandaleusement sexy… Un appel au stupre et à la fornication.

- Rrrrr… J'aime quand tu es jalouse, mon cœur. Ton côté animal et possessif est un véritable appel à la luxure !

- Méfies-toi, Cullen ! Tu as intérêt à te faire pardonner au plus vite si tu ne veux pas être condamné à te soulager de la main droite pendant une paire de mois…

- Hein ? Que… Non ! Eh ! Tu ferais pas ça, dis ! Bellaaaa !

Un air diabolique se peignit sur son visage et un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres lorsque je m'aperçus qu'elle ne répondrait pas à ma question. Avant même d'avoir le temps de la supplier pour avoir une réponse, Kate et Garrett se joignirent à nous, un air gourmand pour l'une et un air rêveur pour l'autre. Bella ne put empêcher le sifflement hostile de s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres et Kate leva les mains devant elle en signe de paix.

- Zen miss Bella, je ne vais pas te piquer ton homme !

- Hmpf…

- Bon, c'est vrai, je reconnais que j'en ai fait un peu trop et que j'ai poussé le bouchon assez loin, mais c'était pour une bonne cause, non ? Grâce à moi, tu as pu prendre conscience de ton don et le manipuler à ta guise !

- Hmmmmpf…

- Franchement, si c'était à refaire, je le referais sans hésiter ! Et puis… Reconnais qu'Edward n'est pas désagréable à regarder…

- Rrrr…

- Ben quoi ? C'est tout de même un sacré beau morceau, tu en as de la chance !

- Rrrrrrrrr…

- Et puis… ça serait sympa qu'on se passe une petite…soirée… tous les quatre… enfin… si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Je restais là, les bras ballants, totalement ahuri par les propos de ma cousine. Il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle stoppe vite fait ses élucubrations car Bella commençait réellement à perdre patience et risquait à tout moment de lui sauter à la gorge. Garrett, dont le regard s'était durci au fur et à mesure des paroles de sa compagne émit trois claquements de langue secs. Kate se tût instantanément et baissa la tête, les bras le long du corps. Son changement de comportement me laissa sans voix ! Bella l'observa brièvement, satisfaite de la situation, puis me jeta un regard brûlant qui contenait un petit je-ne-sais-quoi qui me mit mal à l'aise…

- Excuse-moi, Garrett, on peut discuter deux minutes ?

- Euh… Ben… euh… oui! Bien sûr, Bella !

- à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes si cela ne te dérange pas !

En disant cela, elle s'était à nouveau tournée vers moi et m'offrit un petit sourire narquois. J'eus l'impression que mon cœur se brisât lorsque je la vis s'éloigner avec Garrett, à bonne distance pour que nous ne puissions entendre leur conversation, et ce qui me fit le plus mal, tout en me laissant surtout perplexe, fut le fait qu'elle le recouvre de son bouclier afin de me cacher ses pensées. Mais le pire fut ce sentiment d'avoir le ventre lacéré par un poignard lorsque Bella posa doucement sa main sur celle de Garrett en lui souriant chaleureusement, tout en me jetant un regard un coin, un sourire à la fois moqueur et vengeur aux lèvres.

Kate, elle, était toujours dans la même position, bras le long du corps et tête basse, et elle n'émettait pas le moindre son.

La curiosité me tenaillant, et la jalousie aussi je devais bien l'admettre, je me concentrais sur Bella et Garrett, tentant de déchiffrer le sujet de leur conversation sur leurs lèvres. Ils parlaient cependant bien trop vite pour que je comprenne quoique ce soit. Je m'exhortais donc à faire abstraction des bruits environnants et à faire le vide total dans mon esprit, exercice incroyablement difficile à cause de la peur et de l'excitation de Kate qui se focalisait sur la « punition » à venir, mais aussi des hurlements mentaux jouissifs de mes frères et sœurs. Après quelques longues secondes, je parvins cependant à entendre des bribes de leur conversation…

- … désolé… chose… marcher… sûre ?

- … absolument… comprendre… jalouse… matériel…

- … coffre… voiture… prêter… punition…

- … fabuleux… impatiente… vache… supplier…

Je me détournais de leur discussion, n'y comprenant pas grand chose finalement, mais restais focalisé sur leur attitude je n'appréciais pas vraiment, pour tout dire j'exécrais, la familiarité grandissante entre eux. Et vas-y que je pose ma main sur ton bras en riant… et vas-y que je te mets un petit coup joueur dans l'épaule…

Huuugn ! _Continue comme ça Garrett et je t'arrache la tête… _

Le mélange de peur, d'espérance, d'excitation et d'impatience provenant de Kate était assez incroyable. Du peu que j'avais compris dans son méli-mélo de pensées décousues, elle avait largement dépassé les « instructions » de Garrett lorsqu'elle m'avait allumé pour provoquer la jalousie de Bella, ce qui avait grandement déplu à « Maître G » et excitait considérablement ma cousine. Mouais… Bon… Ils font ce qu'ils veulent de leur vie, mais hors de question qu'ils nous piquent à nouveau le cottage pour leurs jeux tordus de dépravés. Merde, y'a des hôtels pour ça !

Une mélodie enchanteresse me sortit de mes pensées et je me retins de justesse de ne pas me ruer sur Garrett lorsque je vis Bella rire aux éclats, la tête rejetée en arrière, un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres et sa fine main posée sur celle de l'autre abruti.

_Jaloux !_

_Ta gueule._

Je grognais doucement de mécontentement et leurs visages se tournèrent vers moi. Instantanément, celui de Bella se ferma totalement. Son visage était absolument vide de toute expression et son regard totalement neutre. Garrett lui mit une légère tape sur l'épaule avant de filer comme une fusée vers le garage en riant aux éclats et alors que j'allais m'avancer vers elle, Bella leva une main devant elle, m'intimant de rester à ma place. Je n'étais pas du genre à faire ce que les autres me disaient de faire, cependant le je-ne-sais-quoi qui brûlait dans le regard de ma douce me retint de faire le moindre geste.

Au bout de quelques minutes pendant lesquelles je dus subir l'impatience grandissante et les fantasmes dégoûtants et débridés de Kate, Garrett revint auprès de ma Bella, de lourds sacs en cuir aux mains qu'il jeta délicatement à ses pieds, et je grognais de le voir si proche de mon ange. Grognement qui me valut un regard assassin de la part de ma douce… Je dus réprimer un autre grondement lorsque je le vis enrouler son bras autour des épaules de ma belle et je ravalais le venin qui me montait à la bouche lorsque je vis que Bella n'était pas si insensible que ça aux réactions de Garrett. Je n'avais plus qu'une envie, démembrer ce sale type qui souillait ma déesse avec ses sales pattes gluantes…

_Eh ! Eeeh ! J'avais raison, t'es jaloux !_

_Y'a de quoi ! Regarde-la ! C'est limite si elle ne flirte pas ouvertement avec ce… avec ce…_

_Meuh non ! Arrête de te faire des films, Cullen !_

_Quoi ? J'me fais des films ? Non mais tu plaisantes là, j'espère ?_

_Pas du tout ! Tu te…_

_Non mais t'as pas vu comment il la regarde ? Comment il la tripote ? Et elle ne réagit même pas !_

_Et alors ?_

_Et alors ? Elle est à moi ! Personne d'autre que moi n'a le droit de la t…_

_Aaaah d'accord ! T'es un adepte du « fais ce que je dis mais pas ce que je fais »…_

_Comment ça ? Ça veut dire quoi ça ?_

_Dis, j'te signale que pour une fois, la « Bella » ne fait rien de mal, alors…_

_Quoi ? Non mais t'as pas vu comment elle…_

_Dis-donc, QUI s'est laissé tripoter par sa « cousine » ? QUI fantasmait sur le fait d'avoir deux femmes à sa portée ? QUI…_

_Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! Ce n'est pas la même chose !_

_Tiens donc !_

_Mais putain ! Kate est ma cousine ! Qu'est…_

_Mais bien sûr ! Elle est ta cousine autant que moi j'suis eunuque ! Laisse-moi rire !_

_Merde ! C'était juste pour que Bella fasse…_

_Ah ! Le bouclier… La belle excuse !_

_Oh et puis merde ! Tu me fais chi… AÏE !_

La vache !

Je n'avais pas fait attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de moi et fus brutalement ramené à la réalité par un coup vif, cinglant, sur les fesses. Je me retournais vivement pour voir Bella près de moi, me tournant résolument le dos et faisant face à Garrett. Elle tenait quelque chose entre ses mains, certainement la chose qui m'avait sorti de mes pensées je n'arrivais pas à distinguer ce que c'était et Bella avait l'air d'en mesurer la flexibilité. Quoique ce soit, ce n'était pas spécialement agréable… mais ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça non plus…

Près de moi, Kate piaffait d'impatience aux côtés de Garrett, tandis que Bella s'était éloignée de nous, testant la fiabilité de l'objet. Elle se retourna, un immense sourire aux lèvres et s'adressa à Garrett d'une voix où perçait une excitation plutôt mal contenue…

- Elle est parfaite Garrett ! Tout à fait ce qu'il me faut… Alors c'est bon ? Je peux t'emprunter ces quelques babioles ?

- Y'a pas de soucis, Bella ! Fais-toi plaisir ! Enfin faites-vous devrais-je dire…

Je me tournais vers ma Bella, impatient de savoir ce qui la mettait dans cet état. Vu les sous-entendus de Garrett, ça ne pouvait présager que de bonnes choses… Elle avait un sourire diaboliquement sensuel aux lèvres et son regard brillait d'une intensité sans pareille, telle que je me sentis défaillir. Mes yeux balayèrent son corps, ses courbes délicieusement voluptueuses et je retins brutalement un hoquet de frayeur en me reculant d'un pas.

Avec horreur, je découvris que Bella avait une cravache entre les mains…

Oui, je sais très bien qu'un misérable morceau de cuir n'est pas de taille à abîmer la peau – ou plutôt la cuirasse – d'un vampire et que je ne devrais pas avoir peur de l'objet de torture que Bella faisait rouler amoureusement entre ses doigts ! Cependant, ce n'était pas n'importe quelle cravache… Le cuir était incrusté de milliers d'éclats lumineux et je m'aperçus avec appréhension qu'il s'agissait de poussière de diamant. Et croyez-moi, s'il y a bien une chose qui peut endommager la peau d'un vampire – hormis une dent de vampire ou un croc de loup bien sûr– c'est bien le diamant. Ce misérable caillou pouvait provoquer de nombreux dégâts sur notre épiderme…

Je n'avais qu'une envie, celle de mettre le plus de distance possible entre cette… chose et moi.

_Seigneur, aidez-moi ! Ma compagne est folle…_

Avant même que je ne puisse agir, elle appuya l'embout de cet objet de malheur sous mon menton, m'obligeant à croiser son regard démoniaque. Sa voix veloutée, sourde, s'éleva dans l'air, à peine chuchotée mais terriblement menaçante...

- Tu m'as déçue tout à l'heure, Edward… Et ma déception a un prix… On va… régler… ça au cottage, toi et moi. Tout de suite. Maintenant, tu as intérêt à y aller. Et vite. J'arrive dans trente secondes Edward, et il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu sois déjà dans la chambre à m'attendre… Et je te veux nu. Absolument nu…

Du coin de l'œil, je m'aperçus que Kate et Garrett piétinaient le sol d'impatience et d'excitation, et après nous avoir chuchoté un « excellente soirée, amusez-vous bien ! » ils filèrent comme une comète vers leur voiture. Je me raidis lorsque j'entendis à nouveau Bella…

- Dix secondes, Edward ! Neuf… Huit…

Terrorisé, mais aussi passablement excité par ce côté de sa personne que je n'avais qu'à peine effleuré du temps de son humanité, je fonçais dans notre chambre, arrachant mes vêtements au passage et les envoyant valser sur ma route, j'attendais que Bella daigne arriver en me demandant ce qu'elle me réservait…

- Eh ! La Terre à Edward !

…

- Youhou ! Y'a quelqu'un ?

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- Ah ! Enfin… Dis Edward, ce n'est pas pour t'embêter, mais ça serait bien que tu arrêtes de rêvasser deux minutes, n'oublie pas qu'on refait un test « Bella – Humains » aujourd'hui !

- Ah ! Euh… Désolé…

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive depuis deux semaines fils, mais si tu ne peux pas rester concentré sur une tâche, je ne prendrais pas le risque de t'emmener avec nous à Seattle! Nous avons besoin d'une escorte dont chaque membre est maître de ses moyens ! Ressaisis-toi, Edward !

- Oui papa… Désolé…

Je regardais Carlisle s'éloigner de moi. Il secouait la tête d'un air las en se demandant s'il était possible, vu mon « cas », qu'un vampire puisse souffrir de troubles mentaux.

Emmett et Jasper, eux, se marraient dans leur coin, l'un ne comprenant pas ce qu'il m'arrivait depuis une quinzaine de jours, mais trouvant mon sourire niais et mon air con hilarants, l'autre sachant très bien ce que j'avais puisqu'il était constamment bombardé par mes sentiments, ce qui le faisait rire. Garrett passa à ce moment-là et me mit une tape sur l'épaule en me soufflant un « t'inquiète, tu vas t'en remettre » à l'oreille, avant de s'éloigner rejoindre sa compagne qui me lançait des regards assassins, jalouse de moi.

Aaaah… Et ma Bella…

Elle s'approcha de moi, à la fois surexcitée et complètement terrorisée à l'idée de faillir. En effet, aujourd'hui nous devions aller à Seattle pour une énième confrontation « Bella / humains » et elle avait peur de ne pas être maîtresse… Humm… maîtresse…

ARG ! Je secouais la tête en tous sens, tel un chien qui s'ébroue, afin de chasser toutes les images qui s'accumulaient dans mon esprit.

Bref, comme je le disais plus tôt, Bella avait peur de ne pas être maîtresse d'elle-même en présence des humains. Cependant, comme sa dernière confrontation avec le postier était réussie, elle ne lui avait pas sauté à la gorge et n'avait pas grondé non plus, si ce n'est qu'elle avait été légèrement crispée en sa présence (enfin légèrement… elle avait arraché les accoudoirs du fauteuil et heureusement pour nous, le facteur ne l'avait pas vu), Carlisle avait décidé qu'il était temps qu'on essaye à nouveau d'aller en ville. Bella en était heureuse bien que la peur prédomine et elle avait hâte de pouvoir se confronter aux humains sans soucis pour eux, afin qu'elle puisse revoir son père Charlie lui manquait énormément…

Je m'asseyais sur une marche et Bella vint s'installer entre mes jambes, posant sa tête sur mon torse. Je l'enroulais étroitement dans mes bras en soufflant de contentement, et vu le sourire moqueur d'Emmett, je devais encore avoir un sourire épouvantablement niais aux lèvres…

Pour être franc, depuis que nous avions quitté le cottage, deux semaines auparavant, j'étais constamment perché sur ma petite planète et n'arrivais pas à me défaire de ce sourire niais collé sur mes lèvres, qui me donnait un air passablement débile. J'avais beaucoup aimé la crise de jalousie de ma Bella.

Adoré même…

Aaaaah…

- BOUH !

- AAAAAAH ! Putain Emmett ! C'que tu peux être con ! Mais t'es complètement malade de faire des trucs pareils ?

- Eh ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute, Eddy ! T'as qu'à garder la tête sur les épaules et les pieds sur terre, tu ne te laisseras plus surprendre !

Mon frère s'éloigna en riant, fier de m'avoir surpris et de m'avoir fait dévaler trois marches à cause de sa « surprise ».

Bon, c'est vrai, depuis que nous avions sortis de notre nid de débauche quinze jours avant, j'avais constamment la tête ailleurs et ne faisais plus attention aux pensées environnantes, bien trop accaparé par les miennes… Résultat, j'étais devenu la cible préférée d'Emmett pour ses blagues vaseuses, mais aussi celle de Jasper qui trouvait cela follement amusant de pouvoir se défouler sur moi.

Carlisle sonna finalement l'heure du départ et nous nous dirigions à plusieurs vers les voitures.

Un véritable commando de choc accompagnait mon ange pour cette sortie.

Alice évidemment, qui voyait en cette confrontation « Bella/humains » une occasion en or pour remplir à nouveau les dressings de la famille entière, et Rosalie, ainsi que leurs conjoints respectifs, malheureusement pour moi, mais aussi nos « parents » et cousins / cousines de Dénali puis Jacob, Tanya, Angela, Embry, Ben et Leah.

Bref, une véritable délégation hétéroclite allait accompagner Bella lors de cette sortie rocambolesque.

Et dire que nous avions choisi Seattle pour jouer la carte de la prudence et être certains que personne n'y reconnaisse Bella… C'est sûr qu'avec tout ce peuple, nous allions passer inaperçus !

Le trajet jusque Seattle me fit l'effet d'une véritable torture…

Bella s'était installée à l'arrière avec Tanya, et elles avaient passé leur temps à babiller et glousser comme des collégiennes tout au long de la route. Quant à Jacob, il avait passé son temps à chanter comme une casserole et à se dandiner sur son siège, pensant, ou plutôt hurlant mentalement « I want to fuck you like an animal, I want to feel you from the inside », sans compter les réminiscences de ses performances sexuelles avec ma cousine et les pensées à peu près similaires de Tanya. Je dus en plus subir l'épouvantable odeur de chien mouillé de Jake pendant deux heures… Une véritable infection, quelle puanteur !

Il a également fallu que Bella en rajoute, se léchant goulûment les lèvres à chaque fois que mon regard croisait le sien dans le rétroviseur ou écartant largement les cuisses, m'exposant son intimité dénudée sous sa jupe. Et en plus, il faut qu'elle soit trempée… La garce !

Après deux heures de route, dont deux arrêts parce que le clébard devait lever la patte, une foutue migraine à cause de leurs pensées obscènes et une putain de gaule abominable à cause de ma petite amie vicieuse, nous étions enfin arrivés.

Le pire, c'est que je n'avais plus qu'à me coincer la bite derrière l'oreille en attendant que le « test » se termine…

Malgré ce petit souci technique, j'étais plutôt soulagé de pouvoir enfin sortir de la voiture ! Ça empestait trop le clebs…

Au moment où j'allais ouvrir ma portière, celle-ci me fut littéralement arrachée des mains et Alice se rua sur mes genoux, me grimpant dessus pour passer à l'arrière de la voiture.

- Bella, lentilles !

- Oh ! Merci Alice, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi.

- Des âneries, ma chère ! Une tonne d'âneries ! Bon, dépêches-toi de les mettre et rejoignez-nous ! Allez, plus vite que ça ! Le shopping n'attend pas !

Puis elle sortit de la voiture aussi vite qu'elle y était entrée…

J'avais oublié de préciser que bien que les yeux de mon ange ne soient plus d'un violent rouge vif, ils n'étaient pas encore « humainement » acceptables puisque ses yeux étaient d'un oranger profond et ses pupilles cerclées d'un bordeaux plutôt sombre. Bella mettait donc des lentilles de contact colorées à chaque fois que nous tentions une rencontre avec les humains, donnant à son regard une teinte passant du marron boueux au vert caca d'oie. Malgré ça, ses yeux étaient toujours aussi magnifiques…

Une fois les lentilles fixées, nous sortions de la voiture. Afin de ne pas trop attirer l'attention, nous nous séparâmes en petits groupes, bien que celui de Bella soit un peu plus conséquent que les autres…

En parlant de Bella, elle était assez crispée, respirant par à-coups et se gratouillant la gorge de temps à autres, mais elle tenait bien le coup. J'étais fier d'elle. Vraiment fier.

Alice, dans sa grande mansuétude, proposa à ma douce de choisir le « magasin d'essai ». Bella ouvrit de grands yeux puis balbutia « la librairie ». Notre groupe, composé de mes frères et sœurs, Tanya, Jake, Bella et moi, convergea jusqu'au « Royaume des mots » et le visage de mon ange semblait frappé d'extase à l'idée de pénétrer dans cette boutique miteuse, remplie de rayonnages surchargés de bouquins plus ou moins poussiéreux.

Nous étions à peine entrés dans la petite boutique que tous les visages convergèrent vers nous. Il faut bien avouer que huit personnes pénétrant dans un magasin où il n'y avait que deux pelés et trois tondus en plus des propriétaires créaient l'événement !

Surtout quand les dites personnes sont sept vampires à la beauté inhumaine et un indien frôlant les deux mètres.

Le petit papy qui tenait l'endroit avait l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau en voyant la foule qui pénétrait dans son humble boutique. Sa bouche semi-édentée s'ouvrait et se refermait, encore et encore, et un gros blanc envahit ses pensées lorsqu'il aperçut les filles… Ben mon cochon ! C'est plus de ton âge de penser à ça !

Sa femme n'était guère mieux puisque mamie n'avait d'yeux que pour Emmett, et elle se lécha les babines, le cœur palpitant à tout rompre, en détaillant l'imposante musculature de mon frère. Puis son regard se posa sur Jacob et ses vieux fantasmes à l'époque où elle était encore une toute jeune fille lui revinrent à l'esprit… Beurk !

Tandis que Bella s'habituait doucement aux différentes odeurs ambiantes, principalement humaines, Tanya s'amusa à faire agir son charme, ensorcelant ces pauvres humains mâles qui ne savaient plus où donner de la tête.

Chassez la succube, elle revient au galop !

Jasper retenait difficilement son rire face à la luxure émanant des clients, surtout celle de papy. Et croyez-moi, leurs pensées étaient sacrément débridées ! À mon avis, pépé n'aura pas besoin de Viagra une fois que nous serons partis pour culbuter sa femme vu la semi-érection impressionnante pour son grand âge qu'il se tapait !

Bella faisait courir le bout de ses doigts sur les livres, les effleurant avec une ferveur quasi-religieuse, sous l'œil épouvanté d'Alice qui ne comprenait pas comment une femme sensée pouvait préférer Shakespeare à John Galiano.

Emmett et Rosalie avaient respectivement choisi leurs rayons, bande-dessinée pour l'un et ouvrages sur la mécanique auto pour l'autre. Jasper, lui, s'était perdu dans la section « histoire » et s'intéressait à un énième livre sur la Guerre Civile. Jake et Tanya furetaient de-ci, de-là, puis finirent par trouver leur bonheur, « 1001 petites folies au lit ». Quant à moi, je restais avec ma Bella, le menton posé sur son épaule, savourant sa délicieuse odeur et submergé par la fierté de la voir résister si bien à l'appel du sang humain.

Alice poussa subitement un hurlement strident et alors que nous allions tous vers elle, paniqués, elle se mit à sautiller dans tous les sens et à taper des mains avant de se jeter sur une biographie de Jean-Paul Gautier…

Jasper se frappa le front et secoua la tête dans tous les sens tandis que sa femme gémissait de contentement en caressant la couverture du livre avec sa joue. Alice et la mode, c'est une grande histoire d'amour… Même Jazz ne peut pas rivaliser avec !

Nous traînions encore dans les rayons lorsque Bella tira sèchement sur mon bras, pointant sa gorge de sa main libre. Alors que j'allais la traîner dehors au plus vite pour éviter un carnage, elle retint sa respiration et se rendit à pas mesurés jusqu'à la caisse où mamie lui jetait un regard assassin et papy un regard énamouré. Il a de la chance d'être complètement décati celui-là !

Peu à peu, les visages de nos charmants retraités perdirent leurs expressions pour se teinter d'un effroi pur et simple, ce que je compris lorsque je vis le visage de ma Bella à travers leurs pensées…

Vous souvenez-vous du sourire de psychopathe de Jack Nicholson dans son rôle du 'Joker' dans « Batman » ?

Ben franchement, ce n'était rien comparé à Bella…

Les yeux écarquillés et pétillants de malice, souriant de toutes ses dents, les lèvres retroussées et figées en un rictus diabolique, Bella avait l'air d'être une démente échappée de l'asile prête à sauter au premier cou passant à sa portée et commettre son énième meurtre.

Je payais rapidement ses achats avant que les propriétaires ne se fassent dessus puis emmenais ma Bella à l'extérieur où elle prit une bonne goulée d'air qui lui arracha la gorge en un rien de temps puisque l'atmosphère était saturée d'odeurs humaines…

Alors que mes frères et sœurs ainsi que Jake et Tanya nous rejoignaient, préparant déjà notre retour à la villa pour éloigner mon ange de la ville au plus vite, Bella nous surprit tous en déclarant qu'elle souhaitait aller boire un verre.

- Rho ça va, ce n'est pas la peine de faire vos têtes de déterrés !

- Bella… je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée…

- Quoi Jake ! Je n'ai égorgé personne jusqu'à présent alors qu'on était dans un espace confiné ! Je suis encore capable de me tenir si on s'installe à la terrasse d'un bistrot !

Tanya fit une petite grimace de dégoût avant de répondre à ma belle.

- Tu sais Bella, je ne pense pas que tu apprécieras de boire quelque chose…

- Bah ! Je pensais que l'alcool nous faisait de l'effet !

- Pour nous faire de l'effet, ça oui, il en fait ! C'est juste le goût qui est purement infect !

- Tu sais Tanya, j'ai survécu pendant 18 ans aux épinards, je pense pouvoir survivre à un apéro !

Un concert de grognements et de grimaces de dégoût lui répondit, mais nous finîmes tous par accepter et nous rendre au bistrot le plus proche où nous avions donné rendez-vous au reste de notre délégation vampirolupinohumaine.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en voyant ma Bella commander un verre de rhum, me rappelant l'effet particulièrement aphrodisiaque de cet alcool et espérant que ce trait de caractère alcoolisé subsisterait maintenant qu'elle était immortelle. Elle fit une épouvantable grimace et alla jusqu'à se frotter la langue lorsque le breuvage entra en contact avec ses papilles, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'avaler quelques verres à la suite.

Je grognais lorsque je l'entendis gémir de contentement et la vis suivre le serveur des yeux tout en se léchant les lèvres, s'extasiant sur l'odeur de fraise tagada qu'il dégageait et en vins à regretter d'avoir accepté de venir au bar lorsque les filles, bien imbibées, se mirent à chanter des paillardes en se déhanchant sur les tables, s'attirant les regards appréciateurs des clients mâles qui passaient dans le coin.

Deux heures, trois bouteilles de rhum, une bouteille de tequila, quelques whiskies, une tonne de chansons paillardes et une Bella éméchée plus tard, je jetais mon ange sur mon épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patates et l'emmenais tant bien que mal jusqu'à la voiture sous les regards curieux et choqués des passants.

Je n'étais pas le seul à avoir une compagne beurrée comme un 'petit lu'. Rosalie, Alice et Tanya étaient rondes comme des queues de pelle, quant à Angela, elle était à la limite du coma éthylique. La pauvre avait cru être capable de tenir la bouteille face à une meute de vampires assoiffés.

Esmée n'ayant pas l'habitude de boire de l'alcool s'était contentée d'un unique verre. L'effet était quand même là puisqu'elle titubait légèrement et s'accrochait désespérément à mon père, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire…

Bella gloussait comme une dinde, pinçant mes fesses entre deux éclats de rire lorsqu'elle ne tentait pas de passer ses mains dans mon jeans pour me peloter, gémissant de mécontentement puisque je ne la laissais pas faire.

Jasper, qui avait beaucoup de mal à réfréner les pulsions libidineuses de son Alice, combattait tant bien que mal l'afflux massif de luxure qui émanait des filles.

Quant à Emmett… bah… il ne voyait pas grand chose puisque son état n'avait rien à envier à celui des filles.

Après avoir bataillé pendant une vingtaine de minutes pour installer les filles dans la voiture, Jacob expira lourdement tandis que je me frappais le front sur le volant pour essayer de me calmer. Si au moins elles pouvaient dormir et nous foutre la paix deux minutes !

- C'est la dernière fois que Tanya boit. Elle est invivable imbibée d'alcool !

- Tu l'as dit Jake… Idem pour Bella, plus jamais ça !

Je roulais à vive allure, pressé de rentrer, suivant la Jeep d'Emmett, et fis une brusque embardée lorsque les mains baladeuses de Bella atterrirent comme par enchantement sur mon entrejambe, me caressant délicieusement et m'arrachant un gémissement.

- Bella ! Arrête s'il te plait… je conduis !

- tu-tu-tu disais p-pas ça l-la dernière foaaaa !

- Bella ! Attends au moins qu'on soit à la maison ! On n'est pas… tous seuls !

- E-et alors ! je-j'm'en fous ! Zonka r'garder ailleurs sisson pas contents !

- Bella s'il te plait ! Mon ange arr… hmmmmm… ouiii… arrête !

Bella me massait par dessus mon jeans et je n'arrivais malheureusement pas à la calmer. Jacob, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres, se foutait tellement de moi qu'il était plié en deux sur son siège, pleurant de rire.

- S'il te plait mon ange ! Arrête ça !

- Pou-pou-pourquoi ? t-t'aimes pas ?

- Si ! Non ! Arrête !

- Me-me-me dis pas qu't'aimes pas c'que j'te fais ! Ta-ta gaule elle ment pas !

Bella continuait à me caresser, les deux mains dans mon jeans. Je ravalais tant bien que mal les gémissements qui menaçaient de m'échapper et ne savais plus du tout où me foutre. Jacob, lui, en était presque à se pisser dessus tellement il pleurait de rire… jusqu'à ce que Tanya lui rende la pareille.

Le trafic routier ne me permettait pas de m'arrêter et il n'y avait aucun endroit pour stationner sur le bas-côté. J'en étais donc réduit à conduire tout en me faisant divinement masturber ce qui, je dois l'avouer, n'était pas désagréable, bien au contraire ! Mais bon, se faire branler par sa copine sous les yeux d'un pote, y'a mieux quand même. Ah ! Je lui en reparlerai de ses tendances exhibitionnistes à mon ange !

Jacob était rouge comme une pivoine, honteux de ne pas réussir à se dégager de la poigne de Tanya. Il faut dire aussi qu'elle le maintenait étroitement plaqué à son siège tout en se cramponnant fermement à sa bite. Bien que Jake ne soit pas réellement humain et que sa force soit conséquente, il ne pouvait malheureusement rien faire contre un vampire s'il n'était pas sous sa forme lupine, encore moins face à un vampire lubrique passablement éméché. Résultat, Jacob ne pouvait strictement rien faire face à sa petite femme.

- Tanya, s'il te plait ! Arrête !

- A-arrête de quoi f-faire mon louloooouuuu !

- Lâche-moi, pitié !

- Noooon !

C'était mon tour de rire à entendre et voir ce pauvre Jacob se débattre, faible proie innocente entre les griffes acérées de la succube. Enfin, je riais jaune puisque je subissais le même sort, pauvre victime impuissante de la frénésie alcoolo-sexuelle de ma Bella. J'avais beau tenter de me défaire de l'emprise de mon ange, rien n'y faisait. Sa force implacable de nouveau-né n'était pas étrangère dans l'histoire…

Toujours est-il qu'avec Jake, nous en étions réduits à être branlés par nos petites femmes et que, contrairement à lui, je devais garder mon attention fixée sur la route, ce qui était une mission quasi-impossible vu les délicieuses caresses que je subissais.

La musique qui émanait des hauts-parleurs ne suffisait même pas à couvrir nos gémissements et les gloussements hystériques des filles.

- Ta-ta-tanyyyaaaa ?

- Wiii Bellssss ?

- Je-je-je te parie que… que j'arrive à f-faire jouir Eddy av-avant que tu f-fasses jouir Jacob !

- IMPOSSIBLE !

- Si j'te dis !

- N'oub-n'oublie pas ak-à qui tu as af-affaire gamine !

- Pff ! T'es p't'être une caroube… sucribe… pfff… sacabe… suce… oh merde ! Trop dur à dire… Bref j'y arriverai av-avant toi !

- On parie quoi Bellaaaa ?

- Euh… je… ben… on parie, c'est tout !

- TENU ! Tu vas voir c'que tu vas voir, gamine ! P-prends-en d'la graine, j-j-jeune padawan !

Ce n'est pas possible… dites-moi que je rêve ! Elles ne peuvent pas faire ça, hein ? Que… Huuuu… Si. Elles le font…

Jacob me lança un regard épouvanté avant de se mettre à gémir entre ses dents. Tanya avait réussi à bloquer les deux bras de son compagnon, l'empêchant de se débattre, et s'évertuait à le tripoter consciencieusement. Beurk !

Quant à moi, j'appuyais sur l'accélérateur, espérant arriver plus vite à la maison et ne pas me prendre une voiture au passage.

_**S'il te plait Eddy… hmmm… pense à moi ! rhaaa… je suis quand même un peu humain ! Je peux être amoché… huuuuuu… dans un accident, moi ! Je dois déjà… aaaah… oh putain…**_

- Ouais, c'est bon Jacob, j'ai compris ! Mais j'aimerai bien t'y voir à ma place ! Putain ! Bellaaaa…

Ma petite diablesse lubrique venait de s'attaquer à mon oreille, suçotant et mordillant mon lobe, son souffle saccadé se fanant sur ma peau me faisait frémir comme une feuille. D'un geste vif, elle arracha les malheureux boutons qui restaient sur mon jeans ainsi que mon boxer qui l'entravait dans ses mouvements. Ses petites mains fines s'attaquèrent à ma queue, s'enroulant fermement autour de mon membre avant de se mettre à coulisser de bas en haut tout en effectuant une délicieuse petite pression.

On n'arrivera jamais entier à la villa…

- Bella… S'il te plait mon amour… arr-arrête !

- Noooon !

- Bel…

- J-j'ai parié Edwwwwaaaard ! Il en va de mon horreur ! Euh… honneur !

- Bel…

- Tais-toi Cullen et profite du voyage !

Je me mordais la langue afin de garder un semblant d'attention sur la route, chose passablement ardue entre les jappements hystériques du clébard, les roucoulements de Tanya, les délicieux soupirs continuels de Bella se mourant dans mon cou et sa main qui glissait incessamment sur mon chibre pendant que l'autre câlinait mes boules, m'emmenant peu à peu jusqu'à l'extase. Allez conduire dans de telles conditions, vous, et on verra un peu comment vous vous débrouillerez !

Je m'en sortais à peu près correctement, un minimum de neurones braqués sur le volant pendant que tous les autres étaient à moitié dans les vapes, transportés par le plaisir que je subissais, malheureusement, il fallut que Tanya l'ouvre à ce moment-là…

- Ba-bah alors Swann ! C-c'est tout c'que t'es capable de faire ? R'tourne jouer aux billes et laisse la place aux pros !

- Tt-tu vas voir c'que tu vas voir Dénali ! Pousse un peu ton gros cul et laisse-moi de la place ! Tu verras c'qu'une pro est capable de faire !

Et avant que mon cerveau ne comprenne ce qu'il se passe, les lèvres douces de ma Bella se refermèrent autour de ma queue et sa bouche affamée m'engloutissait voracement.

- Putain ! Bellaaaa… Je… aaaah ! Volant ! Maison ! Ahan ouiii ! Arrête ! s'planter ! Hmmm…

Sa bouche allait et venait sur ma queue, sa langue s'enroulant autour de mon gland à chaque passage et ses dents ripaient doucement, m'électrisant au plus profond de mon être. J'étais passé en pilotage automatique pour la conduite, gardant à peine un œil sur la route et 99,99% de mes neurones sur les délices que ma Bella me procuraient.

- Bella ! T-tu triches ! t-t'as pas l'droit d'le sucer !

Un « pop » étonnamment bruyant s'éleva dans l'habitacle lorsque ma douce me libéra en sifflant de mécontentement.

- La ferme Tanya ! J-j'ai dit « le pre-premier qui jouit », j'ai p-pas dit comment on dev-devait s'y prendre !

Ses derniers mots s'étouffèrent autour de mon chibre lorsqu'elle m'avala de nouveau. Tanya était furieuse à l'idée de perdre son pari, et avant que je ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, Bella était écrasée sur mes cuisses et Tanya grimpée sur son dos, bouffant goulûment le membre du clebs. Zoophile…

Je soupirais de soulagement à la vue de mon sauveur, un vieux panneau rouillé et usé par le temps indiquant « Bienvenue à Forks ».

A mes côtés, Jacob se cramponnait à son siège et se laissait totalement aller au plaisir que Tanya, affalée sur ma Bella, lui procurait.

Je tentais difficilement de faire barrage à leurs pensées qui, conjuguées aux miennes, menaçaient de me faire perdre les pédales et nous envoyer dans le décor. Je serrais le volant comme un malade, m'y cramponnant comme si c'était ma bouée de sauvetage, cette petite chose dérisoire étant ce qui me permettait de garder un pied sur Terre pour nous mener à bon port.

Les lèvres de ma Bella coulissaient sur ma queue, allant et venant sensuellement sur mon membre pendant que sa main cajolait mes burnes. Sa bouche m'avalait, m'aspirait, me suçotait, encore et encore, et alors que je prenais le virage menant à la villa à 120km/h, je fis une légère embardée lorsque je me sentis cogner au fin fond de sa gorge, me rattrapant de justesse de foncer dans un arbre.

- Rhaaaa oui ! Bellaaaa…

La sensation de ses lèvres glissant sur mon chibre, de sa bouche m'avalant méticuleusement, de ses doigts câlinant mes bourses et de sa gorge m'accueillant voracement me tuait à petit feu.

Jacob jappait de bonheur, les deux mains enfouies dans l'épaisse chevelure de sa blonde, aboyant des « oh putain ! trop bon ! »tonitruants.

Un éclair de lucidité me frappa durant l'avalanche de plaisir qui me submergeait et au lieu de me garer devant le cottage, je bifurquais pour m'enfoncer dans les bois, assez loin des oreilles indiscrètes et des yeux espions. Lorsque les pensées boudeuses de mes frères et sœurs me parvinrent à l'esprit, je me félicitais d'avoir eu cette excellente idée !

En serrant les dents, je freinais brusquement en dérapant pour éviter un chêne et stoppais la voiture, m'enivrant totalement de la divine torture que m'infligeait mon ange. J'agrippais violemment sa chevelure et me mis à baiser sa bouche comme un barbare, incapable de retenir les cris et grognements sauvages qui m'échappaient. A ce rythme, il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour exploser, m'abandonnant à l'exquise caresse que ma compagne me prodiguait, et dans un dernier coup de rein, je me déversais au plus profond de sa gorge en hurlant son prénom avant de m'arracher à sa bouche gourmande et de me jeter avidement sur ses lèvres, dominant sa langue coquine de la mienne. Je pouvais me goûter sur ses lèvres, sa langue, son palais et il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour me remettre à bander comme un âne.

Tandis que j'attaquais sa bouche, lui montrant à qui elle appartenait, j'entendis un jappement aigu suivit d'un « ma louloute ! ». Le cabot venait de jouir à son tour…

Je me rappelais alors la raison de cette fourbe attaque que nous avions subi, nous, pauvres mâles impuissants face à la débauche de nos belles dévergondées, et j'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains en gémissant de honte.

Qu'avais-je donc bien pu faire dans une autre vie pour mériter ça ?

Je sortis de la voiture rapidement tout en me rhabillant et fus vite rejoins par ma Bella qui me regardait, complètement ahurie et paniquée.

- Edward… euh… il s'est passé quoi, là ?

Putain ! Non seulement elle ne se rappelait de rien, mais en plus elle avait dessaoulé !

- Tu te fous de moi, Bella ! Tu ne te souviens pas ?

- Euh… ben… j'ai peur de me souvenir…

- Tu m'étonnes ! Je te savais exhibitionniste, mais pas à ce point !

- Oh merde… alors tout ça est bien arrivé… Excuse-moi mon amour, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit !

Tanya et Jacob nous rejoignirent, l'une qui, comme Bella, était choquée de s'apercevoir que tout ça s'était bien produit, et l'autre, rouge comme une pivoine de s'être fait lécher le bâton devant son pote…

J'étais à la fois gêné et en colère lorsque nous prîmes le chemin du cottage.

Je n'en revenais pas. Non seulement je venais de me faire sucer contre mon gré devant mon meilleur ami, expérimentant par là même la meilleure pipe que je n'aie jamais eue, mais en plus, Bella – tout comme Tanya - ne se souvenait de rien !

J'avais les boules. Vraiment. Mais j'étais par-dessus tout complètement mortifié et ne souhaitais plus qu'une chose : m'enterrer au fin fond d'un trou…

Puis peu à peu, tandis que nous nous dirigions tous les quatre vers le cottage, la colère s'empara de moi une rage sourde ronflait dans mes entrailles et obscurcissait mon esprit, un voile rouge recouvrit ma vue au fur et à mesure que nous nous rapprochions de mes frères et sœurs et que leurs pensées me parvenaient. Une fois devant eux, j'explosais…

- Vous n'avez pas osé ?

- Ah ! Moi je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans ! S'écria Alice, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

Je contemplais, à la fois ahuri et furieux, le visage radieux de Rosalie qui donnait l'impression d'avoir gagné le gros lot à la loterie, et les mines dépitées et carrément affligées de mes frères.

- Non mais c'est une blague, j'espère !

- Oh toi, ça va ! Franchement, j'vois pas de quoi tu t'plains Eddy ! T'as pris ton pied, non ? Et moi, j'suis bon pour m'habiller comme un clown et défiler dans la grand rue de Forks en chantant « la danse des canards » tous les soirs pendant un mois ! Se plaignit un Emmett boudeur, les mains enfouies dans les poches.

- Et moi alors ! Non seulement je dois une nouvelle M3 à Rose, mais en plus je dois faire la « fanfare » pour accompagner Emmett ! Fais chier ! Renchérit Jasper en râlant.

Rosalie, extatique, avait des étoiles plein les yeux à l'idée de son cadeau et des gages débiles qu'elle avait imposé à mes frères. Quant à moi, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à contenir la rage intense qui menaçait d'exploser à tout moment. Jacob s'approcha de moi, les pensées emplies de questions silencieuses, tandis que nos compagnes étaient légèrement en retrait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi t'es fâché, Ed ?

- Pourquoi je me fâche ? Parce que ces abrutis qui me servent de frangins ont fait un pari débile, Jake !

- Euh… et alors ? J'comprends pas !

- Et alors ? Pour parvenir à leurs fins, Jazz a manipulé la libido des filles ! Voilà ce qu'il y a !

J'écumais de rage face à leurs procédés on ne peut plus vils… Jacob, lui, ne comprenait pas vraiment la situation.

- Euh… c'est pas pour dire Eddy mais… les filles n'avaient pas vraiment besoin qu'on les manipule si tu vois ce que j'veux dire… elles étaient suffisamment chaudes…

- Je le sais bien ! Mais elles n'auraient jamais fait ça et ne seraient pas allées aussi loin si Jasper n'avait pas mis son grain de sel !

Mes frères et leurs paris débiles…

D'après ce que j'avais compris au travers de leurs pensées qu'ils tentaient tant bien que mal de me cacher, lorsqu'ils se sont aperçus que Tanya et Bella avaient le rhum lubrique et qu'elles commençaient à nous tripoter gentiment, Jasper et Emmett ont décidé de parier sur « qui fera jouir qui en premier ». Rosalie s'est évidemment jointe aux enchères et Alice, décrétant qu'il ne serait pas fair-play de sa part de jouer puisqu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse, avait servi d'arbitre.

Cependant, comme les filles étaient trop soft au goût de mes frères, Jasper s'était amusé à faire grimper leur libido en flèche, les bombardant de vagues de luxure toutes les minutes. La suite, vous la connaissez…

Mes frères, persuadés que les 469 ans d'expérience sexuelle de Tanya les ferait gagner à coups sûr, s'étaient bien foutus de Rosalie qui avait tout misé sur Bella. Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi elle est aussi heureuse et que mes frangins font la gueule…

- Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'une bande d'ignobles manipulateurs !

- Oh ça va, Bella ! Pas la peine de râler ! J'vois pas de quoi tu t'plains franchement, t'as gagné toi ! Râla Emmett.

- Ouais, j'ai surtout gagné la plus grosse honte de ma vie ! Vous n'aviez pas le droit de faire un truc pareil, c'est dégueulasse ! ça vous dit quelque chose la notion de « vie privée » ?

- C'était pas méchant Bella ! On voulait juste rigoler un peu !

- Merde Emmett, tu fais chier ! Si je me souviens bien, tu n'étais pas fier lorsque tu t'es donné en spectacle devant tout le lycée ! Là, ce que vous avez fait, c'est pire encore, vous avez sciemment manipulé nos émotions pour qu'on… qu'on… Arg ! C'est dégueulasse ! Je ne sais pas encore quand ni comment, mais vous finirez par me le payer !

Alors qu'Emmett et Jasper commençaient à rire, pas effrayés pour un sou des menaces de ma Bella, et que mon ange leur sautait dessus pour leur faire ravaler leurs sourires, mes parents choisirent ce moment pour débarquer.

- Oh ! Un peu de calme, les enfants ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend à la fin ?

- Rien môman, c'est Bella qui nous embête !

- QUOI ? tu te fous de moi, Emmett ? Je vous embête ? Qui a fait un sale coup à l'autre, hein ? QUI ?

- Vous allez arrêter, oui ? Non mais regardez-vous un peu ! Vous avez quel âge ? Même des enfants en classe maternelle agiraient de façon plus évoluée que vous ! Je ne veux pas savoir qui a tort et pourquoi, je veux juste que vous arrêtiez immédiatement vos gamineries ! C'est compris ?

Un « oui môman » collectif s'éleva dans l'air face à la colère d'Esmée. Il faut reconnaître que lors de ses grands moments de crise d'autorité parentale, Esmée faisait peur à voir et il n'y avait pas intérêt à broncher si nous ne voulions pas subir son courroux…

Elle nous observa tous à tour de rôle puis nous fit enfin un sourire bienveillant.

- Et si nous célébrions le succès de Bella auprès des humains autour de quelques cerfs, les enfants ! Tu t'es incroyablement bien tenue en ville, ma chérie, c'est formidable, il faut fêter ça ! S'écria ma mère, étouffant mon ange dans une étreinte de fer.

Si Bella pouvait encore rougir, elle serait d'une magnifique couleur pivoine à cet instant.

Jacob entra dans le cottage afin de se déshabiller et ainsi sauvegarder l'état de ses vêtements, puis ressortit quelques secondes plus tard par la terrasse sous sa forme lupine. Nous étouffâmes tous un gémissement de dégoût vu l'odeur, hormis Tanya qui regardait son compagnon avec un regard de braise, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure et frottant ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre, passablement excitée par le gigantesque loup qui nous approchait.

Je ne m'étais donc pas trompé plus tôt, elle a vraiment des tendances zoophiles… beurk !

Nous nous dirigions vers la forêt en discutant de choses et d'autres, félicitant Bella pour son contrôle avec les humains. Pour ma famille, c'était un exploit puisque Bella n'avait que quelques misérables mois d'existence vampirique. Pour elle, cela ne signifiait qu'une chose : la fin de notre soi-disant voyage au Brésil et les retrouvailles avec Charlie.

Bien qu'elle n'en parle pas, je savais que son père lui manquait atrocement, mais jusqu'à présent, cela aurait été de la folie que d'imaginer une rencontre Bella / Charlie, elle lui aurait sauté à la gorge avant même qu'il ne puisse la voir.

Mon ange ne le savait pas encore, mais Charlie était actuellement en route pour Forks afin de s'occuper de la paperasse qui s'accumulait sur son bureau.

Le Chef Swan s'investissait corps et âme dans l'enquête sur la mort de Phil, une mort parmi tant d'autres et tout autant de disparitions inexpliquées… pour les humains. Il avait réussi à obtenir une dérogation spéciale afin d'aider les enquêteurs du FBI sur l'affaire du « Boucher Satanique » de Chicago et il avait confié la responsabilité du poste de police de Forks à son adjoint, Mark Evans.

Les cadavres sur Chicago et ses environs ne se comptaient plus, tout comme les soi-disant kidnappings ou fugues, et la police ainsi que le FBI ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Nous étions vraiment surpris que les Volturi n'aient toujours pas envoyé quelques uns de leurs sbires pour s'acquitter du problème puisque les œuvres de vampires hors de contrôle étaient leur pain quotidien. Nous étions sûrs qu'ils savaient que Félix avait quelque chose à voir là-dedans, et apparemment, ils préféraient laisser les humains se faire tuer à la chaîne à la peur de perdre leur fou de guerre.

Nous ne pouvions faire qu'une chose en attendant, rassembler le maximum d'alliés avant que Félix ne nous attaque et enlève Bella, ou plutôt rassembler le maximum d'alliés afin de l'anéantir avant qu'il ne commette ses desseins…

En attendant, l'heure était à la rigolade et aux plaisanteries.

Une fois rejoins par toute la troupe après le presque meurtre d'Emmett et Jasper dû à ce pari débile, le clan agrandi Cullen/Dénali/Meute s'adonnait aux joies de la chasse en famille, les « parents » discutant autour d'un cerf ou deux, les loups jappant de rire en se jetant sur les vampires pour de vraies-fausses bagarres improvisées, mes frères, sœurs et cousins-cousines continuaient les paris, portant cette fois sur « qui aura l'ours-le cerf- le puma avant qui », quant à Jake et Tanya, ils étaient… eurk ! Je préfère ne pas en parler, les images qui peuplaient mon cerveau suffisaient à me donner la nausée. Incroyable pour un vampire, mais vrai ! J'en avais la nausée rien que d'y penser…

Bella et moi venions de nous séparer, suivant chacun de notre côté le fumet de nos proies respectives. Je venais d'abattre deux cerfs lorsque les battements affolés du cœur d'un puma me parvinrent aux oreilles. Filant comme une comète sur la piste de l'animal, je me laissais submerger par mes instincts, traquant odeur, bruit qui me permettraient d'atteindre la bête au plus vite. Je n'avais plus rien de réfléchi en cet instant, je n'étais plus qu'un prédateur affamé traquant sa proie. Arrivé à une dizaine de mètres de la bête, je me tapissai au sol, prêt à bondir. Au moment où je prenais mon élan pour sauter à la gorge de l'animal, un grognement furieux me parvint et je me trouvais percuté de plein fouet par un autre chasseur qui m'envoya bouler à quelques mètres de là.

Ma proie. A moi. Hors de question que l'autre me la vole…

Je me jetais sur mon adversaire, l'envoyant valser plus loin, et alors que je me jetais à nouveau sur mon puma, l'autre revint à la charge. Le silence de la forêt était entrecoupé de grognements, sifflements, bruits de roches s'entrechoquant lorsque nos corps se percutaient.

Il était tout bonnement hors de question que cet intrus me vole mon repas, c'était le mien, à moi, et je défendais ma proie corps et âme, tout comme lui se battait à feu et à sang pour avoir mon bien. Alors que nous roulions au sol, combattant violemment corps à corps, le plus exquis des parfums chatouilla mes narines. L'odeur de ma Bella… excitée.

Je me reculais d'un bond, affolé de voir que perdu dans ma traque, j'avais été incapable de reconnaître ma douce.

- Edwaaaard…

Ses yeux d'un noir d'encre bouffant son visage angélique étaient rivés aux miens, brûlant d'un feu sauvage et suintant d'un désir qui ne demandait qu'à être assouvi. Sa voix rauque et sensuelle et son parfum suave et quasiment hypnotique m'envoûtaient totalement au point que ma proie fut vite reléguée au second rang…

Son corps souple était pressé contre le mien et elle agrippa ma main avant de nous redresser d'un mouvement fluide lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que la bête avait profité de la distraction momentanée pour s'enfuir. Bella me jeta un bref regard, marmonnant un bref « désolée, j'ai soif ! » puis nous nous mîmes en route, main dans la main, en traque de notre repas. Quelques secondes plus tard, nous sautions sur le grand félin, Bella s'attaquant à sa jugulaire tandis que je me rabattais sur la carotide. La bête drainée, nous repoussions sa carcasse, les charognards seront ravis de s'en occuper un peu plus tard.

Bella plongea son regard de braise dans le mien tandis que je recouvrais tout doucement mes idées. Je me sentais honteux du comportement que j'avais eu envers elle plus tôt. J'aurai pu la blesser sans même m'en rendre compte !

- Bella… je… je suis désolé… je ne t'ai pas reconnue… j'étais en chasse, je…

- Arrête de te justifier pour rien, Edward ! Moi non plus je ne savais pas que c'était toi, c'est normal !

- Non ! J'aurai dû savoir ! J'aurai dû… j'aurai pu te blesser mon ange !

- Mais tu ne…

Le reste de ses paroles se perdit je ne sais où, mon attention entièrement focalisée sur le léger filet de sang qui coulait de ses lèvres et qui conférait à sa bouche une sensualité hors normes. Incapable de me retenir, je me jetais sur son visage et léchais lentement le maigre flot sanguin, appréciant sa saveur combinée à celle de mon ange. Elle ronronnait doucement, les mains enfouies dans mes cheveux, la tête rejetée en arrière, se laissant aller pleinement, en toute confiance.

Je la poussais dans l'herbe tendre qui commençait à poindre sous la mince couche de givre recouvrant le sol et la couvrais de mon corps, me confondant à nouveau en excuses pour avoir eu l'audace de ne pas la reconnaître. Elle lécha doucement le lobe de mon oreille avant de le mordiller en chuchotant d'une voix douce.

- Si tu savais… lorsque tu laisses le vampire prendre le dessus sur l'homme… Hmmm… tu n'as pas idée à quel point tu m'excites…

- Putain Bella ! N'me dis pas des trucs comme ça… tu cherches les ennuis ?

Elle vrille son regard brûlant au mien puis glissa ses mains lentement de mon dos à ma taille avant d'empaumer franchement mes fesses et de plaquer mon bassin contre le sien, bouillonnant, un petit sourire railleur et envieux dessinant ses lèvres parfaites.

- Les ennuis ? Hmmm… non, je ne crois pas. Un bon coup de bite, par contre…

Un grognement sauvage m'échappa suite à ses paroles et je plongeais voracement sur sa bouche, l'explorant consciencieusement du bout de la langue, me régalant de sa saveur exquise, les mains serrées sur sa taille fine remontant son tee-shirt jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne sa poitrine, mes pouces effleurant ses tétons tendus. Elle haleta et se cambra violemment lorsque ma bouche, après avoir voyagé sur son visage et sa clavicule, se referma sur son sein et Bella frotta son bassin sans vergogne contre le mien, avide de contact, impatiente d'être dénudée et que nos intimités se retrouvent.

Déjà bien chauffé par son petit numéro dans la voiture et par notre pseudo combat pour le félin, mon envie d'elle atteignit son paroxysme lorsqu'elle me mordilla le cou, ses deux mains dans mon jeans s'activant sur mon chibre et mes boules.

D'un mouvement vif, je lui ôtais sa jupe et enlevais mon jeans et mon boxer, impatient de plonger en elle et de l'entendre couiner sous mes coups de butoir. Et là, alors que j'allais m'enfoncer en elle brusquement, l'impossible se produisit.

A ma grande honte, je me mis à débander…

J'avais beau la vouloir plus que de raison, j'étais incapable d'avoir la gaule, ni même une semi-érection…

Bella releva son visage au regard plus qu'étonné vers le mien tandis que j'enfouissais mon visage dans son cou, mortifié comme jamais, incapable de croiser ses doux yeux dans lesquels je ne lirai que dégoût et déception. Quelle femme sensée voudrait d'un vampire incapable de bander pour elle ? Aucune et certainement pas mon insatiable Bella… je ne la méritais pas.

- Edward…

- …

- Edward !

- …

Elle émit un feulement dépité puis je sentis sa tête ballotter de droite à gauche.

- Edward… J'aimerai bien que tu me regardes quand je te parle…

Alors ça, hors de question ! Je refusais de voir ses yeux lorsqu'elle m'annoncerait qu'elle me quittait, ne souhaitant pas rester avec un… un… un impuissant. Oh mon dieu ! Quelle honte ! Qu'ai-je donc commis de si atroce pour que les dieux du sexe m'ôtent ma libido sacrée et que le dieu de la bite me castre de cette façon ? Qu'allais-je donc devenir ?

Alors que je hochais la tête en signe de dénégation dans son cou, un grognement agacé roula dans sa gorge. Bella agrippa fermement mes cheveux à l'arrière de mon crâne et m'obligea à croiser son regard, regard où brûlait une colère féroce.

- Edward, mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend à la fin ? Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, ce sont des choses qui arrivent !

- Chez les humains peut-être, mais ce n'est jamais, jamais arrivé chez un vampire !

- Ca, tu n'en sais rien ! ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que les mâles auxquels ce soit arrivé en parlent… Vu votre ego démesuré à vous autres mâles, vous ne risquez pas d'ébruiter les petits problèmes de… défaillance technique…

- Mais tu ne comprends pas Bella ! Tous les défauts humains sont gommés par le venin. Nous sommes plus beaux, plus forts, plus rapides… dans tous les domaines ! Les vampires chauves, obèses ou impuissants, ça n'existe pas ! Je… je… oh merde… qu'est-ce que je vais devenir si je suis incapable de… de… enfin tu vois…

- Hmmm… je sais pas. Peut-être que ça existe le Viagra pour vampires !

- Te fous pas de moi, Bella ! Et si mes frangins apprennent ça, c'est la honte assurée ! Et mon père ! Je deviendrais son cobaye, ça tu peux en être sûre ! Nooon…

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, je suis sûre que tout ça va s'arranger…

Et avant que je ne puisse lui répondre, Bella se jeta sur mes lèvres, ravageant ma bouche avec ardeur, et enroula se cuisses autour de ma taille, frottant son intimité détrempée sur mon sexe qui ne servait dorénavant plus à rien. Bella tentait par tous les moyens possibles de ramener à la vie ce qui était désormais bien mort, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à grogner sauvagement, les yeux noirs de colère. Je ne pouvais rien dire, je le méritais amplement…

- … Va me le payer…

- Désol…

Alors que je tentais de m'excuser pour mon incapacité, elle me repoussa doucement avant de se relever d'un mouvement souple et de se rhabiller prestement, un rugissement animal éclatant dans sa gorge.

- JASPER ! Espèce de sale petit pervers manipulateur ! Ose venir ici si tu es un homme ! JASPER !

J'entendis un faible rire fantomatique ainsi que les beuglements hystériques de ma Bella qui était tout simplement en train d'insulter copieusement mon frère dans toutes les langues. Je me relevais péniblement, portant le poids du fardeau de mon impuissance, mon chemin de croix après toutes ces années de débauche, puis m'horrifiais subitement à l'idée que Jasper connaisse la raison de ma honte… Le connaissant, il allait s'empresser de colporter à tout le monde que j'étais le premier impuissant de l'histoire vampirique !

Brusquement, j'entendis le souffle du vent significatif d'une course, puis le bruit d'un éboulement suivi d'un quasi-déchirement. Je paniquais lorsque je vis que Bella n'était plus là, j'avais peur qu'il ne lui soit arrivé quelque chose…

Tout en me rhabillant, je courus jusqu'à l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit et m'aperçus avec effroi que mon ange se battait contre mon frère. Et ce n'était pas pour jouer, croyez-moi…

Jasper se prenait des rafales de coups et essayait tant bien que mal de se protéger, son bras gauche pendouillant lamentablement contre son corps après avoir été partiellement amputé par ma Bella.

Je n'en revenais pas. Mon frère, pourtant combattant d'exception, s'était fait avoir comme un bleu par mon ange !

Je m'approchais doucement de ma belle, ayant peur de la brusquer et de réveiller ses instincts primaires, puis une fois qu'elle m'eut reconnu, je la ceinturais fermement.

- GRRRRRR…

- Ssssh ma Bella… Calmes-toi ma chérie…

Jasper en profita pour remettre son bras en place avant de se mettre à hurler.

- Mais t'es complètement tarée ma parole ! Fais-toi soigner Bella !

- QUOI ? Je t'avais prévenu Jasper ! On ne manipule pas les sentiments des autres ! Libère Edward maintenant !

- Pfff… T'as vraiment aucun humour…

- Putain Jazz ! T'as pas fais ça ! Je suis ton frère, merde !

- Ben quoi, c'est drôle, non ?

- NON !

Cet espèce d'ignoble petit manipulateur avait trafiqué ma libido pour s'amuser à mes dépends et à cause de lui, j'avais passé l'heure la plus horrible de ma vie, persuadé de ne plus jamais pouvoir bander pour l'éternité…

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'avais relâché Bella et un hurlement de douleur me bousilla les tympans en même temps qu'un « NOOOON » strident.

OUCH ! Il ne fait vraiment pas bon de mettre ma douce en rogne ! Dans sa rage, elle venait d'arracher les testicules de mon frère sous les yeux épouvantés d'Alice…

Mon petit lutin de sœur fonça sur ma belle et lui planta son index dans la poitrine.

- Isabella-Marie-Swann-peut-être-un-jour-Cullen-si-tu-survis-jusque-là, rends tout de suite ses couilles à mon mari ou je te traînerai de force dans tous les magasins possibles et inimaginables pour d'interminables heures de shopping jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive !

Bella, la bouche grande ouverte de stupeur, tendit sa main à ma sœur qui s'empressa de récupérer les attributs masculins de son chéri. Une fois que le venin fit son œuvre, mon frangin retrouva des couleurs en même temps que ses couilles, heureux d'être à nouveau entier et intact, puis il se rua sur Bella et se mit à la secouer.

- Non mais ça va pas ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de faire ça ?

- Ce qu'il m'a pris ? Non mais et toi !

Alice s'interposa entre eux avant que les choses ne se dégénèrent à nouveau.

- BON ! ça suffit tous les deux ! Jazzy, mon amour… entre nous, tu l'as un peu cherché vu le sale coup que tu as joué à Eddy, mais je reconnais que c'était très cher payé et heureusement que je suis arrivée à temps sinon j'aurai dû me contenter d'un godemiché jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Jasper, les yeux exhorbités et la bouche grande ouverte n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et écoutait sans mots dire le petit laïus de sa femme devant une Bella souriant narquoisement, fière d'être soutenue par son amie. Enfin jusqu'à ce que Alice s'en prenne à elle…

- Quant à toi, Bella, je te croyais mon amie ! Je reconnais que Jasper vous a joué un sale tour, mais comment as-tu pu oser me punir moi ! à ce que je sache, ça ne t'as pas plu que mon frère se retrouve avec une libido digne d'une éponge, non ? Encore un peu et les couilles de Jazz finissaient en flammes ! Et encore, je ne te parle même pas de ce que tu aurais fait à sa queue… Franchement, comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Je suis ton amie et une amie ne fait pas ça ! Je te…

Alors qu'elle se perdait dans son monologue et ses reproches envers Jasper et Bella, Alice se figea subitement avant de s'écrouler au sol comme une masse, totalement inerte.

- ALIIIICE !

Mon frère se rua sur sa compagne, la secouant doucement pour la réveiller tandis que Carlisle, alerté par nos cris, arrivait à nos côtés et se mit à palper Alice.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Elle nous engueulait Bella et moi puis elle… elle…

Jasper tomba à genoux aux côtés de son épouse et Bella, tentant de le réconforter, enroula un bras autour de ses épaules en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes.

- Edward, peux-tu nous dire à quoi elle pense ?

- Je ne sais pas Carlisle… je… je n'entends rien !

- Oh mon dieu nooon ! Elle est mo… elle est…

- Non Jasper, Alice va bien, regarde, ses yeux roulent sous ses paupières… On va l'emmener dans mon bureau, elle y sera mieux.

Au moment où Carlisle allait prendre Alice dans ses bras, Jasper la lui arracha des mains et fila comme une comète jusqu'à la villa, où nous croisâmes les regards étonnés et indécis de Carmen, Esmée et Sue Clearwater qui papotaient tranquillement dans le salon. Jasper entra comme une flèche dans le bureau de notre père avant d'allonger sa femme avec une extrême précaution sur le canapé de cuir, puis il s'effondra au sol, le corps secoué par de violents sanglots. Bella le prit dans ses bras et se mit à le bercer comme un enfant, embrassant doucement le sommet de sa tête.

Brutalement, l'esprit d'Alice qui m'était depuis ces quelques instants totalement inaccessible, s'ouvrit à moi, me plongeant dans une vision.

- T'inquiète pas, Jazz, Alice va bien, elle a juste une vision…

- Comment cela, Edward ? Alice n'est jamais inconsciente pendant ses visions !

- Je ne sais pas Carlisle, je n'y comprends rien moi-même… C'est juste différent cette fois… Ce ne sont pas des bribes d'évènements… ça à l'air si réel !

Je caressais doucement la joue de ma sœur puis Carlisle posa sa main sur mon épaule.

- Tu es le seul à pouvoir déchiffrer cette vision Edward… Tu es le seul à pouvoir comprendre pourquoi Alice est inconsciente… Vas-y… Plonge dans sa tête… Pénètre son esprit…

Je hochais brièvement la tête puis fermais les yeux avant d'être littéralement aspiré par l'esprit de ma sœur, plongeant dans sa vision comme si j'y assistais moi-même…

_Il roulait tranquillement sur la nationale longeant l'immense lac. La radio crachait un vieux tube de Bob Marley et il s'empressa de changer la station car la musique aux rythmes hypnotiques combinée au vrombissement du moteur avait tendance à l'endormir. Il était déjà si fatigué…_

_Physiquement crevé par toutes ces heures d'interminables recherches, mais surtout épuisé psychologiquement par tout ce qu'il avait vu et vécu ces derniers mois._

_Il appuya sur l'accélérateur, pressé d'avaler les centaines de kilomètres qui le séparaient de sa petite femme qui venait de lui donner d'excellentes nouvelles : sa petite chérie allait rentrer ! Il soupira de contentement à l'idée de la – de les – revoir, puis gémit douloureusement à l'idée de la quantité de boulot qu'il allait trouver sur son bureau en rentrant._

_Le boulot, comme s'il n'en avait pas assez ces temps-ci !_

_Ok, il s'était porté volontaire, mais il se le devait, il leur devait au moins ça._

_Il observa à travers le pare-brise la nuit qui tombait silencieusement, enveloppant amoureusement de ses ténèbres la ville inconsciente des horreurs qui se tramaient ici bas._

_Les horreurs… Il en avait son lot depuis quelques temps ! Il n'arrivait pas à concevoir comment un homme pouvait faire ça à son prochain… C'était tellement ignoble… atroce… inhumain… Il n'y avait pas de mots assez forts pour désigner l'horreur qui lui était devenue quotidienne depuis quelques temps… Cette même horreur qui avait arraché à la chair de sa chair son insouciance, sa joie de vivre, son bonheur, sa pureté, son innocence…_

_Inconsciemment, il repensa au plaisir qu'il avait ressenti le jour où il avait appris que son enfant revenait vivre avec lui, avant de se mettre des baffes lorsqu'il en avait appris les raisons. Son petit bébé avait tellement souffert… Comment quelqu'un pouvait être aussi abject pour faire ça à son prochain ? Heureusement, son bébé ne se souvenait de rien. Enfin… c'est ce que les autorités et les médecins croyaient car lui en doutait fortement. Même s'ils ne se voyaient plus souvent depuis quelques années, elle était la chair de sa chair et lui ressemblait énormément. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était persuadé q__u__'elle ne disait pas tout, qu'elle mentait sciemment… Elle n'est pas son petit bébé pour rien !_

_Il avait voulu la couver, la surprotéger avant de s'apercevoir que les évènements l'avaient fait grandir plus vite, beaucoup trop vite. Son bébé s'était forgé une carapace, on ne pouvait jamais savoir ce qu'elle pensait, ce qu'elle ressentait, jusqu'à… lui._

_Il devait l'admettre, l'autre lui avait rendu sa fille, il lui avait redonné le sourire, un vrai sourire, là où il avait échoué. Elle était plus joyeuse depuis qu'elle le connaissait, de nouveau insouciante, mais… Il y avait quelque chose de louche chez lui… Chez eux tous, même… Il ne savait pas quoi, mais cette __famille__ était… bizarre. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus et ça l'ennuyait au plus haut point !_

_Mais pour le moment, toute son attention, ses instincts de flics étaient tournés sur cette enquête. Saloperie de monstruosité…_

_Aujourd'hui encore ils avaient repêché les cadavres de jeunes filles… violées… torturées… exsangues… et toutes ces disparitions qui fleurissaient chaque jour, faisant grimper les statistiques en flèche !_

_Arg ! _

_Il s'en voulait d'avoir des pensées aussi morbide__s__ alors qu'il rentrait chez lui, justement pour se changer les idées…_

_Il secouait sa tête afin de chasser ses idées noires puis se pencha sur l'autoradio, cafouillant l'appareil afin de trouver une station potable._

_Le choc._

_Il ne vit pas quoi, ni comment, mais sa voiture percuta quelque chose._

_Il tentait de redresser sa trajectoire mais il était si fatigué que ses réflexes n'étaient plus ce qu'ils étaient… Il fonça malgré lui droit dans les eaux noires du lac et sa voiture fut bientôt submergée, ensevelie sous les flots de liquide sombre et froid… Emplissant ses poumons avec le peu d'air qu'il restait dans la voiture, il se débattit avec sa ceinture de sécurité avant d'enfin réussir à la décrocher puis s'empressa d'ouvrir sa portière. Malheureusement, celle-ci résistait et ses maigres forces empêchaient toute réussite. Il continua de se battre jusqu'à ce que l'habitacle soit englouti… Ses dernières pensées furent pour sa compagne et surtout son bébé et bientôt, il fut percuté par le noir complet, il ne vit plus rien…_

La vision se stoppa instantanément et Alice reprit conscience au même moment, immédiatement enserrée par les bras puissants de Jasper qui souffla de soulagement. Son regard à la fois incompréhensif et apeuré plongea dans le mien tout comme moi, Alice ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se dérouler sous nos yeux…

Au moment où Carlisle allait nous bombarder de questions incessantes, Jasper tomba à genoux, plié en deux par la douleur en même temps que le hurlement empli de désespoir de Sue déchira l'atmosphère tranquille de la villa.

- Oh mon Dieu nooon ! CHARLIIIIIIE !


	42. Inespéré

HELLOOOO°°°°° !

Et wii, c'est moi que r'v'là ! Avec un nouveau chapitre tout frais (pour ceux qui ne vont pas sur le blog).

Bon, que dire...

D'abord un grand Merci à vous tous pour me lire, et je dis bien TOUS parce qu'il y a un homme qui suit ma fic ! Merci à toi, mec solitaire, loin, très loin de chez lui et seul dans ce monde impitoyable rempli de lectrices avides de lemon. Huummm... j'crois que j'ai dépassé mon quota de kawa ce matin...

Bref. **Un grand MERCI également à la charmante _MelaCullen_ pour sa patience et son oeil de lynx qui traque les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe, mais aussi pour sa touch' personnelle ! Je t'adore ma belle !**

Mais encore...

Quelques petites réponses...

**Afriica2an-giirl :** Wooo ! Merci pour ton petit message, c'est très sympa ! Surtout que tu n'es pas une lemonaddict ;) pour les fautes d'orthographe, rassures-toi, je les traque! et quand je les oublie, la "Méla's touch" est là! Jeu suie kom toa je suportes pa lé fote jèm passa! moi y'en a pas toujours comprendre quand y'en a avoir trop de fautes et moi seulement comprendre quand c'est bien parlé. Toi comprendre moi? Pfff... j'ai décidément trop bu de café ce matin... Bref... Merci ! Pour accéder au blog, copie-colle cette adresse dans ta barre URL en prenant garde à bien enlever tous les "espaces" entre les points et tirets : http : /acheroniastyx - noubliejamais . blogspot . com/

**Sisko13 :** Gloire à toi ! Je devrai t'écrire une chanson, déclamer un poème et t'ériger une statue ! Enfin un homme, un vrai, qui assume le fait de me suivre dans mes élucubrations romanescotrouducutoires ! J'espère que ce chapitre (ou plutôt le suivant qui est déjà sur le blog) te plaira également ! Merci à toi de me lire !

**Kikinette11 :** oui, c'est normal qu'il y ait un "trou" dans le châtiment d'Edward. J'en ferai peut-être un OS, c'est pour ça, mais je ne suis sûre de rien encore. La réponse à ton autre question est dans ce chapitre ;)

**Triskelle Sparrow :** j'te rassure, ton humour n'est pas plus pourri que le mien. Mais t'as quand même de la chance parce que moi, je suis un cas désespéré : sang pour sang blonde et les teintures n'y changent malheureusement rien, je ne trompe personne... pfff... j'crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que j'aille carrément me coucher, y'a pas que le café qui me met à l'envers ce matin...

Et un grand Merci à **PrincetonGirl818, Vinie65, Lia3011, Lily-Rose-Bella, Samystère, Anayata, Christou57... et les autres** pour vos reviews.

Un petit coucou spécial à **MélaCullen, Eliloulou, Letmesign23.**

Sur ce, j'y go !

Bonne lecture et...

...**_ ENJOY !_**

* * *

Le cri de Sue Clearwater se répercutait dans la villa, son écho résonnant jusque dans la forêt personne n'avait bougé, chacun étant figé dans ses propres questionnements. Alice et moi nous observions, encore chamboulés par la vision qu'elle avait eue et que j'avais suivie en direct. Jasper était plié en deux au sol, en position fœtale, roulé en boule sous le poids de la douleur et du désespoir. Bella fut la première à réagir. Elle se releva brutalement, le visage blême, ses lèvres s'écartèrent doucement et un « papa » presque inaudible s'en échappa. Le temps que je tourne la tête, elle était déjà sortie du bureau et dévalait les escaliers, Carlisle, Alice et moi sur les talons. Jasper nous rejoignit une fois qu'il fut capable de gérer la souffrance qu'il ressentait. J'arrivais dans le salon et y trouvais ma mère ainsi que Carmen, soutenant une Sue effondrée, le visage ruisselant de larmes et la respiration difficile, entrecoupée par de violents sanglots. Un téléphone portable gisait lamentablement à ses pieds et ses mains tremblantes étaient plaquées sur sa bouche, retenant une nausée imaginaire. Bella se rua sur Sue et se mit à la secouer comme un prunier, aboyant une foule de question que la malheureuse femme était bien incapable de comprendre vu l'état actuel des choses.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi as-tu crié ainsi ? Qu'est-il arrivé à mon père ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-on pas appelée ? Pourquoi toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? Où est papa ? Qu'est-ce que…

- Bella, calmes-toi ! Tu vois bien que Madame Clearwater n'est pas en état de te répondre ! S'écria ma mère en essayant de raisonner ma compagne.

Peine perdue car Bella continuait toujours de malmener Sue, l'abreuvant de centaines de questions et la secouant inlassablement. Je la ceinturais fermement et l'écartais de l'indienne qui manquât tomber une fois relâchée, son petit corps secoué par de violents spasmes et ses jambes tremblantes incapables de soutenir son poids. Carlisle la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'effondre puis l'aida à s'asseoir sur le sofa et Carmen revint de la cuisine avec un verre d'eau que mon père fit boire à Sue.

Dans mes bras, Bella se débattait comme un beau diable et il fallut toute ma patience et la persuasion de Jasper pour qu'elle consente à se calmer un minimum et laisse Sue parler.

Mon frère fit agir son don sur l'indienne qui finit par se détendre quelque peu et mon père posa une main compatissante sur son épaule.

- Qui vous a appelé, Sue ? Pouvez-vous nous expliquer pourquoi vous êtes dans cet état ?

Madame Clearwater jeta un bref regard apeuré et triste à Bella avant de souffler profondément et de prendre la parole, regardant mon ange droit dans les yeux. Je la sentis se raidir entre mes bras et renforçais donc ma prise sur son corps, l'enserrant dans une étreinte de fer.

- Je… je suis dé… désolée ma chérie… C… C'était l'a… l'Agent Spécial Ma… Mallone… C'est lui qui… qui dirige l'enquête… sur laquelle Charlie prête… main forte… S'il… s'il m'a appelée… c'est parce que je suis la… la personne à contacter en cas de… en cas de…

- POURQUOI TOI ? C'est moi sa fille ! C'est MOI qui dois être prévenue !

Bella était folle de rage et de chagrin, l'inquiétude la bouffait de l'intérieur, la frustration de ne rien savoir la rendait dingue et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à la maintenir en place.

- Calmes-toi mon ange, je t'en prie ! Laisse-la parler, détends-toi…

J'embrassais doucement sa tempe et jetais un regard impuissant à Jasper qui tentait tant bien que mal de percer les barrières physiques et mentales de Bella. Elle nous étonna tous en se tournant vers lui, l'implorant de son regard envahit de terreur et de souffrance.

- Jazz… s'il te plait… aide-moi… Le supplia-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Brusquement, son corps se détendit entre mes bras au point que ses jambes ne supportaient plus son poids, comme si elles avaient pris, à peu de chose près, la consistance d'une guimauve. Bella avait réussi à abaisser suffisamment ses barrières pour que le don de Jasper fonctionne sur elle.

Mon frère ne se le fit pas dire de fois et il bombarda le salon, à présent bondé puisque mes frères et sœurs ainsi que la Meute et les Dénali avaient envahi les lieux, de vagues de calme et de sérénité.

Enfin, Bella se tourna vers Sue et lui fit signe de continuer.

- Charlie… Ton père… il estimait que tu avais subi bien trop d'horreurs en peu de temps… Il ne voulait pas… y ajouter l'appel d'un agent du FBI ou de police au manque de tact flagrant… il ne voulait pas qu'en cas de problèmes… tu sois contactée… C'est pour ça qu'on m'a appelée… Il… Il…

Sue s'effondra à nouveau en larmes, à moitié hystérique malgré le calme que Jasper maintenait artificiellement dans la pièce. Carlisle monta dans son bureau et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une seringue et un flacon d'anxiolytique qu'il injecta à Madame Clearwater, sous le regard inquisiteur des Quileute.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le calmant fit son effet et Sue reprit la parole.

- Bella… Charlie a eu un accident… ça s'est produit ce matin, très tôt… à l'aube… le soleil se levait à peine… Il a percuté un… un cochon sauvage… il n'a pas su contrôler sa voiture… Il a… Il a foncé dans le lac Michigan… Ils ont… ils ont retrouvé son véhicule mais ils… mais ils… aucune trace de Charlie… le lac est… le lac est grand… ils recherchent… son c… son corps…

- NOOOON ! Pourquoi t'as rien vu Alice ? POURQUOI ?

Bella se débattait entre mes bras tandis qu'Alice éclatait en sanglots secs.

- Bella… mes visions sont subjectives… elles dépendent de ce que les gens décident. Je ne peux voir que les évènements futurs, je…

- Sauf la vision que tu viens d'avoir Alice… Ce n'était pas le futur, apparemment…

Carlisle bondit avant de nous regarder, Alice et moi, avec des yeux ronds.

- Comment cela, Edward ? C'est une vision d'un événement passé qui a rendu Alice léthargique ?

- Et bien… je ne sais pas trop en fait… mais sa vision portait sur Charlie donc…

- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu essayes de nous dire, Edward. Pourrais-tu être plus clair ? Qu'as-tu vu, Alice ? Nous demanda mon père, à la fois inquiet de ce que nous avions vu sur Charlie mais aussi surexcité du changement du don d'Alice.

- D'habitude, mes visions portent sur des évènements qui n'ont pas encore eu lieu et qui pourraient se produire si la personne concernée a une idée précise en tête, commença Alice calmement, par exemple, si Emmett voulait chasser un grizzly demain, je le verrais combattre un ours. D'habitude, je suis témoin de ce qu'il se passera mais là… je n'étais pas le témoin, j'étais Charlie…

- Qu'entends-tu par « tu étais Charlie » ? Demanda Eléazar, surpris par le ton grave de ma sœur.

- J'étais Charlie, au volant de sa voiture, je pensais ce qu'il pensait, je ressentais ses émotions, ses sentiments, je… je… j'étais Charlie, quoi !

Quelque chose me chiffonnait dans les explications de ma sœur. J'avais vu ce qu'elle voyait mais je ne comprenais pas ce sentiment de malaise qui m'assaillait à cet instant, jusqu'à ce que je mette la main dessus.

- Sue… avec le décalage horaire, il est quelle heure à Chicago ?

- Le décalage ? L'heure ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Quelle heure est-il approximativement à Chicago ?

- Je ne sais pas trop… 21 heures, peut-être 22… je sais seulement que c'est le soir, l'Agent Mallone m'a appelée une fois que l'équipe avait stoppé ses recherches à cause de la nuit qui tombait… pourquoi ?

Alice me regarda, stupéfaite par mon cheminement de pensées. Nous en arrivions à la même conclusion…

- Edward ! Alice ! Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'avez-vous ?

- Y'a un truc qui ne colle pas, Carlisle… Alice n'a pas vu le passé, elle a vu le présent…

Carlisle éclata d'un rire sans joie avant de nous regarder tour à tour, l'affliction gravée sur son visage, comme si nous étions des gamins de cinq ans auteurs d'une mauvaise blague.

- Voyons Edward, tu dis n'importe quoi ! L'Agent Mallone a bien dit que le Chef Swan avait eu un accident ce matin !

- Je sais bien Carlisle mais… Écoute, dans la vision d'Alice, la nuit tombait. Charlie était crevé et ne pensait qu'à rentrer à Forks afin de voir Bella et Sue…

- Et alors, ça ne veut rien dire ! Il est fort possible que la vision qu'Alice ait eue relatait les évènements d'hier soir mélangés à ceux de son accident !

- Dans ce cas, comment expliques-tu que Charlie savait « hier » que Bella rentrait de notre soit-disant voyage ? Cela ne s'est décidé qu'aujourd'hui !

Sue se figea, la bouche ouverte et le visage pâle.

- Je… je… Lorsque vous êtes rentrés de Seattle tout à l'heure et que j'ai su que Bella avait réussi le test d'être en présence d'humains sans problème j'ai… j'ai appelé Charlie pour lui dire que Bella et toi rentriez de votre voyage au Brésil… Je… je ne l'ai pas eu directement, je… j'ai laissé un message sur son répondeur… ça… ça ne fait que quelques heures qu'il le sait…

Ce fut au tour de mon père d'être frappé de stupeur et d'avoir la chique coupée. Sa bouche s'ouvrait et se refermait mais aucun son n'en sortait. Bella, quant à elle, se balançait entre mes bras, les yeux fermés, totalement étrangère à ce qu'il se passait, comme coupée du monde.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Car… Carlisle ? Co-comment a-t-il pu avoir son accident ce matin et Al-Alice une vision de Cha-charlie ce soir ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, Sue mais apparemment cet inspecteur se trompe… Je devrais peut-être essayer de le contacter et tirer ces informations au clair. Pourriez-vous me donner son numéro, Sue, que j'appelle cet agent ? Merci.

Carlisle retourna dans son bureau et pendant ce temps, Jasper tentait tant bien que mal de maintenir un calme artificiel dans la pièce. Sue Clearwater sanglotait sans retenue dans les bras d'Esmée et mon ange était totalement prostré au sol, le visage enfoui dans les genoux et les bras croisés au-dessus de la tête. Nous nous sentions tous impuissants face à ce qu'il se passait et les membres du clan Dénali étaient mal à l'aise, ils avaient l'impression d'être de trop.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, mon père revint, le visage neutre mais l'esprit embrouillé d'un milliard d'interrogations. Nous nous tournâmes tous vers lui, impatients de connaître les réponses que son interlocuteur lui avait données.

- Je viens d'avoir une drôle de conversation avec l'Agent Spécial Mallone… Comme vous devez le savoir, le FBI a alloué une voiture de fonction au Chef Swan, et c'est bien cette voiture qui a été repêchée dans le lac Michigan ce matin. J'ai également appris que Charlie ne devait pas travailler aujourd'hui, il voulait se reposer avant de prendre la route. Ils se sont donc rendus à son hôtel, espérant que la voiture avait été volée. Malheureusement, Charlie n'y était pas…

- C'est-c'est-c'est normal Carlisle… Cha-charlie a trouvé une petite ca-cabane de pêcheurs au bord du lac. Il-il y vit depuis quelques jours…

- Vous en êtes certaine, Sue ? Apparemment, le FBI n'en savait rien…

- Su-Sûre et certaine !

- Bref. Qu'il soit à l'hôtel ou dans cette cabane, personne ne l'a trouvé. Ils ont tenté de le contacter par téléphone depuis la découverte de la voiture et leurs appels sont restés sans réponse. Par contre… ils viennent juste de retrouver son téléphone portable, au bord du lac… Votre message le prévenant du retour d'Edward et Bella était toujours dans le répondeur et chose étrange, il était archivé. Charlie pourrait donc l'avoir reçu…

Bella releva la tête à ce moment-là puis se redressa violemment, manquant de me faire tomber au passage.

- Et ça signifie quoi tout ça ? Est-ce qu'il serait possible que mon père n'ait pas eu d'accident ce matin ? Alors pourquoi ces pseudos-recherches ? Et s'il vient seulement d'avoir son accident, il pourrait être inconscient ou blessé, quelque part sur les berges du lac ! Il est perdu, il faut le retrouver ! On doit y aller !

- Et comment veux-tu qu'on le retrouve, Bella ? Imagine qu'il se soit noy…

- Non ! Taisez-vous, je ne veux pas entendre ça ! On doit tout faire pour le retrouver !

- Tiens, tiens… On arrive au bon moment apparemment mon amour…

Nous nous retournâmes d'un mouvement vif au son de cette voix inconnue et découvrîmes avec stupeur deux vampires sur le pas de notre porte, un mâle et une femelle, que nous n'avions pas entendu ni senti arriver, trop pris par les évènements. Les pensées de Laurent s'affolèrent, il paniquait complètement. Apparemment, il les connaissait tous les deux et était loin d'être ravi à l'idée de les revoir. Mon père s'avança vers les nouveaux-venus qui nous observaient d'un air goguenard et dégoûté à la fois puis prit la parole.

- Bonsoir, je suis Carlisle Cullen. Vous vous trouvez actuellement chez moi et j'aimerai connaître vos noms et également la raison de votre intrusion dans une… réunion de famille.

Le mâle, plutôt grand et assez trapu, de longs cheveux blonds et sales attachés en catogan, prit la main de sa compagne, une grande femelle à la crinière d'un roux flamboyant puis s'approcha de Carlisle. Leurs yeux cramoisis ne laissaient aucun doute sur leur alimentation.

- Je m'appelle James et elle, c'est Victoria… Nous avons entendu parler de notre vielle connaissance Laurent il y a quelques jours, nous savions qu'il se trouverait ici…

Mon père se tourna vers le compagnon d'Irina, le regard envahi de questions silencieuses.

- Laurent, tu connais ces deux personnes ?

- Je… eu… Oui Carlisle… je…

- Ah ! Ah ! C'est d'être entré dans la secte des adorateurs de fourrures qui te met dans cet état Laurent ? Je ne te savais pas aussi gêné ! Se moqua le dénommé James.

- Je… euh… ça fait longtemps James… je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir, c'est tout…

- Pourrais-tu nous dire qui ils sont, Laurent ? S'impatienta mon père.

- James et Victoria… J'ai parcouru le monde avec eux pendant un peu plus d'un siècle avant de rencontrer Irina. Mais qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ?

La dite Victoria s'installa sur le sofa, observant les alentours, et jeta un regard écœuré aux loups tout en fronçant le nez, mais sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, tandis que James s'approcha de son « ami » et lui fit une accolade.

- J'ai eu quelques échos par l'un de nos amis communs… Benoît, tu t'en souviens ? Et… j'ai appris des choses intéressantes… Il semblerait que vous souhaiteriez vous attaquer au « Fléau ». Tu me connais Lau… je suis toujours à l'affût d'une bonne bagarre ! Pour résumer, nous sommes venus vous prêter main forte !

D'après les pensées de Jasper, un fort sentiment de sincérité habitait ces deux vampires. J'étais cependant ennuyé par le contenu de l'esprit de nos nouveaux-venus, leurs pensées étaient totalement décousues, leurs idées passant du coq à l'âne, ils ne se fixaient pas même une seconde sur une pensée et je me trouvais parfaitement incapable de savoir ce qu'ils pensaient.

Laurent, quant à lui, était mal à l'aise à l'idée que ses anciens compagnons de route soient avec nous. En plongeant dans son esprit, j'eus accès à certaines scènes d'une barbarie sans nom, principalement des chasses à l'humain, choses qui furent le quotidien de Laurent pendant de nombreuses années et qu'il souhaitait maintenant plus que tout oublier.

_**Je suis désolé Edward… J'ai tout fait pour ne pas les croiser lorsqu'on cherchait des contacts avec Irina. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils sachent, ils sont… sanguinaires… opportunistes… Je… Il ne faudra jamais les lâcher de vue… je n'ai pas confiance en eux…**_

- Aaaah ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette odeur ? Qu'est-ce qui pue comme ça ?

Je me tournais vivement vers Victoria qui s'était exclamée avec une grimace de dégoût, mettant ainsi fin à mon échange muet avec Laurent.

Les deux nouveaux-venus observaient les Quileute méthodiquement puis James fit un bond en arrière, étonné.

- Mais vous êtes quoi ? Vous avez un cœur qui bât, je l'entends, mais vous n'êtes pas humain ! Un humain n'empeste pas autant… Vous sentez le zoo… le fauve… non ! Vous puez le chien mouillé !

Jacob, habitué à nos échanges de mots doux, explosa de rire tandis que Sam grondait doucement, vexé par les paroles du vampire. Paul, lui, n'arrivait plus à se contenir, il y avait trop de vampires à son goût près de lui, surtout trop de « bouffeurs d'humains ». Il se mit à trembler violemment et Emmett eut juste le temps de le jeter sur son épaule avant de sortir comme une furie et de balancer l'indien à une centaine de mètres au sol qui explosa sous nos yeux, se muant en un gigantesque loup gris.

- DES ENFANTS DE LA LUNE ! Hurlèrent James et Victoria en se mettant instinctivement en position de défense.

Carlisle s'approcha d'eux et leur intima de se calmer avant de lancer un regard sévère aux Indiens.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ne vous feront pas de mal… Ce ne sont pas de véritables « enfants de la lune », ils…

- Et cette… chose dehors, vous en faîtes quoi ? Cracha le blond d'une voix venimeuse.

Jacob s'approcha à son tour, les bras croisés sur le torse, et planta son regard sombre et froid dans celui effrayé et calculateur du vampire.

- Nous sommes des modificateurs, sangsue, pas des choses… Nous nous métamorphosons en loup uniquement lorsque des vampires menacent les humains… Nous sommes des Protecteurs.

James se tourna vers mon père et siffla à voix basse.

- Vous allez les laisser nous tuer ? Vous vous alliez à ces… monstres ? Ce sont nos ennemis naturels !

- Il fut un temps où nous étions ennemis. Mais…certains évènements nous ont obligés à nous allier et depuis nous entretenons des relations cordiales voire amicales avec le peuple Quileute. Si vous acceptez le traité que nous avons conclu avec la Meute, vous n'aurez pas de problème avec eux…

_**C'est vite dit… sangsues… parasites… ça devrait pas vivre ces choses-là !**_

Je m'avançais à mon tour, relâchant ma Bella qui était toujours prostrée au sol, le corps tremblant parcourus de sanglots asséchés et silencieux.

- Jacob ! C'est bon… Nous avons conclu un pacte avec les Loups il y a soixante-dix ans. Nous n'attaquons aucun humain dans la région et nous n'allons pas sur leurs terres et en échange, ils nous laissent tranquilles et gardent le secret sur ce que nous sommes. En ce qui concerne ma famille, nous nous contentons de sang animal. Quand nous avons des invités au… régime traditionnel… ils se nourrissent en dehors de l'état ou se contentent du sang que mon père subtilise à la banque de sang de l'hôpital où il travaille.

Victoria ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés et se tourna vivement vers mon père.

- Vous travaillez dans un hôpital ! Mais comment ?

- Je suis médecin, oui. On va dire que depuis le temps que je parcoure cette terre, je me suis immunisé au sang humain. Je n'ai jamais eu à tuer un humain pour me nourrir et je préfère mettre mes… capacités, dirais-je, au service de la vie.

Alors que mon père continuait ses explications, Bella se releva brutalement, le regard noir de fureur et voilé par l'inquiétude.

- Les mondanités, c'est bien gentil mais il y a plus urgent ! Il faut retrouver Charlie ! Vite !

- Vous avez perdu l'un des vôtres ? Je peux vous aider à le retrouver, c'est dans mes cordes… Lança James d'un ton badin en contemplant les ongles de sa main droite.

Alors que ses pensées étaient très emmêlées, j'eus accès à certaines parties de chasse dont j'aurai préféré me passer…

- Tu es un traqueur ?

Il me répondit en hochant légèrement la tête, un petit sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

- Et c'est quoi ça, un traqueur ? Demanda ma douce d'une voix tendue.

- C'est… un peu comme un don… Son odorat et son ouïe sont plus développés que chez nous autres… Et il a une espèce de sixième sens… S'il capte une odeur qui lui plaît, il en deviendra obsédé et son instinct le poussera à traquer cette personne sans relâche jusqu'à la retrouver…

- Ce que ton… compagnon… essaye de t'expliquer, délicieuse créature, c'est qu'une fois que j'ai jeté mon dévolu sur une proie, elle ne peut pas m'échapper, même si elle se cache à des milliers de kilomètres… Je peux donc aisément retrouver celui que vous avez perdu, il me faut simplement capter son fumet… Expliqua James avec un sourire charmeur à l'intention de ma douce, qui me fit gronder.

J'entendis brièvement Sue dire à Sam qu'il y avait un pull appartenant à Charlie, dans sa voiture. Le Quileute sortit rapidement pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard, un tas de tissus informe entre les mains, puis il le tendit à James.

Le vampire inspira lentement le pull, s'imprégnant de la délicieuse odeur humaine, puis ouvrit de grands yeux choqués.

- C'est une plaisanterie ? Tout ce remue-ménage pour un casse-dalle ?

Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il finit encastré dans le mur, la trachée comprimée par la poigne solide de ma Bella dont les yeux noirs comme une nuit sans lune brûlaient d'une intense colère.

- Le casse-dalle en question, c'est mon père… Alors maintenant, soit tu nous aides à le trouver, soit tu te casses…

- Lâche… moi…

_**Il est immonde ! Il pue la luxure à 100 mètres… ça l'excite de se faire dominer par Bella… Erk ! Ses sentiments sont écœurants…**_

Jasper me calma à l'aide de son don avant que je ne me jette sur cet intrus qui bavait d'excitation face à ma Bella. Mon ange, elle, relâcha James qui se massa la gorge, là où ma douce avait frappé. Un peu plus et sa misérable tête aurait sauté de son cou tel un bouchon de champagne.

- OK ! OK ! J'vais vous l'retrouver cet humain… Pfff… Non mais t'y crois, Vicky ? Tout ça pour un casse-dalle ! Tristesse et sombre décrépitude…

- La ferme, sangsue ! S'énerva Jake. L'humain en question, on y tient énormément. De toute façon, on n'a pas besoin de toi pour le retrouver, on peut très bien se débrouiller tous seuls !

- Ah ouais, et comment ? En reniflant le sol à la recherche d'une flaque de pisse comme les bons gros toutous que vous êtes ? C'est bon, j'vais vous aider. De toute façon, je n'ai plus le choix, maintenant… Son odeur m'enivre… Je dois le trouver…

Bella l'agrippa de nouveau à la gorge avant de susurrer à voix basse et venimeuse.

- Tu le trouves, d'accord… Mais ne t'avises pas d'y toucher où je te jure que je te ferai la peau…

James acquiesça et, n'ayant pas confiance en nous, surtout en les loups, il décida que sa compagne partirait également en chasse avec lui. Sam, quant à lui, imposa que Seth, Quil et Jared, les accompagnent. Il fut également convenu que Kate et Garrett se joindraient à eux, tout comme mon père au cas où Charlie nécessiterait des soins médicaux d'urgence.

Laurent me fit comprendre mentalement qu'il souhaitait me parler, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Alice eut un flash de notre discussion et après un bref signe de tête à Jasper, ils nous rejoignirent sur le perron.

_**Pas ici, il pourrait nous entendre… Rendez-vous dans 20 kilomètres au nord.**_

Nous fonçâmes tous les quatre dans la direction demandée par Laurent puis une fois suffisamment loin de la villa, nous nous arrêtâmes.

- Ben dis donc, tu pouvais pas trouver encore plus loin, Laurent ? Rigola Jasper.

- J'ai longtemps vécu avec eux, ce n'est pas pour rien que je vous ai emmené si loin… Lorsque James dit que son ouïe est très développée, il ne plaisante pas… Ici au moins, nous sommes suffisamment loin pour qu'il ne nous entende pas…

- Que t'arrive-t-il, Laurent, tu m'as l'air inquiet…

- Je te jure, Ed… je vous jure que j'ai fait tout ce qui était vampiriquement possible pour qu'ils n'apprennent pas ce que nous préparons à l'encontre de Félix… J'ai fait exprès de les éviter alors que je savais où les trouver…

- Tu ne leur fais pas confiance ? Pourquoi être resté si longtemps avec eux, alors ?

- Je n'en sais trop rien… à l'époque je me nourrissais d'humains et les chasses à l'homme de James m'amusaient follement… Mais… je les connais… ils sont instables, violents, ne pensent qu'à s'amuser… Les problèmes que vous rencontrez avec Félix, ils s'en foutent ! Pour eux, surtout pour James, c'est juste une occasion de s'amuser à ne pas rater… Je ne le sens pas tout ça… Ne leur faites pas confiance… Jamais !

Laurent nous observait gravement, droit dans les yeux, chacun notre tour. Alice, elle n'avait pas bougé, se contentant de fermer les yeux à la recherche d'un quelconque flash du futur.

- Personnellement, il n'y a qu'une chose qui me dérange, à leur sujet… Hormis bien sûr le fait qu'ils aient des egos surdimensionnés… Je… Je n'arrive pas à les voir… Comme s'ils étaient incapables de prendre une décision… J'ai beau me concentrer sur leur avenir, je ne vois rien…

- C'est vraiment étrange, Alice… Pour tout dire, j'ai un peu le même problème… Ils pensent à une quantité de choses à la fois mais ne s'arrêtent jamais sur une idée… Et toi, Jazz ? As-tu des soucis les concernant ?

- Hmmm… non. Je n'ai ressenti chez eux que volonté, envie, allégresse, décision, sincérité. Ils veulent réellement nous aider ! Euh… de la luxure aussi… et pas que chez James…

_**Tu lui plais à la rouquine, frangin !**_

Alice se mit à faire les cent pas en se massant les tempes, comme font les humains pour chasser un mal de tête.

- Dis-moi, Laurent, est-ce que James a un don ? Ou alors Victoria ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non, James est seulement un traqueur… Victoria n'a pas de don, cependant… Il était mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas comment annoncer ce qui allait suivre.

- Cependant quoi ? S'impatienta Jasper.

Laurent fit un bond en arrière, surprit par le ton de mon frère, puis chercha ses mots avec soin.

- Victoria a… elle sait… Victoria sait toujours comment se sortir d'une situation compliquée… Je ne sais pas comment expliquer autrement…

- Qu'entends-tu par là ?

- Et bien… elle trouve toujours une porte de sortie, quelles que soient les situations… à l'époque où je traînais avec eux, James avait flairé les parfums d'une jeune humaine et sa famille qui lui plaisaient particulièrement. Le souci, c'est qu'il y avait déjà une dizaine de vampires sur l'affaire… Des armoires à glace, imagines-toi une dizaine de types taillés comme Emmett… Et nous, on était que trois… James ne s'est pas démonté pour autant, il les voulait, les humains l'obsédaient… Avec l'aide de Victoria, on leur a fauché leurs proies, sous leurs nez ! Elle a su constamment nous dire comment agir et où partir, comment dévier leurs attaques, nous avons pu les semer et… nous régaler ensuite…

- Hein, hein… elle est douée pour l'esquive si j'ai bien compris…

- Ouais Jasper, c'est un peu ça… Pas spécialement incroyable, comme vos dons à vous, mais sacrément pratique, croyez-moi !

Alice, qui l'avait écouté avec application, recommença à tourner en rond.

- Je ne comprends pas… Même si son don c'est l'esquive, je ne vois pas comment ils peuvent brouiller mes visions ou encore la télépathie d'Edward ! Ca m'énerve ! Ca m'éneeeeerve ! Mais j'y pense, James nous a parlé d'un certain « Benoît » ! Lui aurais-tu parlé de nos dons, Laurent ?

- Quoi ? Mais non ! Jamais de la vie ! Je n'ai jamais parlé à qui que ce soit de vos talents, je vous le jure !

- Il dit la vérité, Alice. Expliqua Jasper tout en jetant une vague de calme sur notre mini-assemblée. Pourquoi pensais-tu que Laurent avait parlé, mon amour ?

Ma sœur se mit à triturer ses doigts, mal à l'aise, puis elle regarda le bout de ses chaussures avant de répondre d'une toute petite voix :

- Et bien… J'avais comme l'impression que James et Victoria étaient au courant pour nos dons… Je ne vois rien… Eddy n'entend rien… c'est comme s'ils savaient comment contourner nos défenses ! C'est bête, hein ? Désolée de t'avoir accusé sans raison, Laurent…

- Ne t'inquiète pas Alice, je comprends… Je n'aimerai pas être à ta place et avoir l'impression qu'on joue avec mon talent, si j'en avais un… On ferait bien d'y retourner, qu'ils ne nous soupçonnent pas trop… Ne leur faites pas confiance, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire… Et surtout, je ne vous ai rien dit, hein ?

Nous hochâmes la tête brièvement avant de reprendre le chemin de la villa où nous retrouvâmes les autres en grande conversation sur le nouveau jeu du jour : « Trouver Charlie ».

Emmett ceinturait Bella dans un coin alors que celle-ci avait les yeux rivés sur James et grondait doucement. Le vampire aux yeux bordeaux lui souriait d'un air goguenard alors que des pensées lubriques à l'encontre de ma douce lui traversaient l'esprit. Je me mis à grogner lorsque je l'entendis et il haussa les épaules en s'excusant lorsqu'il s'aperçut que j'étais revenu et que je l'avais surpris en train de mater sans vergogne ma compagne.

_**J'y peux rien, mec ! Elle a un sacré beau p'tit cul ta nana ! Et la colère… humm… ça la rend cent fois plus bandante qu'elle ne l'est ! J'en ferai aisément mon quatre heures de ce beau p'tit lot…**_

Je lui jetais un regard perçant, ne comprenant pas le sens de ses pensées. Savait-il que je pouvais l'entendre et s'en excusait-il ? Ou au contraire, n'en savait rien et s'excusait pour lui-même d'avoir de telles pensées à l'encontre de ma belle ?

Alors que nous mettions au point un plan pour retrouver Charlie, James et Victoria profitèrent de l'hospitalité de mes parents pour prendre une douche, chose totalement incompatible avec leur mode de vie habituel. Alice leur donna des vêtements propres et confortables ainsi que des chaussures de randonnée, et une fois lavés et habillés, les deux nomades avaient une toute autre allure.

Au bout d'une heure de palabres sur qui allait faire quoi et comment, James et Victoria reprirent la route en direction de Chicago, à la recherche de Charlie Swan. Côté loup, afin de les aider dans la traque, Seth, Quil et Jared les accompagnaient, et côté vampire, mon père, Kate, Garrett, Laurent, car James et Victoria voulaient échanger quelques souvenirs du « bon vieux temps ». Irina ainsi que Jasper complétaient la troupe, mon frère devait s'assurer que les deux nouveaux-venus ne nous feraient pas d'entourloupes, mais également sonder la véracité des propos de l'Agent Mallone puisque les conditions de la disparition du Chef Swan n'étaient pas très claires. Sue leur donna également l'adresse de la petite cabane de pêcheur où Charlie logeait, des fois qu'il s'y trouverait…

Le groupe se mit enfin en route, Carlisle, Irina et Kate en voiture, et les autres à pied ils seraient plus vite arrivés. Mais allez expliquer à un humain, surtout un agent du FBI, qu'une personne est plus rapide à la course qu'au volant d'une voiture ! Il nous prendrait pour des fous…

Nous les observions partir, la peur et l'inquiétude au ventre, ne sachant pas dans quel état ils trouveraient le Chef Swan…

S'ils le retrouvaient.

- Allez Bella ! S'il te plaît !

- Non Alice, je n'ai pas envie…

- Mais si, on va s'amuser ! Une petite chasse entre filles et ensuite quelques heures de shopping pour te…

- J'ai dit NON ! Laisse-moi s'il te plaît…

- Mais Be…

Ma sœur n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Bella était déjà loin, partie sans se retourner en direction de son refuge.

Cela faisait deux semaines que le Chef Swan avait disparu sans laisser de traces. Deux semaines que le groupe le recherchait inlassablement, nuit et jour, fouillant chaque buisson, chaque fourré, chaque terrier, chaque grotte, à la recherche d'une piste quelconque. Kate et Garrett allaient même jusqu'à sonder les fonds du lac Michigan, chaque nuit, à la recherche d'un corps éventuel.

Cela faisait deux semaines que Sue Clearwater pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, se désespérant à la Push, entourée de sa fille, d'Emily et d'Angela qui se relayaient pour l'inciter à manger.

Cela faisait deux semaines que Bella ne parlait plus, ne se nourrissait plus, refusait la compagnie des uns et des autres, refusait tout contact, même le mien. Elle passait ses journées et ses nuits à méditer sur le gros rocher blanc près de la cascade dans la clairière, ne rentrant que pour prendre des nouvelles sur l'avancée des recherches sur son père.

Depuis que les nôtres étaient partis pour tenter de retrouver le Chef Swan, Bella s'était murée dans le silence et la solitude, fuyant constamment les conversations ou les personnes. Elle avait les nerfs à fleur de peau, bouffée par l'angoisse, mais elle se refusait à partager sa souffrance. Elle n'avait pas chassé depuis ce soir-là et commençait à être sérieusement rongée par la soif, ce qui n'arrangeait rien et ne faisait que compliquer les choses. J'avais tenté à plusieurs reprises de l'emmener chasser de force, j'avais même poussé le vice jusqu'à lui apporter ses proies et lui servir dans un verre, mais Bella était une vraie tête de mule et refusait obstinément de boire.

Je souffrais épouvantablement de la voir dans cet état, mais elle ne le voyait pas, obnubilée par la disparition de son père. Je la comprenais, bien sûr Charlie était le seul parent qui lui restait et elle l'aimait plus que tout. Je ne supportais plus de la voir se laisser-aller ainsi et j'étais certain que le Chef Swan refuserait qu'elle se laisse dépérir s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Je lui avais dit, à maintes reprises. Et à chaque fois, ça avait dégénéré…

Allez donc essayer d'enfoncer quelque chose dans sa caboche épaisse et on en reparlera !

Ne supportant plus de tourner en rond dans le salon - enfin, je venais plutôt de me faire virer par Esmée car j'avais ruiné le parquet à force d'y faire les cents pas – je filai jusqu'au cottage afin d'évacuer toute ma frustration sur mon fidèle piano.

Alors que j'enchaînais les accords, laissant les notes s'égrener au gré de mes sentiments, mon regard tomba sur la bibliothèque, plus précisément sur une petite boîte à moitié cachée par les livres. Il fallait vraiment chercher pour la voir, mais je savais qu'elle était là.

Je savais également ce qu'elle contenait.

Mes yeux se vrillèrent sur l'écrin de velours bleu-nuit renfermant la bague de fiançailles que j'avais achetée pour Bella.

Les évènements s'étaient enchaînés si vite depuis le jour où je l'avais acquise… Je n'avais jamais trouvé le moment adéquat, ni pu faire ma demande.

Je voulais montrer à ma Bella que j'étais capable de romantisme avant de mettre le genou au sol et de poser la question qui scellerait notre éternité, je voulais faire de ce jour, ou cette nuit, un instant mémorable, mais pour cela, il me fallait encore attendre…

Je trouvais plutôt de mauvais goût le fait de demander sa main à Bella alors que nous étions toujours sans nouvelles de Charlie et que les chances pour qu'il soit encore en vie étaient de plus en plus maigres chaque jour.

Je m'acharnais sur les touches d'ivoire, évacuant frustration et tension accumulées ces derniers temps au gré des notes, le regard constamment attiré par l'écrin de velours du saphir. Ce misérable caillou, ridicule témoin des sentiments démesurés que je nourrissais pour ma douce, m'obsédait littéralement. J'étais incapable de réfléchir de façon cohérente, l'esprit envahi de mille et un fantasmes sur ma prochaine demande en mariage, mais l'instant était vraiment mal choisi. Tant que nous ne saurions rien au sujet de Charlie, je devrai garder le silence.

Mes doigts martelaient constamment le clavier lorsqu'une odeur sulfurée me parvint aux narines l'orage arrivait à grands pas et à peine cinq minutes plus tard, un éclair zébra le ciel, confirmant mes suppositions.

J'arrachai mon regard de l'écrin et le tournais vers la forêt, sachant pertinemment que malgré les trombes d'eau et les éclairs, Bella ne quitterait pas la clairière.

Je soufflais bruyamment et refermais sèchement le couvercle du piano, et ignorais volontairement la mélodie « chapi-chapo » provenant de mon téléphone alors que je me décidais à rejoindre mon ange. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire attention à Alice.

Je finis par rejoindre mon amour au pas de course mais ralentis lorsque la clairière fut en vue, m'offrant une vision de désolation qui me fendit le cœur.

Une déforestation massive avait eue lieu, agrandissant considérablement la trouée qu'il y avait auparavant. Quelques souches subsistaient parfois, semi-enterrées, mais dans la plupart des cas, les arbres étaient pulvérisés, les branches éclatées ça et là.

L'endroit qui, d'ordinaire, était couvert d'un agréable tapis de fleurs dès l'arrivée des beaux jours sera totalement nu et stérile au printemps, donnant l'impression d'avoir été labouré à l'aide d'une pelleteuse et passé au bulldozer.

L'atmosphère douce et chaleureuse avait laissé place à la désolation et à la tristesse. Un endroit désormais funèbre où régnait un chaos extrême…

Le seul élément intact de l'ancienne clairière était le gros rocher blanc, situé près de la cascade.

Comme je m'y attendais, une fois la surprise passée, je trouvais Bella, assise en tailleur sur le roc, parfaitement immobile, merveilleuse incarnation de la Beauté statufiée. Perdue dans ses pensées, le corps ruisselant de pluie, les yeux grands ouverts et rivés sur un point lointain, elle ne semblait pas s'être aperçue de ma présence.

- Bella ?

Seuls le silence et l'orage me répondirent.

Je m'approchais d'elle lentement, lui laissant le temps de capter mon odeur et ma présence, puis une fois à son niveau, mon visage face au sien, je me rendis compte qu'elle ne me voyait même pas elle avait le regard ailleurs, perdu dans un monde de chimères.

Je pris délicatement son beau visage si triste entre mes mains et effleurais doucement ses lèvres des miennes avant de me reculer le cœur gros en voyant qu'elle n'avait aucune réaction.

Un éclair aveuglant zébra le ciel avant que la foudre ne s'abatte près de nous, fendant un gros chêne liège au passage.

- Bella…

- …

- Bella viens ! S'il te plaît…

- …

- Il pleut mon ange… Ne reste pas là…

- …

- L'orage ne se calmera pas avant longtemps…

- …

- Je t'en prie Bella ! Rentre avec moi… S'il te plaît…

Je continuais mon monologue ainsi, sur le même registre, pendant une vingtaine de minutes avant d'abandonner finalement face à ce mur de silence.

Son regard ne s'était pas éclairé une seule fois, ni même focalisé sur moi, comme si je n'étais absolument pas là.

Je lui parlais, elle ne m'entendait pas.

Je la regardais, elle ne me voyait pas.

Je la touchais, elle ne me sentait pas.

J'avais le sentiment de ne pas exister à ses yeux…

J'insistais encore une heure, m'obstinant à lui parler, sans pour autant obtenir de réponse. Tout compte fait, j'aurai certainement plus de chance en m'adressant à un mur…

Deux semaines que je subissais la loi du silence selon Bella, et ça commençait à me peser sérieusement…

Deux semaines qu'elle passait son temps sur ce putain de caillou…

Deux semaines que je m'acharnais sur mon piano en matant un tout autre caillou…

Deux semaines.

Et ce n'était que le début…

Je donnais un coup rageur sur un rocher près de Bella et mon poing, messager de toute ma frustration, passa au travers dans un fracas étourdissant.

- J'dois faire quoi putain ? J'dois faire quoi pour mériter ne serait-ce qu'un regard ?

Bella ne bougea même pas un cil, totalement amorphe, apathique.

Je pouvais hurler, briser voire même me rouler par terre, elle ne s'en préoccupait même pas. J'avais l'impression de n'être qu'une petite chose futile, indigne de considération. Un insecte. Une épingle dans le cul.

Je serrai les poings et soufflais difficilement, faisant autant de bruit qu'un emphysémateux, et pris à nouveau le chemin de la villa.

- Merde Bella ! Tu fais chier…

J'avais à peine chuchoté ces quelques mots que j'eus l'impression d'entendre un sanglot. En prêtant attentivement l'oreille, je m'aperçus que la pluie avait redoublé d'ardeur. J'avais dû, une fois de plus, rêver…

Les jours défilaient lentement, interminables, monotones.

Nos quotidiens devenus si routiniers continuaient de se suivre, immuables, constants.

Rosalie, affalée sur le sofa, les pieds posés sur la table basse, se limait les ongles en chantonnant distraitement, totalement indifférente à ce qui l'entourait.

Alice dessinait quelques modèles qui seraient, selon elle, à la pointe de la mode dans deux ans.

Emmett et Seth, qui était passé nous donner des nouvelles de sa mère, disputaient une partie acharnée de « Medal of Honnor ».

Esmée, de son côté, rénovait un vieux secrétaire qu'elle avait déniché sur une brocante, avec le soin et la méticulosité qui la caractérisent.

Quant à moi, je tournais en rond, une fois de plus, les pensées focalisées sur ma Bella qui avait élu domicile sur son putain de rocher.

Cela faisait dix jours que j'avais quitté la clairière avec perte et fracas, saccageant tout ce qui se trouvait sur mon passage. Bella, elle, n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, elle avait fusionné avec sa saleté de caillou.

J'allais la voir tous les jours, mais ça ne servait strictement à rien. Alors je l'observais de loin, assis sur la branche d'un immense épicéa, m'assurant qu'elle allait bien, au moins physiquement…

Vingt-quatre jours.

Cela faisait exactement vingt-quatre jours que nous étions sans nouvelles de Charlie.

Vingt-quatre jours que Bella ne chassait plus et le manque de sang s'en faisait largement ressentir…

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brutalement sur un Jacob énervé et une Tanya consternée.

- Elle m'emmerde !

- Mais voyons mon loulou, ce n'est pas de sa faute !

- Ouais ben si elle se décidait à bouger son cul, ça irait mieux ! Tu crois vraiment que c'est ce que Charlie voudrait ? Que sa fille unique se laisse crever de faim ? Qu'elle se prenne pour un caillou ? Elle fait chier, c'est tout !

Il se laissa lourdement tomber sur une chaise, près de Seth et Emmett, tandis que Tanya lui massait la nuque.

Après avoir croisé Jake à mon retour de la clairière dix jours auparavant, et après qu'il ait vu l'état déplorable dans lequel j'étais, il s'était fait un point d'honneur à aller chaque jour secouer Bella pour la forcer à redescendre de son piédestal. Peine perdue, évidemment…

- Eddy ! Arrête de tourner en rond ! Tu creuses le parquet, là…

- Tanya ?

- Ouiii ?

- La ferme.

- Oh ! Moi c'que j'en dis… Je rigolerais bien quand Esmée verra l'état de son parquet et je serai au premier rang pour te voir administrer une belle fessée ! Pfff…

Bon, en y regardant de plus près, il est vrai que le parquet commençait à s'user sous mes pas incessants. Mais de là, à me prendre une déculottée, il y a une sacrée marge !

Je tournais comme un lion en cage à longueur de journée, à l'affût du moindre signe. Au moins, pendant que je faisais les cents pas, je ne pensais plus trop au comportement désastreux de Bella à mon égard.

J'avais le cœur brisé et la raison dévastée, je n'arrivais plus à penser rationnellement.

Après tout ce qui lui était arrivé, j'avais peur que Bella n'ait atteint son point de rupture et qu'elle ne commette le pire. J'étais terrorisé à l'idée qu'elle nous quitte pour choisir une vie de nomade, sans attaches, ou encore qu'elle commette un acte impardonnable pour nous, vampires et qu'elle n'en subisse le prix…

Je me perdais dans un monde de pensées toutes plus sombres les unes que les autres et brutalement, un petit bruit feutré me ramena à la réalité.

Alice venait de faire tomber son crayon, le corps figé, les yeux perdus dans les méandres du futur, avant de revenir à elle quelques secondes plus tard.

- Edward, tu peux décrocher s'il te plait ? James va appeler ! Pfff… Jacob Black, tu es pénible, une vraie ruine en fringues…

Au même instant, Jacob se ruait vers la clairière sous sa forme lupine, ses vêtements déchirés s'éparpillant au gré du vent.

_**Si la sangsue dégénérée **__**appelle**__**, Bella doit savoir ce qu'elle raconte !**_

Alice souffla théâtralement avant de filer dans sa chambre et de redescendre tout aussi vite, un paquet de vêtements sous le bras qu'elle déposa sur le perron à l'attention du Quileute.

La Meute passait tellement de temps chez nous que ma sœur leur avait crée un dressing, spécialement pour eux. Inutile de vous dire qu'elle s'était fait un plaisir de le remplir en traînant ces pauvres Indiens dans d'interminables heures de shopping.

La porte de la villa s'ouvrit, Jacob entra tout en boutonnant son jeans. Il avait réussi à traîner Bella avec lui et Alice poussa un hurlement à vous glacer le sang lorsqu'elle vit l'état dans lequel était mon ange.

Les cheveux emmêlés par le vent et collés par la terre et les feuilles mortes, les vêtements troués par endroits et maculés de boue, le visage totalement inexpressif et les yeux noirs, brûlant d'une soif intarissable, Bella était une âme errante, vision fantomatique qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle qu'elle était.

Je posais vivement ma main sur la bouche de ma sœur avant qu'elle ne hurle à nouveau et lui jetais un coup d'œil, lui intimant silencieusement de se taire. Elle ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses…

Je m'aperçus subitement que Bella remettait son épaule en place…

Lorsqu'il vit mon regard et sentit ma main comprimer sa gorge, Jacob s'adressa silencieusement à moi.

_**Je suis désolé mon pote ! Je voulais seulement la faire réagir. Je l'ai percutée de plein fouet en pensant me confronter à son bouclier mais je l'ai quand même touchée, trop fort. Elle n'a plus aucune barrière physique… Elle se laisse mourir de soif… Elle a perdu sa force… Je ne pensais vraiment pas lui faire de mal ! Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux…**_

Je le laissais tomber brutalement au sol et son ego en prit un coup lorsqu'il se retrouva le cul encastré dans le parquet.

Je cherchais Bella du regard et la trouvais près de l'entrée, les yeux fermés, la tête basse, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre, adoptant un comportement semi-autistique et qui me brisait encore plus en la voyant ainsi…

Le téléphone sonna, me coupant de ma contemplation morbide je pris le combiné.

- Résidence Cullen.

_- Eddy ! Mon pote ! Comment ça va à Forks city ?_

- Ca pourrait aller mieux, James. Et arrête de m'appeler « Eddy ». Premièrement, j'ai horreur de ça, deuxièmement, on n'a pas élevé les cochons ensemble.

_- Rhooo… Toi, tu devrais arrêter de bouffer Bambi, Fleur et Pan-Pan et surtout, tu devrais tirer un coup, ça te rendrait plus joyeux !_

- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils, James ! On peut savoir pourquoi tu appelles ?

_- Pour entendre ta charmante voix posée ! Quoique j'aurai nettement préféré entendre celle de ta si délicieuse compagne…_

- Tu t'égares…

_- Ahlala ! On ne peut même plus plaisanter. Quelle tristesse !_

- James !

_- Oui ! Oui ! C'est bon ! J'y viens ! Attends… Comme vous le savez, ça fait plus de trois semaines qu'on drague les fonds du lac, qu'on sniffe chaque brin d'herbe, surtout les chiots, mais que nous n'avons aucune trace du casse-dalle…_

- Grrr…

_- Euh pardon… du papa chéri Swan. On a trouvé une piste. Maigre… très maigre… Mais une piste quand même. Il a bien fait un petit séjour dans l'eau, mais j'ai perçu une faible effluve de son odeur, sur les berges. Je ne l'ai pas reconnue de suite car elle était vraiment ténue, mais surtout altérée par six autres fragrances humaines, bien plus fortes._

- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

_- Un séjour dans l'eau, qu'il soit court ou prolongé, altère énormément les odeurs, mon cher Eddy. C'est pourquoi je ne l'ai pas perçue plus tôt._

- En clair, ça donne quoi ?

_- Ca donne que le casse-dal… euh Chef Swan… a été repêché de l'eau par un groupe d'humains. Au vu de l'odeur, si faible soit-elle, ça remonte à avant notre arrivée sur les lieux. Et puis… on l'aurait vu s'il n'avait pas été trouvé avant… Nous avons suivi la trace jusqu'à l'hôpital. A partir de là, les six autres odeurs sont parties dans des directions différentes, trois pour être précis._

- Donc Charlie est à l'hôpital ?

_- Attends ! J'ai pas dit ça… Carlisle s'est renseigné, il n'y a eu aucune admission pour une noyade sur la période qui nous intéresse et il n'y a aucune trace du Chef à l'hosto. Le doc est aussi allé à la morgue mais il n'a rien trouvé non plus. Joe le balafré et Garrett sont partis avec ma Vicky pour… visiter… la chambre froide de la faculté de médecine, des fois que le casse-dalle serve pour les expérimentations._

- GRRRRRR….

_- Oh ! Tout doux mon mignon ! Ah bah attends, les r'v'là. Oui… Hein hein… aaaah… sûrs et certains? __Ok, j'y dis ! __Bon, me r'v'là ! Il n'y a aucune trace de Charlie à la fac._

- Ok. Et le résultat de tout ça, ça donne quoi ?

_- Ben… que le papounet chéri de ta délicieuse amie a été repêché du lac, vivant car son odeur, bien que très faible, était toujours une odeur vivante, mais on a perdu sa trace à l'hôpital. Avec ma Vicky, Laulau et Irina, on va suivre les pistes des six bons samaritains, sait-on jamais. Perso, j'y crois pas des masses, le fumet du Chef n'accompagnait aucun des leurs…_

- Est-ce que… est-ce qu'il y a encore des chances pour que Charlie soit encore en vie ?

_- Franchement ? Aujourd'hui, j'sais pas trop, mais il y a trois semaines, il était aussi vivant que n'importe quel casse-dalle, même si son état n'était pas tip-top. Tu peux donc rassurer ton joli p'tit lot et lui dire que son papounet chéri doit se retaper quelque part ! Bon, c'est pas que j'm'ennuie avec toi Eddy, mais j'aimerai bien me caler un truc sous la dent avant d'aller à la chasse au bon samaritain ! Bye !_

Un 'clic' suivit de plusieurs tonalités me remit les pieds sur terre. Je reposai le combiné téléphonique et vrillais mon regard à celui de Bella.

Une minuscule étincelle animait faiblement le regard mort de ma belle. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais je ne rêvais pas, elle était bien là.

Comme tous ceux présents dans la pièce, Bella avait entendu ma conversation avec James et elle savait donc qu'il y avait de fortes chances que l'on retrouve le Chef Swan en vie, bien qu'il se soit évaporé dans la nature.

Un faible 'merci mon Dieu' s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle agrippa doucement ma main, la pressant légèrement. Je savourais ce petit geste, premier contact que mon ange initiait depuis tout ce temps et ronronnais presque lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent timidement sur ma joue.

- Je… j'ai un truc à faire… je… je t'appelle quand j'ai fini… d'accord ?

J'eus à peine le temps de réagir qu'elle était à nouveau partie en coup de vent.

Je caressais ma joue à l'endroit où ses lèvres s'étaient si brièvement posées et souriais béatement sachant que ma Bella m'avait embrassé.

Alice hoqueta subitement de stupeur et elle me bloqua instantanément ses pensées, se concentrant sur le prochain défilé de Karl Lagerfeld afin que je n'accède pas à ses visions.

Elle avait le regard pétillant d'allégresse et sa joie était communicative puisque même ma reine des glaces de sœur se mit à sourire. Tanya, elle, se mit à frapper dans ses mains et Esmée était débordante de joie et d'amour. Jacob, Seth et Emmett haussèrent les épaules en voyant la réaction des filles avant de retourner à leur jeu vidéo.

Ne comprenant absolument rien à ce débordement, qui ne touchait que les membres féminins de notre famille, je mis ça sur le compte d'un trop plein d'œstrogènes et pris la quatrième manette pour jouer avec nos amis.

Une heure d'attente angoissante et deux manettes explosées plus tard, mon portable sonna, indiquant l'arrivée d'un message.

_« Passe par la chambre et rejoins-moi sur la terrasse dans 20 minutes. Love. B. »_

_**OUIIII ! SUPER ! GENIAL ! Oh je vois… Rhaaaa ! Sors de ma tête crétin ! Une poule sur un mur, qui picotait du pain dur… picoti… picota…**_

Alice était complètement surexcitée. Elle avait sûrement déjà vu ce que Bella me réservait et ne voulait pas me gâcher la surprise.

Intrigué par leurs comportements, je fis ce que mon ange me demandait dans son message et me rendis au cottage.

Si mon cœur n'était pas déjà mort, il aurait battu à vive allure, à cause de l'appréhension, de l'attente, de la surprise, de l'excitation.

Une fois dans la chambre, je fus surpris, et ma foi un peu déçu, de la trouver vide.

Mon regard tomba sur le lit, ou plutôt sur une longue boîte noire, satinée, entourée d'un épais ruban rouge. Une enveloppe traînait négligemment sur le couvercle, je m'en saisis et la décachetais avant d'en sortir un morceau de papier bristol contenant uniquement deux mots :

_Mets-moi._

J'ouvris la boîte et après avoir ôté le papier de soie à l'intérieur, je découvris une chemise noire, un pantalon à la coupe impeccable et une veste, noire également.

Intrigué, je me rendis à la salle de bains avec ces vêtements et pris tranquillement ma douche.

Je me demandais ce que pouvait manigancer ma Bella. Elle avait passé tout son temps en solitaire, allant jusqu'à m'ignorer à cause de l'angoisse qu'elle ressentait. Apparemment, les dernières nouvelles que nous avions reçues à propos de Charlie, bien qu'étranges et plutôt évasives, avaient opérées un certain changement chez ma douce.

Bah, je n'allais certainement pas m'en plaindre !

Une fois douché et séché, je me préparais et enfilais ce que Bella m'avait préparé.

J'arrivais pile-poil sur la terrasse à l'heure dite. Mon regard balaya l'endroit avant de tomber sur une paire de talons vertigineux de couleur or. Mes yeux suivirent lentement le galbe des splendides jambes fuselées qui étaient suspendues aux escarpins et arrivés à mi-cuisse, ils tombèrent sur un foisonnement de soie et de mousseline rouge sang, puis sur un ventre plat et ferme, à peine recouvert de tissu, avant d'arriver à une poitrine haute et voluptueuse moulée dans la soie, puis remontèrent sur un buste altier, et lorsque mon regard tomba sur le visage de la divine créature qui me faisait face, j'eus l'impression d'être comme le loup de Tex-Avery face à la Pin-Up.

Mes yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites avant de s'en extirper comme des obus, ma langue dégringola jusque par terre, délivrant des torrents de bave, une loupiote clignotait WARNING dans ma tête, la vapeur s'échappa de mes oreilles et je décollais d'un bond en hurlant.

Bella était tout simplement divine.

Ses cheveux savamment gonflés et légèrement attachés en un chignon flou, libérant quelques mèches qui gravitaient autour de son visage, ses yeux légèrement teintés de noir, approfondissant son regard, ses lèvres peintes d'un rouge aussi riche et profond que celui de sa robe. J'avais l'impression d'être face à une déesse démoniaque, capable de subjuguer n'importe qui au moindre regard.

Après m'être abreuvé tout mon saoul de cette exquise vision, je retrouvais, enfin, l'usage approximatif de la parole.

- Bella… je… tu… tu es magnifique.

Elle baissa les yeux et je voyais presque un rougissement fleurir sur ses joues.

- Tu… tu n'es pas mal non plus, Edward. Chuchota-t-elle timidement, sans pour autant oser lever les yeux.

Le silence retomba entre nous, ni l'un, ni l'autre n'osant parler après ces si longs jours de mutisme et d'éloignement.

J'étais gêné de me retrouver face à elle, je me sentais si petit face à tant de splendeur presque irréelle. Je me pinçais discrètement pour vérifier que je ne rêvais pas, puis avançais timidement d'un pas vers elle. Bella souffla longuement puis fit le reste du chemin qui nous séparait.

Cela me faisait drôle de la voir évoluer, perchée sur des talons aiguilles aussi vertigineux, sans s'emmêler dans ses propres pieds !

Elle s'avança lentement et gracieusement vers moi j'attrapais doucement sa main avant de la coller contre moi et de lever son beau visage. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir d'encre, mais irrésistiblement envoûtants, et je caressais lentement les cernes sombres qui les soulignaient mon ange était terriblement assoiffé… Je m'en voulais de ne pas l'avoir fait fléchir pour se nourrir.

- Ne culpabilise pas, mon amour… je vais bien…

- Bella ! Ne me mens pas, je sais que…

- Et moi, je te promets que tout va bien. Ne gâchons pas cette soirée à cause de ça, s'il te plait !

Exaspéré par son côté buté, je me tendis légèrement avant de souffler et de relativiser les choses. Elle aura tout le temps de chasser ensuite, non ?

Bella m'entraîna à sa suite et récupéra un petit sac et un châle assorti à ses escarpins, puis attrapa son téléphone portable qui annonçait l'arrivée d'un texto. Elle le lut rapidement puis le glissa dans sa pochette, un petit sourire énigmatique aux lèvres. Bella reprit ma main puis m'emmena dehors où je fus ébahi de trouver ma Vanquish. Comment est-elle arrivée là, celle-la ?

- Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! Tu me fais quoi, là ?

- Et bien c'est évident, Edward. Je conduis !

- Ah non ! Non ! Non ! C'est mon bébé à moi, ça ! Personne ne la conduit à part moi !

- Pour une fois, si ! Assieds-toi et laisse-moi te conduire !

- Mais… c'est… mon trésor ! Tout mais pas ça, Bella !

- Edwaaaard ! Je n'ai pas tenu un volant depuis ma transformation…

Sa voix était déchirante de tristesse et son regard si poignant que je ne pus me résoudre à lui interdire de conduire.

- Pfff… Ok… mais tu y fais attention à mon bébé, hein ?

- Non ! Je vais me prendre tous les panneaux de signalisation et tous les murs qui seront sur mon chemin ! Bien sûr que je vais y faire attention à ton… bébé ! Cracha-t-elle en regardant ma précieuse voiture d'un œil noir.

Humm… Jalouse ?

Mon ego en prit un coup lorsque je m'assis à la place du mort, mais il se musela de lui-même en voyant à quel point Bella rayonnait au volant. J'espérais que, comme pour les talons hauts, sa conduite se sera améliorée avec la transformation !

- Nous allons où, mon ange ?

- Surprise !

Je me renfonçais dans mon siège, renfrogné par sa réponse puis me mis à tripoter le lecteur CD. Les « Nocturnes » de Chopin emplirent l'habitacle tandis que nous foncions je ne sais où. Les capacités automobiles de ma Bella s'étaient considérablement accrues avec la transformation et elle maniait le volant et l'embrayage comme une pro de la course automobile, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle ne ralentit que trois fois, lorsque je la prévins de contrôles routiers. Subitement, je vis le panneau « Seattle, dix kilomètres ».

- Seattle ? Tu plaisantes, Bella !

- Non pourquoi ?

- Je… écoute bébé… ce n'est pas une bonne idée… tu es trop assoiffée…

- Fais-moi confiance Edward ! Je t'assure que tout ira bien !

- Mais je…

- Fais-moi confiance, c'est tout.

Elle s'enferma dans un silence buté jusqu'à notre arrivée en ville.

Personnellement, je ne le sentais pas… mais alors pas du tout ! Autant faire entrer un renard affamé dans un poulailler !

Nouveau-né assoiffé + humains à proximité = carnage assuré !

Mon portable sonna et le message d'Alice apparut.

_« Fais-lui confiance et excuses-toi_

_si tu veux passer la soirée telle qu'elle était initialement prévue ! »_

Mouais… connaissant la frangine, elle avait dû envisager tous les scenarii possibles.

Je soufflais lourdement et tentais de lui parler à plusieurs reprises, ouvrant la bouche et la refermant ensuite, me donnant des airs de poisson rouge apoplectique, puis voyant que Bella était toujours concentrée que la route, les lèvres pincées et la mâchoire serrée, je me décidais tout de même.

- Désolé.

Elle eut un petit rire sarcastique avant de sourire, narquoise.

- Alice le dit et toi tu exécutes ? Pitoyable… tu n'es pas désolé.

- Mais si mon amour, je te le promets !

- Tu me fais donc confiance ?

- Euh… et bien… je…

- C'est bien ce que je pensais…

- Arrête Bella ! Bien sûr que j'ai confiance en toi !

- Ah ! La belle affaire. Tu me fais confiance, mais tu flippes en pensant à ce qu'il pourrait arriver dans un lieu plein d'humains !

Elle serrait le volant de plus en plus fort, moulant la forme de ses doigts dans le cuir et l'armature moi j'agrippais mes cheveux comme un perdu, cherchant mes mots pour me sortir de ce merdier que j'avais moi-même crée.

- C'est pas ça mon ange ! C'est juste que… tu es assoiffée, j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait arriver, pour toi… et puis… Ma première année en tant que vampire, j'ai dû rester totalement cloîtré, je devenais complètement fou rien que de sentir l'odeur d'un humain. Même en chassant quotidiennement. Il m'a fallu plus d'un an pour parvenir à tolérer une présence humaine pendant quelques minutes. Et toi… tu es assoiffée ! Et pourtant, je sais que tout se passera bien. Je ne comprends pas…

Bella m'observa du coin de l'œil, un sourire radieux aux lèvres, puis elle me fit un clin d'œil.

- C'est parce que j'ai le truc miracle, bébé !

L'atmosphère se détendit subitement et la route continua tranquillement. Nous arrivâmes enfin à Seattle et Bella se gara dans un parking surveillé près du port. Galanterie oblige, je lui ouvris sa portière avant qu'elle ne le fasse elle-même et l'aidais à sortir de la voiture. J'enroulais étroitement son étole autour de ses épaules – nous étions censés être en hiver – et lui donnais son sac à main avant de me laisser guider pour la soirée.

Bella voulait d'abord se promener le long de la digue. A cette heure-ci, le port était désert, les gens étant soit dans leurs logis, soit au restaurant pour le dîner. Nous marchions tranquillement, étroitement enlacés, profitant de la douceur de l'air et des embruns. Le cadre était magnifique, la lune, levée depuis longtemps, pleine, se miroitait sur les eaux légèrement tumultueuses et iodées, grosse bille argentée diffusant ses rayons épars.

Tout à coup, Bella se tendit, s'accrochant fermement à ma taille, et enfouit son visage contre mon épaule, inspirant lentement pour se détendre, tandis que je posais ma joue sur ses cheveux, savourant leur fragrance. Un couple de personnes âgées venait vers nous, profitant également de l'atmosphère sereine qu'offrait le port.

_**Ce qu'ils sont mignons ces deux petits. Si amoureux ! Aaaah, ça me **__**rappelle**__** ma jeunesse avec mon Henri…**_

Je souris en entendant les pensées de cette dame et celles de son époux, qui se remémorait également se jeunesse avec sa femme.

Ah ! S'ils savaient que j'avais quelques décennies de plus qu'eux à mon actif !

Alors que nous nous croisions, le couple nous souhaita une bonne soirée. Je fus surpris de voir Bella leur répondre avec le sourire, d'une voix calme et posée. Son étonnant contrôle me laissait sans voix.

Nous marchâmes encore une vingtaine de minutes jusqu'à ce que Bella m'entraîne ailleurs. Nous suivîmes un dédale de petites rues avant d'atterrir dans une petite impasse où se trouvait un bar de nuit. Je regardais mon ange, surpris qu'elle m'entraîne dans un tel lieu et haussais un sourcil, la questionnant silencieusement au sujet de son choix de sortie pour le moins inhabituel.

- Il y a un petit groupe local qui joue ici, ce soir. Je les ai découverts sur « myspace », ils sont plutôt bons. Très éclectique au niveau musical, ça devrait te plaire.

Nous entrâmes dans le bar, l'endroit était assez chaleureux, très intimiste également. A peine entrés, une hôtesse nous mit le grappin dessus en me lorgnant plus que de raison.

- Bonsoir Monsieur… mamzelle… vous désirez quelque chose ?

- Une table, à l'abri des regards si possible. Répondit sèchement Bella en se cramponnant à ma main.

- Bien sûr ! Suivez-moi je vous prie.

L'hôtesse nous entraîna à sa suite avec un déhanché excessif, plutôt risible. Elle qui se voulait sexy… heureusement que le ridicule ne tue pas !

Je dus me retenir pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de tous les hommes qui déshabillaient ma Bella du regard et avaient des pensées bien trop libidineuses à son égard. Je me focalisais alors sur la décoration du lieu.

L'endroit ressemblait à un immense salon, les murs peints dans un camaïeu de couleurs sombres, des appliques disposées ça et là berçaient la pièce d'une lumière tamisée. Un large parquet en bois, au centre, servait certainement de piste de danse, et aux bords, des dizaines de tapis marquaient l'emplacement des tables. Celles-ci, de formes rondes, étaient entourées de fauteuils et poufs en cuir, à l'apparence confortable, et installées dans des petites alcôves, de façon à ce que les clients ne se gênent pas les uns, les autres.

Au bout de la salle, il y avait une scène, remplie d'instruments de musique, des percussions à la contre-basse en passant par l'accordéon, mais ce qui détonnait, c'était l'ordinateur posé sur une table et relié à une table de mixage.

L'hôtesse nous mena à l'une des alcôves, pas très loin des musiciens, avant de partir et de nous envoyer une serveuse. Il y avait déjà pas mal de monde sirotant des boissons en attendant le début du concert.

- Vous désirez quelque chose ?

Je tournais la tête en direction de la voix nasillarde et me retrouvais face à une paire de… seins ? Épouvantablement siliconés. Je me reculais, m'appuyant contre Bella qui observait la serveuse d'un œil noir.

- Vous nous proposez quoi ? Lui demanda mon ange d'une voix blanche.

- _**Qu'elle est chiante sa cousine !**_ Ce que vous voulez_**. Moi par exemple. **_Humm… nous avons… des cocktails… un orgasme, par exemple… _**humm**__** ouiii ! **__**Q**__**uand tu veux mon beau…**_ un baiser du diable… _**la beauté du diable en personne… tu me baises quand tu veux…**_ un blow-job… _**quand tu connaîtras ma bouche, tu n'en voudras plus d'autres…**_

- Apportez-nous… deux bloody-mary s'il vous plait, et arrêtez d'agiter votre décollette sous son nez. Vous ne voyez pas que vous lui faîtes peur ? Et puis… sans vouloir vous vexer, vous n'êtes pas son genre… pas assez… viril… si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Je me tournais, épouvanté, vers ma Bella qui osait laisser sous-entendre que j'avais des penchants pour les hommes.

Alors que la serveuse partait prendre nos consommations, j'éteignis – enfin essayais – ses pensées avant de sourire jaune.

- Ton mensonge s'est retourné contre toi, amour…

- Ah oui ? Et comment ça ?

- Et bien… la fille s'imagine déjà me présenter l'un de ses amis… un certain Ty… bisexuel… elle croit pouvoir en profiter comme ça… et ses fantasmes sont particulièrement écœurants !

- La pauvre ! Elle ne rencontrera jamais « la trompe » Cullen ! Quel dommage…

Elle me lança un regard sulfureux dans lequel je m'abandonnais librement et totalement, et je ne remis les pieds sur terre que lorsque des accords de jazz manouche envahirent la pièce.

Bella avait raison, en fait, après quelques morceaux, le mélange des genres musicaux ne me dérangeait plus, au contraire, ils s'harmonisaient parfaitement.

Nous sirotions nos Cuba-libre, observant les quelques personnes qui évoluaient sur la piste de danse, le rhum passant bien mieux que la vodka, et je sursautais en entendant de très vieux morceaux d'avant guerre, paso-doble, valse, tango… remis au goût du jour par la musique électronique. J'étais bluffé, Bella avait décidément fait fort pour nos réconciliations.

Mon ange poussa même le vice à appeler la serveuse et lui commander deux orgasmes. La tête de cette pauvre fille valait son pesant d'or !

Sirotant mon verre avec un dégoût bien prononcé, je relevais la tête en entendant le début de « santa maria del tango », et avant de lui laisser l'occasion de refuser, j'entraînais Bella sur la piste.

Si je la trouvais sensuelle lorsqu'elle dansait, fragile humaine, j'étais bien loin du compte maintenant. La transformation lui avait conféré une grâce éthérée, ses gestes étaient d'une exquise fluidité et son corps en parfaite harmonie avec la musique.

Les pensées impures des mâles présents ne faisaient qu'amplifier au fur et à mesure de notre danse, me faisant gronder doucement. Elle est à moi. Personne d'autre qu'à moi.

Les jambes emmêlées et nos corps ondulant l'un contre l'autre, nous nous laissions entraîner par la sensualité du tango. Je la fis tourner et sa main effleura l'érection que je ne pouvais plus cacher.

J'ai envie d'elle ! Au point où j'en suis à me consumer sur place.

Je mordillais délicatement son oreille et savourais son petit gémissement de plaisir, la plaquant étroitement contre moi.

- Merde Bella ! J'ai envie de toi… là… maintenant.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, Edward. Me dit-elle, les yeux pétillant de malice. Nous finirions dans une cellule pour « attentat à la pudeur »…

- Je t'en foutrais de l'attentat à la pudeur ! Grognais-je difficilement.

A peine le morceau terminé, je l'entraînais vers la sortie, inconscient des applaudissements et des montées de désir que nous avions provoquées chez les humains.

Je l'entraînais vivement jusqu'à la voiture, marchant d'un pas vif, et résistais tant bien que mal à l'envie de la jeter sur mon épaule pour aller plus vite.

- Ben alors Edward, tu nous fais un retour vers le passé ? Ça te manque tant que ça la période Neandertal ?

- Grmpf !

Une fois au parking, je la poussais contre la portière et me jetais goulûment sur ses lèvres, enfouissant ma langue dans sa délicieuse petite bouche. Nous nous séparâmes à bout de souffle et avant de laisser cours à mes plus bas instincts, je la poussais dans la voiture avant de prendre le volant. Nous arrivâmes rapidement à Forks après que j'eusse ralenti à quelques reprises à cause de ces fichus contrôles routiers. Une fois arrivés au cottage, je voulus la traîner dans la chambre, mais Bella en décida autrement.

- Attends ! On a toute la nuit, Edward. Viens. Suis-moi !

A contre-cœur, je la laissais me mener jusqu'à la terrasse.

L'endroit était méconnaissable.

Des guirlandes lumineuses serpentaient ça et là, suspendues aux branches d'arbres, aux plantes, aux buissons situés à proximité de la terrasse et les vasques de pierre étaient remplies de bougies flottantes et de pétales de rose. L'endroit baignait d'une lumière douce conférant chaleur et douceur à l'atmosphère.

Alice était sûrement passée par-là, ce que me confirma mon ange en criant un « merci Alice ! ».

Ma sœur avait vu les choses en grand, comme en témoignaient les verres en cristal de Baccarat et les bouteilles de sang posées sur la table basse.

Bella m'y entraîna et me fit asseoir avant de me servir un verre. Apparemment, même Emmett avait apporté sa petite touche personnelle puisque nous avions droit à des bouteilles de « Château Neuf du Cerf », de « Saint-Ursidé » ou encore de « Puma-Cadet ». Il n'y a que lui pour détourner à sa sauce des grands crus français.

J'embrassais tendrement mon ange qui avait eu l'idée de cette excellente soirée puis trinquais avec elle.

- A nous, ma Bella…

- A nous ! Jusqu'à la fin des temps. Je t'aime Edward.

Elle enroula son poignet au mien pour me faire boire son verre et déguster le mien.

Mon ange étant assoiffé, je la resservis à nouveau elle se jeta goulûment dessus mais refusa le troisième, prétextant que nous avions toute la nuit pour ça.

Elle m'agrippa la main et se colla à moi, puis nous nous balançâmes au rythme de la musique douce émanant des haut-parleurs. Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de danser mais c'était toujours un réel plaisir que de l'avoir contre moi.

Nous passâmes le reste de la nuit ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à nous embrasser tantôt chastement, tantôt passionnément, jusqu'à l'aube.

Bella rejeta la tête en arrière en gémissant alors que je mordillais délicatement son cou mais elle me repoussa brusquement lorsque mes mains prirent ses seins en coupe.

- Bella… je… j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Non ! Non rien ! Je… il faut qu'on parle.

Je me raidis subitement. En général, rien de bon ne découlait de ces quelques mots. Lorsque je m'aperçus que Bella était à la fois tendue et nerveuse, mon stress et ma peur grimpèrent en flèche. Nous avions pourtant passé une excellente soirée, non ?

Elle me força à m'asseoir et s'installa à mes côtés, enfermant mes mains entre les siennes, puis elle s'acharna à grignoter sa lèvre inférieure en fuyant mon regard. Je n'avais plus peur, je paniquais complètement…

- Bella…

Elle m'intima au silence en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres.

- Edward… écoute moi, s'il te plait… je… ne… ne m'interromps pas… Ce que j'ai à te dire n'est pas facile et j'ai peur que tu le prennes mal… je…

- Tu veux me quitter ?

Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls, difficilement, tout en me lacérant le cœur au passage.

- Quoi ? Que… NON ! Bien sûr que non ! Mais où vas-tu chercher de pareilles idées ? Je t'aime Edward. Toi. Personne d'autre.

- Alors que…

- Tais-toi et écoute-moi… je… je voulais d'abord m'excuser pour mon comportement ces dernières semaines… je me doute que tu as dû vivre un véritable enfer par ma faute et j'en suis sincèrement désolée. Mais… j'avais besoin de m'éloigner… besoin de faire le point sur beaucoup de choses… j'avais besoin d'être seule et de réfléchir… je… Cette année a été particulièrement difficile pour moi… j'ai vécu un calvaire… j'ai perdu des êtres qui me sont chers… je suis devenue à moitié folle… j'étais vide… mais j'ai surtout eu l'honneur de faire ta connaissance et c'est la plus belle chose au monde qui pouvait m'arriver. Je t'aime, Edward. Je t'aime tellement que parfois ça en est douloureux. Je ne peux pas faire sans toi… Pas vivre sans toi. La… la disparition de mon père m'a fait comprendre à quel point la vie est courte. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il pourrait arriver, bon ou mauvais… ça m'a surtout permis de prendre conscience à quel point le temps est précieux et qu'il ne faut surtout pas le gâcher. Je… je ne veux plus perdre mon temps, j'en ai déjà suffisamment perdu.

Bella se releva et fit quelques pas en soufflant lourdement, les épaules tremblantes, puis elle revint à moi et posa ses mains sur mes joues, son front sur le mien. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux et vrilla son regard au mien, je fus frappé par l'intensité de celui-ci. Ses lèvres effleurèrent timidement les miennes puis elle reprit la parole.

- Tu es un homme extraordinaire, Edward Cullen. J'ai une chance inouïe d'avoir croisé ton chemin parce que si je suis heureuse aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à toi. Tu as su me reconstruire et m'apaiser. Je t'aime. Avec toi, il n'y a pas de faux-semblants et je t'aime comme tu es, tes défauts comme tes qualités. Tout ce qui fait de toi celui que tu es. Tu as un sale caractère, tu es borné, râleur et parfois égoïste, mais tu es surtout attentionné, protecteur, tendre et aimant. Je ne peux plus vivre sans toi, tu m'es essentiel, vital. Je peux me passer de sang, mais je serai incapable de me passer de ta présence. J'ai besoin de toi, c'est viscéral. A chaque fois que je te vois, te touche, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser à cause de ce trop plein d'émotions fortes que tu suscites en moi. Je t'aime, Edward Cullen. Je ne peux même pas imaginer passer une heure sans toi, je ne veux qu'une chose, une éternité à tes côtés à t'aimer et à te chérir. Me ferais-tu, Edward, l'immense honneur d'accepter d'être mon époux, que je puisse te rendre aussi heureux que je le suis ?


	43. Un cheveu sur la soupe

HELLOOO°°° !

What's up on FF?

Petit passage en speed et surtout en retard, je suis désolée, mais il fait bien trop beau ces temps-ci pour que je reste enfermée devant mon PC !

Voili voilou un nouveau chap - ou plutôt un ancien pour ceux qui fréquentent le blog -

Vu que c'est la course aujourd'hui, je ne prendrais pas le temps de répondre aux reviews cette fois-ci. Désolée je me rattraperais la prochaine fois!

A ma décharge, j'ai mon grand qui me harcèle depuis 9h ce matin parce qu'il a faim ; c'est une vraie poubelle ce gosse, il ne pense qu'à bouffer! Sa phrase préférée : "qu'est-ce que je mange ce matin-ce midi-ce soir" et le soir, avant de se coucher : "qu'est-ce que je mange demain". Vous m'croyez pas? Ben c'est pourtant vrai...

Et avec la petite dernière qui fait les dents et qui hurle du matin au soir, je n'ai ni le temps, ni la patience, de rester devant l'ordi !

** "Sisko13" ou "le mec solitaire" :** je vais définitivement t'ériger une statue !

Sur ce les gens, j'y vais !

Je vous souhaite une excellente journée/soirée/nuit où que vous soyez !

très, très bientôt, bonne lecture et...

...**_ ENJOY !_**

* * *

**POV Alice (quelques heures plus tôt) : **

OOOOH mais c'est vraiment génial !

Je suis trop, mais alors trop contente !

Pas la peine de chercher à trifouiller dans mon cerveau, crétin, je ne te laisserai pas faire !

Non mais !

Hihihi ! Je le sais que tu as horreur des défilés de mode et de la macarena, mais tant que tu chercheras à venir dans ma tête, c'est la seule chose que tu y trouveras !

Enfin !

Il s'en va enfin !

Impatient en plus.

Et nerveux aussi, mais faut le comprendre le petit frère : ça fait 3 semaines que sa Bella l'ignore totalement…

Ça me faisait mal au cœur de voir Bella ainsi et surtout de la voir s'enfoncer dans cet espèce de mutisme, mais maintenant, je suis rassurée. Les dernières nouvelles sont excellentes et Bella sort enfin de sa coquille !

J'en connais un qui va avoir une sacrée surprise ce soir…

Parce que c'est du chaud-bouillant qu'elle lui réserve, mais surtout…

- Alors Alice, t'as vu quoi ?

- D'après toi, Rose ? Que des bonnes choses ! Du concentré de bonheur en tube ! Tant qu'à faire, je vais tous vous mettre au courant en même temps, ça m'évitera de me répéter… J'appelle Jazz pour qu'il partage la bonne nouvelle avec nous !

Je m'installe dans le sofa, frétillante de joie alors que tout le monde me regarde comme si j'avais un bras greffé sur le front. J'appelle mon mari adoré et il décroche à la première tonalité.

_- Oui ma gazelle ?_

- Salut mon Jazz, ça va mon amour ?

_- Ça pourrait si tu ne me manquais pas autant ma belle…_

- Dis-moi mon cœur, est-ce que Carlisle est avec toi ? J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer !

_- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? C'est grave ?_

- Non Jazz, non ! Une vision. Qui aura lieu ce soir. C'est justement ça la grande nouvelle !

_- Tout le monde est là justement, Carlisle, Kate, Laurent, Jared, Victoria…_

- ILS VONT SE MARIER ! ! ! !

_- Hein ? Quoi ? De qui tu parles bébé ?_

- Edward ! Bella ! Elle va faire sa demande ce soir et il va dire oui ! C'est trop génial !

_- Bella ? C'est elle qui va…_

- OUIIII ! C'est elle qui va sauter le pas ! Mais chut ! Edward ne le sait pas encore ! En fait, il ne le saura que cette nuit ! Oh c'est trop génial !

_- Ah ! Ils ne font vraiment rien comme tout le monde ces deux-là ! En tous cas, ça fait bien rire le groupe ! Eh ! Tu nous préviendras quand le futur marié sera au courant, qu'on puisse le chambrer un peu ?_

- Rhooo… C'est pas sympa ça, mon Jazz ! Mais je ne peux rien te refuser, tu le sais ! Et puis… ce sera bien fait pour lui ! Depuis le temps qu'il contemple son caillou et qu'il s'interroge sur quand faire sa demande… Il se fera sacrément coiffer au poteau ! Bon, je te laisse mon cœur, j'ai deux trois petites bricoles à faire !

_- Pas de souci mon Alice. De toute façon, on se voit cette nuit, ça y est, on rentre !_

- J'ai hâte Jazz, j'ai hâte… Je t'aime !

_- Je t'aime aussi ma gazelle… A tout à l'heure, je t'embrasse !_

Je raccroche, extatique.

Mon Jazz rentre dans la nuit et mon petit frère va se marier !

Emmett et Jacob se marrent comme des baleines à l'idée que ce soit Bella qui pose un genou au sol. Quelle bande de truffes !

J'ai vu ce qu'il va se passer… Comme c'est romantique !

Je ne pensais pas que Bella aurait le cran de faire ça, mais apparemment si…

Je me concentre…

Humm… Humm… Non, les choses ne changent pas… ça va toujours se passer comme ça !

GÉNIAL !

Par contre, ça m'énerve cet espèce de flou sur l'après 'oui'…

Il n'était pas là tout à l'heure…

Bah, ça doit encore être ce fichu bouclier qui fait des siennes. Bella disparaît régulièrement de mes visions quand elle active la partie physique de son bouclier.

Ah ! Enfin !

Ils sont partis du cottage !

Je vais pouvoir préparer quelques petites choses qui feront plaisir à Bella…

- Euh… Dis-moi Emmett, tu veux bien me rendre un petit service ?

- Tout ce que tu veux petit lutin frétillant !

Petit lutin frétillant… Non mais c'est vraiment du n'importe quoi, là !

- Dis-moi mon grand frère adoré, pourrais-tu chasser un ours et deux pumas et embouteiller le sang s'il te plait ?

- Bah ! Pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que je pense que leur soirée se terminera autour d'un verre ! C'est si romantique…

- Rho mais euh ! J'ai pas fini ma partie de… AÏE ! Mais Rosie ! Arrête de me frapper !

- T'as qu'à être moins con, Em' ! Allez hop ! Lève tes fesses et ramène deux pumas et un ours pour Alice ! Allez, plus vite que ça ! S'écrie Rosalie en tapant du pied au sol.

- Jacob va t'accompagner et t'aider dans ta chasse. N'est-ce pas mon loulou d'amour ?

- Oui Tanya. Allez, viens Emmett ! Parce que toi, si tu connais pas ce regard-là, moi j'le connais très bien : ça veut dire « fais ce que je te dis ou sinon tu peux faire ceinture pendant un bail »…

Ah !

Enfin des hommes bien dressés, comme il se doit.

Nous les regardons partir en ricanant et j'ai à peine le temps de me retourner qu'Esmée me tend son service de verres en cristal de Baccarat. Je m'en saisis délicatement avant de me diriger vers l'entrée.

Je me retourne vers ma sœur et Tanya qui ont toutes les deux un petit sourire rêveur. Elles sont heureuses, elles aussi, de la façon dont les évènements se déroulent.

- Dites les filles, ça vous dit de me donner un coup de main pour leur préparer un cadre idyllique ?

Leurs immenses sourires répondent d'eux-mêmes.

Nous sortons donc toutes les trois, bras dessus, bras dessous, pour installer le décor pour la scène finale de la soirée : une demande en mariage inespérée !

**POV Edward ****(au moment de sa soirée avec Bella)**

J'écoutais ma belle avec une attention quelque peu défectueuse, piégé par son regard envoûtant et le mouvement hypnotique de ses lèvres pulpeuses. M'entendre dire inlassablement qu'elle m'aime plus que tout flattait mes oreilles, mon cœur et mon ego.

A la fin de ses paroles, je m'aperçus qu'elle m'observait fixement, inquiète, un genou posé au sol et mes mains entre les siennes.

Euh… Il s'est passé quoi, là ? C'est quoi le truc ? J'ai dû rater un passage…

Je me repassais son monologue et me focalisais sur ses dernières paroles et me figeais lorsque je crus en comprendre le sens.

Noooon ! Pas possible !

Le regard de ma Bella se fit craintif tandis que le mien s'écarquillait de surprise.

- Euh… Edward… je ne sais pas si… tu t'en es rendu compte mais… je viens de… je viens de te demander en mariage… euh… une réponse serait la bienvenue…

Je l'attrapais brusquement sous les aisselles et plaquais son corps contre le mien avant de sceller mes lèvres aux siennes, hurlant ma joie à travers des « OUI » tonitruants entre deux baisers.

- OUI ma Bella ! SMACK ! Oh putain OUI ! BIZZ ! Mille fois… SMACK ! OUI… Si tu savais… BIZZZ ! comme je suis heureux… SMACK ! et fier… BIZZZ… que tu m'aies choisi… SLURP ! comme époux… SMACK ! Je t'aime… BIZZZ ! Mon amour.

Je me relevais vivement avec mon ange dans les bras et la fis virevolter dans tous les sens en riant et en sanglotant de joie à la fois. Je n'en revenais pas… Alors que j'attendais depuis plusieurs mois de trouver le moment parfait pour lui demander sa main, Bella m'avait royalement coupé l'herbe sous le pied au cours de cette étonnante soirée. Évidemment, Alice avait vu « le truc » et nous entendîmes des « félicitations ! » braillés de tous côtés.

Connaissant les frangins, j'allais me faire chambrer à coup sûr !

J'emmenai Bella dans la salle de musique du cottage, tout en l'enlaçant étroitement, et une fois dans la pièce, j'attrapai le petit écrin et l'ouvris devant elle.

Un hoquet de stupeur s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit ce que la petite boîte contenait.

- Mais… quand… comment… pourquoi… que…

Elle ne trouvait plus ses mots et fit un effort incomparable pour m'offrir ses pensées malgré la soif qui la tenaillait.

- Je… je l'ai achetée le soir où… le soir où j'ai dû… te mordre… Je voulais te demander en mariage mais…

- Mais quoi Edward ? Tu hésitais ? Tu n'étais pas sûr ? Tu ne croyais pas en nous ?

- NOOON ! Non Bella ! Bien sûr que non ! C'est juste que… avec ta transformation… les entraînements… les soucis… ton père… je ne trouvais pas le bon moment… Je voulais que tout soit parfait, comme l'ont été cette soirée et cette nuit… Je t'aime ma Bella… N'en doute jamais…

Je glissais délicatement le saphir à son annulaire et le regard de ma Bella s'enflamma.

Elle agrippa le col de ma chemise et me fit pencher pour attaquer mes lèvres. Sa langue caressait tendrement la mienne et ses mains s'aventurèrent sous ma chemise, une fois les boutons arrachés.

Nous nous effeuillions mutuellement tout en allant vers la chambre, éparpillant nos vêtements dans chaque pièce que nous traversions, Petits Poucets lubriques des temps modernes.

Il ne resta bientôt plus que son corps nu, uniquement vêtu de sa bague, et le mien.

Bella me poussa sur le lit et rampa sur mon corps frissonnant d'envie, ses seins pressés contre mon torse, ses mains glissant inlassablement sur mes flancs et sa petite chatte bouillonnante et humide de désir taquinant mon gland eurent bientôt raison de moi et je fus incapable de me retenir de gémir de plaisir lorsque ma douce s'empala lentement sur mon chibre.

- Oh Bella… Humm oui !

Nous laissions nos corps parler d'eux-mêmes, ils se répondaient en parfaite harmonie, naviguant dans un océan de volupté et de langueur.

Mon bassin se soulevait au rythme qu'elle m'imposait, tantôt lent et sensuel, tantôt fougueux et passionné, sa délicieuse petite chatte avalant gloutonnement ma queue avant de la recracher et de l'avaler, encore et encore…

La tête rejetée en arrière et la bouche entrouverte, sensuelle, ses mains caressant ses seins et taquinant ses tétons pendant que mon pouce s'activait sur son clitoris gorgé de plaisir, son bassin ondulant frénétiquement sur ma queue, Bella était absolument magnifique. Divine. La beauté et la sensualité à l'état pur.

Au moment où un orgasme puissant, dévastateur, nous frappa et que nous hurlions simultanément notre plaisir, une douleur abominable me terrassa et mes cris de plaisir se muèrent en hurlements de souffrance.

Intolérable. J'avais l'impression de me consumer sur place, d'être ravagé de l'intérieur par une multitude de langues de feu. La brûlure du venin n'était rien comparée à cette épouvantable torture. Je sentais à peine la fraîcheur des mains et des lèvres de Bella sur mon corps, en proie aux flammes de l'Enfer.

- Edward ! Edward ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Dis-moi !

J'étais incapable de répondre à mon ange, muselé par la douleur. Cette souffrance était des plus atroces. J'écoutais, impuissant, les sanglots de ma belle, perdu dans les limbes de la douleur.

Un choc violent.

Des cris.

La souffrance s'arrêta subitement.

J'ouvris les yeux et découvris Félix, au pied de notre lit, le regard vibrant de dégoût et de colère, accompagné des Jumeaux Diaboliques, Jane et Alec, qui se trouvait en retrait, tête basse, par rapport aux deux autres.

Je compris instantanément que toute cette souffrance provenait de Jane, et en voyant la colère et la frustration contenues dans son regard assassin, je réalisais que ma Bella m'avait englobé sous son bouclier.

Mon besoin de la protéger se réveilla immédiatement, et d'un geste vif, j'agrippai ma Bella et la fis passer dans mon dos afin d'éloigner son corps nu du regard pervers et sadique des deux vampires, Alec restant obstinément tête baissée, les yeux rivés au sol, dans une posture de soumission totale.

Félix plongea son regard dans le mien et je ne pus m'empêcher de gronder doucement en signe d'avertissement. Il ne touchera pas à MA Bella…

- Bien le bonjour, Cullen ! … Hmpf… on ne peut pas dire que la politesse t'étouffe. Le minimum de correction serait de me répondre et de me souhaiter également un bon jour !

- C'est toi qui parle de politesse et de correction ? Non mais je rêve ! On ne t'a jamais appris que ça ne se fait pas d'entrer chez les gens sans frapper ?

- Parce que tu m'aurais ouvert, peut-être ? Ah ! Tiens, tiens, tiens… je vois que tu as fait un excellent travail avec ma Beauté… sa transformation l'a sublimée, elle est réellement magnifique, bien que cette diète ridicule ne lui sied point au regard ! Elle serait bien plus belle avec de magnifiques yeux pourpres… Et son don, quelle merveille ! Un bouclier si je ne m'abuse ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

Je sentais Bella frémir de colère dans mon dos et vis Félix hausser un sourcil en affichant un sourire conquérant.

- Je viens reprendre ce qui est à moi et…

- Je ne t'appartiens pas ! Hurla Bella, la rage au corps.

- Tais-toi ! Ton cas est déjà suffisamment désespéré pour le moment, pas la peine d'en rajouter ! Et avant que…

Félix fut interrompu par l'explosion de la baie vitrée ; Jacob et Tanya venaient à la rescousse.

Bella et moi nous jetâmes sur Félix pendant que Jake et Tanya s'attaquaient à Jane, mais nous fûmes rapidement submergés par nos ennemis puisque cinq vampires inconnus au bataillon arrivaient pour prêter main forte à Félix.

Tanya fut propulsée par un violent coup de poing de l'un des nouveaux venus et l'énorme loup brun-roux se jeta sur lui avant de s'écrouler au sol, frappé par le don de Jane.

Je me jetais sur ce petit démon et allais lui arracher un bras lorsque Félix me maintint par le cou.

- Je te conseille de te calmer et d'obéir, Cullen… tu ne voudrais pas que ta famille et tes amis soient victimes d'un malencontreux… accident, n'est ce pas ? Tu ne t'es donc pas demandé pourquoi ils n'étaient toujours pas là, hein ? Ils sont tous sous la coupe d'Alec, ils sont privés de leurs sens… Ces deux idiots ici présents ne devaient simplement pas être à la villa, dommage pour eux… Un seul geste, Cullen, et j'appelle le garde qui est actuellement avec les tiens. Il se fera une joie de les démembrer et de les brûler… Ce qui serait une bonne chose soit dit en passant. Vous autres, Cullen et Dénali, êtes une gangrène pour notre race. Vous ne méritez pas l'honneur suprême d'être nommés « vampires » !

Il me relâcha et me jeta au sol, loin de Bella. Ma douce se rua sur moi et m'embrassa désespérément, violemment. Jacob et Tanya, protégés par le don de Bella, grognaient méchamment en vrillant leurs regards noirs sur les huit vampires qui nous faisaient face.

Félix claqua des doigts et pointa son index au sol.

- Isabella ! Ici !

- Va te faire foutre !

Il se jeta sur elle et la gifla brutalement je me ruais sur lui, agrippai son pied et le jetai à travers ce qu'il restait de baie vitrée.

Il revint immédiatement dans la mêlée, les pieds et les poings volèrent entre nous, et après plusieurs coups passablement vicieux de sa part, je me retrouvais sur le ventre, cloué au sol, les deux bras maintenus en arrière, la tête redressée prête à être arrachée, tandis que Bella était maintenue par Jane et deux autres vampires, Tanya et Jacob roués de coups et assommés par les autres.

- Tu as suffisamment abusé de ma Beauté, Cullen. J'ai été plus que généreux avec toi, je t'ai laissé le temps de l'expérimenter. J'espère pour toi que tu en as bien profité parce que tu ne la verras plus. Elle est à moi. A MOI. T'as compris p'tit con ? Allez… maintenant dis « adieu » !

Ma Bella avait le regard horrifié et sa bouche était ouverte en un cri silencieux. Sa soif avait eu raison de son bouclier physique, elle était impuissante, sans défense. Je sentis les tendons de mon cou lâcher, les vertèbres craquer les unes après les autres et je sus qu'il allait me tuer. Je ne regrettais qu'une chose, ne pas avoir eu le temps de faire de ma Bella mon épouse. Plus jamais je ne pourrais poser les mains sur elle… plus jamais je ne pourrais la regarder… et je m'en voulais, je me dégoûtais, sachant à quelle vie ce sadique allait la réduire. Je lui mimais un dernier « je t'aime » du bout des lèvres et attendis la mort, sourire aux lèvres.

- Félix ! NON ! Je t'en supplie ! Hurla désespérément mon ange.

- Et que veux-tu, Isabella ?

- Je t'en supplie, laisse-le tranquille ! Ne le tue pas, par pitié ! Je… je ferai tout ce que tu veux mais épargne-le… épargne-les tous, je t'en supplie ! Sanglota-t-elle.

- Tout ce que je veux… vraiment Isabella ? Et bien soit ! Tu sais très bien ce que je veux…

Brusquement, la pression sur mon cou et la tension dans mes bras s'envolèrent et je vis, horrifié, ma Bella à genou devant lui, la tête baissée et les doigts entrelacés sur son cou. J'essayais de croiser son regard mais ses yeux étaient obstinément rivés au sol.

- Bella… fais pas ça !

Je lançais un regard noir, meurtrier à Félix qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

Ce sale type jubilait, la situation lui plaisait énormément. Voir mon ange à ses pieds et nous faire souffrir le rendait extatique.

Ses pensées étaient abjectes, toutes comme celles de ses acolytes. Les pensées d'Alec m'étonnèrent cependant, le Volturi au don redoutable était désolé, sincèrement désolé, de ce qu'il nous arrivait. Il s'excusait d'avoir privé ma famille et nos amis de leurs sens mais il n'avait apparemment pas le choix. Il me suppliait mentalement de ne pas pousser son « chef » à bout, il m'exhortait au calme. Mais je n'y arrivais pas…

Voir Félix tapoter sur la tête de mon ange, comme si elle était un bon chien-chien qu'on félicite me répugnait. Et elle ne faisait rien.

Ses barrières physiques n'agissaient plus, sa soif la consumait, elle n'était plus protégée.

Et le pire, c'est que Bella se jetait d'elle-même aux pieds de ce malade, acceptant de devenir sa victime consentante.

- Bella ! Je t'en supplie mon amour, fais pas ça !

Je me pris un violent coup à la mâchoire et Félix ricana.

- Ta gueule Cullen ! Elle est à moi ! Tu t'es amusé avec suffisamment longtemps ! Il est grand temps que je récupère mon bien !

Je me pris un second coup… puis un troisième… Au dixième, Bella couina de terreur pour moi.

Félix se tourna vers elle et lui empoigna les cheveux avant de la vriller de son regard carmin envahi par la folie.

- N'aggrave pas ton cas, Beauté… Tu t'es laissée souiller par cette pâle imitation de vampire au point d'oublier que tu es à moi…

- Je ne t'appart…

- SILENCE !

Il la frappa et alors que je me jetais sur lui, je fus immobilisé par Alec, privé de mon toucher, de mes mouvements. Félix braillait de façon incohérente, la voix voilée par sa folie, puis il se reprit légèrement.

- Je vais devoir te purifier et te rééduquer, Isabella. Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'oublier ces pathétiques Cullen et te mettre dans le crâne une bonne fois pour toutes que tu es à moi. A MOI !

Cloué au sol, privé de l'usage de mes membres et abruti par les pensées abjectes de Félix, j'assistais, totalement impuissant, à l'enlèvement de mon ange. Alors que ce bâtard la forçait à se relever, les pensées de ma Bella me parvinrent au prix d'un immense effort.

_**Je t'en supplie Edward… il n'y a pas d'autre solution pour l'instant… pense à ta famille… à nos amis… je n'ai pas d'autre choix ! Je suis à toi, mon amour… à toi et à personne d'autre… je t'aime… depuis toujours et pour toujours. J'ai confiance en toi et en Alice, elle me retrouvera… tu me retrouveras. Je ne sais pas encore quand, ni comment, mais je reviendrais, Edward, je te le promets… je refuse que tu te laisses abattre. Pense à ta famille, pense à moi ! Je ne pourrais pas me battre en sachant que tu te laisses aller… sois fort ! Pour moi… pour nous… n'oublie jamais à quel point je t'aime mon cœur… n'oublie jamais ! Je te reviendrais… le plus vite possible… je te le promets. Je t'aime !**_

Je me mis à sangloter comme un gosse en comprenant que Bella se sacrifiait pour le bien-être de ma famille et ne pus qu'assister, impuissant, alors que Jane habillait ma compagne d'un jeans et d'un vieux tee-shirt.

Félix claqua des doigts au nez d'Alec et ce dernier lui tendit un épais collier en titane, constellé d'éclats de diamant, que Félix s'empressa de mettre au cou de mon ange avant de se tourner vers moi, le regard victorieux. Il prit délicatement la main de Bella entre les siennes et ôta le saphir qui scintillait à son doigt avant de refermer sa main sur le bijou et de la rouvrir sous mon nez, une fois la bague réduite en poussière.

- Elle n'en aura plus besoin, désormais. Mon collier lui suffit. En tous cas, je vais avoir beaucoup de boulot pour rattraper tes conneries Cullen… Faire de mon Isabella un vrai vampire sera un réel plaisir. Retourne jouer avec les lapins et amuses-toi bien avec, moi je te garantis que je vais prendre mon pied avec mon jouet, maintenant que je l'ai récupéré… Bye-bye Cullen !

Cloué au sol, incapable de bouger le moindre doigt, je regardais l'ordure et ses sbires emporter ma fiancée sans pouvoir m'interposer.

Alors qu'il l'emmenait vers la porte, Bella se défit de son emprise et se jeta sur moi, m'embrassant une dernière fois en me submergeant de son amour.

Je voulais hurler, me battre, pleurer, j'en étais incapable. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour protéger ma moitié et les empêcher de l'emmener.

Je ne recevais que des flots incohérents de pensées, certaines sadiques, d'autres monstrueuses, ignobles… mais ce qui me sidéra fut la promesse silencieuse d'Alec de s'occuper de mon ange du mieux qu'il le pourrait, sans aucune arrière pensée.

Puis brusquement, alors qu'ils avaient tous disparu, je recouvrai l'usage de mon corps et de mes sens, tout comme Jacob et Tanya. La pauvre se remettait l'épaule en place, quant à son compagnon, sa respiration était difficile et sifflante à cause de quelques côtes cassées et fêlées.

Je ne pus que hurler de désespoir, bramant inlassablement son prénom avant de me ressaisir et d'enfiler un jeans. Je sortis en trombe du cottage, suivi de Tanya et bientôt rejoint par ma famille, mais je ne les voyais pas. Je suivis les différentes fragrances qui se dirigeaient vers la Push craignant le pire, j'accélérai ma cadence et arrivai aux falaises.

C'était fini.

Je ne pouvais plus la retrouver.

Ils avaient plongé, effaçant toute trace possible. Je m'écroulais à genoux…

- BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

… avant de me laisser envahir par le néant.

Je fus à peine conscient des bras d'Emmett qui se refermaient délicatement sur moi, m'emportant je ne sais où. La villa probablement. Enfin je crois.

Tout le monde me tapotait la tête ou le bras, me murmurant des « ça va aller »… « elle est forte »… « tout finira bien »… et je n'avais pas besoin d'avoir le don de Jasper pour flairer leur pitié et leur tristesse. Je n'en pouvais plus. Toute cette pitié qui dégoulinait d'eux m'insupportait.

Des images d'une noirceur sans nom, viles peuplaient mes pensées. J'avais eu droit à l'intégralité de _ses_ fantasmes, je savais parfaitement ce qu'_il_ avait l'intention de lui faire subir et c'était à vomir.

Bella n'était pas aussi forte que ce que tout le monde croyait, elle était affaiblie par la soif, par la disparition de son père et elle ne s'en remettra jamais. Pas après ce qu'_il_ lui réservait… C'était de ma faute… je n'avais pas pu la protéger…

Alice se fustigeait de ne pas avoir « vu ». Une partie de moi lui en voulait à mort, l'autre se rendait bien compte qu'elle n'y était pour rien, son don pouvait aisément être contourné lorsqu'on savait comment il fonctionnait.

Ils étaient tous abattus par l'enlèvement de Bella, que ce soit ma famille, les Dénali, le clan d'Amun, la Meute. Moi, je n'étais plus rien.

Sans elle, ça n'en vaut plus la peine.

Je n'étais plus qu'une coquille vide. Un corps sans âme.

J'entraperçus Eléazar du coin de l'œil composer un numéro de téléphone vu l'indicatif, il appelait l'étranger.

Sa grosse voix chaude et profonde s'éleva dans le silence religieux qui peuplait le salon.

- Allo ! C'est moi. J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles… la petite vient d'être enlevée par Félix, accompagné des Jumeaux… d'accord… à ce soir.

Alice hoqueta de stupeur, mais plutôt que de pénétrer ses pensées, je me murais dans les miennes, souhaitant faire abstraction de tout ce qui m'entourait.

Elle est partie. Je ne suis plus rien…

Le néant.

Voilà ce dont je suis fait.

Je suis vide.

Je n'ai plus d'âme, plus de cœur, je suis anéanti.

Ma précieuse moitié m'a été arrachée.

Je n'y arriverai pas sans elle.

Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux plus.

Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment une aussi parfaite nuit a pu se terminer en un pareil carnage au petit matin.

Les uns se succèdent aux autres, essayant de me sortir de ma torpeur.

Je ne veux pas, je ne veux plus.

Elle me manque !

Tellement que ça me tue.

La journée défile lentement. Très lentement, trop lentement. C'est atroce.

Chaque seconde passée loin d'elle n'est qu'agonie.

Son absence me tue un peu plus chaque minute, et masochiste que je suis, je m'auto-torture en repensant aux abjects desseins de Félix. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça !

J'entends des cris de stupeur je m'en moque éperdument.

Une main froide se saisit délicatement de la mienne et toute mon existence défile devant mes yeux, comme un film.

Lorsque mes souvenirs d'avec Bella, humaine et vampire, remontent à la surface, je souhaite qu'on m'arrache le cœur.

La souffrance est intolérable.

Je préférerais subir mille fois la brûlure du venin que subir à nouveau les derniers évènements.

Mon amour me manque terriblement. J'ai peur de ne jamais la revoir…

- Elle t'a promis de revenir, jeune Edward, tu dois lui faire confiance.

Je connais cette voix, je l'ai déjà entendue, il y a bien longtemps.

Je lève les yeux, croyant rêver, et en arrive à me pincer pour vérifier. Non, c'est bien réel.

Aro, l'un des trois frères en charge du monde vampirique, est accroupi devant moi, affichant un visage empreint d'une sollicitude que je ne lui connaissais pas. A ses côtés se tient son frère Marcus, dont le regard bouillant de compassion me vrille.

Je ne comprends pas. Que font-ils ici ?

_**Nous désirons apporter notre aide, jeune Edward.**_

Ben tiens ! Et ça va se chiffrer à combien ? Un empathe, une voyante-voyeuse, un bouclier et un télépathe ?

- Ah ! Ah ! Bien sûr que non, mon garçon ! Je suis peut-être un collectionneur, et vos dons sont particulièrement intéressants, mais je ne souhaite pas déchirer ta famille plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Carlisle est un ami très cher qui a besoin d'aide. Cette aide, nous vous l'apporterons au mieux.

Je ne comprends pas, je ne comprends plus.

Les Volturi prêts à offrir gracieusement leurs services ? Mais oui bien sûr ! Et la marmotte, elle met le chocolat dans le papier alu, tout le monde le sait !

De toute façon, je n'ai pas envie de comprendre… Néant. C'est tout ce à quoi j'aspire sans ma Bella. Je me perds dans le vide absolu jusqu'à ce qu'un souvenir passant dans l'esprit de Marcus me ramène à la réalité.

- Pourquoi est-elle dans votre esprit, Marcus ? Pourquoi je la vois se tordre de douleur ? POURQUOI ?

Je me rue sur lui et le secoue violemment.

M'en fous qu'il soit roi, je lui ferai cracher le morceau, quoiqu'il m'en coûte !

Je me retrouve ceinturé par Emmett et Jasper m'abrutit avec une vague de léthargie en m'écartant de Marcus. Carlisle s'énerve et j'en prends pour mon grade.

- Il va falloir te calmer tout de suite, Edward. Te rends-tu compte que tu viens d'attaquer l'un des rois ? Tu veux que toute la famille soit décimée ? Je sais que ce que tu traverses est éprouvant mais…

- Tu sais ? TU SAIS ? Non, tu ne sais rien, Carlisle ! Ta femme est là, elle ! Tu peux la serrer dans tes bras ou simplement la voir ! Tu n'as pas été obligé d'assister à son humiliation et à son passage à tabac sans pouvoir agir ! T'as pas été obligé d'entendre les fantasmes sadiques et pervers qu'il nourrissait ! On ne t'a pas arraché ta femme alors ne me dis pas que tu sais !

- Bella est tout de même ma fille ! Ta famille a perdu une sœur, nos amis une personne chère ! Ressaisis-toi, bon sang ! Aro, Marcus, excusez-le, il n'a plus toute sa tête…

- Je sais cher ami. J'ai vu ce par quoi il est passé… J'en suis sincèrement désolé pour toi, jeune homme. J'en suis d'autant plus affligé lorsque je sais qui a fomenté cela. J'en ai honte, tu ne peux imaginer à quel point jeune Edward.

Ses pensées ne sont que continuité de ses paroles, il est réellement mortifié et écœuré par le comportement outrageux et dangereux de Félix, qu'il considérait presque comme un fils.

Une nouvelle image de ma Bella humaine, agonisante, se tordant de douleur auprès d'un corps me ramène à la réalité.

- Marcus… Pourquoi avez-vous ces images en tête ? Expliquez-moi s'il vous plait ! J'ai besoin… nous avons besoin de savoir !

- Savoir quoi, Edward ? Je ne comprends pas fils. De quoi parles-tu ? Demande mon père en posant une main sur mon épaule.

- Je… je n'arrête pas de voir des souvenirs… ça concerne Bella… elle se tord de douleur auprès du corps de sa mère… C'est la nuit où…

- La nuit où nous l'avons trouvée, battue et violentée, le soir où sa mère est morte par la folie de l'un des nôtres. M'interrompit Marcus avant de poursuivre.

… Ce soir-là, nous devions, Aro et moi, rencontrer Eléazar au sujet d'un jeune vampire qui n'arrivait pas à comprendre son don. Nous discutions de cela lorsque nous avons senti l'odeur du sang humain. Frais… chaud… puis une odeur de vampire, un vampire que nous connaissions qui plus est, et des cris de douleur. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés sur place, Félix venait de relâcher la jeune Isabella avant de s'enfuir. Nous ne pouvions pas le rattraper et laisser le fouillis qu'il avait causé tel quel. Deux choses nous ont frappées chez cette jeune fille. Tout d'abord, Aro ne pouvait pas la… déchiffrer. Eléazar a confirmé qu'elle avait un talent exceptionnel, bien que latent de par son humanité. Nous aurions dû laisser la transformation se faire ou alors la tuer, mais lorsque j'ai vu son visage et qu'elle a ouvert les yeux, plongeant son regard agonisant dans le mien, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, je devais la sauver…

- Pourquoi ? Demandai-je, sceptique.

- Ma Dydime… Cette jeune fille est le portrait craché de ma tendre Dydime. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser ainsi et… elle était si jeune ! J'ai donc pris la décision d'aspirer le venin et d'empêcher la métamorphose.

- Mais… pourquoi ?

- Parce que, jeune Edward, après le cauchemar que cette pauvre fille venait de vivre, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'elle soit incontrôlable à son réveil et là, nous aurions dû mettre fin à son existence. Chose que je n'aurais jamais pu faire, à cause de ma Dydime.

- S'cusez moi, mais c'est qui Dydime ? Demanda Jacob en s'approchant des deux rois, le corps parcouru de frissons de se trouver face à deux vampires suivant le régime traditionnel.

Marcus eut un bref rictus de dégoût tandis qu'Aro pouffait doucement.

- A quand remonte votre dernier bain, jeune homme ? Pardonnez-moi de vous dire cela, mais vous empestez le chien mouillé, c'est épouvantable !

- Eeeeh ! J'vous permets pas ! S'énerva Jake.

Aro posa une main sur l'épaule de Marcus.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon frère. Cette odeur vient seulement de la… nature… particulière de ce jeune homme. Il est un loup…

- Loup ? Loup-garou ? Mais je pensais…

- Non ! Il n'a rien à voir avec les Enfants de la Lune, Marcus, ne t'en fais pas. D'après ce que j'ai pu en voir, c'est le résultat d'une… anomalie génétique. Ce jeune homme est capable de se transformer à volonté, de jour comme de nuit. Il n'a rien à voir avec… eux. Expliqua Aro.

Marcus, lui, observait Jacob avec de la haine évidente dans le regard. Afin de calmer les esprits, Aro poursuivit.

- Pour en revenir à ta question, jeune loup, Dydime était l'épouse adorée de mon frère. Son « imprégnée » comme tu dirais. Un jour, alors que nous partions en guerre, nous avions envoyé nos compagnes, mes frères et moi, en lieu sûr. Félix, qui vénérait le sol que foulait Dydime, était chargé de leur protection. Malheureusement, ils ont été pris en embuscade et attaqués par des Enfants de la Lune, et cette malheureuse Dydime n'a pas survécu. Après ce drame, et les multiples demandes de notre frère Caïus qui avait failli périr sous les crocs de deux Enfants de la Lune, nous avons éradiqué les derniers loups-garous de la surface de la Terre. Ils étaient bien trop instables et surtout dangereux. A la fois pour le Secret, mais aussi pour les humains.

_**Ben tiens ! Une sangsue a le droit de vivre, mais pas un loup-garou ? Dangereux pour les humains ? Quelle blague !**_

- Ce n'est pas une blague, Jacob, crois-moi. La Meute et toi n'avez strictement rien en commun avec de véritables loups-garous. Vous êtes capables de penser rationnellement une fois sous votre forme lupine, les Enfants de la Lune non. As-tu déjà entendu parler d'une vieille légende française, la « Bête du Gévaudan » ? Les Volturi ont eu bien du mal pour que ce carnage ne reste qu'une légende aux yeux des humains.

C'était un véritable Enfant de la Lune, le responsable. Il a massacré des hommes, des femmes, par centaines, uniquement parce qu'il était incapable de se contrôler. Il poussait même le vice, dans son extrême cruauté, à enlever de jeunes enfants juste avant la pleine lune et à les enfermer avec lui lors de sa mutation. Les loups-garous sont sanguinaires et bien plus dangereux que les vampires pour les humains.

Jacob était choqué par mes paroles, il avait toujours été fier d'être un loup-garou, mais il ne s'imaginait pas à quel point lui et la Meute étaient différents des Enfants de la Lune. Il se frotta le visage à deux mains avant de s'adresser à Marcus d'une voix bourrue.

- Ouais. Bon. D'accord. Mais… tout cela ne nous dit pas pourquoi vous avez épargné Bella ! Et surtout pourquoi vous n'avez pas tué le fils de pute qui l'a agressée ! S'énerva-t-il.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, jeune loup. Dydime…

Je vis alors dans son esprit une image de sa compagne, au temps où elle était encore humaine, puis vampire, et fus frappé par la ressemblance entre Dydime et Bella. La même taille, le même visage, les mêmes traits, les mêmes mimiques… des sœurs jumelles avec quelques siècles d'écart. Mais là où Bella avait les yeux chocolat et les cheveux bruns, Dydime les avait noirs. La seule différence entre ces deux femmes. Je pouvais aisément comprendre pourquoi Marcus avait été si troublé…

Je ne m'étais pas aperçu que pendant ce laps de temps où je différenciais ma compagne de feue la sienne, Marcus avait pris possession de l'un des ordinateurs portables du salon. Il se connecta à Internet, alla dans une zone de stockage sécurisée, passa les différents pare-feu qui étaient intégrés puis composa un code d'accès. Enfin, il atterrit sur une galerie de tableaux, ceux du château de Volterra, si je ne m'abuse, et cliqua sur une vignette qu'il montra à tous.

Un portrait représentant son ancienne épouse.

De nombreux hoquets et halètements de stupeur résonnèrent de toute part lorsque les personnes présentes firent la relation avec le portrait affiché sur l'écran de l'ordinateur.

- Mais… c'est Bella ! S'exclama Jacob, le doigt pointé sur l'écran.

Le regard de Marcus était mélancolique lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

- C'est ma Dydime. Comprends-tu maintenant la raison pour laquelle j'ai épargné votre amie, jeune loup ?

Il reposa délicatement l'ordinateur avant de se rasseoir, puis pouffa doucement en s'apercevant que tout le monde était suspendu à ses lèvres.

Accrochant mon regard à celui du souverain, j'essayais de lui témoigner toute ma gratitude pour avoir sauvé ma Bella. Si j'avais la chance de la connaître, c'était grâce à lui.

Il dut apparemment comprendre ce qu'il lisait dans mes yeux car il me sourit tristement en hochant la tête puis il souffla lourdement.

- Tu me remercieras beaucoup moins lorsque tu auras tous les éléments en main, jeune Edward… Pour en revenir à la question de notre jeune ami loup ici présent, nous n'avons pas attrapé Félix ce soir-là car il fallait effacer toutes les traces de son passage. Les techniques scientifiques ont permis aux humains de faire de grandes avancées, dans tous les domaines, et parfois, l'un de nos congénères se laisse un peu… entraîner dirais-je. Il faut donc « nettoyer » derrière lui si nous voulons rester ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui : une légende. Nous nous sommes donc occupés de la jeune Isabella en aspirant le venin, nous avons fabriqué de faux indices puis avons ensuite appelé les secours. Comme vous le savez aujourd'hui, nous lui avons également révélé notre existence par écrit, avec un ultimatum à la clef…

- Mais elle aurait pu en parler aux humains ! S'énerva Rosalie.

- Au risque de devoir passer sa vie enfermée dans un asile d'aliénés ? Non. Nous nous doutions qu'elle ne parlerait à personne de nos révélations, puis de toute façon, Eléazar devait la surveiller. Je peux vous dire que nous avons eu une sacrée surprise lorsque nous avons appris qu'elle était ta compagne, jeune Edward !

- Mouais, j'veux bien croire… un don en moins pour la collection !

- Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas, jeune Rosalie. Le talent d'Isabella est peut-être redoutable et nous aurions grandement apprécié l'avoir à Volterra, mais je préfère mille fois savoir qu'elle est heureuse, auprès de son compagnon d'éternité. Elle a beau ne pas être physiquement avec nous, je ressens parfaitement le puissant lien qui l'unit à ton frère.

Jacob se leva brusquement et se planta, droit comme un I, devant Marcus.

- Bon, c'est bien beau toutes ces parlottes, mais ça nous dit toujours pas pourquoi vous n'avez pas achevé ce boucher ! Ça fait un bail qu'il nuit au « Secret », qu'il nuit tout court, d'ailleurs. C'est pas votre boulot de vous occuper des ennuis ?

Marcus soupira longuement puis leva son regard envahi de tristesse et de remords dans le mien avant de se tourner vers Jake.

- Dydime…

- Quoi Dydime ! S'énerva le Quileute.

- C'est à cause de Dydime qu'il n'a pas été tué et a toujours été pardonné de ses crises de folie et ses… boucheries. Il faut également reconnaître que Volterra serait tombée depuis bien longtemps si Félix n'avait pas été là…

Je ne comprenais plus rien. Qu'avait donc à Voir Dydime et Félix ? Et Bella ? Pourquoi ce sauvage en avait-il ainsi après elle ? Je ne parvenais pas à comprendre…

- Excusez-moi Marcus, mais quel est le rapport entre Félix et Dydime ?

- Ils… ils étaient fiancés… Lâcha Marcus dans un souffle.

Des cris de stupéfaction envahirent le silence qui régnait dans le salon jusqu'à présent Marcus poursuivit donc ses explications.

- Ce qu'il faut que vous sachiez, c'est qu'à l'époque à laquelle ils étaient humains, au XV ème siècle, il était très fréquent de fiancer les enfants, parfois même dès leur naissance. Cela permettait d'agrandir les terres, les fiefs, de créer des liens entre deux familles puissantes etc… Félix et Dydime étaient les premiers nés de deux riches exploitants agricoles. Leurs pères ont voulu s'associer afin de s'enrichir plus vite, et quoi de mieux pour cela que d'unir leurs familles ! Félix et Dydime ont ainsi été fiancés, avant même leur naissance. Ils ont grandi ensemble. Félix était prêt à tout pour que Dydime lui accorde autre chose que son amitié. Pour lui, comme elle lui était promise, il était normal qu'elle l'aime. Mais Dydime… Dydime était une rebelle dans l'âme. Elle ne voulait pas d'un mariage arrangé. Elle aimait sincèrement Félix, mais pas de la façon dont lui, le souhaitait. Deux semaines avant leur mariage, Félix a croisé la route d'un vampire. Caïus passait par-là et il a empêché Félix de servir de repas lorsqu'il a vu le jeune humain se débattre comme un beau diable entre les mains de son prédateur. Notre frère a été très impressionné par son caractère vindicatif et l'a donc ramené à Volterra. A son réveil, Félix était enragé lorsque nous lui avons expliqué ce qu'il était désormais. Il disait devoir retrouver sa fiancée, la plus belle des Italiennes, qu'il devait rejoindre la sienne. Il s'est tu pendant dix jours puis il s'est entraîné… battu… il a contrôlé sa soif… et six mois après, il a disparu. Une nuit. Avant de revenir au petit matin avec Dydime agonisant dans ses bras. Il l'avait mordue. Elle était sienne et il ne voulait pas l'abandonner. Lorsqu'elle s'est éveillée de son calvaire et que nos regards se sont croisés, nous avons immédiatement su, Dydime et moi, que nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre. Les deux moitiés d'un même tout. Je lui ai fait la cour, ce que Félix n'a pas du tout digéré. Elle était à lui et à personne d'autre ! Mais lorsque Dydime lui a fait comprendre qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un ami, un frère pour elle, il a été anéanti. Il a bien tenté de la rendre jalouse en flirtant et couchant avec toutes les femelles qui passaient à sa portée, puis voyant que Dydime avait une absence totale de réaction, il a fini par comprendre et par prendre son rôle d'ami, de frère au sérieux. Il est devenu son confident, son protecteur et m'a supplié de tout faire pour la rendre heureuse. Félix… il ne s'est jamais remis de la mort de ma Dydime… tout comme moi… Puis… il a commencé à devenir fou… Sa dernière once d'humanité a disparu en même temps que ma Dydime. C'est là, que la légende du « Fléau » est née…

J'écoutais les paroles de Marcus tout en me remémorant celles de Félix et eus un haut-le-cœur lorsque je fis certaines déductions. Il avait déjà perdu Dydime, il fera tout pour garder Bella, quitte à tuer tout ce qui se trouve sur son passage…

- Oui jeune Edward, je le pense également. Souffla Aro d'une voix tendue.

Je ne m'étais pas aperçu qu'il avait une main posée sur mon épaule.

- Vous parlez d'quoi ? Demanda Jacob, un sourcil relevé. Aro se tourna vers lui.

- Nous pensons que… Félix a jeté son dévolu sur la jeune Isabella à cause de son extraordinaire ressemblance avec notre regrettée Dydime. Comme il n'a pas pu avoir celle qui lui était promise, il se rabat sur la seconde solution.

- Mais merde ! S'il l'aimait réellement cette Dydime, il ne devrait rien en avoir à s'couer de Bells !

- Je n'en suis pas certain, jeune loup, mais je pencherai plutôt sur le fait qu'il aimait l'idée que Dydime lui appartienne. A cette époque, une femme était la propriété de son époux et Dydime aurait dû, selon toute logique, appartenir à Félix. Les choses ne sont cependant pas passées comme il l'espérait et l'imaginait. A mon humble avis, son obsession pour votre amie Bella qu'il a, fut un temps, soumis à sa volonté, et son besoin de possession sont liés.

- Alors on fait quoi ? On attend qu'il la dresse et la rééduque comme il nous l'a dit ? S'énerva Jake.

- Pour cela, il faudrait d'abord la retrouver, ce qui ne sera pas une mince affaire ! Crois-tu que nous sommes venus ici pour rester les bras ballants ? Répondit Aro avec hargne.

Au même instant, son téléphone portable sonna.

- Oui Démétri ?

_- Bonjour Maître. J'ai fait ce que vous m'aviez demandé._

- Et ?

_- Je n'arrive pas à trouver la trace de Jane, Alec ou encore Félix, c'est trop flou. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'ils sont entourés par de la neige, des forêts et des montagnes. _

- Mais comment cela est-il possible, très cher ?

_- Je pense que le bouclier de cette jeune femme brouille mes sens. Je n'ai jamais été confronté à un tel phénomène. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous aider dans votre recherche, Maître._

- Ce n'est rien, mon jeune ami. Tu as fait ce que tu pouvais… Tu peux reprendre ta précédente mission, mais je te demanderai, dans ce cas, de me faire un rapport matin et soir sur l'évolution de tes recherches. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

_- Oui Maître, parfaitement._

- Bien, bien. Je te souhaite le bon jour, Démétri.

_- Vous aussi, Maître, passez une bonne journée. Au revoir._

Aro raccrocha, frustré par sa conversation.

- Et bien… il semblerait que retrouver votre amie sera des plus difficiles.

- Ben pourquoi ? Demanda Jacob.

- Lorsque mon cher ami Eléazar nous a prévenu de l'enlèvement de la jeune Isabella, j'ai immédiatement mis Démétri sur l'affaire. Il est le traqueur le plus talentueux que le monde ait porté !

- Ouais ben il ne doit pas être si bon que ça s'il n'est pas foutu de les trouver ! Répliqua Jacob d'un air dédaigneux.

- Détrompes-toi, jeune loup, Démétri est le meilleur dans son domaine. Nous autres, Volturi, nous entourons de l'élite vampirique. En fait, Démétri est non seulement capable de capter l'odeur d'une personne, mais il en perçoit également l'essence spirituelle. Votre jeune amie brouille son don, c'est pourquoi il ne peut la localiser…

- Mais nous on peut ! Intervint Sam qui venait d'arriver.

- Ta Meute et toi avez peut-être un sacré flair, jeune loup, mais vous pourrez vous acharnez à retourner la planète que vous ne les retrouverez pas. Félix a su comment s'entourer comme il le fallait. Contra Marcus, de sa voix sage et posée.

- Comment cela ?

- Et bien… il semblerait que notre ami Afton ait retourné sa veste…

- Mais… en quoi Afton a quelque chose à voir avec tout ça ? C'est juste un gringalet qui pleure sa mère dans toutes les langues dès qu'on éternue à ses côtés ! S'exclama Emmett, lassé par toutes ces paroles inutiles.

- Afton a depuis peu développé son pouvoir…

- Mais Afton en est dépourvu ! Je l'aurai su s'il possédait un quelconque talent ! Intervint Eléazar, un tant soit peu vexé que les deux rois n'aient pas confiance en son jugement.

- Et la raison en est simple, mon cher ami. Afton est, malgré son fumet, indétectable. Il est même capable d'étendre cette particularité à tout un groupe. Je ne sais pas réellement comment fonctionne son don, mais… oui, il est à même de créer une sorte d'écran empêchant qu'on le détecte. C'est pour cela que vous ne retrouverez pas la jeune Isabella, chers Quileute, il a déjà dû encercler leurs odeurs.

Aro se leva, hargneux, et se mit à faire les cents pas.

- Arg ! Comme si une rébellion n'était pas suffisante ! Il a fallu que ce petit saligaud de Félix entraîne Afton, Jane et Alec dans son sillage ! Il ne manquerait plus qu'il rallie Sieg…

- Siegfried ?

- D'où connais-tu ce nom, jeune Edward ? Me demanda Aro d'une voix menaçante mais également teintée de crainte.

- Il… Félix n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce nom lorsqu'il parlait de rééducation.

Un sentiment de malaise fort puissant s'empara d'Eléazar et des deux Volturi qui s'échangeaient des regards inquiets.

- Qu'est-ce que vous ne nous dites pas ?

- Siegfried possède un don particulièrement intéressant. Il est capable de… manipuler les souvenirs à sa guise. Il pourrait parfaitement faire en sorte que Carlisle cesse sa diète ridicule ! Je suis désolé mon cher ami, mais reconnais que ton régime est pitoyable. Bref. Siegfried pourrait ôter de l'esprit de ton père toutes ses années de diète animale et lui implanter dans l'esprit de vrais-faux souvenirs dans lesquels Carlisle se verrait boire à même la gorge d'une jeune pucelle. Siegfried a un don particulièrement redoutable, dangereux entre de mauvaises mains. Une arme de première catégorie ! Il façonne les souvenirs, les transforme à volonté au point où tu finis par en oublier ta vie pour croire en celle qu'il t'a concoctée. Il a juste besoin d'avoir un contact visuel et physique avec sa… victime.

Je m'écroulais au sol, vaincu, tout infime espoir balayé de mon esprit. Si jamais ce vampire agissait sur ma Bella, elle ne sera plus jamais mienne, elle m'oubliera…

- Mais je te rassure, jeune homme, ta compagne, quoiqu'elle puisse subir, ne pourra jamais t'oublier. Tu seras à jamais présent dans son âme et son cœur. Ne crains rien, sois toujours assuré de son amour pour toi.

- Mais Aro, si ce… Siegfried… parvient à lui implanter de faux souvenirs ?

Je me lamentais, enfouissant mon visage entre mes mains, l'esprit embrumé par des pensées de plus en plus sombres.

- Cela n'arrivera pas, jeune Edward. Il ne pourra jamais percer son bouclier.

- Mais elle est affaiblie par la soif ! Elle ne tiendra jamais le coup !

- La partie physique de son bouclier est peut-être… défectueuse… à cause de la soif, mais son esprit demeurera inviolable. Ta compagne est toujours… humaine… au plus profond de son être, et c'est cette humanité qui rend son esprit inviolable. Ne t'en fais pas Edward, nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour retrouver ta Bella au plus vite.

Je me laissais submerger par une vague d'espoir et de sérénité envoyée par Jasper et me laissais faire sans résister. Je ne devais pas m'abattre et devais croire Aro. Mon père s'approcha de son vieil ami, à la fois surpris et inquiet.

- Mais dis-moi Aro, qu'entendais-tu plus tôt par « rébellion » ?

Aro et Marcus échangèrent un regard puis Aro pris la parole.

- Et bien… disons que… depuis quelques décennies, Caïus nous reproche notre laxisme vis-à-vis des humains. Il souhaiterait que nous passions outre le Secret afin de prendre la place qui nous revient de droit selon lui, gouverner le monde et asservir l'humanité. Nous ne souhaitons pas cela. Cette Terre est celle des hommes, leur passage est si court… et cela tournerait au carnage, à l'anarchie et à la barbarie gratuite si nous nous révélions au grand jour. Tu ne peux t'en souvenir puisque tu n'existais point à ce moment, mais lorsque nous avons destitué Stefan et Vladimir en l'an 1000 avant le Christ, il nous a fallu plus d'un millénaire de travail acharné pour que l'Homme croit en notre légende et non en notre existence. D'ailleurs, lorsque les hommes parlent de vampires, ils pensent « Dracula » et « Transylvanie », parce qu'en leur temps, Vladimir et Stefan n'avaient aucun scrupule à se montrer aux humains. Ils ont d'ailleurs failli en périr puisque les hommes des villages alentours, s'étaient rendus un jour dans leur château pour y mettre le feu. Voilà pourquoi nous tenons absolument au Secret. L'Homme a peut-être une espérance de vie courte, il n'en demeure pas moins intelligent et est capable de trouver maints stratagèmes pour venir à bout de notre race, surtout avec toutes les avancées scientifiques et technologiques qu'ils ont connu ce dernier siècle. Pour en revenir à Caïus, disons que nous le surveillons de très près, nous craignons qu'il exhorte Félix à la Révolution Vampirique. Si, de plus, il mettait la main sur la jeune Isabella et trouvait un moyen de pression pour la contraindre à obéir, Volterra tomberait à coup sûr. C'est à cela que s'occupe Démétri : surveiller Caïus et traquer Siegfried.

- Bah ! Pour un soi-disant traqueur d'exception, il est pas terrible s'il ne l'a pas déjà trouvé ! Railla Jacob.

- Mais qui t'a dit qu'il ne l'avait pas déjà trouvé, jeune loup ? Démétri a déjà mis la main sur Siegfried à vingt-six reprises. Malheureusement, il n'est pas immunisé contre le don de notre ami qui s'amuse à lui planter de drôles d'idées en tête. Oui, Siegfried a un don dangereux ! Et s'il s'allie à Félix, je crains pour la tranquillité de notre monde…

- OH !

Nous nous retournâmes tous vers Alice qui avait les yeux dans le vague, sujette à une vision. Aro sauta sur l'occasion et s'empara de la main de ma sœur, un sourire avide sur les lèvres. Je sursautais en voyant les images qui peuplaient l'esprit de ma sœur.

- Charlie ? Tu en es sûre, Alice ? Demandais-je après avoir reconnu le visage.

- Oui… C'est bien lui ! Je… Oh non !

Je me trouvais à nouveau aspiré par son esprit et découvris Charlie Swan, allongé sur un vieux matelas défoncé dans une pièce lugubre, les yeux rivés sur un vampire enchaîné au mur. Un rayon de soleil se réverbérait sur le visage du vampire et le Chef Swan souriait, attendri. Le vampire releva alors son visage. Bella…

- Alice ! Edward ! Qu'avez-vous ?

- Ch… Ch… Charlie… enfermé avec Be… Bella…

- Vous en êtes sûrs ?

- Certains Carlisle…

Alice se mit à tourner en rond tout en se massant les tempes, puis elle releva subitement son visage marqué par l'effroi.

- Oh mon Dieu…

- Quoi Alice ? Qu'as-tu ?

- Edward… tu te souviens des visions que j'avais au tout départ, lorsque Bella est entrée dans nos vies ? Tu te souviens de celle où elle hurlait de douleur, le corps d'un homme à ses pieds ? Je… je crois que c'est en train de se réaliser… Je crois que… Félix attend que Bella soit suffisamment assoiffée avant de la… lâcher sur Charlie…

- Noooon ! Pas ça…

Je me laissais glisser le long du mur, épouvanté par cette idée. Décidément, cette pourriture ne souhaitait qu'une chose : détruire Bella…

Marcus et Aro échangeaient un regard pessimiste que je ne comprenais pas puisqu'ils faisaient en sorte de penser à trop de choses en même temps. Jasper, cependant, ne fut pas dupe de leur petit manège.

- Excusez-moi, mais pourquoi êtes vous donc si soucieux ? Leur demanda-t-il, soupçonneux.

- Pfff… Et bien… Il semblerait que ce cher Félix ne recule devant rien. Il est surtout bien plus machiavélique que nous ne le pensions… Êtes-vous sûrs et certains qu'il s'agit bien du père de la jeune Isabella ?

Alice acquiesça, moi également. C'était bien Charlie. Sûr et certain à 200%. Aro souffla lourdement avant de reprendre.

- Dans ce cas, il faut espérer que cette jeune vampire arrivera à se contrôler, assoiffée ou non. Parce que si ton ancienne vision se réalise, jeune Alice, je crains fort que nous ne perdions cette petite à tout jamais.

- QUOI ? Mais comment ?

- Calmes-toi, Edward ! Ce n'est pas en hurlant à tout va que tu auras tes réponses ! Jasper, aide ton frère à se contrôler s'il te plait. Demanda Carlisle alors qu'une onde de calme s'emparait de mon corps.

Mon père se tourna alors vers Aro et du coin de l'œil, je vis Eléazar pâlir, enfin si une telle chose était possible, il serait plus blanc que blanc.

- Aro, peux-tu nous expliquer en quoi la vieille vision d'Alice ne doit surtout pas se produire ? Je ne comprends pas, et je pense ne pas être le seul.

Aro se tourna alors vers nous et ce fut comme si son visage était d'un coup marqué par tous ces millénaires qu'il avait connus il semblait frappé par le poids des ans.

- A cause de son humanité… Nous vous avons expliqué que son esprit demeurerait coûte que coûte protégé par son humanité, qu'il en serait donc inviolable, quoiqu'il arrive mais… mais si elle en arrive à tuer son père, cet acte atroce supprimera toute once d'humanité en elle et son côté vampire prendra le dessus sur sa personnalité. Si son père devait mourir de sa main, son âme sera brisée à jamais et il leur serait facile de pénétrer son esprit afin de la soumettre à leur volonté. Isabella Swan ne sera plus, elle ne sera plus qu'un prédateur, une arme que Félix façonnera à sa guise et qui sait ce qu'il a l'intention de faire par la suite…


	44. Tortures

Normalement, ce chapitre n'aurait pas dû arriver avant une bonne semaine, mais je viens de me prendre une sale nouvelle sur le coin de la tronche et je ne peux pas faire autrement que de le publier aujourd'hui.

La vie, c'est beau, c'est chouette, même si ça apporte son lot de malheurs.

Beaucoup de gens pensent qu'ils doivent vivre une vie exemplaire afin d'aller au "Paradis", mais ce qu'ils n'ont toujours pas compris, c'est que le "Paradis", il existe de notre vivant. Des amis... un toit sur la tête... de quoi se nourrir chaque jour... des enfants... un homme/une femme qu'on aime... Il suffit d'un petit rien pour avoir notre petit coin de paradis.

Aujourd'hui, je viens de perdre un "pote" et j'espère sincèrement qu'il atteindra ce paradis qu'il cherchait depuis des années, à travers toutes les substances possibles et inimaginables...

Je ne peux pas dire qu'il était un ami, un vrai, car il m'a fait des plans foireux comme il n'est pas permis. Mais bon, je lui passais ses mauvais coups, comme tout le monde, car c'était un mec gentil. Un vrai gentil. Trop gentil. Et il comptait énormément pour moi. Il aurait pu être mon papa.

Lorsque j'étais ado et que j'avais besoin d'un endroit où aller, d'une épaule pour pleurer, sa porte m'était toujours grande ouverte, qu'il soit 15 heures ou 3 heures du mat'. J'avais toujours un kawa/pétard/casse-dalle qui m'attendait chez lui, tout comme de nombreuses discussions métaphysico-psychologico-existentielles.

Voilà bientôt trois mois que je n'avais plus de ses nouvelles, et je ne m'en inquiétais pas trop puisque le téléphone et le courrier, ce n'était pas trop son truc. La technologie et lui, ça a toujours fait 3 ! On se tenait toujours au courant l'un de l'autre tous les 3 - 4 mois par une carte postale, une visite impromptue ou par l'intermédiaire de connaissances.

Lorsque j'ai écrit ce chapitre, j'étais loin de m'imaginer que parfois, la réalité dépasse la fiction...

Il y a maintenant 10 jours, j'ai fait quasiment 1000 bornes en urgence pour le retrouver cloué sur un lit d'hôpital, dans le coma. Il venait tout juste d'être admis. Son corps n'était plus qu'un hématome. Bleu... violet... noir... partout.

Des brûlures de cigarettes et de fer à repasser sur les mains et les pieds... les bras et les jambes tailladés...

Il n'y avait plus trace de sa couleur de peau d'origine.

Pourquoi?

Parce qu'une bande de petits merdeux, âgés de 14 à 17 ans, l'ont séquestré chez lui, dans son propre appartement, pendant deux mois, tout simplement pour lui soutirer ses maigres ressources... S'il avait gagné des millions, j'aurai encore pu chercher à comprendre, même si je ne tolère pas du tout la violence et encore moins la barbarie, mais là non, puisqu'il ne touchait qu'une Allocation pour Adultes Handicapés.

Pour à peine 700 Euros par mois, il s'est fait séquestré... torturé... tabassé... vi... par un groupe de branleurs.

5 mecs... 3 gonzesses...

14 à 17 ans bordel !

Le pire dans l'histoire, c'est que ses tortionnaires n'auront pas de peine.

Seulement 6 mois de prison pour les 2 plus vieux. Pourquoi ? Parce que le torturé en question n'était pas un "bon" gars. Il n'était qu'une charge pour la "société". Juste un misérable toxicomane handicapé qui passait sa pension AAH en paradis artificiels.

Il ne faisait de mal à personne, à part lui-même, et il s'est éteint ce matin, dans le coma, après avoir subi un calvaire de plus de 2 mois.

Ne cherchez pas des infos sur ce "cas", vous n'en trouverez pas puisque les barbares en question sont mineurs et que leurs familles ont les moyens de faire taire les journaux. Quand on est fils de... et qu'on regorge de pognon, ça aide !

Vous avez bien lu... Ses pourritures ambulantes n'avaient même pas besoin de pognon, ils ont fait ça uniquement pour le plaisir de détruire une personne, une vie.

Bref.

Je poste ce chapitre en avance, en hommage à mon ami.

**_POUR TOI, MAX, J'ESPÈRE QUE LA OU TU ES, TU AURAS ENFIN ATTEINS TON PARADIS, RÉEL CETTE FOIS ET NON ARTIFICIEL. JE T'AIME_**

Désolée pour le vidage de sac, mais parfois, on en a besoin...

Je préfère vous prévenir que ce chapitre est particulièrement difficile...

**_ATTENTION ! _**

_**CE CHAPITRE CONTIENT DES SCÈNES EXPLICITES A CARACTÈRE VIOLENT.**_

_**ÂMES SENSIBLES S'ABSTENIR.**_

* * *

- Allez Eddy, viens ! Une petite chasse ça te fera du bien !

- C'est gentil, Emmett mais non… Pas soif…

- Bah alors une p'tite baston, histoire de te changer les idées ! Ça te f'ra du bien, frangin !

- Pas envie Em… Laisse-moi…

- Rhoo mais t'es chiant ! Tires-toi les doigts du cul au lieu de rester là à te lamenter et à pleurnicher sur ton sort ! Bouges-toi un peu ! Tu crois que Bella aimerait te voir comme ça ?

- Putain Emmett ! Faut te le dire en quelle langue ? Fous-moi la paix !

- Pfff… Ben tu viendras pas t'plaindre quand tout le monde te tournera le dos. T'es con Eddy, on cherche juste à te changer les idées et toi, tu nous envoies tous bouler. Ben tu sais quoi ? Va te faire voir !

Je regardais mon frère s'éloigner, il marmonnait et envoya un coup de poing rageur dans un arbre. Je comprenais sa réaction, c'est vrai que je n'étais pas des plus sympas ces temps-ci mais… je n'y arrivais tout simplement pas.

Je n'arrivais plus à rester près d'eux et supporter leurs pensées.

M'isolant régulièrement, j'avais fini par comprendre pourquoi Bella s'était coupée du monde lors de la disparition de Charlie. C'était simplement trop dur. Devoir gérer ses émotions et sa souffrance, c'est une chose, mais subir celle des proches et leur pitié dégoulinante, cela en est carrément une autre.

Le temps passait bien trop lentement, les jours défilaient inlassablement, immuables et c'était une pure agonie que d'être loin d'elle. Chaque atome de mon corps hurlait sa souffrance, seconde après seconde, chacune de mes cellules la réclamait à grands cris.

A chaque heure qui s'ajoutait, mon désespoir ne faisait qu'enfler.

J'avais tellement peur de ne plus jamais la revoir…

Peur que ma Bella ne soit plus… Surtout si la vision d'Alice venait à se réaliser.

Moi qui étais si heureux il y a encore une semaine, je n'étais plus que tristesse, désespoir et nostalgie je transpirais la douleur par tous les pores de ma peau.

Une raison de plus pour m'isoler : j'évitais ainsi un calvaire à Jasper.

Mon ange me manquait terriblement.

Parfois, en me concentrant suffisamment, j'avais l'impression de sentir ses mains si douces caresser mon corps.

Mais plus je pensais à elle, plus les noires pensées de Félix se rappelaient à moi…

Ses idées si viles, si abjectes, me donnaient la nausée rien que d'y penser et malheureusement, elles peuplaient constamment mon esprit…

Aro et Marcus, qui s'étaient installés à la villa le temps d'en savoir plus sur la situation, se relayaient de temps à autre pour discuter avec moi. Surtout Marcus. Il comprenait ce que je vivais…

Je n'avais plus goût à rien, je n'avais pas chassé depuis ce jour, j'en étais incapable. Je ne me mêlais que rarement à ma famille ou nos amis, je ne supportais plus leur condescendance et leur soi-disant sympathie. Comme s'ils savaient ce que je vivais ! Ils avaient peut-être perdu une amie chère, mais ils n'avaient pas perdu à la fois leur meilleure amie, leur âme, leur amour, leur amante. Leur âme sœur, tout simplement.

Je me morfondais, jour après jour, me lamentant sur mon sort. En bon égoïste que je suis, je ne pensais qu'à moi. Et à mon ange perdu.

Je ne vivais plus qu'à travers les quelques visions d'Alice et abreuvais tout mon saoul des images qu'elle me renvoyait de ma Bella. Pathétique, non ?

Dans tout ce malheur, il y avait au moins une bonne chose : Bella n'était pas seule, son père était avec elle…

_Pour combien de temps encore ? _

Alice poussa subitement un hurlement atroce. Je rentrais en trombe à la villa, persuadé que nous subissions à nouveau une attaque et retrouvais ma sœur assise par terre, la tête entre les genoux, se balançant d'avant et en arrière, les mains sur les oreilles, essayant de taire les cris horribles qui résonnaient dans son esprit.

Jasper tentait de la calmer et Aro avait une main sur son épaule, partageant la vision de ma sœur. J'ouvris alors mon esprit au sien et en fus écœuré…

_Alec se tordant de douleur sur le carrelage crasseux, suppliant sa sœur pour qu'elle arrête de le torturer._

_- Oh ! Mais ce n'est que le début mon cher… Tu vas voir ce qu'il advient des personnes qui me trahissent ! Afton, relève-moi ça ! S'écrie Félix d'une voix dénuée de tout sentiment._

_Afton redresse Alec et l'enchaîne à un poteau en acier puis après un signe de la part de Félix, il se met à le frapper. Les articulations d'abord, jusqu'à ce qu'elles lâchent, puis les os. Les broyant méthodiquement. Alec supporte chaque coup en silence et ses hurlements reprennent lorsque Jane fait de nouveau agir son pouvoir sur lui. Les coups. Les flammes. Les coups encore. Et les flammes, toujours._

_- Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense, traître ? Beugle Félix._

_- Elle… elle avait seulement soif ! Ce… ce n'était qu'un peu de sang animal ! Pa… pardon ! _

_- Si elle a soif, elle n'a qu'à se servir ! Il y a tout ce qu'il faut dans sa chambre !_

_- C'est… c'est… son père ! Félix ! Pitié !_

_- La ferme ! Afton, continue ! Ce petit morveux mérite son châtiment._

_Un claquement sec retentit, puis un hurlement._

_Félix fouette violemment Alec pendant qu'Afton broie consciencieusement les os de leur souffre-douleur. Après une centaine de coups de fouet, Félix se lasse alors il arrache lentement les membres du malheureux vampire, sous le regard satisfait et avide de Jane. Il balance les membres et le tronc d'Alec dans un coin de la pièce, soulevant sa tête par les cheveux afin de mettre leurs visages au même niveau._

_- J'espère que ça te servira de leçon. On ne plaisante pas avec moi et on ne discute jamais mes ordres… Jane ! Je crois qu'une petite heure de ta… médecine lui fera le plus grand bien !_

_- Oh oui, Félix ! Tout ce que tu désires…_

_Félix récupère un pied d'Alec, le prévenant qu'il en sera privé durant une semaine. Pour être certain qu'Alec n'oublie pas à qui il doit allégeance…_

_Puis il sort en riant, satisfait des hurlements épouvantables qui emplissent la demeure et des talents de Jane, en ce qui concerne la torture…_

La vision enfin achevée, je m'évadais de l'esprit d'Alice avec une seule envie : vomir mes tripes. Alice sanglotait désespérément et Aro peinait à reprendre son souffle je les comprenais aisément. Ce, à quoi nous venions d'assister était tout bonnement atroce.

Jasper posa tendrement les mains sur les joues de son épouse et la força à lever les yeux.

- Alice… mon Alice, c'est fini ! Calmes-toi ! Qu'as-tu donc vu de si horrible pour être dans un tel état, ma chérie ?

Je ne m'étais pas aperçu que la famille était là, au grand complet, encore absorbé par cette scène cauchemardesque.

- Oh mon Dieu Jazz ! C'est ignoble ! Ce qu'ils lui ont fait c'est…

- QUOI ? Ils ont fait quoi à Bella ? S'exclama Emmett d'une voix venimeuse, prêt à en découdre avec tous ceux qui feraient du mal à sa petite sœur.

- Cé-cé-ce n'était pas Bella mais… Ô Seigneur !

Alice ne parvenait pas à s'en remettre, et moi non plus je dois dire.

S'il était prêt à autant de cruauté envers ses compagnons, que réservait-il à mon ange ?

Souffrance, désespoir et agonie se mêlèrent en moi au point où Jasper en vint à tomber avant de réussir à m'atteindre avec ses ondes calmantes.

Carlisle s'approcha d'Alice et moi, le visage marqué par l'inquiétude. Sa bouche s'ouvrit à plusieurs reprises mais aucun son n'en sortait.

- Alice… Edward… A quelle vision cauchemardesque avez-vous donc assisté pour vous retrouver dans cet état de détresse ? Et toi Aro, mon vieil ami, comment peux-tu être à ce point retourné par ce que vous avez vu tous les trois ? Est-ce donc si horrible que cela ?

Voyant que ma sœur et Aro n'étaient pas capables de parler, encore en proie au choc que nous venions de vivre, je me décidais à leur expliquer. Par réflexe, je passais mes mains sur le visage et les yeux, essayant de chasser ces horreurs.

- Oui Carlisle, c'était horrible… atroce, tu peux me croire ! Nous avons assisté à la torture en direct d'Alec. C'était absolument ignoble. Ils l'ont… ils lui ont fait subir le martyr simplement parce qu'il a apporté un peu de sang animal à Bella. Il a voulu l'aider et Félix le lui a fait payer. Bella a, je cite « tout ce qu'il lui faut dans sa chambre si elle a soif »… sous-entendu Charlie.

- Et Félix l'a torturé pour un peu de sang ? S'exclama mon père, incrédule.

- Oh ! S'il n'y avait eu que Félix… Afton et Jane s'en sont également donnés à cœur joie, je peux te le dire ! Tu te rends compte ? Sa propre sœur l'a torturé ! Et elle prenait son pied en plus, cette salope ! Répondis-je, dégoûté.

- Jane ? Torturer son frère et y prendre plaisir ? Non, tu te trompes, Edward. Elle y a été contrainte par Félix, voyons ! Elle ne pourrait pas faire ça…

- C'est de Jane dont on parle, Carlisle.

- Je le sais bien, mais elle ne pourrait jamais faire ça à son propre frère, voyons ! Son jumeau ! Souffla Carlisle, atterré.

- C'est là où tu te trompes, mon cher ami.

Aro s'était redressé et avait repris contenance. Il avait été extrêmement choqué par ce qu'il avait vu et j'en comprenais la raison il appréciait énormément les jumeaux et était particulièrement attaché à Alec. Les traits de son visage étaient durs, marqués par la colère et le dégoût.

- Bien qu'ils soient jumeaux, Alec et Jane n'ont strictement rien en commun. Et bien qu'elle n'y était pas prédestinée, rien ne pouvait annoncer cela, Jane est excessivement violente, surtout envers son frère.

- Mais… pourquoi ? De plus, Alec est à même de se défendre face à elle ! Pourquoi se laisse-t-il faire de la sorte ? Interrogea mon père.

Je me rappelais alors les évènements de ce matin-là et me souvenais de l'attitude servile d'Alec envers sa sœur et Félix.

- Excusez-moi, Aro, mais est-ce normal qu'Alec soit aussi soumis envers sa sœur ?

Le visage d'Aro se fendit d'un sourire amer et fatigué puis son regard se fit lointain, perdu dans les souvenirs. Enfin, il s'assit sur une chaise de notre « salle de réunion », posa ses coudes sur la table et croisa les mains sous son menton, jetant un regard circulaire à son auditoire.

- Pour répondre aux questions que vous vous posez sur les Jumeaux, il va falloir reprendre leur histoire, depuis le début. Tout d'abord, sachez qu'ils ne s'appellent pas Jane et Alec, mais « Jeanne et Alexandre ». Leurs noms ont été mis à l'heure anglaise suite à leur transformation. Nous n'avons jamais réellement connu leur date de naissance exacte, ni même leur âge puisqu'à l'époque, il n'y avait pas vraiment d'état civil ou de registre des naissances. Tout ce que nous savons, c'est qu'ils avaient environ seize ans au moment de leur transformation. Ils sont nés approximativement en l'an 1580, à peu de choses près. Du père, nous ne savons pas grand chose, il serait mort du choléra alors que son épouse était enceinte des Jumeaux. Ce qu'il faut que vous sachiez, c'est qu'à cette époque dominée par les croyances populaires et religieuses, les naissances gémellaires étaient pointées du doigt, considérées comme diaboliques. Jane et Alec étaient, dans leur cas, doublement diaboliques : de par leur naissance, mais surtout par leur mère qui était une sorcière. Non ! Ne pensez pas grimoires, chats noirs, balais volants, bave de crapaud ou culte satanique ! Leur mère, Bérénice, était ce que l'on appelle communément une 'rebouteuse'. Elle soignait les maux des uns et des autres à l'aide de décoctions, mélopées, prières païennes et manipulations. Elle aidait également les enfants à venir au monde lorsque l'accouchement était laborieux, mais elle était aussi une 'faiseuse d'anges', puisqu'elle aidait les femmes à… mettre un terme à une grossesse non désirée. Bérénice possédait d'immenses connaissances et les plantes médicinales n'avaient aucun secret pour elle. Tout cela faisait de cette femme une 'sorcière'. Les gens étaient terrorisés par son savoir et avaient peur d'être en sa compagnie. Elle a vécu en ermite avec ses deux enfants, leur transmettant son impressionnant savoir. Vers l'âge de dix ans, Alec et Jane ont développé une… particularité. Jane était capable de… passer le feu chez une personne, quant à Alec, il était capable d'anesthésier la douleur, disait-on. De nombreuses personnes venaient se faire soigner chez cette petite famille, tout en les pointant du doigt ensuite puisqu'ils n'étaient que sorcellerie et diableries. Vers l'âge de douze ans, Alec a contracté la tuberculose. Sa mère a tout tenté pour le soigner, sans succès. Son corps devait être trop affaibli par les multiples « miracles » qu'il avait accomplis. Peu de temps après, Bérénice a été emmenée de force sur la place du village voisin, accusée sommairement de « sorcellerie », « empoisonnement », « assassinat » et bien d'autres chefs d'accusation encore. Elle a été menée au bûcher et a brûlé vive, sous les yeux de ses enfants. S'ils n'ont pas été immolés en même temps que leur mère, c'est uniquement grâce à un noble du coin, qui avait pitié de leur jeune age. On les a enfermés dans une institution religieuse pendant deux ans. Deux années de sévices, de tortures et de cruautés diverses au nom de Dieu afin d'enlever toute cette… diablerie de leur corps. Les Jumeaux ont fait profil bas, suffisamment intelligents pour savoir qu'ils seraient tués sans hésitation s'ils ne jouaient pas le jeu. Lorsqu'ils ont enfin pu quitter l'institution, ils sont retournés dans la maison de leur enfance et ont repris leurs activités, ma foi, extrêmement lucratives. Quelques mois plus tard, alors que l'Inquisition faisait rage, ils ont été emmenés à Paris et ont été emprisonnés en attente de leur procès. La Chasse aux Sorcières, ils étaient en plein dedans. La maladie d'Alec a empiré. Sa santé s'est rapidement dégradée. Entre malnutrition, mauvais traitements et cachots insalubres, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Même s'il tentait de cacher cela à sa sœur, Jane s'est vite rendue compte que son frère se mourait à petit feu. Elle a alors fait ce qu'il fallait pour que son frère et elle puissent jouir d'un peu plus de confort. Elle s'est offerte aux différents gardiens, monnayant son corps en échange de couvertures bien chaudes et de nourriture. Mais rares étaient les gardiens qui avaient bonne conscience, la plupart violaient Jane en riant et la privaient de nourriture ensuite. Cela a duré des mois, jusqu'à la nuit où, accompagné d'Eléazar, je me suis rendu à leur prison. La légende des « Jumeaux diaboliques » nous était parvenue jusqu'à Volterra et je voulais vérifier si ces soi-disant sorciers faiseurs de miracles étaient si talentueux que ça. Rares sont les humains qui ont un talent puissant à l'état brut, nous n'en avons même connu que trois : Jane, Alec et la jeune Isabella. Bref, après avoir soudoyé les gardiens et nous trouver face aux Jumeaux, Eléazar a été frappé par leur extraordinaire potentiel. Malheureusement, ils ont disparu le jour suivant, alors que nous préparions leur évasion. Nous les pensions morts et n'avons retrouvé leur trace que lors des guerres de nouveaux-nés en Afrique, l'année suivante. Nous nous sommes donc empressés de leur offrir une place de choix dans la garde. Nous nous sommes peu à peu aperçus que Jane se montrait extrêmement agressive et virulente envers son frère, lui intimant sans cesse que son nouvel état, ses viols répétés et les coups qu'elle avait subis en tant qu'humaine étaient entièrement sa faute. Qu'elle aurait mérité d'avoir une belle vie et non un semblant de vie remplie de tortures et de guerres. Alec, lui, était bien conscient de tout ce que sa sœur avait fait pour lui. Elle avait toujours été là pour le protéger. Il s'est donc… soumis à sa volonté, estimant que c'était un bien faible prix à payer par rapport aux multiples sacrifices de Jane…

Aro s'était tu. Nous étions tous sans voix, sidérés par l'histoire des Jumeaux. Comme quoi les légendaires Evil's Twins ne dataient pas d'hier !

Je perçus vaguement dans l'esprit du Volturi que Jane était prête à tout pour s'attirer les faveurs de Félix, obsédée qu'elle était par le guerrier sadique, se reconnaissant quelque part en lui… Elle lui était entièrement dévouée, ainsi qu'Alec, par la même occasion puisqu'il obéissait au doigt et à l'œil à sa sœur. Aro craignait également que ses deux meilleurs éléments ne se retournent contre Volterra, ce qui signifierait la fin d'une ère paisible si Félix se laissait dominer par sa folie destructrice…

Les jours continuaient à s'écouler, l'un après l'autre, inlassablement, constants.

La douleur vive qui m'étreignait le cœur depuis l'enlèvement de Bella empirait de jour en jour.

Je ne chassais plus, le sang n'avait plus aucun attrait pour moi.

Après m'avoir invité à la chasse à maintes reprises, sans succès, Rosalie avait tenté de m'obliger à boire en amenant un puma devant moi et en le saignant, persuadée que le prédateur en moi se jetterait sans hésiter sur la malheureuse bête. Echec complet, j'étais resté de marbre.

La soif est une chose, le manque en est une autre…

A l'instar d'un héroïnomane souffrant mille morts en manque de sa dose, je subissais mille et une tortures, en manque de ma Bella. J'avais tant besoin d'elle ! Un besoin viscéral, vital, me prenant les tripes.

Mais Bella n'était pas là et je souffrais infiniment…

_**Elle ne voudrait pas que tu te laisses abattre, Ed. Ressaisis-toi !**_

- Je sais, Jazz ! Mais je… je n'y arrive pas. Je ne peux pas.

- Dis plutôt que tu ne le veux pas, nuance ! Si tu le voulais vraiment, tu ne te laisserais pas aller de la sorte ! Regardes-toi bon sang ! Tu ne ressembles plus à rien ! Depuis qu'elle est partie…

- Elle a été enlevée, Jazz ! Elle n'est pas partie de son plein gré !

- Je sais… excuse-moi, je n'ai pas su choisir les bons mots… Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que depuis son… départ forcé, tu es devenu une loque. Tu ne chasses plus, tu ne fais plus rien, tu erres comme une âme en peine, tu ne t'es plus lavé depuis ce jour ! Heureusement que nous n'en avons pas besoin d'ailleurs. Tu ne t'es pas changé… As-tu vu dans quel état est ton jeans ? Alice a failli en faire une crise cardiaque ! Il est tellement crado qu'il tient debout tout seul !

- Je… je n'ai plus goût à rien, Jazz… Je… je ne peux pas.

- Tu ne veux pas un p'tit coup de pouce ? J'peux jouer les 'Prozac®' si tu veux !

- Je sais mais… je n'ai pas envie de te rendre plus malade que tu ne l'es déjà en ma présence…

- C'est faux ! Protesta-t-il avec véhémence.

- Ah ouais ? Mes émotions ne t'ennuient pas ? Tu n'es pas mal à l'aise en ma présence ?

Je le défiais de me contredire, tout comme lui tentait de rester indifférent face au tumulte de colère, haine, souffrance, désespoir qui se jouait en moi. Jasper finit par grimacer et baisser les yeux, marmonnant un bref « désolé, au cas où tu sais où me trouver » avant de tourner les talons et d'enrouler ses bras autour de son torse, essayant, tout comme moi, de ne pas s'effondrer en hurlant sous le poids de toute cette souffrance.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin parti, je retournais à mes pensées et souvenirs, m'enfermant dans mon mutisme désormais habituel et m'adossais au tronc d'un pin, observant les étoiles.

Mon téléphone portable sonna une fois… Puis une seconde… Et une troisième… jusqu'à ce que Carlisle arrive, me prévenant qu'Alice avait une vision et qu'ils avaient besoin d'un « traducteur ».

- Aro n'a qu'à…

- Aro et Marcus sont partis… se nourrir… en compagnie du clan d'Amun ainsi que de Peter et Charlotte. Viens s'il te plait. On a besoin de toi…

Je soufflais lourdement en me relevant puis fonçais à la villa. Alice était assise, le corps secoué par quelques spasmes, et elle sursautait régulièrement, se donnant des allures de sauterelle. Elle était effrayée par ce qu'elle voyait et je m'écroulais au sol en gémissant de douleur lorsque j'eus accès à sa vision.

_Bella est attachée dans sa geôle, écartelée, poignets et chevilles maintenues par des fers, ses vêtements à moitié déchirés. Charlie n'est pas là, mais on entend son cœur battre à toute allure il doit être dans une autre pièce. Un feu vif ronfle dans la cheminée, éclairant de ses flammes un assortiment de tisons et de lances en acier. Félix attrape une hallebarde rougeoyante au cœur des flammes et la passe délicatement sur le ventre de Bella, marquant son corps au fer rouge. Elle serre les dents, ne voulant pas lui offrir le plaisir de l'entendre le supplier, et encaisse la douleur comme elle le peut. Son ventre et ses cuisses sont zébrés de longues et fines marques. Des brûlures. Félix sourit de toutes ses dents, satisfait de voir que sa Beauté est là, près de lui. Mais intérieurement il rage car elle est toujours avec moi il a son corps, mais elle lui refuse toujours son esprit. Alors il espère qu'elle comprendra enfin, en voyant toutes ces marques sur son corps, qu'elle est à lui et à personne d'autre. _

_Elle est sienne. _

_Sa créature. _

_Son objet. _

_Elle doit comprendre et il n'y a pas d'autre façon de lui expliquer._

_Bella hurle lorsque deux fers rouges s'enfoncent simultanément dans son ventre avant d'en ressortir lentement. Félix sort un nouveau tison d'entre les flammes et le plonge à nouveau dans le corps de Bella, lui imprimant un mouvement de va-et-vient il se délecte des gémissements et des cris de sa victime. Elle le mérite. Elle est sale et doit être purifiée. Et il n'y a pas plus purificateur que les flammes… Le feu nettoie, le feu lave des pêchés._

_- Dis-moi, mon ami, que mérite-t-elle pour avoir osé se laisser souiller par ce chien galeux de Cullen ? Sens. Sens-la. L'odeur de ce misérable est profondément ancrée en elle._

_Félix se tourne vers un vampire aux longs cheveux blonds noués en catogan. James._

_Ce dernier observe Bella, le regard bouillant de concupiscence et presque la bave aux lèvres. Il s'approche de Bella, enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou et glisse doucement ses mains sur les épaules de leur prisonnière._

_- Huuuuuum… mais c'est qu'elle sent délicieusement bon, cette jeune donzelle ! Bien que sa fragrance soit entachée par celle du rouquin. Quel magnifique jouet…_

_Bella ne bouge pas, elle reste stoïque et la haine noie son regard. James approche son visage des seins de Bella, soufflant dessus pour les faire poindre et siffle de frustration lorsqu'il voit que le corps de la jeune femme ne réagit pas. Il n'a pas le droit de la toucher, il le sait, mais il en crève d'envie. James profite que Félix a le dos tourné pour pincer un téton de Bella tout en se caressant à travers son jeans et en se frottant contre elle._

_Bella approche lentement son visage de celui de James avant de susurrer au creux de son oreille._

_- Eh James ! La branlette, ça rend sourd._

_Et à peine ses paroles prononcées, elle lui arrache l'oreille avant de la cracher dans les flammes. Il hurle sous le coup de la douleur, de la rage, mais surtout de l'humiliation. James s'approche à nouveau d'elle tout en déboutonnant son pantalon puis la gifle, le regard fou._

_- __Tu vas me le payer espèce de sale petite pute !_

_Félix, qui s'aperçoit seulement de ce qu'il vient de se passer, éloigne James de Bella d'un geste brusque._

_- __Non James ! Elle est à moi !_

_- Mais…_

_- J'ai dit __**NON**__ !_

_Voyant qu'il n'aura pas le dessus, James s'installe au fond de la pièce tout en se jurant qu'il trouvera le moyen de profiter de Bella. Ça fait un mois qu'elle l'obsède, un mois qu'il la veut et il se la fera. Et cette petite garce doit payer pour son oreille, oui, il se vengera…_

_En attendant, il écoute, satisfait, les gémissements de douleur qui sortent de sa bouche et observe, avide, les tortures qui sont infligées à Bella…_

Douleur.

Rage.

Supplice.

Désespoir.

Souffrance.

- JASPER !

Un voile noir obscurcit mon esprit et me permit de m'évader de cette vision infernale qui se rejouait inlassablement devant mes yeux et je compris, trop tard, que Jasper m'abrutissait de puissantes ondes de léthargie, me permettant de reprendre un minimum de contrôle.

Une espèce de bourdonnement constant résonnait dans la pièce et je supposais qu'Alice leur faisait le compte-rendu de ce cauchemar.

La haine et la douleur suintaient par tous les pores de ma peau.

Haine envers Félix et ses sbires qui faisaient subir toutes ces horreurs à la plus douce des créatures.

Douleur en voyant ce qu'était désormais le quotidien de mon ange.

Bien que mon corps fût toujours abruti par les vagues de torpeur successives que m'insufflait Jasper, mon esprit était par contre en pleine possession de ses moyens. Je restais prisonnier de cette vision ignoble et cauchemardesque mais pire encore, j'avais l'impression que mon esprit se moquait de ma faiblesse en prenant plaisir à rejouer ces images, encore et encore…visions qui ne me donnaient qu'une envie, me lamenter sur le sort désastreux de mon ange.

Dire que je passais mon temps à me lamenter ici alors que ma douce Bella subissait les tortures machiavéliques de Félix.

Et cette ordure de James… Laurent nous avait pourtant bien dit qu'il ne fallait pas lui faire confiance ! La preuve en était, il avait passé son temps, pendant la recherche du Chef Swan, à nous mettre sur des fausses pistes, et tout ça pour offrir mon ange, totalement affaibli, sur un plateau d'argent à Félix.

Puis la colère prit le dessus.

La colère, le dégoût et la haine.

Envers moi-même.

J'étais ici, à pleurnicher comme un bébé et je ne faisais rien. Rien à part me plaindre et pleurer sur mon sort. Je me comportais en lâche, alors que je ne suis pas comme ça. Je devais agir. Bouger. La trouver.

Ce que j'aurai dû faire dès le départ au lieu de me laisser aller. Je devais la rechercher, quitte à y passer l'éternité, et la trouver. L'arracher des mains de ce psychopathe.

L'engourdissement qui envahissait mon corps finit par s'estomper pour finalement disparaître, et je pus à nouveau être en pleine possession de mes moyens physiques.

Alors que je me relevais, je croisais le regard épouvanté d'Alice.

- Non Edward ! Ne fais pas ça ! Tu n'as pas le droit de nous faire ça ! S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix tendue.

Mes parents s'approchèrent de son petit corps tremblant et Esmée enroula étroitement ses bras autour d'Alice.

- Que se passe-t-il Alice ? Tu viens encore de voir quelque chose ? C'est Bella ? Demanda mon père, affolé.

- Non ! Bella va bien. C'est Edward. Il veut partir à sa recherche.

Je me tournais vers ma sœur, le corps tendu, tentant de contenir toute ma colère et ma voix se fit sourde, basse, venimeuse.

- Bella va bien ? Tu te fous de ma gueule, Alice ! Tu as vu ce qu'ils lui ont fait ou ce qu'ils prévoient de lui faire ! Ne me dis pas qu'elle va bien ! Jasper ! Arrête-moi ça tout de suite ! Hurlais-je, en sentant que mon frère tentait d'user à nouveau de son don sur ma personne.

Alice se tourna, affolée, vers la foule qui s'était amassée autour de nous.

- Emmett, Laurent, Garrett, retenez-le, il va chercher à s'enfuir !

Mon frère et nos amis se jetèrent sur moi. Je tentais de les esquiver, plus rapide qu'eux, mais Aro, qui était revenu entre-temps, me fit un croche-pied et j'atterris entre les bras d'Emmett qui m'étreignit de toutes ses forces.

Je ne pouvais plus bouger, j'étais prisonnier de ma propre maison.

- Lâchez-moi et laissez-moi partir !

- Ne fais pas ça, Edward ! Tu n'as pas le droit de nous faire ça ! Pleurnicha Alice.

- Je veux juste la trouver ! J'en ai assez de rester ici les bras ballants !

- Pense à nous, Edward ! Nous ne nous en remettrons jamais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose ! La famille se disloquera et…

- Ne sois pas égoïste, Alice ! Il n'est pas question de la famille, ici, il est question de Bella !

- Moi aussi je suis triste ! Nous le sommes tous Edward ! Elle est ma meilleure amie !

- C'est ma fiancée, bon sang ! Mon âme-sœur, ma vie ! Tu ne resterais pas les bras croisés si Jasper disparaissait ! Tu tenterais tout pour le retrouver ! Tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens. Personne ne le sait ! Alors ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire !

- Mais tu vas mourir si tu pars à sa recherche ! Je l'ai vu !

J'arrêtais de me débattre entre les bras d'Emmett et entendis un hoquet de stupeur collectif suite aux paroles d'Alice. Je me calmais un instant avant de plonger mon regard dans le sien.

- Je meurs un peu plus chaque jour sans elle, Alice.

- Edward… Je te promets que Bella va revenir. Bientôt. Je ne sais pas quand exactement, mais elle va réussir à s'échapper. Mais tu dois rester ici. Tu ne dois absolument pas partir à sa recherche…

- Ah ouais ? Et je dois la laisser se faire torturer jour après jour simplement parce que tu « l'as vu » ?

- Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi, Edward ? Très bien ! Regarde ! Et régales-toi… Cracha-t-elle d'une voix chargée de colère et le regard fou de douleur.

Alice ferma les yeux et se concentra. Elle cherchait toutes les solutions possibles, elle initiait les visions.

Bella court à travers les forêts, Charlie sur le dos. Elle essaye d'être la plus rapide possible, deux vampires sont à sa suite et elle doit absolument s'en débarrasser. Soudain, elle ralentit sa course, un sourire aux lèvres, lorsqu'elle aperçoit la Meute prête à l'accueillir. Les loups s'écartent pour la laisser passer, tandis que Jared, Paul, Sam, Jacob et Seth se jettent sur ses poursuivants, les déchiquetant en quelques secondes. Subitement, son corps se tend, dans l'expectative. Bella inspire lentement et frissonne lorsque mon odeur lui chatouille les narines. Elle dépose Charlie délicatement sur le sol et court dans ma direction. Un craquement sonore retentit lorsque nos deux corps entrent en collision. Elle est là. Avec moi. Et c'est tout ce qui compte…

Je souriais bêtement à la suite de cette vision et subitement, un voile noir obscurcit l'esprit d'Alice alors que de nouvelles images peuplaient son esprit…

_Je cours à travers les forêts et les montagnes. Mes pieds effleurent à peine le lac gelé que je traverse. Je ne sais pas où je suis, ni où je vais, mais je sais que je vais la trouver je le sens. Mon cœur mort me donne l'impression d'être magnétisé et je vole en direction de l'aimant qui m'attire. Bella. Je redouble de vitesse lorsque l'attirance se fait plus forte et m'arrête subitement lorsque plusieurs fragrances arrivent vers moi. Vampires. Six pour être précis. Je suis peut-être rapide et lis les pensées, mais je ne ferais pas le poids… James me sourit de toutes ses dents, malveillant._

_- Et bien, et bien… Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu débarques à l'improviste, Cullen ! Mais c'est pas plus mal, remarque ! Tu vas nous simplifier les choses… C'est ce cher Félix qui va être content !_

_Ils se jettent sur moi et je n'oppose pas de résistance. Ça ne servirait à rien de toute façon, autant garder mes forces si une occasion quelconque se présente…_

_Jane a sauté sur mon dos, ses mains sur mes yeux m'empêchent de voir où nous allons. Nous arrivons finalement dans une maison et je sais que Bella y est avant même que son parfum fabuleux ne m'atteigne. On me jette sans ménagement dans la geôle de Bella et Charlie. Ils n'ont pas le temps de se remettre de la surprise de ma présence que je me jette avidement sur les lèvres de Bella, m'enivrant de sa délicieuse bouche et de son parfum envoûtant._

_Un grognement féroce. Un hurlement strident. On m'arrache à elle._

_Félix la gifle violemment en hurlant un « sale petite garce ! ». Je me rue sur lui et lui décoche quelques coups bien placés avant de m'écrouler comme une masse sur le sol en me tordant de douleur, immolé par les flammes invisibles que produit Jane. Une dizaine de vampires entrent dans la pièce, tous des mâles. Pendant que je brûle, on s'acharne à me marteler de coups, broyant mes os au passage. Je sens à peine la douleur des coups tant la brûlure est épouvantable._

_Des cris. Des pleurs. Des supplications._

_La brûlure s'arrête._

_On m'oblige à m'agenouiller et trois vampires me maintiennent dans cette position, face à Bella. A mes côtés, Jane est assise sur une chaise, Charlie sur les genoux. Elle s'abreuve en lenteur à son cou sous les yeux horrifiés de Bella et les miens. Le cauchemar ne fait que commencer…_

_Félix arrache violemment les vêtements de Bella et déboutonne son pantalon. Je hurle et me jette sur lui, malgré les trois hommes sur mon dos, lorsque je comprends ses intentions. Alec me prive de l'usage de mes membres et une poigne se renforce sur mes cheveux, m'obligeant à regarder Félix violer sauvagement mon ange. Je hurle, je les supplie. Qu'ils fassent tout ce qu'ils veulent de moi mais qu'ils l'épargnent ! Je peux tout supporter mais pas ça. Pas ma Bella. Félix oblige Alec à me faire taire et ma langue, comme mon corps, se trouve paralysée. Je meurs à petit feu, je ne peux rien dire, rien faire, juste assister, totalement impuissant, au calvaire de ma Bella. Félix en a à peine terminé avec elle que James prend le relais. Il la sodomise brutalement et l'oblige à me regarder._

_Les yeux de Bella sont envahis par la douleur, la tristesse, la culpabilité et la honte le besoin de tuer et de torturer s'empare de tout mon être mais je ne peux que rester spectateur de ce cauchemar, je ne peux pas bouger…_

_Puis vient le tour d'Afton… Et de Siegfried… Et d'un autre… Puis encore un autre… Ils la violent à tour de rôle et je ne peux qu'assister à cette barbarie, paralysé, prisonnier de mon propre corps…_

_- Dis « au-revoir » ! Susurre Félix à mon oreille._

_Je croise le regard dénué de toute expression de ma Bella. Ils l'ont tuée, elle est morte intérieurement. Je ne peux même pas lui dire une dernière fois « je t'aime », ni même m'excuser qu'on me démembre en lenteur. Ils se délectent de me faire souffrir, mais cela n'est rien comparé à ce qu'ils viennent de faire subir à ma Bella. Même les flammes qui lèchent mes membres découpés en petits morceaux n'atténuent pas la douleur. Et puis d'un coup, plus rien…_

Je n'eus pas le temps de me remettre de ce cauchemar que je fus aussitôt aspiré par une troisième vision…

_Ma famille, nos amis et les loups font front avec les Volturi face à Félix et son armée. Bella est à ses côtés. Un corps sans âme, une coquille vide, voilà ce qu'elle est désormais._

_- Déploie ton bouclier Beauté !_

_Bella s'exécute sans discuter, elle ne réagit même plus. Elle est comme morte. Elle ne reconnaît pas ma famille, ni nos amis. Elle ne reconnaît même pas Jacob, son meilleur ami._

_Eléazar leur explique rapidement que ma mort l'a anéantie, que ça a brisé la dernière part d'humanité en elle et qu'ainsi, Siegfried a pu lui faire oublier tout ce que Félix désirait. Elle n'est plus qu'un automate, agissant quand on le lui demande…_

_Aro s'avance de quelques pas et s'adresse à Félix._

_- Que veux-tu ? Tu n'as donc pas assez détruit cette pauvre fille et sa famille ?_

_- Oh mais je n'en ai rien à foutre de cela. Je souhaite juste rétablir l'ordre naturel des choses…_

Les images se mettent à tourbillonner pour finalement s'arrêter sur une autre scène…

_Bella est à moitié nue, une cape sur les épaules et un épais collier en titane autour du cou. Elle est à genoux sur un coussin moelleux, tenue en laisse par Félix. Ils sont dans un bar. Un homme arrive et se prosterne à leurs pieds._

_- Qu-que désirez-vous, Monseigneur ? Madame ?_

_- Deux pintes de AB - !_

_- Je-je-je suis désolé, Mon-Monseigneur, je-je n'en ai plus en stock…_

_Le barman est terrorisé et Félix lui jette un regard méprisant avant de se tourner vers une jeune serveuse qui apporte, plus loin, deux verres de sang à un couple de vampires. Félix la pointe du doigt._

_- Et ça, c'est quoi ? Amène-la-moi !_

_- Cé-cé-c'est ma femme, Monseigneur ! Le barman tremble de peur et supplie Félix du regard._

_- Tu veux que je la tue devant toi, peut-être ? Je veux du AB -, j'aurai du AB-. Tu n'as rien à dire, l'humain !_

_- Sh-sh-sh-Sharon ! V-__viens__ !_

_La jeune femme échange un regard avec son époux et comprend la situation. Des larmes silencieuses roulent sur ses joues alors qu'elle se dirige vers le comptoir. Elle ouvre un tiroir et en sort deux pailles ainsi qu'un petit appareil pointu ressemblant étrangement à une alène de cordonnier. Elle se dirige vers leur table et s'agenouille entre Félix et Bella puis leur tend le petit poinçon. Félix prend le temps de choisir une veine et une fois son choix posé sur la subclavière, il la poinçonne à deux reprises avant d'y glisser les deux pailles et de s'abreuver à même la jeune femme, tout comme Bella. Sharon pâlit de plus en plus et commence à défaillir avant qu'elle ne soit exsangue, Bella et Félix arrêtent de la boire. Le barman, soulagé qu'ils n'aient pas tué son épouse, l'entraîne derrière le comptoir et l'étend sur un petit lit de camp posé à cet endroit._

_Le téléphone portable de Félix sonne, il décroche._

_- Oui, ma chère Jane ?_

_- J'ai d'excellentes nouvelles pour nous, mon ami !_

_- Ah oui ? Et quelles sont-elles ?_

_- Les rebelles…_

_- Tu as des informations ?_

_- Oui, nous avons trouvé deux humaines. Elles connaissent la Résistance et nous ont donné des informations capitales._

_- Aaaah… Bien. Bien bien. Les Cullen et Dénali nous ont causé jusqu'alors trop de soucis… S'allier aux humains, quel pathétisme ! Et ces humaines, que t'ont-elles donc appris ?_

_- Et bien tu seras ravi d'apprendre, mon cher, qu'à l'heure qu'il est, trois bataillons sont en route pour leur repaire ! Et ça, grâce à l'aide de ces deux jeunes femmes !_

_- Et qui sont ces deux précieuses ?_

_- Une certaine Jenn… euh Jessica, l'autre s'appelle… Lauren ! Elles ont connu les Cullen avant le Nouvel Ordre._

_- Hmmm… Bien. C'est très bien même ! Je pense qu'un compte bancaire excessivement bien garni leur conviendra._

_- Détrompes-toi Félix. Elles ne veulent ni argent, ni bijoux ou autre, elles désirent uniquement nous rejoindre._

_- Et ont-elles un quelconque potentiel futur ?_

_- Et bien à part être de vraies garces et de sacrées idiotes, elles n'ont aucun autre talent._

_- Tu sais bien que nous avons décidé que seuls les humains avec un fort potentiel pourraient éventuellement être des nôtres !_

_- Je sais, et franchement elles n'ont rien d'exceptionnel. De vraies dindes ! Mais je pense que leur dévouement devrait être récompensé._

_- Hmmm… Soit ! Ecoute, si vous parvenez à anéantir la Résistance grâce à leurs informations, elles mériteront l'immortalité. Mais seulement, et je dis bien seulement, si les rebelles sont décimés. Je veux que tu m'amènes les têtes de Jasper Cullen et d'Eléazar Dénali sur un plateau. Oh ! Et je veux la jolie Rosalie vivante. Elle sera une pièce de choix pour le harem, une fois qu'elle sera passée entre les mains de Siegfried. Je commence à me lasser du cul de la petite Alice. Un peu de changement me fera du bien !_

_- Il sera fait selon tes désirs, Félix… Oh ! Si cela ne te dérange pas, j'aimerai me garder le petit Benjamin, tu sais, l'élémentaire ? Le charme du sud, tu comprends ?_

_- Mais bien sûr ma douce, tu le mérites ! Tu fais tout ce que tu désires tant que ces foutus rebelles crèvent une bonne fois pour toutes !_

_Il met un terme à la conversation et tapote doucement la tête de Bella avant d'ouvrir son jeans._

_- Aaaah… le monde tel qu'il est désormais me plait ! Montre à ton Maître à quel point le Nouvel Ordre Mondial te plait, Beauté !_

_Bella sourit doucement, le regard toujours vide d'expression puis se penche entre les cuisses de Félix, engloutissant son membre en ronronnant…_

En sortant de ces cauchemars successifs, je fus assourdi par un hurlement épouvantable. Il me fallut quelques instants pour me rendre compte que ce cri effroyable sortait de ma bouche. Jasper émit des ondes calmantes que j'acceptais avidement avant d'enfouir ma tête entre les genoux. Je relevais brièvement les yeux pour m'apercevoir que tout le monde nous regardait, Alice, Aro et moi, et je n'eus besoin que de quelques secondes pour comprendre que le vieux vampire leur avait fait part des visions d'Alice.

Ma sœur s'assit à côté de moi et posa une main sur mon épaule.

- Je suis désolée, Edward mais… tu devais savoir. Je me doute que la façon de faire a été un peu brutale mais…

- Un peu brutale ? C'était un vrai cauchemar, Alice ! Comment peux-tu être certaine que…

- Que ça se passera ainsi si tu pars à la recherche de Bella ? Parce que ce n'est pas la première fois que je le vois. Cela fait déjà quelques jours que je me doute que tu finirais par vouloir la retrouver et… j'ai envisagé toutes les solutions possibles. Si tu pars à sa recherche, tout ce que tu viens de voir se produira…

Je me relevais subitement, en colère contre moi-même, en colère contre Alice et ses visions, en colère contre tout.

- Alors je dois rester ici à rien faire en sachant qu'elle se fait torturer jour après jour jusqu'à je ne sais quand ?

- Non ! Tu dois rester ici parce que ce sera la fin de tout si tu meurs ! Tu mourras si tu vas là-bas ! Bella sera anéantie et la Révolution que craignent les Volturi aura lieu. Je sais que c'est dur, Edward, mais tu dois rester ici. Bella va…

- Et si nous y allions tous ensembles ! On aurait l'effet de surprise et…

- Edward ! Bella est trop faible pour tous nous protéger des pouvoirs d'Alec et Jane, et même si Félix et les siens sont beaucoup moins nombreux que nous, avec ces deux armes redoutables, nous n'avons aucune chance. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'aller nous jeter dans la gueule du loup. C'est terrible pour Bella, difficile pour toi, mais nous n'avons pas d'autres choix. Statua ma sœur sur un ton qui signifiait clairement que ce n'était pas la peine de la contredire, qu'elle avait déjà fouillé à la recherche de toutes les solutions possibles.

J'enfouis mon visage entre les bras et me lassais complètement aller, sanglotant comme un bébé, sans aucune retenue. Ils étaient bien gentils, tous, là, mais qu'est-ce qui m'assurait que les visions d'Alice étaient vraies ? Elle pouvait se tromper, non ? Et comment pouvais-je être sûr que ma Bella me reviendrait d'elle-même ? Hier encore, Alice avait eu une vision dans laquelle Charlie mourrait des mains mêmes de sa fille… Comment pouvais-je être certain qu'ils n'allaient pas la torturer plus que ce qu'ils n'avaient fait ? Comment ?

Il ne me restait plus qu'à avoir foi en ma sœur et rester ici à attendre le retour de mon ange…

Si retour il y avait.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Mais il n'a vraiment aucune limite ! S'exclama Alice, les deux mains devant la bouche pour empêcher d'inexistantes nausées.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'a-t-il encore fait à Bella ? Brailla Jacob.

Alice était profondément écœurée lorsqu'elle lui répondit.

- Il a… Il a enlevé une petite fille… Il va l'enfermer dans la même pièce que Bella et Charlie… Un « petit en-cas » au cas où… Il est ignoble…

J'étais choqué en entendant cela… Félix avait enlevé une pauvre gosse afin qu'elle fasse saliver ma belle jusqu'au point de non-retour… Mon ange devait subir un épouvantable calvaire, déjà avec Charlie qui, reconnaissons-le, possède un parfum des plus exquis, et là, avec la môme, ça ne pouvait qu'empirer. Les enfants ont une odeur très particulière, douce et sucrée, florale et épicée. Il est quasiment impossible d'y résister… Mon pauvre ange…

Puis je vis l'image de l'enfant et me trouvais à court de mots, sidéré par son visage.

Cette petite crevette ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ou cinq ans et je souffrais mille mort en la voyant à travers cette vision…

Je reconnaissais les yeux chocolat, les traits fins et délicats, la petite bouche mutine et lorsque j'aperçus les visages stupéfaits d'Alice et Aro, je compris qu'ils en étaient arrivés aux mêmes conclusions que moi, cette enfant n'avait pas été enlevée par hasard.

Elle ressemblait tellement à Bella, mais le plus choquant, c'est qu'on y retrouvait certains de mes traits, ma couleur de cheveux…. Cette gosse avait même mon nez !

Cette petite fille inconnue était un parfait mélange entre Bella et moi, elle était l'enfant que nous aurions éventuellement pu avoir. Un équilibre idéal entre mon ange et moi. Et cette pauvre gamine était là uniquement pour faire saliver mon ange et lui servir d'amuse-gueule…

Une fois de plus, je me laissais tomber contre le mur, épouvanté par les stratagèmes tordus et sadiques auxquels avait recours Félix pour faire craquer ma Bella…

Je dois certainement avoir un penchant assez prononcé pour le masochisme. Y'a pas d'autres solutions possibles…

Et une petite tendance pour le voyeurisme ! Ça c'est sûr… mais un voyeurisme sordide et morbide, c'est pas possible autrement…

Coincé à la villa, surveillé en permanence par l'un ou l'autre – des fois que je chercherai à m'enfuir – je passais mon temps à espionner Alice et ses visions.

Pourtant, elle essayait de me les cacher du mieux qu'elle le pouvait ! Mais je trouvais toujours un truc pour y avoir accès.

Oui, masochiste, je l'ai déjà dit.

Il ne se passait pas une journée sans que Bella ne soit le souffre-douleur de Félix. Il continuait sa mission « purificatrice »… Et j'espionnais ces visions. Je voulais voir jusqu'à quel point il était capable d'aller.

Je n'étais peut-être pas empathe, mais chaque coup de fouet, chaque brûlure, je les sentais également. Sûrement pas autant que mon ange, non ! Mais je le sentais aussi…

Les jours défilaient et même si la villa était en effervescence devant le flot de vampires et loups qui y passaient, tentant de mettre au point un plan de bataille quelconque pour le jour où nous récupérerions enfin ma Bella, chaque journée apportait son lot de souffrance.

Chaque jour, je me laissais glisser dans l'esprit d'Alice.

Chaque jour, je revivais ce que mon ange vivait.

Je voyais encore, devant mes yeux, le regard effrayé de la petite fille alors que Bella avait le regard braqué sur elle, affamée, possédée par sa soif.

Je voyais encore le regard perdu du Chef Swan qui ne reconnaissait plus sa fille, persuadé qu'un démon avait pris sa place. Puis la honte dans celui de Bella une fois qu'elle s'était ressaisie.

Alice passait la majeure partie de son temps prostrée sur un fauteuil. Ses visions la faisaient souffrir mais le pire, c'est qu'on ne savait jamais si le moment était présent ou futur. Elle s'en voulait de ne pouvoir rien faire pour Bella, Charlie et la petite fille.

Jasper, lui, tentait de maintenir une ambiance sereine, mais parfois c'était bien au-dessus de ses forces. La douleur d'Alice, celle de notre famille, couplées à la mienne le rendait fou. Souvent, il était obligé de sortir, de s'échapper ne serait-ce que quelques heures afin de souffler.

Je n'en pouvais plus. Je devais agir. Mais à chaque fois, les visions apocalyptiques d'Alice refaisaient surface. Alors je sortais me défouler, sur des arbres, des rochers, parfois sur Emmett, Laurent, Benjamin ou Garrett.

En allant voir Sue hier pour prendre de ses nouvelles, j'avais évacué ma hargne et ma rage sur les falaises de La Push. Le jardin de Billy Black en avait pris un coup, tout comme celui de Sam et Emily, suite au glissement de terrain que j'avais provoqué.

Je n'en pouvais plus. J'avais besoin de la voir, de l'entendre, de la tenir dans mes bras. J'avais juste besoin de savoir que tout allait bien pour elle. Mais malheureusement, c'était loin d'être le cas.

Une fois de plus, je broyais mes genoux à force de contenir ma haine et ma souffrance devant l'afflux d'images…

_Bella est haletante, affaiblie par la soif, par les coups, par sa… purification._

_Ses vêtements en lambeaux témoignent de la brutalité qu'elle subit._

_Félix, face à elle, brandit une cravache et caresse le corps de Bella avec._

_- Tu te rappelles à quel point tu aimais ça, ma Beauté ? La cravache a toujours été ton jouet préféré… Tu te rappelles à quel point je te donnais du plaisir ? A quel point tu aimais ça ? Nous pourrions recommencer si seulement tu te montrais raisonnable…_

_Bella le regarde, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, puis elle se met à rire doucement._

_- Parce que tu crois que je prendrais mon pied avec toi ? Alors ça, c'est la meilleure ! Tu veux savoir quand j'ai découvert ce qu'était le plaisir ? Je l'ai découvert dans les bras d'Edward…_

_- Espèce de sal…_

_- Mais tu crois quoi, franchement ? T'as jamais été foutu de me faire hurler comme lui le fait ! Il a des doigts de virtuose et une langue magique et sa queue… hummm… sa queue… si tu savais ne serait-ce que le centième de ce qu'elle est capable de faire, tu serais prêt à virer ta cuti, je te le garantis !_

_- SALE PETITE PUTE ! _

_Il la gifle violemment, hargneux, tandis que Bella le nargue, narquoise._

_- Pute ? Non, il ne m'a jamais payée. Je m'offre à lui. A 100%. Tu ne m'auras jamais, ducon. Tu peux me purifier à ta façon, m'assoiffer, faire tout ce qui te passe par la tête, mais je ne serais jamais à toi. Jamais. Je te déteste. Je te haïs à un tel point que même ce mot ne signifie rien à côté. Tu es pitoyable. Pathétique. Une pâle imitation de vampire. Tu te prends pour un grand mais en fait, tu n'es rien. Fais-toi greffer une bite, une vraie, et peut-être que tu seras un homme ! Quoique. Ce n'est pas parce que ça marche comme un canard et que ça caquète comme un canard que c'est un canard… Même avec une vraie queue tu resteras à jamais ce que tu es : pitoyable. Dis-moi, Félix, tu as toujours tes petits problèmes d'impuissance ? Tu vois de quoi je parle, bien sûr, hein ? Regardes-toi. Tu n'es même pas foutu de bander comme un homme !_

_- SALOPE ! FERME TA PUTAIN DE BOUCHE !_

_Il hurle, en proie à la rage et à l'humiliation. Elle ne sait rien. Elle ne sait pas de quoi elle parle. Il doit lui montrer qui a le pouvoir._

_Il la cravache brutalement puis la fouette avec plus de vigueur encore. Bella, bien qu'à bout de force, éclate de rire et raille continuellement Félix, lui lançant des répliques cinglantes et moqueuses. On dirait qu'elle est possédée par l'esprit d'une hyène qui s'attaque à une pauvre charogne. Ses mots et ses rires ne font que décupler la violence de Félix, qui la fouette avec plus d'acharnement encore._

_Il finit par en avoir assez et crache au sol, dépité par la résistance de sa captive. _

_Bella halète et siffle de souffrance entre deux éclats de rire. Si les fers et les chaînes ne la maintenaient pas, elle serait incapable de tenir debout, affaiblie par la violence de son châtiment._

_Félix claque des doigts, la porte de la geôle s'ouvre sur Jane et Victoria. La première a un sourire et un regard fiers, la seconde est tremblante de peur. Félix leur désigne Bella d'un hochement de tête et les deux femmes la déshabillent avant de lui remettre des vêtements propres. _

_Au même moment, Afton amène le Chef Swan et la gamine dans la cellule. Après un nouveau signe de tête de Félix, Jane lance son pouvoir sur Charlie qui s'écroule de douleur au sol._

_- ASSEZ !_

_Bella hurle, horrifiée et apeurée, et se reprend rapidement en encerclant son père et la petite dans son bouclier. Félix rit ouvertement, satisfait de voir que son délicieux jouet n'a quasiment plus de ressources. Elle sera bientôt ce qu'elle aurait toujours dû être : à lui._

_- Parfait ! Tu vois ma beauté, encore deux petites journées et tu seras à nouveau à moi…_

- Edward ! Ressaisis-toi !

Je me redressais vivement en entendant les paroles affolées d'Emmett.

Sans même m'en apercevoir, j'avais complètement broyé le sol à force de le marteler de mes poings et j'étais maintenant en posture d'attaque, prêt à me jeter sur quiconque s'approcherait de moi. J'étais surtout en train de gronder violemment sur mon frère et avais failli l'attaquer.

J'avais dû leur faire une sacrée peur puisque mes frères et amis avaient formé une espèce de mur entre leurs compagnes et moi et les Quileute étaient tous tremblants, prêts à se métamorphoser au moindre geste offensif de ma part.

Je devenais complètement fou.

Mon côté masochiste avait prit le dessus et les visions d'Alice faisaient de moi un monstre.

Jasper grondait lui aussi violemment, en proie à mes tourments. Alice glissa doucement sa petite main entre la sienne et lui caressa tendrement la joue, ce qui permit à mon frère de reprendre possession de ses moyens.

Moi, je n'y arrivais tout bonnement plus…

Une puissante onde de calme se répandit dans la pièce et j'eus toutes les peines du monde à la laisser me submerger, mon corps réagissant instinctivement face à tout ce qu'il prenait pour une attaque. Enfin, je finis par me détendre avant de me laisser glisser au sol, lançant un regard effaré à ma famille.

- Je… je… suis désolé… pardon… pardon Emmett… je… je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit… pardon…

- Te bile pas, frangin ! Y'a pas eu d'casse ! Me dit-il d'une voix joueuse tout en frottant mon crâne et emmêlant mes cheveux.

- T'es chiant Em ! Vire ta grosse paluche de là !

- Ah ! Ah ! Eddy est de retour !

Je lui fis un sourire faiblard, essayant de le… non de tous les rassurer. Mais intérieurement, j'étais ravagé.

Cette vision détestable avait été une incroyable torture, à la fois pour moi, mais principalement pour ma Bella. Ce qu'elle avait subi, ou allait subir, était d'une incroyable sauvagerie, d'une épouvantable folie et d'une brutalité hors norme.

Aro s'approcha lentement de moi, craignant que je ne l'attaque, puis voyant qu'il ne risquait rien, il finit par s'asseoir à mes côtés, un sourire compatissant mais à la fois éclatant et satisfait aux lèvres.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, jeune Edward. Je pense que je réagirais comme toi si cela arrivait à ma chère Sulpicia. Mais je tiens à te dire une chose, tu peux être fier. Très fier. Ta compagne est dotée d'un incroyable contrôle et d'une force de caractère tout simplement étonnante. J'ai vu. Je sais ce qu'il s'est à nouveau passé. Tout le monde le sait. Toutes les personnes présentes sont très attachées à la jeune Isabella et craignent pour elle. Et tous sont fiers de voir à quel point elle est forte. Elle résiste. Elle reviendra mon jeune ami… elle te reviendra. Je ne peux te dire quand, je n'ai pas la science infuse, mais il faut que nous soyons préparés à son retour. Nous devons nous entraîner, nous préparer à une prochaine attaque éventuelle. Qui n'a d'éventuelle que le nom puisque tu peux être certain que Félix cherchera à s'approprier à nouveau Isabella lorsqu'elle reviendra. Tu dois t'y préparer. Nous devons nous y…

Il fut coupé dans ses paroles par un appel téléphonique.

- Oui Démétri ?

_- Bonjour Maître. J'ai de nouvelles informations._

- Au sujet de mon frère ?

_- Oui Maître Aro. Maître Caïus vient de partir avec Madame Athenadora en voyage._

- En voyage, dis-tu ? Mais où ça ?

_- Maître Caïus en avait assez d'entendre Madame son épouse se plaindre d'être constamment enfermée dans une tour d'ivoire. Ils ont pris le jet et se trouvent actuellement en Amérique du Sud. Au Panama, très exactement._

- Au Panama ? Bien… très bien… Je te remercie mon cher pour ces informations… Peux-tu continuer la surveillance, cependant ?

_- Mais bien sûr Maître Aro. Je vous souhaite une excellente journée._

- Moi de même Démétri. Au revoir.

Il raccrocha son téléphone, contrarié.

**Le Panama ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils vont foutre au Panama ? Comme s'ils pouvaient sortir en plein soleil ! La Suède, la Norvège, l'Angleterre… je comprendrais, mais le Panama ? N'importe quoi !**

Aro s'éloigna, en compagnie de son frère Marcus, de Carlisle et Eléazar. Il était plutôt contrarié par l'appel de Démétri et je ne savais pas pourquoi. D'un autre côté, s'il craignait effectivement que Caïus prépare une révolution dans notre monde, je pouvais aisément comprendre qu'il soit inquiet ou contrarié.

De mon côté, j'avais absolument besoin de me défouler. La hargne, la colère, la rancœur et la haine qui se mêlaient en moi, me rendaient fou et il fallait absolument que j'évacue tous ces sentiments négatifs avant que je n'atteigne le point de non-retour.

Emmett, Jasper, Garrett, Laurent et Jacob m'accompagnèrent, eux aussi avaient besoin d'évacuer la tension. Nous nous battions entre nous, plus pour le fun qu'autre chose, même si les coups n'étaient pas retenus. Benjamin et Amun nous rejoignirent rapidement. Eux, si pacifistes en temps normal, se montraient d'une sauvagerie et d'une violence inouïe ! J'en compris la raison lorsque je me rappelais ce que leurs compagnes avaient vécu à cause de Félix… Ce que Bella subissait chaque jour était un épouvantable rappel des tortures qu'il avait infligées à Tia et Kebi…

Bella…

J'avais envie de m'arracher le cœur tellement je souffrais de son absence. Je voulais crever en pensant à ce qu'elle subissait. Je me lamentais toujours sur mon sort. Et le sien. Encore. Puis me revint à l'esprit son visage au regard moqueur et au sourire narquois. Elle était forte. Elle se battait à sa manière. En lui tenant tête et en le rabaissant comme elle le pouvait.

Je ne la méritais pas…

Je ne faisais que pleurnicher, larmoyer et me lamenter alors qu'elle se montrait forte et fière. Elle était à la fois la captive et la tortionnaire.

Et moi je n'étais qu'une larve pathétique bonne à pleurnicher pour mon compte… Je m'écœurais moi-même.

- Oh ! Sors-toi les doigts du cul, Eddy !

- Facile à dire mais dur à faire, Jazz…

- Je sais Edward et je te comprends. Je n'aimerai pas être à ta place… Si c'était Alice qui… je crois que je ne serais plus bon à rien…

- Tu es fort, Jasper ! Toi tu partirais en guerre ! Tu irais la récupérer quel qu'en soit le prix ! Moi je… je suis pathétique. Je reste là à glander et à chouiner…

- C'est là où tu te trompes, Edward. Tu veux partir, nous t'obligeons à rester. Tu veux la récupérer toi-même. Nous t'obligeons à l'attendre. Et tu es fort, crois-moi. Il faut avoir une sacrée force et un sacré courage pour supporter tout ce qu'Alice te montre à travers ses visions.

- Surtout une bonne dose de masochisme !

- Aussi ! Allez viens, on rentre.

Il me mit une claque dans le dos avant de se relever souplement. Je l'imitais et nous retournions à la villa, attendant une nouvelle vision…

Je rentrais tranquillement de la Push après avoir mangé avec Sue Clearwater.

Oui.

Vous ne rêvez pas.

J'ai mangé.

Et là, je vais devoir me débarrasser de cette foutue bouffe humaine qui me pèse sur l'estomac et me fait un mal de chien.

Esmée avait préparé un repas pour Madame Clearwater et j'étais allé lui porter.

Elle ne voulait rien avaler. Depuis que le Chef Swan a disparu, Sue se laisse aller.

La seule solution que j'ai trouvée pour qu'elle se mette quelque chose sur l'estomac a été de partager son repas.

Elle avait de grands yeux écarquillés et stupéfaits, mais au moins elle mangeait. Moi, je grimaçais et gémissais, je me plaignais et je râlais, mais j'ai mangé également. Pour Sue, surtout.

Seth et Leah ont débarqué et se sont ouvertement foutu de ma gueule. Mais intérieurement, ils étaient heureux de mon sacrifice car au moins leur mère se nourrissait un peu…

Après avoir craché mes tripes pendant un laps de temps interminable, je retournais à la villa afin de trouver mes frères.

J'avais besoin de me défouler et pour cela, il n'y avait rien de mieux que la force brute d'Emmett et le côté stratège de Jasper.

Lorsque j'arrivais, ils étaient tous là.

Tous, sans exception.

Et ils avaient tous cette même tête d'enterrement qui me laissait présager le pire…

Et leurs regards envahis de tristesse, de pitié et de compassion me nouaient la gorge…

Je cherchais immédiatement Alice des yeux et la trouvais assise par terre, au pied du canapé, le visage enfoui entre les genoux et les bras croisés au-dessus de la tête.

Elle sanglotait désespérément et ses pleurs étaient si épouvantables qu'ils vous donnaient des envies de suicide.

Jasper essayait tant bien que mal de la soulager en lui murmurant des paroles tendres et apaisantes, mais rien n'y faisait.

Puis brusquement, alors qu'Alice était toujours dans le même état, tous les regards se braquèrent sur moi.

Et rien que de voir leurs têtes, je n'avais qu'une envie : prendre mes jambes à mon cou et fuir le plus loin possible.

Ce fut pire lorsque je fus brusquement encadré par Jacob, Emmett, Sam, Benjamin et Peter.

Ils me cachaient tous leurs pensées, ou plutôt ils pensaient à tout un tas de choses qui n'avaient aucun rapport avec la situation présente.

Je me sentais subitement mal, oppressé… comme si une catastrophe était imminente.

Je ne savais pas quoi, mais je ne le sentais pas.

Mais alors pas du tout…

Alice leva enfin les yeux vers moi.

Son regard était envahi par une profonde tristesse et une douleur incommensurable.

Il y avait de la culpabilité également.

Puis elle ouvrit la bouche et je sus immédiatement que je n'allais pas aimer ce qui allait suivre.

- Je… je suis désolée Edward… je… c'est fini…

- Qu'est-ce que t'entends par « c'est fini »? Elle est… Bella est…

Je n'osais même pas prononcer ce mot.

Et de toute façon, ce n'était pas possible.

Bella ne pouvait pas… mourir.

Je le sentirais si c'était le cas.

Non. Impossible…

Alice s'empressa de secouer la tête en signe de dénégation, me rassurant par la même occasion. OUF !

- Non ! Non ! Ne t'inq… Non. Be-Bella va… elle va… bien.

Elle gémit violemment, comme un animal en proie à la pire des souffrances avant de se remettre à sangloter comme une perdue.

- Je… je suis désolée-é-é-é-é-é-é…

Et elle m'ouvrit son esprit…

_Charlie s'accroche à la petite fille, ils sont tous deux terrorisés et il fixe Bella avec de grands yeux épouvantés. Des grognements rauques retentissent dans la pièce sous les rires de James._

_- Ils sont à moi ! _

_Bella hurle, le venin envahit sa bouche et elle salive en observant les deux repas devant elle. _

_- Oh, ce n'est que ça ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'y toucherai pas…_

_- J'ai… sssssssssoif !_

_- Si tu es bien sage, ça pourrait se régler… _

_James tente de rester nonchalant mais l'excitation est tellement forte qu'il ne peut la cacher._

_- Soif… ssssssssssssoif !_

_Il caresse doucement le corps de Bella, le regard bouillant de luxure._

_- Quel dommage que Félix refuse que je te touche… je sens que je m'amuserai beaucoup avec toi !_

_- Humm… ce que Félix ignore ne peut pas lui faire de tort… lui répond-elle d'une voix sensuelle et vibrante de désir._

_Il cherche ses lèvres et elle répond avidement à son baiser, pressant son corps contre celui du mâle autant que ses chaînes le lui permettent._

_- Hmmm… Jaaaames ! Li-libère mes jambes ! Je veux te sentir… profondément… intensément… puissamment… _

_- Oh putain de merde… c'est Noël avant l'heure, chérie !_

Il lui arrache ses vêtements et attrape un trousseau de clés dans la poche de son jeans, cherchant fébrilement celle qui lui permettra d'avoir enfin accès à ce qu'il souhaite le plus… Il la libère enfin et presse son érection contre Bella alors qu'elle entoure étroitement sa taille à l'aide de ses jambes en gémissant de plaisir…

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Et je m'écroule, retenu par les bras de mon frère tandis que Jasper m'entoure d'une carapace de torpeur…


	45. Captifs

Hello les gens !

Le soleil brille, le ciel est bleu, les papillons volètent dans l'air, les oiseaux chantent, les mouches pètent... bref, c'est l'été, il fait beau et ça sent les vacances pour certain(e)s. VEINARDS !

Tout d'abord, je tenais à vous dire à quel point j'ai été touchée par vos messages de soutien suite au décès de mon Maxapou. J'en ai même chialé comme une madeleine alors que ce n'est pas trop mon genre.

Bref, un grand merci à toutes et à tous pour vos messages.

Je sais que le chapitre précédent a pu choquer certaines personnes (ce n'était d'ailleurs pas pour rien que j'avais mis un message d'alerte) et je m'en excuse sincèrement. Par contre, pour l'intrigue et le déroulement de l'histoire, ce passage était en quelque sorte... obligatoire? nécessaire, plutôt.

Bon.

Pfff...

Va falloir passer à l'histoire...

Réponse à quelques reviews...

**_Eliloulou :_** comme tu as pu le remarquer, j'ai corrigé l'erreur sur le blog. C'était bien le chapitre 46 et non 47. Quoique le 47 va arriver dans très peu de temps ! (heures... jours... minutes? that's the question!). Au passage, j'aurai deux-trois questions à te poser en rapport à LLIF... aurais-tu une adresse mail à me faire parvenir? D'avance MERCI !

**_Giovanni :_** Faudra qu'un jour tu m'expliques l'origine du pseudo "Sisko13"... Tu tires 13 coups, c'est ça? putain, le rêve! Je sais, je sors sinon, tu l'as dit, des animaux... quoiqu'un animal possède un minimum de conscience en lui pour ne pas agir ainsi. Oui, l'animal s'attaque au plus faible, c'est vrai. C'est la loi de la nature. Cependant, il ne prend pas son pied à le torturer de plein gré pour son bon plaisir. Ce ne sont pas des animaux, mais des monstres... Et entre nous, leurs parents ne sont pas mieux. Ils n'ont même pas eu la décence de s'excuser pour le comportement de leurs enfants. Depuis quand dire "pardon" arrache la gueule? Bref. On s'comprend... Un immense merci pour ta review qui m'a fait chaud au coeur.

**_Micka33 : _**Merci pour ton com', il m'a énormément touchée. Et même si je t'imagine parfaitement en combinaison de cuir avec un fouet dans une main et une matraque dans l'autre, les bottes à talons aiguilles (histoire de faire bien mal lorsqu'on les écrase dans les coucougnettes...) et tutti quanti, la vengeance n'apporte rien d'autre qu'amertume, haine, regrets, colère... et il existe bien d'autres façons de dire ce que l'on veut et de régler ses comptes que la violence... Merci quand même ;D

**MERCI** à **_Lily-Rose-Bella, Ilonka, Anayata, Triskelle Sparrow, Lia3011, DavidaCullen, Flo1359, Frimousse30, IsabellaSwanCullenAddict, Rachoudied, Nane2bru, Kikinette11, Lapiaf8, Vinie65, Ulkan13 et ? _**pour vos commentaires et me suivre comme vous le faîtes.

Un coucou spécial à **_CChope_** qui vient de nous rejoindre ! Bienvenue ma grande ! Je sais, je sais, c'est parfois très dur de me suivre, je t'en remercie sincèrement. J'espère au moins que la suite (et d'ici quelques chapitres la fin) de cette fic saura te tenir en haleine !

Et pour finir, une spéciale... **_STANDING OVATION _**pour la délicieuse **_Méla Cullen_** qui a la patience de me relire avant que je ne vienne vous polluer l'esprit...

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente soirée... Bonne lecture et par-dessus tout...

...**_ENJOY !_**

* * *

**_ POV Charlie : _  
**

Les eaux sombres et profondes se referment sur moi, m'engloutissant dans leurs abysses glacials.

Je n'arrive plus à me battre, le froid a eu raison de moi, mes membres gelés ne réagissent plus, alors j'accueille la Mort qui me tend amoureusement ses bras.

Je n'ai qu'un seul regret, un seul : ne pas revoir le beau visage de ma petite princesse.

Je suis rassuré cependant, je sais qu'elle sera merveilleusement bien entourée et qu'elle est aimée.

Mon bébé.

Ma petite Isabella.

Des mains m'agrippent, me serrent, me tirent.

La Mort est là, je l'attends de pied ferme.

De loin, très, très loin, des voix étouffées me parviennent.

- Tenez bon M'sieur ! On y est presque ! Tenez bon !

Et puis d'un coup, plus rien.

Les ténèbres m'envahissent…

Le soleil levant filtre à travers des rideaux opaques, m'éveillant une fois de plus d'une nuit agitée, peuplée de cauchemars, d'angoisses, de sang et de monstres sans nom.

Je m'étire consciencieusement, toujours allongé sur ma couche de fortune, et attrape le couteau scie que j'aiguise, nuit après nuit, sur le morceau de roche détaché du mur de ma…cellule.

Il n'y a pas d'autre nom pour qualifier l'endroit lugubre où je me trouve.

A l'aide de mon couteau, je grave sur la roche un petit trait, qui vient s'ajouter aux dix-neuf précédents. Cela me permet de conserver la notion de temps, ici, dans cet endroit glauque.

Vingt jours que je me suis « réveillé ».

Je me souviens de l'accident, du lac, des voix aussi.

Enfin je crois.

Je ne suis plus sûr de rien.

Je n'ai aucune idée du temps qui s'est écoulé entre mon « sauvetage » et mon « réveil ».

Je ne sais même pas comment je suis arrivé ici.

Et encore moins pourquoi j'y suis…

Je dois au moins une chose à mes… geôliers.

Je leur dois la vie.

Le seul qui m'a montré un tant soit peu de sympathie, m'a appris que j'étais en hypothermie avancée et qu'une fois sorti de cet état critique, j'avais été terrassé par une violente fièvre qui m'avait plongé dans le délire le plus complet.

Ils m'ont soigné, plutôt bien même, si j'en crois les poches de solutions salines, les solutés de réhydratation, les antalgiques et les analgésiques qui étaient fichées dans mon bras à mon réveil.

Mon réveil.

Je n'ai pas compris ce que je faisais ici. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi je n'étais pas hospitalisé.

Je ne sais toujours pas ce que je fais ici d'ailleurs…

Une fois de plus, je contemple ma…cellule.

Environ trente mètres carrés de surface.

Une petite fenêtre, condamnée par des planches qui laissent passer quelques rais de lumière à travers les rideaux sales et opaques.

Des murs en pierre, totalement nus.

Une cheminée, constamment éteinte.

Une porte, toujours fermée, sauf lorsqu'ils viennent.

Ma paillasse, un vieux matelas miteux, des draps qui ont connu une jeunesse bien lointaine et deux couvertures pleines de trous.

J'ai au moins la chance d'avoir les commodités, un petit mur séparant les WC et le lavabo du reste de la pièce, protégeant des regards et donnant un semblant d'intimité.

Le grand luxe !

Et les chaînes.

Comment oublier ces chaînes…

Scellées dans un anneau sur le mur, face à mon lit.

De lourdes chaînes et des fers, conçues dans un alliage des plus étranges.

Une espèce d'acier trempé et renforcé, brillant, dur et glacé.

Elles sont glauques.

J'ai froid dans le dos à chaque fois que mes yeux se posent dessus.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi elles sont là…

Tout comme je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici.

J'ai tenté, chaque jour depuis mon réveil, de leur dire que j'étais policier. Qu'ils commettaient un kidnapping sur un membre des forces de l'ordre. Que c'était un délit grave, passible d'une très lourde peine.

Ça les fait rire.

Puis j'ai fini par les supplier.

Leur dire que je n'avais pas d'argent, juste un petit salaire de fonctionnaire, et qu'aucune rançon ne leur serait versée.

Que j'avais une fille, une compagne qui m'attendaient à la maison.

Que ma fille avait besoin de moi, qu'elle avait déjà bien trop souffert avec tous les malheurs qui lui étaient tombés dessus.

Ça les a fait hurler de rire.

Alors j'ai fini par comprendre.

Ils doivent faire partie de la secte qui a commis toutes ces atrocités.

Je n'arrêtais pas de le dire à Mallone. Ces meurtres ignobles ne pouvaient pas être l'œuvre d'une seule personne mais de plusieurs, de tout un groupe.

D'une secte. Satanique.

Il me riait au nez cet imbécile !

Maintenant, j'en ai la preuve. S'ils m'ont enlevé, c'est parce que j'approchais sûrement du but.

J'allais enfin trouver les fils de salauds responsables de la mort de ma Renée. De Phil. De celui qui a détruit à tout jamais la vie de mon bébé.

Oui. Ça ne peut être que ça.

Ou peut-être pas.

Je ne sais plus.

Je deviens fou à force d'être enfermé ici…

J'attrape mon ridicule couteau et continue de le limer sur la pierre.

Les dents ont disparues, laissant place à un fil tranchant, comme un rasoir.

On ne sait jamais ce qu'il pourrait leur passer dans le crâne. Il faut bien que je puisse me défendre, au cas où…

La serrure cliquette. Quelqu'un arrive. Je glisse le couteau sous mon matelas au moment où mon geôlier sympa débarque.

- C'est l'heure de la bouffe, Charlie ! Pizza peperroni, ça vous va ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, mon garçon. Tant qu'il n'y a pas d'anchois et que c'est de la pizza, tout me va ! Merci.

- De rien. Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez rien d'autre que des hamburgers ou de la pizza ? C'est sain pour vous de manger cela ? C'est assez consistant ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu veux m'engraisser ?

Il me fait un sourire triste et au même moment, j'entends les autres, de l'autre côté de la porte, hurler de rire. C'est dingue, j'ai l'impression que le sol tremble… Je deviens fou ici.

- Ne racontez pas de bêtises, Charlie. Je veux juste m'assurer que vous avez assez à manger, que vous êtes en bonne santé.

- Et toi Alec, tu sais ce que je veux…

- C'est impossible Charlie… je suis désolé. Sincèrement.

Le gamin s'en va, me laissant avec une grande pizza et un petit pack de bière.

Le gamin. Oui, c'est ce qu'il est.

Un gosse de quinze ans, seize tout au plus, qui risque gros dans l'affaire.

Prison à perpétuité.

Et tout ça parce qu'il a eu le cerveau retourné par un groupe de dégénérés.

Il me fait mal au cœur ce gosse. Je vois bien qu'il exècre ce qu'il fait, que ça le dégoûte de me garder prisonnier ici.

C'est un gentil gamin. C'est lui qui s'occupe principalement de moi, parfois il reste même discuter une heure ou deux, de tout, de rien, mais jamais il ne me répond lorsque je lui demande la raison de ma séquestration. Je n'ai droit qu'à un regard empli de compassion, de tristesse et à un 'désolé'.

Pauvre gosse…

C'est à se demander comment un aussi gentil môme peut avoir un lien de parenté avec le démon qui lui sert de sœur.

Jane, sa jumelle.

Cette gamine a un visage d'ange, on lui donnerait le bon Dieu sans confession !

Mais sous ses airs angéliques, se cache le Diable en personne elle est d'une sauvagerie, d'une barbarie sans nom. Et elle est surtout folle à lier.

Parfois, lorsqu'elle me porte mon repas, j'ai l'impression d'être un singe dans une cage du zoo. Elle ma balance la bouffe au sol comme on balancerait des cacahuètes aux animaux.

Elle me fait peur. Et pourtant, il m'en faut beaucoup !

Il y a trois jours, Jane a débarqué dans ma geôle, un sourire sadique et affamé aux lèvres. Elle m'observait, ses grands yeux rivés sur moi, tout en se léchant les lèvres comme on le ferait en prévision d'un bon repas.

Elle m'a regardé ainsi, en souriant et en se léchant les babines, pendant un bon quart d'heure et alors que j'étais persuadé qu'elle allait me sauter à la gorge, son frère et un autre bonhomme ont débarqué pour la traîner à l'extérieur.

Elle hurlait comme une damnée. Ses cris étaient affreux, abominables. Inhumains.

Et leur manie à tous de porter ces foutues lentilles de contact version 'Halloween' !

Une fois noire, une autre bordeaux ou encore rouge vif.

Cette fois-là, la petite Jane, avec ses lentilles rouge sang, m'avait vraiment filé les jetons…

Et que dire d'Afton…

Celui-là, on dirait qu'il est sous perfusion constante d'anabolisants !

Une semaine après le début de ma captivité, ce gringalet – il doit peser soixante kilos tout mouillé et tout habillé – s'est amené. D'après le silence qui régnait dans la maison, il n'y avait que nous deux.

J'ai voulu tenter ma chance.

L'assommer et fuir.

Je l'ai frappé de toutes mes forces !

Résultat : un poing fracassé et un genou disloqué…

Et lui n'a même pas bronché.

J'ai l'impression d'être entouré d'athlètes d'ex-URSS, shootés aux hormones et anabolisants.

Ou alors, ils doivent tous prendre ces drogues conçues pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, qui conféraient force, puissance, vitesse… aux soldats. Ils ne sentaient ni la fatigue, ni la faim, ni les coups. Des supers amphétamines.

Parfois, j'ai même l'impression qu'ils communiquent entre eux par télépathie. Je suis sûr qu'ils se parlent ! Mais je n'entends pas un son et ne vois pas leurs lèvres bouger.

Ces gens sont fous.

Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis là.

La porte s'ouvre à nouveau, sur Jane et Alec.

Le pauvre gosse est complètement soumis face à sa monstrueuse jumelle.

Elle a un sourire radieux aux lèvres et lui, un regard envahi de tristesse et de dégoût.

- Salut Charlie !

- Jane ! Quel plaisir…

- Ne cachez pas votre joie surtout !

- Et que me vaut l'honneur de ta précieuse visite, très chère ?

- Oh ! Juste une bonne nouvelle.

- Vous me libérez ?

- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Quel humour ! Vous feriez un fabuleux comique vous savez ? Je venais juste vous annoncer que dès ce soir, vous aurez de la compagnie ! Bye, bye Charlie!

Je la regarde, médusé, alors qu'elle repart en éclatant de rire. Son pauvre frère, lui, me jette un regard empli de pitié avant de souffler lourdement et de rejoindre sa sœur.

Ainsi, ils vont kidnapper une autre personne ? Mais à quoi cela peut-il bien leur servir ? Pourquoi ?

J'ai passé la journée à me venger sur la pierre, aiguisant mon couteau et complotant dans mon coin.

Souvent, la maison est vide, il n'y a personne pour me garder.

Peut-être qu'à deux on aura le dessus sur notre geôlier ? Pourquoi pas ! Il faut tout tenter.

Le tout pour le tout.

Je termine le deuxième hamburger de mon repas du soir en dégustant une bière lorsque j'entends des cris et des grognements bestiaux. Une voix féminine hurle, menace.

C'est étrange, cette voix m'est à la fois très familière mais également inconnue.

Douce, chaude, suave, envoûtante, mélodieuse malgré les hurlements.

Il y a beaucoup de bruit à côté. Des cris, des rires, des chaises qui tombent, des craquements violents. J'ai même l'impression d'entendre le tonnerre ! Il n'y a pas d'orage, pourtant…

La porte de ma cellule s'ouvre brutalement sur un groupe.

Je reconnais Afton, Jane et celui qui, je suppose, est le chef de ce clan de cinglés.

Ils traînent une jeune femme qui se débat violemment.

- On vous ramène de la compagnie, Charlie ! S'exclame Jane en riant.

La jeune femme relève rapidement son visage en hurlant un « NOOOOON ! » déchirant, et j'ai l'impression d'être face à ma petite Bella…

Je suis cloué au sol, sans voix, saisi par la stupeur tandis qu'ils l'attachent aux lourdes chaînes.

Elle est écartelée, les poignets attachés au mur, retenus par les fers, et son cou est encerclé d'un lourd collier en métal maintenu à l'anneau scellé dans le mur.

Ils s'y mettent à quatre pour l'attacher, et moi je reste les bras ballants dans un coin de la pièce.

Ils finissent par sortir, sauf leur « chef » qui me regarde avec un air malveillant gravé sur le visage.

Il s'approche de la jeune femme, agrippe sa longue chevelure brune et bouclée et lui relève le visage de force afin qu'elle croise le mien.

Ses yeux sont clos.

C'est ma petite fille.

Mais…

Elle a énormément changé.

Ses traits sont bien plus doux, angéliques. Ses pommettes plus hautes et définies, ses lèvres plus rosées, ourlées et pulpeuses. Sa peau est d'une blancheur de craie.

C'est ma fille et en même temps une… inconnue. Tellement semblable mais à la fois si différente.

Comme si sa beauté naturelle avait été sublimée pour devenir perfection.

Elle… elle ressemble aux Cullen… et à nos ravisseurs.

Ses yeux sont fermés, je vois ses lèvres bouger mais n'entends pas un son.

Notre ravisseur explose de rire avant de se tourner vers moi.

- Alors Charlie, heureux de revoir votre fille ? Ça vous fera un peu de compagnie !

- Bella ? C'est bien toi ma chérie ?

Elle gémit puis acquiesce en soufflant.

- Oui papa… c'est bien moi…

Sa voix ! Si mélodieuse, envoûtante, hypnotique…

- Ma chérie… tu vas bien ? Pourquoi tu ne me regardes pas ? Ouvre les yeux Bella, je t'en supplie regarde-moi !

Un son étranglé sort de sa gorge et son visage se crispe, tourmenté. Ses yeux s'ouvrent et son regard envahi de tristesse et de désespoir se plante dans le mien.

Oh mon Dieu !

Ses yeux…

Le profond chocolat si familier n'est plus, il a laissé place à un orange vif, comme des flammes… Pourquoi mettre des stupides lentilles colorées alors que ses yeux sont si beaux naturellement ?

- C'est la mode des lentilles de contact d'Halloween ? C'est d'un laid !

Le type explose de rire et ma fille frissonne de dégoût.

- Oh ! Oh ! Quel comique ! Vous êtes à mourir de rire, Charlie !

- Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de si drôle ?

Il commence à me courir sur le haricot ce gringalet ! Même pas vingt ans et ça se croit tout permis !

- Voyons Charlie, vous ne trouvez pas que votre fille a changé ? Pas seulement les yeux, d'ailleurs…

Je le regarde, intrigué. Puis m'aperçois que ce sale type connaît mon bébé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais tout à coup, les yeux de ma fille deviennent noirs. Vraiment noirs. Comme un morceau de charbon.

Un grondement sauvage, animal, retentit dans la pièce et je m'aperçois qu'il vient d'elle. Puis un bruit de montagne qui s'écroule retentit et avec effroi, je vois le gars dans le mur.

Encastré.

Dans le mur.

Propulsé par un coup de pied de mon bébé.

- Oh mon Dieu… Bella… que t'ont-ils fait ? Toi aussi tu prends ces stéroïdes et ces amphétamines bizarroïdes ?

Sous mes yeux ébahis, ceux de ma fille passent du noir à l'orange vif et je l'entends pleurer. Mais il n'y a aucune larme versée.

- Papaaa… Je suis désolée…

- De quoi bébé ? Tu n'as pas à être désolée !

Pendant notre bref échange, sans que je n'y comprenne quoique ce soit, ma petite fille se retrouve les chevilles enfermées dans les fers, elle est pieds et poings liés au mur. Comment ?

Elle se tourne, sauvage, vers le sale type, écumante de rage.

- T'as eu c'que tu voulais, Félix… libère-le ! Tu m'as maintenant. Laisse-le partir !

- Voyons beauté, ça ne serait pas amusant. Et puis… il te faut bien un peu de compagnie !

- Lui aussi tu vas me le prendre ? Ma mère et son compagnon ne t'ont pas suffis ?

Ils continuent de parler et les rouages se mettent en place.

Renée. Phil. Pris.

Et là, je comprends.

J'ai leur assassin sous les yeux. Et le pourri qui a volé l'innocence de ma petite fille. J'attrape mon couteau de fortune et me jette sur ce Félix, prêt à le poignarder lorsqu'un violent coup m'envoie valser dans le mur.

- PAPAAAA !

Le bonhomme se rue sur moi, sa main cramponnée à ma gorge et je commence à suffoquer lorsqu'il est brusquement catapulté loin de moi, comme par magie.

Il me regarde puis observe minutieusement ma petite Bella et un sourire calculateur s'étire sur ses lèvres.

- Tiens, tiens… voyez-vous ça ! Ainsi donc, ton bouclier n'est pas simplement psychique… il est également physique… Intéressant… très intéressant !

- GrrrrRRRRRRRRR…. Fais-lui du mal et je te tue…

Je n'ai jamais vu ma fille avec un air aussi féroce sur le visage. Tout en elle me crie « danger ». Et ce regard meurtrier… ce grondement animal… ce n'est pas… humain.

- Je… je… Bella! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Que… qu'est-il ? Que… qu'êtes-vous ?

Ce n'est pas réel… je dois délirer… vingt jours de captivité ont eu raison de ma santé mentale…

Le Félix me sourit sadiquement avant de jeter un regard malveillant à mon bébé.

- Et bien chère Isabella de mon cœur… Allez, vas-y ! Crache le morceau ! Dis-lui ma beauté !

- …

- Oooooh… comme c'est dommage… la fifille chérie à son papa qui n'ose pas lui dire la vérité… soit !

Il s'approche de moi et enroule un bras autour de mes épaules, comme si nous étions deux vieux copains qui discutent de choses et d'autre.

Son bras est glacial, je le sens malgré la couche de tissu qui nous protège, l'un comme l'autre.

- Autant dire les choses telles qu'elles sont, mon cher Charlie… ça va vous faire un choc, croyez-moi ! Vous avez remarqué le changement chez Isabella, n'est-ce pas ? C'est parce qu'elle est désormais comme nous… un prédateur… de la pire espèce… elle est… un vampire !

Je le regarde, les yeux écarquillés, puis explose de rire. Un vampire ? Et pourquoi pas un elfe ou un farfadet tant qu'on y est ?

J'essuie difficilement mes larmes entre deux éclats de rire il est en rogne, je le sens… Non mais pincez-moi, je rêve !

- Oh ! Vous ne me croyez pas ? Peut-être qu'ainsi, ça marchera…

Sa voix est sourde, menaçante… il pose délicatement son index sur ma joue et je ressens une douleur cuisante avant que le sang ne s'écoule lentement sur mon visage.

Il a percé ma peau du bout de son ongle…

J'entends non pas un, mais plusieurs grognements sourds.

Bella me vrille d'un regard sombre, affamé, les lèvres retroussées sur ses dents et au même moment, la porte s'ouvre sur Jane et Afton.

Ils ont le même regard, la même expression.

Et là, j'y crois.

Des vampires…

Plus rapides que la lumière, Jane et Afton se jettent sur moi. Les yeux écarquillés par la terreur, je m'attends à mourir…

Un grondement féroce roule dans l'air et je les vois se stopper à deux mètres de moi, bloqués par un mur invisible.

Les sbires de Félix hurlent de frustration tandis que lui sourit d'un air narquois.

Bella les vrille d'un regard noir avant de s'adresser à moi d'une voix tendue.

- Papa, soigne ta coupure s'il te plait. Maintenant ! Vite !

Bien que terrorisé, j'obéis à ma fille. Je nettoie rapidement le sang qui a coulé sur ma joue et appuie sur la coupure jusqu'à ce qu'elle se cicatrise un peu.

Jane tape du pied par terre puis tente à nouveau de se jeter sur moi, mais je suis toujours protégé par ce mur invisible.

- ASSEZ ! Hurle Félix. Sortez tous les deux !

- Mais il est si appétissant ! Féliiiix….

- Ca suffit Jane ! J'ai d'autres… projets pour lui. Allez-vous-en !

La petite Jane se prosterne presque aux pieds de leur chef puis elle sort, entraînant Afton dans son sillage.

J'observe attentivement ma fille. Son visage ne reflète que tristesse et dégoût. Elle plante son regard dans celui de Félix et le supplie.

- Félix… laisse mon père partir, je t'en supplie !

- Non, non, non Isabella !

- Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, je suis là ! Il est tout ce qu'il me reste… laisse-le rentrer chez lui, par pitié !

- Ce n'est pas comme cela que je vois les choses, beauté…

- Quoi, tu veux me l'enlever lui aussi ? Ma mère et Phil ne t'ont pas suffis ? Tu veux également tuer mon père ?

- Humm… le fait est qu'il va effectivement mourir, Isabella… Mais… ça ne sera pas sous mes crocs…

Je les observe, ébahi, puis vois le visage de mon enfant passer par toutes les expressions possibles avant qu'elle ne se mette à hurler.

- NOOOON ! Je t'en supplie non ! Ne me fais pas faire ça par pitié ! NOOON !

- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Tu seras bien plus docile ensuite, une fois que tu auras été rééduquée. Tu es de la race des vainqueurs, Isabella. Et le dernier rempart entre ton monstre et ton humanité, c'est ton père. Tu verras, ça ira bien mieux lorsque ce sera fini !

J'ai peur de comprendre ses paroles.

Et en voyant le visage défait et rempli de haine de ma petite fille, je comprends les desseins de ce monstre.

Il n'a pas encore fait suffisamment souffrir mon bébé, il veut réellement la détruire.

Il veut qu'elle en arrive à me tuer…

Le regard de Bella me tuerait s'il m'était destiné. Il est violent, meurtrier, et ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire mauvais, carnassier alors qu'elle s'adresse à lui d'une voix dénuée d'émotions.

- Je ne sais pas encore quand, ni comment, mais je te jure que j'aurai ta peau… Et ce jour-là, je danserai sur ta tête en regardant ton corps flamber… Je te tuerai de mes propres mains, dussé-je y laisser ma peau, mais je t'enverrai en enfer. Crois-moi.

- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Le comique… c'est une histoire… de famille… ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Chez vous… ah ! Ah ! Tu… tu ne sais pas… à qui tu t'adresses… fillette !

- Oh que si… le Fléau…

- Tu n'as aucune chance, beauté !

- Je te tuerai de mes mains, Félix. C'est une promesse.

- Aaaaah ! C'est à en pleurer de rire ! Ah ! Ah ! Bon, j'vous laisse, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah !

Un grognement sauvage retentit et je sursaute en m'apercevant que c'est Bella qui a fait ça. Son regard ne quitte pas Félix et elle continue de vriller la porte lorsque celle-ci se referme sur lui.

Je m'approche de ma petite fille, écartelée et liée sur ce mur, et pose mes mains sur ses joues. Elles sont gelées, glaciales…

Son regard triste se plante dans le mien. Ses yeux orange me choquent, mais j'y reconnais tout de même mon bébé.

- Des vampires, alors ? Tu… tu peux m'expliquer, s'il te plait ?

Elle déglutit.

- Papa… tu… tu veux bien éviter de me toucher et reculer un peu s'il te plait ?

Je me prends une claque en entendant ça.

- Le contact de ton père te répugne à ce point ?

- Je… j'ai peur de te mordre…

- Oh ! J'ai confiance en toi, Bella…

- Mais moi pas. S'il te plait, papa, ça me fait peur ! Eloignes-toi…

A contrecœur, je me recule et m'assois sur le matelas.

Bella prend une longue inspiration, feule – quel son étrange venant de sa bouche !- puis commence son récit.

Sa rencontre avec Félix, comment il l'a sauvée ce jour-là… Sa cour acharnée… Son amour pour lui… le meurtre de Renée dont elle se croit responsable…

J'ai presque envie de lui mettre des baffes pour lui ôter cette idée tordue de la tête !

Les trois vampires qui l'ont sauvée ce soir-là… l'ultimatum posé… sa venue à Forks… sa rencontre avec Edward… l'attraction qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre et son dégoût, sa haine pour le jeune vampire… leur histoire d'amour… la réputation de Félix dans l'Histoire vampirique…

Je pleure lorsque j'apprends qu'elle est « décédée » bêtement, sous les balles d'un toxico en manque.

Sa transformation… la douleur… son réveil… son don… et Félix, encore… son statut de vampire « nouveau-né »

- Des vampires… ben ça alors ! Pourquoi pas des lutins et des loups garous tant qu'on y est !

- Ben… euh… justement papa… comment dire…

- Quoi ? Ça existe aussi ?

- Les farfadets, Je sais pas, mais les loups…

- Hein ? Seigneur, je nage en pleine science-fiction… Tu en as déjà vu ?

- Oui… et… euh… toi aussi.

- Mais non voyons, je le saurai !

- Euh… comment t'expliquer… il se trouve que… les… Quileute… sont des loups garous… enfin pas vraiment ! Mais un peu quand même… ce sont des modificateurs…

Et là, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me mets à penser à toutes ces légendes que Billy me racontait lorsqu'il avait trop bu.

Des loups protecteurs, tuant les sangs froids, leurs ennemis naturels.

- Alors… toutes ces légendes sont vraies ?

Bella acquiesce.

- Seigneur… mais dis-moi, je pense à une chose… Pourquoi les Cullen fréquentent les Indiens de la Push, si les loups et les vampires sont des ennemis mortels ?

Et là, ma fille me parle des Cullen… De leurs convictions personnelles… Qu'ils sont « végétariens » car selon eux, chaque vie, humaine ou vampire, est précieuse… puis elle m'explique que les Quileute et les Cullen ont dû s'allier contre un ennemi commun et que cela a créé des liens entre les deux espèces.

C'est vrai que deux ans en arrière, Billy crachait sur le dos des Cullen !

- A… Alors tu… te nourris de sang ?

- Oui, papa. Mais de sang animal.

- Oh ! C'est… bien. C'est pour ça que tes yeux sont… orange ?

- Oui et non. En fait, mes yeux prendront une couleur ambrée d'ici quelques mois. Mais au départ, ils étaient rouges, comme les _leurs_. Parce que mon corps est encore gorgé de mon sang. Si _eux _ont les yeux rouges, c'est parce qu'ils se nourrissent d'humains…

Elle prend un air dégoûté en me disant cela. Je vois bien que ça la répugne.

- Ma chérie, pourquoi avoir inventé cette histoire de voyage au Brésil ?

- Franchement papa, c'était le plus simple. Je ne pouvais pas te faire croire à ma mort, ce qui aurait été l'histoire la plus logique. Tu as déjà suffisamment souffert après… Chicago. Mais d'un autre côté, je ne pouvais pas te voir, c'était impossible !

- Mais… pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu serais mort avant même d'avoir pu oser les yeux sur moi, je t'aurai tué !

- Oh ! C'est… si dur que ça pour toi d'être près de moi ?

Elle ne me répond pas tout de suite et déglutit avant de me faire un petit sourire gêné.

- Ben… tu sens très bon papa… délicieusement bon…

- Oh. Et bien…

- Tu sais quoi papa ? On reparlera de tout ça demain, tu veux ? Il est tard, tu devrais dormir.

- Oui mais s'ils venaient m'attaquer et que…

- Je suis là papa, il ne t'arrivera rien.

- Mais tu es attachée ! Tu…

- Ce n'est pas un problème papa. Ils ne t'approcheront pas, je te le promets. Dors, tu tiens à peine assis !

- Oui mais toi…

- Je ne dors pas papa… enfin… je ne dormirais plus jamais…

Je me lève difficilement et me dirige vers mon bébé afin d'embrasser son front gelé puis retourne me coucher en grommelant un vague « bonne nuit ». C'est vrai, je suis épuisé…

Un rayon de soleil filtre à travers les planches et atterrit dans mes yeux.

Par réflexe, j'attrape mon couteau et trace un petit bâton dans le mur.

Trente jours que je suis coincé ici…

Je me tourne vers ma fille et me délecte du tableau. Les rayons de soleil ricochent sur sa peau et elle resplendit de mille feux.

Une larme solitaire coule lorsque je vois à nouveau les chaînes et les fers qui la maintiennent…

J'ai bien tenté de la libérer mais c'est impossible. Même elle, malgré sa force surhumaine, en est incapable. Alors moi et ma force de moustique, on repassera…

En dix jours, j'ai appris énormément de choses.

Les détails sur la mort de mon ex-femme- je savais bien que Bella me mentait au sujet de sa soi-disant amnésie ! – mais aussi tout ce qu'elle pouvait m'apprendre sur le monde surnaturel qui est désormais le sien. Je l'observe attentivement et m'aperçois qu'elle meure de soif.

Les cernes sombres sous ses yeux se creusent de plus en plus chaque jour et son regard s'assombrit au fur et à mesure que le temps passe.

Depuis qu'elle est ici, ils ne lui ont jamais apporté de quoi se nourrir. Ils la laissent mourir de soif.

Je sais pourquoi, Félix attend que ma fille soit assoiffée à en perdre la raison pour ensuite la libérer afin qu'elle me tue. Il cherche réellement à la détruire. Il ne supporte pas qu'elle ne soit pas sous son contrôle…

Je la vois se tendre subitement en regardant la porte puis elle souffle de soulagement. Vingt secondes plus tard, Alec entre dans notre cellule.

- Bonjour Charlie ! Bella !

- Salut gamin !

- Tenez, voilà votre petit-déjeuner.

- T'as rien pour moi je présume, Alec ? Lui demande ma fille.

Le pauvre gosse baisse la tête, penaud.

- Ben… après la séance d'avant-hier… je ne prendrai plus ce risque… Désolé Bella… je suis vraiment désolé…

- Tu n'y es pour rien Alec. Moi, c'est pour toi que je suis désolée, tu mérites pas ça.

Le gamin nous jette un regard triste avant de repartir en traînant la jambe.

Moi, je le regarde dégoûté par ce qu'ils ont osé lui faire.

Il y a deux jours, Alec a ramené du sang de biche en douce à ma fille, pour qu'elle puisse combattre sa soif.

Félix l'a su, rapidement.

Je ne sais pas ce que ce pauvre gosse a subi, mais Bella oui, elle a tout entendu. Moi, je n'entendais que ses hurlements déchirants de souffrance.

Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il a été fouetté par Félix, tabassé par Afton, torturé par sa propre sœur et que Félix lui a enlevé l'un de ses pieds, en représailles.

- Merde ! C'est pas vrai !

- Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il ma chérie ?

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, ils vont t'éloigner de moi pendant quelques heures et…

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Pas le temps ! Ecoute-moi attentivement papa… Une fois qu'ils t'auront emmené, concentres-toi sur Alice. Regarde tout ce que tu peux, à l'extérieur si possible, qu'elle puisse avoir une chance de nous localiser…

- Mais co…

- Fais ce que je te dis ! Je…

La porte s'ouvre au même moment sur Alec et je suis sûr de le voir échanger un sourire et un clin d'œil avec ma fille.

- Je dois vous emmener Charlie.

- Où ça ? Pourquoi ?

- Fais ce qu'il te dit, papa, il ne t'arrivera rien…

- Oui mais toi ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, papa, je suis solide…

Je suis Alec à contrecœur, et au détour d'un couloir, nous croisons Félix et un type que je n'ai jamais vu. Un vampire avec de longs cheveux blonds et sales, noués en catogan.

Son regard me donne froid dans le dos mais je n'ai pas le temps de le détailler plus que ça qu'Alec me tire dans une grande pièce, un salon avec une immense baie vitrée.

Alec s'approche de moi et je sens son haleine fraîche dans mon cou.

- Faites ce que Bella a dit ! Concentrez-vous sur la petite Cullen et observez bien les alentours ! Vite ! Vous n'aurez pas beaucoup de temps !

Il va s'asseoir et se lance dans la contemplation du mur tandis que je pense à la petite Alice tout en observant les alentours. J'ai l'air fin comme ça ! Et je fais comment, moi, pour entrer en télépathie avec elle ?

Je découvre la nature qui nous entoure.

Tout n'est que neige et forêts de résineux, des sapins, des épicéas à perte de vue. Il y a un petit lac et également une cabane de pêcheurs à moitié délabrée, je me concentre dessus. Au loin, j'aperçois un panneau, mais je n'arrive pas à lire ce qui est écrit dessus, il est bien trop éloigné. Alice y arrivera peut-être avec sa super vue.

Un hurlement déchirant me tire de mes observations.

- Bella ! Ma chérie !

Alec me plaque contre lui et me ramène à la fenêtre. Je me débats dans ses bras en entendant les cris de souffrance qui émanent de la cellule. Un autre hurlement m'interpelle. Masculin cette fois.

- Tu vas me le payer espèce de sale petite pute !

- Non James ! Elle est à moi !

- Mais…

- J'ai dit NON !

Puis le silence revient et je sens Alec pouffer silencieusement de rire dans mon dos.

- Que s'est-il passé, Alec ? Dis-moi !

- Et bien… disons que le copain de Félix a essayé de s'approcher un peu trop près de Bella et que maintenant, il n'a plus qu'une oreille…

- Quoi ?

- Hein, hein ! Elle lui a arraché en le mordant avant de la cracher dans le feu…

Il rit silencieusement et je souris, fier de ma fille. Elle a beau être entravée et torturée, elle se bat toujours et encore.

Je retourne à ma contemplation du paysage tout en prêtant une oreille attentive aux moindres bruits.

Neige… arbres… montagnes… eau… neige encore… et toujours de la neige…

- Oh l'humain ! J'te cause !

Je me retourne d'un geste vif et vois qu'Afton nous a rejoints.

- Oui.

- C'est l'heure de retourner dans ta chambre !

Il m'emmène, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres et me jette presque dans la cellule avant de refermer la porte brusquement.

Bella est là. Mon bébé.

Haletant et sifflant de déconfort, toujours enchaînée au mur.

Je me rue sur elle et la palpe sous toutes les coutures. Son tee-shirt est à moitié déchiré et je vois de profondes zébrures sur sa peau qui se referment lentement sous mes yeux. Incroyable…

- Bella ! Ma chérie… tu… tu vas bien ?

- Ca va… papa… t'en fais pas… pour moi…

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ! Tu es ma fille, je ne peux pas ne pas m'inquiéter à ton sujet ! Surtout qu'ils t'ont tor… torturée ! Est-ce qu'ils t'ont…

- T'inquiète pas pour ça…

- D-d-d-dis-moi !

Elle me sourit faiblement.

- Non papa. Ils ne m'ont pas violée. James… aurait bien aimé mais Félix l'en a empêché. Cet espèce d'enculé de sa race est persuadé que je lui appartiens, il ne laisserait personne d'autre que lui me toucher…

- Et est-ce que Félix t'a vi…

- Non ! Il veut d'abord me purifier… Ma fille crache ce dernier mot d'une voix dure.

- Te purifier ? Je ne comprends pas…

- Ben oui ! J'ai osé laisser Edward souiller mon corps, selon lui.

Je vois la souffrance déformer son visage à la mention du prénom de son petit ami et j'ai mal pour elle. A moi aussi ma Sue me manque…

Bella gémit et se plaint, et j'aperçois de profondes marques sur ses flancs. Des coups, violents. Des brûlures aussi, on dirait. Elle me voit faire.

- Ce n'est rien que je ne puisse supporter, papa. Rien ! Dis-moi, as-tu fait ce que je t'ai demandé ?

- Oui ma petite puce.

- Bien papa… c'est bien…. GRRRRRR…. Eloignes-toi s'il te plait… je dois me réhabituer à ton odeur…

- Oh ! Pardon…

Je me retire sur mon matelas et observe les multiples lacérations sur le corps de ma fille disparaître au fil des heures. Pour une fois, il fait horriblement chaud ici, j'étouffe. Un feu finit de se consumer dans la cheminée d'ordinaire toujours vide.

Bella m'explique les effets du feu sur les vampires et je comprends que les lacérations sur son ventre et ses flancs sont le résultat de chaînes et tisons léchés par les flammes.

Je ne suis pas croyant, mais je passe ma journée à prier un Dieu quelconque de nous venir en aide…

Le soleil se couche au moment où Alec pénètre dans la pièce, quatre cartons de pizza, des sodas et des bières à la main. Ben dis-donc, avec tout ça, je ne risque pas de crever de faim ou de soif !

Tout à coup, Bella feule dangereusement et Alec se colle au mur, tête baissée, totalement soumis.

Félix entre, un sourire aux lèvres, un tas de couvertures dans les bras.

- Le dîner est servi ! Chantonne-t-il en posant son paquet sur mon matelas.

Il ressort en riant, suivi d'Alec toujours aussi misérable…

Bella feule toujours, les yeux rivés sur le tas de couvertures qui commence à s'agiter. Je repousse un morceau de tissu et découvre une petite fille, complètement effrayée. Je manque de vomir en comprenant les paroles de Félix.

- Salut petite ! Tu vas bien ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Elle ne me répond pas, secouant frénétiquement sa petite tête bouclée de droite à gauche.

- Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, je te le promets.

- Ma… ma maman… elle m'a toujours dit de pas parler aux nains connus. Chuchote-t-elle d'une voix timide. Je lui souris.

- Elle a bien raison, ta maman. Je m'appelle Charlie Swan. Je suis shérif. Un chef de la police, si tu préfères.

- Tu vas arrêter le méchant monsieur qui a fait mal à maman, alors ?

- J'aimerai ma puce, j'aimerai… Mais je suis coincé ici, comme toi. Tu peux me dire comment tu t'appelles et expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ?

La gamine jette un regard apeuré à Bella et se colle contre moi.

- Je m'appelle Carlie. J'ai… cinq ans. Je connais pas mon papa parce que maman elle m'a dit que j'ai pas de papa. Elle dit que des bêtises maman !

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Ben, c'est l'évident ! Il faut un papa pour que la maman elle a son bébé ! Si y'a pas de papa, la maman elle peut pas avoir le bébé dans son ventre ! Alors j'ai un papa mais je sais pas qui c'est !

- Ça arrive parfois, ma chérie. Et ta maman, elle est où ?

Les lèvres de la gamine se mettent à trembloter et j'ai d'un coup peur d'apprendre ce qu'elle a bien pu voir…

- Elle fait dodo mais elle veut pas se réveiller. J'ai essayé mais j'ai pas arrivé.

- Tu peux tout me raconter, tu sais ?

- Je regardais Mickey à la télé, maman elle faisait le manger de ce soir et puis y'a eu du vent dans la maison et maman elle a crié très, très fort. Je suitais allée dans la cuisine et y'avait le vilain monsieur avec les yeux rouges qu'il faisait un énorme bisou dans son cou à maman et après et ben maman elle est tombée par terre et elle a fait dodo. J'ai pas arrivé à la réveiller… j'ai essayé très fort mais j'ai pas réussi… J'ai donné un coup de pied au monsieur, je lui ai dit qu'il est méchant parce qu'il a fait dormir ma maman, mais je m'ai fait bobo à mon pied et le méchant il a rigolé. Il a tapé sur ma tête et après, c'était tout noir et je m'ai réveillé ici. Il est méchant le monsieur, il veut pas que je vois maman… Mamaaaan !

Je prends la petite dans mes bras et la cajole en attendant que ses larmes s'assèchent. Je suis écœuré par ce que ce monstre lui a fait, et le mot est faible. Tuer une mère sous les yeux de son enfant, c'est abominable… Ordure !

Je me rappelle aussi qu'il n'en est pas à son premier coup d'essai, il a également tué ma Renée sous les yeux de notre fille, et qui sait à combien de personnes encore…

Bella a repris le contrôle de sa raison et elle nous observe, tristement.

La gamine finit par se calmer et je lui donne un soda et une part de pizza.

En l'observant attentivement, je suis frappé par sa ressemblance avec ma propre fille.

La même peau pâle, les mêmes yeux d'un profond chocolat, la même petite bouche mutine. Mais ce qui est le plus frappant, c'est qu'elle ressemble également à Edward !

Les mêmes cheveux de cette étrange couleur cuivrée, les mêmes pommettes saillantes, le même nez droit et fin…

Cette petite Carlie est un parfait mélange de Bella et Edward, au point qu'elle pourrait aisément passer pour leur fille.

Je suis sûr que Bella a remarqué cette incroyable ressemblance.

Et je suis certain que Félix n'a pas emmené cette enfant au hasard…

- Dis Charlie, elle est méchante la dame ? me demande la gosse, le doigt pointé sur Bella.

- Non ! Pourquoi dis-tu ça, Carlie ?

- Ben… elle est attachée ! Elle est punie ? Elle a fait une grosse bêtise ?

- Non ma puce. Le méchant monsieur l'a attachée pour qu'elle ne se sauve pas. C'est ma fille, elle s'appelle Bella !

- C'est joli ça comme nom ! Et puis t'es belle alors ça te va bien !

La gamine se lève et va vers ma fille. Bella se raidit, retient son souffle et laisse la petite fille lui toucher la joue.

- Oh ! T'es toute froide ! On dirait de la glace !

Carlie regarde la cheminée, à présent vide de flammes, et fronce les sourcils avant d'aller vers la porte. Lorsqu'elle voit qu'elle ne s'ouvre pas, elle se met à taper dessus de toutes ses maigres forces.

Je n'ai pas le temps de la retenir que la porte s'ouvre sur Félix et Alec.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a gamine ? lui demande Félix, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

- Toi, j'te cause pas d'abord ! T'es méchant et t'es pas beau !

Félix explose de rire.

- Oh ! Oh ! Mais c'est qu'elle en a du caractère, cette petite ! Bon, je ne vais pas y passer la nuit, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Carlie lui tire la langue avant de l'ignorer et de tirer sur le pantalon d'Alec afin d'avoir son attention.

- Dis monsieur, tu peux mettre un radimateur ? La dame elle est toute froide et elle va être malade après. Tu peux mettre le chaudage pour qu'elle a pas froid s'il te plait ?

- Et puis quoi encore ! S'exclame Félix avant de se mettre à se caresser pensivement le menton. Quoique… ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée, ça ne fera qu'épanouir et relever ces deux alléchantes fragrances… N'est-ce pas ma divine Isabella ?

Ma fille se met à grogner et Carlie se jette dans mes bras, effrayée par le bruit.

- Alec ! Prépare la cheminée et ne lésine surtout pas sur le bois !

Le jeune vampire baisse la tête et acquiesce. Tandis qu'il s'occupe du feu, Félix s'approche de ma fille et pose ses mains sur ses hanches, d'une façon possessive. Bella frissonne et grimace de dégoût, puis elle feule carrément lorsqu'il lui lèche le cou.

- Ça ne sert à rien de résister, ma beauté… Tu sais très bien que tu es faite pour moi. Tu m'appartiens, Isabella… Tu es à moi…

- Dans tes rêves, ducon !

Elle lui crache à la figure et je me rue sur ce monstre alors qu'il gifle violemment ma fille.

Malgré ma force de mouche comparée à la puissance vampirique, je veux frapper cette immonde créature, mais Bella en a décidé autrement car je me retrouve bloqué par un mur invisible à deux mètres de Félix.

Il m'observe tourner dans mon dôme protecteur d'un air pensif et ses lèvres finissent par s'étirer en un sourire calculateur.

- Bien, bien, bien… c'est très, très bien… tes défenses s'épuisent rapidement, beauté… encore quelques jours à ce… régime… et les deux humains ne seront plus que de l'histoire ancienne, tout comme ta misérable trahison avec ce Cullen…

- Si tu crois que je peux tuer mon père et cette gamine, et oublier Edward, tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil !

- Oh mais j'ai des arguments convaincants ! Et un… ami… au don très particulier… il peut manipuler les souvenirs… supprimer une personne de ton esprit, par exemple, et la remplacer par quelqu'un d'autre…

- Les dons qui travaillent le mental n'agissent pas sur moi, tu perds ton temps !

- Peut-être mais… tu t'épuises, ma chère. Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'assoiffe à ce point ? Pour le plaisir ? Noooon… D'ici quelques petits jours, tu seras tellement obnubilée par ta soif et affaiblie à cause de ton bouclier que tes barrières disparaîtront totalement. Mentales et physiques. Je n'ai pas besoin de grand-chose : juste quelques secondes pour que le jeune Cullen soit définitivement rayé de ta mémoire. Là, tu deviendras un vrai vampire. Un prédateur. Pas une espèce de larve qui bouffe du lapin ! Je pourrais aussi faire de toi tout ce que je veux ! Tu es à moi, ma beauté…

- NOOON !

Si Bella le pouvait, elle le tuerait de ses mains…

Elle se débat malgré ses entraves et le darde d'un regard assassin.

Félix sort en riant, emmenant Alec avec lui.

Moi, je regarde ma fille qui a un air désespéré gravé sur le visage. Et pour la première fois depuis que je suis enfermé ici, j'ai peur… peur de ce que sera demain.

Une autre semaine s'est écoulée.

A nouveau, je grave un petit bâton sur le mur. Quarante-deux jours que je suis ici.

La petite Carlie est, une fois de plus, collée contre moi elle vrille son regard d'enfant sur ma petite Bella, terrorisée. Et il y a de quoi…

Deux jours avant, la petite s'est écorchée et Bella s'est métamorphosée en créature sanguinaire.

Je ne reconnaissais plus ma fille. J'avais à faire à son double démoniaque…

Les yeux d'un noir d'encre, les lèvres retroussées sur ses dents en un rictus menaçant, et le visage déformé par la soif intense qui la tenaillait, elle dardait la petite d'un regard affamé en hurlant « sssssoif ! sssssoifffff ! »

Ses chaînes cliquetaient sous la tension et ses cris inhumains emplissaient la pièce.

Elle est sortie de sa transe lorsque Félix est entré en riant, tapotant le mur invisible qui nous protège, Carlie et moi, des autres vampires. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques misérables centimètres de nos corps.

Lorsqu'elle s'est aperçue du spectacle qu'elle offrait, Bella s'est mise à gémir, mortifiée.

Elle n'y est malheureusement pour rien, sa soif a raison d'elle.

Moi je l'ai compris, mais allez expliquer cela à une enfant de cinq ans…

Une fois de plus, Alec vient nous chercher, la petite et moi, et nous emmène dans le salon pendant que Bella subit sa séance de torture quotidienne. Enfin rééducation, comme dirait Félix…

C'est épouvantablement difficile de faire abstraction de ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans cette pièce pour se concentrer sur Alice. Et puis, si la petite Cullen m'avait vu, ils seraient déjà là, non ?

Dans un coin du salon, Carlie joue aux petits chevaux avec Alec. Il est étrange depuis que la gosse est là… son regard ne quitte jamais la petite.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes ? Heures ? Nous retournons dans la cellule.

Jane ainsi qu'une grande rouquine à l'air sauvage habillent Bella, ses anciens vêtements à présent en lambeaux ne couvrent plus son corps.

Si les chaînes ne la retenaient pas, Bella serait affalée au sol. Son regard est vitreux et sa respiration laborieuse.

Félix fait un signe à Jane, et au même moment, je m'écroule par terre, hurlant de douleur. Je brûle ! Les flammes lèchent mes organes, mon corps, et je ne peux que hurler ma souffrance. TUEZ-MOI !

- ASSEZ !

Dès l'instant où la voix de ma fille résonne, la douleur cesse. Félix, lui, rigole ouvertement.

- Parfait ! Tu vois ma beauté, encore deux petites journées et tu seras à nouveau à moi…

- JAMAIS !

Je me relève difficilement et prends la petite Carlie dans mes bras tandis que la rouquine et Jane sortent. Le double démoniaque d'Alec me fait un grand sourire et à nouveau, je brûle. C'est elle qui fait ça… Seigneur, tuez-moi ! C'est intolérable !

- STOP !

La douleur s'arrête à nouveau.

Je reste pantelant sur mon matelas, la petite entre les bras, et assiste impuissant à la discussion entre Félix et ma petite fille, le corps lessivé par la souffrance.

- Mon Isabella…

- Je ne serai jamais « ton » Isabella !

- Oh mais si ! Demain, j'irai chercher mon ami Siegfried à l'aéroport. Je t'en ai déjà parlé, il arrive à manipuler les souvenirs, t'en supprimer, t'en implanter de nouveaux…

- Il ne pourra… rien me faire… mon esprit… est inviolable…

- Oh mais c'est là que tu te trompes, beauté ! Regarde ton père, Jane a pu le torturer à sa guise… tes boucliers ne le protègent plus efficacement… et toi non plus, d'ailleurs… tu n'en as plus la force !

Ma fille lui jette un regard meurtrier et gronde sauvagement, comme un animal furieux et blessé.

- Aaaah ma beauté… si tu savais à quel point j'ai hâte que l'on reprenne nos petits jeux tous les deux… tu es une partenaire extraordinaire… avide de nouveautés…je suis pressé de t'entendre supplier mon fouet… te voir nue et offerte, prête à me servir…

Je rêverais de pouvoir faire taire ce grand malade ! Ses idées sont malsaines, tordues, viles, ce sadique mérite de crever la gueule ouverte !

Je grommelle un chapelet d'insanités tout en couvrant les oreilles de Carlie. Elle n'a pas besoin d'entendre les délires pervers de ce monstre !

Félix se tourne vers moi et son sourire s'agrandit.

- Oh ! Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Votre petite Isabella ne vous a jamais parlé de ses penchants « pervers » comme vous dites ? Si vous saviez… Ah ! Ah ! Elle adore être attachée… nue et écartelée au maximum… vous ne pouvez pas imaginer le nombre de fois où elle m'a supplié de la baiser avec ma cravache… si vous l'aviez vue… nue… luisante de sueur… sa petite chatte dégoulinante de plaisir… ma cravache ruisselant de son jus… allant et venant en elle… ma beauté me suppliant d'y aller plus vite… plus fort… elle ne vous en a jamais parlé ?

Je suis choqué par ses propos, ça ne peut être que mensonges !

Mais lorsque je vois le visage déconfit, envahi par la honte et le remord, de ma fille, je me rends compte que ce monstre dit vrai…

- Ah ! Ah ! Ah! Et oui, votre innocente petite fille est une vraie chienne au lit! Si vous saviez tout ce que je lui ai déjà fait… et tout ce que je prévois de lui faire… Humm… j'en bande rien que d'y penser ! Sur ce, je vous laisse, j'ai… quelques petits détails à fignoler pour demain. Au revoir ma beauté !

Il lui lèche le cou et Bella lui mord violemment la joue.

- SALOPE !

Il la gifle et la tête de ma fille valse dans tous les sens. Félix finit par sortir en rigolant.

Je me lève et m'approche de ma fille, soulève le bas de son tee-shirt, et vois que son ventre est à nouveau recouvert de profondes lacérations. Je n'ose imaginer ce que ce taré lui a encore fait subir…

Je ne sais pas si je dois être écœuré ou déçu, je suis encore trop choqué par les révélations de Félix. Tout ce que je vois, c'est que ma petite fille souffre.

Après m'avoir regardé, les yeux envahis de dégoût et tristesse, Bella se met à parler d'une voix blanche, le visage vide de toute expression.

Elle me parle de sa rencontre avec Félix et je ne peux que souffler de soulagement lorsque j'apprends qu'il l'a sauvée d'une violente agression. Puis elle me raconte sa cour acharnée, son amour – ou ce qu'elle croyait être –pour lui, sans savoir ce qu'il était réellement, puis elle m'explique que 'oui', effectivement, elle se faisait ligoter, cravacher… mais que pour elle, qui était si naïve en matière de sexualité, c'était de l'amour, elle croyait réellement que cela se passait ainsi pour tous les couples.

- Euh… dis-moi… est-ce que le jeune Cul… euh… Edward… euh… lui aussi il a des… penchants… comme ça ? Je ne sais même pas si j'ai envie de savoir…

- PAPA ! Je te demande ce que tu fais au lit avec Sue ? Non ! Mais euh… engénéralc'estluiquifinitattaché…

Elle se met à geindre comme un animal blessé elle est terrorisée par l'arrivée prochaine de ce Siegfried qui pourrait lui faire oublier Edward… Au moment où j'enroule mes bras autour de ma fille pour la consoler, elle se raidit en grondant doucement.

- Papa non ! S'il te plait…

- Oh ! Désolé ma chérie, je…

- Ne t'excuse pas, tu n'y es pour rien… c'est juste que c'est intolérable de ne pas te mordre…

- Je…

La porte s'ouvre sur Alec. Il nous amène nos victuailles. En saisissant le carton contenant nos hamburgers et boissons, je vois un petit morceau de papier replié. Je le regarde étrangement et Alec me fait signe de me taire avant de caresser tendrement la tête de la petite Carlie et de ressortir.

Je déplie le papier et y lis les quelques mots suivants, calligraphiées d'une écriture moyenâgeuse.

_« Hormis James, la maison sera entièrement vide demain matin._

_Bella doit absolument trouver une solution pour vous sortir de là avant midi._

Quoiqu'il arrive, bonne chance à tous les trois. »

Je fais lire cette courte missive à ma fille. Ses yeux bondissent sur le papier. Elle hoche la tête puis se plonge dans ses pensées.

Par sécurité, mais aussi pour éviter des soucis à Alec, je mâche le papier avant de l'avaler. Manque de sel, c'est vraiment infect !

J'aimerai pouvoir aider ma fille à trouver un plan d'action, malheureusement, les vampires ont l'ouïe fine…

En attendant, fébrile, je m'occupe de la petite Carlie.

Je dors mal cette nuit-là. Très mal.

J'ai peur que, quoiqu'il se passe, nous ne puissions sortir d'ici… J'ai peur de l'avenir que Félix réserve à ma fille… J'ai peur que Bella « oublie » son fiancé… j'ai peur que Carlie et moi ne soyons son premier festin humain…

Je me réveille en sursaut, la tête lourde. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi, d'ailleurs, je ne me souviens même pas de m'être endormi…

Je me frotte les yeux et me tourne vers Carlie lorsque je l'entends sangloter.

Elle est recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce, la tête coincée entre les genoux, ses mains la recouvrant. Son petit corps tremble, secoué par de violents pleurs, et des petits gémissements plaintifs, craintifs, me parviennent à l'oreille. Elle sursaute lorsque je lui caresse la tête et mon regard tombe sur ses grands yeux effrayés.

- Laaaa… petite Carlie, calmes-toi ! Que se passe-t-il ?

- C'est… c'est… c'est la dame… elle me fait peur… Chuchote-t-elle d'une voix timide.

Je me tourne vers Bella afin de comprendre la réaction de Carlie.

Ce que je vois me terrifie.

Je suis sur le point de mourir…


	46. Fuir à tout prix

**HelloooOOOooo°°°°° !**

What's up readers ?

Je pensais poster plus tôt, bien, bien plus tôt, mais le temps file à une vitesse hallucinante au point où j'en viens à me demander où il passe...

Rendez-vous compte, mon "grand" a fêté ses 6 ans le 21 juin et ma louloute a déjà 8 mois ! Pfff... c'que j'vous disais, ça passe trop vite...

Pas de vacances pour nous cette année car mon homme n'a pas de congés cet été. Eh oui, voilà comment son employeur le remercie après 4 ans de bons et loyaux services, de remplacements au pied levé, de bosser tous les week-end et jours fériés... et tout ça parce qu'il a été en arrêt maladie pendant un peu plus de 6 mois. Comme quoi, casses-toi le cul pour ta boîte, mais elle ne fera rien pour toi !

Bref.

En plus de ça, surprise, la famille qui débarque comme ça, à l'improviste, pour passer les vacances à la maison ! Évidemment, mes parents ont choisi de venir le jour où je me retrouvais avec 10 mômes entre 5 et 7 ans, plus ma p'tite puce, en pleine bataille de bombes à eau, et ils ont trouvé le moyen de tirer la gueule parce que "je ne les accueillais pas comme il faut". OK, ils ont fait 800 bornes pour nous voir, mais le téléphone ça existe bordel! Z'auraient au moins pu m'prévenir, non?

Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, j'ai été plus qu'enchantée de leur réflexion ! Bah, les gosses en ont profité pour se faire gâter comme il se doit par des grands-parents complètement gaga...

Bon, je m'éloigne du sujet là...

Avant de vous laisser profiter du chapitre, réponse aux reviews...

**Angélique64angieangel94 :** pfffiou ! un peu long à écrire le pseudo... j'en transpire encore de cet énorme effort ! pour en revenir à ta review, tu auras la réponse à tes questions ici !

**Nane2bru : **hello ! relis bien les chapitres précédents ! le gang ne peut malheureusement rien faire pour les captifs !

**Lyry :** Un grand MERCI pour ta review ! "Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre", tu auras bientôt les réponses à tes questions ;)wiwi je sais, l'histoire est un peu longue mais c'est ma faute ! je me suis un peu trop enflammée dans les lemons et... on voit ce que ça donne ! pour l'instant, je termine l'écriture du chapitre 49 et devrais l'envoyer en correction avec le 48, mais il n'y en aura plus pour trop longtemps ! Encore un grand MERCI pour tes compliments qui me vont droit au coeur. Bonne lecture !

**Rachoudied :** Je te rassure, tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir le mort de Félix ! mais bon, il faut bien un méchant, non? et pour une fois, ça change des classiques Tanya/James et tout l'toutim! Bonne lecture ;)

**Giovanni/Sisko13 :** Pfff... tu me casses mon fantasme, là ! Rhalala, mais ça va pas ça ! et moi qui me disais "quelle chanceuse sa femme ! 13 fois sur la nuit mais quel pied !" et ben non, c'est pas ça ! Pfff... t'aurais pas pu me donner de quoi nourrir mes élucubrations fantasmagoriques et trouducutoires? Ahlala... faut tout leur apprendre à ces hommes... Changeront jamais, tiens! C'est bien pour ça qu'on dit que les hommes viennent de Mars et les femmes de Vénus : deux planètes différentes, deux dialectes différents ! Ouhla, je m'éloigne là... Au cas où tu ne l'as pas vu, le 47 est en ligne sur le blog ! Sur ce, merci à toi de me suivre comme tu le fais et bonne continuation à toi aussi. Biz

**Cchope :** Pour répondre à ta question, Bella ne porte plus son bracelet depuis qu'elle a avoué la vérité à Edward, après leur désastreuse rencontre avec Félix lors de la soirée d'anniversaire. Je ne me suis pas relue, mais tu devrais trouver ce passage dans la seconde partie des "aveux". Concernant tes suppositions, j'espère qu'avec ce chapitre elles se confirmeront ! bientôt

**Anayata :** hmmm... vas savoir ! tu auras tes réponses dans ce chapitre et peut-être à la fin de NOJ ;)

Et encore merci à **_Amélie_** (euh... oui, il y a une suite que voici et le reste arrivera en son temps),**_ Lia3011, Lapiaf8, Vinie65, Emilie, Méla2706, Kikinette11, Ilonka, IsabellaSwanCullenAddict, LilyRoseBella pour me suivre dans mes délires comme vous le faîtes !_**

****Et une fois de plus, STANDING OVATION pour ma génialissime "Bêtasse" **_Méla Cullen !_** EEEeeeeEEEEEH! Ta vexe pas ma chérie ! Tu sais très bien que je n'apprécie pas le terme de "bêta" qui me fait immédiatement penser à "bécasse"... Et vive la Méla's touch !

Sur ce, je ne vous tiendrai pas plus longtemps...

Bonne journée à tous, excellente lecture, bisous, bonne bourre et...

...**_ENJOY ! ! !_**

* * *

**POV Jasper :**

Jamais je n'aurai pu croire qu'une telle chose était possible. Si on me l'avait dit, j'aurai ri au nez de cette personne. Et pourtant…

Je n'avais jamais ressenti autant de haine, de rage, de désespoir et de souffrance en une même personne de toute mon existence.

Je m'écroulais au sol, tout comme mon frère, et essayais d'endiguer ce tumulte de sentiments dévastateurs comme je le pouvais.

Il m'était incroyablement difficile de ne pas projeter toutes ces sensations diverses et néfastes c'est en me concentrant de toutes mes forces sur mon Alice que j'y parvins.

Elle était à côté de moi et caressait tendrement ma joue en me murmurant des paroles réconfortantes pour me ramener à la surface.

Ces dernières semaines avaient été une véritable horreur. Être empathe, c'est la Merde avec un grand M…

Je devais déjà gérer ma propre souffrance suite à la… perte de ma petite sœur, mais je devais aussi faire avec celle des autres. Sans parler d'Edward…

Il me faisait penser à une bombe à retardement, menaçant d'exploser à tout instant. Ce qu'il venait d'arriver d'ailleurs, mais pas dans le meilleur sens.

Je n'aimerai pas me retrouver à sa place, ce qu'il vivait depuis quelques temps était une véritable torture. Perdre son compagnon, son âme sœur, n'a pas de nom. Mais savoir que son âme sœur est là, quelque part, à subir des humiliations et des brutalités quotidiennes, sans rien pouvoir y faire, c'est une pure agonie.

Je n'avais pas 'vu' la vision de mon Alice, mais Aro et ma gazelle nous en avaient fait part avant qu'Edward ne revienne de La Push.

J'étais contre, absolument contre le fait qu'ils lui racontent, je savais très bien que cela allait le détruire, mais non ! On ne m'avait pas écouté ils n'en avaient fait qu'à leur tête, affirmant qu'Edward méritait de savoir.

Et maintenant, après avoir été assommé par les sentiments extrêmement ravageurs de mon frère, je ne ressentais plus rien venant de lui.

Strictement rien. Comme s'il était vide.

Je me redressais difficilement, encore à moitié KO par la violence des sentiments d'Edward suite à la vision.

Lorsque je vis mon petit frère, au sol, roulé en position fœtale, les yeux grands ouverts et totalement dénués d'expression, mon cœur mort se fendit en deux. J'avais l'impression d'être face à un cadavre.

Il n'y avait plus rien en lui, pas même une once de colère ou de rancœur. Rien n'indiquait qu'il vivait encore. Il n'y avait plus qu'une enveloppe charnelle sans âme. Un corps rempli de néant.

Edward ne bougeait pas d'un cil, parfaitement immobile, comme mort.

En fait, c'était exactement ça… Il est mort à l'intérieur… Et pour la première fois de mon existence, j'en voulais à Alice comme ce n'était pas permis…

J'envoyais une vague de volonté et de courage à Edward, tout en doutant de la réussite, mais me heurtais à un mur. Ça ne marchait pas…

J'étais enragé de tous les voir là, à glandouiller, à le regarder de haut comme s'il était un enfant capricieux qui taperait du pied parce qu'on lui refuse un bonbon. Ils ne le comprenaient pas.

Personne ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'il vivait… à part moi puisque j'avais partagé son malheur depuis l'enlèvement de Bella.

Je soufflais lourdement, écœuré par leur façon d'agir et me relevais avant de prendre mon frère dans mes bras et de l'emmener dans sa chambre, à l'étage, où je l'étendis sur son lit. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un poil et à mon avis, l'éternité pourrait s'écouler ainsi pour lui.

- T'inquiète pas frangin, je te promets que je vais m'occuper de toi…

Je lui caressais doucement le crâne avant de me relever et de descendre rejoindre les autres. Lorsqu'Alice se jeta dans mes bras, je me raidis instinctivement.

- Mais enfin Jazz… qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Me demanda-t-elle d'un ton peiné et les yeux tristes.

- Ce qu'il me prend ? Mais pourquoi lui as-tu raconté ta foutue vision, Alice ? Pourquoi ? T'as vu dans quel état il est maintenant ?

- Je… je ne savais pas ! Je ne suis pas empathe non plus…

- T'es peut-être pas empathe mais tu vois le futur, bordel ! Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir ses réactions, non ?

Emmett m'écarta violemment d'Alice lorsqu'il vit qu'elle se tassait sur elle-même suite à mon éclat. Carlisle vint à nous, le regard réprobateur.

- Maintenant ça suffit ! Calmes-toi Jasper. Alice n'a rien fait de mal, Edward était en droit de savoir ce qu'il se passe ! Nous en avons parlé avant son retour et nous étions tous d'accord sur…

- Non Carlisle ! Vous étiez tous d'accord, moi je ne voulais pas ! Vous avez vu comment il est ?

- Voyons Jasper, nous n'aurions jamais pensé qu'il réagisse de cette façon ! S'énerva Esmée en voyant que j'en avais après Alice et Carlisle.

- Il est là le problème, vous n'avez pas pensé ! Non ! Laissez-moi finir… Pas une seule fois l'un de vous n'a essayé de se mettre à la place d'Edward… Vous n'avez jamais tenté d'imaginer ce qu'il peut endurer…

- Nous ne sommes pas empathes, Jazz ! Railla Rosalie.

Je me tournais vers ma sœur. Elle avait les bras croisés sur la poitrine et tapait impatiemment du pied tout en contemplant ses ongles parfaitement manucurés, pressée de passer à autre chose de plus important que la santé mentale et physique de son frère. Je soufflais, dépité devant leur absence totale de compassion.

- Il n'est pas question d'empathie, mais de sympathie. Mettez-vous à sa place deux minutes. Tiens Carlisle… Imagine qu'Esmée et toi vous vous fiancez et… qu'après une soirée idyllique, un malade déboule chez vous, vous torture, humilie ta compagne sous tes yeux tout en menaçant de mort ta famille, et l'enlève… et qu'ensuite, comme si tout cela ne suffisait pas, tu vois à travers les yeux d'Alice les multiples sévices que subit ta fiancée, torturée de façon horriblement barbare. Tu réagirais comment, Carlisle ? Hein, comment ?

- Je… je serai dévasté… Répondit Carlisle en ayant la décence de baisser les yeux, honteux de son comportement.

- Évidemment que tu serais dévasté ! Imagine ensuite qu'on t'empêche de rechercher ta compagne, sous prétexte que d'abominables conséquences en découleraient, que tu continues, jour après jour, à voir les horreurs qu'on inflige à ta moitié et que le seul moyen qui te permet d'avancer c'est de t'accrocher de toutes tes forces au mince espoir qu'elle revienne…

- Oh… Oh !

En scannant les sentiments de Carlisle, je m'aperçus qu'il venait enfin de comprendre ce que son fils vivait et en quoi cette dernière vision avait détruit Edward. Puis je vis les visages déconfits, choqués et horrifiés des uns et des autres, qui venaient également de se rendre compte de l'épouvantable impact de la vision sur Edward. Ils avaient pensé à tout sauf à ça.

Bien sûr qu'ils souffraient tous de la perte de Bella, mais comparé au gouffre dans lequel était plongé mon frère, ce n'était rien.

Il faut dire aussi que les tendances d'Edward à se morfondre et à s'auto-flageller n'avaient pas joué en sa faveur. Tout le monde pensait qu'il se complaisait dans sa souffrance alors que non, il la subissait malgré lui.

Le problème, c'est qu'il était maintenant trop tard pour arranger les choses, mon petit frère était détruit…

Carlisle s'était laissé tombé sur le canapé, soufflé par sa réalisation tardive. Lorsqu'il avait vu Edward au sol, il pensait simplement que son fils lui jouait un mélodrame. Jamais il n'aurait pu penser que la vision le détruise à ce point.

Je comprenais parfaitement Edward. Même s'il se jetait à corps perdu dans les visions d'Alice, assistant au calvaire de sa compagne, il savait qu'elle reviendrait et s'y accrochait comme il le pouvait. Mais la 'voir' s'offrir à un autre et réclamer le sang de son père avait anéanti tout espoir en lui. Bella était perdue et Edward aussi…

Lorsque Carlisle réalisa pourquoi je leur en voulais, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, épouvantés.

- Ô Seigneur… Qu'avons-nous fait ?

- Une belle connerie si tu me le permets !

- Je… je suis désolée Jazz… je… je ne pensais pas qu'il réagirait comme ça ! Je suis tellement désolée ! Sanglota éperdument Alice.

Voir ma compagne dans cet état de détresse m'arracha le cœur, mais je voulais qu'elle comprenne, une bonne fois pour toutes, qu'elle ne devait pas décider pour les autres, qu'elle devait arrêter d'imposer ses opinions et ses choix comme elle le faisait. Si Edward semblait dans le coma aujourd'hui, c'était à cause d'un choix désastreux imposé par Alice. De nous tous, c'est elle qui a le plus de facilité pour lui cacher ses pensées, mais non, elle avait décidé de lui montrer. Et dans un sens, je lui en voulais…

Brusquement, je sentis un élan d'espoir et de rancœur venant de Carlisle.

- Jasper, pourquoi n'aides-tu pas ton frère ? Tu es là à nous faire la morale, mais de nous tous, tu es le plus à même de l'aider efficacement !

Je soufflais, blasé. Je m'attendais à ces paroles depuis que je m'étais relevé, une fois libéré de l'emprise dévastatrice des sentiments rageurs de mon frère. Je secouais la tête de droite à gauche avant de répondre.

- Non Carlisle, je ne peux absolument rien faire pour Edward…

- Mais voyons, tu es empathe ! Tu es capable de manipuler les sentiments des autres ! S'énerva mon père en se relevant vivement.

- T'es-tu déjà interrogé sur le fonctionnement de mon don ?

Je relevais la tête et vis que Carlisle s'était rassis, les mains posées sur les genoux, et comme les autres, il attendait que je continue.

- Comme vous le savez, je suis capable de ressentir les émotions d'une personne ou d'un groupe de personnes. Je peux également les manipuler à ma guise, c'est à dire que je peux calmer une personne enragée ou encore exciter quelqu'un de léthargique. Mais pour cela, il faut que j'ai une… base. Il me faut un sentiment.

- Alors pourquoi ne fais-tu rien pour Edward !

- As-tu écouté ce que je viens de dire, Carlisle ? Il me faut un sentiment. Une émotion. Edward… Edward est vide. Il ne ressent plus rien…

- Comme… comme s'il était dans le coma ?

- Non Carlise. Plutôt comme s'il était… mort.

Des hoquets et halètements de stupeur s'élevèrent de toute part et je sentis un incroyable élan de crainte émanant des personnes présentes.

- Ed… Mon fils… est mort ?

- Non mon vieil ami… Il est plutôt victime d'une sorte de catatonie.

Nous nous retournâmes tous d'un même mouvement en entendant les paroles d'Aro.

Je ne m'étais pas aperçu que le vénérable vampire était allé à l'étage veiller mon frère et j'en fus étonné. Aro me fit un sourire triste avant d'aller s'asseoir près de Carlisle.

- Qu'entends-tu par là ? Il ne peut pas être catatonique sinon Jasper pourrait l'aider !

- Je me suis mal exprimé mon ami… Je te rassure de suite, ton fils n'est pas mort, je te le promets. Il est juste en… état de choc. Entre la pression qu'il a subi depuis la disparition de l'humain, puis l'enlèvement de la jeune Isabella, les différents sévices auxquels il s'est efforcé d'assister sans broncher et comme l'a dit le jeune Jasper, ici présent, son espoir que sa compagne lui revienne d'elle-même, Edward était sous constante pression. Et je ne parle que de son ressenti. Ajoutez à cela vos pensées à son égard ou celui de sa jeune compagne, cela n'a fait qu'empirer son… stress. Malheureusement, la dernière vision de cette chère Alice a tué ses espoirs dans l'œuf. Il s'accrochait à l'idée que sa fiancée lui revienne pour ensuite la voir dans les bras d'un autre…. Trop de souffrance à gérer… de haine… de rage… Il s'est en quelque sorte emmuré dans son esprit, il ne ressent plus rien, ne pense peut-être même plus à rien. En état de choc…

- As-tu déjà vu un vampire en état de choc ? S'étonna Carlisle.

- Une fois, mon ami… juste une fois… Lorsque Dydime a été assassinée par ces… chiens, Marcus s'est retrouvé dans le même état que ton fils…

- Mais… Mais… que pouvons-nous faire pour le sortir de là ?

- Rien à part attendre et lui parler. Marcus lui fait la lecture en ce moment même. Mon frère est resté dans cet état catatonique pendant dix ans jusqu'à ce qu'il se… réveille. Répondit Aro, perdu dans de lointains souvenirs.

- Dix ans ! Et… comment en est-il sorti si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

- Je lui hurlais dessus que Dydime ne voudrait pas qu'il se laisse aller… que c'était un idiot… que je profiterai de son état pour le démembrer et le brûler… mais il ne réagissait pas. Lorsque je l'ai menacé de mettre le feu au portrait de sa défunte compagne, il s'est brusquement redressé et m'a envoyé valser contre le mur ! Je ne peux pas vous dire combien de temps Edward restera dans cet état, mais il faudra vous montrer patients. Allez lui parler, chacun votre tour, et peut-être qu'ainsi il aura un déclic…

Deux longues nuits et une longue journée s'écoulèrent de la même façon.

Moi passant tout mon temps près de mon petit frère, ne le quittant que pour me nourrir ou me doucher, et les autres se relayant auprès d'Edward pour lui parler de choses et d'autres, sous mon regard inquisiteur.

Marcus passait beaucoup de temps avec Edward, et de ce fait avec moi. Il était très peiné de ce qu'il lui arrivait, étant lui-même passé par là. J'appris d'ailleurs que même si Edward était dénué de tout sentiment, ses pensées restaient intactes. Enfin une seule pensée qu'il se repassait en boucle, le visage de Bella lorsqu'il avait accepté sa demande en mariage. Aro avait passé plusieurs heures à lui tenir la main et il ne voyait rien d'autre que le visage radieux de Bella.

Je n'avais toujours pas parlé à Alice depuis la dernière fois et je m'en voulais. J'avais été très dur avec ma femme, je l'admets, mais je voulais qu'elle se rende compte de ses actes et des conséquences qui pouvaient en découler. Je l'aimais comme un fou et je l'aimerai toujours, quoiqu'il arrive, mais je n'arrivais pas à lui pardonner ce qu'elle avait fait à Edward. Elle aurait dû le prévoir, elle aurait dû savoir qu'il réagirait ainsi.

Je ne supportais plus de voir mon petit frère comme ça. Lui si fort en temps normal n'était plus rien aujourd'hui. Une coquille vide.

Un délicieux parfum de menthe poivrée, de citronnelle et de cannelle me parvint et je redressais la tête pour voir mon Alice se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre au pas de la porte. Elle souffla comme pour se donner du courage puis entra dans la chambre avant de s'asseoir sur le lit, près de la tête de notre frère, et se mit à entortiller les mèches cuivrées d'Edward entre ses doigts.

Une profonde tristesse mêlée à la culpabilité émanait d'elle.

- Arriveras-tu un jour à me pardonner, Jazz ?

Je plongeais mon regard dans ses yeux topaze noyés de chagrin et lui fis un sourire triste.

- Je ne t'en veux pas vraiment ma gazelle…

- Mais… tu m'évites depuis trois jours Jasper, tu ne me parles plus !

- As-tu fais l'effort de venir vers moi avant, Alice ? Je ne suis pas venu à toi car je voulais que tu prennes le temps de réfléchir à mes paroles et… Edward a besoin de moi…

- C'est étrange, je ne savais pas que vous étiez si proches tous les deux !

- C'est vrai… Mais tu sais, partager les sentiments d'une personne, ça t'en rapproche forcément ! Et des sentiments aussi forts, aussi intenses, c'est assez rare, même chez un vampire.

Elle baissa la tête et contempla le visage sans vie d'Edward.

- J'ai vraiment fait une belle boulette, hein Jazzou ?

- Tu l'as dit, une belle boulette… Tu sais Alice, je t'aime comme tu es, mais parfois… ton côté « je veux tout régenter parce que je sais tout » m'insupporte. Je comprends parfaitement pourquoi tu voulais que Edward voit ta vision, il devait savoir, mais… tu aurais pu y mettre les formes. Tu devais bien te douter qu'il réagirait de façon extrême, non ?

- Je ne m'attendais pas à… ça ! Je sais que je ne suis pas parfaite et que je peux être exaspérante parfois mais que ce soit toi qui me le dises, ça me tue…

- Je sais ma chérie, je sais… Mais il faut bien que quelqu'un se dévoue pour te faire redescendre de ton piédestal !

- Je…

- Ne te vexe pas Alice, ce que je voulais dire c'est que tu as tendance à tout diriger en fonction de tes visions et donc tu imposes tes choix. Il faudrait que tu comprennes que parfois ils ne sont pas tous bons, tu comprends ?

Elle hocha tristement la tête, comprenant le sens de mes paroles.

- Tu sais Alice, si tu t'en veux, moi aussi. Je me sens vraiment coupable, comme si j'avais failli. J'aurai pu éviter cet état de choc…

- Comment aurais-tu pu empêcher cela, voyons ? Tu n'y es pour rien, Jazz, ce n'est pas de ta faute si Edward est dans cet état, c'est la mienne !

Alice se mit à sangloter et je la pris dans mes bras, la berçant doucement.

- Ssssh Alice… calmes-toi ma gazelle… Nous sommes tous un peu responsable de la catatonie d'Edward… Personne n'a pris la peine de comprendre ce qu'il vivait… personne n'a essayé de se mettre dans ses pompes… Et même si c'est ta vision qui l'a plongé dans cet état, je n'ai rien fait pour t'en empêcher… Je savais qu'il était sur le fil du rasoir… je savais qu'il ne fallait pas grand chose pour qu'il pète un plomb… J'aurai dû l'abrutir avec mon don pour qu'il ne souffre pas de l'absence de Bella et je n'ai rien fait…

- Mais voyons Jazz, tu ne pouvais pas l'aider ! Combien de fois t'ai-je vu te sauver en courant parce que tu ne supportais plus la douleur et le manque qui régnaient à la villa ? En plus de ta propre peine, tu devais concilier avec la nôtre… Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que tu ressentais en présence d'Edward. Alors s'il y a bien une personne qui ne doit pas s'en vouloir de l'état dans lequel se trouve notre…

Surpris de voir qu'Alice se stoppait en plein milieu d'une phrase, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas, je nous redressais de façon à voir son visage. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vague, témoins d'une nouvelle vision, et je la sentis subitement se raidir entre mes bras tandis qu'une puissante vague de culpabilité et de remords s'emparait de ma compagne.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, effarée, puis se tourna vers Edward, épouvantée par je ne sais quoi et envahie par les regrets.

- Ô mon Dieu… mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

_**POV Charlie :**_

Bella vrille la petite de son regard sombre, affamé, un sourire sadique et alléché aux lèvres. Elle se lèche les babines tout en contemplant la gosse et j'ai la chair de poule lorsque je vois son regard gourmand se poser également sur moi.

Je me retrouve face à un prédateur. Il n'y a plus aucune trace de ma fille…

- Be… Be… Bella ! Re-reprends-toi!

Elle grogne doucement et mes poils se dressent sur mon échine.

- Bella ! Réagis nom de Dieu ! C'est moi !

La porte s'ouvre sur le dénommé James. C'est en fait le vampire que j'ai croisé, lors de la première torture de Bella, le blond aux cheveux longs et crasseux. Je me rappelle que ma fille lui a arraché une oreille en apercevant le trou béant qui se trouve sur le côté droit de sa tête.

Quoiqu'il en soit, ce sale type a un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

- Humm…. Ça pue la peur ici ! J'adore l'odeur de la peur… siffle-t-il gaiement.

Bella feule violemment en se tournant vers lui.

- Eh ! Relax ma jolie…

- Ils sont à moi… A MOI ! Hurle le démon qui a pris possession de ma fille.

- Oh, ce n'est que ça ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'y toucherai pas…

- J'ai… sssssssssoif !

Il s'approche de Bella, lentement, comme s'il savourait les quelques mètres qui le séparaient d'elle, puis arrivé à sa hauteur, il lui caresse la joue du bout des doigts.

- Si tu es bien sage, ça pourrait se régler… Son ton nonchalant n'arrive pas à cacher la luxure qui transpire de ses paroles.

- Soif… ssssssssssssoif !

Il laisse ses mains répugnantes traîner sur le corps de ma fille.

- Quel dommage que Félix refuse que je te touche… je sens que je m'amuserai beaucoup avec toi !

- Humm… ce que Félix ignore ne peut pas lui faire de tort… lui répond-elle d'une voix sensuelle et vibrante de désir.

Je suis profondément choqué, je ne reconnais pas Bella. Il n'y a plus de Bella. Ce n'est plus elle mais juste une dangereuse prédatrice dominée par sa soif et ses pulsions sexuelles…

Je ferme les yeux et plaque mes mains sur les oreilles et les yeux de la petite Carlie lorsque je la vois se frotter sans aucune honte contre l'autre tout en mordillant son unique lobe de l'oreille.

J'ai beau ne rien voir, j'entends quand même… Ils s'embrassent goulûment et la pièce est bientôt envahie par leurs gémissements et leurs soupirs de plaisir.

Je suis écœuré…

La voix de Bella s'élève, envoûtante, charmeuse, sensuelle.

- Hmmm… Jaaaames ! Li-libère mes jambes ! Je veux te sentir… profondément… intensément… puissamment…

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux de stupeur lorsque je comprends qu'ils vont s'envoyer en l'air devant nous…

Où est ma fille ? Rendez-la moi !

J'entends un juron étouffé, le bruit du tissu qu'on déchire et des chaînes qui cliquètent et vois les jambes de Bella enroulées autour de la taille de James. Il se frotte sans retenue contre elle en grognant, puis brusquement les jambes de Bella se retrouvent autour de son torse, bloquant ses bras, tandis qu'elle le coince contre elle, le visage enfoui dans le cou de ce mec. Elle le lèche une fois… une deuxième… il gémit… puis hurle… de douleur lorsque les jambes de Bella se resserrent comme un étau et qu'elle le décapite d'un coup de dents incisif. La tête de James roule au sol et son corps s'affaisse lourdement. Bella crache.

- Non mais tu croyais vraiment que je pouvais avoir envie de toi ? Dans tes rêves, pathétique connard !

Je reste cloué au sol, ébahi et choqué par la scène qui s'est déroulée sous mes yeux.

- … pa ! PAPA ! PAPA ! vite, prends ses clefs dans la poche arrière droite de son jeans ! Libère-moi ! Viiiite !

J'hésite, pas rassuré pour deux sous. Veut-elle être libérée pour mieux nous déguster ?

- Magnes-toi papa ! Il va bientôt se reconstituer ! Vite !

Avec effroi, je vois les mains de James tâtonner à l'aveuglette à la recherche de sa tête. Je shoote dedans, l'envoyant au loin, puis palpe ses poches à la recherche du trousseau de clefs.

Les mains tremblantes et pas rassuré du tout, j'ouvre les lourdes entraves qui coincent Bella au mur puis le cadenas qui maintient le lourd collier à son cou.

Bella se frotte machinalement les poignets et le cou puis, plus vive que l'éclair, elle démembre le vampire aussi aisément que s'il était en terre cuite, avant de jeter les morceaux dans la cheminée. Le bruit est épouvantable, j'ai l'impression qu'on arrache une montagne, qu'on déchire de l'acier. De lourdes volutes de fumée violette à l'odeur âcre s'en échappent et la petite Carlie et moi-même nous mettons à tousser jusqu'à ce que j'aille vider le contenu de mon estomac dans la cuvette des WC, encore tout chamboulé par les évènements.

Une main glaciale m'agrippe et je hurle de peur c'est seulement Bella…

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir effrayé, papa. Mais c'était la seule solution pour sortir d'ici. Allez viens ! Prends la gosse, on y va.

- La… la porte ! Elle est ferm…

Au même moment, un « CRAC » retentissant m'apprend que la porte vient de céder face à la force de ma fille.

Nous sortons facilement de la maison et Bella a la présence d'esprit de prendre deux énormes pulls qui traînaient dans le salon, ainsi que deux grosses vestes.

Avec la neige qu'il y a dehors, c'est une excellente idée !

Une fois à l'extérieur, j'inspire une énorme goulée d'air frais. Ah ! Que c'est bon…

La petite Carlie, enroulée dans un pull et une veste, dix fois trop grands pour elle, sanglote désespérément, terrorisée et sûrement traumatisée par ce qu'il vient de se produire.

Je prends l'enfant dans mes bras pour la réconforter et me tourne vers ma fille.

- Faut qu'on s'active, là ! Allez, monte papa ! Dit-elle en s'accroupissant devant moi.

Moi ? Monter sur le dos de ma fille ? JAMAIS !

- Je ne suis pas léger, Bella…

Elle grogne, souffle, puis m'attrape le bras et d'un mouvement de bassin agile, je me retrouve sur son dos, la petite Carlie pressée entre nous deux.

- Accrochez-vous, on y va !

Attention au départ ! La fusée a décollé.

Bella court si rapidement que je ne vois plus rien, hormis des étendues de blanc et de vert. Pour éviter le mal de mer à cause de cette vitesse totalement insensée, je ferme étroitement les yeux. Je n'entends pas un bruit, juste le vent provoqué par la course et les rires de la gosse.

- On vole ! On vole ! C'est magique !

- Non Carlie, on court, c'est pas pareil ! Lui répond Bella.

- Ouah… tu cours trop, trop vite ! Tu m'apprendras dis ? Tu devrais faire les jeux sympathiques, t'aurais une jolie médaille !

- Ouais, ben cours, vole, fais tout ce que tu veux, mais ne te prends pas un arbre, Bella !

- Te bile pas papa, je gère !

Brusquement, je sens que nous ne nous déplaçons plus horizontalement, mais verticalement. J'ouvre un œil ahuri et découvre avec stupeur que Bella grimpe à un arbre avec une vélocité inimaginable et une agilité sans pareille. C'est à peine si ses mains touchent le tronc !

- Mais tu fais quoi ?

- Je dois me nourrir, papa. Au moins ici, vous serez en sécurité !

Elle nous fait glisser sur une énorme branche en haut d'un immense pin et nous aide, Carlie et moi, à nous installer convenablement.

- Je reviens vite. S'il se passe quoique ce soit, crie !

Puis Bella redescend en sautant de la branche, j'ai le vertige rien que de regarder en bas, et enfin, elle disparaît dans la forêt.

Nous attendons, la petite et moi, perchés sur notre branche.

J'essaye de rassurer la gosse, mais c'est elle qui me réconforte avec ses paroles.

Même si Bella l'a dévorée des yeux, affamée et que la mort de James, sous ses yeux, a été des plus barbares, la petite est heureuse de ne plus être enfermée chez les « vilains monsieurs aux yeux pas beaux ». J'ai le cœur lourd lorsque je lui explique, une fois de plus, qu'elle ne pourra plus revoir sa maman, qu'elle ne pourra pas la réveiller, qu'elle est morte.

- Ben où que je vais habiter si maman elle est dans les étoiles ? Sanglote-t-elle. Je sais pas c'est qui mon papa et je suis trop petite pour habiter toute seule, je sais pas faire le manger ! je…

- Ne t'en fais pas Carlie, on trouvera une solution…

Il faudra rapidement lui procurer de faux-papiers et… Ô Seigneur ! Voilà que je me mets à avoir des pensées hors-la-loi ! Mais comment faire autrement ? La petite a sûrement été déclarée morte, enlevée ou que sais-je, lorsque le corps de sa mère a été découvert… Et si je raconte au FBI que la gosse et moi avons été enlevés par des vampires, je finirais mes jours dans une belle cellule capitonnée vêtu d'une jolie camisole de force…

Bella finit par revenir. Ses cernes se sont largement atténués et ses yeux ont pris une teinte orangée-ambrée. Le plus frappant, c'est son immense sourire franc. Depuis sa captivité, ses sourires étaient bien trop tendus pour être vrais.

- Tu as repris du poil de la bête on dirait !

- Ouep ! Je ne me rendais pas compte à quel point j'avais soi… la dalle !

- C'était bon, ma puce ?

- Tu veux vraiment savoir, papa ? Elle hausse les sourcils d'un air incrédule.

- Bah quoi ! J'me renseigne, c'est tout !

- Deux ours, trois coyotes et deux wapitis !

Des ours ! Ma fille se bat avec des ours ! Comment ça des wapitis…

- Des wapitis, Bella ? Mais… on est où ?

- Canada. J'ai vu un panneau indiquant Yellowknife. Ce qui veut dire qu'on a pas mal de route à faire pour rentrer et qu'on doit décoller. Allez hop, on y retourne !

Cette fois-ci je ne fais pas la fine bouche et grimpe sur son dos, mon amour-propre en prend quand même un sacré coup. Une fois de plus, la gosse est coincée entre nos deux corps et ça la fait rire.

- Allez on y va ! On a déjà perdu trop de temps !

Bella saute du sapin et atterrit gracieusement et en souplesse au sol. Moi, j'ai l'impression que mes organes remontent et que le contenu de mon estomac veut se faire la malle. La petite rit de bon cœur, ce saut l'amuse.

Aaah… les joies de l'enfance et de l'inconscience…

Ma fille file à nouveau comme le vent mais cette fois, je m'y suis préparé : j'ai fermé les yeux.

Elle se déplace avec une rapidité et une aisance impressionnante, j'ai même l'impression que ses pieds ne touchent jamais le sol !

Elle court, elle court, longtemps… sans jamais s'arrêter ou montrer le moindre signe de fatigue… le temps défile, les kilomètres aussi… puis subitement, elle se met à jurer et à grogner férocement avant de se stopper.

- Bella ! Qu'est-ce que…

- Il y en a deux après nous… Afton et un autre type, je ne le connais pas…

- Vite ! Il faut qu'on parte !

- C'est impossible, papa… Avec vous deux sur le dos, ça me ralentit… je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de les attendre et les tuer, ils nous rattraperont toujours sinon…

- NON ! Prends la petite et laisse-moi ici. Sauvez-vous !

- JAMAIS ! Il est hors de… GGGRRRRRRRR…

Ses yeux deviennent instantanément noirs et elle se positionne devant nous, à moitié accroupie et les bras écartés. Quelques secondes plus tard, Afton et un autre vampire arrivent, leurs yeux rouges braqués sur Carlie et moi.

- Alors Isabella, tu veux nous fausser compagnie ? Tu t'amusais bien, pourtant ! Tu sais que Félix te punira pour ce que tu as osé faire… Et en plus, tu n'as même pas profité de cet appétissant repas que promet ton paternel et la gosse, quel gâchis !

Afton se lèche goulûment les lèvres, son regard navigant de Carlie à moi. Bella reste dans la même position, concentrée sur nos assaillants, grondant doucement, menaçante. Les deux vampires explosent de rire.

- Mais regarde-moi ça, Benji ! Tu crois quoi, fillette ? Tu penses vraiment pouvoir te mesurer à nous ? Tu n'es qu'un nouveau-né, un bébé ! Raille Afton.

Mes poils se dressent, j'ai la chair de poule. Je fais passer l'enfant dans mon dos, elle se colle contre mes jambes, les enserrant de toutes ses maigres forces. Bella ne bouge plus, pas même une narine ne frémit, les yeux rivés sur ses adversaires.

- Humm… il a bon goût Félix ! Cette petite sauvageonne ne demande qu'à être domptée… je suis sûr qu'on peut s'amuser tous les trois ! S'exclame le Benji en question.

- N'y pense même pas, malheureux ! Si tu la touches, le Fléau t'en fera baver s'il ne te tue pas avant !

- Bah ! Qui lui dira ? Si on la traîne dans une rivière ensuite, ça effacera nos odeurs, il n'en saura rien ! Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi, Afton ?

Je sens l'excitation grimper en flèche chez ces deux monstres et leurs regards se noient dans la luxure. Ils s'approchent rapidement de ma fille et au même moment, elle agrippe Afton et l'envoie au loin, je ne sais où. J'entends juste le CRAC assourdissant d'un tronc qui se brise et aperçois la cime lointaine d'un sapin tomber sur deux autres. Quelle force !

Benji essaye de se jeter sur elle mais rebondit, stoppé à trois mètres de ma fille. Pratique ce fichu bouclier !

Lorsqu'Afton revient dans la partie, Benji tente de se ruer sur moi, mais de nouveau, il est stoppé à trois mètres. Je le vois se mettre à tourner comme un fou sur un rayon de cinq mètres, frapper, tâtonner, hurler de frustration et là je comprends : ce n'est pas nous qui sommes encerclés par le dôme protecteur, elle y a enfermé le vampire…

- SALOPE ! Chope-la Afton ! Chope-moi cette pute ! Brame le vampire, écumant de rage.

Afton et Bella ne se quittent pas du regard et dès que l'un fait un mouvement, l'autre le contre.

Je suis stupéfait par la beauté sauvage du spectacle qui se joue sous mes yeux. Ma fille n'a plus rien de l'enfant timide et maladroite, mais tout de la guerrière émérite.

L'immense sourire qu'affichait Afton se mue petit à petit en rictus sournois puis en grimace apeurée tandis qu'un sourire sadique et satisfait illumine le visage de ma petite Bella.

Les coups se multiplient, les poings et pieds pleuvent à une vitesse ahurissante pour mes pauvres yeux humains. Bella et Afton s'agrippent l'un à l'autre, tels des lutteurs gréco-romains.

- T'as du feu ? Demande ma fille d'une voix enjouée.

Le vampire l'observe stupidement, les yeux écarquillés, et au même moment, Bella lui balance un coup de pied dans l'estomac. Avec horreur, je vois le corps du vampire s'éloigner d'une vingtaine de mètres alors que ses bras sont restés dans les mains de ma fille… Elle les envoie loin, très loin, je les vois voler dans des directions opposées, puis elle se rue sur lui, finissant de le démembrer en quelques gestes habiles. On dirait qu'elle a fait ça toute sa vie…

Les morceaux du monstre à peine éparpillés aux quatre coins de la forêt, elle se rue sur Benji, lui réservant le même sort. Ses « salope » et autres « garce » résonnent encore dans mes oreilles lorsqu'elle nous fait remonter sur son dos, Carlie et moi.

- Tu… tu… tu ne dois pas les… les brû-brûler ?

- Normalement si, mais j'ai pas de feu ! Et on n'a pas le temps pour ça, de toute façon, il faut qu'on file d'ici au plus vite !

Elle décolle, tel un boulet de canon, vive comme l'éclair puis au bout d'un long moment, elle finit par ralentir sa course. Nous sommes aux abords d'une ville.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Bella ? On doit partir !

- Ils nous rattraperont toujours, quoique je fasse papa… Avec vous deux sur le dos, je ne suis pas aussi rapide…

- Alors laisse-nous ici !

- NON ! Je ne veux pas qu'ils s'en prennent encore à toi, papa… et Carlie ne mérite pas le sort qu'ils lui réservent.

- Alors que doit-on faire ?

J'ai peur… Pas pour moi, non ! J'ai peur pour ma fille et peur pour l'adorable gamine qui s'est endormie sur son dos.

Bella réfléchit quelques instants et son regard s'arrête sur un point lointain. Elle sourit. Je cherche du regard ce qui l'intéresse à ce point et aperçois au loin un bar. Apparemment un repaire de motards vu le nombre impressionnant d'engins de la mort parqués devant.

- Qu'y a-t-il, ma chérie ?

- Tu viens papa, on va boire un coup !

- Tu crois vraiment que le moment est bien choisi pour faire une pause café ?

- Cha… papa ! Pour une fois dans ta vie, fais ce que je te dis, sans discuter ! Ok ?

Je grommelle, mécontent, tandis que Bella nous entraîne dans le bar. Je grogne lorsque je vois tous les regards de ces hommes dopés à la testostérone se poser lubriquement sur ma fille.

- Va t'asseoir avec Carlie, je vais passer la commande !

- Mais… on a pas un sou ! Dis-je entre mes dents, d'une voix basse.

- Pfff… fais ce que je te dis !

Carlie et moi nous installons à la table la moins sale du bar, bien qu'elle soit remplie de miettes de pain, morceaux de sandwich et autres choses non identifiables.

Je ne sais pas ce que fait Bella, mais le barman se retrouve la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés, totalement ébloui par ma fille. Il acquiesce bêtement à tout ce qu'elle lui dit !

Bella vient s'asseoir avec nous et quelques minutes plus tard, deux cafés, trois jus d'orange, un chocolat chaud, des pancakes, des gaufres, des œufs brouillés et du bacon atterrissent sur la table, apportés par le barman.

- Merci beaucoup, jeune homme, vous êtes bien aimable. Lui dit ma fille d'une voix envoûtante.

- De rien, beauté ! Je ne peux décemment pas laisser une aussi jolie plante affamée !

Il repart, non sans la gratifier d'un sourire enjôleur auquel elle répond, tendue. J'ai bien remarqué la façon dont elle s'est raidie au mot « beauté » et me rappelle que c'est ainsi que la nomme Félix.

Carlie et moi dévorons les victuailles tandis que Bella plisse le nez de dégoût. Elle joue le jeu cependant et boit son café.

- Bella, pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? Chuchotai-je.

- Je te l'ai dit, papa. Je ne peux pas courir jusqu'à Forks avec vous deux sur le dos, je perds trop de temps. La seule solution pour que nous soyons en sécurité est de nous mêler aux humains. Ils n'agiront pas, c'est contre les règles.

- Les règles ? Quelles règles ?

- Le secret papa. Personne ne doit connaître l'existence du monde surnaturel.

- Oh ! Mais… que fait-on, maintenant ?

Elle me regarde, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

- Maintenant ? On a besoin d'un moyen de locomotion…

- Comment ? Que ?

- Tu vas devoir passer outre ton dégoût des motos, papa !

Elle se lève puis se dirige vers un groupe de motards qui la lorgnent depuis notre arrivée.

- Salut les gars ! Dites, elles sont superbes vos motos… elle est à qui la Ducati Monster ?

Un homme se lève, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Elle est à moi, ma jolie. Tu veux faire un tour ?

- Oh oui !

Bella sautille et frappe dans ses mains avant de suivre le motard, ravi d'avoir ma fille à son bras. Elle me fait un clin d'œil discret avant de sortir. J'angoisse pendant une vingtaine de minutes puis Bella et l'homme reviennent. Elle me glisse discrètement quelques mots à l'oreille.

- Sortez, je vous rejoins derrière le bar dans cinq minutes.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais, papa ! Sortez !

J'emmène la gosse avec moi, sa bouche est encore pleine de gaufre. Bella arrive cinq minutes plus tard, trois casques sous le bras, les clefs de la moto à la main et deux combinaisons. Elle m'en passe une et enfile l'autre avant de me tendre deux casques.

- Mettez ça !

J'entends le vrombissement puissant d'un moteur et Bella arrive à moto dans un crissement de pneus du tonnerre. Elle met la gosse sur le réservoir, entre ses jambes, et je grimpe derrière. Je suis étonné de ne voir personne nous courir après en hurlant « au voleur ! ».

- Comment as-tu fait ça ?

Elle se retourne rapidement et je ferme les yeux, terrorisé de voir que les siens ont quitté la route.

- Quelques beaux sourires, les attraits vampiriques et le tour est joué ! J'ai même de quoi payer quelques pleins d'essence et un téléphone portable ! Je les ai tout simplement éblouis ! Rit-elle.

- Ouais ben… garde les yeux sur la route et ramène-nous en un seul morceau !

Bella met les gaz et l'engin file à vive allure. Je crois que je préfère lorsqu'elle court, là je vais être malade… Au bout d'un moment, elle s'arrête à une station-service. Je fais le plein pendant qu'elle appelle les Cullen.

- Allo ? … Alice ! … oui… oui je vais bien… Charlie est avec moi… oui, il va bien lui aussi… Oui, je me doute que tu ne nous voyais que par intermittence… oui… une petite fille… je vous raconterai… on est sur la route… la seule chose à faire… Edward est là ? … passe-le-moi ! … Edward ? … oh mon amour… oui, ça va… Charlie aussi… tu pourras rassurer Sue ? … oui, on se remet en route… ce soir normalement… Toi aussi… j'ai eu si peur ! … oui… Non ! Ce n'est pas la peine… Non… pas de comité d'accueil… On fait vite… Moi aussi je t'aime… A bientôt mon amour…

Sa voix s'étrangle au fur et à mesure de sa conversation et elle raccroche, les lèvres tremblantes. Les larmes ne couleront peut-être jamais plus sur ses joues mais Bella sanglote, relâchant la pression.

Nous reprenons la route, Bella roule comme une dingue, ne s'arrêtant que pour mettre de l'essence et que la gosse et moi puissions manger et faire des pauses-pipi.

Régulièrement, je vois Bella jeter des regards dans les bois que nous croisons et lorsque je l'entends jurer et que je sens la moto vrombir de plus belle, j'en déduis que nous sommes suivis… J'ai dû penser tout haut car Bella me répond d'un bref hochement de tête avant de pousser la moto au maximum de sa vitesse.

Nous traversons une ville, Bella s'en profite pour s'arrêter à la station-service. Heureusement qu'elle a un casque intégral, une combinaison et des gants, sinon elle créerait l'événement vu le magnifique rayon de soleil qu'il y a ici ! Elle me tend le téléphone portable après avoir composé le numéro. La technologie et moi…

_- Coucou Chef Swan ! Oh quel plaisir de vous savoir entier et pas spécialement traumatisé ! Quel soulagement surtout ! Sue est déjà prévenue et elle vous a préparé un bon repas avec l'aide d'Esmée. Vous pourrez manger autre chose que des pizzas et hamburgers ! Franchement, vous auriez pu dire à Bella de s'arrêter dans une boutique de vêtements pour enfants ! Cette pauvre petite est vêtue de guenilles !_

- Alice… elle respire quand ?

_- On est si heureux de savoir que vous arrivez bientôt ! On est désolé de vous avoir menti tout ce temps Charlie, mais nous n'avions pas le choix, vous comprenez ? Et puis surtout…_

- Alice ! Mais il est où le bouton « off » ? Je ne peux même pas en placer une !

_- Oui, oui ! Je sais, je m'emballe ! Ne vous en faîtes pas, ils ne pourront pas vous poursuivre plus longtemps… enfin si, ils vont vous suivre mais à cause du soleil, ils ne pourront rien tenter ! Bravo Bella ! T'as eu du nez en empruntant cette combinaison !_

Le shérif en moi se réveille…

- Emprunter ? C'est du vol ! Du VOL Alice ! C'est un dél…

_- Oh ça va ! Vous n'allez pas nous faire votre Kojak ! Ce « vol » comme vous dites si bien vous permet d'échapper aux six vampires qui vous traquent ! Au passage, Jazz est fier de toi, Bella ! Edward lui a frôlé la crise cardiaque… euh… tu comprends quoi… Donc je disais… pas de soucis, ils ne peuvent pas vous suivre. En plus, la Meute, Jazz, Emmett, Garrett et Laurent vous rejoindront d'ici une centaine de kilomètres avant Seattle…_

- Seattle ? Alice ! Nous sommes loin de Seattle, voyons ! Pauvre petite, elle n'a plus toute sa tête…

_- Charlie ? Vous êtes exactement à 168 km et 526 mètres de Seattle. Ne me dites pas « impossible », Bella a roulé pendant six heures à 230km/h. CQFD ! Donc avec le comité d'accueil qui vous rejoindra, le Félix' Band fera machine arrière, ne vous en faites pas ! Par contre, vous devez reprendre la route au plus vite et ne plus vous arrêter avant d'avoir rejoint la Meute. Vous devez repartir dans deux minutes et vingt-sept secondes tout au plus, à cause de certains passages nuageux qui pourraient leur permettre de vous mettre la main dessus. Oh Edward ! Calme ta joie cinq minutes ! Elle va bien ta Bella ! Elle sera bientôt là alors arrête de geindre ! Je sais pas, moi ! Tapes-toi un puma ! Bon, je raccroche, Chef ! Le frangin déraille ! A tout' !_

Je n'ai pas le temps d'en placer une que la petite Alice a déjà raccroché. Quel babil !

Bah, c'est pratique lorsqu'on ne veut pas discuter : elle fait les questions et les réponses ! Mais à la longue, ça doit être saoulant pour ceux qui l'entourent. Je plains son compagnon !

Nous reprenons la route sur les chapeaux de roues. Je savais que ma fille faisait de la moto, bien que je déteste la voir chevaucher ces engins diaboliques, mais je ne savais pas qu'elle était capable de piloter à ce point !

Il commence à faire froid. La petite et moi grelottons. Nous avons beau nous caler contre Bella, nous sommes toujours aussi gelés. Bon, faut dire que sa température corporelle ne nous aide pas…

J'ai la trouille lorsque nous sommes cernés par deux voitures, une à droite, une à gauche, vampires aux yeux rouges au volant.

Bella met les gaz, faisant hurler le moteur, donnant la pleine puissance à la moto. La petite rigole, moi je hurle de terreur.

Les deux véhicules nous rattrapent et nous jouons au chat et à la souris pendant un bail, jusqu'à ce que Bella quitte la route et bifurque dans un bois. Les voitures nous suivent, Bella ralentit puis finalement coupe le moteur.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

- Chut ! Tais-toi.

Les vampires quittent leurs véhicules, sourires aux lèvres. Ils s'approchent lentement de nous, savourant notre peur. Brutalement, ils s'arrêtent, un air de dégoût et la terreur gravés sur le visage. Des grognements gutturaux et des ululements résonnent autour de nous et je vois nos ennemis paniquer avant de s'enfuir rapidement. Et là, je vois six… choses… monstrueuses… sortir des fourrés.

Des ours ? Des loups ? Je ne sais pas vraiment mais c'est… énorme. Plus grand qu'un cheval… des dents acérées et longues comme des katanas… de la bave qui dégouline de leurs babines… je me colle contre ma fille, prenant la petite Carlie dans mes bras.

L'une de ces… choses… me fait un… clin d'œil… puis me lèche – beurk ! – avant de galoper en direction des vampires. Bon Dieu ! Ces… choses… sont rapides ! Elles sont là et pouf ! Elles n'y sont plus !

- Bella ! Viens ! On doit s'en aller !

- Pas de panique, papa ! On ne risque rien !

- Mais bon sang ! T'as vu ces… ces choses ?

J'entends des rires au loin puis des grognements. Le temps que je me retourne, nous sommes à nouveau encerclés par ces grosses bestioles et par deux des fils Cullen. Le plus grand serre Bella contre lui et j'entends ses os craquer sous la pression.

- Belly Bella ! Oh c'est trop d'la balle ! T'es entière !

- Rhaaa… mais pose-moi, Em ! Tu vas finir par me casser quelque chose ! Salut Jazz ! Salut la Meute ! Contente que vous soyez là !

Ma fille serre les vampires dans ses bras et caresse les… choses… derrière les oreilles.

- Laurent et Garrett ne sont pas avec vous ? Demande ma fille à la montagne de muscles dénommée Emmett.

- Ils finissent juste le boulot des clebs ! Ils vont bientôt arriver.

Carlie s'agite. Elle veut s'approcher d'une de ces… grosses bestioles… poilues… mais je la retiens : une petite fille comme elle, ces trucs n'en feraient qu'une bouchée.

L'une de ces… choses… part dans les bosquets et… Jacob arrive, trente secondes plus tard, fermant son bermuda. Ça ne va pas, Jake. Un bermuda en hiver ! Et pourquoi pas des tongs sur la neige !

Il me fait une accolade et me tapote affectueusement le dos je manque de tomber sous le choc. Qu'ils sont costauds ces Quileute ! Ils prennent des stéroïdes ou quoi ?

- Eh Charlie ! Vous pouvez pas savoir c'qu'on est rassuré de vous savoir en vie !

- Jacob Black ? Mais… comment diable es-tu arrivé ici ?

Ils explosent tous de rire puis Jacob se tourne vers ma fille.

- Tu lui as rien dit ?

- Ben si ! Mais bon, tu connais Charlie… tout ce qui relève du domaine du surnaturel, ce n'est pas…

- EH ! OH ! Je suis là ! Ne parlez pas de moi comme si je n'étais pas là !

Quelque chose de chaud pousse dans le bas de mon dos et en me retournant, je vois une de ces énormes choses, au pelage sable, me renifler. Je hurle et me jette contre un arbre. Un arbre qui rigole. Faute d'arbre, c'est Emmett Cullen. Il est terrifiant… Je sursaute et me jette contre ma fille. Courageux, mais pas téméraire le Charlie !

- Te bile pas, papa. Personne ici ne te fera de mal ! Je t'ai déjà expliqué… les Cullen sont en quelque sorte… végétariens… et même si tu sens délicieusement bon, ils ne se jetteront pas sur toi. Quant à la Meute, ils sont là pour protéger les humains. Alors ici tu as… Sam… Embry… Seth… lui connais pas… Quil… Jared… Ah ! Encore une nouvelle tête !… Paul… Lui je sais pas… Oui Leah ! Je ne t'oublie pas, c'est pas la peine de grogner ! Ici c'est Barny… euh Brady. Désolé ! Et lui, lui, lui et … Ah ! Elle, désolée ! Sont aussi des p'tits nouveaux de la Meute ! C'est pas possible, vous vous reproduisez comme des lapins…

Carlie rit aux éclats, je me retourne. Elle caresse l'une de ces ch… euh… un loup… Seth je crois… Seigneur ! Mon beau-fils et ma belle-fille sont des mutants… Et le tr… euh Seth… la chatouille en enfouissant sa grosse truffe sur les flancs de la petite.

- Hi ! Hi ! Hi ! Tu chatouilles ! T'es trop trop beau et trop trop gros tu sais ? Moi j'aime bien les chiens. Et puis un gros toutou comme toi, c'est bien, ça fera peur à les méchants ! Dis Charlie, tu crois qu'on peut le garder ? Si on lui trouve un très grand panier et une grosse gamelle, il sera content ! Et le chien, tu préfères quoi ? Les boulettes ou les croquettes ? Tu dois trop manger beaucoup parce que t'es énoooorme !

La petite babille encore et j'entends les membres de la Meute tousser. Un rire ?

Jasper nous rappelle à l'ordre, nous devons partir au plus vite. Bella prend la petite sous les épaules et la charge sur Seth. La môme s'agrippe fermement à son encolure et enfouit sa tête dans les poils de la bête, en soufflant de bonheur.

La bestiole qui m'avait léché plus tôt et que je pense être Jacob, s'approche de moi et courbe l'échine. Je regarde Bella, j'ai peur de comprendre…

- Allez papa ! Fais pas la fine bouche ! Grimpe !

- Hein ? Quoi ? Mais… ah non ! Je ne monte pas sur lui ! Non !

- Papa, fais ce qu'on te dit ! En plus, il te tiendra chaud !

- Non ! Il va… il va…

- Il ne va rien du tout ! Emmett… tu peux…

- Avec plaisir, sœurette de mon cœur… Allez papa Charlie, on y go !

- NON ! Je ne veux pas monter là-dessus !

Bella souffle de mécontentement et s'approche de moi.

- Papa, on est partis à la va-vite ce matin. Carlie est gelée, toi aussi. Si je te porte, tu auras encore plus froid. Jacob peut au moins te tenir chaud. Allez, ne fais pas l'enfant !

Je grogne et m'apprête à dire « non » lorsque je me mets à claquer des dents. Traîtresses !

Le choc, sûrement. Il faut dire que j'ai vécu dans l'angoisse pendant de longues semaines… Je finis par souffler et grimpe sur… Jacob. Ô Seigneur ! Quel pied cette chaleur !

J'ai à peine le temps de m'agripper à son encolure que nous nous mettons à filer comme le vent. Il est aussi rapide que ma fille !

La tête enfouie entre ses omoplates, j'entends les rires d'Emmett et Carlie. Apparemment, ce rustre lui apprend une chanson qui n'est pas vraiment adaptée à l'âge de la petite fille.

Je sens les grosses pattes de Jacob ralentir pour finalement s'arrêter. En levant la tête, je m'aperçois que nous sommes à l'orée du bois, devant la villa des Cullen. Je descends de ma… monture et manque d'embrasser le sol, mais je suis rattrapé in-extremis par Emmett.

- Euh… merci Emmett.

- Avec plaisir, Chef ! J'étais si triste de ne plus voir Belly Bella se casser la figure toutes les trente secondes… Maintenant au moins, je sais d'où vient sa maladresse ! Mais ! Aïe ! Mais ça fait mal Bella !

Il se frotte l'arrière du crâne, là où ma fille l'a frappé, et moi, je rougis à ses paroles. Et dire que je travaille chaque jour sur ma maladresse pour qu'elle disparaisse…

Les loups se cachent entre les arbres avant de revenir sous leur forme humaine, habillés de pieds en cap, puis nous prenons le chemin de la villa, Carlie se cramponnant fermement à ma main.

Je suis plutôt intimidé, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on entre dans un nid de vampires, accompagné de loups garous !

En entrant dans la villa, les cris de joie explosent et un CRAC retentit violemment, comme si deux montagnes s'entrechoquaient.

J'en comprends l'origine en voyant ma fille accrochée au cou d'Edward, s'y cramponnant de toutes ses forces, les jambes enroulées autour de sa taille, tandis que lui, l'enserre étroitement dans ses bras, le visage enfoui dans les cheveux de ma fille et les épaules secouées par de violents sanglots.

Non mais franchement, un peu de tenue que Diable ! Y'a une enfant dans la place !

Et puis… je ne peux m'empêcher de lui en vouloir à ce petit saligaud : il m'a volé mon petit bébé !

Enfin bon. Il faut reconnaître qu'ils sont mignons, tous les deux… et que je ne vous surprenne pas à le leur répéter ! Je ne l'avouerai JA-MAIS !

Je perçois enfin un léger mouvement sur la droite et vois ma Sue. J'oublie tout. Les gens autour, le lieu, la pudeur… et me jette dans ses bras accueillants et sur ses lèvres si tentantes.

Mon Dieu ! Que c'est bon !

Je suis enfin à la maison…


	47. On se rassemble

Hellooo°°°°ooo !

Non, non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi !

Pas la peine de lire les rubriques nécrologiques, je ne suis pas morte ! quoiqu'au sens figuré, je n'en dirais pas autant.

Bref.

Pas eu l'occaz de passer avant pour beaucoup de raisons. Entre les journées qui sont bien trop courtes (24h, c'est vraiment pas assez!), ma petite louloute qui a déjà 10 mois et grandit bien trop vite à mon goût, mon p'tit démon qui a fait sa rentrée au CP et qui devient de plus en plus autonome (il sait même faire ses lacets tout seul!), les mômes que je garde qui m'en font voir de toutes les couleurs pour se venger de leur mère qui a repris le boulot, "inséminator", le chat, qui devient de plus en plus gluant au fil des jours puisqu'il n'a plus de femelle "baisable" à disposition et squatte donc mon épaule au moins 10 heures par jour (il est atteint du syndrome du yorkshire), mon homme dont je profite dès que l'occasion se présente, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps à moi.

Ajoutez à cela mon empaffé électronique qui fait plus que des siennes puisque je n'ai plus du tout accès à mon ordinateur, à moins de passer par un liveCD linux (et qui ne me permet qu'une prise en main et accès internet), et vous avez une petite image . Foutue ~#¤^µ&° d'ordi de mes 2 et empapaouté de windows ! La fin de NOJ et les deux prochains chapitres de mes fic ainsi que 2 ou 3 OS y sont coincés quelque part. Et pour l'instant, à part passer un peu de temps chaque jour à essayer (sans succès pour le moment) de le remettre en route, je ne peux pas faire grand chose d'autre...

Bref, je suis pas là pour ça, mais pour vous livrer ... 2 chapitres !

**Justunefan :** merci pour ta review et je te rassure, Y'A UNE SUITE (et même la fin sur mon empaffé de PC). Pour ce qui est de "fesses-bouc", je n'ai pas de compte. Wiwi, les dinausores comme moi existent encore ! c'est juste que je ne suis pas une no-life au point d'aller raconter ma vie sur les réseaux sociaux. Je ne dis pas que tous les utilisateurs de ces dits-réseaux sont à mettre dans le même sac, mais c'est juste que je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Peut-être un jour, va savoir ! Mais pour l'instant, niet ! Bonne lecture !

**Chichoune : **la v'là ! la v'là ! la v'là ! la v'là ! la v'là ! la v'là ! la v'là ! la v'là ! tu vois, moi aussi je peux continuer encore longtemps !

**Cynthia :** *snif ! snif ! * c'était ma minute "émotion" à la suite de ta review. Pour ce qui est de la maturité d'Emmett, attends de voir les prochains chapitres et tu changeras peut-être d'avis. Encore merci pour tes compliments ma belle, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Mais au fait, t'as pas honte? lire au boulot? rhooooo la vilaine... mais bon, un peu de citron à l'heure de la pause ne fait jamais de mal, non? bisous

**Naughtymily :** Et une ruineuse de p'tites culottes en plus au compteur, une ! Que veux-tu, je les trouvais beaucoup trop prudes dans la saga, il fallait bien les moderniser un peu tout de même, non? on est plus au XIXème siècle, merde ! à moins que Stephenie soit Amish... Bref, v'là la suite et je te rassure, il y aura encore (beaucoup?) de lemon !

**Ptitewam : **Encore 2 up que tu pourras t'enchaîner ! Bisous la miss ;)

**Sisko13 : **Salut toi ! C'est toujours permis de rêver, non? C'est juste ton pseudo qui me faisait fantasmer, j'y peux rien ;) P't'être que le jour où le clito que j'ai à la place du cerveau décidera de migrer une bonne fois pour toutes à sa place désignée, j'arrêterai de ne penser qu'à ça, mais entre nous, c'est pas pour aujourd'hui et encore moins pour demain ! Pour les retrouvailles chaudes et brûlantes, tu n'as qu'à lire ! Bisous

**Samystère :** je sais, je sais, c'était juste un coup de gueule. Heureusement que les patrons ne sont pas tous des grosses enflures ! bientôt ma grande et bon courage avec ton équipe !

**Anayata :** oui, beaucoup de choses changent ! Tu auras quelques réponses dans ces prochains chapitres, mais attention ! ne jamais prendre les choses pour acquises... bonne lecture et bisous !

**Angie Angel 94 :** Wiwii, y'a la suite sur le blog ! d'ailleurs y'a encore une suite sur le blog ! hihi ! Je sais, ça n'en fait du monde autour de nos deux héros, mais ils en ont bien besoin, ce n'est pas fini ! Gros bisous toi aussi !

**Rachoudied :** heureuse de t'avoir fait rire avec mes parents qui débarquent, je te rassure, moi ça ne m'a pas fait rire... j'suis pas à leur disposition ! Non mais. Et s'il n'y avait que ça avec eux... même loin ils m'emm...nuient profondément. Et oui, on choisit pas sa famille ! Quant à la fic, tu sauras par la suite ! Biz

**Ange140281** : Promis, plus que quelques chapitres et lm'histoire sera finie *snif* wiwi mon empire, je sais pourquoi ça t'intéresse ! Tu vas en baver niveau encre et papier, mais c'est toi que ça regarde ! gros bisous ma belle et bientôt !

Et encore merci à _**Frisonette, Lapiaf8, Lia3011, Bellardtwilight, momoii94220, Triskelle Sparrow, Fatoulette, Momo, Isabella Swan Cullen addict, Eliloulou, Cchope, Frimousse30, Ilonka, Lily-Rose-Bella, Vinie65, Kikinette11, Robangel et Mamanlily , **_pour votre patience, vos reviews et me suivre dans mes délires comme vous le faites.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous...

OUPS ! J'oubliais...

**Quant à toi, ?, qui n'a même pas le courage de signer une review et juste m'engueuler parce que "ça fait trois mois qu'on l'attend le chapitre", tu sais quoi? JE T'EMM]#°¤.**

J'ai autre chose à foutre dans ma vie que rester plantée devant mon PC pour ton plaisir. Tu n'es même pas foutu(e) de laisser ne serait-ce qu'un commentaire lorsque tu lis mes chapitres, mais lorsque je tarde à faire les mises à jour, là tu pointes le bout de ton nez ! Et quoi encore ! Si au moins, tu avais la décence de signer ta review, mais même pas ! De la lâcheté, voilà ce que c'est. T'as quelque chose à dire? ben crée un compte ou alors utilise celui que tu as peut-être déjà et envoies-moi un message signé. Tu trouves que je suis longue?

Premièrement, je ne suis pas à ta disposition.

Deuxièmement, j'ai une vie.

Troisièmement, si tu veux la suite, va sur mon blog.

et enfin, lorsque je fais un up, je m'assure de fournir un texte de qualité. Tu connais la qualité? ça ne se pond pas en une heure.

Et entre rester le cul vissé devant mon PC pendant une heure ou sauter dans les flaques d'eau avec mon grand pendant que la petite fait l'avion, le choix est vite fait!

A cause de gens comme toi, de nombreux auteurs de qualité ont arrêté de nous émerveiller avec leurs écrits, je pense notamment à **Clair de lune **en disant cela. Certaines fictions que je suis ne sont mises à jour que tous les 6 mois, voir même un an ! je pense, par exemple, à "a vampire in the basement".

D'autres auteurs stoppent même carrément leurs fictions du jour au lendemain. Est-ce une raison pour gueuler? Merde ! y'a plus important dans la vie !

**Et si tu n'es pas content(e), tu sais quoi ? VA LIRE AILLEURS SI J'Y SUIS !**

**Sur ce, bon entendeur, SALUT !**

**Bref...**

Sur ce, bonne lecture tou(te)s et...

... **_ENJOY ! ! !_**

* * *

Je ne savais pas vraiment où j'étais, tout ce que je savais c'est que j'avais craqué une bonne fois pour toutes. Définitivement.

Je l'avais belle et bien perdue, c'était terminé…

Adieu la belle vie ! Bonjour le cauchemar sans fin…

Je savais que personne ne m'aiderait à mettre un terme à ma misérable existence et je ne pouvais pas vivre dans ce monde sans ma moitié.

Alors je n'avais trouvé qu'une… solution.

M'enfermer en moi-même et vivre à travers mes souvenirs.

Je n'étais pas seul, je le savais. Mais qui était avec moi, vaste question !

Parfois j'entendais des voix douces qui me parlaient, qui m'exhortaient à me relever, à me battre, mais il était tellement plus simple de les ignorer…

J'étais avec elle et j'étais bien.

Plus de souffrance, plus de rage, plus de sentiments… plus rien à part elle et moi.

Elle est si belle…

Les yeux pétillants d'une joie sans égale et ses lèvres pleines retroussées en un sourire délicieux, il n'y avait pas plus magnifique qu'elle dans l'univers…

_Ô mon Dieu… mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

Elle est si belle…

Son corps souple et gracieux ondulant sensuellement contre le mien au rythme de la musique et ses mains délicates empoignant mes épaules, s'y cramponnant comme si j'étais un roc… son roc…

Elle est magnifique…

L'expression de surprise et de joie qui se grave sur son visage alors que je lui passe délicatement la bague au doigt ne fait qu'illuminer sa merveilleuse beauté…

_Comment allons-nous faire pour ramener Edward avant ce soir ?_

Je suis bien où je suis.

Je suis enfin avec elle.

Nous nous aimons et tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes possibles.

Et même si, au fond de moi, je sais que ce n'est qu'illusoire, je préfère vivre dans un mirage au milieu de chimères que dans un monde où elle ne serait plus à moi.

Ses mains s'entrelacent aux miennes, au-dessus de sa tête alors que mon corps recouvre le sien et nos lèvres se dégustent mutuellement sur un fond de gémissements. Elle est si belle, sublimée par le plaisir…

Un sourire radieux illumine son visage angélique lorsque je lui dis « oui » et mon cœur mort se gonfle de joie en voyant à quel point elle est heureuse d'être mienne. Elle est si belle…

Son dos pressé contre mon torse et sa tête enfouie dans mon cou, nous flemmardons sur le canapé en regardant un film. Elle s'amuse à me jeter des bonbons de sang gélifié dans la bouche et s'esclaffe lorsque je les rattrape au moment où Riggs gobe ses biscuits pour chiens dans « l'arme fatale »… Elle est si belle, le visage éclairé par la joie et l'amour…

_Et s'il restait comme ça ? Comment donc allons-nous l'expliquer à Bella ?_

Elle est sous la douche et mon regard gourmand suit la mousse qui serpente doucement sur ses courbes savoureuses, avant d'être accroché par une goutte d'eau suspendue à son sein…

Elle est si belle… Si belle le visage déformé par la peur, alors que deux vampires la coursent…

Mais qu'est-ce que ça vient faire là, ça ?

Elle est si belle, les cheveux volant dans son dos tandis qu'elle court…

_Elle court, vive comme le vent, Charlie et la petite fille sur le dos. Elle zigzague entre les conifères qui l'entourent, essayant de semer ceux qui les poursuivent. Deux vampires sont à leurs trousses et ne souhaitent qu'une chose, éliminer les humains et la ramener à leur maître…_

_Elle est peut-être rapide mais les deux humains la ralentissent. Ils arrivent… Un plan… il faut qu'elle trouve un plan…_

_Elle pose les humains sur le sol et se poste devant eux, son corps faisant écran pour les protéger des deux prédateurs. Ils lui parlent, veulent l'obliger à les suivre, mais elle ne se démonte pas._

_Afton __se __jette __sur __elle__…_

On ne touche pas à ma Bella.

Subitement, ce fut comme si mon esprit reprenait possession de mon corps.

Un grondement féroce roula dans la pièce. Le venin affluait en masse dans ma bouche et je me jetais sur le premier venu, l'esprit embrouillé par la rage, la haine et le besoin de protéger ce qui est mien.

- Emmett, attention !

Je fus brutalement retenu par les bras au moment où mes crocs allaient plonger dans une gorge. Je devais me libérer ou ils lui feraient du mal.

- ON NE TOUCHE PAS A MA BELLA !

Des grognements sauvages répondaient aux miens. J'étais entouré de plusieurs obstacles m'empêchant d'atteindre mon but : éliminer la menace.

- Ne vous approchez pas de lui ! Ses instincts ont repris le dessus ! Laissez-le réaliser qu'il ne risque rien, que nous ne sommes pas une menace !

Je cherchais une solution du regard sans quitter mes adversaires des yeux plus d'un centième de seconde.

Une grande pièce. Une porte. Trois fenêtres. Une baie vitrée.

Toutes les issues encombrées par la foule présente dans le lieu. Ennemis.

Aucun moyen de fuite.

Trouver un plan. S'échapper. La rejoindre.

Et tuer la menace…

- Elle va appeler d'ici quelques minutes, il doit absolument se reprendre !

Mes yeux roulaient dans leurs orbites, de droite à gauche, cherchant une solution pour me sauver d'ici. N'importe quoi. Même un trou de souris.

Une sonnerie stridente me rendit encore plus alerte. J'étais sur le qui-vive, incapable de savoir où j'étais, ni comment m'en sortir…

- Bella ? C'est bien toi ?

_- Oui !_

- Tu vas bien ?

_- Oui, je vais bien ! Charlie est avec moi…_

Impossible… Et pourtant. C'est bien sa voix !

Je m'approchais lentement de la petite femelle qui tenait l'appareil lui permettant de communiquer avec ma moitié.

Des colosses s'interposèrent entre elle et moi, dont certains à l'odeur épouvantablement nauséabonde je levais les mains en signe de reddition, essayant de leur faire comprendre que je ne suis pas une menace, mais des grondements mauvais me répondirent.

Je veux juste l'entendre à défaut de la toucher… M'assurer qu'elle va bien.

- C'est bon, laissez-le passer ! Il veut seulement savoir si Bella va bien. Alice ne risque rien.

- Tu en es sûr, Jasper ?

- Je ne mettrai pas la vie de ma compagne en jeu si Edward était une quelconque menace envers elle.

Alice ? Jasper ? Ça me dit quelque chose… Mais c'est loin, très loin, enfoui quelque part dans mon esprit mais refoulé par mes instincts.

Les colosses et les putois me laissèrent passer à contre-cœur, sur leurs gardes, et je m'approchais lentement de… Alice ?

- Pourquoi je vous vois à moto, Bella ?

_- La seule chose à faire…_

- Oui c'est sûr. Intelligent surtout. En vous mêlant aux humains, vous êtes pour l'instant en sécurité !

_- Edward est là ?_

- Euh… oui. Il… euh… il est là…

_- Passe-le-moi !_

Alice me regarda étrangement puis me tendit le truc avec lequel elle parlait à mon ange. Je le pris et comme elle, le mit contre mon oreille.

- B… B… Bella ?

Ma propre voix me paraissait si étrange sortie de ma bouche !

_- Edward?_

- Bella? C'est…. C'est bien toi ?

_- Oh mon amour…_

Entendre sa voix me fit l'effet d'un électrochoc et je repris peu à peu le contrôle de ma raison.

- Tu vas bien, mon ange ? Tu n'as rien ?

_- Oui, ça va… _

- Et… et ton père, il va bien ?

_-__Charlie __aussi__…_

- Merci mon Dieu !

_-Tu pourras rassurer Sue ? _

- Bien sûr, mon amour, je lui dirais. Vous… On se revoit vite ?

_-__Oui,__on __se __remet __en __route__… _

- Et vous arriverez quand, à Forks ?

_- Ce soir normalement… _

- Tu… Tu me manques tellement, mon ange ! J'ai cru… j'ai cru que je ne te reverrai plus…

_- Toi aussi… j'ai eu si peur ! _

- Moi aussi, ma belle. Moi aussi. Je t'aime, tu le sais, hein ?

_- Oui… _

- Je me mets en route et je vous rejoins sur la route, on ne sait jamais ce…

_- Non ! Ce n'est pas la peine… _

- Mais Bella…

_- Non… _

- Ok… si tu le dis ! On va préparer un groupe pour vous rejoindre sur Seattle alors et…

_- Pas de comité d'accueil… _

- Pff… Ok. Sois prudente, d'accord ?

_-__On __fait __vite__…_

- Ça n'empêche pas de faire attention ! Prends soin de toi, ma Bella… Je t'aime, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ça m'a rendu fou… Je t'aime.

- _Moi__ aussi __je __t__'__aime__… _

- A ce soir, alors ? J'ai hâte.

_- A bientôt mon amour…_

J'entendis le ronronnement d'un moteur prêt à démarrer et Bella interrompit la communication, la voix cassée par l'émotion.

Honteux, je me retournais vers les membres de ma famille que j'avais failli agresser plus tôt. Ils me regardaient avec crainte, s'attendant à ce que j'attaque à tout moment, puis Jazz détendit l'atmosphère en nous bombardant de vagues de calme successives.

Je me laissais glisser contre le mur, à la fois soulagé que le cauchemar soit terminé puisque mon ange revenait à nous, mais surtout honteux de mon comportement bestial envers ma famille.

Moi qui me targuais d'avoir un contrôle sur mon démon exceptionnel, je venais de leur prouver que je n'étais rien d'autre qu'un animal…

- C'est normal, jeune Edward, ce n'est rien ! Ta compagne est en danger, il est normal que le vampire en toi réagisse. Ricana Aro en me tapotant le bras.

J'étouffais un grognement lorsque je m'aperçus qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à s'attarder sur certains souvenirs particulièrement intimes.

_**Désolé, mon jeune ami ! J'ai toujours eu certains… penchants… ou plutôt une certaine curiosité au sujet de ce qu'il se… passe chez les autres, faute d'un meilleur terme…**_

Mouais. C'est ça ! Moi j'appellerai plutôt ça du voyeurisme !

_**Aussi, mon cher !**_

Il repartit en pouffant doucement, me laissant comme deux ronds de flans face à ce qu'il venait d'admettre.

Ainsi donc, notre Roi des Vampires serait aussi le Roi des Pervers ?

Malheureusement, ma découverte sur les travers d'Aro ne m'empêcha pas de penser à la façon dont je m'étais comporté.

Je sentais la majorité des regards braqués sur moi, alourdissant ainsi mon malaise et ma honte. Je m'étais comporté comme un sauvage, comme un nouveau-né ne réagissant qu'à l'instinct.

C'est pas moi, ça !

Jasper s'assit à mes côtés et amplifia mon calme artificiel en posant une main sur mon épaule, puis petit à petit, à l'aide de son don, malaise et honte s'évaporèrent, laissant place à une sérénité virtuelle.

- C'est normal que tu aies réagi de cette façon, Edward, ne t'en fais pas ! C'est de notre faute si tu étais dans cet état. Il fallait absolument qu'on te sorte de ta catatonie avant le retour de Bella. Si elle t'avait trouvé dans cet état comateux, elle aurait été capable de nous transformer en chair à pâté !

- Je… je n'aurai pas dû être sauvage à ce point, Jazz ! Je… je n'avais plus rien d'humain !

- Edward, quand accepteras-tu une bonne fois pour toutes que tu n'es pas humain ? Ce n'est pas parce que tes émotions sont très humaines et ton contrôle incroyable que tu es humain. Tu es un vampire. Un prédateur. Et quand tu sens le danger, ton démon reprend le dessus. Cela aurait été inquiétant que tu ne cherches pas à nous attaquer à ton réveil, alors que tu étais bombardé d'images de Bella en danger !

- En parlant de ça, il m'est arrivé quoi Jasper ?

- De quoi te souviens-tu ? Me demanda-t-il, surpris, tout en me dévisageant comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il me pousse une seconde tête.

- Euh… La Push… Vos têtes d'enterrement… Une vision… Bella… James… et après… après… après j'étais avec mon ange, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fasse attaquer et que je me transforme en bête sauvage.

- En fait, Alice a eu une vision dans laquelle Bella… Bella se… laissait aller avec James… mais cette vision était incomplète, chose que nous ne savions pas à ce moment-là. Tu… Tu n'as pas supporté le choc et… tu t'es… comme emmuré dans ton propre corps. Tu étais comme mort, même si tes pensées restaient intactes. Tu n'avais plus aucune émotion. Aucun sentiment. Rien. Tu étais totalement vide. Tu es resté ainsi pendant deux jours et trois nuits. Puis Alice a enfin eu la vision complète…

Je baissais la tête en revoyant les images de mon ange entre les bras de James, le suppliant de la prendre…

- Oh ! Tu m'écoutes ? En fait, cette vision était mensongère, c'était un leurre. Bella lui a fait croire qu'elle… serait… « gentille » avec lui si ensuite il la laissait déguster le Chef Swan…

Je me rappelais Bella, embrassant fougueusement le nomade, se frottant à lui sans vergogne, le suppliant de libérer ses jambes pour qu'elle…

- EH! Stop Edward! Je te l'ai dit, c'était du cinéma ! Une fois que Bella a eu ses chevilles libérées des fers et la confiance de James endormie, elle l'a bloqué, l'empêchant de bouger avant de le décapiter…

- QUOI ?

Je me tournais vers Alice, en quête de la véritable vision, mais ce fut Aro qui m'ouvrit son esprit, ayant également vu à travers l'esprit de ma sœur.

Effectivement, peu après avoir embrassé goulûment James, elle le décapitait sous les yeux épouvantés de son père avant de cracher au sol. Une fois remis du choc et surtout pressé par sa fille, le Chef Swan libérait Bella qui démembra alors leur geôlier du jour avant de le faire flamber et de s'enfuir, son père et l'enfant sur le dos.

Je soufflais de soulagement en sachant que Bella avait pu s'enfuir sans problèmes, mais j'étais surtout enfin en paix avec moi-même, sachant qu'elle était toujours ma Bella.

Marcus, qui discutait auparavant avec Eléazar, s'approcha de moi, un sourire fier aux lèvres, et tapota doucement mon épaule.

- Je suis heureux de te revoir parmi nous, jeune Edward. Et surtout, je me fais une joie à l'idée de revoir ta jeune compagne, bien qu'elle ne se rappelle pas d'Aro ou moi. Cette jeune personne est exceptionnelle ! Te rends-tu compte ? Malgré le fait qu'elle soit encore un bébé, elle a su résister à sa soif de sang et rester suffisamment lucide pour s'évader, tout en protégeant des humains ! J'ai vraiment hâte de faire sa connaissance.

Jasper me frappa l'épaule en pouffant doucement et je vis une immense fierté dans son regard.

- Tu sais quoi frangin ? Je ne l'ai pas vu de mes yeux, mais Aro nous a décrit la vision d'Alice… C'est d'ailleurs ça qui t'a ramené parmi nous…

- Quoi Jazz ? Je ne comprends pas.

- Bella… C'est une sacrée combattante. Une vraie guerrière ! Elle a su mettre au tapis deux soldats Volturi tout en protégeant son père et la gosse !

Marcus et Aro se redressèrent subitement, envahis par la colère et le dégoût.

- Fais attention à tes paroles, jeune homme ! S'exclama Aro en vrillant Jasper d'un regard noir.

- Que…

- Ne salis pas notre nom en le mêlant à ces traîtres ! Oui, ils ont fait partie de la Garde. Oui, nous les avons formés. Mais ils nous ont salis en nous reniant et en s'alliant à Félix afin de l'aider à commettre toutes ces atrocités. Tout comme la petite Jane et son malheureux frère… Ils en subiront le prix. Et leur châtiment…

Je vis clairement dans l'esprit d'Aro ce qu'il comptait faire d'eux. Il se sentait trahi par ceux qu'il avait toujours estimés et ne désirait qu'une chose, leur en faire payer le prix.

- Tu devrais te nourrir Edward.

Je n'avais pas entendu Carlisle s'approcher et me tournais vers lui.

- J'attends que Bella soit là. J'irai ensuite.

- Non. Tu vas y aller maintenant. M'intima-t-il.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais, Edward. Depuis que le Chef Swan a disparu, tu ne t'es nourri qu'une seule fois, sous le coup de la colère. Ce ne sont pas les deux verres de sang que tu as ingurgité le soir de vos… ce soir-là qui ont fait la différence. Tu en as besoin.

- J'attends que…

- Non. N'oublie pas que Bella sera accompagnée de deux humains ! Dont une enfant. Et tu sais à quel point les enfants sont plus qu'appétissants, n'est-ce pas ?

Le venin me monta à la gorge rien qu'à la pensée de la fragrance d'un humain modèle réduit et je fus submergé par la honte à cause de cette réaction misérable.

Jasper se leva puis Emmett, Garrett, Laurent ainsi que Jacob s'approchèrent de nous et m'entraînèrent à l'extérieur pour une sortie « entre hommes ».

A peine dehors, Jake se métamorphosa, laissant quelques pitoyables lambeaux de vêtements derrière lui. Tanya sortit comme une furie et se posta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches et le regard froid.

- Ah non, mon loulou ! J'en ai marre ! Tu ne peux pas te déshabiller avant de te transformer ? Merde ! C'était une Armani cette chemise ! Tout comme ton pantalon ! A quoi ça sert que je me décarcasse à te faire une garde-robe sur mesure digne de ce nom si tu n'en prends pas soin ? La prochaine fois que tu me détruis tes fringues sans raison valable, tu pourras dire « adieu » à nos joujoux !

Jacob baissa la tête, honteux, mais surtout affolé à l'idée que Tanya mette ses menaces à exécution. Un bref aller-retour dans les pensées du loup m'apprit que ma chère cousine avait une collection impressionnante de sex-toys et que Jacob en raffolait particulièrement… voilà qui me donnait quelques idées pour surprendre ma Bella !

Tanya était si remontée après Jake pour avoir ruiné ses fringues qu'on voyait presque de la fumée sortir par ses narines et ses oreilles. Un dragon. Ou une cocotte-minute sous pression… Le loup s'approcha prudemment de son imprégnée et enfouit sa grosse tête velue dans son cou, ce qui fit frissonner et glousser Tanya. Elle lui jeta un regard transi d'amour et soupira en le gratouillant derrière les oreilles, puis elle embrassa sa truffe avant de rentrer. Décidément, je ne comprendrais jamais comment elle faisait pour supporter l'odeur pestilentielle de Jacob ! Et vu la tête de mes compagnons, je n'étais apparemment pas le seul à me le demander.

Une fois Jake de retour parmi nous, nous filâmes en direction du mont Olympic où la faune nous assurait une bonne partie de plaisir.

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point je pouvais avoir soif, mais lorsque l'odeur d'un wapiti me parvint, je m'aperçus que je le pistais une fois mes crocs plantés dans la chair tendre de son encolure. Un second couple de wapitis, un lynx, trois élans, deux cerfs et un grizzly suivirent et ce ne fut qu'à l'aide du puma que j'étanchais totalement ma soif. J'étais en train d'enterrer la dépouille lorsqu'Emmett arriva en marmonnant et en râlant. Lorsque nos regards se croisèrent, il me tira la langue.

- C'était mon ours à moi ! Mon mien à moi ! Tu me l'as piqué ! T'es méchant ! Je t'aime plus ! T'es plus mon frère préféré !

Garrett et Laurent, qui venaient d'arriver, souriaient, hilares, de la réaction puérile de mon frère.

- T'as quel âge, Emmett ? Cinq ans ? Rigola Laurent.

- Nianiania…

- Bah, t'inquiète pas mon pote ! D'ici ce soir t'auras une nouvelle copine pour jouer avec toi ! Vous avez le même âge en plus ! Hein Garrett, c'est bien cinq ans qu'elle a la petite humaine ?

- Oui oui mon Lolo ! T'as bien retenu !

- Mais euh ! Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi ! Pleurnicha mon frère en faisant mine d'être vexé.

- On s'moque pas de toi, on te dit seulement que t'auras une nouvelle copine, c'est tout !

Laurent avait à peine évoqué l'enfant que le visage d'Emmett s'illumina comme un sapin de Noël. Il s'imaginait déjà l'entraîner dans d'interminables parties de jeux vidéos !

Emmett avait beau avoir la carrure d'un ours, au fond de son cœur il était resté un grand gosse. Puis son sourire s'affaissa, laissant place à une expression chagrine.

- Et comment on va faire avec elle ? Et si elle ne nous aime pas ?

- Comment ça, Emmett ?

- Ben ouais ! Si elle a peur de nous, on va faire comment ? J'veux dire, d'après le peu qu'on sait des visions de la voyeuse, la petite a vu sa mère mourir ! Et puis elle a quand même été enlevée par l'un des nôtres ! Elle est traumatisée c'te pauvre gosse ! Et si elle ne voulait pas de nous ? Demanda Emmett d'une petite voix timide.

- Nous ne sommes pas comme lui, Em ! Le rassura Garrett.

- Je sais mais… elle a été terrorisée là-bas. On ne sait pas ce qu'ils lui ont fait ! Et si elle a peur de Bella, qu'en sera-t-il de nous ? Elle a carrément effrayé la môme !

- Emmett ! Ne mêle pas Bella à ça, elle n'y est pour rien ! Elle était assoiffée et…

- Oh ! Du calme Eddy ! T'énerves pas comme ça ! Je sais que Belli-Bella ne l'a pas fait exprès et que c'est pas de sa faute mais…

J'enrageais intérieurement et commençais à gronder doucement à cause des insinuations de mon frère lorsque Jasper s'interposa entre nous.

- Eh ! Oh ! On s'détend là ! Je ne sais pas dans quel état on trouvera cette petite fille au vu de ce qu'elle a vécu pendant sa captivité, mais elle découvrira d'elle-même qu'elle n'a pas à nous craindre. Tu sais Emmett, les enfants ont une facilité d'adaptation étonnante quelle que soit la situation et ils ont surtout une logique qui leur est propre. Incroyablement tordue pour un adulte et pourtant si… logique en elle-même ! Ne t'inquiète pas, tu l'impressionneras peut-être au départ à cause de ton impressionnante carcasse, mais une fois qu'elle aura vu que tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un gros nounours sous tes airs de gros durs, elle te mènera à la baguette !

Emmett, qui s'était tassé sur lui-même sous le poids de l'inquiétude, releva lentement les yeux vers Jasper avant de lui jeter un regard empli d'espoir.

- C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix timide.

- Ben ouais gros bêta !

Et voilà comment nous en arrivions à nous esclaffer en voyant le sourire béat d'Emmett, heureux à l'idée qu'une petite humaine de cinq ans serait bientôt sa nouvelle camarade de jeux.

Lorsque j'entendis les pensées de mon frère, je m'écroulais au sol, secoué par un violent fou rire.

Ce grand dadais de presque deux mètres s'imaginait, en plus des jeux vidéos, jouer aux petites voitures et acquérir un train électrique ainsi qu'un circuit automobile miniature. Et je ne parle pas des sabres lasers…

Je fis part de ses pensées à Jacob, Garrett, Laurent et Jasper, ce qui fit râler Emmett.

- Ben quoi ? Un gamin de cinq ans ça joue, non ?

Jake, qui avait entre-temps repris forme humaine sous le poids de son hilarité, s'avança vers mon frère et lui claqua l'épaule.

- Tu sais Em, un gamin aime toujours jouer. Mais n'oublie pas que tu auras affaire à une petite fille. Il va falloir revoir ta liste de jeux, je crois !

- Bah pourquoi ? C'est super les p'tites voitures !

- Je sais Emmett, mais à mon avis, si tu veux jouer avec la môme, il va falloir changer de centres d'intérêts. Tu devras t'habituer aux poupées, à la dînette et aux déguisements de princesse ou fée !

Je voyais déjà le tableau…

Emmett, ses cent dix kilos de muscle engoncés dans une robe rose criard à froufrous, une paire d'ailes bleutées collées dans le dos et une baguette magique à la main, réclamant des friandises avec la petite le soir d'Halloween.

Lorsqu'il vit qu'on se moquait de lui, il bougonna avant de filer en direction de la villa, nous tous aux basques.

Une fois arrivé, il se jeta dans les bras de Rosalie en pleurnichant.

- Et bien alors mon gros nounours en sucre, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Lui demanda-t-elle en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

- Bouhouhouh ! Ils font rien qu'à m'embêter ! Ils se moquent de moi !

Rosalie nous jeta un regard glacial et grogna à notre encontre avant d'embrasser Emmett sur la joue.

Alice, qui avait vu la scène, pouffait silencieusement de rire dans son coin.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ces affreux, mon nounours ? Tu veux que je leur botte le cul ?

- Et ben… Je faisais une liste de jeux pour la petite et moi et ils m'ont dit que je devais abandonner l'idée des p'tites voitures et me préparer un costume de princesse ou de fée ! Tu te rends compte ma Rosie ?

- Ooooh… Mon nounours d'amour… T'es trop mignon ! Je suis sûre qu'avec Alice on pourrait te confectionner une belle robe de princesse, parce que vu ta carrure, on ne trouvera pas ta taille en magasin ! Lui répondit-elle, le regard malicieux.

Il ne nous en fallut pas plus pour succomber de nouveau à l'hilarité, cette fois-ci générale.

- Quoi ? Que… Mais pourquoi t'es méchante avec moi, bébé ?

Rosalie le regarda, consternée, et tentait tant bien que mal d'étouffer son rire.

- Voyons Emmett ! T'as quel age ? Franchement, parfois je me demande si j'ai affaire à un homme ou à un gosse !

Emmett la plaqua fermement contre le mur et commença à déboutonner son pantalon.

- Tu vas voir… J'vais te montrer que j'suis un homme, un vrai ! Un gosse est pas capable de te faire jouir et hurler comme je le fais…

- EMMETT ! Range-moi ça tout de suite si tu ne veux pas que je te l'arrache et la cache !

Esmée était apparue de nulle part et fulminait face à la scène qui se déroulait sous nos yeux. Elle attrapa Emmett par l'oreille et le traîna dans la cuisine, faisant trébucher mon frère qui n'arrivait pas à marcher en refermant sa braguette.

- Non mais ça ne va pas, Emmett ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend à la fin ? Je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça ! Et entre nous, cela m'étonnerait beaucoup que la malheureuse femme qui t'a mis au monde t'ait éduqué de la sorte ! Tu n'es qu'un sale gosse ! Un homme, un « vrai » comme tu le dis si bien, ne se comporterait pas comme le porc que tu es ! Seigneur… Je plains cette pauvre Rosalie ! Ce n'est pas un mari qu'elle a, mais un enfant ! Tu me fais honte ! Et devant nos Rois et nos amis de plus ! File dans ta chambre et réfléchis à ta condition cinq minutes et ensuite on avisera !

- Oui môman… Répondit mon frère, tête basse, se sentant tout petit face à la colère de notre mère.

Il fila sans demander son reste, gravissant lourdement les marches qui le menaient à l'étage en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Rosalie, bien que gênée par le spectacle qu'elle avait offert avec son compagnon, explosa tout de même de rire avec nous, rires qui d'ailleurs redoublèrent lorsque nous entendîmes les bruits caractéristiques d'une partie de Mario Kart.

- EMMETT ! Réfléchir à sa condition ne veut pas dire jouer à la console de jeux ! Éteins-moi ça tout de suite avant que ta Wii ne finisse à la déchetterie ! Hurla Esmée d'une voix rendue suraiguë par la colère.

Emmett poussa un gémissement à fendre le cœur avant de marmonner un « c'est vraiment trop injuste ».

- Ça y est ! J'ai trouvé son prochain costume pour Halloween ! S'exclama Alice en frappant des mains.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui Rose ! Il suffit juste de le peindre en noir et de lui coller une coquille d'œuf d'autruche sur le crâne et il fera un magnifique Caliméro !

Nos rires redoublèrent lorsque nous entendîmes Emmett protester avec véhémence face à cette idée.

Esmée, quant à elle, s'était tournée vers les deux Volturi et se confondait en excuses pour le comportement puéril d'Emmett.

- Ce n'est rien, chère Esmée, ça nous permet de rire un peu ! La rassura Marcus.

- Mais quand même… C'est à se demander si ce pauvre garçon est fini ! A moins qu'il n'ait été bercé trop près des murs étant bébé… Musa Esmée en se frottant pensivement le menton.

Un « mais euh ! » provenant de l'étage nous fit bien rire puis je me redressais aussitôt en entendant un « enfin ! » émanant des pensées d'Alice, suivi par un listing complet de la nouvelle collection de Jean-Paul Gaultier. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se tourna vers moi, tout sourire.

- Dis Ed, tu n'irais pas chercher Sue à La Push ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien… Si tu ne te sens plus à l'idée de bientôt voir Bella, j'imagine que Sue est également impatiente à l'idée de revoir Charlie ! Allez, vas la chercher ! Et en plus, cela fera plaisir au Chef Swan !

Je râlais cinq minutes, juste pour la forme, et fonçais vers La Push, m'arrêtant en chemin histoire de croquer quelques jugulaires et carotides afin que le sang de l'enfant ne me tente pas. Je buvais jusqu'à l'écœurement, m'assurant que je ne sois pas un danger potentiel pour la fillette. Une fois devant la maisonnette de Sue, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Madame Clearwater m'atterrit dans les bras en pleurant de joie. Nous prîmes sa voiture, la pauvre femme ne supportant pas un voyage à dos de vampire, et je l'obligeais à s'arrêter au bout d'une centaine de mètres. La pauvre femme tremblait tellement qu'elle était incapable de conduire, et si je pouvais me sortir d'un accident sans encombres, c'était loin d'être son cas !

Sa vieille Ami8 avait bien du mal à dépasser les 80km/h et nous finîmes par arriver à la villa au bout d'un laps de temps qui me parut infiniment long.

Je fus étonné de ne pas y trouver mes frères, puis m'aperçus que la Meute ainsi que Garrett et Laurent étaient également aux abonnés absents.

Lorsque j'en saisis la raison dans l'esprit d'Alice, je me mis à grogner de rage et de mécontentement.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu fait ça ? Pourquoi m'as-tu empêché de la rejoindre ? Tu ne crois pas que…

- Edward ! Si tu y étais allé, tu te serais métamorphosé en bête sauvage !

- C'est faux !

- Ah bon ? N'aurais-tu rien fait à leurs assaillants ?

Je grognais, m'imaginant déjà les démembrer lentement et sûrement avant de…

- Ah tu vois ? Si je ne t'avais pas empêché de les rejoindre, tu aurais terrorisé l'enfant. Sans parler de Charlie ! Comme ils vont désormais faire partie de notre entourage proche, il valait mieux t'empêcher de commettre un massacre, tu ne crois pas ?

Je soufflais, dépité, puis acquiesçais face au raisonnement de ma sœur. Il est vrai que j'aurai été capable d'une barbarie sans nom si je m'étais trouvé face à ces monstres…

Je me mis à faire les cents pas, tournant furieusement en rond tel un lion en cage, comptant chaque seconde, chaque minute qui me séparait d'elle. Ma famille avait beau m'exhorter au calme, j'en étais physiquement et psychologiquement incapable.

Et s'_il_ décidait de gâcher nos retrouvailles ? S_'__il_ décidait de piétiner encore notre bonheur ? S'_il_ décidait de me l'arracher à nouveau ? S_'__il_…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Edward, je te promets qu'il ne viendra pas. Pas maintenant, en tout cas ! Affirma Alice.

Sa petite main s'enroula autour de la mienne et elle me traîna jusqu'au canapé où je m'assis docilement, plongeant mon regard désespéré dans le sien, miroitant d'une confiance absolue.

- Comment peux-tu en être sûre, Alice ?

- Parce que je le sais ! Depuis que j'ai eu la vision du retour de Charlie et Bella, j'ai fouillé toutes les solutions possibles et inimaginables, crois-moi ! Et je peux t'assurer que…

- Mais il t'a déjà eue, Alice ! Il sait comment contourner ton don ! Le soir où il l'a enlevée, il t'avait bernée ! Qui me dit qu'il ne recommencera pas ?

Ma voix suintait l'angoisse, la peur à l'idée qu'il ne s'en prenne à nouveau à nous. Je me tendis deux fois plus lorsque je vis le regard de ma sœur se perdre dans le domaine des futurs potentiels, puis un immense sourire barra son visage lorsqu'elle revint au monde réel.

- Je te promets qu'il n'agira pas maintenant. Il est peut-être fou, mais loin d'être bête ! Il sait très bien que nous nous attendons à un geste de sa part et que nous sommes sur nos gardes ! De plus, ses complices sont loin d'être en mesure de l'aider à l'heure actuelle ! S'exclama ma sœur, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

- Qu'entends-tu par-là, Alice ? Lui demanda Carlisle, inquiet de tout ce qui pourrait arriver dans un futur proche.

- Et bien Félix… Félix est en colère… Très en colère… Enragé, même ! Il n'a pas supporté de voir que Bella lui est passée sous le nez. Il était d'autant plus fou de rage lorsqu'il s'est aperçu qu'il ne pouvait pas tuer James pour son manque de professionnalisme puisque Bella s'en était déjà chargé. Alors il a… évacué sa colère sur les autres… Ils ont tous dû subir sa folie, même Jane ! D'ailleurs, en plus d'être sadique, elle est incroyablement masochiste puisqu'elle a adoré se faire torturer par Félix ! Quelle barje ! A mon avis, elle a dû trop user de son don sur sa petite personne, ça lui a retourné le cerveau. Bref, comme ses acolytes ne sont pas en état, mais alors pas du tout, Félix ne se risquera pas à venir seul ici, il va donc attendre qu'ils se remettent tous de leurs blessures.

- Ah ouais ? A ce point ?

- Tu n'imagines même pas !

Je soufflais de soulagement, bien qu'une part de mon esprit soit tout de même focalisée sur de futures représailles. Une chose était sûre, dans ce futur incertain qui nous attendait, ma Bella revenait à la maison.

Brusquement, une boule de chaleur se forma dans mon ventre, me donnant une sensation de sérénité et de plénitude, comme si j'étais enfin entier, puis cette espèce de magnétisme se mit en route, et je dus me faire violence pour ne pas me ruer à l'extérieur.

Un délicieux parfum de freesia, de lavande et de jasmin titilla mes narines.

10… 9… 8…

La fragrance se fait plus envoûtante et m'enveloppe doucement. Mon corps se tend immédiatement, dans l'expectative.

7… 6… 5…

Un incroyable bourdonnement résonne dans l'air ambiant et des milliards de papillons virevoltent en moi, réveillant mon corps mort.

4… 3… 2…

Le bruit caractéristique d'une porte qui s'ouvre trop brutalement et claque contre le mur est rapidement atténué par des cris de joie mon regard se rive sur l'entrée.

1…

Une tornade blanche et brune vole vers moi mes bras s'ouvrent d'eux-mêmes, attendant impatiemment de la sentir contre moi.

0…


	48. Et on s'assemble

Un violent CRAC retentit alors que je la réceptionne. Son corps se plaque brutalement contre le mien, cherchant à fusionner avec moi. Je l'enlace étroitement alors que ses jambes s'enroulent fermement autour de ma taille. Le visage enfoui dans son cou, j'inspire sa délicieuse fragrance jusqu'à saturation, le corps tremblant, en manque de ma dose. Je n'aspire plus qu'à une chose, me fondre en elle pour l'éternité et ne plus jamais la relâcher, ne plus jamais en être séparé. Maintenant que j'ai retrouvé mon cœur, je suis enfin entier.

J'oublie tout ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. J'oublie où je suis et avec qui je suis. Il n'y a plus qu'elle qui compte. Elle et moi.

Un bras toujours enroulé autour de sa taille, j'agrippais brusquement sa chevelure et relevais son visage, ancrant mon regard au sien.

Ses yeux miroitaient de mille feux et je pouvais y lire clairement le soulagement qui l'habitait, tout comme l'amour passionnel qu'elle ressentait à mon égard. Puis, sans plus attendre, je me jetais voracement sur sa bouche.

Bon sang ! Comment avais-je fait pour me passer du goût de ses lèvres pendant tout ce temps ?

Un langoureux gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge lorsque ma langue caressa timidement sa lèvre inférieure, quémandant l'entrée de sa délicieuse bouche.

Alors que nous nous embrassions avec ferveur, un raclement de gorge et quelques rires tout sauf discrets nous ramenèrent à la réalité.

- Eh ! Z'allez pas copuler ici, non ? Prenez une chambre ! Ricana Emmett, goguenard.

S'apercevant de notre position plus qu'équivoque, Bella se laissa glisser doucement au sol, frottant au passage le feu qu'elle avait crée dans mon futal. Je grognais tandis qu'elle m'observait, un sourcil haussé et une expression amusée gravée sur le visage. Elle eut au moins la décence de cacher mon gros problème en me tournant le dos et en se collant contre moi. J'enroulais mes bras autour de sa taille et elle en profita pour se frotter contre moi, n'arrangeant en rien mon souci érectile.

- Allumeuse… Lui susurrais-je d'une voix sourde et emplie de désir au creux de l'oreille.

Bella gloussa doucement et un second raclement de gorge nous ramena au moment présent.

Je relevais la tête pour croiser le visage du Chef Swan.

Oups !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il avait une tête de constipé qui s'acharne à pousser le baobab coincé dans son anus en nous observant, sa fille et moi. Il grogna et m'assassina du regard avant de blêmir subitement et de reculer d'un pas, son regard fou sautant de l'un à l'autre, faisant le tour de l'assemblée présente au salon.

C'est sûr que de débarquer dans un nid de vampires avait de quoi largement le mettre mal à l'aise!

Sans réfléchir, j'allais jusqu'à lui et l'étouffais dans une étreinte à lui briser les os, soulagé de le revoir en vie, parmi nous.

- Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir entier, Chef ! Vous nous avez manqué.

- Euh… Oui… euh… toi aussi ça fait du bien de te revoir, gamin !

Je le relâchais puis il m'observa attentivement avant de reprendre.

- Euh… enfin… je dis gamin mais… je… t'as quel age ? Me demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

- Dix-sept ans ! Claironnais-je.

- Euh… je veux dire… pas physiquement, hein ? T'as quel age ?

- Un siècle. Marmonnais-je entre mes dents.

Il me détailla de haut en bas, choqué, puis se reprit en riant.

- Bah ! T'es plutôt bien conservé pour un centenaire ! Euh… je veux dire… vous avez…

Bella lui donna un coup de coude en riant.

- Voyons papa ! Tu l'as toujours tutoyé, tu ne vas pas te mettre à le vouvoyer quand même !

- Eeeeh ! Je n'y peux rien, on m'a toujours appris à respecter mes aînés ! Tu te rends compte, il pourrait être mon grand-père !

Emmett explosa de rire, s'imaginant déjà m'acheter un déambulateur et un dentier. Je grognais à son attention puis le Chef Swan s'approcha de moi, pointa son index sur mon torse avant de le marteler en appuyant chacun de ses mots.

- Dis-donc toi, on ne t'a jamais appris que la pédophilie c'est immonde ? Ma petite fille a tout juste, dix-huit ans et toi…

- Et moi dix-sept ! Alors si attentat à la pudeur il doit y avoir, c'est de la faute de Bella ! C'est elle qui fait du détournement de mineur, pas moi !

- ARGH ! Vous me donnez la migraine avec toutes ces histoires de fous et…

Le Chef Swan se figea, regardant quelque chose au-dessus de mon épaule et ses yeux s'envahirent peu à peu par la terreur. Je me retournais vivement et compris qu'il avait peur en voyant Aro, Marcus et Amun qui s'approchaient de nous. Il se mit à trembler légèrement avant de se ressaisir. Son regard se durcit également lorsqu'il se posa sur les trois vampires.

Aro, un sourire radieux aux lèvres, prit doucement le poignet de Bella et lui fit un baise-main.

- Très chère Isabella, je suis enchanté de te voir enfin ! Humm… Toujours aussi impénétrable, comme lors de notre précédente rencontre…

Bella le regarda, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, et je vis dans son regard qu'elle se demandait s'il était possible qu'un vampire soit atteint de démence sénile.

- Euh… Je… je suis également enchantée de faire votre connaissance, monsieur, mais vous faites erreur, nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés, je suis désolée de vous contredire.

Eléazar s'approcha également, se présenta auprès de Charlie, puis fit une brève accolade à mon ange. Marcus, lui, s'extasiait sur l'intensité du lien qui nous unissait, ma douce et moi, puis il s'avança d'un pas et se présenta également à ma Bella.

- Je ne voudrais pas paraître impolie mais… vous êtes qui ?

- Voici Aro et Marcus Volturi. Expliqua mon père qui s'était rapproché de nous. Je suis ravi et surtout soulagé de vous revoir en un morceau, Charlie. Et toi aussi, Bella. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point vous nous avez manqués !

Le Chef Swan hocha brièvement la tête en souriant à mon père.

- Volturi ? Comme vos rois vampiriques ? Demanda-t-il, un soupçon de curiosité dans la voix.

- Effectivement. Répondit Aro d'une voix étonnée. Et comment le savez-vous ?

- Bah… vous savez… pendant notre captivité, j'ai eu le temps d'en apprendre un peu sur votre… espèce ?

- Excusez-moi, on se connaît ? Demanda Bella en fixant intensément Marcus.

- Oui jeune Isabella. Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés. Une fois.

Le regard de mon ange se perdit rapidement dans les songes avant de faire la navette entre Aro, Marcus et Eléazar à plusieurs reprises, puis sa bouche s'ouvrit, formant un O absolument parfait.

_Oouuuhoooo… si tu savais à quel point j'aimerai sentir ton O se refermer autour de ma queue avant de m'attaquer à ton Q !_

Je me secouais la tête pour chasser tous les fantasmes qui envahissaient mes pensées et me focalisais à nouveau sur la discussion.

Bella enroula ses doigts autour de ma main et se mit à les serrer avec une poigne d'acier.

- Oh ! Ce… C'était vous ? Ce soir-là… C'était vous ?

Marcus lui répondit d'un bref hochement de tête et lui sourit tristement.

- De quoi parles-tu, Bells ? Demanda le Chef Swan.

- Le… la soirée feu de camp… avec maman… la dernière fois… ce… c'est grâce à ces trois personnes si je ne suis pas morte ce soir-là…

Les yeux de Charlie s'emplirent de larmes qu'il essuya discrètement du revers de la main son regard n'était plus que reconnaissance infinie à l'égard des trois personnes. De ses mains tremblantes, il attrapa celles d'Aro et de Marcus et les serra fermement, avant de répéter son action auprès d'Eléazar.

- Merci. Merci pour ce que vous avez fait. Merci d'avoir eu la bonté d'épargner mon bébé. Elle est tout ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde et je ne vous serai jamais assez reconnaissant pour votre geste.

Aro et Marcus échangèrent un regard stupéfait. Ils n'en revenaient qu'un « humain » leur témoigne de la gratitude à ce point.

Un rire enfantin s'éleva dans les airs et je me tournais pour apercevoir la fillette, agrippée sur le dos d'Emmett qui imitait le cheval.

- Allez hue ! Plus vite ! Hue baudet !

Un rire collectif retentit lorsque nous vîmes mon frère courir dans tous les sens, essayant de hennir et tapant sur ses cuisses pour imiter le bruit d'un cheval au galop. Ouais. Décidément, il s'était trouvé une petite copine du même âge !

- Emmett ! Repose-moi cette petite par terre, tu vas la rendre malade ! Et c'est qu'elle doit avoir faim cette enfant ! S'exclama Esmée qui venait de dresser la table pour la gosse, Charlie, Sue et les clebs.

La gamine se mit à rougir lorsque son ventre gargouilla, et elle s'approcha timidement d'Esmée qui lui tendait la main en souriant.

Je n'avais pas fait attention à la gosse, trop focalisé sur mon ange, et si je trouvais notre ressemblance incroyable à travers les visions d'Alice, je fus tout de même choqué de voir à quel point Bella et moi étions présents en elle physiquement. Traits… cheveux… rougissements… Si nous avions pu avoir un enfant, c'était bien cette gosse.

- Mais dis-moi, comment t'appelles-tu ma chérie ? Lui demanda doucement ma mère en caressant la tête de la petite.

- Carlie.

- C'est un bien joli prénom pour une bien jolie petite fille, Carlie. Moi, je m'appelle Esmée, et lui c'est…

- C'est Caraïlle ! Je sais ! Lui c'est Mémette… et lui c'est Jassèr… et là c'est Lalice… et elle c'est Rojalie ! Et puis là c'est Ewar !

- Tu nous connais déjà ? S'étonna ma mère, au même titre que nous.

- Ben oui ! Bella elle parle tout le temps de vous. Elle m'a dit c'est quoi que vous ressemblez. Comme ça, je m'ai pas trompé ! Bella elle vous aime trop beaucoup alors moi aussi !

- Tu aimes Bella tant que ça ?

- Bah oui ! Elle a empêché les méchants de me faire du mal alors elle est gentille. Ma maman elle m'a dit que il faut toujours être gentil avec les gens qui sont gentils. Et même si des fois Bella elle m'a fait un petit peu peur ou un peu beaucoup, et ben c'était pas de sa faute, c'est parce que le méchant pas beau il ne lui donnait pas à manger.

- Le méchant pas beau ? Mais c'est qui ? Lui demanda ma mère tout en connaissant déjà la réponse.

- Il s'appelle Phallique je crois…

Nous étouffions un rire en entendant le lapsus de la petite, mais Emmett fut beaucoup moins discret, comme nous en témoigna le « AÏE ! Mais ça fait mal bébé ! » résultant de son fou rire.

-… Il est pas beau et il est méchant et puis il a des yeux tout rouges, comme eux là-bas ! Chuchota l'enfant au creux de l'oreille d'Esmée, en pointant du doigt Aro, Marcus et le clan Égyptien.

- Oh. Et tu n'as pas peur de nous ?

- Bah non hein ! Bella elle m'aura jamais emmené chez des méchants alors j'ai confiance !

Aaaah… vive la logique d'un gosse de cinq ans !

Aro était très étonné de la façon de penser de la petite. Il s'approcha donc d'elle en douceur puis leva les mains en signe de paix lorsqu'il vit Carlie reculer d'un bond et se cacher sous la table, ses grands yeux chocolat effrayés.

- Ssssh… ne t'inquiète pas petite fille. Je ne te ferai aucun mal.

Il l'aida à se sortir de sa cachette puis lui tapota doucement la tête. Le visage d'Aro était marqué par l'affliction et un profond dégoût.

- Je suis désolé, enfant… je ne peux rien faire pour mes yeux. Tu sais que tu ne risques rien ici, non ?

Carlie hocha doucement la tête.

- Bien. Est-ce que tu sais ce que nous sommes, petite Carlie ?

- J'suis pas petite ! J'ai cinq ans ! et demi !

Je masquais un sourire en voyant la petite, butée, croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine tout en jaugeant Aro du regard. Je revoyais Bella lorsque j'avais tendance à la contredire !

- Oh ! Très bien, grande fille, il est vrai qu'à cinq ans et demi, on n'est plus un bébé. Alors dis-moi, sais-tu ce que nous sommes ? reprit Aro, essayant de conserver un visage impassible, mais agréablement surpris par le caractère effronté de Carlie.

- Bah oui ! T'es un vampire !

- Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est ?

- J'suis peut-être petite mais j'suis pas bête, hein ! Je connais Dracula, je l'a vu à la télé !

Carlie secoua la tête tout en roulant des yeux, affligée par la soi-disant stupidité d'Aro qui n'y connaissait rien à Dracula, puis ses sourcils se froncèrent et son visage se referma.

- Mais dans Dracula, ils disent que les vampires ils aiment pas les croix et l'obélite. Et puis ils disent aussi que le soleil ça les tue, mais c'est pas vrai, Bella elle brille au soleil, je l'ai vu ! Dis, tu dors dans un cercueil ? Je pourrais le voir ?

Aro s'étouffa de rire en entendant les propos de la petite et entreprit de lui expliquer la différence entre les « vrais » vampires et ceux des mythes pendant qu'elle mangeait en compagnie de Charlie, Sue et des Quileute.

Carlie me regardait fixement, puis elle détailla chaque vampire présent dans la pièce avant de reporter son attention sur Aro.

- Dis monsieur, pourquoi ils ont des yeux dorés et pas toi ?

- Oh ! C'est parce que… nous n'avons pas le même… régime alimentaire.

- Bah, ça boit pas du sang, un vampire ? Lui demanda Carlie en fronçant des sourcils.

- Oui, bien sûr ! Nous nous nourrissons de sang. Mais… si les Cullen et Dénali ont les yeux… dorés comme tu le dis si bien, c'est parce qu'ils boivent… du sang animal.

- Ah bon ? Et toi alors, tu bois du sang de quoi ?

- Euh… et bien j'ai… un régime plus… traditionnel dirons-nous… Expliqua Aro, gêné de devoir se justifier face à une petite humaine de cinq ans.

- Et quoi ça veut dire tradichonel ?

- Ça veut dire que je bois le sang des humains.

- Ohoh. Ça veut dire que tu vas me manger alors ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix timide et craintive en se recroquevillant contre Charlie.

Aro rit puis lui caressa tendrement le visage.

- Rassures-toi, belle enfant, je ne te mangerais pas ! Et Charlie non plus ! Bien que normalement, je devrais le faire…

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Vois-tu, jolie petite fille, en temps normal les humains ne doivent surtout pas être au courant de notre existence. C'est un secret. Lorsqu'un humain découvre la vérité, soit nous le transformons, soit nous le tuons. Dans votre cas, cependant, c'est la folie de l'un des nôtres qui vous a fait basculer dans un monde dont vous ne devriez pas avoir connaissance. Il ne serait donc pas juste de mettre un terme à votre vie, tu ne crois pas ?

- Si. Alors tu vas me transformer si tu ne me manges pas ?

- Bien sûr que non, ce serait un crime ! Les enfants immortels ne doivent pas exister. Tu t'imagines vivre cinq cents ans dans le corps d'une petite fille, sans jamais grandir ? Tu dois juste garder le Secret. Ne jamais parler de nous. D'accord ?

- D'aaaaccoooord… Lui répondit Carlie en baillant à s'en décrocher les mâchoires.

Alors qu'elle commençait à s'endormir au-dessus de son assiette sous les regards à la fois attendris et protecteurs de toutes les personnes présentes, Rosalie la prit tendrement dans ses bras et l'emmena à l'étage, dans mon ancienne chambre. Le Chef Swan était inquiet à l'idée de laisser Carlie seule ici, au beau milieu de « personnages de cauchemars » et alors qu'il se levait pour aller la rechercher et l'emmener chez lui, je m'approchais de mon futur beau-papa afin de le rassurer.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Charlie. Carlie ne risque rien, elle est en sécurité ici, tout comme vous.

Son regard s'adoucit légèrement et son corps se détendit, puis l'inquiétude revint au galop lorsque Peter et Charlotte revinrent de leur « repas » et qu'il tomba sur leurs yeux d'un vermillon pétant.

- Nous ne risquons rien ? En es-tu bien sûr ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix cinglante, sur ses gardes.

Alors que j'allais lui répondre, Amun s'approcha de nous puis s'assit face à Charlie. Le regard de ce dernier s'écarquilla de terreur lorsqu'il croisa les prunelles pourpres de l'Égyptien, mais il resta stoïque, rassuré quelque peu par la présence de sa fille, des loups et de ma famille.

- Monsieur Swan, je comprends parfaitement que vous ne soyez pas rassuré en notre présence mais…

Charlie se leva, furibond, et se posta face à Amun, droit comme un I, en tapant du poing sur la table.

- Vous comprenez ? Alors ça, ça m'étonnerait ! J'ai passé trois semaines dans une cellule à me demander ce que l'on pouvait bien me vouloir avant d'être balancé de but en blanc au beau milieu d'une réalité complètement surréaliste ! Je me suis torturé psychologiquement ensuite, croyant que chaque jour serait mon dernier, persuadé que j'allais mourir des mains même de ma fille ! Je n'ai rien demandé, moi ! Ma petite vie était bien tranquille et il a fallu qu'un… qu'un vampire fou furieux s'en prenne à moi et à ma fille ! Et cette pauvre gosse n'a rien demandé non plus ! Et pourtant, ça n'a pas empêché ce psychopathe de tuer sa mère devant elle ! Alors ne me dites pas que vous comprenez parce que…

- Détrompez-vous, Monsieur Swan, je sais très bien ce que vous pouvez ressentir. Je connais personnellement ce psychopathe, comme vous le dites si bien. Ses méthodes barbares également. Si nous sommes réunis en ce lieu, c'est parce que nous avons le même but : détruire notre ennemi commun. Une majorité des personnes présentes ici ont eu à souffrir de la barbarie de ce monstre. Les autres sont là uniquement pour nous appuyer dans notre quête. Aussi Monsieur Swan, je vous assure que vous ne craignez rien ici. Il ne pourra plus vous atteindre, nous veillons. Maintenant, vous avez eu une dure journée, riche en émotions fortes, surtout après votre éprouvante captivité. Vous devriez vous reposer, nous aurons tout le temps de répondre à vos questions dès demain. Allez dormir, Monsieur Swan, vous en avez grand besoin.

Puis Amun se releva et rejoignit les membres de son clan sous le regard éberlué de Charlie qui ne savait plus que croire ou penser. Hormis Alec qu'il voyait comme un enfant abusé, il s'était forgé une opinion sur les « vampires aux yeux rouges », faussée par sa captivité, et voilà qu'Amun brisait toutes ses croyances !

Il se frotta les tempes, subitement écrasé par le poids de sa fatigue, mais bien trop angoissé pour avoir un sommeil réparateur. Carlisle s'en aperçut et lui apporta un léger calmant qui lui permettrait d'avoir un sommeil sans rêves, puis Esmée les mena, Sue et lui, dans la chambre d'amis.

Les Quileute formèrent deux groupes, l'un retournant à La Push, l'autre patrouillant dans les environs en compagnie des Égyptiens et des Irlandais, des fois que Félix ou l'un de ses sbires se décide à faire une apparition.

Alors que ma Bella revenait vers moi après avoir accompagné son père pour s'assurer qu'il fasse une bonne nuit, le téléphone d'Aro sonna, indiquant le rapport quotidien de Démétri.

- Oui Démétri ?

_- Bonjour à vous, Maître. Je vous appelle pour vous faire part d'un nouveau déplacement de Maître Caïus._

- Ah oui ? Il est parti du Panama ? Il retourne à Volterra ?

_- Non Maître. Maître Caïus a bien quitté le Panama avec Madame Athénadora, mais ils ne retournent pas au château, ils se rendent dans un ashram au Népal, sur les hauteurs de Katmandou._

- Comment ? Un ashram ? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui passe par la tête à celui-là ? Bon. Merci Démétri. Mais dis-moi, es-tu vraiment sûr de ce que tu avances ?

_- Oui Maître. J'ai piraté le téléphone cellulaire de Maître Caïus et je peux ainsi entendre ses communications et lire ses messages. J'ai bien entendu Maître Caïus faire les réservations nécessaires pour son voyage. Ils sont présentement dans l'avion pour Londres._

- Bien, bien. Je te remercie pour ta fidélité et ta loyauté mon jeune ami. Nous nous reverrons dans quelques jours. Transmets mes salutations à Renata et Chelsea ainsi que mon amour à Sulpicia, je te prie. A bientôt mon cher Démétri.

_- A bientôt, Maître._

Aro raccrocha le téléphone, dépité par sa conversation, puis il se tourna vers Marcus.

- Mon frère, notre cher Caïus perd complètement la boule… Voilà qu'il se décide à se rendre dans un ashram au Népal ! Au milieu des hippies à Katmandou ! Dis-moi, mon cher Carlisle, est-il possible qu'un vampire perde la boule et devienne sénile ?

- Humm… peut-être que Caïus a décidé de… d'adoucir son caractère belligérant par un peu de méditation ? Rétorqua mon père en riant.

Je ne m'intéressais pas plus à leur conversation et me tournais vers mon ange, qui riait avec Alice, Rosalie, Tanya et Irina. Elle croisa mon regard et subitement, j'eus l'impression d'étouffer ici.

J'avais besoin d'intimité, besoin d'elle, de son corps.

J'en avais vraiment besoin. Et vite.

Bella devait certainement penser la même chose que moi puisqu'elle s'éloigna des filles et m'attrapa férocement la main, criant un « à plus tard ! » tonitruant qui fit rire tout le monde.

- Essayez de laisser le cottage debout pour une fois ! Rigola Emmett.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre et filais avec mon ange chez nous.

Je plaquais violemment Bella contre la porte à peine refermée et écrasais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle gémit bruyamment lorsque ma langue attaqua goulûment sa bouche puis elle emmêla ses doigts dans mes cheveux, s'agrippant désespérément à ma tignasse alors que je pressais mon corps contre le sien.

Mes mains n'étaient pas en reste, pétrissant son adorable petit cul et ses seins voluptueux. Je me mis subitement à haïr ses vêtements et arrachais son jeans sans plus attendre avant de déchirer son tee-shirt sur toute la longueur. Bon Dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai envie d'elle !

Bella suçota ma lèvre inférieure pendant quelques instants avant de remonter jusqu'à mon oreille et de mordiller doucement mon lobe.

- Huuungh… Edward ! Tu m'as tellement manqué… j'ai tellement envie de toi !

Je ne pus contenir mon gémissement lorsqu'elle empoigna mon érection à travers le tissu, la pressant juste ce qu'il fallait pour que mes yeux roulent dans leurs orbites. Je glissais une main avide entre ses cuisses et grognais de plaisir lorsque je sentis mes doigts humides de son excitation.

- Bella… J'ai besoin de te sentir… besoin d'être en toi… maintenant !

Un gémissement étranglé me répondit et elle déboutonna mon jeans en un clin d'œil avant de me l'ôter tout aussi rapidement. Une fois débarrassé de ce bout d'étoffe plus qu'encombrant, Bella empoigna à nouveau ma bite et me branla doucement tout en badigeonnant mon gland du liquide séminal qui en perlait. Je grognais lorsque mon pouce débusqua son clitoris et enfonçais deux doigts qui glissèrent aisément au fin fond de son antre.

- Aaaah… Ab-à bas les préliminaires ! Prends-moi bordel ! Roucoula-t-elle d'une voix de gorge.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de me le dire deux fois !

J'agrippais ses jambes pour les enrouler autour de ma taille avant d'empoigner son délicieux fessier. Ma queue frémissait d'impatience aux portes de sa féminité et les yeux dans les yeux, je m'enfonçais en elle d'un ample coup de rein.

Bonheur… Félicité… Ivresse… Euphorie… Nirvana…

J'étais enfin à ma place.

Le visage enfoui dans son cou, m'imprégnant de son envoûtante fragrance, je savourais cet instant de communion parfaite, immobile au fond de son ventre, m'enivrant de la sentir si serrée autour de ma queue et de mon corps.

Bella m'incita à bouger en roulant du bassin et je m'y pliais bien volontiers. Je sortis de sa fente en lenteur pour m'y enfoncer à nouveau vigoureusement, la faisant presque glapir de plaisir.

Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière, cognant brutalement la porte, lorsque ma bouche explora son buste avant de se refermer sur un appétissant téton rose et tendu, puis elle se mit à jurer en me sentant aller et venir en elle, toujours aussi lentement et puissamment.

- Oooh… Bella ! C'est si bon… si serré… je te sens si bien ! Marmonnais-je contre son sein entre deux baisers.

Bella se cramponna fermement à mes épaules, m'étreignant désespérément comme si elle craignait que je m'évapore à tout moment son souffle court et heurté se répercutait dans mon cou et ses gémissements plaintifs m'enivraient.

Elle commençait à devenir folle, ne supportant plus le rythme langoureux que je lui imposais et je me mis à pétrir son adorable petit cul d'enfer pour l'immobiliser.

- Pl-plus fort ! Edward… prends-moi… plus fort !

Je claquais ma langue contre mon palais pour lui signifier que je menais la danse, puis mordis délicatement son téton gorgé de plaisir alors que je butais fortement en elle.

Ses gémissements gutturaux et son souffle vif se fanaient au creux de mon cou et je souris contre son sein, satisfait de son état.

Bella agrippa brusquement mes cheveux et me força à croiser ses yeux d'un noir d'encre et soudain, elle souleva son bouclier, me donnant accès à ses pensées et ses envies.

Je devins fou… Et me mis à délirer lorsqu'un « baise-moi fort ! » résonna dans mon esprit.

Je grognais et fis passer sa cuisse sur mon bras, écartant ma Bella afin qu'elle m'offre un meilleur accès elle était tellement plus profonde ainsi !

Elle couina lorsque je touchais un point sensible en elle et hurla de surprise lorsque je me mis à la pilonner…

- Tu veux que je te baise, mon ange ?

- Ou-oui ! Ouiii !

- Cramponnes-toi, tu vas être servie…

Je remerciais intérieurement Esmée pour avoir eu l'idée de génie de poser des portes renforcées et la bénie carrément lorsque Bella m'offrit ses pensées les plus secrètes et ses fantasmes débridés.

- Putain Bella ! Tu vas me tuer…

Elle se mit à pleurnicher lorsque d'un brusque coup de rein je la fis décoller. Je passais mon second bras sous son autre cuisse, satisfait de la voir ainsi grande ouverte, offerte à mon bon plaisir, et me mis à la marteler tel un chien en rut, évacuant ma hargne, ma colère et ma peur ressentie pendant son éloignement forcé au rythme d'un va-et-vient enragé.

J'avais la folle impression que ma bite punissait sa chatte de son absence et la pilonnait d'autant plus vite et vigoureusement.

- Oui ! Oooh ! Aaah ! Enc-encore ! Edwaaaard ! Plus fort ! Ouiii là ! Ahan ! Ouiii!

- Putain ! putain ! putain ! bordel ! bordel ! bordel ! merde! merde! Ouiii!

Nos souffles heurtés n'arrivaient plus à suivre le rythme infernal et saccadé de mes coups de butoir et les "ah! Ah ! ah ! » qui peinaient à sortir de la bouche de ma Bella me galvanisaient presqu'autant que les cris humides de sa chatte.

La voyant se battre pour contenir son orgasme, j'insérais doucement le bout d'un doigt dans son anus, et voyant la facilité avec laquelle il y glissait et le visage extatique de mon ange, je l'enfonçais entièrement, lui imprimant un mouvement de va-et-vient.

- Edwaaard ! Je… Haaan !

Marteler. Pilonner. Défoncer. Ravager.

Aucun mot ne pouvait rivaliser avec la frénésie qui nous possédait.

J'étais certain de me payer un foutu échauffement de la queue à force de la buriner ainsi, mais je m'en foutais royalement, n'écoutant que le plaisir qui nous envahissait.

Le silence était entrecoupé de nos grognements sauvages, des BANG sonores, résultant de son corps cognant contre la porte, des claquements de sa peau contre la mienne et des bruits humides qui trahissaient son plaisir.

Nous n'étions plus que deux bêtes guidées par leurs hormones et par le sexe.

Deux animaux en rut.

Bientôt, je la sentis se contracter, les jambes tendues et son intimité incroyablement resserrée sur mon chibre. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans mon dos, griffant, pinçant, creusant… et elle explosa sur mon membre frémissant en elle et ruisselant de son jus.

- Ooooh… Edward ! Edaaaargh !

Les lèvres serrées et les mâchoires tendues, je continuais à la marteler, mes coups de butoir étaient bien plus vifs et brutaux. Ses cuisses, mes mains et mon pelvis ruisselaient de son foutre et je criais comme une bête, agrippant son bassin à deux mains pour m'enfoncer une dernière fois en elle. J'éjaculais puissamment au fond de son ventre au moment où un deuxième orgasme s'empara d'elle.

- Bordel ! Bordel ! Bordel ! Bellaaaa!

Ma queue pulsa encore quelques instants en elle, crachant ses dernières gouttes de foutre et pendant un moment, je crus voir des étoiles avant d'être aveuglé par un voile noir.

L'orgasme… la petite mort… le pied total, ouais !

J'entendis subitement un grand « BAM ! » qui me fit redescendre de ma petite planète plaisir et m'aperçus que je m'étais écroulé à genoux, ma Bella enroulée autour de moi.

Nous peinions à reprendre notre souffle, nos têtes enfouies dans le cou l'un de l'autre, puis au bout de quelques secondes…minutes…heures…ma douce soupira longuement.

- Wow ! C'était juste… waouh… Haleta-t-elle contre mon cou.

- Hein… hein. Wow. Comme tu dis.

Bella releva la tête et je croisais son beau visage barré d'un immense sourire radieux empreint d'une extrême béatitude, puis ses yeux s'emplirent d'une infinie tendresse.

- Ça, c'est ce que j'appelle des retrouvailles en or !

- Tu l'as dit, ma belle. Tu sais que tu m'as tué en levant ton bouclier ? J'ai cru devenir fou !

Bella me frappa doucement l'épaule en riant.

- Eeeeh ! C'est plutôt toi qui m'as tuée ! J'en ai le frifri qui palpite encore !

- Le frifri ?

- Rhaaa… j'ai la fouf' en feu si tu préfères !

Elle roula des yeux puis posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

- Je t'aime Edward.

- Je t'aime aussi, ma Bella.

- Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué(e) !

Nous explosâmes de rire en nous apercevant que nous avions prononcé les mêmes mots au même moment. Puis subitement, un élan de culpabilité m'envahit en me rendant compte que je l'avais baisée comme une chienne. Je m'étais comporté comme un sauvage, comme un animal uniquement contrôlé par son propre plaisir.

- Je suis désolé mon ange… Lui dis-je doucement en lui caressant la joue.

- Désolé de quoi ? Mais enfin… de quoi tu parles, Edward ?

- De… (je la désignais) et… (puis montrais la porte)… je…

- Attends, tu plaisantes j'espère !

Bella explosa de rire sous mon regard peiné de l'avoir traitée comme un vulgaire objet. Une fois calmée, elle attrapa doucement mon visage.

- Tu t'excuses de quoi, Edward ? De m'avoir fait vivre la meilleure baise de ma vie ? J'ai vu les étoiles, je les ai touchées du bout des doigts. J'ai décollé au septième ciel et fait un aller-retour Terre/Paradis, et toi tu t'excuses ?

- Mais je…

- Ssssh… Me musela-t-elle d'un doigt. Nous en avions besoin Edward. Il y avait trop de tension à évacuer, d'un côté comme de l'autre. Oui, tu m'as baisée comme une bête. Oui, j'avais l'impression d'être une chienne en chaleur. Mais j'ai aimé ça. Adoré, même !

Bella m'embrassa à nouveau et ses lèvres semblaient aussi légères qu'une bulle de savon. D'un mouvement souple, je nous redressais tous les deux et gardais les jambes de mon ange autour de la taille avant de nous mener à la salle de bains.

Je n'avais eu aucune considération pour ma Bella, je l'avais utilisée, prise pour ma chose, alors qu'après sa captivité et leur évasion, elle avait besoin que je m'occupe d'elle !

Je la posais délicatement sur le meuble du lavabo et j'ouvris le robinet d'eau chaude sous la douche avant de retourner à ma douce.

Je lui enlevais ses chaussures qui ne l'avaient toujours pas quitté puis lui ôtais les lambeaux de jeans et de tee-shirt qui tenaient encore debout.

Puis je vis les marques sur son corps…

De profondes zébrures lacérant son ventre, ses cuisses, et en la retournant brutalement, je m'aperçus que son dos et ses fesses étaient marqués également.

Une colère monstrueuse s'empara de moi et je vis rouge.

Puis un profond dégoût. Envers Félix et surtout moi-même qui avais passé mon temps à pleurnicher sur mon sort.

Sans m'en apercevoir, je m'étais mis à gronder violemment en m'écartant lentement de ma douce.

- Vas-t-en !

Bella avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix suintante de tristesse et de désespoir et elle tentait tant bien que mal de recouvrir son corps avec les maigres lambeaux de vêtements qui restaient près d'elle.

- Mais que…

- Vas-t-en ! Sors ! Vas-t-en d'ici Edward !

Il était hors de question que je sorte de la salle de bains sans en avoir une raison valable. Merde ! Tout allait bien dix minutes avant !

J'agrippais fermement ses épaules, elle se débattait comme un beau diable.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Bella ?

- Ce qu'il me prend ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise puis son regard se durcit.

- Tu oses demander ce qu'il me prend ? Ne te fous pas de moi !

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Du dégoût que je t'inspire ! De ta colère à mon encontre ! De ton dégoût pour ces cicatrices qui m'enlaidissent ! Je vois bien que mon corps te répugne, c'est pour ça que je te facilite les choses ! Vas-t-en ! Maintenant !

Elle n'a rien compris !

Bella devenait complètement hystérique, me repoussant violemment avant de se rouler en boule sous la douche et de se balancer d'avant en arrière, puis elle attrapa une éponge et commença à se frictionner rageusement.

Je restais face à elle, les bras ballants, ne sachant pas comment réagir et je finis par me mettre en rogne contre son caractère de cochon et son côté je sais tout même si je ne sais rien du tout.

Après m'être débarrassé du peu de vêtements que j'avais encore sur moi, je me glissais sous la douche et me mis contre Bella. Ses petites mains se posèrent sur mon torse et elle me poussa brutalement, mais je restais bien ancré sur mes pieds.

Je lui arrachais ensuite l'éponge des mains et l'attrapais doucement mais fermement par les épaules.

- Vas-t-en ! S'il te plait vas-t-en… M'implora-t-elle, ses grands yeux tristes osant à peine croiser les miens.

- Ssssh… Non Bella, je n'irai nulle part…

- Mais je te dégoûte !

- Non Bella !

- Ne me mens pas ! Tout mais pas ça !

Je dégageais son visage des mèches folles qui l'encombraient puis caressais sa joue avec délicatesse, comme si elle était faite du plus fragile des cristal.

- Je ne te mens pas mon ange ! Jamais !

- Mais je…

Je posais mon doigt sur sa bouche et vrillais mon regard au sien avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur le front.

- Oui j'ai la haine, Bella. Oui je suis dégoûté. Mais pas contre toi ! J'ai la haine pour ce que ce boucher t'a fait subir ! Je suis dégoûté de voir ce qu'il a osé te faire, mais ce que je ressens surtout, c'est un profond dégoût envers moi-même !

- Mais… pourquoi ?

- Bella, tu… tu as eu à subir tout cela et tu n'as pas bronché. Alors que moi j'étais là à pleurnicher sur mon sort ! Tu comprends ?

Elle recommença à frotter ses lacérations, tentant de les décaper à mains nues.

- Mais elles sont hideuses ces cicatrices ! Un horrible rappel ! C'est ce que je suis désormais, horrible !

- Non mon ange. Tu es belle. Magnifique. Forte. Ces marques sont la preuve de ton courage, bébé. Sois-en fière !

Son regard perdu croisa le mien et elle enfouit son visage dans mon cou, le corps secoué par de violents sanglots.

Je la berçais quelques instants puis l'aider à se remettre debout. Je lui lavais ensuite les cheveux avec un soin tout particulier et pris son éponge pour la savonner doucement, mon regard ancré au sien, vénérant son corps du bout des doigts.

Une fois sa toilette terminée, je coupais l'eau d'une main, attrapant une épaisse serviette éponge et entrepris de la sécher délicatement, puis je l'entraînais dans notre chambre.

Depuis nos fiançailles gâchées par Félix, je n'avais pas pu mettre un pied dans cette pièce, mais je comptais bien y remédier grâce à ma Bella.

Je l'allongeais précautionneusement au centre du lit sans jamais rompre notre échange visuel, puis entrepris de caresser chaque parcelle de son corps du bout des doigts, du plat de la main, de mes lèvres.

Bella se tendit subitement lorsque je frôlais une longue lacération barrant son bas-ventre du bout de l'index. Je retraçais alors chacune de ces ignobles marques d'un léger effleurement de la main avant de les redessiner du bout de la langue.

Je voulais lui faire comprendre que bien que ces marques soient un rappel du prix à payer pour avoir croisé la route de ce boucher, elles étaient avant tout une preuve de son courage et de sa force de caractère.

Je voulais que Bella comprenne qu'elle était une déesse – ma déesse – et qu'elle se devait d'être adorée… idolâtrée… vénérée.

Son petit corps tremblait sous mes mains, mais ce n'était ni à cause de la peur, ni du dégoût. Elle commençait enfin à s'abandonner librement à mon adoration.

Ses grands yeux caramel rivés aux miens, j'empaumais doucement ses seins, taquinant ses pointes tendues de mes pouces, puis elle gémit lorsque je me mis à suçoter un téton, d'abord doucement, mais bien vite goulûment. Un vrai délice !

Je m'aperçus que je m'étais agenouillé entre ses cuisses lorsque je sentis quelque chose de chaud et humide frotter sur mon genou et entendis Bella gémir.

Je mordillais doucement son téton puis m'attaquais à l'autre avant de laisser une main glisser entre ses cuisses et de grogner contre son sein.

- Merde Bella ! Tu es complètement trempée…

Elle haleta lorsque je glissais deux doigts en elle et râla, lorsqu'après quelques va-et-vient, je les ressortis. Bella gémit à nouveau lorsqu'elle me vit sucer mes doigts dégoulinant de son nectar puis elle se mit à grogner.

Bon sang, comme je trouvais cela sexy chez elle ! Animal… Bestial… Sauvage… Sexe…

- Tu aimes me voir lécher mes doigts remplis de ton foutre, Bella ? … Réponds !

- Ou-oui !

J'enfonçais à nouveau mes doigts en elle et les ressortis pour les sucer, encore.

- Rrrrrrrrrr…

- Bien que je trouve tes grognements super sexy et surtout bandants, il y a autre chose que je préfère entendre…

- Ah oui ?

- Oh oui… J'adore t'entendre hurler de plaisir, mon ange…

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de me répondre et glissais mes lèvres de sa poitrine à son ventre avant de poser fermement mes mains sur ses cuisses, les écartant suffisamment pour y prendre place.

Sans lui laisser le temps de dire « ouf ! », je léchais langoureusement sa fente et m'attardais quelques instants sur son délicieux bouton, le suçotant, le mordillant, l'aspirant…

- Ooooh… Edwa… aaah !

… puis recommençais mon manège.

D'une légère pression de la main, son sexe s'ouvrit tel un fruit bien mûr et je récoltais chaque goutte de ce précieux sirop du bout de la langue.

Et dire que j'en avais presque oublié son goût… quel crime !

- Humm… Bella tu es… exquise…

J'aspirais son clitoris avec gourmandise…

- … Délicieuse…

… puis la baisais avec ma langue, encore et encore, enorgueilli de la voir se trémousser contre mon visage en poussant des petits cris étranglés.

Je lui fessais les cuisses lorsqu'elle essaya de me caresser avec son pied. C'était mon tour de m'amuser… Et je m'y appliquais avec un soin tout particulier.

Lorsque je vis son corps parcouru de frémissements et soubresauts, je pinçais son clitoris entre mon pouce et mon index, le branlant doucement et baisais son antre de ma langue.

Si elle aimait ça, comme en témoignaient ses cris démentiels, moi j'adorais !

Elle agrippa violemment mes cheveux et pressa mon visage contre son centre lorsque son corps s'arc-boutât, soumis à des centaines de frissons puis se laissa submerger par son orgasme tandis que je lapais chaque gouttelette de ce divin breuvage craché par sa délicieuse petite chatte jusqu'à la lie.

- Ah ! Ah ! Edwa… Edwa… Ed… aaah !

J'embrassais doucement son bouton à plusieurs reprises et lui caressais tendrement ses plis le temps qu'elle émerge de son état orgasmique, et alors que mes lèvres remontaient lentement jusqu'à ses merveilleux seins, Bella empoigna furieusement ma tignasse, releva brutalement mon visage et plaqua brusquement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

J'eus à peine le temps de réagir que sa langue pénétrait ma bouche sans ménagement, mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre, loin de moi cette idée !

Elle grogna lorsqu'elle se goûta dans ma bouche et mes couilles me firent un mal de chien lorsqu'elle se mit à gémir voluptueusement tout en me suçant la langue, aspirant son jus qui y était resté.

Oh que c'est bon ! Sexe à souhait.

Nous nous écartâmes l'un de l'autre à bout de souffle, le regard noirci par le désir, et nous écroulâmes sur le lit dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Waw… Tu m'as tuée !

- Mais non, mon ange ! Regarde, tu parles !

- Tu fais de ces choses avec ta langue, c'est… c'est… Y'a pas de mots pour le décrire tellement c'est bon… Ô mon Dieu c'est…

- Edward, ma chérie. Moi c'est Edward.

- Prétentieux ! Rigola-t-elle en me frappant l'épaule.

- Même pas vrai !

Je caressais doucement la courbe de sa hanche du bout de l'index et elle se mit à frissonner.

- Tu vois ? La preuve ! Regarde dans quel état tu te trouves avec seulement un doigt ! Lui dis-je malicieusement.

- Ce que tu peux être con !

- Méfies-toi, mon amour, parce que la langue et les doigts dudit con pourraient se mettre en grève…

Ses grands yeux s'écarquillèrent face à mes fausses menaces et sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand sous la surprise. Elle la referma alors que j'allais y mettre mon index puis me regarda en haussant un sourcil.

- C'est pas grave ! A ce que je sache, ta bite n'est pas en grève, elle !

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que je me retrouvais le dos cloué au matelas, ma Bella assise sur mes cuisses et les mains plaquées au-dessus de la tête.

Je grondais doucement lorsqu'elle commença à frotter lascivement son intimité chaude et humide sur mon chibre, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants de malice.

Puis elle se pencha, écartant un peu plus les jambes, et pressa ses seins contre mon torse. Je n'avais plus qu'une idée en tête, ruer du bassin et plonger en elle d'un vif coup de rein. Un instant, je crus que ma Bella lisait mes pensées puisqu'elle décolla légèrement son bassin du mien et fit glisser ma queue sur toute la longueur de sa fente, encore et encore, sans jamais me laisser la pénétrer, quoique je fasse.

- Bellaaaa !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive mon cœur ? J'ai l'impression que tu es… tendu !

Bella me fit un petit sourire narquois, fière de voir l'état dans lequel elle me mettait.

Je tentais d'échapper à sa poigne, mais sa foutue force de nouveau-né était toujours présente, malheureusement.

Je me laissais donc aller à subir sa délicieuse torture, en espérant qu'elle ait bientôt pitié de ma pauvre érection et de mes malheureuses couilles presque bleues…

J'échappais un râle de plaisir alors que mon gland glissait contre son entrée et ris, satisfait, lorsqu'elle souffla quand son clitoris frôla mon bout palpitant.

Brusquement, il n'y eut plus ni poigne sur les mains, ni chaleur et humidité contre ma queue, mais juste un vide enrageant.

Alors que je levais la tête pour voir de quoi il en retournait, mon chibre fut vivement englouti dans l'étroit fourreau de son appétissant petit minou.

- Humm…. Putain Bella ! Haaa…

Les yeux fermés, je guidais mes mains jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvaient ses hanches et fus surpris d'y découvrir son adorable petit cul. J'ouvris un œil et vis que ma Bella s'était empalée sur moi en sens inverse. Aaaah… j'adorais lorsqu'elle prenait de telles initiatives !

Elle se cramponnait à mes mollets et ondulait sur moi, coulissant de bas en haut, de haut en bas, ses seins frottant sur mes genoux.

J'agrippais les deux globes laiteux avidement et les écartais doucement, juste ce qu'il fallait pour me voir aller et venir en elle. Je grognais sauvagement en voyant ma queue luisante de son jus et m'aperçus que mes grognements provoquaient instantanément une réponse chez ma Bella. Surtout de la part de son vagin…

Elle se redressa et se cambra, ses longs cheveux bruns chatouillaient mon estomac, puis elle tourna la tête et me fit un clin d'œil coquin tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Mes mains se resserrèrent brutalement sur son petit cul lorsque je devinais plus que je ne le voyais, qu'elle se caressait les seins.

- Bella… je ne te savais pas aussi… vicieuse…

En réponse, j'eus droit à un langoureux gémissement, une merveilleuse image de son téton roulé entre son pouce et son index, une délicieuse vue de sa langue léchant voluptueusement ses lèvres et de son bassin qui ruait sur le mien.

Elle râla puis grogna lorsque je lui mis une fessée, puis une autre… et une autre encore.

- Ooooh Edward ! Encooore !

N'y tenant plus, je l'attrapais par la taille, la virais de ma queue en sifflant d'inconfort, la jetais à plat ventre sur le lit, l'obligeais à se cambrer et pointer son cul vers le haut puis m'enfonçais d'un violent coup de rein au plus profond d'elle-même tout en la fessant.

Elle voulait du sport ? Elle en aurait !

Eeeeh ! Ce que femme veut, Dieu le veut !

Bella glapissait à chaque coup de butoir et couinait dès que ma bite quittait son antre du plaisir.

Je m'acharnais en elle, la martelant, la fessant, mais ce ne fut bientôt plus suffisant…

J'enroulais sa longue chevelure autour de mon poignet et la tirais fermement jusqu'à moi, la cambrant au maximum, et me réjouissais d'entendre ses hurlements et mes couilles claquer contre sa fente.

Putain que c'est bon !

Bella était tellement déchaînée et ruait tellement sous mes coups de rein effrénés que j'avais l'impression d'être en plein rodéo.

Plaquant une main contre son ventre, je la redressais, collant son dos à mon torse et la fis asseoir sur mes cuisses ruisselantes et collantes de ses jus.

Je dégageais son cou de ses mèches et me mis à l'embrasser, le lécher, le mordiller. Une main glissa jusqu'à son bouton engorgé de plaisir et l'autre s'empara avidement d'un sein tandis que je continuais à la marteler et qu'elle se déhanchait sur mon chibre.

Bella était proche de son apogée, je le sentais. Moi aussi d'ailleurs…

Subitement, mes lèvres trouvèrent quelque chose, à la base de son cou, qui ne devait pas y être.

Je me tendis, elle également.

J'ouvris les yeux et à l'endroit où étaient posées mes lèvres, je vis deux marques argentées sur sa peau, en forme de croissants de lune. Une morsure.

Et pas la mienne.

J'agrippais Bella par la taille et l'abaissais rageusement sur ma bite.

- Bella, c'est quoi ça ?

- Une… une mors… morsure.

Je la fis à nouveau coulisser rapidement sur ma queue.

- Oui, je sais… C'est lui ?

- Ou… Oui. Ouiii !

J'accélérais la cadence de mes coups de butoir, la faisant glisser frénétiquement sur mon chibre, en proie à la colère.

- Tu. Es. A. Moi, Bella… Mienne.

- Oui ! Oui ! Oh putain ouiii !

- MIENNE ! DIS-LE !

- OUI ! JE SUIS A TOI ! TOI ! TOI ! TOUAAAAAAAAH !

Je la mordis violemment pour recouvrir cette ignoble marque au moment où ses parois se resserrèrent furieusement sur ma queue et pompais en elle à quelques reprises avant de jouir profondément ancré en elle, submergé par un orgasme dévastateur.

Bella frissonnait violemment entre mes bras, à la fois de plaisir mais aussi de douleur à cause du venin.

Instantanément, je m'en voulais d'avoir été aussi brutal et même… violent. Mais je devais la marquer comme étant MIENNE aux yeux de tous.

Il était hors de question qu'elle porte la marque de Félix ailleurs qu'à son poignet. Et si je n'avais pas recouvert cette marque, c'est parce qu'aux yeux de Bella, elle était un rappel du prix à payer et de la vengeance.

Une fois remis de mon orgasme et de mon accès de rage, mes entrailles gelées se tordirent sous le poids de la culpabilité, de la honte et des remords.

Non seulement j'avais baisé ma Bella comme une chienne, usant et abusant de son corps pour assouvir mes besoins, mais en plus, là, je l'avais carrément brutalisée. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait ? Ce n'était pas moi, ça !

Décidément, je ne valais vraiment pas mieux que ce boucher sadique de Félix…

- Non Edward, je t'interdis de penser ça de toi !

Je regardais mon ange, les yeux écarquillés. Lisait-elle dans les pensées maintenant ?

- Mais non gros bêta ! Tu as juste pensé à voix haute !

Je baissais les yeux, honteux, et sentis rapidement ses bras minces se resserrer autour de mon cou.

- Je suis désolé, Bella…

- Pas moi ! Mais quand comprendras-tu que j'aime quand tu te lâches et que tu laisses ton côté bestial s'exprimer ?

Je caressais doucement la morsure sur sa nuque que je lui avais infligée du bout des doigts. Sa peau se refermait tout juste et du venin suintait encore de la plaie.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, je ne…

- Sssssh… ça aussi j'ai aimé. Ça m'a peut-être sacrément brûlé, je ne vais pas te mentir, mais tu m'as mordue au moment adéquat. Et puis… je t'ai déjà marqué comme mien, ça rééquilibre la balance, non ?

Elle me fit un clin d'œil et je souris en repensant à cette nuit-là et à ma « punition » puis caressais machinalement l'intérieur de ma cuisse.

- Et puis tu sais Edward, je préfère souffrir et avoir ta marque sur mon corps plutôt que de subir la sienne. Une seule suffit amplement !

J'effleurais son poignet puis sa nuque.

- Pourquoi t'a-t-il mordue ?

- Oh ! Il n'a pas… apprécié que je mette en doute sa virilité. Je l'ai fait une fois de trop, devant ses sous-fifres… et il a voulu montrer qui était le maître. Mais tu sais quoi mon amour ? On parlera plus tard, on a le temps. Là je veux juste me repaître de ton corps… en user… et en abuser…

Lorsque je vis son regard noirci de désir et la sentis user de sa force sur moi, je sus instantanément que ça allait être ma fête…

Et honnêtement, entre nous, qui suis-je pour m'en plaindre !


	49. Explications

Wohoho !

Jingle bells  
jingle bells  
jingle all the way!  
O what fun it is to ride  
On a boy who is a goood lay!

O jingle bells  
jingle bells  
jingle all the way!  
O what fun it is to fuck  
'till the night comes to its end !

Oh jingle bells, jingle bells...

Euh...

Je crois que je me suis un peu emmêlée les pinceaux avec les paroles mais bon "Jingle Bells" est de mode en ce moment, alors... Bon, perso, je ne vois pas ce que de "joyeuses cloches" ont à voir avec le gros barbu, mais bon, c'est comme ça ! Et entre nous, c'est bien mieux que "minuit chrétien" que je me suis bouffée à chaque réveillon chez les grands parents jusqu'à mes 18 ans, après, j'en ai été dispensée, surtout après avoir "profané" Minuit chrétien en le chantant sur l'air du "petit vin blanc" et de "la grosse bite à dudule". Essayez, ça marche bien ! et après, on ne vous forcera plus à chanter tous les chants de Noël ridicules (surtout les chants religieux).

Alors comme demain c'est le passage du gros barbu pour mes gosses, je n'aurai pas l'occaz de passer, c'est pour ça que je poste un peu plus tôt !

Bon, passage en speed et réponse aux reviews...

**Steffiwolf**** :** un conseil si tu ne veux plus être ruinée en culotte : n'en mets pas ! tu feras des économies de lavage et de porte-monnaie ! et puis ça peut être pratique aussi, moins de choses à enlever... Et oiui, ma louloute grandit, 1 an maintenant ! pfff... ça passe trop vite. D'ailleurs, mon vocabulaire s'est foutrement limité ces temps-ci, j'ai l'impression de ne dire que "non" ! "pas toucher!" "pas le droit" ! "tu peux pas"... à longueur de journée ! Sur ce, bonne lecture et j'espère que cette suite te plaira toujours autant !

**Vinie65**** :** Pas la peine de signer, je suis pas fan des autographes ! ça fait plein de paperasse en plus et la paperasse et moi, ça fait deux. Par contre, si tu veux ériger une statue en hommage à mon génie créatif, vas-y ! Wéééé ! vive l'autocongratulation !

**Anayata**** :** le jour où je n'écrirai plus de lemon signifiera que je n'aime plus le sexe et franchement, c'est loin d'arriver ! Vive les béru, vive la baise et vive le cul !

**Nane2bru :**Juste une chose à dire, "plus c'est long, plus c'est bon" ! L'attente ça fait du bien parfois ! Quoi ? tu ne l'avais pas compris dans ce sens ? Ooooh ! la petite cochonne ! Pour les questions, tu auras les réponses au fil des prochains chapitres !

**Nonore : **Ooooh ! n'en v'là une review qu'elle est gentille ! wiwi, je suis assez débordée mais mes rares moments d'évasion, je les passe sur le PC. La fic en elle-même est terminée puisque tous les points principaux sont déjà transposés sur papier, maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à finir d'écrire et ça, c'est pas toujours évident... mais ça va venir ! En tous cas, je suis ravie de t'apporter un peu d'évasion au boulot (ou ailleurs) !

**Ptitewam** : Oh ouiii ! j'adooore ! encooore ! continue ! ouii ! vas-y !

Et un grand merci à _** Mamanlily, Ilonka,**__** Twilight0507,**__**Chichoune,**** Triskelle Sparrow,Bellardtwilight, Eliloulou,Cchope, Sisko13, Magali, Kikinette11, Erikadeath, Miiss**__** Sadiik**__**, Aussidagility, Lizzy-vampire, Kalisse**_ pour continuer à me suivre et m'encourager comme vous le faîtes si bien !

Une **STANDING OVATION** à la délicieuse **_MélaCullen_**qui a la patience et l'extrême gentillesse de corriger mes élucubrations trouducutoires. Mèl, je t'aime !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes un _**NOYEUX JOËL**_et d'excellentes fêtes de fin d'année !

à l'année prochaine !

BIZ Mèl

et surtout, n'oubliez pas...

... _**ENJOY ! ! ! !**_

* * *

Le soleil s'était levé depuis un bon moment déjà lorsque nous nous décidâmes à quitter le lit.

Charlie avait besoin de réponses, tout comme Bella, et une discussion passablement tendue était à prévoir.

Après avoir usé de ses charmes, et surtout de sa bouche, sous la douche, nous retournions nous habiller dans la chambre.

Focalisé sur ma Bella, je ne faisais plus attention aux pensées des uns et des autres, et alors que je lui envoyais mon drap de bain à la figure pour s'être moquée de mon état ultra hormonal, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, Bella enroulée dans sa ridicule serviette et moi à poil, au garde à vous…

- Salut la compagnie ! Assez copulé ! J'viens vous cherch… oh putain ! D'où que c'est qu'elle t'a marqué la frangine ! La vache ! T'as dû en chier mon poteau ! Un peu plus au centre et tu finissais castrat ! Claironna Emmett en se cachant les yeux d'un geste théâtral. Cache-moi ça avant que je ne sois aveugle parce que tu m'auras crevé l'œil, ô mon frère adoré ! Et habillez-vous, Charlie et Sue sont levés depuis un bail et vous attendent ! D'ailleurs, vous avez de la chance que ce ne soit que moi, el Cheffe a failli débarquer au réveil !

Ouais. Ben heureusement que beau-papa n'est pas venu ! Entre nous, je pense qu'il n'aurait pas beaucoup apprécié de me voir baiser la bouche de sa fille…

Emmett sortit enfin de la chambre et nous attendait dans le salon.

Bella le maudissait pour avoir débarqué comme ça, sans prévenir, et promettait de se venger à nouveau, ce qui me fit bien rire et apeura Emmett.

Bella enfila un jeans délavé puis passa une tunique bleue nuit tout en chaussant ses boots, et une fois que je fus habillé d'un treillis et d'un tee-shirt noir, mes rangers aux pieds, nous sortîmes de la chambre main dans la main, puis du cottage, sans nous intéresser à Emmett. Il bougonna puis bouda franchement d'être ainsi ignoré.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la villa, Bella me fut arrachée des bras par son impatient de père. Elle l'étreignit puis vint le tour la petite Carlie qui s'éveillait en douceur.

La gamine vit Emmett et lui fonça dessus, hurlant « hue dada ! ». Emmett ne se fit pas prier pour la distraire mais il se fit gronder rapidement par Esmée car il empêchait la gosse de petit-déjeuner.

Par respect pour le Chef Swan, nos amis non végétariens avaient déserté les lieux, tout en restant à une distance raisonnable au cas où. Seuls les deux Volturi étaient restés.

Une fois leurs estomacs humains remplis, Rosalie emmena la petite fille à l'écart, prétextant qu'elle devait prendre un bain. Pas la peine que Carlie assiste à la conversation qui allait suivre après ce qu'elle avait déjà vécu.

Le Chef Swan nous raconta donc ce qu'il s'était passé, de son accident jusqu'au moment où Bella s'était retrouvée enfermée avec lui.

Lorsque nous lui expliquâmes qu'il y avait une incohérence temporelle entre son accident réel et celui déclaré par le FBI au vu des preuves, il tiqua trouvant cela plutôt étrange. Il nous confirma bien que son accident avait eu lieu le soir, et non à l'aube comme le soulignait l'agent Mallone.

En bref, un accident dans d'étranges circonstances et surtout quelle drôle de coïncidence qu'il soit repêché par un groupe de vampires dont le chef en avait après sa fille!

Jasper se massait les tempes, le visage figé et les sourcils froncés. Brusquement, il se redressa en tapant du poing sur la table il la fendit sous les yeux éberlués de Charlie et ceux attristés d'Esmée.

- Oh non ! Pas encore ! C'est au moins la vingt-troisième table que vous m'abîmez depuis notre arrivée à Forks ! Pleurnicha Esmée.

- Pardon m'man ! Désolé ! C'est juste que…

Jasper était surexcité et n'arrivait pas à parler, ni à penser, clairement.

- Qu'y-a-t-il Jasper ? Demanda Carlisle d'une voix inquiète.

- Je… je trouve juste de plus en plus bizarre cet écart de temps entre l'accident de Charlie et la version du FBI…

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Nous savons de source sûre que Charlie a été percuté en soirée… ET si ce n'était pas un animal sauvage qui l'avait embouti ? Si c'était plutôt… l'un des nôtres ? Au plus j'y pense, au plus j'en suis sûr et certain ! Et si ce… Siegfried s'était occupé de traficoter le mental des agents du FBI ?

- Mais… et leurs preuves ? S'exclama le Chef Swan. D'après ce que vous me dîtes, le FBI aurait des preuves de mon « accident » arrivé au petit matin !

- Les preuves peuvent être aisément fabriquées, vous savez. Et si effectivement Siegfried y est lié, même sans preuves, le FBI est persuadé que vous avez été victime d'une collision avec un cochon sauvage et que vous avez disparu dans le lac au petit matin. Expliqua Jasper.

Le Chef Swan se grattouilla le menton un instant puis lissa les poils de sa moustache pensivement.

- Siegfried… Nous en avons souvent entendu parlé, Bella et moi… Enfin plus Bella car la moitié des conversations m'étaient totalement incompréhensibles… Qu'a-t-il donc de si particulier ce vampire pour vous faire trembler ?

Aro, qui était jusqu'à présent resté silencieux, s'installa face au Chef Swan avant de prendre la parole.

- Vous avez dû découvrir par vous-même, cher Monsieur, que certains membres de notre… communauté… sont pourvus de dons, de talents. Télépathie… empathie… divination… torture psychique… bouclier… Dans son cas, Siegfried est un… manipulateur de pensées. Il peut ôter de votre esprit les souvenirs qu'il désire et en implanter d'autres qui vous sembleront parfaitement réels. Par exemple, il pourrait vous faire oublier vos nombreuses années de bons et loyaux services envers votre municipalité et « effacer » votre charmante fille de vos souvenirs pour faire de vous un charmeur de serpents ou un moine, entre autres. Dans certains cas, son talent peut s'avérer très utile ! Mais entre de mauvaises mains…

Aro secoua la tête tout en laissant sa phrase en suspend et Charlie frissonna avant de reprendre le fil de son récit.

Lorsqu'il en vint à parler d'Alec, on vit clairement qu'il affichait une forte compassion et une profonde tristesse envers le vampire.

- … C'est vrai quoi ! Ce pauvre gosse, même s'il est sûrement bien plus vieux que moi, a toujours été… gentil avec moi. Il me traitait avec respect et je voyais bien qu'il était désolé pour moi. Ce pauvre gamin est manipulé par les autres, ça se voit ! Il rampe aux pieds de sa folle de sœur… elle est vraiment démoniaque celle-là… brrr ! … C'est Alec qui se chargeait de m'apporter les repas… c'est le seul qui m'ait considéré… humainement dirais-je. Pour les autres, j'avais l'impression d'être un singe dans une cage et qu'ils visitaient le zoo… Quand je pense à ce qu'ils lui ont fait pour avoir apporté juste un peu de sa… de sang… à ma fille, j'en ai froid dans le dos. Et encore, je ne sais pas tout, Bella n'a pas voulu me raconter…

- Et elle a bien fait, Charlie. Croyez-moi, c'était ignoble… Dis-je en me secouant la tête, essayant de chasser la torture d'Alec de mon esprit.

- Que… quoi… Bella t'a raconté ?

- Non. Euh… Alice l'a vu… et moi aussi…

Le cœur du Chef Swan se mit à battre à toute allure, ses artères diffusaient le sang de plus en plus vite dans son corps, sa tension grimpait en flèche et il devint rouge de colère.

- Comment ça ? Vous… vous nous avez vus ? Vous avez vu ce que nous avons vécu, ce que ma fille a subi, et vous n'avez pas levé le petit doigt pour nous aider ? Et après toi, toi ! Tu oses me dire que tu aimes ma fille ? Tu ne manques pas de culot, mon gars ! Bella était torturée, jour après jour, pendant que toi tu étais là à ne rien faire et tu oses…

Mon corps se tordit de douleur et je grimaçais en revoyant les séances de « rééducation » de ma Bella dans mon esprit. Je comprenais sa colère, mais il ne savait pas.

Carlisle s'interposa entre le Chef Swan et moi puis posa une main sur son épaule, l'obligeant à se rasseoir.

- Charlie, je comprends votre colère et croyez-moi…

- Que je vous croie ? Vous me comprenez ? Vous vous foutez de moi ? Vous n'avez pas bougé le petit doigt ! Il ne se passait pas une journée sans que je ne me concentre sur les alentours, espérant qu'Alice repère l'endroit où nous nous trouvions ! Il ne se passait pas une journée sans que ma fille subisse des sévices et des actes de barbarie sans nom et vous me dites que vous me comprenez ? C'est la meilleure !

- Charlie, ça suffit ! S'exclama Sue Clearwater qui était restée en retrait. Écoute-les et tu comprendras pourquoi ils sont restés en retrait. Ce n'était pas de gaîté de cœur, ils étaient tous effondrés sachant ce que Bella subissait, principalement Edward. Fais-moi plaisir Charlie et écoute ce qu'ils ont à te dire.

Je sentis les bras minces de Bella s'enrouler autour de ma taille et m'aperçus que je m'étais laissé glisser contre une chaise, envahi par la culpabilité et les regrets, assommé par le poids des remords et visions de tortures…

Je la fis passer sur mes genoux et l'étreignis étroitement avant de nous bercer lentement pendant que mon père expliquait au Chef Swan les raisons pour lesquelles nous étions restés ici, à attendre qu'ils reviennent.

Il lui raconta que j'avais voulu partir à leur recherche juste après la première torture de sa fille, mais que tous m'en avaient empêché à cause des visions qu'Alice avait eues. Il lui détailla plus qu'explicitement ces visions de cauchemar, ce futur probable qui aurait eu lieu si j'étais parti les retrouver. Il lui expliqua que même s'ils y étaient tous allés, Bella aurait été incapable de nous protéger de son bouclier, bien trop affaiblie par la soif, et que nous aurions tous péris. Qu'ensuite, Bella n'aurait plus été qu'un objet, un corps sans âme, ne faisant qu'obéir aux ordres, tuée de l'intérieur. Que le monde qu'il connaissait n'aurait plus été qu'un lointain souvenir…

Carlisle lui raconta même combien je pouvais être masochiste, puisque je m'étais fait un point d'honneur à subir mentalement ce que mon ange subissait physiquement au point de me retrouver dans une espèce d'état catatonique dont je n'étais sorti que la veille, juste avant l'appel de Bella.

Au fur et à mesure des explications de Carlisle, le visage de Charlie Swan palissait de plus en plus, tout comme il hoquetait souvent de dégoût et d'horreur, particulièrement lorsque les ignobles visions touchaient sa fille.

- Mais… si les visions d'Alice sont subjectives, comment pouvait-elle donc être certaine de ce qu'il arriverait si vous étiez tous venus ? Vous avez des dons, non ? Des talents ! Vous auriez pu nous sortir de là bien avant ! S'époumona le Chef Swan d'une voix venimeuse.

- Il se trouve que vos tortionnaires aussi ont des talents ! Et pas des moindres… Malheureusement, si nous étions venus à votre secours, sans l'aide de Bella nous n'aurions rien pu faire, hormis périr à vos côtés… Expliqua calmement mon père.

- Mais… mais elle a su nous protéger, Carlie et moi ! Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu vous défendre, non ?

- Malheureusement non, Charlie. Entre protéger deux personnes quasiment immobiles et un groupe d'une trentaine de combattants en mouvement, il y a une énorme différence ! Elle n'avait pas la force de nous défendre le temps que nous en finissions avec vos kidnappeurs.

- Mais vous n'en savez rien ! Éructa Charlie, rouge de colère.

Bella quitta mes bras et se rendit jusqu'à son père, posant une main sur son épaule afin de l'apaiser.

- Ils ont bien fait de ne pas venir, papa. Ils ont eu raison…

- Ben tiens, défends-les ! Tu as été torturée pendant trois semaines, Bells. Trois semaines ! S'ils étaient venus…

- Je n'aurai rien pu faire ! Papa, je ne vous protégeais, Carlie et toi, que lorsqu'il y avait Jane ou Félix à proximité ! Je ne pouvais pas laisser mon bouclier actif 24h/24. J'étais… épuisée. Ils seraient tous morts s'ils étaient venus à notre secours ! Et toi aussi papa !

- Mais bien sûr ! Tu dis ça uniquement parce que la diseuse de bonne aventure l'a dit !

- Non papa. Je le dis parce que c'est la vérité. Et avec le temps, j'ai appris qu'il vaut mieux se fier aux visions d'Alice.

Le Chef Swan croisa ses bras sur son torse et se mit à bougonner avant de poser une autre question.

- Pas que je ne sois pas heureux que rien de ces visions cauchemardesques ne se soit réalisé, mais quel rapport peut-il y avoir entre ce… Félix… et cette… révolution que vous semblez tant craindre, monsieur ? Demanda-t-il à Aro, soutenant l'intense regard pourpre du vénérable vampire.

- Disons, cher monsieur, que notre frère Caïus n'a jamais vraiment accepté l'idée de… vivre dans la clandestinité. Pour lui, comme pour beaucoup d'autres membres de notre communauté, les humains devraient nous… déifier et vivre en esclavage. Caïus a de sacrés dons d'orateur en plus de son charisme naturel, un peu comme ce vieux cinglé d'Adolf. Rendez-vous compte, prendre le pouvoir avec seulement 33% de votes ! Bref. Si Caïus venait à lever une armée, cela serait terrible. Pour nous autres, vampires, mais surtout pour vous, humains. Heureusement, les vampires ici présent, même les… carnivores dirais-je, veulent continuer à vivre clandestinement. Nous avons donc également un semblant d'armée. Mais si Félix s'allie à Caïus, je crains le pire… Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est nommé le « Fléau » chez les nôtres.

- Humm… J'ai entendu Bella l'appeler ainsi… Et pourquoi ce pseudonyme en question ? Demanda le Chef Swan, la voix vibrante de curiosité.

- Et bien disons que… que rien ne l'arrête. Répondit Aro en choisissant soigneusement ses mots. Son art de la guerre n'a d'égal que sa folie démesurée. Il est capable à lui seul de combattre une dizaine d'assaillants en même temps. C'est un guerrier émérite ! Mais malheureusement complètement fou. Si nous, Volturi, dirigeons notre communauté depuis de nombreux siècles, nous avons pu asseoir notre position de force au sein du monde vampirique principalement grâce à lui. Mais aussi aux jumeaux. Leurs réputations les précèdent de loin !

- Mais s'il était à ce point fou et intenable, pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas achevé avant ? S'énerva Charlie.

Une voix faible et empreinte d'un profond chagrin s'éleva et Marcus ne prononça qu'un nom : Didyme.

La voix poignante d'une infinie tristesse, Marcus raconta sa douloureuse histoire à Charlie et Bella. Les siècles étaient passés et pourtant, on sentait toujours à quel point Marcus avait aimé sa compagne. A quel point il l'aimait toujours d'ailleurs…

Il expliqua les raisons pour lesquelles Félix était devenu fou, après que Didyme soit morte sous les coups d'un loup-garou, et que depuis ce funeste jour, il avait perdu toute trace d'humanité pour ne devenir qu'un être barbare, dénué de tout sentiment. Le laisser vivant était une sorte d'hommage à sa feue épouse…

Plusieurs fois, je vis Bella se mordre la lèvre, comme si elle retenait ses paroles, puis froncer les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension. Marcus avait à peine fini ses explications que Bella claquait sa langue contre son palais, ennuyée par je ne sais quoi.

- Je ne comprends pas. Je ne l'ai pas connu comme ça… Je…

- De qui parles-tu ma chérie ? Demanda Charlie d'une voix douce.

- Félix. Je…

Je me raidis, en proie à la trahison et à la jalousie en entendant mon ange prononcer le prénom de ce boucher sadique avec tant de détachement.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Bella ? Après tout ce que ce malade t'a fait subir, tu le défends encore ? M'énervais-je en me levant brusquement.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Après tout ce qu'elle avait perdu et subi à cause de lui, elle le défendait encore !

Jalousie. Trahison. Haine. Rejet.

- Tu ne comprends pas, Edward !

- Ce que je comprends, c'est que tu le défends !

- Mais je…

- Vas-y ! Si tu crèves tant que ça de le revoir, vas-y ! Y'a rien qui te retient ici ! Ton père et la gosse sont en sécurité maintenant, et puisque apparemment tu raffoles de t'en prendre plein la gueule, retourne là-bas ! Va jouer les carpettes et rampe à ses pieds ! Je suis…

Je feulais et tremblais, en proie à des sentiments néfastes, violents et dévastateurs, puis me figeais lorsque sa main s'abattit violemment sur ma joue. Je fixais Bella, choqué qu'elle m'ait giflé et surtout trahi. Mon cœur se fissura lorsque je réalisais qu'elle ne m'aimait pas autant que je ne l'aimais puisqu'elle en venait à préférer un boucher. Son tortionnaire…

Les vampires étaient-ils donc sujets au Syndrome de Stockholm ? Oui, la preuve…

Charlie Swan observait sa fille, le visage frappé par le choc et l'incrédulité, puis il me jeta un regard à mi-chemin entre les reproches et la peine.

Vaincu, je baissais la tête et fis demi-tour afin de sortir d'ici au plus vite lorsque Bella m'agrippa fermement le poignet, m'attira à elle et me gifla à nouveau.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ?

- Ce qu'il me prend ? Je pense avoir été clair Bella, non ?

- Pas ça ! Tu allais vraiment partir, Edward ? Mais tu n'as vraiment rien compris ma parole…

- Oh que si ! J'ai compris que tu aimes toujours ton tortionnaire !

Elle me relâcha subitement le poignet, comme si je l'avais brûlée, et son regard se voila. Puis elle se mit à rire… rire… un rire frisant l'hystérie.

- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Mais tu n'as rien compris Edward ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Tu as sauté à de fausses conclusions ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah !

Bella enroula étroitement ses bras autour de mon cou puis nicha son visage contre mon torse, inspirant lentement et profondément.

D'un geste maladroit, je caressais ses cheveux et emmêlais mes doigts dans ses boucles soyeuses avant d'enfouir mon visage au creux de son cou, m'imprégnant de son délicieux parfum, puis embrassais délicatement sa jugulaire qui ne palpitait plus, marmonnant un vague « désolé ». Une fois calmée de son état semi-hystérique, Bella s'expliqua.

- Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je ne comprends pas. Félix n'était pas comme ça avec moi, avant. Jamais ! Je ne cherche pas à le défendre ni à l'excuser, pas après tout ce qu'il m'a fait. Je le haïs à un point que tu ne peux imaginer. Je n'aspire qu'à une chose, le tuer de mes propres mains… Il est… monstrueux… vil… abject… c'est un assassin… un sadique… un barbare… Il ne mérite que de crever… dans les pires souffrances possibles et inimaginables… mais… avant qu'il ne tue ma m… ma mère… il n'était pas comme ça ! Il… il était gentil… prévenant… et même s'il était loin d'être parfait, il était… aux petits soins avec moi…

Le Chef Swan se leva d'un bond, frappant la table de son poing, le visage empourpré par la rage puis il se mit à gronder vivement sa fille.

- Aux petits soins ? Mais comment oses-tu prendre sa défense après tout ce qu'il t'a fait subir là-bas ? Comment oses-tu ? Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi Bells ?

- C'est juste que je ne comprends pas ! Comment peut-il être doux avec moi un jour et monstrueux par la suite ? Je ne prends pas sa défense papa, loin de là ! C'est juste que j'ai besoin de comprendre… Pourquoi moi ? Depuis qu'il a appris que je ne suis pas morte ce soir-là, il me harcèle… Pourquoi ?

Alors que Bella en était à la limite de s'arracher les cheveux de frustration, Marcus alla chercher un ordinateur portable avant de revenir s'asseoir près de Charlie et de mon ange.

- Je vous ai déjà parlé de ma Didyme, jeune Isabella. Je vous ai également raconté son histoire commune avec Félix, de leurs fiançailles arrangées avant leurs naissances et de leur mariage qui n'a jamais eu lieu.

Bella écoutait attentivement le Volturi, se contentant de hocher brièvement la tête en guise de réponse.

- Comme nous te l'avons expliqué plus tôt, à cette lointaine époque, une femme était… en quelque sorte le… bien de son époux. Sa propriété si tu préfères. Félix s'était donc persuadé pendant son adolescence que Didyme serait à lui, tôt ou tard. Elle lui appartiendrait et se plierait à la volonté de son époux. Mais lorsqu'il l'a transformée, Didyme et moi nous sommes reconnus…

- Reconnus ? Je ne comprends pas ce que vous entendez par là. L'interrompis mon ange, sceptique.

Marcus lui sourit et la couva d'un regard protecteur avant de lui répondre.

- Lorsque tu as rencontré Edward, Isabella, tu étais encore humaine, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'as-tu ressenti la toute première fois que tu l'as vu ?

Bella baissa le regard et se cacha le visage derrière ses cheveux, gênée de devoir répondre à la question de Marcus devant un auditoire et principalement devant son père.

- Je… j'ai ressenti… du… du désir… Je le voulais… Par dessus tout… C'était plus fort que moi… Mais… mais je le haïssais… je le haïssais d'être ce qu'il est… Et je le haïssais encore plus de me mettre dans cet état…

- C'est à dire, jeune Isabella ?

-Avoir… avoir envie de lui en permanence… avoir besoin de le toucher… un besoin nécessaire… vital… de me fondre en lui… de ne faire qu'un… de… c'est comme s'il me soumettait à un incroyable pouvoir d'attraction… comme s'il était un immense aimant auquel la minuscule bille d'acier que je suis ne peut résister à son puissant champ magnétique… C'était… extrême… hypnotique… puissant… c'était… dévastateur… c'était… Mais pourquoi me demandez-vous cela, Marcus ?

Le vénérable vampire lui sourit d'un air entendu avant de poursuivre.

- Vois-tu mon enfant, ce que tu as expérimenté lors de votre rencontre est un phénomène rarissime. Tu as eu la chance de rencontrer ton compagnon d'éternité de ton vivant. Bref, tu étais toujours humaine et il est extrêmement rare chez les vampires de reconnaître un compagnon humain. Surtout lorsque l'humaine en question est la chanteuse du vampire…

- La « chanteuse » ? Qu'est-ce qu'une « chanteuse » ? Demanda Charlie qui commençait à s'empêtrer dans les explications de Marcus.

- Une « chanteuse » est… un humain, dans le cas de votre fille, une humaine, dont le sang chante pour le vampire…

- Comment cela ? Dit le Chef Swan, les sourcils froncés.

- C'est comme si votre fille, humaine, avait eu un sang créé… sur mesure… pour répondre aux… fantasmes olfactifs et gustatifs, dirais-je, d'Edward… Comme si son sang avait été conçu spécialement pour lui. Hormis le jeune Edward, je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un vampire capable de résister à son chanteur ou sa chanteuse…

- Qu'entendez-vous par là ? Demanda confusément le Chef Swan.

- Et bien… Disons… que l'humain n'a… aucune chance de survie dans ce genre de rencontre…

- QUOI ? Ça veut dire que tu aurais pu tuer ma petite fille ? TROUVEZ-MOI UN FLINGUE !

Charlie s'était levé d'un bond et se demandait de quelle façon il pouvait me démembrer avant de me faire griller dans un feu de joie. Bella le ceintura afin qu'il ne se casse pas un os en me frappant et l'intima au calme. Je m'approchais de lui, il se débattit entre les bras de sa fille.

- Charlie, Bella était peut-être ma chanteuse, je n'aurai jamais pu la tuer, c'est tout bonnement impossible.

- Ah oui ? C'est pas ce qu'a dit Marcus ! S'époumona-t-il.

- Et vous n'en avez écouté que la moitié, vous extrapolez ! Bien sûr que Bella était ma chanteuse, mais avant tout, elle est ma compagne ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle et si elle meurt, je meurs aussi, vous comprenez ?

Le Chef Swan arrêta de se débattre entre les bras de ma Bella puis me jeta un regard méprisant.

- Pff… mais bien sûr !

Puis il coula un regard vers Marcus et continua d'une voix dédaigneuse.

- Et ton Roi des Vampires ? Il a bien perdu sa compagne d'éternité, non ? Je vous prie de m'excuser, Marcus, ne croyez pas que je ne mesure pas l'immense peine que vous éprouvez mais je devais bien montrer à ce petit morv…

- Monsieur Swan. Reprit Marcus d'une voix faible. Croyez-moi, si j'en avais la possibilité, il y a bien longtemps que j'aurais rejoins ma Didyme. Malheureusement, mes frères ont besoin de moi et ont expressément demandé à l'une de nos gardes de… m'attacher à eux. Voyez-vous, Chelsea est capable d'influencer les liens entre les personnes, c'est pour cela que je n'ai toujours pas rejoint mon épouse… Enfin bref, ne parlons plus de ça… Comme je disais précédemment avant de vous expliquer ce qu'est une chanteuse, Bella et Edward se sont reconnus compagnons immédiatement. C'est pour cela que malgré ton acharnement à le repousser, jeune Isabella, tu as été incapable de t'éloigner d'Edward. C'est impossible ! On ne peut combattre l'attraction entre compagnons et on ne peut pas non plus briser leur lien une fois qu'ils se sont reconnus. C'est… c'est pour ça que je vous parlais de ma Didyme… Humaine, elle était promise à Félix. Mais une fois vampire, elle et moi nous sommes reconnus…

Marcus baissa la tête, basculant dans ses souvenirs, tandis que Bella me fixait d'un œil inquisiteur, assimilant les propos et explications du Volturi. Enfin, un sourire aussi éblouissant que dévastateur pris place sur son beau visage et son regard envahi de tendresse se fit bien plus intense. Bella venait enfin de comprendre l'importance de notre lien mais elle venait également d'admettre que nous nous appartenions mutuellement.

Charlie marmonna un flot de paroles inintelligibles avant de fixer son attention sur le Volturi. En voyant, au passage, l'expression d'un intense amour et d'une profonde tendresse qui était affichée sur nos visages à Bella et moi, il grommela pour le sport mais j'entraperçus les coins de sa moustache frétiller.

- C'est bien joli toutes ces histoires de compagnons, messieurs, mais en quoi cela concerne ma petite fille ? Pourquoi ce cinglé en a après elle ? S'énerva mon futur beau-père.

Marcus pianota quelques instants sur son ordinateur, accéda au splendide portrait de sa défunte épouse, puis tourna l'écran face à Charlie.

Le Chef Swan s'empourpra violemment, à la limite de l'apoplexie, puis il explosa de colère.

- Êtes-vous donc tous des psychopathes au sein de votre communauté ? Éructa-t-il, le corps tremblant d'une fureur mal contenue et la voix vibrante de haine. Qu'a donc ma fille de si important pour que vous en soyez à la harceler et à la peindre ?

Marcus se redressa puis plongea son regard carmin dans celui de Charlie.

- Vous faîtes erreur, Monsieur Swan. Ce n'est pas Isabella qui est représentée sur ce tableau…

- Bon sang, je ne suis pas aveugle ! Je sais encore reconnaître ma fille, nom de Dieu !

- Et je vous répète qu'il ne s'agit pas d'Isabella. Ce portrait est celui de ma Didyme.

La bouche de Charlie s'ouvrit et se referma à plusieurs reprises, lui donnant l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau, puis il se tourna vers moi, son regard me suppliant silencieusement de ne pas infirmer les propos de Marcus et enfin, il souffla lourdement lorsque d'un hochement de tête, je lui confirmais les paroles du vénérable vampire.

- Seigneur… On dirait la même personne… des jumelles… c'est… c'est stupéfiant ! Murmura-t-il.

Le regard de Charlie sautait du portrait affiché sur l'écran de l'ordinateur à sa fille entre mes bras, puis ses pensées se mirent à tourbillonner à une allure folle, m'empêchant d'en saisir l'exacte teneur. Il posa ses coudes sur la table et son menton sur une main, lissa sa moustache pensivement du bout des doigts puis son regard se perdit vers l'extérieur.

Bella commençait à s'inquiéter de la réaction – ou plutôt de l'absence de réaction- de son père, et alors qu'elle amorçait un pas en sa direction, il vrilla son regard sur mon ange.

- Tu es un lot de consolation. Lui dit-il d'une voix mesurée.

Ce n'était plus le père qui parlait ici, mais le flic.

- De quoi parles-tu, papa?

- Je parle de ce qu'il s'est produit il y a cinq siècles... de ce qu'il s'est passé lors de votre rencontre... de...

Il me jeta un bref regard gêné avant de poursuivre.

- De... de ses penchants... de ce qu'il m'a... appris... à votre sujet... pendant notre captivité.

Bella se tendit entre mes bras et baissa les yeux, honteuse. Il va falloir qu'on ait une petite conversation, je crois...

- En bref, reprit le Chef Swan, à mon avis, ce sociopathe sera prêt à tout pour te reprendre sous sa coupe. Il n'a pas pu avoir celle qui lui était promise alors il se rabat sur son sosie. Je ne pense pas que cela soit un hasard qu'il t'ait initiée à ses... ses déviances. Il a profité de ta naïveté, de ton innocence pour te façonner à sa guise et je suis sûr que s'il n'avait pas massacré ta mère, il t'aurait transformée lui-même pour te garder rien qu'à lui. Faire de toi un objet. Son objet. Et ainsi pouvoir aimer Dydime, par procuration.

J'étais franchement étonné par le raisonnement du Chef Swan mais dans un sens, il n'avait pas tord. Loin de là, même. Et plus on se penchait sur ses idées, plus celles-ci nous paraissaient justes. Félix n'avait pas jeté son dévolu sur ma Bella par un pur hasard. Et il avait également tout fait pour s'assurer la loyauté sans faille de mon ange. Malheureusement, ou plutôt heureusement, cela s'était retourné contre lui.

Bella, elle, était restée de marbre. Son visage était totalement impassible, dénué de toute expression, comme si les propos de son père ne l'atteignaient aucunement.

Je jetais un regard à Jasper et lui fis un bref signe de tête en direction de ma douce; il fronça les sourcils puis au bout de quelques minutes, il échappa un soupir de frustration.

_**Impossible ! Impossible de savoir ce qu'elle ressent, elle s'est totalement emmurée. Quelle plaie !**_

Je grognais à son attention, ce qui eut le don de dérider ma belle qui haussa un sourcil sceptique suite à mon comportement. Je haussais les épaules comme si de rien n'était, espérant que la réponse lui suffirait.

Le Chef Swan, quant à lui, ruminait ses pensées et marmonnait dans sa barbe, puis subitement, il se tapa le front.

- Bon sang! Pourquoi n'ai-je pas fait ça avant?

- De quoi parlez-vous, Charlie? Lui demanda Carlisle.

- Bah! Prévenir les autorités que je suis de retour, pardi !

Nous nous concertâmes tous du regard, sachant déjà que la suite n'allait pas plaire au Chef Swan. Étonnamment, ce fut Eléazar qui prit la parole.

- Il semblerait, cher Monsieur, que vous n'ayez pas vraiment compris la situation...

- Bien sûr que si! Mais puisque je suis en vie, il faut que je prévienne mes collègues!

- Collègues qui sont persuadés que vous êtes mort à la suite d'une collision entre votre voiture et un sanglier et que votre dépouille repose au fond du lac Michigan! Pardonnez-moi, mais ce n'est pas une...

- Je ne peux tout de même pas rester "mort" pour vos beaux yeux, nom d'un chien !

- Monsieur Swan, les agents qui vous ont déclaré disparu sont très certainement manipulés par des vampires, vous le savez aussi bien que nous, la situation vous a été exposée clairement. Pour le moment, il serait judicieux que vous vous fassiez tout petit, vous devez absolument rester à l'écart. Tant que le problème "Félix" n'aura pas été réglé et que nous n'aurons pas mis la main sur Siegfried, nous ne pouvons rien faire. Mais nous vous promettons qu'une fois toute cette histoire résolue, nous vous aiderons à rétablir vos droits. En attendant, vous devez rester caché.

Charlie grommela son mécontentement, mais comprenant la situation, il accepta de ne rien faire qui puisse apporter des problèmes supplémentaires. Il continua à marmonner dans son coin, pour le sport, puis je vis dans ses pensées qu'il se planifiait déjà un nouvel emploi du temps, rester planqué à La Push, passer ses journées avec Billy à la pêche ou à regarder la télévision en sirotant une bonne bière et occuper ses soirées avec Sue à ...

Erk ! Rien que de l'imaginer, j'en suis écœuré!

Eléazar reposa le téléphone après l'appel de Marcus. En effet, cela faisait une dizaine de jours que les deux Volturi étaient repartis chez eux, en Italie. Même s'ils souhaitaient rester plus longtemps parmi nous, ils avaient des obligations et devaient reprendre leur rôle : la charge du monde vampirique et maintenir à tout prix le Secret. Ils devaient surtout surveiller leur frère Caïus, qui était miraculeusement réapparu à Volterra hier, et en aucun cas éveiller des soupçons quant à leur implication à nos côtés.

Avant de partir, Aro avait confié une tâche à Jasper : nous entraîner coûte que coûte et former la Meute au combat contre les vampires nouveaux-nés. Il avait le pressentiment que Félix serait capable de s'en faire une armée pour reprendre sa "Dydime" sous sa coupe. Par ailleurs, il avait expressément demandé à Eléazar d'aider mon ange à exploiter toutes les capacités de son double bouclier.

Depuis dix jours, nous ne faisions plus que ça, nous entraîner. Encore et encore. Nous avions ainsi découvert que Bella était capable d'expulser totalement son bouclier physique, malheureusement, cela la rendait vulnérable de toute attaque psychique puisque son bouclier mental s'annihilait. Elle avait donc fait les frais des électrocutions de Kate et s'était tapée une monstrueuse migraine, cadeau de Jasper !

Nous nous entraînions tellement que j'avais peine à passer ne serait-ce qu'une heure en compagnie de ma moitié !

Alice avait alors décrété que nous avions besoin de décompresser un peu et avait emmené les filles avec elle pour une soit-disant journée anti-stress : une virée shopping. Connaissant mon ange, elle devait se retenir de bouffer ma soeur et s'imaginait très certainement la démembrer lentement et sûrement.

Quant à moi, j'observais mon imbécile de frère jouer avec Carlie.

Emmett avait acheté une montagne de jeux vidéo, et la découverte des "lapins crétins revisitent l'histoire" l'avait mis dans un état proche de la transe.

La petite fille était pliée de rire, observant Emmett se balader avec un bandeau sur la tête, un carquois rempli de balayettes et ventouses à chiottes dans le dos, un arc à la main et hurlant "BWAAAAAH" à tout bout de champs en tirant ses flèches... euh balayettes.

Quand ça dure dix minutes, ça passe encore, mais imaginez-vous une journée à subir cela !

J'entendis de loin la Porshe d'Alice et la BMW de Rosalie puis le crissement des graviers dans l'allée m'indiqua leur retour. ENFIN ! Je ne me tenais plus !

Une journée sans ma douce était un véritable enfer...

La porte s'ouvrit et Emmett tira l'une de ses armes factices en hurlant "BWAAAAH !". Je me retins d'exploser de rire en voyant une Rosalie figée par la surprise, une ventouse collée sur le front.

Elle ne dit rien, décolla la ventouse de son visage, puis s'installa sur le canapé en vrillant son regard sur son époux.

- C'est comme ça que tu m'accueilles, Emmett?

- J'suis pas Emmett ! J'suis un lapin crétin ! BWAAAAH !

- Mouais... Tu peux oublier le lapin, t'es surtout crétin si tu veux mon avis... Souffla Rose de dépit.

- Mais euh... MAMAN ! Rosalie elle dit que je suis un crétin !

Esmée arriva, un sourire aux lèvres, puis caressa tendrement le front d'Emmett.

- Mais ce n'est pas une nouveauté, mon chéri ! Je trouve bien dommage qu'il ait fallut plus de cinquante ans à Rose pour s'en apercevoir. Enfin, l'amour rend aveugle...

- Mais! Mais! Pff... Z'êtes même pas drôles d'abord! Pas possible, y'a aucun humour dans c'te baraque de fous!

Et Emmett fonça bouder dans sa chambre sous nos éclats de rire confondus, tandis que la petite Carlie continuait son jeu, hurlant "BWAAAH" lorsque son personnage virtuel le faisait.

Bella s'installa sur mes genoux, observant l'enfant d'un air sceptique.

- Que veux-tu mon ange, Emmett finit par déteindre sur elle !

- Pauvre gosse... Elle est mal barrée !

Alors que ses lèvres se posaient voracement sur les miennes, elle me fut arrachée des bras par une Alice surexcitée.

- Alice, non!

- Allez Bella! S'te plaît! S'te plaît! Tu m'avais promis!

- Mais Alice je...

- Non ! C'est comme ça et puis c'est tout!

Ma sœur l'entraîna de force à l'étage tandis que ma Bella la maudissait. Les sœurs Dénali et Rosalie les rejoignirent et moins de dix minutes plus tard, nous entendîmes des hurlements épouvantables.

- NON ALICE ! TOUT MAIS PAS ÇA ! JE TE DÉTESTE !

Quelques bruits de lutte et bibelots cassés plus tard, Bella réapparut, fulminante, et je dus me balancer un coussin entre les cuisses pour éviter les remarques vaseuses. Ma Bella arrivait vers moi, sublime, époustouflante, divine, absolument bandante, enroulée dans un micro-bout de tissu moiré bleu nuit. Sa robe était si courte que je pouvais voir les jarretelles qui maintenaient ses bas noirs. Elle n'arrêtait pas de tirer sur sa robe, essayant de cacher tant bien que mal ses merveilleuses cuisses. Lorsqu'Alice redescendit, Bella lui jeta un regard assassin auquel ma sœur répondit, l'innocence incarnée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Bella? Tu n'es pas contente?

- Pas contente? C'est un euphémisme, Alice! Je te déteste! C'est la dernière fois! Le magasin de lingerie, d'accord, pas de soucis... Les fringues, ça passe encore. Les godasses, surtout tes pompes tuent-la-mort aux talons de 18 centimètres, je ne supportais déjà plus. Mais passer une après-midi complète chez l'esthéticienne à me faire tartiner la tronche de tout un tas de saletés et ton pseudo relooking qui me fait ressembler à une bimbo, ça non! C'est la dernière fois, Alice, je te le jure! Plus jamais ça!

- Mais Bella, voyons, c'était pas spécialement pour toi mais pour faire plaisir à mon frère adoré! Regarde-le, s'il n'y avait personne, il t'aurait déjà sauté dessus! Pff... T'es vraiment une rabat-joie, Bella!

_**Pff... Jamais satisfaite! Et moi qui me décarcasse pour faire plaisir à tout le monde, voilà comment on me remercie! C'est vrai quoi, j'ai quand même passé la journée à la rendre présentable pour Ed, elle pourrait m'être reconnaissante, non? Ça la change de toutes ses fringues bizarroïdes qu'elle nous met parfois! Bon, je veux bien reconnaître qu'elle peut avoir du goût lorsqu'elle fait l'effort, mais ses vieux jeans troués et ses tee-shirts de groupes de rock, elle devrait s'en séparer! Il n'y a pas plus tue l'amour...**_

- Alice, ça suffit ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as une addiction à la mode que ça doit être le cas de tout le monde. Ma Bella me plait telle qu'elle est !

Alors que ma sœur s'apprêtait à riposter, la porte de la villa s'ouvrit sur le Chef Swan, accompagné de Sue et Billy, poussé par Jacob.

Lorsqu'il vit le visage de sa fille, Charlie s'illumina comme un sapin de Noël. Mon ange se leva afin d'accueillir son père, et elle tira sur sa robe en prenant garde à ne pas tirer trop fort et dévoiler ses magnifiques seins engoncés dans le bustier.

- ISABELLA MARIE SWAN ! OÙ EST PASSÉ LE RESTE DE TA ROBE ?

Il me jeta un regard assassin, me croyant l'unique responsable pour la tenue plus que provocante de sa fille.

Bella claqua ses doigts devant le visage de son père.

- Oh ça va! Il n'y est pour rien! Tu peux remercier Alice pour ça!

- Alice? La petite Alice? ALICE ! VIENS ICI ! S'époumona Charlie au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Oui Charlie? Vous désirez?

Ma sœur arriva en papillonnant des cils et le Chef Swan fut tellement ébloui par son air ingénu qu'il en oublia de râler.

- Euh... C'est à dire... et bien... Ma fille... sa robe... euh... elle est merveilleuse, Alice, tu fais des miracles!

Billy riait sous cape et Bella roulait des yeux face au visage rougissant de son père.

Esmée, pendant ce temps, avait dressé la table afin de servir les humains invités sous notre toit.

Le repas fut agrémenté de gémissements de satisfaction, de tintements de couverts, de soupirs extatiques... pour le plus grand plaisir de ma mère.

- C'est incroyable ! Pour une personne qui ne mange pas, votre cuisine est un vrai bijou, Esmée ! Vous êtes une véritable artiste culinaire! Je n'ai jamais mangé quelque chose d'aussi délicieux ! S'exclama Charlie en caressant son estomac plus que rempli. Aaaah... pour un peu, je vous épouserai tout de suite !

- EH ! Se renfrogna Sue en lui frappant l'épaule.

- Désolé de vous décevoir, Charlie, mais cette fabuleuse cuisinière est d'ors et déjà prise et je la garde précieusement ! Je ne partage pas ! Rigola Carlisle en entrant dans la villa après sa journée de travail.

Il avait l'air préoccupé par quelque chose, puis finalement, il se tourna vers Alice.

- Dis-moi, as-tu eu une quelconque vision au sujet de Félix?

Ma sœur se mit à fouiller les avenirs éventuels des uns et des autres avant de se tourner vers notre père, dépitée.

- Non, rien du tout. Pour l'instant, il s'en veut énormément d'avoir réduit ses alliés en morceaux à la suite de l'évasion de Bella, Charlie et Carlie. Ils sont tous en train de se remettre plus ou moins péniblement et à part les fournir en... les alimenter... et maintenir leurs membres pour une reconstitution correcte de leurs corps, il ne peut rien faire d'autre. Pourquoi?

- Et bien... disons qu'il y a eu d'étranges disparitions sur Seattle. Des personnes qui se sont évaporées du jour au lendemain, parfois même au beau milieu d'un club bondé. De plus, trois cadavres ont été amenés à la morgue aujourd'hui. Des cadavres exsangues... Nous apprit-il.

Charlie, en bon flic, prêtait une oreille attentive à notre conversation.

- Exsangues, dites-vous? Et vous en pensez quoi, Carlisle?

- Pour moi, il n'y a pas trente-six solutions possibles, il s'agit de l'œuvre d'un vampire...

- Humm... je vois. Mais... de ce que je sais, la majorité de vos... invités... suit un régime traditionnel, non? Je ne souhaite pas vous froisser, mais c'est peut-être l'un d'eux, ne croyez-vous pas?

- Non Charlie, les amis des Cullen ne sont pas responsables. Affirma Billy Black en attrapant le poignet de son ami.

- Et qu'en sais-tu? Tu y étais peut-être?

- Non, bien sûr ! Mais nous avons un traité avec les Cullen. Leurs amis non végétariens n'ont pas le droit de se nourrir dans cet état sous peine de mort.

- C'est vrai, Carlisle?

- Oui Charlie. En général, je subtilise des pochettes à la banque de sang, sinon nos amis vont se... nourrir en dehors des frontières de Washington. De plus, pour la grande majorité de nos amis au régime traditionnel, ils se nourrissent en général de criminels. Violeurs, assassins, pédophiles... et jamais, ô grand jamais, ils ne se nourriraient d'enfants ou adolescents. Or, les victimes exsangues n'avaient pas plus de 13 ans pour le plus vieux d'entre eux.

Carlisle soupira en secouant la tête. Il avait l'air d'avoir pris dix ans. Il n'avait jamais compris comment certains de nos congénères pouvaient s'en prendre à des enfants, alors qu'ils avaient une longue vie - pourtant bien courte comparée à notre immortalité - devant eux. Il n'était pas le seul d'ailleurs, nous étions pour la plupart dégoûtés par ce mode... d'alimentation des plus vils.

Voyant que nos pensées étaient des plus morbides, Alice bondit de sa chaise avec sa bonne humeur coutumière.

- Et si on se faisait une soirée films? Hein? Vous en dites quoi?

Le Chef Swan s'attendrit en la voyant sautiller sur place et frapper des mains, Billy Black, lui, se demandait s'il ne fallait pas clairement l'interner. Sue, quant à elle, enviait l'énergie intarissable de ma sœur. Entre la Meute, sa fille qui grandissait bien trop vite à son goût, Seth qui était en pleine crise d'adolescence et lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs, et Charlie qui parfois agissait comme un vrai gosse, la pauvre en avait plein le dos !

Les "adultes" décidèrent d'une petite ballade digestive, pour les uns, et apéritive pour les autres. Entendant Charlie plaisanter avec Eléazar, je m'étonnais encore de voir avec quelle facilité il s'était habitué à notre monde. Il avait encore un peu de mal avec nos amis non-végétariens, mais il commençait tout de même à les respecter. Et merci qui pour ça ? Merci les Quileute ! Et oui, étonnamment.

Alice nous proposa une liste de films, uniquement des comédies à l'eau de rose. Emmett fit un rapide aller-retour jusqu'à sa chambre et ramena un tas de films d'action.

- Ah non Em, certainement pas! Râla Alice en tapant du pied. Y'en a marre de tes films de bagarres !

- Et nous on a besoin de testostérone ! Y'en a plus qu'assez de tes films gnangnan et cul-cul la praline! C'est pas toi qui décide d'abord !

- Oh que si !

- On vote ! S'exclama Jasper, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de sa "gazelle".

Alice se tourna vers ma Bella et lui souffla rapide "je t'ai à l'œil". Mon ange, quant à elle, lui sourit d'une manière absolument diabolique qui me fit froid dans le dos.

Comme de bien entendu, nous, mâles, options pour les films d'action. Personnellement, "Titanic" je n'en supporterai pas un 275ème visionnage... Quant aux filles, elles optèrent pour les comédies romantiques. Puis Alice se tourna vers Bella, le teint encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée et une grimace déforma son visage de lutin.

- Oh non, non, non ! Tu n'oserais pas ! Dit-elle à mon ange d'une voix affolée.

- Oh que si ! J'vais m'gêner tiens ! ACTION !

- YEAAAAH !

- Bella, Bella, Bella, mais tu peux pas nous faire ça ! Tu peux pas me faire ça ! La supplia Alice.

- T'avais qu'à pas me traîner de force pour ta soit-disant journée anti-stress et t'avais qu'à pas m'obliger à porter cette chose ridicule ! Lui répondit mon ange avec un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

- Sainte-Bella, je te laisse le choix du film ! Coupa Emmett en se mettant à genoux devant elle, les boîtiers dans les mains.

- Mais Bella, t'es carrément anti copines, là ! Et la solidarité féminine, t'en fais quoi ? Tu peux pas me... nous faire ça !

- Et si, Alice ! Fallait pas me chercher ! Tiens, ça fait longtemps que je ne les ai pas vus ceux-là... Ben puisque j'ai le choix, on se fait une soirée "Matrix" !

Bella lança les boîtiers à mon frère puis se jeta sur mes genoux, félicitée par nos amis qui pour une fois ne subiraient pas les films romantiques de ma sœur. Alice, quant à elle, avait une petite moue pleurnicheuse aux lèvres en regardant ma Bella.

- Bellaaa... S'te plait ! Fais-moi... euh nous plaisir ! Je te laisse le choix entre "Titanic", "Love Story" et "Pretty woman" !

- Non Alice ! J'ai déjà choisi !

- Mais Bell...

- La ferme Alice ! Va te faire une manucure et nous ennuie pas ! Intervint Rosalie, son regard gourmand rivé sur le postérieur de son homme.

Alice donnait l'impression d'avoir reçu une gifle tandis que nous regardions Rosalie avec un mélange d'incompréhension et de respect.

- Ben quoi ? Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu ce film ! Et il faut reconnaître que Keanu Reeves a un super beau petit cul et qu'il est très sexy dans Matrix. Aaaah... Quel dommage qu'il n'aime pas les femmes...

Nous explosions de rire en voyant le visage peiné d'Emmett, jaloux que sa femme aime mater les p'tits culs humains. Alice, quant à elle, pleurnichait dans son coin, espérant sans cesse que son "Jazzou" prenne sa défense. Raté. Quelque soit le conflit, Jazz est comme la Suisse : neutre.

Le premier film démarra, puis au bout d'une petite heure, je vis que ma Bella était plongée à la fois sur l'écran, mais aussi dans ses pensées. Elle ne bougea pas d'un poil jusqu'à la fin du film, puis pendant le second volume ni pendant le troisième. J'avais beau essayer de la distraire, ça ne marchait pas. Enfin, alors que le jour se levait doucement et que le générique de fin de "The One" se déroulait, Bella se releva subitement, comme si elle s'était assise sur un tapis d'orties, un sourire aux lèvres. Au même moment, Alice hoqueta de stupeur suite à une vision. Je n'en eu malheureusement pas accès puisque ma sœur s'amusa à chanter l'hymne national bulgare. Par contre, elle se tourna vers ma Bella, un sourire vengeur et extatique aux lèvres.

- Tu me dois une journée shopping, ma vieille !

- Hungh... Pff... Bon, c'est d'accord ! Marmonna ma Bella d'une voix tendue.

Alice l'agrippa par le poignet et la tira sans ménagements jusqu'à sa chambre. Alors que je m'attendais à entendre de nouveaux cris et hurlements, je fus surpris de voir ma Bella redescendre, vêtue d'un pantalon ample et d'un débardeur. Je ne comprenais pas comment Alice pouvait tolérer un tel accoutrement pour une sortie shopping !

- Let's go ! Vous venez les filles ! S'écria ma sœur d'une voix enjouée.

- Oh non ! J'aimerai passer ma journée avec mon Jacob pour une fois ! Se lamenta Tanya en enfouissant son visage dans le torse de son compagnon.

- Tu feras des papouilles au chien plus tard ! On y va !

J'eus à peine le temps d'effleurer les lèvres de ma belle qu'elle m'était de nouveau arrachée des bras par une Alice surexcitée.

- Vous allez où ?

- Shopping mon Jazzou ! Le lèche-vitrine n'attend pas !

- On doit s'entraîner Alice !

- Ben... entraînez-vous ! Nous on se promène ! A plus tard mon Jazzou !

Trois semaines que les filles se tirent de leur côté chaque jour, dès l'aube, ne rentrant qu'au coucher du soleil.

Trois semaines qu'elles nous cachent je ne sais quoi, leurs pensées axées sur différents sujets. Des futures collections de prêt-à-porter pour Alice aux différents jeux érotiques que Rosalie aimerait partager avec Emmett, en passant par les parties de jambes en l'air lupinovampiriques de Tanya et Jacob, sans parler des "punitions" que Kate et Irina recevraient puisqu'elles ne voulaient pas avouer à leurs compagnons respectifs ce qu'elles trafiquaient depuis plusieurs jours avec Bella.

Trois semaines que je devenais dingue puisque je n'avais quasiment plus de contacts avec mon ange. Hormis nos temps-libres pendant la chasse qui se terminaient généralement à la va-vite contre un arbre ou à même le sol, je ne profitais presque plus d'elle car chaque soir le Chef Swan venait dîner à la maison, et chaque soir, le Chef Swan s'accaparait mon ange pendant des heures.

Trois semaines que je n'en peux plus de toute cette foutue tension ! Ajoutez à cela la frustration sexuelle et vous comprendrez que j'étais comme une bombe à retardement sur le point de péter.

J'évacuais ma frustration en éclatant royalement Jasper sur "Splinter Cell" et môssieur, vexé d'avoir le dessous, me bombarda d'ondes hilarantes pour m'empêcher de jouer correctement.

- Sale tricheur !

- T'en veux encore, Eddy? Ou tu préfères peut-être un peu plus de luxure? Ou de frustration ?

- J'te déteste ! Et puis arrête de m'appeler "Eddy" !

- Ok... Eddy !

Grrr... Parfois, j'avais de ces envies de meurtre!

_**Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir envie de me foutre une balle dans la tête, Eddy ?**_

Arg! Et ce connard se foutait clairement de ma gueule en plus !

Je continuais à le rétamer sur le jeu lorsque la porte s'ouvrit ENFIN sur les filles.

Elles avaient toutes un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres et Jasper sentait une certaine fierté émaner d'elles, principalement de ma Bella.

Mon ange se planta finalement devant l'écran, empêchant Jazz de jouer.

- Eh Bells! À ce que je sache, ton père n'est pas vitrier ! Bouge !

Bella resta stoïque, éteignit la télévision, puis se planta, droite comme un I, devant Jasper.

- Eh, Jazz ! Je connais le jiu-jitsu...


	50. Une leçon bien retenue

_**Précédemment dans "N'oublie Jamais" :**_

_Je continuais à le rétamer sur le jeu lorsque la porte s'ouvrit ENFIN sur les filles._

_Elles avaient toutes un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres et Jasper sentait une certaine fierté émaner d'elles, principalement de ma Bella._

_Mon ange se planta finalement devant l'écran, empêchant Jazz de jouer._

_- Eh Bells… à ce que je sache, ton père n'est pas vitrier ! Bouge !_

_Bella resta stoïque, éteignit la télévision, puis se planta, droite comme un I, devant Jasper._

_- Eh, Jazz ! Je connais le jiu-jitsu..._

Jasper regardait Bella, comme s'il lui était poussé une seconde tête. D'ailleurs, en y regardant de plus près, nous l'observions tous d'un drôle d'air, nous demandant clairement ce que ça venait faire là.

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel le sourire éblouissant de ma Bella se fana petit à petit pour devenir grimace.

Un ange passe.

Un silence si long et si pesant que nous pouvions entendre les mouches péter.

- Tu connais le jiu-jitsu... Dit Jasper d'un ton neutre.

- Hein hein ! Le Jiu-Jitsu ! Oh ! Et aussi le kung-fu ! Répondit ma douce d'une voix enjouée.

- Le jiu-jitsu et le kung-fu... Répéta Jazz, la voix blanche.

Il y eut une nouvelle pause, puis au bout de quelques longues minutes silencieuses, un rire tonitruant retentit et l'hilarité de Jasper fut vite contagieuse.

Bombardé de ses sentiments délirants, j'avais l'impression d'inhaler du gaz hilarant et ne pouvais m'empêcher de me tenir le ventre, littéralement plié par un fou rire.

Emmett, Jacob, Garrett et Laurent n'étaient pas mieux que moi puisque mon ours de frère se roulait par terre de bon cœur, frappant le sol de ses poings et pieds, tandis que Jake frottait ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre, essayant de retenir sa vessie sur le point de lâcher.

- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! " Je connais le jiu-jitsu" ! Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! C'est pas possible ! Hi ! Hi ! Hi ! Tu nous as fait une overdose de "Matrix" Bells, c'est pas possible ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! V'là t'y pas qu'elle se prend pour Néo, la frangine ! Ahana Emmett entre deux éclats de rire.

- Oh ! Oh ! Dans son cas, ça serait plutôt Trinity ! Hi ! Hi ! J'ai rien entendu de si drôle depuis la fois où Eddy nous a dit que ça serait sympa d'avoir un chat à la maison ! Ah ! Ah ! c'qu'il faut pas entendre ! Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! S'esclaffa Jasper à son tour.

Ah oui ! Le chat ! J'avais oublié depuis le temps. Je trouvais ça sympa, moi, un chat ! C'est petit, c'est mignon, c'est tout chaud, et comme nous, ça ronronne. On aurait paru plus normaux aux yeux des humains avec un animal à la maison ! Mais il faut bien admettre qu'un chat, au milieu de sept vampires, aurait eu une espérance de vie des plus réduites... Peut-être qu'un cheval aurait eu plus de chance ?

Bella martela le sol de son pied avec impatience tandis que Rosalie secouait la tête d'un air dépité, le regard dédaigneux, marmonnant inlassablement "navrant". Mon ange nous jeta un regard à faire froid dans le dos avant de nous faire face à nouveau.

- Oui, je connais le jiu-jitsu. Et le kung-fu. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle à ça !

Ses paroles déclenchèrent une nouvelle crise d'hilarité de notre part puis Jasper reprit difficilement contenance avant de lui sourire d'un air moqueur.

- Voyons Bella, c'est un truc pour les humains, ça ! Lui dit-il, goguenard.

- Pour les humains... Et en quoi est-ce drôle que je connaisse le jiu-jitsu ?

- Comme je te l'ai dit Bella, les arts martiaux, c'est bien pour les humains ! Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, nous sommes des vampires ! Nous avons une manière différente de nous battre !

- Ok ! Viens me montrer ça !

- Je ne veux pas me battre avec toi, Bella ! Répondit Jasper d'un ton où suintait l'évidence.

Bella le détailla de la tête aux pieds puis son regard se fit moqueur.

- Aurais-tu peur de moi, Jasper ? Lui demanda-t-elle, narquoise.

- Moi, peur ! De qui ? De toi ? Ah ! Ah ! Laisse-moi rire !

- Et bien viens !

- Arrête Bella ! Avec toutes tes inepties, j'ai ri pour au moins dix ans, merci ! Allez, retourne à ton shopping ou occupes-toi la bouche intelligemment avec Eddy plutôt que de raconter des conneries ! Oh ! Oh !

Du coin de l'œil, je vis que Rosalie était profondément outrée par le comportement de notre frère. Les sœurs Dénali, quant à elles, déclaraient les paris ouverts. Kate paria d'ailleurs que Jazz serait au tapis en moins de cinq minutes, ce qui fit bien rire Garrett et Laurent. Alice riait sous cape et s'amusait beaucoup du comportement machiste de son mari. Mais ce qui m'énervait par-dessus tout, c'est que les filles me cachaient toutes leurs pensées.

Voyant que ma Bella continuait d'inciter mon frère au combat, je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner de peur. Je craignais pour elle.

OK, Jasper l'avait plus que bien entraînée au combat, puisqu'elle était capable de se battre contre deux adversaires en même temps, mais il était loin d'être un novice de la guerre ! Si Félix était connu dans notre monde, mon frère aussi. Le légendaire Major Withlock avait eu son lot de batailles et son corps portait toujours les stigmates de sa bravoure. Alors, je m'approchais de ma Bella, enroulais mon bras autour de sa taille et la serrais contre moi.

- C'est bien ma chérie, je suis content pour toi si tu connais les arts martiaux. Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas la peine de te battre contre Jasper pour nous prouver quelque chose, on sait déjà ce que...

- Edward ! Arrête de prendre ce ton condescendant avec moi ! Tout de suite ! Je veux me battre avec Jasper et je me battrai avec, ce n'est certainement pas toi qui vas m'en empêcher !

- Mais Bella, je...

- Méfies-toi ! Dis encore une seule chose et tu pourras te contenter de ta main pendant un mois !

Son visage était si sérieux et son regard si menaçant que je pris ses paroles au sérieux. J'espérais juste que Jazz ne soit pas trop dur avec elle et surtout qu'il ne me la blesse pas. Et par pitié, qu'il ne blesse pas l'amour propre de mon ange car je pourrais aussi faire ceinture pendant un bout de temps...

_**T'inquiète Eddy, je ne te l'abîmerais pas trop ! Deux trois coups bien placés et pas trop forts ! Je suis sûr qu'après être tombée sur le carreau à deux reprises, Bella voudra arrêter de se prendre une branlée !**_

Je hochais la tête à son intention lui signifiant mon accord. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trembler pour mon ange... Pourvu qu'elle ne soit pas vexée, j'en aurai pour des jours avec son caractère de cochon...

- Ok Bells ! Puisque t'es si pressée de te prendre la dérouillée de ta non-vie, on y va ! Claironna-t-il en tapant des mains.

Alice, dans son coin, était secouée par un rire silencieux. Rosalie avait l'air concentrée sur ses ongles et les sœurs Dénali affichaient un sourire vainqueur. Encore une fois, impossible d'avoir accès à leurs pensées, ma douce devait y veiller.

Nous sortîmes tous de la villa, Jasper et Bella en tête, puis une fois arrivés sur la vaste pelouse, à l'écart de la maison et de la forêt, nous nous installâmes à même le sol, observant Jazz et mon ange se mettre en position.

Les filles, déchaînées, se prenaient pour des cheerleaders et huaient des "Allez Bells ! Fous-lui sa raclée !" qui nous faisaient doucement rigoler. Comme si ma douce pouvait mettre sa branlée à mon frangin !

Ils se mirent face à face, séparés par une vingtaine de mètres, et je dus me retenir d'exploser de rire en voyant Bella se mettre en position.

De côté, les jambes légèrement écartées et fléchies, elle fit quelques mouvements circulaires stupides de ses bras, et pour pousser le ridicule, une fois prête, elle fit un petit geste de la main incitant Jasper à donner le premier coup. Exactement le même geste que Morpheus fait lorsqu'il emmène Néo dans leur programme d'entraînement au combat.

_**Elle est grave la frangine, elle se croit vraiment dans "Matrix" ! Eh Eddy, tu crois que les vampires peuvent devenir schizo ? R'garde la, elle nous la joue à la kung-fu fighting ! J'crois qu't'as dû lui abîmer l'cerveau lors de ta dernière gâterie... T'aurais pu y aller moins fort, quand même ! Regarde les dommages irréversibles que tu lui as causés ! Waouh ! Comment qu'c'est que j'cause trop beau des fois !**_

Je grognais légèrement à l'attention d'Emmett mais ne pus m'empêcher d'être d'accord avec lui car Bella nous avait pété un câble... Et un sacré ! Était-ce le contre-coup de sa captivité et des sévices infligés par Félix ? Dieu seul le sait ! Ou Jéhovah, Bouddha, Allah et tout le tralala.

- Allez Jazman ! Mets-lui sa pâtée ! S'exclama Jacob, se moquant royalement de Bella et de ses nouveaux délires.

- C'est plutôt à toi qu'on devrait servir la pâtée, clébard ! Aboya Rosalie. Vas-y Bella, montre-leur que c'est pas parce qu'on a une paire de seins qu'on ne sait pas se battre !

Jazz, voulant se moquer de mon ange et de ses mouvements de kung-fu, arriva en roulant des mécaniques, se la jouant à la Aldo Maccione, et fit gonfler et rouler ses biceps avant d'embrasser ses bras, l'un après l'autre, sous les applaudissements et huées de l'assistance masculine.

Voyant que Bella n'attaquait pas et attendait patiemment, toujours dans la même position, il se rua sur elle avant de feinter à droite et de se jeter sur sa taille. Il n'eut pas le temps de la toucher puisque Bella s'était retournée en faisant un flip arrière et avant que Jazz ne puisse se redresser totalement, elle lui balaya les jambes à une telle vitesse que mon frère se retrouva sur le dos. Bella lui tapota le torse, s'exclamant joyeusement "touché !", sous les applaudissements des filles.

Jasper grogna puis se redressa et Bella se remit à nouveau en position avant de refaire ce petit geste de la main à la Morpheus, ce qui énerva prodigieusement mon frère.

Ils continuèrent à combattre ainsi et au bout d'une demi- heure ainsi qu'une bonne vingtaine de "touché ! ", Jasper n'avait toujours pas réussi à porter un seul coup sur mon ange. Elle l'esquivait constamment avant de lui faire diverses prises allant du judo au karaté en passant par le kung-fu pour l'envoyer au tapis.

Mon orgueil de mâle en pris un sacré coup lorsque je vis que ma douce se battait avec agilité et intelligence. Elle anticipait les réactions de mon frère, économisait ses mouvements et le frappait avec une redoutable précision.

Vexé, Jasper accéléra le rythme. Il ne retenait plus ni sa force ni sa vélocité et s'y donnait à fond. Il accélérait ses frappes, encore et encore, et un bref aller-retour dans ses pensées me montra qu'il avait l'impression de se retrouver bien des années en arrière, lorsqu'il était encore le second de Maria dans son armée.

Alors que Bella sautait pour éviter le balayage que mon frère allait lui faire, Jasper feinta et lui envoya un coup de poing dans l'estomac, l'envoyant valser contre un arbre, cent mètres plus loin.

Voyant mon ange au sol, je me mis à rugir férocement, et alors que j'allais me jeter sur Jasper pour avoir osé frapper mon âme sœur, Emmett, Laurent et Garrett me maintinrent au sol, m'incitant au calme.

- Calmes-toi Edward, Bella n'a rien. Regarde plutôt, parce que depuis tout à l'heure, c'est elle qui mène la danse ! Me dit doucement Jacob.

Bella venait de se redresser et époussetait son débardeur puis elle lança une oeillade à Alice à laquelle ma sœur répondit. Mon ange arracha ensuite une branche de l'arbre dans lequel elle s'était encastrée avant de faire tournoyer le bout de bois dans tous les sens, s'en servant comme d'un bokken _(sabre en bois)_ comme les humains pratiquant l'aïkido ou le kendo.

Elle virevoltait autour de Jasper, maniant son sabre factice avec dextérité, et effleurait inlassablement mon frère de son arme de substitution au niveau des points vitaux.

Je réprimais difficilement un rire, qui se transforma en grognement de cochon, lorsque je vis qu'elle continuait de toucher mon frère avec son bout de bois. Les autres ricanaient aussi, sauf les filles bizarrement, qui regardaient Bella avec une fierté évidente.

D'accord, c'était un magnifique spectacle à voir, mais bon... Comme si un malheureux bout de bois avait une chance contre le corps de marbre d'un vampire !

- Eh Bella ! Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me faire mal avec ta bûche moisie ? La nargua Jazz.

Au même moment, Bella le frappa avec puissance et... la branche finit en poussière sous nos éclats de rire.

- Bells, maintenant ! S'exclama Alice en courant vers mon ange.

Bella fit quelques sauts en arrière tandis qu'Alice sautait avant de faire une vrille. Son minuscule corps tournoya dans tous les sens jusqu'à ce que ma Bella la rattrape... par les chevilles.

Ma sœur, le corps raide, droite comme un I, les bras figés le long du corps et un sourire éclatant aux lèvres, lui faisait désormais office de shinaï _(sabre constitué de plusieurs lamelles de bambou, utilisé pour les katas au kendo)_.

Bella, tenant les chevilles de ma sœur à deux mains, la faisait tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête, et se rua à nouveau sur Jasper, se servant d'Alice comme d'un sabre.

Stupéfait par le geste de ma Bella et surtout incapable de faire du mal à sa compagne, Jasper recula de plusieurs pas tout en criant à pleins poumons sur mon ange qui continuait de faire tournoyer Alice.

- Non mais t'es malade Bella ? Tu pourrais la blesser !

- Oh mais tais-toi mon Jazzou ! Tu ne me feras aucun mal et Bella non plus, crois-moi ! Rigola Alice, toujours coincée entre les mains de Bella.

- Mais...

- Ben quoi _Jazzou_ ? T'as peur de la méchante Bella ? Railla mon ange, un sourire diaboliquement satisfait éclairant son visage.

- Peur de toi ? Tu plaisantes ! J'ai peur pour Alice, oui ! T'es tellement maladroite que tu pourrais me la blesser ! Râla mon frère.

- Ah bon ? Oh ! Oups !

Bella, qui avait continué de faire tournoyer Alice au-dessus de sa tête fit un faux mouvement et relâcha brusquement et violemment ma sœur, l'envoyant valser en hauteur.

Avant que Jasper ne puisse réagir, Bella fit une vrille en arrière et récupéra une Alice aux anges, qui avait décrit une courbe parfaite, par les chevilles.

- Alors, _Jazzou_ ! Tu crois toujours que je vais faire mal à Alice ?

Et avant même que Jasper n'ait le temps de répondre, Bella recommença ses attaques, avec plus de vigueur encore. Mon frère n'eut bientôt plus d'autre choix que de se défendre, avec réluctance puisque sa moitié participait au combat.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Jazz ne fit pas attention et voulu balayer les jambes de Bella. Celle-ci sauta tout en manipulant le corps d'Alice, comme une épée.

Puis je vis un truc qui m'interpella. À chaque fois que Bella lançait un coup à l'aide de son "sabre vampire" et qu'elle touchait Jasper, Alice ne faisait que caresser le corps de son époux ou l'embrasser aux endroits que Bella visait.

Bien qu'étrange, le combat qui se déroulait sous nos yeux était incroyablement esthétique... et surtout violent !

Puis Bella cria un "maintenant!" au moment où elle frappait Jazz à l'aide d'Alice au niveau du cou. Ma soeur suçota la pomme d'Adam de mon frère avant de lui dire "t'es mort!" et de se dégager de la poigne de Bella pour enrouler ses petites jambes autour de la taille de Jasper en riant.

Les filles applaudissaient à tout rompre tandis que nous autres, pauvres mâles, restions plantés la bouche ouverte comme deux ronds de flan ; notre virilité venait d'en prendre un sacré coup.

- Mais c'était quoi ça ? S'exclama Jacob, ébahi par la prestation qui venait de se dérouler sous nos yeux.

- Oh ça ? Ben Bella vous l'a dit tout à l'heure ! Elle connaît le jiu-jitsu. Et le kung-fu ! Répondit fièrement Rosalie en regardant ses ongles. Tu sais Jazz, ce "truc" inutile, bon pour les humains puisque les vampires ne combattent pas de la même façon ?

Jasper baissa la tête, honteux, puis la releva quelques secondes plus tard, un petit sourire penaud aux lèvres.

- Ouais, ben je crois que je me suis planté. En beauté même, dirais-je ! Je m'excuse de t'avoir rabaissée tout à l'heure, Bells. Moi qui me pensais le maître, j'ai été largement dépassé par mon élève !

Si mon ange pouvait encore rougir, ses joues seraient d'une appétissante couleur écarlate. Je m'approchais d'elle, stupéfait par sa prestance et glissais un bras autour de sa taille pour la coller contre mon corps.

- Bon sang Bella ! C'était... magnifique... époustouflant... et surtout... incroyablement chaud. Lui susurrais-je au creux de l'oreille.

- Humm... oui. Je veux bien te croire... Rigola-t-elle en frottant son délicieux petit cul contre mon érection plus qu'évidente.

Jasper me fusilla du regard avant de serrer les cuisses et de se planquer derrière Alice.

- Ouais. Bon. C'est bien joli tout ça, mais est-ce que tu vas me répondre, Bells? S'énerva Jacob. C'était quoi, ça?

- Oh ! Ça... Et bien... quand on s'est fait la soirée "Matrix", je me suis dis... pourquoi pas nous ? Quand on voit ce que les humains sont capables de faire en connaissant les arts martiaux, même les plus chétifs, imaginez un vampire ou même un loup avec les mêmes connaissances ! Nous avons la rapidité... la force... l'agilité... la puissance... et comme l'a si bien dit Jasper, les vampires se battent différemment des humains. Personne n'ira penser que nous pratiquons les arts martiaux ! Et pourtant, vous l'avez vu par vous-mêmes, je suis bien meilleure désormais que Jazz au combat. Pourquoi ? La pratique des arts martiaux, tout simplement.

- Ouais, mais ce truc que t'as fait avec Alice, pourquoi ? Demanda Jasper qui commençait à s'intéresser de plus en plus aux paroles de mon ange.

- Et bien... imagine, si tu avais été réellement mon ennemi, crois-tu que le lutin psychédélique se serait contenté de caresses et de baisers lorsque je te touchais? Non, elle t'aurait mordu, démembré... C'était juste histoire de te montrer certains aspects qui pourraient nous être utiles par la suite, tu comprends ?

- De quoi parlez-vous ? Ça à l'air intéressant ! S'exclama Carlisle que nous n'avions pas entendu arriver.

Mon père, accompagné d'Esmée, des "parents" Dénali et du clan Égyptien, nous observait avec intérêt.

- Oh ! C'est rien p'pa ! Belli-Bella vient seulement de nous dire qu'elle connaît le jiu-jitsu. Et le kung-fu ! Rigola Emmett.

_**Rhooo ! Trop envie de voir leurs tronches de constipés lorsque Belli-Bella mettra encore Jazzychounet au tapis !**_

La réaction des nouveaux venus ne se fit pas attendre. Leurs éclats de rire se mélangeaient aux grognements et Carlisle se retrouva bientôt plié en deux en roulant au sol.

- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Mais c'est pas possible ! Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! Vous faîtes la paire tous les deux ! Hi ! Hi ! Hi ! D'abord le chat ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Et maintenant les sports de combat ! Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! Vous êtes de sacrés comiques tous les deux ! Hi ! Hi ! Vous avez fait l'école du rire ?

- Non Carlisle, je suce un clown tous les matins !

La froideur du ton de Bella eut au moins le mérite de stopper l'hilarité hystérique de mon père. Carlisle se redressa péniblement, encore secoué par un rire silencieux, et rapidement, Eléazar eut pitié de son ami puisqu'il l'aida à se remettre debout.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! Les arts martiaux ? Voyons Bella, je ne veux pas te contredire mais aurais-tu oublié que tu es désormais vampire? Les vampires ne pratiquent pas les arts martiaux, c'est bien pour les humains, c'est tout ! Expliqua difficilement Carlisle entre deux éclats de rire.

- Hmpf... Je sais, on me l'a déjà dit...

- Ah oui ? Qui ça ? Demanda mon père.

- Jasper.

_**Ah ! C'est bien ça. Peut-être que l'avis d'un spécialiste du combat arrivera peut-être à lui sortir ces âneries de la tête. Edward, tu devrais peut-être y aller moins fort quand même... trop de fellations lui sont montées au bourrichon !**_

- Je sais, Emmett me l'a déjà fait remarquer, papa ! Grognais-je à son intention.

- Eh ! Oh ! Je suis là ! Vous voulez une démonstration, peut-être ?

- C'est bien Bella, je suis content pour toi, mais tu sais, les arts martiaux sont inutiles pour nous, vampires. Continua mon père, condescendant.

- GRRRRR...

Bella s'éloigna avant de se remettre en position au milieu du terrain, sous les sourires stupides des "adultes" présents.

- C'est mon tour ! Allez vas-y Bells ! Montre c'que t'as dans l'ventre à tonton Em !

- Non Em, c'est bon, je continue sur ma lancée. S'exclama Jasper, avide de mettre en pratique deux-trois prises que mon ange avait appliquées sur lui.

- Non ! C'est pas juste ! Tu y as déjà eu droit ! Bouda Emmett.

- Oh arrêtez ! Par pitié ! Vous n'allez pas vous prendre la tête pour si peu ! Se lamenta ma Bella en secouant la tête, navrée. Oh ! Et si je vous prenais en même temps ?

- Euh... tu sais Bella, tu n'as rien à... prouver... Emmett est assez brute et Jasper... enfin Jasper est un guerrier émérite et toi... enfin... euh...

- Oh mais tais-toi Carlisle ! Laisse la petite nous montrer ce qu'elle sait faire au lieu de palabrer ! S'énerva Esmée en ramenant d'une poigne ferme son compagnon à ses côtés.

Rassuré par les compétences guerrières de mon ange, je m'installais au sol afin de l'encourager. Il ne manquait plus que les bonbons de sang gélifié et le pop-corn et le spectacle pouvait commencer !

Bella se mit en position face à mes deux frères. Une fois de plus, après un clin d'œil en direction des "adultes", elle refit ce petit geste de la main à la Morpheus, et attendit patiemment que ses adversaires frappent.

Emmett se jeta sur elle de pleine face tandis que Jasper se ruait derrière ma Bella. Mal lui en prit car Bella se servit de la puissance de mon ours de frère à ses dépends. Alors qu'Emmett la chargeait, elle s'agrippa à ses épaules puis bascula en arrière, un pied sur l'estomac de mon frère et les fit chuter tous deux, percutant Jasper dans leur élan, avant de se relever gracieusement à l'aide d'une élégante pirouette pendant que mes frères étaient empêtrés l'un dans l'autre.

- Qui c'est la meilleure ? La meilleure c'est Bella !

Les filles chantaient à tue-tête, déchaînées, et braillaient tout un tas d'encouragements à l'encontre de ma douce.

A nouveau, mes frères se ruèrent sur Bella depuis des directions opposées. Et une fois de plus, Bella les mit au tapis en exécutant la roue. Emmett se prit un coup de pied facial, l'envoyant à plusieurs mètres et Jasper, un double coup de poing au niveau du torse.

Voir ma Bella se battre contre mes deux frères, tout en sachant qu'elle savait se défendre de cette manière, me mit dans tous mes états.

Elle était féline... sauvage... endiablée...

_Surtout carrément bandante ! T'imagine ? Il ne manque plus que la boue et le bikini et... whaaaa !_

_Oh merde ! T'es déjà de retour ? Tu pouvais pas rester plus longtemps aux abonnés absents ?_

_Eeeeh ! Je suis ta conscience, ne l'oublie pas !_

_Conscience de mes deux, ouais !_

_Eh ! Oh ! Je t'insulte pas alors respect !_

_Mouais, c'est ça. Cent dollars et un puma en rab tant qu'on y est ?_

_Non, non. Juste la merveilleuse créature ultra sexy et carrément trop bandante..._

_Eeeeeh ! C'est MA Bella !_

_La mienne aussi ! Et puis reconnais qu'elle est trop chaude ! _

_Et très souple aussi..._

_J'suis tout à fait d'accord ! Elle l'était déjà avant mais là, rien que d'imaginer ses cuisses..._

_Ouais ben va pas t'imaginer des trucs pas catholiques, toi !_

_Eh ! Imagine ses cuisses fermes, souples, s'enrouler autour de ta taille et..._

_Oh merde ! C'est pas le moment ! Tu fais chier ! J'ai la gaule maintenant !_

- EDDY ! Arrête ça t'es chiant ! Hurla Jasper.

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- Arrête de fantasmer ! Je peux plus retenir tes envies et si tu continues sur ta lancée, je vais finir par projeter et ça se terminera en orgie ! C'est ça que tu veux ?

- Oh. Euh... désolé, Jazz...

- Ouais, ouais... c'est ça. Retiens-toi en tous cas le temps qu'on termine ! T'as pas envie que je viole ta Bella quand même !

- Bah si elle est consentante, ça sera pas un vio-AÏE ! Mais ça fait mal bébé, arrête ! Je vais finir par avoir une tonsure comme les moines à force ! S'exclama Emmett en se massant le crâne face à une Rosalie furieuse.

Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de reluquer le popotin de sa compagne, la bave aux lèvres, alors que Rosalie retournait à sa place d'un pas vif.

Quant à moi, j'essayais tant bien que mal de calmer mes ardeurs, mais il faut bien admettre que voir ma Bella à la fois si sauvage et sensuelle avait de quoi me mettre dans tous mes états. Cependant, repenser aux paroles de Jasper me fit débander direct...

Je me focalisais à nouveau sur le pseudo combat qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. Mes frères, voyant que Bella avait toujours le dessus, ne retenaient plus leurs coups et Emmett, pour sa part, s'en donnait à coeur joie !

Carlisle, qui au départ observait la scène entre ses doigts par peur de voir Bella manger le sol, avait un regard émerveillé. On aurait dit un enfant dans un magasin de jouets. Je ne pense pas avoir vu mon père dans un tel état depuis la dernière convention médicale concernant les nouvelles découvertes au sujet du cancer colorectal, c'est vous dire !

Jasper et Emmett se jetaient une fois de plus sur ma Bella. Elle para chacun de leurs coups avec une incroyable aisance. Comme si elle faisait ça depuis des années !

Jasper fit un geste de la main à Emmett, lui indiquant silencieusement la prochaine attaque qu'il voulait mener.

Si j'étais habitué au langage des signes que Jasper avait créés lorsque nous étions menacés par Maria et son armée, Bella ne l'était pas. Elle se fit avoir par Emmett qui la ceintura par derrière, l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement. Alors que Jasper s'approchait à une vitesse phénoménale, Bella se dégagea d'un mouvement fluide tout en s'agrippant aux manches du tee-shirt d'Emmett. Elle fut tellement rapide que je ne vis pas la manœuvre, toujours est-il que mon ours de frère se retrouvait empêtré dans ses manches, les poignets immobilisés par son propre vêtement ! Lorsque Jasper arriva sur eux, Bella fit un grand écart facial et se servit des poings de mon frère pour frapper Jazz à l'estomac avant de se redresser souplement et de mettre un violent coup de boule à Emmett.

- AÏE-EUH ! Mais ça fait mal euh ! Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui récolte les coups les plus violents ! C'est vraiment trop injuste ! Pleurnicha Emmett en se frottant le front.

- Ouais ben te plains pas, t'es pas le seul à avoir mal. La vache, on peut dire que tu sais cogner, Bells ! Gémit Jasper en se frottant le ventre. Oh punaise, la vitesse de Bella associée à la force de frappe d'Emmett, je vous jure que ça ne fait pas bon ménage pour la victime... Ma gazelle-euh! J'ai mal !

- Ooooh... Mon pauvre Jazzou... Le réconforta Alice en le prenant dans ses maigres bras. Tu vois, la prochaine fois tu arrêteras avec tes commentaires machistes !

- Mais c'était quoi, ça ? S'exclamèrent d'une même voix Carlisle et Eléazar.

- Oh ça ? Ben Bella nous l'a dit tout à l'heure ! Elle connaît le jiu-jitsu. Et le kung-fu ! Tu sais Carlisle, ces sports de combats bons pour les humains mais totalement inutiles voire stupides pour nous vampires. Répliqua Esmée avant d'enlacer fermement mon ange. Oh ma chérie ! Si tu savais comme je suis fière de toi ! Oh lala ! Tu étais magnifique à voir ! Et je te suis reconnaissante d'avoir rabattu leurs caquets à tous ces mâles aux égos surdimensionnés !

- Euh... Merci Esmée...

- Et encore, vous ne l'avez pas vue faire ce truc avec Alice ! Ça s'était carrément chaud ! S'exclama Jacob gaiement.

_**Un truc chaud avec Alice ? Quel truc ? Est-ce qu'elles... Non ! Je me demande comment réagiraient Edward et Jasper s'ils le savaient, c'est dégoûtant ! Quoique... J'ai toujours rêvé de voir deux femmes dans le feu de l'action, ça doit être quelque chose de...**_

- Carlisle ! C'est de ma compagne que tu parles ! M'énervais-je, choqué par les pensées obscènes de mon père.

Le pire, c'est que le flot de pensées ne tarissait pas et j'eus à l'esprit des images dont j'aurai largement préféré me passer. En plus, Bella et Alice ? Mais c'est ma sœur ! C'est pas possible ! Erk !

- Oups ! Désolé Edward je... je me suis emporté... Répondit-il, pas désolé pour deux sous. De quel "truc" avec Alice parles-tu, Jacob? Continua-t-il en se tournant vers le Quileute.

- Oh ! Ben... Bells s'est servit d'Alice comme d'un sabre, c'était trop fort !

- Mais enfin... pourquoi? S'étonna Eléazar en se mêlant à la conversation.

- Et bien... lorsque je me suis battu contre Bells alors qu'elle manipulait le corps de ma compagne, Alice n'arrêtait pas de caresser ou embrasser les points de contact. En fait, comme Bella me l'a fait remarquer, s'il s'était agit d'un réel combat, j'aurai fini mordu, démembré et envoyé au bûcher en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

- À ce point ? S'exclamèrent Carlisle et Eléazar.

- Oh oui. À ce point. Répondit piteusement Jasper.

- Mais... pourquoi les arts martiaux, Bella? S'intéressa Eléazar.

- Et bien... Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt... personne n'ira s'imaginer que nous les pratiquons puisque ce sont des trucs pour les humains. Il n'y a qu'à voir vos réactions lorsque je vous ai dit que je faisais du jiu-jitsu !

- Tu oublies le kung-fu ! Intervint Jasper. Vous savez quoi? J'ai beau avoir une multitude de batailles à mon actif, je suis incapable de tenir le rythme face à Bella ! La pratique des arts martiaux lui a permis de développer une agilité, une résistance, une puissance et une précision incroyables !

- Et vous autres, les filles, vous faîtes aussi du kung-fu et du jiu-jitsu ? Demanda Carmen, émerveillée.

- Oh non, pas toutes ! Nous avons le kung-fu comme base commune, mais avons chacune une autre discipline qui nous est propre ! Répondit joyeusement Alice.

- Et c'est ?

- Karaté ! S'exclama Kate.

- Tae kwen do ! Lança Irina.

- Judo ! Répondit Tanya en lançant un regard langoureux à Jacob.

- Muai Thaï ! Répondit Alice.

J'imaginais difficilement ma minuscule sœur se battre contre des monstres, alors faire de la boxe thaïe, encore moins ! Et apparemment, au vu de ses tremblements et gémissements faiblards, Jasper était de mon avis.

- Et toi, Rose, tu pratiques quoi ? Lui demanda Esmée.

- Oh, moi ? Le full-contact. Répondit-elle comme si elle s'en fichait, contemplant ses ongles avec un intérêt tout particulier.

Emmett dut se retenir pour ne pas se jeter sur sa compagne. À ce moment précis, elle incarnait ses fantasmes les plus fous, un mélange de Lara Croft et de Jean-Claude Vandamme, fusionnant avec sa Rosie d'amour. Je n'avais pas besoin du don de Jasper pour sentir toute la luxure qui émanait de son corps. Ses pensées m'étaient largement suffisantes !

Rosalie releva subitement la tête, planta son regard de braise dans celui de son époux et lui fit un sourire goguenard.

- Bah quoi Emmett, tu croyais vraiment que je n'étais qu'une petite chose fragile se préoccupant de sujets futiles ? Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai choisi le... full-contact. Lui dit-elle d'une voix rauque en battant des cils.

Emmett déglutit, avalant difficilement le venin qui lui montait à la bouche, puis s'approcha de Rosalie à pas mesurés avant d'agripper son poignet et de l'entraîner à une vitesse rivalisant celle de la lumière jusqu'à leur chambre.

Entre les pulsions émanant d'Emmett et les miennes, Jasper fut incapable de se contenir plus longtemps et se mit à projeter tous les sentiments que nous émanions. L'atmosphère fut immédiatement bombardée d'une extraordinaire vague de luxure ; en moins de cinq secondes, la pelouse fut rapidement vidée et chaque couple était parti, soit s'enfermer dans une chambre, soit squatter un petit coin de forêt.

J'entraînais vivement mon ange jusqu'au cottage, manquant de lui déboîter l'épaule à plusieurs reprises. J'étais si impatient de la travailler au corps !

Sa prestation m'avait tellement chauffé qu'une fois à l'abri des yeux et des oreilles, je me jetais voracement sur sa bouche ; elle me repoussa, un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Ah ça non ! Je ne me laisserai pas faire ! Il fallait y réfléchir à deux fois avant de m'allumer ma cocotte !

De nouveau, je me ruais sur ses lèvres si tentantes... pour me faire rembarrer une fois de plus.

- Bella ? Lui demandais-je sur un ton de reproche.

Un petit rire proche du gloussement s'échappa de ses lèvres, puis sa voix se fit envoûtante, ensorcelante, sensuelle, lorsqu'elle plaqua son corps contre le mien et que sa bouche s'aventura sous mon oreille.

- Si t'es pas capable de me mettre une droite, tu n'auras pas ma chatte !

- Hein ?

Elle me repoussa brusquement, m'envoyant valser contre la porte d'entrée. Heureusement qu'elle est blindée !

Je devais afficher un air particulièrement stupide puisque Bella éclata de rire en me voyant.

Franchement, y'a pas de quoi ! Non seulement elle m'allume à mort avec son chaud show et en plus elle m'envoie chier plus vite que son ombre lorsque j'ai besoin de soulager l'incendie qu'elle a suscité en moi. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être garce ma douce parfois !

- Mais Bella ! Qu'est-ce que...

- Je te l'ai dit, mon amour... Si tu veux me baiser, va falloir me cogner ! Me répondit-elle, mutine.

- Non mais ça va pas ? J'en suis incapable mon ange !

Ne voyait-elle donc pas qu'il m'était impossible de me battre contre elle ? Même si elle est plus qu'à même de se défendre, il m'est tout simplement insupportable de ne serait-ce qu'imaginer lever la main sur elle ! Même pour s'amuser.

Voyant mon air choqué et misérable, Bella fronça les sourcils.

- Ok, on va faire autrement... Si tu n'es pas capable de m'envoyer au tapis, tu pourras faire une croix sur le sexe pendant un mois, mon chéri !

_Quoi ? Mais elle est folle !_

_Ah ! Pour une fois que tu es d'accord avec moi, je ne vais pas me plaindre._

_Pas de sexe pendant un mois ? UN putain de MOIS !_

_Là c'est sûr, c'est notre mort qu'elle souhaite mon vieux !_

_C'est pas vrai ! Pince-moi, je cauchemarde !_

_Tu peux pas dormir crétin !_

_Ah ouais... C'est vrai... Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?_

_Ben tu lui mets une bonne mandale et..._

_Non mais ça va pas ? Je ne peux pas frapper une femme ! Encore moins la mienne !_

_T'es pas marié trouduc !_

_Ouais ben c'est tout comme ! Je ne peux pas la frapper !_

_Mais bien sûr que si !_

_T'es malade ? Je ne peux pas !_

_Tu veux vraiment faire ceinture pendant un mois, toi !_

_Non mais..._

_T'as qu'à te faire castrer tant qu'on y est ! Et puis te faire implanter des faux nibards ! Tu seras une vraie gonzesse comme ça !_

_Mais je..._

_Bordel ! C'est qui le mâle dominant dans votre couple ? Elle ou toi ?_

_Ben moi évidemment !_

_Ouais ben y'a de quoi se poser la question, tu crois pas ?_

_Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?_

_Ben je te l'ai déjà dit ! Tu lui mets une rouste histoire qu'elle comprenne qui est le maître !_

_Mais je..._

_Tu tiens vraiment pas à ta bite on dirait !_

_Mais..._

_Qui c'est qui va faire ceinture pendant un mois ? C'est Eddy !_

_Je..._

_Qui c'est qui va devoir jouer au bandit manchot ? C'est Eddy !_

_Mais..._

_Qui c'est qui va perdre ses couilles à force de se laisser dominer par sa gonzesse ? C'est Eddy !_

_Mais je..._

_Allez ! Montre-lui qui est le mâle dominant à cette saleté de femelle castratrice !_

_Beuh..._

_Pas de sexe pendant un mois bordel ! Fais quelque chose !_

_Bah..._

_UN MOIS sans tremper ta bite dans son minou bien juteux ! UN MOIS !_

_L'horreur..._

Hors de question que ça arrive. Si Bella voulait me priver de sexe, je ne me laisserai pas faire... Merde ! C'est moi le mâle de nous deux !

Lorsque je vis son sourire moqueur et son regard narquois, cela fit "tilt".

Un grondement sourd, rauque, roula dans ma gorge, tel celui d'un fauve sur le point d'attaquer sa proie. J'avançais lentement vers elle, le corps basculé en avant, les jambes fléchies, les mains proches du sol prêtes à prendre appui sur tout ce qui passerait à ma portée, les yeux braqués sur elle.

Un éclat de surprise passa furtivement dans son regard, sa bouche s'ouvrit avant de se refermer tout aussi vite, puis un sourire satisfait prit place sur ses lèvres. Bella se mit en position tandis que je décrivais un large cercle autour d'elle, grondant doucement, examinant chacun de ses gestes comme je l'avais fait plus tôt lorsqu'elle combattait mes frères. Une délicieuse odeur s'échappa d'entre ses cuisses, m'enivrant au possible ; Bella appréciait énormément de voir le prédateur que j'étais dans toute sa splendeur. Ce parfum me rappela douloureusement l'enjeu de ce pseudo combat. Il était hors de question que je me prive de son corps pendant un foutu mois !

Bella se renfrogna lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que je ne lancerai pas la première attaque, mais rapidement, son visage reprit cette impassibilité presque moqueuse.

Enfin, elle fonça sur moi...

J'esquivais son attaque au dernier moment en me couchant au sol, puis roulais sur le dos et agrippais sa cheville ; elle fit une vrille et je me pris un coup de pied dans la tronche en réponse.

Alors que ses poings fonçaient à une vitesse vertigineuse, je déviais le coup en bloquant ses poignets et en croisant ses bras ; cela me valu un sacré coup de boule.

Je secouais la tête pour me remettre les idées en place et tentais de parer chacune de ses frappes avec plus ou moins de réussite. Ma frustration grimpait en flèche et une petite voix dans ma tête ne cessait de me marteler l'enjeu de ce soi-disant combat.

Le béton armé des murs faisait les frais de notre stupide jeu, tout comme les meubles qui se pulvérisaient sous nos poids combinés. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à atteindre ma cible et finissais régulièrement au tapis - ou plutôt dans les murs - sous les rires moqueurs de ma Bella. Au moment où sa jambe se leva pour me frapper au flanc, un grognement féroce s'échappa de ma gorge et j'agrippai solidement sa cheville avant qu'elle ne m'atteigne. Bella tenta de se dégager de ma poigne mais je levais sa jambe pour la coincer au-dessus de ma hanche, l'encerclant d'un bras et la plaquant contre moi. Je nous propulsais contre le mur le plus proche et une fois que son corps épousa le béton, je frappais violemment le mur, à quelques centimètres de sa tête.

Oh merde... Esmée va être folle de rage...

Un petit sourire satisfait naquit sur mes lèvres lorsque je sentis ma Bella essayer de se débattre afin de m'échapper, mais je renforçais ma prise sur sa cuisse et collais mon corps au sien. Une fois fermement plaquée contre le mur et coincée par mon corps, Bella rua sauvagement entre mes bras, cherchant à se libérer de mon emprise, en vain.

Mon regard noirci par l'excitation et la colère s'ancra au sien, luisant de surprise et de frustration. Bella était vexée que je l'aie prise à son propre piège !

- J'ai gagné, mon ange ! Ronronnais-je de satisfaction au creux de son oreille.

Elle feula de rage puis un sourire narquois barra son visage.

- Certainement pas !

- Comment ça ? Tu plaisantes j'espère !

- Oh que non ! L'enjeu était pourtant bien clair : tu ne me cognes pas, tu ne me baises pas ! Répondit-elle moqueuse, le regard malicieux.

Je rageais. Elle n'avait pas le droit de me faire ça ! NON ! Tout mais pas ça ! Enfin, une idée lumineuse m'apparut miraculeusement.

- Tu veux que je te cogne, mon ange ? Chuchotais-je au creux de son oreille en suçotant son lobe. Soit ! Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, je vais le faire...

Son visage était marqué par la surprise et elle me regarda, bouche-bée. Elle haleta lorsqu'en moins d'une seconde j'arrachais ses vêtements et les miens, mon regard gourmand balaya son corps nu des pieds à la tête avant de plonger dans le sien.

- Si tu veux vraiment que je te cogne ma Bella, ok ! Je vais te cogner. A grands coups de bite...

Elle eut à peine le temps de comprendre le sens de mes propos que je plongeais brusquement en elle d'un puissant coup de reins, m'agrippant à ses cuisses laiteuses.

- Han ! Ce... ce n'est pas ju-juste ! Tu... tu as triché Ed-edward ! Haleta-t-elle difficilement entre deux coups de butoir effrénés.

- Humm... Tu n'as jamais dit qu'il fallait être fair-play ma belle... Aaaah...

- Oui mais... Huuuung ! Tu triches quand même ! Ooooh !

- Tu as dit un coup... hmpf ! Tu n'as jaméééééé précisé l'endroi-aaaaah ! où le coup HAN ! devait être porté !

- Oui mais...

- La ferme, Bella !

Je la muselais de mes lèvres, fouillant sa bouche de ma langue tout en martelant sauvagement sa délicieuse petite chatte totalement détrempée. Jamais. Jamais ! Je n'aurais pu me passer de cette merveilleuse sensation pendant tout un mois. Son visage sublimé par le plaisir... Ses ongles s'enfonçant dans mes épaules au point de me faire mal, mais oh quelle douce douleur... Ses yeux roulant dans leurs orbites... Sa lèvre inférieure coincée entre ses dents essayant de retenir ses gémissements éhontés... Son souffle heurté s'échouant contre mon cou... Ses seins voluptueux pressés contre mon torse... Son corps souple épousant le mien avec une parfaite harmonie... Nos bassins remuant l'un dans l'autre à l'unisson... La douceur de ses plis enserrant si étroitement mon chibre...

Non. Je n'aurais jamais pu me passer de l'aimer durant tout un putain de foutu mois !

L'excitation, la frustration, la colère et la rage se mêlaient en moi, augmentant considérablement le rythme de mes coups de butoir. Ses cuisses solidement enroulées autour de ma taille, j'agrippais ses cheveux et relevais sa tête jusqu'alors coincée dans mon cou d'un geste brusque, ancrant mon regard au sien.

- Plus. Jamais. Ça. Bella.

- Qu-qu-quoi-AH !

- Plus de menaces ! Il est hoOOrs de question Huung ! Que tu me prives de ta petite cha-AH-tte!

- Je-je-je...

- Promets !

- Je-je-je...

- PROMETS !

- Non !

- ARG ! Promets ou tu peux faire une croix AH…sur ton orgasme et les futurs...

- Quoi ?

Alors que je la sentais sur le point de basculer dans le plaisir, je ravalais un sifflement douloureux en m'extirpant de la douceur et l'étroitesse de ses plis, la laissant au bord du gouffre. Son regard furieux se planta dans le mien, amusé... et frustré.

- PROMETS ! Hurlais-je en m'enfonçant à nouveau violemment en elle.

- HAN OUI ! Tout ce que tu veux ! Huuuung ! Je t'en prie !

- Quoi ma Bella ? Haletais-je difficilement en m'obligeant à rester immobile.

- Laisse-moi jouir ! Je promets ! Je promets ! JE PROMETS !

Je la retournais brusquement et fis basculer son ventre sur ce qui restait du bar avant de plonger une fois de plus en elle, adoptant un rythme frénétique parfaitement synchronisé avec ses petits cris extatiques. Plus rien ne comptait à part elle, son corps, son plaisir... et le mien. La Troisième Guerre Mondiale pourrait se déclarer, une bombe atomique pourrait tomber sur Forks, je ne m'en rendrais absolument pas compte, totalement absorbé par le plaisir et la bestialité de nos ébats. Me sentant au bord du précipice, je glissais ma main sous son corps et caressais légèrement son clitoris. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus. Bella s'arqua violemment, rejetant sa tête en arrière en hurlant sa jouissance, ses parois se resserrèrent avec une incroyable puissance autour de ma queue alors qu'elle succombait finalement au plaisir. Je poussais une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois avant d'inonder son corps, terrassé par un orgasme dévastateur et me retenais difficilement d'un bras en m'écroulant sur elle, le visage enfoui au creux de son cou, calquant mon souffle sur le sien afin de m'apaiser. Je feulais de mécontentement en me retirant de ses chairs, à la fois frustré de ne plus être en elle, mais aussi impatient d'y replonger à nouveau.

Alors que je caressais tendrement son dos et déposais de doux baisers sur sa nuque, Bella fut secouée par un rire silencieux qui se mua rapidement en une véritable hilarité.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Grognais-je à l'idée d'être la raison de ses rires.

- Rien. Tout va bien. Je me sens bien. Mieux que bien même ! J'adore lorsque tu laisses ta bestialité s'exprimer ! C'était... WOW ! Rappelles-moi de te menacer plus souvent ! Répondit-elle entre deux gloussements.

- Huuummm... Tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de me menacer, je suis toujours prêt à répondre à tes moindres désirs, ma douce... Susurrais-je au creux de son oreille en frottant ma queue contre son délicieux petit cul.

Je me redressais vivement, l'enserrant étroitement dans mes bras et commençais à l'entraîner vers notre chambre pour un second round lorsque "Chapi-Chapo" retentit dans la pièce. Je grognais.

- Laisse-tomber, Edward ! J'ai envie de toi ! Encooore ! Pleurnicha Bella, une délicieuse petite moue chagrine aux lèvres.

Son portable sonna également, Alice avait apparemment une folle envie de nous contacter...

- T'as raison ma Bella... Laissons-tomber, occupons-nous de sujets bien plus... agréables...

Je la poussais sur le lit, les sonneries stridentes de nos téléphones retentissant de plus belle, et me jetais voracement sur son appétissante bouche, laissant mes mains partir à la découverte de son corps. Alors que je suçotais un délicieux téton et effleurais d'un doigt ses plis humides, je captais les pensées de... Oh merde !

Je me relevais brutalement, ouvris tellement vivement le placard que la poignée en resta dans ma main, attrapais les premiers vêtements qui venaient à ma portée et en balançais à ma douce sans ménagement, puis enfilais rapidement mon jeans et boutonnais ma chemise sous le regard éberlué de ma Bella.

- Mais enfin Edward ! Qu'est-ce que...

- Charlie arrive...

Bella se releva prestement en soufflant de dépit et suivit mon exemple en s'habillant rapidement. Nous eûmes tout juste le temps de sortir du cottage pour découvrir un Charlie sur le point de toquer à la porte.

- Oh ! Ben... Je venais vous chercher ! Je reviens de la Push et... euh... enfin bref... je dérange peut-être ? Grommela mon beau-père aussi rouge qu'une pivoine en nous observant l'un après l'autre des pieds à la tête.

- Non non ! Bien sûr que non ! Vous ne nous dérangez pas du tout Charlie ! Nous... euh... Nous allions à la villa de toute façon et...

- Hmpf...

- Voyons papa ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ! Tu ne nous déranges jamais, tu le sais, non ?

- Hmpf... Euh... tu ferais mieux de reboutonner ta chemise, Edward... Bella, ta jupe est... de travers... et recoiffez-vous nom de Dieu ! S'exclama-t-il en se tournant et reprenant le chemin de la villa.

_**Pourquoi, mais pourquoi n'ai-je pas écouté ma Sue et la petite Alice ? Pourquoi suis-je donc venu ici ? Encore heureux qu'elle m'ait retenu avec ses histoires de défilés de mode parce que je suis sûr que j'aurai alors vu des choses que je n'aurai pas voulu voir ! Mon petit bébé... Pourquoi faut-il que les enfants grandissent si vite ? Ils sont si mignons quand ils sont petits ! Ensuite, faut que ça grandisse et que ça se métamorphose et que ça pense au sexe... Mais ma Bella, elle est tellement jeune ! Innocente... douce... délicate... Pourquoi les enfants n'attendent pas d'avoir au moins 30 ans avant de penser au sexe ? J'aurai dû la mettre dans un couvent, elle aurait été protégée comme ça. Pourquoi Seigneur ? Oh bon sang... Il m'entend, j'en suis sûr... Bien sûr que oui, c'est pour ça qu'il se marre doucement le bellâtre ! Toi mon gars, je t'ai à l'œil ! Ne dévergonde pas ma fille espèce de satyre !**_

Bella me mit un coup de poing joueur en me voyant pouffer de rire.

- Quoi ! C'est pas drôle, Edward ! Tu te rends compte que j'ai choqué mon père ? Dit-elle en redressant sa jupe et son tee-shirt.

- Si c'est drôle, justement ! Ton père est heureux d'avoir été retenu par Alice sinon il aurait vu des choses qu'il n'est pas prêt à voir ! Oh ! Il se demande aussi pourquoi tu n'as pas pu attendre d'avoir 30 ans pour penser au sexe ! Et il s'en veut de ne pas t'avoir enfermée dans un couvent lorsque tu étais plus jeune.

- Un couvent ? Hurla-t-elle, effarée. Et quoi encore ?

Nous continuâmes notre discussion sur les pensées du Chef Swan en allant à la villa. Nous fûmes accueillis par les sourires moqueurs de la famille et des amis et par les regards assassins de Charlie à mon égard. À peine le seuil franchi, Carlie se jeta sur moi ; je la rattrapais au vol avant qu'elle ne se brise un os.

- Ewar ! S'exclama-t-elle en enroulant ses petits bras autour de mon cou.

- Salut Carlie ! Tu t'es bien amusée à la Push aujourd'hui ? Lui demandais-je en la reposant au sol.

- Vouiii ! J'ai joué avec Claire et pis Seth il m'a appris à nager en faisant tout pareil que les petits chiens ! C'était trop trop bien ! Et pis là je viens d'arriver, je suis trop contente ! Mais pourquoi tu m'as pas attendue ? Me demanda-t-elle, le visage peiné.

- T'attendre ? Mais pour quoi faire ?

- Bah ! Pour jouer au foot !

- Jouer au foot ? Je n'ai pas joué au foot...

- Ben si ! Mémette il a dit que t'as joué au tir au but avec Bella ! Pourquoi vous avez pas attendu après moi ? J'aime bien jouer à le foot, moi ! Râla-t-elle en croisant les bras sur son torse, le visage buté.

- Euh... Et bien... On jouera une autre fois avec toi, d'accord ? Lui dis-je en fusillant du regard mon ours de frère.

- Ah ! Ah ! T'inquiète Carlie ! Avec Belli-Bella, Eddy il nous fait des séances de tirs au but tous les jo... Mais AÏE bébé ! Ça fait mal !

- T'as qu'à être moins stupide Emmett ! S'énerva une Rosalie furieuse. Allez viens Carlie, c'est l'heure de manger pour les humains ! Dit-elle en tendant la main à la petite fille.

- Ouais ! J'ai trop, trop faim ! On mange quoi ?

- Des hot dogs !

Jasper rigola et échangea un regard amusé avec Jacob, qui reniflait dédaigneusement. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'empiffrer, avalant une bonne vingtaine de hot dogs à lui tout seul, là où Charlie peinait à finir le troisième. En parlant de Charlie, son regard venimeux ne m'avait pas quitté de la soirée et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de grogner à chaque fois que je touchais Bella, même de façon totalement innocente. Ses pensées n'étaient que tortures, enfermement, émasculation... Beurk !

Lorsqu'elle me sentit frissonner de dégoût, Bella m'en demanda la raison ; je lui fis donc part des pensées de son père, ce qui la fit frémir à son tour. Charlie, réprimandé par Sue, finit par se calmer tout en se lamentant sur le sort de sa pauvre et innocente petite fille que j'avais osé encanailler. Le malheureux... S'il savait, il lui mettrait immédiatement une ceinture de chasteté !

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que les filles nous entraînaient aux arts-martiaux, chacune usant de patience pour nous apprendre toutes les ficelles des différentes techniques qu'elles avaient acquises.

Au départ, les Quileute n'avaient pas compris pourquoi ils devaient également suivre leurs enseignements, puis au fil du temps, c'était devenu clair...

**Flashback :**

_- Mais c'est du n'importe quoi ma sangsue d'amour ! Tu m'imagines donner des side-kicks sous ma forme lupine ? J'aurais l'air d'un con, c'est peu de le dire ! S'exclama Jacob en regardant Tanya avec effarement, sous les glapissements de rire des loups présents._

_- Mon loulou, pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai appris le judo ? Lui demanda-t-elle en battant des cils._

_- Euh... Je sais pas ? Tu fantasmes sur David Douillet ?_

_- Pfff... Affligeant..._

_Puis elle se mit à chuter... rouler en avant... en arrière... sur le côté... en appuyant à peine sur son épaule, se servant d'une légère impulsion de la cheville... Puis elle fonça sur Jacob, la tête enfoncée dans le cou et fit basculer le corps de son compagnon par-dessus son épaule afin de le projeter au sol en souplesse._

_Au bout de quelques minutes, Seth, sous sa forme lupine, pris exemple sur elle et me percuta de plein fouet... en roulant sur lui-même..._

**Fin flash-back.**

Je peux vous dire que se faire catapulter par une boule de poils de quasiment un quintal, ça fait mal !

Depuis ce jour, les loups s'entraînaient sans rechigner, avides d'apprendre, tout comme nous autres, de nouvelles techniques de combat. Et franchement, il n'y avait rien de plus drôle que de les voir aplatis au sol, les quatre membres perpendiculaires par rapport au corps ou encore vautrés sur le dos pour envoyer leurs adversaires au tapis d'une violente ruade des pattes arrières !

S'il était plus facile pour nous, vampires, d'acquérir les ficelles du kung-fu, du jiu-jitsu, de la boxe thaïe... que pour les loups, les Quileute trouvaient quand même certaines techniques à appliquer à leur méthode de combat originale. Ils en devenaient terriblement redoutables et c'était un magnifique spectacle que de voir un loup faire un double flip !

Il nous avait fallu deux semaines pour obtenir le plus haut niveau de kung-fu. Ne pas dormir augmentait considérablement les chances d'apprentissage ! Ensuite, chaque semaine, nous apprenions un art martial différent.

Lorsque les filles avaient commencé à nous enseigner les arts martiaux, Carlisle avait immédiatement voulu prévenir Aro et Marcus de cette "génialissime idée". Cependant, Eléazar l'avait retenu. Il craignait que Volterra ne soit pas un lieu des plus sûrs pour dévoiler tous nos plans. Si Aro et Marcus avaient des espions à leurs bottes, il était fort possible que Caïus en ait également... Qui sait ce qu'il serait capable de faire en découvrant que nous nous entraînions au combat en suivant des techniques humaines et incroyablement redoutables lorsque pratiquées par des vampires !

Eléazar et Carlisle avaient donc convenu d'une petite réunion entre vieux amis et avaient convié les deux rois à nous rejoindre sous un faux prétexte.

Depuis une semaine qu'ils étaient de nouveau parmi nous, Aro et Marcus s'amusaient comme des petits fous et s'en donnaient à cœur joie, répétant inlassablement chaque mouvement, prise, clé... que les filles nous apprenaient. Et pourtant, lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés à la villa, ils avaient eu la même réaction que nous autres lorsque Bella avait dit "je connais le jiu-jitsu. Et aussi le kung-fu".

Cependant, l'hilarité des vénérables vampires avait vite cédé place à l'émerveillement lorsque Bella mit ses paroles en pratique...

Nous étions tous regroupés sur la vaste pelouse, loups, vampires végétariens et carnivores, combattant de concert sous l'œil attentif des filles qui passaient dans les groupes pour reprendre une posture, une prise, ré expliquer une parade... lorsqu'une horrible odeur vint chatouiller nos narines.

Un fumet effroyable...

Un mélange de chien mouillé...

Un relent de fausse septique...

Une odeur d'œuf pourri...

De canalisations qui refoulent...

Tout cela combiné en un seul et même parfum nauséabond...

Instinctivement, nous nous mîmes tous en position.


	51. Mémoires de Lycans

Hellooo°°°° !

Avec un poil de retard **BONNE ANNÉE et MEILLEURS VŒUX pour 2012 !**

Wiwi, je sais, j'ai un wagon - que dis-je, un train tout entier - de retard mais comme on dit, "vieux motard que jamais" !

Je profite d'une pause "café brûlant", me réchauffant la couenne sous mon gros châle (au point qu'on dirait une petite mémé) pour vous envoyer le chapitre.

Je sais pas chez vous, mais ici, on se croirait en Sibérie !

Wiwi, carrément.

11h du mat', température -19° ! aglagla ! Et encore, je ne parle pas de la bise, parce qu'avec elle, le ressenti est de -25 ! Jamais vu ça ! Comme dit mon grand, "faut appeler Monsieur Météo et lui demander de la chaleur". Aaaah, la naïveté de l'enfance... Que j'en profite encore pour lui faire gober tout un tas de conneries plus grosses qu'une maison, parce que ça ne durera plus longtemps, il grandit bien trop vite...

La galère lorsque je dois mettre le nez dehors : je congèle sur place. Heureusement que je n'ai pas la goutte au nez, sinon je serais une usine à stalagtytes ! et pourtant, je ne suis pas de nature frileuse : jusqu'à -5°, un tee-shirt à l'extérieur me suffit. Tarée, moi ? Non, simplement chaude.** à ne pas prendre au 1er degré, bien sûr...**

Bon, réponses aux reviews avant de vous foutre la paix parce que "3615 ta vie on s'en branle"...

**Lily-Rose-Bella**** :** Ne jamais mettre la charrue avant les boeufs, tu comprendras par la suite... En attendant, je te rassure, le chapitre 52 est déjà en ligne sur le blog et le 53 est en fin d'écriture (juste à cause d'un petit ajout pimenté à la demande de ma relectrice) donc il ne tardera pas à venir !

And the winner is... **Philae89 **!

**Anayata**** :** Ne jamais se moquer d'une femme, surtout une femelle bornée et revancharde ! Et oui, fatalement, l'issue se rapproche... mais c'est pas encore pour tout de suite !

**Misslappy**** :** Oooh oui encooore !

**Triskelle Sparrow**** :** wéwé, je sais ! Matrix est un bon film ! C'est en me retapant le 1er que j'ai eu l'idée de l'incorporer à la fic ! Et puis, une bonne rigolade de temps en temps, ça fait du bien ! Pour le reste.. tu auras ta réponse ici !

**Miiss Sadiik :**Je te rassure, Félix c'est pas encore pour tout de suite ! Il faut bien garder un vrai méchant pour la fin, non ? Et non, Charlie n'est pas une "vierge effarouchée", juste un père qui, comme tous les autres, refuse de voir son petit bébé grandir. La "conscience" d'Edward continuera à le torturer de temps à autres, je te rassure ! Au fait, plutôt que de te mutiler inutilement pour ne pas réveiller tes cousines, tu aurais dû les faire partager ! Sauf si, bien sûr, elles ont moins de 16 ans. Bonne lecture pour la suite !

**Ptitewam :** " C'EST QUI C'EST QUI ? O_O" c'est l'facteur ! c'tisote qui vint livé eul courrier ! nBah, tu voulais que je racooooonte, je racooooonte... n'importe quoi !

**Vinie65 et Kalika Ma :** Merci les filles et bonne lecture !

**Cchope :** Dure, moi ? Meuh non ! Juste un peu sadique sur les bords mais c'est tout ! Une petite question... pourquoi penses-tu obligatoirement à une armée de nouveaux-nés ? Les vrais méchants, c'est pas encore pour maintenant !

**Mamanlily :**Le 52 est déjà en ligne et le 53 arrivera bientôt ! Bisous ma grande!

**Aussidagility :** oui ! et ça ne fait QUE commencer... ;)

**Doudounord2 :** Bienvenue sur mes délires ! J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant !

**Dadou Semega :** Merci ! Et je suis une adepte des cliffhanger, j'aime le suspense ce que tu continueras à découvrir au fil des (derniers) chapitres ! Bonne lecture !

** Sarakole :** Merci pour ta review, ça me fait chaud au coeur ! Si tout le monde pouvait me dire de prendre mon temps... je te retourne également tes voeux et te souhaite tout le meilleur !

**Lia3011 :** Un peu d'humour de temps à autre, ça fait du bien ! Bonne continuation ;)

**Kikinette11** : Comme je dis toujours, Vieux Motard que jamais ! Wéwé, je me doute qu'Emmett t'en bouche un coin parfois ! Et crois-moi, il n'a pas fini de t'étonner ! Mais chut ! je n'en dis pas plus ! Je me doute que l'histoire du "sabre Alice" te fait tout drôle mais... n'as-tu jamais attrapé un gamin par les pieds pour lui faire faire l'avion ? Je le fais avec mon grand régulièrement ! Enfin... un peu moins maintenant... 30 kg de muscles à soulever comme ça, y'a de quoi se déboiter l'épaule ! Et Charlie... bah c'est Charlie ! Il ne changera jamais ! Bonne lecture !

**Samystère :** Comme quoi, les filles sont toujours les plus fortes ! GIRL POWER !

Et je garde le "meilleur" pour la fin...

**Normalement, ce chapitre aurait dû être posté bien plus tôt, mais une charmante review m'a fait monté la moutarde au nez et histoire d'emmerder le monde jusqu'au bout et parce que j'aime avoir le dernier mot, j'ai décidé d'enfoncer le clou et de faire attendre un peu plus.**

**Je m'excuse pour tou(te)s les lecteurs/lectrices qui ont malheureusement subi cette attente alors qu'ils/elles n'en sont en rien responsables.**

Vous pouvez remerciez **PrincetonGirl818** pour ce délai.

Voici sa "charmante" review à laquelle je réponds...

PrincetonGirl818  
1/26/12 . chapter 50

Toujours pas de suite, c'est nul.

Il y en a qui attende.

j'espère que tu posteras rapidement.

**J'espère que c'est la dernière fois que j'ai à me justifier**, mais contrairement à d'autres (dont tu fais apparemment partie), **je ne suis pas une nolife**. **J'ai une vie AVANT et EN DEHORS de Fanfiction**. Si tu veux la suite, va sur le blog, il y a un toujours chapitre d'avance. Tu ne laisses pratiquement jamais de reviews, mais des comme ça, franchement, tu peux te les carrer bien profond dans l'anus. Tu attends ? Bah fais comme les autres, apprends ce qu'est la patience. Tu ne sais pas que "plus c'est long, plus c'est bon" ?

C'est à cause de réflexions de ce genre que de nombreux auteurs arrêtent de nous régaler avec leurs écrits. Je ne te dois rien. Strictement rien. Je partage simplement ma passion pour l'écriture mais en aucun cas je ne te suis redevable de quoique ce soit. Tu n'es pas contente de l'attente ? Ben va voir ailleurs si tu n'es pas satisfaite !

A bon entendeur...

**SUR CE !**

Je vous laisse pour cette fois-ci, bonne lecture et surtout...

... _**ENJOY ! ! !**_

* * *

Action - Réaction. J'avais l'impression que chaque poil de mon corps s'était dressé instinctivement à cause de cette effroyable odeur.

En jetant un coup d'œil circulaire, je m'aperçus que je n'étais pas le seul à afficher une grimace de dégoût. Les vampires, comme les Quileute, étaient plus qu'incommodés par cette infâme puanteur.

La bête tapie au plus profond de mon être m'exhortait à attaquer... mordre... déchirer... détruire... et je devais me retenir de toutes mes forces pour ne pas me laisser submerger par mes plus bas instincts.

Bella s'était accroupie, les mains posées à même le sol, grondant doucement, les lèvres retroussées dévoilant ses dents luisantes de venin.

Les pensées des uns et des autres me parvenaient et je les trouvais des plus étranges...

_**Mais... C'est impossible pourtant !**_

_**Non !**_

_**Cela ne peut être vrai !**_

On nous avait téléporté au beau milieu de la Quatrième Dimension !

_**Ils ont été... **_

Je perçus de très loin des pensées totalement décousues dans une langue étrangère. Russe ? Bulgare ? Ukrainien ? Tchèque ? Une langue slave, ça j'en étais certain. Je ressentais par l'intermédiaire de Jasper une note d'impatience... un fort besoin de justice... de la terreur... de la folie suicidaire...

Puis les pensées se firent plus claires et je tournais immédiatement mon regard vers leur origine.

Quelques secondes plus tard, trois hautes silhouettes massives apparurent entre les arbres.

Leurs carrures impressionnantes n'avaient rien à envier aux anciens lutteurs d'ex-URSS tout comme leurs corps musculeux, à faire baver d'envie l'incroyable Hulk.

Leurs faciès burinés par la nature et le grand air montraient clairement qu'ils menaient une vie dure. Les traits de leurs visages semblaient avoir été taillés à la serpe. Droits. Durs. Tranchés.

Le plus jeune paraissait avoir 25 ans et le plus âgé moins de 40, mais leurs regards trahissaient leurs existences séculaires.

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient lentement de nous, les bras levés en signe de reddition et une attitude soumise montrant clairement qu'ils ne nous voulaient aucun mal, un effroyable rugissement explosa dans l'air et j'eus tout juste le temps de me jeter sur Marcus, aidé de Jasper, Emmett et Jacob, afin de l'empêcher de commettre une folie.

La haine suintait par tous les pores de sa peau et son besoin de vengeance n'en était que plus violent.

Du coin de l'œil, je m'aperçus qu'Eléazar, Garrett et Laurent retenaient également Aro de leur côté.

Marcus était comme fou et Jasper avait bien du mal à le maintenir sous un calme artificiel. La vue des nouveaux arrivants le rendait incroyablement féroce.

Carlisle, en bon hôte et toujours diplomate, s'avança légèrement vers nos visiteurs tandis que nous nous regroupions tous derrière lui, faisant masse au cas où.

- Bonjour, je suis Carlisle Cullen. Vous êtes sur mes terres. Puis-je connaître la raison de votre venue ici ainsi que vos intentions envers nous-mêmes ?

Les trois hommes adoptèrent une attitude servile puis l'un d'eux fit un pas en avant.

- Bonjourrr mossieurrr. Nous êtrrre ici après avoir entendu que vous avoirrr problèmes avec Fléau. Nous vouloirrr aider vous. Nous vouloirrr tuer ce chien galeux. Nous vouloirrr justice...

- MENSONGES ! Éructa Marcus, le venin aux lèvres.

- Je ne pas mentirrr ! S'indigna l'étranger, son visage peiné tourné vers Marcus.

Sentant que les choses risquaient de mal tourner, Carlisle s'adressa de nouveau aux intrus.

- Vous feriez mieux de poursuivre votre chemin, messieurs, peut-être revenir une autre...

- Tu ne vas quand même pas les laisser partir d'ici vivants, Carlisle ! S'offusqua Marcus. Pas après ce qu'ils ont fait à ma Dydime ! TUEZ-LES ! JE LES VEUX MORTS !

- Nous pas avoirrr tué Rrreine Dydime ! NOUS PAS AVOIRRR TUÉ !

- MENSONGES ! Hurlèrent Aro et Marcus d'une même voix.

- Nous pas mentirrr ! Nous êtrrre ici pour dirrre vérrrité !

- Ce n'était peut-être pas _vous _qui avez tué Dydime, mais ce sont les _vôtres_ ! Et vous avez cruellement attaqué Caïus à plusieurs, comme les lâches que vous êtes ! Nous vous avions pourtant éradiqués ! Pourchassés ! Assassinés jusqu'au dernier ! Mais vous êtes pire que l'herpès, vous revenez toujours quand on ne vous attend pas ! La gangrène, voilà ce que vous êtes ! La gangrène du monde surnaturel ! Je vais vous tuer sales chiens ! Hurla Marcus en crachant aux pieds de l'étranger.

Le visage de l'étranger se contorsionna de douleur et de haine lorsque Marcus aborda l'attaque de Caïus, ses yeux injectés de sang roulaient dans leurs orbites et je vis clairement qu'il se retenait pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de Marcus, il se sentait offensé par les paroles du vénérable vampire. L'homme inspira à quelques reprises afin de se calmer puis plongea son regard dans celui de Marcus.

- Je ne pas mentirrr Seigneurrr Marrrcous. Je ne pas avoirrr tué votre compagne. Ni moi, ni autrrre des miens l'avoirrr tuée. Je avoirrr attaqué Caïus, ça êtrrre vrai. Mais moi pas lâche, Caïus l'avoirrr mérité ! Tiens Seigneurrr Arrro ! Tiens ! Et tu saurrras vérrrité ! S'exclama-t-il en tendant sa main vers le roi.

Ce que je vis dans son esprit à cet instant me plongea dans une infinie tristesse et une incroyable déception. Tant de douleur, tant de choses qui auraient pu être changées...

Aro, le visage envahi par la haine, se tourna vers moi lorsqu'il vit mon expression. Je lui fis un signe de tête, lui signifiant silencieusement qu'il devait accepter de prendre la main de l'étranger.

Malgré sa répulsion évidente à l'égard de l'homme, il s'approcha de lui et prit la main qui lui était tendue. Son visage fut marqué par une multitude de sentiments contradictoires, passant de la haine à la colère, puis de la souffrance à l'offense avant de se figer sur l'affliction et surtout la honte.

- Ô Seigneur... Mais qu'avons-nous fait ! Chuchota-t-il la voix vibrante de chagrin.

- QUOI ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Aro ? S'exclama Marcus, le visage déformé par la colère et la haine qu'il ressentait à l'encontre des nouveaux-venus.

- Paix mon frère. Paix. Tu ferais mieux d'écouter ce qu'il a à te dire. Nous avons été bernés par les nôtres depuis bien trop longtemps...

Les trois étrangers, sentant que les choses se calmaient, se redressèrent légèrement, abandonnant leurs attitudes serviles, puis leur porte-parole se remit à parler.

- Je m'appelle Nicholaï. Mes compagnons êtrrre Sergueï et Youri. Les deux autres hommes hochèrent la tête à l'entente de leur prénom. Nous êtrrre les derniers lycans au monde.

- C'EST...

- Marcus tais-toi ! Écoute plutôt ce qu'il a à te dire... S'enflamma Aro.

Marcus se renfrogna mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de fusiller Aro du regard avant de lancer une œillade meurtrière à Nicholaï.

- Je t'écoute, chien ! Parle !

Nicholaï secoua la tête en soufflant afin de se calmer puis son regard croisa celui de l'ancien.

- Je avoirrr été bûcheron il y a bien longtemps maintenant. Je avoirrr petit garçon de deux ans et ma femme bientôt mettre au monde deuxième enfant lorsque je avoirrr été mordre par loup-garrrou. Je comprendrrre que je ne plus pouvoirrr êtrrre avec ma famille pour leurrr sécurité. Alors je reste dans ombrrre et les observe. Je vouloirrr que ma femme trrrouve nouveau mari. Bon pèrrre pour mes enfants. Je ne parrrtir que pendant pleine-lune. Je vouloirrr les prrrotéger... Ma femme accouche au moment nouvelle lune, je êtrrre dans la fôrrret et je l'obserrrve. Je vouloirrr êtrrre sûrrr que tout va bien pour elle et bébé. Et là, Caïus... Caïus arrive, attirrré par sang de la délivrrrance. Caïus tuer ma femme ! Mon bébé ! Mon fils ! Il les a tous tués ! Sous mes yeux ! Je...

- C'est impossible ! Caïus n'attaquerait jamais un enfant ! Ce sont des êtres purs ! S'indigna Marcus.

- Justement ! Vous savoirrr ce que sang enfant apporte à créaturrres surnaturrrelles ? Lui demanda Nicholaï d'une voix envahie par le chagrin.

- Mis à part être aussi goûteux que celui d'une jeune pucelle, rien je pense. Répondit Aro en se léchant les babines à l'idée de savourer le sang d'une vierge.

- Vous fairrre erreurrr ! Enfant, surrrtout bébé êtrrre des créaturrres purrres. Pourrr lycans, chairrr d'un enfant apporte immense puissance ! Et pour vampyr leurr sang apporrrte ivrrresse et immense puissance aussi. Quand je voirrr Caïus tuer mes enfants, je l'avoirrr attaqué. Mais je êtrrre faible car nouvelle lune. Caïus se moque. Alors je le traque et attendrrre pleine lune pourrr l'attaquer. J'aurrrai pu le tuer mais lui avoirrr attendu aube et lui avoirrr profité de ma transformation pour brrroyer mes os, lâchement. Moi toujours vivant grrrâce à humains qui passaient pas loin et Caïus vouloirrr protéger Secret ! Alorrrs je...

- Bon, c'est bien gentil tout ça ! Je comprends que vous ayez voulu vous venger de Caïus après ce qu'il vous a fait, je le comprends parfaitement. Mais ma Dydime, qu'a-t-elle à voir dans tout cela ! S'énerva Marcus, haineux à l'encontre du lycan et déçu par les révélations au sujet de son frère.

- Tout ! Elle tout avoirrr affaire dans histoirrre ! Je avoirrr rencontré Dydime lorsque vous êtrrre en guerre. Je lui avoirrr raconté prrroblème avec Caïus, je vouloirrr réparation ! Je vouloirrr sa morrrt ! Rrreine Dydime très douce, gentille. Elle avoirrr prrromis de parrrler à Seigneurrr Marcous. Pleine lune bientôt arrive, je me sauve pour la prrrotéger... Mais je entendrrre Fléau et Dydime disputer...

Tandis que le lycan poursuivait son récit, je plongeais dans ses pensées d'une clarté si limpide que j'avais l'impression d'assister à l'échange virulent entre Félix et la défunte épouse de Marcus...

_- Tu aurais dû être à moi, Dy ! A MOI ! MIENNE ! Tu m'étais promise dès ta naissance ! Je t'aime tellement... Je ne supporte plus de te voir dans ses bras ! Qu'a-t-il donc de plus que moi pour que lui soit dévouée à ce point ? Est-ce parce qu'il dirige la communauté vampirique ? T'es-tu donc rabaissée à ce point ?_

_- Félix ! Je t'interdis de dire ça. Je l'aime, tu comprends? JE L'AIME ! _

_- Et moi alors ?_

_- Je t'aime aussi Félix, mais..._

_- ARG ! Et mes sentiments, tu en fais quoi ? Je ne suis rien pour toi, rien ! Tu m'aimes ? Mais lorsqu'il est là, tu ne me regardes même plus, c'est à croire que Marcus répand le soleil par tous ses orifices !_

_- Parce que je ne t'aime pas de la même manière !_

_- Je serais prêt à tout pour t'avoir, quitte à te partager avec lui ! Si seulement tu acceptais d'être ma maîtresse, je ne souffrirais pas à ce point !_

_- Félix ! Comment oses-tu proférer de telles horreurs ? Tu ne seras jamais rien d'autre qu'un frère pour moi ! Et tu ne m'aimes pas. Tu désires seulement me posséder, posséder ce qui t'était promis, ce qui te revenait soi-disant de droit ! Tu ne vois en moi qu'un jouet pour assouvir tes pulsions ! Mais je ne t'ai jamais aimé, Félix. Même lorsque nous n'étions que deux jeunes humains. Cela me répugnait de devoir t'épouser un jour et partager ta couche. Même l'idée de porter tes enfants me révulsait ! Je t'aime peut-être comme un frère, mais je connais tes travers, mon ami. Tu es déviant... pervers... vil... Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que tu fais à ces pauvres femmes dans les cachots de Volterra ?_

_- Espèce de garce ! Tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! Tu n'es qu'une chienne ! Une traîtresse ! Une putain qui écarte les cuisses pour notre bon roi, tu n'es bonne qu'à ça ! ... Quoi, la vérité te dérange peut-être ? Vas-y espèce de sale putain, frappe-moi encore ! Ah ! Ah ! Je t'ai laissé plus d'une chance d'être avec moi et à chaque fois, tu m'as renié. Mais tu sais quoi, ma chère ? Si je ne peux pas t'avoir, lui non plus..._

Je vis à travers les yeux du loup-garou comment Félix agrippa presque tendrement la nuque de Dydime avant de lui embrasser le cou, et alors que la pauvre femme refusait qu'il ne la touche, il lui arracha la tête en refermant puissamment ses mâchoires, broyant son cou avant de la démembrer en deux temps trois mouvements puis d'embraser ses restes. Tout cela avait été si rapide que le lycan n'avait rien pu faire, il était arrivé trop tard pour aider la reine. Il s'était alors jeté sur Félix sans aucune pitié, l'attaquant sauvagement. Félix avait osé assassiner la seule vampire pourvue d'une âme si douce et si gentille, Félix avait osé tuer l'unique personne qui avait accepté de tendre la main à un lycan, son ennemi séculaire, pour lui apporter sa vengeance sur un plateau. Tandis qu'il arrachait un bras au vampire, Sulpicia, Athénadora et Chelsea arrivèrent et le lycan s'enfuit, sachant qu'il ne s'en sortirait jamais contre quatre vampires, laissant son fumet embaumer l'air et donnant à Félix un alibi parfait pour le meurtre de Dydime... Et à Caïus une raison en or pour se débarrasser des lycans.

- NOOOOOOOOON ! Tu-tu mens ! TU MENS ! S'écria douloureusement Marcus, le corps parcouru de sanglots silencieux.

- Je ne pas mentirrr, Seigneurrr Marcous... Je êtrrre désolé... Je n'avoirrr rien pu faire... Compatit Nicholaï d'une voix douce.

Nous étions tous effarés par les révélations du lycan, vampires et Quileute confondus. Alors que ma mère sanglotait pour les tristes pertes de Nicholaï, mon père, lui souffrait pour Marcus. Aro quant à lui, était envahi par un fort sentiment de honte pour les exactions qu'il avait commis à l'encontre des Enfants de la Lune mais il se sentait surtout trahi. Trahi par son propre frère et trahi par Félix.

- Mais comment as-tu pu passer à côté de cela, Aro ? Avec ton don, une telle chose devrait être impossible ! Demanda Eléazar, ébahi par les propos du lycan.

- Je n'en sais rien, mon ami. Rien du tout. Je sais juste que depuis tous ces longs siècles passés ensemble, Caïus comme Marcus, ont appris à cacher une partie de leurs pensées, mais Félix n'aurait jamais pu y arriver ! Sans une aide extérieure tout du moins. Je n'en sais rien. Je... je ne comprends pas. Marmonna Aro en se confondant en excuses auprès de son frère.

Jasper s'était assis juste à côté de Marcus et maintenait un contact physique constant avec le vieux vampire afin d'apaiser son intense peine. Mon frère souffrait aussi bien physiquement que mentalement de la douleur de Marcus mais tentait de le soulager comme il le pouvait. Empathe, c'est la merde parfois.

Brusquement, Sam se leva et jeta un regard meurtrier à Aro avant de lui cracher aux pieds.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un misérable assassin. Vous avez exterminé toute une race à cause d'un odieux mensonge sans même prendre la peine de chercher plus loin que ce que l'on vous racontait ! Et après vous osez dire que les Enfants de la Lune sont bien trop instables et dangereux pour le Secret ?

- Sam, tais-toi ! S'exclama Carlisle d'une voix autoritaire.

- Non mon ami. Laisse-le dire ce qu'il a envie de dire, je le mérite...

- Quand je pense que je faisais confiance à une bande de sangsues, croyant qu'elles étaient intègres... Ah ! Vous n'êtes que des monstres ! Des assassins ! Des meurtriers !

Le corps de l'Indien tremblait de toute part, il se retenait tant bien que mal de ne pas se transformer sous nos yeux et je m'aperçus que tous les Quileute, hormis Jacob qui affichait une grimace de dégoût à l'encontre de Aro, étaient à un poil près de la métamorphose.

Brusquement, Paul explosa et un immense loup gris prit sa place, fonçant sur Aro. Jake s'interposa, protégeant le vampire de sa massive forme lupine, empêchant Paul de blesser un Aro qui ne cherchait même pas à se défendre. Jacob catapulta Paul à quelques mètres puis grogna dessus et l'obligea à reprendre sa forme humaine.

- Quoi ! Tu oses défendre les sangsues ? Cracha Paul, nu comme un ver.

- Non, je te protège toi, imbécile !

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ! Mais bon, quand on voit que tu t'es imprégné d'une sale buveuse de sang...

- ASSEZ ! VOUS DEVOIRRR ARRÊTER ! S'exclama Nicholaï en s'interposant entre les deux Quileute.

Les Indiens levèrent la tête, observant le lycan avec un effarement non feint, puis Sam s'approcha d'eux et chercha le regard de Nicholaï.

- Comment pouvez-vous rester aussi calme ? C'est à cause des sangsues si vous êtes tous les trois les derniers représentants de votre peuple ! Ils vous ont exterminés et vous vous interposez alors que nous ne cherchons qu'à vous défendre ! Nous sommes presque de la même race et pourtant...

Les trois lycans rejetèrent la tête en arrière et s'esclaffèrent d'un rire tonitruant en entendant les propos de Sam, puis Nicholaï posa son énorme main sur l'épaule du Quileute, obligeant celui-ci à lever la tête pour voir l'expression de son visage.

- Vous n'avoirrr rien en commun avec Enfants de la Lune ! Vous n'êtrrre que gentils petits chiots domestiqués !

Les Quileute, offensés par les paroles du lycan, se mirent à grogner de concert.

- Nous ne sommes pas...

- Toi pas savoirrr... Toi pas connaître monstrrres que nous sommes. Toi me voirrr seulement sous corps d'humain, pas sous lumièrrre de lune. Je déteste la Lune, elle mon ennemie ! Elle me fait devenirr abomination.

- Mais...

- Vous devoirrr dirrre merci à vampyr pour nous avoirrr exterminés !

- Jamais !

- Tu n'êtrrre qu'un enfant, tu ne pas savoirrr. Toi être un changeurrr, toi êtrrre capable de penser quand tu te transformes, Sergueï, Youri et moi devenirrr monstrueux... Ne penser qu'à chairrr humaine... détruirrre... déchirer... tuer... Toi pas devoirrr obéir à la Lune... toi pas savoirrr douleur transformation... longue... pénible... torturrre... pour vouloirrr seulement tuer... uniquement penser à chairrr et sang... C'est ça êtrrre Enfant de la Lune. Nous êtrrre monstrrres.

Sam tout comme Jacob méditaient les paroles du lycan, mais Paul ne comprenait pas. Enfin... Il ne voulait pas comprendre, nuance.

- C'est ce que _vous _vous pensez ! On n'entend pas vos amis depuis tout à l'heure, peut-être qu'ils n'ont pas l'impression d'être des monstres, _eux _! Cracha-t-il à l'encontre du lycan.

Nicholaï, secoué par un puissant rire silencieux, se tourna vers ses compagnons.

_- _щенок думаю, что мырады тому, что дети Луны ! (Le chiot pense que nous sommes heureux d'être des enfants de la lune)

- дурак ! (L'imbécile !)

Sergueï et Youri explosèrent de rire, mais un rire sinistre, dénué de joie.

- Mes compagnons pas parler votrrre langue petit chien. Mais crrrois-moi, nous pas êtrrre heureux du tout d'êtrrre des monstres ! Cracha Nicholaï d'une voix dure à l'encontre de Paul.

Brusquement, les trois lycans se tendirent et échangèrent un regard craintif, leurs cheveux se dressant sur la tête. Dans leurs trois esprits, je vis la même chose, une magnifique sphère argentée...

- и дерьмо ! Он никогда не пропускал больше, чем ... (et merde ! il ne manquait plus que ça...)

S'exclama Youri, apeuré.

- Nous devoir partirrr maintenant mais nous revenirrr bientôt et...

- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Sam, surpris.

- Notrrre voyage durrrer plus long que prévu. Nous avoirrr trois heurrres avant que lune se lève... pleine lune... nous devoirrr partirrr tout de suite.

- Vous n'avez qu'à venir à la Réserve ! S'exclama joyeusement Paul, avide de voir les lycans se transformer.

- Vous toujourrrs pas compris que nous êtrrre des monstres ! Toi vouloirrr morrrt des tiens à ce point ? S'énerva le Russe tandis que ses compagnons paniquaient à l'idée de se retrouver trop près des humains lors de leur métamorphose.

- Notre Meute est vaste avec tout cet afflux de buveurs de sang, nous sommes une quarantaine maintenant ! Bon, ok, il y en a une douzaine qui a moins de 15 ans mais...

- Alorrrs vous tous mourrirrr ! Seul vampyr avoirrr chance contrrre Enfant de la Lune car eux êtrrre très rapide et...

- Nous aussi ! S'énerva Paul.

- Vous pas savoirrr !

Les trois hommes tremblaient de plus belle lorsque Carlisle s'approcha d'eux.

- Les montagnes qui nous entourent sont vides de toute présence humaine pendant la nuit, il vous faudrait combien de temps pour y parvenir ?

Nicholaï se tourna en vers l'endroit que lui indiquait mon père et souffla de dépit.

- Nous n'êtrrre que de simples hommes le jourrr, nous jamais y êtrrre dans les temps... Impossible !

- Alice ? Demanda Carlisle d'une voix douce.

Ma sœur se concentra quelques instants puis finit par grimacer.

- J'ai beaucoup de mal à les voir, comme pour les Quileute, mais ils n'y arriveront jamais, ça s'est certain. D'après les journaux des prochains jours, il y aura cette nuit de violents meurtres...

Les trois lycans se mirent à paniquer de plus belle à l'idée d'être à l'origine d'un tel désastre, puis Emmett se redressa brusquement.

- Peut-être qu'eux, ils ne sont pas assez rapides, mais nous si ! Rien ne nous empêche de les éloigner de là et de les emmener dans les montagnes !

Puis il se tourna vers Nicholaï, un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres.

- Eh mon pote, t'accepterais de faire un voyage à dos de sangsue ?

- Vous... vous ferrriez ça pour nous ? S'exclama un Nicholaï des plus étonné.

- Bah quoi ! On va pas vous laisser assassiner la bonne populace de Forks tout de même ! Et puis vu vos tronches, l'idée vous effraie alors ...

- Что ? Что происходит ? Demanda Youri en voyant le visage ébahi de Nicholaï (quoi ? qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?)

- Они предлагают взять нас в горы вместе с нами ! Traduisit-il à l'attention de ses compagnons. (Ils proposent de nous emmener dans les montagnes en nous portant !)

- это правда? S'exclamèrent les deux autres, effarés. (C'est vrai ?)

- да ! это удивительно ! (Oui ! c'est incroyable !)

Youri s'approcha d'Emmett et enferma ses deux mains dans les siennes.

- спасибо ! большое спасибо ! Lui dit-il d'une voix emplie de gratitude. (Merci ! merci infiniment!)

- Euh... oui d'accord, c'est gentil... J'en parlerai à mon cheval, il a le téléphone sous la queue et...

- Youri te dirrre merci beaucoup beaucoup pourrr ton geste... Répondit Nicholaï en observant Emmett avec émerveillement.

Apparemment, les trois lycans ne devaient pas du tout s'attendre à un tel geste de la part de vampires !

- Je ne veux pas vous presser mais il faut vous dépêcher ! S'exclama Alice, affolée. Et entre nous, il faudrait une petite délégation pour les accompagner... et les retenir.

Je vis dans son esprit des images floues, trop vagues, mais il allait falloir être nombreux pour les retenir en cas de besoin...

Emmett, Jasper et moi nous décidâmes de les porter. Emmett serait utile pour son immense force, Jasper pour les calmer en cas de besoin et moi afin de prévoir leurs réactions.

Peter et Charlotte, habitués aux batailles, décidèrent de nous accompagner également et lorsque Bella voulu se joindre à nous, je ne pus contenir ma colère.

- NON ! Tu restes ici, ça peut être dangereux !

- Non mais tu te prends pour qui ? Tu n'as pas à décider pour moi, Edward ! Je viens, un point c'est tout !

- Mais c'est dange...

- Je sais me battre, je pense te l'avoir prouvé, non ? Et en cas de problème, je suis plus à même que toi de les retenir !

- Ça, je ne crois pas !

- Ah oui ? S'énerva-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Alors que je voulais m'avancer vers elle, je fus retenu par une barrière invisible... Et merde ! Son bouclier...

- Je pense m'être fait comprendre, n'est-ce pas ? Alors maintenant, on y va ! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement sans pour autant omettre de m'assassiner du regard.

_**Espèce de sale macho ! Tu te prends pour qui ? Mon père ? Je te promets que tu vas devoir ramper si tu as une envie soudaine de te soulager ! Et non, ce n'est pas une menace, juste une conséquence de ton machisme et de ta saleté d'ego surdimensionné ! Tu m'énerves ! **_

_**Je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile !**_

Je suis dans la merde...

_Tu l'as dit bouffi !_

Elle ne va certainement pas me pardonner mon excès de sur-protectionnisme aigu facilement cette fois-ci...

Je soufflais de dépit en faisant grimper Sergueï sur mon dos. Youri, qui n'avait pas lâché Emmett depuis tout à l'heure, s'installait tranquillement sur le dos de mon frère et Nicholaï, plutôt impressionné, montait sur celui de Jasper.

- Ah ! Ah ! Drôle ! Vous êtrrre plus petits que nous et pourtant pas avoirrr problème avec notrrre poids ! C'est...

- On vient aussi ! S'exclama joyeusement Sam à l'idée de rencontrer bientôt un congénère.

- NON ! Vous pas pouvoirrr venir ! Dangereux pourrr vous ! Vous pas venirrr ! Promettre pas venirrr ! Éructa Nicholaï, effrayé à l'idée que la Meute nous suive.

- Mais...

- Danger ! Nous monstrrres ! Vous mourir si venirrr avec nous ! Toi prrromettre !

- Je...

- PROMETS ! S'énerva le lycan.

- Pff... Bon, d'accord. Souffla difficilement Sam.

Après nous être assurés que les Quileute ne nous suivraient pas, nous prîmes la route. Nous avions déjà perdu bien trop de temps à parlementer avec les Indiens et les trois Russes paniquaient à l'idée de nous blesser pendant leur métamorphose si nous n'arrivions pas dans les montagnes à temps.

Ils avaient tous trois la chair de poule, réaction instinctive d'être portés par leurs ennemis de nature, mais je voyais aussi clairement qu'ils craignaient l'arrivée de la pleine lune.

Je n'avais jamais vu d'Enfants de la Lune, tout comme mes frères ainsi que Peter et Charlotte, et d'après le peu de pensées que j'avais perçues à leurs sujets, ils ressemblaient vaguement aux Quileute lors de leurs transformations. Peut-être un peu plus grands... Bah, on verra bien !

Tout à coup, j'entendis au loin les pensées de Paul et Jared, surexcitées.

- Et merde !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Ed ? Demanda Jasper, inquiet à propos de la soudaine mutation des lycans.

- Y'a Jared et Paul qui nous suivent… de loin...

- Eux prrromis ! Se lamenta Nicholaï, désespéré à l'idée de leur faire du mal.

- Bella ! Appelle Jake et explique-lui la situation, qu'il demande à Sam d'obliger Jared et Paul à rentrer !

Bella se plia tout de suite à ma demande et au bout de quelques secondes, elle se mit à râler.

- Mais quelle bande de truffes !

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Belli-Bella ? Demanda Emmett.

- Il se passe que ces crétins de Quileute vont débarquer eux aussi ! Sam, Jacob, Embry, Quil, Leah et Seth ! Ils veulent faire joujou avec leurs "frères loups" !

- NOOOON ! S'affola Nicholaï.

- Tanya arrive aussi, tout comme ses sœurs ainsi que Laurent et Garrett. Apparemment, les trois sœurs savent ce que sont les Enfants de la Lune et elles viennent pour protéger les Quileute !

_**On a pas besoin de protection ! Nous sommes frères de nature !**_ Pensa Paul en grondant doucement à l'encontre de Bella.

Les Quileute se sachant repérés, nous avaient rejoints et courraient à nos côtés.

- Идиоты! Вы глупы ! Вам так хочется умереть ? Cracha Youri à l'encontre des deux loups. (Abrutis ! Vous êtes débiles ! Vous êtes si pressés de mourir ?)

- Vous êtrrre petits chiots stupides ! Vous pas savoirrr obéirrr à ordrrre simple ! Imbéciles ! S'énerva Nicholaï en fusillant du regard les deux loups, nullement impressionné par leur imposante forme lupine.

Jared et Paul se contentèrent de japper joyeusement.

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment la réaction des russes à l'égard des Quileute. Ils avaient de quoi se défendre contre les vampires, pourquoi devraient-ils craindre des Enfants de la Lune ? Surtout qu'en plus, comme l'avait fait remarquer Sam, ils avaient quelques traits génétiques en commun, non ?

Nous courrions toujours en direction du Canada et de ses grands espaces, nous enfonçant dans la forêt, dans la montagne, toujours plus loin, toujours plus haut. Les animaux s'échappaient à notre approche, pressentant qu'ils avaient affaire à de redoutables prédateurs. Le ciel commençait à se voiler et à se parer de magnifiques couleurs sous le soleil couchant. Je scannais les environs afin d'être sûr et certain qu'aucun humain prit d'une subite envie de camping, ne soit dans le coin. Brusquement, je sentis Sergueï se tendre violemment sur mon dos et m'aperçus que Emmett et Jasper rencontraient le même souci avec Youri et Nicholaï.

- Nous devoirrr aller plus loin ! Elle bientôt là ! Vite ! VITE !

Nous accélérâmes au maximum, emportant les lycans avec nous. Le soleil s'était couché depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant et la nuit commençait à tomber. Les trois Russes se mirent à geindre, se lamenter, mais ils continuaient à tenir le coup ; la lune n'était toujours pas apparue.

Nous finîmes par déboucher sur une vaste clairière, un endroit perdu dans la nature, suffisamment éloigné de toute présence humaine. Mes frères et moi déposions les trois lycans en douceur sur le sol lorsqu'ils se mirent à se contorsionner de douleur.

- Parrrtez ! Parrrtez ! Je vous supplie ! Parrrtez ! Pleurnicha Nicholaï entre deux gémissements de douleur.

Nous nous éloignâmes suffisamment, encerclant la clairière afin de les contenir au cas où il y aurait des débordements.

Je jetais un coup d'œil en direction du ciel et aperçus l'astre lunaire dans toute sa splendeur, une magnifique bille argentée, pleine, répandant une lumière diffuse sur la clairière.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les Quileute arrivèrent, surexcités à l'idée de voir de vrais loups-garous. Ils étaient accompagnés des trois sœurs Dénali ainsi que de Garrett et Laurent qui n'avaient pas voulu abandonner leurs compagnes au danger.

- Espèce d'abruti ! J'espère que tu es bien content de toi ! Je te jure que s'il y a un seul blessé à cause de toi, tu t'en mordras les doigts ! Hurla une Tanya hystérique en frappant la truffe de Jacob, toujours sous sa forme de loup.

Il hulula doucement pour la calmer, mais elle était dans une fureur noire. D'ailleurs, je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi folle de colère.

Je reportais mon regard sur les trois hommes allongés au sol.

Leurs corps se contorsionnaient violemment sous la douleur, se courbant d'une étrange manière. Un moment, j'eus même peur pour Sergueï lorsque je vis son dos s'arquer comme une fine brindille ployant sous le vent et que j'entendis un violent craquement de ses vertèbres.

Des hurlements déchirants emplissaient l'atmosphère et je me retournais vivement en entendant celui de mon frère.

La jalousie me ravagea le cœur lorsque je vis Bella accroupie à côté de lui en le tenant dans ses bras, caressant doucement ses cheveux et lui chuchotant des paroles apaisantes tout en le berçant.

- Oh Edward, pas maintenant ! Tu ne vois pas qu'il souffre autant qu'eux ? Maintenant tu te calmes et tu ranges ta jalousie au placard ! Me dit-elle d'un ton dur en entendant mon grognement.

Les Quileute observaient avidement la transformation les lycans, je ressentais presque leur impatience. Et pourtant, je les trouvais à la fois morbides et sinistres. Ne voyaient-ils donc pas à quel point ces pauvres hommes souffraient de leur condition ?

Il n'y avait plus que hurlements désespérés... douloureux... bruits d'articulations qui travaillent sous une pression extérieure... craquements... claquements...

Brusquement, leurs corps s'étirèrent... s'allongèrent... gonflèrent... tout en se convulsant brutalement...

Leurs têtes rejetées en arrières prenaient du volume, leurs oreilles poussaient à vive allure, j'avais l'impression que leurs yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites à force de douleur et de hurlements. Puis leurs mâchoires s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes, s'agrandissant... encore et encore... dévoilant leurs dents qui s'allongeaient elles-aussi. Puis leurs canines augmentèrent devenant crocs... Des crocs plus longs et tout aussi aiguisés qu'un katana.

Leurs bras et leurs jambes se raidirent, leurs mains et leurs pieds se ratatinaient et dans un violent craquement, leur peau disparut laissant place à des pattes à la toison drue.

Un dernier hurlement humain retentit lorsque leurs visages et leurs corps se transformèrent définitivement alors que courbés vers la lune, ils hululaient sauvagement.

Ce que j'avais sous les yeux dépassait l'entendement.

Si les Quileute étaient énormes sous leurs formes lupines, ce n'était rien comparé aux trois lycans. C'était comme vous vous essayez de comparer un chihuahua avec un rottweiler.

Ils étaient immenses, dans les trois mètres à peu près... ressemblant à de véritables loups hormis leurs yeux vermillon injectés de sang. Leurs gueules démesurées dégoulinantes de bave étaient létales, meurtrières. Leurs corps souples, massifs et musculeux n'avaient pas besoin de rester sur quatre membres pour tenir debout et leurs pattes pourvues de griffes acérées comme des lames de rasoir étaient aisément capables de trancher un corps humain en deux d'un seul coup de patte.

Ils étaient réellement des monstres terrifiants.

Et contrairement aux Quileute, ils ne pensaient plus de façon cohérente. Seule la faim les dirigeait...

Nous n'étions plus avec Sergueï, Youri et Nicholaï, mais face à trois bêtes mortelles, trois Enfants de la Lune dans toute leur terrifiante splendeur...


	52. Dommages unilatéraux

Hellooo°°° !

Enfin le retour des beaux jours !

J'ai bien cru que je ne verrai jamais la fin des grands froids. On a eu jusqu'à -30° ici, l'horreur ! Sans parler du vent... Brrr ! Encore un peu et je perdais mes extrémités à cause du gel !

Heureusement, c'est fini ! (enfin... y'a quand même les petits vieux des montagnes qui disent qu'on va avoir une nouvelle vague de froid et je ne l'espère pas)

Il fait 15°, je profite de la sieste de ma petite dernière pour glandouiller sur la terrasse, me dorer la pilule au soleil, devant un bon thé et le portable de mon Namour que j'ai taxé afin d'écrire. Du coup, j'en profite également pour vous envoyer le 52ème chapitre de N'oublie Jamais. 52... oui, déjà... Pfff ! ça passe vite.

Bon allez, réponses aux reviews avant de continuer mes délires !

**Philae89**** :** OUI ! Mais c'est pas prévu pour tout de suite. Je te rassure, les "gentils" seront sains et saufs. Enfin pour le moment parce que je peux encore changer d'avis.

**Ptitesfrimousses :**Même si je t'ai déjà répondu depuis un bail, merci pour la solidarité ! J'espère que tes p'tits bouts vont mieux et qu'ils en ont enfin fini avec la gastro. Moi je me bats contre deux belles angines ! Sans indiscrétions, tes loulous ont quel âge ? Filles ? garçons ? Bon courage avec tes p'tits !

**Eliloulou :**Merci ! Et même si toi tu as le temps, je vais quand même essayer d'écourter les délais et pouvoir continuer en paix mes autres fic... si je les retrouve un jour dans les méandres de mon PC... à+

**Vinie65 :** Je sais que de tels commentaires ne servent à rien mis à part polluer FF. Un peu comme les flooders que tu rencontres sur les sites de réparations informatique. Mais quand tu regardes de plus près, tu t'aperçois que beaucoup de gens n'ont pas de vie en dehors du net. Y'a qu'à voir le nombre de gens qui passent 24h/24 sur fesses de bouc et ne sont pas foutus de s'intéresser à ce qu'il se passe chez eux. Nooooon ! Moi ? Critiquer les réseaux dits "sociaux"? JAMAIS ! Ah ! Tu es restée sur ta faim au chapitre précédent ? Ben bon courage avec ceux qui vont suivre... :p

**Nane2Bru**** :** on appelle ça les impondérables de la vie ! Et oui, beaucoup de choses se passent et je te rassure, c'est loin d'être fini ! Moi ? Me faire bouffer par un Lycan? J'suis pas comestible, ils finiraient avec des crampes intestinales monstrueuses, une diarrhée épouvantable et nous avec un super ramassis de Lycans à la mords moi l'noeud ! Biz

**Anayata :**Ooouuuh ! Mais c'est que t'en as des idées qu'elles sont bonnes ! Tu devines bien des choses, même si elles arriveront dans un futur proche... Mais chut ! J'aurai aussi pu choisir le poisson rouge et la baleine, mais le rott et le chihuahua, c'était plus parlant. à+

**Lizzy-vampire**** :** Merci ! Que veux-tu, j'en avais marre des fics avec une Bella un peu trop fade et lisse à mon goût. Et puis merde alors ! Girls power ! Biz

**Sisko13 :**Aaaaaah ! Siskoooo... (gémis ton pseudo de plaisir à l'idée qu'un homme me lise) La menace de faire ceinture, ça marche très bien, même dans la vraie vie ! Malheureusement, comme Bella, j'ai tendance à lâcher l'affaire un peu trop rapidement car je déteste me priver... Des dialogues savoureux, tu en auras encore souvent, tout comme les engueulades d'Edward avec lui-même. à bientôt ! Biz

**Kalika-ma :**Oui, ils sont assez complexes, mais surtout très nocifs !

**Ousna :**Et c'est un vrai plaisir de te retrouver ex Bella chose machin truc muche ! biz

**Miiss Sadiik :**Pour l'ambiance, c'est vite dit ! Mais que veux-tu, un chien n'est pas spécialement intellignet : regarde le nombre de clebs qui sont assez cons pour courrir après leur queue ! Y'a même une vidéo sur Youtube avec le "chien le plus con du monde" qui grogne après sa propre patte alors qu'il ronge un os ! Pour l'intelligence canine (et donc lupine des Quileute), faudra repasser ! Je suis ravie de te captiver à ce point et j'espère que ce n'est pas fini ! Bonne lecture !

**Aussidagility :** Suicidaires ? Non, je ne pense pas. Dirigés par un atrophié du bulbe ? Certainement !

**Triskelle Sparrow :**Ah. Les touristes et les gens de la ville. C'est une vraie plaie, je le reconnais. J'habite également en montagne (et en bord de lac), donc la neige, je sais ce que c'est ! Bon, je ne skie pas puisque la seule et unique fois où j'en ai fait je me suis, non seulement cassée la jambe, mais j'ai en plus cassé le tibia ET le péroné de mon moniteur. Une vraie gastonne! Enfin, ça ne m'empêche pas de dévaler les pentes sur une luge avec mon grand ! J'aime la neige ! ... Sauf quand y'en a de trop et que c'est la misère de bouger !

**PtiteWam**** :** AAAAAAAAAAAH OUIIIIII ! J'aurai tes nerfs un jour, je les aurai ! Je ne vis que pour tuer tes nerfs ! C'est mon nouveau but ! Et encore un cliff de plus avec ce chapitre ! Et c'est pas fini ! Nananananère-euh ! Blblblblblbblblbl ! J'ai dit bonjour au facteur, tu salueras ton plombier de ma part après qu'il se soit occupé de ta tuyauterie ? :p

**Cchope :**Et oui, c'est bien Félix qui a tué la pauvre Dydime. Mais machiavélique comme il est, il a tout mis sur le dos des Lycans ! Pour le reste... réponses dans ce chapitre!

**Kikinette11 :**Merci ! et les chapitres instructifs ne sont pas finis !

**Mamanlily :**Oh oui ! Je sais que tu aimes ça ! je suis même certaine que le dernier chapitre paru sur le blog t'as ÉNORMÉMENT plu ! Petite coquine, va ! Au passage, je vais bientôt poster le 54, cet aprèm si j'ai le temps, sinon demain ! Biz !

Bon, sur ce, j'arrête avec mon blabla et vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

à bientôt et surtout...

... _**ENJOY ! ! !**_

* * *

Les trois Enfants de la Lune étaient réellement impressionnants... Terrifiants... Des bêtes redoutables... Des brutes sanguinaires... De vrais monstres sortis tout droit du pire des cauchemars.

Alors qu'ils avaient la tête levée, hululant glorieusement au clair de lune, nous en profitions pour nous déployer largement autour de la clairière histoire de leur laisser de la place mais surtout supprimer toute tentative d'esquive de leur part.

Inconsciemment, nous faisions barrage entre les Quileute et les trois Lycans. La Meute, protégée en quelque sorte par le rang de vampires, grinçait des dents. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi nous les empêchions d'approcher et entre nous, je ne le savais pas moi-même. Mais malgré moi, j'avais le sentiment qu'il ne résulterait rien de bon d'une confrontation Meute / Enfants de la Lune.

Enfin, après leurs louanges à l'astre lunaire, les trois Lycans posèrent leurs yeux sur nous. Leurs regards rouge vif voyageaient lentement de l'un à l'autre, comme s'ils cherchaient à nous reconnaître.

Leurs pensées étaient trop embrouillées pour que j'y comprenne quoique ce soit, bien que de temps à autres j'y perçoive les mots "vampire", "braguié" ou encore "sayouznikia", qui revenaient régulièrement. Mais pourquoi n'ai-je jamais cherché à apprendre le Russe ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Eddy ? Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ? Y'a pas assez de tension dans l'air pour toi ? Me demanda Jasper d'un ton irrité.

- Rien ! Et arrête de m'appeler "Eddy", j'ai horreur de ça ! C'est juste que le peu de pensées cohérentes que je perçois sont en Russe et je n'y comprends rien ! Répondis-je, plus frustré que jamais.

- Encore heureux que tu aies trois poupées Russes à portée de main, Eddy ! S'exclama joyeusement Irina.

- Mais quel con !

Je me tapais le front, vexé de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Bien sur que les sœurs Dénali sont Russes ! Irina, Tanya, Ekaterina Andropova.

- Alors, quels sont les mots qui te gênent, Eddy ? Demanda Tanya tout en repoussant inlassablement Jacob qui tentait de s'approcher des Enfants de la Lune.

- Ils se martèlent en tête les mêmes mots : "vampire", ça je pense avoir saisi, mais "braguié" et "sayouznikia", j'y comprends rien ! Ça veut dire quoi, Tanya ? Et arrête de m'appeler "Eddy" toi aussi !

- Ohlala, c'que tu peux être rabat-joie quand tu t'y mets ! Je plains cette pauvre Bella, ça doit pas être facile de te supporter à longueur de temps ! Quand je pense qu'elle va t'endurer pour l'éternité...

- Eeeeh !

- Pfff... Si tu es toujours intéressé par la traduction, et malgré ton accent de chiotte, ces mots sont "ennemis" et "alliés". Satisfait ?

Je hochais la tête dans l'affirmative, regardant les Lycans qui continuaient de nous observer tranquillement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font à ton avis, Jazz ? Demanda Emmett.

- J'en sais trop rien. Je ressens beaucoup de confusion de leur part...

- C'est normal ! S'exclama Kate. Normalement, nous sommes des ennemis naturels. Cependant, nous les avons aidés, vous les avez portés jusqu'ici pour qu'ils ne blessent personne. Ils ne pensent pas de façon cohérente, mais ils essayent de se rappeler vos visages à travers leurs souvenirs humains nébuleux afin d'empêcher tout accident fâcheux et...

_**Pfff... Y'en a marre du blabla ! Moi j'veux m'éclater !**_

J'eus à peine le temps de percevoir les pensées de Paul qu'il se faufilait à travers le barrage de vampires en jappant joyeusement.

Les regards des Enfants de la Lune convergèrent immédiatement sur lui, leurs yeux rouges injectés de sang luisaient furieusement et leurs lèvres retroussées sur leurs dentitions démentielles déversaient un flot de bave dégoulinant de leurs gueules démesurées.

Paul, d'humeur malicieuse, mordit doucement la cuisse d'un des Lycans pour jouer. La bête rugit férocement et envoya Paul s'écraser brutalement dans un arbre d'un violent coup de patte.

Le Quileute s'ébroua pour se remettre les idées en place puis se lança à nouveau sur le Lycan. Un nouveau coup de patte l'envoya voler plus loin et subitement, l'odeur du sang frais envahit la clairière ; Paul s'était pris un méchant coup de griffe, son flanc était ouvert sur une bonne cinquantaine de centimètres.

Puis tout se passa très vite... Les trois Enfants de la Lune, enivrés et excités par le sang, se jetèrent comme un seul homme sur Paul, bien décidés d'en faire leur repas. Avant qu'ils ne puissent l'atteindre, la Meute au complet s'interposa pour protéger le Quileute qui, sous la douleur, avait repris forme humaine.

Malheureusement, ils n'étaient pas de taille à affronter les trois créatures sanguinaires qui leur faisaient face.

Alors que Jacob, Sam, Seth et Jared se ruaient sur l'un des loups-garous, la bête grogna rageusement et envoya ses adversaires au tapis en l'espace de quelques secondes. L'odeur du sang frais n'en fut que plus enivrante lorsque nous aperçûmes Jared, grièvement blessé, une méchante crevasse au milieu du ventre dévoilant ses viscères.

Il convulsait au sol, le corps parcouru de violents spasmes tandis que la Meute, affolée, ne savait pas comment agir face aux monstrueux loups qui avançaient vers eux en grognant et qui bavaient allégrement en se léchant les babines.

Les trois Lycans furent stoppés à quelques centimètres de Jared par le bouclier de Bella. Elle avait placé le Quileute sous sa protection...

Nous nous jetâmes dans la mêlée, empêchant les Lycans d'accéder aux Quileute, mais leur force colossale nous empêchait de les contenir. Seule notre vitesse nous permettait de les prendre à revers...

Malheureusement, les Quileute n'avaient toujours pas compris le danger auquel ils étaient confrontés, ils continuaient de se battre contre les Enfants de la Lune. Ou était-ce leur fierté qui les empêchait de reculer face à la menace et les faisait avancer tête baissée face à ces monstres ?

Un bref aller-retour dans les pensées entremêlées de la Meute m'indiqua que Sam continuait de lancer ses ordres, donnant des conseils aux uns et aux autres pour encercler les Lycans. Pire encore, je l'entendis appeler les jeunes, restés à la Push, en renfort...

- Mais t'es complètement con Sam ou tu le fais exprès ? Tu ne vois pas que vous n'avez aucune chance face à eux ? Tu es en train d'envoyer les tiens à la mort par fierté !

J'avais baissé ma garde en criant après le Quileute ; un violent coup de patte d'un Lycan m'envoya cogner dans un rocher et la malheureuse pierre explosa sous mon poids. Sous la force du coup, mon épaule s'était complètement déboîtée et Bella vint la remettre en place.

OUCH ! Ça fait mal...

_**Nous sommes tout à fait capables de nous battre contre eux ! Nous sommes faits pour tuer des vampires, les Enfants de la Lune sont juste à prendre différemment ! Ils vont finir par reconnaître que nous sommes frères ! Nous nous défendrons ! Nous restons ! **_

La Meute attaqua de plus belle les Lycans et ces derniers se sentant menacés, ne retenaient plus leur force.

Ils frappaient les Quileute avec une puissance hallucinante et savaient instinctivement où cogner pour infliger un maximum de dommages. Quant à nous, vampires, nous faisions tout ce que nous pouvions pour protéger les Quileute et entraver les loups-garous. Mais même à trois contre un, les Lycans restaient des bêtes absolument létales.

Lorsqu'il vit Leah aux prises avec un Enfant de la Lune, Jacob s'interposa pour la défendre. Le Lycan l'enserra dans ses immenses bras et pressa fortement le corps lupin de Jacob. Un hululement insupportable de douleur retentit dans l'atmosphère lorsque les côtes de Jacob se fêlèrent sous la pression et Tanya se jeta sur le Lycan pour protéger son compagnon. Alors que le loup-garou allait mordre Jacob, Tanya écarta l'horrible gueule de la bête de sa trajectoire et son bras fut brutalement arraché par l'énorme mâchoire du loup-garou. Bella se jeta sur le dos de la bête, agrippa ses maxillaires, les écarta et récupéra le bras de notre amie avant de balancer un violent coup de pied qui obligea le Lycan à relâcher un Jacob en piteux état, puis mon ange le catapulta le plus loin possible des blessés.

L'Enfant de la Lune secoua sa grosse tête répugnante et essaya de charger Bella ; celle-ci s'était enfermée sous sa bulle protectrice avec Jacob et Tanya afin d'aider notre amie à ressouder son bras. Ma cousine sortit du bouclier et s'élança dans la forêt à la recherche d'une proie, le sang accélérant le processus de cicatrisation.

La clairière, si paisible lors de notre arrivée, était un véritable champ de bataille, un espace chaotique. Les Quileute ne voulaient pas battre en retraite malgré leur nombre de blessés et nous, vampires faisions tout ce que nous pouvions pour les protéger des loups-garous ; les gros cœurs des Indiens battaient à toute allure, envoyant le sang pulser dans leurs artères à pleine puissance et ces imbéciles ne se rendaient pas compte qu'ils excitaient les Lycans, outre mesure.

Subitement, les jeunes restés à la réserve arrivèrent et se jetèrent dans la bataille. Malgré leur terreur évidente, ils obéissaient aveuglément aux ordres de Sam. Cet idiot ne voulait pas admettre ses torts malgré un nombre de blessés qui ne faisait que croître...

Voulant protéger le jeune Brady qui venait de se faire méchamment taillader la cuisse par un coup de patte d'un Lycan, Seth se rua à la rescousse et se fit mordre le flanc par la bête, le loup-garou avalant un petit morceau de chair dans l'entreprise...

Au prix d'un intense effort de concentration, Bella éjecta son bouclier et y engloba les trois loups-garous, expulsant les Quileute au passage.

- Allez-vous-en ! Emmenez vos blessés et laissez-nous gérer vos conneries ! Hurla Tanya qui revenait des bois en tenant son bras abîmé.

- Mais ma chérie... Se défendit difficilement Jacob en souffrant le martyr.

- Tais-toi, Jake ! Je t'avais pourtant prévenu ! T'as vu dans quel état tu es ? Et Seth ? Jared ? Paul ? Leah ? Et les autres ! Barrez-vous !

- Mais...

Tanya se tourna vers Sam en feulant furieusement et pointa un doigt accusateur dans sa direction.

- Tu n'as rien voulu écouter ! Ils t'avaient pourtant supplié de ne pas venir ! Mais tu es tellement borné, tellement fier, hein ? Si supérieur par rapport aux autres ! Regarde ! REGARDE ! Ils sont tous blessés par ta faute ! Et tu vas tuer les jeunes s'ils restent ici, tu vas avoir leurs morts sur la conscience ! Barrez-vous chez les Cullen que Carlisle puisse vous soigner et laissez-nous ! Je te jure que tu vas me le payer pour les blessures de mon loulou, clébard, je te le promets ! Maintenant, cassez-vous!

Sam grondait méchamment à l'attention de Tanya, mais un bref coup d'œil en direction des membres de la Meute, blessés agonisant et jeunes terrorisés, lui fit comprendre qu'il ferait mieux d'obéir aux instructions de ma cousine, bien que ce ne soit pas de gaîté de cœur. Aidé des jeunes, seuls valides de son camp, il écarta les blessés pendant que nous les protégions à la vue des Lycans. Quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, je les entendis reprendre forme humaine pour emporter plus facilement les Quileute dans un pitoyable état.

Les Enfants de la Lune étaient déchaînés et se débattaient férocement tandis que nous faisions cercle autour d'eux, cherchant à nous échapper et à se lancer à la poursuite des Indiens. Ils cognaient frénétiquement en hululant sauvagement contre le mur invisible que Bella avait dressé pour assurer la fuite des Quileute. Les Lycans sursautèrent lorsque mon téléphone sonna et après dix minutes d'insistance de la part d'Alice, je finis par décrocher.

- Quoi Alice ?

_- C'est juste pour te dire que la Meute est suffisamment loin, ils ne risquent plus rien. Vous pouvez laisser un peu de liberté aux Enfants de la Lune._

- Tu en es sûre ?

_- Sûre et certaine à 200 % ! Dis-moi, je voyais très mal mais... c'était si affreux que ça?_

- Pire que ce que tu peux imaginer... La Meute va débarquer, Carlisle va avoir pas mal de boulot...

_- Oh... Bon courage alors, mais maintenant, ça devrait bien se passer ! Dis à Jazz que je l'aime, ok?_

- Pas de soucis. Merci Alice !

Je raccrochais et passais le message à Jasper qui se mit à sourire niaisement.

Bon sang, ai-je l'air aussi demeuré lorsque Bella me dit qu'elle m'aime ?

_Oh que oui mon pote !_

Comme Alice l'avait prédit, les Lycans se calmaient au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. Jasper ne pouvait pas se permettre de lancer son don sur eux car il fallait envoyer une sacrée dose pour qu'il agisse, au risque de nous rendre léthargiques nous aussi !

Voyant que nous n'étions pas une menace pour eux, ils finirent par s'allonger au sol, sans pour autant nous quitter du regard, au cas où...

Nous les imitions afin de ne pas créer plus de tension et Bella vint s'asseoir entre mes jambes, les yeux rivés sur les Lycans. J'enroulais sa taille fine de mes bras et posais mon menton sur son épaule avant d'enfouir mon nez au creux de son cou, inspirant son merveilleux parfum pour me détendre.

- Bon sang, c'était quelque chose ! S'exclama Emmett d'une voix étrange, un mélange d'allégresse et de chagrin.

- Tu l'as dit, bouffi ! Je n'aurai jamais imaginé que c'était comme ça, ils sont effroyables ! Et surtout mortels... Répondit Jasper, le ton chargé de respect à l'encontre des Lycans.

- Ça va mieux ton bras, Tanya ? Demanda ma Bella d'une voix douce.

- Mouais, ça va... Rien de grave, grâce à toi ! Une bonne chasse et il n'y paraîtra plus !

- Quelle bande de truffes ces Quileute ! Mais pourquoi ils ne sont pas restés là-bas ! Ils avaient promis ! Rien de tout ça ne se serait produit s'ils étaient restés bien sagement à la villa ou à la Push ! S'irrita Jasper.

Tanya souffla d'exaspération en massant son bras endolori puis regarda mon frère.

- Lorsque Bella a appelé pour nous prévenir que Jared et Paul vous suivaient, Jacob a demandé à Sam de les faire revenir. Mon loulou a bien vu la tête que j'avais, il a senti ma peur, il voulait m'écouter mais... il n'est pas l'Alpha. Sam était persuadé que nous mentions sur le danger que représentent les Lycans, pour lui, ils ne pouvaient pas être les monstres que nous décrivions ! Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Nicholaï lui avait fait promettre de ne pas venir, ils sont frères loups, tu comprends ? Alors il a donné l'ordre de les suivre et tu connais la suite... Quel gâchis !

Je soufflais de dépit en pensant à tout ce sang inutilement versé et à toutes ces blessures infligées pour rien, uniquement à cause de la curiosité morbide et de la fierté mal placée des Quileute...

Nous n'étions pas en reste côté blessure, nous avions tous eu droit à quelques morsures, coups de griffe, de patte... de la part des Lycans, mais comme le disait Tanya, rien qu'une bonne chasse ne pourrait soigner !

Notre corps étant "mort", nous ne risquions aucune conséquence fâcheuse des venimeuses morsures que nous avaient infligées les Enfants de la Lune, mais qu'en était-il des Quileute ? Seth avait été mordu... Et méchamment mordu. J'espérais de toutes mes forces que Carlisle trouve une solution pour le soigner s'il devait se passer quelque chose.

Brusquement, les trois Lycans se mirent à gronder, un grognement rauque, sourd, mais si puissant que je sentais le sol trembler légèrement sous mes cuisses.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demandais-je à Jasper, n'arrivant pas à comprendre leurs pensées si confuses.

- Ils crèvent la dalle... Le combat avec la Meute et tout ce sang versé les a mis en appétit, ils sont affamés. Répondit mon frère assoiffé par leur besoin de se nourrir, le regard d'un noir d'encre.

Jasper ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais il projetait légèrement la faim insatiable de loups-garous, accentuant notre soif. Bella se releva souplement et inspira lentement, laissant son odorat prendre le dessus à la recherche d'une proie alléchante.

- Humm ! Y'a des carnivores dans le coin... Déclara-t-elle en faisant bruyamment claquer ses lèvres de gourmandise.

Comprenant son erreur, Jasper se reprit et cessa de projeter la faim des Lycans. Bella secoua la tête afin de s'éclaircir les idées tandis qu'Emmett se frottait les yeux.

- On ne peut pas chasser Bella, ils risqueraient de s'échapper. Expliqua Jasper en pointant les Enfants de la Lune du doigt.

- Pas si je nous enferme tous sous mon bouclier ! Ils sont affamés, tu le reconnais toi-même ! Imagine que je t'empêche de te nourrir, tu réagirais comment ?

- Humm... Je finirais par être de plus en plus agressif, je pense... Raisonna Jasper.

- Ben voilà ! Pour l'instant, ils sont à peu près calmes, mais s'ils crèvent de faim, ils finiront intenables et ça sera un sacré bazar ! Et puisque Bella peut les coincer sous son bouclier, cela nous ôte une épine du pied ! S'exclama joyeusement Irina.

- Oui mais...

- Oh arrête un peu de jouer les p'tits chefs, Jasper ! L'armée c'est fini pour toi ! Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas vu, nous sommes suffisamment nombreux pour les contenir ! Contra Peter en roulant des yeux.

- Oh non ! Ça veut dire qu'on va devoir se rabattre sur des animaux ! Pete, c'est dégueu ! Renifla Charlotte en imitant un haut le cœur.

- T'inquiète Lolotte ! Les carnivores ont bon goût ! Un ours, c'est trop d'la balle ! Expliqua Emmett en se léchant les babines à l'idée de croquer un grizzly bien dodu.

- Eeeeh ! Je ne peux quand même pas m'attaquer à Winnie l'ourson ! Répondit Charlotte, choquée. Ben quoi, il est mignon ce petit Winnie ! Continua-t-elle en nous entendant rire.

Nous finîmes par nous redresser et j'époussetais mon jeans rempli de boue séchée, sursautant lorsque Bella me claqua les fesses.

Les loups-garous nous observaient en grognant, leurs yeux injectés de sang passant de l'un à l'autre des vampires présents. Ils se relevèrent également et nous devions lever la tête pour espérer voir leurs grosses gueules velues.

Nous nous déployâmes autour de la clairière, laissant un passage assez large pour qu'ils puissent y passer. Bella désactiva le bouclier qu'elle avait projeté sur les Lycans et Jasper intensifia légèrement leur faim.

Les Enfants de la Lune hululèrent une dernière fois au clair de lune avant de s'enfoncer dans les bois à la recherche d'un repas. S'ils étaient incroyablement rapides, ils ne rivalisaient pas avec notre vitesse, mais malgré leurs corps massifs, lourds, musculeux et leur taille ahurissante, ils se déplaçaient tout en souplesse et en légèreté, utilisant les troncs d'arbres pour amorcer un virage et les rochers pour sauter.

Nous leur laissions suffisamment d'espace pour ne pas empiéter sur leur terrain de chasse ; nous autres, vampires, étions plutôt territoriaux lorsqu'il s'agit de chasse et ne laissions personne menacer de nous prendre notre proie, aussi nous ne voulions pas tenter le diable et risquer que les Lycans ne se retournent contre nous, croyant que nous allions voler leur butin !

Le fumet plutôt repoussant d'une harde d'herbivores nous parvint aux narines, et rien n'aurait pu nous préparer à la réaction des trois loups-garous...

Lorsqu'ils sentirent l'odeur des daims, ils se mirent à grogner... gronder... hululer violemment... avant de se battre sauvagement entre eux.

La loi du plus fort... celui qui a le dessus se nourrit en premier tandis que les deux autres attendent de récolter les restes...

Ils étaient incroyablement brutaux... sanguinaires... barbares... Jasper tentait de les calmer, en vain. Finalement, l'un d'eux finit par sortir victorieux de ce combat atroce et il se rua à la poursuite des daims, la bave aux lèvres, avant de se précipiter sur l'un d'eux avec toute la bestialité qu'il possédait. La malheureuse bête n'eut pas le temps de voir la mort arriver que le Lycan se jeta voracement sur elle, arrachant ses membres brutalement et déchiquetant son encolure en y plongeant ses crocs acérés.

C'était une chose plutôt... répugnante à voir.

Tant de brutalité... de barbarie... de violence... Ils étaient réellement inhumains.

Lorsque le Lycan en eut finit avec la harde au complet, qui avait connu le même sort que ce pauvre daim, il balança sans ménagement les membres et carcasses des bêtes à ses compagnons qui se jetèrent dessus avidement.

Bien que dégoûtés après ce repas des plus sanglants, nous partîmes à tour de rôle nous abreuver jusqu'à plus soif.

Je terminais un second puma lorsque j'entendis un hurlement des plus déchirants. Levant la tête, paniqué à l'idée qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose, je m'aperçus que l'aube pointait le bout de son nez.

Filant comme le vent en direction des cris, je retrouvais les miens faisant cercle autour des Lycans, qui reprenaient difficilement et surtout douloureusement forme humaine. Une fois de plus, Jasper était courbé en deux par la douleur des Enfants de la Lune, mais cette fois-ci, c'était Tanya qui le réconfortait.

_Ouf !_

Bella renifla de dédain lorsqu'elle vit mon air satisfait et secoua la tête, dépitée par ma jalousie mal placée…

Eh ! C'est pas de ma faute si je suis jaloux, non ?

Si leur métamorphose en loup était impressionnante à voir et surtout des plus douloureuses, retrouver leur forme humaine l'était également.

Les malheureuses créatures hurlaient à l'agonie, leurs corps tordus par la souffrance.

Craquements, cris et déchirements retentissaient de toute part et nous ne pouvions rien faire d'autre que les observer et compatir, totalement impuissants face à la situation.

J'avais pitié de ces pauvres créatures. Moi qui me pensais être un monstre, j'en avais eu trois sous les yeux cette nuit. Alors que je pouvais tout mettre en œuvre pour ne pas me laisser régir par mes plus bas instincts, eux ne pouvaient faire autrement que les subir. Je comprenais mieux les paroles de Nicholaï lorsqu'il disait que la lune était son ennemie. Il haïssait réellement sa condition...

Un bruit de course nous fit nous retourner et Alice arriva, un sac sur le dos.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de grogner à l'encontre de Tanya qui s'écarta vivement de Jasper pour laisser la place à ma sœur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici mini-pouce ? Demanda Emmett.

- Bah, je pouvais pas laisser ces pauvres hommes revenir à la villa en tenue d'Adam, non ? J'ai juste ramené quelques fringues. J'espère au moins qu'elles seront à la bonne taille et qu'elles leur siéront au teint... Répondit-elle pensivement en caressant les cheveux de son compagnon.

Alice ou comment toujours tout rapporter aux vêtements ?

- Comment vont les Quileute ? Et mon loulou ? Demanda vivement Tanya, inquiète pour Jacob.

Alice lui lança un regard mauvais et grogna avant de se reprendre.

- Désolée Tanya, mais quand je t'ai vu avec mon Jazzou...

- Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je réagirais de la même façon si une autre femelle tripotait mon loulou... Quoique... je lui arracherai d'abord les yeux et les bras. Alors!

- Pfff... Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé car l'odeur du sang était forte et je suis sortie. En plus, il fallait éloigner Sue et Billy donc avec le Chef Swan, on a essayé de les distraire comme on a pu et ce n'était pas facile, Sue était carrément hystérique. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Carlisle les a rafistolés tant bien que mal, il vous expliquera plus en détail. Jacob va bien, Paul et Jared également. Par contre, Seth n'est pas en grande forme...

Son regard dévia sur les trois Lycans qui reprenaient toujours douloureusement forme humaine. Son visage se crispa dans une expression d'intense peine envers les malheureuses créatures qui hurlaient à la mort.

- C'est intolérable ! Ils souffraient aussi à ce point en se transformant en loups-garous ?

- Oui, c'était horrible... Pour rien au monde je ne souhaiterai échanger ma place avec eux ! S'exclama Charlotte, son regard compatissant posé sur les Enfants de la Lune.

- Oh mais... NON ! Oh ! Comment ai-je pu passer à côté de ça...

- Quoi Alice ? S'inquiéta Emmett en se relevant d'un bond.

- Mais... mais... vous avez vu dans quel état sont vos pauvres vêtements ? C'est insupportable ! Du Dior... Du Chanel... Du Jean-Paul Gautier... Comment avez-vous pu...

- Euh... Alice... Comment dire... Il y a eu un peu d'agitation ici et franchement, dans le feu de l'action, on ne pensait pas du tout à nos fringues, quelle que soit la marque. Alors ce n'est pas pour un accroc ou deux que tu vas nous...

- Mais Bella ! Ce ne sont pas quelques accrocs ! C'est... C'est... Une boucherie vestimentaire ! Un fringocide ! SNIF !

Alice se mit à pleurnicher tandis que Peter, Charlotte et Bella la regardaient, ébahis, se demandant si oui ou non ma sœur était saine d'esprit.

Il y eut un dernier hurlement déchirant et nous nous retournâmes à temps pour voir Nicholaï, Sergueï et Youri reprendre définitivement leurs formes humaines.

Ils respiraient difficilement, leurs muscles bandés à l'extrême et les mains crispées, leurs doigts enfoncés dans le sol.

Quelques rayons de soleil filtraient à travers les arbres faisant miroiter nos corps de mille feux et Jasper se redressa, serein. Au même moment, les yeux des Lycans roulèrent dans leurs orbites et ils expirèrent brutalement avant de tomber comme des masses, parfaitement immobiles.

- Qu'est-ce que...

- Rien de grave Emmett, ils viennent juste de s'endormir, ils sont épuisés. Expliqua Jasper, les yeux rivés sur les Enfants de la Lune.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? On les laisse ici et on revient cette nuit ? Demanda Garrett.

- Non, on peut les emmener sans craintes. Répondit irina.

- Oui mais la pleine lune...

- La nuit dernière était la pleine lune, la nuit prochaine, elle continuera son cycle. Les Lycans ne se métamorphosent qu'une seule et unique nuit par cycle lunaire, il n'y a donc plus aucun risque jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune. Expliqua-t-elle à notre attention.

Nous décidâmes d'attendre que les Lycans se réveillent avant de repartir. Je pensais qu'il allait falloir pas mal de temps pour qu'ils récupèrent, mais je me trompais. En à peine une heure, ils étaient de nouveau sur pieds, alertes et vifs.

Ils remercièrent Alice pour les vêtements qu'elle avait apportés et ma sœur sautillait déjà sur place, impatiente de les emmener dans une virée shopping... Affligeant !

Une fois vêtus, ils gardaient la tête basse et les épaules voûtées, sans jamais vouloir croiser nos regards.

_**Ils ont honte de ce qu'il s'est produit cette nuit... Ils se rappellent vaguement ce qu'il s'est passé **_

_**et ils ont peur que nous ne les jugions et les accusions d'être des monstres...**_

Si je ne pouvais comprendre leurs pensées, mon frère, lui, pouvait clairement percevoir leurs sentiments. Mais tout ça n'était pas de leur faute, ils n'y étaient malheureusement pour rien dans l'histoire, ils avaient la malchance de devoir subir leurs instincts.

Jasper s'approcha de Nicholaï et posa une main sur son bras, obligeant le Lycan à le regarder.

- Vous ne devez pas vous en vouloir, ce qui est fait est fait, ce n'est pas de votre faute !

- Peut-êtrrre mais nous avoirrr blessé vous et vos amis ! Nous monstrrres, nous animaux ! Se lamenta le Russe en implorant mon frère du regard.

- Si les Quileute n'étaient pas venus, il ne se serait rien passé de tout...

- Toi pas savoirrr ! Nous avoirrr peut-êtrrre attaqué quand même !

- Non. Vous étiez calmes au départ et vous avez de nouveau recouvré votre calme lorsqu'ils sont partis. Vous n'êtes pas responsables de cette mutation, vous n'avez pas le choix !

- Mais vous, vampyr, vous savoirrr vous tenirrr ! Nous n'êtrrre capable que de tuer ! Nous monstrrres !

- Tous les vampires ne savent pas se tenir, certains sont même capables de cruauté, de barbarie, et ils le _choisissent_. _Vous n'avez pas choisi_ d'être des monstres, _vous subissez_ votre monstruosité, là est la différence.

De son côté, Tanya traduisait les paroles de mon frère à l'attention de Sergueï et Youri.

Les Lycans finirent par admettre que Jasper n'avait pas tort, mais lorsqu'Emmett proposa qu'on rentre, les Lycans se stoppèrent.

- Bah qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Emmett à Nicholaï.

- Vos amis blessés... Eux pas vouloirrr nous voirrr... Nous rester ici.

- Ça non mon pote ! Vous v'nez et si la Meute est pas contente, elle a qu'à retourner à la niche à la Push ! Pas vrai ?

Voyant que nous étions tous d'accord avec Emmett, les trois Lycans finirent par accepter de rentrer avec nous. Comme pour le trajet aller, nous les portions, mais cette fois-ci, le retour n'était ni tendu ni stressé par l'arrivée imminente de la lune.

Les Lycans s'émerveillaient de notre vitesse, ils avaient l'impression de faire un tour de manège. De vrais gosses !

Arrivés à la villa, nous fûmes accueillis par un Eléazar au visage las, les traits presque fatigués par la nuit qu'ils avaient endurée.

A peine entré, j'entendis un épouvantable gémissement accompagné de sanglots provenant du salon.

Allongé sur un canapé, le corps en sueur parcouru de spasmes et tremblements, Seth souffrait mille morts. A ses côtés, lui tenant fermement la main, Sue Clearwater pleurait et Charlie avait une main compatissante posée sur son épaule, tandis que Billy Black observait les blessés, dont son propre fils, le regard noir de colère.

Lorsqu'il nous entendit entrer, Sam se tourna vivement vers nous et jeta un regard plein de fureur aux Lycans.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici ? Hurla-t-il.

- Tu es ici chez moi, Sam. Tu n'as pas à décider qui peut ou ne peut pas venir sous mon toit. Statua Carlisle d'une voix sèche.

Les trois Lycans observaient les blessés avec consternation et douleur, puis Nicholaï se tourna vers le Quileute.

- Je suis désolé, je...

- Ça vous pouvez l'être ! Cracha Sam d'une voix venimeuse. C'est de votre faute s'ils sont dans cet état! C'est...

- Ça suffit !

Sue Clearwater, le corps tremblant de fureur, s'était levée d'un bond. Elle se rua sur Sam et le gifla si vite qu'il n'eut pas le temps de voir le coup venir. Il l'observait les yeux ronds, effaré par le geste de celle qu'il considérait comme une mère.

- Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, Sam ! C'est de ta faute si mon fils est allongé sur ce sofa. De ta faute si ma fille est blessée. De ta faute si Jacob est blessé. De ta fau...

- Ce n'est pas moi qui les ai mis dans cet état ! Se défendit-il faiblement face à la fureur de l'Indienne. Ce sont eux ! Continua-t-il en pointant un doigt accusateur vers les Lycans.

- Toi avoirrr raison. Nous avoirrr presque massacré les changeurrrs. C'est notrrre faute. Nous monstres. S'excusa Nicholaï d'une voix chargée de peine.

Les roues du fauteuil de Billy couinèrent lorsqu'il s'avança face à Sam et Nicholaï, puis il frémit en regardant le Lycan avant de souffler.

- Oui, vous les avez presque tués. Mais vous les aviez prévenus. Les Cullen nous ont dit que vous les aviez suppliés de ne pas vous suivre. Mon fils m'a raconté tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Ils m'ont surtout expliqué l'énorme différence entre un changeur, comme vous dites, et un Enfant de la Lune. Même si je souhaite vous détester de toute mon âme pour ce que vous avez fait aux miens, je ne peux vous en vouloir car vous n'étiez en rien conscient de ce qu'il se passait. Mais toi, Sam, je t'en veux. Tu es responsable de la Meute. Ton rôle en tant qu'Alpha est de protéger les tiens et non pas les mener à la mort assurée.

- Mais...

- Tais-toi ! Tu aurais dû écouter les Cullen et les Volturi lorsqu'ils t'ont dit de ne pas les suivre. Tu aurais dû prendre en compte les supplications de ces... hommes lorsqu'ils t'ont imploré de rester ici sagement. Tu aurais dû rappeler Paul et Jared à l'ordre lorsque Bella a téléphoné. Et surtout, tu n'aurais jamais dû appeler les jeunes en renfort, ils sont à peine sortis de l'enfance que tu les envoies combattre des créatures sanguinaires !

- Il aurait fallu que j'écoute des sangsues ? C'est une plaisanterie ! Éructa Sam, la voix vibrante de colère face aux accusations de Billy Black.

- Ces _sangsues_, comme tu dis, ne nous ont jamais causés de problèmes et jusqu'à peu, elles étaient tes amies ! Tes alliées !

- A cause d'eux, dit-il en pointant du doigt Aro et Marcus, tout un peuple a été éradiqué et...

- Et as-tu écouté Nicholaï lorsqu'il a dit que c'était un mal pour un bien ? Vous avez eu énormément de chance cette nuit que les _sangsues_ vous protègent ! Imagine ce qu'il se serait produit si les vampires n'avaient pas été là pour vous cette nuit. Vous seriez tous morts ! Tous sans exception !

- Nous aurions fini par trouver une solution et...

- Non Sam ! Tu te laisses aveugler par tes préjugés, tu étais en colère après avoir appris cette histoire d'extermination injuste et je le comprends. Crois-moi, je le comprends parfaitement. Cependant, tu as eu sous les yeux de véritables loups-garous et contrairement à ce que tu pensais, ces créatures n'ont strictement rien à voir avec nous. Tu aurais dû les écouter et...

- Mais je suis un guerrier, je ne dois pas reculer face au danger !

- Sam ! Écoutes-toi un peu parler ! Tu es peut-être un guerrier, mais tu es avant tout un Alpha...

- Justement !

- SAM TAIS-TOI ! Hurla Sue Clearwater d'une voix stridente.

La pauvre femme souffla difficilement afin de se calmer puis vrilla Sam d'un regard las.

- Ton rôle, en tant qu'Alpha, est de protéger notre communauté. Tu t'es laissé aveugler par le pouvoir qui t'a été transmis et cela t'est monté à la tête. Parfois Sam, il faut savoir battre en retraite pour...

- Je ne suis pas un lâche !

- Je ne te parle pas de lâcheté, Sam ! Je te parle de protéger ! Je te parle d'agir avec sagesse ! Il faut savoir reculer face au danger pour protéger les siens, il faut parfois ne pas agir ! Ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière n'aurait jamais, jamais… dû se produire. Si tu avais écouté les autres, vous seriez tous entiers à l'heure qu'il est...

Sue fondit en larmes et alors qu'elle allait s'écrouler sous le poids du chagrin et de l'inquiétude, Youri la rattrapa avant de la mener jusqu'au canapé. Sam jeta un regard mauvais au Lycan, mais les paroles de Sue et Billy lui revinrent à l'esprit et la culpabilité l'envahit.

Esmée, qui avait préparé du café et une montagne de sandwiches pour les humains et presque humains présents, apporta une tasse à chacun des Lycans qui l'observaient avec des yeux ronds, ébahis de la voir aussi amicale avec eux après ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Pendant qu'ils se nourrissaient, Carlisle nous expliqua ce qu'il avait fait de son côté, cette nuit. Les Quileute cicatrisant à une vitesse phénoménale, il avait été obligé de rouvrir certaines plaies ou recasser les os pour mieux les soigner.

Jared avait eu droit à une injection d'antibiotiques et devait continuer le traitement sur plusieurs jours, tout comme ceux qui avaient eu des blessures à vif. L'état de Seth par contre le préoccupait énormément.

- Dites-moi Nicholaï, avez-vous un venin quelconque ? Savez-vous comment se transmet le... gêne Lycan ? Demanda-t-il vivement au Russe.

- Uniquement morsurrre. Mais nous pas de venin, uniquement salive, je crrrois. Répondit-il aux questions de mon père.

- Accepteriez-vous de vous soumettre à... une espèce d'examen médical ? Rien de bien méchant, rassurez-vous, je ferai juste quelques prélèvements sanguins et de salive. J'ai besoin d'en savoir plus afin de soigner Seth et...

- Tout ce que vous voulez ! Nous tout fairrre pourrr aider ! Assura précipitamment Nicholaï.

- Da ! S'écrièrent Youri et Sergueï après que Tanya leur eut traduit l'échange entre Carlisle et Nicholaï.

- Carlisle, si ça peut t'aider, nos vêtements doivent contenir de la bave. Tu crois que...

- C'est vrai Tanya ? Ce serait bien que tous ceux qui ont été mordu me laissent leurs vêtements dans des sacs plastiques. Touchez-y le moins possible, il ne faut pas souiller leur salive ! Je dois y aller, je reviens vite. S'exclama mon père, ravi à l'idée de faire mumuse avec la bave lycanthrope.

Carlisle attrapa ses clefs de voiture et je vis dans son esprit qu'il allait à l'hôpital pour récupérer du matériel d'analyses ainsi que quelques médicaments pour ses expériences. Mais c'était tellement vague que je ne comprenais pas. En quoi avait-il besoin de neuroleptiques? La morphine, les antalgiques et les antibiotiques, ça d'accord, mais le reste, vaste question.

Le Chef Swan observait les trois Russes avec crainte. Il faut dire aussi que leurs incroyables carrures et les... exploits de la nuit passée ne jouaient pas en leur faveur. Finalement, après avoir ouvert et refermé la bouche à plusieurs reprises, il prit la parole.

- Ben ça alors... Des vampires, des modificateurs et des loups-garous... Les farfadets, les elfes et les trolls existent aussi alors ? Demanda-t-il avidement à Nicholaï, une expression rêveuse gravée sur le visage.

- Non. Eux pas exister. Mais succubes, elles si !

- Des succubes ? Comme ces démons femelles qui entraient dans les chambres des hommes la nuit et couchaient avec jusqu'à ce qu'ils en meurent ? Elles existent réellement ?

- Da ! Il y en avoirrr trois ici ! Rigola le Russe en voyant l'expression choquée et gourmande de Charlie.

- Ex-succubes, le chien ! Ça fait quelques siècles qu'on a abandonné l'idée ! S'énerva Tanya, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

- Hein ? S'étonna Charlie en jetant un coup d'œil à Tanya.

Ma cousine échangea un regard avec ses sœurs puis toutes trois s'avancèrent d'une démarche chaloupée vers le Chef Swan, un sourire séducteur aux lèvres, avant de se pencher lentement vers lui sans le quitter des yeux. Le regard de Charlie se fit rêveur et son visage se figea, comme s'il était en transe. Puis les trois sœurs approchèrent leurs visages du sien et Charlie se pencha vers elles sans s'en apercevoir. Brusquement, Kate explosa de rire et Irina claqua des doigts devant son visage et Charlie secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées.

- Euh... C'était quoi ça ? Vous m'avez hypnotisé ou quoi ?

- Non Charlie, rassurez-vous ! Nous avons juste fait agir notre charme sur vous ! Rigola Tanya.

- Euh...

- Disons qu'il y a longtemps, très longtemps, dans un passé très lointain, nous... profitions des hommes, leur offrant une dernière nuit de plaisirs avant de nous... abreuver de leur sang. C'est de là que vient la légende des succubes. Puis nous nous sommes aperçues que nous n'étions pas obligées de les tuer pour survivre, nous avons découvert un autre mode... d'alimentation, les animaux. Expliqua-t-elle à un Charlie abasourdi. Tenez, regardez !

Puis elle se tourna vers Youri et Sergueï et se mit à papillonner des cils. Les regards des deux russes se voilèrent et leurs expressions se figèrent, comme s'ils étaient en plein rêve. Lorsqu'elle claqua des doigts devant leurs visages, les deux hommes se frottèrent les yeux, sceptiques.

- Ben dis donc, mon cochon, tu dois pas t'ennuyer avec celle-là ! Rigola le Chef Swan en gratifiant Jacob d'un regard entendu. Aïe ! Mais arrête un peu !

Sue lui avait frappé l'arrière du crâne et Jacob pouffa de rire. Emmett s'approcha de Charlie et lui tapota doucement l'épaule.

- Je compatis, el Cheffe, je compatis. Ma Rosie me frappe si souvent le crâne que je vais finir chauve si elle continue... Bah, remarquez, les femmes trouvent les chauves sexys, alors... Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je vais me faire une p'tite partie de "lapins crétins". Elle est où ma copine ? Carlie ! Carlie ! D'où c'que t'es ?

- Oh, la petite n'est pas ici, Emmett. Par sécurité et pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas pour Seth, je l'ai emmenée à la Push où elle passe la journée avec Claire. Toutes ces blessures, ce n'est pas bon pour un enfant, tu sais ? Elle en a déjà assez vu la pauvre... Expliqua le Chef Swan.

Voyant que les Lycans ne comprenaient pas de qui on parlait, je leur expliquais donc qui était Carlie et dans quelles conditions le Chef Swan et Bella avaient fait la connaissance de la petite fille.

- Il a fait ça ? Lui tuer mèrrre devant enfant ? ублюдок! (l'enculé !) S'exclama-t-il, écœuré par les actes monstrueux de Félix.

- И думаю, что мы монстры ... Это хуже, чем нам это животное ! (Et dire que nous sommes des monstres... Il est pire que nous, c'est un animal !) Éructa Sergueï après que Kate eut traduit mes explications.

Un gémissement plaintif me fit me retourner et je compris que la morphine n'agissait plus sur Seth. Je m'approchais de lui après avoir pris une seringue et aspiré deux unités de morphine puis lui injectais, l'envoyant presque instantanément aux pays des rêves. Il était toujours aussi brûlant et je m'inquiétais de plus en plus. Alors que la température normale des Quileute dépassait allégrement les 40°, Seth frôlait les 60°, avec parfois des pics à 70...

Le crissement des pneus sur le gravier nous indiqua que Carlisle rentrait. Eléazar et Marcus sortirent immédiatement et revinrent quelques secondes plus tard les bras chargés de microscopes, de spectromètres de masses et autres appareils d'analyses, tandis que Carlisle revenait, des sacs remplis de médicaments aux mains.

- Rosalie, Edward, je vais avoir besoin de vous deux pour les prélèvements et analyses. Marcus, tu pourras m'aider également ? Si je ne me trompe pas, tu t'y connais en hématologie, non ?

- Il n'y a pas de problème, Carlisle, tu peux compter sur moi.

- Et moi alors ? S'exclama joyeusement Emmett.

- Euh... oui Emmett ?

- Bah ! J'vais vous aider !

- Humm... Comment dire... ton frère et Rosalie ont étudié la médecine, ils peuvent donc aider, mais toi... euh...

- Eeeh ! J'suis peut-être un comique dans mon genre, mais mon doctorat en biologie moléculaire, t'en fais quoi, du PQ ? S'écria-t-il, vexé.

Mais bien sûr ! J'avais complètement oublié qu'au cours de ses nombreuses "périodes", Emmett avait traversé une phase "savant fou". Il avait donc passé haut la main un Doctorat en Biologie Moléculaire et s'imaginait découvrir un remède contre le virus du SIDA. Emmett et ses périodes, c'est toute une histoire...

Carlisle s'en voulut un instant d'avoir complètement oublié le diplôme d'Emmett et il s'en excusa. Toutes les personnes présentes observaient mon frère avec un ébahissement non feint, se demandant clairement comment un tel trublion, avait pu obtenir un si haut niveau de connaissances. J'entendis ma douce se retenir de rire et tournais la tête vers elle. Bella avait les yeux rivés sur Marcus et Aro qui observaient Emmett les yeux ronds et la bouche grande ouverte. Ils étaient effarés d'apprendre que sous ses airs d'atrophié du bulbe, Emmett était en fait un petit génie dans son genre.

Pendant que Rosalie prélevait les échantillons sanguins et buccaux des Lycans, je m'occupais de Seth, remplissant plusieurs tubes de son sang.

Afin d'avoir un échantillon étalon qui nous servirait de comparant, je fis également une prise de sang à Cole, le dernier Quileute à s'être transformé. Il n'avait pas été blessé cette nuit et son échantillon serait donc le plus fiable.

Sam ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux, craignant sûrement que cet afflux de sang ne me mette l'eau à la bouche.

- Pas la peine de jouer les nounous, Sam ! Tu vois bien qu'Edward sait ce qu'il fait ! S'irrita Billy Black.

- Peut-être, mais il reste une sangsue... Marmonna-t-il en réponse.

- Et n'oublie pas que ce sont les sangsues qui vous ont protégés et soignés cette nuit ! S'emporta Sue. Tu lui dois le respect, Sam !

Alors que je finissais les derniers prélèvements de Cole, Billy me tapota doucement l'épaule.

- Je suis désolé, Edward. Je ne comprends pas le comportement de Sam envers vous.

- Je ne suis qu'un sale buveur de sang, c'est tout ! Rétorquais-je d'un ton plus dur que je ne l'aurais souhaité.

- Oui, mais ça n'excuse pas tout ! Il n'a jamais été aussi mauvais avec vous, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il lui arrive... Se lamenta l'ancien.

- Oh, c'est simple. Il a appris que les Lycans avaient été exterminé injustement, mais...

- Comme l'a dit Nicholaï, c'est un mal pour un bien ! Je n'ai pas vu de mes propres yeux ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit, mais Jacob m'en a parlé. Si vous n'aviez pas été là, vous les _sangsues_, nous pleurerions nos enfants à l'heure qu'il est et Sam ne veut pas l'admettre. Quelle tête de lard ! Il est bien trop fier pour réfléchir posément. Bon, je vais te laisser travailler tranquillement et retourner à la Push voir si cette petite n'a pas retourné le village avec ses bêtises ! Merci pour tout ce que vous faites, nous avons une dette envers vous.

- Non Billy, pas de ça entre...

Le Quileute rit doucement, étouffant le reste de ma phrase puis s'éloigna et j'en profitais pour rejoindre Carlisle, Rosalie, Marcus et Emmett avec mes prélèvements, ceux de Cole soigneusement séparés des autres.

Une fois dans le bureau, je me mis au travail, préparant mes lamelles. De leurs côtés, Carlisle, Marcus et Rosalie avaient déjà l'œil vissé sur le microscope.

- Ca alors ! Tout comme les Quileute, les Lycans ont 24 paires de chromosomes ! S'exclama mon père.

Par curiosité, j'y jetais un coup d'œil et effectivement, 24 paires de chromosomes se baladaient sous mes yeux, la 24ème paire semblait cependant atrophiée par rapport aux autres.

- Regarde Carlisle, regarde la 24ème paire !

- Comment Emmett ? Que dois-je voir ?

- Pour l'instant rien, mais regarde sa réaction sous lumière noire. Expliqua mon frère.

- Oh ! Incroyable...

Je vis à travers ses pensées que cette paire atrophiée réagissait étrangement à la lumière noire ; elle scintillait mais surtout, sa taille quadruplait par rapport aux autres. Apparemment, cette paire de chromosomes comportait le gène Lycan.

Je repris l'examen de mes lamelles et lorsque j'arrivais à celle de Seth, ce que je vis ne me plut pas du tout...

- Carlisle, viens voir !

Mon père arriva et prit ma place avant de froncer les sourcils d'un air soucieux.

- Rosalie, as-tu obtenu quelque chose avec la salive des Lycans ?

- Pour l'instant, rien du tout, c'est une simple salive humaine hormis cette 24ème paire de chromosomes, mais comme ils ont repris forme humaine, il doit y avoir corrélation. Je n'ai pas encore analysé les résidus sur les vêtements des garçons mais je m'y attaque de suite !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rosalie avait récolté suffisamment de bave lycante sur nos vêtements de la nuit passée et sa réaction fut vive.

- Oh ben merde ! Carlisle, viens voir ça !

Emmett, Carlisle et moi fonçâmes sur l'échantillon de Rosalie.

Autant leur salive « humaine » était neutre, autant celle-ci contenait un étrange virus des plus agressifs, ce même virus qui attaquait les cellules de Seth.

Carlisle se frotta pensivement le menton puis me demanda de prélever plus de sang chez les Quileute qui n'avaient pas été blessés.

Lorsque je revins avec ma bonne vingtaine de tubes, dont cinq à nouveau prélevés à Seth, je trouvais Emmett, Carlisle et Marcus penchés chacun sur un microscope.

Marcus avait réussi à schématiser sur un tableau la chaîne ADN d'un Lycan, celle d'un Quileute et celle de Seth. L'étrange molécule qui faisait scintiller la 24ème paire chromosomique des loups garous s'entortillait autour des différents acides de la chaîne ADN de Seth pour je ne sais quelle étrange raison.

Emmett, lui, s'était confectionné un laboratoire digne du « petit chimiste » et faisait décanter les différents éléments sanguins de Seth.

A nouveau, je préparais une lamelle avec le sang de mon ami et ce que j'y vis m'affola au plus haut point ses globules rouges et blancs, ainsi que ses plaquettes et son sérum n'étaient plus présents qu'à 50%, le reste étant attaqué par le « virus lycan ».

- Carlisle !

Mon père se rua sur le microscope et souffla piteusement, totalement impuissant à ce qui se passait sous ses yeux.

- Ô Seigneur… Qu'allons-nous pouvoir faire ? Se lamenta-t-il.

- Que se passe-t-il, mon ami ? Demanda Marcus, l'œil vissé sur ses schémas, changeant de-ci, de-là l'organisation des éléments.

- Le sang de Seth se fait bouffer, en quelque sorte, par le virus. 50% de sa composition sanguine reste normale pour un Quileute, 25% est attaquée par le virus et les 25% restants à une composition totalement différente, très étrange, un mélange loup / loup-garou.

- Il serait donc en train… de muter ? S'exclama Marcus, ahuri.

- J'en ai bien peur… Malheureusement, son état se dégrade d'heure en heure et j'ai peur que son cœur ne lâche bien avant la fin de la mutation.

Le silence le plus complet se fit dans le bureau tandis que nous observions mon père d'un air grave, inquiets quant à l'avenir de Seth.


	53. Remèdes miracles

Hellooo°°° les gens !

__Pas glop aujourd'hui, il pleut et il fait froid... ça change des 25° qu'on avait la semaine dernière. Au moins, c'est rassurant, on reste dans les températures positives, même s'il neige un peu plus haut.

Oui, oui, je sais, "3615 ta vie on s'en bat les nouilles" ! Mais que voulez-vous, c'est comme ça ! Et encore, ne vous plaignez pas, je ne radote pas !

Allez hop ! Petit café, pause clope et réponses aux reviews...

**Mamanlily**** :** Je sais que tu as adoré ce chapitre sur le blog, alors profites-en bien une seconde fois :p Au passage, surveille bien car le prochain chapitre va bientôt débarquer ! Bisous

**Aelita48 :** Tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! à la place de Sue, moi j'y serai carrément allée à la "total kill-bill dans ta face" sur Sam ! Mais je pars du principe que les Indiens sont des peuples qui ont toujours eu un petit côté zen, ils sont en paix, à la fois avec les autres, avec la Nature et avec eux-mêmes. Pour ce qu'il adviendra de Seth, tu le sauras dans les prochains chapitres ! Bizzz... zou !

**Anayata :**Beaucoup de lecteurs se posent la question de "mais que va devenir Seth?" mais la réponse n'est pas pour tout de suite NA ! Et oui, je sais, ça change de voir Emmett en petit génie par rapport à son style "crétin des alpes au QI de poule lobotomisée et de poisson rouge trépané"! Comme quoi, parfois, la supra intelligence peut se conjuguer avec la débilité chronique à merveille ! Et pour Sam ben... tu verras plus tard ! Quant à Charlie, toujours un plaisir de jouer avec ! En tous cas, j'espère que ce chapitre acidulé te plaira ;)

**L'empire des anges :** wéwé, on a eu -30°... j'te jure, j'ai cru que j'avais été téléportée en Laponie au moment de la nuit polaire tellement je me les gelais... J'ai même eu peur d'avoir les seins (et plus affreux : le clito) congelés ! Mais bon, ouf ! mes pare-chocs ont tenu le coup ! Non, je n'ai pas reçu tes messages... snif ! et je te rassure, on se rapproche de la fin ! bisous ma grande !

**Ptitesfrimousses** : WOW ! ben t'en as du courage... quand je pense qu'avec mes deux monstres j'ai parfois des envies d'infanticides (rire), je n'ose pas imaginer dans quel état les tiens peuvent te mettre parfois ! Et quand les bêtises s'enchaînent, c'est là que tu te dis : "pourquoi ? mais pourquoi ai-je arrêté de prendre la pilule ?" Par contre, pour rien au monde je ne souhaiterai revenir en arrière, mes mômes sont ma plus belle réussite et ma fierté, et j'asticote même le papa pour qu'on fasse le troisième ! Biz

**Ptiimec :** n'en voilà une review qui me va droit au coeur ! snif ! j'ai même versé ma petite larme quand j'ai vu toutes les gentillesses que tu m'as écrit ! Les mal embouchés et les impatients n'ont qu'à aller se faire voir, je ne me démoralise pas pour autant ! et OUI ! j'irai jusqu'au bout de l'aventure, d'abord pour mon plaisir et ensuite pour le vôtre à vous, lecteurs. Y'a pas de souci pour que j'aille faire un tour sur ton blog et te donner mon avis, mais pour cela, il faudrait que tu m'envoies le lien par MP. Ok ? Bon courage pour tes écrits ;)

**Vinie65 :** et bien bon courage, parce que les cliff dans cette fic, il y en aura encore une sacrée paire !

**Triskelle Sparrow :** Siiiiiiiii ! j'peux faire c'que j'veux ! c'est ma fic à moi alors je fais tout comme je veux ! nananananère-euh ! sadique, moi ? OO Bien sûr que non... quoique ?

**Titemaman :** et oui, tu resteras sur ta faim encore pendant quelques chapitres ! Quant à l'avenir de Seth... ça sera pour plus tard ! wé, ce n'est pas toujours évident de trouver le temps d'écrire, mais heureusement, y'a l'école pour le grand et la sieste pour la p'tite ! ça me laisse environ deux heures pour me pencher sur les chapitres. Pas grand chose, mais c'est mieux que rien !

**Ptitewam :** oui oui ! c'est devenu LE but de mon existence : anéantir tes nerfs et te miner le moral gnârk ! gnârk ! gnârk ! (rire maléfique et cruel qui donne froid dans le dos) Non, je n'habite pas au Pôle Nord, quoique j'aurai rêvé d'y croiser le Père Noël... juste en Haute-Savoie où on se les est sacrément gelé(e)s... Sinon, j'ai encore appelé le plombier pour qu'il s'occupe de tes fuites à la fin de ce chapitre, ainsi que les pompiers pour qu'ils éteignent l'incendie avant que tu ne finisses immolée (par le feu comme diraient ces crétins de journalistes à la noix : c'est évident que si tu t'immoles, c'est par le feu !).

**Sisko13 :** Oy ! les vents du Sud, je connais et c'est une vraie plaie ! à une époque, je vivais à la frontière espagnole et la Tramontane m'a emm...nuyée plus d'une fois ! J'espère que ta compagne (ou la veuve poignet) t'aidera à relâcher le stress que tu subiras avec ce chapitre... ;p à bientôt, c'est toujours un vrai plaisir de lire tes commentaires. Merci !

Et un grand MERCI à **Lizzy-vampire, Kalika-Ma, Ousna, Aussidagility, Miiss Sadiik, Kikinette11 et Cchope** pour vos reviews et me suivre comme vous le faites.

**PRÉCISION :**

Au départ, ce chapitre devait être centré uniquement sur l'action et le déroulement de l'histoire. Cependant, **ma charmante bêtasse adorée, Méla Cullen**, s'est plaint du manque de lemon "chaud bouillant"dans mes chapitres ces derniers temps. Pour m'attirer les grâces de ma charmante relectrice, je me suis donc pliée à ses désirs.

_**Je décline donc toute responsabilité en cas de culottes/strings/boxers flingué(e)s, arrachage de cheveux, facture d'eau en hausse, viol de conjoints, vibromasseurs et autres sex-toys en panne, entorses du poignet, crises cardiaques, évanouissements, choc émotionnel, problème dû à un manque de viagra, échauffements génitaux, brûlures au second degré à force de dos frottés incessamment sur les carpettes ou portes, explosion de naissances dans 9 mois...**_

En cas de réclamation, contactez **Méla Cullen** qui se fera un plaisir de vous répondre.

_**Une fois de plus, je précise que cette fiction est destinée à un public majeur et averti.**_

Sur ce, bonne lecture et...

... _**ENJOY ! ! !**_

* * *

**_Précédemment dans N'oublie Jamais :_**

_- Il serait donc en train… de muter ? S'exclama Marcus, ahuri._

_- J'en ai bien peur… Malheureusement, son état se dégrade d'heure en heure et j'ai peur que son cœur ne lâche bien avant la fin de la mutation._

_Le silence le plus complet se fit dans le bureau tandis que nous observions mon père d'un air grave, inquiets quant à l'avenir de Seth._

Un fracas terrifiant résonna dans la pièce et je me tournais à temps pour voir Rosalie ôter difficilement son poing du mur.

- Ce n'est qu'un gosse ! S'époumona-t-elle rageusement. Un gosse qui ne mérite pas de crever ! Il faut stopper cette mutation, quelle qu'elle soit !

- Mais comment ? Se lamentait Carlisle. Nous sommes à quatre à travailler dessus et nous ne trouvons rien. RIEN ! Seth est dans cet état car son corps combat activement le virus. Les Quileute ont un pouvoir de régénération incroyablement rapide et Seth ne fait pas exception à la règle. Malheureusement, le virus l'affaiblit au plus haut point et son corps se bat d'autant plus ! Son cœur se fatigue bien trop… Ô Seigneur !

Emmett fronça les sourcils puis se tourna vers le Volturi.

- Marcus, que savez-vous des Lycans ? Ont-ils des faiblesses ? Y a-t-il quelque chose qui puisse les rendre malades ? Demanda-t-il avec intérêt.

Marcus se gratta la nuque et réfléchit quelques instants.

- Et bien… Mis à part que leur point faible est leur transformation, qu'ils sont le plus vulnérables à ce moment précis et que bien qu'immortels, ils sont de simples hommes 27 jours sur 28, je n'en sais rien…

- NICHOLAÏ ! J'AI BESOIN DE TOI ! Hurla Emmett d'une voix de stentor.

Le Russe arriva quelques secondes plus tard alors que nous observions mon frère avec incompréhension. En plus, ce pourri filtrait ses pensées, ne me laissant voir que ses parties de jambes en l'air avec ma frangine. Beurk !

- Quoi vouloirrr Emmett ? Demanda Nicholaï en observant notre laboratoire de fortune avec un intérêt poli.

- Dis-moi, mon pote, as-tu déjà été malade sous ta forme humaine ou sous ta forme lycante ? Demanda Emmett, un petit sourire fatigué aux lèvres.

- Jamais ! Mais Sergueï une fois. Mais je ne plus savoirrr pourrrquoi.

- Tu peux lui demander, s'il te plait ? Et me raconter tout ce qu'il te dira, je veux tout savoir dans les moindres détails, même ce qui paraît futile !

- Ca êtrrre imporrrtant ?

- Ca peut nous aider à sauver Seth.

- Je demande et je rrreviens. Nous vouloirrr aider l'enfant.

Nicholaï sortit en trombes du bureau tandis que je me tournais vers Emmett qui faisait doucement chauffer un tube au-dessus du bec bunsen.

- Toi, t'as une idée derrière la tête, je me trompe ?

Carlisle et Marcus se tournèrent immédiatement vers Emmett, avides d'une solution à notre problème.

- Emmett ? Tu penses avoir trouvé quelque chose ? L'interrogea Carlisle, la voix frémissante d'impatience.

- Ben… J'me suis dit qu'on prenait p't'être le problème à l'envers Je ne pense pas qu'il faille soigner Seth, faut plutôt s'attaquer au virus. Si nous connaissons les faiblesses des Lycans, alors nous avons une chance de nous attaquer à ce drôle de gêne, non ?

Marcus était bouche-bée et observait mon frère avec une incrédulité frôlant l'impolitesse. Carlisle, quant à lui, était franchement épaté par son fils et se demandait comment Emmett arrivait à concilier aussi aisément génie scientifique et débilité chronique.

Nicholaï revint quelques minutes plus tard Marcus avait toujours le regard sur Emmett et la bouche grande ouverte. Est-ce qu'un vampire peut-être en état de choc ? Je m'amusais à jeter une boulette de papier dans sa bouche et marquais un magnifique panier à trois points ! Marcus ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Rosalie retint difficilement un rire, Emmett me frappa le poing en ricanant et Carlisle me fusilla du regard.

**_Non mais vraiment Edward ! Tu as quel âge ? C'est le genre de choses que j'attends de la part d'Emmett, mais de toi… _**

**_Franchement, tu me déçois fils, je m'attendais à mieux de ta part._**

Je roulais des yeux à ses pensées. Si on ne peut plus s'amuser, où va-t-on ? Je profitais qu'il ait le dos tourné pour lancer une seconde boulette dans la bouche béante de Marcus. Il restait figé par la stupeur. Apprendre qu'Emmett est un petit génie dans son genre sous ses airs de crétin au QI de poule lobotomisée a de quoi vous en boucher un coin !

Nicholaï nous observait, amusé, puis lorsqu'il vit que Carlisle attendait impatiemment une réponse à la question d'Emmett, il se racla la gorge.

- Je avoirrrr ta réponse Emmett. Sergueï avoirrr été mordrrre une fois parrr vampyr alors que pleine lune. Lui redeviendrrre humain tout de suite et êtrrre trrrès malade pendant trrrois jourrrs et aprrrès, plus rrrien, juste redeviendrrre garrrou à prrrochain lune. Et Youri avoirrr ausssi été mordrrre. Deux fois. Comme Sergueï, lui redeviendrrre humain et trrrès, trrrès malade trrrois jourrrs. Nous jamais avoirrr rrrhume ou fièvrrrre. Jamais ! Juste malade quand mordrrre par vampyr.

- Le venin… Merci mon pote !

Nicholaï ressortit du bureau et Emmett fonça au même moment sur ses différents tubes. Il me piqua une seringue et se l'enfonça dans la bouche, se rappelant le dernier festin qu'il avait fait de son grizzly. Le venin afflua instantanément et Emmett l'aspira en grimaçant.

- Mais… Enfin Emmett, tu n'y penses pas ? Notre venin est mortel pour les Quileute, tu vas le tuer si tu lui injectes ! S'affola Carlisle, ce qui réveilla Marcus de sa transe.

- Oui ? Quoi ? Comment ? Où ? Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda le Volturi en secouant la tête.

- Nicholaï nous a appris que seul notre venin peut les affaiblir et Emmett veut l'injecter au jeune Seth !

- Mais non, je ne veux pas faire ça ! Je veux juste essayer de trouver une solution. Si notre venin est mortel pour les Quileute, il rend malade les Lycans, je veux juste affaiblir le gêne Lycan qui est en Seth, il n'y a que ça à faire !

- Tu vas le tuer, Emmett ! Hurla Carlisle, affligé.

- Mais il est déjà en train de crever ! Qu'il crève de ça ou d'autre chose, il n'y a pas grande différence, mais au moins on aura essayé !

Je n'avais jamais vu mon frère camper ainsi sur ses positions, en général, il suivait l'avis du groupe. Mais la vie de Seth était en jeu et malgré nos différentes natures, ils étaient amis. Je ne sais pas ce qui convainc mon père, mais Carlisle hocha difficilement la tête avant de lancer un « au boulot ».

Au bout d'une longue journée et d'une interminable nuit d'essais sur les différents échantillons sanguins des Quileute que nous avions en notre possession, nous parvînmes finalement à une espèce d'antidote, mélange d'antibiotiques puissants, de sang Quileute et d'une microscopique goutte du venin d'Emmett. D'après nos différents essais sur les prélèvements sanguins de Seth, l'antidote neutralisait l'infection et stoppait la propagation du gène. En théorie, cela marchait parfaitement. Mais en pratique, nous n'avions droit qu'à un seul essai et il pouvait être fatal…

Au petit matin, nous finîmes par descendre et rejoindre les Quileute qui s'étaient regroupés autour du sofa. Seth suait à grosses gouttes, ses muscles étaient bandés à l'extrême, ses veines et artères saillaient sous sa peau moite, son corps était parcouru de violents spasmes et il serrait les dents pour s'empêcher de crier.

Carlisle s'approcha de lui, prit sa température – elle avait encore augmenté – sa tension, qui avait grimpé en flèche, et vérifia ses réflexes pupillaires.

Billy Black, qui était revenu de la Push au cours de la nuit, s'approcha de mon père.

- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider ? Demanda-t-il avidement.

Sue, qui n'avait pas bougé du chevet de son fils, le visage enfoui dans son torse, releva brusquement la tête et ses yeux cernés, rouges et bouffis par les sanglots luisaient d'espoir.

- Et bien… Effectivement, nous avons trouvé un… remède. Cependant, il faut que vous sachiez que cela pourrait s'avérer fatal pour Seth et…

- Comment cela ? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose, oui ou non ? S'exclama Sue d'une voix tendue par le chagrin.

- Et bien… Il faut que vous compreniez que le cas de Seth est très particulier. Il est même unique. De par sa nature de modificateur, Seth n'a pas le même métabolisme qu'un être humain lambda. Sa constitution est plus robuste et sa capacité à cicatriser, par exemple, est démultipliée. S'il est souffrant à ce point, c'est parce que son corps combat activement une espèce de virus qui lui a été inoculé lors de la morsure…

- Comment ? Le loup-garou était malade ? S'exclama Billy, ahuri.

- Non, non ! Disons que d'après nos différentes expérimentations, le gène responsable de la métamorphose des Lycans agit un peu comme un virus et attaque l'organisme de Seth. En fait, Seth est actuellement en train de muter pour devenir une espèce à part, un mélange de loup et de Lycan. Malheureusement, son corps est bien trop affaibli et son cœur va lâcher avant la fin de la mutation et…

- NOOOON ! PAS MON FILS !

- Sue, calmez-vous, nous avons un remède à cette mutation.

- Alors allez-y ! Injectez-le-lui ! Soignez-le, je vous en supplie !

- Avant de faire cela, il faut que vous preniez conscience des risques, car Seth pourrait très bien ne pas s'en sortir. Soit ce… remède le soigne, soit il le tue.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Les maladies, la vieillesse n'ont aucune emprise sur les Lycans. La seule chose qui puisse les affaiblir est le venin. D'un vampire, bien entendu. Nous avons donc fait des expériences diverses, sur le sang d'un Quileute sain, Cole, sur celui de Seth et sur ceux de Nicholaï, Sergueï et Youri. L'antidote que nous avons mis au point est un mélange d'antibiotiques, pour combattre les infections, de sang Quileute, pour la régénération cellulaire et de venin, à toute petite dose et…

- Vous voulez le tuer ! Vous êtes malades ? Cracha Sam que nous n'avions pas entendu revenir.

- Sam, tais-toi. Laisse le docteur Cullen s'exprimer s'il te plait.

- Mais Billy ! Le venin nous tue ! Si nous sommes mordus par un vampire, nous mourrons ! Il va tuer Seth et tu ne vas rien dire ?

- D'après nos diverses expériences sur les échantillons sanguins de Seth, le venin n'agit que sur le… gène Lycan. Il le neutralise en quelque sorte. En théorie, ce remède fonctionne parfaitement…

- Et en pratique ?

- Nous ne savons pas. C'est pour cela que je vous disais plus tôt que Seth peut soit se rétablir, soit…

Billy était effaré par les paroles de Carlisle et Sue s'était de nouveau effondrée sur son fils. Sam, quant à lui, pestait contre nous, les « sangsues » et sur les Lycans, responsables de l'état critique de Seth. Ses pensées n'étaient que mépris, dégoût et désir de vengeance, mais ses paroles étaient tout aussi virulentes.

- Sam, la ferme ! Tu es responsable de la Meute en tant qu'Alpha. Tu n'aurais jamais dû les entraîner dans toute cette boucherie. Mon fils est entre la vie et la mort et tout ce que tu es capable de faire est d'insulter les personnes qui tentent de nous aider ? Mais que t'arrive donc-t-il, Sam Uley, pour que tu sois devenu aussi méchant et imbu de toi-même ?

Sue secoua la tête avec emphase puis échangea un regard avec Billy avant de poser les yeux sur son fils. Enfin, elle darda mon père d'un regard décidé.

- Allez-y Carlisle. Faites-lui l'injection. Soignez mon fils !

- Vous rendez-vous compte qu'il risque peut-être d'y laisser la vie ? Lui demanda mon père d'une voix basse mais chargée de gravité.

Le regard de Sue s'adoucit légèrement puis elle caressa tendrement le front de Seth avant de se tourner vers mon père.

- Carlisle… Si vous me dîtes que Seth est condamné, je vous croie. Vous êtes peut-être un buveur de sang, mais je n'ai jamais rencontré une personne aussi intègre et dévouée que vous. Si cet antidote que vous avez conçu n'a serait-ce qu'une chance sur un million de sauver mon fils, je suis prête à prendre le risque et…

- Mais rien ne nous dit que Seth est mourant ! A part eux, personne ne nous l'a dit ! S'époumona Sam, le visage déformé par la colère et la rage.

- Sam ! Ça suffit. Il s'agit de mon enfant, de sa vie ! Je fais confiance aux Cullen et…

Au même moment, un borborygme épouvantable franchit la gorge de Seth et son torse se souleva violemment tandis que son cœur battait à tout rompre, puis dans un dernier « baboum », il s'éteint.

- Il est en fibrillation ! Kate ! J'ai besoin de toi ! VITE !

J'écartais Sue et Billy du corps de Seth tandis que Jacob, Leah et Quil empêchaient tant bien que mal Sam de s'approcher. Carlisle déchira la chemise de Seth et entama un massage cardiaque le temps que ma cousine arrive.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, Carlisle ? S'écria-t-elle, affolée.

- Choque-le !

Kate lui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet puis posa ses mains sur le torse du jeune Indien. Elle le choqua une première fois, son torse se souleva. Le cœur était toujours silencieux.

- Encore ! Plus de puissance !

Kate le choqua une seconde fois. En vain…

- ENCORE !

Kate concentra toute la puissance de son don et choqua une troisième fois Seth. Son torse se courba vers le haut et une énorme inspiration s'en suivit tandis que le cœur du Quileute reprenait vie.

Je m'aperçus que j'avais retenu mon souffle en expirant bruyamment et me rendis compte que toutes les personnes présentes avaient eu la même réaction, hormis Sue qui était hystérique. Carlisle ne perdit pas de temps et injecta doucement l'antidote au creux du coude de Seth.

Au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient, nous entendîmes le cœur de Seth reprendre un rythme normal, pour un Quileute évidemment. Sa peau, bien que toujours moite, reprenait une belle couleur, alors que quelques minutes auparavant, elle était livide et pourvue de disgracieuses rougeurs dues à la fièvre. Carlisle reprit sa tension et il souffla de soulagement en constatant qu'elle avait baissé.

Sue se jeta dans les bras de mon père, l'étreignant de toutes ses maigres forces en pleurant de soulagement et Carlisle lui tapota doucement l'épaule pour la réconforter.

- Merci Carlisle ! Merci pour ce que vous avez fait !

- Si vous devez remercier quelqu'un ici, Sue, ce n'est pas moi mais Emmett…

- EMMETT ? S'exclamèrent Aro, Eléazar, Billy et Charlie d'une même voix.

Les quatre hommes observaient mon frère avec incrédulité, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise et la bouche-bée. Ah cool ! J'vais peut-être encore pouvoir marquer des paniers à trois points !

**_Edward ? N'y pense même pas…_**

Évidemment, Carlisle y avait déjà songé et me lançait un regard affligé… Si on ne peut même plus s'amuser dans cette baraque de fous… Eléazar secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées puis s'approcha de Carlisle.

- Pourquoi dis-tu qu'il faut remercier Emmett, mon ami ?

- Et bien, c'est lui qui a eu l'idée d'interroger les Lycans pour connaître leurs faiblesses, lui-même qui nous a expliqué que nous ne nous y prenions pas de la bonne façon, et lui encore qui a eu l'idée d'employer le venin pour créer cet antidote. Répondit mon père avec une fierté évidente à l'égard d'Emmett.

Esmée observait mon frère, le regard débordant d'amour et Sue le serra dans ses bras avec reconnaissance.

Emmett ne savait plus où se foutre mais malgré son allure timide, il était fier de lui. Rosalie aussi d'ailleurs… Et elle comptait le récompenser plus que généreusement pour son magnifique travail ! Beurk.

Aro observait Emmett avec un ébahissement non feint et Marcus lui tapota doucement l'épaule.

- Je sais, mon frère, je sais. C'est étonnant, n'est-ce pas ? Crois-moi, je me suis retrouvé en état de choc tellement cette remarquable démonstration d'intelligence me paraissait totalement impossible chez un être tel qu'Emmett ! D'ailleurs, jeune Edward, je te prierais de ne plus prendre ma bouche pour un panier de basket-ball. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Merde ! Grillé…

Marcus haussa un sourcil et me vrilla d'un regard mauvais, mais les coins de sa bouche frémissaient, trahissant son amusement. Je hochais la tête, penaud, et lui promis de ne plus recommencer… tant que la bonne occasion ne se présentera pas !

Alors que nos amis avaient bien du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'Emmett puisse parfois faire preuve d'intelligence, des bras s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille et je gémis de plaisir en sentant le délicieux bourdonnement électrique qui parcourait mon corps. Seule ma Bella était capable de me faire ressentir cette si merveilleuse intensité. Elle m'embrassa doucement entre les omoplates et je caressais ses mains posées sur mon ventre. Ces simples petits gestes étaient si apaisants après le stress que nous avions subi pendant nos recherches !

Brusquement, le corps de Seth s'arqua violemment et il se mit à hurler.

- AAAH ! Ça brûle ! Pitié ! Arrêtez le feu ! ARRÊTEZ-LE !

Je fus le plus rapide à me rendre dans le bureau de mon père. J'attrapais vivement un nouveau flacon de morphine et une seringue propre avant de redescendre auprès des autres.

Carlisle auscultait Seth et tâtait ses veines et artères tandis qu'Emmett retenait la malheureuse Sue. Jacob, Jared et Embry, malgré leurs blessures, empêchaient un Sam, l'écume aux lèvres, de se jeter sur nous.

Je préparais immédiatement deux unités de morphine et cherchais une veine pour l'injecter. Le soulagement m'envahit lorsque l'aiguille entra comme dans du beurre ses veines n'étaient donc pas scellées par le venin.

De son côté, Carlisle prépara un échantillon sanguin qu'il donna à Marcus et le vieux vampire fonça immédiatement vers le bureau.

- Et après, vous croyez toujours que les sangsues nous veulent du bien ? Éructa Sam, les yeux fous de rage. Seth va mourir à cause d'eux et de leurs expériences débiles ! C'est comme s'il avait été mordu !

- Sam. Tais-toi ou pars d'ici. Trancha Billy Black d'un ton calme et sans appel.

Malgré son handicap, Billy irradiait la sagesse et le courage inhérent aux anciens. Je me l'imaginais parfaitement en grand chef victorieux et fier, le crâne orné de ses plus belles plumes d'apparat. Sam ragea, pesta, tapa du pied comme un enfant capricieux auquel on refuse un bonbon, puis sortit finalement en nous maudissant. A peine le seuil franchi, il se métamorphosa et fonça droit dans les bois.

- Bon. Maintenant, j'aimerai que l'on m'explique. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec le gamin ? Pourquoi hurle-t-il au feu ? Demanda patiemment Billy, bien qu'il bouille de l'intérieur.

- C'est… le venin qui donne cette sensation de brûlure… Commença Carlisle.

- Comment ? Mon fils brûle ? Il souffre ?

Voyant la tête d'enterrement des vampires présents, Sue s'effondra de nouveau, cette fois-ci entre les bras du Chef Swan. Le pauvre Charlie eut bien du mal à garder son équilibre et une fois redressé, il lui tapota maladroitement le dos.

- A ce point ? Demanda Billy d'une voix effarée.

- Et bien… En fait c'est pire que tout ce que tu pourrais imaginer. Expliqua Bella d'une voix douce. Je suis peut-être la dernière transformée, et peut-être que cette impression s'estompera avec le temps, mais c'est le pire souvenir que je garde… enfin l'un des pires. Trois jours de brûlure atroce, comme si on te plongeait dans un bain d'acide pendant que de la lave court dans tes veines. Le bûcher, l'agonie totale quoi ! Huuuung … C'est horrible. Une vraie torture.

Sue s'effondra de plus belle suite aux paroles de ma Bella et je lui lançais un regard mauvais, lui reprochant son manque total de diplomatie envers la malheureuse femme.

- Mais pourquoi ? Je pensais que ça pourrait le soigner ! Pas le faire agoniser ! S'énerva Billy, la colère le levant presque de son fauteuil roulant.

- Je suis désolé Billy, je ne peux malheureusement pas vous en dire plus pour le moment, nous devons attendre le résultat des analyses que Marcus est en train de faire. Commenta mon père, inquiet pour le jeune Indien.

Nous attendions patiemment, bien que bouffés par la peur, le retour de Marcus lorsque celui-ci sortit en trombe du bureau avant de dévaler les escaliers, son tableau blanc sous le bras et un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres.

- Il va s'en sortir ! Le gamin va s'en tirer ! Exulta-t-il.

- Vous… Vous en êtes sûr ? Demanda Sue d'une petite voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

- Oui. Je ne m'avancerai pas sans certitudes. Par contre, je ne sais pas combien de temps il va souffrir ainsi.

- Pourquoi ? Que lui arrive-t-il ? Demanda avidement Billy.

Marcus, ravi de l'attention qui lui était portée, commença ses explications en schématisant l'ADN d'un Quileute, d'un vampire et d'un Lycan, puis il schématisa également l'ADN mutant de Seth, pointant les différences entre les uns et les autres, et expliqua en détail les résultats de la dernière analyse sanguine de Seth.

- Voyez-vous, le venin s'attaque férocement au simili-virus Lycan, origine de la mutation de l'enfant. Cependant, comme l'ADN Lycan s'est mélangé à celui de votre fils, le venin est obligé de ravager cellule après cellule pour débarrasser le corps de Seth de l'agent pathogène responsable de son état. Je viens juste de terminer son analyse de sang et ce que j'y ai vu me rassure, le venin élimine efficacement le virus. Maintenant, je ne peux vous dire exactement combien de temps le jeune Seth souffrira de la brûlure du venin, mais au vu de sa capacité de régénération, cela devrait être plus rapide qu'une transition humain/vampire.

- Alors... Il va s'en tirer ? Demanda Billy d'une voix rauque, chargée d'émotions.

Le vénérable vampire lui sourit gentiment avant de hocher la tête.

- Oui. Il va s'en tirer.

Un soulagement collectif s'empara de la pièce et du coin de l'œil, je vis Jasper, assis à côté de Seth, les deux mains sur les épaules de l'Indien, le visage déformé par la douleur. Il tentait de soulager Seth, lui envoyant des vagues de calme et prenant sur lui sa souffrance.

Billy et Sue lui envoyèrent toute leur reconnaissance en comprenant ce que Jasper faisait et mon frère leur répondit d'un petit sourire tordu.

Rassuré de savoir que tout irait pour le mieux, Billy voulu retourner à La Push il souhaitait avoir une sérieuse conversation avec Sam, mais aussi Emily. Il ne comprenait plus du tout le jeune homme et s'inquiétait énormément pour lui.

- Vous devriez y aller vous aussi, Sue. Reposez-vous, vous en avez grand besoin. Lui dit Carlisle d'une voix douce.

- NON ! Je ne peux pas quitter mon fils ! S'affola-t-elle.

Leah s'approcha de sa mère et l'obligea à se relever du chevet de Seth.

- Maman, rentre à la maison. Seth va s'en sortir et puis je suis là !

- Mais… Mais il souffre tant !

- Et tu ne peux rien faire pour ça, maman. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi de le regarder souffrir comme cela, tu te sentiras seulement impuissante et tu t'en voudras. Va à la maison avec Charlie, reposes-toi et je te promets que je t'appellerai dès que Seth se réveillera. D'accord ?

Sue observa son fils en pleurnichant puis enlaça étroitement sa fille, lui faisant promettre de l'appeler s'il se passait quoique ce soit. Au moment de partir, elle étreignit également mon père, Emmett et Rosalie, eut un frisson de dégoût avant d'enlacer également Marcus puis m'étreignit à mon tour, murmurant inlassablement des « merci » à notre intention.

Carlisle lui injecta un léger calmant à la demande du Chef Swan. Il voulait s'assurer que sa compagne se repose.

- Eh Charlie ! S'exclama Leah, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Le Chef Swan se tourna vers elle et haussa un sourcil en question.

- Je compte sur vous pour que ma mère se repose, hein ? N'allez pas batifoler dans un coin pour la… détendre, n'est-ce pas ? Ce soir, c'est dodo, pas « touche-clito », ok ?

Le Chef Swan, mortifié, rougit comme une pivoine et baissa la tête, gêné d'être le centre d'attention, tandis que Leah ricanait de sa nouvelle trouvaille « emmerder beau-papa Swan et le faire rougir à tout prix». Humm… Toi Leah, va falloir qu'on s'associe pour dévergonder beau-papa !

Charlie jeta un regard mauvais à ma Bella lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle se moquait de lui puis fonça à toute vitesse hors de la maison en grommelant, Sue poussant Billy sur les talons.

Les Quileute, hormis les blessées que mon père voulait surveiller, retournèrent également chez eux et Esmée se rendit en cuisine afin de préparer un repas gargantuesque à l'attention des Lycans et des convalescents.

La voiture dans laquelle se trouvaient Charlie, Billy et Sue avait à peine quitté l'allée que Jasper se redressa tel un diablotin sortant de sa boîte.

- J'en peux plus ! J'en peux plus ! J'en peux plus !

Il hurlait comme un possédé, la tête coincée entre les mains, et dans un dernier gémissement plaintif, il fila hors de la maison la souffrance de Seth lui était intolérable…

Alors que Carlisle injectait au Quileute une triple dose de morphine pour l'abrutir suffisamment, Bella s'empara fermement de mon poignet et me tira jusqu'à l'extérieur.

- J'ai trop soif ! Viens chasser avec moi !

- Mais Bella…

- J'ai dit Viens. Avec. Moi.

Son regard noir me fit frémir et je la suivis docilement, subissant les pensées railleuses d'Emmett et ses clins d'œil suggestifs.

_**Soif ? Mon cul ! Elle a plutôt faim si tu veux mon avis ! Et c'est pas son estomac que tu devras contenter si tu vois c'que j'veux dire !**_

L'imbécile ! Comme si ma Bella pouvait penser à ça dans un moment pareil !

Quoique…

C'est plutôt moi qui passais pour un con puisqu'à peine arrivés à la clairière, Bella me poussa sans ménagement au sol avant de me chevaucher et d'onduler du bassin contre le mien, ses mains caressant sensuellement mon torse et mes abdos. Ses yeux étaient définitivement noirs, mais pas noirs de colère, oh ça non ! Noirs de désir…

Je gémis sous l'intensité de son regard brûlant et frémis lorsqu'elle fit sauter lentement l'un après l'autre les boutons de ma chemise avant d'en écarter largement les pans, dévoilant le haut de mon corps pour le plaisir de ses beaux yeux luisant de gourmandise, puis elle se mit à se lécher les lèvres tout en couvrant mon torse de caresses légères.

- Dis-moi, Edwarrrd… Tu ne trouves pas que ces derniers jours ont été des plus… stressants ?

Ooooh… J'aime quand elle ronronne mon prénom ! Et j'ai envie de gémir en écoutant sa voix suave… Putain ! Rien que sa voix me fait bander comme un fou.

- Euh... Oui-oui Bella… très, très stressant…

- Huuuummmm… Tu étais tellement… concentré par tes recherches… Ooooh et tu es si…sexy lorsque tu te concentres Edwarrrd… ça mérite…

- Ça...ça mérite quoi, mon ange ?

J'en venais à bafouiller comme un jeune puceau tellement sa voix pétrie de sensualité me faisait chavirer, sans parler de ses mains qui glissaient délicatement sur ma peau, me faisant languir et vibrer de l'intérieur. Plus ô j'en voulais plus…

Bella enfouit sa tête dans le creux de mon cou et je grognais en sentant son souffle chaud près de mon oreille. Elle gémit lorsqu'elle s'imprégna de ma fragrance, m'inspirant comme si j'étais son oxygène, puis ce fut mon tour de gémir lorsqu'elle me lécha langoureusement de la pomme d'Adam jusqu'au lobe de mon oreille qu'elle mordilla doucement avant de chuchoter.

- Ça mérite… Une récompense !

- Oh Bellaaa !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de ruer du bassin cherchant désespérément une friction pour soulager mon érection qui devenait particulièrement douloureuse, gémissant d'impatience à l'idée de ma récompense.

- Hein, hein ! Oui Edwarrrd, une récompense… Mais avant… Huuuum… Tu as grand besoin de… te détendre.

J'agrippais presque brutalement sa chevelure et plaquais ses lèvres sur les miennes, gémissant contre sa bouche qui se moulait parfaitement à la mienne, nos lèvres bougeant de concert. Je voulais approfondir notre baiser, j'en avais besoin ! Mais lorsque ma langue pénétra sa délicieuse bouche, Bella s'écarta vivement, le souffle court et un petit sourire mutin aux lèvres.

- Tss ! Tsss ! Tsss ! Ne cherche pas à me distraire, Edwarrrd… Je te l'ai dit, non ? Tu as grand besoin de te détendre… Tu es très, très _tendu,_ n'est-ce pas ?

Bella empoigna fermement mon érection et je gémis en sentant sa main me caresser par-dessus mon jeans.

- Oh oui mon amour… tu es très tendu…

Elle rit doucement puis lécha délicatement mes lèvres, les effleurant à peine du bout de la langue, avant de poursuivre son chemin le long de mon cou puis de mon sternum tandis que ses mains, aussi légères que des plumes, parcouraient mes bras, remontant jusqu'à mon torse puis descendant sur mon ventre. Je sursautais lorsque sa langue plongea dans mon nombril et que ses mains empoignèrent fermement mes cuisses puis grognais quand ses lèvres se mirent à papillonner très lentement sur mon bas-ventre jusqu'à atteindre la boucle de ma ceinture.

Je pris appui sur mes coudes et mes yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites lorsque je croisais le visage de ma Bella, ses yeux noirs comme une nuit sans lune luisant de désir rivés sur mon visage et ma ceinture coincée entre les dents.

- Oh bon sang Bella !

Elle rigola doucement puis défit ma ceinture, les mains arrimées sur mes cuisses, avant de faire sauter doucement les boutons de mon jeans à l'aide de ses lèvres, me laissant haletant. Tuez-moi maintenant…

Sa langue chatouilla la lisière de mon boxer puis glissa sous le tissu et à ce point, je n'arrivais plus à retenir mes gémissements indécents.

Bella agrippa alors mon jeans et mon caleçon à deux mains puis d'un geste vif, elle le fit glisser le long de mes jambes avec une rapidité surprenante, même pour un vampire, emportant mes chaussures au passage et elle jeta le tout je ne sais où. Je fis mine de chercher pour les retrouver plus tard en cas de besoin, mais lorsque son nez chatouilla mon pubis et que son souffle brûlant s'échoua sur ma bite, toute pensée cohérente m'abandonna les rats quittent le navire…

Un long gémissement s'échappa d'entre mes lèvres lorsque sa langue titilla délicatement mon gland turgescent et je rejetai la tête en arrière lorsqu'elle lécha ma bite, humidifiant méticuleusement le moindre millimètre carré de la peau particulièrement sensible à cet endroit précis de ma personne. Lorsqu'elle s'activa à me lécher les burnes tout en me branlant doucement, je feulais et enfonçais mes doigts dans le sol, me laissant totalement aller à sa manière tout à fait particulière de me détendre.

Bella goba délicatement mon gland, le suçotant comme une friandise, alors que son pouce et son index, formant un anneau coincé à la base de ma queue, allaient et venaient lentement sur mon membre, serrant, desserrant en fonction de ses mouvements tandis que son autre main s'activait à me masser les boules.

- Oh putain… OUI ! Oh Bella oui !

Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de hurler lorsque je sentis sa bouche se refermer sur ma bite, sa langue en titillant la base, là où ses doigts se trouvaient précédemment. Je me redressais légèrement, m'appuyant sur mes avant-bras, et me réjouissais du divin spectacle qu'elle m'offrait. Ses yeux noircis et voilés par le désir ancrés aux miens, sa bouche allant et venant lentement sur mon chibre impatient de plonger en elle, ses cheveux emmêlés éparpillés sur ses épaules lui donnant des allures fauve, splendide prédatrice se nourrissant de sa proie ma bite. De voir sa bouche s'activer sur mon vit aussi goulûment, comme s'il était son met favori, avait de quoi me faire jouir de suite, là, maintenant, mais puisque ma Bella voulait me détendre, j'allais m'abandonner à son bon plaisir… et au mien !

Sa langue s'enroulait incessamment autour de mon gland tandis que ses dents ripaient doucement sur toute ma longueur elle ne s'arrêtait jamais, suçotant… aspirant…mordillant… léchant… et recommençait, encore et encore tandis que ses mains caressaient mes boules savamment, un index curieux s'aventura sur mon périnée au moment où elle avala voracement ma queue. Ô bon sang ! Il n'y avait pas plus magnifique vision que mon chibre coulissant entre ses lèvres… c'était d'un érotisme fou… sauvage… animal…

Je n'étais plus que gémissements, grognements rauques et bredouillements incohérents, perdu dans les limbes du plaisir, lorsque Bella titilla mon anus du bout de l'index…

Un feulement rauque et sauvage roula dans ma gorge sous la surprise et j'agrippais brutalement sa chevelure, entremêlant mes doigts entre ses mèches, tandis que mon bassin allait et venait harmonieusement à la rencontre de sa gorge, toujours plus loin, toujours plus fort. Ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites et elle gémit, la bouche pleine de ma bite. Les vibrations qu'elle provoqua m'envoyèrent instantanément au septième ciel.

- Oh putain oui ! C'est bon ! Bell-bellaaa !

Mon corps fut subitement parcouru de spasmes lorsqu'elle pressa doucement, mais fermement mes burnes entre ses doigts experts, puis d'une dernière succion de sa bouche goulue, je vins violemment dans un ultime coup de rein, me répandant au fond de sa gorge en de longs jets saccadés en rugissant de bonheur.

Je m'écroulais brutalement par terre, le souffle haletant et les yeux grands ouverts. La petite mort… Oh putain, si c'est ça, je veux bien mourir chaque jour ! Dix fois par jour, même !

La bouche de Bella me libéra enfin, émettant un « pop » particulièrement audible en ce crépuscule calme, puis mon ange s'allongea à mes côtés, s'appuyant sur un coude, tout en se léchant les lèvres afin de ne pas perdre une seule goutte de mon foutre. A croire que mon sperme lui était aussi vital, et aussi goûteux, que le sang !

- Alors… Heureux ? Me dit-elle d'un ton moqueur en agitant ses sourcils de manière suggestive.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire en l'entendant, repensant à une vieille publicité préventive des dangers de l'alcool qui inondait les ondes hertziennes à la fin des années 80.

J'enroulais mes bras autour de sa taille et d'un mouvement vif, je nous fis rouler au sol afin de me retrouver au-dessus d'elle, niché entre ses cuisses.

- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point, ma Bella. Tu es très, très douée pour me détendre, je vais faire de toi mon anti-stress personnel.

J'effleurais doucement ses lèvres des miennes et ancrais mon regard au sien. Ses yeux jusqu'à présents railleurs et lubriques s'adoucirent petit à petit pour n'être plus que deux puits luisant de tendresse et de passion. Je l'embrassais à nouveau, un peu moins timidement cette fois-ci, et laissais mes mains glisser le long de ses bras.

- Je t'aime, Bella. Oh si tu savais combien je t'aime !

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je capturais sa bouche, mes lèvres jouant ardemment avec les siennes, puis caressais doucement sa lèvre inférieure du bout de la langue. Bella gémit et s'agrippa à ma tignasse, approfondissant notre joute buccale, et je grognais en me goûtant dans sa bouche. Pas que j'aime particulièrement le goût de mon sperme, bien au contraire, mais quand je pense à ce que cette talentueuse bouche est capable de faire, j'en deviens fou. Eh ! Je suis peut-être un vampire, mais je n'en suis pas moins un homme. Et comme tout homme, je me sens fondre rien qu'à l'idée de sa bouche s'activant sur mon chibre. La fellation, que voulez-vous ! Ça a de quoi rendre les hommes complètement dingues.

Nos langues s'entremêlaient et nos souffles saccadés se heurtaient inlassablement tandis que je fouillais sa bouche avec ferveur et que mes mains la plaquaient toujours plus fort contre mon corps. Je relevais délicatement sa tunique, dévoilant son ventre plat et son adorable nombril, mes mains glissant lentement vers sa poitrine et je grognais dans sa bouche, le regard noir et concupiscent, en découvrant qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge. Je m'arrachais à ses lèvres et me délectais de voir ses seins lourds et fermes pointant fièrement sous mon regard de braise. D'un geste vif, je lui ôtais sa tunique et me jetais une nouvelle fois sur sa bouche gourmande tandis que mes mains exploraient avidement sa poitrine, caressant tendrement ses seins voluptueux ou torturant gentiment ses tétons avides d'attention.

Je fus bientôt gêné par le frottement du denim contre mon érection à nouveau réveillée et, souriant contre ses lèvres gonflées par notre baiser enflammé, je glissais une main jusqu'à la lisière de son jeans, jouant quelques secondes avec la boutonnière avant de me redresser pour lui enlever son pantalon d'une extrême lenteur, les yeux rivés sur son doux visage. Son regard bouillonnait d'impatience et sa bouche entrouverte laissait échapper son souffle haletant de désir. Je pris son pied droit entre mes mains et délaçais avec une lenteur exagérée sa chaussure avant d'embrasser tendrement sa cheville, puis recommençais le même manège avec son autre pied avant d'enfin libérer ses magnifiques jambes de leur carcan de denim. Si Bella ne portait pas de soutien-gorge, elle ne portait pas non plus de string ou de boxer. Apparemment, la notion de « sous-vêtements » lui était totalement inconnue !

J'agrippais fermement ses hanches et d'un geste vif, je fis glisser son divin petit cul jusque sur mes cuisses avant de me jeter, tel un félin sur son alléchante proie, sur un adorable téton rose et douloureusement tendu.

- Oooh ! Edwarrrd…

Oh Dieu ! Que j'aime l'entendre ronronner ainsi !

Je léchais délicatement son mamelon avant d'en mordiller la pointe, m'enivrant de ses gémissements semi-plaintifs tandis que ma main s'affairait à presser, caresser, triturer le sein dénigré par ma bouche, puis dans un grognement rauque, j'alternais mes objets de tortures et au vu de ses gémissements, ma Bella appréciait son châtiment. J'adorais la sentir frémir sous mes caresses tout comme j'aimais sentir son corps se trémousser sous le mien.

Alors que je butinais son ventre tout en pétrissant ses seins et que je m'approchais dangereusement de la Terre Promise, Bella agrippa brusquement mes cheveux et attira mon visage au sien, s'emparant voracement de mes lèvres.

- Edwarrrd… Tu triches !

- Ah oui ? Huuummm… A ce qu'il me semble, nous ne jouions pas, mon cœur.

- Je t'ai dit que je voulais te détendre, te récompenser…

- Mais _tu_ es ma récompense Bella, et je compte bien la savourer…

Sans plus attendre, j'enfouis mon visage entre ses cuisses, savourant son parfum musqué, floral et fruité au-delà même de l'ivresse, jusqu'à en perdre la raison et lapais une première fois sa fente en gémissant de plaisir. Son essence est si divine que ce serait un crime d'en perdre une seule goutte, et ma Bella était si humide que j'allais pouvoir la boire jusqu'à la lie.

D'une main étonnamment timide, je débusquais son clitoris, pinçant doucement ce petit renflement de chair sensible entre mon pouce et mon index avant de l'enfermer entre mes lèvres et de le savourer comme il se doit.

- Ooooh… Edwaaard !

Bella m'avait fait perdre la tête un peu plus tôt, et je comptais bien lui rendre la pareille… au centuple, même !

Je suçotais doucement mon bonbon préféré, me régalant de sa saveur si exquise et des petits cris plaintifs que ma douce poussait tout en malaxant ses seins, alternant douceur et fermeté comme elle l'aimait tant. A regret, ma main droite quitta le téton auquel elle était rattachée pour se perdre entre ses cuisses. Bella ruisselait au point que mes doigts se faufilèrent aisément dans son antre, fouillant ses chairs méticuleusement. Son corps ruant sous les assauts combinés de ma langue et de mes doigts s'arquait vers ma bouche, avide de caresses et d'attentions puis dans un sursaut, ses jambes s'enroulèrent étroitement autour de mes épaules, me suppliant silencieusement de perpétrer mes tortures. Les gémissements, grognements et cris qui s'échappaient de sa bouche me rendaient dingue et une vague de fierté m'envahit de savoir que moi seul la mettais dans cet état.

Je quittais quelques secondes son clitoris pour lécher goulûment mes doigts dégoulinant de son plaisir, puis d'une main habile, j'écartais ses lèvres avant d'enfouir ma langue dans sa délicieuse petite chatte, lapant son nectar comme s'il m'était vital, tandis que mon pouce titillait son bouton.

- Edwarrrd ! Hummmm… ta langue… oooh ! Tes doigts ! Edwarrrd ! Encore ! Encoooore !

Bien qu'adorant l'entendre me supplier, je ne me fis pas prier une seconde fois et m'attaquais goulûment à sa fente, la mettant au supplice, torturant ses chairs et son clitoris. Son corps frétillait de plus en plus, une main s'était agrippée à mes cheveux, s'y cramponnant comme s'ils étaient son port d'attache, puis lorsque ma langue, dans ses va-et-vient effrénés, buta un point sensible, les cuisses de Bella se resserrèrent avec une force incroyable autour de mes épaules tandis que son petit corps était parcouru de violents spasmes. Un cri étourdissant d'ivresse s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres et mon visage fut bientôt inondé par le fruit de son plaisir.

Je ne lui laissais pas une seule seconde pour se remettre de son orgasme et m'agenouillais vivement avant d'agripper ses hanches, attirant son corps jusqu'à moi d'un geste souple, jusqu'à ce que son petit cul dégoulinant de plaisir frappe contre mes cuisses. Bella n'eut pas le temps de dire « ouf ! » que je m'enfonçais en elle d'un brusque coup de rein, butant au plus profond d'elle-même, là où était ma place.

- Edwarrrd ! Ohaaah !

- Oui comme ça ma Bella. Crie ! Laisse-moi entendre à quel point je te fais du bien !

_Entre nous, y'a pas que toi qui va l'entendre. Je suis sûr qu'on entendra ses hurlements jusqu'à Port-Angeles !_

_Oh toi dégage ! C'est pas le moment._

_Mais…_

_Pas maintenant, tu déranges !_

Je serrais les dents pour ne pas jouir immédiatement tellement j'étais accro à la sensation de son vagin étroitement enserré autour de mon chibre, et une fois ma conscience muselée comme il se doit, j'entamais un lent et profond va-et-vient, savourant la perfection de son corps ondulant sous le mien. J'enroulais un bras fermement autour de sa taille et la collais contre moi, me délectant de ses seins voluptueux pressés contre mon torse, de sa bouche se moulant parfaitement à la mienne, de nos corps emboîtés l'un dans l'autre et je l'aimais de la façon la plus charnelle qui soit. J'agrippais sa chevelure d'une main plaquée contre sa nuque afin d'approfondir notre baiser, ma langue s'enroulant perpétuellement à la sienne, nos souffles heurtés se mêlant harmonieusement, créant leur propre saveur, un goût unique qui était « nous » et glissais mes doigts jusqu'à sa poitrine, soupesant ses seins lourds et pourtant si parfaitement adaptés à la taille de mes mains, pinçant ses tétons gorgés de plaisir. J'allais et venais en elle doucement, lentement, amoureusement et me réjouissais des petits cris que Bella poussait contre mes lèvres, preuve que mes caresses et mes intrusions saccadées au plus profond de son corps l'amenaient une fois de plus dans les limbes du plaisir.

J'ai grogné son prénom lorsque je sentis ses parois se resserrer plus étroitement et palpiter autour de mon chibre, je glissais alors un doigt jusqu'à son clitoris et y traçais des petits cercles rapides. Bella s'arracha brutalement de mes lèvres et rejeta la tête en arrière, le corps tremblant sa bouche s'ouvrit en un O parfait et libéra sa jouissance dans un cri assourdissant et un flot torrentiel de son nectar se déversa sur mes cuisses.

Sentir mon chibre aussi étroitement enserré, pressé, drainé même, me rendis dingue et réveilla la bête qui restait tapie en moi.

Un rugissement féroce raisonna dans l'air, se mêlant gracieusement à son cri, alors que je sortais de ses chairs d'un geste vif, grognant d'inconfort à l'idée de ne plus être en elle, mais également d'anticipation en pensant à ce que j'allais faire…

Alors qu'elle gémissait, contrariée que je ne sois plus en elle, je la retournais brusquement sur le ventre, agrippant ses hanches pour les relever et m'enfonçais en elle d'un vif coup de rein.

- Han ! Ed-Edward !

Je lui claquais les fesses en marmonnant un « chut ! » et entamais un va-et-vient rapide, puissant. Mes burnes claquaient inlassablement contre sa fente et je me régalais des claquements de nos peaux l'une contre l'autre, des bruits humides de sa chatte aspirant ma queue, de nos gémissements, de nos cris… seuls bruits raisonnant dans la nuit noire et silencieuse.

Bella cria une nouvelle fois lorsque ma bite tapa son point sensible et je lui mis une fessée. Je l'avais pourtant bien prévenue… Un bruit, une fessée. Mais au vu des gémissements scandaleux qu'elle poussait, elle n'avait pas pris mes menaces au sérieux. A moins que ce ne soit le contraire et qu'elle m'en redemande... Je ne sais jamais à quoi m'attendre avec ma Bella et son esprit tortueux et franchement, j'aime ça !

Ses hanches ondulaient furieusement contre les miennes alors que je la pilonnais rageusement, me délectant de son corps et de ses cris jouissifs. J'enroulais son épaisse chevelure autour de ma main et tirais dessus légèrement afin de la redresser puis mordillais doucement son cou la bouche entre-ouverte et les yeux clos, ma Bella se laissait aller totalement et se soumettait à mon bon vouloir. Elle est si belle lorsqu'elle se laisse submerger par le plaisir…

Je m'agenouillais complètement et la fis s'empaler sur ma queue douloureusement tendue, m'enfonçant en elle jusqu'à la garde puis d'une main posée au creux des reins, je la fis se cambrer au maximum, écartant largement ses cuisses et ses fesses avant de baisser les yeux à notre point de jonction et Oh Dieu que c'est beau ! Me voir ainsi aller et venir en elle couplé aux merveilleuses sensations que me prodiguaient son corps acheva le peu de raison qu'il me restait.

D'un doigt timide, j'explorais le sillon sombre et humide séparant les deux globes laiteux que je palpais fougueusement avant de caresser doucement son anus.

- Edward !

Le souffle haletant, Bella rejeta la tête en arrière lorsqu'elle sentit mon pouce aller et venir en elle au même rythme que ma bite, puis elle se cramponna furieusement aux quelques touffes d'herbe à sa portée, le bassin remuant harmonieusement contre le mien alors que je la martelais incessamment.

- Oooh Edwarrrd ! Je v… je vais…

Je serrais les dents lorsque je m'arrachais à son corps une nouvelle fois et Bella feula de frustration et pleurnicha alors que je la laissais aux portes d'un nouvel orgasme. Je caressais son anus du bout du gland et doucement, lentement, prenant mon temps, je m'enfonçais entièrement dans ce lieu si étroit, rejetant la tête en arrière en grognant alors que je me laissais pleinement envahir par la délicieuse sensation d'être engouffré au plus profond d'elle-même. J'entamais un lent va et vient, me délectant de sentir cet étroit anneau resserré autour de mon chibre, et je fus bien vite récompensé par les gémissements extatiques de ma Bella. Cramponné fermement à ses hanches, je glissais une main entre ses cuisses et Bella rua de plaisir lorsque mes doigts débusquèrent son clitoris.

Elle tourna son visage vers le mien et l'expression d'intense bonheur qui l'illuminait ainsi que l'étincelle lubrique dans son regard m'achevèrent.

Je grognais sauvagement alors que je m'enfonçais d'un puissant coup de rein au plus profond de ma Bella, un claquement sec retentit lorsque mes couilles buttèrent contre son petit cul si foutrement et divinement serré. Bella plongea son regard dans le mien et je m'émerveillais du panel d'émotions qui y brûlait. N'y tenant plus, j'accélérais la cadence, allant et venant furieusement en elle, au plus profond de ses chairs. Je la martelais frénétiquement de mes coups de butoir tel un chien en rut culbutant sans ménagement sa femelle mais putain ! Quel pied !

Bella était sublimée par le plaisir et son regard luisait d'un feu sauvage alors que je frottais frénétiquement le clitoris de mon ange brun qui se tortillait contre moi tout en la pilonnant bestialement, encore et encore et encore et encore.

J'en peux plus… c'est trop bon !

Bella m'accompagnait dans tous mes mouvements, s'empalant furieusement l'anus sur ma queue tendue à chaque fois que je m'enfonçais bestialement en elle en grognant comme une bête, délirant à cause de la sensation de cette étroite rondelle enserrant délicieusement ma bite.

Le silence dans la clairière était entrecoupé de nos gémissements et cris. Nous n'étions plus que plaisir, envie, satisfaction, désir, extase. Sentiments et sensations.

- Aaaaah… Ouiiiii… Putain… Bella !

- Edwaaaard ! Arg ! Plus fort ! Oui ! Comme ça ! Encore ! EncOOOre !

Le corps de Bella finit par convulser sous le mien alors que je roulais et pinçais son clitoris entre mes doigts et agrippé fermement à ses hanches, je plongeais une dernière fois en elle furieusement, mon cri se joignant au sien alors que nous atteignions le summum du Nirvana.

Le souffle court, difficile, j'enroulais étroitement mes bras autour de sa taille et nous fis basculer dans l'herbe tendre, l'un contre l'autre, maudissant intérieurement le moment où je devrais malheureusement quitter son corps.

Si j'avais toutes les peines du monde à reprendre mon souffle, Bella n'était pas mieux lotie que moi. Je caressais doucement ses cheveux emmêlés et les débarrassais des brins d'herbes, feuilles mortes et terre dont ils étaient envahis, puis embrassais tendrement sa joue elle se colla un peu plus contre moi en gémissant.

- Ça va, mon ange ?

Elle soupira de contentement puis bougea légèrement. Le mouvement m'obligea à me déloger de son corps, ce qui nous fit grimacer l'un comme l'autre.

La tête posée sur mon torse, Bella caressait mon ventre ou jouait avec mes doigts tandis que nous profitions pleinement de cet instant de béatitude post-coïtale.

Brusquement, certaines de ses paroles me revinrent à l'esprit…

- Hum… Au fait ma Bella…

- Hein, hein ?

- Je pensais que je devrais ramper si j'avais une subite envie de me... soulager !

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et Bella gronda doucement pour le sport avant de me mettre un coup joueur dans l'épaule. Ses lèvres affichèrent une petite moue boudeuse lorsqu'elle plongea son regard contrit dans le mien.

- Bah oui, je sais… Mais tu étais tellement… sexy ! Lorsque tu planchais sur tes lamelles, l'œil vissé au microscope !

- Tu m'as vu ? Je ne t'avais même pas remarquée…

- Bien sûr que non ! A ce moment-là, tu étais bien plus inspiré à marquer des paniers avec la bouche de Marcus ! Mais je dois reconnaître que ton côté « savant fou » est particulièrement chaud… GrrrrRRRRRrrrrr !

Je la fis taire d'un baiser et alors que je nous roulais dans l'herbe, me positionnant entre ses cuisses, « Chapi-Chapo » nous ramena à la réalité.

Je hais ma sœur…

_**« C'est bien gentil de vous envoyer en l'air sans penser aux autres, rendez-vous compte, mes chastes pensées ont été envahies par d'indécentes et scandaleuses visions outrancières ! Non mais, franchement ! Rappel à l'ordre frangin, Carlisle a encore besoin de tes compétences ! Alors pas de répétitions de vos derniers exploits ! Rhabillez-vous ! **_

_**Et que ça saute ! »**_

Je soufflais de dépit mais lorsque Bella me fit à nouveau rouler dans l'herbe, son bassin ondulant délicieusement contre le mien, mes résolutions s'évaporèrent subitement.

- Bella… On ne peut pas !

- Bien sûr que si ! Je prends Alice au pied de la lettre ! Elle a bien dit « et que ça saute », non ? Alors saute-moi !

Je grognais et m'emparais de ses lèvres, gémissant contre sa bouche et grondais de frustration lorsque je sentis la fragrance de ma très chère petite sœur…

- Alice ! Crachais-je simultanément avec ma Bella.

- Eh ! Quand je dis « et que ça saute ! », c'est à prendre au figuré, Bella. Pas au sens propre ! Maintenant, habillez-vous ! Que mes chastes yeux ne soient pas témoins de votre débauche et votre dépravation !

- Toi, chaste ? Depuis quand ? S'exclama ma Bella, railleuse.

- Depuis toujours !

- Ouais c'est ça, Miss Chasteté ! Et qui traîne dans les boutiques de lingerie fine pour son chéri ? Qui est abonnée à « Adam & Eve » pour agrémenter sa collection de sex-toys ? Qui m'a dit qu'elle adorait sucer Jasp…

- Bella ! Tais-toi ! Ma frangine n'est pas chaste, je le sais et tu le sais, mais ne me mets pas toutes ces idées en tête, s'il te plait !

- Oooh… Mon lapinou… S'exclama ma Bella en s'accrochant à mon cou.

- J't'en foutrais des « lapinou » ! Bon Alice, tu peux dégager qu'on puisse s'habiller tranquillement ?

- Oh c'est bon frangin ! Pas la peine d'en faire une maladie ! C'est pas la première fois que je vois ton cul ni celui de Bella, et c'est encore moins la dernière alors MAGNEZ-VOUS !

Alice pouvait réellement être effrayante quand elle se mettait en colère, alors par sécurité, Bella et moi nous rhabillâmes en deux temps trois mouvements, maudissant intérieurement ma sœur d'avoir anéanti un nouveau round orgasmique.

Alice me fit un petit sourire moqueur et tapota sa tête en riant doucement. Bien sûr qu'elle avait dû avoir une vision de ce qu'il se serait produit si elle n'avait pas mis les pieds dans le plat ! Quelle charogne !

Alice fonça à la maison tandis que j'essayais d'améliorer quelque peu mon apparence. C'est sûr qu'avec la tête qu'on a, Bella et moi, tout le monde allait savoir à quoi nous avions occupé ces dernières heures ! Bonjour Emmett et ses nombreux commentaires !

Une fois nos vêtements remis comme il le fallait et époussetés, Bella entremêla doucement ses doigts aux miens et m'entraîna vers la villa, marchant d'un pas tranquille alors que je me demandais ce que Carlisle pouvait bien avoir encore en tête.

Le soleil se levait à peine lorsque nous franchîmes la rivière et un rayon solitaire illumina de mille feux mon ange brun. Alors que je m'extasiais sur sa splendeur, un gémissement épouvantablement douloureux me rappela à l'ordre…


	54. Les Paradis Artificiels

Hellooo°°° les gens !

1er mai, fête du travail... pour les uns et journée de boulot monstre pour d'autres ! Comme s'il n'y avait pas suffisamment de vacances scolaires dans l'année, faut en plus qu'il y ait des jours fériés ! Résultat, avec mon grand naffreux à la maison, mes nerfs sont mis à rude épreuve et j'ai une tonne de boulot !

Eeeeh ! qui a dit qu'être maman n'est pas un métier ? Non seulement je suis multi-tâches et pluridisciplinaire, mais en plus c'est un boulot ingrat ! Je bosse 24h/24, 7j/7, 365j/an et pour des clopinettes ! même pas un euro pour ma tonne de boulot ! Et croyez-vous que j'ai droit à un "merci maman!"? même pas ! Alors la "fête du travail", ça me fait rigoler !

Bon, c'est pas que je me plaigne, j'adooooore mon "boulot", mais c'est vraiment ingrat... lecteurs, lectrices qui n'avez pas d'enfants, pensez à dire "merci" à votre maman de temps à autre, ça lui fera plaisir !

Pfff... je divague (VAGUE !), faut pas m'en vouloir, en ce moment mon neurone "blonde" a repris le dessus. C'est pas faute d'avoir fait des teintures pour changer ma connerie congénitale ou congétrobu, ma blonditude a la dent dure... et le froid qu'il fait ici me gèle le cerveau ce qui n'arrange rien à mon cas désespéré.

Bref. Réponse aux reviews avant de livrer le chapitre, au moins j'arrêterai de raconter des âneries.

**Mamanlily**** :** Ma fic te plait toujours autant ? Tant mieux, ça me rassure ! J'espère que la suite t'accrochera encore ;p biz

**Anayata :**Wéwé, c'est vrai que dans des moments comme ça, on a tendance à oublier Seth, mais bon, ça se comprend, non? Alice n'a pas fini de faire chier son monde, elle continuera encore et encore, et toujours plus fort ! Que va devenir Seth? bonne question merci de l'avoir posée, tu le sauras bientôt mais c'est pas encore tout de suite ! Que dire de Sam... ... ... ... ... ... Question suivante ! Biz

**L'Empire des Anges :**Je veux bien le croire ! un conseil, lorsque tu auras la fiction en entier, lis-la nue et n'oublie pas de poser une serviette sur ta chaise et une serpillère dessous ! éventuellement, prévois une bassine de glaçons, un ventilateur ou carrément lire la fic les fesses dans le congélateur ! Bizzz ma belle !

**Kalika-ma :** Eh oui ! Emmett en petit génie a de quoi surprendre, mais je te rassure, on aura encore droit à des épisodes "atrophié du bulbe" de sa part ! Et Edlla, wéwé, c'est hot... et ça continuera comme ça ! bye

**Ptitewam :** "immolation" chek ! "Bénir ma bêtasse adorée" chek ! "gros soupirs" chek ! "abonnement plombier" chek ! wééééé ! mission réussie ! 1 million de points au score ! yeeeeeeeeeessssssssssss ! oh putain ça fait du bien ! bizzz

**Nonore :** Mais Emmett est un p'tit génie ! sous ses gros airs de crétin des alpes, il en a dans le ciboulot ! Pour les strings, y'a plus simple : n'en mets pas lorsque tu lis une fic rated M, ça évite la ruine en lingerie. Pour ce qui est de mes autres fics, pour faire simple, elles sont coincées quelque part dans mon ancien DD et je galère pour les récupérer en entier... je ne les abandonne pas, loin de là, c'est juste que j'ai les boules, mais vraiment les boules, de devoir réécrire quelque chose d'achevé ! je dépatouille mes soucis d'ordi et ça reviendra ensuite ! Et pourtant, j'en ai essayé des trucs avec mon empaffé électronique... même le coup de pied dans le PC ! mais bon, il ne veut toujours rien entendre... Merci encore pour ta petite review sympa et ton soutien ! biz

**Cchope :** accalmie c'est quand même vite dit ! mais bon, une petite parenthèse agréable, je te l'accorde. Combien de chapitres encore ? pour l'instant, j'achève le 58ème et ensuite, il n'en restera vraiment plus beaucoup. Je ne peux te donner un nombre exact car parfois j'ai tendance à m'emporter (surtout au niveau des lemons) et à ne plus toujours suivre le plan original. Mais on tire sur la fin ! biz

**Sisko13 :**Coucou mon Lapinou ! Ben quoi ? c'est bien toi qui a dit que tu étais prêt à prendre la place d'Edward alors qu'il refuse le "Lapinou" ! te plains pas ! Eh oui, Emmett surprend toujours et c'est vrai que là, il se la joue un peu Dr House. Bon, j'ai tendance à être comme ça aussi, j'agis d'abord et je pense ensuite... T'imagines facilement le nombre de conneries que je peux faire, donc ! Pour ce qui est de "faire ceinture", c'est vrai que Bella a été trop sympa ! moi je l'aurai fait courir plus longt... euh non... j'en serai incapable... Bref. A la prochaine mon Lapinou ! bizzz

et un grand merci à **Vinie65, Nananaiis, Triskelle Sparrow, Philou, Ousna, Aussidagility, Lisouarras, Sand91, Carlota et Titemaman **pour vos petits messages sympas qui me font chaud au coeur !

Sur ce, je ne vous tiendra pas plus longtemps - en plus j'en ai un qui n'arrête pas de braire "maman ! j'ai faim !" - alors je vous laisse ici !

Bonne lecture et surtout...

... _**ENJOY ! ! !**_

* * *

_**Les Paradis Artifiels : analyses et diagnostic**_

J'entrais dans la villa, Bella sur les talons, et mon regard dévia immédiatement sur le sofa où Seth reposait, son corps se contorsionnant sous le flot intarissable de douleurs qu'il subissait.

Me rappelant la raison de ma présence, je me tournais vers mon père qui était en grande conversation avec Marcus et Aro.

- Carlisle, tu as besoin de moi ?

- Comment ? De quoi parles-tu, fils ? Me demanda-t-il, le visage marqué par l'incompréhension.

- Tu as besoin de moi ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Mais où es-tu donc allé pêcher une idée pareille ?

- Alice !

Je me tournais vers ma sœur, retenant difficilement le grognement qui lui était destiné.

- Oui mon cher petit frère adoré ? Dit-elle, parfaite illustration angélique.

- J't'en foutrais des petits ! C'est quoi ça ? Je pensais que Carlisle avait besoin de moi et…

- Ouais ben c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour stopper votre sexathon ! Si je n'étais pas venue, on ne vous aurait pas vu pendant une paire de jours…

- Et alors ? S'exclama ma Bella rageuse.

- Et alors ? Ben je pensais que vous souhaiteriez être présents lorsque notre ami ici présent se réveillera ! Expliqua gaiment Alice en pointant Seth du doigt.

Ma douce Bella fulminait de colère et je l'enlaçais tendrement, essayant de contenir ma rage à l'encontre d'Alice, puis l'embrassais derrière l'oreille, suçotant sa peau si goûteuse et parfumée. Bella gémit doucement en se tortillant contre mon corps et le rire tonitruant d'Emmett nous ramena à la réalité.

- Bah alors les zozos ! Toujours pas repus ? Pas que ça me dérange d'assister à un porno live mais y'a des chambres pour ça vous savez…

- La ferme Emmett ! Rugit ma Bella. Quant à toi, Alice, je te promets que je me vengerai !

- Ouh ce que j'ai peur de la terrible Bella ! Han ! Comme si tu pouvais te venger sans que je ne le sache ! Ricana Alice en se tapant la tempe du bout de l'index.

- Tu te souviens de ma vengeance à l'encontre d'Emmett, Alice ? Tu sais, la fois où ils se sont fait prendre par tout le lycée alors qu'ils s'envoyaient en l'air dans le gymnase… Tu ne l'avais pas vu, ça, Alice… Ce n'est pas parce que je te laisse accès à mon avenir que tu dois te croire intouchable. Je peux très bien te monter un mauvais coup…

- Tu-tu ne ferais pas ça, Bella !

- Tu crois ? Railla mon ange.

Bella se concentra quelques instants puis sourit narquoisement à Alice. Ma sœur, quant à elle, blêmissait à vue d'œil et son sourire moqueur se transforma en grimace terrifiée alors qu'elle tentait de fouiller son avenir proche.

- Pourquoi je ne te vois pas, Bella ? Pourquoi ? Oh non… Je ne vois plus personne ! Plus d'avenir ! Plus personne de chez personne ! Oh mon Dieu ! On va tous mourir ! S'exclama Alice en hurlant de terreur.

- Mais non Alice, on ne va pas mourir… Je t'ai simplement englobée sous mon bouclier et tu es donc coupée de toute vision. C'est aussi simple que cela. Rappelles-en toi bien la prochaine fois que tu nous interrompras pendant nos petits moments de tendresse, on s'est bien comprises, Alice.

Ma sœur hocha doucement la tête, la bouche grande ouverte et le regard affolé tandis que le rire explosif d'Emmett faisait trembler les murs.

- Petits moments de tendresse ? Ah ! Ah ! Tu appelles ça des petits moments de tendresse, toi ? Oh ! Oh ! Vous savez à peine marcher tellement vous vous êtes donnés à fond… très…très à fond… pendant vos petits moments de tendresse Hi ! Hi ! Et t'appelles ça de la tendresse ! Ah ! Ah ! Dis voir, frangin, je te savais bestial mais à ce point ! Arf ! Une bête en rut ! Ouh ! Ouh !

- Oui. Bon. Emmett, ça va. Tu n'es pas obligé de vanter leurs exploits de cette façon. Coupa Carlisle d'une voix blanche.

- Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal ? Je dis simplement que ce sont des bêtes de sexe avides de sexe, c'est tout ! Pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat quand même…

Emmett ronchonna tandis que Carlisle et Esmée secouaient la tête, affligés par les commentaires de mon frère et horrifiés d'avoir en tête des images de Bella et moi qu'ils se seraient franchement abstenus d'avoir…

Alice se mit subitement à sautiller sur place et à taper des mains.

- Il va se réveiller ! Il va se réveiller !

Mon père fonça au chevet de Seth tandis qu'Alice faisait le décompte.

- … 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… GO !

Au même moment, le torse de Seth se courba violemment en avant, comme si son cœur cherchait à s'échapper de sa poitrine, puis dans une grande inspiration particulièrement sonore, il se redressa et ouvrit les yeux.

Son visage jovial et juvénile était toujours aussi souriant et Seth tourna la tête lentement, observant la foule présente à ses côtés. Lorsque son regard se posa brièvement sur les trois Lycans, le jeune Indien frémit avant de détourner les yeux sur Carlisle.

- Euh… Quoi d'neuf docteur ?

- Ah ! Ah ! C'est bon signe ! Tu n'as pas perdu ton humour, Seth ! Dis-moi, comment te sens-tu ? As-tu des troubles de la concentration ? Un mal de crâne ? La tête qui tourne ?

- Non, non doc ! Tout va bien ! Mais… qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je… je me rappelle de la nuit dernière, quand on s'est battus avec les loups garous, mais après, plus rien, le néant ! Mis à part que je me croyais en enfer parce que je brûlais de l'intérieur, c'était horrible !

Seth secoua la tête avant d'étreindre Leah qui pleurnichait silencieusement, le visage enfoui dans le torse de son frère.

- Eh Leah… pleure pas, je vais bien !

Les sanglots de Leah s'intensifièrent et Carlisle reprit ses questions, le stéthoscope vissé dans les oreilles, tout en auscultant Seth attentivement.

- Dis-moi Seth, quels sont tes derniers souvenirs ? Demanda-t-il, intéressé par les réactions du jeune Indien.

Seth se prit la tête entre les mains et massa ses tempes, prenant le temps nécessaire afin d'assembler ses pensées de façon cohérente.

- Et bien… Je me souviens des loups garous. Nous nous sommes battus sous les directives de Sam. Je… je me suis fait mordre par un Lycan et après… Après je ne me rappelle plus ! Je sais juste que j'ai souffert le martyr, j'ai brûlé, je me suis fait carbonisé comme un morceau de charbon, c'était… atroce ! Mais… Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda piteusement le jeune Indien, l'inquiétude suintant de ses paroles.

- Tu as été malade, Seth. Très malade. Nous avons tous eu peur pour toi. Leah ? Préviens donc votre mère, veux-tu ? Je suis certain qu'elle doit être pendue à côté du téléphone en attendant des nouvelles de Seth, tu ne crois pas ?

Leah renifla puis se leva avant de téléphoner à La Push. Pendant ce temps, Carlisle expliquait à Seth ce qui lui était arrivé, comment la morsure lui avait inoculé le « gêne Lycan » agissant comme un virus, comment son gêne lupin avait activement combattu la propagation du mal, comment son corps mutait pour devenir une espèce à part, comment son cœur faiblissait à cause de la mutation, comment nous avions trouvé un antidote miraculeux…

- Emmett ? C'est Emmett qui en a eu l'idée ? Vous plaisantez, doc ! S'exclama Seth, frappé par l'incrédulité de la situation.

- Non, je ne plaisante pas, Seth. C'est bien Emmett qui a trouvé la solution. S'il n'avait pas eu cette idée…

Carlisle ne termina pas sa phrase, mais en voyant son air las et torturé, Seth compris que sans l'idée de mon frère, il n'aurait jamais tenu le coup.

Le Quileute se tourna vers mon frère, les yeux écarquillés et la mâchoire pendante. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se referma à plusieurs reprises avant qu'il ne soit en mesure de parler sans bafouiller.

- Ben mon pote… ça fait longtemps que ton neurone travaille, t'as pas peur qu'il fasse une surchauffe ? Franchement, si on m'avait dit que t'avais un cerveau supplémentaire autre que celui dans ton futal, j'aurai bien ri ! T'as pas peur que ton neurone déraille avec tout ce déploiement d'intelligence ?

- Ah. Ah. Tu es très drôle Seth. Hilarant. T'as fait l'école du rire ? Ronchonna Emmett, vexé par l'attitude de Seth envers son génie scientifique.

- Non ! Je suce un clown tous les matins !

- Eeeeeeh ! Voleur de réplique ! S'exclama ma Bella en frappant doucement l'épaule de Seth. Ben quoi ? C'est vrai que je suce un clown tous les jours, n'est-ce pas mon amour ?

Je grognais alors que ma Bella enroulait ses bras autour de ma taille, ses longs cils papillonnant délicatement, dévoilant ses splendides prunelles ambrées se rivant aux miennes. Un seul regard et j'oublie tout…

Je m'emparais tendrement de ses lèvres et gémis lorsqu'elles s'entrouvrirent sous la pression des miennes pour finalement geindre lorsque ma Bella me fut brutalement arrachée des bras par… son père.

- Bonjour Charlie ! Comment allez-vous ? M'exclamais-je de manière faussement réjouie, en essayant discrètement de me réajuster.

- Hmpf… Bien… Grumpf… Et toi ? Hmpf… arf ! Ma fille… grumpf… pas touche… Hungh.

Charlie ou « l'onomatopée appliquée pour les nuls ».

J'adore mon beau-père !

- Alors Chef Swan, vous avez bien détendu ma maman ? Railla gaiement Leah. Ben alors Chef, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Vous m'avez l'air un peu tendu…

J'étouffais un rire en voyant les oreilles de Charlie virer à un rouge soutenu et sa moustache tressauter. Bella fut moins discrète puisqu'elle rit ouvertement de la gêne de son père.

- Bah alors mon petit papa ! Leah a raison, tu m'as l'air bien tendu ! Demande donc à Sue de t'aider à te détendre, Edward adoooore quand je l'aide à se détendre.

- La la la la la !

Le Chef Swan se plaqua brutalement les mains sur les oreilles et me jeta une œillade assassine. Bah quoi ? Il s'imagine encore que sa petite princesse est pure et innocente ? Mais dans quelle dimension étrange vit-il ?

- Isabella !

- Oui papa ?

- Je me passerai facilement de tes soi-disant conseils. Principalement des détails sur ta vie sex… sex… sex…

- On dit « sexuelle » papa !

- Oui bon ça va !

Je laissais Bella et son père se chamailler et m'intéressais à autre chose.

Sue Clearwater étreignait son fils avec tant de force que je finissais par me demander si elle ne cherchait pas plutôt à l'étouffer. Seth, lui, grimaçait face au débordement affectif de sa mère en public.

J'étais étonné de voir Jacob, Quil, Embry et Jared discuter tranquillement avec Nicholaï. Les Quileute avaient toujours une certaine réserve envers les Lycans, mais ils souhaitaient en savoir plus sur l'étrange nature des trois russes et leur curiosité était sans limite.

Brusquement, certaines pensées de Carlisle m'interpellèrent.

- Vraiment ? Tu crois que ça pourrait marcher ? Lui demandais-je avidement.

- Et bien… Pourquoi pas ! En me basant sur les récits de la Meute ainsi que les vôtres, je pense que cela pourrait éventuellement marcher. Bien sûr, avant d'essayer, il faudrait à nouveau faire certaines analyses. Répondit mon père en se frottant pensivement le menton.

Carlisle finit par appeler Nicholaï.

- Dites-moi, accepteriez-vous de vous soumettre à des analyses complémentaires ? Demanda-t-il au Lycan de façon très professionnelle.

- Quoi vouloirrr Karrrlaï ? L'enfant êtrrre sauvé, non ?

- Et bien… Disons que… Je n'en suis pas sûr à 100% mais… je pense pouvoir parvenir à… atténuer votre mal à la prochaine pleine lune.

Voyant le Russe interloqué, mon père poursuivit.

- Voyez-vous, d'après les différents éléments qui m'ont été apportés, il semblerait possible de vous soigner, en quelque sorte. Je ne peux malheureusement rien faire en ce qui concerne votre mutation, vous serez un Enfant de la Lune ad vitam aeternam. Cependant, je peux… enfin je pense pouvoir… vous rendre votre conscience. Ainsi, vous ne subiriez plus votre nature, vous pourriez réfléchir et donc agir en connaissance de cause.

Nicholaï, les sourcils froncés, écoutait très attentivement Carlisle.

- Pour vous expliquer simplement, je vais prendre le cas d'un humain lambda. Il arrive parfois qu'un humain sain d'esprit traverse un épisode psychotique que l'on appelle « bouffée délirante ». Dans une telle situation, l'humain n'a aucune conscience de ce qu'il fait, le délire arrive brutalement. L'humain pourrait se jeter du toit d'un immeuble pour voler, assassiner son voisin qu'il prend pour un démon… bref, il délire sans en avoir conscience. La bouffée délirante peut également arriver à un humain atteint d'une psychose. Un schizophrène, par exemple, n'est pas conscient lorsqu'il traverse des épisodes délirants. Bref. Afin d'atténuer ou endiguer ces symptômes, l'humain atteint de ce type de maladie suit un traitement médical adapté. Neuroleptiques, thymo-régulateurs, antidépresseurs…

- Pourrrquoi vous parler de humains, Karrrlaï ? Lui demanda Nicholaï, particulièrement confus par les propos de mon père.

- Et bien… Voyez-vous, votre métamorphose et vos agissements sous votre forme lycante me font penser à un épisode psychotique et je pense, enfin j'espère, qu'en suivant un traitement adapté à votre nature, vous pourriez corriger les impondérables de votre mutation.

- Ça veut dirrre nous plus êtrrre monstrrres ? Nous êtrrre loup garrrou calme ? Pouvoirrr réfléchir ? Penser ? Pas tuer ? S'extasia Nicholaï, le regard rêveur, un sourire barrant son visage buriné.

Lorsqu'il vit le sourire franc et apaisant de mon père, il s'empressa de rapporter les explications de Carlisle à ses compagnons.

Les trois Russes étaient en grande conversation et celle-ci avait l'air passablement houleuse. Ils faisaient tous trois de grands gestes et criaient au lieu de parler. Sergueï agrippait ses cheveux avec une telle force que je me demandais s'il ne cherchait pas à s'auto-scalper, Youri, quant à lui, avait l'air hésitant. Je ne comprenais rien à leur conversation et cela me frustrait. Bénie soit ma charmante cousine Irina qui traduisait mentalement les propos des trois Russes à mon attention…

- Ложь ! Это невозможно, ничто не может избавиться от наших наказание ! Мы прокляты ! (Mensonges ! Rien ne peut nous débarrasser de notre châtiment ! Nous sommes maudits !)

- Но это правда ! Это может помочь нам. (Mais c'est la vérité ! Il peut nous aider)

- Все это принесет нам только разочарование и разочарование ... (Tout cela ne nous apportera que déception et désillusions…)

- Мы все еще можем попробовать ! он может работать ! (On peut quand même essayer ! Ça peut marcher !)

- он также может полностью пьяный ! (Ça peut aussi complètement foirer !)

- Мы никогда не узнаем, если не так ! Предполагаю, что работает ... ты что приносят себя с учетом возможностей это принесет нам ? Более убийств, больше крови, больше невинных смертей на его совести ... (On ne le saura jamais si on ne le fait pas ! Imagine que cela fonctionne... te rends-tu compte des possibilités que cela nous apportera ? Plus de meurtres, plus de sang, plus de morts innocentes sur la conscience...)

Sergueï s'arrachait les cheveux en gémissant, j'avais l'impression de voir une bête à l'agonie. Youri, lui, ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer, quant à Nicholaï, un espoir infini illuminait son visage depuis sa conversation avec mon père. Finalement, Sergueï releva son visage, dévoilant un regard envahi de terreur, hocha lentement la tête en marmonnant « da », puis s'avança vers mon père accompagné de Youri et Nicholaï.

Carlisle, comprenant la réaction des Lycans, leur fit signe de le suivre jusqu'à son bureau où il ferait les premières analyses.

_**Emmène ton frère et Rosalie avec toi, veux-tu ? Je risque fort d'avoir besoin de vous.**_

Je me fis donc un malin plaisir à interrompre Emmett et Rosalie, qui étaient en pleine joute buccale et tactile dans le garage. Mon frère marmonnait tout un tas d'insultes à mon intention dans sa barbe et Rose… Ben Rosalie était tellement gênée que je la voie les seins à l'air, qu'elle avait la tête basse et enfouie entre ses épaules.

- Pfff… T'es chiant Ed ! Ça t'amuse de jouer les rabat-joie et de nous casser notre coup, je parie !

- Emmett, t'as rien à dire. Est-ce que tu sais combien de fois tu nous as interrompus, Bella et moi alors…

- Eeeeh ! J'vous ai jamais interrompu dans le feu de l'action !

- Tu rigoles ? Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai eu les couilles bleues parce que tu t'incrustais, tu ne la ramènerais pas comme ça ! Maintenant désolé, mais Carlisle a besoin de nous !

J'étais bien content de jouer les casseurs de plaisir. Pour une fois que je ne suis pas la victime, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre !

Alors que nous commencions à monter les escaliers, Bella m'agrippa férocement par le poignet.

- Bah… tu vas où ?

- Jouer les savants-fous, mon amour… Carlisle a besoin de nous.

J'étouffais un grognement lorsque je vis son regard noircir instantanément. Bella se mordit la lèvre inférieure en retenant un gémissement d'envie et ses yeux luisant de désir roulèrent dans leurs orbites avant que son regard se fixe sur mon entrejambe.

- Huuuummm… Tu en as pour longtemps mon cœur ?

- Je… je n'en sais rien, pourquoi ?

Elle mordilla doucement mon oreille en gémissant puis sa voix raisonna faiblement, juste pour que je sois le seul à l'entendre.

- Pour savoir pendant combien de temps je vais devoir me caresser en pensant à toi, si sexy penché au-dessus de tes analyses, en attendant patiemment que tu me reviennes et que tu m'_anal_yses à mon tour… Haaan ! Magnes-toi, Edwarrrd !

Je m'emparais voracement de ses lèvres en gémissant et fouillais sa bouche ardemment, mes mains s'accrochant férocement à son divin petit cul, jusqu'à ce que nous soyons brusquement séparés par Emmett.

- Frangin. Tu m'as cassé mon coup, pas la peine d'espérer que je sois sympa avec toi. Maintenant, au boulot ! Et que ça saute ! Bella… C'est à prendre au figuré, bien sûr. Ajouta-t-il en ricanant après avoir entendu ma douce gémir bruyamment.

Une petite moue boudeuse déforma la bouche de ma Bella et son regard s'ancra au mien lorsqu'elle me dévoila ses pensées.

_**Dépêches-toi Edwarrrd ! Va vite travailler et jouer le sexy savant fou avant que je ne me consume sur place. Je serais au cottage si jamais tu me cherches…**_

Je grognais de mécontentement et l'embrassais chastement avant de suivre Emmett.

Une fois dans le bureau, je m'aperçus que Rosalie avait déjà fait les prélèvements nécessaires tandis que Carlisle, lui, tentait de trouver la posologie idéale pour le traitement des Lycans. Je le vis secouer la tête en soufflant de frustration et enfin Carlisle se dirigea jusqu'à un petit coffre-fort dans lequel il gardait les médicaments de type opiacés. Il en ressortit un petit flacon qu'il fit rouler entre ses doigts ses pensées étaient si vives, rapides, que je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Lorsque je m'aperçus de la nature du contenu, mon père l'avait déjà injecté aux trois Russes.

- Bon sang Carlisle ! Mais tu es malade ? De la kétamine ? ! Autant leur filer du LSD ! Vive les hallucinations ! En plus, avec leur nature, ils risquent de nous faire un bad-trip s'ils se focalisent sur leurs anciennes mutations !

- Edward, je sais ce que je fais.

- Mais tu leur as filé de quoi mettre K-O tout un cheptel de chevaux !

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore compris, leur métabolisme est différent de celui d'un humain. Ils ne sont jamais malades. Je veux juste confirmer une théorie…

- En les dopant ! Et on fait quoi s'ils se mettent à tout détruire ou à halluciner ?

- Pour l'instant, restons calme et observons.

Je soufflais de dépit et regardais Carlisle, qui s'était saisi d'un bloc-notes et d'un crayon, s'asseoir aux côtés des Lycans et leur poser des questions. Enfin… surtout à Nicholaï puisque les deux autres, bien que comprenant quelque peu notre langue étaient incapables de la parler.

_**De la kétamine… Il a vraiment pété un plomb le vieux !**_

- Ouais Emmett ! J'te l'fais pas dire…

La kétamine… Puissant anesthésique à usage vétérinaire et très rarement à prescription médicale, est principalement utilisé lors des opérations chirurgicales pour grands animaux, dans le genre cheval. Elle est également détournée à des fins… récréatives, dirais-je, par certains toxicomanes, puisque la kétamine possède des propriétés hallucinatoires.

Et voilà que Carlisle injecte à trois Enfants de la Lune confiants une dose suffisamment puissante pour assommer un troupeau d'éléphants pendant des heures ou les faire halluciner pendant des jours !

En comprenant ce que notre père avait fait, Rosalie s'était laissée tomber lourdement sur une chaise et ce malheureux assemblage de bois ne résista pas, ma sœur se retrouva donc les quatre fers en l'air, le cul par terre, bouche-bée.

Marcus arriva, espérant pouvoir nous aider, et se figea en nous voyant, Rosalie à même le sol, Emmett incrédule et moi choqué.

- Et bien, et bien mes amis… Que vous arrive donc-t-il ?

- Oh ! Ce n'est rien, Marcus. Ils sont juste choqués parce que j'ai donné de la kétamine aux Enfants de la Lune. Répondit mon père d'une voix blasée.

Je m'étranglais presque en voyant que Marcus abondait dans son sens.

- Hum… Oui mon cher ami. C'est une excellente initiative ! Comment connaître la façon dont leur organisme fonctionne autrement !

- Mais… mais… I-il les a dro-drogués ! Balbutia difficilement Rosalie.

- Vu ainsi, oui. Cependant, comme ils ont un métabolisme bien différent des humains, il leur faudra des doses à tuer un cheval ! Avec ce que votre père leur a injecté, nous verrons ainsi leurs réactions face à un puissant psychotrope et pourrons donc leur trouver la posologie idéale quant à la sédation nécessaire, comprenez-vous ?

Mouais… Vu comme ça, ils n'avaient pas tort. Mais il faut bien admettre que leurs actions sont des plus discutables

- Emmett ? Pourrais-tu aller me chercher trois lits de camp, s'il te plait ? Ils sont dans le garage. Demanda Carlisle tout en ne quittant pas les Enfants de la Lune des yeux.

Mon frère haussa les épaules puis fila rapidement avant de revenir avec les objets demandés quelques minutes plus tard.

- Ben t'en as mis du temps, mon nounours ! S'exclama Rosalie, surprise par la lenteur de son compagnon à apporter les lits d'appoint.

- Euh… Ben… C'est que… _**Merde ! J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me branler sauvagement ! Si ce petit con d'Eddy ne nous avait pas interrompus ma Rosie d'amour et moi, je serais en train de lui faire un ça-va ça-vient de la mort sur le capot de la Vanquish ! Mais non, y'a fallu que je me contente de baiser ma main ! Oh... misère ! Comment j'avoue ça maintenant ! **_Euh… j'ai eu du mal à les trouver et…

- Eh Em ! Je ne suis pas un petit con. Ça va le poignet ? Pas trop foulé ? Au passage, ma Vanquish, pas touche.

Je ricanais en voyant mon frère mortifié. La bouche de Rosalie s'ouvrit en un O parfait lorsqu'elle comprit enfin le sens de mes paroles et son regard se noircit instantanément de désir lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur mon frère.

Carlisle secoua la tête, contrit par le concentré de bêtise d'Emmett et Marcus nous observait avec étonnement, ne comprenant rien à la situation.

Rigolant doucement, je dépliais les lits de camp et demandais aux Lycans de s'y allonger et d'ôter leurs tee-shirts.

Ils échangèrent un regard et haussèrent les épaules avant de se plier à ma demande, et une fois étendus sur les matelas de fortune, je posais des électrodes sur leurs torses nus avant de les relier aux Électrocardiogrammes que Carlisle avait apportés. Enfin, je leur posais également chacun un brassard pour les brancher sur un tensiomètre électronique et programmais la machine pour qu'elle relève leur tension toutes les quinze minutes.

- A quoi serrrvir toutes ces machines ? Me demanda Nicholaï en jetant un regard noir aux différents fils qui encombraient son corps.

- Les petites rondelles ici et là vont envoyer votre rythme cardiaque et respiratoire à la machine, ici. Et ça, là, va mesurer votre tension tous les quarts d'heure. C'est juste pour être certain que vous allez bien, pour votre sécurité pendant les examens, d'accord ?

- Da. Pas prrroblème…

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

- AAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Les Enfants de la Lune sursautèrent de terreur lorsque leurs tensiomètres se mirent en route dans un boucan infernal.

- Du calme ! Ce n'est rien ! Les machines prennent seulement des mesures.

- Toi avoirrr pu préviendrrre, Edard que machine avoirrr bruit de l'enfer et pas agréable surrr brrras ! Cracha Nicholaï en assassinant le tensiomètre du regard.

Une fois les Lycans calmés, et prévenus que l'engin de la mort recommencerait son bruit infernal très régulièrement, je me tournais vers Carlisle qui était en grande conversation avec Marcus.

- Je ne comprends pas, ils devraient être en pleine phase d'euphorie et leur tension devrait être bien plus basse, mais rien !

- Es-tu sûr que ton dosage était suffisant Carlisle ? N'as-tu pas eu peur qu'il y ait un risque d'overdose et donc, de ce fait, diminuer la quantité injectée ?

- Tu plaisantes ! Je leur ai injecté de quoi assommer une douzaine d'éléphants chacun ! Ce n'est pas normal.

Effectivement, en y réfléchissant bien, les Enfants de la Lune n'avaient pas du tout l'air affectés par la kétamine. Le produit aurait déjà dû agir depuis longtemps maintenant…

Marcus se frotta vivement les tempes et se tourna vers ma sœur.

- Charmante Rosalie-jolie, aurais-tu l'extrême amabilité de bien vouloir me faire un nouveau prélèvement sanguin de nos amis ici présents et de faire une analyse de toxiques, je te prie ? Lui demanda Marcus d'une voix affable.

Rosalie ne se fit pas prier deux fois et se mit immédiatement au travail. Il faut dire que Marcus avait joué finement puisque ma sœur est on ne peut plus réceptive à la flatterie.

- Emmett, es-tu suffisamment doué en chimie pour être capable de nous synthétiser des stupéfiants de type LSD, ecstasy, héroïne… ? Demanda avidement Marcus.

- Euh… Ben… Avec les bons composants et la formule, c'est plus que faisable mais ça prendrait pas mal de temps, pourquoi ? Vous cherchez vraiment à les défoncer les pauvres petits !

- Mais non ! S'énerva Carlisle en secouant la tête vivement. Comment veux-tu qu'on puisse leur trouver un traitement adéquat si nous ne savons pas comment ils réagissent face aux psychotropes puissants ? C'est juste d'un point de vue médical que je souhaite mener ces expériences. Par ailleurs, sache mon cher Emmett que les hallucinogènes comme le LSD et l'ecstasy ont été conçu à des fins médicales, à but thérapeutique et psychiatrique. Grrr… On ne va quand même pas devoir chercher un dealer pour avoir ces produits, non ?

Marcus se frotta pensivement le menton avant de se tourner vers moi.

- Jeune Edward, le père de ta charmante compagne est bien policier, non ? Pourrais-tu lui demander de nous rejoindre, je te prie ?

Voyant l'impatience qui irradiait des visages de mon père et Marcus, je descendis à la recherche du Chef Swan et le trouvais dans la salle à manger, en pleine partie de cartes avec Billy, Aro, Eléazar et Jasper.

- Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de tricheurs ! Éructa Charlie, sa moustache frémissant de colère.

- Ce n'est pas de notre faute si vous ne savez pas jouer au poker, cher Monsieur ! Rigola Aro, ses yeux carmins railleurs plongés dans ceux de Charlie.

- Mais je sais jouer au poker sans tricher, moi, Monsieur ! Entre vous deux qui vous passez les cartes plus rapides que l'éclair, dit-il en pointant Aro et Eléazar du doigt, celui-ci qui cache des as sous ses fesses posées dans son fauteuil roulant et celui-là qui manipule mes émotions, je suis bien le seul à respecter le jeu ! Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de rats !

- Voyons Chef, calmez-vous ! Dit calmement Jasper en le dardant d'un regard enjôleur.

- Euh... Oui… Hum… Bon... Oh j'en ai marre ! Arrête de trifouiller mon cerveau pour m'envoyer des vagues de calme ! Tout à l'heure, c'était la frénésie sex… sex… sex… bref. Après j'ai eu une peur bleue suivie d'une incroyable hilarité, j'en ai marre ! Vous devriez avoir honte de profiter d'un faible humain sans défense ! S'époumonait Charlie en faisant de grands moulinets avec les bras.

Il grommela dans sa barbe, lançant des regards mauvais à ses compagnons de jeu et j'en profitais pour lui parler.

- Chef Swan ? Je…

- QUOI !

- Euh… et bien… c'est à dire… Marcus et Carlisle ont besoin de vous parler et…

- Hmpf ! Ils sont dans le bureau de Carlisle ? Je viens ! Ça va me faire du bien de faire une petite pause. Franchement, je suis déçu, je pensais que vous autres, vampires, aviez une certaine morale ! Profiter des faiblesses d'un être humain, c'est mal !

- Non cher Monsieur. Ce qui est mal c'est de jouer avec sa nourriture… Susurra Aro en dardant le Chef Swan d'un regard affamé tout en se léchant les lèvres avec gourmandise.

- Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça Monsieur-je-suis-le-Roi-des-Vampires-et-je-me-la-pète ! Vous n'êtes pas un chien et je ne suis pas un gros bel os ! Railla Charlie.

- Évidement ! Par contre vous êtes un humain bien juteux qui sent divinement bon ! Contra Aro.

- Pfff… A mon âge, on ne peut pas dire que je sois des plus comestibles ! Comme une vache, dirais-je, plus la bête est vieille, plus la bidoche sera de la carne ! Rigola Charlie. Allez gamin, on y va, je te suis ! Sinon je n'en ai pas fini avec ce tas de sales tricheurs.

Je secouais la tête, épaté de voir à quel point le Chef Swan s'était adapté à la situation. Jouer au poker avec des vampires… et demain, il fera quoi ? Il dansera avec les loups garous ?

Nous arrivâmes dans le bureau au moment où les trois Lycans sursautaient une fois de plus à cause de leurs tensiomètres. À peine entrés, Charlie me fut arraché des bras par mon impatient de père.

- Charlie ! J'ai une question des plus importantes à vous poser et si possible, j'aurai grand besoin de votre aide.

- Hein, hein. C'est à dire ?

- Je vous prierai de garder les pensées claires et de voir tout cela d'un point de vue strictement expérimental et médical. Vous savez que nous essayons de trouver une solution afin que ces trois malheureuses créatures ne souffrent plus éternellement de leur condition...

- Ouais, ouais. Jasper, Jacob et Billy m'en ont touché un mot. Vous voulez trouver une espèce de médicament miracle pour qu'ils ne soient plus des monstres assoiffés de sang à la pleine lune, c'est ça ? Demanda Charlie, les sourcils froncés.

- Exactement ! Cependant, afin de voir comment leur métabolisme fonctionne vis à vis des médicaments, nous devons expérimenter leurs réactions face à divers psychotropes. Jusqu'à présent, ils ne réagissent aucunement à la kétamine et…

- Du spécial K ? Vous leur avez filé du spécial K et ils ne réagissent pas ? S'exclama le Chef Swan, ahuri.

Voyant que Rosalie, Emmett et moi le regardions avec ébahissement, Charlie se redressa fièrement en croisant les bras sur son torse.

- Ben quoi, je suis flic ! C'est bien normal que je connaisse tous les différents noms des stupéfiants ! Bref, je ne suis pas là pour ça. Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir, Carlisle ?

- Et bien… Comment dire… Nous aurions besoin de tester la réaction des Lycans envers différents stupéfiants, cela nous avancerait grandement pour nos recherches. Nous pourrions éventuellement les créer nous-mêmes mais nous perdrions énormément de temps et…

- Mouais. Vous voulez savoir si je ne connais pas le nom d'un dealer ou deux, c'est ça ? Interrogea Charlie en ricanant doucement.

- Du tout ! Loin de là ! En fait… Je sais que parfois les services de police gardent une partie des saisies et…

- Mais c'est du vol ! Les prises lors des saisies ou arrestations appartiennent à l'Etat et…

- Vous devriez peut-être en informer Mark Evans qui a offert au Pasteur Weber, en remerciement pour le baptême express de sa fille, une caisse de Champagne non déclaré provenant de la perquisition du « Sexy Bitchy Bar » qui a eu lieu il y a 6 mois de cela…

Le Chef Swan se renfrogna subitement et marmonna dans sa barbe en se grattant la tête avant de se redresser et de plonger un regard décidé dans celui de mon père.

- Hmpf. Bon. Vous voulez quoi, Carlisle ?

- Et bien… Nous aurions besoin de LSD, ecstasy, cocaïne, héroïne, éventuellement du PCP.

- Ouhla ! Je ne sais pas s'il y a de tout ça ! S'effara Charlie. Ça fait un bail que je n'ai plus mis les pieds au commissariat. Et comment voulez-vous les récupérer ? Je ne peux pas m'y rendre puisque je suis officiellement « disparu » voire « mort ».

- Ah oui. Nous n'y avions pas pensé, c'est problématique effectivement… Rumina Carlisle.

Son esprit fonctionnait à toute vitesse afin de trouver une idée mais Marcus le battit à plates coutures !

- Voyons mon ami ! Avec tous les talents dont nous disposons ici, rien de plus simple ! Le jeune Edward peut s'y rendre, sa faculté de télépathe sera très utile. De plus, s'il est accompagné du jeune Jasper et que celui-ci envoie des ondes léthargiques aux policiers présents dans le commissariat, ça roulera comme sur des tapettes !

- Marcher comme sur des roulettes, Marcus. On dit marcher comme sur des roulettes ! Ricana Emmett.

- Tapettes, roulettes… ma foi, l'un dans l'autre, c'est du pareil au même !

- Problème résolu ! Interrompit mon père en voyant Marcus s'énerver quelque peu.

- Résolu, c'est vite dit, Carlisle. Où veux-tu que j'aille récupérer la came ? Je ne sais pas où elle est ! M'exclamais-je.

Charlie grommela un chapelet d'insultes, jura comme un charretier, hurla qu'il était le roi des traîtres avant de se tourner vers moi.

- A côté de feu mon bureau, il y a la salle de pause. Sur le mur de droite, il y a un grand bar et au-dessus, une cible de fléchettes. C'est ce bar là, pas celui sous l'écran plat. Bref. Tu ouvres la porte du bar, tu trouveras un mini-frigo. Tu ouvres le petit frigo et tu regardes dans le freezer, c'est là qu'on met les saisies de stups. Ben quoi ! S'exclama-t-il en voyant nos visages ahuris. Forks est une toute petite ville, on n'a pas besoin d'avoir un immense placard pour garder les saisies, un bar et un frigo suffisent ! Bon allez, j'vais voir s'ils continuent de tricher. Amusez… euh… travaillez bien.

Charlie repartit en bougonnant, les pensées affolées à l'idée d'être devenu un dealer pour créatures surnaturelles en manque de sensations fortes.

- Edward ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ? S'impatienta mon père.

- Euh… oui ?

- File au commissariat voyons !

Je soufflais et fonçais dans le couloir, entendant un « et n'oublie pas d'emmener ton frère avec toi ! » une fois les escaliers dévalés.

Jasper, qui avait entendu les incessants marmonnements du Chef Swan à propos de sa traitrise envers les services de Police et de son nouveau rôle de dealer pour vampires, se leva lorsqu'il me vit en bas. Il m'accompagna silencieusement jusqu'au centre-ville, courant à mes côtés, les pensées focalisées sur sa « gazelle ». Heureusement pour nous, le commissariat était pratiquement vide lorsque nous arrivâmes et les humains présents, une femme à l'accueil l'oreille vissée au téléphone à l'affût du dernier potin, un vieux flic bedonnant les pieds posés sur son bureau bouquinant un vieux polar et un jeune astiquant son revolver avec une passion débordante, n'eurent aucune réaction envers le courant d'air que nous avions provoqué, Jazz et moi.

La femme raccrocha le téléphone d'un geste brusque et se leva ses pensées m'indiquèrent qu'elle souhaitait se rendre dans la salle de repos pour se servir un café. Je jetais un regard affolé à Jasper. Il hocha brièvement la tête en envoya une puissante vague de béatitude, de quoi faire planer les humains pour qu'ils ne se rendent compte de rien et oublient leurs envies.

Je fonçais dans la salle de pause. L'endroit était plutôt cosy, un vieux canapé défoncé était installé dans un coin, ainsi que trois fauteuils ayant eu une longue vie de servitude, entourant une table basse où était posé un jeu de cartes usagé. Deux immenses bars regorgeant de bouteilles d'alcool en tout genre, l'un sous un immense écran plat, l'autre sous un jeu de fléchettes, étaient recouverts d'une quantité astronomique de tasses, gobelets et emballages de bouffe vide. Ben dis donc, ils ne se refusent rien les flics !

Je me ruais vers le bar que le Chef Swan m'avait indiqué, ouvris ce qu'il appelait un mini-frigo mais qui n'avait rien de petit en soi et découvris dans ledit frigo, une incroyable quantité d'herbe.

Ouais… les flics ne se refusent vraiment rien !

J'ouvris le freezer qui regorgeait d'amphétamines, acides, ecstasys, cocaïne, crack et héroïne parfaitement emballés individuellement et emportais un peu (beaucoup) de tout ce qu'il y avait. Pour le PCP, faudra repasser, il n'y en avait pas. Je pris par contre un petit sachet de champignons hallucinogènes, des fois que Carlisle ou Marcus trouvent ça utile. Je m'assurais de tout laisser comme c'était au départ, moins évidemment les drogues que j'avais embarquées, puis rejoignis mon frère à l'extérieur.

Une fois à couvert dans les bois, Jasper libéra les humains de son don et nous repartîmes vers la villa.

- Au fait Magic Fingers, ça va servir à quoi tout ça ? Me demanda-t-il en riant.

- Magic Fingers ? C'est quoi ton délire, Jazz ?

- Bah ! Tu ne sais pas ? Me demanda-t-il, ahuri.

- Je ne sais pas quoi ?

- Ben… C'est comme ça que Bella t'appelle lorsqu'elle est avec les filles, je pensais que tu le savais et…

- Mais comment as-tu appris ça ?

- Et bien… tu sais qu'Alice ne peut rien me cacher, j'adore la faire parler sous la luxure euh… torture et… Enfin bref, je pensais que tu connaissais ton nom de code lorsque les filles parlent entre elles !

- Ben non, je ne savais pas… Emmett en a un ? Et toi ?

Jasper riait de bon cœur et je ne savais pas si je devais être vexé qu'il connaisse mon soi-disant surnom secret. Magic Fingers... Mais où est-elle allée pêcher une idée pareille ?

_Ben vu le nombre de fois où tu l'as fait jouir avec tes doigts, y'a p't'être une relation de cause à effet, non ?_

Ouais, pas bête.

- Alors ! C'est quoi celui d'Emmett ?

- Le crétin au phallus d'or…

- Et le tien, Jazz ? Demandais-je en étouffant un rire.

- …

Il avait parlé si bas et si vite que je n'avais rien compris. En le regardant de plus près, Jazz était mortifié.

- Allez Jazz ! Tu sais que je suis Magic Fingers et qu'Em est le Crétin au phallus d'or. C'est logique que je connaisse le tien, non ?

- Huuuung… Ok mais je te jure que si ça sort d'ici, je te tue !

- Ok Jazz, je ne dirais rien, même sous la torture ! Alors !

- Langue agile...

- Pfff… Où Alice est-elle allée cherch… euh… non, laisse tomber, ça fait trop d'informations d'un coup, là ! M'exclamais-je horrifié, des images de Jasper, la tête coincée entre les cuisses de ma sœur, faisant du bouche à bouche afin de réanimer sa chatte, envahissant mes pensées.

- Désolé. Oh ! T'en veux un bon ? Mon préféré, c'est le nom de code de Jacob !

- Ah ouais ? C'est quoi ?

- Somnambaise !

- Somnambaise ? Euh… c'est une nouvelle MST ?

- Non, non, c'est un condensé entre « baiseur » et « somnambule » !

- Euh… je suis pas sûr de comprendre sur le coup…

- Ben en fait, c'est arrivé à quelques reprises que Jake se tape Tanya tout en dormant…

- QUOI ?

- Ouais, ouais, t'as bien entendu… Il baise Tanya tout en dormant. Et il ronfle comme une tronçonneuse pendant qu'il la ramone en plus !

- Oh. La. Vache. Je ne savais pas que c'était possible un truc comme ça !

_Quoi ? Tu ne te souviens pas du nombre de fois où ta Bella humaine faisait l'amour à ton genou ou ta cuisse ? Ou ta main ? Et que tu finissais par lui écarter les cuisses en grand et la fourrer sauvagement tellement t'étais excité par ses rêves chauds bouillants ? Tu vois, c'est possible de baiser en dormant ! Oh ! Et la fois où à force de se frotter contre ta bite elle a fini par s'y empaler toute seule avant de se réveiller au moment de l'orgasme, t'as oublié peut-être ?_

- Euh… Ed, c'est normal que je te sente septique par rapport à tes propres mots ?

- Et bien… euh… en fait… euh… je pense qu'il est possible de… baiser… en dormant… et…

- QUOI ?

- Ouais, ouais… si tu savais le nombre de fois où ma Bella m'a limite violé en dormant… donc ouais, c'est possible ! J'adore quand même… Somnambaise… quelle connerie ! Enfin maintenant, je sais de quoi parlent les filles lorsqu'elles sont ensembles. Elles ont le même centre d'intérêt que nous, en fait, le sexe !

- Tu oublies le shopping, Ed.

- Ah non, ma Bella elle s'en fout comme de son premier string du shopping !

- Eeeeh ! Et toutes les fois où elle va dans les boutiques de lingerie fine pendant des heures et des heures, c'est pas du shopping peut-être ?

- Ah ça non, Jazz. Ça c'est du domaine d'utilité publique…euh… privée !

- Non, c'est du shopping.

- Non Jazz, c'est pour mon plaisir !

- Ton plaisir ? Je ne vois pas en quoi tu prends ton pied à ce qu'elle passe des heures chez « Victoria's Secret » !

- Tu es bien naïf mon pauvre Jasper… Je te jure que c'est pour le plaisir… Et le mien ! La voir parader dans tous ses nouveaux ensembles est une pure jouissance visuelle sans parler de la gaule monstre que je me tape pendant le défilé ! Et je ne te parle pas du désir bestial que je ressens quand je lui arrache du corps pour dévoiler ses splendides gros nib…

- Ok ! Ok ! T'as gagné ! C'est bien pour ton plaisir ! Je te savais obsédé, mais à ce point, je ne l'imaginais même pas ! Bon sinon, pour changer de sujet, pourquoi t'es allé cambrioler le commissariat ?

- Pour y récupérer des stups…

- QUOI ?

- Ouais, ouais… Marcus et Carlisle s'amusent à défoncer les Lycans pour voir leur tolérance. Et à part de la morphine et de la kétamine, Carlisle n'avait rien à disposition. Alors c'était soit faucher de la came au commissariat – et merci Charlie qui nous a dit où la trouver – soit acheter à un dealer…

- Mais il est complètement cintré ou quoi, le vieux !

- J'te l'fais pas dire, Jazz… Je crois que son dernier daim devait être frelaté… à moins qu'il ait bu le sang d'une vache folle, je ne vois pas d'autres raisons…

Nous continuions de disserter sur la folie plus que passagère de notre père le temps de notre course, et une fois arrivés à la villa, nous nous séparâmes Jasper était pressé d'alléger le portefeuille de Charlie de quelques biftons supplémentaires, qu'il lui rendrait évidemment en fin de partie. Pfff… Mais quelle idée de la part du Chef Swan de jouer au poker avec des vampires capables de bluffer les plus grands champions ! Lui aussi nous avait pété un câble sûrement.

Je retournais dans le bureau où je trouvais mon père en plein arrachage de cheveux et les Lycans une fois de plus paniqués par le bruit infernal du tensiomètre électronique.

Carlisle et Marcus étaient extatiques en voyant les différents échantillons de substances prohibées que j'avais amenés et ils s'empressèrent de les tester sur les Enfants de la Lune.

Ils leur firent gober des acides… des ecstasys… sniffer du speed… injecter de l'héro et de la coke… pour finalement s'apercevoir, au bout d'une longue journée et d'une longue nuit d'essais en tout genre, que les drogues n'avaient strictement aucun effet sur les trois créatures.

- Arg ! Mais pourquoi cela ne marche-t-il pas ? Avec tout ce que nous leur avons fait prendre, ils devraient être au moins morts à l'heure qu'il est ! Se lamenta mon père tandis que Marcus se cognait la tête sur la table de façon répétitive.

Emmett, lui, continuait de vérifier très attentivement les différents prélèvements que nous leur avions faits après une prise de drogues. Il se caressait le crâne tel un chimpanzé se cherchant des poux – oui, oui, la mimique y est également présente – l'œil vissé sur un microscope puis subitement, il se mit à rire à la limite de l'hystérie.

- Et voilà, ça devait bien arriver… Ce pauvre enfant craque après l'ultime effort d'extrême intelligence qu'il a fourni dernièrement. Statua Marcus d'une voix basse, chargée de gravité, comme pour un éloge funèbre.

- Hi ! Hi ! Mais non ! C'est pas ça ! Au contraire ! Mon intelligence supra fabuleuse s'est encore accrue ! Ouh ! Ouh ! J'ai trouvé ! J'ai trouvééééé ! Oh Rosie-baby tu vas encore pouvoir me récompenser-Eh ! Eh ! Eh !

Emmett se mit à danser, les bras levés au-dessus de la tête, ondulant du bassin et donnant des coups de rein, s'époumonant en hurlant « Master Emmy est un génie ! Hi ! Hi ! Hi ! Et oui Emmett a un cerveau ! Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! »

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes à subir cette épouvantable cacophonie rivalisant avec une craie crissant sur un tableau noir et cette danse s'apparentant à celle de la victoire, Carlisle se mit à hurler.

- ASSEZ ! Bon sang mais tu vas te calmer Emmett ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend nom d'un chien !

- J'ai trouvé ! Yeah ! J'ai trouvé ! J'suis trop fooooort !

- Tu as trouvé quoi ? Cracha Carlisle, sa voix augmentant de quelques octaves sur la fin.

Emmett se calma immédiatement de peur que notre père nous fasse une syncope, puis il reprit son sérieux.

- Je sais pourquoi les drogues n'ont eu aucun effet sur eux. Pour faire simple, qu'il s'agisse de stupéfiants ou de traitements médicaux à visée psychiatrique, les principes actifs agissent au niveau du système nerveux central, hallucinations, sentiment de bien-être, béatitude… Les psychotropes libèrent artificiellement des endorphines, d'où la sensation de planer. La majorité des thymo-régulateurs ou antidépresseurs agissent en inhibiteur du système nerveux central. Le souci avec les Lycans, c'est que les récepteurs de leurs systèmes nerveux ne sont pas actifs, d'où leur absence totale de réactions aux différents psychotropes que vous leur avez fait prendre et…

- Donc, il n'y a rien à faire pour ces pauvres créatures… se lamenta mon père en s'arrachant encore plus les cheveux.

- Rhooo ! Tout de suite les grands maux… J'ai la solution !

- Ah oui ? Et quelle est-elle jeune Emmett ? Comment veux-tu leur réactiver les récepteurs centraux ? S'intéressa Marcus.

- Et bien… Tout ceci est d'un point de vue théorique, bien sûr, mais… je pense que ça peut marcher. Bref. Te rappelles-tu, Carlisle, dans quel état était Esmée lorsque tu l'as trouvée ? Et Bella, juste avant qu'elle ne soit mordue ?

- Euh… Bien sûr que je m'en souviens ! Mais je ne vois pas le rapport ! S'impatienta Carlisle.

- Pfff… Et ça se dit médecin ! Faut tout leur expliquer ma parole ! Marmonna Emmett en secouant la tête. Bon, quelques soient les dégâts infligés à un corps humain, le venin répare, en quelque sorte, les désastres, tant d'un point de vue physique ou médical. Par exemple, des os complètements défoncés et fracassés vont se ressouder ou bien un cancer généralisé va se résorber, vous êtes d'accord ? Je pense donc que nous pouvons encore nous servir du venin pour réactiver leurs connexions neuronales manquantes et ainsi pouvoir les traiter médicalement.

Une fois de plus, mon père et Marcus étaient bouche-bée, mais au moment où j'allais balancer à nouveau une boulette de papier dans la bouche de Marcus, celle-ci se scella bruyamment.

- Incroyable. Un tel génie rivalisant avec une surprenante débilité chronique devrait être un fait impossible, mais non, ça existe. Jeune Emmett, si on me l'avait dit, j'aurais ri pour au moins un siècle, mais comme je suis le témoin de ce phénomène d'exception… Je te tire mon chapeau !

Marcus fit des moulinets ridicules avec ses bras, mimant d'enlever un chapeau imaginaire avant de se pencher et saluer mon frère. Carlisle, lui, s'empressa d'expliquer nos découvertes aux Lycans, mais comme ils n'en comprenaient que de rares passages, Irina vint à notre rescousse et traduisit les explications de Carlisle.

- Святое дерьмо ! (bordel de merde !) Karrrlaï vouloirrr donner venin vampyr ! Nous êtrrre trrrès malades, assez êtrrre cobayes !

- Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Nous allons faire certains prélèvements supplémentaires, trouver la dose exacte de venin afin que vous ne soyez pas malades et nous ne vous ferons cette injection que lorsque nous serons sûrs et certains que cela ne sera pas nocif pour votre santé, je vous le promets.

Les trois Enfants de la Lune discutèrent entre eux et au bout d'une bonne demi-heure d'arguments et de cris, ils finirent par accepter. Ce fut finalement Sergueï qui nous défendit le plus alors qu'au départ, il était complètement rétif à l'idée de ces examens.

Carlisle fit jouer ses relations et au bout d'interminables coups de téléphone et d'abominables quantités de pots de vin, il avait eu l'autorisation de réserver pour une demi-journée l'aile d'imagerie médicale de l'hôpital de Seattle. Il emmena immédiatement les trois Russes pour leur faire passer un scan complet et une quantité d'IRM pendant que nous travaillions sur nos échantillons sanguins et le venin. Au bout d'un moment, Marcus tapa violemment du poing sur la table.

- Cette quantité de venin est bien trop faible pour agir, voyons !

- Comment cela Marcus ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? S'inquiéta Rosalie devant la colère du Volturi.

- Réfléchissez un peu… Les Enfants de la Lune qui ont été malades du venin avaient été mordus des suites d'un combat, vous êtes d'accord avec moi. La quantité et la qualité du venin que nous produisons sous la colère ou la peur est cent fois plus concentrée que lors d'un repas, ce n'est donc pas le ridicule échantillon du venin de ce cher Emmett qui va nous aider ! S'énerva le vénérable vampire suite à ses explications.

Je haussais des épaules et continuais à me pencher sur les différents ouvrages traitant de psychiatrie comportementale, les laissant discuter entre eux, lorsque d'obscènes pensées me parvinrent à l'esprit. Je serrais les dents, refoulant les pensées perverses de mon frère, mais au bout d'un moment, je ne pus les ignorer plus longtemps…

_**Oh oui… Son cul est encore plus beau que lorsqu'elle était humaine ! Huuummm… Et voyant comment Eddy est sur les rotules à chaque fois qu'ils ont leurs petits moments de tendresse, elle doit être sacrément bonne au pieu. J'me d'mande si elle serait partante pour un plan à trois avec ma Rosie. Oh putain ! Ça serait trop cool de la voir se tortiller sous mon corps tout en donnant du plaisir à ma Rose d'amour. Oh ouais… Bella est carrément trop bonne ! Et trop chaude aussi. C'est du gâchis de la voir uniquement contenter un seul homme… Et je suis sûr que sa bouche doit faire de talentueuses choses lorsqu'elle…**_

Le venin coulant à flots de ma bouche, je me jetais sur mon traître de frère en grognant, tous crocs dehors, un voile rouge de haine obstruant ma vue. J'allais le tuer. Le démembrer. Le foutre au feu pour avoir osé pensé à ma Bella de cette ignoble façon. Je mordis de toutes mes forces et de toute ma rage et fus franchement étonné de m'apercevoir que mes dents s'enfonçaient dans son bras comme s'il était un morceau de beurre. D'ailleurs, je n'entendais pas non plus ce déchirement métallique typique d'une peau de vampire arrachée…

- Ça va frangin ? T'es calmé ? Eh ! Oh ! Du bateau ! Youhou ! Eddy ! C'est bon, j'ai ce qu'il me faut maintenant ! Tu peux lâcher !

Grognant méchamment, je m'aperçus qu'Emmett était éloigné de moi de plusieurs mètres et que Marcus et Rosalie me maintenaient de toutes leurs forces conjuguées. Mon traître de frère me faisait de grands gestes de ses deux bras.

Hein ? Deux ! Bah ! J'ai quoi entre les dents alors ?

Je secouais la tête pour m'éclaircir les idées et m'aperçus que ma bouche était envahie par un morceau de coussin gonflable. Je crachais l'infâme chose polluant mon palais lorsque Rosalie le récupéra précautionneusement, scotchant la déchirure sur le pseudo tissu. Elle le mania avec une attention extrême et je me rendis compte que le coussin était gonflé par la quantité de venin qu'il contenait…

- Bon sang, c'est quoi ce bordel ! Je vais te tuer Emmett !

- Eh calmes-toi bourriquet ! J'ai déjà joué les cobayes la dernière fois, c'était ton tour ! Fallait bien trouver un truc pour te sortir de tes gonds et t'obliger à produire cette quantité de venin, non ? Je te rassure, je ne pensais pas un traître mot de tout ce que tu as perçu dans mon esprit. Y'avait qu'avec toi qu'on pouvait faire ça. Ou alors Jazz mais on serait tous morts pour avoir osé ressentir de la luxure, même fausse, envers Alice… Donc, ben… T'as fait un magnifique rat de laboratoire mon coco. C'est dingue la quantité de venin que tu nous as produit mec, j'ai jamais vu ça !

- C'est un peu normal, jeune Emmett. Tu as osé penser à sa compagne d'une odieuse manière, c'est dans ses instincts de protéger sa femelle. Expliqua Marcus.

- Quoi ? Mais comment savez-vous que ce pourri a pensé à ma Bella ?

- Edward… Pendant que tu te concentrais sur tes bouquins poussiéreux, nous avons mis au point ce petit stratagème vois-tu ? Dit Rosalie en secouant la tête et en me tapotant affectueusement l'épaule.

- Parce que t'as aussi participé à ça ? Bon sang ! Si tu savais ce qu'il a osé penser, tu le priverais de sexe pendant au moins dix ans ! Hurlais-je au bord de l'apoplexie.

- Oh je sais, crois-moi. D'ailleurs, il est privé de sexe pendant une semaine. Ça ne me plaisait pas du tout cette idée, j'aurai largement préféré que ce soit Marcus qui joue les pervers penseurs mais… en cas de problème, Emmett était le plus capable de te retenir tu comprends ?

Rosalie me montra donc quelques feuilles de papier sur lesquelles leurs écritures s'entrelaçaient afin de créer le scénario dont j'avais eu, à mes dépends, le rôle principal. Je m'en voulais de m'être fait avoir comme un bleu et je leur en voulais d'autant plus d'avoir osé me faire ça. Comme si je n'avais pas déjà assez de soucis en tête à cause de l'autre psychopathe qui voulait me prendre ma compagne à moi !

Retournant à mes bouquins de psychiatrie, je laissais Marcus, le spécialiste en hématologie, et Emmett, le roi des abrutis, travailler de concert pour trouver la dose adéquate de venin pour contrecarrer les effets du gène Lycan.

Je sursautais lorsque Carlisle et les Enfants de la Lune revinrent en grandes pompes je n'avais pas vu le temps passer, plongé sur une analyse des différents effets secondaires des antipsychotiques sur la psyché.

Carlisle était revenu avec une multitude de feuilles, scanners, IRM et radios qu'il avait fait passer aux trois Russes et en jetant un coup d'œil aux IRM cérébraux, on voyait effectivement que leurs connexions neuronales étaient comme bouchées au niveau des récepteurs du système central.

Au bout de longues journées et nuits de recherches et d'expérimentations intensives, nous avions enfin trouvé la dose exacte de venin à injecter à leur métabolisme. Le plus étrange dans tout ça, c'est que nous avions combiné le venin avec le gène lupin des Quileute. En effet, même si le venin réactivait les récepteurs défectueux des Lycans, leur étrange nature reprenait le dessus et leurs connexions neuronales se rebouchaient au bout de quelques heures. Cependant, la faculté de régénération des Quileute présente dans leurs gènes et mélangée au venin réactivait de façon permanente les récepteurs cérébraux des Enfants de la Lune. Cela faisait exactement cinq jours que les Lycans avaient reçu leur sérum. Cela faisait également cinq jours que Marcus et Carlisle continuaient à leur filer des acides, des ecstasys, de l'héroïne… et croyez-moi, voir trois grands gaillards taillés comme des armoires à glace se mettre à rire pour rien, avoir des hallucinations visuelles ou auditives, une libido particulièrement exacerbée et totalement euphoriques, était une drôle de chose à voir.

Pour faire simple, les trois Russes étaient complètement défoncés.

De mon côté, j'avais cherché le traitement adéquat à leur situation.

Leur « monstre » agissant de façon psychotique, un peu comme un schizophrène, j'avais opté pour un neuroleptique classique, à forte dose, combiné à un régulateur d'humeur afin qu'ils puissent contrôler leur état. Enfin, afin de pallier aux différents effets secondaires des neuroleptiques, j'avais également ajouté un correcteur de neuroleptiques. Franchement, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de les voir amorphes, la langue pendante et la bave coulant au coin de la gueule.

25 jours que Seth s'était totalement remis de son mal, sans aucune conséquence physique ou mentale de la morsure qu'il avait eue. Il était toujours aussi égal à lui-même.

15 jours que les Russes suivaient leur traitement attentivement, bien que cela n'ait aucune incidence sur leur forme humaine, et je craignais fortement que cela soit malheureusement inefficace… Ma Bella s'était montrée une incroyable supportrice et son optimisme incroyable peinait à rivaliser avec sa soif insatiable de débauche.

Nous étions de nouveau en route vers les montagnes, une vingtaine de vampires accompagnant les Lycans, car cette nuit, nous aurions enfin la réponse : la pleine lune était prévue aujourd'hui.

Les Quileute avaient enfin compris et ils étaient restés sagement à la Push.

Une fois arrivés dans cette même clairière qui avait connu cet effroyable combat presque un mois plus tôt, nous laissions les Enfants de la Lune manger tranquillement la quantité phénoménale de sandwiches qu'Esmée et Sue avaient préparés pendant que nous allions chasser.

Lorsque l'astre lunaire fit son apparition, Jasper s'éloigna radicalement. Il ne supportait pas leur souffrance.

Leur terrible métamorphose achevée, les Lycans hululèrent à la gloire de la lune et tournèrent enfin leurs grosses gueules repoussantes vers nous.

Leurs yeux vermillon luisaient dans la nuit noire légèrement éclairée par la lune.

Brusquement, je me figeais, incapable de réagir, lorsque l'un d'eux se jeta sur moi…


	55. Quand vient l'ennui

__Hellooo°°° !

What's up doc ?

Je sais, je sais, ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas fait de MAJ, mais les journées n'ont que 24 heures et je n'ai malheureusement que 2 bras... Une paire supplémentaire ne serait pas de refus parfois ! Quoique... Quand on regarde Shiva, elle a plutôt l'air con avec tous ses bras ! Bref.

Il fait beau, il fait chaud, le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent, les papillons volent, les abeilles butinent, les mouches pètent... et moi je viens enfin vous casser les pieds avec mes délires !

Bon, c'est pas tout, réponses aux reviews avant de vous lâcher...

**Lily-Rose-Bella** : n'en voilà une idée qu'elle est bonne d'aller sur le blog ! Y'a toujours de l'avance dessus, c'est pas pour rien ! Et tu as bien raison de te taire, faut pas gâcher le plaisir des autres ! allez, bonne relecture !

**Anayata** : les surnoms t'ont plu ? Et bien je t'avoue un secret : "Magic Fingers", "Somnambaise", "Langue agile" et le "Crétin au phallus d'or" existent dans la vraie vie ! Je tairai le mien, mais avec les femmes des trois autres, on s'en paye de bonnes parfois à raconter leurs exploits ! Et wé, les garous ne réagissent pas à la K, chelou hein? et la réponse à ta question arrive maintenant !

**L'empire des anges :**Oh que oui, les enfants sont bien ingrats... C'est à se demander parfois comment on peut être assez blondes pour arrêter la pilule... Mais à côté, il y a tellement de bons moments que ça rattrape les boulettes ! merci pour le soleil ! Biz

**Triskelle Sparrow**: Rhooo... Mais je lui fais du mal si je veux ! C'est MON histoire ! et tes yeux de chat potté, tu peux te les carrer bien profond ! Non mais, est-ce que j'en fais, moi, des yeux de chat potté? Non ! et puis dans les films, le beau gosse s'en prend toujours plein la tronche, na ! Bon, je l'accorde, la potiche aux gros seins crève toujours avant la fin (waaah ! j'fais des rimes!) mais faut aussi vraiment être conne pour aller se planquer à l'étage, sans aucun moyen de sortie, lorsque le tueur sadique entre dans la maison ! d'où potiche = débile ! Euh... je m'éloigne du sujet... bref, merci de me suivre et rassures-toi, plus de peur que de mal ;p

**Sisko 13**: Yeaaah ! il est là mon lapinou ! Oh que je suis contente de te retrouver moi aussi ! Lapinou ! lapinou ! lapinou ! Faut que je me calme, je vais finir par exploser mon siège à sautiller dessus comme ça... Toi qui aimes lorsqu'Alice se fait rabattre le caquet, tu seras servi d'ici quelques chapitres (à moins d'aller sur le blog, bien sûr). De belles crises en perspective ;) Je suis ravie que mes dialogues te plaisent toujours autant, tout comme "l'amour en dormant". La fin t'a laissé sur ta faim? Huuummm.. Mais c'est pour le plaisir de mieux me retrouver par la suite mon lapinou ! Bonne lecture et + Babaïlle :p

**Ptitewam**** :** RoooOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRR !

**Nadge** : Bienvenue dans mes délires !

Un grand merci à **Eliloulou, Mamanlily, Philae89, Aelita48, Vinie65, Aussidagility et à Kikinette11** pour avoir la patience de me suivre dans mes élucubrations comme vous le faites si bien !

Un autre grand MERCI ! à **Mela**** Cullen**, ma super relectrice toujours présente et fidèle au poste : gros bisous ma belle !

Et sur ce, je vous laisse !

Bonne lecture et...

..._**ENJOY ! ! !**_

_**JE RAPPELLE QUE "N'OUBLIE JAMAIS" EST UNE FICTION POUR ADULTES DONC SI VOUS AVEZ MOINS DE 17 ANS, ABSTENEZ-VOUS !**_

* * *

_Leur terrible métamorphose achevée, les Lycans hululèrent à la gloire de la lune et tournèrent enfin leurs grosses gueules repoussantes vers nous._

_Leurs yeux vermillon luisaient dans la nuit noire légèrement éclairée par la lune._

_Brusquement, je me figeais, incapable de réagir, lorsque l'un d'eux se jeta sur moi…_

Je percutais violemment le sol, emporté par le poids du loup-garou et m'apprêtais à riposter en entendant les hurlements stridents de ma Bella, mais la bête m'enlaça étroitement avant de me lécher goulument le visage. Beurk ! Le Lycan s'arracha de mon corps et me tendit une énorme patte pour m'aider à me redresser sous le regard ébahi de mon ange. Je n'y comprenais plus rien…

Observant autour de moi, je vis qu'Emmett et Carlisle, qui nous avait accompagnés cette fois-ci, étaient également aux prises avec des loups garous un peu trop affectueux. Je sondais leurs pensées et fus étonné de voir qu'elles paraissaient claires. Celles de Nicholaï me parvenaient plus facilement puisqu'il s'arrangeait pour penser dans notre langue. J'étais sidéré… ça a marché.

Leurs mâchoires démesurées étaient bizarrement déformées et en voyant leurs yeux rieurs, je compris qu'ils souriaient à leur façon. Des petits bras fermes s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille et une voix mélodieuse me parvint aux oreilles.

- Je suis fière de toi mon amour, tu as réussi ! Murmura doucement Bella.

Je me retournais et la serrais contre moi avant de me pencher pour capturer ses lèvres tentantes. Au moment où mon nez effleura le sien, elle s'arracha de mon étreinte.

- Dans tes rêves, mon pote ! T'as la tronche remplie de bave et tu voudrais que je t'embrasse ? Mais t'es malade ma parole ! Je n'ai aucune envie de m'approcher de ton visage tant que tu ne te seras pas débarrassé de cette chose dégoulinante, puante et écœurante ! S'exclama-t-elle horrifiée, une mimique dégoutée sur le visage.

Je grognais, frustré, ce qui fit bien rire mes frères. Mais lorsque Rosalie repoussa Emmett alors qu'il souhaitait l'embrasser, et qu'il se mit à pleurnicher quémandant un baiser, je me foutais de lui à mon tour.

Je finis par m'éloigner et au bout de quelques kilomètres, j'entendis le ruissellement d'un cours d'eau. Fonçant en direction du bruit, je découvris un petit ruisseau. Bénis sois-tu joli ru !

Je mis mes mains en coupe et récupérais de l'eau, frottant vivement mon visage pour me débarrasser de la bave. Je grognais en me rendant compte que mes cheveux étaient également envahis par la salive du Lycan…

_T'as changé de gel mon pote ?_

_Hein ?_

_Bah oui ! C'est très stylé ce mélange de mèches et de bave ! Crade à souhait ! Tu relances la mode grunge ? Pas sûr que ça plaise aux filles !_

_Oh ta gueule !_

Je muselais l'autre imbécile et immergeais ma tête sous l'eau, frottant mon visage et mon cuir chevelu à deux mains. Eurk ! C'est pas possible, ce sont de vraies usines à morve ces Lycans ! Même la flotte se retrouvait envahie par l'infâme substance visqueuse.

Une fois que je me jugeais propre, je retournais dans l'immense clairière et tombais sur un spectacle des plus étranges.

Mes frangins étaient en plein combat de catch avec les Enfants de la Lune !

Carlisle et Marcus s'amusaient à décrypter le comportement des Enfants de la Lune et ils organisèrent des pseudos jeux inter-espèces afin d'étudier leur vitesse, leur force et leur puissance.

Il y eût donc une épreuve de lancer de troncs et de rochers, vampires d'un côté, Lycans de l'autre. Brusquement, l'un des loups garous attrapa la cheville d'Emmett, le fit tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête en se moquant éperdument des hurlements de mon frère, puis l'envoya de toutes ses forces contre un arbre et... Emmett en brisa une bonne dizaine sous la puissance du tir, avant d'atterrir les fesses enfoncées dans un tronc une soixantaine de mètres plus loin.

Il pleurnicha, vexé dans son amour propre et son égo de mâle « dominant », appela sa Rosie d'amour à la rescousse et se fit consoler tel un enfant se planquant dans les jupes de sa mère après un gros chagrin.

Il y eût également une épreuve de course où les Lycans se firent battre à plate couture, ils étaient incapables de rivaliser avec notre saisissante vélocité.

Vint également l'épreuve de lutte, puis de gymnastique, de saut en hauteur et en longueur… Bref, les deux vieux s'en donnaient à cœur joie !

Je percevais clairement la douleur, la tristesse et la honte de Marcus. Le vénérable vampire s'en voulait atrocement d'avoir été floué par son frère et celui qu'il avait longtemps considéré comme un proche. Leurs mensonges, leur vilénie avaient été à l'origine de l'éradication des Enfants de la Lune et Marcus était horrifié d'avoir été l'instigateur de leur extermination maintenant qu'il connaissait la vérité il cherchait à tout prix un moyen de se racheter à leurs yeux.

Alors que nous étions en train de nous amuser comme des petits fous en jouant au football avec les loups garous, je captais des pensées familières et à la fois extrêmement affolées.

- Merde ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient foutre ici ?

- Que se passe-t-il, Edward ? Qui vient ? Demanda Carlisle alors que les Lycans se figeaient, dans l'expectative.

- Seth.

J'eus à peine le temps de prononcer son prénom que son odeur nous parvint. Brusquement, un loup couleur sable épouvantablement imposant, immense, gigantesque, se dressa devant nous.

La taille de Seth, déjà énorme sous sa forme lupine, était dorénavant démesurée. Il mesurait au bas mot plus de 2 mètres au garrot.

Il hulula au clair de lune, terrorisé par ce qui lui arrivait.

Carlisle, les yeux ronds, s'approcha du Quileute et lui tapota doucement le flanc, seule partie du loup que mon père pouvait atteindre en levant le bras.

- Seth ! Est-ce bien toi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce et apaisante.

Le loup beugla un son déchirant de tristesse et hocha sa grosse tête velue.

- Quoi ? C'est le p'tit Seth ce machin-là ? S'exclama Emmett, les yeux pétillants. Waaa ! Cool mon pote ! T'as une sacrée allure ! Ça va déchirer dans les chaumières de la Push !

Seth se remit à hululer son chagrin lorsque mon frère évoqua la réserve et je perçus quelques bribes de souvenirs récents dans ses pensées En voyant la réaction du jeune Indien face à la pleine lune, Sam l'avait chassé sans ménagement de la Push malgré le soutien des autres membres de la Meute envers Seth…

Carlisle et Marcus caressèrent doucement le Quileute jusqu'à ce qu'il s'apaise.

- Seth, peux-tu reprendre ta forme humaine s'il-te-plait ? Cela serait plus facile pour parler, tu ne crois pas ? Lui demanda mon père d'une voix calme et mesurée.

Le loup hulula sa peine une fois de plus avant de secouer sa tête en signe de dénégation.

- Tu ne peux vraiment pas ? S'étonna Carlisle, d'une voix douce aux accents de tristesse.

_**Edward, entends-tu toujours ses pensées ?**_

Je lui affirmais d'un hochement de tête.

_**Pourras-tu m'expliquer ce qui lui est arrivé une fois que je l'aurai interrogé ? Merci.**_

- Seth, je vais te poser quelques questions et j'aimerai que tu détailles tes pensées au maximum afin qu'Edward m'explique le pourquoi de ce… phénomène. As-tu déjà muté depuis ta… guérison, faute de meilleur terme ? As-tu ressenti quelque chose d'étrange, d'anormal par rapport à tes précédentes transformations ? Que s'est-il également passé ce soir pour que tu sois dans… cet état ?

Carlisle continua son flot intarissable de questions et je vis dans l'esprit du jeune Quileute tout ce qu'il s'était produit récemment. Je m'approchais de lui et tapotais doucement le flanc avant de lui mettre un coup de poing joueur au niveau de l'épaule.

- T'inquiète mon pote, t'es toujours le même… en un peu plus volumineux mais y'a pas de mal ! Carlisle, j'ai les réponses à tes questions… Seth t'a écouté et a préféré miser sur la sécurité après son rétablissement, il n'a donc recommencé à muter que depuis quelques jours. Tout se passait normalement, enfin normalement pour un membre de la Meute. Il se métamorphosait en loup et reprenait apparence humaine comme bon lui semblait, quand il en avait envie. Il a commencé à se sentir bizarre en fin d'après-midi, j'ai perçu dans ses pensées qu'il était stressé, sans raison apparente. Il avait comme une boule d'angoisse qui lui pesait sur l'estomac mais aussi la chair de poule. Il a donc préféré rentrer chez lui pour se coucher, mais au fur et à mesure que le soir arrivait, il se sentait de plus en plus mal. Il a brutalement ressenti un fort besoin de sortir, c'était une sensation pleine d'urgence, presque vitale, et une fois à l'extérieur, son regard s'est directement posé sur la lune, sans même la chercher. C'est comme s'il savait d'instinct où la trouver, comme si elle l'appelait. Contrairement aux Enfants de la Lune, il n'a pas souffert de sa transformation. Il a juste changé d'apparence comme le ferait Jacob, par exemple. Il a hululé en direction de la lune jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse chasser de la Push – désolé mon pote – par Sam. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive qu'il avait triplé de taille par rapport aux autres. Il s''est donc enfuit et a été attiré, un peu comme par un aimant, ici. Il a peur de rester comme ça mais il est surtout terrorisé à l'idée de ne plus pouvoir rentrer chez lui.

Un Lycan, Nicholaï à en juger par ses pensées, s'approcha de Seth et lui tapota l'épaule en grondant doucement. Lorsque je vis ses interrogations dans son esprit, je posais directement la question à Seth.

- Eh mon pote ! Est-ce que… est-ce que tu ressens un besoin incontrôlable de manger ? Quelque chose de bien… sanguinolent si possible. Ou encore de te battre à mort ?

Le Quileute secoua la tête en reniflant de dédain.

- Cool ! C'est bon. Ça veut dire que tes instincts de « Protecteur » restent les mêmes…

- Qu'entends-tu par-là, Edward ? Demanda mon père, les sourcils froncés.

- Et bien… Nicholaï pense qu'une partie de leur gêne est resté en Seth malgré le venin. D'après lui, Seth risque de réagir à la pleine lune de cette façon, c'est-à-dire d'avoir une forme lupine gigantesque. J'ai vu dans ses pensées que les Lycans sentent l'appel de la lune plusieurs heures avant qu'elle ne se lève. Tout comme Seth, ils sont angoissés et ressentent l'arrivée de la pleine lune jusqu'au plus profond de leur être. C'est pour ça qu'ils s'éloignent vivement de toute présence humaine avant leur mutation… Mais vu que Seth ne réagit pas à l'appel du sang, il est fort possible que sa nature de Protecteur prenne le dessus malgré sa taille démesurée. Tout compte fait, on n'a pas vraiment réussi à inverser la mutation de Seth et… Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils viennent faire ici, nom de Dieu !

- Qu'arrive-t-il Edward ? Paniqua Marcus.

- Leah et Jacob débarquent !

Les Enfants de la Lune se figèrent, affolés à l'idée de leur faire du mal mais Carlisle les rassura. Vu leurs réactions jusqu'à présent, ils étaient à même de contrôler leurs pulsions sauvages et sanguinaires.

Deux loups arrivèrent et Leah se cacha derrière des buissons pour n'en ressortir qu'une fois vêtue d'un vieux short et d'un débardeur, les pieds nus.

- Seth ! Oh Seth, ne fais plus jamais ça ! J'ai eu si peur…

Elle fit un bond énorme pour se jeter sur son frère, crochetant difficilement ses bras autour de l'encolure démesurée du jeune Quileute. Jacob grondait doucement, les babines retroussées sur ses crocs découverts, en direction des Enfants de la Lune et il se posta défensivement entre Leah, Seth et les Lycans. Les trois loups garous levèrent les bras en signe de reddition, attendant que Jacob abandonne sa posture agressive.

- Tu peux te détendre Jacob, ils ne feront rien, le traitement a marché. Affirma Jasper en essayant de tempérer les sentiments belliqueux de l'Indien.

Voyant que les Enfants de la Lune n'attaquaient pas et qu'ils ne regardaient même pas Leah sous sa forme humaine, il fonça également dans les fourrés avant de revenir, un vieux bermuda défraîchi en guise de vêtements.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Doc ? Il lui arrive quoi à Seth ? Je pensais qu'il était soigné ! S'énerva Jacob, le corps tremblant de fureur.

- Et bien… Il semblerait qu'une partie du gène Lycan n'ait pas été éradiquée par le venin. Il est fort possible que Seth se transforme ainsi à chaque pleine lune mais…

- Il va s'en prendre aux humains, alors ! Il deviendra incontrôlable !

- Non, tu te trompes… D'après nos trois amis, ici présents (Carlisle désigna les russes), Seth ne souffre aucunement de l'appel du sang. Sa nature de Protecteur est fortement ancrée en lui, tu comprends ? Il serait incapable de faire du mal à un humain, ce serait en totale contradiction avec ses instincts. Cependant, à chaque pleine lune, il aura cette apparence… D'ailleurs, Seth est actuellement incapable de reprendre sa forme humaine… Je me demande si cela a un lien avec sa métamorphose… Continua-t-il les yeux dans le vague en se frottant pensivement le menton.

- Étant donné que les Enfants de la Lune prennent cette apparence une nuit par cycle lunaire et qu'ils ont transmis, bien malgré eux, une partie de leurs caractéristiques à ce jeune Indien, il est fort possible que le jeune Seth ne parvienne pas à reprendre forme humaine avant le lever du soleil. Enfin, ce n'est qu'une supposition parmi tant d'autres. Statua Marcus en réponse aux propos de mon père.

Jake et Leah observaient attentivement les Enfants de la Lune puis finirent par se détendre complètement lorsqu'ils aperçurent les étranges grimaces déformant les babines des loups garous. Eux aussi, sous leurs formes lupines, souriaient de cette drôle de manière.

- Ça a marché alors ? Votre espèce de médicament miracle anti-monstre que vous avez mijoté a vraiment marché ? Dit Jacob d'une voix douce et émerveillée. C'est cool pour vous les ruskofs ! Vous nous aviez dit que vous ne supportiez plus vos instincts qui vous poussaient au meurtre, ça doit faire du bien de contrôler son corps et ses pensées.

Nicholaï – maintenant j'arrivais à les reconnaître tous les trois tant leurs pensées étaient claires – hocha vivement sa grosse tête velue, ses yeux vermillon brillant de joie alors que le mois dernier, ils ne luisaient que du besoin bestial de tuer. Jacob lui décocha un poing joueur dans l'épaule et le loup-garou le lui rendit malheureusement, il ne se rendit pas compte de sa force et envoya Jacob valser au sol, contre un tronc défoncé par nos précédents jeux. Il se redressa tant bien que mal en frottant son épaule, marmonnant un chapelet de jurons qui lui aurait valu de se faire tirer les oreilles par Esmée ou Sue mais qui excita Tanya qui se retenait difficilement de se jeter sur lui. Apparemment, elle adorait le langage de charretier de son « Jacobinou d'amour » !

- Il s'est passé quoi avec Sam tout à l'heure ? Seth n'a pas su nous l'expliquer.

Emmett avait parlé d'une voix sèche, ce qui était rarissime chez lui. Il était particulièrement en colère à l'encontre de l'Alpha de la Meute il adorait Seth qui était un vrai compagnon de jeux et paris en tout genre, et depuis les évènements du mois dernier, il se sentait très protecteur envers le jeune Quileute.

En entendant le prénom de leur Alpha, Jacob et Leah se renfrognèrent et les traits de leurs visages se durcirent. Leah tremblait d'une fureur mal contrôlée et faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas se transformer sous nos yeux. Elle inspira lentement et profondément à plusieurs reprises puis ouvrit finalement les yeux après avoir reçu une bouffée de calme de la part de Jasper.

- Merci Jazz, j'en avais bien besoin. Pour faire court, il se passe que ce crétin de Sam est persuadé que Seth allait assassiner tout le monde. Je ne suis pas fière de moi, mais j'avais également peur des réactions de mon frère… Désolée frangin, je vois bien que ce n'est pas le cas. Mais l'autre abruti refuse que Seth revienne à la réserve, il l'a banni !

- Sam admettra forcément qu'il s'est trompé lorsqu'il verra vos souvenirs. Il a agi sous la peur et la colère et reviendra sur sa décision, j'en suis certain. Mon père parla d'une voix douce.

- C'est un peu plus compliqué que cela, Carlisle. Commença Jake. Sam a un comportement des plus étranges ces derniers temps. Nous nous en sommes finalement aperçus lors de la bataille contre les Lycans. Il était survolté et prenait des décisions totalement irréfléchies, faire venir les jeunes en renfort, par exemple. Mon père était dans une rage noire lorsqu'il est revenu à la Push pour lui parler. Il a retrouvé une Emily en pleurs ce jour-là, elle ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe avec son époux, elle dit qu'elle ne le reconnaît plus, qu'il a changé. On a bien vu sa réaction injuste à votre encontre alors que vous faisiez tout en votre pouvoir pour aider Seth, vous nous avez soigné, quand même et on dirait qu'il l'a oublié. Le renvoi définitif de Seth a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase et il y a eu pas mal de grabuge après que Seth se soit enfui.

- Comment cela, Jacob, qu'essayes-tu de nous dire ? Demanda mon père, les sourcils froncés.

- Les anciens se sont réunis. Le vieux Quil, Sue et mon père. Ils étaient d'accord pour éloigner Seth le temps qu'il soit sous cette… forme hallucinante, afin d'assurer la sécurité de la réserve, mais en aucun cas ils ne voulaient son ban définitif ! Sam a hurlé qu'en tant qu'Alpha de la Meute, c'était à lui de prendre les décisions qu'il estimait nécessaires et justes pour le bien-être de notre communauté. Mon père a donc dit qu'il était peut-être tant que la Meute se choisisse un nouveau chef, amène d'assurer la sauvegarde et la pérennité de notre clan. Sam est devenu comme fou, le pouvoir lui est monté à la tête, et il s'est mis à hurler qu'il était le seul et unique Alpha de la Push, que personne n'était capable d'assurer ce poste ! Leah s'est énervée, elle lui en voulait toujours d'avoir traité Seth aussi durement… Elle n'a pas su contenir sa fureur et s'est transformée avant de se jeter sur lui. Mais Sam a été plus rapide, il a muté à son tour et l'a méchamment mordue pour lui rappeler sa place. J'ai vu rouge. Je me suis jeté sur lui. Nous nous sommes battus. Violemment. J'ai choisi d'endosser mon rôle d'Alpha légitime et me suis désolidarisé de la Meute. Je suis donc le nouvel Alpha d'une Meute de trois loups, Leah et Seth compris.

- Mais… il ne peut y avoir deux Alphas à la Push, non ? Cela va créer des tensions. Commença Carlisle.

- Effectivement ! Et comme pour beaucoup de membres de la Meute je ne suis pas un « véritable » Alpha puisque je me suis imprégné d'une « sangsue » - désolé mon amour – personne n'a suivi et…

- C'est là que tu te trompes, mon pote ! Claironna une voix enjouée.

Nous étions tellement plongés dans le récit de Jacob que nous n'avions pas entendu les autres arriver. Embry, Quil, Jared, Paul et Cole sortaient des bois environnants, le sourire aux lèvres. Ils frémirent en apercevant les Enfants de la Lune puis lâchèrent le souffle qu'ils avaient retenu en voyant que les Lycans restaient maîtres d'eux-mêmes.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? S'exclama Jacob, sa voix augmentant de quelques octaves sous la surprise.

- On a simplement choisi notre Alpha, c'est tout ! Ricana Embry.

- Euh…

- Wow ! Il est mou du ciboulot notre nouveau chef ! Railla Paul en voyant l'expression ahurie de Jake.

- C'est peu d'le dire ! Ajouta Jared. On a juste décidé qu'on en avait marre de suivre les directives d'un mégalo incapable de voir ce qui est bien ou mal. Mais à part Cole, aucun des jeunes n'a suivi, ils sont terrorisés par Sam. Continua-t-il tristement.

- Et que se passe-t-il exactement avec Sam, je ne comprends rien à rien ! Se lamenta mon père.

- Pas plus que nous ! Je me rappelle de votre retour à Forks, nous ne vous supportions pas à ce moment-là. Vous n'étiez que des sangsues, des monstres avides de meurtres, mais nous avions maintenus le traité signé avec Ephraïm. C'est Sam qui nous avait demandé de rester cordiaux envers vous afin de respecter la parole de nos ancêtres, que c'était une question d'honneur. Au fil du temps, surtout lorsque la sangsue dégénérée a voulu s'en prendre à Forks, Maria, c'est ça ? Ouais, c'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelait, nous vous avons découvert sous un autre jour. Pour preuve, le traité a été aboli et nous vous avons accordé l'accès à la Push. C'est même Sam qui l'a voulu, nous expliquant que vous n'aviez rien à voir avec les vampires tueurs d'humains, que vous étiez de bonnes personnes. Et quand vos potes non végétariens ont commencé à débarquer à cause de la menace qui pèse sur vous, il ne disait rien non plus, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe ! S'énerva Quil en décochant un coup de poing rageur sur une souche d'arbre.

Jared fronça les sourcils et se massa les tempes en cherchant dans ses souvenirs un élément qui aurait pu expliquer l'étrange attitude de Sam, puis subitement, il se raidit.

- Eh ! Vous vous souvenez de notre dernière patrouille à Seattle ? Dit-il aux autres.

- Quelle patrouille à Seattle ? Demanda Jasper.

- Et bien… Quand les disparitions et les meurtres ont commencé à Seattle - vous savez de quoi je parle Carlisle, vous nous avez même dit que c'était l'œuvre d'un vampire - Angela a paniqué, sa cousine ne répondait plus au téléphone depuis des jours, elle avait peur qu'il ne lui soit arrivé quelque chose alors… Alors on est allés là-bas de nuit, afin qu'aucun humain ne nous voit, et nous l'avons cherchée. Nous avons dû nous séparer un moment pour couvrir un territoire plus large, et pendant une dizaine de minutes, l'esprit de Sam ne communiait plus avec les nôtres…

- Il a tout simplement changé d'apparence, Jared ! Expliqua Leah.

- Oui, je pense mais… Il a changé depuis cette expédition. Pas de manière réellement visible, mais il a changé quand même.

- On voit le résultat ! S'énerva Paul. Merde ! Sam est mon meilleur pote et je ne le reconnais plus !

Je fronçais les sourcils, me demandant clairement ce qu'il avait pu se passer pour que Sam en vienne à avoir des idées de grandeur et m'aperçus du coin de l'œil que tous les miens présents avaient la même idée à l'esprit Sam avait certainement croisé l'un des nôtres. Mais qui ? Et pourquoi ?

Voyant la façon dont les Quileute réagissaient lorsqu'on évoquait Sam, Marcus décida de détendre l'atmosphère et leur proposa de participer à ces « jeux inter-espèces » qu'il avait conçus avec mon père. Nous nous retrouvâmes donc une fois de plus à nous mesurer à la lutte, au saut, gymnastique… et au bout d'un moment, allez savoir pourquoi, Emmett se jeta sur Seth, lui frappa doucement la truffe en criant « chat ! » avant de s'enfuir en ricanant sous nos yeux éberlués. Et voilà comment, nous pauvres créatures surnaturelles, en arrivâmes à jouer à « chat ». Franchement, à nos âges… J'essayais d'échapper à Leah, qui était le chat, et filais comme l'éclair à travers les bois, mais brusquement, elle me sauta dessus, m'aplatissant de tout son poids, et sa truffe me poussa les fesses alors que ses pensées amusées me parvinrent.

_**Touché Eddy ! C'est toi le chat !**_

Elle décampa à toute allure, tout comme les Quileute et vampires présents, et je me ruais à toute vitesse vers les Lycans. Leurs corps musculeux se mouvaient en souplesse dans les arbres, on aurait dit de grands singes – très volumineux – sautant de branches en branches avec une incroyable aisance. Je bondis et touchais la cuisse d'un loup-garou, criant « chat ! » avant de déguerpir à mon tour.

Les Lycans n'étaient peut-être pas aussi rapides que nous, vampires, ou les Quileute, mais ils étaient incroyablement rusés. De plus, maintenant qu'ils jouissaient de toute leur conscience, ils étaient devenus de fins stratèges. Jouer à « chat ! » avec les Enfants de la Lune était franchement amusant, ils pouvaient être vraiment diaboliques ! Bella hurla de rire lorsque, Sergueï, descendant en flèche d'un arbre, l'attrapa par la taille pour la jeter par-dessus son épaule, grognant un borborygme ridicule devant surement signifier « chat ! » en langage garou.

Ouais je sais, c'est pathétique.

Un groupe d'êtres surnaturels, vieux de quelques siècles à millénaires pour la plupart, jouant à « chat ! » comme des gosses de cinq ans, on a vu mieux ! Mais bon, ça pourrait être pire puisque mon ours de frère voulait jouer à « saute-garous », trouvant le jeu plus approprié à la situation. Sacré Emmett, un vrai gosse, il ne changera jamais !

Puis je les perçus, en même temps que Jasper et Alice…

Elle les « vit » avant leur arrivée, lui ressentait leurs émotions extrêmes et moi, leurs pensées décousues.

Sentant le danger, Bella déploya son bouclier, nous englobant tous dans sa bulle protectrice et nous attendîmes patiemment qu'ils viennent.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que les Lycans et les Quileute piaffaient d'impatience, cachés dans les fourrés, un petit groupe apparut entre les arbres.

Ils étaient une quinzaine, jeunes, trop jeunes même pour certains, allant de 13 à 20 ans environ.

Leurs yeux noirs comme une nuit sans lune trahissaient leur soif intense. Ils se figèrent lorsqu'ils virent que nous n'étions pas un groupe isolé et s'aperçurent que nous étions expérimentés par rapport à eux.

_**Oh Seigneur, quelle cruauté ! Ils sont bien trop jeunes ! Quel gâchis…**_

Marcus avait le visage déformé par le chagrin lorsqu'il vit les nouveau-nés devant nous. Sa peine s'intensifia lorsqu'il comprit que nous ne pouvions pas leur laisser une alternative ils étaient bien trop jeunes, émotionnellement instables et surtout assoiffés pour réagir normalement.

Trois d'entre eux étaient étroitement maintenus au niveau des poignets et du cou par les autres, leur empêchant toute fuite ; leur terreur était évidente, elle se lisait clairement sur leurs visages. Ils craignaient leurs… accompagnateurs, faute d'un meilleur terme, ils voulaient s'échapper, mais ils étaient effrayés à l'idée que nous ne leur en laissions pas l'opportunité.

Les autres, cependant, n'avaient pas peur de nous, pensant surement que leur incroyable puissance allait les sauver…

_**Ces trois-là fuient quelque chose – ou quelqu'un – je le sens. Les autres les poursuivaient, ils se connaissent… On va devoir les interroger, on doit savoir.**_

Je fis un bref signe de tête à Jasper montrant que je l'avais compris, mais sans jamais quitter les nouveau-nés des yeux ils étaient bien trop volatiles…

Brusquement, tout changea lorsqu'ils aperçurent ma Bella.

Alors qu'ils étaient à peu près calmes, mesurant leurs chances de pouvoir s'échapper sans difficulté, ils n'eurent plus qu'une idée à l'esprit une fois que leurs regards à tous se posèrent sur mon ange : l'attraper. Ils voulaient m'enlever celle qui est mienne.

Quelque chose se brisa en moi, un voile rouge de haine obscurcit ma vision et je rugis férocement, m'échappant de la bulle protectrice qui m'englobait.

- Edward NON !

Je ne sais pas qui parlait. Je m'en foutais complétement. Je n'avais plus qu'une idée fixe à l'esprit : protéger ma compagne, éradiquer la menace.

Déchirer… Frapper… Détruire… Cogner… Mordre… Tuer… Exterminer…

Alors que mes dents s'enfonçaient dans une gorge qui explosa sous la pression de mes mâchoires, je fus brutalement arraché à ma victime ; je ne pouvais plus bouger.

Je rugis, haineux, et me rendis compte que ma Bella avait étroitement resserré son bouclier autour de mon corps, m'empêchant tout mouvement. Ne comprenait-elle pas qu'elle était en danger ? Que je devais la protéger ?

- Edward. Calmes-toi, fils. C'est fini.

Ceinturé par Emmett, libéré du bouclier de mon ange, abruti par les ondes apaisantes de Jasper, les paroles de mon père se frayèrent lentement un chemin dans mon esprit. Je recouvrais lentement mon calme et grondais sauvagement en voyant les trois nouveau-nés terrorisés retenus par les Quileute et les Lycans. Je fermais brièvement les yeux et les rouvris pour apercevoir la clairière juchée de membres éparpillés de-ci, de-là alors que Marcus allumait un feu.

- Bordel Eddy ! C'était quoi, ça ? J'étais tellement envahi par ta… fureur ? Que je n'ai pas eu le choix, je devais les tuer avec toi ! C'est une chance que Bella ait pu nous arrêter. S'exclama Jasper, étonné par mon geste.

- Je… Ils voulaient Bella. Ils voulaient l'emmener. Elle est à moi ! MIENNE ! Hurlais-je, le corps tremblant de fureur.

Une petite main douce se glissa dans la mienne et je me calmai instantanément.

- Ssssh Edward. C'est fini mon cœur, je suis là, avec toi. Je ne vais nulle part.

J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou, inspirant son sublime parfum de freesia et de fraise, puis une fois rassuré par sa présence, je relevais les yeux. La culpabilité m'envahit lorsque je m'aperçus du carnage que j'avais commis…

Les membres éparpillés et détruits de douze vampires jonchaient le sol, des lambeaux de chair s'agrippaient aux arbres et du venin séché avait détruit la faune par endroits, tandis qu'une épaisse fumée pourpre à l'odeur plutôt âcre s'élevait du brasier alimenté par les restes de nouveau-nés que Marcus et Peter jetaient au feu.

- Chapeau frangin ! Trop fort, t'es une vraie bête, ma parole ! Tu t'rends compte que Jazz n'en a détruit que quatre ? S'exclama gaiement Emmett en me frappant l'épaule.

Je gémis d'autant plus et me lamentais d'avoir tué ces vampires dont je ne connaissais rien, j'avais été réellement monstrueux.

- Non Ed, t'as seulement protégé ta compagne, ni plus, ni moins. Pas la peine de t'en vouloir, Carlisle, Emmett et moi aurions réagi de la même façon. Expliqua Jasper d'une voix douce, une main posée sur mon épaule en guise de soutien. Bon j'avoue, j'ai pas trop eu le choix que de te donner un coup de main, ta rage meurtrière était vraiment trop puissante ! C'est pas la gloire d'être empathique, parfois…

Je ricanais doucement, un rire jaune, et secouais la tête avant de poser les yeux sur les trois nouveau-nés épargnés, bien que salement amochés. Mon regard noirci instantanément et mes envies de meurtres revinrent en force. Un grondement bas, menaçant, roula dans ma gorge et je m'avancer lentement vers les intrus je voulais des réponses…

- D'où venez-vous et comment connaissez-vous ma Bella ?

Les nouveau-nés tremblaient de peur mais leurs instincts reprenaient le dessus et ils sifflèrent de façon menaçante.

- J'ai dit d'où venez-vous et comment connaissez-vous ma Bella ? Répondez !

La femelle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais l'un des mâles lui décocha un regard rageur et elle referma brutalement la bouche dans un bruit sec. Je ne percevais plus aucune pensée émanant de leurs esprits aussi en déduisis-je que mon ange les avait englobés sous son bouclier pour leur sécurité.

- Bella, tu peux ôter ton bouclier, s'il te plait ? Je n'entends rien, je veux savoir…

- Bella ? C'est qui Bella ? Demanda l'un des nouveau-nés.

Je vis dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait aucune idée de « qui » était Bella. Alors pourquoi l'avaient-ils tous reconnue ?

Mon ange avança vers moi et entremêla ses doigts aux miens, puis fit face aux jeunes vampires terrorisés.

- Je suis Bella. Mainten…

- Mais non ! Toi tu t'appelles Didyme, pas Bella ! S'exclama la femelle, les yeux écarquillés par la stupeur.

A l'entente du prénom de feue son épouse, Marcus gémit tel un animal à l'agonie. Après de lourds efforts, Jasper réussit enfin à le détendre suffisamment afin de poursuivre l'interrogatoire.

- Je vous le garantis, je m'appelle réellement Bella. Maintenant, il me semble que mon compagnon vous a posé des questions. Il serait dans votre intérêt d'y répondre et au plus vite. Dit-elle d'une voix sourde et menaçante.

La femelle courba l'échine et les deux mâles grognèrent en l'entendant parler sur ce ton. Finalement, la fille – elle était très jeune, pas plus de 14 ou 15 ans – souffla lourdement et releva la tête.

- On vient de l'Alaska et…

- Ferme ta gueule, Bree ! S'il l'apprend il va nous tuer !

- Tais-toi, Riley ! De toute façon, il nous tuera s'il nous met la main dessus ! On ne s'est pas enfui pour rien !

Le dénommé Riley feula méchamment, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de l'autre mâle. Celui-ci sourit doucement à la femelle, Bree, et d'un signe de tête, il l'encouragea à nous parler. Elle tremblait et souffla une fois de plus pour se donner du courage, mais ne put s'empêcher de froncer les narines à cause des épouvantables odeurs des Quileute et des Enfants de la Lune. Vu le temps qu'on passait avec eux, je m'étais largement habitué à leur puanteur…

- Je… Je m'appelle Bree. Et mes... amis sont Riley et Diego. Je suis comme ça (cracha-t-elle en désignant son corps d'une main, une mimique de dégoût gravée sur le visage) depuis mon anniversaire. J'ai fêté mes 15 ans il y a deux mois. Mes amis avaient organisé une soirée dans un club et lorsque j'en suis repartie, on m'a attaquée… Je ne sais pas qui. Je me rappelle du feu, j'ai cru qu'on me torturait, qu'on faisait je ne sais quelle expérience maléfique et… Une fois réveillée, je me suis retrouvée comme ça.

Sa voix se brisa à la fin lorsqu'elle évoqua sa condition et Carlisle ne put que s'en émouvoir. Il s'approcha lentement de la jeune fille pour ne pas l'effrayer plus qu'elle ne l'était, puis parla d'une voix douce.

- Est-ce que tu sais maintenant qui vous a fait ça ? Demanda-t-il calmement, bien que bouillant de l'intérieur.

- On ne sait pas qui il est, il ne nous a jamais dit son nom. Tout le monde l'appelle « Maître ». Il est juste fou à lier… Chuchota Riley, en proie à la panique.

- Il va nous tuer s'il nous retrouve, laissez-nous partir on ne vous embêtera pas et on ne parlera de vous à personne ! S'écria la petite Bree, le regard envahi par la terreur.

- Avant de faire une telle chose, j'ai besoin d'avoir des réponses. Tout d'abord, j'aimerai savoir à quoi ressemble votre créateur, bien que j'aie une certaine idée de son identité. De plus, j'aimerai savoir pourquoi vous avez réagi de la sorte en voyant Bella. Qui vous en a parlé ? Continua mon père d'une voix douce mais assurée.

Le mâle, Diego, commença alors son récit et lorsqu'il nous décrit le physique de leur créateur, plus aucun doute n'était possible : Felix les avait transformés.

-… Il est fou à lier, il nous torture à chaque fois que l'on fait un pas de travers ! Il y a une petite femelle sadique avec lui, Jane, elle a utilisé son don sur Bree pendant une journée entière simplement parce qu'elle avait soif ! Il n'arrête pas de nous dire qu'on a de la chance, qu'on a été élu pour représenter la race dominante, que le Nouvel Ordre Mondial est en passe d'être établi, il est… il est fou… Complètement fou. Bon à enfermer si vous voulez mon avis ! On a profité de son absence et de celle de Jane avant-hier pour nous échapper, mais on a dû assommer le frère de la folle pour qu'il n'ait pas de problèmes à cause de nous. C'est le seul qui a un semblant de raison dans cette baraque de timbrés mais il est logé à la même enseigne que nous, tortures et compagnie. On lui a bien proposé de s'enfuir avec nous mais il n'a pas voulu, il est encore plus terrorisé que nous…

- Vous avez bien fait Diego, vous avez bien fait… Mais pourquoi avez-vous réagi de la sorte en voyant Bella ? Pourquoi vouliez-vous l'emmener ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de grogner en entendant les paroles de mon père et ce furent les doigts de ma douce, se resserrant autour des miens, qui me calmèrent instantanément.

Lorsqu'ils m'entendirent grogner, les trois nouveau-nés furent terrorisés à l'idée de rencontrer le même sort funeste que leurs acolytes, si bien que Jasper les bombarda d'une vague de sérénité et de confiance.

- Il… Il nous a dit qu'elle s'appelait Didyme, qu'elle était sa compagne. Il nous a dit qu'un groupe de vampires aux yeux jaunes l'avaient enlevée et qu'il devait la récupérer car elle était en danger. Alors quand on l'a vue, on s'est dit que si le Maître nous retrouvait, il ne nous tuerait pas si nous avions sauvé sa compagne, vous comprenez ? S'affola Bree en tremblant de tous ses membres.

Marcus se redressa péniblement et fit face aux nouveau-nés. Son visage était un masque de chagrin et de haine mélangés et lorsqu'il prit la parole, sa voix était dure, sans appel.

- Didyme est morte depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Elle était ma compagne, mon rayon de soleil, mon âme-sœur, et elle est morte, assassinée des mains mêmes de votre « Maître » qui n'est autre qu'un vampire nommé Felix. La jeune Bella est le sosie de ma Didyme, c'est pour cela qu'il souhaite la récupérer…

- Alors tu n'es pas en danger ? S'exclama Bree en se tournant vers ma Bella.

- Non, enfin si. Nous sommes tous en danger à cause de Felix, aussi bien les vampires que les humains…

Voyant l'incompréhension marquée sur les visages des trois nouveau-nés, Carlisle et Marcus leur expliquèrent la situation avec Felix, d'une part, mais également Caïus, de l'autre.

- Caïus, vous dites ? Demanda Riley, les sourcils froncés.

- Oui, enfant. Pourquoi ? En as-tu déjà entendu parler ? Se renfrogna Marcus.

Les trois nouveau-nés se concertèrent silencieusement du regard puis Riley releva brièvement le menton en direction de Bree. La petite femelle pinça les lèvres, essayant de retenir ses paroles puis finit par secouer la tête en soufflant.

- De toute façon, au point où on en est, ça peut pas être pire… Commença-t-elle en lâchant un petit rire sarcastique. Je ne sais pas qui est ce Caïus, mes compagnons d'infortune non plus, mais… J'ai déjà eu l'occasion d'écouter une conversation téléphonique entre le Maître… euh Felix… - Elle frissonna de dégoût et de terreur en prononçant son prénom - et ce Caïus. Je… Je n'étais pas à côté mais…

- Tu es une traqueuse ? M'étonnais-je en voyant dans son esprit l'endroit où elle était lorsqu'elle avait perçu la communication.

- Une traqueuse ? C'est comme ça qu'on dit quand on a des sens plus aiguisés qu'un autre ?

- Il y a plusieurs catégories de traqueurs, mais apparemment, tu en es bien une. Statua Jasper en captant l'intensité des sens de la jeune femelle.

- Effectivement, puisque la jeune Isabella a liquidé ce traqueur, James, lors de sa fuite, il est normal que Felix veuille s'assurer d'en avoir un autre à ses côtés. Expliqua Marcus, la voix suintant de dégoût et de haine. Dis-moi, jeune fille, étais-tu sensible aux bruits et aux odeurs étant humaine ?

Bree rentra la tête dans ses épaules, gênée d'être le centre d'attention.

- Et bien… euh… Je… j'avais l'oreille « absolue » et faisais partie de la chorale au conservatoire, mais bien qu'étant douée pour le chant et malgré mon ouïe parfaite, je souhaitais être « nez » chez un grand parfumeur, mon odorat était tout autant développé, si ce n'est plus, que mon audition. Enfin… C'était avant. Maintenant, c'est impossible... Chuchota-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible et cassée sur la fin.

Carlisle et Marcus échangèrent un regard et leurs pensées m'enragèrent… Merde ! Ils avaient voulu me prendre ma Bella !

- Tu n'y penses pas sérieusement, Carlisle ? Grondais-je d'un ton sourd.

_**« Ils sont innocents dans cette histoire, tu le sais bien fils. »**_

- Ils l'auraient enlevée s'ils avaient pu !

_**« Ils n'en savaient rien, ils pensaient la sauver. Ils ont été bernés, Edward, ce n'est pas de leur faute. Eux aussi sont des victimes, fils. »**_

Je m'arrachais les cheveux tant j'étais énervé ; la colère que je nourrissais à l'encontre des nouveau-nés se mêlait à la compréhension et à la compassion quant à leur situation. Ouvrant les yeux, je vis que les trois jeunes vampires avaient le regard rivé sur moi. Ils tremblaient de toute part, leurs yeux carmin étaient écarquillés de terreur et leurs pensées affolées à l'idée de connaître leur destruction prochaine. Gémissant de frustration, je hochais la tête brièvement, signifiant mon accord à mon père.

- Fais ce que tu veux. Ça te démange de toute façon, vas-y !

En voyant Carlisle avancer vers eux, les trois nouveau-nés se raidirent, prêts à bondir, persuadés que leur dernière heure avait sonné. Comprenant un peu tardivement leur réaction, Carlisle leva les bras en signe d'apaisement.

- Non, ne craignez-rien, nous ne vous ferons aucun mal. Leur dit-il d'une voix douce.

- P't'être pas vous mais eux là, ils ont tué les autres ! S'affola Diego en nous pointant du doigt Jasper et moi.

- Mon fils s'est senti menacé lorsque vous avez voulu emmener de force sa compagne. Mon autre fils n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de lui venir en aide ! Expliqua Carlisle tout en taisant le don de Jasper.

- Mais on ne savait pas ! S'exclama Bree d'une voix faiblarde.

- Nous connaissons votre réaction maintenant. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes désormais en sécurité parmi nous. Enfin… Si vous voulez rester. Continua Carlisle d'une voix douce.

Les nouveau-nés, ébahis face à la proposition de mon père, se concertèrent du regard, puis la femelle haussa finalement les épaules. Riley, quant à lui, nous observait tour à tour, fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'il voyait un membre de ma famille. Finalement, il se décida à parler.

- Pourquoi vos yeux sont dorés ? Ils devraient être rouges, non ? Le Maî… Felix… nous a dit que c'était une caractéristique de folie, que c'était le signe d'un vampire dégénéré mais… vous n'en avez pas l'air !

Nous nous esclaffâmes de concert en entendant ça. Felix est complètement cintré, mais nous, nous sommes dégénérés !

Marcus s'approcha alors des nouveau-nés, un sourire indulgent aux lèvres.

- Non mon jeune ami. Felix a tort. Le fait que ces vampires aient les yeux dorés découle de leur mode d'alimentation…

- Ils ne boivent pas de sang ? S'exclama Bree d'une voix stridente.

- Bien sûr que si. Un vampire doit son existence au sang qu'il ingère. Non, ces vampires-ci sont, comme qui dirais-je, végétariens. Ils ne se nourrissent que de sang animal.

Les nouveau-nés, les yeux ronds et la bouche-bée, nous observaient, interloqués par ce que Marcus venait de leur apprendre.

- On… On n'est pas obligé de tuer des humains pour vivre ? Demanda finalement Riley d'une petite voix.

- Non, ce n'est pas une obligation. Le sang animal nous apporte la force nécessaire, même si la soif n'est jamais réellement apaisée. Il faut quelques temps pour parvenir à se contrôler suffisamment et vivre parmi les humains. Expliqua Jasper, une grimace aux lèvres. Il éprouvait encore parfois des difficultés à évoluer au milieu d'hommes, femmes et enfants.

- On… On peut vivre avec les humains ? S'exclama Bree, émerveillée à l'idée de pouvoir revoir sa famille ou ses amis.

- Oui Bree. Cependant, il faut que tu saches que pour les tiens, tu es morte. Ils ne doivent pas découvrir notre existence, les humains doivent rester dans l'ignorance, c'est la Loi. Lui dis-je, ne pouvant retenir un faible sourire compatissant lorsque la tristesse de ne jamais revoir sa famille l'envahit.

Carlisle, le sourire aux lèvres à l'idée d'avoir sauvé trois jeunes vampires d'une mort certaine et espérant les convaincre de suivre notre mode d'alimentation, fit un pas en avant vers les nouveau-nés et continua.

- Une fois que nous pouvons contrôler notre soif, nous pouvons vivre parmi les humains. Ce n'est pas toujours évident puisque la brûlure est toujours présente dans la gorge mais… ça vaut le coup, nous pouvons mener une vie presque normale et rester dans un endroit pendant quelques années de suite. Mes enfants vont au lycée ou à la faculté. Parfois ils travaillent mais leurs traits sont un peu trop juvéniles pour cela. Moi-même je suis médecin et…

- Médecin ? Comme soigner des humains ? Comment est-ce possible ? Le sang ? S'affola Diego.

- Il m'a fallu de nombreuses décennies pour avoir un contrôle total sur ma soif. A force, j'ai réussi à me désensibiliser totalement à l'odeur du sang humain et ça en vaut la peine. Je peux ainsi pratiquer un métier que j'aime. Vous aussi, si vous vous en donnez la peine…

Les nouveau-nés le regardaient émerveillés, tel le Messie répandant la parole Divine. Ils haïssaient leur condition et ne supportaient plus de tuer pour se nourrir. Savoir qu'un mode d'alimentation alternatif existait leur donnait de l'espoir.

- On… on peut… Vous voulez bien nous... nous apprendre ? Bafouilla Riley, la voix tendue par l'émotion.

Carlisle se contenta de sourire en réponse. Marcus s'approcha alors, impatient.

- Les Cullen vous apprendront, ne vous inquiétez pas. Mais avant toute chose, j'ai besoin que tu me parles de Caïus, jeune Bree. Qu'as-tu entendu ?

- Vous… vous ne nous tuerez pas ? C'est vrai ?

- Pas de meurtres et encore moins de tortures, c'est promis. Les Cullen n'accepteraient jamais ça !

La première fois qu'elle avait entendu notre nom de famille, Bree avait légèrement frémi. Mais la seconde fois, elle en avait sursauté.

- Tu as déjà entendu parler de nous, Bree ? Demandais-je en voyant sa réaction.

Elle hocha fébrilement la tête, tout comme les deux mâles.

- Il… enfin le Maître… euh Felix… Il disait que… que vous étiez une menace pour… pour la sécurité du monde vampirique… Qu'il fallait vous… vous détruire… Bafouilla Diego, tremblant à l'idée que nous nous en prenions à lui après ses propos.

- Il voulait vous détruire après avoir récupéré Didy… Euh… Bella… Il disait qu'elle était la clef de leur réussite. Continua Bree. Caïus n'arrêtait pas de lui dire que Bella devait rejoindre leurs rangs, de gré ou de force. Il parlait d'une révolution, je n'ai pas vraiment compris quoi mais… il disait que l'heure avait sonné, qu'il devait reprendre ses droits, que ses frères étaient bien trop laxistes et indulgents. Il a demandé au Maî… à Felix d'arrêter immédiatement ses carnages à Seattle, qu'il devait être plus prudent pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons d'un certain Aro…

- Seigneur… Nous avions raison… Souffla Marcus d'une voix faiblarde.

Le vénérable vampire était abattu par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, ses craintes étaient désormais fondées et la guerre arriverait bientôt.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'enlacer étroitement ma Bella afin de me rassurer et je la maintenais tout contre moi le temps que Carlisle et Marcus expliquent aux nouveau-nés les grands traits de toute l'histoire.

- Felix. Il a combien de nouveau-nés à ses côtés ? Demanda Jasper, son esprit stratégique se mettant immédiatement en route.

- Nous étions une quarantaine en plus des dix vampires de son clan. Entre ceux qui se sont entretués au départ et ceux que vous avez éliminés, il ne lui en reste plus qu'une quinzaine, je pense. Expliqua Riley d'une voix sombre.

- Humm… C'est bon. Nous sommes suffisamment entraînés et nombreux pour faire face à une quinzaine de nouveau-nés. Il pourrait y en avoir le triple qu'on l'emporterait quand même mais…

- Mais quoi, Jasper ? Demanda Carlisle, inquiet.

- Et bien… Felix sait que nous sommes nombreux. Il connaît également l'existence des Quileute et sait qu'ils se battront à nos côtés…

- Mais comment ?

- James. Lorsque Charlie était porté disparu et qu'il nous aidait, soit disant, à le retrouver, il a vu comment fonctionnaient les techniques de chasse des bêtes et il a également vu une partie de nos amis présents pour nous aider.

- Et alors ? Où veux-tu en venir jeune Jasper ? Continua Marcus, les sourcils froncés.

- Et bien… Si j'étais à sa place, je ne me lancerai pas les mains vides. A mon avis, il va attendre d'avoir une armée suffisamment vaste pour nous écraser. Je pense également que Caïus, de son côté, doit l'entraîner à créer plus de nouveau-nés.

- Pou-pourquoi craignez-vous tant notre statut ? Nous sommes trop jeunes, trop inexpérimentés ! Demanda Diego.

- En effet, vous n'avez aucune expérience. Par contre, votre force, votre vitesse et votre puissance sont bien plus importantes que les nôtres car votre sang humain coule encore dans votre corps. Ce n'est pas vraiment un problème car nous sommes entraînés au combat. Le souci, c'est que vous êtes bien trop volatiles et ça, c'est dangereux. Expliqua patiemment Jasper.

Bree cracha et siffla, on aurait dit un petit chaton furieux, puis elle se mit à faire les cent pas d'une démarche vive.

- On s'est sauvé parce qu'on ne supportait plus les tortures… On a fui parce qu'on ne voulait pas faire partie d'une armée… N'avons-nous pas d'autre choix que celui de joindre vos rangs pour nous battre contre lui ? S'exclama-t-elle rageusement.

- Bien sûr que si, jeune fille, vous pouvez toujours fuir. Crois-moi lorsque je te dis que je n'ai aucune envie de guerroyer, encore moins contre mon propre frère, mais… Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que celui de nous battre si nous voulons que ce monde et cette sérénité actuelle perdurent. Expliqua Marcus, le visage soudainement frappé par le poids des ans.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? Parce que si nous ne nous battons pas pour ce monde, cela sera la fin de l'Homme.

Les trois nouveau-nés levèrent les yeux vers l'ancien, l'observant avec effarement, tout comme nous tous.

- Si Caïus et Felix veulent nous éradiquer, c'est uniquement parce qu'ils veulent dominer le monde. Les humains n'auront pas d'autre choix que de vivre en esclavage, pour les plus chanceux. Ils seront asservis et ne deviendront que du bétail. Dites-moi, jeunes gens, trouvez-vous que ce monde mérite d'être détruit par des fanatiques ? Les humains se détruisent déjà l'un l'autre par leurs incessantes guerres de religions, ils épuisent les ressources de la planète inutilement, mais ils ne méritent pas le sort que mon frère leur réserve. Personne ne le mérite ! Maintenant, je vous le demande, croyez-vous honnêtement que le monde tel qu'il est aujourd'hui doit connaître sa fin ? Demanda Marcus d'une voix lasse.

Les trois nouveau-nés nous observaient tour à tour, essayant de percer un quelconque mensonge que ce soit dans les propos de l'ancien, ou alors dans nos yeux. Lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent que nous leur disions la vérité, ils se concertèrent du regard pour finalement se redresser fièrement.

- Nous vous aiderons. Nous ne sommes peut-être que des enfants pour vous, mais nous serons à vos côtés. Nous avons encore des familles, des amis… qui pensent peut-être toujours à nous et nous refusons qu'ils subissent la folie démesurée de vampires mégalomanes. Vous avez raison, les humains sont bien mieux de rester dans l'ignorance, ils ne doivent pas savoir ce que nous sommes, ce monde est à eux. Nous nous battrons à vos côtés. Trancha Riley d'une voix décidée tandis que Bree et Diego hochaient vivement la tête.

Nous fûmes brutalement arrachés à cette discussion lorsque de puissants hurlements résonnèrent dans l'atmosphère un nouveau jour venait de se lever et la douloureuse métamorphose des Enfants de la Lune ne faisait que commencer…


	56. Terreur et tentation

Hellooo°°° !

Wiii je sais, ça fait longtemps ! Pas la peine de hurler - je ne suis pas sourde - ni de feuilleter la rubrique nécrologique quotidiennement - bah oui, moi je la lis tous les jours, pourquoi pas vous ? - je suis là !

Enfin devrais-je dire ?

Je ne vais pas chercher à m'excuser d'avoir une vie en dehors de FF, mais bon, c'est comme ça ! et franchement, avec la chaleur infernale qui règne ici ces temps-ci (en moyenne 35° vers les 10 heures du mat), j'ai autre chose à faire que de crever de chaud devant mon PC ! Squatter mon congèl par exemple...

Bref ! Tagada tsoin tsoin boum boum c'est moi que r'v'là ! Pffiou... Je crois que la canicule m'a grillé encore quelques neurones... ça sent le sapin !

Bon allez, à la place de raconter des 'onneries, réponse aux reviews !

**Philae89 :** oui ! ça y'est ! l'action commence ! mais à petits pas avant d'arriver sur la fin ! Happy end? C'est pas pour tout de suite, il y a encore pas mal de choses à dire avant ça !

**Anayata :** Bah ! y'a bien les Jeux Olympiques, les Paralympiques, les championnats du monde de jeux vidéos et de air guitar (chose que je ne comprendrai jamais, mais alors ô grand jamais), alors pourquoi pas les Olympiades du Surnaturel? Oui, oui, le Félix est bien allumé dans son genre... Et le Caïus est aussi cramé que lui, mais pas au point de la folie ! enfin un peu quand même... Le dépeçage de Félix, c'est pas pour tout de suite ! et oui, si je fais intervenir des personnages, c'est qu'ils ont tous leur importance ! mais chut ! je n'en dis pas plus ;p

**L'empire des Anges :** Pff... moi aussi je crève de chaud ! je suis bonne à rôtir et c'est même pas la peine de me huiler la couenne ! J'alterne entre patauger dans ma baignoire glacée ou me coincer la tête dans le congèl. Si si, à ce point... Les monstres vont bien, à part qu'ils me cassent les oreilles avec leurs concours de cris. Et oui, mon grand a 7 ans maintenant et jouer au "royaume du silence" ne marche plus... snif ! bisous ma belle et +

**Vinie65 :**merci ! et j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant ;p

**Triskelle Sparrow :**et oui, je suis sadique avec le petit Seth... mais qui "aime bien, châtie bien !" Un poil possessif le Edward? Non sans blague ! pas possible ! C'est pas son genre, mais alors pas du tout ! il est pas comme ça ce cher petit... Et pour Bree, j'ai toujours trouvé triste qu'on ne lui laisse jamais sa chance... alors voilà !

**Binna1996 :**Bienvenue à toi ! wow ! 1 semaine? mais tu lis plus vite que ton ombre, toi ! Pour le test de la "soumission", comme tu dis, il fera peut-être parti d'une suite d'OS lorsque j'aurai fini NOJ. Pour la suite, rien de plus simple, il suffit que tu me mettes en 'alertes'. Bonne lecture ;)

**Sisko13 :**Salut à toi Ô Sisko"lapinou"13 ! Acheroniastyx apprécie énormément les commentaires de son mâle de lecteur, ça lui illumine sa journée. Acheroniastyx trouve également bizarre que Sisko souffre, lui aussi, du syndrome dit "Syndrome du Alain Delon" qui consiste à parler de lui/elle à la troisième personne. Au moins, Acheroniastyx ne se sent plus seule parmi ses vulgaires congénères. Et oui, il faut bien ajouter une touche d'humour dans ces temps difficiles et Acheroniastyx y travaille ardemment ! Acheroniastyx fait un gros bisou à Sisko"lapinou"13 et elle espère que ce nouveau chapitre sera à sa mesure - ou à sa démesure - à bientôt !

**Galaee :**Moi aussi je le trouvais un peu trop sage et lisse le Edward. Merde ! c'est quand même un vampire et ils sont réputés pour leur sangsualité/sensualité, non ? Et si ma version te plait et fait plaisir à ta moitié, que dire de plus ? à bientôt !

****J'oubliais **Fifouu128...** je terminerai cette fic quand j'en aurai le temps : j'ai une vie en dehors de FF, moi !

**Une page de Pub à la demande d'une lectrice ( tu vois, j'ai pas oublié !)... s/7103733/1/b2_b_banges_b**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse ! Bonne lecture et surtout...  
**

**... ENJOY ! ! !**

* * *

- Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces… ces choses ? S'écria Bree d'une voix horriblement aigüe, couvrant aisément les cris inhumains des Enfants de la Lune.

Avec l'arrivée des nouveau-nés, j'en avais presque oublié la présence des Lycans et des Quileute. Les jeunes vampires également, puisqu'auparavant ils craignaient pour leurs vies… Tandis que les malheureux Enfants de la Lune hurlaient leur agonie, leurs corps déformés par la douloureuse métamorphose, Seth, lui, reprit instantanément sa forme humaine comme si de rien n'était. S'apercevant de sa nudité, il baissa les yeux et cacha son sexe de ses mains, des rougeurs miroitant sous sa peau cuivrée. Emmett ouvrit un sac à dos en ricanant et envoya un jeans à l'Indien qui s'empressa de l'attraper avant de filer sous le couvert des buissons.

- Qu-qu-que sont ces-ces choses ? Balbutia la petite femelle, les yeux écarquillés rivés sur les Enfants de la Lune et les Quileute.

- La chose elle t'emmerde, sangsue ! Cracha Paul d'une voix venimeuse.

- Paul ! La ferme. Lui intima Jacob d'une voix grave.

Paul courba l'échine tandis que Jacob fit un léger signe de tête en direction de Carlisle et Marcus, afin qu'ils expliquent la situation aux nouveau-nés.

- Ils sont nos alliés alors je vous prierai de vous montrer respectueux à leurs égards, jeunes gens. Commença Marcus d'une voix sèche. Ces Indiens sont ce que l'on appelle des « modificateurs ». Leur nature particulière fait d'eux notre principal ennemi puisqu'ils ont vocation de protéger les humains des nôtres. Ils prennent l'apparence de loups gigantesques et ont la capacité de nous détruire. Quant à ces trois malheureuses créatures, poursuivit-il en désignant les Lycans du doigt, ce sont des Enfants de la Lune et ils sont les derniers représentants de leur espèce.

Marcus baissa la tête, honteux et consterné, ses souvenirs revenant en masse. Il s'en voulait de les avoir exterminés maintenant qu'il connaissait la vérité. Jasper lui envoya une bouffée de courage afin qu'il se ressaisisse.

- Des Enfants de la Lune ? Je pensais qu'ils n'existaient plus ! Dit Riley d'une petite voix timide, les sourcils froncés.

- Tu en as entendu parler ? Comment ? Demanda Marcus, surpris par les paroles du jeune vampire.

- Et bien… euh… c'est à dire que… en fait…

- Le Maî… euh... Félix en a parlé une fois. Le coupa Diego en voyant que Riley n'osait pas répondre. Il disait que les Volturi commettaient des exactions depuis de trop nombreux siècles, qu'il fallait les renverser et que cela passait par le Nouvel Ordre Mondial. Il nous a dit que la Royauté en place avait assassiné jusqu'au dernier les Enfants de la Lune uniquement à cause de leurs différences, qu'ils avaient commis un génocide et qu'il ne devait pas rester impuni. Il disait que les Volturi devaient payer pour leurs crimes.

Marcus s'effondra en entendant les propos du nouveau-né la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, il n'en revenait toujours pas que Félix ait pu tenir de tels discours. Dans l'esprit des jeunes vampires, je vis clairement qu'ils étaient choqués et écœurés par ces « Volturi » qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, qu'ils ne valaient pas mieux que Hitler qui, afin de créer la « race dominante Aryenne » selon ses idéaux maladifs, avait pratiqué l'épuration ethnique au détriment d'un peuple, exterminant pas moins de 5.000.000 de Juifs pendant la Shoah.

Je secouais la tête, horrifié de voir dans les esprits des nouveau-nés un Félix éructant de rage à l'encontre d'Aro et Marcus qu'il décrivait comme des criminels de guerre. Il mentait depuis si longtemps qu'il finissait lui-même par croire en ses mensonges !

- Croyez-moi, vous avez encore pas mal de choses à apprendre sur Félix ! Entre ce qu'il vous a dit et ce qu'il s'est réellement passé, il y a un fossé de la taille du Pacifique. Ricanais-je sans joie.

Ils m'observaient d'un drôle d'air, tachant de déchiffrer le vrai du faux, puis haussèrent les épaules avant de se tourner vers mon père qui consolait Marcus en lui tapotant doucement l'épaule.

Carlisle entreprit donc de leur expliquer pourquoi les Volturi – tout en taisant que Marcus était l'un des rois – avaient exterminé les loups garous, des êtres volatiles et particulièrement nuisibles pour l'Humanité, sur la base d'un mensonge commun de Félix et Caïus alors que la vérité n'avait éclaté que depuis peu. Il leur dit également qu'ils pourraient vérifier ces informations en discutant avec les Lycans, une fois que ceux-ci seraient rétablis de leur transformation. Il leur parla aussi des Quileute et de leur implication à nos côtés, de la réputation de Félix « le Fléau » dans le monde vampirique, du pourquoi il en avait après nous et Bella. Lorsqu'il parla de Didyme, Marcus se mit une fois de plus à gémir comme une bête à l'agonie, mais il se reprit rapidement, sachant que son épouse depuis longtemps disparue était la clef de toute cette histoire. Bella prit également la parole, expliquant aux nouveau-nés qu'elle avait connu Félix alors qu'elle était encore humaine et qu'ils avaient eu une liaison. Je l'enlaçais étroitement, la rassurant de par ma présence et mon soutien lorsqu'elle parla de ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, notamment le meurtre atroce de sa mère sous ses yeux.

Nos nouveaux compagnons d'infortune ne mouftaient pas un mot, absorbés par les récits qu'ils entendaient. Les rouages de leurs pensées tournaient à toute allure ; ils savaient Félix fou à lier et un brin sadique, mais jamais ils n'auraient pu imaginer qu'il était capable de tuer celle qu'il aimait s'il ne pouvait l'avoir… Brusquement, une pensée de Riley se distingua des autres et je ne pus qu'adhérer à sa théorie.

- C'est possible, oui. C'est loin d'être bête en tout cas !

- Qu'y-a-t-il Edward ? Demanda Carlisle alors que le nouveau-né me dévisageait avec des yeux ronds, ahuri que j'ai répondu à sa pensée.

- Riley se demande s'il n'y aurait pas un rapport de cause à effet entre le meurtre de Didyme – désolé Marcus – et la folie de Félix.

Marcus réfléchit quelques instants, se concentrant pour voyager parmi ses nombreux souvenirs, puis finit par ouvrir les yeux.

- Seigneur ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? S'exclama le vénérable vampire en frappant rageusement l'air de ses deux poings. Bien que Félix ait toujours eu un fond de mégalomanie et de sadisme, il n'avait jamais été fou à ce point. Il a définitivement sombré dans l'aliénation à la mort de ma chère épouse mais… je croyais que c'était parce qu'il était triste, ils se connaissaient depuis leur plus jeune âge ! Te souviens-tu, jeune Edward, lorsque mon frère et moi t'avions expliqué qu'en chaque vampire, il y a une parcelle d'humanité ? Et bien je pense, je peux même l'affirmer désormais, que ma Didyme était la part d'humanité de Félix et que son meurtre a été l'élément déclencheur de sa folie destructrice. Ça ne peut être que cela… Quel imbécile ! Il s'est lui-même détruit en tuant ma compagne ! Et regardez où cela nous mène, quel gâchis…

Un ronflement particulièrement sonore nous ramena à la réalité les Lycans avaient enfin achevé leur douloureuse métamorphose et dormaient du sommeil du juste sous le regard bienveillant des Quileute.

Sans même nous en apercevoir, nous avions créé une sorte de barrage entre les trois Russes et les nouveau-nés, protégeant leurs corps faibles d'humains de la soif des jeunes vampires. Tout compte fait, cela ne servit à rien. Lorsque les jeunes humèrent l'air ambiant à la recherche d'un agréable fumet à savourer, ils ne trouvèrent que les odeurs nauséabondes des Quileute et des Lycans.

- Beurk ! C'est atroce ! Comment pouvez-vous rester ici et subir ces odeurs d'œuf pourri, de chien mouillé et de fosse septique sans être malades ? Je crois que j'ai la gerbe… Annonça difficilement la femelle en ayant un haut-le-cœur.

- L'habitude, chère enfant, l'habitude… Vous vous y ferez avec le temps, vous n'avez pas le choix de toute façon puisque ces créatures sont à la fois nos alliés mais également en danger, comme nous tous. Statua Marcus en secouant la tête avec emphase.

Riley s'enfonça deux doigts dans la bouche sous les rires d'Emmett qui était des plus heureux d'avoir un nouveau « pote à dévergonder ». Décidément, il ne changera jamais celui-là !

Mon regard fut bientôt attiré par une vision des plus fantastiques. Mon ange, courbée au-dessus d'un sac et fouillant celui-ci à la recherche de je ne sais quoi, offrait sans aucune retenue son splendide fessier à mes yeux gourmands… Je me léchais les lèvres avec envie, les pensées perdues dans mes souvenirs plus ou moins récents de ma douce ondulant harmonieusement sous mon corps et sans même m'en apercevoir, mes jambes prenaient le contrôle de mon être et avançaient déjà vers elle à vitesse V. Un violent coup de coude dans le ventre me freina.

- AÏE ! Non mais ça va pas !

Je me tournais dans tous les sens, cherchant le fauteur de trouble, et mon regard tomba sur Jasper, un sourire à la fois railleur et mauvais aux lèvres.

- Oh ! Pourquoi tu me frappes comme ça ? J'ai rien fait ! Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ?

- T'as p't'être rien fait pour l'instant, mais vu la quantité de luxure, d'envie, de besoin et de frustration qui émanait de toi, j'avais pas le choix. Soit je t'arrêtais, soit ça finissait en gang-bang ici ! Calme tes pulsions, tu veux ? On dirait un ado aux hormones survoltées qui se pignole en matant les Playboy qui sont planqués sous son lit pendant qu'il fantasme sur ce qu'il pourrait faire à sa copine ! Bon sang, mais t'as quel âge ?

- Ben 17 ans. C'est un peu normal les hormones survoltées à cet âge, non ?

- Arg ! La ferme ! C'est pas le moment, c'est tout ! Arrête de penser avec ta bite cinq minutes, ça fera du bien à tout le monde !

Je lui lançais un regard noir et grognais lorsque je vis que notre conversation était loin d'être passée inaperçue ma douce me fit un clin d'œil coquin et m'envoya un baiser prometteur.

_**Plus tard, mon cœur… je te promets que je me laisserai kidnapper sans opposer de résistance. Tu pourras faire de moi tout ce que tu veux… absolument… tout…**_

Ses pensées, tout comme les images spécialement graphiques qu'elles contenaient, me firent gémir d'envie et de frustration à la fois une baffe à l'arrière du crâne de la part de Jasper me rappela une fois de plus à l'ordre.

- Rabat-joie ! Marmonnais-je à l'attention de mon frère.

- Obsédé !

- Frustré !

- Bite ambulante !

- Constipé d'la vie !

- Blennorragie mobile !

- Pff… T'es jaloux, c'est tout.

- Certainement pas ! A ce que je sache, ce n'est pas toi qu'on surnomme « langue agile » Ed !

- Parce que le pseudo était déjà pris, ducon ! Je ne suis pas « magic finger » pour rien !

- Bon c'est bien gentil vos mamours et petits mots doux les gars, mais on a du boulot ici ! Intervint Jacob en nous séparant alors que nous en venions presque aux mains.

- Oh toi « somnambaise », la ferme ! Criâmes-nous d'une même voix.

Sans nous en rendre compte, le ton avait monté et tout le monde nous observait avec des yeux ronds. Enfin… tout le monde sauf les filles qui pâlissaient à vue d'œil, le visage consterné.

- Beuh… Euh… Vous m'avez appelé comment ? S'exclama Jacob, ahuri, alors que Jasper et moi étions figés comme deux ronds de flan.

- C'est rien mon chéri. Rien du tout, je t'expliquerai… Intervint Tanya en enlaçant son compagnon et en l'entraînant plus loin.

_**Vous avez intérêt à vous expliquer ! Comment vous pouvez connaître le nom de code de mon loulou d'amour ? Je veux savoir ! Bande de gros jaloux !**_

- Je ne suis pas jaloux de Jacob, Tanya ! Franchement, tu crois que ça me plairait d'être capable de me lécher moi-même les burnes et de me renifler le cul ? J'aurai l'air d'un con ! M'écriais-je en captant les pensées de ma chère cousine.

- Pff… pour ce qui est de lécher tes couilles, Bella se débrouille bien toute seule je pense ! Et tu n'aurais pas l'air d'un con, mon cher, puisque tu l'as déjà… l'air con je précise ! Persifla-t-elle sous les rires de mes lourdauds de frangins.

Brusquement, l'envie d'enrouler mes doigts autour de son cou frêle et de l'étrangler jusqu'à ce que sa petite tête de blonde se détache de son corps s'empara de mon être et me parut une excellente idée. Comme si j'avais l'air d'un con… non mais ! Mes doigts me démangeaient atrocement et je me retins de justesse, pensant au chagrin que ma famille ressentirait suite au décès de ma chère cousine… quelle garce !

Jasper m'envoya une bouffée de calme lorsqu'il sentit que mes nerfs s'affolaient puis me mit finalement un léger coup de coude dans les côtes pour me montrer que les Enfants de la Lune s'éveillaient.

Je sus enfin pourquoi Bella farfouillait dans le sac à dos lorsqu'elle envoya des vêtements aux Lycans ; les pauvres rougissaient de leur nudité et se cachèrent comme ils le pouvaient pour se vêtir.

Les nouveau-nés étant assoiffés, Carlisle décida d'une chasse sur le trajet du retour. Par sécurité pour les Lycans et éviter un malencontreux accident, les Quileute, ainsi que Tanya qui ne pouvait se séparer de son « loulou d'amour », choisirent de rester avec eux, à l'écart, pendant que nous emmènerions les jeunes vampires.

La jeune Bree était à la fois surexcitée de chasser un animal, mais également affolée à l'idée de ne pas savoir s'y prendre. Les deux mâles se moquaient d'elle, lui disant que la chasse était un sport viril et qu'une pauvre petite femelle comme elle ne ferait jamais le poids contre un ours. Carlisle leur expliqua alors calmement de suivre leurs instincts, que tout se ferait le plus naturellement du monde. Lorsqu'ils interceptèrent le fumet d'une harde de cerfs, les deux mâles se jetèrent à leur poursuite et le spectacle me rappela étrangement notre première nuit avec les loups garous : c'était tout bonnement écœurant, ils se battaient littéralement entre eux pour une vulgaire proie. Bree, quant à elle, capta l'odeur d'un ours brun un peu plus au nord et elle suivit sa trace avant de lui sauter au garrot, déchirant sa carotide avant de s'abreuver à grands traits au cou de la malheureuse bête. Pour une première chasse, ils s'en sortirent plutôt bien malgré leur dégoût évident pour le sang animal, surtout les deux mâles puisque pour une première fois, ils avaient goûté des herbivores moi-même je reconnais que c'est plutôt dégueu… rien ne vaut un bon puma !

- Beurk ! C'est dégueulasse ! S'exclama Riley en crachant au sol. Je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour vous contenter de ça !

- Oh ça va, c'était pas si mauvais ! Répliqua nonchalamment Bree en essuyant le filet de sang qui perlait au coin de sa bouche.

- C'est normal, tu t'es nourrie d'un carnivore, leur saveur se rapproche un peu de celles des humains. Expliqua Jasper d'une voix rappelant étrangement celle d'un instituteur faisant la leçon de morale à ses élèves. Vous les gars, vous vous êtes contentés d'herbivores, et ils sont ce qu'ils mangent, ils ont une saveur fade. Goûtez un alligator ou un anaconda et ce sera encore pire, ils ont un goût de vase tout simplement répugnant ! Vous verrez, à force d'habitude ça passera mieux, vous aurez même certaines préférences.

- Si ça peut m'éviter de tuer des humains et de vivre un semblant de normalité, je suis prêt à tout ! S'exclama Diego d'une voix ferme en saisissant la main de la petite femelle.

- Moi aussi. Répondit-elle en lui lançant un regard transi d'amour avant de baisser la tête.

Comment avais-je pu passer à côté de ça ! La façon dont il la protégeait, la tendresse avec laquelle elle le regardait… Des compagnons ! Du coin de l'œil, je vis que Riley les observait d'un air mélancolique. Peut-être avait-il une petite amie, une fiancée, avant d'être transformé.

Nous obligeâmes les nouveau-nés à se gaver, quitte à ce qu'ils en soient malades, avant de rejoindre les Lycans et les Quileute, puis prîmes enfin le chemin du retour. Nicholaï, juché sur mon dos, riait de bon cœur en sentant le vent fouetter son visage.

Sur la route, nous forçâmes une fois de plus les jeunes à se nourrir ; ils allaient se retrouver dans un endroit étranger, avec une concentration d'inconnus et de Quileute. Les nouveau-nés sont instinctivement imperméables à la nouveauté alors mieux valaient qu'ils se gavent, ils seraient bien plus dociles.

Malheureusement, nous n'avions pas prévu que Charlie, Billy, Sue et Carlie seraient à la maison…

Une bourrasque apporta leur fragrance jusqu'à l'odorat surdéveloppé de Bree. Lorsqu'elle intercepta leur fumet, elle se mit à gronder doucement, envahie par la promesse d'une soif étanchée par la chaleur du sang humain. Diego et Riley réagirent de la même façon et nous fûmes incapables de les retenir.

Jasper les bombardait continuellement de vagues de calme et de satiété mais rien n'y faisait, ils étaient obnubilés par la promesse du sang humain…

Bien qu'exceptionnellement rapide, je ne rivalisais pas avec leur vitesse, surtout avec Nicholaï sur le dos. Mes frères et moi déposions les Enfants de la Lune, les laissant aux bons soins de Peter, Charlotte et Marcus, puis nous filâmes comme le vent à la poursuite des nouveau-nés. Je rattrapais bientôt Bella qui s'était lancée à leur suite, redoublant de vitesse lorsqu'elle avait compris l'intention des jeunes vampires. Elle était terrorisée à l'idée qu'il arrive quelque chose à son père ou à la gosse, mais elle n'osait pas projeter son bouclier sur les nouveau-nés ; des cibles mouvantes lancées à toute puissance n'étaient pas des plus simples à atteindre, et elle craignait les dégâts que pourraient occasionner une collision nouveau-nés/bouclier sur les jeunes vampires.

Une fois arrivés dans les bois avoisinants la villa, Emmett, Jasper et moi nous dispersâmes afin d'encercler les nouveau-nés et essayer de les prendre à revers. Bella les avait presque rattrapés et de loin, j'entendis le martèlement de grosses pattes lourdes foulant le sol et la course de plusieurs vampires ; nos amis ainsi que Jacob et sa toute nouvelle Meute venaient en renfort.

Je perçus les pensées affolées de Carmen, Esmée et Alice qui faisaient barrage entre les humains et les nouveau-nés qui allaient arriver à tout moment. Elles n'osaient pas déplacer les humains de la maigre sécurité que leur apportaient les murs.

Riley, les yeux noirs de soif et le venin dégoulinant de ses lèvres, défonça la porte, Bree et Diego sur les talons.

Esmée tenta de les freiner sans user de violence mais elle fut brutalement repoussée et finit encastrée dans le mur. Carmen et Alice zigzaguaient entre les trois nouveau-nés, agrippant un poignet, une cheville, envoyant un uppercut, un direct par-ci, par-là.

Billy, Charlie, Sue et Carlie étaient plaqués contre le mur, serrés comme des sardines, les yeux écarquillés par la terreur, incapables de bouger, cloués par l'épouvante de la situation. Leur faible vision ne leur permettait pas d'appréhender ce qu'il se passait, ne voyant que des silhouettes floues et ne sentant que des courants d'air, mais ils avaient parfaitement compris qu'ils étaient en grand danger.

Des feulements, grognements de rage, éclat de tonnerre résonnaient dans la villa ; la bataille entre vampires, nouveau-nés et protecteurs, faisait rage, d'une violence inouïe.

Leurs pensées affolées me parvenaient clairement mais nous étions encore à quelques secondes de la villa, bien trop loin pour agir.

Puis tout se passa en une fraction de seconde…

Diego, assoiffé, repoussa violement Alice d'un coup d'épaule et attrapa le bras de la petite Carlie, l'attirant à lui d'un geste sec. La petite fille hurlait de terreur en sentant la poigne froide du vampire sur son corps et alors qu'il allait fondre dans son cou pour étancher sa soif, Bella se mit à crier « NON ! »

Bien que loin du nouveau-né, elle lança son bras en avant, comme si elle cherchait à saisir quelque chose, puis ramena sa main en arrière avant de la relancer en avant, telle un joueur de base-ball s'apprêtant à tirer une balle rapide. Simultanément, la fillette fut arrachée des bras de Diego comme par magie, avant d'être propulsée délicatement entre les bras de Charlie, puis les quatre humains furent poussés contre l'immense baie-vitrée qui s'ouvrit sous leur passage et atterrirent au milieu du jardin. Un enchantement ? De la sorcellerie ? Je n'y comprenais rien.

J'arrivais enfin à la maison et me ruais sur Diego qui tentait désespérément de rejoindre les humains puis m'aperçus qu'il cognait frénétiquement sur une paroi invisible. Le bouclier…

Saisi par la stupeur, je me retournais vers ma douce, dont les yeux noirs comme une nuit sans lune luisaient d'un feu sauvage. Alors qu'elle agrippait le cou de Riley, lui brisant presque la nuque au passage, Diego se jeta sur moi et j'eus toute la peine du monde à me défaire de son étreinte mortelle. Ses bras comprimaient mon torse, brisant mes côtes au passage, et ce ne fut que grâce à la diversion de ma sœur, sautant sur son dos et lui faisant une clé au bras, que je fus libéré de l'atroce pression de ses bras. Bella avait envoyé Riley à l'extérieur, où mes frères le maintenaient plaqué au sol, et elle décocha un violent side-kick au visage de Bree avant de lui retourner un coup de pied ventral qui catapulta la petite femelle à l'extérieur. Carmen et Esmée se ruèrent sur elle de tous leurs poids, taclant la jeune fille au sol et lui empêchant tout mouvement. Avec l'aide d'Alice, j'emmenais un Diego se débattant comme un forcené à l'extérieur où il fut bientôt maîtrisé. Jasper abrutissait les nouveau-nés de son don, les rendant particulièrement dociles, et bien qu'ils grondent constamment à cause des fragrances humaines, ils s'étaient tout de même calmés. Carlisle arriva bientôt, accompagné de Garrett et Laurent, une biche apeurée couinant en sentant sa fin proche, sous le bras chacun, et ils mirent les malheureuses proies à portée du visage des jeunes vampires qui burent goulûment les pauvres bêtes.

J'observais mon ange avec un ébahissement non feint, ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Bella, les yeux noirs et dans le vague, comme si elle était en transe, grondait doucement à l'attention des tous jeunes vampires. Sentant le danger, ils courbèrent l'échine et se soumirent à ma douce avant de recouvrer leurs esprits une fois leur soif étanchée.

- Ô Seigneur… Qu'avons-nous fait ? Se lamenta la petite Bree en s'apercevant des dégâts commis.

En effet, outre la porte d'entrée complètement défoncée, les gonds arrachés des murs, des meubles étaient brisés, le plâtre détruit par endroits, tout comme certains murs. Diego et Riley déglutirent bruyamment puis baissèrent vivement la tête en voyant l'état de la maison. Je ricanais doucement, sachant qu'Esmée allait pousser une sacrée gueulante – sa maison, c'est son trésor – mais les pensées rageuses de ma mère me rappelèrent à l'ordre.

_**Arrête donc de glousser comme tu le fais, Edward, tu n'es pas une dinde ! Et souviens-toi dans quel état tu as mis ma maison au réveil de Bella, souviens-toi ! Tu étais conscient de tes actes à ce moment-là, fils, eux non ! Pour la peine, tu auras quelques travaux d'aménagement à faire…**_

- Mais maman c'est pas juste !

- Tais-toi Edward ! Ne te plains pas, tu l'as cherché !

Je baissais la tête face à la colère de ma mère, mieux valait rester dans ses petits papiers…

Les nouveau-nés continuaient à se confondre en excuses et ma famille les rassura, ils n'étaient pas responsables, ils étaient encore trop jeunes pour contrôler leur soif et blablabla et blablabla. Moi, tout ce que je voyais, c'est que j'allais devoir me fader encore plus de travaux…

Je m'inquiétais d'une chose, cependant : l'absence de nos… alliés à la maison. Mais en scannant les pensées d'Alice, je m'aperçus que tout le monde avait profité de la pleine lune pour aller chasser en dehors de l'état.

Je me tournais vers ma Bella qui était toujours accroupie devant les humains, les protégeant de son corps. Elle grondait doucement et ses grognements redoublèrent lorsque je m'approchais d'elle elle n'était pas consciente, toujours dans cette sorte de transe, telle une lionne protégeant farouchement ses petits, et je m'assis en tailleur à quelques mètres d'elle, attendant patiemment qu'elle se calme.

Les minutes s'écoulaient, une demi-heure passa, puis une autre et Bella ne bougeait toujours pas d'un poil. J'entendis de loin les Égyptiens et Aro rentrer, accompagnés des Irlandais – qui étaient arrivés depuis peu -. Je perçus quelques bribes de conversations mais je m'en foutais royalement, je ne voulais que retrouver ma Bella… Une main se posa sur mon épaule et en revoyant les souvenirs de la nuit et de ce début de journée, affluer à la surface de mon esprit, je sus qu'Aro cherchait des réponses au comportement étrange de ma douce. Un nouveau grognement féroce retentit et je me sentis transporté dans les airs contre ma volonté, atterrissant juste à côté de ma Bella. J'allais pour la toucher, faisant fi des exclamations de surprises, des « incroyables »… « télékinésie »… « Perspectives extraordinaires »... que j'entendais dans les pensées des autres, mais Bella grogna une fois de plus à mon encontre – ce qui fit grandement sourire Charlie – et je m'assis à nouveau en tailleur, attendant qu'elle revienne à elle.

Au bout de longues minutes, Bella finit par reprendre ses esprits et se redressa subitement avant d'enfouir son visage entre ses mains, mortifiée. Je me relevai, avançai jusqu'à elle et la pris dans mes bras elle se tendit.

- Bella ? Qu'est-ce qu…

- Je t'ai grogné dessus ! Je ne vaux pas mieux qu'un animal !

- Bella…

Je ris avant de l'enlacer plus étroitement, enfouissant mon visage dans son cou en gémissant de plaisir, puis ricanais sous cape en voyant Charlie cogner frénétiquement contre la muraille invisible qui l'empêchait de venir nous séparer.

- Isabella Marie Swan ! Laisse-moi sortir de cette chose ! S'énerva-t-il en frappant l'air de toutes ses forces.

- Non ! Ce n'est pas assez sûr. Vous êtes peut-être encore en danger.

- La belle excuse ! Si je ne crois pas celle-là, j'en croirai une autre ! Aie au moins pitié de mon pauvre cœur et tiens-toi à une distance respectable de ce… de ce... de ce…

- Oh papa, c'est bon ! On croirait presque que tu me fais une crise de jalousie, là ! Rigola ma douce en voyant l'expression outrée de son père.

- Éloignes-toi de ce… de ce… de ce malotru ! Éructa une fois de plus Charlie, sa voix grimpant atrocement dans les aigus.

- Ce malotru comme tu dis est mon fiancé, papa, il faudra bien que tu te fasses à l'idée un jour où l'autre ! Gloussa mon ange en secouant la tête face au visage dépité de son père.

Charlie grommela un chapelet de paroles incompréhensibles – des injures à mon encontre pour la plupart j'en suis certain – puis marmonna un vague « désolé » lorsque Sue Clearwater lui frappa l'arrière du crâne d'un coup sec, l'intimant de laisser sa fille vivre sa vie comme elle l'entend.

Ma famille s'empressa de rassurer Bella : les nouveau-nés étaient sous contrôle, elle pouvait libérer les humains. Bien que réticente, mon ange se plia à leur demande et ôta son bouclier en moins d'une minute, Charlie arriva, éloigna brusquement sa fille en lui tirant le bras d'un coup sec, maugréa des mots comme « aucune pudeur », « irrespectueux », « couvent »… et se prit une fois de plus une beigne à l'arrière de la tête par Sue – merci sauveuse !

Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, Bella vint se lover entre mes bras, tirant la langue à son père. Le Chef Swan bougonna tout en se massant le crâne, me maudissant silencieusement et marmonnant « je suis trop vieux pour ces conneries ».

Billy Black, les mains cramponnées aux accoudoirs de son fauteuil roulant, et Sue, le corps tendu et les narines frémissantes, ne quittaient pas les nouveau-nés des yeux ; ceux-ci s'étaient effectivement calmés, grâce à l'aura apaisante de Jasper et à la terreur de récolter les foudres d'une colonie de vampires s'il arrivait quelque chose aux humains.

Carlie, qui ne comprenait pas grand-chose à la situation, sautillait sur place en tirant sur la jambe de mon pantalon. Sachant ce qu'elle entendait par là, je la pris dans mes bras et la juchais sur mes épaules.

- Raïlléé ? C'est toi ? Raïlléé !

Carlie ne tenait plus en place, s'agitant comme une furie sur mes épaules. Je la posais au sol et elle courut jusqu'aux nouveau-nés avant d'être rattrapée délicatement par Aro qui, comme nous tous, craignait pour la sécurité de la petite.

- Carlie ? Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? S'exclama Riley d'une voix pleine de surprise.

Il se mit à grogner férocement à notre encontre, non pas pour attaquer mais plutôt pour protéger ; il la connaissait et craignait pour elle. Emmett le ceintura et je m'interposais entre Riley et Aro.

- Carlie ne craint rien ici, elle est en sécurité, elle ne risque rien. Personne ici ne s'en prendra à elle. Lui dis-je d'une voix douce, les bras levés en signe de reddition.

- C'est vrai Raïlléé, ils sont gentils avec moi. Tu vois la dame là-bas ? (dit-elle en pointant ma Bella du doigt) Et ben elle m'a sauvée du méchant vilain pas beau aux yeux rouges ! Dis Raïlléé, pourquoi tes yeux ils sont tous rouges aussi ? Toi aussi t'es un vampire maintenant ? Tu vas pas me manger, hein ? Parce que ici, y'a personne qui veut me manger, ils sont trop gentils avec moi ! Continua la petite d'une voix légèrement peureuse.

Aro la retint un peu plus fermement en voyant qu'elle voulait s'approcher de Riley, mais un bref signe de tête de Jasper lui fit comprendre que la petite ne craignait rien. A contrecœur, il la relâcha et l'enfant se jeta entre les bras tendus du tout jeune vampire. Il la serra précautionneusement contre son torse, enfouissant son visage dans le cou gracile de la fillette et se mit à sangloter, soulagé.

Je voyais clairement, à travers ses pensées, à quel point il tenait à la petite. Lorsqu'enfin il se mit à parler, Riley nous appris qu'il connaissait Carlie depuis toujours puisque Lisbeth, la mère de l'enfant, était sa voisine et qu'elle les avait souvent gardés, son petit frère et lui. Je grognais, comme tous les autres, lorsque nous apprîmes que Carlie était l'enfant d'un viol – une « tournante » dont Lisbeth avait été la malheureuse victime c'est donc pour cette révoltante et affreuse raison que la gamine n'avait pas de papa. Riley et sa famille étaient les personnes les plus proches de Carlie et sa mère, ils faisaient office de tontons et grands-parents de substitution puisque la famille de Lisbeth l'avait chassée sans ménagements lorsque celle-ci avait décidé de garder le bébé ; il était hors de question et absolument scandaleux qu'ils soient associés à quelque chose d'aussi sordide...

C'est Riley qui avait également découvert le corps de Lisbeth gisant dans la cuisine, lui qui avait appelé la Police, mais avant d'avoir pu les prévenir de la disparition de Carlie, il avait été attaqué, pour se réveiller trois jours plus tard et redécouvrir le monde avec ses nouveaux yeux de vampire…

Il s'écarta brutalement de la fillette en sentant son contrôle flancher et lui demanda alors comment elle avait pu atterrir ici, dans un nid de vampires.

Carlie lui expliqua donc avec ses mots d'enfants ce qu'il s'était passé, que Félix avait tué sa mère avant de l'emmener pour l'enfermer avec Bella et Charlie, mais qu'elle avait pu s'échapper de cet enfer grâce à mon ange et que depuis, elle avait trouvé un refuge parmi nous, vampires, Quileute et Lycans.

Bella combla les lacunes du récit de l'enfant d'une voix basse et au débit bien trop rapide pour être perçu par un humain, et lorsque les nouveau-nés – principalement Riley – comprirent que Carlie et le Chef Swan auraient dû être un vulgaire repas, ils se mirent à gronder férocement. Ils savaient que Félix était barbare, sadique et totalement aliéné, mais ils n'en avaient jamais vraiment perçu l'ampleur.

Le reste de la journée s'écoula en explications et en révélations. Aro et Marcus apprirent aux nouveau-nés qu'ils étaient les fameux « Volturi », mais que jamais – ô grand jamais ! – ils correspondaient au noir portrait que leur avait dépeint Félix. Ils avouèrent effectivement qu'ils avaient commis des exactions à l'encontre des Enfants de la Lune, mais que cette extermination cruelle était le résultat d'un ignoble mensonge. Riley, Bree et Diego écoutaient patiemment nos récits ainsi que ceux des Lycans, feulant de-ci, de-là pour marquer leur désapprobation ou leur soutien, secouant la tête, écœurés d'avoir été aussi outrageusement trahis par celui qu'ils considéraient comme « le Maître ».

Finalement, alors qu'Esmée servait un repas gargantuesque aux humains et presque humains présents, Bree se tourna vers mon ange.

- Mais c'était quoi ce truc de dingue que tu as fait tout à l'heure Did... euh... Bella ?

- Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? Demanda ma douce en essayant de s'éclaircir les idées.

- Mais siii ! Ce truc de magie genre télé machin truc psycho sensoriomatique ! Quand t'as chopé la gamine sans la toucher et que t'as fait voler les humains dehors ! C'était trop fort ! S'exclama gaiement la petite femelle en sautillant sur place, fidèle imitation de ma voyeuse de sœur.

D'ailleurs Alice, qui voulait également tout savoir, se mit elle aussi à sauter sur place en tapant des mains, vite rejointe par la petite Bree, et toutes les deux firent une petite moue boudeuse, la lèvre inférieure tremblotant et les yeux de cocker larmoyant. Voyant que ma douce les observait avec effarement, comme si elle ne comprenait rien à leur demande, Alice et Bree soufflèrent de frustration puis croisèrent les bras sur leurs poitrines en maugréant. Dingue ! On dirait des jumelles !

_Pfff… et dire qu'on avait déjà une Alice à supporter… Maintenant, on l'a en double exemplaire ! Quelle misère… _

- Mais… De quoi parlez-vous ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Demanda ma belle tout en regardant Alice et son clone avec épouvante.

- Mais siii ! T'as lancé ton bras en avant pour rattraper Carlie des bras de Diego et ensuite tu l'as envoyée dans les bras de Charlie avant d'expédier les quatre humains dehors ! C'est quand même toi qui l'as fait, tu devrais t'en souvenir ! Ronchonna Alice, vite rejointe par une Bree râleuse, impatientes qu'elles étaient de tout savoir.

Bella se tourna vers moi en quête de réponse et je haussais les épaules en secouant légèrement la tête en direction des Bralice pour qu'elle sache qu'elles avaient raison, ma Bella avait bien fait ça.

- Se pourrait-il que la jeune Isabella soit télé-kinésiste en plus d'être un bouclier, mon cher Eléazar ? Demanda avidement Aro, son côté collectionneur de talents refaisant surface.

- Du tout. Elle n'a en aucun cas le don de télékinésie. Répondit Eléazar.

- Mais pourtant, d'après ce que j'ai vu dans les souvenirs du jeune Edward et de la charmante Alice, c'était bien de la télékinésie ! Souffla dédaigneusement Aro.

- Je ne crois pas. A mon avis, c'est juste une manifestation de son bouclier physique. Puisqu'elle est capable de le projeter sur une personne éloignée, pourquoi ne serait-elle pas capable de le manipuler au niveau spatial également ?

- Oh. Dommage… Elle n'en serait que plus redoutable. Elle est une recrue de choix au sein de ma garde une fois toute cette affaire avec ces traitres de Caïus et Félix réglée ! S'exclama gaiement Aro en tapant des mains tandis que Marcus secouait piteusement la tête.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de feuler méchamment suite à ses paroles. Il était hors de question qu'il me prenne ma Bella !

Sentant la tension émaner de mon corps, ma douce posa sa main sur mon épaule et la pressa délicatement.

- C'est… très gentil à vous de me faire cette proposition Aro, j'en suis même honorée mais…

- Je sais, je sais… Tu préfères rester ici à poursuivre ta petite vie tranquille, vivant d'amour et de sang frais… Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas, charmante Isabella mais… que veux-tu, c'est mon côté « collectionneur » qui ressort, c'est comme ça, je n'y peux rien, c'est plus fort que moi ! Rigola Aro, toute trace de convoitise disparue de ses propos.

Je soufflais, soulagé de savoir que mon ange ne finirait pas son éternité loin de moi, cloitrée à Volterra, et vis du coin de l'œil qu'Eléazar observait très attentivement les trois nouveau-nés. Lorsque son regard se posa sur Diego, il fronça les sourcils et finit par souffler de frustration.

- Qu'as-tu donc, mon vieil ami ? Nos conversations t'ennuient à ce point ? Demanda Aro en voyant l'expression d'Eléazar.

- Hum ? Non, non… J'essayais simplement de déterminer le talent du jeune Diego. Ces trois jeunes personnes sont douées, c'est avéré !

Du coin de l'œil, je vis que toutes les personnes présentes – humaines ou non – avaient cessé leurs activités et conversations pour se tourner vers les nouveau-nés et écouter Eléazar. D'ailleurs, celui-ci était satisfait de son petit effet et heureux de voir que tout le monde l'écoutait attentivement.

- Je disais donc que nous avons de jeunes talents parmi nous… La jeune Bree est une traqueuse, et une excellente ! Nonobstant, son talent fonctionne différemment de celui de Demetri, elle est bien plus physique que cérébrale, dirais-je… Par exemple, si nous lui mettions une goutte de sang du Chef Swan sous le nez pour ensuite l'emmener à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici, allant jusqu'à le cacher dans un goulag à la sécurité maximale au fin fond de la Sibérie, cette jeune fille le retrouverait en un rien de temps ! Idem si elle réagit particulièrement à une voix. Le don du jeune Riley est des plus subtils cependant… très intrigant, d'ailleurs… Ce jeune homme est capable d'obtenir tout ce qu'il souhaite. Le jeune Diego me pose problème, par contre… Il est doué, c'est certain. Très doué même… Mais… je n'arrive pas à voir… Son aura est très… volatile… brouillée… comme sujette à des perturbations atmosphériques… Je n'arrive pas à voir en quoi… Et c'est très frustrant, croyez-moi !

_**Edward, écoutes-moi très attentivement, j'aimerai que tu te jettes sur lui comme si tu allais l'attaquer, je pense que ça pourrait déclencher son don.**_

Eléazar continuait de parler des probables capacités des nouveau-nés et je lui fis un signe de tête discret pour lui indiquer que j'allais faire ce qu'il me demandait. Alors que tout le monde écoutait avidement ses propos, je bondis subitement sur Diego, qui était affalé sur un fauteuil, et me retrouvais au sol, à me débattre avec son siège il n'était plus là.

Je n'écoutais pas les cris d'indignation et de protestation qui venaient de toutes parts et tournais la tête dans tous les sens, de façon à le retrouver ; je souris en le voyant dehors, la bouche grande ouverte et les bras ballants.

- Je pense que tu as ta réponse Eléazar. Tiens, regarde où il est ! Déclarais-je en pointant Diego du doigt.

- Un télé-porteur… Fabuleux ! Je comprends mieux cette aura indécise qui l'entourait… Viens jeune homme, Edward me donnait juste un coup de main, je n'arrivais pas à trouver ton talent ! S'exclama Eléazar en faisant de grands gestes ridicules de la main, un sourire éclatant barrant son visage afin de rassurer le nouveau-né, complètement perdu.

Diego entra d'un pas mal assuré et je lui lançais un coup de poing joueur dans l'épaule alors qu'il secouait la tête béatement, ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Je profitais de l'extase générale sur le don du jeune vampire pour agripper fiévreusement le poignet de Bella et l'entraîner à l'écart de toute cette folie ambiante, puis l'emmenais vivement dans mon ancien antre, devenue aujourd'hui chambre d'ami.

Une fois la porte fermée, je poussais mon ange – qui gloussait comme une dinde soit-dit en passant – contre le mur et m'attaquais voracement à sa bouche, tel un assoiffé dans le désert découvrant miraculeusement un oasis. Bella répondit immédiatement à mon ardeur, ses lèvres s'entrouvrant sous la pression des miennes, et je gémis lorsqu'en glissant mes mains jusqu'à sa poitrine, je sentis ses tétons durcir sous mes doigts. J'avais l'air d'un ado pelotant sa petite amie à l'abri des regards parentaux – mais après tout, j'ai bien 17 ans ! – et Bella ressemblait à une jeune pucelle effarouchée, mais foutreusement sexy, dans sa façon d'agir.

Alors que ma langue fouillait goulûment sa bouche, que mes doigts taquinaient ses seins voluptueux et que ses mains parcourait avidement mon torse dénudé, une jambe passée autour de ma taille tandis que Bella se frottait outrageusement contre mon membre douloureusement tendu, la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas terrifiant et nous sursautâmes en grognant de frustration, tournant la tête en même temps vers l'entrée pour découvrir un Charlie Swan au visage rougi par la colère, les yeux exorbités, la moustache frémissante et les mâchoires serrées. Un peu plus et je jurerai de voir de la fumée sortir par ses oreilles et ses narines !

Charlie « le Dragon » beau-papa Swan venait de faire son entrée…

- PAPA ! Mais tu ne vois pas que…

- Pas de ça avec moi Isabella Marie Swan ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces façons de se trémousser contre un homme comme si tu étais une chienne en chaleur ? Je ne t'ai pas élevée comme ça et ta mère non plus ! Un peu de respect que Diable ! L'interrompit Charlie, les veines de son front saillant dangereusement sous la colère.

- Non mais ça va pas la tête ? Je ne me trémousse pas comme une chienne en chaleur ! Et quand bien même je le ferai, je suis majeure et vaccinée, il va falloir te le rentrer une bonne fois dans le crâne ! Et je suis avec mon fiancé, papa. FI-AN-CÉ ! Je ne fais rien de mal !

- Fiancé, fiancé… c'est ce que tu me dis ! C'est bien joli tout ça, mais il n'est jamais venu demander ma bénédiction ou je ne sais quoi ton fiancé !

- Tu avais disparu, papa. DISPARU !

- Oui. Bon. D'accord. Il n'empêche qu'il aurait au moins pu avoir la décence de t'offrir une bague, tu ne crois pas ? Ce sont des choses qui se font en temps normal !

Ouch. Ça fait mal.

Le sourire qui ornait mes lèvres en entendant Bella prendre ma défense s'effondra immédiatement, tout comme la rage de mon ange qui me lança un regard d'une poignante tristesse en se remémorant cette épouvantable et ignoble soirée, qui avait pourtant si bien commencé.

La lèvre inférieure de ma douce se mit à trembloter et je la réceptionnais en douceur lorsqu'elle se jeta dans mes bras, le corps parcouru de sanglots silencieux. Je l'enlaçais étroitement, le menton posé sur le haut de sa tête, et la berçais sur place tout en fusillant le Chef Swan du regard.

- Mais quoi… mais que… mais qui… Balbutia Charlie tout en blêmissant à vue d'œil.

Sue Clearwater arriva une fois de plus à la rescousse, lui attrapa l'oreille et le tira dans le couloir avant de lui mettre un coup de pied aux fesses comme à un enfant qui aurait fait une énorme bêtise.

Je nous fis valser doucement jusqu'à la porte et la refermais d'un coup de pied puis consolais mon ange qui continuait à pleurer dans mes bras. Bien qu'elle ne puisse plus verser de larmes, ses sanglots déchirants me brisaient le cœur et me donnaient des envies de meurtres. Envers Félix, pour avoir gâché odieusement notre bonheur… Envers moi-même pour n'avoir pas su la protéger comme je le devais… Et accessoirement envers mon beau-père qui appréciait énormément, depuis son retour parmi nous, me voir me démerder avec une gaule monstrueuse, des couilles épouvantablement douloureuses et des envies, malheureusement en suspens, de porno amateur avec sa fille.

Bella finit par se calmer au bout d'un long moment, puis elle enfouit et frotta son visage dans mon cou.

- Pourquoi il fait ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, Bella…

- Il voit bien qu'il me fait… qu'il _nous_ fait du mal, non ? Alors pourquoi il continue ? S'il croit que je n'ai pas repéré son manège… Il n'était pas aussi… possessif avant d'être enlevé, il acceptait notre relation ! Alors pourquoi réagit-il de cette façon, maintenant ?

- Je crois… Je crois qu'il n'a jamais réellement accepté notre couple. Je veux dire… Tu es sa fille, son bébé et tu seras toujours sa petite fille. Il a juste du mal à admettre que tu es adulte et que tu dois faire tes propres choix, pour lui, tu es toujours sa petite fille qu'il se doit de protéger contre vents et marrées… et accessoirement contre moi puisque je te « pervertis ». Ne t'en fais pas ma Bella, ça lui passera…

Je laissais mon ange méditer mes paroles et y repensais également. Je comprenais la réaction de Charlie, il ne voulait qu'une chose, protéger son enfant. Mais de là à réagir aussi excessivement, il y a une marge ! Est-ce qu'il calmerait ses ardeurs si j'offrais, une fois de plus, une bague de fiançailles à sa fille ? D'ailleurs, en y repensant, l'idée n'était pas bête… Bella m'avait coiffé au poteau la dernière fois, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'elle me demande en mariage et – entre nous – mon orgueil l'avait mal pris ! Et je ne parle pas de mon orgueil de mâle viril et au côté légèrement Cro-Magnon. Nous n'avions pas encore parlé de nos projets de mariage, le souvenir de nos fiançailles gâchées était encore bien trop frais dans nos esprits mais… peut-être pouvais-je changer la donne, trouver LA bague - enfin version 2 – et faire enfin ma demande, non ?

_**Ooooooh ouiiii ! C'est génial ! C'est génial ! C'est génial ! Oh et en plus elle est carrément trop belle cette bague ! Une antiquité si tu veux mon avis, mais elle est magnifique ! J'suis trop contente ! Trop contente ! Trop contente ! Laisse-moi organiser votre mariage mon frère chéri à moi que j'aime et que j'adore ! Allez ! S'te plait ! S'te plait ! S'te plait !**_

J'étouffais à la fois un rire et une grimace en entendant les pensées d'Alice et mon ange sortit de sa torpeur lorsqu'elle sentit mon corps trembler contre le sien. Bella releva la tête, croisa mon regard et haussa un sourcil, me demandant silencieusement ce que j'avais.

- Alice.

- Quoi Alice ?

- Oh ! Euh… Comme d'habitude, elle a une idée farfelue et ses pensées dégénérées m'ont fait rire, c'est tout ! Mentis-je avant de l'embrasser délicatement.

_**Je t'en foutrais des idées farfelues et des pensées dégénérées ! Mes idées sont toujours génialissimes et fabuleuses ! Mes pensées sont merveilleuses et grandioses ! **_

_**Tu devrais me vouer un culte au lieu de te moquer, sale traître ! **_

_**Au passage, pour la bague, tu la trouveras dans la petite bijouterie à Port-Angeles, la même où tu avais acheté la première version ! Merci qui ?**_

- MERCI ALICE ! T'ES UN GÉNIE !

Y'a des jours, j'adore ma sœur !

Effectivement, Alice avait eu raison…

Je profitais d'un après-midi en solitaire pour aller à Port-Angeles, prétextant louer des films pour la soirée, pendant que les autres accompagnaient les nouveau-nés pour une sortie expérimentale au milieu d'humains. Jacob, après accord des Anciens, avait proposé la Push puisque les Quileute connaissaient la légende des « sangs froids » et ma famille, ainsi que la Meute de Jake étaient à même de les aider en cas de problème.

Je passais rapidement au vidéoclub et prenais quelques films, principalement des films d'action et des thrillers ; connaissant Alice, elle avait déjà fait le plein de comédies romantiques écœurantes de bons sentiments et mièvres à souhait.

Je filais jusqu'à la petite bijouterie où j'avais trouvé le saphir de mon ange – le bleu lui va si bien ! – et y trouvais le même vendeur que la dernière fois. Lorsqu'il vit un « sale jeune » s'approcher des bijoux, il commença à grommeler mais lorsque je me retournais et qu'il aperçut clairement mon visage, ses yeux s'éclairèrent à l'idée de la commission que j'allais lui faire gagner et un sourire mielleux étira ses lèvres. J'observais les étalages les uns après les autres et désespérais de trouver mon bonheur. Lorsqu'il vit mes épaules s'affaisser, le vendeur s'approcha de moi.

- Auriez-vous besoin d'un conseil, jeune homme ? Sa voix fielleuse me filait des boutons.

- Je cherche quelque chose de spécial... d'unique… et bien que ces bagues soient magnifiques, elles ne me conviennent pas.

- Hum… Un choix difficile pour un client difficile… Ne bougez pas, je crois avoir quelques babioles à vous proposer !

Il tapa dans ses mains et fonça dans l'arrière-boutique. Je l'entendis farfouiller dans un placard et il revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard, deux coffrets en bois laqués dans les mains qu'il posa délicatement sur le comptoir avant d'ouvrir le premier.

- Ces bijoux sont des créations uniques qui ont été faites sur demande mais qui n'ont pas été réceptionnées pour diverses raisons, rupture, décès…

Je jetais un coup d'œil aux bagues mais ce que j'y voyais ne me plaisait pas. Ce n'était qu'un vulgaire étalage de cailloux de taille monstrueuse, des bijoux bien trop grossiers, de mauvais goût et ostentatoires pour ma Bella. Lorsqu'il vit ma grimace de dégoût, le vendeur souffla de frustration puis passa au second coffret.

- Ces bijoux-ci sont plus anciens, datant du siècle dernier pour la plupart et…

Je n'écoutais pas la suite, plongé dans la contemplation de _la_ bague.

Un fin anneau en vermeil était surmonté d'un chaton enserrant délicatement une magnifique perle d'une perfection absolue. La nacre produisait naturellement une douce lueur, renforcée par l'éclat des émeraudes serties sur le pourtour du chaton. Une merveille de perfection pour ma parfaite merveille.

- Ah ! Ah ! Nous avons une gagnante ! S'exclama gaiement le vendeur, alléché à l'idée de sa commission et je grognais d'avoir été ainsi vulgairement sorti de ma contemplation.

Je sortis ma carte bancaire, signais les papiers, prenais la garantie et récupérais l'écrin que j'enfonçais dans ma poche, marmonnant un vague salut à l'attention du bijoutier, puis ressortis prestement avec une seule idée en tête : regagner Forks au plus vite.

Le trajet du retour fut très rapide. Personne sur les routes, aucun contrôle routier, je pouvais pousser le moteur à fond et m'en donner à cœur joie ! Aaaah… l'ivresse de la vitesse…

Une fois arrivé à proximité de la villa, je fus bombardé par une multitude de pensées tout le monde était de retour, mais une seule personne m'importait.

J'emportais le sac contenant les films et le donnais à Emmett tout en tapotant nerveusement ma poche. Elle n'a aucune raison de me dire « non », non ?

J'appris que les nouveau-nés s'en étaient bien tirés cet après-midi, il n'y avait eu aucun dérapage, mais comme Carlisle leur faisait remarquer, les Quileute avaient tous le gène lupin, même si celui-ci n'est pas toujours actif. Par contre, il envisageait de les emmener, accompagnés bien sûr d'une imposante délégation, se promener dans Forks pour un nouvel essai qu'il espérait concluant. Je cherchais ma douce et délicieuse Bella des yeux mais ne la trouvais pas. Charlie était-il encore passé par-là ?

_**Oh t'énerve pas frangin ! Elle est avec moi ta Bella ! Je la prépare pour votre soirée. D'ailleurs, comme vous avez ruiné la clairière avec vos âneries, Jake vous donne l'accès aux falaises de la Push pour que tu fasses ta demande. Tout est prêt là-bas, tu verras ! Alors laisse-moi au moins le plaisir de jouer à Barbie-Bella une dernière fois avant votre mariage ! J'ai déjà une tonne d'idées tu verras, ça sera grandiose ! Au moins 500 invités ! Une fontaine de champagne pour les humains et presque humains… des colonnes de fleurs… des dais de tulle blanc et de soie… un lâché de colombes… un orchestre classique…**_

Je m'étranglais en entendant les divagations de ma sœur… évidemment qu'elle souhaitait organiser notre mariage ! Mais là, elle ne prenait en compte que ses goûts à elle et ne faisait en aucun cas de nos souhaits. Grrr… il fallait trouver une solution pour la calmer dans ses idées de grandeur ou Bella risquait de me laisser comme un con faire le pied de grue devant l'autel le jour J !

Je fonçais au cottage, me douchais et m'habillais sobrement. Un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche et une veste noire, classique mais simple. Je vérifiais pour la cinq-centième fois que la future bague de mon ange était bien dans ma poche et retournais à la villa pour rejoindre ma douce. Étrangement, la maison était déserte – enfin tout le monde était à l'extérieur, dans le jardin – lorsque j'entrais. Alice ne devait pas y être étrangère… Je me retournais lentement au son des pas cliquetant doucement sur l'escalier et mon regard fut immédiatement captivé par l'apparition divine descendant jusqu'à moi.

Alice avait, pour une fois, fait preuve de sobriété. Bella était vêtue d'une robe en soie simple, fluide, moulant parfaitement le haut de son corps et s'évasant au niveau des hanches. La blancheur absolue du tissu donnait une apparence presque surréelle, féerique à ma Bella, et ses cheveux retombant en boucles souples sur ses épaules lui conféraient un air angélique. D'ailleurs, le sourire qu'elle arbora lorsqu'elle me vit muet d'adoration était absolument… diabolique.

Je lui tendis silencieusement la main et elle la saisit, puis je l'entrainais, toujours sans un mot, jusqu'à l'extérieur. Ne voulant pas qu'elle tâche sa belle robe immaculée, je glissais doucement un bras sous ses genoux et passais le second dans son dos. Elle gloussa lorsque je la soulevais et redoubla de rire alors que je l'emmenais au pas de course – vitesse humaine pour ne pas la décoiffer – jusqu'aux falaises de La Push.

Alice avait décidément fait les choses en beauté !

Une multitude de photophores étaient disposés en un vaste cercle autour d'un lourd tapis de velours rouge avec, en son centre, un panier en osier contenant deux flûtes à champagne et des bouteilles « cuvée du puma ». Le tapis était parsemé de pétales de roses rouges et de freesias blancs et le soleil couchant inondait l'endroit de ses doux rayons orangés, apportant une touche intime et sensuelle à l'endroit. J'étais muet d'admiration, tout comme ma Bella. Lorsqu'elle vit ma bouche entrouverte sous la surprise, elle rit doucement.

- Alice ? Chuchota-t-elle d'une voix douce, de peur de briser la magie des lieux.

- Alice. Lui répondis-je sur le même ton, effrayé à l'idée de lever l'enchantement.

Je frissonnais légèrement et emmenais ma douce au centre du tapis avant de la déposer délicatement au sol. Je m'assis à ses côtés et me perdis dans la contemplation du coucher de soleil, ou plutôt de ma Bella resplendissant de mille feux sous les rayons crépusculaires.

Déglutissant bruyamment, et bénissant intérieurement la bouteille que je venais de déboucher d'avoir étouffé ce son incongru – j'inspirais profondément pour me donner du courage et servis un verre à mon ange avant d'en faire de même pour moi. Elle me sourit doucement pour me remercier et du coin de l'œil, je vis qu'elle frissonnait également. Avait-elle déjà deviné la raison de notre venue ici ? Était-elle aussi apeurée que moi à l'idée d'un « non » potentiel ?

Je soufflais une dernière fois, pris mon courage à deux mains et posais un doigt sur son menton pour relever son doux visage et emprisonner son regard du mien.

- Bella je… Je sais que techniquement on en a déjà parlé et… enfin tout a été gâché mais… je veux dire…

- Edward ! Respire.

Ses grands yeux rieurs luisaient d'un éclat chaleureux, emplis de tendresse et d'amour. Elle posa délicatement sa bouche sur la mienne, la caresse de ses lèvres était presque fantomatique mais suffisante pour m'insuffler le courage nécessaire. Je m'arrachais à ses lèvres lorsqu'elles se firent plus aventureuses ; hors de question que je perde la tête et que j'oublie la raison de notre présence ici.

- Bella, tu es toute ma vie. Depuis que nos regards se sont croisés à cette soirée, tu es devenue le centre de mon univers, ma raison d'être. J'ai failli de perdre à deux reprises et la dernière m'aurait été fatale si tu ne m'étais pas revenue. Tu m'as déjà dit « oui » par le passé, enfin techniquement, c'était moi puisque tu m'avais volé la vedette alors… J'espère sincèrement que tu me diras « oui » ce soir. Isabella Marie Swan… mon ange… ma douce… ma vie… acceptes-tu d'illuminer mon éternité de ton éclat en m'épousant ?

J'eus à peine le temps de finir que je m'écroulais au sol, Bella à califourchon sur mes cuisses, ses lèvres butinant incessamment mon visage et un flot torrentiel de « OUI ! » se déversant de sa gorge. Je nous fis rouler à même le sol et la surplombais pour découvrir un sourire radieux sur son visage.

- Ça c'est un « oui » ou je ne m'y connais pas… SMACK !… Tu es sûre… BIZZZ !… que tu… SMACK !… ne veux… BIZZZ !… Pas voir… SMACK !… la bague… SLURP !... avant ? SMACK !

Bella s'arracha difficilement de mes lèvres et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en place.

- La bague… Quelle bague ? Ah oui ! La bague !

Je ris face à sa réaction et enfouis la main dans la poche de ma veste, qui était mystérieusement tombée au sol au cours de ses « oui ! », pour en ressortir l'écrin que je brandis fièrement comme un trophée. Je l'ouvris et m'extasiais de son sourire béat avant de lui passer la bague au doigt tout en l'embrassant délicatement. Mes lèvres se firent plus enhardies, plus pressantes contre les siennes et lorsque mes mains glissèrent dangereusement sur ses cuisses, Bella s'arracha à moi, le souffle court, les lèvres gonflées, les yeux noirs de désir.

- Quand ?

- Euh… Quoi ?

- On se marie quand, Edward ?

- Et bien… je pensais… vu que les choses bougent très vite en ce moment… on pourrait attendre la confrontation avec Félix et Caius et se marier ensuite, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Non.

- Non ? Mais je croyais que…

- Je veux t'épouser Edward, maintenant. Tout de suite. On a déjà trop attendu. Je veux être à tes côtés, je veux être tienne lorsqu'on les affrontera !

- Ma Bella…

Je l'enlaçais étroitement, le cœur gonflé de bonheur à l'idée qu'elle soit bientôt mienne, réellement, puis me mis subitement à frémir de dégoût lorsqu'une pensée envahit mon esprit.

- Edward ? Que se passe-t-il ? Tu n'en as pas envie ?

- Si ! Bien sûr que si !

- Mais alors quoi ?

- Pas quoi. Qui…

- Comment ça ?

- Alice…

- Oh.

- Oui OH ! Si tu savais déjà tout ce qu'elle a prévu !

- Comment ça ?

- Ignoble. Horrible !

- A ce point ?

- Pire ! Des fontaines de champagne, un orchestre, des tonnes de fleurs, invités et je ne te parle pas du reste !

- Tu as envie de ça, toi ? S'exclama mon ange, le visage envahi par la terreur.

- Quoi ? NON ! Non, je veux quelque chose de simple… d'intime… toi, moi, le prêtre et les témoins, ça me suffit. Tout ce que je désire, c'est que tu m'épouses.

- On fuit à Vegas ?

- C'est une très bonne idée mon ange, mais tu oublies une chose : Alice va le savoir avant même qu'on parte et elle nous empêchera d'y aller… Dommage car ton idée est plus que tentante…

Bella croisa ses bras autour de mon cou, ses doigts fins jouant avec mes cheveux, et un sourire diabolique étira ses lèvres parfaites, rivalisant avec la lueur malicieuse qui éclairait son regard.

- Et si je te disais que nous sommes sous mon bouclier depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici, qu'Alice n'a rien vu et ne verra rien tant que nous en sommes enveloppés, et qu'elle ne peut donc rien prévoir ni prédire… Tu en dis quoi ?

- Ce que j'en dis ? Vegas bien sûr !

- Vegas alors ?

- Vegas.

Je me mis à rire, à la fois de soulagement, de bonheur et d'exaltation puis me jetais sans ménagement sur ma Bella, impatient de savourer son corps de rêve. Vegas, attention ! Nous voilà !


	57. Cosmic wedding

Hellooo°°° !

Non, je ne suis pas morte. Pas la peine de vous affoler et chercher dans les avis de décès ou autres rubriques nécrologiques, vous ne m'y trouverez pas !

Sometimes, real life sucks ! Je ne justifierai pas mon retard - je ne vois pas pourquoi - et ne m'excuserai pas non plus.

Non, non, j'ai pas la grosse tête. Du tout, du tout !

Bon, un peu de sérieux et réponses aux reviews...

**Lily-Rose-Bella :** Oui ! Je sais que tu suis le blog ! je te rassure de suite, le 60ème sera bientôt là !

**Aussidagility :** Tu en auras la preuve en lisant ce chapitre !

**Ptitewam :** Eh ! Oh ! J'te d'mande moi si ta grand-mère fait du vélo? Passons. Pourquoi "acheroniastyx"? Juste une question de mythologie. L'Achéron et le Styx sont, dans la mythologie grecque, les fleuves (enfin, Achéron est plus précisément un affluent du Styx) qui mènent les âmes des défunts au royaume d'Hadès. Attention! les Enfers de la mythologie grecque n'ont rien, mais alors rien à voir avec l'Enfer du christianisme. Pour faire court - parce que si je devais analyser (et dans analyser, il y a yser) mon nom de plume, on y est encore l'an prochain - "acheroniastyx" parce que je suis un petit démon infernal, au caractère de merde si je n'ai pas mon quota de kawa et que je me suis levée du pied gauche ! mais je peux être aussi douce qu'un agneau (qui mord) quand je le veux ! Wéééé ! t'as vu ça? On est connexionnées toutes les 2 ! trop fort ! attend... attend... hummm... je m'insère dans ton esprit pour te dire que je poste. OUI ! OUI ! OH c'est trop TROP bon ! ARG ! ça y'est ! tu vas me lire dès que j'aurai posté ! vive notre connexion extra délirante ! + Mèl (tu peux m'appeler comme ça si tu sais pas comment.)

**Triskelle Sparrow** : Bien que j'adore me bouffer de la guimauve (huum les marshmallow !) la guimauve, c'est pas mon truc. Je pense d'ailleurs que tu en auras la preuve dans ce chapitre !

**Sisko13 :** LAAAPIIINOOOUUU ! Oh que je suis trop, mais alors trop contente de lire tes commentaires ! ils me vont toujours droit au coeur. Oui, oui, je suis au courant que ce cher Mr Poirot souffre des mêmes symptômes que nous, mais bon, que serait le monde sans un brin de folie douce? Tristesse et sombre décrépitude... J'espère que ce chapitre sera à ta mesure - que dis-je, ta démesure - et qu'il te plaira. Attention ! si tu es un adepte du romantisme à l'eau de rose et du gnangnan dégoulinant, un bon conseil : passe ton chemin ! à bientôt mon **Lapinou** (eeeh ! c'est toi qui as dit que tu aimais ça !)

Un grand merci à **Anayata, Oliveronica Cullen Massen, Vinie65, Naomi** (euh... non... je poste quand j'ai le temps, et surtout quand j'y pense), **Wesker101 et Andrea Jolie** pour vos messages, une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir !

**standing ovation** pour **Mela** **Cullen**qui a énormément de courage pour me suivre dans mes délires ! Gros bisous ma belle si tu passes par là !

**Avant de vous laisser tranquilles pour la lecture...**

Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, ce chapitre sera centré sur l'union de nos d"eux héros.

Si vous vous attendiez à un mariage dégoulinant de mièvrerie, de romantisme à deux balles, de gnangnan dégoulinant à l'eau de rose, vous pouvez vous enfoncer le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'à l'anu... euh... le coude. Sérieusement, si vous vous attendiez à ça de ma part, vous pouvez passer votre chemin ! la guimauve, c'est pas mon truc (sauf si ça se bouffe)

Et comme de temps à autres, mon léger, mais alors très très léger, côté "geek" ressort, un mariage, chez moi, ça donne ça...

Si vous voulez voir à quoi ressemble **la suite "nuptiale"**, allez faire un tour ici : www . palms accommodations / las-vegas-2-story-sky-villa / ( enlever les espaces)

Pour la **"marche nuptiale"** allez là : www . youtube watch? v =-bzWSJG93P8 (enlever les espaces)

Sur ce, je ne vous tiendrai pas plus longtemps. Bonne lecture et surtout...

... _**ENJOY ! ! !**_

* * *

J'observais les rayons du soleil levant se répercuter en myriades de couleurs sur le corps de ma douce à peine couvert d'un fin drap, ses cheveux emmêlés par notre nuit retombaient en cascades désordonnées sur son dos, des boucles distraitement éparses cachaient sa poitrine, ce qui m'obligea à coincer ces quelques traitresses de mèches derrière son oreille, l'œil noir.

Lorsqu'elle vit mon regard affamé, Bella ricana et s'appuya sur un coude, dévoilant sans aucune pudeur ses seins à mes yeux gourmands.

- Alors, Monsieur Cullen, tu n'es toujours pas rassasié ?

- Jamais, Madame Cullen. Jamais !

Je la fis rouler sur le lit, le soleil inondant nos corps de mille feux et illuminant la chambre d'une lueur éclatante. Heureusement qu'il n'y a aucune vue possible sur notre suite, les humains se demanderaient clairement ce qu'il s'y passe pour qu'elle ressemble à l'intérieur d'une discothèque avec ses boules à facettes : Bella et moi.

Je m'emparais avidement de ses lèvres lorsque le téléphone sonna, encore. Soufflant rageusement, je décrochais sous le regard amusé de Bella.

- Oui Alice ?

_Ah enfin tu te décides ! C'est la 378ème fois que je t'appelle depuis avant-hier soir – et je ne te parle même pas du nombre de fois où j'ai essayé de joindre Bella – et enfin monsieur daigne répondre ! Vous rentrez quand ?_

- Alice, qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans « on aimerait se passer trois-quatre jours uniquement à deux » ? C'est pourtant simple à comprendre, non ?

_Oui, bon, d'accord, je comprends mais est-ce que vous vous rendez compte du boulot colossal qui nous attend ? Il faut réserver l'orchestre, envoyer les invitations, trouver la robe, ton costume, les essayages, les…_

- Au-revoir Alice, à demain !

Je raccrochais sans ménagement et éteignis mon portable ; Bella en fit de même de son côté avant de s'enrouler étroitement autour de mon corps, profitant de notre béatitude postnuptiale. Un sourire aux lèvres, je repensais à notre échappée infernale…

**Flash-back : **

Nous venions juste de décider de nous enfuir à Vegas, évitant ainsi le mariage mégalomane qu'Alice nous prévoyait, et foncions au cottage pour récupérer nos passeports et des affaires de rechange. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Bella enfoncer quelques morceaux de tissus d'une blancheur immaculée dans un sac et en me voyant froncer les sourcils, elle me mima du bout des lèvres « ma robe de mariée ». La Volvo étant garée à la villa, nous y allâmes, bon gré, mal gré. Par chance, seule Esmée y était présente. Lorsqu'elle vit la bague ornant le doigt de ma Bella, elle nous engouffra tour à tour dans une étreinte à couper le souffle.

- Ooooh ! Je suis si heureuse pour vous ! J'ai tellement hâte de marier mon petit dernier et accueillir ma nouvelle fille dans la famille !

- Euh… merci Esmée… moi aussi je suis très heureuse… Balbutia mon ange, une légère grimace aux lèvres.

Lorsqu'Esmée aperçut le sac à dos pendant sur mon épaule, son sourire s'affaissa.

- Mais… Vous partez ? Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien Es- maman… C'est juste qu'on aimerait avoir quelques jours rien qu'à nous, tu comprends ?

- Oui, c'est vrai que ces derniers temps, vous n'avez pas vraiment profité l'un de l'autre. Entre les entrainements, Charlie qui accapare sa fille, nos nouveaux invités et tout le reste, vous n'avez plus de temps pour vous. Profitez-en bien surtout, mais rentrez vite, d'accord ? Qu'on puisse organiser vos noces comme il se doit ! Oh je suis si heureuse !

Mal à l'aise à l'idée de lui mentir, j'étreignis Esmée une dernière fois puis emmenais Bella jusqu'à la voiture. Le trajet jusqu'à Seattle fut silencieux et j'observais du coin de l'œil ma Bella mâchouiller sa lèvre inférieure.

- Edward, tu crois qu'on a raison de se marier à la sauvette ?

- Quoi ? Tu… tu ne veux plus le faire ?

- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Ce n'est pas ça mais… As-tu entendu Esmée ? Elle va être tellement déçue et…

- Je comprends parfaitement, mon ange, mais… si on se marie, c'est pour nous, non ? Pas pour les autres ! Rien ne nous empêche, par contre, de renouveler nos vœux devant toute la famille, qu'en penses-tu ?

- J'en dis que c'est une excellente idée, mon cœur ! En route pour Vegas, alors !

Alors que Bella réservait nos billets à l'aéroport, je fus harcelé par Alice au téléphone. « Et pourquoi je ne vous vois pas ? Et pourquoi Esmée dit que vous partez ? Vous ne pensez pas qu'il y a autre chose à faire que passer quelques jours en amoureux ? Je ne sais pas moi, un mariage grandiose à organiser par exemple ! Et vous en avez pour longtemps ? »… et ainsi de suite.

Je lui expliquais donc qu'on voulait savourer nos fiançailles comme il se doit et que, pour éviter qu'elle soit témoin malgré elle de nos ébats mouvementés, Bella nous avait englobés dans son bouclier, et qu'il en serait ainsi le temps de notre escapade. Alice avait ronchonné, comme d'habitude, mais avait fini par comprendre le but de la manœuvre. Si elle savait !

Une fois dans l'avion en partance pour l'aéroport international McCarran, je me détendis immédiatement. Dans quelques heures, Bella sera mon épouse…

Nous avions profité du vol pour expérimenter nos dernières heures de célibat ; l'altitude, c'est le pied pour s'envoyer en l'air !

J'avais eu des envies de meurtres assez nombreuses en voyant les passagers et autres stewards regarder d'un peu trop près mon ange. Leurs fantasmes écœurants à son égard m'avaient constamment fait grogner et Bella avait une façon tout à fait particulière pour m'en distraire. Lorsqu'une hôtesse un peu trop aventureuse s'était penchée sur moi, m'imposant son décolleté sous le nez et caressant mon bras sans vergogne, Bella s'était brusquement levée de son siège, agrippant le poignet de la fille, et lui avait presque feulé au visage avant de lui dire de « retourner voir son mac dans la cabine de pilotage si elle avait besoin de se faire sauter au lieu d'agresser les passagers ». L'hôtesse avait tremblé de peur et fui en trébuchant dans le couloir, gênée de s'être donnée en spectacle devant les passagers.

Voir ma Bella agir en jalouse m'avait allumé au possible, on aurait dit une lionne dans toute sa splendeur, protégeant sa proie ; nous avions donc filé une fois de plus dans les WC et bon nombre de passagers ont dû profiter, bien malgré eux, de nos ébats plus que bruyants.

Les regards mauvais ou envieux et les sourires entendus que nous avions récoltés au moment de sortir de l'appareil m'avaient empli de fierté. Et oui, c'est moi qui aie la chance de l'avoir à mon bras ! Nous nous rendîmes ensuite au **_Palms Casino & Resort_****, **où je bookais la suite **« Two-Story Sky Villas »**, un vrai petit bijou de luxe où nous serions à l'abri des regards indiscrets le temps de notre séjour. La tête de l'hôtesse à la réception lorsque je lui avais dit vouloir cette suite ! Elle m'avait ri au nez, se basant sur mon âge « physique ». Une fois de plus, ma carte de crédit fit un miracle et la femme se confondit en excuses, le visage rouge de honte.

Nous trouvâmes ensuite une bijouterie de renom et après avoir essayé une multitude d'alliances, nous avions opté pour de simples anneaux en platine, celui de Bella très fin, le mien plus épais. Le type de la bijouterie fut enchanté de la commission qu'il reçut après la gravure expresse – mais néanmoins parfaite – qu'il nous avait faite dans la minute : « mon éternel(le) ».

Ne nous restait plus qu'à trouver une chapelle, réserver notre service, retourner à l'hôtel pour nous changer et ensuite nous marier. J'étais pétrifié, non par la peur ou l'indécision, mais par l'impatience. Je ne voulais plus qu'une chose, l'épouser et profiter comme il se doit de notre nuit de noces…

Alors que nous déambulions dans Vegas, après avoir laissé nos téléphones respectifs dans la suite à cause des incessants appels d'Alice ou Charlie, je sentis mon ange se renfrogner et un instant, je craignis qu'elle ne veuille faire machine arrière…

- Que t'arrive-t-il, Bella ? Tu… tu ne veux plus…

- Non ! Non, non ! C'est pas ça ! C'est juste que…

- Juste que quoi, Bella ?

- Ben… Tu vas trouver ça bête mais… Je ne veux pas être mariée par un Elvis bedonnant, un sosie d'acteur ou faux pasteur, tu comprends ? J'aimerai quelque chose… d'extravagant, d'inoubliable, de délirant !

Je comprenais parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait dire, moi non plus je ne voulais pas des éternels clichés de Vegas et brusquement, mon regard fut attiré par une chapelle aux néons hallucinants. Je donnais un léger coup de coude dans les côtes de mon ange et lui fis un signe de tête en direction de ma trouvaille. Sa bouche s'ouvrit immédiatement en un O absolument parfait, son regard s'écarquilla sous la surprise, puis un sourire éblouissant naquit sur ses lèvres et elle hocha frénétiquement la tête. Nous venions de trouver notre bonheur…

Le service fut réservé pour le lendemain soir à 22 heures. Nous devions absolument retourner à l'hôtel avant le lever du jour et il n'y avait plus d'offices disponibles à cette heure-ci de la nuit.

Inutile de préciser que nous avions pleinement profité de notre suite comme il se doit ! Puisque nous ne pouvions pas sortir en plein jour au risque de créer une émeute, nous avions exploré tous les recoins et chaque surface – horizontale ou verticale - du penthouse durant notre rallonge de célibat. Les lits… les sofas… les fauteuils… les tables… la douche multi-jets… le jacuzzi… la piscine intérieure… les murs… sols… le billard… et malheureusement occasionné quelques dégâts au cours de nos joutes, comme par exemple la monstrueuse tête de lit que Bella avait broyé en s'y accrochant férocement tandis que je la pilonnais fougueusement par derrière, le tube des multi-jets auquel je me cramponnais pendant que Bella me suçait goulûment, ou encore le bureau qui n'avait pas résisté à nos assauts combinés alors que je la martelais sauvagement à grands coups de butoir.

Après une dernière douche – crapuleuse évidemment – je profitais que Bella soit descendue au pressing de l'hôtel récupérer la robe qu'elle allait porter ce soir pour aller fouiner dans l'une des boutiques du **_Palms Casino & Resort_****, **afin de dénicher une tenue, le costume que j'avais emporté n'étant pas des plus approprié vu l'endroit où nous allions nous marier. Je trouvais rapidement mon bonheur et emportais le sac dans notre suite. Bella était déjà de retour et, souhaitant garder la surprise de sa robe et de mon costume jusqu'au bout, nous décidâmes de nous changer une fois arrivés à la « chapelle ».

Nous arrivâmes sur place une demi-heure avant notre service. Une jeune femme à l'accueil, voyant nos sacs à bout de bras, nous emmena aux vestiaires avec un sourire entendu.

J'enfilais rapidement le pantalon large puis passais la tunique à manches longues noire, assortie avec le bas, avant d'enrouler une cordelette en cuir clair autour de ma taille, et me mis à piaffer d'impatience en essayant de discipliner mes cheveux. Peine perdue… J'y accrochais tout de même le rajout, élément indispensable à ma tenue.

J'arrivais devant l'autel où se trouvaient déjà l'officiant, les témoins et le photographe engagé pour l'occasion, et j'attendis ma Bella, encore plus impatient si possible ! Encore cinq minutes… quatre… trois… deux… un…

La « Marche impériale » de John Williams résonna dans la pièce et je levais les yeux vers ma Bella…

Sublime apparition divine, vêtue d'une espèce de toge d'une blancheur absolue retenue par deux médaillons dorés disposés sur ses épaules, ses cheveux maintenus sur le côté par une épaisse barrette, également dorée, elle avançait fièrement vers moi, au rythme de la musique, au bras d'un Dark Vador des plus impressionnants. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin face à moi, une petite voix mystique s'éleva.

- Cette femme à lui donnée sera. Qui le fera ?

- Je la lui donne, mon Maître. Répondit Dark Vador d'une voix profonde et légèrement emphysémateuse.

Il posa doucement la main de Bella sur la mienne et nous nous tournâmes tous deux vers un Maître Yoda – aussi petit que celui de la saga – assis sur une chaise haute afin d'être à notre niveau.

- Cette femme choisie, tu as. L'honorer, la chérir, la vénérer tu devras. Votre amour très puissant je le sens, jeune Cullen. La protéger dans la joie et l'adversité est ton devoir, dans la santé et la maladie la soutenir tu feras. Cet homme choisi tu as. L'honorer, le servir, le chérir tu devras. La passion en toi très forte je le sens, jeune Swan. L'aimer dans la joie et l'adversité ton devoir est, la santé et la maladie le soutenir tu devras. Les anneaux sortir vous pouvez et après moi répétez. Pour épouse je te prends, moi Cullen Edward Anthony, symbole de mon amour et de ma fidélité cette alliance représente à ton doigt passée.

- Pour épouse je te prends, moi Cullen Edward Anthony, symbole de mon amour et de ma fidélité cette alliance représente à ton doigt passée.

Je répétais les mots d'une voix chevrotante d'émotion, mes yeux ancrés au regard de ma Bella, et lui passais, enfin, la bague au doigt avant de me tourner à nouveau vers Maître Yoda.

- Pour époux je te prends, moi Swan Isabella Marie, symbole de mon amour et de ma fidélité cette alliance représente à ton doigt passée.

Bella répéta les mots d'une voix forte et vibrante de sensualité, son regard obscurci par le désir alors qu'elle glissait doucement l'alliance à mon annulaire. Maître Yoda nous rappela à l'ordre en s'apercevant que nous étions plongés dans les yeux l'un de l'autre en toussotant doucement.

- Par les liens sacrés du mariage unis vous êtes, embrasser tu peux la mariée, jeune padawan.

Je me jetais goulûment sur les lèvres de mon ange en souriant et alors que ma langue taquinait doucement la sienne, nous fûmes, une fois de plus, rappelés à l'ordre par les toussotements de l'assistance. Bella baissa la tête, gênée, tandis que je souriais fièrement, enlaçant étroitement ma femme. Ma femme…

Maître Yoda nous tendit un stylo chacun afin que nous puissions signer le registre, puis nos témoins, Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, Padmé Amidala et Obiwan Kenobi, prirent le relais pendant que le photographe, Chewbacca, immortalisait notre union en images, mitraillant incessamment les lieux depuis l'entrée de mon ange.

Nos témoins nous félicitèrent vivement et nous étreignirent brièvement, Chewbacca beugla avant de nous donner la carte mémoire qui contenait les clichés, ainsi qu'un DVD que le cameraman qui avait filmé notre union venait de lui remettre, et Yoda nous fit signe que nous pouvions partir.

- L'amour très puissant dans votre couple, jeunes Cullen. Très belle la vie qui vous attend. Que la Force soit avec vous !

- Que la Force soit avec vous, Maître Yoda !

Nous nous étions exclamés d'une même voix et, impatients à l'idée de savourer notre nuit de noces et consommer notre mariage, nous filâmes sous les rires de ceux qui avaient été les témoins du plus beau jour de notre vie…

**Fin Flash-back**

- A quoi penses-tu, mon cœur ? Tu m'as l'air bien loin. Chuchota doucement mon ange au creux de mon oreille.

- A toi, mon amour. A toi. De notre arrivée à Vegas jusqu'à notre mariage…

- On doit vraiment rentrer ? On est bien ici, non ? Pleurnicha Bella, une petite moue boudeuse aux lèvres.

- Je sais, mon ange, moi aussi je préfèrerai rester ici mais on va se faire harceler, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point !

- Oh si, j'en ai eu un vague aperçu. Entre les appels de ta sœur et ceux de mon père, ma boîte vocale ne peut plus prendre un seul message ! Il faudra que je songe à les écouter un de ces quatre… Mais on doit vraiment prendre l'avion ce soir ? On pourrait louer une voiture et rentrer en prenant le chemin des écoliers, ça serait sympa, non ?

- C'est tentant ! Trop même… Et je suis désolé de dire non, notre retour serait encore pire que prévu…

- Tu as raison mon cœur. En tous cas, il nous reste quelques heures à tuer. Aurais-tu une idée à me soumettre par hasard ? Me demanda-t-elle, le regard pétillant de malice.

- Une idée ? Mais je fourmille d'idées, mon ange ! Susurrais-je en la plaquant contre le matelas.

- Ah ouais ? Laquelle, par exemple ? Gémit Bella en sentant mon genou écarter largement ses cuisses.

- Et pourquoi pas celle-ci ? Grognais-je en couvrant son corps du mien.

- Huuungh ! Mouiii… Couina-t-elle difficilement en sentant mon gland taquiner sa fente humide.

Je muselais ses lèvres des miennes, étouffant son cri alors que je m'enfonçais vivement en elle d'un puissant coup de rein, et me cramponnais à ses hanches tout en la travaillant au corps énergiquement. Notre lune de miel est bien trop courte pour être gâchée en paroles inutiles…

Après avoir fait constater les dégâts et payé les dédommagements, nous avions rendu notre suite et attendions le taxi qui devait nous conduire à l'aéroport. Un pincement au cœur, je jetais un dernier coup d'œil à l'hôtel en montant dans le véhicule et m'aperçus que Bella faisait de même, une petite moue triste aux lèvres.

Une fois dans l'avion, nous éteignîmes nos téléphones respectifs et les enfouîmes dans le sac avant de le ranger dans le compartiment supérieur. Étant donné ce que nous allions faire, nous pouvions être sûrs que nos téléphones risquaient de sonner une fois le décollage effectué.

Nous en avions longuement parlé, entre une douche crapuleuse et une partie de strip-billard, et Bella allait ôter la protection de son bouclier physique pendant le vol de retour, histoire qu'Alice ait le temps de se calmer avant notre arrivée. Si nous lui avions dit de but en blanc, en arrivant à la villa la bouche en cœur, «on est mariés», une chose est sûre : on aurait fini démembré et au bûcher. Là, au moins, Alice aura le temps de faire baisser la pression.

L'avion décolla et Bella posa sa tête sur mon épaule en soufflant tandis que je tenais sa main et jouais avec son alliance. Ses yeux fouillèrent les miens avec une toute nouvelle intensité puis un sourire éblouissant naquit sur ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime, Monsieur Cullen.

- Je t'aime aussi, Madame Cullen.

Je l'embrassais délicatement, doucement, comme si ses lèvres étaient faites de la plus fragile des porcelaines et lui murmurais encore mon amour avec ferveur.

Le vol du retour fut moins mouvementé que celui de l'aller ; alors qu'en allant à Vegas, nous avions passé plus de temps à baiser comme des animaux en rut, excités à l'idée de nous marier, là nous nous câlinions en douceur, ma Bella coincée entre mes bras, nous rassurant simplement par la présence de l'autre. Nous étions à la fois tristes d'avoir quitté notre petite bulle de volupté, mais aussi inquiets quant aux réactions démesurées de notre famille que nous allions récolter.

Une fois sur le tarmac de Seattle, j'allumais mon portable et supprimais, sans les consulter, les 227 messages vocaux et 463 texto que j'avais reçus ; Bella fit de même de son côté en grimaçant.

Contrairement à ce que l'on croyait, aucun comité d'accueil ne vint nous réceptionner à la sortie de l'aéroport. Ce n'était pas plus mal, nous avions ainsi un peu de répit…

J'ouvris la portière côté passager de la Volvo, que nous avions laissée dans un parking surveillé proche de l'aéroport, et attendis que Bella s'asseye avant de la refermer. Je fis le tour de la voiture, ouvris ma portière, balançais le sac à dos à l'arrière et m'installais au volant. J'eus à peine le temps de mettre le contact que les sonneries de nos téléphones agressèrent nos oreilles. Je grimaçais, tout comme Bella, et mon ange finit par prendre son appel, les lèvres serrées et les traits du visage tendus.

- Salut Jacob !

_Eh Bella ! __Ça va ? Vous êtes où, là ?_

- On quitte le parking de l'aéroport de Seattle. Pourquoi ?

_Pour rien. Dis, j'ai reçu un coup de fil terrifiant et délirant de ton père, il hurlait comme un cochon qu'on égorge, t'aurais dû entendre ça, c'était à mourir de rire._

- Ah oui ? Répondit ma Bella d'une voix étrangement aiguë.

_Ouais, ouais ! Il délire le pauvre vieux ! Il dit que vous avez filé à Vegas pour vous marier ! Ah ! Ah !_

- …

_Bella ?_

- …

_Bells ?_

- …

_Youhou ! T'es toujours là ? Eh oh ! Bella !_

- Euh… oui ?

_Noooon ! Vous l'avez vraiment fait ? Vrai de vrai ? Wow. Ben… Félicitations alors !_

- Merci Jake, ça me touche beaucoup ce que tu dis.

_Vous retournez directement à la villa Cullen ?_

- Oui.

_Eh ! Pas la peine de le dire comme ça, on dirait que tu te rends à l'abattoir ! Remarque… c'est peut-être le cas… Bon, tu sais quoi ? J'emmène ma jolie sangsue d'amour et ma Meute à la villa, on vous protégera, ok ?_

- Ok. Merci Jake, mais tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça tu sais ?

_Je sais, je sais ! Je veux juste voir la tronche de la naine quand elle va vous démembrer __et celle de Charlie quand il va faire flamber son gendre !_

- Ah. Ah. Merci du soutien, faux frère ! Bon, à tout' !

Bella raccrocha rageusement et à peine trente secondes plus tard, son téléphone sonna à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre, c'était un appel de Charlie. Voyant qu'elle mâchouillait sa lèvre et qu'elle s'arrachait littéralement les cheveux, j'essayais de la calmer, attrapant doucement sa main et la pressant tendrement.

- Détends-toi mon ange, tout va bien se passer…

- T'as entendu Jacob ? Mon père est fou ! Bon, ça fait longtemps tu me diras mais… et Alice ! Ça va pas le faire du tout ! Je ne le sens pas du tout sur ce coup-là !

- T… tu regrettes ?

- NON ! Non, je ne regrette rien, et encore moins notre mariage. C'est juste que… si mon père ne se prenait pas pour les Thénardier et ta sœur pour un nazi en puissance, tout se passerait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes…

- À qui le dis-tu !

Je roulais le plus lentement possible, essayant de retarder l'inévitable confrontation familiale, mais au bout de cinq minutes à ne pas dépasser les 100km/h, je finis par ne plus supporter cette lenteur d'escargot et enfonçais le pied sur l'accélérateur. Bella caressait distraitement ma cuisse en regardant le paysage défiler, la tête contre la vitre, et sa main remonta machinalement jusqu'à mon entrejambe qui s'agita, anticipant déjà une future réaction.

- Bella… Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ? Lui demandais-je à contrecœur, crevant d'envie de m'arrêter sur la route et de jouer les prolongations.

- Bah ! Au point où on en est, un peu de retard ne nous tuera pas, non ?

- C'est sûr mais tu crois vraiment que… Bellaaaa !

Elle avait reculé son siège tout en déboutonnant rapidement mon jeans d'une main avant de s'agenouiller au sol, d'empoigner mon pantalon à deux mains et de tirer vers le bas d'un coup sec. J'eus à peine le temps de dire « ouf ! » que sa divine bouche m'engouffrait profondément. Les yeux rivés sur la route, les mains serrées sur le volant au point de le tordre, et mon attention difficilement fixée sur autre chose que les merveilleuses sensations procurées par sa langue, je me mis à gémir de plaisir et pleurnicher de frustration lorsque « Chapi-chapo » retentit dans l'habitacle, signifiant que ma chère sœur appelait, encore. Je décidais de l'ignorer et me laissais submerger par la caresse de ses lèvres coulissant si délicieusement sur mon chibre lorsqu'Alice appela une fois de plus… puis une autre... et encore…

- Merde ! Je… oh ouiii continue comme ça bébé… putain Alice tu fais chier ! Ta laaangue… merde ! Pas… bouclier ! Remets-le ! Oh t'arrête pas !

Je la sentis sourire autour de ma bite et les vibrations que provoqua son rire étaient des plus jouissives. N'en pouvant plus, je m'arrêtais brusquement sur le bas-côté, pleurnichant comme un bébé lorsque sa bouche me libéra brutalement, puis sortis tant bien que mal de la voiture, le jeans en bas des jambes et tirant le poignet de ma Bella d'un coup sec. Elle trébucha sous mon empressement et je la redressais rapidement, l'allongeais sur le capot de la voiture, arrachais son legging, agrippais ses chevilles à deux mains, écartais ses jambes en grand, me cramponnais à ses hanches et entrais en elle d'un brusque coup de rein en hurlant de plaisir j'étais enfin chez moi.

Je la martelais comme un acharné, évacuant ma frustration, ma colère, ma peur envers la réaction de nos proches avec la meilleure arme que j'avais en ma possession.

La tête rejetée en arrière, la bouche grande ouverte et les mains agrippées au capot, Bella subissait la puissance de mon assaut en hurlant de plaisir, son bassin ondulant furieusement à la rencontre du mien. J'observais avec un plaisir évident ma bite entrer et sortir frénétiquement de son minou dégoulinant et un CRAC me fit lever les yeux ; Bella avait à moitié arraché le capot… Ouf ! Ce n'est que la Volvo…

Je la fis se redresser et enfouis mon visage contre sa poitrine, tétant goulûment ses seins tel un nouveau-né assoiffé collé à la mamelle, mes va-et-vient s'intensifièrent en sentant ses parois palpiter furieusement autour de mon chibre. Bella croisa ses jambes autour de ma taille, ses talons appuyant constamment plus fort, augmentant la cadence de mes coups de butoir.

- Oui ! Oh oui ! Encore ! Là ! Là ! Oui là ! Pluf… Plus fort !

- Oh putain oui ! T'aimes ça, hein ? T'aimes ça… Quand… je… te… martèle… comme… un… dingue !

- Rhoan ouiii ! Encore ! J'aime ça ! Ouiii ! J'aime ça ! Encore ! Oui encore !

Bella se laissa lourdement retomber sur le capot, la tête roulant frénétiquement de droite à gauche, les mains agrippées fermement à mes hanches jusqu'à me faire mal – mais à ce point-là, je ne le sentais même plus – et elle hurla lorsque son orgasme l'envahit, ses parois me comprimant douloureusement. Je m'enfonçais en elle une fois… puis une seconde… et une dernière avant d'exploser au plus profond de son corps dans un rugissement féroce, le souffle heurté, le corps tremblant, les jambes coupées et le moral regonflé à bloc !

Nous entendîmes trop tard la sirène, les gyrophares tournant à fond et les phares nous éclairant comme la piste lumineuse suivant un artiste sur scène. Oups ! Pris sur le fait.

Bella se redressa vivement et je m'écartais d'elle, la cachant à la vue des policiers qui étaient toujours dans la voiture de patrouille pendant qu'elle se rhabillait comme elle le pouvait et je remontais mon pantalon d'un geste vif, le refermant alors qu'un flic sortait du véhicule, une lampe torche à la main.

- Oh vous là-bas ! Vous vous croyez où ? Cracha le flic d'une voix autoritaire, ces yeux vicelards rivés sur mon ange.

- Euh… Et bien… On rentre de notre voyage de noces Monsieur l'agent et… Commença ma Bella.

- Rien à foutre jeune fille ! Attentat à la pudeur, conduite amoureuse **(oui, oui, vous avez bien lu! ça existe réellement ;p ndla) **et exhibitionnisme, vous savez ce que ça peut vous coûter ? Vos papiers ! Bon Dieu ! Vous avez vu l'état de votre capot ? Il s'est passé quoi ?

- Euh… Je suivais un camion d'un peu trop près, son chargement était mal fixé et en passant un peu trop vite sur un dos-d'âne, des parpaings sont tombés du camion et je n'ai pas pu les éviter. Mentis-je en voyant l'indentation monstrueuse sur le capot, là où Bella s'était laissée tomber.

- Hmpf… Véhicule dangereux en plus, ça va vous coûter cher tout ça !

Bella entra dans la voiture, en profitant pour passer un jeans qu'elle récupéra dans le sac pendant que je farfouillais à la recherche de nos passeports et de notre certificat de mariage en maudissant ce foutu policier. Je les tendis au flic et jetais un regard à celui resté dans la voiture. Il était secoué par un rire silencieux et notait le numéro d'immatriculation de la Volvo. M'intéressant aux pensées de celui qui nous avait alpagués, j'appris qu'ils intervenaient suite à un appel anonyme d'une jeune femme à la voix fluette, qui leur avait dit qu'ils nous trouveraient sur le bas-côté et ce que nous faisions exactement. La salope ! Mais quelle salope ma frangine !

J'expliquais la situation à ma Bella, d'une voix bien trop basse et rapide pour que l'humain la perçoive, et les yeux de mon ange noircirent de colère.

- Isabella Swan ? s'exclama le flic, surpris.

- Cullen maintenant.

- Cullen ? Comme le Docteur Carlisle Cullen ? Et Swan comme Charlie Swan ?

- Oui, c'est… ce sont mon beau-père et mon père… Expliqua Bella d'une voix tremblante.

- Ah ben c'est du propre ! Je suis navré pour votre père mademois… madame, j'ai entendu parler de sa… disparition… Un bon flic, ce Charlie. C'est très triste. Fermez la voiture et montez dans la nôtre, on vous emmène au poste !

- Quoi ?

- Oui, oui. Vous n'en sortirez que lorsqu'une caution aura été versée par un tiers.

Le flic avait un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Bella, elle, était mortifiée. Et moi ? J'avais des envies de meurtres pas croyables… Alice allait me le payer.

Nous fûmes menottés, envoyés à l'arrière du véhicule comme de vulgaires criminels – on ne faisait pourtant rien de mal, non ? - et emmenés au Commissariat de Port-Angeles.

Ayant droit à un appel, Bella contacta Jacob, qui se marrait comme une baleine au point de se faire dessus. Cet enfoiré nous fit mijoter pendant six heures dans une cellule avant de daigner débarquer avec une Tanya morte de rire et l'argent de la caution.

Bella et moi fûmes relâchés sous les rires goguenards des flics, puis nous montions dans la vieille Volkswagen de Jacob qui nous conduisit jusqu'à la Volvo, toujours parquée sur le bas-côté.

- Oh la vache ! Vous n'en ratez pas une vous deux ! D'abord la fuite à Vegas et maintenant l'arrestation pour exhibitionnisme sur la voie publique ! Vous êtes trop forts! Si vous n'existiez pas, faudrait vous inventer !

- La ferme Jacob, c'est pas drôle ! Tempêta ma douce en proie à la colère.

- Franchement, vous avez fait comment pour vous faire gauler sur une route rarement fréquentée et en pleine nuit en plus ? Demanda Tanya en ricanant, se remémorant toutes les fois où elle avait baisé en public sans se faire prendre.

- Tu demanderas à Alice. C'est elle qui a prévenu les flics. Crachais-je.

- La naine ? Non, elle n'a pas fait ça quand même ! S'étonna Jacob en ricanant comme une hyène.

- On voit bien que tu ne la connais pas, mon loulou d'amour… Alice est capable de bien des choses lorsqu'on ne fait pas tout à sa manière. C'était une minuscule vengeance en rapport avec leur échappée à Vegas. Alice est comme ça, « œil pour œil, dent pour dent » ! Rigola Tanya en caressant la cuisse de son «loulou d'amour».

Ils continuèrent à se foutre de nous jusqu'à ce que l'on démarre la Volvo, puis nous suivirent jusqu'à la villa pour s'assurer que nous ne fassions pas un autre arrêt imprévu. Une fois sortis de la voiture, je soufflais un bon coup pour me donner du courage, ancrais mon regard à celui de ma Bella et pris doucement sa main dans la mienne, portant le sac de l'autre.

Bien qu'il soit très tard – ou plutôt très tôt vu qu'il était près de cinq heures du matin – la villa était pleine de monde, de notre famille à nos amis, en passant par la Meute de Jacob et les Lycans. Même Charlie était là, bon pied, bon œil, les yeux luisant de colère et de la vapeur sortant par les narines. Il avait vraiment été un dragon dans une vie antérieure.

Nous eûmes à peine le temps d'entrer qu'une petite chose noire et blanche vola vers nous dans le but de me frapper. Bella m'engloba instantanément sous sa bulle protectrice et Alice fut éjectée, atterrissant brutalement entre les bras tendus de son compagnon.

Elle se débattit quelques secondes avec Jasper qui tentait de réfréner ses ardeurs, lui fit les gros yeux, tapa du pied puis avança vers Bella et moi d'un pas vif. Son regard noir était assassin, ses lèvres pincées par la colère et ses narines frémissaient de rage.

- Toi ! Toi ! Toi ! Hurla-t-elle en frappant le bouclier invisible de ses petits poings.

- Quoi moi ?

- Comment as-tu pu lui faire ça, Edward ? Comment as-tu pu ? Brailla-t-elle, la voix suraiguë.

- Lui faire quoi, Alice ?

- Tu lui as gâché ce qui aurait dû être le plus beau jour de sa vie ! Beugla ma sœur en s'empoignant les cheveux à deux mains.

- Ma petite fille méritait mieux qu'un mariage bradé dans une vulgaire chapelle de Vegas ! Elle mérite mieux que ça ! Mieux que toi ! Vous allez me faire le plaisir d'annuler ce mariage au plus vite ! S'époumona Charlie qui avait rejoint Alice dans le club « Tuons Edward ».

Entre mes bras, Bella frissonnait violemment. Je crus un instant qu'elle frémissait de peur, mais en croisant le reflet de son regard dans un miroir, je compris qu'elle était dans une rage infernale. J'entendis des sanglots et aperçus Esmée, assise sur un sofa, qui nous regardait avec une incroyable tristesse. Manquait plus que ça !

Alors qu'Alice et Charlie hurlaient comme des possédés, mon ange se tendit.

- ASSEZ ! Arrêtez un peu tous les deux !

- Quoi ? Mais… Mais Bella, tu ne vas tout de même pas prendre sa défense ! Il a gâché votre mariage ! Il a ruiné…

- Non Alice ! C'est toi qui ruine notre lune de miel en appelant les flics et tu oses dire que mon mari gâche le plus beau jour de ma vie ? Tu ne manques pas d'air !

- Quoi ? Mais que… mais qui… mais co… Enfin Bella, arrête de prendre sa défense ! C'est à cause d'Edward que tu as eu un mariage au rabais !

- Non, j'ai eu le mariage dont je rêvais !

- Mais enfin Bella ! Toutes les filles veulent un grand mariage ! Et à cause de cet égoïste qu'est mon frangin, tu n'y as pas eu droit !

- Non Alice, j'ai eu le mariage de mes rêves ! Je ne voulais pas de centaines d'invités, ou de piscines de champagne…

- Fontaines de champagne, Bella, fontaines de champagne ! S'impatienta Alice en tapant du pied face à la « stupidité » de ma douce.

- ARG ! C'est à cause de toutes ces choses-là qu'on est partis à Vegas !

- Mais enfin, Bella ! J'avais tout prévu, votre mariage aurait été grandiose !

- TU avais tout prévu ! Mais merde ! C'était MON mariage, non ? Pas la peine de pleurnicher, Alice ! Mon mariage a été grandiose ! Fabuleux !

- Pfff ! Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de grandiose et fabuleux à être marié dans une chapelle minable par un Elvis décati ou une Marilyn Monroe obèse et vulgaire !

- Nous ne nous sommes pas mariés dans une chapelle minable !

- Et certainement pas avec Elvis ou Marilyn ! Bonjour le cliché, Alice ! Marmonnais-je.

- Mais oui, bien sûr !

- Si, si, j'te jure Alice ! C'est Maître Yoda qui nous a mariés ! M'exclamais-je gaiement.

- Et c'est Dark Vador qui m'a menée à l'autel ! Chewbacca prenait des photos et Obiwan Kenobi, Luke Skywalker, Han Solo et la Reine Amidala ont été nos témoins ! Ajouta joyeusement mon ange en me lançant un regard transi d'amour.

Je la serrais tout contre moi et l'embrassais chastement – famille témoin oblige – pendant qu'autour de nous, des hurlements de fureur, éclats de rire ou hoquets de stupeur retentissaient. J'ouvris le sac à dos, en ressortis les photos que nous avions fait développées et cherchais Esmée du regard pour les lui donner. Elle se leva, s'avança lentement vers nous, et Bella l'engloba également sous le bouclier qu'elle avait peur de lever. Ma mère posa une main sur ma joue et l'autre sur celle de ma Bella et nous observa attentivement.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avez-vous donc fui à Vegas ? J'aurai tant aimé être témoin de votre union !

- Esmée… Vous avez entendu les paroles d'Alice ? Ses projets ? Ce mariage n'était pas pour nous…

- Bien sûr que si ! Il aurait dû être fabuleux ! Le mariage du millénaire ! Hurla Alice en frappant le bouclier à deux mains.

- Nous voulions quelque chose de simple, pas la folie démesurée d'Alice…

- Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit avant de partir ? J'aurai pu comprendre ! Venir avec vous ! Prévenir Carlisle et…

- Et risquer qu'Alice l'apprenne et déjoue nos plans ? Je suis désolé, maman, nous sommes désolés… Mais on ne regrette rien, on a eu ce que l'on voulait et si ça ne rentre pas dans la catégorie « mariage grandiose », on a eu le mariage idéal à nos yeux. Expliquais-je d'une voix douce.

- Et puis… Nous avons l'intention de renouveler nos vœux une fois que tous les problèmes seront rentrés dans l'ordre. Et nous allons les renouveler en famille cette fois-ci. Ajouta mon ange avec un petit sourire en regardant attentivement ma mère.

- C'est vrai ? Vous allez vraiment faire ça ? Demanda Esmée d'une petite voix, les yeux pétillants de joie.

Nous hochâmes la tête en lui souriant grandement et ma mère nous étreignit avec force.

- Tout n'est pas perdu alors ! Bon d'accord, ce n'est pas un mariage mais on peut toujours faire ça bien ! Je vois… je vois des lâchés de colombes une fois les vœux prononcés, des dais de soie blanche tendus entre des piquets d'or, des cœurs lumineux suspendus, des…

- Non Alice. Tu ne vois rien du tout. Tu n'auras pas ton mot à dire dans l'histoire ! M'énervais-je.

- Mais enfin Edward, je peux quand même vous aider, non ?

- Non Alice, pas question de décider à notre place. Cracha mon ange d'une voix blanche.

- Je ne parle pas de décider, je parle d'aider !

- Oui, mais chez toi, ces deux verbes ont exactement la même définition. Hors de question que tu t'occupes de quoi que ce soit. Statuais-je.

Alice s'empoigna violemment la poitrine, comme si elle avait reçu un coup de couteau en plein cœur, et Jasper secoua la tête avant de l'enlacer.

- Jazz ! Tu… tu les entends ? Tu as entendu… Ils ne veulent pas…

- Alice, ce n'est pas parce que tu aimes faire les choses en grand que c'est la même chose pour tout le monde ! Ils sont heureux, c'est le principal !

- Tu n'es qu'un traître Jasper Withlock ! Comment oses-tu prendre leur défense ?

- Je ne les défends pas, Alice, je dis juste que c'est _leur_ mariage, _leur__s_ vœux à renouveler, _leur__s _vies, pas la tienne ma gazelle !

Alice finit par baisser la tête, dépitée, puis releva finalement les yeux vers nous, marmonnant un bref « désolée ». Sentant que l'atmosphère s'était détendue, Bella leva son bouclier et nous fûmes rapidement engouffrés dans une étreinte à couper le souffle d'Emmett.

- Les félicitations s'imposent mes petits tourtereaux ! Je suis si ému ! Qui aurait cru que notre Roméo aurait eu les couilles nécessaires pour enlever sa Juliette de cette façon ? Bon allez, avouez ! Il était pourri ce mariage, hein ? C'est bien un Elvis rabougri qui vous a unis, hein ?

Bella roula des yeux et lui tendit l'une des photos, Esmée observant les autres avec attention, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Mille milliards de mille grizzlys galopants ! Ils ont dit la vérité ! C'est Yoda qui les a mariés ! S'exclama-t-il d'une voix étonnée.

Les photos passaient de mains en mains et Aro se glissa jusqu'à nous, serrant ma main et se concentrant sur mes souvenirs récents pour voir le déroulement complet de notre union. Heureusement, il zappa notre arrivée à l'hôtel et me lâcha avant d'arriver à notre nuit de noces…

- Oh ! Oh ! Quelle excentricité ! Mais venant de deux êtres aussi particuliers, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Je vous félicite, mes jeunes amis et vous souhaite une éternité des plus agréables.

- Merci Aro. Chuchota mon ange d'une voix douce alors que Marcus me tapotait l'épaule.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis que le Chef Swan était à l'écart, maintenu en position assise par Sue et Billy. Lorsqu'il croisa mon regard, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

- Comment avez-vous pu faire ça ? Et sans ma bénédiction en plus ! J'exige que vous m'annuliez ce mariage au plus vite et…

- NON PAPA ! J'en ai assez. Tu passes ton temps à essayer de nous séparer pour qu'on se voie le moins possible. Si Edward t'avait demandé ma main, tu la lui aurais refusée. Je l'aime. Je suis sa femme aux yeux de la loi. Nous sommes mariés, que cela te plaise ou non.

- Mais enfin Bella… Vous êtes trop jeunes ! Tu n'as que 19 ans, tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais ! Et si vous divorcez dans un an et…

- Papa ! As-tu écouté tout ce que Marcus t'a expliqué sur les âmes-sœurs ? Sur les liens entre vampires ? Le divorce existe chez les humains, je ne le suis plus ! Edward est mon compagnon. Ma raison d'être, ma moitié. Et tant que nous vivrons, il en sera ainsi.

- Tu n'en sais rien, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il t'attend !

- Franchement, je plains cette pauvre Sue. Tu es étroit d'esprit, râleur, pétri d'habitudes, casanier et là maintenant, despotique ! Si tu n'es pas content pour nous, pour moi, rien ne te retient ici.

Au fur et à mesure, le visage de Charlie s'empourpra de plus en plus. Mais lorsque mon ange lui indiqua la porte du doigt, il blêmit subitement avant de se tourner vers moi.

- C'est de ta faute ! Ma fille ne m'écoute plus et ne me respecte plus à cause de toi ! Si tu n'étais pas indestructible, je me ferais un plaisir de te présenter à mon fusil, crois-moi ! Tu vas la rendre malheureuse, vous vous êtes mariés trop jeunes ! Tu vas la –AÏE ! Mais ça va pas, Sue ?

Charlie se frottait la joue tandis que Sue avait la main qui la démangeait une fois de plus. Elle se redressa, droite comme un I, et se plaça en face de Charlie.

- Mais écoutes-toi un peu parler, Charles Swan ! Ces jeunes sont heureux, tu ne veux donc pas le bonheur de ta fille ? Ta fille unique ? S'exclama-t-elle furieusement.

- Mais ils sont trop jeunes ! Je me suis marié au même âge, on voit où ça m'a mené et…

- Mais Edward n'est pas Renée ! Renée – paix à son âme – était volage, elle changeait d'avis comme de chemise ! Tu n'étais tout simplement pas son âme-sœur. Te rends-tu compte du mal que tu fais en parlant de Renée ? Vas-tu me comparer à elle ? Est-ce pour cela que tu fuies à chaque fois que j'aborde le sujet « mariage » ?

Sue continuait à hurler sur Charlie et Bella, qui s'était tendue à la mention de sa mère, s'était réfugiée entre mes bras, le visage enfoui dans mon torse, marmonnant continuellement « ils ont tout gâché, ils ont tout ruiné ». Lorsque le Chef Swan s'aperçut que sa fille pleurait, il s'approcha de nous, me jeta un regard mauvais et agrippa le poignet de mon ange. Je feulais sans le quitter des yeux pour avoir osé rendre ma compagne malheureuse.

- Mais c'est qu'il mordrait en plus ! Bougonna-t-il en essayant une fois de plus de me prendre mon ange.

Bella embrassa tendrement mon torse et je me calmais immédiatement. Enfin, elle se tourna vers son père.

- Quoi Charlie ?

- Euh… C'est que… je suis désolé… je n'aurai pas dû réagir de cette façon… Mais essaye de me comprendre… C'est juste difficile… d'accepter… que ma fille grandit et… bref… je suis désolé…

- C'est bien beau tes excuses, mais je ne suis pas la seule à qui tu as fait du tort. Edward aussi devrait les entendre tes excuses !

- Et quoi enc… AÏE SUE ! Grmpf… Désolé Edward… Hmpf… excuse… Pfff… voilà quoi…

Il s'éloigna en se frottant le crâne puis alla s'asseoir dans un canapé alors que Rosalie lui donnait les photos de notre mariage.

- Vous n'avez que des photos ? Y'a pas un film ? Demanda Jasper, s'attirant les foudres de sa compagne.

- On a aussi toute la cérémonie en vidéo, Jabba le Forestier a tout filmé. Expliqua ma douce en souriant béatement.

- Jabba ? C'est pas l'espèce de moustique avec une grosse trompe qu'on voit dans l'épisode 1 ? Demanda Emmett avec intérêt.

- Nooon ! Ça c'est Watto. Jabba c'est l'espèce de grosse larve répugnante, croisement entre un crapaud et un blob gélatineux. Expliqua Bella avec condescendance.

J'enroulais étroitement mes bras autour de sa taille et elle me fut brusquement arrachée par Alice.

- Bella ! Bella ! Vite ! Faut que je te montre ça ! J'ai trouvé la robe merveilleuse que tu porteras lorsque vous renouvèlerez vos vœux ! S'exclama gaiement ma sœur.

- Alice, qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans « tu n'aideras en rien » ? Cracha mon ange d'une voix venimeuse en venant se réfugier entre mes bras.

- Q-quoi ? Mais... mais pourquoi ? Balbutia Alice, les lèvres tremblotant de chagrin.

- Pourquoi ? Humm… L'appel anonyme aux flics, par exemple ?

Alice se figea, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche-bée, les bras ballants.

- Mais… mais… mais c'est de votre faute ! Si vous ne vous étiez pas sauvés à Vegas pour vous marier dans notre dos, jamais je n'aurais prévenu la police pour leur dire que vous vous envoyiez en l'air sur le bord de la route et…

- QUOI ? VOUS AVEZ FAIT QUOI ? S'époumona Charlie, au bord de l'anévrisme.

- Oh Charlie, c'est pas comme si on n'avait jamais baptisé ta voiture de patrouille… Répliqua dédaigneusement Sue Clearwater en secouant la tête.

J'eus subitement à l'esprit des images dont je me serai franchement, mais alors franchement passé…

- C'est pas pareil !

- Et en quoi est-ce différent, Chef Swan, si c'est vous qui avez le pantalon en bas des chevilles, Sue sur la banquette arrière alors que la vieille Mémé Swifft ramasse des champignons juste à côté ? Lui demandais-je, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Ça a parfois du bon, la télépathie.

- Mais que… Mais qui… Mais comment…

Je tapotais brièvement mon front, le regard railleur rivé sur mon beau-père mortifié, tandis que Bella, la bouche grande ouverte, observait son père, interdite. Elle explosa finalement de rire et se jeta dans mes bras, le corps secoué de vibrations.

- Oui. Ben moi au moins, je n'ai pas fini au poste !

- Ça c'est parce qu'à ce moment-là, tu étais le Chef de la Police, mon chéri. Et si je me souviens bien, tu as dû aller à confesse après que mémé Swifft t'ait dénoncé auprès de la Paroisse et tu as dû lui couper ses dix stères de bois, à la hache, pour éviter qu'elle en parle à droite et à gauche…

- Oui… bon... d'accord… mais c'est que… arg, fatigué… trop tard pour mes vieux os… trop vieux pour ces conneries… Vous avez une chambre de libre s'il vous plait, Esmée ?

- Huum… Il y a l'ancienne chambre d'Edward si vous voulez !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, papa, les draps sont propres puisque tu nous as empêché de nous y rouler la dernière fois ! Ricana Bella.

Charlie rougit, horrifié, puis finit par attraper vivement le poignet de Sue Clearwater avant de l'entraîner à l'étage, sous les éclats de rire général. Billy, qui baillait à s'en décrocher les mâchoires, demanda à Jacob de le raccompagner après nous avoir félicité une nouvelle fois, d'abord pour notre mariage, et ensuite pour avoir mis un peu d'action et de rigolade dans cette baraque de fous.

Alors que les uns et les autres s'éloignaient par petits groupes, certains prévoyant une chasse, d'autre une partie d'échec, de cartes ou de jeux vidéo, j'agrippais doucement le poignet de mon ange et l'emmenais à l'extérieur, au cottage. Après tout, nous sommes toujours en lune de miel, non ?


	58. NDLA

Et non !

Malheureusement ce n'est pas un chapitre, mais juste une petite mise au point…

Ce que j'aime avec la « magie » d'Internet (vous comprendrez, je l'espère, que c'est de l'ironie), c'est ce côté passe-partout où tout un chacun peut devenir ce qu'il veut (là encore, c'est ironique).

En effet, j'ai beau dire que sous le pseudo **Acheroniastyx** se cache une femme de 33 ans, mère de deux enfants et très heureuse en couple, qui vous le prouve ? Cela pourrait n'être en fait qu'un ignoble mensonge.

Qui vous dit que je suis réellement une femme ?

Je pourrais tout aussi bien être un vieux pervers de 70 ans, qui évacue son trop-plein de viagra® en écrivant des lemons, non ?

**Sisko** « mon lapinou »**13** pourrait très bien être une vieille rombière ayant pondu une ribambelle de chiards ( **pardon mon lapinou !** tu sais très bien que je ne le pense pas !), ma charmante bêtasse, **Méla Cullen** pourrait tout aussi bien être un prêtre qui se pignole tout en se flagellant en lisant mes écrits (**pardon ! mille pardons** Méla !), la délirante **Ptitewam** qui me fait parfois pleurer de rire avec ses reviews pourrait être un vieux chauffeur routier obèse puant la bière et se curant le nez au volant de son camion (**je sais pas pourquoi Ptitewam, mais ça t'irait bien ça !** et encore, j'ai pire en réserve :D ) et ainsi de suite.

Mais au moins, **ces personnes ont un pseudo**. **Elles sont un nom auquel on peut les raccorder,** pas comme toi, **Guest.**

Pourquoi ça ?

Parce que j'abhorre une énorme partie de ces « Guest », qui n'ont pas les cojones de dire ce qu'elles pensent sous un réel statut.

Ces « guest » profitent du compte invité, sans jamais n'y mettre un prénom ou un quelconque pseudo (contrairement à d'autres) pour insulter les auteurs.

Je viens de m'apercevoir que j'ai reçu un très charmant message de Guest (là encore, c'est ironique évidemment). Le voici :

Guest 11/26/12 . chapter 57

Et sinon.. tu vas faire une fin à un moment donné ?  
3 ans c'est long..

Je vais te répondre, cher(e) Guest. Oui oui, moi je ne me cache pas pour dire ce que je pense !

Premièrement, sache que je perds de mon précieux temps pour répondre à ton charmant commentaire. Et en plus, je souffre en silence. Imagines-toi que je subis « la Maison de Mickey » en boucle, uniquement pour tes beaux yeux. Va occuper un môme d'à peine 2 ans, toi !

Miska ! Moska ! Mickey Mouse !

A cause de ta charmante personne, ma santé mentale est en péril – bon, ça c'est pas nouveau, mais une overdose de Mickey n'y arrangera rien –

Bref.

Cher(e) Guest, n'as-tu donc rien d'autre à faire de tes journées que surfer sur Fanfiction, Fesses de Bouc et autres consorts ?

Peut-être es-tu encore à l'école (lycée ou études supérieures), peut-être travailles-tu ? Dans ce cas, je te vois très bien du genre à trainer derrière les autres, à genoux, leur léchant copieusement la raie pour mieux les insulter dans leurs dos.

Wé ! c'est comme ça que je te vois.

Pas de franchise, aucune honnêteté, une vie –et encore, si pauvre soit-elle – pathétique et misérable, rêvant de ce qu'elle pourrait être en te gavant de fanfictions.

Voilà, c'est ce que me dit ton statut – si on peut appeler ça un statut – de Guest.

Imagines-toi que j'ai autre chose à foutre de mon temps que répondre à tes misérables commentaires.

Je te réponds alors que ma puce se gave de « Maison de Mickey » et que mon grand a le nez rivé sur sa console. A la place, on pourrait faire plein de choses. De la peinture… des percus corporelles… la bataille contre l'invasion des monstrueuses feuilles mortes… que sais-je !

Mais non, **au lieu de profiter pleinement de mes gamins, je perds mon temps à répondre à une personne hypocrite** (si tu ne l'étais pas, tu ne te cacherais pas derrière « Guest »), qui pense que le monde lui est dû, que les auteurs de Fanfictions sont à sa botte, et j'en passe.

A cause de commentaires comme les tiens, de nombreux auteurs ont abandonné leurs écrits, souvent magnifiques, car ils ne supportaient plus la méchanceté gratuite venant de certains lecteurs. Je pense, par exemple, à Clair-de-Lune25 qui a eu droit à une déferlante de haine injustifiée. Et ça pourquoi ? Parce que ces lecteurs, comme toi, estiment que les auteurs ont un devoir envers eux.

Donc, tu sais quoi charmant(e) Guest ? Trouves-toi une vie. Et si tu as encore du venin à cracher, achètes-toi un vibro, ça permettra peut-être d'évacuer ta frustration !

Je vais finir par quelques phrases de l'un de mes scénaristes et réalisateurs préférés, Michel Audiard – va voir sur le wiki si tu ne sais pas qui il est –

1 ) Les cons ça ose tout, c'est même à ça qu'on les reconnaît.

2 ) Quand on mettra les cons sur orbite, t'as pas fini de tourner.

3 ) Si la connerie n'est pas remboursée par les assurances sociales, vous finirez sur la paille.

4 ) Vous savez la différence qu'il y a entre un con et un voleur ? un voleur, de temps en temps, ça se repose.

Et enfin…

**JE NE SUIS PAS CONTRE LES EXCUSES, JE SUIS MÊME PRÊT(e) A EN RECEVOIR !**

A bon entendeur Guest, salut !

PS : pour **NoStairway2heaven**

There's a Lady who's sure all that glitters is gold.  
And she's buuuuuying a stairway to heaven…

Je suis contente de savoir que mes notes te plaisent ! C'est pas de ma faute en fait, je n'ai ni filtre mental, ni filtre verbal ! Et je ne cherche même pas à me soigner !

Et surtout, un **GRAND MERCI pour ta prise de position envers GUEST !**


	59. Contrôle

Hellooo°°° !

BONNE ANNÉE ! BONNE SANTÉ! PLEIN D'SOUSOUX DANS L'PORTE-MONNAIE ! A BAS LES FRUSTRÉ(E)S ! ET ENCORE PLEIN D'RIMES EN "É" !

J'espère que les fêtes de fin d'année se sont bien passées pour vous et que vous n'avez pas trop abusé de chocolats, grosses bouffes et alcool ! Ne faîtes surtout pas comme moi et pensez à votre foie !

Je ferai assez court aujourd'hui car je ne supporte plus d'être devant mon PC : mon grand squatte la console, juste à côté de moi, et je me tape une overdose massive de "lapins crétins". Les "BWAAAH" et autres "j'm'appelle Marcel mais c'est sans importance" commencent à me gaver sérieusement...

Allez hop ! réponse aux reviews.

**NoStairway2Heaven**** : **Oh yeah ! n'en v'là une autre qui aime mes commentaires débiles et mes élucubrations trouducutoires de haut de page ! J'vais finir par créer une secte si ça continue... P't'être que ça me permettra de m'en mettre plein les fouilles, va savoir ! T'adore ma Bella dévergondée? Tant mieux, moi aussi : je la trouvais bien trop... lisse/fade/insipide dans la saga. Et encore merci pour ta prise de position ! + :)**  
**

**Sisko13 :** Coucou mon lapinooouuuu ! ça va? t'as pas trop abusé des bonnes choses en cette fin d'année? Ben oui, je m'inquiète pour toi : va savoir ce que l'abus de bonne chair (au sens gustatif et non charnel, évidemment) risquerait de causer sur ton intellect et tes reviews! Oui, oui, je sais, Alice a été très très mesquine et très très vilaine ! elle mériterait d'ailleurs une énoooorme punition (huuum !) qu'en dis-tu? J'espère d'ailleurs que cette "punition" sera à ta (dé)mesure ! Au plaisir de te relire, babaïlle !

**Triskelle Sparrow :**Rho ! ça m'troue l'cul ! enfin quelqu'un qui apprécie Audiard tout comme moi ! J'attends encore quelques années afin de faire l'éducation cinématographique de mon chieur (ou chiard, c'est au choix), je commencerai certainement par "les tontons flingueurs" ou "un singe en hiver" (merveilleux hymne à la cuite !) Tiens, toi qui est terrorisée par le monstrueux petit bonhomme en mousse, cadeau ! www . youtube watch ? v = CcoPdIpYuhc Bonne année !

**PtiteWam :** Salut ma Caille ! Par pitié, appelle-moi comme tu veux, mais surtout pas "mon chou" ! J'ai connu un taré de chez taré surnommé comme ça, plus guedin que lui tu meurs. ça me rappelle de très mauvais souvenirs... enfin bref ! Pour l'histoire du chauffeur routier, te plains pas, j'aurai pu faire bien pire! Nain exhibitionniste, nonne nymphomane, vieille fille lubrique... le choix est large ! Oui, Alice en tient une sévère, mais t'inquiète, ça sera vite réglé !Allez ma Caille, bonne lecture ! bizz

Merci à **Lily-Rose-Bella, Candy-Gasy, Vinie65, Anayata, Aussidagility et Eliloulou **pour vos petits mots d'amuuuuur :p

Et surtout un IMMENSE MERCI pour votre soutien envers mon coup de gueule spécial "Guest" plus connu(e) sous le nom de "concombre masqué" et qui s'est d'ailleurs excusé(e) à sa façon. Guest, sans rancune, hein? Mais un peu de diplomatie de temps à autre ne fait de mal à personne. Tout comme un bon coup de pied au derch, réel ou virtuel !

Un grand MERCI également à **Méla**** Cullen** pour sa patience envers moi : promis ma belle, un de ces 4 je te paierai une boîte de Doliprane et un stock de culottes résistantes au feu :D

Sur ce, je ne vous tiendrai pas plus longtemps ! Bonne lecture et par-dessus tout...

...** _ENJOY ! ! !_**

* * *

Dire que nous avions joué les prolongations de notre lune de miel au cottage était un euphémisme… Malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et nous n'avions eu droit qu'à deux misérables jours de tranquillité, sans Emmett qui vienne tambouriner à la porte, sans Charlie qui cherche à nous écarter l'un de l'autre, sans Alice qui régente tout… Bref, c'était le pied ! Trop court, mais le pied quand même.

Nous avions eu notre lot de « foutage de gueule » puisque beaucoup de nos amis se moquaient de notre mariage à la SF farfelu. Le principal, c'est que ça nous convienne, non ?

Charlie bougonnait toujours mais il avait fini par s'adoucir ; sa fille était heureuse, c'était le principal. Le pauvre fou s'était mis en tête que puisque sa petite princesse était figée ad vitam aeternam dans ses 19 ans, elle passerait tout son temps auprès de son vieux père, jusqu'à son dernier souffle, avant de vivre sa vie. Aah… Un papa comme les autres, amoureux de sa petite chérie et qui refuse de la voir grandir et quitter le nid.

Alice, quant à elle, tirait carrément une gueule de trois pieds de long car Bella faisait exprès de la narguer avec les préparatifs du renouvellement de nos vœux. Mon ange avait poussé le vice jusqu'à demander de l'aide à Rosalie, aux trois sœurs Dénali, Charlotte, Esmée, Bree, Leah ou Angela. Elle n'oubliait jamais, non plus, de demander avis et conseils à toute la population féminine qui nous côtoyait, si possible en présence de ma sœur, histoire de bien enfoncer le clou. Autant vous dire que ce n'était pas du goût d'Alice… La voir bouder comme elle le faisait avait quelque chose de… jouissif. J'adorais ça !

Alice n'avait jamais vraiment compris à quel point ma douce avait la rancune tenace ; elle n'en avait jamais fait les frais aussi.

Cependant, Alice était loin de se douter que la revanche, selon mon ange, peut devenir quelque chose d'orgasmique; quand on se venge, on fait ça bien, histoire de prendre un pied fou ! Ma sœur pensait que Bella s'était suffisamment vengée en l'écartant des préparatifs festifs ; la pauvre n'avait malheureusement encore rien vu.

Nous avions tous, vampires, nos lieux de prédilection pour les moments câlins dans la nature. Alice et Jasper n'échappaient donc pas à la règle et ils avaient déniché une petite grotte en pleine montagne, cachée à la vue de tous par une cascade, où ils se rendaient chaque vendredi soir, après une partie de chasse. Cela faisait peu de temps que j'avais découvert cette information, ma sœur ayant une multitude d'astuces pour m'empêcher d'accéder à ce qu'elle ne voulait pas que je sache. Malheureusement pour elle – et heureusement pour Bella et moi – j'avais réussi à dénicher cette trouvaille alors qu'Alice était surexcitée à l'idée de leur prochaine sortie « nature » à Jazz et elle.

Au fur et à mesure de nos entrainements, nous nous étions aperçus que le futur disparaissait totalement si Bella étendait son bouclier physique sur Alice. Par ailleurs, Aro souhaitait que Bella laisse un accès total aux visions d'Alice, il avait besoin de savoir ce que ma sœur « voyait » au sujet de Felix ou Caius, il avait besoin de connaître leurs prochains mouvements.

Donc, afin qu'Alice ne se doute de rien par rapport au plan « Alice Va Se La Prendre Bien Profond À Sec Sans Vaseline » - AVSLPBPASSV pour faire plus court -, Bella avait mis la Meute à contribution. En effet, si Bella « coupait » totalement les visions d'Alice, puisque notre futur disparaissait immédiatement, il en allait différemment lorsque les Quileute étaient concernés ; le futur devenait alors flouté, parasité, telle une image télévisée ayant une très mauvaise réception, un peu comme essayer de regarder un film porno sur Canal + sans décodeur.

La petite Bree n'ayant aucune odeur détectable, une particularité apparemment inhérente à sa nature de traqueuse selon Eléazar, Bella lui avait alors demandé d'aller jusqu'à la caverne, accompagnée de Seth et Leah qui brouilleraient les visions d'Alice, pour y installer une webcam et un émetteur à liaison Wi-Fi. Parfois, mon ange peut être réellement diabolique…

Le vendredi soir arriva enfin et, comme de bien entendu, Alice et Jasper allèrent « chasser ». Nous savions très bien ce que cela voulait dire, ils n'allaient pas rentrer avant l'aube… J'allumais l'ordinateur, me reliais à l'émetteur de la webcam, et attendis patiemment qu'Alice et Jasper arrivent à la caverne. Jacob et Tanya étant au cottage avec nous, Alice ne pouvait avoir aucune vision claire de ce qui allait suivre…

Apparemment, la chasse était optionnelle lors de leurs sorties « nature », puisque dix minutes après m'être relié à leur webcam, ils étaient déjà sur place !

Ne souhaitant pas voir en images – en plus de ce que je captais en pensées – les ébats de mon frère et de ma sœur, je retournais auprès de mon ange et de nos amis après m'être assuré que l'enregistrement était bien en route.

- Dites, je peux savoir pourquoi on est là un vendredi soir alors qu'on a mieux à faire ? S'énerva Tanya en tapant du pied.

- Si tu veux, tu peux toujours partir. En fait, c'est simplement de Jacob dont j'ai besoin. Lui répondit mon ange sur le même ton.

- Pff… Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez tous les deux pour avoir besoin de mon loulou ?

- Et bien… disons que… je ne me suis toujours pas remise d'avoir été emmenée au poste de police comme si j'étais une criminelle, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- Oh. Oh ! Tu veux t'en prendre à Alice ? Ça ne marchera jamais ! Rigola Tanya.

- On voit bien que tu ne connais pas Bells, elle a la rancune tenace ! À mon avis, la naine va en baver, pas vrai ?

- Oh que oui…

Bella leur exposa les détails du plan 'AVSLPBPASSV' et à la fin, Tanya la regardait avec ébahissement et vénération.

- Noooon ! Tu vas vraiment faire ça ? Oh la vache… Rappelle-moi de ne jamais de faire de mauvais coup ! Mais… et Jasper ? Il n'a rien à voir dans tout ça ! S'inquiéta Tanya.

- T'inquiète, j'ai tout prévu ! Ricana ma belle en se frottant les mains, un air machiavélique illuminant son visage et un sourire diabolique aux lèvres.

Jacob alluma la télé – il y avait un match de football sur je ne sais quelle chaîne – et les filles en profitèrent pour papoter de je ne sais quoi. Tendant l'oreille pour les écouter puisqu'elles étaient dans la chambre, je m'aperçus qu'en fait, elles avaient les mêmes sujets de conversation que nous puisque Bella et Tanya parlaient de sexe, commentant principalement le porno amateur qu'elles suivaient en live sur l'ordinateur. Les heures s'écoulèrent, puis subitement mon ange s'exclama « enfin ! ». Apparemment, Jasper et Alice avaient quitté leur caverne…

L'heure de la revanche avait sonné !

Nous étions tous à la villa, quelques jours plus tard, lorsqu'un hurlement strident retentit effroyablement entre les murs. Alice dévala les escaliers en trombe, le regard fou, s'arrachant les cheveux, les vêtements froissés et fagotée comme l'as de pique, l'hymne national grec en tête, et lorsqu'elle aperçut son compagnon, elle lui agrippa fermement la main et l'entraîna vivement jusqu'à leur chambre, hurlant toujours comme une possédée.

- QUOI ? MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QU'CE BRONX ? S'époumona Jasper en tapant comme un acharné sur le clavier de son ordinateur.

J'échangeais un regard amusé avec ma Bella tandis que Jacob et Tanya pouffaient de rire dans leur coin. Rosalie fit rapidement le rapprochement entre le pétage de plomb de notre sœur et notre réaction amusée.

_**Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait pour la mettre dans cet état ?**_

Je haussais les épaules de façon innocente et elle fronça les sourcils en me dardant de son regard « si je crois pas celle-ci, j'en croirai une autre ».

Subitement, Emmett se mit à hurler de rire en roulant sur le canapé, les bras serrés autour du ventre.

- Rhaaa non ! J'y crois pas ! Regardez c'que j'viens de trouver sur « You tube » !

- EMMETT ! SI TU LEUR MONTRES ÇA, JE TE TUERAIS DE MES PROPRES MAINS ! Brailla Alice depuis l'étage.

- Même pas peur ! Lui répondit Emmett en tournant l'écran vers nous.

Bien qu'ayant déjà connaissance du contenu explicite de la vidéo, Bella et moi ne voulions pas trahir notre couverture, aussi nous tournâmes-nous vers l'ordinateur.

Sur l'écran, il y avait un porno amateur titré _« Blanches-Fesses et les sept nains : l'arroseuse arrosée ». _

Rosalie se tourna vers Bella et moi, la bouche grande ouverte, elle nous observait avec hébétude, son regard sautant de Bella, à l'écran, en passant par moi, puis finalement, elle explosa de rire, se rappelant la fois où elle avait été, bien malgré elle et à cause des bêtises d'Emmett, la cible de la folie vengeresse de ma belle.

Je dois bien avouer que ma douce avait fait un merveilleux travail d'image sur la vidéo, retravaillant chaque piste, seconde après seconde, pixel après pixel, pour arriver à la perfection numérique. Honnêtement, on ne voyait même pas qu'elle avait trafiqué la vidéo !

Sur l'écran, on voyait Alice, les yeux recouverts d'un loup rose fluo plein de froufrous ridicules, qui se faisait prendre par « Grincheux » en levrette, « Atchoum » en amazone, qui se faisait lécher par « Prof », qui suçait « Simplet »… Bref, mon ange avait réussi à faire fusionner le corps de Jasper avec un nain différent à chaque fois. Elle avait également tout remixé pour que leurs ébats vampiriques soient au ralenti, passant ainsi pour des humains. Et bien qu'Alice, sur la vidéo, soit masquée, on la reconnaissait quand même très facilement…

Bella affichait un sourire satisfait en entendant les autres rire comme des baleines, sourire qui s'effaça bien vite, laissant place à une expression parfaitement innocente lorsqu'Emmett se tourna vers elle.

- Eh Belli-Bella, regarde ça ! V'là qu'la sœurette se lance dans le porno amateur ! Jasper doit avoir les boules n'empêche, apprendre comme ça que son Alice le trompe avec les 7 nains, c'est vache quand même ! Arf ! J'ai toujours entendu dire que les nains en ont une grosse, ça doit être pour ça !

_**Humm… Comment s'appelait-il déjà ce petit bout d'homme ? Passe-Partout ? Passe-Temps ? Passe-Montagne ? Humm… c'est vrai qu'il était super bien monté, un âne avec une cinquième patte… Je n'avais jamais vu une protubérance pareille ! **_

_**Une étonnante, fabuleuse et fascinante disproportion. Aaaah… **_

Je m'étranglais presque en percevant les pensées de Tanya et lui jetais un regard effaré. Décidément, elle s'était tapé tout ce qui était pourvu d'attributs masculins celle-là ! Succube…

À l'étage, Alice braillait, sa voix perçante recouvrant aisément les éclats de rire pourtant très bruyants d'Emmett.

- Bon sang de bon sang Jazz ! Mais fais quelque chose !

- Mais j'essaye ma gazelle, j'essaye !

- T'es censé être l'expert informatique de la famille bon Dieu ! C'est quand même toi qui craque les systèmes pour nous « effacer », non ? Alors FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE ! VIRE-MOI CETTE HORREUR !

- Impossible je te dis !

- Hackeur à la noix ! C'est de ta faute…

- Et comment veux-tu que ce soit de ma faute, Alice ? Tu ne pouvais pas « voir » ce qu'il allait arriver ? C'est pourtant toi qui as des visions du futur, non ?

- LA FERME JAZZ ET VIRE-MOI CETTE SALETÉ !

Dans le salon, Emmett se tenait les côtes tellement il rigolait, Jacob serrait les cuisses de peur de se faire dessus et ruiner le canapé, Tanya riait comme une hyène et Rosalie… envoyait le lien vers la vidéo à toute sa liste – très étendue – de contacts ; Alice déboula comme une furie, pointant Rose d'un index menaçant.

- Je t'interdis de faire ça !

- Trop tard ! Ricana Rosalie en cliquant sur « envoyer ».

- T'es vraiment la reine des peaux de vache, Rose ! Hurla Alice.

- Bah ! C'est pour toutes les fois où tu m'as fait des mauvais coups ! En tous cas, quelqu'un doit vraiment t'en vouloir à mort pour avoir fait ça ! Railla ma sœur, ses pensées nous encensant, Bella et moi.

- Emmett ! Aide Jazz à virer cette ignoble vidéo trafiquée ! Intima Alice.

- Plait-il ? Qu'ouïs-je ? Vidéo trafiquée ? À part que Jazzman s'est miraculeusement métamorphosé en nain, rien n'est trafiqué, sœurette ! Rit Emmett.

- VIRE-MOI CETTE VIDÉO DE MALHEUR ! Hurla Alice en s'arrachant les cheveux.

- Comment ? T'as pas oublié quelque chose ?

- S'il te plait, Emmett, s'il te plait ! Je t'en supplie ! Lui demanda Alice en pleurnichant.

- C'est pas assez…

- Je… je ferai tout ce que tu veux pendant une journée !

- Non.

- Deux !

- Non.

- Une semaine !

- VENDU !

Alice pantelait de désespoir, sachant déjà qu'Emmett allait lui en faire baver, mais elle était prête à tout pour que la vidéo disparaisse du Net. Je craignais que les talents conjugués de mes frères n'aboutissent, mais le sourire carnassier de mon ange me rassurait.

- Eh Jazz ! Amènes-toi en bas !

Jasper arriva en trombe, son ordinateur portable sous le bras, et se dépêcha de s'installer près d'Emmett qui tapait déjà frénétiquement sur son clavier. Une heure plus tard, malgré tous leurs efforts, ils n'avaient toujours aucun résultat. Alice pleurnichait, tapait du poing et du pied, hurlait, mais rien n'y faisait.

- Mais bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Je pensais que vous étiez des petits génies de l'informatique, mais en fait, c'est que de la frime, vous n'y connaissez rien ! S'époumona-t-elle en s'arrachant, une fois de plus, les cheveux.

- Tais-toi frangine ! C'est juste que celui qui a mis la vidéo en ligne est bien plus doué que nous. On essaye tout, mais y'a pas moyen de trouver !

- Vous n'avez aucune information sur le détenteur du compte ? Une adresse IP ? Je ne sais pas moi, n'importe quoi !

- Les infos sont impossibles à trouver, ma gazelle. Le compte en question est derrière un proxy. Plusieurs, à vrai dire. À chaque fois qu'on trouve une adresse IP, ça nous renvoie ailleurs. Pour l'instant, on en est à 1857 origines différentes. En fait, seul le détenteur du compte pourrait la supprimer. En plus, il a mis en place une défense imparable. En essayant de hacker son système, ça a envoyé la vidéo sur d'autres hébergeurs.

- QUOI ?

- Euh… ben maintenant, la vidéo n'est plus uniquement que sur « You tube »… Elle est aussi sur « Dailymotion », « My Space », « Facebook », « Twitter », « Webchoc », « Windows Live »…

- Oh non ! Mais comment faire pour la supprimer ? Il n'y a pas possibilité de dire que la vidéo nuit à l'intégrité de ma personne ? Je ne sais pas, moi !

- Oh regardez ! S'exclama Emmett tandis qu'il pianotait sur son clavier.

À l'écran, une gigantesque tête de mort apparut et un rire démoniaque émana des haut-parleurs. Enfin, la tête de mort s'effaça, formant des volutes de fumée qui se métamorphosèrent en lettres à l'écran, laissant place à un message.

_« La vidéo s'effacera automatiquement lorsqu'elle aura atteint les 100 millions de visites_

_et un million de commentaires »._

- Quoi ? Quoi ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ! Hurla ma sœur tandis que je félicitais intérieurement ma douce pour son génie. Allez-y ! Tapez des commentaires ! Visitez ! Mais faites-le que cette ignominie disparaisse !

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains, Alice ! Tu vas devenir célèbre sur le Net ! Dit Tanya, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Oh toi la succube, la ferme ! Je n'ai aucune envie de devenir une star du X amateur !

- Pourtant, tu en as toutes les capacités ma gazelle… Répondit Jasper d'une voix rauque.

- On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui en es la victime ! Hurla sa compagne.

- Eh ! Oh ! C'est pas toi qu'on a métamorphosé en nain ! Toi au moins, on te reconnaît alors que moi, on m'a réduit en nain ridicule ! Se plaignit Jasper avant de se prendre une baffe à l'arrière du crâne.

- Euh… Désolé de te décevoir, Alice mais on ne peut pas taper les commentaires ou faire les visites… Dit piteusement Emmett.

- Mais… mais… pourquoi ?

- Ben… en fait… à cause des adresses IP. Elles doivent provenir d'endroits différents et d'IP différentes et…

- Ben et cette histoire de proxy ? Allez-y ! Faites-le ! Brailla Alice, complètement hystérique.

- Impossible ! Tous les comptes détenteurs de la vidéo les bloquent. En tous cas, ce type est un génie ! S'extasia Jasper.

Alice hurlait, frappait l'air de ses poings, tapait du pied et balançait tout ce qui passait sous ses mains contre les murs coussins, vases, télécommandes, manettes de jeu, Emmett…

- MARIE ALICE BRANDON WITHLOCK CULLEN ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE ENFIN ! On t'entend braire depuis La Push ! Mais… qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar ? Et ma maison ? Qu'as-tu fait à ma maison ?! Hurla Esmée en arrivant.

- Rien Esmée ! Rien du tout ! Se hâta-t-elle de répondre.

Alice tenta tant bien que mal de cacher l'écran d'ordinateur alors que Rosalie s'amusait à regarder la vidéo, tapant un commentaire vantant les talents d'Alice en star montante du X amateur, et lorsqu'Esmée capta un morceau de la vidéo, le passage où Alice se faisait sodomiser par Timide, elle se cacha les yeux et blêmit à vue d'œil.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Alice ! Comment as-tu pu mettre une chose pareille en ligne ? N'as-tu donc aucune pudeur ? S'affola Esmée en détournant les yeux de l'écran.

Alice sanglota de plus belle et relata les faits à Esmée, lui expliquant la situation. Esmée l'étreignit et la consola comme elle le pût, appelant Carlisle en renfort, mais également Charlie afin qu'il la conseille d'un point de vue juridique. Lorsque ma Bella entendit le prénom de son père, elle blêmit et se tendit entre mes bras.

- ISABELLA MARIE SW… CULLEN ! Supprime-moi immédiatement cette vidéo ! Hurla Charlie en menaçant sa fille alors que la tête de mort apparaissait une fois de plus à l'écran.

Emmett, Jasper et Alice se tournèrent vers mon ange, les deux premiers ébahis, la dernière enragée.

- Euh… J'ai rien fait, moi ! Tenta-telle de s'excuser.

- Isabella ! Tu as reçu une injonction du tribunal t'interdisant l'accès et l'utilisation d'un ordinateur sans contrôle parental et…

- Jusqu'à mes 18 ans ! C'était il y a deux ans et…

- ARG ! Supprime-moi ça tout de suite !

Bella souffla de dépit, lança un regard dédaigneux à son père, attrapa l'ordinateur, ouvrit une invite de commandes, rentra plusieurs lignes de codes compliqués, cliqua, recliqua, retapa encore des algorithmes, puis arrivée sur l'interface de « You tube », elle supprima la vidéo et le compte associé. La vidéo s'effaça également de « Dailymotion » et tous les autres sites où elle s'était implantée. Charlie fulminait, Alice aussi.

- Mais enfin Charlie, comment avez-vous pu savoir que Bella était dans le coup ? Demanda Jasper, incrédule.

- J'ai reconnu la tête de mort. Et mademoiselle, enfin madame maintenant, est tellement revancharde que c'est bien son style un truc pareil !

- Dites El Cheffe, pourquoi vous avez dit que Bella n'a pas le droit de se servir d'un ordi ? Demanda Emmett, avide d'en savoir plus sur sa petite sœur.

Charlie se tourna vers sa fille qui, étrangement, n'en mouftait plus une depuis son arrivée. Bella avait la tête rentrée dans les épaules, le regard rivé sur le sol à la recherche d'une quelconque écharde dépassant du plancher et les pieds martelant le sol à toute vitesse, elle était sur les nerfs.

- Bah tiens ! Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas que tu ne leur aies rien dit, Bells ? Railla Charlie d'une voix autoritaire. Ça alors, c'est la meilleure !

- Alors Chef, vous nous expliquez ? Continua Emmett en sautillant sur place, fidèle imitation du lapin figurant dans la publicité pour les piles Duracell®.

- Un jour, Bells devait avoir à peu près dix ans, je reçois un coup de téléphone de Renée, complètement hystérique et en larmes. J'arrive à percevoir les mots « Bella », « Phil », « Perquisition », « FBI » entre deux sanglots et hurlements. Ça faisait peu de temps que Phil était marié avec Renée, alors je me suis tout de suite imaginé le pire, pensant que c'était un pervers et qu'il s'en était pris à ma petite fille. J'ai pris le premier vol pour Phœnix et j'ai foncé jusqu'aux locaux du FBI, m'attendant à voir ce sale type menotté et prêt à le trucider. Et voilà que je tombe sur Phil, dans le couloir près de la machine à café, qui m'informe que Renée et Bella sont entendues par les agents ! Vous souvenez-vous de ce pirate informatique qui avait causé des soucis à la Réserve Fédérale en hackant leur système ? Il avait fait des transferts monétaires importants : 1 million de $ versé à « Médecins du Monde », 1 million à la « recherche contre le SIDA », 1 autre pour la lutte contre la faim dans le monde… Bref, ce pirate avait fait un « don » de plus de 20 millions de $ provenant de la FED.

- Oh oui, je m'en souviens ! Je trouvais cela tellement généreux, une espèce de cyber Robin des Bois qui lutte contre l'oppression et aide les opprimés… S'extasia Esmée, les yeux rêveurs et les mains pressées contre son cœur.

- Peut-être, mais c'est du vol ! Ce même pirate s'était amusé à changer tous les panneaux informatifs de tous les grands aéroports, balançant des petits messages comiques au lieu des avions en partance. Il a aussi piraté la NASA, qui a dû retarder le décollage d'une navette simplement parce que le décompte du lancement avait été remplacé par « la cucaracha ». Il a fait courir le FBI pendant un bout de temps ! Il a même trouvé le moyen de les hacker ! Lorsque vous vous rendiez sur leur site internet, à la page sur les personnes recherchées pour meurtre, terrorisme, grand banditisme… à la place des photos et des descriptifs des criminels, vous retrouviez Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Beep-Beep et le Coyote, le Diable de Tasmanie…

- Arf ! Ça c'est trop fort ! J'imagine très bien le truc ! Bonjour Monsieur l'agent, je vous appelle parce que Bugs Bunny vient de voler mes carottes ! Il y a toujours 100.000 $ de récompense si je vous le sers en civet ? Trop fort l'humour du hackeur, trop fort ! Mais bon, c'est bien gentil tout ça, mais qu'est-ce que Belli-Bella a à voir là-dedans ? Ricana Emmett.

- Tout ! Ce n'était pas un hacker, mais une ! Et une gamine en plus ! À tout juste dix ans, elle faisait frémir le FBI ! Comme ce n'était qu'une gamine et que je suis dans les forces de l'ordre, elle a pu s'en tirer avec une interdiction de se servir d'un ordinateur sans contrôle parental, et à sa majorité, elle devait faire quelques heures de travaux d'intérêts généraux.

- Mouais… J'ai surtout dû refaire tout leur parc informatique et le sécuriser ! Tu m'étonnes que les hackeurs s'attaquent au FBI ou à la CIA, ce sont de vraies passoires leurs systèmes de sécurité ! Marmonna mon ange alors que je l'observais avec un ébahissement non feint. Décidément, elle ne finira jamais de m'étonner !

Alors qu'Alice allait se jeter sur mon ange, elle fut rattrapée en plein vol et ceinturée par Jasper, tandis qu'Emmett, Rosalie, Tanya et Jacob se postaient à nos côtés afin de protéger ma douce des foudres de ma sœur.

- Je me vengerai Bella ! Je te jure que je me vengerai pour ce coup-là ! Hurla Alice comme une possédée.

- Essaye toujours ! Mais dis-toi aussi que ça, ce n'était qu'un avant-goût ! La nargua Bella en pointant l'ordinateur du doigt.

- GNAAAAA ! Je te déteste ! Et c'est bien gentil d'avoir supprimé la vidéo, mais n'oublie pas que mes fesses ont été vues par je ne sais combien d'internautes ! Et je fais comment si la vidéo a été téléchargée ? Tu l'as peut-être supprimée mais il est possible qu'un pervers l'ait sur son ordinateur !

- À ses risques et périls. Je suis peut-être une garce quand il s'agit de se venger, Alice, mais je te promets que la vidéo qui aura été téléchargée fera des dégâts…

- Ben non ! Intervint Rosalie. Regarde, je l'ai téléchargée et je vais même la visionner ! Maintenant !

- NON ! S'exclama mon ange. Oups ! Trop tard…

- BON SANG ! C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ? J'AI PLUS RIEN ! PLUS UN SEUL FICHIER ! Hurla Rosalie en tapant comme une acharnée sur son clavier.

- J'avais programmé un virus sur la vidéo. Quiconque la téléchargeait retrouvait instantanément son PC infesté par le virus en question et si l'utilisateur souhaitait la visionner, le virus, déjà infiltré dans tout le système, détruisait tout sur son passage. Tu vois Alice, je suis peut-être une garce, mais j'ai quand même protégé ton cul !

- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu fait ça ? Pleurnicha Alice en secouant la tête avec lassitude.

- Pourquoi ? Tu te moques de moi, là ! As-tu oublié que nous avons passé quelques heures au poste, Edward et moi, à la suite de ton appel ?

- Mais Bella, c'est de votre faute ! Si vous ne vous étiez pas sauvés à Las Vegas comme des voleurs, je n'aurais rien fait !

- Et si tu nous avais laissés planifier notre mariage comme on l'entendait, on ne se serait peut-être pas sauvés !

Alice et Bella se faisaient face, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et l'œil noir, pendant que Rosalie pleurnichait désespérément à cause de toutes les photos qu'elle avait perdues. Emmett se leva d'un bond et donna un coup de poing joueur dans l'épaule de ma douce.

- On peut dire qu'avec toi on ne s'ennuie pas, Belli-Bella !

- Rha mais arrête de m'appeler comme ça, ça m'énerve ! Non mais franchement, Belli-Bella ça craint !

- Rho mais tu connais pas la chanson ? Belli-Bella au cinéma, péta si fort qu'elle s'envola. Elle retomba dans les coulisses et s'fit enfiler par l'pompier d'service! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Oui vraiment, Belli-Bella elle adore ça ! Belli-Bella à l'assemblée s'conduisit comme une obsédée. Elle se tapa quelqu'députés qui prirent plaisir à l'enculer ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Oui vraiment, Belli-Bella elle adore ça! Belli-Bella au régiment suçait la bite du lieutenant "Salope" lui dit le capitaine « Tu n'pourrais pas sucer la mienne" Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Oui vraiment, Belli-Bella elle adore ça !

J'étais partagé entre l'envie de rire et celle de décapiter mon frère. Bella, elle, secouait la tête, consternée par l'attitude et l'humour grossier d'Emmett, Rosalie soufflait en se tapant le crâne contre la table, Alice ricanait – pour une fois, ce n'était pas elle la victime des blagues douteuses d'Emmett-, Charlie était à la limite de la rupture d'anévrisme et Carlisle, lui, se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire dans une autre vie pour que Dieu lui en veuille à ce point.

- EMMETT ! Tu n'as pas honte ?

- Bah quoi môman ? Je fais rien d'mal ! Une petite chanson paillarde, c'est pas méchant !

- Tu appelles ça petite chanson paillarde ? Mais... mais… tu insultes ta sœur, là !

- Bah quoi ? Y'a rien de mal à lui dire qu'elle aime le sexe ! C'est vrai quoi ? Tout l'monde le sait ici ! Dès qu'elle est seule avec son Eddy 30 secondes, allez-hop ! au plumard ! ou sur la table… la machine à laver… contre un arbre…

Esmée bondit sur Emmett, le fit tomber par terre et le bâillonna en lui enfonçant le foulard qu'elle portait autour du cou dans la bouche.

- Hmpf… éaol… hmpf... éésséfé… hmpf… oanuaeué… hmpf !

- La ferme Emmett ! Tais-toi ! Hurla Esmée en se redressant.

Alors que mon frère allait enlever son bâillon, notre mère lui frappa la main d'un coup sec.

- Je t'interdis de l'enlever Emmett ! J'en ai assez d'entendre de telles cochonneries sortir de ta bouche ! Les paillardes, c'est une chose, mais manquer de respect en insultant ta sœur c'en est une autre ! Devant son pauvre père, en plus ! Tu ne pourrais pas essayer de penser avant de parler, parfois ? Franchement, ça ferait des vacances à tout le monde ! Est-ce que je chante de telles horreurs, Emmett ?

- Hmpf… onaéaskeaunaéaneu…

Entre les borborygmes qui sortaient d'entre ses lèvres bâillonnées et ses pensées, il y avait un sacré fossé ! Esmée avait l'air satisfaite, pensant que mon frère lui répondait par la négative, et lui tapota affectueusement les joues, mais je doute que la réponse originelle d'Emmett, son « non mais c'est parce que tu as un balai dans le cul », lui aurait valu de se prendre un beau direct !

- Mon chéri, il va falloir que tu comprennes, maintenant. Tu es un grand désormais, plus un petit garçon, même si tu agis comme tel. Alors pour que je sois sûre que tu réfléchisses avant de parler, je vais devoir te punir ! Tu vas porter ce bâillon jusqu'à ce soir et tu vas copier 100.000 fois « je ne dois pas insulter mes sœurs et je dois respecter l'intimité amoureuse de ma famille ». Si tu désobéis, Emmett, je me fâcherais vraiment ! Je t'enverrai au coin, à genou les mains sur la tête, et je te priverai de télévision et de jeux vidéo pendant au moins une semaine. D'accord Emmett ?

Mon frangin hochait frénétiquement la tête de bas en haut alors que je me demandais si ce qu'il venait de se passer sous mes yeux était réel ou une hallucination. Mais non, apparemment Esmée nous avait vraiment pété un câble et elle se prenait pour la mère peau d'vache. Nous l'observions tous avec effarement, sauf Carlisle. Un bref aller-retour dans les pensées de mon père m'appris à quel point Esmée pouvait faire preuve… d'autorité.

Là, je suis vraiment bon pour dix ans de thérapie…

Bella, le poing dans la bouche pour retenir ses éclats de rire, se cognait la tête contre mon bras en voyant l'air penaud d'Emmett qui, en cet instant, ressemblait à un petit garçon prit en faute. Même Charlie avait un sourire amusé en voyant la tête de mon frère alors que cinq minutes avant, il n'avait que des envies de meurtre à son égard. Carlisle, lui, avait préféré s'enfermer dans son bureau, se demandant une fois de plus ce qu'il avait pu faire de si atroce pour mériter Emmett. Rosalie, elle, caressait tendrement la tête de son compagnon, lui aplatissant affectueusement les cheveux sur le crâne. Alors que ma Bella m'attrapait la main pour m'emmener à l'extérieur, Esmée la rappela à l'ordre.

- Bella, si Emmett est puni pour t'avoir manqué de respect en chanson, tu l'es également !

- Quoi ? Mais j'ai rien fait !

- Et cette monstrueuse vidéo d'Alice, ce n'est rien peut-être ?

- Mais c'est pas juste ! C'est de sa faute !

- Sa faute ? A ce que je sache, Bella, c'est toi qui as mis cette horreur en ligne par esprit de vengeance ! Tempêta Esmée en tapotant son index sur le sternum de mon ange.

- Si Alice n'avait pas gâché notre lune de miel et si nous n'avions pas passé six heures dans une cellule pourrie sentant l'urine, la crasse et la sueur, je n'aurais jamais rien fait !

- C'est de votre faute si je vous ai balancés aux flics ! Si vous n'aviez pas filé à Las Vegas pour vous marier à la sauvette et si vous m'aviez laissée planifier votre mariage, je n'aurais jamais fait ça ! Hurla Alice, possédée par sa colère.

- ASSEZ ! S'époumona Esmée en séparant de ses deux bras Alice et Bella.

Esmée souffla vivement et s'empoigna le crâne à deux mains avant de redresser la tête, le regard décidé.

- Bella… Je comprends parfaitement ton besoin de vengeance, c'est vrai qu'Alice a un peu exagéré…

- Un peu ? C'est une plaisanterie ? S'exclama ma douce, interdite.

- Tsk ! Tsk ! Chut ! On se tait ! On ne m'interrompt pas quand je parle ! Répliqua Esmée en secouant les mains en faisant mine de chasser les mouches. Je disais donc, ma chérie, que je comprends parfaitement ta réaction. Cependant, ce que tu as fait a largement dépassé les limites du tolérable. Alors, comme punition, tu devras impliquer Alice dans les préparatifs de vos renouvellements de vœux…

- YEAH ! Génial ! Merci maman ! S'écria vivement Alice en se dandinant comme une furie tandis que ma Bella faisait une gueule de trois pieds de long – moi aussi je l'avoue -.

- Hop ! Hop ! Hop ! Je n'ai pas fini ! J'ai bien dit « impliquer », Alice. Cela signifie que tu as le droit de donner des idées mais que Bella et Edward ont un droit de veto. Ils choisiront ce qu'ils veulent, comme ils le veulent et non en fonction de ce que toi tu souhaites.

- Pff… Oui maman… Râla Alice, déçue de ne pas avoir le dernier mot.

- C'est injuste ! Alice gâche notre voyage de noces et elle s'en…

- Mais je n'ai pas encore fini, Bella, rassures-toi ! Donc, je disais, Alice participera aux préparatifs festifs mais vous aurez cependant le choix puisqu'il s'agit de vos vœux. C'est ta punition, Bella, pour avoir osé mettre cette ignoble chose en ligne. Quant à toi Alice…

- Comment ça « quant à moi » ? S'offensa ma sœur.

- Oui Alice. Tu ne croyais pas t'en tirer à si bon compte, non ? Tu as quand même gâché les noces de ton frère et de ta belle-sœur. De plus, ta façon de décider de tout pour tout le monde nous a fait rater leur mariage et tu sais très bien que c'était ce que j'attendais le plus au monde, voir enfin mon premier fils se marier. Donc, en punition, tu vas me donner tes cartes de crédit et carnets de chèques. Je te les confisque pendant… pendant deux semaines !

- Quoi ? Non ! NOOOON ! C'est atroce ! Immonde ! Épouvantable ! Ma mort assurée ! S'exclama Alice le regard triste à vous fendre le cœur.

- Non Alice, ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses. Et je t'interdis de réclamer de l'argent à tes frères et sœurs, crois-moi, je le saurai. Et je t'interdis également d'obliger ce malheureux Jasper à t'acheter ce que tu souhaites durant cette période ! Si je vois le moindre vêtement ou une quelconque chaussure qui n'a rien à faire ici, je rajouterai une nouvelle quinzaine d'interdiction pécuniaire ! Oh ! Je me débarrasserai également de tous tes vêtements, chaussures, foulards, cosmétiques… et en ferai don à une association caritative. Termina Esmée, satisfaite de son petit effet.

Alice cria, pleurnicha, fit une comédie, tapa du pied, fit des caprices avant de s'effondrer sur le sofa, les épaules voûtées, la lèvre inférieure tremblotante, le regard larmoyant, tandis que notre mère allait jusqu'à la cuisine afin de préparer, une fois de plus, un repas gargantuesque pour les humains, les Quileute et les Lycans.

J'entendis alors un souffle collectif, et en me retournant, je m'aperçus que nous avions eu un vaste auditoire et que tous avaient été époustouflés par l'autorité saisissante d'Esmée. Aro l'observait, le regard pétillant d'adoration. Il s'imaginait déjà emmener Esmée à Volterra pour qu'elle éduque comme il se doit les gardes. Il finit par secouer la tête, consterné, comprenant que notre mère ne mettrait jamais un pied à Volterra si elle pouvait l'éviter.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis qu'Alice cherchait une solution pour passer outre sa punition, fouillant les futurs potentiels. Subitement, elle se redressa, un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres, et fonça jusqu'à l'ordinateur le plus proche pour se connecter à un site de prêt-à-porter de luxe. Bella, la voyant faire, fulminait de colère alors que ma sœur avait un sourire narquois aux lèvres en la regardant. Alors qu'elle avait fait sa sélection – très onéreuse s'il est besoin de préciser – et qu'elle entrait les informations de son compte Pay-Pal® pour finaliser son achat, Esmée débarqua en trombes, débrancha l'ordinateur et frappa du poing sur le bureau où Alice était assise.

- C'est également valable pour tes comptes Pay-Pal®, Alice ! Méfies-toi, je t'ai à l'œil !

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'exploser de rire en voyant le visage de ma sœur se décomposer, et j'entendis Jasper déglutir en essayant d'étouffer ses rires. Me tournant vers lui, je le vis observer sa compagne avec un air amusé et à la fois attendri face à son chagrin. Il s'approcha d'Alice pour la consoler et ma frangine monta sur ses grands chevaux, hurlant au scandale car son Jazzou n'était même pas fichu de prendre sa défense.

Entre les hurlements stridents d'Alice, les sanglots déchirants de Rosalie qui portait le deuil de son défunt ordinateur, le frottement continu de la plume sur le papier alors qu'Emmett copiait ses lignes sans broncher, le bruit de fond des diverses conversations tenues dans la villa, les multiples pensées qui envahissaient mon esprit, principalement celles de Carlisle qui continuait d'implorer le Seigneur de faire quelque chose, même n'importe quoi, pour qu'Emmett prenne un peu plus de plomb dans la tête, les odeurs nauséabondes qui émanaient de la cuisine et le bruit des pas du Chef Swan qui approchait inexorablement de nous, je ne tenais plus. J'agrippais vivement le poignet de ma Bella, l'emmenais au plus vite à l'extérieur en la faisant trébucher suite à mon empressement, puis l'entraînais dans les bois pour une petite partie de chasse improvisée. Une fois arrivés au cœur de la forêt, nous n'irions pas plus loin je la plaquais fermement contre un épicéa dont le tronc crissa violemment suite au choc et m'emparais goulûment de ses lèvres charnues, toute idée de chasse oubliée lorsqu'elle répondit aussi favorablement à mon ardeur…

Les journées se suivaient inlassablement, constamment, tout comme les caprices et crises d'hystérie d'Alice. Sa « punition » tirait sur sa fin, elle n'en pouvait plus. En la voyant dans cet état, on l'aurait aisément prise pour une accro à l'héroïne en manque de sa dose. Angoisses, « sueurs froides », tremblements intempestifs, sautes d'humeur… tout y passait et chacun en prenait pour son grade ! Jasper avait beau la bombarder de vagues de calme, ça n'y faisait rien. Il faut dire aussi que le pauvre n'y mettait pas vraiment d'entrain puisqu'Alice l'avait menacé de faire ceinture s'il faisait agir son talent sur elle…

En plus des crises d'hystérie d'Alice, nous avions constamment de longues séances d'entraînements. Développer les dons des uns et des autres, les étudier sous toutes leurs formes, voir leurs limites… et parallèlement, les entraînements au combat. Corps à corps, arts martiaux, à deux contre un… Oui, les journées étaient devenues si semblables que ça en devenait lassant, pénible. Heureusement que mes escapades avec ma Bella me permettaient de sortir de la monotonie !

Aro et Marcus étaient repartis en Italie ; Caïus étant de retour à Volterra, Aro souhaitait l'espionner discrètement. Enfin… aussi discrètement qu'Aro en était capable. La discrétion d'Aro est aussi visible qu'une vache au beau milieu d'un couloir.

Hier soir, Charlie était venu pour me proposer de passer une journée « entre hommes » afin d'apprendre à se connaître. C'est pas trop tôt !

C'est pourquoi je me retrouvais comme un con sur le minuscule bateau de mon beau-père, à cinq heures du matin, une canne à pêche à la main et un chapeau ridicule recouvert d'hameçons de toute sorte juché sur le crâne, avec un Charlie attifé de la même façon. Il n'arrêtait pas de râler car le poisson ne mordait pas ;j'avais beau lui expliquer que ma nature de prédateur en était la cause, il s'en foutait royalement. Il voulait au moins repartir avec une prise…

Aux alentours de midi, alors que Charlie buvait une bière en pestant car « ça ne mordait pas », moi je subissais l'odeur d'iode et de poisson refoulant de l'océan entre deux menaces du genre « t'as intérêt à bien traiter ma fille ou je trouve des mercenaires vampires pour te démembrer avant de te foutre moi-même au bûcher ».

Cela faisait plus de huit heures que je ne bougeais pas à l'écouter râler sur la pêche infructueuse, j'en avais assez. Je me jetais à l'eau, filant entre les flots à la recherche d'une belle prise pour mon beau-père. J'ai fini par trouver un petit requin hargneux. Cette espèce d'idiot a essayé de m'attaquer ! L'imbécile… mais bon, venant d'un poisson, il ne faut pas s'attendre à ce qu'il brille de par son intelligence. J'ai coincé la petite teigne sous mon bras, filé une fois de plus entre les vagues jusqu'à rejoindre Charlie qui s'époumonait à m'appeler. J'ai saisi sa ligne, coincé l'hameçon dans la gueule du requin puis suis remonté d'un bond dans l'embarcation qui tangua à peine sous mon mouvement. Charlie hurla de terreur en s'attrapant le cœur à deux mains avant de m'insulter copieusement, et j'eus à peine le temps de lui dire de surveiller sa ligne que le requin commençait déjà à se débattre vigoureusement. Charlie s'accrocha à sa canne à pêche, se battit un sacré moment avec la bête, le visage rayonnant de joie d'avoir enfin une prise, et une fois le requin épuisé par leur joute, Charlie s'activa à fond sur son moulinet. Son air de surprise et de stupeur en voyant le requin émerger de l'eau valait son pesant d'or, et le sourire éclatant sur son visage me fit plaisir.

- Un poisson ! Un poisson ! Enfin une prise ! Un… un requin ? Mais… il ne devrait pas y en avoir par ici ! Comment ? Mais que… Edward !

Je haussais innocemment les épaules, tout en sachant que j'étais quand même pris sur le fait. Puff… C'est bien la dernière fois que j'emmène mon beau-père à la pêche ! Un bref aller-retour dans son esprit me fit comprendre qu'il n'en pensait pas moins. Ouf !

Ne sachant pas quoi faire du requin, et n'ayant aucune intention de remettre à l'eau sa plus belle prise, Charlie décida de le garder… pour le faire empailler.

Étonnamment, il avait été plus que satisfait de notre journée, il était content d'avoir eu une occasion de mieux connaître son gendre, bien que frémissant à chaque fois qu'il repensait à notre mariage. Moi aussi j'avais passé une bonne journée, même si j'avais dû subir les odeurs nauséabondes émanant de l'océan.

Je reconduisis Charlie à La Push et après lui avoir assuré une fois de plus que j'avais passé une bonne journée en sa compagnie, je repris le chemin de la villa.

En arrivant, j'eus la surprise de voir qu'Emily était à la maison. Cela faisait une éternité que nous ne l'avions pas vue, depuis le changement radical de comportement de Sam à vrai dire. Il craignait pour la vie de son imprégnée, persuadé que nous n'attendions qu'une chose : la croquer.

La pauvre était dans un état épouvantable, secouée par des sanglots déchirant de douleur. Les yeux rouges et bouffis par les pleurs, le visage marqué par les larmes qui coulaient abondamment sur ses joues, les lèvres serrées afin de contenir ses sanglots, Emily faisait peine à voir. À ses côtés, Leah essayait tant bien que mal de l'apaiser, malheureusement ses tentatives se révélaient infructueuses.

J'eus à peine le temps d'arriver que Carlisle et Esmée me mettaient le grappin dessus, me demandant la cause des larmes d'Emily. Je plongeais dans les pensées de la jeune Indienne mais, comme ses maigres paroles, ses pensées étaient brouillées.

- J'en sais rien, elle est aussi incohérente en pensées qu'en paroles. As-tu contacté Billy ? Peut-être qu'il en saura plus.

- Oui. M'indiqua Carlisle. Il devrait arriver sous peu. Emily pensait le trouver ici, c'est pourquoi elle est venue.

- Et toi Leah, sais-tu pourquoi ta cousine est en larmes ? Demandais-je, curieux.

- Non, je n'en ai aucune idée. Elle m'a suppliée de l'emmener ici pour voir Billy, on pensait qu'il était avec vous…

- Les Lycans l'ont emmené se balader en forêt ! Intervint Esmée. Ils ne devraient plus tarder, j'ai envoyé Bella, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie les chercher.

- Veux-tu qu'on appelle Sam, Emily ? Demanda mon père d'une voix douce.

- Non. NON ! Su-surtout pas… pas… Sa-sam ! Si-si-s'il vous p-plait ! Pas... Pas Sam !

Emily recommença à pleurer et ses sanglots poignant de désespoir me fendaient le cœur. Elle si joyeuse, si heureuse de vivre en temps normal, un éternel sourire rayonnant de bonheur aux lèvres, faisait peine à voir.

Puis un fumet envoutant me parvint aux narines et j'ouvris la porte à ma Bella qui revenait à toute vitesse, Billy Black entre les bras. Le regard du vieil Indien balaya la pièce et il se durcit lorsqu'il découvrit le pitoyable état dans lequel se trouvait Emily.

Mon ange déposa délicatement Billy aux côtés de la jeune Indienne. Il tapota maladroitement l'épaule d'Emily puis lui frotta doucement le dos en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes avant de faire un léger signe de tête à Jasper, qui venait de rentrer avec les autres. Jazz, sentant la déchirante tristesse d'Emily, effleura l'épaule de la jeune femme, concentrant son talent sur l'Indienne et la calmant suffisamment afin qu'elle s'explique.

Au fur et à mesure que je percevais les pensées de la jeune femme, je n'avais plus qu'une envie, une seule, fracasser le crâne de Sam contre un mur jusqu'à ce qu'un peu de plomb et de bon sens s'immiscent au creux de ses méninges.

- Je… je suis enceinte.

- FÉLICITATIONS !

Emily fondit une fois de plus en larmes alors que nous la complimentions pour cette excellente nouvelle. Jasper posa alors une main franche sur son épaule et la détendit instantanément. C'est cool d'avoir son Prozac® personnel !

Emily souffla lourdement entre deux sanglots puis poursuivit.

- J'ai appris que j'étais enceinte la semaine dernière, c'était le plus beau jour de ma vie ! Et Sam… Sam veut que j'avorte ! Il veut tuer mon bébé... notre bébé… parce qu'il est persuadé que le bébé est une abomination, qu'il deviendra également un mutant ! Et… et… Il-il en veut aux Cullen, il dit que c'est de leur faute ! Il dit qu'à cause des Cullen, il a rendu Leah malheureuse… de vous… Il dit qu'il n'aurait jamais dû devenir un loup et qu'à cause des Cullen... de vous… il a dû briser toutes ses promesses envers Leah… qu'il aurait dû l'épouser et avoir des enfants avec elle… et… et…

- Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! S'exclama Leah, furibonde. Oui, ok, je vous en ai voulu au départ parce qu'à cause de vous, Sam s'était imprégné de ma cousine. Mais si vous n'étiez pas là, jamais Embry et moi n'aurions rencontré nos âmes sœurs ! J'aime Ben plus que tout au monde, il est toute ma vie ! Sam raconte n'importe quoi, c'est un ramassis de conneries !

- Je… je suis malheureuse, je ne le reconnais plus ! Il a changé… ses... ses paroles m'ont fait mal… c'est comme s'il m'en voulait de s'être imprégné de moi ! Et le bébé… je ne veux pas… je ne veux pas avorter… Je refuse ! Sanglota Emily.

- Chut ! Emily, calmes-toi. Rien ne t'oblige à renoncer à cette grossesse. L'apaisa Billy en lui tapotant doucement la main. Je vais parler à Sam. S'il le faut, je ferais intervenir le Vieux Quil et Sue. Nous sommes les Anciens, il devra se plier à notre décision.

- Non Billy, non ! Ça ne fera qu'empirer les choses. Sam n'est plus l'homme dont je suis tombée amoureuse. Il est… il a changé. Il est devenu méchant et imbu de lui-même. Il a fait plier les jeunes à sa volonté, il ne les contrôle que par la peur. Il dit… il dit que c'est son devoir en tant qu'Alpha de protéger La Push et tout l'état de Washington même, de la menace que représentent les Cullen… Je ne comprends pas ce qui lui arrive. Ce n'est pas lui ! Il a l'apparence de Sam, la voix de Sam, les yeux de Sam, mais ce n'est pas Sam ! Pleurnichait désespérément Emily.

- Mais qu'a-t-il donc pu lui arriver ? S'exclama Leah, consternée par l'attitude de celui qu'elle avait, un jour, tant aimé.

- C'est vrai qu'il a subitement changé après votre escapade à Seattle. Du jour au lendemain, il n'était plus le même… Musa Billy en se frottant pensivement le menton. Dites-moi Carlisle, Aro a-t-il pu avoir son entrevue avec Sam avant son départ ?

- Hum… oui mais ça n'a pas été bien brillant, Sam était énervé et colérique. Cependant, Aro a pu brièvement lui toucher la main et il est remonté jusqu'à Seattle. Mais il n'y avait rien. Les dix minutes dont la Meute a été coupée avec Sam ont disparu, c'est comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé. Répondit Carlisle en se remémorant l'entretien qu'il avait eu avec Aro, la veille de leur retour pour l'Italie.

- Mais alors quoi ? S'énerva Billy en tapant du poing sur la table.

Nous nous observions, mes frères et moi, puis je hochais la tête, signifiant à Jasper qu'il pouvait parler. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une hypothèse.

- Nous pensons… vu son changement de comportement si soudain et radical, et en fonction de certaines paroles que nous avons entendues, nous pensons que Sam aurait pu rencontrer l'un des nôtres. Un vampire cela j'entends, et qu'il serait sous son emprise.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Alors là, on n'en sait rien du tout ! Rétorqua Jasper en secouant la tête.

- Il… parfois Sam disparaît pendant quelques heures… que ce soit de jour ou de nuit… je… je ne sais pas où il va… Au début je pensais qu'il avait à faire avec la Meute mais… mais non… Je me suis renseignée auprès d'eux… j'ai même cru qu'il avait une maitresse ! Pleurnicha Emily.

- C'est impossible ma chérie, Sam ne pourrait jamais avoir une aventure avec une autre femme. Tu es le centre de son univers, son amour pour toi est indéfectible. La réconforta Esmée en lui caressant tendrement la joue.

- Mais… mais il a tellement changé !

- S'il s'absente ainsi, c'est qu'il doit rencontrer ce vampire dont vous parliez… Mais pourquoi ? S'irrita Billy une fois de plus.

- Là est la question, pourquoi. Malheureusement, à moins de faire suivre Sam 24h/24, nous n'aurons jamais la réponse. Vous serait-il possible de le confiner à La Push, sous n'importe quel prétexte, et nous prévenir dès qu'il s'absente ? Nous pourrions toujours avoir deux ou trois personnes à l'affût pour le surveiller. Demanda Carlisle.

- Impossible ! Enfin… le garder à la réserve, c'est faisable, mais le faire suivre… Il le saura s'il y a des vampires à l'horizon, même si vous le surveillez de loin. Nous avons une espèce de détecteur de sangsues intégré. Assura Leah.

- Nous ne pouvons peut-être pas le suivre nous, mais vous, vous le pouvez. Répondit Jasper en réfléchissant déjà à un plan d'action. On pourrait… je ne sais pas… faire des roulements entre Jared, Paul, Embry, Seth… vous êtes plusieurs maintenant dans la Meute de Jacob, non ? Même voir à ce que les jeunes restés avec Sam le suivent…

- Si on met les jeunes, Sam le saura. S'il ne peut plus communiquer avec nous sous sa forme lupine puisque nous avons quitté sa Meute, il peut toujours communiquer avec les jeunes et donc voir leurs pensées. Si nous leur demandons leur aide, il le saura obligatoirement. Par contre, on peut toujours mettre Paul et Jared sur le coup, ils sont toujours amis, même s'ils ne comprennent pas le comportement de Sam. Expliqua Leah tout en envoyant un texto à Jacob pour le prévenir.

Après avoir bu une tisane préparée par ma mère, et avoir eu sa dose de Prozac® made in Jasper, Emily quitta la villa, accompagnée de Leah et Billy Black, un sourire faiblard aux lèvres mais malgré tout sereine. Le plan « suivre Sam » venait de commencer…

Pendant que nous passions nos journées, et parfois même une partie de la nuit, à nous entraîner, tant au niveau physique ou pousser nos dons à leurs extrêmes possibilités, Jared, Paul et Cole se relayaient inlassablement, suivant Sam de loin, épiant tous ses faits et gestes. Mais jusqu'à présent, cela ne donnait rien.

À la demande d'Éléazar, Riley faisait quelques heures de méditation quotidiennes. En effet, Éléazar était persuadé que le nouveau-né pouvait nous permettre de vaincre Félix et Caius sans même nous battre, c'était là la subtilité de son don. Cependant, il fallait pour cela que le jeune vampire soit capable de se détendre complètement et de faire le vide. Une histoire d'être en phase avec son moi intérieur selon le Dénali. Vieux toqué !

Quant à Diégo, le pauvre ne parvenait pas à maîtriser son talent. Une fois, Emmett s'était amusé à lui crier « BOUH » au creux de l'oreille et le pauvre Diégo s'était retrouvé téléporté 500 mètres plus loin, derrière les carrures imposantes des Enfants de la Lune. La peur était, pour le moment, l'élément déclencheur de son talent. Éléazar en était d'ailleurs frustré, il savait que le jeune vampire pouvait choisir d'apparaître où bon lui semble, il fallait simplement qu'il arrive à maîtriser son talent. Il fallait souvent plusieurs décennies avant de réussir à contrôler toutes les facettes d'un don ; j'avais eu pas mal de difficultés pendant une bonne vingtaine d'années avec ma télépathie avant de réussir à ignorer les voix ou au contraire en écouter certaines plus particulièrement. Je ne parlerai même pas du nombre de fois où je répondais aux questions d'un humain avant même qu'il ne l'ait posée… Il faudrait donc pas mal de temps avant que Diégo puisse dompter son talent. Malheureusement, nous n'avions pas beaucoup de temps devant nous…

Les disparitions se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses aux environs de Seattle, des recrues potentielles pour l'armée de Caïus ou de simples « repas » pour jeunes vampires assoiffés.

En parlant de jeunes vampires, Bree, Diego et Riley s'adaptaient particulièrement bien à notre mode d'alimentation et éprouvaient beaucoup moins de difficultés à se trouver en présence des humains qui venaient régulièrement à la villa. Leurs yeux commençaient à se teindre de touche ocre, et au lieu d'être d'un bordeaux sinistre, leurs prunelles étaient dorénavant orangées.

Alors qu'Éléazar me poussait à entendre les pensées de Jake et Tanya, qui s'éloignaient de plus en plus, afin de calculer sur quelle distance fonctionnait mon talent, Alice se mit à hurler comme une furie.

- JAMAIS ! Tu ne me feras JAMAIS porter une horreur pareille Emmett !

- Hep ! Hep ! Hep ! Frangine ! N'oublie pas que tu m'as promis de faire tout ce que je voulais pendant une semaine ! Railla Emmett.

- Mais… mais c'était il y a un mois de ça !

- Peut-être, mais c'est à partir de maintenant que ma semaine commence, petite sœur ! Alors tu mets ça et tu te tais !

Alice pleurnicha, tapa du pied, supplia Emmett mais rien n'y fit, elle dut mettre la tenue que notre frère lui avait préparée. Tous deux me cachaient leurs pensées, à force d'habitude, ils avaient de nombreux trucs pour me tenir éloigné de leurs esprits. Aussi, lorsqu'Alice sortit finalement de la maison, je ne pus m'empêcher d'exploser de rire, tout comme les autres, en voyant l'accoutrement ridicule qu'Emmett lui avait prévu.

Alice était vêtue d'une robe-tablier parfaitement hideuse à grosses fleurs, ces mêmes robes que portent les grands-mères, et était chaussée de bottes en caoutchouc rouges. Elle portait également des bas bleu-foncé ressemblant étrangement aux bas à varices et un bob rose fluo était juché sur sa tête. Bref, Alice était loin, mais alors très loin de son style vestimentaire habituel. Tout le monde riait et Jasper avait bien du mal à retenir son hilarité, il avait les lèvres pincées et se mordait l'intérieur de la joue. Ce qui l'aidait par-dessus tout à ne pas hurler de rire était le regard de sa compagne, celui-là même qui lui promettait de faire ceinture pendant de longues semaines si le moindre son sortait de sa bouche.

- Waouh Alice, quelle classe ! Si c'est le genre de robe qui te plait, j'ai bien peur que tu ne m'aideras pas à choisir la mienne pour le grand jour ! Persifla ma Bella, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Y'a pas que la robe, Bells ! T'as pas vu sa combinaison ? Et ses dessous hideux ? Regarde, elle a même une horrible gaine ! Ricana Rosalie en donnant un coup d'épaule complice à ma douce.

- On peut dire que tu as fait fort, Em, t'as du style ! Rit Jasper, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de sa compagne.

- Oups ! T'aurais peut-être dû la fermer sur ce coup, Jazz. T'es bon pour la veuve poignet pendant quelques semaines ! Lui dis-je en percevant les pensées assassines et castratrices de ma sœur.

Jasper grimaça puis supplia Alice du regard avant de foncer vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras elle s'écarta au dernier moment tout en lui faisant un croche-patte et Jasper s'étala de tout son long aux pieds de sa compagne.

- Bon, c'est pas bientôt fini ces enfantillages ? Y'a du boulot ! S'interposa Éléazar en nous dardant d'un regard noir.

Je soufflais avant de me reconcentrer sur les pensées de Jacob et Tanya, avant de m'en écarter tout aussi vite ils étaient… occupés en plein milieu des bois, à une petite dizaine de kilomètres d'ici. Tout le monde se prêta à l'expérience, chacun son tour, et au bout d'une heure, Éléazar fut satisfait des résultats. Je pouvais « entendre » nettement ma Bella, tout comme Carlisle, jusqu'à une distance de 20 km. Arrivés à 30 km, je ne les entendais plus du tout. Je percevais Alice clairement jusqu'à 15 km, puis mes frères, Rosalie, Esmée, le clan Dénali, Jacob et Tanya jusqu'à 10 km. Les autres, jusqu'à 5. Selon Éléazar, j'entendais plus facilement ma Bella car nous étions compagnons. Pour Carlisle, cela venait du fait qu'il était mon créateur. Concernant Alice, comme nos talents se complétaient, elle pouvant prévoir mes faits et gestes à l'avance et moi percevant les siens, il était normal que je l'entende mieux que mes autres frères et sœurs.

Éléazar passa ensuite ma douce au microscope, enfin façon de parler. Puisque son bouclier pouvait maintenant agir sur la matière, il voulait qu'elle développe cette particularité plus attentivement. Mon ange se plia sans broncher aux différents exercices imposés et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en voyant Emmett bondir dans tous les sens, malheureusement contre sa volonté. Bella le relâcha en haut d'un arbre et il en redescendit, hilare, n'attendant qu'une chose, un nouveau « tour de manège » à la Bells. Il rigola beaucoup moins lorsque, à la demande d'Éléazar, Bella enroula son bouclier autour d'un énorme rocher avant de le faire léviter à un mètre du sol puis de le pulvériser en resserrant l'enveloppe invisible autour de la roche. Décidément, son talent pouvait s'avérer redoutable…

Lorsqu'elle se plia à un autre exercice, je vis Éléazar faire un signe de tête à Jasper et subitement, le tronc d'arbre qui lévitait se retrouva par terre, tout comme ma Bella qui se roulait au sol en se tenant le ventre.

- Jazz arrête ça ! On voit bien que t'as jamais eu d'ovaires, ça fait un mal de chien ! Punaise, c'est comme si j'avais à nouveau mes règles, arrête ça nom d'un chien ou je te jure que je t'enfoncerais tout le contenu d'une boite de tampons taille maxi là où je pense ! Hurla ma douce en se massant le ventre.

Je grognais en voyant que Jasper continuait à la faire souffrir puis subitement, il s'écroula à genoux les mains plaquées sur son entre-jambe, le souffle coupé, le visage blême et une expression d'intense douleur étirant ses traits. Éléazar s'esclaffa tout en marmonnant inlassablement « incroyable ». Enfin, ma Bella se redressa, tout comme Jazz, l'un et l'autre ne souffrant plus du tout.

- Euh… Il s'est passé quoi, là ? Demanda Emmett en se gratouillant le crâne.

- Un effet miroir, je pense… Répliqua Éléazar.

- Effet quoi ?

- Miroir. Je pense que lorsque Jasper a fait souffrir la jeune Isabella de cette façon, son bouclier physique – ou matériel – a subitement cessé d'agir. Cependant, lorsqu'elle a réussi à en reprendre le contrôle, le bouclier a instantanément renvoyé à Jasper son propre don, et donc la douleur qu'il envoyait. Continua Éléazar.

- EH ! Mais ça fait mal ton truc ! Se plaignit mon frère en se massant les burnes.

- Ouais ben le tien aussi ! Cracha ma douce en lui lançant un regard noir.

Éléazar ricana jusqu'à ce qu'il se torde de douleur au sol, plié en deux par de violentes coliques provoquées par Jasper là il riait beaucoup moins !

Alors que nous continuions à nous entraîner sur nos différents talents et voir quelles combinaisons de dons marchaient ou non, de lourdes pattes foulant le sol attirèrent mon attention. Un imposant loup gris arrivait à toute vitesse vers nous, la gueule ouverte pour attraper au vol le short qu'Alice lui envoyait. Il alla se cacher derrière les fourrés puis Paul ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, complètement paniqué.

- Vous aviez raison…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Paul ? S'inquiéta Jacob en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait le Quileute.

- Sam… Il a bien été hypnotisé par une sangsue… désolé les gars, j'parle pas pour vous !

- Qu'as-tu vu, Paul ? Que s'est-il passé ? S'interposa Carlisle, tendu.

- Je… c'était mon tour de garde aujourd'hui. Sam est parti après avoir entendu la sonnerie de son téléphone portable. Enfin non, pas le sien, un autre téléphone mais que je n'avais jamais vu. Il s'est transformé et il est parti comme une flèche vers Seattle. Je l'ai suivi de loin, il ne m'a ni vu, ni senti. Il y avait une aire de repos boisée pas loin de la route, il a repris forme humaine, s'est rhabillé et a attendu. Y'a un suceur de sang qui a débarqué, il était hallucinant, taillé comme une armoire à glace. Il a juste regardé Sam droit dans les yeux en lui tenant la main et Sam… ben Sam il avait l'air en transe. La sangsue a pas dit un seul mot, mais Sam n'arrêtait pas de hocher la tête, complètement hypnotisé par le parasite – désolé les gars, j'parle pas de vous – et puis ils sont repartis, chacun de leur côté, comme ça. J'ai suivi Sam, il est rentré directement à La Push, comme si de rien n'était et moi, ben je suis venu directement ici. Jared et Cole le surveillent à l'heure qu'il est, ils ont vu ce que j'ai vu puisqu'ils patrouillaient dans les bois pendant ce temps… Merde ! J'y croyais vraiment pas à ça, mais là y'a plus de doutes possibles, Sam est sous l'emprise d'une sangsue. Mais pourquoi ?

- Je n'en sais vraiment rien, Paul. Dis-moi, à quoi ressemblait ce vampire ? Demanda mon père, intéressé.

- Un grand machin carré d'épaules, tout en muscles, de longs cheveux blonds presque blancs… Il ressemblait… il ressemblait à un putain de Viking. S'exclama finalement Paul.

Je vis à travers ses pensées le vampire qui avait une emprise sur Sam et effectivement, le mot Viking s'imposait.

- Alice, serais-tu capable de le dessiner si Paul et Edward te le décrive ? Demanda avidement Éléazar, les pensées confuses.

Ma sœur hocha brièvement la tête avant de filer chercher un bloc de papier et des crayons. Elle écouta attentivement la description que Paul lui faisait et se mit à faire un croquis des plus précis, son crayon voletant sur la feuille à toute vitesse. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle montra finalement le portrait à Paul qui hocha la tête de façon affirmative.

- Ouais ouais, c'est ça. C'est la sangsue viking !

Éléazar souffla bruyamment, les yeux écarquillés en fixant le croquis qui se trouvait devant lui.

- Nom de Dieu… Siegfried.

Je me raidis en entendant le nom du vampire, sachant que son prodigieux talent était des plus dangereux.

- Pourquoi ça me dit quelque chose, ce nom ? Demanda Jacob, les sourcils froncés.

- Parce que tu l'as déjà entendu. Répliqua Éléazar. Siegfried… manipule les souvenirs comme bon lui semble. On dirait que Félix a commencé à nous attaquer, je ne pense pas que cela soit innocent qu'il s'en soit pris à l'Alpha de la Meute. Reste à savoir pourquoi, et surtout quelles pensées ont été implantées dans l'esprit de ce pauvre Sam. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il agit ainsi envers nous tous, maintenant, il est sous l'emprise de Siegfried.

Un silence funèbre planait sur le terrain, chacun se demandant ce qu'il allait se passer ensuite. Ce n'était pas un hasard si Sam avait été hypnotisé par ce Siegfried, tout comme nous autres, il n'était qu'une victime des desseins sadiques de Félix. Le Quileute n'était qu'un vulgaire pion dans le grand schème.

Si ma Bella s'était figée en entendant le prénom du vampire qui avait une emprise sur Sam, se remémorant subitement sa captivité et la peur tenace qui l'habitait en ce temps-là de savoir que Siegfried pouvait m'effacer de ses souvenirs, moi j'étais complètement survolté. Rage… Angoisse… Terreur… Instinct de protection, de possession… J'étais submergé par une pléiade de sentiments contradictoires et je me sentais sur le point d'exploser. Même Jasper n'arrivait pas à me calmer tant mes émotions exacerbées passaient de l'une à l'autre en un battement de cil. Les pensées affolées des uns et des autres qui m'envahissaient en cet instant n'aidaient en rien et au contraire, amplifiaient considérablement la violence des sentiments qui m'habitaient.

Je sentis une pression sur mon poignet et feulais malgré moi jusqu'à ce qu'une voix mélodieuse s'immisce dans mon esprit.

_**Viens Edward. Viens avec moi mon amour. Suis-moi !**_

Sentant que j'avais énormément de difficultés à garder le contrôle et que je parvenais à mon point de rupture, ma Bella avait fait la seule chose capable de ma calmer, m'ouvrir son esprit si doux. Ô mon ange… je te suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde… Une fois que je me serais débarrassé de mes pulsions meurtrières.

Elle m'entraîna à sa suite, zigzaguant entre les arbres, les roches, bondissant par-dessus les cours d'eau que nous rencontrions sur notre route. Je redoublais de vitesse, les muscles bandés par la rage et le besoin de détruite la menace, effrayé à l'idée qu'elle ne succombe finalement au terrible don de ce foutu viking pour ne devenir plus que l'ombre d'elle-même et un objet de plaisir de ce sadique de Félix. Bella relâcha finalement ma main et j'enroulais mes bras autour de l'arbre le plus proche, hurlant ma haine alors que je le déracinais et l'éjectais plus loin avant de pulvériser tout ce qui me passait sous les doigts, en proie à ma folie destructrice.

- Edward…

Je ne l'entendais pas, submergé par la peur je n'écoutais que ma colère et ma haine, libérant ma hargne et évacuant ma frustration en martelant le sol de mes poings.

- Edward arrête ça ! STOP !

Même son esprit ouvert ne parvenait pas à apaiser la violence qui faisait rage en moi.

- Edward arrête ! MAINTENANT !

Je brisais tout ce qui me passait sous la main, déchirant… broyant… pulvérisant… jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve complètement bloqué, incapable de contrôler mon corps.

- Edward, calmes-toi s'il te plait.

Je relevais la tête et croisais le regard inquiet et empli de sollicitude de ma Bella.

- Relâche-moi Bella.

- Non.

- Relâche-moi !

- Tu me fais confiance, Edward ?

- Bien sûr que oui !

J'étais choqué qu'elle puisse imaginer ne serait-ce qu'un instant que je ne lui fasse pas confiance.

- Tu es tellement toujours… si maître de tes pensées et de ton corps, Edward. Mais là, tu en arrives au point de rupture. Ce n'est pas bon d'avoir toujours le contrôle de tout, Edward, pas bon du tout… Laisse-moi… Laisse-moi prendre le contrôle…

- Bel…

Je me sentis catapulté contre un arbre, incapable de bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt, coincé dans une enveloppe invisible qui m'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement. Bella était en face de moi, éloignée de deux pas je pouvais sentir son souffle s'échouer sur ma peau. Je hoquetais de stupeur lorsque brusquement, je sentis comme une cinquantaine de mains palper mon corps.

Entre les doigts qui gratouillaient mon cuir chevelu, les mains qui caressaient mes bras, mes jambes, mes épaules, pressant mes cuisses et mes biceps d'une délicieuse façon, je ne savais plus où donner de la tête. Des centaines de doigts se baladaient allègrement sur mon corps sans en oublier une seule parcelle, à part la plus importante malheureusement, et je m'abandonnais à ce massage des plus étranges, mais néanmoins parfait. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix de toute manière, j'étais incapable de bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt. J'ouvris les yeux et découvris le regard à la fois gourmand et amusé de mon ange rivé sur moi, un petit sourire diabolique étirait ses lèvres parfaites et je grognais d'envie lorsque le bout de sa langue lécha doucement sa lèvre inférieure.

- Bella ! Libère-moi.

Son sourire s'élargit encore plus et elle secoua la tête en ricanant tandis que les mains invisibles me caressaient de plus en plus fort. C'était une vraie torture. Délicieuse, mais de la torture tout de même. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque les boutons de ma chemise sautèrent l'un après l'autre avec une lenteur délibérée et le regard brûlant de ma Bella parcourant mon torse n'arrangeait en rien mon état. Son sourire s'étira considérablement lorsqu'elle aperçut la proéminence coincée dans mon pantalon et elle se lécha les lèvres avec gourmandise avant de river son regard au mien.

- Dis-moi, Edward, pourquoi t'es-tu donc énervé à ce point sur ces pauvres arbres ?

- Je… rien. Pour rien.

- Mensonge. Dis-moi, Edward !

- La… la peur… Les mains qui parcouraient mon corps me rendaient partiellement incohérent.

- La peur ? Peur de quoi, Edward ? Ou plutôt... de qui ?

- Rien… Personne !

- Ah oui ? N'aurais-tu pas peur de... Siegfried ? De ce qu'il pourrait faire ?

- Non… OUI !

- As-tu donc oublié, Edward ?

Les mains se firent soudainement plus pressantes, câlines, étourdissantes et je fermais les yeux lorsqu'il y eut une pression sur mon entre-jambe, que les mains avaient ignorée jusqu'à présent, et feulais en sentant les boutons de mon jeans sauter l'un après l'autre, lentement, trop lentement, libérant mon membre douloureusement à l'étroit dans mon pantalon.

- Humm… Pas de sous-vêtements aujourd'hui, Edward ?

- Ils… ils me gênent avec ce jeans là… ça gratte…

- Tu devrais les oublier plus souvent mon amour.

J'eus à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que mes yeux roulèrent sous mes paupières ; ma queue était désormais la nouvelle victime de tous ces doigts baladeurs.

- Je suis à toi, Edward. À toi et à personne d'autre… Il faudra bien plus que ce Siegfried pour que tu sois débarrassé de moi. As-tu envie d'être débarrassé de moi, Edward ?

- Non… Jamais ! Oh bon sang… Bellaaa !

Je me sentis décoller du tronc par les mains invisibles qui s'acharnaient à me palper sous toutes les coutures. C'était… indéfinissable. Je me faisais peloter par ma Bella sans qu'elle ne lève le petit doigt !

- Est-ce que ça te plait, Edward ? Est-ce que c'est bon ?

Sa voix basse et envoûtante m'acheva et je ne pus qu'hocher la tête en réponse j'ouvris finalement les yeux et mon gémissement se métamorphosa en grognement lorsque je découvris ma Bella, nue, au beau milieu des bois, à peine éloignée d'un pas. Je brûlais de la toucher mais j'en étais incapable, toujours sous son emprise.

- Montre-moi Edward, montre-moi à quel point c'est bon…

Ma main bougea d'elle-même, contre ma volonté, et s'enroula étroitement autour de mon chibre je feulais en la sentant coulisser malgré elle.

- Huuum… Tu n'as pas idée à quel point tu es appétissant ainsi, Edward… Un régal pour les yeux. Susurra ma Bella en se léchant les lèvres, les yeux rivés sur ma main qui me branlait fermement.

- Lib… Libère-moi et je te montrerai à quel point tu peux être appétissante, mon amour…

Elle ricana et continua à me tourmenter, déambulant devant moi les yeux rivés sur mon entre-jambe et ma main, prisonnières de sa volonté, soupirant et se léchant les lèvres en me voyant me masturber malgré moi. Je n'en pouvais plus… J'avais désespérément besoin de plus.

- Bella… S'il te plait !

Elle se frotta contre moi et le contact de sa peau nue contre mon chibre turgescent en était presque douloureux. Elle embrassa délicatement mon cou puis je l'entendis ricaner, le regard rivé sur ma main qui se faisait de plus en plus rapide. Je n'en pouvais plus, l'orgasme allait bientôt m'achever mais je ne le voulais pas, je la voulais elle.

- Bella… s'il te plait… j'y suis presque… je… Bella…

- Est-ce que tu as envie de moi, Edward ? Chuchota-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle contre mes lèvres.

- Toujours… Toujours Bella !

- Humm… Bonne réponse…

Je me sentis décoller du tronc avant d'être poussé au sol, Bella toujours à quelques centimètres de moi. Je ne pouvais pas bouger et je ne supportais pas ce sentiment d'impuissance totale, même si, je devais l'avouer, il n'y avait rien de plus excitant que d'être à sa merci. Ma main s'arracha brutalement de mon chibre, me faisant gronder de déception, et mes bras furent brutalement étendus au-dessus de ma tête tandis que Bella, debout, les jambes écartées et les pieds placés tout contre mes hanches, me dardait d'un regard sauvage, brûlant, glouton.

Je pouvais voir son humidité perler, s'écoulant légèrement sur ses cuisses, et je m'enivrais de son parfum capiteux et ô combien enivrant. Un sourire diabolique aux lèvres, elle plia lentement, ô trop lentement, les genoux avant de se laisser glisser plus lentement encore, si cela était possible, sur mon membre douloureusement tendu et impatient de sa délivrance. Ma diablesse coulissa langoureusement sur mon chibre, ondulant voluptueusement du bassin, apparemment satisfaite de m'avoir à sa merci. Je n'en pouvais plus, j'avais besoin, un besoin viscéral, de la toucher.

- Aaah… Bella !

- Oui mon amour ?

- Libère-moi ! S'il te plait ! S'il te plait ! S'il te plait !

Brusquement, les mains qui me retenaient prisonnier disparurent et ses lèvres s'emparèrent voracement des miennes, implacables. J'enroulais étroitement mes bras autour de sa taille alors qu'elle s'empalait violemment sur mon chibre et je dus faire appel à toute ma volonté pour ne pas sombrer immédiatement dans le plaisir. D'un brusque mouvement du bassin, j'inversais les rôles, plaquant son corps durement contre le sol et le couvrant du mien. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise et ses ruades désespérées pour reprendre le dessus ne firent qu'augmenter mon envie. Elle voulait du contrôle ? Elle allait être servie…

Bella gémit alors que je mordillais doucement son cou, allant et venant en elle lentement malgré les suppliques silencieuses de son bassin qui ondulait furieusement contre le mien, puis elle cria lorsque je mordis un téton délicatement rosé tout en m'enfonçais en elle d'un brusque coup de rein.

Je croisais son regard ébène, brillant et brûlant de concupiscence, merveilleux accès à ses pensées les plus intimes. Son petit jeu plus tôt m'avait considérablement frustré et excité n'en pouvant plus, je m'agenouillais entre ses cuisses, agrippais fermement ses hanches à deux mains pour les plaquer sur mes cuisses et elle hurla sous mes assauts alors que je la martelais furieusement… frénétiquement… m'enorgueillis de ses cris extatiques. Ne se rendait-elle pas compte à quel point elle était galvanisante, ainsi ?

Les bras rejetés en arrière et les doigts enfoncés dans le sol, le cou tendu, la chevelure éparpillée autour de sa tête telle une corolle aux mille pétales, le dos courbé et la poitrine offerte, les cuisses grandement écartées et les chevilles croisées autour de ma taille, Bella était une splendeur de sensualité, une Vénus d'ivoire, une déesse à vénérer.

Une main plaquée sur son pubis et le pouce fermement ancré à son bouton de plaisir, un bras enroulé autour de sa taille soutenant ses épaules, j'augmentais la cadence au rythme de ses soupirs… gémissements… cris… suppliques…

- Edwarrrd ! Pluf… Presque… Si proooche !

- Oui ma belle… c'est ça… laisses-toi aller…

Je roulais son clitoris entre mon pouce et mon index et ma récompense se lisait clairement sur son doux visage. La bouche ouverte en un cri silencieux, les yeux révulsés sous ses paupières mi-closes, les traits illuminés par une enivrante extase et le visage tordu par le plaisir, elle était magnifique.

Je me mordis la lèvre en grognant lorsqu'elle se resserra violemment autour de mon chibre en hurlant, emportée par un orgasme d'une puissance dévastatrice il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour la rejoindre et je m'enfonçais en elle une dernière fois, savourant son intimité étroitement serrée depuis mes orteils jusqu'à la pointe de mes cheveux. J'étais chez moi, en elle.

Prenant appui d'une main pour ne pas m'écrouler sur Bella, je nous fis rouler jusqu'à ce que sa tête échoue sur mon torse et caressais tendrement ses cheveux tout en lui murmurant mon amour éternel en observant vaguement les étoiles. Je ne m'étais pas aperçu que nous étions ici depuis autant de temps, bien trop distrait par ma Bella.

Sachant que nous n'avions pas beaucoup de temps devant nous avant qu'Alice n'envoie les autres patrouiller à notre recherche, nous quittâmes à regret notre bulle de bien-être et de volupté. Pour une fois, nos vêtements n'avaient pas fini en lambeaux, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Bella se rhabilla prestement tout en m'envoyant un baiser du bout des lèvres et j'en fis de même de mon côté. Elle me tendit une main que j'attrapais vivement puis me darda d'un regard décidé.

- Il ne peut rien faire contre moi, Edward. Strictement rien. Tant que nous sommes ensemble, il ne peut pas nous atteindre. Ne laisse pas la peur assombrir tes pensées, ne la laisse pas te dominer. Je suis à toi mon amour. À toi et seulement à toi. Personne ne m'éloignera de toi, je te le promets.

À court de mot, le cœur serré par ses paroles suintantes de ferveur, je m'emparais doucement de ses lèvres, explorant sa bouche tendrement, les mains enfouies dans son épaisse chevelure, jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Nous nous séparâmes finalement au bout de longues minutes, ou peut-être des heures, le souffle court et le regard brûlant, avant de reprendre le chemin de la maison à allure humaine nous n'étions pas pressés finalement.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la villa, celle-ci était bondée. Les conversations et les éclats de rire suite aux blagues et cabrioles de mes frères faisaient rage ceux-ci avaient encore fait je ne sais quel pari ridicule et en voyant la petite Bree sautiller sur place en tapant des mains, fidèle imitation de mon petit lutin de sœur, et le visage maussade d'Emmett, je compris aisément que la jeune vampire avait gagné son pari. En plongeant dans l'esprit de Rosalie, j'en découvris l'ampleur : mon ours de frère était persuadé qu'il pouvait mettre sa pâtée à Diego en moins d'une minute. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'extraordinaire force dont le nouveau-né était pourvu. Résultat, Emmett devait défiler dans les rues de Forks, déguisé en Télétubbies ! D'ailleurs, vu le nombre de parieurs qui avaient misé sur la force colossale d'Emmett, Diego et Bree étaient maintenant les heureux détenteurs d'une belle petite somme d'argent, de la canne à pêche préférée du Chef Swan – qui avait parié sur la victoire d'Emmett et qui s'en mordait désormais les doigts – et de la M3 customisée de Rosalie.

Alors qu'Alice riait comme une petite folle, se moquant d'Emmett qui n'avait pas voulu la croire lorsqu'elle lui prédisait sa défaite, elle se figea subitement, les yeux dans le vague, avant de ressortir de sa vision, une expression d'intense terreur gravée sur son visage joyeux, et sa voix semblant sortir tout droit d'outre-tombe s'éleva gravement dans l'air.

- C'est pour bientôt. Ils sont en route.


	60. Fous, alliés

Hellooo°°° !

Wéwé je sais... impardonnable... une éternité que je n'ai pas mis les pieds ici... la honte ! Le temps passe trop vite, c'est ma seule excuse.

Je sais pas si c'est comme ça chez vous, mais chez moi, il fait un froid de canard !* se cache sous un monticule de couvertures* L'hiver est pourtant bien fini, non? Rassurez-moi parce que franchement, j'en doute!

Exceptionnellement, je ne répondrai pas aux reviews (faute de temps, désolée), mais je tiens quand même à toutes et tous (tu vois mon "lapinou", je pense à toi ;) ), je le ferai au prochain chapitre qui arrivera très vite, je vous rassure !

Encore une fois, merci à **MélaCullen **pour son fabuleux travail de bêtasse... euh... bêta. OUPS !

Sur ce, à la prochaine !

Bonne lecture et...

...**_ ENJOY ! ! !_**

* * *

Ma respiration se coupa subitement suite aux paroles d'Alice et je m'aperçus que je n'étais pas le seul. Tout le monde retenait son souffle. Il n'y avait pas un son, pas un bruit, pas un mot. Rien. Ça donnait l'impression d'assister à une veillée funèbre…

Un silence des plus lugubres régnait dans la pièce alors que nous nous observions les uns les autres dans le blanc des yeux.

Puis brusquement, après un échange de regards éloquents, Carlisle et Éléazar sortirent leurs téléphones respectifs et tapèrent comme des acharnés sur leurs claviers tactiles.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent… Puis les heures…

Enfin, les amis de Jasper, Peter et Charlotte, arrivèrent en trombe, les yeux écarquillés et la peur au ventre, à l'affût de la moindre nouvelle.

Puis les Égyptiens entrèrent dans la villa, talonnés de près par les Irlandais

La Meute de Jacob débarqua comme un chien dans un jeu de quille, prenant soin à ce que Sam n'en sache rien, ayant caché leurs moindres faits et gestes en partant précipitamment de La Push.

J'étais… dans la quatrième dimension. Je ne comprenais plus rien.

Éléazar et Carlisle échangèrent des propos affolés, bien trop rapides pour que je comprenne quoique ce soit. Mon esprit était à mille lieues d'ici et je ne parvenais pas à capter la teneur de leur inquiétude.

Ma Bella s'était réfugiée tout contre moi, resserrant étroitement mes bras autour de son petit corps gracile. Sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, elle nous avait englobés dans une bulle protectrice. J'avais l'impression que nous étions recouverts d'un film fin, comme ce film alimentaire dont les humains se servent pour protéger leurs denrées périssables.

Ils arrivent.

Ils arrivent…

C'est bien beau de savoir ça, mais ça ne nous dit pas quand !

- Bella, arrête ça s'il te plait ! Je ne vous vois plus… Supplia Alice, une grimace déformant ses lèvres alors que nos futurs à Bella et moi avaient disparu.

- Je ne peux pas… Je n'y arrive pas… Je ne veux pas… Marmonna difficilement mon ange en secouant la tête contre mon torse.

- S'il te plait Bella, j'ai besoin de vous voir ! Continua-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Bella gémit tel un animal à l'agonie, et malgré tous ses instincts qui l'intimaient de protéger ce qui est sien, je sentis le film se déchirer pour finalement s'oblitérer. Elle tremblait entre mes bras, se faisant violence pour ne pas me recouvrir de sa protection à nouveau.

Alice lui chuchota un faible « merci » lorsque nos futurs réapparurent et Jasper bombarda la pièce d'une vague de calme.

- Aro. Il faut prévenir Aro. Dit Emmett, sa voix ayant perdu ses accents enjoués.

- C'est déjà fait. Marcus et lui viennent de prendre la route, ils devraient être là demain soir. Répondit Éléazar en se frottant le visage d'un air las.

- Les Amazones… Quelqu'un a-t-il prévenu les Amazones ? On peut compter sur elles, elles détestent Caïus et haïssent Félix. Elles nous avaient promis leur soutien. Et puis le don de Zafrina peut nous être utile, non ? Demanda Jasper, déjà en mode stratège.

- Elles sont en route, elles comptaient venir nous voir avant d'aller en Alaska rendre visite à Éléazar. Kachiri a trouvé son compagnon et il aurait un don, mais elle ne sait pas quoi. Elles devraient arriver dans trois jours, peut-être plus, peut-être moins, cela dépend du temps. Répondit Alice, les yeux dans le vague.

Puis la vision changea, son regard s'écarquilla et elle hurla.

- ATTENTION !

Ses yeux se fixèrent sur la porte d'entrée, écarquillés par la terreur.

Nous nous mîmes tous en position Esmée, Carmen, Kate, Garrett et les Égyptiens s'étaient placés contre Charlie et Sue, faisant barrage de leurs corps pour protéger les humains. Bella nous enveloppa de sa bulle protectrice, puis nous entendîmes le bruit d'une course rapide et la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas épouvantable, poussée par un vampire à la chevelure de feu, les vêtements en lambeaux et l'air sauvage. Je grognais en la voyant, comme les autres.

Nous étions tous figés de stupeur par l'apparition de notre intruse, bien abrités sous l'enveloppe protectrice de mon ange elle ne pouvait nous atteindre, nous ne pouvions l'attraper.

Un sanglot épouvantablement douloureux, tel le hurlement d'un animal à l'agonie, déchira le silence pesant qui régnait en ce lieu. Je me retournais prestement et eus tout juste le temps de voir Riley se précipiter sur la nouvelle venue avant d'être stoppé en pleine course par le mur invisible dressé par ma Bella. Il cognait de toutes ses forces contre le bouclier en hurlant de douleur.

- Victoria ? Vicky ! Ma Vicky ! Laissez-moi sortir ! Laissez-moi la toucher ! Pitié !

Il était comme possédé, hurlant, feulant, grognant, suppliant, et je me retrouvais bouche-bée en voyant la vampire aux cheveux de feu s'écrouler à genoux, le corps parcouru de spasmes et les épaules secouées de sanglots, les yeux rivés sur le nouveau-né.

- Riley ? Riley ! Merci Seigneur…

Je n'y comprenais plus rien, et apparemment, je n'étais pas le seul.

Laurent observait son ancienne camarade de route les yeux écarquillés comme deux ronds de flan et la bouche grande ouverte. Irina la lui referma en appuyant sur son menton d'un coup sec.

Jasper scannait les émotions des uns et des autres tout un panel de sentiments différents y passa, de l'incrédulité à la stupeur, de la colère à la peur.

Lorsqu'il se concentra plus particulièrement sur les émotions de Riley et Victoria, je fus stupéfait par leur joie de se revoir et leur amour. Leurs pensées faisaient écho à leurs sentiments et après un échange de regard des plus étonnés, Jasper hocha légèrement la tête. Je posai une main sur l'épaule de Bella, l'incitant au calme et à libérer Riley de son emprise. Elle fouilla longuement mon regard avant de fermer les yeux, puis fit glisser le bouclier hors de Riley, nous gardant néanmoins sous sa protection.

Dès qu'il s'aperçut qu'il était libre de ses mouvements, il se jeta sur la rousse et l'enserra étroitement, au point que les os de la vampire craquèrent sous la puissance de son étreinte si elle avait mal, elle n'en disait rien, bien trop occupée à l'embrasser goulûment et à l'enlacer de toutes ses forces. Lorsqu'elle s'écarta finalement de lui, ses yeux luisaient d'émerveillement.

- Tu es là ? Tu es vraiment là ? Je ne rêve pas ? Oooh… Riley !

- Tu ne rêves pas, ma Vicky, je suis bien là. Tu m'as tellement manquée ! Comment ? Comment as-tu deviné que j'étais là ? Lui demanda le nouveau-né, le regard transi d'amour.

- Je ne savais pas ! Je ne savais même pas si tu étais vivant, je ne savais pas que vous vous en étiez sortis tous les trois… J'ai eu tellement peur si tu savais ! Je venais… je venais simplement demander protection auprès des Cullen. Si j'avais su que tu étais sur leurs terres, j'aurais tout fait pour m'évader avant ! Lui jura-t-elle avec ferveur.

Sentant que le danger était écarté, du moins pour le moment, Bella fit retomber son bouclier tout en contemplant avec effarement le couple qui se tenait dans l'entrée. Victoria, le visage enfoui dans le cou de Riley, inspirait lentement afin de calmer ses sanglots tout en grattouillant tendrement le crâne du jeune vampire afin de se rassurer, puis elle se détacha finalement du nouveau-né, un sourire serein aux lèvres, avant de lever les yeux et chercher quelqu'un dans la foule. Lorsque son regard tomba sur ma Bella, elle s'écarta de Riley et s'approcha de ma femme, un sourire faiblard aux lèvres.

- Merci Bella. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire avant, je n'en avais pas non plus les moyens, mais merci. Sincèrement. Lui dit-elle d'une voix décidée.

- Euh… Bah… Huuum… Y'a pas de quoi… Mais euh… pourquoi ?

- Pour avoir tué James. Je suis libre désormais et c'est à toi que je le dois. Merci. Répondit Victoria d'une voix décidée.

Laurent, qui jusqu'à présent était resté silencieux face à l'arrivée de son ancienne camarade de route, se releva furibond, ses sentiments passant de l'incrédulité à la méfiance en un battement de cil.

- Non mais tu nous fais quoi, Vic ? Tu nous la joues à la Cosette, c'est ça ? « Je suis libre désormais »… nianiania… blablabla… J'ai passé près d'un siècle avec James et toi, je ne t'ai jamais vue, ni entendue te plaindre ! À ce que je sache, t'avais plutôt l'air ravie lorsqu'il te prenait sauvagement contre un arbre et que tu braillais comme une truie en rut alors tu vas pas me... OUCH ! La vache, ça fait mal !

Laurent se massait les mâchoires, observant avec effarement un Riley qui serrait les poings, prêt à le frapper une seconde fois si Victoria ne l'avait pas retenu.

- Tu. Ne. Sais. Rien. Tais-toi, Laurent, ferme-la ou je ne réponds plus de moi. Siffla le nouveau-né d'une voix venimeuse alors qu'Irina se jetait devant son compagnon, le protégeant de son corps, les yeux écarquillés par la stupeur.

- Ah ! Ah ! Non mais tu t'entends parler, gamin ? Tu la connais depuis combien de temps ? Quelques mois à peine, non ? J'ai plusieurs décennies à mon actif. J'y peux rien si tu t'es laissé embobiner par cette pouffiasse ! Railla Laurent en secouant la tête, plaignant en pensées la naïveté du nouveau-né.

- J'ai dit la ferm…

- Arrête Riley ! S'interposa la flamboyante rousse alors qu'il allait une fois de plus frapper notre ami. Il ne sait rien de mon histoire, personne ne le sait à part toi. C'est normal qu'il réagisse de cette façon, mets-toi à sa place.

- Tu délires ? Il t'insulte, te traîne plus bas que terre et tu prends quand même sa défense ?

Une brusque vague de léthargie retomba dans la pièce alors que les esprits s'échauffaient de plus en plus, et Jasper ceintura Riley avant de le forcer à s'asseoir, pour finalement se tourner vers la source de conflits et prendre la parole.

- Je crois que le plus simple serait que tu t'expliques une bonne fois pour toutes, Victoria. Les émotions de Laurent sont criantes de vérité, ce qui veut dire que ses souvenirs de toi sont réels, il ne ment pas. Par contre, je ne sens que sincérité et honnêteté venant de toi, ce qui veut dire que tu ne mens pas non plus. Comprends bien qu'entre Laurent et toi, nous aurons plutôt tendance à le croire lui, ça fait plusieurs années qu'on se connaît et il ne nous a jamais menti alors que toi…

Un grondement sourd s'échappa de la gorge de Riley lorsqu'il entendit les propos de mon frère, mais un geste de Victoria le stoppa immédiatement. Elle semblait gênée d'être le centre d'attention, son attitude timide contrastait totalement avec celle affichée lors de notre dernière entrevue, lorsqu'elle était accompagnée de James. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux et inspira longuement afin de se donner le courage de parler puis s'installa sur le siège que mon père lui désignait avant de se tourner vers Laurent.

- Je comprends parfaitement ta réaction, Lau, tu ne peux pas savoir, personne ne savait, mais je n'avais pas le choix…

- On a toujours le choix Vic ! S'exclama-t-il furibond.

- Laurent… Ne m'interromps pas, s'il te plait. Laisse-moi parler et ensuite, tu aviseras… Vous aviserez. Tous. Je comprends que tu n'aies pas confiance, mais n'oublie pas qu'il y a un télépathe et un lecteur d'émotions. Si je peux te berner toi, en ce qui les concerne, je n'y arriverai pas !

Elle s'esclaffa amèrement puis secoua la tête avant de plonger son regard dans celui de Riley. Il lui sourit doucement et lui tapota la main. Victoria inspira longuement puis se tourna finalement vers nous.

- Je suis née en 1799, à l'aube du XIXème siècle. A cette époque, les femmes n'avaient pas voix au chapitre, surtout celles, comme moi, venant de la haute société. Mon père avait choisi de me marier avec le fils d'un notable influent, qui détenait l'une des plus grandes plantations de tabac, à l'est du Mississipi. Moi, je voulais étudier… apprendre… connaître… savoir… voyager… découvrir le monde… alors en attendant mes 19 ans, jour de mes épousailles arrangées, mon père m'a envoyée dans un pensionnat. C'était mieux que rien ! J'avais accès aux études, un accès limité certes, mais au moins, j'apprenais, contrairement aux autres filles de bonnes familles qui n'étaient que de très belles idiotes, de magnifiques potiches à la cervelle pleine de vide. Je n'ai jamais rencontré mon fiancé. À peine sortie du pensionnat, alors que mes parents et moi faisions route jusqu'à la plantation de mon futur époux, nous avons été attaqués. Un groupe de brigands avait aperçu notre diligence et venait nous dépouiller de nos biens. Han ! Vous me croyez si je vous dis que ma mère les a suppliés de me prendre moi et de lui laisser ses foutus bijoux ? Si, si, je vous jure ! Cette garce tenait plus à ses babioles et à sa verroterie de merde qu'à sa propre fille… Toujours est-il que lorsque ces ordures ont entendu, de la bouche même de ma mère, que j'étais vierge, ils se sont jetés sur moi… Je leur ai échappé. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait, ils étaient six et pourtant, je leur filais entre les doigts à chaque fois ! Malheureusement, au bout d'un moment, j'ai fini par être trop épuisée pour me battre, et alors que les bandits se ruaient sur moi, il est arrivé. James. Je n'avais jamais vu un être aussi beau. J'avais l'impression d'être face à un ange, un ange des ténèbres. Il était en proie à une colère noire, dévastatrice. Tout en me parlant d'une voix douce, me rassurant constamment, il s'est débarrassé de mes assaillants avec une aisance incroyable. Mes pauvres yeux humains percevaient à peine ses mouvements, alors je le prenais pour une créature céleste ! Mais lorsque je l'ai vu arracher la carotide de l'un des brigands et s'abreuver à grands traits, j'ai hurlé, hurlé… Puis il s'est finalement approché de moi lentement, un filet de sang coulant à la commissure de ses lèvres, tout en m'apaisant de ses paroles, avant de se jeter à mon cou. J'ai subi la brûlure du venin pendant trois jours, trois jours pendant lesquels je l'entendais dire que mon talent était bien trop précieux pour être gâché. Il parlait de ma capacité à m'échapper, évidemment. Lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux et que j'ai senti l'odeur du sang frais émanant de deux corps aux cœurs battant vigoureusement, je me suis jetée dessus sans même réfléchir. Une fois mes proies achevées, je me suis aperçue qu'il s'agissait de mes parents. Si je n'ai pas pleuré ma mère – après tout elle m'avait donnée à ces bandits – j'étais désespérée d'avoir tué mon père. C'était un homme bon et de sa petite princesse, je suis devenue son bourreau. James riait de ma douleur, il riait ! J'ai hurlé et je me suis jetée sur lui avant de m'enfuir. Il m'a retrouvée en à peine quelques minutes, je ne savais pas encore qu'il était un traqueur. Il m'a ramenée dans la caverne où je m'étais réveillée, les corps de mes parents y gisaient toujours, puis il m'a démembrée avant de me violer et de me torturer, encore et encore. Au bout de ma dixième évasion, j'ai compris que je ne pourrais jamais le fuir, et même si je n'avais qu'une pitoyable vie, j'existais toujours ! Et je tenais trop à ma misérable vie pour lui désobéir encore. J'ai fini par accepter son côté sadique. Si j'étais docile, il était gentil avec moi. Je savais très bien que James me gardait en vie uniquement à cause de mon don. Lorsque Laurent nous a rejoints, cela faisait dix ans que je m'étais fait une raison. Alors oui mon ami, je me prêtais aux jeux de James sans aucune hésitation, mais au moins, j'étais en vie. Au fil du temps, tu nous as quittés, tu as continué ton bonhomme de chemin, et nous le nôtre. Puis nous avons participé aux fausses recherches du père de Bella, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. Avec le temps, croyez-moi, je ne posais plus de questions, c'était bien trop cher payé ! Puis elle a pu s'échapper, tuant James au passage. Pour la première fois depuis ma transformation, j'étais enfin heureuse, et je me croyais libre ! Malheureusement, Felix est entré dans une rage noire en voyant que tu t'étais enfuie avec les humains et nous avons tous subi sa… colère. J'ai voulu partir ensuite mais… il a décidé de faire de moi son nouveau jouet en attendant de récupérer Bella. Pff ! Comme si je n'en avais pas assez subi depuis tout ce temps ! Puis Riley est arrivé. Nous nous sommes reconnus immédiatement. Je ne voulais pas qu'il reste, j'avais trop peur que Felix finisse par le tuer ! Alors j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour endormir sa méfiance afin que Riley, Bree et Diego s'enfuient. Je pensais qu'Alec allait les suivre, mais il a préféré les couvrir. Lorsque la troupe que Felix avait envoyée à leur recherche n'est pas rentrée, il a su qu'ils étaient morts, j'ai cru que mon Riley était mort ! Alors j'ai profité d'un moment… d'égarement de Felix pour m'enfuir à mon tour. Je suis partie il y a une semaine. J'aurais pu arriver plus vite, mais je voulais les semer et masquer mes traces. Je ne savais pas où aller puis j'ai pensé à vous, je venais vous voir pour demander asile. Je… Je…

Elle fut incapable de continuer son récit, le corps parcouru de violents sanglots, à la fois terrifiée, soulagée, désespérée, rassurée. J'avais perçu de-ci, de-là quelques-uns de ses souvenirs, et à part une existence de brutalité et de tortures, Victoria n'avait rien connu. Cependant, je pouvais affirmer une chose, elle aimait réellement Riley et avait tout fait pour le protéger, allant jusqu'à s'offrir à Felix.

Laurent, qui arborait un sourire sarcastique au début du récit, était désormais affligé et honteux de lui-même. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir vu ce que Victoria avait subi, de ne pas avoir su décrypter les signes en la voyant parfois si soumise et effacée aux côtés de James. Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma à plusieurs reprises, incapable de prononcer une phrase cohérente. Finalement, il la darda d'un regard triste avant d'enfermer ses mains entre les siennes.

- Je suis désolé, Vic. Je ne peux même pas te dire à quel point je suis désolé… Mais pourquoi n'as-tu jamais rien dit ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas suivie lorsque je suis parti ? Je t'aurai aidée, tu sais. Lui dit-il d'une voix douce.

- Je sais, Lau mais… j'avais honte, tu comprends ? Honte de le laisser me traiter ainsi, honte de le laisser me salir ! Honnêtement, m'aurais-tu cru, à l'époque, si je t'avais dit ce que James me faisait ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas, je n'en sais rien. Je…

- Ce qui est fait est fait, Laurent. On ne peut malheureusement plus revenir en arrière, quand bien même je le souhaite de toutes mes forces. Marmonna Victoria d'une voix faible avant de se ressaisir. Toujours est-il que je ne suis pas là pour ça. Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, je suis venue demander asile aux Cullen, mais je voulais également les prévenir.

- Nous prévenir de quoi, Victoria ? Demanda Carlisle qui s'était subitement redressé.

Victoria souffla profondément avant de le darder d'un regard décidé.

- Ils vont vous attaquer, bientôt. Quand exactement, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Mais ils vont vous attaquer sous peu.

- Qui sont ce « ils » dont tu nous parles ? L'interrogea mon père, suspicieux.

- Felix, mais ça vous devez vous en douter, avec l'appui des Volturi.

- Les Volturi ?! En es-tu sûre ? S'exclama Alice d'une voix suraiguë.

- Oui. À plusieurs reprises, j'ai perçu des bribes de conversations téléphoniques entre Felix et Caïus, lorsque l'autre cinglé pensait que je n'étais pas en état de comprendre. Caïus disait qu'ils étaient prêts à se mettre en route.

Je vis dans l'esprit de Victoria ce qu'elle sous-entendait par « ne pas être en état ». En général, cela arrivait lorsque Felix la laissait complètement brisée dans un coin de sa chambre, après l'avoir abusée, encore et encore. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces images sordides de son esprit et me fit un sourire faible après avoir compris que j'avais perçu, malgré moi, ses pensées. Je lui lançais un regard peiné et compatissant tandis que Bella lui tapotait doucement la main, sachant parfaitement ce que Victoria avait pu subir.

- Victoria, saurais-tu, par hasard, combien sont-ils ou encore pourquoi souhaitent-ils nous attaquer ? Continua Carlisle.

- Avant toute chose, ils veulent Bella. Et à n'importe quel prix. Elle serait leur atout majeur pour l'instauration du Nouvel Ordre Mondial. En fait, les Volturi, aidés de Felix, souhaitent renverser l'ordre actuel des choses et se révéler aux humains afin de les asservir. Ils estiment qu'en tant que maillon suprême de la chaîne alimentaire, c'est à nous, vampires, de diriger le monde. Felix veut également tuer Edward de ses propres mains pour avoir osé souiller son bien, sous-entendu Bella. Il dirige deux camps de nouveau-nés, l'un au Canada, à l'endroit même où elle a été séquestrée, et un autre à une petite centaine de kilomètres de Seattle. Il y a approximativement une soixantaine de nouveau-nés, mais en ce qui concerne les Volturi… Je sais qu'ils ont une armée de jeunes vampires, mais je n'en connais pas le nombre.

Alors que j'allais lui dire que les Volturi, du moins Aro et Marcus, étaient à nos côtés, les pensées d'Alice me parvinrent.

_**« Ne lui dis pas, pas encore. Elle le saura bien assez tôt, ils arrivent de toute façon. Mais elle a encore des choses à déballer avant, alors tais-toi. »**_

Alors qu'il écoutait calmement le récit de notre nouvelle venue, Paul se redressa subitement, furibond.

- Et pourquoi on devrait la croire la sangsue, hein ? Pourquoi ? Après tous les mensonges qu'elle nous a déballés, pourquoi on devrait croire ses petites histoires ?

- Je comprends parfaitement que…

- Tais-toi le parasite ! J'veux pas t'entendre ! T'es qu'une foutue menteuse et…

- Paul, Calmes-toi ! Le coupa Carlisle d'une voix dure.

- Non mais vous allez pas prendre sa défense, en plus ? Vous plaisantez ?! Après tout ce qu'elle a fait ?! Faire croire de rechercher Charlie pour mieux enlever Bella par la suite et la donner à l'autre tordu ? Non mais les décennies vous sont montées grave au ciboulot ! Vous déraillez Carlisle ! Et puis…

- Paul, ça suffit ! Intima Jacob, le timbre de sa voix vibrant sourdement, amplifié par un grondement.

En entendant la voix de son Alpha, Paul se calma instantanément, non sans grincer des dents, tout en courbant l'échine avant de s'asseoir à même le sol, ses pensées venimeuses à l'encontre de Victoria s'enflammant de plus belle.

- Jake, Paul n'a pas vraiment tort, tu sais ? Commenta Jared d'une voix étonnamment douce. C'est vrai quoi ! Elle nous a quand même fait croire qu'ils nous aidaient à chercher Charlie à la base ! Et tu sais très bien comment tout cela a fini, non ?

- Je comprends votre réaction, mais croyez-moi, je n'ai jamais su pourquoi je devais venir ici. Je ne l'ai appris que bien après… Souffla Victoria d'une voix venimeuse.

- Et si tu nous en disais un peu plus ? Je sais pas pour vous, mais moi ça m'intéresse tout ça ! S'exclama Tanya en sautillant sur les genoux de son compagnon.

La vampire rousse soupira longuement, agrippant avec force sa chevelure enflammée, le visage tordu par la colère. Elle secoua la tête avant de se redresser et de nous darder d'un regard franc.

- Je ne savais pas ce que James avait en tête. En fait, je ne savais que rarement ce qu'il pensait et pour tout vous dire, je préférais ne pas m'y attarder, ça pouvait me coûter cher parfois. Toujours est-il que nous devions aller au Brésil puisque James m'avait promis de m'emmener au Carnaval de Rio. J'ai toujours rêvé de voir tous ces danseurs se trémousser dans leurs magnifiques costumes d'apparat au son d'une samba endiablée ! Il m'avait donné de l'argent, qu'il avait sûrement dû voler à l'une de ses précédentes proies, pour que je fasse les magasins et prépare notre valise. Nous avions beau mener une vie de nomades et de sauvageons, lorsque nous devions prendre l'avion, nous emportions toujours au moins une valise avec nous, cela évite les questions fâcheuses. Il était parti de son côté, pour traquer sa prochaine proie, enfin c'est ce que je croyais. Lorsque je suis arrivée à notre lieu de rendez-vous le sourire aux lèvres et trainant ma grosse valise Vuitton derrière moi, il m'a dit que nous n'allions plus à Rio, qu'il voulait absolument voir Laurent, que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus de nouvelles, que son ami lui manquait et blablabla… J'ai commencé à me plaindre en lui disant que nous pouvions toujours voir Laurent après le Carnaval – pas que je ne voulais pas te revoir, Lau, mais je rêvais d'aller à Rio – mais il m'a vite… fait taire, dirais-je. Je l'ai donc suivi jusqu'ici, persuadée qu'il ne se guidait qu'à l'aide de son talent, et vous connaissez la suite. Je n'ai su que tout cela était en fait un coup monté entre James et Felix lorsqu'ils vous ont attaqués pour enlever Bella. Je suis désolée, sincèrement désolée…

Les épaules courbées par le poids de décennies infernales, le regard perdu dans des souvenirs d'une violence sans nom et la piteuse apparence signe d'une existence à la dure, Victoria faisait peine à voir. Si, une heure auparavant, j'étais prêt à la tuer pour avoir osé participer d'une façon ou d'une autre à l'enlèvement de ma Bella, il n'en était plus rien désormais elle n'était qu'une victime de plus.

Les pensées des uns et des autres reflétaient parfaitement mon impression et j'en fus d'autant plus surpris lorsque je pénétrais les esprits des Quileute ils n'étaient plus que haine farouche, envers feu-James, Felix et toute cette folie. Je m'étranglais d'ailleurs lorsque Paul se redressa, avançant vers Victoria d'un pas assuré alors que la vampire se ratatinait sur elle-même, frémissant de toute part, et qu'il lui présenta des excuses, à sa façon. Le « pardon sangsue » aurait peut-être pu être évité, non ?

Esmée et Carmen, de leurs côtés, marmonnaient incessamment « pauvre enfant, la pauvre enfant » tandis que Riley s'enroulait étroitement autour du corps de sa compagne, cherchant à la protéger du regard des autres et des dangers qui planaient alentour.

- Mais comment avez-vous fini par aider Felix ? Demanda Laurent, particulièrement troublé par tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Vous le connaissiez ? Pourtant, je ne l'avais jamais rencontré pendant les décennies que nous avons passées ensembles !

- Non, je ne le connaissais que de réputation, c'est tout dire. Et lorsque nous l'avons rejoint, je n'y comprenais plus rien James lui était totalement dévoué, il le suivait comme son ombre. C'est là que j'ai appris que Felix était son créateur…

- QUOI ?!

Les exclamations de stupeur et d'effarement s'élevaient de toute part suite à cette révélation. Carlisle se frotta pensivement le menton, le regard vague, avant de s'éclaircir la voix et de se tourner face à Eléazar.

- Hmmm… Voilà qui infirma la théorie du _Venenum Memoria._

- Venenumia ? C'est quoi ça ? Demanda la minuscule Bree en sautillant sur les genoux de son compagnon.

- _Venenum Memoria_. C'est juste une théorie qui affirme que les principales caractéristiques morales du créateur sont transmises à la création par l'intermédiaire du venin. Par exemple, Esmée a hérité de ma capacité à aimer inconditionnellement, Rosalie de mon obstination, Edward de ma compassion…

- Vous êtes sûrs qu'il n'y a pas eu un échange de venin par erreur pour Emmett ? Parce que là, je ne pense pas que Carlisle soit atteint de connerie chronique ! S'exclama gaiement Jasper.

- Merci Jasper, merci. Je peux te dire que j'ai énormément réfléchi à la question, et Emmett échappe totalement à la théorie du _Venenum Memoria_. Va savoir, peut-être que l'ours qui l'avait si sauvagement attaqué a détruit une partie de son cerveau, et bien que le venin répare énormément de choses, il ne peut rien faire pour une lobotomie ! Répliqua Carlisle en ricanant.

- Eh euh ! Mais c'est trop injuste euh ! Pleurnicha Emmett en se réfugiant contre sa compagne.

- Oh ! T'en fais pas mon gros lapin, je t'aime quand même, avec ou sans cerveau ! Rit Rosalie en lui caressant tendrement le crâne.

- Bref. Pour en revenir à cette théorie, il me semble que Felix ait transmis à James sa mégalomanie et son sadisme. Je ne pense pas me tromper, Victoria ?

- Non, y'a pas d'erreurs. Mégalomanie et sadisme décrivaient parfaitement ce monstre. Cracha-t-elle en repensant à toutes les années de tortures qu'elle avait subies auprès de lui.

Alors que Victoria se laissait aller à l'étreinte protectrice de son compagnon, les téléphones de Carlisle et Eléazar sonnèrent au moment même où le regard d'Alice se perdait dans une vision.

_**Marcus et Aro seront là dans moins d'une demi-heure. Il vaudrait mieux pour Victoria qu'elle ne soit pas là lors de leur arrivée, le temps qu'on puisse leur expliquer la situation.**_

Je hochais brièvement la tête en direction de Carlisle, cherchant un stratagème pour divertir Victoria pendant une petite heure lorsqu'Alice sautilla gaiement sur place.

- Plus on est de fous, plus on rit, non ? Bienvenue dans cette baraque de barges, Victoria ! Oh mon Dieu c'est ignoble ! Ohlala… mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ce pauvre ensemble griffé Jean-Paul G. ! Comment peut-on faire ça à de malheureux vêtements qui n'ont rien demandé ? Quel carnage… Allez viens ! Je devrais pouvoir te trouver quelques bricoles à te mettre, mais avant ça, un bon bain s'impose ! Si, si, je t'assure ! Tu as une chevelure magnifique, c'est un réel gâchis que de la voir pleine de feuilles et de boue ! Hop ! Hop ! Hop ! À la flotte ! S'exclama-t-elle vivement en entrainant une Victoria éberluée à sa suite.

Alors qu'Alice l'emmenait à l'étage, le regard de Victoria croisa celui des humais présents. Elle hoqueta avant de déglutir bruyamment en apercevant celui qui, jadis, avait été son prisonnier, mais elle fut plus stupéfaite encore en lisant clairement la tristesse et la compassion qui luisaient dans les prunelles chocolat du Chef Swan. Il lui fit un petit signe de la main auquel Victoria répondit, bouche-bée, et lorsque je perçus les pensées de Charlie, je ne parvenais pas à comprendre comment un homme, un humain, était capable d'une telle bonté.

La porte de la salle de bains d'Alice claqua finalement à l'étage, elles étaient hors de portée de la conversation qui allait suivre merci Esmée d'avoir insonorisé toutes les pièces !

- Mais que… Pourquoi… Je… Balbutia Riley, son regard passant alternativement de l'étage à chacun de nous.

- Les Volturi vont arriver. Nous avons préféré éloigner Victoria le temps de leur expliquer la situation, et une fois cela fait, nous pourrons faire les présentations, comme il se doit. Commenta Carlisle d'une voix douce. Edward, Jasper, pouvons-nous réellement lui faire confiance ? Termina-t-il en se tournant vers mon frère et moi.

- Je suis sûr et certain. Elle a risqué sa vie pour protéger Diego, Bree et Riley. Elle était prête à tout pour nous rejoindre, quitte à en mourir. Elle n'a jamais voulu de cette existence sauvage et barbare et elle sera prête à tout pour nous aider. Affirma Jasper alors que je confirmais ses paroles d'un hochement de tête.

Alors qu'Alice entretenait gaiment Victoria à l'étage, nous fîmes un compte-rendu détaillé des derniers évènements à Aro et Marcus, qui venaient tout juste d'arriver.

Aro bondit à plusieurs reprises et feula d'outrage alors que, ma main dans la sienne, il revoyait clairement certains propos échangés plus tôt.

- Pauvre, pauvre enfant. Quelle triste existence… Nous avions bien raison mon cher frère, Caïus a bien décidé de lever une armée pour nous renverser ! Gronda-t-il en se tournant vers Marcus.

Un hoquet de stupeur nous fit nous retourner et nous aperçûmes une Victoria terrorisée se cramponnant à la rambarde d'escalier, le regard rivé sur les deux Volturi. Alors que je voyais dans son esprit les différents plans qu'elle formait pour s'échapper, Aro s'approcha d'elle lentement.

- Ne crains rien, chère enfant, nous ne te voulons pas de mal, bien au contra…

- Vous… ils… guerre…

Ses propos n'avaient ni queue, ni tête, son regard passant de l'une à l'autre des personnes présentes dans la pièce avant de se fixer sur Riley. Elle bondit prestement sur son compagnon et le saisit par la main, prête à s'enfuir. Riley fut plus rapide et enroula étroitement ses bras autour d'elle, l'obligeant à s'asseoir.

- Calmes-toi Vic, je te promets que tu ne crains rien avec eux.

- Vous… vous allez tous mourir ! Ils lèvent une armée pour nous renverser !

- Non, tu te trompes. Caïus lève une armée, Aro et Marcus veulent juste que l'ordre des choses reste tel qu'il est actuellement. Lui expliqua-t-il d'une voix douce.

Une fois Victoria à peu près calme, les Volturi lui expliquèrent donc la situation comment ils avaient soupçonné Caïus de vouloir renverser le pouvoir actuel, comment ils avaient récemment appris que Felix était à l'origine du meurtre de la compagne de Marcus – tout en lui cachant l'existence des derniers Enfants de la Lune – comment ils en étaient arrivés à demander le soutien de nombreux clans pour la confrontation avec Caïus, comment la Meute se battrait à nos côtés…

- En parlant de ça, le clébard en chef… euh pardon, votre chef, reprit-elle alors que les grognements outrés de la Meute s'élevaient de part et d'autre, est sous l'influence de Siegfried. C'est un illus…

- Merci de nous le confirmer, mais nous le savions déjà. Saurais-tu, par hasard, par quel genre d'illusion, il le maintient sous sa coupe ? Demanda Jacob, inquiet pour celui qui fut, il n'y a pas si longtemps encore, un frère.

- Non, je n'en ai aucune idée. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Siegfried a beaucoup de difficulté pour le garder sous son emprise. Il est obligé de le voir tous les deux ou trois jours maximum afin de réimplanter ses illusions.

Les Quileute affichaient un sourire fier en apprenant que leur « frère » tentait de combattre le redoutable talent du vampire, et nous l'étions tous, à notre manière. Sam est un dur, il ne se laisse pas faire.

Je me tournais vers ma Bella et la trouvais le visage tourné vers l'extérieur, les sourcils froncés et le regard perdu dans ses pensées. Elle finit par secouer la tête et souffla de frustration.

- Ah ça m'énerve ! Y'a un truc qui cloche dans tout ça. Marmonna-t-elle avant de s'agripper les cheveux à deux mains tout en se tournant brusquement vers Victoria. Tu as bien dit avoir entendu Caïus qu'ils allaient le rejoindre accompagnés des nouveau-nés, non ? Ils comme dans pluriel, on est d'accord ? Lui demanda-t-elle vivement, le souffle court.

-Euh… oui. Oui, c'est bien ce que j'ai entendu. Pourquoi ?

- Oui jeune Isabella, pourquoi ? S'enquit Aro, les sourcils froncés.

- Pourquoi ? Mais la réponse est évidente, non ? Felix et Caïus ne travaillent pas seuls. Ils ont au moins le soutien d'une personne, si ce n'est plus. Répondit-elle d'un air las.

Maintenant qu'elle en parlait, il n'y avait rien de plus évident, ni de plus terrifiant. Dans un sens, c'était aussi on ne peut plus logique si Marcus et Aro craignaient une révolution et cherchaient des alliés pour les soutenir, Caïus, de son côté, devait la préparer depuis bien longtemps et avoir amassé des partisans…

Chaque visage reflétait des émotions différentes et pourtant si semblables. La crainte de ce « Nouvel Ordre Mondial » n'en devenait que plus réelle.

Aro plongea brusquement la main dans la poche de son blazer et en ressortit son téléphone portable avant de composer vivement un numéro. Avant que quiconque ne s'éloigne pour lui laisser un semblant d'intimité, il secoua la tête et nous demanda silencieusement, en quelques gestes de la main, de rester à ses côtés. S'il pouvait encore transpirer, le vénérable vampire aurait le front couvert de sueurs froides.

_- Oui Maître Aro ?_

- Demetri, mon cher ami ! Dis-moi, quelles sont les dernières nouvelles à Volterra depuis notre départ ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix enjouée, un sourire aussi faux que les cheveux de la vieille mémé Swift aux lèvres.

_- Rien de bien particulier, Maître, la routine des réclamations habituelles. Maître Caïus est actuellement en audience._

- Ah bon ? Que se passe-t-il donc de si important qui mérite son attention ?

_- Le chef d'un clan en Inde se plaint d'une recrudescence des meurtres dans son secteur, à cause de quelques nouveau-nés incontrôlables. Nous allons devoir nous y rendre au plus vite si nous ne souhaitons pas que la situation dégénère._

- Hum... Bien. Bien. Parfait. Dis-moi mon jeune ami, est-ce que Maître Caïus a rencontré certains de nos congénères à plusieurs reprises, ces derniers-temps ?

_- Non Maître, pas que je sache. Suite à votre demande, je me renseigne sur tous ses déplacements et rendez-vous. Son téléphone personnel est également sur écoute. Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela, Maître Aro ? Mon travail ne vous semble pas satisfaisant ?_

- Non, non Demetri ! Loin de là ! Je te rassure, tu fais un excellent travail, mon jeune ami, et je t'en remercie. Dis-moi, est-ce que ma chère épouse est là ?

_- Dame Sulpicia se trouve dans ses appartements, voulez-vous que je vous la passe ?_

- Je te remercie, mon ami.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles l'inquiétude d'Aro montait étrangement en flèche. Nous entendîmes finalement quelques coups discrets tapés contre une porte et une voix féminine s'éleva en un faible « entrez ! »

_- Dame Sulpicia ? Maître Aro souhaite s'entretenir avec vous._

_- Je te remercie Demetri… Aro ? Est-ce bien toi ?_

- Aaaah… Il moi cuore, tu me manques. Comment vas-tu ?

_- Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes possibles, mon tendre amour._ Répondit Sulpicia d'une voix délibérément lente.

En entendant les paroles de son épouse, Aro s'effondra à genoux, le poing enfoncé dans sa bouche pour empêcher le gémissement qui menaçait de s'en échapper. Il secoua la tête avant de poursuivre.

- J'en suis ravi pour toi, il moi cuore. Plus que ravi. Quelques affaires me retiennent ici encore, mais nous nous reverrons sous peu, j'en suis certain.

_- Tu penses en avoir pour plus de deux mois ? C'est tellement long ici sans toi et tu me manques tellement, mon tendre amour._

- Toi aussi tu me manques et ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en aurai pas pour tant de temps… Je dois y aller il mio dolce, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail devant moi. Ti amo il moi cuore.

_- Ti amo il mio dolce principe._

Un « clic » sonore signifia que Sulpicia avait raccroché, et au même moment, Aro s'effondra au sol en hurlant de douleur, le corps parcouru de violents spasmes. Marcus se jeta sur lui, le secoua à plusieurs reprises en lui demandant de se calmer, puis finalement, Emmett souffla lourdement avant de s'avancer vers le Volturi. Il fut malheureusement bien trop rapide pour que je l'empêche de commettre son erreur Emmett n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour calmer Aro que de lui coller une paire de baffes à vous décoller la tête…

Des cris de stupeurs s'élevèrent de part et d'autre, tandis qu'Esmée et Rosalie gémissaient en imaginant le pire Emmett avait quand même commis un affront envers la royauté en place…

- Ben quoi ? Il en devenait complètement hystérique le pauv' vieux ! Fallait bien le calmer, non ? Quand ma Rosie me baffe le crâne, moi en tous cas, ça me remet les idées en place ! S'exclama-t-il en haussant des épaules.

Rosalie se lamentait sur le sort potentiel de son compagnon tandis qu'Esmée marmonnait inlassablement « démembré lentement… torturé… jeté au feu… ». Aro, quant à lui, observait mon frère les yeux écarquillés et la bouche-bée, puis finalement, il explosa d'un rire frisant l'hystérie tout en se roulant au sol. Alors qu'Emmett s'avançait une fois de plus vers lui la main levée, près à frapper, Aro s'assit au sol difficilement, les bras levés en signe d'apaisement.

- Oh non jeune Emmett ! Je te remercie de m'avoir... calmé à ta façon mais je tiens trop à ma tête pour ré-expérimenter ta méthode. Seigneur ! C'est qu'il m'en aurait arraché les cervicales ce gaillard ! Par ailleurs, je pense que ta compagne et ta mère tiennent trop à toi pour que tu réitères ton geste au risque d'en finir sur le bûcher, je ne m'abuse, chère Esmée ?

Esmée secoua la tête, le poing enfoncé dans la bouche pour étouffer ses gémissements et ses yeux noirs de colère rivés sur Emmett.

- Aro, mon frère, que s'est-il passé pour que tu sois dans cet état ? Demanda prestement Marcus en voyant la tristesse s'étaler une fois de plus sur le visage de son frère.

- Ma Sulpicia… Il moi cuore… elle est séquestrée !

Des exclamations outragées s'élevèrent dans la pièce tandis qu'Aro nous expliquait la situation.

Craignant que leur frère ne s'attaque à son épouse bien-aimée durant leurs fréquentes absences de ces derniers mois, ils avaient tous deux mis au point un langage codé, des phrases toutes simples, connues d'eux seuls.

- En es-tu certain, Aro ? N'est-ce pas ta crainte des évènements futurs qui te ferait imaginer des choses qui n'existent pas ? Demanda un sceptique Eléazar.

- Non mon cher ami, je n'imagine rien malheureusement… Marcus ? Comment me nomme ma tendre épouse lorsque nous sommes à Volterra ?

- Tu es « la sua dolce principe » pourq… Oh bon sang ! Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle t'appelait son « tendre amour », jamais elle ne te surnomme comme ça… Alors c'est vrai ? Tu penses vraiment que Sulpicia est séquestrée ?

Le visage d'Aro sembla brusquement frappé par le poids des ans alors qu'il hochait gravement la tête.

- Elle a cité Voltaire… « tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes possibles » signifie que Volterra est assiégé. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ma douce épouse est pour le moment saine et sauve, et qu'elle le restera.

- Comment peux-tu en être sûr, Aro ? Demanda mon père, inquiet pour son vieil ami.

- Parce qu'elle accompagnera Caïus lorsqu'il viendra nous attaquer, d'ici deux mois au plus tard. Répondit Aro d'une voix faible.

- Deux mois ? S'exclamèrent simultanément les Égyptiens et les Irlandais.

Aro hocha brièvement la tête tout en se lamentant sur le sort de sa malheureuse épouse.

- Et dire que je faisais confiance à ce misérable traqueur pour nous aider ! Rugit-il en pensant à Demetri. J'aurai dû le laisser flamber avec le reste de son clan ! C'est comme ça qu'il me remercie d'avoir épargné sa vie de pitoyable parasite ? Je le tuerai de mes propres mains !

Voyant que personne n'y comprenait rien, Marcus nous raconta comment Demetri en était venu à compléter la Garde au château de Volterra pendant que Aro tournait comme un lion en cage, ruminant sa colère et fantasmant sa vengeance.

Demetri avait été créé quelques trois cents ans plus tôt, en Russie, par une vampire sadique et schizophrène, Lubmilla, ne vivant que pour le sexe et le sang, persuadée que les vampires étaient les dignes descendants des Atlantes. Elle se prenait pour une sorte de gourou et obligeait son clan, composé d'une dizaine des nôtres, à vivre sous l'eau et à parcourir le fond des océans pour retrouver la légendaire cité de l'Atlantide, ne les faisant remonter à la surface que pour se nourrir d'enfants. Elle était tellement folle qu'elle tuait quiconque la contrariait. Lorsque les Volturi avaient réussi à lui mettre la main dessus, ils avaient exécuté tout le clan hormis Demetri il était le seul à ne pas avoir le cerveau lavé par les élucubrations de cette cinglée. Avant de la démembrer, Aro avait sondé les pensées de Lubmilla pour découvrir qu'elle avait subi une trépanation étant humaine, méthode souvent utilisée à cette époque pour « chasser le démon » qui habitait les personnes atteintes d'épilepsie. Dans le cas de Lubmilla, une trépanation ratée avait causé sa schizophrénie, qui fut malheureusement décuplée lors de sa transformation. Demetri, sauvé des griffes de cette tordue par Aro lui-même, lui était depuis devenu bien plus fidèle qu'un Golden Retriever !

Enfin ça, c'était avant.

Alors qu'Aro continuait à pester dans son coin, marmonnant des malédictions plus abracadabrantes les unes que les autres – honnêtement, il ne lui manquait plus que la poupée vaudou et les aiguilles – lorsqu'il ne pleurnichait pas en pensant à son épouse, un violent haut-le-cœur m'obligea à me retourner pour en découvrir la source. Victoria, un poing contre la bouche et à la limite de vomir – chose pourtant impossible de par notre condition – se rua vers une fenêtre avant de l'ouvrir en grand, inspirer goulûment, hoqueter une fois de plus tout en refermant violemment la fenêtre. Riley se précipita vers elle, passablement affolé.

- Vic ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Que t'arrive-t-il ?

- Mais bon sang, c'est quoi cette puanteur ? Gémit-elle en se pinçant le nez.

- Quelle puanteur ? Demanda son compagnon alors que nous l'observions tous pour comprendre l'origine de son malaise.

- Mais enfin c'est impossible que vous ne sentiez pas ça ? Une odeur d'égout qui refoule… de fosse septique… d'œuf pourri…

Ah oui. Évidemment. Si nous avions eu le temps de nous habituer à leurs odeurs pestilentielles, ce n'était pas le cas de Victoria. Et comme ils étaient absents lors de son arrivée, il était normal qu'elle réagisse ainsi.

Avant même que quelqu'un ait le temps de lui expliquer l'origine de cette odeur nauséabonde, quelques coups furent frappés à la porte d'entrée et les trois Russes pénétrèrent dans la villa. Lorsqu'elle perçut l'origine de la puanteur et qu'elle remarqua les carrures démesurées des Enfants de la Lune dans l'embrasure de la porte, Victoria s'accroupit devant son compagnon en feulant, les lèvres retroussées dévoilant ses dents luisantes de venin elle était un fauve prêt à attaquer pour protéger son petit. Elle ne recouvrit ses esprits que lorsque Riley la ceintura.

- Ssshh… Calmes-toi ma Vicky, ils ne te feront pas de mal.

- Mais c'est… ce sont… que sont… ces choses ? Cette puanteur ! C'est atroce ! Comment pouvez-vous tolérer cela ? S'exclama-t-elle le nez plissé, une main contre la bouche.

Nicholaï, Sergueï et Youri l'observaient, totalement impassibles, mais en la voyant si proche du point de rupture, ils s'interposèrent entre elle et les humains présents sous notre toit, craignant pour leur sécurité en cas de débordement.

- Victoria ? Tu as devant toi les derniers représentants des Enfants de la Lune. Expliqua Carlisle d'une voix douce tandis que l'inquiétude de Victoria envers les nouveaux arrivants grimpait en flèche de façon exponentielle.

Marcus lui expliqua alors la cause de la présence des trois Russes parmi nous elle grogna de rage en entendant les raisons à l'origine de l'extinction de ce peuple. Elle frémit d'autant plus lorsqu'elle apprit que nous avions trouvé un moyen de contrecarrer leur nature bestiale pour elle, ils étaient désormais un adversaire mortel, une nuit par mois, puisqu'ils bénéficiaient de toute leur puissance, mais aussi de leur esprit.

Enfin, lorsqu'elle apprit que nous avions tous été formés aux arts-martiaux par les filles, Victoria eut la même réaction que tout un chacun elle explosa de rire.

Ce fut Jasper, qui l'observait avec une attention des plus particulière, qui mit le doigt sur la question que je me posais depuis quelques temps maintenant.

- Attends un peu… Tu veux dire que tu n'en savais rien ? Siegfried ne vous en a pas parlé ? Ni des Lycans, ni du kung-fu ? Rien du tout ? S'étonna-t-il de plus belle en voyant que la rousse répondait à chaque fois par la négative.

- Non, jamais ! Et je peux t'assurer que si l'histoire des arts martiaux lui été parvenue jusqu'aux oreilles, il nous en aurait immédiatement parlé. Tu parles d'une bonne blague ! Hurla-t-elle en se frappant les genoux tellement elle riait.

- Donc ça veut dire que Sam ne nous a pas vraiment trahis, non ? s'exclama joyeusement Jacob. On peut donc le rallier à nos plans, hein ? On peut !

- Il vaut mieux éviter, Jake. Sam est malgré tout sous l'emprise de ce vampire. Statua Eléazar. Comment et pourquoi, nous n'en savons rien, mais il y a une bonne raison à ça. Il vaut mieux continuer à écarter ce malheureux Sam de toute cette histoire, tant que c'est possible.

Victoria, quant à elle, était bien incapable de nous dire quoique ce soit de plus au sujet de Siegfried. Et pour cause, elle riait tellement qu'elle en devenait incohérente.

- Non mais vraiment, vous pensez à quoi ? reprit-elle, au comble de l'hilarité. Des arts martiaux ? Mais c'est bon pour les humains, ça ! Pourquoi pas de la cuisine et du tricot tant que vous y êtes ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Et vous espérez tenir tête face à une armée de nouveau-nés ? Eh ! Eh ! Eh ! Autant vous rendre…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que ma Bella lui balançait un coup de pied ventral, envoyant la rousse se vautrer à l'extérieur après que son bouclier eut ouvert la baie vitrée pour éviter de l'exploser sous l'impact.

Victoria se reprit immédiatement et, le regard noirci par la colère, elle fonça sur ma Bella avec l'agilité d'un fauve et une précision démoniaque elle la manqua.

Victoria enchaîna les attaques, multiplia les coups et manqua sa cible à chaque reprise. Elle enrageait d'autant plus que mon ange s'amusait à la narguer, tapotant doucement l'épaule de la rousse ou lui chatouillant les côtes pour marquer ses coups.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, ma douce en eut assez et d'une légère pression sur le poignet de Victoria, elle obligea cette dernière à s'agenouiller.

_**Mais c'est impossible ! Comment peut-elle me maîtriser ainsi ? Je ne peux rien y faire ! Grrr… Hors de question que je me laisse avoir par un bébé ! Ce n'est pas un misérable nouveau-né qui va me donner des leçons !**_

Victoria hurla de rage tout en balançant un violent coup de pied au visage de ma Bella, mais elle la manqua une fois de plus. Bella lui maintenait désormais la cheville gauche d'une main, le poignet droit d'une autre, et d'un pied posé sur l'abdomen de la rousse, elle l'avait soumise à son bon vouloir.

- Alors, les arts martiaux ça sert à rien ? La nargua Bella, un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Victoria en était bouche-bée et l'observait depuis le sol avec effarement, crainte, respect et envie à la fois.

Lorsqu'elle fut enfin libérée de l'emprise de ma douce, elle se redressa lentement et épousseta délicatement ses vêtements avant de nous observer avec un regard nouveau.

- Et… et vous êtes tous formés aux arts martiaux ? Demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix avant de déglutir bruyamment lorsqu'un « oui » collectif lui répondit.

- Si ça t'intéresse, on peut également t'entraîner, tu sais ? En quinze jours, tu pourrais avoir toutes les bases nécessaires, quelle que soit la discipline qui te parle le plus. Lui dit Bella tout en l'aidant à se relever.

Lorsqu'elle vit le sourire encourageant de Riley et les hochements de tête joyeux de Bree et Diego, Victoria se contenta de lui répondre d'un lent signe de tête, la bouche grande ouverte. Au même moment, Alice et Bree se mirent à sautiller joyeusement sur place en frappant des mains et en poussant des petits cris hystériques sous les regards las de leurs compagnons respectifs. Parfois, je plains vraiment mon pauvre frère… et dire que maintenant on a le lutin frétillant en double exemplaire ! Pauvres de nous…

Cela faisait quelques jours que Victoria était arrivée parmi nous, et contre toute attente, elle s'était parfaitement intégrée à notre vaste groupe, bien que les Quileute soient assez froids avec elle. Ils n'avaient pas oublié son comportement et ses paroles envers eux durant le pseudo « cherchons Charlie ».

Elle s'entrainait sans relâche avec nous et suivait les conseils des filles sans jamais chercher à les contredire. Pour être franc, Victoria buvait leurs paroles, comme si celles-ci étaient divines. A la surprise générale, elle s'était essayée à notre régime particulier, et bien qu'elle en soit parfois dégoûtée, elle s'était fait un point d'honneur à s'y tenir. Victoria était d'ailleurs devenue la camarade de chasse préférée d'Emmett, d'une part parce qu'il se moquait d'elle en voyant son état déplorable au retour d'une chasse, mais aussi parce que comme lui, elle aimait jouer avec sa nourriture, sous-entendu la combattre avant de la manger.

Lorsqu'elle avait appris que Diego et Riley étaient pourvus d'un don, elle s'était trouvée muselée par la stupeur. Sa seule réaction avait été « heureusement que Felix n'en sait rien, Dieu seul sait ce qu'il aurait fait ».

Quant à Aro, lorsqu'il ne s'apitoyait pas sur le sort de son épouse, il se mettait à nous invectiver pour un oui ou un non, à grand renfort de postillons, changeant d'idée à la seconde. Si vous saviez le nombre de fois où il a menacé de foutre Diego au feu s'il ne se téléportait pas à Volterra dans la minute pour délivrer sa femme, avant de se rendre compte que c'était beaucoup moins risqué d'attendre qu'elle soit devant nous, même entourée par l'armée de Felix et Caïus, pour ensuite hurler à qui voulait bien encore l'écouter qu'il était entouré d'une bande de cornichons incompétents, franchement, je commençais à en avoir le tournis !

Les Amazones étaient arrivées l'avant-veille, accompagnées non seulement du compagnon de Kachiri, Nabil, un tout jeune vampire originaire du Maghreb, mais aussi d'une vingtaine de nomades qu'elles avaient croisés en chemin. Bien que ces différents nomades ne soient pas de fervents adorateurs d'Aro – son côté collectionneur et mégalomane étant bien connu de tous dans le monde vampirique – ils étaient là pour nous aider, craignant bien plus la future dictature de Caïus ou encore une probable fin du monde si les humains décidaient de lâcher toutes leurs bombes nucléaires pour éviter l'avènement du Nouvel Ordre Mondial, au risque de détruire la planète.

Eléazar nous avait appris que le talent du compagnon de Kachiri pouvait s'avérer des plus utiles. Il avait réussi à le qualifier d'amplificateur puisqu'en effet, dès que Nabil était à proximité d'un vampire doué, le talent dudit vampire s'amplifiait. Croyez-moi, entendre toutes les pensées des humains et vampires présents sur un rayon de cent kilomètres m'avait rendu fou… Mais il faut admettre que ça a son utilité ! Toujours est-il que pour ma santé mentale, je fuyais Nabil comme la peste lorsque ma Bella n'était pas là pour me recouvrir de sa bulle protectrice. Oui, oui, à ce point ! Votre dévoué serviteur – sous-entendu moi-même – se retrouverait illico presto dans la cellule capitonnée d'un asile psychiatrique en passant ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite heure avec l'amplificateur…

- EWAR !

Je me retournais d'un bond, un sourire aux lèvres en entendant la voix fluette de la petite Carlie. Cramponnée au pelage sable de Seth, avec lequel elle faisait une partie de rodéo version lupine, je ne pus faire autrement que m'attendrir devant ce tableau. Comme tous les enfants, elle était totalement indifférente aux soucis qui pesaient sur nos épaules il n'y a vraiment pas plus belle chose que l'innocence d'un enfant. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait mon attention, elle se laissa glisser du dos du Quileute avant de courir vers moi aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettaient.

- EWAR ! Ewar ! Tu m'avais promis !

- Euh... oui… De quoi Carlie ?

- Ben t'avais promis que je pourrais faire du foutreball avec toi !

- Du quoi ?!

- Du foutreball !

- Du football, Carlie. On dit du football.

- Ben non ! C'est Mémette qui m'a dit qu'on disait « foutreball ». Il m'a même fait récapépéter pendant trop longtemps pour que je le dise bien. T'es pas un peu trop bête des fois si t'oublies ton vachabulaire ?! S'exclama-t-elle consternée par ma pseudo stupidité.

Évidemment, si Emmett était passé par-là, pas étonnant que cette pauvre gosse déforme tout…

Alors que je secouais la tête devant l'air idiot de mon frangin qui venait, une fois de plus, de se faire caresser le crâne à grands coups de poings par Rosalie, ma Bella arriva vers moi en sautillant, un sourire alléché aux lèvres et une étincelle particulièrement lubrique dans le regard.

- Coucou Carlie ! Edward jouera au football avec toi plus tard, ma puce. Pour l'instant, il a une partie de foutreball qui l'attend.

Alors que la petite fille râlait d'être une fois de plus écartée des festivités des grands, Bella agrippa fermement mon poignet et m'attira tout contre elle en m'ouvrant son esprit.

_**Alors mon amour, tu crois qu'elle va se faire toute seule cette partie de foutreball ?**_

Je me jetais voracement sur ses lèvres tout en l'entraînant sous le couvert des arbres, nous enfonçant dans la forêt, à l'abri des regards indiscrets et des oreilles enfantines. Un gémissement lourd de sens s'échappa de ma gorge lorsque ses mains se mêlèrent subitement à la partie. Je grognais en malaxant fermement son cul puis coinçais ses cuisses au-dessus de mes hanches, et, à grands renforts de frottements plus ou moins subtils contre son bassin, je me félicitais de la voir rejeter la tête en arrière mes lèvres glissaient inexorablement jusqu'à son buste et les soupirs de plaisir que je récoltais me mirent instantanément en mode « autopilote ». A me frotter désespérément contre elle et à la peloter comme un acharné, j'avais l'air d'un ado de 17 ans complètement régi par ses hormones ! Mais bon, théoriquement, j'ai 17 ans, c'est peut-être normal aussi.

Le degré d'échauffement entre nos corps était tel que nous aurions été capables de dégeler le Pôle Sud, et alors que Bella me mordillait le cou en se débattant avec ma ceinture, je m'écartais violemment d'elle, une quantité astronomique d'images sauvages en tête que j'étais bien incapable de décrypter.

Ma douce gémit de frustration, mais lorsqu'elle vit que je m'étais figé, elle comprit que la situation était grave.

Je grognais tout en réajustant mes vêtements – pour une fois, ils n'étaient pas déchirés – puis emmenais Bella à ma suite, à la recherche de la source de ces images.

Nous débouchâmes finalement sur la grande pelouse, à l'arrière de la villa, où tout un chacun vaquait à ses occupations. Un petit groupe s'était formé autour d'Alice, alors que celle-ci avait le regard perdu dans le vide, le corps raide et la bouche entrouverte. Enfin, au bout des dix secondes les plus longues de toute mon existence, Alice ferma brièvement les paupières avant de les rouvrir, les yeux d'un noir d'encre, le regard incisif et un sourire tel que je ne lui en avais jamais vu aux lèvres diabolique.

Sa voix, étrangement rauque et métallique s'éleva gravement dans l'air.

- Ils attaqueront au crépuscule, dans 34 nuits.

Des exclamations étouffées et craintives s'élevèrent de part et d'autre suite à la vision de ma sœur, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci se tourne vivement vers les trois Russes, cet ignoble sourire démoniaque déformant son visage d'ordinaire féerique, et pointa Nicholaï du doigt.

- Tu tiendras ta vengeance, Lycan. Ils attaqueront lors de la pleine lune…


	61. Derniers échauffements

Hellooo°°° !

Miracle ! Un mois de pluie et d'un froid de canard à rester coincée sous les couvertures, voilà que le soleil se décide à faire son apparition divine !

Du coup, j'me ramène aussi avec un nouveau chapitre :D

Au passage, si vous relevez quelques erreurs de ponctuation, ne cherchez plus ! Fanfiction passe tous les points-virgules à la trappe...

**Avant de répondre aux reviews, je passe une petite annonce...**

Pour celles et ceux qui suivent le blog de "N'oublie Jamais", vous avez pu comprendre que cette fiction est bientôt terminée. Il ne reste qu'un chapitre, qui sera bientôt posté.

Après avoir reçu plusieurs demandes, j'ai décidé de upper "N'oublie jamais" en PDF dès que cette fiction sera terminée.

La création graphique et moi, on ne s'entend pas trop bien. Parlez-moi rogues et autres malwares, pas de soucis ! Mais me servir d'un logiciel type Photoshop ou Gimp, c'est comme gravir l'Everest à mains nues...

Je cherche donc une personne qui accepterait de me faire une première de couverture pour "N'oublie Jamais", afin que je puisse upper un document de qualité.

**Merci d'avance.**

Bon, maintenant que l'annonce est passée, je vous rassure également sur un point :** il y aura des bonus**, qui sont pour la plupart soit déjà écrits, soit planifiés...

Oh ! et... **une autre fic va bientôt paraitre** également ;)

Sur ce,** réponse aux reviews !**

**Anayata**** :**Je t'ai manquée? Ooooh ! c'est trognon ! Et oui, "foutreball" était bien intentionnel ! Et les problème des mots déformés, c'est qu'on galère pour les oublier. Un mois que je me bas avec mon fils pour lui expliquer qu'on dit "tir aux buts" et non pas "tir aux putes"... Merci qui? Merci mon chéri ! Bref... nouveau chap !

**NoStairway2Heaven** :Et oui ! une Victoria sympa ! De temps à autre, c'est sympa d'avoir un personnage qui sort des sentiers battus, non? Ah... Emmett... ben... c'est Emmett. La sempiternelle histoire de "l'arroseur arrosé" quoi !

**Sisko13** : LAPINOOOOUUUUUU ! que je suis contente de te retrouver ! Mes dialogues te plaisent toujours autant? Alors j'espère que ceux qui suivront répondront à tes attentes ;p bizzz

Et un grand MERCI à_** Sochic88, Maya31, Erika Shoval, Guest#1, Aussidagility, Eliloulou, Magdalyn88, Kikinette11, Ulkan13, Sandra et Vinie65** _pour vos commentaires et votre soutien, il faut bien l'avouer, une histoire ne sert pas à grand chose si elle n'a personne pour la lire. Alors MERCI, vous êtes géniales/géniaux.

**Une mention spéciale pour la review du jour :**

garytwilight 5/25/13 . chapter 60

gsper k c pour biento la suite sinon j t promé de te ...

1 ) premièrement, apprends à écrire dans un français correct. Le langage texto, le français phonétique approximatif et les fautes d'orthographe ont une fâcheuse tendance à m'arracher les yeux. Merci de m'envoyer ton adresse pour que je puisse te faire parvenir la facture de mes frais ophtalmiques, consultation et lunettes.

2 ) tes menaces, tu peux te les carrer où je pense.

3) si t'es pas content(e), rien ne te retiens d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

4) je décline toute responsabilité d'avoir une vie en dehors de FF et qui sera toujours prioritaire par rapport au reste. Trouves-toi une vie, tu verras, ça te fera du bien. Être un(e) NOLIFE n'est pas la solution.

5) procures-toi un vibro, ça te permettra d'évacuer toute cette frustration qui t'empêche de sourire.

6) je te conseille également de prendre rendez-vous avec ton médecin traitant. Quelques tranquillisants et un bon thymo-régulateur seraient des plus bénéfiques envers ta personnalité si joviale et ton humeur égale.

Comme quoi _**Les cons, ça ose tout. C'est même à ça qu'on les reconnaît !**_

Pour finir, un immense **MERCI **à ma charmante bêtasse adorée **MélaCullen** pour sa patience envers moi et son super travail de... ben de bêtasse... euh.. bêta. Bref !

Sur ce, je vous lâche la grappe !

A la prochaine :D

Bonne lecture et...

...___** ENJOY ! ! !**_

* * *

- Encore !

Assis près du feu qui projetait une lueur rougeoyante et diffuse sur la vaste pelouse sombre à peine illuminée par le clair de lune, je regardais ma Bella observer attentivement les mouvements amples de Senna.

- Encore !

L'Amazone se pliait sans broncher aux incessantes demandes de ma Bella en souriant largement et fut finalement rejointe par ses sœurs, Kachiri et Zafrina, qui reproduisaient également cette étrange danse.

- Arg ! ENCORE !

Les Amazones rirent avant de reprendre leurs gestes sous le regard scrutateur de mon ange.

Histoire que vous compreniez de quoi je parle, autant rembobiner quelque peu, non ?

Contrairement à tous les vampires arrivés parmi nous, et qui avaient hurlé de rire en apprenant que nous pratiquions tous les arts martiaux, pour finalement devenir béats après s'être pris une raclée phénoménale, les Amazones avaient, quant à elles, affiché un étrange petit sourire satisfait, pour ne pas dire sournois. Et pour cause, lorsqu'elles s'entraînaient avec nous, nous ne parvenions jamais, ô grand jamais, à les toucher à croire qu'elles anticipaient chacun de nos coups, ou qu'elles lisaient nos pensées. La frustration de Bella était grimpée en flèche, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que les Amazones avaient des connaissances guerrières, et de grandes compétences, de leur côté.

Elles nous avaient finalement avoué que de leur vivant, enfin… lorsqu'elles étaient encore humaines quoi, elles avaient été esclaves. Elles étaient des mulâtres, nées de relations interdites entre leurs 'Maîtres' Brésiliens et leurs mères, Africaines. Comme tout esclave Noir à cette époque, elles vivaient enfermées dans les baraquements et s'étaient initiées à la capoeira, dont l'origine était de _**s'entraîner à lutter en cachant leur art martial sous l'apparence d'un jeu ainsi quand les maîtres approchaient, le caractère martial était déguisé par la musique et les chants, le combat se transformant promptement en une sorte de danse en forme de jeu agile qui trompait leur méfiance et les empêchaient de voir le caractère belliqueux de la capoeira pensant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un autre divertissement d'esclave**__**(**__**NDLA : **__**références Wikipédia).**_

Voilà pourquoi nous étions tous installés sur la vaste pelouse, au beau milieu de la nuit, à observer la danse guerrière des Amazones, qui bougeaient au rythme des tambours et chants Quileute. Victoria se releva prestement, un immense sourire barrant son visage, puis rejoignit ma Bella dans son observation des Amazones. Enfin, elles se mirent toutes deux à calquer leurs rythmes sur celui des Brésiliennes, qui se mouvaient avec une agilité incroyable. Les pieds des Amazones volaient aux visages sans jamais les toucher, leurs dos se courbaient jusqu'à n'être plus retenu que par un bras tandis que leurs jambes cisaillaient dans l'air, leurs corps tournoyaient, s'emmêlaient, ployaient, sans jamais se toucher.

J'observais d'un œil émerveillé Senna, son poids retenu à la force d'un bras et les jambes en l'air, prendre une légère impulsion du plat de la main avant de se redresser pour continuer sa danse, touchant à peine ses sœurs qui n'étaient que pieds et bras entrelacés. Finalement, au bout d'une longue heure à observer et tenter de reproduire les gestes agiles des Amazones, Bella et Victoria parvinrent à adopter leurs techniques, reproduisant presque à la perfection les mouvements des capoeiristes.

Emmett, heureux de trouver un nouveau jeu et par-dessus tout, de nouveaux adversaires, se mit à gesticuler dans tous les sens – plus ridicule tu meurs – et essayait tant bien que mal d'attraper les Amazones. Mais à chaque fois qu'il était près de toucher une jambe ou un bras de Kachiri, Senna ou Zafrina, leurs corps se courbaient avant même qu'il ne puisse les effleurer. Jasper, quant à lui, les avait également observées très attentivement, et lorsqu'il se jeta dans l'arène – enfin façon de parler – il avait parfaitement assimilé les techniques de base. Alors qu'il se joignait à Bella et Victoria, cette dernière fit quelque chose à laquelle personne ne pouvait s'attendre au lieu de retenir ses coups, elle frappait et ne ratait jamais sa cible.

Jasper se retrouva rapidement au sol, vexé, tandis que Zafrina tapotait affectueusement le bras de Victoria.

- Bravo petite ! Tu es très agile et tu apprends vite. Normalement, la capoeira est inoffensive, dans le sens où ne nous portons pas les coups, mais avec ce qu'il nous attend d'ici quelques temps, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'être fair-play, non ? Rigola l'Amazone avant d'aider un Jasper déconfit à se relever.

Il ricana, jaune évidemment ça lui rappelait un peu trop la raclée qu'il s'était prise avec ma Bella lorsqu'elle lui avait avoué qu'elle faisait du jiu-jitsu. Et du kung-fu !

Emmett, lui, était parti bouder dans son coin, se vengeant sur la viande qui grillait sur le barbecue, pour les humains et presqu'humains présents il n'a pas vraiment apprécié que nous nous soyons tous moqué de lui alors qu'il s'essayait – lamentablement – à la capoeira. Heureusement que le ridicule ne tue pas, hein ?

Carlie, qui grignotait des chips entre deux gorgées de soda, s'amusait à imiter Emmett en se dandinant comme une oie. La « danse des canards » version capoeira, vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi on se foutait royalement de mon ours de frangin ?

Victoria, quant à elle, avait décidé de réellement s'accrocher à cette discipline. De plus, son étonnante capacité dans le domaine de l'évasion ne la rendait que plus redoutable. Létale, même. Ses coups portés avec une précision hors pair, son agilité et habilité en feraient une combattante incroyable. Je n'en revenais toujours pas de voir à quel point elle s'était habituée à notre petit monde. Elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la vampire que nous avions rencontrée alors qu'elle suivait James aveuglément. Un poids, et pas des moindres, s'était enfin levé de ses frêles épaules.

J'écoutais Nabil me parler de son pays d'origine avec délectation. Pour une fois, ma Bella l'avait englobé sous sa bulle et je pouvais voir à quel point il était un chic type, sans me taper une migraine du feu de Dieu. Alors qu'il me parlait de l'Atlas, me décrivant précisément les splendides paysages, dont les cascades, les djebels et les près verdoyants, les pensées torturées d'Aro me parvinrent à l'esprit.

Il était un peu à l'écart, les yeux rivés sur les étoiles et les pensées tournées vers sa Sulpicia. Je ne pouvais que le comprendre, étant passé par la même chose. Au moins, il n'avait pas à souffrir de potentielles tortures sur sa compagne Sulpicia était saine et sauve, il en avait la preuve.

Chaque jour, Aro téléphonait à Demetri, remettant son masque d'hypocrite talentueux, puis lui demandait d'une voix doucereuse de lui passer son épouse. Et chaque jour, dans ce langage codé qu'ils avaient mis au point, Sulpicia lui confirmait qu'hormis sa séquestration, elle était bien traitée. Pas de cachots, pas de chaînes, pas de tortures… Au moins, dans son malheur, elle avait de la chance. Chance que ma Bella n'avait pas eue alors qu'elle se trouvait entre les griffes de Felix.

Un bâillement des plus discrets se fit entendre et je ris en voyant la petite Carlie s'en décrocher presque la mâchoire. Le Chef Swan grommela pour la forme puis emporta la petite fille entre ses bras, sonnant le signal de départ pour les humains.

Une partie de la Meute resta avec nous pendant que l'autre escortait Billy, Sue, Charlie et l'enfant jusqu'à la Push. Ils avaient tous besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil et rien de mieux que son propre lit pour ça, non ?

Au fur et à mesure, la vaste pelouse se vida, les uns et les autres partant vaquer à leurs occupations. Il ne restait plus que nous autres « jeunes », comme s'amusait à le dire Marcus. Bella arriva vers moi en sautillant puis m'obligea à la rejoindre pour, je cite, « apprendre à me déhancher selon l'heure Brésilienne ». Elle est marrante, elle ! Et je fais comment, moi, pour me tenir convenablement devant les autres lorsque je la vois ainsi voûtée et les cuisses grandes écartées ? Hein ? Je fais comment ?

_Bah quelle question ! Tu te retiens pas !_

_Mais oui, bien sûr ! Et j'éborgne Benjamin avec mon érection de la taille de la Chine, peut-être ?_

_Mais non ducon ! Tu la chopes, tu la plaques contre un arbre, tu la fous à poil et tu l'enfournes ! _

_Eh ! Un peu de respect, que Diable ! C'est de ma femme dont tu parles !_

_Pff… Comme si tu l'avais jamais baisée auparavant… Et puis c'est peut-être ta femme, mais c'est aussi la mienne !_

_Et quoi encore ! 100__ $ et un puma ?_

_Non, juste bobonne ! Rho ouais, c'est vrai qu'elle est bonne… Et regarde-la se trémousser comme ça, son petit cul qui frétille de gauche à droite… ses cuisses fuselées qui ne demandent qu'à s'enrouler autour de ma taille… ses nichons qui bondissent… elle est…_

_Mais ta gueule ! C'est MA femme ! La vache… faut vraiment que j'me fasse soigner si ces foutues conversations intérieures continuent…_

_Mais non ! Y'a rien de grave ! Avis du docteur : branlettes et pénétrations vaginales matin, midi et soir, fellations matin et midi et sodomie le soir pour le repos de ses mâchoires. Bien suivre l'ordonnance à la lettre, hein ?_

_Putain… J't'en foutrais de l'ordonnance à la lettre et…_

_**BORDEL EDWARD ! Calmes-toi deux minutes, tu veux ? Continue à la mater comme ça et à avoir de telles pensées et ça va finir en orgie dans moins de cinq minutes !**_

Je me retournais vivement vers Jasper, ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait – hormis bien sûr mes pensées déglinguées – et lorsqu'il vit que je haussais les épaules d'incompréhension, il secoua la tête, blasé, avant de se remémorer les quelques minutes qui s'étaient écoulées.

Effectivement, mon regard plus que gourmand rivé sur ma Bella, la façon dont je me léchais les lèvres, les yeux noirs de désir et notre sorte de capoeira plutôt collée-serrée humm… serrée, ne devait rien faire pour aider mon frère à gérer les vagues de luxure qui lui parvenaient de-ci, de-là. Malheureusement pour lui, me repasser ces images en tête n'arrangea en rien mon état ! Et ma petite épouse coquine s'en rendait parfaitement compte au vu de son petit sourire narquois et de son regard brulant !

J'en eus d'ailleurs la confirmation lorsque Bella m'obligea à me courber en arrière, les jambes fléchies et les bras au sol, avant de passer au-dessus de mon corps, faisant bien, bien ! attention de frotter consciencieusement son bassin contre le mien tout en me mordillant le lobe de l'oreille puis de faire glisser ses seins contre ma tête avant de se laisser glisser au sol en une pirouette gracieuse non sans avoir oublié, évidemment, de « caresser » mon visage avec son entrejambe au passage.

ASSEZ !

Grognant comme un animal, je me relevais en souplesse - frôlant, j'en suis sûr, la vitesse du son – avant d'agripper fermement son poignet et de l'entrainer à la vitesse de la lumière jusqu'au cottage sous les éclats de rire de notre famille et amis encore présents.

_**Ils peuvent bien rire, va ! Avec tout ce que Jasper émet niveau luxure, je ne leur donne pas dix secondes avant de détaler comme des lapins !**_

Je grognais une fois de plus, cette fois en accord avec les pensées de ma femme, avant de grogner une nouvelle fois en m'apercevant que notre nid d'amour était déjà occupé… #^*¤° d'invités !

Un grognement sauvage s'échappa de ma gorge et je tirais fermement sur son bras, l'emmenant au cœur de la forêt, là où jadis se trouvait notre clairière. Enfin… plutôt ce qu'il en reste.

Alors que je la plaquais contre un rocher, je fus brusquement immobilisé et poussé contre un arbre. Feulant d'indignation – c'est vrai quoi ! Elle peut pas me chauffer comme elle le fait et me laisser en plan, non ?- le regard noir de colère, je me mis soudainement à gémir lorsque ma Bella, éloignée de quelques pas, commença à se déshabiller lentement.

Elle fit glisser son jeans avec une lenteur délibérée et je salivais en découvrant qu'elle n'avait pas de culotte, puis d'un coup de pied habile, elle se déchaussa avant de s'attaquer à sa tunique, qu'elle déboutonna tout aussi lentement tout en se déhanchant sensuellement au rythme d'une musique inexistante, son regard d'ébène rivé au mien.

Je me léchais copieusement les lèvres, les yeux avides du spectacle qui se déroulait devant moi et grognais, une fois encore, lorsque ses seins furent à découvert. Décidément, ma Bella avait décidé de me tuer en oubliant délibérément de mettre des sous-vêtements !

- Tu aimes ce que tu vois, Edward ?

- Huuuungh… Oui !

- Que dirais-tu de jouer avec moi, Edward ? Susurra-t-elle d'une voix rauque tout en se retournant, son si parfait petit cul bougeant voluptueusement.

- Jouer à quoi, femme ?

- Huuum… Que dirais-tu d'une partie de « cache-cache », mon cœur ?

- Cache-cache ?

- Hein, hein ! Nus, bien sûr…

- Huuum… ça devient intéressant.

- Le perdant devra… devra lécher le gagnant pendant une heure !

- Oh ! Et le gagnant, il gagne quoi dans l'histoire ma belle ?

- Bah, c'est évident ! Le droit de se faire lécher pendant une heure, tiens !

Huuummm… Une partie de « cache-cache » pareille, ça ne se refuse pas… Ce serait même un crime que de ne pas vouloir jouer !

- Tu sais quoi, mon ange ? Libère-moi de ton bouclier, laisse-moi me déshabiller à mon tour, file te cacher, ok ? Je compte jusqu'à 10 dès que tu sors de la clairière et je te traque, on est d'accord ?

Son regard noircit encore plus au fur et à mesure de mes paroles, et une fois libre de mes mouvements, j'entrepris de lui faire un strip-tease, comme celui auquel j'avais eu droit. Bella se mit à saliver également alors que je jouais avec le bouton de mon jeans, la taquinant comme elle savait si bien le faire d'ordinaire.

Bella retint difficilement un gémissement en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Que ne donnerais-je pas pour lécher cette douce lèvre savoureuse ! Je continuais à me déshabiller avec une lenteur exacerbée, mais surtout délibérée, et me réjouissais des halètements que je récoltais.

Une fois que je fus nu, son regard de braise balaya mon corps, s'attardant sur mes attributs, mais je la rappelais à l'ordre après tout, nous devions jouer, non ?

- UN !

Bella sursauta en grognant, puis fit un pas en arrière avant de s'échapper de la clairière lorsque je prononçais un « deux ! » de façon menaçante. Je comptais comme un humain, seconde par seconde, sachant qu'elle aurait le temps de parcourir une grande distance durant ces dix secondes, puis une fois arrivé au décompte final, je m'élançais à sa poursuite, me fiant à mon odorat pour la traquer.

J'inspirai profondément et fus instantanément bombardé par les différentes odeurs de la forêt, qu'elles soient animales, végétales ou minérales, mais ce fut sa délicieuse fragrance de freesia, jasmin, lavande et fraise qui m'interpella le plus. Filant comme une flèche à la poursuite de cet enivrant parfum, je fus surpris de bientôt le trouver combiné à l'odeur d'un ours. Apparemment, ma petite femme s'était trouvé un en-cas.

Je parcourais les quelques kilomètres qui nous séparaient et la trouvais bientôt, en proie avec un grizzly dix fois plus épais qu'elle. Emmett lui avait transmis sa passion du combat avec les ours et je ne fus pas surpris de la voir se battre avec l'animal. La voir ainsi nue, aux prises avec cet ours monstrueux m'excitait considérablement… Bella finit par en avoir assez de jouer avec la bête, puis d'un geste souple elle l'envoya brutalement au sol et feula, l'animal grognant de douleur et de terreur sachant sa fin proche, avant de se jeter voracement sur sa carotide.

A cet instant, Bella embrassait totalement sa nature de vampire. Elle était bestiale… létale… sauvage… brutale… un fauve dans toute sa splendeur.

Je contemplais d'un œil avide ce spectacle des plus fascinants, fier que ce splendide ange de la Mort soit mien. Alors que j'observais ma douce Bella s'abreuver à l'encolure de la bête, ma main s'enroula d'elle-même autour de mon membre engorgé par le besoin de la faire mienne, et tandis qu'elle gémissait de bonheur en étanchant sa soif, accroupie nue et offerte aux côtés de l'animal, je me ruais sur elle tel un prédateur sur sa proie, et enfouis la tête entre ses jambes, agrippant fermement ses cuisses pour les plaquer contre le flanc de l'ours.

Bella couina de surprise et libéra la carotide du grizzly, mais un rugissement menaçant de ma part l'obligea à continuer de se nourrir. Sang et sexe vont très souvent de pair parmi ma race, il suffirait d'un rien pour qu'elle jouisse. Et fort.

Léchant le plus délicatement et le plus lentement possible le sillon humide de son mont de Vénus, je débusquais enfin son clitoris et le recouvris de mes lèvres en gémissant, récoltant un grognement rauque en réponse alors que ma langue s'activait à le stimuler la saveur capiteuse de ma Bella fit fondre mes papilles de plaisir. Elle haletait, pantelait, gémissait alors que je suçotais avidement son clitoris, le tétant voracement tel un nourrisson glouton accroché au sein de sa mère. J'enfouis deux doigts en elle avec aisance tant elle était trempée et Bella s'écarta instantanément de l'encolure de l'animal en hurlant. Je la fessais pour cet « affront » et de mon autre main, je l'obligeais à retourner à son activité.

Ses parois palpitaient rapidement autour de mes doigts, elle n'allait pas tarder à venir. Écoutant d'une oreille distraite le rythme cardiaque de l'ours qui ralentissait de plus en plus, je savais qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques secondes avant sa fin, alors je m'activais à pousser ma Bella aux portes de l'orgasme, léchant, suçant, lapant, tétant son clitoris gonflé et gorgé de plaisir avec gourmandise, mes doigts allant et venant, toujours, encore au plus profond de son corps. Ses cris, étouffés par des gargarismes pour la plupart, étaient de plus en plus rapprochés, et alors qu'elle était au bord du gouffre, je me redressais vivement et m'enfonçais brusquement en elle d'un puissant coup de reins en rugissant. Et tandis que le cœur de la bête venait de rendre son dernier battement, que ma Bella s'en écartait en hurlant son plaisir aux étoiles, je sentis ses parois se resserrer autour de ma bite avec une force sans pareille alors qu'un orgasme puissant et dévastateur secouait son voluptueux petit corps.

Je restais quelques précieux instants en elle sans bouger, savourant la moiteur, la douceur, la chaleur de son délicieux con palpitant fiévreusement autour de mon chibre, son appétissant nectar ruisselant sur mes cuisses, et une fois que son corps cessa de trembler alors qu'elle se remettait enfin de son orgasme, je me mis à pilonner ma Bella, acharné à la rendre folle de plaisir. Ses gémissements rauques se muèrent rapidement en cris stridents tandis que je la travaillais de l'intérieur, pétrissant la chair qui se trouvait à portée de mes mains avides. Agrippant son splendide petit cul serré à deux mains, j'écartais ses deux globes laiteux et observais ma queue aller et venir en elle, luisante de son jus mes yeux en roulèrent dans leurs orbites tant cette vue magnifique m'hypnotisait.

Les slap, slap, slap de mes couilles claquant contre sa fente et les frouch, frouch, frouch de ma bite allant et venant en elle, coulissant incessamment, encore et encore, dégoulinante de son foutre, conjugués à ses cris, gémissements, suppliques, formaient la plus parfaite des symphonies.

- Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! Oui ! Ouiii ! Enc-encore !

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, mon ange… Je n'en ai pas encore… fini… avec toi…

- Oui ! Ah ouiii ! Ah-han ! Oui ! Encore ! Plus fort !

- Est-ce vraiment… ce que tu veux… mon ange ?

- Oui ! OUIII ! Plus fooort ! Déf… Défonce-moi la chatte !

- Huuuungh !

Il ne fallait vraiment pas me le dire une deuxième fois…

Enfoui au plus profond de son corps, au cœur de son intimité, je l'obligeais d'une main à se cambrer violemment.

Les mains accrochées à quelques touffes d'herbe, les seins enfoncés dans le corps encore chaud de l'ours, la tête penchée sur le côté, les yeux voilés par le plaisir et la bouche entrouverte, un filet de sang coulant à la commissure des lèvres, ma Bella était l'image même de la sensualité l'incarnation même d'Aphrodite.

N'y tenant plus, je passais brusquement mes bras sous ses cuisses, laissant ses jambes tremblantes fouetter l'air, et me mis à pétrir fiévreusement ses seins tout en la martelant furieusement à grands coups de butoir. Sa bouche ouverte en un « O » envoûtant libéra un flot torrentiel de hurlements extatiques alors que je la punissais de mes va-et-vient frénétiques, furieux, sauvages, mon corps entièrement guidé par ce besoin bestial de la faire jouir j'étais devenu un réel animal en rut n'aspirant qu'à une chose, jouir et la faire jouir, encore et encore…

Affalés au sol, nous profitions de la chaleur des rayons de soleil inondant nos corps ruisselants de lumière, tentant désespérément de reprendre le contrôle de nos corps, totalement vidés par nos activités nocturnes. A vrai dire, je ne m'étais même pas aperçu que le jour s'était levé je devais avoir la tête entre ses cuisses une fois de plus, ou peut-être la bite en farfouille dans son vagin… Va savoir !

Au vu de la position du soleil, il devait être environ huit heures du matin à peu de choses près. Bella, un sourire béat accroché aux lèvres, souffla longuement avant de se redresser tant bien que mal, nos jambes encore emmêlées. Je ronchonnais, peu impatient de retourner à la villa sachant qu'une longue journée de travail s'annonçait. De plus, je n'étais pas spécialement impatient de revoir beau-papa ! Bella dut le lire sur mon visage car elle explosa d'un rire cristallin avant de m'obliger à me relever.

- Ne t'en fais pas mon cœur, je serai près de toi si mon père décide de te faire passer un nouvel interrogatoire !

- Ah. Ah. Très drôle, Bella, très drôle. Ce n'est pas toi qui dois subir ses pensées castratrices !

- Oh mon chéri… Tu sais que Charlie t'aime, non ? « Qui aime bien châtie bien » !

- La vache ! Dans ce cas, ce n'est pas de l'amour qu'il éprouve, mais carrément de la vénération !

Bella trébucha en se prenant le pied dans la racine d'un arbre, ses jambes peinant à porter son poids après nos exploits de cette dernière nuit. J'enroulais doucement mes doigts aux siens et l'emmenais jusqu'à la clairière, là où nous avions laissé nos vêtements la veille. Malheureusement pour nous, quelqu'un – pour ne pas dire Emmett puisque son fumet embaumait la clairière – était passé par-là, emportant nos fringues dans un élan de grande mansuétude.

- Oh la sale petite vermine ! Rumina mon ange en grinçant des dents. Je vais lui faire bouffer ses yeux à ce gros idiot. Non… Je vais lui arracher la bite avant de l'émincer et de la donner à bouffer à la Meute… Oh non ! Je vais la lui enfoncer dans le cul et lui passer l'anus à la super glue…

Soufflant d'exaspération face à la bêtise de mon cher frère, j'entraînais ma Bella à ma suite en direction de notre cottage, tandis qu'elle continuait à invectiver Emmett, le maudissant encore et encore, proliférant tout un tas de menaces plus ou moins farfelues et diaboliques. Heureusement pour nous, nous ne rencontrâmes personne sur notre chemin nous aurions eu un peu de mal à expliquer pourquoi nous nous baladions dans cette tenue ou plutôt absence de tenue.

Nous prîmes rapidement une douche, malheureusement sans jouer les prolongations puisque nous n'en avions pas le temps, puis nous habillâmes en deux temps trois mouvements avant de filer vers la villa.

Comme je l'avais prédit, le Chef Swan était déjà là, accompagné de Sue Clearwater – ces deux-là étaient inséparables – Billy Black et la petite Carlie. Ils étaient attablés avec les Russes et les membres de la Meute présents, face à un véritable festin. Esmée adorait les gaver de toute sorte d'aliments à l'odeur plus ou moins pestilentielle.

A peine entrée dans la villa, Bella chercha Emmett du regard. Celui-ci avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran de télévision, sa manette entre les mains alors qu'il jouait à son tout nouveau jeu vidéo en ricanant. Lorsqu'il aperçut ma douce épouse, un sourire railleur illumina son visage d'imbécile heureux.

- Eeeeh ! Mais c'est ma petite belle-sœur ! Comment ça va Belli-Bella ? As-tu pensé à bien te couvrir ? Ça serait dommage que tu attrapes froid, hein ?

Bella ne lui répondit pas mais fonça vers lui, le regard noirci par la colère. Alors qu'il se préparait à prendre un coup, Bella esquiva mon frère et se rua sur sa console de jeux, l'attrapant violemment au point d'en déchirer les câbles, puis l'enroula dans son bouclier avant de la faire léviter devant les yeux écarquillés de stupeur de mon frère. Le pauvre objet plana quelques secondes devant Emmett avant de finir pulvérisé sous son regard ébahi et effrayé.

- Mais ! Mais ! Mais ! Ma console ! Rosiiiiiie ! Bella elle a cassé ma consoooole !

- Tu l'as bien cherché, Em. La prochaine fois, ça sera ta bite ! Le menaça mon ange d'une voix venimeuse.

- Ah non, Bella ! Je ne sais pas ce que mon gros idiot de mari a encore bien pu faire, mais s'il te plait, ne me punis pas en me privant de ses attributs ! Je ne t'ai rien fait à ce que je sache ! Intervint Rosalie en tapotant doucement le crâne d'Emmett qui pleurnichait sur le sort malheureux de feue sa console de jeux.

- Mais j'ai rien fait de mal, j'ai juste voulu leur faire une farce ! J'ai pris leurs vêtements et je les ai laissés rentrer nus à la maison. Se défendit Emmett d'une voix enfantine.

- Idiot ! Cria ma sœur en lui frappant l'arrière du crâne.

- Mais euh ! Rosie ça fait mal ! Arrête ! Je t'ai rien fait, moi ! Arrête de me frapper !

- Tu l'as mérité, imbécile ! Et si tu n'es pas content, tu n'as qu'à appeler « SOS hommes battus » ! Bon sang Emmett, grandis un peu ! S'écria Rosalie, exaspérée par le comportement puéril de son compagnon.

Elle secoua la tête avec emphase avant de lui tourner le dos et de rejoindre Esmée qui ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou pleurer de la bêtise d'Emmett. Les humains, eux, riaient de bon cœur les pensées du Chef Swan étaient même sympas pour une fois, il nous trouvait bien plus divertissants qu'un bon film comique.

La sonnette retentit et Carlisle se dirigea vers l'entrée. Il ouvrit la porte qui dévoila un petit homme replet, à moitié chauve et frissonnant de terreur à l'idée d'être ici.

- B-b-b-b-bonjour Me-me-Monsieur Cu-cullen.

- Monsieur Jenks.

- J-j-j-je vi-viens voir monsieur Whi-Whitlock !

Jasper, un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres en entendant la peur dégoulinante des propos de Jenks, le rejoignit et lui tendit franchement la main que le pauvre humain serra brièvement.

- B-b-b-bonjour Monsieur Whi-whitlock.

- Bonjour Jenks. Vous avez été rapide pour une fois, j'en suis agréablement surpris.

- J-j-j-j'ai les do-documents que vous m'aviez demandés, les voici. Vou-vou-vous pouvez vérifier, tout est en ordre !

- Oh mais je n'en doute pas, mon ami ! Vous savez qu'il est dans votre intérêt de ne pas me doubler, non ?

- Te-te-te-tenez ! Bo-bo-bo-bonne journée !

Le pauvre homme n'attendit même pas que mon frère lui dise « au-revoir » avant de se retourner vivement et de courir jusqu'à sa voiture aussi vite que ses jambes courtes et grassouillettes le lui permettaient.

- Oh Jazzou… Tu n'en as donc pas assez d'effrayer ce pauvre humain ? Demanda Alice en secouant la tête, dépitée, prise de pitié pour l'homme.

- Huummm… Non ? Ce n'est quand même pas de ma faute si Jenks travaille mieux sous la menace ! Ricana mon frère avant de vérifier les documents qui venaient de lui être remis.

- Il sait ce que vous êtes ? Dit Charlie, les sourcils froncés, se demandant clairement ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Non Chef Swan. Il ne sait pas du tout, au contraire, il me prend pour le Diable ! Ricana Jasper en secouant la tête, en proie à un rire silencieux. Il faut dire aussi que Jenks travaille pour moi depuis des années, comme son père, son grand-père et son arrière-grand-père avant lui.

- Ah ouais, gamin ? Euh... pardon…

- Y'a pas de soucis, Charlie, je sais que je ne fais pas mon âge ! Ça ne m'ennuie pas quand vous m'appelez « gamin ». Pour en revenir à Jenks, sa famille gère mes biens depuis des lustres, et depuis que j'ai rejoint les Cullen, il gère les leurs aussi, enfin… les nôtres. Se reprit-il en voyant le front d'Esmée se froncer. En parallèle, Jenks bénéficie de certains… contacts qui nous sont bien utiles en cas de besoin.

- Comment cela ? Demanda Charlie en observant Jasper les sourcils froncés.

- Et bien… Disons que notre… condition ne nous permet pas de garder le même nom de famille pendant plus de dix ans. Parfois nous sommes les « Platt », les « McCarthy », les « Masen », mais pour cela, il nous faut des papiers en « règle », Charlie. Répondit Jasper en lui tendant les documents remis par Jenks.

- Comment ? Oh bon sang… Des faux-papiers ?! Mais c'est illégal ! Cracha-t-il d'une voix sifflante.

Allez expliquer à un flic l'utilité de faux-papiers, vous !

- Mais… Comment ça se fait qu'il y ait ma photo sur ce passeport ? Et celle de Sue sur celui-là ? S'affola-t-il en nous montrant les documents en question.

Bella souffla lourdement avant d'inciter son père à s'asseoir, puis elle échangea un regard entendu avec Jasper qui émit des ondes de calme. Une fois Charlie suffisamment détendu, Bella s'assit à ses côtés et prit les mains de son père entre les siennes.

- Papa… On ne sait pas ce qu'il va se passer lors de cette confrontation avec Felix et…

- Mais enfin Bella, vous allez vous en sortir, c'est évident ! Vous avez de sacrés talents de votre côté ! A toi toute seule tu peux les arrêter, voyons ! S'exclama le Chef Swan, ahuri.

- Mais eux aussi ont des talents, papa. Eux aussi ! Si les choses devaient mal tourner, leur soi-disant « Nouvel Ordre Mondial » verra le jour et vous serez les premiers à en souffrir, Carlie et toi. Je refuse que mon père, le seul parent qu'il me reste, périsse entre les mains de ce tordu. Il m'a déjà pris maman… et Phil ! Je ne veux pas qu'il te prenne toi aussi, pas si je peux l'éviter ! Si les choses devaient mal tourner…

- Bella ! Ne parle pas comme ça, ne sois pas pessimiste ! La supplia-t-il d'une voix faible.

- Si les choses devaient mal tourner, je veux que vous soyez à l'abri. Les Cullen possèdent une ile, au large du Brésil. Elle n'est répertoriée sur aucune carte, ils s'en sont assurés il y a longtemps. Hormis quelques villageois d'une petite tribu locale et les gens présents ici, personne ne connaît l'existence de cette ile. Esmée y a fait un aller-retour le mois dernier pour y amener ce qu'il faut. Groupes électrogènes, carburants, panneaux-solaires, générateurs… et une quantité astronomique d'aliments en conserve ou secs et…

- Le mois dernier ? Ça fait longtemps que tu as prévu ça dans mon dos ? S'énerva le Chef Swan en se relevant brusquement.

- Papa, calmes-toi ! Nous voulons juste que vous ayez une chance de survie dans le pire des cas, tu comprends ? Vous pourriez vivre, bon sang. VIVRE ! Vous irez sur cette ile… Esmée y a construit un poulailler, des clapiers… Vous aurez des volailles et des lapins pour vous nourrir, vous pourrez pêcher, le sol est suffisamment fertile pour que vous puissiez le cultiver. Tout a été conçu pour que vous puissiez vivre en autarcie et…

- Mais Bella…

- NON papa. Promets-moi… Promets-moi que quoiqu'il se passe, vous allez vivre. Promets-moi !

Lorsqu'il croisa le regard suppliant de sa fille, Charlie n'arriva pas à retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler depuis quelques minutes. Il tenta d'étouffer un gémissement plaintif et sanglota finalement sans retenue lorsque mon ange l'enserra dans une étreinte de fer, sous les regards brillants de ma famille et nos amis et ceux larmoyants des humains présents. Billy Black renifla en s'essuyant les yeux du revers de sa manche et Sue avait le visage baigné de larmes. Enfin, lorsque les épaules du Chef Swan cessèrent d'être secouées par des soubresauts douloureux, il s'écarta de ma Bella, s'essuya les yeux et ancra son regard décidé au sien.

- Je te le promets, ma chérie.

- Merci, papa. Merci. Emmett, Jazz ? J'ai besoin de vous. Statua-t-elle en se relevant brusquement.

- Tu as besoin de quoi, Bella ? Demanda mon ours de frère d'une voix peinée.

- Les faux-papiers, c'est bien gentil, mais nous devons éradiquer leurs traces de toutes les administrations existantes et leur forger de nouvelles identités.

- Bella… C'est illégal ! Gémit Charlie.

- Ne t'en fais pas, papa. Cela ne s'activera qu'en cas d'extrême ressort.

- Et puis c'est bien gentil tout ça, mais tu veux qu'on y aille comment sur cette ile ? En volant ? Railla-t-il.

- Exactement…

Lorsqu'elle vit le regard ahuri de son père, Bella ne put s'empêcher de rire de bon cœur et ce doux son claironnant redonna le sourire à tout le monde.

- Dis-donc, papa, as-tu oublié que tu as passé ta licence pour piloter des hélicoptères lorsque tu as fait ton service militaire ?

- Non, je n'ai pas oublié, mais à moins que tu n'en aies un caché dans ta poche, je ne vois pas d'hélicoptère ici ! Ironisa-t-il en secouant la tête.

- Dans ma poche, non, mais dans le hangar de Billy, oui ! S'exclama-t-elle gaiment en voyant l'air éberlué de son paternel.

Alors que Charlie observait son ami d'un air stupéfait, celui-ci le toisa du haut de son fauteuil roulant.

- Ben quoi ! J'y suis pour rien, moi, c'est eux qui ont tout fait ! S'exclama Billy en nous pointant du doigt.

- Mais que… mais quoi… mais qui… Balbutia Charlie en ne sachant plus où donner de la tête.

- Figures-toi que je voulais rester à la Push, moi, même si les choses doivent mal se passer. Je suis quand même le Chef de la tribu Quileute, non ? Je ne peux pas laisser les miens entre les griffes des sang-froid diaboliques ! Excusez-moi Aro, je ne parle pas de vous.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, mon cher ami, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Rigola Aro face à la gêne de Billy avant de rejoindre Bella, Emmett et Jasper qui pianotaient furieusement sur leurs claviers d'ordinateurs et de les observer avec délectation.

- Bref. Bella m'a engueulé comme du poisson pourri, sachant très bien que si je restais, tu resterais aussi, mais je ne voulais pas en démordre, je voulais rester près des miens, même si tout se passe mal. C'est ma place, tu comprends ? Mais il a fallu que mon fils, mon propre fils, tu te rends compte ? Il a fallu que cet imbécile me prenne par les sentiments ! Il m'a fait le même genre de cinéma que ta gamine. Et ma vampire de belle-fille s'y est mise aussi, allant jusqu'à me supplier à genoux ! Et… je n'ai pas pu résister. Quelle bande de sales petits traîtres ! Mon Jacob et Tanya m'ont soudoyé pour arriver à leurs fins.

- Oh… On ne t'a pas du tout soudoyé, mon beau-papa chéri ! Roucoula Tanya en allant s'asseoir sur les genoux d'un Billy rougissant de ravissement.

- Je peux continuer mon histoire, ma cocote ? Merci. Donc, après avoir accepté leur marché, ils m'ont dit qu'ils avaient besoin de mettre un hélicoptère à la Push, à proximité de nous pour qu'on puisse s'échapper au plus vite si besoin. Au fait mon cochon ! T'aurais pu me le dire que tu savais piloter un hélicoptère ! Je suis ton meilleur ami depuis l'enfance et je n'en savais rien. Ah ! Je suis passé pour un con, tiens ! Enfin bon. Le hangar derrière la maison est suffisamment grand pour y loger un hélico, alors Jake et Tanya en ont trafiqué la toiture pour que l'hélico puisse décoller de l'intérieur. Ça leur a pris une semaine, ils ont dû faire ça de nuit, lors du peu de sommeil que prend Sam. Tu devrais voir le monstre d'hélico qu'on a ! Mais bon, on va aussi être une petite dizaine dedans…

- Ah oui ? Qui ? Demanda suspicieusement Charlie qui jusqu'à présent buvait les paroles de son ami.

- Ben… Toi déjà. Si on n'a pas de pilote, on n'ira pas bien loin, hein ? Ensuite… la petite, Sue, Angela et Ben – Embry et Leah nous ont suppliés de protéger leurs imprégnés – moi, évidemment, la petite Claire, tu sais, cette petite puce de trois ans qui galope partout ? C'est l'imprégnée de Quil, il veut aussi qu'elle soit à l'abri. Ensuite… Kim – encore une imprégnée, celle de Jared – Emily et… Sam.

- SAM ?! Alors que c'est une espèce de traître ? Rugit le Chef Swan alors que Marcus arrivait à ses côtés et l'obligeait à se rasseoir avant d'intervenir à son tour.

- Nous vous l'avons déjà expliqué, Charlie. Ce malheureux garçon ne se rend absolument pas compte de ce qu'il fait. Il est comme… ensorcelé. C'est un innocent, une victime de plus dans toute cette histoire. Il ne faut pas non plus oublier qu'il va être papa, il faut donc également le mettre à l'abri. Et puis, raison supplémentaire et pas des moindres, il sera à même de tous vous protéger, vous comprenez ? Termina Marcus sur un ton décidé.

- Hmpf… Pas que ça me plaise, mais vous avez raison. Grmpf ! Mais vous êtes marrants, vous, ça fait des lustres que je n'ai pas piloté un hélico, je ne sais même plus comment faire ! On va se crasher je ne sais où, j'en suis certain ! Râla Charlie en faisant de grands moulinets de ses bras pour mimer le crash en question.

Rosalie arriva alors, un grand sourire enjôleur aux lèvres, puis s'installa aux côtés du Chef Swan.

- Et c'est là que j'interviens dans un nouveau rôle, celui de prof ! Je sais voler, Charlie… Voler dans le sens de piloter, pas voler comme un oiseau, voyons ! Dit-elle d'un ton exaspéré en s'apercevant que Charlie croyait qu'elle avait le talent de léviter. Je vais vous remettre à niveau, c'est moi qui vous le dis ! D'ailleurs, on va s'y mettre tout de suite. J'ai réservé une piste de l'aérodrome de Port Angeles pour les trois prochaines heures. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là, Chef ! Allez hop ! On s'remue la couenne !

- Je serai vous, Chef, j'me dépêcherai de m'secouer. Ma Rosie peut être très… convaincante quand elle s'y met. Grommela Emmett depuis son ordinateur en se frottant le crâne, là où sa compagne le baffait allégrement.

Un Charlie bouche-bée se laissa entraîner à la suite de ma sœur sous nos éclats de rire et je rejoignis ma Bella, espérant pouvoir lui apporter un semblant d'aide. Malheureusement, je n'avais aucune connaissance pour ce qui est de hacker le système, mes frères nageaient dans leur élément par contre. La seule chose que je pouvais faire était de les aider à forger de nouvelles identités, de nouvelles vies, de nouveaux métiers sur papier pendant qu'ils s'escrimaient à les créer virtuellement. Bientôt, Charles et Sue Chuckingtown, respectivement militaire à la retraite et femme au foyer, virent le jour, suivis de Carlie Beckenbauer, nièce de Charles, Billy Oldrock, menuisier victime d'un accident de travail et tuteur légal de son unique petite fille Claire Pullman, Angela Bowman, Ben Winston et Kimberley Jackson, respectivement étudiants, et enfin Emily et Sam Fursby, institutrice et mécanicien.

Non seulement mes frères et Bella avaient réussi à créer ces identités, mais aussi leurs ascendants, surtout en ce qui concernait les deux enfants. Il avait fallu leur créer de vrais-faux parents, avec de vrais-faux métiers, et tout le tralala.

En l'espace de seulement trois jours, ces pseudos identités étaient devenues réelles. Virtuellement parlant évidemment. Des numéros de comptes bancaires et de sécurité sociale à l'appui en passant par les casiers judiciaires, les dossiers médicaux et scolaires, les impôts… ces vraies-fausses identités verraient le jour au niveau administratif à une heure décidée par Bella, au cas où nous ne soyons malheureusement plus là… Dans le pire des cas, ils pourraient vivre. Cachés peut-être, mais ils pourront vivre.

- Oh ! Ah ! Ahan oui ! Là ! Ouii là ! Oooh encore ! Oh ouiii ! J'aime ça !

- Là ? Comme ça ? T'aimes ça, hein ma p'tite salope ? Huummm… Si serrée !

- Oui ! Oui ! Là ! Encore ! Ooouuuuiiii ! J'adore… quand ta grosse queue… me bourre… laaaaaa !

- Huummm… Et moi j'adoOOOre… quand ta p'tite chatte… se resserre… sur ma grosse quEUE !

- Ahaan Edward ! Oh ouiii ! Défonce-moi ! Plus fort !

- Huuungh… J'adore quand tu demandes les choses si gentiment ma belle…

- Aaahoooo… Oui ! Oh putain oui ! Edward ! Edward ouii !

- Huummm… T'es si mouillée ma Bella ! Si douce... si étroite… du concentré de plaisir à l'état pur !

- Haaan ! Continue comme çaaa ! Gggggh… tes doigts… ta bite monstrueuse… ça devrait être interdIIIt d'être monté comme çaaAA ! Edward !

CRAAAAAC !

Évidemment, le tronc de l'arbre contre lequel ma Bella était pressée tandis que je la culbutais férocement ne supporta pas nos assauts et nous nous retrouvâmes bientôt à l'horizontale. Entre nous, il m'en fallait plus pour me passer de son délicieux minou…

Je continuais à la marteler sauvagement, me réjouissant de ses cris savoureux, tandis que Bella finissait d'achever ce malheureux tronc en y enfonçant les doigts pour s'y tenir tant bien que mal, les seins pressés contre l'écorce, les cuisses serrées l'une contre l'autre par ma poigne de fer alors que j'allais et venais furieusement en elle.

Malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et elle se resserra violemment autour de ma bite, son cri de plaisir étouffé par l'écorce qui ne résista pas à ses dents je m'enfonçais brutalement une nouvelle fois en elle… puis encore une autre… et enfin une dernière… avant que mon chibre pulsant fiévreusement ne crache profondément ses jets de foutre et que je ne rugisse au point d'en faire trembler la forêt. Je m'écroulais sur elle, à bout de souffle tandis que le petit corps de ma Bella se mit à vibrer, secoué par un puissant fou rire.

- Bah quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

- Tu te rends compte… qu'on est responsable… d'une grande partie… de la destruction… de cette forêt ? Ah ! Ah ! Et après… qu'on nous parle d'écologie… et de protection de la nature !

Mouais. C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas tort… A nous seuls, nous avions pulvérisé plus d'arbres que tous les bûcherons du coin réunis !

Subitement, des odeurs des plus étranges nous parvinrent aux narines. Après un bref échange de regards, nous nous rhabillâmes vivement. L'avantage d'un petit coup tiré à la va-vite, j'avais mon jeans en bas des chevilles.

Inspirant profondément, je m'aperçus que ces odeurs particulières allaient en direction de la villa. Je saisis la main de ma douce et l'entraînais à ma suite. Nous arrivâmes finalement à la villa où nous trouvâmes Alice, le regard perdu dans l'avenir. Rien. Nada. Le flou total. Ma sœur paniquait complètement…

Hormis les vampires, la maison était pour une fois vide de toute présence humaine et presque humaine. La Meute était à la Push, profitant d'un peu de calme pour se reposer, et le Chef Swan était une fois de plus parti avec Rosalie pour un vol de reconnaissance au-dessus du Mont Olympic.

- Que se passe-t-il, jeune Alice ? Demanda fiévreusement Aro, ne comprenant pas l'origine de ce « black-out » qui obscurcissait notre avenir.

- Je n'en sais rien ! Ça… ça ressemble légèrement aux visions parasitées par les Quileute, mais en même temps, c'est complètement différent et…

Elle s'arrêta de parler alors que nous sortions tous d'un même homme, allant sur la vaste pelouse alors que la villa était entièrement encerclée par toutes ces étranges odeurs que nous avions perçues plus tôt, Bella et moi. Le regard rivé sur les bois, j'attendais.

Bientôt, des formes de tailles différentes se découpèrent entre les arbres et une trentaine de personnes en sortirent pour s'approcher de nous, à pas mesurés, le regard dur. L'un deux leva une main en signe de paix.

- Aquene ! S'exclama-t-il en nous vrillant de son regard perçant. Nous sommes venus en paix.

J'observais, complètement perdu, les Inuits et Indiens qui nous encerclaient. Pas que nous ne puissions pas nous en débarrasser avec aisance, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient là ?

Hormis les Inuits qui étaient engoncés dans leurs énormes manteaux de peau retournée, les autres étaient uniquement vêtus de pantalons, en peau également, le torse et les pieds nus. Ils avaient tous les cheveux courts ou rasés, et avaient le visage, les bras et le torse parés de peintures, plus ou moins différentes.

Leur émissaire, un Navajo comme l'annonçaient les signes tracés sur sa poitrine, reprit la parole tout en restant prudemment éloigné de nous, le regard rivé sur Carlisle, qui était en tête de notre groupe.

- Bonjour Messieurs, avez-vous besoin d'aide pour trouver votre chemin ? Vous êtes-vous perdus ? Y-a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire ? Demanda mon père tout en restant sur ses gardes.

- Le Grand Coyote est apparu il y a de nombreux mois. Mauvais signe… Très mauvais signe dans ma culture…

Emmett ricana en entendant les propos sans queue ni tête de l'Indien.

- L'asile est pas trop loin d'ici, j'peux vous y conduire si vous voulez et…

- Tais-toi Sang-Froid !

Je me raidis tout en grondant doucement et ne fus pas le seul. Scannant les pensées des Indiens et Inuits, je me heurtais au barrage de la langue…

- Sang-froid ? De quoi parlez-vous, monsieur, je ne comprends pas grand chose. Demanda Carlisle, préférant jouer les idiots alors qu'Aro et Marcus bouillaient de rage à l'idée que de nouveaux humains connaissent notre existence normalement secrète.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, sang-froid. Nos légendes vous décrivent parfaitement, nous en avons même une très étrange, sur un clan de sang-froid aux yeux jaunes. Je suis surpris de voir que ce n'est pas une légende, vampire… Reprit l'Indien alors que de nombreux feulements surpris s'élevaient dans mon dos.

- Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda Carlisle d'une voix tendue.

- Avant de vous le dire, je voudrais une réponse, nos légendes ne le disent pas précisément…

- Réponse, réponse, c'est à vous de nous donner des réponses ! Hurla Aro en s'approchant du Navajo qui recula en tremblant.

- Ce n'est pas à toi que je parle, cannibale ! C'est à lui ! Cracha-t-il en pointant mon père du doigt.

Alors qu'Aro allait se jeter sur l'Indien pour cet affront, il fut fermement retenu par Marcus et Eléazar tandis que Jasper bombardait le terrain d'ondes apaisantes avant que les choses ne tournent mal. Aro fut brutalement mis à l'écart tandis qu'il continuait à invectiver furieusement l'humain. Les autres Indiens observaient attentivement ce qu'il se passait, prêts à intervenir – laissez-moi rire ! – au moindre problème.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, je vous dirai tout dès que tu m'auras donné ta réponse, sang-froid. Reprit l'Indien avant de continuer lorsque Carlisle hocha la tête. Pourquoi vos yeux sont jaunes ? Je sais que vous vous… nourrissez d'animaux, ce qui rend vos yeux jaunes, ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi.

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi vous ne faîtes pas comme les autres sang-froid, pourquoi vous n'êtes pas des cannibales ! Cracha l'Indien en jetant un regard mauvais aux vampires… traditionnels.

Carlisle se tourna brièvement vers moi à la recherche d'une quelconque réponse et je haussais les épaules. Finalement, il souffla longuement avant de lui raconter son histoire, de son époque humaine à sa création, en passant par l'horreur de sa condition, en expliquant qu'il avait trouvé une alternative, que cela lui permettait de garder cette partie d'humanité perdue en ne voulant pas être un monstre. Le regard de l'Indien fit le tour des nôtres et il parut satisfait de voir qu'un grand nombre de « végétariens » se comptait dans nos rangs, puis finalement, il se posa sur la petite Bree dont les yeux d'un orange flamboyant pétillaient de curiosité.

- Ses yeux… Ils sont oranges ? S'exclama-t-il, surpris.

- Oui. Bree s'est convertie depuis quelques temps à notre… régime particulier, tout comme Diego, Riley et Victoria. Expliqua Carlisle tout en pointant les intéressés du doigt. Pouvez-vous maintenant m'expliquer la raison de votre présence ?

- Je te l'ai dit, sang-froid, le Grand Coyote s'est dévoilé…

- Et le Lapin de Pâques fait une partie de belote avec le Père Noël, la Petite Souris et le Père Fouettard ! Railla Emmett.

- Emmett, tais-toi je te prie. Souffla Carlisle exaspéré avant de laisser l'Indien s'exprimer.

- Dans la culture Navajo, le Coyote est une manifestation maléfique qui apparaît lors de…

- BELLA !

Dans la confusion, nous n'avions pas entendu le Chef Swan revenir. Il fut brusquement encerclé par les Inuits et autres Indiens qui tremblaient violemment. Je perçus rapidement les pensées de Rosalie qui fonçait jusqu'à la Push, chercher la Meute en renfort.

- Papa ! Hurla Bella en essayant de l'approcher, pour être stoppée par un barrage d'Indiens à la musculature ultra-développée.

- Bella ! Mais vous ne pouvez pas me laisser passer ? Je veux voir ma fille ! Hurla le Chef Swan en pointant un doigt accusateur sur le torse de l'un de ses… ravisseurs, faute de meilleur terme.

- Ce n'est plus ta fille, l'humain. C'est un démon qui a pris l'apparence de ta fille. Elle est dangereuse ! S'exclama l'un des Inuits en lançant un regard accusateur à ma Bella.

- Huummm… Elle a peut-être quelques… soucis cardiaques et dentaires, mais elle reste toujours ma fille nom d'un chien !

- Tu sais ce qu'elle est ? S'exclama le Navajo, surpris.

- Elle est ma fille, voilà ce qu'elle est ! Ragea Charlie devant des Indiens médusés.

Rosalie arriva à ce moment-là, accompagnée d'une dizaine de loups géants et menaçants qui se rangèrent à nos côtés. Le Navajo les observa avec ébahissement, incompréhension et un soupçon de trahison mélangés avant de lever les bras en signe de paix et de demander à ses compagnons de relâcher le Chef Swan qui courut nous rejoindre.

- Aquene. AQUENE ! S'exclama-t-il alors que ses acolytes tremblaient de plus en plus, leurs formes brouillées.

- On ne doit pas rester ici, John ! Ils vont nous ensorceler comme ils les ont ensorcelés eux ! Cracha un Inuit, l'écume aux lèvres, en pointant la forme lupine de Seth d'un doigt rageur.

Jacob reprit immédiatement sa forme humaine et enfila le short accroché à sa cheville.

- Nous ne sommes pas ensorcelés, ni envoûtés. Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici ?

Leur émissaire Navajo secoua la tête, tentant de se remettre les idées en place puis reprit d'une voix faible.

- Comme je le disais plus tôt, le Grand Coyote s'est manifesté il y a plusieurs mois maintenant, puis des rumeurs sont parvenues des quatre coins de la Nation Indienne. Un groupe de sang-froid cannibales espère réduire l'Humanité en esclavage, mais pour cela ils ont besoin d'une arme, une arme puissante détenue par les yeux jaunes qui se battraient pour protéger les Hommes. Les guerriers Navajo se sont alors mis en route, et en chemin nous avons croisé des Mohawks, des Apaches et des Inuits qui avaient également eu vent de ces rumeurs. Nous sommes là pour vous apporter notre soutien, mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi ces cannibales-là sont à vos côtés ! Dit-il d'une voix blanche en pointant chaque vampire ayant des yeux rouges du doigt.

- Nous sommes ici parce que cette guerre n'a pas lieu d'être. Ce monde ne doit pas être dominé par les nôtres, ce monde est celui des humains. Nous l'avons été aussi à une période donnée, nous ne l'oublions pas. Notre existence doit rester secrète aux yeux des hommes, ou alors ils risqueraient de le détruire par peur. Nous ne voulons pas que l'humanité soit asservie, ça serait un crime… l'Apocalypse. Expliqua Marcus d'une voix vibrante de sincérité.

- Eh ouais ! Du coup on est sur le sentier de la guerre en compagnie d'une poignée de Peaux Rouges pour décimer les Grands Méchants Vampires Cannibales qui veulent que le Nouvel Ordre Mondial voit le jour ! C'est y pas beau tout ça ? Mais et vous tous, en quoi votre Grande Chochotte de je sais pas quoi peut nous soutenir ? Ricana Emmett en secouant la tête, hilare.

Les Inuits, Navajo, Mohawks et Apaches se concertèrent du regard puis s'écartèrent finalement de nous, un sourire railleur et menaçant à la fois aux lèvres avant de rejeter leurs têtes en arrières.

Il y eut trente souffles ténus… Trente explosions différentes… Et des exclamations de surprise.

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux… Pincez-moi, je rêve !


	62. Renfort

Hellooo°°° !

Je passe, et je rapace!

Comme vous l'avez compris, passage en speed aujourd'hui donc pas de RaR!

Bon week-end à toutes et à tous (oui oui, je pense toujours à toi mon lapinou OH ! OUI ! :D)

Bonne lecture et...

... _**ENJOY ! ! !**_

* * *

Les yeux écarquillés, ne sachant pas si je rêvais ou si je cauchemardais, la bouche grande ouverte et une chair de poule comme je n'en avais jamais eue auparavant, j'observais totalement sidéré les… créatures.

Énormes… Gigantesques… Monstrueuses… Terrifiantes… Menaçantes… Mortelles.

Des cris stupéfaits s'élevaient de part et d'autre. Charlie se cramponnait le torse à deux mains, son cœur palpitant à une allure folle, terrorisé. Les Quileute grondaient doucement, le poil dressé sur leurs échines, les babines retroussées sur leurs crocs acérés dégoulinant de bave. Nous, vampires, étions accroupis en position de défense, prêts à foncer sur eux, réaction instinctive face à… ça.

Un feulement menaçant s'échappa d'entre mes lèvres alors que, les yeux rivés sur les… choses, j'épiais attentivement leurs moindres faits et gestes ; des grognements sourds et des cris stridents me répondirent.

Au bout de quelques longues minutes, il n'y eut plus un seul bruit, hormis les pulsations cardiaques désordonnées du Chef Swan, les gros cœurs des Quileute battant un peu plus rapidement que la normale, et ceux des… créatures. La Nature s'était tue, nous n'entendions aucun pépiement ou gazouillis d'oiseau, ni même les crissements que les insectes produisaient. Un silence des plus lugubres, terriblement angoissant régnait en ces lieux.

Finalement, il y eut un nouveau souffle ténu, une nouvelle vibration sonore dans l'air et le Navajo qui nous avait parlé plus tôt se mit une fois de plus face à nous, nu comme un ver, alors que nous feulions en signe d'avertissement. Évidemment, les… créatures nous répondirent par des grognements et glapissements des plus féroces.

- Aquene. AQUENE ! S'exclama le Navajo, les deux bras levés. Paix ! Nous sommes venus à vous en paix !

- V-v-vous pourriez au moins avoir la décence de vous rhabiller ! Savez-vous que vous êtes passible d'une amende pour exhibitionnisme ! Hurla le Chef Swan, au comble de l'outrage.

Flic un jour, flic toujours…

L'Indien eut un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres avant de repartir vers l'orée des bois où je n'avais pas vu les besaces qui s'y trouvaient. Il en ouvrit une et en ressortit un nouveau pantalon en peau retournée qu'il s'empressa de mettre avant de nous rejoindre, restant cependant à une distance raisonnable compte-tenu de notre aversion mutuelle.

Jacob, Seth et Jared avaient repris leurs formes humaines et s'étaient également empressés d'enfiler leurs shorts avant de nous rejoindre tout en observant le Navajo et les créatures avec un émerveillement non feint.

- Mais… Comment ? Demanda Jake, la voix suintant de stupéfaction.

- Croyais-tu que seul ton peuple était le digne détenteur de la magie Indienne ? Lui répondit le Navajo d'un ton hautain.

Jacob se contenta de secouer la tête mécaniquement tout en se délectant du spectacle représenté par ces nouveaux modificateurs.

Parce que oui. C'est ce qu'ils sont. Des Modificateurs…

Cinq ours polaires gigantesques, à l'épaisse fourrure d'une blancheur immaculée, la taille de l'animal décuplée par leur statut, leurs puissantes griffes brillant d'un éclat dangereux...

Dix coyotes plus gros qu'un grizzly, leurs dents acérées dévoilées par leurs babines retroussées…

Dix ours brun au moins huit fois plus gros que la normale, grondant de façon menaçante, dévoilant leurs dents et leurs griffes létales. Mais ce qui me laissait sans voix, c'était les cinq aigles royaux, aussi grands qu'un homme. Leurs plumages majestueux luisaient doucement à la lumière du jour et leurs yeux perçants vous donnaient l'impression d'être foudroyé sur place, telle Méduse qui d'un regard pétrifiait ses victimes. Leurs serres terrifiantes, courbées et aussi tranchantes qu'un rasoir, grattaient le sol alors qu'ils piaffaient impatiemment.

Je n'avais jamais vu, hormis ma Bella, plus belle chose au monde… ni plus effrayante.

Sur un signe de tête du Navajo, ils reprirent leurs formes originelles puis se vêtirent à leur tour, tout en restant à la lisière de la forêt.

- Qu'entends-tu par « magie Indienne », mon jeune ami ? Demanda Aro, intrigué et le regard luisant de curiosité face à ces nouvelles créatures.

Le Navajo grinçait des dents, ne supportant pas du tout le ton amical du « cannibale » comme il le nommait dans ses pensées ; cependant, le fait qu'Aro soit là, prêt à défendre la race humaine dans cette potentielle guerre, jouait en sa faveur. L'Indien frissonna de dégoût avant de reprendre la parole.

- D'après nos légendes, bien avant que l'homme blanc n'arrive sur nos terres, à l'aube même de l'Humanité, Wakonda le Grand Esprit protégeait ses créations en prenant la forme de plusieurs animaux ou autres manifestations de la nature, comme une aurore boréale. Puis les tribus se sont formées, Apaches, Sioux, Iroquois… pour ne citer qu'elles. Elles avaient toutes un totem différent, une représentation symbolique du Grand Manitou, en la forme d'un animal. Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que ton peuple descend du loup, non ? Demanda-t-il à Jacob qui hocha la tête vigoureusement en signe d'assentiment. Lorsque les nôtres sont menacés, Wakonda nous insuffle sa magie, c'est pour cela que nous pouvons changer de forme, prenant celle de notre totem.

- Humm… Mais ne disais-tu pas que le Coyote est un signe de mauvais présage pour ton peuple ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi en prends-tu la forme ? Continua avidement Aro.

- Si nous nous transformons, c'est justement à cause d'un mauvais présage, à cause de la menace. S'il n'y avait pas de danger, jamais nous n'aurions à nous métamorphoser, sang-froid ! Cracha le Navajo avec impatience.

- C'est… incroyable. Fabuleux ! S'exclama faiblement Carlisle en observant les Indiens avec cette vénération scientifique qui le caractérise tant, l'œil pétillant de curiosité et les pensées tournoyant à une vitesse folle. Et… Vous souhaitez donc nous apporter votre soutien dans cette guerre ? Cela ne vous concerne pourtant pas.

- Cela nous concerne lorsque la race humaine est mise en péril ! Nous sommes des Protecteurs et même si cela ne nous plait pas, nous devons nous allier à vous pour éradiquer la menace. Vous êtes les yeux jaunes dont nous avons entendu parler, à votre manière, vous êtes également des protecteurs. Et vous avez l'Arme ! S'exclama un Inuit qui venait de nous rejoindre.

- L'arme ? Quelle arme ? Demanda mon père qui n'y comprenait plus rien.

- Nous avons entendu certaines de ces sangsues avides de massacres et de dévastation dire qu'avec votre arme, ils seraient invincibles ! Nous devons les empêcher de la trouver ! Où est cette arme ? Paniqua-t-il à l'idée que nos adversaires ne mettent la main sur une arme de destruction massive.

_**Ils parlent de ta compagne, jeune Edward. Victoria nous a avoué avoir entendu Felix et Caïus en parler. Il est vrai que s'ils mettaient la main dessus et trouvaient le moyen de la contraindre, ils seraient indestructibles…**_

Les pensées d'Aro ne laissaient aucun doute, tout comme celles de Marcus, mon père, Eléazar et bien d'autres. J'attrapais doucement la main de mon ange et m'avançais face aux Indiens.

- La voilà votre arme. C'est de mon épouse dont vous parlez. Dis-je fièrement.

Les Indiens la regardèrent avec stupéfaction puis se mirent à hurler de rire à l'idée que ce petit bout de femme puisse être l'arme dangereuse dont ils avaient entendu parler. Bella se renfrogna à l'idée d'être une fois de plus sous-estimée, puis elle s'avança vers eux d'un pas décidé, tapotant brusquement sur le torse du Navajo.

- Allez-y ! Transformez-vous et attaquez-nous ! Faites de votre pire surtout ! Leur dit-elle d'un ton suffisant.

Ils se concertèrent rapidement et haussèrent les épaules dédaigneusement tout en lui jetant des regards condescendants, puis finalement, ils s'éloignèrent, se dévêtirent et reprirent leurs formes animales avant de fondre sur nous à une vitesse ahurissante… pour en fait rebondir contre le bouclier de ma douce et se retrouver encastrés au sol ou dans les arbres. Ils recommencèrent une fois… puis une autre… et comme il n'y a jamais deux sans trois, ils retentèrent de nous attaquer pour être violemment expulsés une fois encore et se fracasser la carcasse dans la forêt.

Lorsqu'enfin ils eurent les idées en place, ils reprirent leurs formes humaines, se rhabillèrent tant bien que mal et vinrent à nous, les yeux rivés sur ma douce Bella et l'observant avec un mélange de stupéfaction et de crainte. Certains Indiens n'étaient pas dans un état des plus reluisants, entre articulations déboitées, côtes fêlées, os brisés et toutes sortes de contusions passant de l'hématome à une profonde entaille. En voyant leurs piteux états, mon ange ne put s'empêcher de s'en vouloir et tritura sa lèvre inférieure en gémissant de honte.

Apercevant les blessés, Carlisle s'empressa d'aller chercher sa trousse médicale avant de les rejoindre, pour finalement être arrêté par l'un des seuls valides.

- Ils vont se remettre, sang-froid. Ils n'ont pas besoin de toi !

- Mais je peux les soigner, je suis médecin !

- Médecin pour vampires, peut-être, mais nous ne le sommes pas.

- Non, je suis médecin, pour les humains. Je travaille à l'hôpital de Forks, je côtoie des blessés tous les jours, j'opère une appendicite au moins deux fois par semaine et je ne parle pas du reste.

- Mais… Comment est-ce possible ? Tu es un sang-froid ! S'exclama le Navajo tout aussi sidéré que ses compagnons de voyage.

- Avec le temps, j'ai appris à contrôler ma soif de sang pour assouvir ma passion, la médecine. Et mes… capacités surnaturelles me permettent souvent de déceler des maladies ou des problèmes de santé graves bien avant que les analyses diverses ne les dévoilent. Je peux ?

Carlisle pointa alors les blessés du doigt, sourcil levé, attendant que les Indiens se décident. Ils jetèrent un bref coup d'œil aux Quileute, et ce qu'ils lurent dans leurs regards avaient dû les rassurer puisque les valides s'écartèrent afin de laisser passer mon père. Il eut malheureusement à recasser certains os qui s'étaient déjà ressoudés, mais pas comme il le fallait. Leur ahurissant métabolisme leur conférait un pouvoir de régénération incroyable. Comme ces nouveaux-venus n'avaient aucune confiance en nous, ils refusèrent que Carlisle leur injecte un anesthésiant avant de les soigner ; ils subirent donc la douleur lorsqu'il dut recasser les os ou reconsolider une fracture en serrant les dents, sous le regard scrutateur des valides qui n'attendaient qu'un faux pas de la part de mon père pour attaquer.

Carlisle était en train de s'occuper d'une épaule déboitée lorsque le couinement caractéristique du fauteuil roulant de Billy Black se fit entendre. Le pauvre homme soufflait comme un bœuf, étant venu jusqu'ici à la force de ses bras lorsqu'il s'était aperçu qu'il y avait anguille sous roche à la « casa Cullen ». Il jeta un regard aux Indiens avant que son visage ne se fende d'un sourire radieux lorsqu'il vit l'un des Apaches présents.

- Bon sang, mais c'est le petit Mickey Redskin ?! Ça fait une paye que je ne t'ai pas vu. La dernière fois, tu n'étais pas plus haut que trois pommes ! C'est incroyable, tu es le portrait craché de ton père, mais tu as les yeux de ta mère. Alors, ils vont comment ces deux-là Depuis le temps que je n'ai pas vu Harry et Sally… Tu ne me reconnais pas, gamin ? Billy Black ! Ta mère et feue mon épouse, paix à son âme, étaient cousines !

- Euh… Ils sont en pleine forme malgré leurs âges. Hmmm… Oui, je me souviens ! Répondit l'Indien en se remémorant quelques vieux souvenirs. Mais si je me rappelle bien, vous étiez sur vos deux jambes et tante Sarah était encore parmi nous.

- Ainsi va la vie, gamin, c'est comme ça, on n'y peut rien ! Répondit Billy avec un soupçon de mélancolie. Ben mon vieux Carlisle, on dirait que vous n'avez pas le temps de chômer !

Billy secoua la tête en ricanant sous le regard éberlué des Indiens qui se demandaient clairement s'il avait encore toute sa tête. Quant à mon père, il renifla l'Ancien en fronçant les sourcils.

- Billy, je pensais vous avoir dit de faire surveiller votre cholestérol ? Continuez comme ça et dans moins de six mois vous pourrez dire bonjour aux injections d'insuline ! Le gronda-t-il alors que Billy rentrait la tête dans ses épaules, penaud.

- Carlisle ! Comment voulez-vous que je me mette au régime ? La cuisine d'Esmée est tout simplement divine, je n'y peux rien !

- Vous y pouvez quelque chose lorsque vous saupoudrez une tonne de sel sur vos assiettes, pour ne pas dire plâtrées, et que vous allégez le tout d'un tube de ketchup et de mayonnaise par repas ! Pensez un peu à votre santé, bon sang ! Râla Carlisle en remettant un genou en place.

- Billy, Billy, Billy… Vous avez encore quelques dizaines d'années devant vous ! Il serait vraiment dommage de les écourter en continuant à vous gaver comme vous le faites ! Depuis que nous nous connaissons, vous n'avez pas arrêté d'engraisser. Vous cherchez quoi, à vous rendre plus appétissant ? Je vous garantis que le sang saturé de graisses est tout bonnement infect ! L'admonesta Aro en secouant la tête, affligé.

Les Indiens qui venaient d'arriver parmi nous se mirent à grogner furieusement en entendant les propos échangés et le Navajo qui avait endossé le rôle d'émissaire se releva d'un bon, outré.

- Mais comment pouvez-vous les laisser vous parler ainsi ? Ils sont nos ennemis ! Que vous ayez un traité avec les Yeux Jaunes, je peux encore le tolérer, mais comment pouvez-vous laisser ce cannibale vous parler de cette façon ? S'exclama-t-il violemment, le regard fou de colère.

- Eh ! On se calme, ici. Si je les laisse me parler ainsi, c'est parce qu'ils s'inquiètent pour ma santé. Ils s'inquiètent vraiment ! Dit Billy.

- Vous avez entendu le cannibale ? Tout ce qui l'intéresse, c'est qu'il n'y ait plus de graisses dans votre sang, ainsi il aura un repas plus alléchant !

Billy Black secoua la tête, dépité, tandis qu'Aro feulait furieusement, retenu par le bouclier de mon ange alors qu'il voulait se jeter sur le « jeune effronté et lui faire ravaler ses paroles désobligeantes ». Le Quileute finit par lui tapoter doucement le bras.

- Une petite partie de poker vous tente, Aro ? Ça fait longtemps que je ne vous ai pas plumé.

- Dans vos rêves, mon cher ami, dans vos rêves !

Et ils partirent en direction de la villa sous les regards sidérés des Indiens, Aro poussant Billy d'un pas guilleret et bientôt rejoint par le Chef Swan.

- Ils sont envoûtés… Ensorcelés… Se lamenta le Navajo alors que le « Mickey Redskin » se frottait les yeux et se pinçait pour être sûr de ne pas rêver.

- Non, ils ne sont pas envoûtés. Ils ont simplement appris à connaître l'humain qui sommeille dans le vampire. Expliqua Eléazar d'une voix douce.

- Vous, « Yeux Jaunes », je comprends. Mais il n'y a rien d'humain chez ces cannibales ! Cracha le Navajo.

- Je suis bien plus humain que certains humains alors arrête de m'insulter comme ça ! S'énerva Peter qui se retenait tant bien que mal de lui sauter à la gorge.

- Toi ? Humain ? Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! Railla Mickey Redskin.

- Crois-moi l'Indien, je n'en suis pas un. Je cours peut-être après les humains, mais pas n'importe lesquels. Dis-moi, si tu me croisais dans une rue, en train d'épier un violeur… un pédophile… un assassin qui est sur le point de commettre son méfait, qui protégerais-tu ? Ma proie ou la victime de cet humain en question ? Hein, dis-moi ? Le nargua Peter le regard flamboyant de colère.

- Nous ne sommes pas tous des monstres assoiffés de sang innocent. Les vampires au régime traditionnel qui se trouvent ici ne se nourrissent que des rebuts de la société, des monstres parmi les humains, quand nous ne hantons pas les banques de sang. Et parfois, nous abrégeons simplement de nombreuses souffrances inutiles. Lorsque des humains sont abrutis de morphine pour leur permettre de gagner quelques jours, semaines ou mois dans d'abominables souffrances, le plus noble à faire est de les laisser partir rapidement. C'est très rapide, et bien moins douloureux que de prolonger leur espérance de vie des plus réduites. Continua Benjamin d'une voix lourde de sens.

Il se remémorait son dernier « repas », une vieille femme atteinte d'un cancer des os au stade terminal, hurlant à l'agonie malgré les doses de morphine hallucinantes qui lui étaient administrées. Lorsqu'elle avait compris que Benjamin était là pour la tuer, elle lui avait souri et l'avait remercié tout en priant pour sa bonté d'âme. Le jeune vampire en avait été particulièrement ému et avait tout fait pour empêcher le venin d'entrer dans le corps de sa proie, lui évitant de nouvelles douleurs inutiles, tout en lui caressant tendrement le peu de cheveux qui lui restaient et lui tenant la main. Il avait agi en humain, malgré son statut de prédateur…

Les Indiens les regardaient autrement, sourcils froncés, et réfléchirent aux diverses paroles qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Se pouvait-il vraiment que les « cannibales » puissent avoir un fond d'humanité en eux ?

- Mais au fait, c'était quoi, ça ? S'exclama subitement le Navajo en se tapant le front.

- Quoi quoi ? Demanda Jacob alors que la Meute discutait avec ces nouveaux modificateurs.

- Ce truc qu'elle a fait ! Dit-il en pointant mon ange d'un doigt accusateur.

- Eeeeh ! J'ai rien fait, moi ! Se défendit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, une petite moue boudeuse aux lèvres.

- Si ! Tu nous as tous anéantis d'un seul coup ! Cracha le Navajo.

- Non, je n'ai fait que nous protéger d'une attaque que vous avez lancée. Le contra-t-elle.

- Comment ? Demanda-t-il, frustré.

- Bells est ce que les sangsues appellent un bouclier ultime ! Lança joyeusement Jacob. Eeeeh ! Mais me frappe pas, ma chérie ! Pleurnicha-t-il en se frottant l'épaule que Tanya avait frappée.

- Surveille donc un peu tes paroles, veux-tu ? Je suis une sangsue. Cracha ma cousine, vexée.

- Oh ! Pardon, pardon, mille pardons ma petite sangsue d'amour… S'excusa-t-il une dernière fois avant de lui ravager les amygdales sous le regard écœuré des nouveaux modificateurs.

- Aaaah… L'incroyable bizarrerie de l'imprégnation… Ricana Jared, vite rejoint par Paul et Seth.

- Un modificateur et une sangsue imprégnés ? Des ennemis naturels ? Est-ce vraiment possible ? S'exclama un Inuit, effaré.

- La preuve en images ! Et encore, t'as de la chance s'ils ne se mettent pas à copuler devant toi ! Ricana ma Bella.

Deux gémissements étouffés, un bruit d'évier qui se débouche et deux soupirs d'extase plus tard, Jacob s'écarta de sa compagne en rougissant de s'être donné ainsi en spectacle.

- Oui… Bon… ça va… Pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat ! Donc je disais que Bells est un super méga bouclier. Vous avez déjà entendu dans les légendes que certaines sangs… euh… vampires… possèdent des dons, hein ? Ben Bells est capable de résister aux attaques mentales et aux attaques physiques, tout en protégeant ceux qu'elle désire ! Cool, hein ? S'exclama Jake, enjoué.

Les nouveaux venus se contentèrent d'acquiescer, béats.

_**C'est donc pour cela que le groupe de cannibales la veut… Ils seraient invincibles !**_

- Tu as tout compris. Répondis-je aux pensées du Navajo.

- Mais… Mais… Mais j'ai rien dit ! Paniqua-t-il.

- Non, tu l'as pensé ! M'exclamais-je en tapotant ma tempe. Je suis télépathe… Soufflais-je, en voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas où je voulais en venir.

Alors que Carlisle bandait le torse du dernier blessé, Sue arriva vers nous, annonçant que le repas était prêt.

- Huuungh… Prêt pour les humains et modificateurs, voyons, pas pour nous ! S'exclama Bella en secouant la tête lorsqu'elle vit nos nouveaux alliés se cramponner à la gorge en essayant de contenir les frémissements annonçant une prochaine métamorphose.

Esmée avait eu la génialissime idée d'installer de longues planches sur des tréteaux à l'extérieur, craignant que les Indiens refusent d'entrer dans la villa. Emmett, quant à lui, était préposé au barbecue et il s'amusait comme un gosse à faire griller saucisses, steaks et autres brochettes pour les estomacs à remplir. Les tables regorgeaient de victuailles et Billy se prit un coup de spatule en bois sur les doigts lorsqu'Esmée le surprit la main dans un plat de chips.

- Billy ! Continuez comme ça et ce ne sera plus du cholestérol que vous aurez mais de l'huile à la place du sang ! Prenez des crudités !

- Je ne suis pas un lapin. Bougonna le Quileute comme un enfant que l'on punit.

- Et je ne suis pas votre mère ! Comportez-vous en adulte, bon sang ! Et dire que vous êtes le Chef Tribal… Vous êtes pire qu'Emmett, c'est dire ! S'emporta ma mère en secouant la tête, consternée par le comportement puéril de Billy.

Nos nouveaux alliés ne savaient plus où donner de la tête tant nos relations étaient des plus amicales. Ils s'étaient forgés une idée sur les diaboliques sang-froid, préconçue par leurs légendes et leurs préjugés, et ne savaient plus quoi penser. Les Quileute les incitèrent à se mêler à nous, vampires, et essayer de discuter calmement. Ils sursautèrent lorsqu'ils aperçurent Benjamin embraser des tas de bûches dispersés de part et d'autre de la vaste pelouse, un briquet à la main et envoyant des boules de feu de l'autre. La curiosité l'emportant, ils s'intéressèrent à nos différents talents et se renseignèrent sur nos capacités ; Eléazar se fit un plaisir de le leur expliquer.

La petite Carlie, bien installée sur les genoux de « tonton Aro », regardait les nouveaux venus attentivement.

- Dis tonton, c'est qui eux ? Lui demanda-t-elle en pointant les Indiens, qui se retournèrent vers elle, du doigt.

- Ce sont… des amis. Ils viennent nous apporter leur aide pour combattre Felix et Caïus. Lui répondit le Volturi.

- Aaah… Eux aussi ils veulent tuer le vilain pas beau aux yeux rouges ! Cool !

- Dis-moi enfant, comment peux-tu parler d'un « vilain pas beau aux yeux rouges » alors que tu es assise sur un… homme… aux yeux rouges ? Demanda le Navajo, John, n'osant pas prononcer le terme vampire devant un enfant.

- Ben parce que l'autre c'est rien qu'un méchant ! En plus il est moche et il est bête. Tonton Aro il me protège, comme les autres ! Et puis c'est pas parce qu'il a un régime tradichonel…

- Traditionnel, Carlie.

- Ah oui… Il mange tradi-tio-nel mais il est gentil avec moi. Il a même dit que j'étais la princesse à titre phonophonique…

- Honorifique, Carlie !

- Ah oui… o-no-ri-fik de Volterra. Et puis tonton Aro il est chouette ! Il est très, très, très, très vieux et il a vu plein, plein, plein de trucs ! Il me raconte des choses hispaniques, c'est génial !

- Historique, Carlie ! Rigolait Aro alors que la petite écorchait ses mots.

- Rho je sais ! Je m'a trompé mais c'est parce que je suis petite ! Et quand je serai grande et ben c'est moi qui t'apprendra ton vachabulaire quand t'auras al-zhei-mer, toc !

- Vocabulaire ! S'exclama Aro alors que je riais de l'audace de cette gamine.

Les nouveaux modificateurs n'y comprenant plus rien, le Chef Swan leur expliqua comment Carlie en était venue à vivre parmi nous, de sa captivité à l'enlèvement de ma Bella, en passant par le meurtre de la mère de la petite sous ses yeux et à son rapt pour servir de repas, jusqu'à leur incroyable évasion. Ils étaient écœurés… Le Navajo regarda mon ange d'une toute autre façon.

- Comment as-tu fait pour ne pas les tuer ? Tu étais un jeune, tu aurais dû être assoiffée de leur sang ! Je ne comprends pas… S'exclama-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

- Oh que oui j'avais soif… Mais j'aurai dû faire quoi ? Assassiner mon père et une enfant innocente ? C'était leur plan, m'assoiffer et me torturer jusqu'à en perdre la raison pour que je commette l'irréparable ! Mais ça n'a pas marché… Finit-elle avec un sourire malicieux avant de m'embrasser à la commissure des lèvres.

- Beurk ! Vous êtes dégoûtants ! C'est sale les bisous sur la bouche ! Et pis y'a une enfant ici, vous êtes que des excitationistes ! S'exclama Carlie, une grimace déformant son joli minois.

- Exhibitionniste, gamine ! Mais aïe Rosie ! Ça fait mal ! Pleurnicha Emmett en se frottant le crâne.

Et l'incroyable se produisit à ce moment-là ; nos nouveaux alliés explosèrent de rire face à la tête déconfite de mon frère…

Bientôt, il n'y eut plus que rires et discussions enjouées, tandis que nous expliquions les évènements des derniers mois à nos nouveaux alliés. Ils observèrent avec une sorte de fascination morbide les trois Enfants de la Lune, écoutant avec affliction les raisons de leur extermination. Lorsqu'ils apprirent que des vampires – leur ennemi séculaire – avaient trouvé le moyen de contrer l'instinct bestial et barbare des Lycans, les nouveaux-venus nous regardèrent autrement. Enfin…

Les Quileute sortirent finalement leurs percussions et commencèrent à battre le rythme et chanter tandis que les autres Indiens, des Inuits, Navajo, Apaches et Mohawks comme ils nous l'avaient dit, se déhanchèrent sur leurs danses tribales, pour notre plus grand plaisir. Voir les Mohawks effectuer leur « danse de la victoire » était tout simplement spectaculaire.

Les évènements de la journée commencèrent à se faire ressentir et la fatigue envahit les humains et presque humains. Après pas mal de tergiversations, les nouveaux venus acceptèrent de s'installer sur nos terres. Ils avaient été profondément vexés que les Quileute ne veuillent pas les accueillir sur leur réserve, mais après leur avoir expliqué que Sam, anciennement Alpha de la Meute, était sous l'emprise de nos ennemis, ils comprirent. Nous voulions absolument garder l'effet de surprise que procurerait leur présence à nos côtés.

Emmett, ravi de tout ce nouveau monde, s'amusa comme un petit fou à sortir une quantité astronomique de bâches et de toiles de tout genre avant de se mettre à monter joyeusement des tipis à droite et à gauche, en l'honneur de nos nouveaux amis Peaux-Rouges.

- Et mon igloo ? Il est où mon igloo ? Fit semblant de s'offusquer un Inuit avant d'éclater de rire devant la mine peinée de mon frère.

- Méfies-toi ! Il serait bien capable de faire livrer une tonne de glace pour t'en construire un ! Ricana mon ange.

Et en plongeant dans les pensées de mon frère, je vis qu'effectivement, il en avait déjà eu l'idée… Décidément, Emmett est et restera à toujours égal à lui-même !

- Bella… Arrête de t'angoisser ! Tout se passera bien…

- Tu n'en sais rien, Edward. Rien ! Ce n'est pas parce que Siobham l'a « décidé » et que Riley l'a « choisi » que tout se déroulera parfaitement ! Nous ne sommes pas prêts…

J'enlaçais étroitement mon ange qui s'empoignait les cheveux à deux mains et la berçais quelques instants.

- Nous sommes prêts. Nous sommes surentraînés… aguerris… nous avons de nombreux talents de notre côté…

- Mais eux aussi !

- Oui, je te l'accorde, mais ils ne t'ont pas toi. Ils ne savent pas non plus pour les Lycans et les modificateurs…

- Ils savent pour la Meute !

- Peut-être, mais ils ne savent rien des Navajo, des Mohawks, Apaches et Inuits ! Le plan que Jasper a préparé est parfait, tu dois le croire, Bella !

- J'ai peur Edward… si peur !

- Je sais mon ange, moi aussi… Mais si nous y allons la peur au ventre, si nous partons tous pessimistes, autant nous rendre sans combattre.

Bella se mordit la lèvre inférieure et plongea son regard ambré effrayé dans le mien. Finalement, la tendresse l'envahit et elle inspira profondément avant d'enfouir son visage dans mon torse.

- Tu as raison mon amour. Je suis une idiote…

- C'est faux Bella. Tu as simplement peur de perdre ceux que tu aimes, c'est une réaction tout à fait normale mon ange. Dis-moi, il dirait quoi John s'il te voyait pleurnicher sur ton sort, hein ?

Elle rit en se rappelant toutes les fois où elle avait poussé le Navajo à se surpasser.

Lorsque nos nouveaux alliés étaient arrivés parmi nous, ils avaient été scandalisés de nous entendre dire qu'ils avaient besoin de s'entraîner et d'apprendre de nouvelles techniques de combat, arguant que leurs formes animales étaient spécialement conçues pour résister et tuer les vampires.

Après s'être retrouvés au tapis en moins de deux, ils avaient vite changé d'avis bien que leur amour propre en fut profondément blessé. Bella les avait continuellement invectivés, les poussant constamment à se dépasser. Et maintenant…

La nuit venait de tomber et dans moins de 24 heures, nous serions face à l'armée de Caïus et Felix, sur le pied de guerre.

D'après les diverses visions d'Alice, ils avaient environ 450 nouveau-nés sous leur coupe ; le triple des nôtres. Cependant, nous étions aguerris, entraînés – pour ne pas dire surentraînés – nous avions de nombreux talents, à la fois offensifs et défensifs, à notre disposition, une Meute particulièrement conçue pour détruire les vampires et un sacré élément de surprise… Des modificateurs dont nos ennemis n'avaient aucune connaissance, et trois Enfants de la Lune avides de vengeance. Maintenant que les Lycans étaient pourvus de raison lors de leur effroyable métamorphose, ils n'en devenaient que plus mortels. Et je savais qu'ils voulaient se partager le sort de Caïus ; je plains vraiment ce dernier une fois que Nicholaï lui aura mis la main dessus, il lui fera chèrement payer le sort malheureux de son épouse et de ses enfants…

Nous ne pouvions pas être plus prêts que nous ne l'étions, nous étions tous au summum de notre puissance et de nos talents.

Et bien qu'une partie de moi-même envahie par le doute craigne ce qu'il puisse se produire en cas de défaite, nos chers humains survivraient… Mais je devais mettre toutes ces incertitudes de côtés pour le moment, ma Bella avait besoin de moi, besoin d'être rassurée…

Les bras étroitement serrés autour de son petit corps souple, je fredonnais au creux de son oreille, attendant qu'elle arrête de trembler comme une feuille ; au contraire, ses frémissements redoublèrent. Bella s'écarta soudainement de moi et planta son regard flamboyant dans le mien, ses yeux noirs comme une nuit sans lune luisaient de mille feux.

- Prends-moi, Edward… J'ai besoin de toi… besoin de te sentir… Je t'en prie… baise-moi!

- Bella… tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis… c'est la peur qui parle et…

- Non. J'ai envie de toi… envie de te sentir en moi… Susurra-t-elle en me mordillant le lobe de l'oreille. Pitié !

Sa supplique eut le don de m'achever, tout comme ce ton plaintif m'incitant à la posséder au plus vite. Un grondement rauque résonna des tréfonds de ma gorge mais je ne fus apparemment pas assez rapide pour elle. Bella se jeta fiévreusement sur mes lèvres tout un arrachant mon tee-shirt d'une main de maître, sa langue plongea voracement dans ma bouche alors qu'un bruit de déchirure m'indiquait le sort réservé à mon jeans puis elle me poussa violemment contre un arbre avant de s'effondrer à genoux et d'engouffrer goulûment mon membre turgescent.

- BELLA ! Huuungh…

La tête cognant incessamment contre le tronc, je me concentrais sur la délicieuse sensation de ses lèvres coulissant allégrement sur ma queue et de ses mains triturant habilement mes boules. Au bout de quelques va-et-vient de ce sublime supplice, je n'en pouvais plus ; j'empoignais fermement sa chevelure et m'enfonçais dans sa bouche avec délice, ses mains cramponnées derrière mes cuisses m'incitant à continuer de baiser sauvagement sa bouche. J'y étais presque… mes reins brûlaient… mes valseuses se contractaient… j'allais bientôt jouir. Mais pas dans sa bouche. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me goûte, une fois encore... je voulais la marquer aux yeux de tous… que tout le monde sache qu'elle est à moi… qu'il le sache et en devienne fou.

Rugissant au point d'en ébranler les montagnes, je m'écartais brutalement de ma Bella et empoignais mon érection, me branlant avec acharnement avant de me libérer dans un hurlement terrifiant, marquant son cou… ses seins… son ventre… de mon foutre brûlant.

Lorsque mon esprit s'éclaircit de nouveau, je fus instantanément mortifié par mon odieux comportement ; une fois de plus, j'avais agi en animal…

- Edward ? Arrête ça tout de suite.

- De quoi parles-tu, Bella ? Dis-je d'une voix basse, évitant soigneusement son regard pour ne pas y lire sa désapprobation.

- Arrête de t'auto-flageller bon sang !

- Mais… as-tu vu ce que j'ai osé faire ?

- Huuum… ouais ! Et je dois avouer que c'était très… sexy de te voir me marquer comme tienne…

Je relevais les yeux, sidéré par ses paroles, et croisais son regard noir et brûlant d'envie. Bella se lécha les lèvres puis m'attrapa les mains, les faisant glisser sur son buste, son ventre… et je m'aperçus qu'elle s'en servait pour étaler ma semence…

- Huummm… Bella !

Elle s'allongea à même le sol, écartant bras et jambes, n'attendant qu'un geste de ma part, splendide offrande.

Je me sentis bander à nouveau et un grognement rauque m'échappa alors que je me jetais sur elle, recouvrant son corps souple du mien, et m'enfonçais au cœur de ses chairs d'un brusque coup de reins. Le dos arqué, les bras rejetés en arrière, les cuisses resserrées autour de mon bassin et les seins bondissant furieusement au rythme de mes assauts effrénés, ma Bella était la beauté incarnée.

Elle est mienne.

Son âme le sait, son cœur le reconnaît et son corps le crie.

Elle est mienne et le restera, dusse ai-je me battre contre vents et marées.

D'un bras passé dans son dos, je l'aidais à se redresser, pressant ses doux seins contre mon torse et dévorant fiévreusement ses lèvres. Ses petits doigts enroulés dans mes cheveux tiraient dans tous les sens, grattouillant mon cuir chevelu, tandis que sa bouche répondait ardemment à la mienne, son bassin ondulant frénétiquement avec une parfaite synchronisation contre le mien… et à croire que ma Bella était télépathe, elle se mit à crier le fond de ma pensée.

- Tienne ! Tienne ! Oh oui ! Je suis tienne !

Je gémis contre son sein que je tétais goulûment, les deux mains agrippées à ses hanches pour l'aider à coulisser sur mon chibre, encore et encore, nos deux corps parfaitement imbriqués l'un dans l'autre. Bella hurla finalement de plaisir, un hululement rauque s'échappa du « O » que formaient ses lèvres alors qu'elle explosait contre ma bite, son délicieux nectar ruisselant sur mes cuisses ; quel gâchis. Je m'enfonçais une dernière fois en elle, mon foutre s'y répandant à grandes giclées, rugissant un dernier «MIENNE ! » aux étoiles scintillant dans la nuit sombre, avant d'enfouir mon visage dans l'arche délicate de son cou. Les épaules secouées par de violents frissons, j'inspirais sa sublime fragrance avec une délectation non feinte afin de calmer mes tremblements post-orgasmiques.

Nous restâmes étroitement enlacés tout au long de la nuit, bras et jambes emmêlés, nous câlinant tendrement lorsque nous ne nous comportions pas comme des animaux en rut. Finalement, l'aube perça de ses premiers rayons timides bien trop rapidement ; j'aurai souhaité que cette nuit ne prenne jamais fin. Mais c'était l'aube… d'un dernier jour.

La journée s'écoula à une vitesse faramineuse, dans un échange d'accolades et de recommandations de dernière minute. Nos chers humains passèrent de bras en bras, nous étreignant les uns après les autres de toutes leurs forces, avant de partir à la Push, la peur au ventre. S'ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle de notre part avant demain matin, cinq heures tapantes, ils devraient décoller pour leur futur abri, l'ile d'Esmée. Le Chef Swan m'étreignit férocement en tapotant maladroitement mon dos avant de me lancer un regard d'une tristesse poignante.

- Prends soin de ma fille, Edward.

- Toujours Charlie, je vous le promets.

- Et… Fais attention à toi, gamin. Je t'aime fils !

Un sanglot lui échappa tandis que je hoquetais en resserrant mon étreinte, touché par ses paroles ; le Chef Swan n'est pas du genre à s'épancher sentimentalement parlant.

- Je t'aime aussi p'pa et je ferai attention à moi.

Bella, le visage rayonnant des paroles de son père à mon égard, s'approcha de nous, Carlie entre les bras, avant de se joindre à notre étreinte. Nous nous séparâmes quelques minutes plus tard et j'eus l'impression qu'une partie de moi-même se déchirait à cet instant.

- Tu prendras soin de Charlie pour moi, d'accord ma puce ?

- Je te le promets Bella. Pleurnicha l'enfant qui ne voulait pas partir.

Finalement, Angela, Ben, Kim, Sue, Billy, Charlie et Carlie sortirent de la maison – pour la dernière fois, peut-être – non sans nous souhaiter bonne chance.

- Vous allez leur botter les quiches aux méchants, hein ? S'exclama Carlie alors qu'Aro lui tapotait doucement la tête.

- Les « miches », Carlie. On dit les « miches » ma chérie.

Le Volturi s'était pris d'affection pour cette gamine qui ne voyait en lui qu'un homme et non un monstre. Aro lui embrassa le front une dernière fois avant de l'installer dans son siège rehausseur et de boucler sa ceinture de sécurité.

La voiture démarra dans un nuage de fumée et un dernier « au-revoir » collectif. Oui, «au-revoir». Personne ne souhaitait prononcer un « adieu » de malheur…

Nous nous préparâmes tranquillement, nous habillant de vêtements pratiques. Leggings élastiques et tee-shirts près du corps pour les filles, pantalons amples et tee-shirts simples pour les hommes. De leur côté, les Modificateurs s'étaient tous vêtus de la même façon, le torse et les pieds nus et les jambes recouvertes d'un pantalon en peau retournée. Leurs visages, bras, dos et torses étaient parés de leurs plus belles peintures de guerre, différentes selon les tribus d'origine, puis les Indiens se déhanchèrent sur une « danse de la victoire » Navajo. Emmett les rejoignit rapidement, se dandinant d'une façon absolument ridicule, et nous les joignîmes tous rapidement.

A leur demande, Carlisle injecta aux Enfants de la Lune un produit paralysant au niveau du larynx, afin que leurs cordes vocales ne trahissent pas leur effroyable métamorphose. Nous voulions tous garder l'effet de surprise de leur présence à nos côtés. Ils resteraient à la villa avant de nous rejoindre, une fois transformés, sur la vaste plaine entourée de collines où nous allions rencontrer nos ennemis. Nous voulions être loin de Forks ou de tout lieu habité afin que les humains ne perçoivent rien de la bataille.

Nous laissâmes les Lycans derrière nous, comme prévu, puis nous rendîmes d'un pas assuré jusqu'à la prairie, les couples avançant main dans la main, étroitement collés l'un à l'autre. Nous arrivâmes finalement un peu avant le crépuscule et commençâmes donc nos préparations.

Dispersés sur plusieurs lignes, les talents offensifs tels Benjamin ou Zafrina au front, les Modificateurs, sous leurs formes humaines, fermaient chaque rang, impatients malgré la peur au ventre de se lancer dans la bataille.

J'ouvris alors mon esprit et écoutais attentivement les pensées adverses, amplifiées par la présence de Nabil.

- Ils seront là dans moins de cinq minutes. Affirmais-je, concentré sur leur avancée.

- Comment font-ils pour que leurs nouveau-nés restent ainsi groupés ? Demanda Jasper qui avait une excellente connaissance du comportement des jeunes vampires.

- Chelsea…

- La sale petite traîtresse… J'aurai dû m'en douter ! Cracha Aro, furibond. Et ma Sulpicia… est-elle là ?

- Oui. Maintenue par plusieurs gardes. Elle a du caractère ! Ricanais-je en voyant le foin qu'elle faisait, se débattant furieusement et donnant des coups de pied à tous ceux qui passaient à sa portée.

Aro sourit tendrement avant de se tourner vers Diego.

- Tu es prêt mon enfant ?

- Oui. Je vous la ramènerai Aro, je vous le jure !

Aro hocha la tête en signe de remerciement tandis que ma Bella nous recouvrait tous de sa protection.

Les yeux rivés devant nous, nous attendions dans le calme. Apparent, évidemment.

Alors que leurs silhouettes se dessinaient à l'horizon, Jasper dispersa sous le bouclier une onde de sérénité, amplifiée par Nabil, avant qu'ils ne soient tous deux temporairement exclus de la protection de mon ange, le temps de bombarder des vagues d'appréhension sur nos ennemis, discrètement.

Finalement, ils apparurent clairement, avançant d'un pas militaire avant de se déployer en plusieurs lignes, Jane et Alec en tête des talents offensifs. S'il n'était pas parmi eux, je le plaindrais ; Alec avait l'air misérable aux côtés de sa sadique jumelle…

Sulpicia, fermement maintenue par une demie douzaine de vampires, hurlait, menaçait, feulait, invectivait… tandis que cinq silhouettes apparaissaient en tête ; Caïus et sa compagne, Athénadora, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, Felix, une grimace de dégoût et de fureur en nous voyant, Bella et moi, tendrement enlacés, et enfin deux vampires que je n'avais jamais vu, mais dont j'avais souvent entendu parler. L'un, chauve, la peau tendue sur les os, le regard vitreux par le poids des ans et l'autre, de longs cheveux noirs filasses dégoulinant sur ses épaules, le visage émacié et le corps tordu ; les Roumains, Stefan et Vladimir, apparemment sortis de leur transe prolongée.

- Pourquoi ne m'en suis-je donc pas douté ! S'exclama dédaigneusement Aro en les voyant. Il fallait donc que tu prennes exemple sur ces détritus, mon frère ? Comme le dit l'adage, « qui se ressemble, s'assemble » !

- Tu n'es pas en position de faire la morale, Aro. N'as-tu donc pas vu à quoi tu t'allies ? Des vampires dégénérés et faibles ainsi que des chiens galeux ! Il est temps d'exterminer cette vermine et de prendre la place qui nous revient de droit ! Cracha Caïus alors que les Modificateurs grognaient, le regard noir, en entendant ses paroles.

- Mon pauvre Caïus… la folie ne te sied point au teint ! Décidément, tu as passé trop de temps sur ton trône pour croire que l'Humanité devrait nous servir… Quant à vous, Stefan et Vladimir, votre trop longue hibernation vous est montée à la tête ! Je suis sûr que nous pourrions vous trouver une magnifique cellule capitonnée dans les cachots du palais. S'exclama Marcus en feignant la compassion.

- C'est toi qui es fou, Marcus. Fou de croire que nous devrions nous contenter d'une vie dans les ténèbres. Caïus a enfin compris que nous étions des Dieux et que nous devions être vénérés comme tels ! S'exclama Stefan, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

Pendant que les Anciens discutaillaient de cette histoire de domination mondiale, le regard cruel de Felix ne me quittait jamais. J'y lisais tout ce qu'il souhaitait me faire subir et pour enfoncer le clou, j'enroulais étroitement mon bras autour des épaules de mon ange, posant nonchalamment ma main sur son sein et embrassais tendrement son front, non sans un clin d'œil destiné au Fléau. Je sentis alors un léger coup dans mes côtes et me tournais vers ma Bella qui avait un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres.

- Dis-moi mon cher époux…

Un rugissement sonore retentit lorsque Felix entendit de la bouche même de ma douce que nous étions mariés. Mon sourire s'en étira instantanément…

- Je disais donc, avant d'être si mal poliment coupée, c'est qui ça ? Dracula Premier et Dracula Second ? Fit-elle semblant de chuchoter en pointant Stefan et Vladimir du doigt.

Les Roumains, offensés par les paroles de mon épouse, se tournèrent vers elle d'un seul homme.

- Pour qui te prends-tu, petite sotte ? Comment oses-tu parler de cette façon à tes Maîtres ? S'exclama rageusement Stefan.

- Là c'est vous qui vous prenez pour ce que vous n'êtes pas. Je n'ai ni Dieu, ni Maître ! Vous feriez mieux de redescendre de votre piédestal et de vous croire tout puissant. Et franchement, c'est quoi ces capes ? On n'est pas à Hollywood, bon sang ! Au cas où vous ne le savez pas, Bela Lugosi a passé l'arme à gauche depuis un bon demi-siècle, alors pas la peine de vous accoutumer de cette façon ridicule, ça fait Dracula d'opérette. En plus c'est démodé ! Leur dit-elle en faisant de grands moulinets avec ses bras alors qu'Alice sautillait joyeusement de l'entendre parler « mode ».

- Ne sais-tu donc pas qui nous sommes, jeune impudente ? N'as-tu jamais entendu parler de nous ? Lui demanda Vladimir, un sourire malveillant aux lèvres.

- Huummm… Non ? Et entre nous, je m'en fous comme de ma première culotte, vous savez !

- Toute une éducation à refaire… Je m'appelle Vladimir. Vladimir, Comte Dracul. Oui, jeune sotte, tu as bien entendu… Je suis LA légende. C'est mon nom qui a fait frémir des millions d'hommes bien avant ta naissance et c'est mon nom qui continuera à les faire frémir lorsque nous vous aurons écrasés comme les vulgaires insectes que vous êtes ! Cracha Vladimir, outré par le manque de respect que nous lui portions.

- AAaah… C'est bien. Excusez-moi Dracula… euh… Comte Dracul ! S'exclama mon ange en lui faisant une petite courbette. Mais vous savez, Dracula dans le monde humain, c'est une histoire, un conte pour enfants, alors histoire vous êtes, histoire vous resterez. Ok?

Alors que Vladimir continuait à la regarder de cet air malveillant, Caïus fit claquer ses doigts et Demetri arriva, traînant Sulpicia après lui avant de l'obliger à s'agenouiller devant lui, de tirer ses cheveux violemment afin de forcer sa tête en arrière et d'enrouler étroitement son autre main autour du cou de la Reine, un sourire effroyable aux lèvres. Aro frémit, terrorisé et enragé à la fois, puis il vrilla Demetri d'un regard noir.

- Comment as-tu pu… Comment as-tu pu me trahir de la sorte ?

- Êtes-vous donc devenu sénile pour l'avoir oublié, Maître ? Cracha Demetri d'un ton dédaigneux. Croyez-vous réellement que j'allais suivre vos ordres après ce que vous m'avez fait ?

- Fais quoi, Demetri. Que t'ai-je donc fait pour que tu te retournes ainsi contre moi ? Lui demanda Aro, envahi par l'incompréhension.

- Ma compagne… Vous l'avez tuée sous mes yeux !

- Ta compagne ? Mais… tu n'en as jamais eue ! S'exclama le Volturi, surpris.

- Mensonges ! Ma Lubmilla, ma moitié… vous l'avez décapitée sous mes yeux avant de m'obliger à vous suivre comme un chien ! Hurla Demetri, au bord de l'apoplexie.

Je n'y comprenais plus rien, et apparemment je n'étais pas le seul. Marcus nous avait bien parlé de Lubmilla, cette cinglée persuadée que nous descendions du peuple des Atlantes, mais jamais il n'avait dit qu'ils étaient compagnons d'éternité ! Et pourtant, en plongeant dans les pensées du garde, je revis clairement l'assassinat de cette vampire et les hurlements de douleurs de Demetri en voyant sa compagne périr dans les flammes.

Au même moment, un gigantesque vampire taillé comme un roc et aux longs cheveux blonds, rappelant étrangement un Viking, nous fit un petit « coucou » de la main en souriant largement avant d'envoyer un baiser du bout des lèvres en direction d'Aro. Siegfried… Il avait perverti l'esprit de ce pauvre Demetri jusqu'à lui faire croire qu'il avait eu une compagne…

Caïus, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres, se tourna vers Aro, les bras croisés sur le torse alors qu'Athénadora ricanait comme une hyène à ses côtés.

- Je ne serai pas aussi cruel que toi, mon cher Aro. Je te laisserai donc le choix. Reconnais ta défaite en nous offrant la jeune Isabella et ta compagne reste en vie ou garde l'effrontée et Sulpicia crèvera sous tes yeux !

Je grognais en entendant la raison de la séquestration de Sulpicia, tout comme Aro, elle n'était qu'une vulgaire monnaie d'échange... La Reine, quant à elle, se débattait furieusement malgré la poigne de Demetri.

- Ne fais pas ça, Aro ! Ne les laisse pas mettre la main sur cette jeune fille ! Je préfère mourir que de voir ce monde perdu et détruit par leurs mains abjectes ! Je t'en supplie il moi dolce principe, protège-la !

Le visage de Sulpicia était déformé par la peur ; peur de perdre la vie sous les yeux de son époux et peur que ma Bella ne tombe entre les griffes de nos ennemis. Caïus, Felix, Athénadora et les Roumains souriaient largement, persuadés qu'Aro ferait le bon choix à leurs yeux.

Tout se passa alors très vite. Diego, protégé de leurs vues par la carrure d'Emmett, effleura le coude de mon ange qui l'expulsa de son bouclier. Il se téléporta instantanément derrière Demetri, fit une pression au niveau de son poignet l'obligeant ainsi à relâcher le cou de Sulpicia, puis enroula ses deux bras autour de la Reine avant de réapparaître à nos côtés. Le tout avait pris à peine deux secondes. Sulpicia criait encore lorsque Diego la poussa dans les bras d'Aro.

Lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent de la perte de leur monnaie d'échange, Caïus, Felix et Les Roumains feulèrent d'indignation.

- ALEC ! JANE ! CHELSEA ! ALLEZ-Y ! Hurla Caïus, fulminant de rage.

Le visage de Jane était déformé par la fureur alors qu'elle nous bombardait de toute la force de son talent, inutilement, et alors qu'il luisait doucement éclairé par la lune, trois loups hurlèrent dans la nuit.

Caïus frémit en entendant le hululement, l'esprit embrumé par de violents souvenirs de sa dernière rencontre avec Nicholaï avant de se rappeler que les Enfants de la Lune avaient tous été exterminés. S'ils savaient.

Les Roumains, eux, nous observaient avec délectation, se voyant déjà faire leur marché parmi les talents dont nous disposions, tandis que Felix bouillait de rage en voyant Bella collée à moi.

Puis tous se raidirent lorsque les trois Lycans entrèrent à une allure folle dans la prairie avant de se poster nonchalamment à nos côtés.

- Impossible ! S'écria Caïus, le visage déformé par la haine. As-tu donc perdu le peu de respect que tu avais pour ta compagne en t'alliant à ses assassins, Marcus ?

- Non mon cher frère. Vois-tu, j'ai appris il y a peu que l'extermination des Enfants de la Lune était basée sur un mensonge. Ton mensonge…

- C'est faux ! Ce sont ces bêtes monstrueuses qui l'ont tuée !

- Non. Felix l'a assassinée. Et tu as couvert ce meurtre en faisant d'une pierre deux coups pour ainsi détruire toute une race, sachant que je ne laisserai jamais la mort de ma compagne impunie !

Caïus sursauta légèrement, surpris, avant qu'un sourire mielleux n'étire ses lèvres.

- Voyons mon frère, tu sais très bien que Felix aimait Didyme de toute son âme, il ne l'aurait jamais tuée ! Il n'a fait qu'essayer de la défendre alors qu'elle se faisait attaquer par l'un de ces chiens puants. Tu le sais, non ?

- C'est ce que j'ai toujours cru, jusqu'à ce que je rencontre les derniers Lycans. Vois-tu, ils m'ont raconté une histoire des plus intéressantes… Je tiens d'ailleurs à te présenter Nicholaï, vous vous êtes croisés il y a longtemps, tu t'en souviens ? Expliqua Marcus d'une voix douce, sans jamais quitter celui qui fut son frère des yeux.

Nicholaï vrilla alors son regard vermillon à celui de Caïus avant de faire claquer ses mâchoires de façon menaçante tout en passant lentement une griffe acérée au niveau de son cou puis de pointer sa patte vers Caïus.

- Caïus, voici Nicholaï. Nicholaï, je ne pense pas avoir besoin de te présenter l'assassin de ta femme et de tes enfants, je me trompe ? Demanda Marcus d'un air jovial.

- Comment peuvent-ils être si… maîtres de leur raison, c'est impossible ! S'exclama Athénadora, stupéfaite par le calme des Enfants de la Lune.

- Rien n'est impossible dans la vie, quand on veut, on peut ! Claironna gaiment ma douce, la tête posée sur mon épaule. Et en parlant de pouvoir… vous ne pourriez pas déguerpir d'ici ? Franchement vous nous polluez notre atmosphère avec vos idées de domination mondiales nauséabondes ! Et je ne parle même pas de cette horrible odeur de naphtaline que vous dégagez, on voit que ça fait longtemps que vous n'êtes pas sortis de vos placards ! Quoique… dans le cas de Dracula I et Dracula II, j'aurai plutôt dû dire «trous » à la place de placard.

- TAIS-TOI PETITE SOTTE ! Cracha Vladimir d'un ton venimeux avant de se tourner vers Felix. Au vu de cette extraordinaire ressemblance, j'imagine qu'elle est la jeune Isabella ? Son manque de respect à notre égard est tout simplement inadmissible, Felix, il va falloir y remédier au plus vite !

- Oh mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je compte bien reprendre toute son éducation de… main ferme et dompter ce caractère belliqueux. Une fois passée entre mes mains, puis celles de Siegfried, elle redeviendra aussi douce qu'un agneau. Susurra Felix, son regard glacial vrillé sur le corps de ma douce.

- Ferme-la Felix, on sait très bien, toi et moi, que tu es incapable de me dompter !

- Si tu étais capable de faire preuve de bon sens, Isabella, tu ferais mieux de reprendre ta place au plus vite ! C'est-à-dire à genoux devant moi. Ainsi ta bouche servirait à autre chose que débiter ces absurdités ! Cracha-t-il d'une voix venimeuse.

- Le jour où je me mettrai volontairement à genoux devant toi, tu finiras eunuque ! Remarque, ça ne fera pas grande différence avec ce que tu es actuellement, non ? Répliqua ma Bella en papillonnant des cils.

Un hurlement strident se fit entendre et j'aperçus alors la petite Jane taper le sol des deux pieds telle une enfant capricieuse. Son don ne fonctionnant pas sur nous, elle piquait sa crise. Ce qui me surpris au plus haut point, par contre, fut le léger sourire sur les lèvres d'Alec. Mais il avait été si furtif que je me demandais si je ne l'avais pas rêvé.

Les Roumains et Caïus commençaient à perdre patience ; Felix aboya après un tout jeune vampire et l'obligea à s'approcher. Le gamin ne devait pas avoir plus de 14 ans lors de sa transformation et il tremblait violemment, terrorisé par Felix ; il avait peur de lui avoir déplu par un quelconque acte.

_**Un inhibiteur ! Ça alors, je n'en avais encore jamais rencontré… Il est capable d'annuler les effets d'un talent, mais je doute qu'il soit capable de pénétrer les défenses d'Isabella. En ce qui concerne nos autres talents, il pourra malheureusement les éteindre s'il le souhaite. Mais… il est encore très jeune, il ne devrait pas être capable d'en annuler plus de deux ou trois en même temps…**_

Je hochais brièvement la tête à l'attention d'Eléazar tandis que j'observais, dégoûté, ce pauvre gosse être secoué dans tous les sens par la poigne brutale de Felix.

- Annule son bouclier ! Maintenant !

- Je... je… je n-ne pe-pe-peux pas Maître ! J-j-je ni-n'y arrive pas !

- Mais qui m'a foutu un incapable pareil dans les pattes ? ARG !

Il relâcha violemment le gamin qui tomba aux pieds des Roumains alors que ceux-ci lui jetaient des regards dédaigneux.

- Il nous sera toujours utile plus tard, la petite effrontée ne sera pas capable de les protéger constamment, non ? Ils ont peut-être des talents, mais sans ça ils ne sont rien. Les rassura Caïus alors que son regard sinistre balayait nos rangs.

- Nous sommes plus nombreux, ils ne feront pas le poids face à nous. Et avec l'expertise de Felix au combat, ils ne tiendront jamais le coup ! S'exclama amoureusement Jane en jetant un regard de braise à Felix.

- Beurk ! C'est répugnant ! S'exclama ma douce suite au cinéma de Jane.

- Jalouse, Beauté ? Tu n'es en fin de compte pas si irrécupérable que ça ! Susurra Felix en la dévisageant avidement.

- Jalouse, moi ? De qui ? Elle ? Tu rigoles ! Quand je parle de « répugnant », je me référais à son expression. Quand on voit ses yeux globuleux au regard bovin et sa bouche de crapaud qui ne demande qu'à gober ce qu'il passe à sa portée se déformer pour prendre une allure… sensuelle, dirais-je, personnellement je n'ai qu'une envie, vomir. Enfin, heureusement que le ridicule ne tue pas, n'est-ce pas Janie ?

Mon ange envoya un baiser à la petite Jane qui trépignait de colère, la fusillant du regard. Si son talent pouvait atteindre ma Bella, elle serait au sol à se tordre de douleur.

Les Roumains et Caïus continuaient à palabrer avec Aro et Marcus, se vantant de leur nombre de nouveau-nés. Ils étaient peut-être trois fois plus nombreux que nous mais nous avions un atout de notre côté, en plus de Bella ; nous savons combattre.

Et alors que j'entrevoyais notre future victoire, une voix féminine s'éleva au loin, amplifiée par l'écho des montagnes.

- Mon vieil ami ! Comment vas-tu depuis toutes ces longues années ?


	63. This is the end

Hellooo°°° !

Et ici aussi je rapace !

Sur ce, je fonce me dorer la pilule au soleil !

OUPS ! Pour apprécier ce chapitre, mettez donc ceci en fond sonore : www . youtube watch?v = JSUIQgEVDM4 (enlever les espaces)

Bonne lecture et...

... _**ENJOY ! ! !**_

* * *

Je n'avais jamais réellement entendu cette voix mais bien souvent perçue dans certaines pensées de Jasper lorsqu'il se perdait dans ses souvenirs funestes. Et lorsqu'on parle du loup…

Dès qu'il avait entendu cette voix, son corps s'était raidi, engourdi par la stupéfaction et l'incompréhension. Puis il se mit à bouillonner de fureur tout en restant contenu.

Je cherchais finalement en direction de cette voix et ce que je vis, me cloua sur place. Nous étions complètement encerclés…

Les reliefs avaient bien changés. Alors que les collines qui entouraient la plaine étaient désertes lors de notre arrivée, plusieurs centaines de vampires, nouveau-nés pour la plupart, étaient actuellement postés à flanc de coteaux, n'attendant qu'un geste de leurs chefs pour nous attaquer. Sur le monticule le plus éminent, deux petites femelles brunes au teint légèrement halé pour notre espèce nous dominaient depuis leur point d'assise, une main posée sur la hanche et un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Leurs attitudes fières et hautaines étaient puantes d'arrogance et rivalisaient sans peine avec leurs regards condescendants qui affichaient clairement tout leur mépris à notre égard.

_**Ils sont tous liés. Tous ! Chelsea les a tous liés à Caius et Felix…**_

Marcus secouait la tête, dépité une fois de plus par la trahison de celle qu'il considérait comme une fille. Quant à Jasper, il se contentait d'observer d'un œil noir les deux femelles ; cela faisait plus de quatre-vingt ans qu'il ne les avait pas vues, mais ses souvenirs étaient encore bien trop vifs dans son esprit pour les oublier.

- Et bien, tu n'as pas l'air content de nous voir, mon vieil ami ! Je pensais que cette vieille folle de Maria se trompait lorsqu'elle parlait de ta naine et de ta toute nouvelle passion pour la chasse aux lapins, mais je vois de mes propres yeux que cette pauvre garce avait raison. Quelle tristesse ! Tu ne t'en es toujours pas lassé de celle-là ? Tu changeais si vite de maîtresse à l'époque ! Oh ! Tu ne le savais pas la demi-portion ? Jasper a fait… plaisir à beaucoup, beaucoup de monde. C'était le bon vieux temps ! Mais tu sais, mon cher, tu peux toujours nous rejoindre, je serai ravie de te faire une place dans mon lit ! S'esclaffa la plus grande des femelles.

- Humm… On a tant de choses à rattraper avec toi, mi amor ! Tu nous as tant manqué… Nous sommes prêtes à te reprendre à nos côtés, tu le sais ! Susurra la seconde, son regard avide posé sur mon frère.

- Netty, Lucy, c'est gentil mais je ne suis pas intéressé. Je suis marié et très heureux avec ma compagne à… comment dites-vous ? Ah oui ! Chasser des lapins. Répondit mon frère d'une voix amicale tout en contenant difficilement la fureur qui menaçait à tout moment d'exploser.

Ainsi c'étaient donc les « fameuses » Lucy et Netty, responsables au même titre que Maria de toutes ses années de souffrances à vivre en plein champ de bataille… Les pauvres, elles avaient vraiment l'air de croire que Jazz nous avait caché son passé, même le moins glorieux ! C'est qu'elles le connaissaient mal… Alors, tout comme lui, nous allions rentrer dans leur jeu et jouer les offusqués. Bien emmitouflés sous la carapace protectrice de ma Bella, Jasper nous fit ressentir sa malice et son envie de jouer et alors qu'Alice affichait une expression de profonde jalousie et mes parents une outrance exacerbée, les deux femelles hispaniques n'en furent que plus réjouies.

- Mais ça doit être d'un ennui mortel ! La routine tue l'amour, tu sais ? Te rappelles-tu de toute cette passion… cette sauvagerie… cette bestialité après un combat ? Tu pourrais retrouver tout ça aisément… Dit Netty d'un ton velouté.

- J'ai une vie paisible auprès des miens, et cette paix j'y aspire depuis ma création. La violence, la mort… je laisse ça aux barbares que vous êtes. Répondit mon frère avec son flegme naturel tout en resserrant sa poigne sur la main d'Alice.

- Psh ! Mais que t'ont donc fait ces pathétiques excuses de vampires ? Ils t'ont lavé le cerveau, c'est ça ? Ce n'est pas toi ! Tu as un si bel avenir tracé devant toi, légendaire Major Whitlock ! Viens à nous Jasper, viens ! S'écria Lucy alors que Netty secouait la tête comme une veuve éplorée.

- C'est plutôt vous deux qui avez le cerveau lessivé ! Trop de batailles, de coups, de morsures… ça vous est monté à la tête après toutes ces années… Répliqua dédaigneusement Jasper tout en enlaçant un peu plus fermement Alice.

_**Bella ne pourra jamais nous protéger physiquement, mais elle doit garder sa protection mentale. Leurs talents portent essentiellement sur le psychique mais les nôtres sont bien plus puissants, à la fois en force et en nombre. Par contre, nous devons absolument nous débarrasser de l'inhibiteur au plus vite ! Et de Chelsea aussi. Une fois que la plupart de ces nouveau-nés ne leur seront plus liés, ils prendront leurs jambes à leurs cous.**_

Je fis un bref signe de tête à Eléazar pour lui signifier que j'avais bien compris puis me penchais à l'oreille de ma douce avant de lui chuchoter les pensées du Dénali au creux de l'oreille ; Felix feula de rage lorsqu'il me vit faire.

- Je te le ferai payer cher, Cullen. Très cher ! Elle est à moi et je compte bien reprendre mon dû ! Susurra-t-il d'une voix venimeuse, son regard glacial rivé au mien.

- Je ne suis pas un morceau de viande, imbécile ! Tu veux pas non plus me pisser dessus pour marquer ton territoire tant que t'y es ? Cracha ma Bella, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

- Baisse d'un ton tout de suite Isabella ou…

- Ta gueule ! Je t'emmerde, Felix. Je t'emmerde ! Tu veux que je te le mime aussi ? Le temps où je croyais avoir des sentiments pour toi est révolu depuis belle lurette. Tu ne m'inspires que haine et dégoût. Je préfère crever que d'être avec toi !

- Oh non ma Beauté, tu ne vas pas mourir, j'ai besoin de toi ! Tu vas de toute façon devenir l'une des nôtres, de gré ou de force. Ensuite viendra le doux temps de reprendre ton éducation à la base et…

- Mais t'es vraiment malade, Felix. Je ne serai jamais l'une des vôtres, jamais !

- Tu me brises le cœur, Beauté. Tu m'as tellement manquée mon Isabella… Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement ! S'exclama-t-il en se tenant le cœur à deux mains, le regard glacial, dénué de toute vie ou sentiment et pourtant démoniaque.

- Toi ? M'aimer ? Non Felix. Tu es incapable d'aimer. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça signifie « aimer ». Tu n'aimes rien, ni personne. Tu n'aspires qu'à une seule chose, posséder. Possession et amour n'ont rien à voir Felix. Rien ! Tu crois quoi, que parce que je lui ressemble tant et que tu n'as pas pu la posséder tu dois m'avoir à tout prix ? Je ne suis pas Didyme, Felix…

- NE PRONONCE PAS SON NOM ! Hurla-t-il à demi fou.

- Didyme ! Didyme ! Didyme ! Didyme ! DIDYME ! DIDYME ! DIIIDYYYMEEEE ! Brailla mon ange tout en serrant fermement la main de Marcus, s'excusant par ce simple geste pour le mal qu'elle lui faisait.

Et alors que Bella chantonnait des « Didyme » à tue-tête, que Felix gesticulait et hurlait comme possédé, et que Marcus s'était écroulé à genou sous le poids de la douleur provoquée par la perte de sa compagne depuis si longtemps disparue, mon ange s'arrêta immédiatement, le regard envahi par une profonde tristesse.

- Tu as ta réponse Felix. Ça tu vois, c'est de l'amour… Dit-elle alors d'une voix douce en désignant le vénérable vampire courbé par le chagrin.

- Elle aurait dû être à moi. Elle m'était PROMISE ! Il me l'a volée ! Éructa Felix au comble de la folie.

- Mais écoutes-toi un peu parler ! Elle n'était pas un objet tout comme je n'en suis pas un ! Tu l'as tuée et ça t'a rendu complètement timbré ! Tu es bon à enfermer mon pauvre.

- Ferme-la Isabella ! Je n'ai peut-être pas pu l'avoir elle, mais ce n'est pas l'avorton qui m'empêchera de récupérer mon bien ! Avant la fin de la nuit, tu seras à mes pieds. A MES PIEDS ESPÈCE DE GARCE INGRATE !

Felix se rua alors sur moi à une vitesse faramineuse pour finalement être brutalement catapulté contre le flanc d'une montagne, s'encastrant dans la roche sous la force du choc. Il faut dire aussi que le redoutable bouclier de mon ange renforcé par l'habilité de Nabil était tout simplement impénétrable. Alors que Felix braillait des propos incompréhensibles tout en se retirant tant bien que mal du roc dans lequel il était enfoncé, Caïus et les Roumains observaient ma douce d'un œil avide. Athénadora, accrochée au bras de Caïus comme une moule à son rocher, nous observait d'un œil amusé, un sourire hautain aux lèvres.

- Pourquoi mon frère ? Tu avais déjà tout. Pourquoi ? Demanda Aro en observant Caïus d'un air peiné.

- Tu me poses cette question ? Mais enfin Aro, c'est évident ! Le pouvoir, voyons !

- Tu l'avais déjà !

- Non ! Non et non ! Je pensais avoir le pouvoir et je me suis finalement aperçu de mon erreur lorsque tu as accepté que ce petit morveux de Cullen retourne auprès de son clan alors que je lui avais proposé de rejoindre la Garde ! C'était un honneur que je lui faisais et il l'a refusé. Cracha Caïus avec hargne.

- Et qu'aurais-je dû faire ? L'y obliger ? Railla Aro en secouant la tête piteusement.

- Tu n'es pas le collectionneur que je croyais, Aro. Tu aurais dû le contraindre sous la menace !

- Mais son créateur, Carlisle, est notre ami !

- L'amitié n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire, Aro ! Tu es faible, c'est tout. Tu aurais dû éliminer tout son clan et l'emmener à Volterra de force ! Mais non, tu l'as gentiment renvoyé chez lui. Ça fait de trop nombreuses années que nous passons à côté de prestigieux talents tout ça au nom de ta sacro-sainte « amitié » ! La dernière création d'Amun aurait dû faire partie des nôtres ! Tout comme le télépathe, la voyante ou l'empathe ! Tu aurais pu avoir tout cela mais tu as été trop faible, trop faible pour désirer ce qui aurait pu être à toi et tu seras trop faible lorsque tu contempleras ce qui sera à moi ! Caqueta diaboliquement Caïus, les yeux fous lui sortant presque de la tête.

- Hein hein… Et donc, tu t'es allié à nos ennemis ? Ceux-là même que nous avons combattus pendant de nombreux siècles ? Et vous ferez quoi ensuite ? Partager le monde ?

- Exactement. Soit dit en passant, les Roumains n'ont pas spécialement tort, tu sais ? Nous devrions être adulés par les Humains comme les Dieux que nous sommes !

- Ah ah… A toi aussi les siècles t'ont fait du tort… Tu deviens fou mon pauvre Caïus… Et votre petit partage mondial, il se fera comment ? Au poker ? A pile ou face ? Au shifumi ?

- Oh non ! Juste par affinité. Nos charmantes aides, Netty et Lucy, vont se partager le continent américain. L'une au sud, l'autre au nord. Vladimir et Stefan veulent l'Asie et les pays de l'Est. Felix lui préfère le charme de et la beauté sauvage de l'Afrique, quant à moi, je vais me contenter de cette bonne vieille Europe ! Oh ! Et si tu te demandes si nous n'avons pas oublié quelque chose dans cette répartition, nous ferons de l'Océanie, principalement de l'Australie, une magnifique réserve naturelle protégée, que nous confierons aux bons soins de nos chers Demetri et Siegfried !

- Seigneur… Mais tu es devenu complètement fou ! Crois-tu vraiment que les Humains se laisseront asservir sans combattre ? Que fais-tu de leur science et de leurs armes de destruction massive ? Ce n'est pas dans leur nature de se rendre sans combattre, ils feront sauter la planète avant de vous idolâtrer !

- Oh ça. Nous avons déjà tout prévu. Vois-tu, Demetri est non seulement un génialissime traqueur, mais il est aussi un vrai petit génie de l'informatique. Il nous a localisé toutes les bases militaires sans aucune difficulté et ça a été un jeu d'enfant pour ce cher Demetri que de reprogrammer tous leurs missiles et bombes nucléaires ! Si les Humains devaient nous attaquer, leurs missiles se retourneraient contre eux, détruisant tous leurs points stratégiques. N'est-ce pas un plan de génie ? S'extasia Caïus, le regard rêveur, perdu dans sa vision du nouveau futur qu'il souhaite tant.

- Voyons Caïus, mais réfléchis un peu bon sang ! N'as-tu rien donc appris avec le temps ? As-tu vu tous ces génies que nous avons connus au fil des siècles ? Tous ont eu de grandioses idées de domination mondiale et tous ont fini par sombrer ! Alexandre… César… Napoléon… Hitler… Tu ne fais que reproduire leurs idéaux ! Tu as été endoctriné par les Roumains !

- Oh non, mon cher Aro… Bien sûr que non ! Ils n'ont fait que m'ouvrir les yeux ! Par contre, celle-là n'y échappera pas au lavage de cerveau ! Cracha Caïus en pointant mon ange du doigt.

- « Celle-là » a été baptisée, ducon ! Répondit ma Bella avant de s'enfoncer le majeur dans la bouche et de le ressortir, luisant et humide de venin, pour lui faire un magnifique doigt d'honneur.

Étonnamment, Caïus ne s'en offusqua pas du tout ; au contraire, il riait à n'en plus pouvoir.

- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Je comprends mieux ton besoin impérieux de la récupérer, mon cher Felix. Cette fille est une vraie tigresse ma parole !

- Et vous n'avez encore rien vu ! Si vous saviez de quoi elle est capable dans un lit…

- J'imagine très bien ! Tu me le feras découvrir lorsqu'elle sera passée entre tes mains, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Caïus, son regard gourmand rivé sur les courbes de mon ange alors que Felix hochait frénétiquement la tête pour signifier son accord. Je feulais et ne pensais plus qu'à une chose, leur arracher les yeux.

- Je ne suis pas un bout de viande et je vous emmerde ! Cracha ma Bella avec un dégoût on ne peut plus apparent envers eux.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis les modificateurs se disperser discrètement pour ne pas nous blesser lors de leurs transformations. Les Enfants de la Lune, quant à eux, piaffaient d'impatience, avides de se jeter à la gorge de Caïus pour ses exactions à leur encontre. Cependant, avant ça, ils souhaitaient lui arracher la langue et lui enseigner quelques manières sur la façon de parler correctement à une dame. Et alors que Marcus et Aro tentaient malgré tout de résoudre ce conflit de façon diplomatique, une voix féminine s'éleva subitement, déchirant la nuit de son cri strident.

- ¡ VAYA !

Répondant immédiatement au commandement de Netty, une multitude de nouveau-nés dévala les flancs montagneux et se rua vers nous. Caïus, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, s'écarta de la scène en compagnie de Felix, des Roumains et de la hyène qui lui servait d'épouse, afin de se délecter du spectacle ; il avait agi en traître, préférant attaquer de dos en faisant croire à une quelconque résolution des conflits. Protégés par le bouclier physique de l'ancienne garde du corps personnelle d'Aro, Renata, ils observaient d'un œil avide la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

Alors que la première vague de nouveau-nés arrivait sur nous, Bella les expulsa avec une violence inouïe, nous protégeant une dernière fois de sa carapace physique. Nos ennemis furent catapultés loin de nous, certains avec quelques morceaux de chair en moins.

- Bella, maintenant ! S'époumona Eléazar en lui indiquant d'un hochement de tête le gamin qui avait le talent d'inhiber nos dons.

Le visage marqué par une profonde tristesse, mon ange déglutit bruyamment avant d'enrouler, par la force de son esprit, son bouclier autour du pauvre gosse. J'eus brièvement accès à son esprit alors qu'il se faisait démembrer et tout ce qui j'y vis fus une profonde reconnaissance. Il savait qu'il allait mourir et il était heureux, au moins il ne souffrirait plus…

Benjamin, de son côté, embrasait les restes du pauvre gamin, un sourire affligé et fatigué aux lèvres, sachant déjà qu'il serait à l'origine d'un nombre incalculable de brasiers...

Alors qu'une seconde vague de nouveau-nés fondait sur nous, les Modificateurs prirent leurs formes animales, déchiquetant quelques vampires ennemis trop proches d'eux à ce moment.

Je perçus brièvement la surprise de Caïus et des Roumains lorsqu'ils aperçurent les aigles Apache, les coyotes Navajo et les Ours Mohawk et Inuit. Ils étaient bien sûr au courant de l'existence des loups Quileute mais Sam, n'ayant aucune connaissance de nos incroyables renforts, n'avait pu les avertir avant. Le regard avide des Roumains balayait les monstrueux aigles royaux au ramage chatoyant ; ils s'imaginaient déjà les contraindre, comme ils l'avaient fait avec le malheureux Sam, et les asservir afin qu'ils aident à leur folle idée de domination mondiale...

De nombreux nouveau-nés périrent brutalement, le corps déchiqueté par les serres acérées et les becs monstrueux ; les Apaches, conscients que la voie des airs était leur principal atout face à la déferlante de vampires ennemis qui nous fondait dessus, se laissaient envahir par toute la sauvagerie dont ils étaient capables. Ils nous couvraient d'une certaine manière, empêchant comme ils le pouvaient un trop grand nombre d'ennemis de nous atteindre. Les loups... les ours... les coyotes agissaient de même, travaillant de pairs pour une destruction plus efficace. Et bien qu'ils aient appris à nous apprécier d'une certaine manière, ils étaient fiers de pouvoir suivre leur destinée, à savoir protéger l'Humanité en tuant des buveurs de sang.

Soudain, j'entendis un épouvantable déchirement métallique, caractéristique d'une chair de vampire arrachée, suivi d'un effroyable hurlement de douleur ; je me tournais vivement et aperçus la malheureuse Sulpicia en proie à deux nouveau-nés particulièrement féroces. Elle avait été si longtemps enfermée dans sa tour d'Ivoire qu'elle était incapable de se défendre seule, totalement impuissante... Alors que j'allais la rejoindre, elle fut rapidement encerclée par les trois Enfants de la Lune qui dépecèrent avec une étonnante vivacité ses assaillants. Aro qui, alerté par les cris de terreur de son épouse, s'était précipité auprès d'elle, leur témoigna toute sa reconnaissance. Malheureusement, nous avions besoin de la brutalité et de la sauvagerie des loups garous qui, à eux seuls pouvaient combattre une dizaine d'adversaires à la fois. S'ils protégeaient Sulpicia, nous perdions un formidable atout...

Brusquement, cette dernière fut rejointe par Carmen, Esmée et Victoria qui formèrent un large cercle dont la pauvre Reine en était le centre, empêchant quiconque de l'approcher à moins d'un mètre. La vampire aux cheveux de feu était une redoutable prédatrice, particulièrement féroce envers les nouveau-nés qui tentaient de l'approcher. Elle griffait... mordait... déchirait... frappait sans relâche, fière pour une fois depuis le début de son existence d'avoir un but : protéger les siens et espérer avoir un avenir auprès de son compagnon.

Je comprenais mieux pourquoi Felix avait voulu la soumettre, son caractère impétueux et fougueux n'en faisait qu'un nouveau jeu des plus plaisants.

Alors que je décapitais un nouveau-né particulièrement brutal, mais également particulièrement stupide, j'aperçus enfin Chelsea, jusque-là cachée par cette marée incessante de corps mouvants. Lorsque nous avions détruit le malheureux gosse inhibiteur de talents, Caïus avait compris que nous chercherions également à tuer Chelsea afin de casser la loyauté artificiellement créée qui reliait chaque nouveau-né à leur commandement ; elle était donc désormais protégée par Renata, au même titre que les Roumains, Athénadora, Felix et Caïus.

Les têtes pensantes ennemies commençaient à perdre patience ; elles commençaient aussi à s'inquiéter en voyant qu'aucun des nôtres n'était tombé. Nous étions frappés, mordus, parfois même un bras ou une jambe était à moitié démembré, cependant nous étions formés au combat et farouchement aguerris.

Felix et Caïus échangèrent un regard lourd de sens ; le Fléau se mit alors en marche.

Son surnom n'était pas dénué de sens, nous connaissions tous son effroyable renommée, mais le voir à l'œuvre était une chose exceptionnelle... et redoutable.

Felix fondit dans la masse de nouveau-nés qui continuait à déferler impitoyablement sur nous, les poussant sans ménagement sur son passage. Ses coups étaient portés avec une précision démoniaque et lorsqu'il frappa simultanément Garrett et Laurent, qui combattaient de pair un groupe de jeunes vampires, il défonça la mâchoire de l'un et arracha la moitié du visage de l'autre avant de continuer à avancer, cognant brutalement vampire après vampire se trouvant sur son passage, qu'il soit des nôtres ou des leurs. Il n'avait qu'un but en tête, attraper ma Bella. Mais pour cela, il devrait d'abord me passer sur le corps...

Des boules de feu, créées par Benjamin, voltigeaient de part et d'autre du champ de bataille, percutant parfois un ennemi ou embrasant les restes entassés ça et là de nos assaillants. Ma douce épouse avait le visage dur et les traits tendus par la concentration. Bien qu'elle ne puisse plus nous protéger physiquement, elle devait impérativement garder sa protection mentale sur nous tous, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire dans cette bataille.

Aro, Marcus, Eléazar et Carlisle se battaient d'arrache-pied face à une horde de vampires nouveau-nés particulièrement brutaux. Emmett s'en donnait à cœur joie, arrachant un bras ou une jambe à l'un ou l'autre de ses adversaires, puis laissait les vampires amoindris aux mains de Rosalie qui s'activait à les déchiqueter avant de faire appel à Benjamin qui renvoyait inlassablement ses boules de feu. Jasper et Alice étaient tout aussi efficaces, détruisant un nouveau-né après l'autre. Ce carnage donnait l'impression d'un mouvement perpétuel ; destruction, boule de feu, brasier, destruction, boule de feu, brasier...

J'entendis subitement un rugissement effroyable puis fus instantanément percuté par un poids particulièrement lourd ; Felix venait de me tomber dessus...

Je l'éjectais puis me relevais prestement avant de me jeter sur lui.

Les coups s'enchainaient. Il avait beau être le Fléau, je me devais de protéger ma douce. A tout prix.

- Tu ne seras pas là éternellement, Cullen. Elle est à moi, à moi tu entends ? Je vais te démembrer pour l'avoir pervertie... je vais te torturer jusqu'à ce que tu cries grâce pour avoir osé la souiller de tes sales pattes repoussantes... je garderai ta tête pour que tu me vois la baiser par tous les trous, encore et encore... et lorsque j'en aurai assez, d'ici quelques siècles, je te tuerai pour achever tes souffrances.

- Je l'ai pervertie? Mais écoutes-toi un peu parler. Tu es complètement fou Felix! Mais tu as tort sur un point, tu devras d'abord me tuer si tu veux la toucher...

- Ne me tente pas avorton. Tu n'es qu'un misérable insecte, un parasite, un exécrable détritus ! Une honte pour notre race.

Il m'envoya un uppercut mais je l'esquivais au dernier moment avant de lui décocher un coup de pied dans le ventre. Je ne fus malheureusement pas assez rapide car il agrippa ma cheville avant que je ne l'atteigne ; il ne s'attendit malheureusement pas à ce que je profite de son emprise sur ma cheville pour lui envoyer un high-kick au visage...

Alors que nous nous battions comme des chiens, inconscients de la bataille qui se jouait autour de nous, j'entendis un hurlement strident.

- Il est à moi, Edward, à moi ! Je vais le tuer !

Une tornade blanche et brune nous fondit dessus, m'envoya sans ménagement au tapis et empoigna férocement Felix au cou.

- Je vais te tuer espèce de misérable ordure...

- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Tu en es incapable, Beauté... Bien trop délicate... fragile... trop douce pour t'abaisser à de telles pratiq-

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que j'observai, ébahi, son corps se raidir, comme figé, la main de ma Bella toujours serrée autour de son cou. Le regard noir et brûlant de haine, l'esprit vengeur et un sourire des plus cruels aux lèvres comme je ne lui en avais jamais vu, elle pressa lentement son pouce contre sa pomme d'Adam, jusqu'à ce que Felix en hoquète de douleur, incapable de bouger. Ma Bella, telle une veuve noire tissant sa toile après l'accouplement pour déguster son malheureux mâle, avait englué Felix dans son bouclier, lui ôtant tout espoir de fuite. Le cou de Felix commençait à se détacher légèrement et son regard exorbité sous la pression et la terreur pure causée par mon ange ne faisaient qu'accentuer le sourire de ma belle.

- Tu te rappelles, Felix ? Lorsque tu m'as enlevée… que tu m'as séquestrée… auprès de mon père… te rappelles-tu la promesse que je t'ai faite ? PARLE !

Elle libéra le visage du Fléau de l'entrave de son bouclier pour lui rendre l'usage de la parole ; il lui cracha au visage pour se redonner une certaine contenance malgré sa terreur évidente. Je lui défonçais la mâchoire d'un coup de coude. J'ai horreur du manque de respect, surtout à l'encontre de mon épouse…

- C'est malin Edward, tu me l'as cassé… Il va mettre un temps fou avant de pouvoir me répondre. Pleurnicha-t-elle faussement alors que Felix nous assassinait du regard.

Nous attendîmes patiemment que l'os se reconsolide, observant le champ de bataille où les nôtres combattaient férocement et j'eus un sourire satisfait en voyant Caïus et les Roumains bouillir de rage face à leur défaite évidente. Ils pensaient n'avoir face à eux que des vampires amoindris par le sang animal et non des guerriers prêts à tout pour la paix.

- Espèce de sale petite garce ! Tu fais la fière car tu es capable de m'immobiliser mais sans ton talent, tu ne tiendrais pas deux minutes face à moi ! Alors ta promesse, tu peux te la foutre au cul ! Cracha Felix lorsque sa mâchoire se remit en place.

Un feu sauvage illumina alors le regard de ma Bella et elle l'envoya valser avant de libérer sa proie. Felix, retrouvant enfin la pleine possession de ses moyens, se rua sur elle et un combat acharné prit place. Un combat de Titans duquel j'étais écarté, moi-même incapacité par ma Bella.

Les coups pleuvaient, tous plus violents et vicieux que les précédents, puis je hurlais, terrorisé, lorsque ma Bella se retrouva dos au sol, chevauchée par Felix et les mains de ce dernier autour de son cou gracile.

- Alors, tu fais moins la fière, hum ? Tu n'aurais jamais dû t'attaaaAAAAAAAÏE !

Un énorme coup de genou bien placé et Felix changea de couleur, si une telle chose était possible, tout en se protégeant l'entre-jambe alors que ma Bella l'expulsait d'un coup de pied dans le ventre.

- Les hommes… tous la même faiblesse !

Je fus alors immédiatement libéré de l'emprise de son bouclier et la rejoignis en quelques pas. Une fois de plus, elle enroula étroitement sa main autour du cou de son ennemi.

- Je t'avais promis Felix… je t'avais promis que je te tuerais de mes propres mains. A la mémoire de ma mère… de Phil… de toutes les victimes de tes monstrueux sévices… pour Dydime… et Marcus… Je vais te tuer Felix mais je vais être plus cruelle encore… Puisque tu es persuadé que je t'appartiens, je vais garder ta tête, uniquement ta tête, une fois que ton corps aura flambé, et je laisserai Edward me baiser de toutes les façons possibles et inimaginables, sous tes yeux, pour que tu comprennes à qui j'appartiens réellement. Je t'ai fait une promesse Felix, et je n'oublie jamais de les tenir…

Alors qu'un craquement lugubre annonçait la décapitation proche de Felix, un hurlement retentissant envahit la plaine, couvrant le tumulte qui régnait sur le champ de bataille.

- STOP !

Nous nous tournâmes tous d'un seul homme vers l'origine de ce cri et lorsque j'aperçus les visages réjouis de Caïus, de sa hyène italienne, de Draculito 1er et 2nd, et des deux nigaudes hispaniques, un malaise certain s'empara de moi, bien que je n'en connaisse pas l'origine.

Ma Bella se détourna de Felix pour jeter un regard meurtrier à Caïus ; autour de nous, les combats avaient cessé, dans l'expectative des évènements à venir.

Tout à coup, nous nous tendîmes en percevant certains parfums. Ils ne devraient pas être là !

Puis nous vîmes une délégation des plus hétéroclites nous rejoindre, avec en tête Demetri, Siegfried et Sam. Un Sam au regard dénué de toute expression. Un Sam traînant à sa suite Sue Clearwater, Charlie Swan et la petite Carlie entre autres, cernés par un petit groupe de vampires ennemis et des quelques jeunes Quileute faisant partie de la maigre Meute de Sam.

Mon souffle se coupa au moment même où je les vis pénétrer sur le champ de bataille et Bella, stupéfaite, relâcha brutalement Felix tout en murmurant un faible « papa ».

Malgré sa terreur évidente, rien ne transparaissait sur le visage du Chef Swan ; Sue, fière de l'héritage de ses ancêtres, avançait d'un pas assuré, tenant l'enfant entre ses bras, cherchant à la protéger comme elle le pouvait. Et ce n'était pas une mince affaire car la petite gigotait comme un beau diable, donnant des coups de pieds ou de poings aux vampires qui l'entouraient. Au vu de son langage de charretier, elle avait dû passer plus de temps qu'on ne le croyait avec Emmett…

Emily, la femme de Sam, sanglotait alors que son époux la traînait vers nos ennemis et les jeunes Quileute sous la coupe de Sam tremblaient de toutes parts, combattant farouchement leurs instincts pour ne pas se transformer.

Athénadora se mit à rire comme une hystérique et à applaudir gaiment en voyant nos visages sidérés ; les humains furent balancés sans ménagement aux pieds des vampires.

- Nos invités de dernière minute sont enfin arrivés ! Les festivités vont pouvoir commencer. S'exclama joyeusement Caïus en nous dardant d'un regard vainqueur.

- Sam, comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ? Comment peux-tu envoyer des humains innocents à une mort assurée ? S'époumona Jacob après avoir repris forme humaine.

Les Modificateurs s'étaient tous métamorphosés, stupéfaits de voir que l'un des leurs puisse trahir leur fonction de Protecteur de la sorte.

Sam se tourna alors vers nous, le visage figé et le regard vide.

- Je n'envoie personne à la mort, je ne suis pas un assassin. Ils m'ont promis que les humains seraient sains et saufs et je les crois. Je fais ce qu'il faut pour protéger les nôtres Jacob. Nous sommes une aberration, une erreur de la nature et c'est de la faute des Cullen. Nous ne devrions pas exister, nous devrions être de simples humains mais à cause de ces sangsues, nous sommes devenus des monstres. Ma femme porte un mutant en elle. Il n'est peut-être qu'un innocent bébé pour le moment, mais il deviendra une bête avec le temps. Nous sommes porteurs d'une ignoble tare, tout ça à cause des Cullen ! Nous aurions dû les exterminer mais ce fichu traité nous en empêchait. Je fais tout ça pour nous protéger, protéger notre peuple et protéger les humains. Je suis un Protecteur avant tout. Débita Sam d'une voix blanche.

On aurait dit une marionnette dont les ficelles étaient tirées par un quelconque illusionniste, et en y regardant de plus près, je m'aperçus que Siegfried était particulièrement concentré sur Sam et je compris. Ce n'était pas Sam qui agissait, il était dirigé par le vampire. Ce n'était pas Sam qui pensait, mais Siegfried. Le Quileute avait bien l'apparence de Sam, la voix de Sam, les mimiques de Sam, mais le Sam que nous connaissions n'existait plus, oblitéré par le talent effroyable du vampire.

Des grognements, feulements, rugissements résonnèrent dans la plaine lorsque les nôtres arrivèrent au même constat que moi. Jacob, le corps tremblant d'une fureur mal contenue, eut bien du mal à retenir Leah qui ne pensait qu'à se jeter sur Sam alors que Seth, lui, s'inquiétait de voir sa mère au milieu de vampires atteints de folie.

- Parce que tu crois que ces sangsues diaboliques vont résoudre le problème, Sam ? Mais tu es devenu fou ma parole ! S'exclama Leah en frémissant de colère.

- Ils m'ont promis qu'ils sauveraient l'Humanité de la terrible destinée que leur réservent les Cullen. Répliqua Sam de cette voix dépouillée de tout sentiment.

Sam était sous hypnose, incapable de combattre le talent de Siegfried. Il ne parvenait pas à voir qu'il avait été floué, qu'on lui mentait effrontément. Il était persuadé d'agir pour le bien de l'humanité.

Je perçus alors dans les pensées des Roumains le but réel de cette emprise sur Sam, un Alpha. Asservir la Meute via la perversion mentale de Siegfried. Malheureusement pour eux, et heureusement pour nous, ils s'en étaient pris au mauvais Alpha, Sam n'ayant, de naissance, aucun droit légitime sur la Meute.

J'expliquais rapidement la situation à Jacob mais fus brusquement stoppé par un rire dément. Felix se redressait tout en se massant la gorge, se moquant ouvertement de nous et de la façon dont la situation s'était retournée.

- Reconnaissez votre défaite et nous vous laisserons partir en paix. S'exclama Caïus d'une voix forte.

Des « MENSONGES ! » S'élevèrent de part et d'autre alors que Marcus et Aro observaient leur frère d'un air consterné. Athénadora, pendue au bras de son compagnon, n'en pouvait plus de rire, et les Roumains débattaient de l'un ou l'autre de nos talents qu'ils souhaitaient obtenir à leur avantage, de gré ou de force.

Les regards des têtes pensantes ennemies convergèrent alors sur ma Bella, frémissant de rage et de terreur pure entre mes bras.

- Viens à nous Isabella et les humains resteront en vie. Susurra Felix au creux de son oreille.

- Menteur.

Felix, ricanant de plus belle, retourna d'un pas lent vers ses acolytes.

- Alors mon ami, la jeune impertinente va-t-elle volontairement nous rejoindre ? Demanda Vladimir, un sourire obscène aux lèvres.

- Malheureusement non. Elle est bien trop stupide pour comprendre où se trouve son intérêt ! S'exclama Felix, faussement désolé.

- Quel dommage… Mais tu sais ce que l'on dit à propos de la résistance morale d'un vampire ? Pour oblitérer toutes ses barrières, il faut détruire sa part d'humanité. Quelle est donc cette dernière part d'humanité en elle ? Demanda Stefan en échangeant un regard satisfait avec Caïus.

Ce dernier fit un léger signe de tête en direction des humains et immédiatement, Demetri, Jane et Chelsea arrivèrent, traînant respectivement derrière eux Sue, Charlie et la petite Carlie.

- Es-tu vraiment certaine de ne pas vouloir nous rejoindre, jeune Isabella ? Ils resteraient en vie, tu sais. Tu ne veux quand même pas avoir leurs morts sur ta conscience, non ? Lui demanda Athénadora d'une voix doucereuse tout en caressant la tête de l'enfant.

Aro feula lorsqu'il aperçut le geste de sa belle-sœur ; il s'était tellement attaché à Carlie qu'il désespérait de la savoir ici, tout comme le Chef Swan. Il était écœuré de voir que les humains n'étaient que de vulgaires pions dans le jeu de nos ennemis. Ils avaient agi en fourbes, nous n'aurions pas dû être surpris. Et pourtant…

Tout se passa alors très vite.

Je sentis la violence avec laquelle mon ange expulsait son bouclier dans un cri de désespoir pour s'emparer des humains mais il était trop tard ; Jane et Chelsea s'étaient déjà jetées aux cous de Carlie et du Chef Swan avec une incroyable vivacité, s'abreuvant à grands traits.

Des hurlements de douleurs et de victoire mélangés envahirent l'atmosphère.

Ma Bella se jeta au sol en hurlant de douleur, le regard mort, l'âme détruite.

Deux rugissements inhumains, effroyables de chagrin et de vengeance mélangé déchirèrent la nuit.

Puis tout disparut. Je ne sentis plus rien.

C'était la Fin…


End file.
